If You Ever Want To Fall In Love
by JoyfulHeartEO
Summary: Special Mother's Day story set pre-series! Rory has a tradition of cooking breakfast for Lorelai in bed. But this year she has no one to help her. Not unless she can get our favorite Diner man to help. But will it turn into more than just breakfast in bed? Happy Mother's Day to all the mother's out there!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is just a Mother's Day story I thought up today. Intended to be a one shot...but may write more at some point if there is interest and I can come up with more. Thanks! Happy Mother's Day!**

* * *

Rory Gilmore was sitting at the counter at Luke's Diner racking her brain to come up with a Mother's Day plan. When she lived at the Independence Inn with her Mom, every Mother's Day she would sneak to the kitchen and Mia would help her make breakfast in bed for Lorelai. But now they had their own home. Last year Sookie had helped Rory cook all sorts of treats for Lorelai, but this year she was going to be away visiting her own family.

So now Rory had no options other than a Pop tart on a plate but that wasn't good enough. The twelve year old girl put her chin in her hands and pouted softly to herself. Luke walked out from the kitchen and spotted the young girl pouting behind his counter. He walked over to her, slid a plate of french fries in front of her and leaned against the counter.

"What's with the face?" He asked casually.

Rory sighed, "Tomorrow is Mother's Day...and I always used to bring Mom breakfast in bed. Mia helped me at the Inn and Sookie helped me this year...but now no one will be around and I don't know what to do. Mom deserves a special day…"

Luke frowned, "Rory I'm sure that no matter what you give your Mom she will be happy…"

Rory shrugged, "I know...but it was our tradition. Mom loves tradition...and I don't want to ruin that for her."

Luke was quiet for a moment and then nervously cleared his throat, "Well...do you want me to help you?"

Rory sat up straighter and stared at him in shock, "You'd do that?"

Luke smiled and then pushed off the counter, "Sure...I feed your Mom most days anyway. I know what she likes. I can come by early in the morning and help you put something together if you want."

Rory's smile grew wider, "Luke you're a lifesaver!"

He blushed slightly, "It's no big thing…"

"It is so a big thing!" Rory said, "Are you sure you don't mind? I don't want you take you away from the Diner...I'm sure it's busy on Mother's Day."

Luke shrugged, "Someone else can open tomorrow. And then when I'm done helping you I'll come back here."

"Thank you Luke!" The young girl said excitedly, "I can't believe it! Thank you so much!"

Luke smiled at her, "No problem kid." He looked past Rory and saw Lorelai coming up the road in the jeep, "Looks like your Mom is here. Better keep it a secret about tomorrow. What time do you want me to come over?"

"Early!" Rory said with a smile, "Is 7 too early?"

Luke chuckled, "Rory I usually wake up around 5:30."

"Ew why?" Rory said as she scrunched up her nose.

He held his hands up, "To run my DIner…"

"Oh. Right." Rory said with a small laugh, "Well then I guess 7 isn't early at all for you. I'll set my alarm clock and let you in!"

"Great." Luke said, "I'll bring over everything we need. Don't worry about a thing."

Rory smiled up at him again, "Thank you Luke…"

He gave her a wink, "Don't mention it…"

The door opened and Lorelai waltzed in, "There's my favorite daughter." Lorelai said walking over and giving her a tight hug from behind, "How was your day?"

Rory smiled and hugged her back, "Good. I just left Lane's a little while ago. We had to help Mrs. Kim scrub all the floors in the house today…"

Lorelai smiled and sat down, "Well good, you're an expert then! Why don't you go on home and start our house?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "No thanks."

"Hey! Tomorrow is Mother's Day little girl...that means you have to do something nice for me!" Lorelai said with a teasing smile.

Rory beamed up at her, "How do you know I don't already have something planned?"

"You do?" Lorelai said as she leaned against the counter, "Tell me!"

Rory shook her head, "Not a chance." She glanced at Luke who gave her a soft smile, "Hey Luke, can I have a cheeseburger please?" She asked politely.

He nodded, "Sure thing. You want anything Lorelai?"

"No thanks." Lorelai said, "I ate at the Inn. Just the kids grub and maybe some coffee?"

"Of course." Luke said and added a playful eye roll before walking to the coffee pot and pouring her a cup, "Here...another cup to rot your insides."

"Thank you kind sir." She said with a twinkle in her eyes, "It's your own fault you know…"

"What is?" He asked as he wiped down the counter.

"My coffee addiction." Lorelai said with raised eyebrows, "I liked coffee before...but then I came here and tried yours. What do you put in this stuff, crack cocaine?"

Rory laughed beside her and Luke groaned, "Geez Lorelai...in front of the kid?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Rory's not like most kids Luke...she knows I'm kidding. At least partially. There is something in this cup that has addictive qualities...and someday I will get you to divulge your secret."

Luke shook his head, "Family secret. Taking it to the grave."

"Unless you have kids of course." Lorelai said with a smile, "Little Luke JR could use it to get all the ladies…"

Luke chuckled, "Yeah right…"

"What? You don't want kids?" Lorelai asked curiously, she saw the nervous expression on her face and grimaced, "Sorry...that's such a personal question. I shouldn't have asked that…"

He shook his head, "It's okay...I just never gave it much thought. I'd have to meet the right person...and then I guess we'd have to discuss it."

Lorelai nodded slowly, "I can respect that. But just for the record...I think you'd make an excellent father."

Luke couldn't help but smile, "Yeah?"

She smiled right back, "Yeah. I really do…"

Luke cleared his throat nervously, "Well uh...thanks. I should go get the burger started for Rory…you sure you don't want anything?"

"No. I'm good." She said softly, "But thanks…"

He gave her a quick nod and then walked back to the kitchen to start cooking Rory's dinner. He took a deep breath before he went to work. What was it about those two girls that made him turn into a completely different person? He'd do just about anything to ensure that they had smiles on their faces…

Deep down he knew what it was...he had fallen for Lorelai Gilmore the moment she came running into the Diner demanding coffee. He had pretended for the last year and a half that he didn't give a damn about her...but it was no use. He was crazy about her. But he knew he wasn't really her type...he didn't stand a chance.

Luke sighed, got started on cooking for Rory and tried to tell himself he was only helping Rory tomorrow...it wasn't to make Lorelai happy too…

At the counter, Lorelai watched Luke with curiosity. He had become a big part of her life since she had moved to Stars Hollow. He wasn't just the guy that poured her coffee and fed her and her daughter most days. He was also the guy she called when the heater broke in the middle of the winter or she needed help with the dryer. He owned the place that she felt safe enough for her daughter to sit and wait for her on nights she worked late. He was the guy that owned the place that was their safe haven to find each other on long days.

And she couldn't pretend he wasn't incredibly good looking. He was tall, dark and handsome. A little rough around the edges but tender on the inside. He was a good guy. She knew that...she believed that. But Lorelai Gilmore never had luck when it came to men. And with Rory in her life...she made it a point to complicate the young girl's life. Luke meant a great deal to Rory too...and even thinking about getting into a relationship with him would undoubtedly confuse her.

She sighed heavily and looked down at the coffee in front of her. Rory seemed to catch her frown and she leaned into her Mom, "Hey...you okay Mom?"

Lorelai made sure to plaster a smile on her face before turning to her daughter, "Oh sure hon. Just tired...not used to working these Saturday shifts."

"Why do you have to work on Saturdays now?" Rory asked with a sad smile.

Lorelai's face flushed, they were having money problems but that was not something she was about to tell her twelve year old. "Oh Mia needed the extra help kid. Shouldn't be for too long. Sorry I had to stick you at the Kims again today...maybe next weekend you can come hang out at the Inn with me? Mia stocked the shelves with some new books I'm sure you'd like."

Rory smiled, "I'd like that. Plus I still get to technically spend the day with you."

Lorelai smiled and leaned forward to kiss Rory's head, "Love you kiddo."

"Love you too Mom." Rory said as her Mother pulled away.

Lorelai started talking about something but Rory's mind was elsewhere. Luke Danes had become a staple in their world since they moved into their home. She would be lying if she didn't often wonder what it would be like to have a Mother and a Father to spend her time with. Christopher was in and out of her life, and as much as she loved him she knew they would never be a real family.

Rory glanced over at Luke and wondered how he felt about her Mother. He seemed to be a little more abrasive with his other customers. And though he pretended to be annoyed by Lorelai...he often did whatever it was she asked of him. And he had offered to help Rory cook for her tomorrow morning. He could do anything else on a Sunday...but he was willing to come over and cook for her. What did that mean?

With a smile, Luke came over and placed the plate down in front of Rory, "Ketchup?" He asked.

Rory snapped out of her daze, "Yes please."

Luke glanced over at Lorelai who seemed to be looking longingly at Rory's burger, "You sure you don't want something?"

Lorelai's head snapped up and she smiled at him, "Nope. Stuffed from earlier. But thanks!" She turned to Rory, "So kiddo...tell me more about your day."

Luke backed away as he heard Rory begin to talk about her day. He wondered if Lorelai was really full from eating at the Inn. But he also knew better than to press her on the matter. With a sigh, he backed away and went back to his work. He would never admit it, but he loved hearing the two of them laugh and talk as he finished up his routine at the Diner. He found it oddly comforting…

And just like always, he hated it when they would finish up and Lorelai would reach into her bag for her wallet. These were the times when he realized just how damn lonely he actually was. Lorelai smiled, placed some money on the counter and gave him a slight wave.

"Thanks Luke. We'll see you later." She said as she reached for her coat.

Rory hid behind her Mom and held up seven fingers at him and he chuckled and gave her the thumbs up, "Yeah. Have a goodnight you two. Get home safe."

"We will." They both called and gave him a small wave before they left the Diner.

Luke watched until the Jeep was out of sight. Then he finished cleaning, flipped the sign to closed and headed upstairs. And as he lay in bed that night...he wondered what tomorrow would bring…

* * *

Rory was awake by 6:30 and had tiptoed out to the kitchen pulling out their nicest plates and and utensils. She found Lorelai's favorite mug, placed it on the counter and walked around trying to tidy up the room. By 6:58, she was already standing at the door waiting for any sign of Luke. When she heard the truck pull into the driveway, she whipped the door open and ran out to the driveway still in her pajamas.

"Hey Luke!" She said excitedly.

Luke laughed at her, "Hey...you're actually awake."

Rory nodded, "Of course I am! It's Mother's Day! Did you bring the stuff?"

Luke nodded and pulled bags out of the car, "There's some flowers in the passenger seat. Wanna grab those?"

Rory smiled and went to get them, "You got Mom flowers?"

"Well we can say they are from you." Luke said with a blush as he followed Rory up the porch steps, "I always used to bring my Mom flowers on Mother's Day…"

Rory lead him towards the kitchen and began to prepare a vase for them, "That's really sweet Luke."

He shrugged, "No big deal."

Rory smiled, "Did you know that yellow Daisies were Mom's favorite?"

Luke of course did know that, but he wasn't about to admit that, "Oh really? No. I didn't know that. Lucky guess…"

Rory turned back to him and smiled, "Well she will love them. Thanks. And thanks for helping me with this. I was worried it wasn't going to happen this year…"

Luke shrugged, "No big deal." He started to pull things out of his bags, "So I figured we could go for some pancakes...eggs and bacon. Coffee of course and I did bring some fruit...not sure if she'll eat it though."

Rory laughed, "We can try."

Luke nodded and glanced upward, "You think she'll wake up once we start cooking?"

"Nah. Mom's a pretty sound sleeper. We should be good." Rory said, "What can I do? I want to help?"

"Well...you want to help me mix the pancake mix?" He asked as he grabbed a bowl from the cabinet near him.

Rory smiled, "Sure! What do I do first?"

"Well I already mixed all the dry ingredients at home. I just need you to crack two eggs and add some milk when I tell you too."

"Milk? Is that what makes yours so fluffy?" Rory asked curiously as she reached for the eggs.

Luke smiled, "Yep. My Mom taught me that secret. I add a little vanilla extract in them too."

Rory smiled and walked over to him by the bowl, "So you're Mom taught you how to cook?"

Luke felt his heart constrict in his chest, "Um...yeah. She started to anyway."

Rory frowned softly, "I'm sorry...that she...that she's not…"

Luke smiled and gave her shoulder a squeeze, "It's okay Rory. Not your fault." He held the vanilla extract out for her, "Here...pour a little of this in there."

Rory did as she was told and then watched as he started mixing the ingredients together, "Um...what was she like?" Her face blushed, "Is that okay that I asked that?"

Luke nodded slowly, "It's okay…" He paused for a moment, "She was...a lot of fun. She loved life...she'd do anything for anyone. A great cook...very smart and funny."

Rory smiled at him as she watched him stir, "She sounds really great…"

"She was." Luke said as he handed her the spoon to let her stir, "I miss her a lot. Especially on days like today...she loved Mother's Day."

Rory started stirring the batter, "I don't know my Grandma that well...we only see them on Holidays really…"

Luke nodded slowly, "What about your Dad's parents?"

Rory frowned, "I've never met them…"

"Oh." Luke said with a sigh, "Sorry...I shouldn't have-"

Rory shook her head, "It's okay…" She shrugged, "I mean I don't see my Dad much anyway...so it's not that big of a deal."

Luke frowned, "Well your Dad's missing out Rory. You're a great kid…"

"Thanks Luke…" She whispered as she watched him set up the griddle.

She was quiet as he walked around the kitchen with ease and started on mixing the eggs while the griddle warmed up. She couldn't help but notice how comfortable he looked in their kitchen. And suddenly she realized she would be okay with him being here every morning.

Without thinking, she blurted out her next question, "What do you think of my Mom?"

Luke stumbled slightly as he began to put bacon into a pan and into the oven, "Um...what do you mean?"

Rory shrugged, "Do you like her?"

Luke's face flushed as he began to ladle pancake mix onto the griddle, "Well...yeah. She's nice."

Rory frowned, "Just nice?"

Luke grimaced slightly as he reached for a spatula, "Um...she's...interesting…"

Rory laughed slightly, "Interesting?"

Luke sighed and turned towards the young girl, "Rory I-"

"I meant do you like her like her? Do you think she's pretty?" Rory asked curiously.

Luke's eyes popped and he quickly turned back to the stove to begin to flip one of the pancakes, "Rory…"

She smiled, "Because I think she likes you…she talks about you a lot."

Luke's heart started beating faster, "She does?"

"Yeah. And not just when she needs stuff done around the house...she talks about how great of a cook you are. And once I heard her talking to Sookie about how she thought you were handsome." Rory said honestly.

Luke dropped the spatula in his hand and gasped when he touched the hot surface of the griddle, "Ow!"

Rory giggled a little, "So...do you think Mom's pretty?"

Luke sucked on his now burnt thumb and tried to think of how to respond, "Rory…" He reached for a plate, "Your Mother is a very beautiful woman...but…"

"But what?" Rory asked with a frown, "Is it because of me?"

Luke snapped his head to look at her, "What? No! No. You're a great kid Rory. Half the time I like you better than her. Your mom can be a real pain in the a-" He paused, "Do you have syrup, I forgot to bring some."

Rory smirked, she was very aware of what he was going to say before he caught himself, "Top shelf in the fridge…"

Luke walked past the girl and opened the fridge, he cringed when he saw what was inside, "Geez...you two eat terribly. All that's in here is soda, syrup and leftover Chinese Food."

Rory shrugged, "We make do."

Luke chuckled and grabbed the syrup before turning back to the stove and getting to work on some scrambled eggs, "It's a wonder you're both not 1000 pounds. Throw that fruit in a bowl would you? I'm making you eat something healthy. It's just berries and stuff so doesn't need to be cut."

Rory nodded and went to grab a bowl to assemble the fruit in, "So...if it's not me...then what is it?"

Luke sighed, he had hoped Rory would drop the conversation but it didn't seem likely. "Rory...your Mom and I are friends. That's it…"

"But...you like her?" Rory asked as she poured the already washed raspberries into the bowl, "And you think she's pretty?"

Luke sighed and put the remaining pancakes on the plate and turned towards Rory, "Rory...I know that it's probably hard sometimes...not having your Dad around…"

Rory's face turned red and she looked down at the container of grapes in her hand, "I just...I want Mom to be happy." She looked back up at him, "And you're…" She carefully took out a grape and popped it into her mouth nervously, "And you're really nice Luke…"

Luke smiled at her, "Well thank you Rory...but...that doesn't mean that your Mom and I-"

"But do you like her?" Rory asked cutting him off, "As more than a friend I mean?"

Luke sighed and started to mix up the scrambled eggs, "Kid...I don't think we should be talking about this."

Rory smiled at him, "So that's a yes then…"

He chuckled, "Foods almost done. You have a tray for all this?"

Rory nodded and picked one up off the table, "Yeah. Can you help me carry it upstairs? I'm afraid I'll drop it."

He fidgeted nervously, "Sure...but then I'm gonna head out, okay? Gotta get back to the Diner."

Rory smirked, "She sleeps with pajamas on if that's what you're worried about…"

Luke dropped the spatula again and gave himself another burn, this time on his palm, "Geez!"

Rory giggled, "Just saying…"

He sighed and began to scoop eggs onto the plate, "I brought coffee over. Should be warm still. Just throw it in her mug."

Rory nodded and grabbed the to go cup and began to pour it into a pink mug with a handprint on it. Luke smiled as he watched Rory work, "Did you make that?"

Rory smiled, "Yeah. Mia helped me...I think I was about 4 when we did it. It was her Mother's Day gift...so now she always has her coffee in it."

Luke smiled, "That's nice…"

Rory shrugged, "She likes tradition…"

Luke nodded, "So you said…" He reached over to the stove, opened it and pulled out the bacon, "Alright...looks like everything is set here." He began to slide the bacon onto the plate and then turned back to Rory, "Grab some silverware kiddo."

Rory nodded, placed the necessary utensils on the tray with a napkin. Then she placed the coffee cup and the bowl of fruit beside it too. She grabbed the vase of flowers and smiled at him as she started to walk towards the stairs case. Luke picked up the tray and followed her down the hall and up the stairs.

He had been in Lorelai's room before...but never when she was actually still in bed. His heart was pounding in his chest. Rory stopped in front of her Mother's door and smiled up at him, "Are you going to come in?"

Luke shook his head and pushed the door open slightly, "I think you should head in there on your own. Go put the flowers down and then come get the tray...I bet you can make it to the bed without a problem."

"Afraid to see Mom in her bed?" Rory said with a smirk, "Man you really do like her…"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Would you stop that?"

She laughed, "Sorry. I swear I won't say anything to her...but just remember what I told you about calling her calling you handsome…"

Luke's face flushed again, "The flowers…"

Rory smiled, tip toed into the room and placed the flowers on the bedside table. Then she walked back out to the hallway and Luke helped steady the tray in her small hands, "Hey Luke?"

He smiled at her as he made sure she was holding it carefully, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for this." Rory said with a shrug, "Means a lot…"

Luke gave her a soft smile and then a wink, "Anytime. Go enjoy your day with your Mom. I'll clean up downstairs and then head out."

"Thanks." Rory said as she watched him walk towards the stairs.

When he was out of sight, she turned and carefully walked towards the bed and placed it on the empty side of the bed, "Happy Mother's Day!" She yelled loudly.

Lorelai rolled over slowly and her eyes fluttered open, "Rory?"

Rory beamed at her, "You think I forgot our tradition?"

Lorelai inhaled and smelled the sweet smell of pancakes, bacon and coffee. "Wow...look at all this!"

Rory was practically bouncing on her feet, "There are flowers too!"

Lorelai looked behind her and smiled at the flowers on the nightstand, "Yellow Daisies! Aw hon! They are beautiful! But how on earth did you do all this? Sookie is out of town...and I know Mia had plans."

"I had some help." Rory said as she carefully climbed up onto the bed.

Lorelai opened her mouth to respond but heard a sound from the kitchen below, "Who is here?"

"Luke." Rory said with a soft smile, "He's the one that helped me do all this. He's downstairs cleaning up…he was gonna take off afterwards. Said we should have the morning to ourselves."

Lorelai felt her heart beating faster in her chest, "Luke helped you with all of this?"

Rory nodded happily, "Yeah. I was there yesterday before you came in...and I was upset because I didn't know how I would make you breakfast. And he offered…"

Lorelai sat up slowly and pushed her hair back, "Wow…"

"Coffee?" Rory asked as she held out the mug for her, "Luke brought it over."

Lorelai smiled, took the mug from her hands and took a sip, "Mmm...that's the good stuff right there." She glanced down at the mug, "Hard to beleive your hand was ever that small…"

Rory smiled, "Luke thought it was cute…"

Lorelai bit her lip nervously, "Hey um...why don't you dig into the pancakes. I'm gonna run to the bathroom real quick." She got off the bed, and walked around to kiss Rory's head softly. "Thanks for this sweets."

Rory smiled as she picked up her fork, "I can't promise there will be any left when you come back!"

Lorelai chuckled, "You're so my daughter…"

Rory pulled the blanket up over her as she began to eat the pancakes. She didn't try and hide the smirk on her face when she heard her walking down the stairs instead of to the bathroom.

Lorelai pulled at her shirt making sure it was covering everything before she tiptoed to the kitchen. She stood there for a moment watching Luke wash and dry the dishes he had used to help Rory cook her breakfast. Sure he had cooked for her hundreds of times. But this was different...he had taken time out of his busy schedule to come make sure she had a special Mother's Day.

"Who let you in?" Lorelai said with a playful smirk.

Luke spun around and reached for a towel, "Oh! Hey! Uh...sorry was I loud?"

She shook her head and walked further into the kitchen, "No. Not at all. You don't need to clean up...I can manage."

He shook his head, "It's Mother's Day...you're supposed to do absolutely nothing today and let everyone else wait on you."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him, "How is that any different than any other day in my life?"

Luke chuckled, "Hey...you don't give yourself enough credit. Aside from the no cooking thing...you're a really hard worker. And a hell of a Mom…"

Lorelai blushed and looked down, "Thank you Luke…"

He shrugged and put the towel down on the counter beside him, "It's true…"

She lifted her head slowly to look at him again, "I can't believe you came over here to help Rory do this…"

He smiled at her, "She was pretty upset about it last night. She said it was tradition...and you love tradition. Couldn't disappoint her…"

"You're a really good guy Luke Danes…" She whispered softly.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down, "Don't go spreading that around town okay? I have the reputation as the town grump to hold onto…"

Lorelai chuckled, "You're secret is safe with me…"

He smiled gently at her, "Thanks."

He started to gather up the bags and things he had brought over wanting to get out of their way. Lorelai suddenly wished he would stay. "Do you want to stay?"

He glanced up at her slowly and smiled, "Oh...no. It's Mother's Day...you should be with Rory. I know it's been hard since you started working more. Spend the day with her...I gotta get back to the Diner anyway."

Lorelai nodded slowly, "Right...all the families there whose fathers don't cook."

Luke smiled, "Right. Usually one of my most profitable days of the year."

"Well good." She smiled as he walked closer to her, "Sorry to pull you away from there…"

He shook his head, "I was happy to help. You deserve a special Mother's Day…"

She fidgeted nervously and hoped he couldn't hear her heart pounding away in her chest, "Thank you Luke…"

He gave her a wink and started walking towards the door, "Do me a favor and eat some of that fruit okay? You're diet is atrocious."

Lorelai followed him and laughed, "Hey! It's Mother's Day! You can't pick on me mister!"

He rolled his eyes, "That only applies to kids talking to their Mother. You aren't my Mother."

Lorelai pouted, "So? Still not nice…"

He rolled his eyes again, "I apologize."

"Thank you." She said giving his arm a gentle squeeze, "And thanks again for breakfast...I'm sure I'll enjoy it if Rory hasn't eaten it all by the time I head back up there."

He chuckled, "I tried to make enough for both of you…"

"I appreciate that." She said with a twinkle in her eyes, "See you later?"

He nodded, "Sure. Come by for dinner...it's usually quieter around that time today. Anything you want...on the house…"

Lorelai shook her head, "No way! I know you paid for all the food I'm about to devour since it didn't come from here. I have to pay for dinner."

He shook his head, "Not today. Now go upstairs and eat before it gets cold and all my hard work goes to waste…"

She giggled, "Thanks Luke. See you tonight."

"Happy Mother's Day." He said softly, "Enjoy."

She gave him a wave and then closed the door behind her. She walked back up to her bedroom and laughed when she saw Rory scampering from the window and back onto the bed.

"Spying on me and Luke?" Lorelai asked as she crawled into bed.

Rory's face flushed, "No!I was bird watching."

Lorelai snorted loudly as she took a sip of her coffee causing some of it to dribble down her chin which she quickly wiped away, "Bird watching? Since when has that become a hobby of yours…"

"Since yesterday?" Rory said softly as she popped a grape in her mouth, "It's very interesting."

Lorelai chuckled and picked up a piece of bacon, "Well okay then…"

Rory was quiet as she watched her mother eat, and then she shifted in her seat, "Hey Mom?"

"Yeah kid?" She asked as she settled down into her pillows and broke off a piece of pancake to pop into her mouth.

"What do you think of Luke?" She asked nervously.

Lorelai stopped mid chew and smiled, "Rory?"

The young girl sighed and shrugged, "I just...I think he likes you. And I think you like him…"

Lorelai's face flushed, "Rory…"

"Sometimes I think you stay away from guys...to try and protect me. But...I like Luke. I think he's really nice…" Rory whispered.

Lorelai sat up on the bed and sighed, "Well...he is nice Rory. He's been very good to us since we moved into this house…"

"Yes. He has. And...that's why I think you should maybe more than friends. He thinks you're beautiful. He told me so." Rory said with a smile.

Lorelai gasped slightly, "He said that? When?"

"Today." Rory said shifting in her spot, "I asked if he thought you were pretty...and he said you were a very beautiful woman."

Lorelai blushed and looked down at the tray in front of her, "Rory…"

"And he helped me make all this food...and he bought those flowers. He said to say they were from me...but it was all him." Rory said with a shrug, "I thought you should know that…"

"Did you tell him I like yellow daisies?" Lorelai asked curiously as she glanced back at the flowers.

"No. I didn't. He said it was a lucky guess...but I don't really believe that. Do you?" Rory asked as she watched her mother carefully.

Lorelai turned back to her daughter with a look of surprise, "Rory…"

Rory shrugged and scooted off the bed, "I'm just saying...think about it. I think he could be good for you...for us." She paused and then continued, "I'm gonna go get some juice. You need anything else?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No thanks hon. I'm good…"

Rory smiled, walked toward the door and then down the stairs. Lorelai sat on the bed and glanced at the tray of food in front of her and then back to the beautiful yellow daisies on her nightstand. She pulled them close and breathed them in and let herself wonder if her daughter was right. Should she let him in? Should she cross that line?

She meant it when she said that Luke was a good guy...he was an amazing guy. But he had also become a great friend to her over the last year and a half. And crossing that line never ended well...especially for Lorelai Gilmore. But it was also more than that...what would it mean for Rory? With a sigh, she reached for her fork and began to take another bite of her pancakes.

The only thing she was sure of...was that no matter what happened...she wasn't going to be able to deny her feelings for much longer. The flannel wearing Diner man was slowly knocking down the walls she had built up over the last few years. And for once in her life she didn't know if she was scared or excited thinking about the possibilities...

* * *

 **What did you think? Stay as a one-shot or add more? Can't decide. Anyway, Happy Mother's Day! Enjoy the day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This really did start as a one-shot! But I got inspired by all the feedback and encouragement I got...so I am going to continue it! Hopefully you will still want more after this chapter! I have never written a pre-series piece so this is new for me! But I am excited and have lots of ideas for it :) Enjoy!**

* * *

The following morning, Lorelai got Rory off to school and made her way to the Inn. They had been running late this morning and were unable to go to Luke's for breakfast which meant Poptarts and juice on the go. But last night they had indeed gone to Luke's for dinner, and true to his word Luke had treated them to dinner. He even sent them home with leftovers for the following night.

Lorelai's head was reeling from the events of the day. She still couldn't believe that Luke had agreed to help her daughter cook breakfast for her. And of course Rory had let it slip that he had bought the yellow daisies for her as well. How did he know they were her favorite? Had she mentioned it at some point? Did he really listen to her that much that he could actually remember something that trivial?

Rory had talked about Luke practically all day. She mentioned how great of a cook he was. How he was able to fix just about anything around the house. He knew about cars and she had even mentioned that Miss Patty had told her he was able to build things out of wood. Any chance she could get...she brought Luke's name into the conversation.

Lorelai knew why she was doing it. It was no secret that the young girl desperately wanted a father figure around. And since moving into their house in Stars Hollow, Luke had been the closest thing to a father in her life that she had ever had. Lorelai often wished that Christopher would pull his head out of his ass and be the father that Rory needed. Just because she had said no to his proposal when she got pregnant hadn't meant she was giving him a pass to abandon his kid…

Sure he called on holidays and her birthday. He sent postcards from whatever extravagant place he as visiting each month and sometimes rolled in on his Harley. But it wasn't enough. Rory deserved more. And it wasn't that Lorelai didn't want her to have that...she just wasn't sure it was possible.

Luke was a good man...she couldn't deny that. And she also couldn't' deny that she was very attracted to him and not just physically. But being a young single mother complicated any dating scenario's in her life. In fact...Lorelai had made a rule many years earlier to keep from dating until Rory was old enough to handle it. Once when Rory was five, there had been an employee at the Inn who showed great interest in Lorelai.

His name was Michael. He was sweet, accepting of Rory and incredibly funny. Even though she was hesitant at first...Lorelai had eventually given in to his perpetual asking out. And for 8 months it had been great...he took them out to the movies and dinner. He was great with Rory...he would sit on the floor for hours with her and color. He would read to her at night. He even helped take care of her once when she had an ear infection.

Lorelai had fallen hard and fast for Michael and had let herself believe that she could find happiness. That Rory would get the father she truly deserved. But one spring afternoon, after he had brought Lorelai up to one of the vacant rooms of the Inn and they had had sex...he broke up with her.

Lorelai had been shell shocked. He said he wasn't ready to be tied down with a family. That he wanted to live his life a little more. He was moving to California and hoped that they could remain friends. She wasn't sure if she had said anything in return, but he dropped a kiss to her lips, crawled out of bed and got changed before leaving the room.

Lorelai was left to clean up the room on her own as she tried her best not to fall apart. And that night, Rory had asked over and over when they would see Michael again. She had ignored her daughter at first, but after the 100th time she asked Lorelai had snapped and yelled at her daughter. She had told her they were never going to see him again because he didn't want to be with them.

Rory had cried...and of course Lorelai had felt terrible. That night when they lay in bed together, Lorelai had held her daughter close and apologized for yelling. And in that moment...she made a promise to herself never to bring around a man who wasn't worthy of her daughter's time. She couldn't bare the idea of Rory getting her hopes up again just to be crushed…

With a sigh, Lorelai walked into the kitchen and over to the coffee pot, "Hey sweetie!" Sookie said as she spotted her, "How was your Mother's Day? I felt terrible that I couldn't help Rory cook this year…"

Lorelai smiled at her best friend, "Hey Sookie. It was good...Rory found someone to help."

"Who? Babette? Can Babette even cook?" Sookie asked as she popped a piece of bacon into her mouth.

Lorelai smirked, "I have no idea if Babette can cook…" She took a sip of her coffee, "But no. Actually she asked Luke to help her…"

"Luke Danes?" Sookie said with a smirk, "Luke helped her cook you breakfast?"

Lorelai nodded slowly and leaned against the counter, "I was just as shocked as you are…"

Sookie shook her head, "I'm not that shocked. It's clear the guy is crazy about you…makes sense he'd want to do something special for you. He's always at the house helping you out anyway."

Lorelai sighed, "Yes he does repairs around the house...but this…" She shrugged, "This is different Sookie. This is bigger than that...he took time out of his day to wake up early and help my kid cook a Mother's Day breakfast for me. He even brought flowers. He told Rory to say they were from her...but she told me the truth."

"He brought flowers!? What kind?" Sookie asked excitedly.

Lorelai smiled, "Yellow daisies…"

"Yellow daisies!" Sookie said clapping her hands, "Oh my goodness! How did he know?"

Lorelai laughed slightly, "I have no idea Sookie...and now ROry won't stop talking about how. And about how great he is...about how he said I was beautiful…"

"He said you were beautiful?" Sookie asked placing a hand over her heart.

"According to Rory...yes he did." She said with a slight blush, "And after he prepared an amazing breakfast for me...he invited us to dinner at the Diner on the house."

"Did you go?" Sookie asked quickly.

"Well yeah...we eat there most nights...but this felt a little different." Lorelai said with a sigh as she placed her mug down on the counter, "But I don't know what it means…"

"Well what do you want it to mean?" Sookie asked, "You told me you think he is handsome...which I can't argue with. He's very good looking."

Lorelai smirked at her, "Yes. He is...and he's been amazing since we moved in…"

"I'm sensing a but here…" Sookie said with a frown, "Oh! Speaking of butt's...Luke's got a great one! He's caught me staring way too many times than I'd like to admit…"

"Sookie!" Lorelai said with a laugh, "You're bad…"

"And you didn't answer my question...what's the but?" Sookie asked with a shrug, "You think he's handsome...he thinks you are beautiful. He is willing to do just about anything for you or Rory which is a total bonus. Cuz not all guys are great with kids…"

Lorelai nodded slowly, "He is great with Rory…"

"So what's the problem then?" Sookie asked softly, "Ask him out!"

Lorelai groaned, "It's not that simple Sookie…"

Sookie sighed and walked over to her, "Lorelai...just because you have a kid doesn't mean you have to become celibate for life. I don't think they'd accept you as a nun…"

Lorelai rolled her eyes at her best friend, "Sookie that's not the problem. I just...I don't want Rory to get attached to someone who could easily change his mind. Yes...Luke is a great guy. But he has no obligation to stick around. What if we got together...and it was great for a while and then he said...this isn't what I want? It wouldn't just be that got hurt Sookie...it would be Rory too. I swore years ago that I'd never let her get hurt that way again…"

"You mean after Michael…" Sookie said with a frown.

"Yes. After Michael...and all the crap that Christopher has put her through. She deserves so much more. And I can't give her that...I can't guarantee that someone will stay." Lorelai said sadly as tears prickled in her eyes.

"Michael was just a kid...so were you. I mean you were just 21...he wasn't ready to settle down. I'm not saying what he did was right...but he is so different from Luke. Luke's a good person...he'd never do anything if he wasn't sure about it." Sookie said with a shrug, "I've known him longer than you...he's a man of his word."

"I don't doubt that...and he may think he wants…" She paused and shook her head, "It's just complicated...and truthfully I'd rather have him as a friend than risk losing him in my life."

"Even if it meant giving up something that could potentially be really good for you? And Rory?" Sookie asked softly, "I've watched the way he is with you in the last year...the guy would walk through hell and back if you asked him too. He's a good man...helpful. But he doesn't help people the way he helps you...he drops everything as soon as you call him."

Lorelai sighed and put her head in her hands, "Have I been using him?"

Sookie shook her head, "No. You're friends...but I think deep down you want more than that."

"But Rory-" Lorelai started.

"Rory adores Luke too. And at some point...you're gonna have to let your walls down a little bit. Rory wants you to be happy. It's not just about a Dad to her...that would just be a bonus. She wants you to find someone too." Sookie said with a shrug.

"But if he breaks her heart too…" She whispered.

"You can't play the if game Lorelai...if you don't want to be with Luke because you aren't interested then fine. But if you think that there could be something there...you owe it to yourself to give it a try. You've spent the last 12 years making decisions only for Rory...you gotta do something for yourself at some point too." Sookie said pointing a spatula at her.

Lorelai pouted softly, "It would be so much easier if I could see the future and know if it was right or not…"

"Well you can call one of those 1800 numbers if you really feel like it." Sookie said with a laugh, "But last time I did she told me I'd have five kids by now so I don't know how reliable they are…"

Lorelai laughed and grabbed her coffee again, "You're nuts. I gotta get back to work. Thanks for the pep talk."

"That's what I'm here for." Sookie called after her as she walked away, "And to make sure you don't kill Michel…"

Lorelai turned and smiled at her, "Thanks for that...Rory would never survive if I had to go to prison."

"I got your back." Sookie said giving her a thumbs up.

Lorelai laughed and walked back out of the kitchen and towards the front desk. She wasn't any less confused than she was before. But she had a feeling her friend was right...at some point she was going to have to let the walls down. It was just a matter of trusting the person enough to let them in. Did she trust Luke? She knew the answer before she even finished the thought.

With a sigh, she shook her head and reminded herself she didn't even really know what Luke was feeling. Sure Rory had said that he had called her beautiful, but was that true?

Just as she was settling into work, she saw a familiar figure step into the Inn. Her heart sped up when she saw Luke walking towards her slowly. He smiled and gave her a small wave before lifting his other hand to hold out a book, "Hey...Rory left this at the Diner last night. I meant to bring it by this morning before she left for school...but we got slammed. Hope she didn't need it for homework or anything."

Lorelai smiled at his concern and took the book, "Oh. Hey. Thanks! No...this is just one of the 15 books she will read this week." She said with a smirk, "I can't keep up with her. Her bookshelf is going to give way any day now due to sheer weight from the hundreds of books she has in there…"

Luke smiled, "I caught a glimpse of it yesterday. I could come by and try and make it sturdier if you want…"

She swallowed hard, "Oh...that's sweet of you. But...it's okay. I'm sure I'll have to get her a new one at some point anyway."

He shrugged, "Okay...well if you change your mind let me know. I don't mind…"

She stared at him for a moment and then felt the blush creep into her cheeks as she looked down, "Okay...thanks. I'll-I'll remember that…"

He smiled sincerely at her, "No problem…" He pointed back towards the door, "I should get back to the Diner. Will you guys be in later?"

"Not tonight. Rory has her creative writing class after school. And then Lane's Mom was going to drop her off. We will probably just have the leftovers you sent home with us. Thanks for that by the way…" She whispered the last part shyly.

He smiled at her, "No problem." He cleared his throat, "Well...then maybe I'll see you tomorrow then."

She smiled at him, "Most likely yes." She reached for the book on the desk, "And thanks for bringing this by. Rory will be very happy."

He gave her a little wave and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah...no problem. See you around Lorelai."

She bit her lip and answered back softly, "See you around Luke…"

He stepped back and bumped into one of the maids making Lorelai giggle. His face turned red and he gave her a quick nod before exiting the Inn. Lorelai took a deep breath and looked down at the book thoughtfully...he was a damn good man.

* * *

After work, Lorelai went straight home. She checked the mail and groaned when she saw more bills she knew she couldn't afford to pay this month. She threw her keys on the little table in the hall and made her way upstairs towards the bathroom. On days when Rory had an after school activity, she tried to take advantage of the little alone time she had.

She walked into the bathroom and began to pull out all her favorite body scrubs and soaps. She turned on the radio in the corner and went to turn the water on. But as she turned the handle the water came pouring out and the actual handle popped off making it impossible to turn off.

"Crap!" Lorelai yelled trying to push it back on, "Oh crap…No! No! Come on!"

She hopped into the tub with her clothes still on and tried to screw the handle back on again. With a frustrated groan, she jumped out of the tub with her wet feet and ran back downstairs to the phone. She grabbed it quickly and dialed the only number she could think of off the top of her head.

 _"Luke's."_ She heard him say into the phone.

"Luke! I went to take a bath and the stupid handle of the faucet thingy broke off! And now the water is just coming out and I can't turn it off!" She yelled into the phone.

 _"Who is this?"_ He asked into the phone.

"Lorelai! Who else would call you this frantically?" She groaned when she looked up the stairs again, "Please! Can you come over! I don't know what to do!"

" _Uh...sure_." Luke said into the phone, " _I'll be there as soon as I can. Just hold on."_

"Hurry!" Lorelai yelled before she hung up the phone and ran back upstairs.

The water wasn't overflowing because she hadn't put the stopper in the tub. But still...the idea of the water pouring out when she could barely afford to be taking a luxurious bath at the moment was driving her crazy. She tried unsuccessfully again to put the handle back on but only succeeded in spraying herself with water.

"Damn it!" She groaned as she looked down at her now soaked through white blouse.

"Lorelai?" She heard him call from downstairs, "Why the hell is your door unlocked?"

"Luke! Don't worry about that now! Just get up here!" She yelled frantically as she sprayed herself with water again.

She heard his boots on the floor and then heard him round the corner to the bathroom, "Geez...what did you do to yourself?"

She pouted and turned towards him, "Make it stop!"

Luke nodded slowly and walked towards her, "Step out for a sec."

Lorelai grabbed his arm and tried to climb out of the tub, but she slipped as she did so and he grabbed her around the waist. They both fell sideways into the tub and started to get covered in water. "Shit!" She yelled, "Oh no! Luke I'm so sorry!"

He rubbed his head where he had hit it against the hard tile behind it, "I'm fine...are you okay?"

She knelt in front of him in the tub and reached to touch his head, "I'm fine. You're the one that hit your head."

Luke looked down and saw that her white shirt was soaked through and he could make out the pink lacey bra underneath. "Um...I'm really good."

Lorelai's eyes followed his gaze and blushed, "Oh my God…"

He looked away quickly, "Geez...I'm sorry. Uh...let me get a towel…"

He tried to stand up but only slipped again and fell ontop of her making her gasp, "Oh!"

He grimaced, "Crap. Crap I'm sorry. Now you hit your head. Are you okay?"

She laughed slightly, "Just a little cold…"

Luke couldn't help but look down again and noticed that she was indeed cold, the evidence showed on her chest, "Um…" He carefully pulled himself out of the tub and helped her out, "Sorry…"

She shook her head and tried to brush back her now soaking wet curls, "I'm fine. Do you think you can turn it off?"

Luke turned quickly, "Oh. Right...um...yeah." He looked around for a few minutes and then managed to find a way to fix the handle and turn the water off.

She sighed with relief, "Thank you…"

He lifted his hat and pushed back his wet hair, "No problem...um…" He turned again to look at it, "You're gonna have to get that fixed for real. I could probably do it...I just don't have the right tools at the moment."

"Oh. Right...um...no it's okay I'll call someone." She said crossing her arms over her chest and trying not to shiver, "I've bothered you enough."

He smiled softly at her, "You didn't' bother me. Diner was dead. Plus if you call someone to do it they will rob you blind. They can tell when a woman doesn't know anything about prices and all that. They'd totally take advantage of you."

Lorelai blushed, "Luke I feel bad asking you to do that...you do so much already."

Luke shrugged, "It's no big deal Lorelai...really. I know how to do it…"

She smiled at him, "Um...well yeah okay. That would be great…" She pushed more of her wet hair out of her face, "Let me...get you a towel."

She walked past him towards the closet with the towels in it. When she turned back around, Luke had taken off his flannel and was now standing there in a skin tight white undershirt which made his muscles pop. "Um…"

He turned towards her and took the towel, unaware that she was staring, "Thanks."

She bit her lip and tried to keep her eyes from tracing his biceps, "Sure…"

He stared at her for a moment and then blushed when he realized what she was doing, "Lorelai?"

She turned away quickly, "Oh my God...I'm sorry."

He cleared his throat, "I got caught too...I'll forgive you."

She laughed slightly and turned back towards him, "Thanks…"

"But you uh…" He awkwardly pointed towards her, "You should probably get your own towel."

"Oh!" Lorelai said spinning and grabbing a towel to wrap around herself, "Sorry. I'm sorry!"

He couldn't help but laugh, "It's...fine."

She smirked at him, "You're lucky you just saved my ass...I wouldn't be so kind if you were anyone else."

He smiled at her, "Good to know…"

She opened her mouth to say something was interrupted "Mom? You home?"

Lorelai's eyes popped, "Uh...hold on Rory!"

"Lorelai?" Another voice called, "I am dropping off Rory as instructed!"

"Oh crap. Oh crap." Lorelai said trying to dry herself off, "Why does Mrs. Kim always insist on walking Rory into the damn house!"

"Mrs. Kim is here?" Luke said frantically looking around, "She scares the crap out of me!"

"Lorelai?" They heard someone coming up the steps, "Are you home?"

"Oh my God!" Lorelai yelled quickly as she shoved Luke back and making him gasp as she walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Hey!" Lorelai called as Mrs. Kim, Lane and Rory walked up the steps, "You guys are home early."

"Mrs. Holden wasn't feeling well so she let us out early." Rory said giving her Mom a strange look, "Mom? Why are your clothes all wet?"

"Oh…" She looked down at herself wrapped up in the towel fully clothed, "Well...I was going to take a bath. But...I had a little trouble with the knob thingy. And so I got a little wet…"

"How did you get it to turn off?" Rory asked with a smile.

"Oh...you know I figured it out myself." Lorelai said shifting from foot to foot.

Rory opened her mouth to respond but she heard a crash from the bathroom, "Figured it out all by yourself huh?"

Lorelai glared at her daughter, "Sure did. I can be quite handy when I need to be! Thanks so much for dropping Rory off Mrs. Kim...I'll pick them up next week! Have a great night!"

Another crash sounded from the bathroom and Mrs. Kim marched past her, "Do you have a boy in there?"

Lorelai grimaced as she opened the door, Luke stood up quickly and tried to look casual. "Oh...hi Mrs. Kim! How are you?"

Mrs. Kim turned quickly, shut the door behind her and glared at Lorelai, "You have a boy in the bathroom!"

"Um...yeah...I sort of had to call Luke because I couldn't get the water to turn off. And we had a little accident…" Lorelai said looking down. "It's not what you think…"

"You are both soaking wet...you can see parts of your body that a man shouldn't see! You have a daughter!" Mrs. Kim yelled.

"Mrs. Kim please…" Lorelai begged, "It really isn't like that at all...Luke came to help me. We slipped in the water...it was totally innocent."

Mrs. Kim stood up straighter, "Lane...it's time to go." She turned towards Rory, "I'll pray for you."

Lane gave Rory a nervous look and then followed her mother down the stairs and out of the house. Lorelai groaned and turned towards her daughter, "Rory...I'm so sorry…"

Rory didn't look sad at all, she was smiling happily, "For what?"

"I'm sure that this was really embarrassing for you. And Mrs. Kim is scary and-" She started.

Rory shook her head, "Mom...I can handle Mrs. Kim." She walked past her Mom and opened the bathroom door, "You can come out now Luke...she's gone."

He sighed and walked into the hallway, "Hey Rory…"

She smiled at him, "You alright? Sounded like you broke a few things in there…"

"Yeah seriously...what the hell were you doing?" Lorelai asked, "They could have gotten out of here without a hitch!"

Luke's face turned bright red, "I kept slipping on the water...I'm sorry." He lifted his elbow, "Skinned my arm too…"

Rory laughed, "I'll go get the first aid kit…"

Luke watched Lorelai walk away, "I'm sorry Lorelai…"

Lorelai shook her head, "It's not your fault. You're only here because I called you like a lunatic to come over here. You were only trying to help…"

Luke sighed, "Yeah but that Mrs. Kim scares the crap out of me…"

She laughed, "Yeah you mentioned that." She smiled and then waved her hand at him, "Don't worry about her...I'm already the devil in disguise in her eyes. Teenage pregnancy isn't high on her list of wonderful characteristics. It took her six months to even allow Lane to step into the house...and another three months to let her pass the threshold."

Luke frowned, "She's...cracked Lorelai. You're a great Mom...so what if you had a kid young? Doesn't mean anything…"

She smiled sadly, "Luke...she's not the first person to pass judgement on me. And she won't be the last."

He stared at her for a moment, "I'm sorry…"

She shrugged, "It's okay...not your fault."

Rory walked back into the room and held out the first aid kit, "Sorry Luke...all we have left are Barbie bandaids."

He groaned, "Great…"

Lorelai giggled and lifted his arm, "It'll go great with the flannel Burger Boy…"

He smirked at her, "Great. Thanks."

Lorelai placed the bandage on his arm, "All set there buddy."

Luke nodded, "Thanks...uh so...I'll have to come back to really fix the tub. Think you guys will be okay for today? I can come by tomorrow…"

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah. We'll be good. We will just run over to Babette's if need be…"

Luke nodded, "Okay...well then I'll get out of your hair."

"Sorry about your clothes…" Lorelai said with a frown.

"And the cut." Rory said with a laugh.

"And Mrs. Kim…" Lorelai said softly, "I'm mostly sorry about that."

He laughed and shook his head, "Don't mention it. I'll get over it."

"Bye Luke." Rory said with a little wave and a laugh, "Thanks for saving Mom again."

Lorelai grabbed her daughter and pulled her against her side, "Rory…"

He only smirked and gave Rory her own little wave before walking down the stairs and out the front door. Lorelai sighed and leaned against the doorframe, she glared at her daughter who was laughing now.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore…" Her mother said with hands on hips.

Rory smirked, "Oh boy...you used the full name. Must be in trouble."

Lorelai sighed, "Rory...I know what you are thinking but Luke is just a friend."

"Is he though?" Rory said as she cocked her head to the side, "He's always running over here when you need him. Made you breakfast in bed yesterday…"

"Because you asked for help. He did that for you." Lorelai said stubbornly.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Mom come on...it was for you too. The guy would do anything for you. So why fight it?"

"Rory relationships are complicated. You wouldn't understand…" Lorelai walked past her daughter towards her bedroom to change out of her wet clothes, "It's not a simple as you may think it would be."

Rory followed her mother into her room, "I may only be 12 but I can tell when two people like each other. And you guys like each other. So what's the problem?"

"Rory don't…" Lorelai said as she grabbed a dry shirt, "Just stop…"

"Is it because of me?" Rory asked in a soft voice.

Lorelai sighed and turned her back to change into a new dry shirt, she slipped on a pair of sweatpants too and walked to her bed. Rory waited a moment before joining her mother, Lorelai took her hand in hers.

"Rory...you are my life. And I know that sometimes...it would be nice to have someone else here with us. But...I don't know if that is ever going to happen. I'm sorry." Lorelai said softly. "I really am kid…"

"Luke said he likes me…" Rory said softly, "He said it wasn't about me…"

"Of course it's not about you Rory." She leaned forward and gave her daughter a kiss on the head, "You are an amazing kid. How could he not like you? I just...I don't want you to get your hopes up and then be crushed if something didn't work out…"

"So you're saying you'd rather be alone than risk me getting hurt?" Rory asked.

Lorelai shrugged, "It's not just you...I'm protecting myself here too kid."

"But Luke is a good guy. He's not like Dad...he's stable." Rory said quickly, "He wouldn't do anything to hurt us…"

"Maybe not intentionally…" Lorelai said, "But people change their minds kid. And I don't think I could handle that...or you. And Luke is a big part of our lives...so if we did go out and then we broke up it would be complicated. We couldn't go to the Diner anymore…"

Rory frowned, "So you'd rather be able to go to the Diner than potentially falling in love and having something amazing happen in your life? Seems kind of silly Mom…"

Lorelai groaned and lay back on the bed, "You sound like Sookie…"

Rory smiled and lay back next to her, "We just want you to be happy Mom...and I think Luke could make you happy. And yes...it would be nice to have a father figure around. I mean I'm not expecting him to be my new Dad...I just...it would be kinda nice. For both of us. Don't you think?"

Lorelai smiled and turned to look at her daughter, "It would be nice kid…"

Rory sat up again and stared down at her Mother, "Then go for it! To hell with consequences! I can handle a little heartbreak if it happens...but I really don't think it will. I think Luke is a good one."

Lorelai sat up and laughed, "To hell with consequences? Who are you and what have you done with my daughter? I had to line the road with pillows the first time we took your training wheels off and you had about seven layers of clothes on...consequences scare you."

Rory shrugged, "People change."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Lorelai said with a pout.

"Well you'll never know what will happen if you don't try…" Rory said giving her a nudge, she could tell Lorelai was still unsure so she smiled and continued to speak, "At least...think about it, okay? For me?"

Lorelai stared at her daughter for a moment. It was one of those times when she realized how grown up she already was. In the blink of an eye she had gone from a teeny tiny baby to a growing young girl who was already wiser than her own mother. She wished she could give her the world. She wished she could keep her from all pain. But in life...pain was often inevitable. So did it make sense to hide from something that could turn out to be great for both of them?

"I'll...think about it. Okay?" She said giving her a smile as she leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek, "Let's go heat up those leftovers...I'm starving."

Rory smiled and hopped off the bed hoping that her little pep talk helped in someway. She was determined to get her Mother and Luke to stop fighting their feelings and finally get together. And the more willing her Mother was...the easier it would be for all of them…

* * *

The following morning, the girls had grabbed a quick breakfast at the Diner. As Lorelai was helping Rory pack up to get to school, Luke asked if it was okay to come by around 1:00 to look at the tub again. Lorelai said she would come home on her lunch break to let him in. They gave each other a quick smile and Rory had practically danced out of the Diner making her mother both blush and laugh.

Lorelai pulled into her driveway at exactly 12:59 and saw Luke pull in behind her. She hopped out of the car and smiled as he got out of the truck with his tool box. "Hey." He said gruffly.

She smiled and walked up the porch steps to unlock the door for him, "Hey yourself. Need any helping carrying stuff?"

Luke shook his head and walked towards her, "I got it."

She gave him a nod and held the door open for him, "Thanks again for doing this."

"It's no problem." He said giving her a smile as he walked past her, "Shouldn't take to long."

She shut the door behind him and watched as he walked up the stairs, "Do you want something to drink? Or a snack?"

"Water is fine. And I'm not eating anything from your kitchen. I saw the crap that was in the fridge when I was here on Sunday." He said with a smirk.

Lorelai chuckled, "Just trying to be polite Mr. Grump!"

She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cup for him. She could hear him rummaging around in his tool box upstairs, and somehow the sound was comforting to her. For so long she had become used to the sounds of the house...the creaks from the old floor boards, the sound of her daughter laughing or singing. But it was new to hear a man hard at work at something. Despite the newness of it...she kind of liked it.

Walking back upstairs she placed the cup of water on the sink and leaned against the far wall, "Stay over there." He said.

She giggled and put her hands up, "Afraid I'll soak you again?"

"Yes." He said with a laugh, "I've got a bump on my head too…"

She smiled at him, "Sorry about that...totally an accident."

Luke started to unscrew a few things as he kneeled in the tub, "You hear from Mrs. Kim last night?"

Lorelai sighed and shook her head, "No. But I'm sure she said about 100 prayers just for Rory's sake last night."

Luke chuckled, "She's an interesting woman…"

"Yeah…" Lorelai said with a soft smile, "But Lane is a great kid...and Rory and her are such great friends. I'd never want to jeopardize that...Rory is shy. It's hard for her to make friends…"

"She is shy." Luke said as he grabbed for something in his tool box, "But she's incredibly bright. Half the stuff she says I don't understand...and she's only 12. I can only imagine what she will be like in a few years."

Lorelai smiled proudly, "She wants to go to Harvard."

"Really?" Luke said looking up at Lorelai, "Wow. I mean I have no doubt she'll get in...she'll knock those admission people off their feet."

"Hope so." Lorelai said with a smile, "I want her to have whatever it is she wants...she's such a good kid. She deserves the world…"

Luke smiled at her, "Well you've given her a great life Lorelai...she knows what she is capable of. And she knows no matter what she always has a safe place to come home too. She's gonna take the world by storm just like you."

Lorelai smiled, "Thanks Luke. But I'm not sure I really took the world by storm…"

"Who are you kidding?" He said with a smirk, "First day I met you...you came tearing into the Diner like a wrecking ball of energy. Stars Hollow has never seen anything like you before."

Lorelai threw her head back and laughed, "A wrecking ball of energy? Don't know how I should take that...I do tend to leave a path of wreckage in my way."

"I didn't mean it like that…" He said with a frown, "I meant that you are a force of nature. You are a hard worker...you get things done. You'd do anything for your kid...you're a strong woman Lorelai. Don't underestimate yourself…"

She swallowed hard and stared at him for a moment, "Thank you Luke…"

He smiled and looked out of the tub, "Can you hand me that bag over there?"

Lorelai pushed herself away from the wall and picked up the bag on the floor, "What's this?"

"Had to get you a new handle. This one is rusted...that's why it popped off so easily." He said taking the old one off.

"Oh." She handed him the bag, "Well how much was it? I'll-"

"Don't worry about it." He said shaking his head quickly, "Wasn't much at all."

"Luke…" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest, "You never let me pay you when you do work around here. At least let me pay for the parts you bought...it's not right."

He smiled at her, "I don't mind helping Lorelai. Sometimes it's good to get out of the Diner. Kirk was there rambling on about some new invention of his. He was making me crazy. Being able to get away from him was payment enough…"

Lorelai sighed and leaned against the sink, "I still don't feel right about it…"

He screwed on the new handle and smiled, "You'll get over it." He stood up slowly and stepped out of the tub, "Let's see if it worked…" He turned the handle and the water flowed out easily, he turned it again and it turned off. "There. Easy fix."

Lorelai smiled at him, "Thanks Luke."

He nodded and reached down to put his tools away, "Anytime."

Lorelai watched him for a moment and before she could think about what she was saying she blurted out, "Do you want to have dinner with Rory and I on Friday?"

Luke dropped toolbox on the floor and quickly grabbed it before standing up to face her, "Um...what?"

"I…" She paused and looked down at her hands, "Rory and I get take out and have a movie night on Fridays...do you want to come over?"

He swallowed hard and stared at her for a second before answering, "Well...sure. I mean...would Rory be okay with that?"

She couldn't help but laugh, "Oh I'm pretty sure she'd be more than okay with it…"

"What?" He asked curiously as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

She shook her head, "Nothing. It's...it's no big deal if you can't. Maybe you have to work or have a date-"

"I don't have to work...and I don't have a date." He said quickly catching her by surprise.

She glanced up at him and nodded slowly, "Oh. Okay...well…"

"What time should I be here?" He asked nervously.

"Um...7?" She asked pushing some hair out of her face, "Is that good?"

He nodded slowly, "Sure. Want be to bring something?"

She shook her head, "No. We will supply the pizza, the movie and the adorable company." She said with a blush, "Just bring yourself."

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Okay...well great. Sounds fun."

"Yeah…" She bit her lip nervously, "Any preference on pizza?"

He shook his head, "Not really...I mean I like veggies…"

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him, "Ugh...you'll get your own small pizza then."

Luke chuckled, "I can get it before I come by."

Lorelai shook her head quickly, "I'm paying for the pizza. You refuse to let me pay for your repair work...at least let me buy you some pizza."

He smiled at her, "Okay. Deal."

She smiled sheepishly and looked down, "Okay…"

"Okay…" He whispered again, "Uh...I should probably get back to the Diner. Need to make sure that Caesar hasn't killed Kirk."

Lorelai giggled, "Probably a good idea…"

"Right. Good. So…" He started to walk towards the door, "So...I'll see you on Friday." He paused, "Or...maybe before that at the Diner?"

"We'll probably be in tomorrow. Sookie is making us dinner tonight." She said softly.

"Alright. Well then I'll see you tomorrow. And Friday…" He said unable to keep the smile from his face.

"I'll see you both of those thens." Lorelai said with a smirk.

"Great. So…" He backed away and slammed into the doorframe, "Ow."

She laughed, "Careful…"

He blushed and lifted his free hand to wave at her, "See ya."

"Bye Luke. And thanks again for the help." She said from her spot in the bathroom.

"Anytime…" He whispered sweetly to her.

Lorelai felt her heart racing in her chest as she listened to the sound of his boots on the stairs. When she heard the door close behind her she turned quickly and stared at herself in the mirror. She had technically just asked Luke Danes out...yes her kid would be there...but it was kind of still a date. Wasn't it?

She took a deep breath and then looked down at his untouched water and took a big gulp, "What am I getting myself into?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

Out in the truck, Luke was sitting behind the wheel staring up at the bathroom window. Lorelai Gilmore had just asked him to have dinner...yes Rory would be there too. But...she had still asked him to dinner. Was it a date? It felt dateish...but is that what she meant it to be? Or was she just trying to say thank you for helping her?

His mind wandered to the day before when he had seen a glimpse of what was beneath her clothes. The image had kept him up most of the night…

He knew what he wanted. He knew he wanted to be with her...but did she want the same thing? Yes Rory had said that she had said he was handsome...but was that true? Or was that just a young girl trying to medal into her Mother's love life? He took a deep breath, began to back out of the driveway and wondered how the hell he was ever going to make it to Friday without having a heart attack…

* * *

 **Hopefully you aren't disappointed! Let me know if you want me to continue :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Loving all the feedback I am getting from this. I wasn't expecting to be writing this story but I am loving it so far and I hope you continue to love it too. Will try and update soon. I also updated "Searchlight" today!**

 **To my girl Nancy who always reviews - I see you! Don't worry :) Sometimes it just takes awhile for them to actually show up on the story. But I see all your reviews and I appreciate them more than you know!**

* * *

By Friday, Lorelai was a bundle of nerves. They had gone into the Diner since she had asked Luke to come to movie night, but each encounter was more embarrassing than the last. The first time she saw him she spilled a full mug of coffee all over the counter. The second time she tripped walking into the Diner and Kirk had tried to catch her which only resulted in both of them falling on their asses. And the third time she had started to laugh at something Luke had said just as she began to swallow some coffee and immediately began to choke.

Now she was standing in the kitchen getting drinks and snacks ready for the night. She kept glancing at the clock and the closer it got to 7:00pm the faster her heart began to pound. Rory was over the moon about the fact that Luke would be joining them. Lorelai had tried to tell her to keep it cool and that it was just a thank you for fixing the tub. But the young girl was not buying it...she kept calling it a date and even offered to hide in her room for the night, something she was about to bring up again.

"This is your last chance to send my to my room for the next few hours. I will be perfectly fine with my collection of books!" Rory said as she marched into the kitchen.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "For the last time Rory...you are staying with us. We are just going to watch Charlie and The Chocolate Factory and have some pizza. Totally casual like any other movie night...only difference is there will be three of us instead of two."

Rory sighed dramatically, "Well fine...but if you change your mind just give me a little wink and I'll get out of your hair."

There was a knock on the door and Lorelai's heart flipped in her chest, "Get the door Rory...and don't be awkward." She said with a laugh.

"Says the woman who hasn't been able to keep her cool in front of Luke the last three days…" Rory muttered under her breath.

Lorelai glared at her, "Rory Gilmore…"

"Sorry! Can't hear you! Can't keep our guest waiting much longer!" Rory said as she skipped towards the door, she whipped it open and smiled at Luke, "Hey Luke!"

Luke smiled sheepishly at her and held up a bag, "Hey Rory. Your Mom told me not to bring anything...but I figured I couldn't go wrong with pie."

"You thought right." Rory said taking the bag, then she lifted a finger and inched it towards her signaling for Luke to move in closer.

Luke narrowed his eyes, knelt down a bit and leaned into the small girl, "What?"

"Mom's a little nervous...not sure if you caught onto that." Rory said with a smirk.

Luke looked past Rory and heard Lorelai rummaging around in the kitchen, "She has been a little strange the last two days…"

Rory nodded slowly, "Well I'm gonna let you in on a little secret…" She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "She likes you but she's too afraid to admit it. So...play nice, okay?"

When Rory pulled away she saw shock written on Luke's face, "Um…"

"What's the hold up?" Lorelai called as she walked into the foyer, "Are you gonna make Luke stand out on the porch and watch the movie through the window?"

Rory turned and smiled at her Mom, "Nope! We were just catching up. Look! He brought pie!"

Lorelai smiled at Luke, "I thought I told you not to bring anything…"

He shrugged, "Felt weird coming by empty handed. And I had some leftover…no big deal."

Lorelai nodded and reached out to Rory, "Well thank you. I'll take it into the kitchen. Pizza should be here in a few minutes. Want to bring Luke into the living room hon?"

"Sure." Rory said walking backwards slowly and held out her hands dramatically, "Come on Mr. Danes...let me escort you to your VIP seats to this evenings showing of the classic Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."

Luke smiled and followed Rory towards the living room, "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory? Haven't seen that since I was a kid!"

"Mom and I have probably watched it 100 times. Ignore us if we start reciting the lines." Rory said waving a hand at him, "Okay so...Mom already has the pre-pizza snacks set up."

"And drinks." Lorelai said walking into the room with a tray with two sodas and a water, "Water's for the new guy."

Luke stared down at the table, "There's like ten different candies on here...and chips. And you're still gonna have pizza and pie?"

Lorelai smirked, "Sure are. It's movie night tradition Luke!"

"And Mom loves tradition!" Rory said with a smirk, "Remember I told you that."

Luke smiled at the girl remembering their conversation on Sunday, "I remember…"

"Okay so...now we need to pick our seats." Rory said looking around, "I was thinking...I'd sit waaaaay over here." Rory said as she pointed to the recliner by the TV, "And that way you two can get nice and cozy on the couch…"

Lorelai's face blushed, "Uh Rory...Luke is our guest. Why don't you let him pick where HE wants to sit, okay?"

Luke chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Rory's words from before were still ringing in his ear and he was trying his best not to read too much into it. Lorelai's behavior the last few days had suggested that maybe she was nervous...which could mean she was interested. And if that were the case...he didn't want to blow his chances before they even really started.

"Um...the couch is fine. But...there's probably room for all three of us." Luke said with a shrug, "I mean...Rory can sit in the middle. You'll be able to see the TV better that way…"

Rory frowned and opened her mouth to protest but Lorelai quickly cut her off, "Sounds great." She motioned to the couch and Luke smiled and sat down on the far end.

Rory reluctantly walked to the couch and sat down in the middle casting a sideways glare at her Mother. Lorelai only smirked at her, sat down and reached for the remote.

"Alright...everyone comfy?" Lorelai asked smiling at them both, "We ready to start the movie?"

"Yep. I'm all good." Luke said as he reached for his water.

Rory gave her Mom a nod and Lorelai pressed play on the remote. Luke glanced over at the pair and couldn't help but smile when they both started humming along the opening music. He watched as Lorelai pulled her legs up onto the couch and pulled Rory against her side. He should have been paying attention to the movie but the scene in front of him was better.

He watched Lorelai reach for a redvine and hand it to Rory who began to happily chew it. They shared a laugh about something on the screen, and as Lorelai went to turn away she caught Luke's eye. He blushed when he realized he had been caught staring but she only smiled back at him before turning back to the movie.

Luke turned back to the screen and tried to keep from staring at them too much. But every time they started singing one of the songs or quoting one of the lines he had to watch them instead of the movie. Lorelai had jumped up and practically danced to the door to get the pizza. She brought it into the living room and opened the boxes and handed out plates for everyone. She smiled at Luke as he took a piece of the vegetable and pretended to make a face at her as she picked up the meat lover.

Half way through the movie, Lorelai turned to Rory who was leaning against her and had barely eaten her pizza, "Hey you...usually I have to consider calling Pete to bring more pizza. Not hungry tonight?"

Rory yawned and leaned into her Mom, "I'm really tired for some reason...not much of an appetite either."

Luke frowned, "I can go...if you want to go to bed."

Rory practically levitated off the couch and looked at him with frantic eyes, "No! No you can't go! The movie isn't even over yet!"

Lorelai laughed and put a hand on her daughter's back, "Down girl…"

Rory blushed and looked back at Luke, "Sorry...but I don't want you to go. Will you stay? Please? I'm fine. Just tired."

Luke smiled softly at her, "I'll stay."

Rory let out a relieved breath and relaxed against her Mom again. Lorelai wrapped an arm around Rory again and started to stroke her hair gently. Luke smiled and leaned further into the couch to get more comfortable. Another thirty minutes past and the end of the movie began to draw nearer. Lorelai glanced down and noticed that Rory was fast asleep against her shoulder.

"She's never this exhausted…" Lorelai whispered softly.

Luke turned and saw that Rory was indeed asleep, "Busy week at school?"

Lorelai frowned and ran a hand through Rory's hair again, "No more than usual really…"

Luke shrugged, "Sometimes you just get tired…"

Lorelai chuckled, "Unless you're me in which case you're always tired."

Luke smiled, "Well you work a lot. Especially these days...you still have to work tomorrow?"

Lorelai blushed slightly, "Yeah…"

Luke nodded slowly, "Where's Rory going to go?"

"She's going to come to the Inn and hang out for awhile. She likes to sit in the library and read. Sometimes she helps me with inventory too…" She whispered as she looked down at her sleeping daughter.

Luke smiled, "Well that was her first home…"

Lorelai nodded, "It was...she loved it there. Took her first steps...said her first words. It holds a lot of great memories for us. But...we couldn't stay there forever."

Luke nodded slowly, "No...I guess not. And you've built a great home here."

Lorelai shrugged, "I know it's not the greatest house...I don't know what we would do without you always fixing things for us. But...I wanted her to have a real home. I loved the potting shed...Mia was amazing to do that for us. But Rory deserved a real home...I wanted her to have her own room to decorate. Hell have her own bed for once. Me too." She said with a laugh.

Luke smiled, "Well you did it Lorelai...you gave her all of that and more."

Lorelai felt tears welling up in her eyes and she had to blink her eyes a few times to make them dissipate, "Yeah…" She glanced down at Rory again, "I should get her to bed…" She frowned, "This was a lot easier when she was five…"

Luke smiled and gave a small shrug, "You want me to carry her?"

Lorelai looked back at him in surprise, "Would you? I mean is that weird of me to ask?"

Luke shook his head, "It's no big deal…" He smiled and stood up slowly, "She's already in her pj's so that's good."

Lorelai watched Luke scoop up her sleeping daughter and she quickly stood up to walk towards Rory's room. She pushed the door open and pulled down the blankets on her bed so that Luke could place her down gently. When he did, she pulled the covers up over her and Rory snuggled further into her bed and began to snore softly.

Lorelai smiled, leaned down and kissed the top of Rory's head before tiptoeing around the bed towards the door. Luke followed her and waited as Lorelai shut the door quietly behind her. She smiled sheepishly at Luke and whispered softly, "Thanks…"

He shrugged, "No problem…" He looked towards the living room where they could hear the ending credits of the movie beginning to play, "Um...want me to help you clean up? Then I can get out of your way...you have to work in the morning."

Lorelai frowned softly, "You don't have to go...if you don't want too. I mean not yet anyway…"

Luke glanced at her, unsure of what he should do. "Um...are you sure?"

Lorelai shrugged, "Yeah...we can have an adult beverage now that the kid's asleep."

Luke smiled at her, "Is that how it works?"

Lorelai laughed and went to the fridge and grabbed two beers, "In this house yes. I don't like to drink much as it is...but occasionally I'll let myself indulge in a drink or two once she's asleep."

She held one out to him and he popped off the top and handed it to her before he took the other one, "You deserve a break from time to time too."

Lorelai smiled, "Let's go back to the living room...that way we won't wake up Rory."

He nodded and followed her towards the living room. Lorelai closed the pizza boxes and turned off the TV before she sat down on the couch again. Luke followed suit and took his own seat next to her.

Lorelai pulled her legs up again and rested her beer on her knee, "So...what's new?"

Luke chuckled, "Nothing. My life's work, work and more work. And occasionally coming here to fix things."

Lorelai smirked at him, "Well thank God for my clumsiness then! Otherwise you'd never leave that Diner!"

He smirked back and took a swig of his beer, "Yeah yeah…"

"You've lived here your whole life right?" Luke nodded slowly, "Well then you have to have friends around."

Luke shrugged, "A lot of them went away to school and never really came back. Sometimes I meet up with them in the city...but mostly I just stay to myself. The Diner keeps me busy...it's not that bad."

Lorelai nodded, "If I didn't have Sookie...I'd be a total loner. I mean I love everyone in this town...but it's nice sometimes to have a real friend to talk too. I adore Rory...but sometimes I need an adult companion. Not that she isn't mature enough to handle it...but it's just different."

Luke nodded slowly, "I can understand that." He paused for a moment and then rolled the bottle between his hands, "You know...you don't just have Sookie. You can talk to me about things too. I mean...we're friends, right?"

Lorelai swallowed hard and gave a quick nod, "Yeah...we're friends."

He shrugged and gave her a gentle smile, "Well friends are supposed to talk to each other about things...so if Sookie's not around…"

Lorelai smiled at him, "Okay. I'll remember that." She took a sip of her own beer and then continued, "Works both ways...I'm here too."

Luke gave her a smile, "Well good…"

She stared at him for a moment and then cleared her throat nervously, "Can I ask you something?"

He gave her a quick nod and smiled, "Shoot."

"Why did you really help Rory on Sunday?" She asked softly as she looked down, "I mean...I know you wanted to help her. But...you could have done so many other things. And...you had no obligation to do it."

Luke smiled and then took a deep breath, "I told you...you deserved a good mother's day. And I didn't want Rory to be upset."

She bit her lip nervously, "Luke…"

He glanced up at her slowly and then laughed, "What do you want me to say Lorelai?"

She blushed and looked down at her the beer against her knee, "I don't know…"

"Look…" He opened his mouth to try and explain how he felt but was interrupted by Rory.

"Mom?" The young girl called from the hallway, "Mommy?"

Lorelai pulled herself up off the couch and placed her beer down on the table before walking over to her, "Hey kid...you okay? You feel asleep…"

Rory pouted and shook her head, "I don't feel so good…"

Lorelai bent down in front of Rory and put a hand on her forehead, "Whoa. You're burning up…"

Luke stood up and followed Lorelai into the hallway, "She okay?"

"What hurts babe?" Lorelai asked softly as she rubbed her arms up and down to try and soothe her.

"My head…and my stomach" Rory said rubbing her temples slowly.

Lorelai stood up and turned her back towards her room, "Okay...come on. Let's get you back in bed." She helped Rory onto the bed and pulled the covers over her again, "I'll get the thermometer."

"Can I have some water?" Rory asked as she swallowed hard.

Lorelai nodded and walked out to the kitchen, Luke was standing there with a worried look on his face. "What can I do?"

Lorelai smiled softly at him, "Oh nothing Luke...it's okay. You can go...I don't want you to get sick."

Luke shook his head, "No...I'm not gonna leave. I wanna help."

Lorelai frowned, "But…"

He walked up to Lorelai and took her hand in his, "I want to help...please. Let me help."

She took a deep breath and gave his hand a squeeze, "Can you get her a glass of water? I'm going to go get the thermometer upstairs…"

Luke nodded slowly, "Got it."

Lorelai turned past him quickly and went towards the stairs to go towards the bathroom to the medicine cabinet. Luke quickly got a glass of water and walked into Rory's room with it. He sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at the young girl.

Rory pouted, "I ruined your date…"

Luke chuckled softly, "It wasn't a date and you didn't ruin anything kid…"

Rory sighed and rested her head against the pillows, "So you aren't gonna run away screaming cuz I'm full of germs?"

He laughed again, "I think I can handle it."

Rory pouted sadly, "Still not a romantic first date…"

Luke rolled his eyes playfully, "It wasn't a date Rory…"

"Yeah because I was there. I told Mom I'd hide in my room all night but she wasn't having it." She said with a frown.

Luke smiled at her, "I came to hang out with you too Rory…"

Lorelai walked into the room with a box in her hand, "Okay." She sat down on the other edge of the bed and smiled at her daughter, "Open up kid…"

Rory pouted and Lorelai slipped the thermometer in his mouth, "Hate dis…"

Lorelai laughed and ruffled her hair, "I know kid...but everyone gets sick."

Rory crossed her arms over her chest and pouted more making Luke and Lorelai laugh. When time was up, Lorelai pulled the thermometer from her mouth, "What's the verdict?" Rory asked.

Lorelai sighed and gave her a gentle smile, "101…"

"But I wanted to go to the Inn with you tomorrow! I want to see the new books that Mia put in!" Rory said in a sad voice.

Lorelai frowned and smoothed back Rory's hair, "I know kiddo...but you're gonna have to stay here. I'll call Mia and tell her I'm not coming in. We can hang here...just you and me."

Rory scooted down further on the bed, "I'm sorry Mom…"

Lorelai leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Rory's head, "Nothing to be sorry for babe. But you should get some sleep…" She reached for the box again and smiled, "Let's have you take some of this and it will help make your fever go down. Okay?"

"That gross stuff?" Rory asked with a pout.

Lorelai laughed, "I know it's not your favorite...but you need to take it. It will make you feel better in a bit. You can have some water afterwards."

Rory sat up and Luke held out the water as Lorelai poured some medicine into the cup. Rory swallowed it quickly and then Luke handed her the cup to wash it down with.

"Yuck…" Rory said as she stuck out her tongue, "So gross…"

"Sorry babe." Lorelai said leaning forward to kiss her head again, "Think you can sleep?"

Rory yawned and leaned against the pillows again, "Yeah...I'm exhausted."

Rory smiled and pulled the blankets tighter around her, "Okay. Come get me if you need me. Love you babe."

"Love you too Mom." She said and then she turned towards Luke, "I'm glad you came over tonight Luke. Think you can come again sometime, when I'm not feeling sick?"

Luke smiled at her, 'Sure kid...let's just focus on you getting better first. Then we can talk about another movie night, okay?"

Rory yawned and her eyes started to close, "I didn't even get to have the pie…"

Luke chuckled, "I'll try and make sure your Mom saves you some…"

"I make no promises…" Lorelai whispered as she got off the bed and grabbed the medicine box and started to walk towards the door, "Get some rest kiddo. Night."

"Night Rory." Luke said as he followed Lorelai out to the kitchen again.

Lorelai shut the door, walked over to the table and placed the box down on the table. "I need to call Mia and let her know I won't be in tomorrow." She paused and then frowned, "Shit…"

He walked towards her, "What?"

"Ugh...we have a huge event tomorrow and I planned the whole thing. I have to be there at least through lunch…" She ran a hand through her hair and looked around, "Um...okay...maybe I'll see if one of the rooms is empty and I can have her stay up there. That way I can check on her from time to time and-"

"I can stay with her." Luke said with a shrug, "I'm not working till tomorrow night…"

Lorelai looked at him quickly, "No...no Luke I can't ask you to do that. You've done enough. Plus I don't want you getting sick…"

Luke smiled, "I have a pretty strong immune system. I'm not that worried about it…"

Lorelai looked down and sighed, "Luke…"

"I really don't mind...Rory should be where she is most comfortable. You can work for a few hours and then come back. No biggie...we can hang maybe watch another movie. I'll cook for her if she gets hungry…" He shrugged, "We'll be fine."

Before she knew what she was doing, Lorelai had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled in him close, "You are the best."

Luke swallowed hard and then leaned into the hug trying to not get lost in the feel of her pressed so tightly to him, "It's...no big deal."

She pulled away and bit her lip nervously, "But it is Luke. I mean you have no reason to do this...and yet you are. And I just…"

"Mommy?" Rory called from her bedroom.

Lorelai looked past him towards her daughter's room, "I have too…"

He nodded slowly, "Go...I'll be here in the morning. What time do you need to leave?"

"I need to be there by 9." Lorelai said softly.

"Then I will be here by 8:30. Don't worry about a thing...go take care of Rory." He said giving her arm a squeeze, "Goodnight Lorelai. Thanks for inviting me over...I had fun."

Her smile grew as she watched him, "Thank you Luke...for everything."

He blushed slightly and gave her a small wave before she walked back to Rory's room and shut the door behind her. Luke looked around and decided to clean up a little so that Lorelai could focus on taking care of Rory. He put away the leftover pizza, washed the dishes from the snacks and cleared the beer bottles away.

Before he left, he poked his head into Rory's room and smiled when he saw that they were both fast asleep in bed. He felt his heart jump in his chest and he wondered what it all meant. Why was he willing to take care of Rory? Of course he wanted to make sure she was okay...but it was more than that too. He wanted Lorelai to understand that he cared about both of them. He closed the door softly behind him, then locked the front door and left the house wondering what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

Luke pulled up to the house at 8:25 and walked up the front steps. Lorelai had seen him pull in and was already opening the door as he made his way up the last step. She had on a pale blue dress that hugged her curves and flowed out around her legs. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in perfect curls and she was slipping on a pair of pink heels.

"Hey!" She said with a smile, "Rory's still asleep..she was up earlier though. I told her you were going to stay with her for a few hours so I could go into work. She's excited."

Luke smiled and walked into the house as Lorelai stepped back, "How's she doing?"

Lorelai sighed, "Still has a bit of a fever...but it's lower than last night. She's just exhausted really...and complaining about her stomach. She hasn't been sick or anything...and she hasn't wanted to eat a thing."

Luke nodded, "Okay. Well I'll see if she wants to eat anything later…"

Lorelai smoothed out her dress and smiled at him, "Thanks again for doing this…"

He shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets, "No problem. Don't feel like you have to rush home either. I'm not working until 5."

"Okay. Well the event is schedule for this morning...I told Mia I wanted to leave after lunch. She knows that Rory isn't feeling well so she said that was fine. Should be here by 1 at the latest." She said reaching for her bag.

Luke nodded, "Okay. Well if anything changes, don't worry about it."

"Call me if you need anything. Or if Rory gets worse...um…" She looked around, "I left the medicine box out...you could give her some more of that medicine if she is complaining. Water if she'll drink it...I don't want her to get dehydrated." Lorelai said glancing around nervously, "And…"

"I promise I'll take good care of her." He said with a smile, "I don't want you to worry…"

Lorelai shook her head, "I'm not worried. I know she's safe with you...I've just never really left her when she was sick. Feels weird…"

"I'll call if I think something is up." He said softly, "But I am sure everything will be fine."

"Okay." She said giving him a slight nod, she leaned in and gave him a quick hug, "Thanks so much Luke. I owe you big time."

She pulled away gave him a wave and walked out the door before he had time to react to her hug. He took a deep breath and watched her pull out of the driveway. He turned slowly and walked further into the house, he saw that Rory's door was open slightly so he poked his head in. He saw that she was sitting up but still looked a little pale.

"Hey kid…" He whispered as he walked into the room, "You're Mom just took off. You okay with hanging out with me for a few hours?"

Rory smiled at him, "I'm okay with it. Are you?"

Luke smiled and sat down on the bed beside her, "Course. We're friends right?"

Rory nodded slowly, "We are."

"Good." He said giving her hand a squeeze, "Are you hungry? I know your Mom said your stomach hurt but…"

Rory shook her head, "No...I don't think I can eat anything."

"Okay. Well maybe some water? Mom wants you to stay hydrated." He said softly, "Can I get you a glass?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah. That would be good. Thanks."

Luke gave her hand a squeeze and then walked into the kitchen to get her a glass of water, "So...what do you want to do?" Luke called, "We could watch a movie...play a game."

"Wanna play cards?" Rory called out to him, "Mom has some in the top drawer by the stove."

Luke opened the drawer and pulled out a deck of cards and then went to pour the water for Rory. He walked into the room again, handed her the glass and sat down on the edge of the bed with her. "What do you know how to play?"

"Go fish." Rory said with a laugh, "But you can teach me something more interesting! Mom says I'm to young to know how to play poker though…she says it leads to bad decision making."

Luke smiled, "She's probably right about that." He began to shuffle the cards, "We can stick with go fish for now...and then maybe move onto something harder later."

Rory smiled as he started to deal the cards, "Was Mom a nervous wreck when she left?"

Luke shrugged, 'A little nervous yes. She said she's never left you when you're sick."

Rory gathered her cards and nodded, "No she hasn't. But...it's good she could go to work. She worked all month on this event...some sort of society club...not sure what they do. But she needed to be there."

Luke nodded, "She works hard…"

Rory frowned, "Sometimes too hard...but without Dad around she thinks she has to pick up the slack for both of them. Have any fours?" Rory asked.

Luke shook his head, "Go fish." He paused for a moment, "Must be hard not having him around...not just for her but you too."

Rory sighed and picked up the top card, "Dad's...busy. He travels a lot...I think he's in California right now. He calls when he can...sends cards. Sometimes he visits…"

Luke frowned, he had many thoughts on Rory's father but never voiced them. He had only seen him from afar once at a festival last summer. Rory had been practically jumping up and down as she showed him around town. Lorelai had been lagging behind them with a smile plastered on her face, but he could tell it wasn't a genuine smile.

"You must miss him…" Luke whispered, "Have any sevens?"

"Go fish." Rory said as she shifted slightly on the bed, "I miss him...but Mom's more than enough for me. And we have Sookie and Mia...they are always so great. And…" She blushed slightly, "Now...we have you. At least I think we do…"

Luke smiled as he picked up a card from the deck, "You do have me kid...If you ever need anything you just ask. Okay?"

Rory smiled and gave him a nod, "Okay. Got any twos?"

Luke smiled and held out a card for her to take. They went back and forth as they played their game laughing and chatting about nothing and everything. It amazed Luke how incredibly comfortable he felt with her.

* * *

By 11, Lorelai was in full swing at the Inn. She was hustling around the function room making sure each table was happy with their service. She made sure that the food at the buffet table never went empty for too long.

Sookie waved to her from the kitchen and Lorelai quickly exited the scene for a moment, "Hey. You need something?"

"No. Just wanted to check in with you. You looked a little out of it this morning. Everything okay? Last night was movie night with Luke, right?" Sookie asked with a hopeful smile.

Lorelai smiled sheepishly, "It was. It ended a little earlier than usual...poor Rory is sick."

"Oh no!" Sookie said with a frown, "She's sick? Poor kid. Where is she now? I'm surprised you're even here."

Lorelai sighed, "I wasn't going to come...but Luke offered to stay with her for a few hours so I could make sure everything went smoothly here."

Sookie's eyes widened in surprise, "Luke's with her?"

"Yeah…" Lorelai whispered softly, "Crazy right? He was so sweet last night when Rory came out and said she wasn't feeling well. I told him he could go...but he said he wanted to help. So he stayed with me when I took her temperature and he even carried her to bed when she fell asleep on the couch. And then he offered to watch her today. I couldn't believe it."

Sookie couldn't help but laugh, "Man that boy loves you Lorelai…"

Lorelai's face turned bright red, "Sookie! He is so not in love with me!"

"Maybe not yet...but he likes you a hell of a lot." Sookie said with a smile, "I mean no guy offers to take care of a woman's kid when their sick if they don't really care…"

"He was just trying to be nice…" Lorelai whispered as she looked down, "Right?"

Sookie nodded, "He's being nice...but he's also doing it because he cares. About you and Rory."

Lorelai bit her lip nervously, "It's all so confusing Sook. I meant here was this moment last night...when I saw him with Rory in her room...and I thought…" She shook her head and laughed, "Forget it…"

Sookie reached out and gave her arm a squeeze, "No. Tell me Lorelai…"

She looked back at her friend, "It just felt so good to have him there...it felt right. Which is weird...because normally anything out of our routine is weird for me. But it felt like he fit in with us...like he belonged."

"Well doesn't that tell you something?" Sookie asked with a raised eyebrow, "I mean I know you are a little nervous and hesitant to maybe start a relationship...but Luke is so different. I think it could really work between you two if you gave it a chance."

Lorelai could feel her heart skip a beat, "It's definitely been on my mind lately...but I don't want to jump into anything either. I need to be smart about this…"

"So take it slow." Sookie said with a shrug, "No need to rush things…"

Lorelai looked back out at the people in the function room, "I should probably get back out there. We can talk more later, okay?"

Sookie smiled, "Sure."

Lorelai gave her a small smile and then walked back out into the large room. She walked around and tried to ignore the warm feeling that started in her toes and rose to the top of her head. She felt happy and light for the first time in a long time. And she knew it had a lot to do with a certain flannel wearing Diner man that was slowly breaking down her walls…

* * *

Back at the house, Luke and Rory had moved to the living room to watch a movie. About half way through, he looked over at Rory and noticed that she was holding her side and had a pained expression on her face.

"Hey…" He whispered, "You okay?"

Rory looked back up at him with a worried look on her face, "My side...it really hurts. Like really hurts…" She bent over a little, "Ow!"

Luke sat up quickly, "Do you feel like you are going to be sick?"

Rory shook her head quickly, "No...it just feels like someone is hitting me with something sharp over and over…"

Luke put a hand on her forehead and saw she was quite warm again, "Okay...um…" He stood up slowly, "Rory...I'm gonna take you to the hospital."

"What?" Rory asked nervously as she looked up at him, "Why?"

"Because…" He grimaced, "Let's get your coat...and I will call your Mom."

"Luke I'm scared…" Rory whispered as he helped her up off the couch.

He nodded slowly and lead her towards the door, "I know...but everything is going to be fine. I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to you…"

He handed Rory her coat and then quickly grabbed the phone off the receiver. He rang a few times before he heard her voice, _"Independence Inn. This is Lorelai speaking."_

"Hey." Luke said into the phone, "It's me…"

Lorelai couldn't help but feel the smile grow on his face, _"Hey! Hows Rory?"_

Luke glanced over and saw Rory pulling on her coat, she seemed distracted, "She's having a really bad pain in her left side…"

 _"Left side?"_ Lorelai asked in a panicked voice, _"Isn't that where your appendix is?"_

"Yes. Look don't panic…" Luke whispered, "I'm going to take her to the hospital. You meet us there...drive careful. I promise she's gonna be fine. I got it under control."

 _"Luke…"_ She whispered in a pained voice.

"Everything is going to be fine." Luke said again, "Just...meet us there, okay?"

 _"Okay…"_ Lorelai whispered and quickly hung up.

Luke put the phone down and walked over to Rory, "You're Mom's gonna meet us there. Let's get out to the truck. You alright?"

Rory grimaced again, "It really hurts…"

Luke smiled to try and make her feel better, he placed his arm around her shoulder and started to guide her towards the door, "I know kid. But we're gonna get you looked at and everything will be fine."

Rory walked with him to the door, "I"m really glad you're here Luke…"

He gave her arm a squeeze as he helped her down the porch steps, "I'm not going anywhere Rory."

She glanced up at him as he helped her into the truck, "I know…"

Luke caught her eye for a moment and gave her a quick wink before he made sure she was all strapped in. He quickly walked around to the other side of the truck and climbed in and started the engine. He wouldn't admit it to Rory, but he was terrified. He hated hospitals...ever since his parents had died he had done everything he could to avoid them.

But he knew that Rory needed him to be strong...and so did Lorelai. And he was going to keep his promise to Rory whether Lorelai wanted to be with him or not...he wasn't going anywhere...

* * *

 **I watched the episode recently when April had to get her appendix out and it made me think of this. I was at first considering going the chicken pox route but then changed my mind...more to come soon. Feedback is appreciated as always :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Once again thanks for the feed back! Just need to say a few things before you read :)**

 **You are all totally right...the appendix is on the right. I should know that considering I had mine out! Opps! My mistake.**

 **Also for Nancy and anyone else considered about reviews not showing up...I think it is something with the site. Because I have read all the reviews, they come through my gmail. But when you click on the story and go to reviews for chapter 3...it says there are none but there are! So...not sure what is going on. Some sort of glitch in the system I guess. I know that at times when I have tried to review a story as a guest I get a message that says it is not accepting guest reviews at that time so I don't know. Obviously something going on but I can see all your feedback in my emails so I appreciate you all :) THANKS!**

* * *

Lorelai burst through the doors of the hospital in a blind panic. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, her head was swarming with every terrible possible scenario. She ran to the front desk to talk to the head nurse when she heard someone call her name.

"Lorelai!" He called out to her from her left.

She swung around and ran to him, "Luke! Where is she? Is she okay?"

"They just took her into surgery." Luke said putting his hands on her arms.

"Surgery?" Lorelai said in a panicked voice, "Oh my God! I should have been here."

"Breathe." Luke said rubbing her arm slowly, "When we got here they took her in for some tests and realized her appendix was going to burst. So they took her in…"

Lorelai bit her lip nervously and looked around, "Well...when can I see her?"

"The Doctor said they were going to come out as soon as possible to talk to you. I'm not her guardian obviously so they are going to have a lot of questions...but they said they couldn't wait." Luke said softly.

"Oh my God." Lorelai said putting her hands over her face, "My little girl…"

Luke stepped closer to her and pulled her into him, "Hey...shh...she's gonna be fine."

She melted into his embrace, "God Luke...I don't even want to think about what could have happened. Thank you so much. So much."

He gave her a squeeze, "Lorelai…"

She pulled away to look at him with tears in her eyes, "I feel terrible…"

"Lorelai you had no way of knowing this was what it was…" He said reaching a hand up to wipe her tears away, "But they are taking care of her now."

"She must have been so scared." She said softly, "Was she crying? Did she ask for me?"

Luke nodded slowly, "She was scared...but I stayed with her as long as I could. I promised her that you would be the first person she saw when she woke up. That seemed to help…"

She leaned in and hugged him again, "Luke…"

"It's alright…" He whispered into her ear, "She's going to be alright…" He pulled away slightly and pushed her towards the waiting area, "Why don't you sit down...I'll go see if I can talk to a nurse. I'm sure there is a lot of paperwork to fill out...might as well get it done while we wait."

She nodded slowly and sat down in the closets chair to her. She leaned against her knees and put her head in her hands trying to calm herself down as much as possible. Luke came back with a clipboard and a pen and handed it to Lorelai.

"Insurance stuff…" Luke said softly as he sat beside her, he placed a hand on her back to try and comfort her.

Lorelai nodded and reached for her bag, "Um...if you need to go back to the Diner-"

"Don't even think about telling me to leave." Luke said gently, "I'm not going anywhere. I already called Caesar. He's going to close up after the lunch rush."

She looked at him quickly and shook her head, "Luke no…"

"I'm not leaving." Luke said as he bent his head to look her right in the eye, "You are not staying here alone...and I want to see Rory too."

Lorelai swallowed the lump in her throat and looked down at the forms in front of her, "Why are you so nice to me?"

He let out a puff of air and then moved his hand from her back to her shoulder, "Because…"

She looked up at him again and gave him a nervous smile, "Because...what?"

He sighed and looked down, "This probably isn't the right time to have this conversation. Rory needs you...you need to focus on that."

She was quiet for a moment and then nodded, "Okay but…"

"But we will have that conversation…" He said lifting his head to look at her, "If that's...what you need."

She nodded slowly, "It is...I need to know what's going on…"

Luke opened his mouth to respond when they heard someone call his name, "Mr. Danes?"

Luke looked past Lorelai and she stood up slowly, "Is everything okay?" Lorelai asked quickly.

"Are you Rory Gilmore's Mother?" The Doctor asked as he looked down at his files.

Lorelai nodded slowly, "Yes. How is she? Is she okay?"

"The surgery went smoothly...we were able to remove her appendix. It was just in time...if Mr. Danes hadn't brought her in when he did we might be having a different conversation." He said looking past Lorelai to Luke.

She turned and looked at Luke who just smiled at her, "When can I see her?" She asked as she turned back to look at the Doctor.

"She's in the recovery room right now...they will monitor her for a little while. And then she will be moved to a room. She'll have to stay for a few days…" He said.

"Okay. Of course...whatever she needs." Lorelai said quickly, "Will you tell me when she's in her room? I want to see her as soon as possible."

"Of course. She will probably be a little out of it at first but she will know you are there." He said with a smile, "I will have one of the nurses come and get you when she is moved."

"Thank you so much." Lorelai said softly.

The Doctor gave her a smile and then turned to walk back out of the waiting room. Lorelai turned and looked at Luke who was standing nervously behind her.

"She's okay…" She said softly smiling at him.

"I told you she would be…" Luke said as he stepped towards her, "She's tough...just like you."

"If you hadn't got her here in time…" She said shaking her head, "I can't even fathom…"

"Don't go there…" Luke whispered as he reached for her hand, "Don't think about the what if's…"

"She's my life Luke…" She said in a choked voice, "She's my family...the one real thing I have. The only thing I have...and if anything ever happened to her…"

She started to sob softly and Luke pulled her into his arms, "But she's fine...she's going to be just fine…"

She clung to him tightly, "You must think I'm a blubbering mess…"

Luke smiled and pulled her away slowly and again wiped at her tears, "No...I think you are a dedicated mother. I'd be concerned if you weren't nervous…"

She smiled and then sighed, "I should...fill out that paperwork. And...call Sookie at the Inn so she doesn't freak out too much. And…"

"And what?" Luke asked giving her arm a squeeze.

"I should probably call Christopher…" She said with a blush in her cheeks, "I mean...he'd want to know something like this, right?"

"Oh...well yeah. I would assume so." Luke said rubbing the back of his neck, "He is her father…"

Lorelai nodded slowly, "Um...I'm gonna try and find a phone. I'll be right back…"

"Right." He cleared his throat nervously, "Do you want me to get you a coffee?"

"That would be great, please." She said with a smile as she started to walk away, then she turned to look at him again, "Hey Luke?"

He nodded towards her and smiled, "Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you're here with me…" She whispered.

Luke smiled softly at her and repeated the words he had said to her daughter earlier, "I'm not going anywhere…"

He watched her walk away and then turned to walk towards the cafeteria. He got her a coffee and himself a tea before walking back to the waiting room. Lorelai still wasn't back yet so he sat down and waiting patiently for her. He was thinking about the last few days, all the physical contact they had had. All the almost conversations they had had…

She said she wanted to talk...wanted to know why he was so nice to her. Could he tell her? Could he fully explain how he felt about her? To be honest...he wasn't totally sure the extent of his feelings. He knew he would bend over backwards for her or Rory. But this was new to him. He had been in a serious relationship before...but that hadn't ended well. Rachel had blown in and out of his life to many times to count...and after the last time he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to let a woman in again.

And then Lorlelai Gilmore showed up...and everything changed. He didn't know why he had fallen so hard and so fast. But he couldn't deny that he had strong feelings for her. He wouldn't say love...he couldn't. Not yet. He was pretty sure he was close to it...but to voice that feeling would not only scare her but scar him as well.

The only thing he did know is that it felt right to be beside her. It felt right last night to sit on the couch and watch a movie with Rory and Lorelai. It felt right to be here supporting her while Rory recovered. It felt right when she was in his arms and he wanted to discover what could be for them. However, he also knew that Lorelai was very guarded. He understood why...but he was also fearful that it would keep them apart.

His thoughts were interrupted when an upset looking Lorelai walked back and sat beside him. He watched as she lifted the clipboard and began scribbling information on it. Her lips were closed in a tight line and her eyes were shining with tears. She didn't look at him at as she wrote down her insurance information. He waited for a moment but didn't push, not until the tears started to escape from the corner of her eyes.

"Hey...Lorelai she's okay. You heard what the Doctor said…" He said as he reached a hand out to her again.

She sighed and shook her head quickly, "I'm not upset about that…I mean I am but..."

"Well...then what are you upset about?" She stopped writing and bit her lip, "Was it Rory's Dad?"

Lorelai sighed and leaned back in her chair, "I called his house in California. His roommate said he hasn't lived there in three months."

Luke felt a sharp pain in his chest, "Three months?"

Lorelai laughed sadly and wiped at her eyes, "I don't know why I'm so surprised. He hasn't called since Christmas...we got a postcard from Paris a few weeks ago. I figured he was just on a vacation...but he could be living there or anywhere. And I have no idea...I have no way to contact him. His kid is in the freaking hospital and I can't contact him."

Luke sighed and shook his head, "I don't know what to say…"

She shook her head, "There is nothing to say Luke...it's just Christopher being Christopher. It's my own fault…"

"How is it your fault?" Luke asked angrily, "You're the one that's here...you're being the parent."

Lorelai placed the clipboard down and sighed, "He proposed…"

He sat up quickly and let out a breath, "What?"

"When I got pregnant…" She said looking over at him slowly, "He proposed...and I said no."

"I didn't know that…" Luke whispered, "Why did you say no?"

She smirked, "Because we were 16. I could barely wrap my head around being a mother...I wasn't ready to be a wife. And he sure as hell wasn't ready to be a father or a husband…we would have killed each other. It wasn't the kind of life I wanted for Rory…"

"Well then it sounds like you made a smart decision…" Luke whispered to her.

She shrugged, "Maybe. But sometimes...sometimes I think he thought that when I said no it gave him permission to not be a father either. And I feel guilty about that…I feel like it's my fault that Rory doesn't get to see him."

"Lorelai you can't control him…" Luke said to her, "He's missing out on so much...and someday he's going to regret that."

She smiled sadly at him, "It breaks my heart...she asks less and less about him. When she was little she asked almost everyday to call or visit him. And now...now she barely mentions him. She knows he's not reliable...and I hate that she doesn't have a relationship with him."

"She talked to me about him a little…" Luke whispered, "Today I mean...we were playing cards and she mentioned him briefly. Said he worked and traveled a lot…"

"She always makes excuses for him...I suppose I do too to try and make her feel better. But it doesn't make it easier for her…" She whispered.

Luke was quiet for a moment, "Not that it's any of my business...but has he ever given you money? You know to help? Child support?"

Lorelai smiled sadly, "No. But I never asked…"

Luke sighed angrily, "I hope I never see him...cuz I'll have quite a bit to say."

Lorelai laughed, "He's not...he's not a bad guy. He's just…misguided." She shrugged, "We came from a very different world Luke...there's a lot you don't know about me."

"You grew up in Hartford." Luke said, "I know that…"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah...but my world was one of dinner parties and cotillions. Everything had it's place...you could never step out of line. Everything was handed to us on a silver platter...well everything accept love from our parents. Christopher's parents handed him the world. When I said no he went to school...traveled did his own thing. It's just...complicated."

"Maybe so…" Luke whispered, "But he still can't pretend that he doesn't have a child…"

"And yet he does…" She said with a smirk, "It's just the way it is…"

"Doesn't make it right." Luke whispered to her, "And for what it's worth...I think he's an idiot. He has no idea what he's missing with you two."

She glanced up at him and swallowed hard, "Luke...sometimes I think you don't see me for who I really am."

He frowned and cocked his head to the side, "What does that mean?"

She bit her lip and looked down at the clipboard, "You're such a good man…"

"Lorelai…" He whispered as he reached for her hand, "Look at me…"

She lifted her head and showed him the tears pooling in her eyes again, "But I'm not a good woman...and you don't want to get mixed up with me."

He narrowed his eyes at her and leaned in, "Don't say that…"

"Luke…" She whispered softly as she leaned away feeling overwhelmed by the emotions of the moment.

"Miss Gilmore?" A nurse's voice called out to her.

Lorelai jumped up slowly smiled, "Yes! Yes. Is my daughter okay? Has she been moved?"

"Yes. She is in room 114." The nurse said with a smile, "You can go see her if you want. She is still pretty groggy...but she will know who you are."

"Thank you." She said quickly, she turned to Luke, "Did you want to come?"

Luke stood up slowly and tried to smile at her, he was still bothered by what she had said before, "Um...do you want me too?"

"She will want to see you." Lorelai said softly, "And I don't want to go alone…"

He nodded and held a hand out to her, "Lead the way…"

They started to walk down the hall and she turned towards him, "Luke about what I said-"

He shook his head, "You are a good woman Lorelai. A very good woman. And I wish you would see that…" He smiled sadly at her, "But right now...Rory needs you. So let's...let's go see her. Okay?"

She swallowed hard and stepped towards Rory's room. She pushed the door open and felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw her hooked up to all the machine's. She looked so small lying in that bed and her heart broke. She felt Luke place a gentle hand on her back to urge her further into the room.

Lorelai stepped into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, she reached for Rory's hand and whispered, "Rory? Honey can you hear me?"

Rory's eyes fluttered open slowly and she mumbled, "Mom?"

Lorelai let out a breath of relief, "Hey pretty girl...what have I told you about scaring Mommy like that?"

Rory smiled with her eyes closed again, "Sorry...guess my appendix had plans of its own. Must not have gotten the memo on your weak heart…"

Lorelai laughed slightly and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "Well then I guess it's a good thing it's gone...make sure the rest of your organs are up to date on things." She brushed her hair back, "How are you feeling?"

"Weird…" Rory whispered, "And tired…"

"Well then you should get some sleep." Lorelai whispered, "I'm gonna stay here with you. So don't worry about a thing…"

Rory licked her lips and opened her eyes again, "Is Luke still here?"

Lorelai nodded, "He's here babe…" She turned towards Luke who looked pale in the corner, she frowned at him, "Luke?"

He cleared his throat and tried to smile, "Hey kid...glad you're feeling better."

Rory didn't seem to notice Luke's odd behavior, "Hey Luke...thanks for bringing me to the hospital. I hope I didn't interrupt your day to much…"

Luke smiled at her, "As long as you're feeling better...that's all I care about."

Rory nodded, "Pain's not so bad now...but I'm sure I'm on lots of medication." She cleared her throat nervously, "Can I have some water?"

Lorelai nodded, "Sure babe…" She stood up and started to walk towards the hall, "Luke...will you come with me for a minute?"

Luke glanced back at her and walked into the hallway, "Sure…" He stepped into the hallway and let out a breath, "You okay?"

"I'm fine…" She whispered, "But you look...like you're going to be sick. Are you okay?"

Luke groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah...I'm fine." She gave him a look and he sighed, "I just...I'm not to fond of hospitals."

Lorelai frowned, "Luke…"

"I spent a lot of time here with both of my parents...the smell...the tubes and machines...they freak me out." He said glancing around nervously, "And now you probably think I'm a loser…"

"Luke God...no of course I don't think that." She whispered as she reached out to hold his arm, "I didn't even think…" She paused, "If you need to go...I understand. And Rory will understand too."

He shook his head and grabbed the hand on his arm, "I told you and Rory I'm not going anywhere. And I meant that…"

"Yeah but Luke…" She whispered softly to him, "I don't want you to be uncomfortable…"

"I can deal with it." Luke said with a smile, "Knowing Rory is going to be okay...that's all I need to know. I'm going to stay here with you, alright? I don't want you to be alone…"

Lorelai opened her mouth to respond but she was once again interrupted by her daughter calling out to her from her room, "Yes Rory?"

Rory was watching them through half closed eyes, "Let him stay…"

Lorelai's face flushed and she looked back at Luke who was smiling at her, she turned back to her daughter, "Rory?"

"I like when he's around…" Rory whispered as she yawned, "Makes me feel safer…"

Lorelai turned back to Luke who just shrugged, "Now I'm definitely not going anywhere."

She smiled at him and nodded, "I'm going to go and get some water...and finish that paperwork."

Luke gave her hand a gentle squeeze and nodded, "I'll be right here…"

Lorelai nodded slowly and walked down the hall to the nurses station. Her mind was racing. It had been incredibly stressful and overwhelming few hours. When Luke had called to tell her he was taking Rory to the hospital, she felt like her heart had momentarily stopped working. She was terrified. And then she got here...and she saw Luke and her worries and fears began to fade. Having him beside her kept her thinking clearly. It made her feel relaxed enough to handle anything.

And then he was so good to her. He was too good to her. And even when she called him out on it he told her that she needed to start believing in herself more. Why did this man think so much of her? Did he not realize how screwed up she actually was? She knew she had very strong feelings for him...but the fear of him finally seeing her for who she was to terrifying. She had no doubt that he would run as soon as he saw what was underneath all the glitz and glamour. She sighed as she grabbed the water and went to talk to a nurse about the rest of the paperwork she needed to fill out.

_  
Luke had stepped into Rory's room and sat down beside her on the bed. Rory's eyes were closed at first, but then she let them flutter open a few times before smiling at him.

"Hey Duke…" She said with a smirk, "Sticking around?"

He laughed at the old pet name she had given him when they met, "Yep. Looks like you're stuck with me."

Rory nodded slowly and shifted in her bed, she winced slightly, "Ow…"

Luke frowned, "You okay?"

"Just a little sore…" Rory whispered as she looked down at her side, "Probably expected, right? I mean they cut me open…"

Luke nodded slowly, "Yeah...I'm sure it will be a while before you feel back to normal. Just take it easy…"

Rory sighed, "I'm probably going to have a really ugly scar now…"

Lorelai had walked back to the room but was standing by the door to watch the interaction between Rory and Luke. Rory was pouting as she glanced down at her side wondering how big it would be.

Luke shrugged, "Scars aren't something to be ashamed of. They tell a story...show how tough you are." He said with a smile, "I've got my fair share…"

"You do?" Rory asked curiously, "Where?"

He smiled and began to roll up the sleeve on his left arm, "Well this one...I got when we went to take my sister fishing for the first time. She hooked me instead of a fish…"

Rory giggled, "Ouch! That must have hurt…"

"It wasn't to bad until she panicked and started trying to reel me in…" Luke said with a laugh, "Then it got pretty painful…" He smirked and then lifted his leg to rest his ankle against his knee, he rolled up his jeans, "This one is from the time I tried skateboarding for the first time and totally wiped out...had to get 10 stitches."

"I don't think I can picture you skateboarding…" Rory said with a frown, "You don't seem like the type...no offense."

Luke chuckled, "None taken. It wasn't my thing...learned that real quick." He stood up slowly and lifted his shirt a little to show her a scar on his left side right where Rory's was, "And this...is from when I got my appendix out. I was a little older than you I think…"

"You got your appendix out too?" Rory said with wide eyes.

Luke nodded, "Sure did. So now we have matching scars…"

"It's like we're part of a secret club." She said with a happy smile, "We need a cool handshake!"

Luke laughed, "We can work on it when you're feeling better…" He let his flannel fall back down, "But now you know there's nothing to be embarrassed about...everyone's got scars."

"Mom says some aren't visible…" Rory whispered and Lorelai felt her heart begin to pound in her chest.

Luke nodded, "Well...you're Mom's right about that."

Rory was quiet for a moment as she looked down at her hands, "Hey Luke?"

He smiled at her put a hand over hers, he could tell she was thinking hard about something, "What is it Rory? You know you can tell me anything…"

Rory nodded slowly and then glanced back up at him, "I don't want Mom to get hurt...and I don't want you to get hurt either."

Luke frowned and Lorelai felt like the breath had been knocked from her lungs, "Rory…" He whispered, "The last thing I want is for your Mom or you to get hurt. I care about both of you very much…"

Rory nodded, "I know...and I have to admit that I've liked having you around more. It's been fun...I'd like to have you around all the time. But...does that scare you?"

Luke felt his heart beat a little faster, truth be told it did make him a little nervous but he did want to be with them, "Maybe a little...but I meant it when I said I wasn't going anywhere."

"I believe you…" Rory whispered, "But...you might have to give Mom some time." She frowned and looked down at her hands again, "She's been hurt a lot...and she gets scared."

"I know…" Luke whispered, "But I would never hurt you or her intentionally. No matter what your Mom wants out of this...I'm always going to be here as your friend. Alright?"

She settled further into her pillows and smiled, "Luke...I'm really glad you're here. And I'm really glad we met you…"

Luke smiled and squeezed her hand, "I'm really glad I met you too kid…"

Lorelai waited a minute and then walked into the room trying to pretend she hadn't overheard their conversation, "One glass of ice water for the patient…"

Rory turned and smiled at her Mom, "Thanks Mom…" She took the cup and sipped a little out of her straw. "I'm so tired…"

Lorelai leaned down to kiss the top of her head, "You should get some rest honey...Luke and I will be here with you if you need anything."

Rory's eyes started to flutter shut again, "Okay…" She yawned and pushed further down on the bed, "Be nice to him Mom...he's a good one."

Lorelai swallowed hard and turned towards Luke who couldn't seem to catch her gaze. She placed the cup down on table beside Rory and then turned to walk to the small couch in the corner. She sat down slowly and rested her head against the back of it, "I'm exhausted…"

Luke got up and sat down beside her, "You must be…"

Lorelai was quiet for a moment and then smiled, "So you got your appendix out too?"

He turned towards her and had a surprised look on his face, "You heard us?"

Lorelai smiled and couldn't help but chuckle, "I did. Saw you too...nice six pack."

Luke blushed, "Aw geez…"

She laughed, "Sorry...but it was sweet of you to show her. I can tell it made her feel better. Thank you…" She paused and looked over at the now sleeping Rory, "She adores you...she's never been this comfortable with anyone other than me. Maybe Sookie...or Mia. But with you it's different…"

Luke looked over at Rory and smiled, "She's an easy kid to love...pretty unusual for me. Normally kids totally freak me out...make me nervous. But she's so mature...funny too. She's easy to talk to...just like you."

Lorelai turned and smiled at him, "I'm easy to talk too? I never stop talking…"

"That's what makes it easier...I never have to speak because you do it all for me." He said with a smirk.

Lorelai laughed and turned towards him, "You're not so bad at talking...you've gotten better. When we first met I could barely get a word out of you...Mr. Monosyllabic man."

Luke shrugged, "I guess I'm just used to being alone...other than at work not a whole lot of people around to talk too."

Lorelai frowned sadly, "You were young...when your parents passed away. Right?"

Luke nodded slowly, "I was about Rory's age when my Mom died...22 when my Dad died."

"I'm so sorry Luke…" She whispered to him, "What about your sister? Do you see her often?"

Luke shook his head, "She comes in and out of town when she feels like it...usually when she needs help or money. She's got a kid Rory's age...a boy, his name is Jess."

"Oh really?" Lorelai asked softly, "Is she younger than you?"

Luke nodded, "She was a teenage Mom too…"

"Maybe that's why you are so accepting of me…" She whispered, "Most people pass some serious judgement when they first meet me and Rory...but you never even batted an eyelash."

Luke shrugged, "Maybe it was because of Liz...or maybe it was because I was so amazed at how good you are with her. I don't know how you do it...how you keep it all together."

Lorelai frowned, "Some days are easier than others...when she was a baby…" She paused and bit her lip nervously, "There were times when I thought I'd never make it. The nights when she wouldn't stop crying and I couldn't get to sleep...I felt so exhausted and alone all the time. But Mia helped as much a she could...and Sookie was great once I met her…"

"What about your parents?" Luke asked softly, "You don't talk about them much…"

Lorelai smiled sadly, "We see them here and there...usually just on Christmas. For the first few years we didn't see them at all. They weren't happy about me being pregnant so young….and they were even less happy when I refused Christopher's proposal. When I finally had Rory...I ran away. I didn't want them to take over...I wanted Rory to have the life I didn't have. My parents…" She felt tears burning in her eyes, "They did the best they could...they raised me as they were raised. But I wanted more for Rory...I never wanted her to worry about whether or not I loved her. I never wanted her to feel like she wasn't good enough...that she couldn't be whatever she wanted to be." She wiped her eyes quickly, "I'm sure they hate me...more than they already did."

Luke frowned, it broke his heart to hear her talk like that, "I don't think anyone could ever hate you Lorelai. You're amazing…"

She smiled and turned to look at him, she still had tears in her eyes, "There you go again thinking I'm a better person than I really am…"

Luke sighed and shook his head, "How could I not think you are a good person Lorelai? You have spent the last twelve years doing anything and everything to take care of that little girl...you've sacrificed so much to ensure her safety and happiness. You work so hard...you're kind and incredibly funny. Not to mention you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…" He paused and felt his face blush as he looked away.

"Luke…" She whispered feeling her heart race in her chest. "I…"

"I know that you have a lot to think about…" He whispered, "A lot to consider...but just so we are clear...I care about you. And Rory...and I don't just mean as a friend." He paused when he saw the terrified expression on her face, "I'm here...because I want to be. I want to help...I want to be a part of your life...and Rory's."

She swallowed hard and looked back at Rory. "Luke...every decision I make has huge implications on her life too. From the moment she was born...I knew that I had to do everything I could to protect her."

"I would never do anything to hurt her...or you…" He whispered never taking his eyes off of her.

She nodded slowly, "I know...I know you'd never hurt us intentionally." She sighed and turned towards him, "But people change their minds...and as much as it would kill me I would be able to handle it eventually. But Rory...it would break her heart. I don't want her to get attached...to think that she's going to have a family...and then have it taken away."

"Lorelai…" He whispered as he turned towards her, he desperately wanted her to understand the extent of his feelings.

She wiped at her tears and tried to smile at him, "I like you Luke...it's been a long time since I've felt like this. Since I've let myself feel this…and I'm scared."

He nodded slowly and took her hand in his, "I know...and so am I."

Lorelai turned back to Rory and watched her sleep for a moment, "I don't want to rush anything…"

"I'm not going anywhere…" He whispered as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "We can take this at your speed...whatever you are comfortable with."

She took a deep breath and scooted closer to him to rest her head on his shoulder, "Knew you were a good guy Danes…"

"Remember what I told you...keep it to yourself. Gotta keep my reputation of the town grump." He said with a smirk as he breathed in the smell of her shampoo.

"I won't tell anyone...I have a feeling that I'm gonna wanna keep you to myself…" She whispered as she let her eyes begin to close.

"I have no problem with that…" Luke whispered as he turned his head to give her a kiss on the top of her head, "Rest...I'm not-"

"Going anywhere...I know." She said leaning into him as she pressed a kiss to his shoulder, "I'm counting on that…"

Luke smiled as she began to fall asleep beside him and he knew that they were headed in the right direction. It was terrifying and exciting but he knew this was right. He would go as slow or as fast as she needed him too...as long as he got his chance that was all he cared about.

* * *

The next morning, Rory woke up first and turned look her right. She smiled when she saw Luke and her Mom curled up on the couch together. Luke seemed to sense she was awake, his eyes fluttered open slowly and he smiled when he saw Rory staring at them with wide eyes and a large smile.

"Morning kid…" He whispered as he looked down at the still sleeping Lorelai, he pulled away from her and walked to Rory, "How are you feeling?"

Rory shrugged, "Better...still a little weird. I'm actually kind of hungry though…"

Luke smiled, "Well that's a good sign…I can probably go see if I can get the nurse to bring you something."

Rory smiled back, "Okay...probably won't be as good as your pancakes though."

Luke chuckled, "I promise as soon as you are back home I'll make you whatever you want."

Rory turned to look at her Mom again, "So...you stayed last night."

Luke blushed softly and nodded, "I told you I would…"

Rory frowned slightly, "I guess I'm just not used to people keeping their promises. At least not guys in our life…"

"You mean your Dad?" Luke whispered softly.

Rory shrugged and tried to keep from crying, "He always says he'll come by...and then he has some excuse. But...Mom had one boyfriend before...I was pretty young. I don't remember him to much...I just remember that he took off one day and never came back. She hasn't dated since then…"

Luke frowned and looked over at Lorelai, "I didn't know that…"

"I never bring it up because I know it upsets her." Rory said softly, "His name was Michael...he worked at the Inn. He was fun...took us out a lot. And then eventually I guess he changed his mind...and he left. I asked when he would come back...and Mom got really upset. She cried...she yelled at me. She never yelled at me...and so I never brought it up again."

Luke sighed and turned towards the young girl, "Rory...I'm not going to change my mind."

"Are you sure about that?" Rory asked softly, "You really want to be involved with a woman who has a twelve year old kid? I'm about to head into my crazy teen years...I'll be moody and hormonal. It will be rough." She smirked at him.

"Well…" He laughed slightly, "We'll deal with that when the time comes...for now your Mom and I are just taking it slow. Seeing where it goes...we aren't in a rush."

"That's good…" Rory said softly, "It will make Mom feel safer…"

"That's all I want...I want both of you to feel safe. I want you to feel comfortable with me…" Luke whispered.

"I already do. Mom does too...I can tell. She lights up when you're around...she seems less stressed." Rory whispered.

Luke was quiet for a moment, "Sometimes I find it hard to believe that you are only 12...you seem so much more mature than most 12 year olds. I can't imagine what you will be like in a few years...you're gonna take the world by storm kid."

Rory smirked, "That's what Mom always says…"

"She's right…" Luke said giving her hand a squeeze, "You're gonna do big things Rory...change the world. I know it…"

They stared at each other for a moment and then Lorelai began to stir on the couch, "Morning Mom…"

Lorelai sat up slowly and smiled at her daughter, "Hey hon...how are you feeling?"

"Good." Rory said with a smile, "And kind of hungry…"

"I was gonna go see if I can get her something to eat…" Luke said turning to look at her, "You want something?"

"Yeah. That would be great…" Lorelai said feeling a blush grow in his cheeks when she saw his stare, "I'm gonna call Sookie actually and see if-"

"No need." A voice called out as Sookie walked into the room, "I brought clothes and food because hospital food is always terrible."

"Hey Sookie!" Rory said happily from her bed.

"Hey you! How are you feeling?" Sookie asked as she walked into the room.

"Much better thanks to Luke getting me here on time…" Rory said as she smiled at him.

Sookie giggled and looked at Luke, "Yeah...that Luke Danes is one hell of a guy…"

"Aw geez…" Luke whispered as he looked down, "There goes my reputation…"

All three girls laughed, "We don't' tell anyone else…" Rory whispered.

Sookie held out a bag for Lorelai, "Sorry luke...I only had the key to Lorelai's house. I don't have anything for you…"

Luke shook his head, "I'm fine…"

"You can go home and check on the Diner if you want…" Lorelai whispered.

He frowned, "But-"

"I'll be here." Sookie said before she gave them a knowing smirk, "Don't worry...and of course you can come back if you want."

Luke rubbed the back of his neck slowly, "I uh...I guess I should go check on things and get a change of clothes. But I'll come back in a bit…"

Lorelai stood up from her spot on the couch and walked towards him, "I'll walk you out…" She turned towards Rory, "Be right back hon."

"Take your time." Rory said with a smile, "Sookie's here…"

Lorelai smiled and followed Luke out into the hallway. They stood quietly for a moment unsure of what to say. Finally Luke walked up to her and took her hand, "How'd you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well…" She said with a smile, "You make a good pillow…"

Luke laughed and shook his head, "You're nuts…"

"You sure you still wanna be with me?" She asked with a blush, "Last chance to run…"

He shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere Lorelai...I'll keep saying that until you believe it. Because I mean it…"

"Okay…" She whispered as she searched his eyes, "Thank you...for everything."

He shook his head, "Nothing to thank me for." He turned towards the exit, "I'll be back in awhile. Want me to bring you some coffee?"

"That would be amazing." Lorelai said giving his hand a squeeze, "Don't rush. And if the Diner is crazy...I'll understand if you don't come back."

"I'm coming back." Luke said with a smirk, "Stop trying to get rid of me."

"I'm not…" She said with a laugh, "I just don't want to complicate things for you...you have a life. A business to run...that stuff is important."

"Well so are you…" Luke whispered as he stepped closer to her, "Okay?"

"Okay…" She whispered, she lifted a hand and traced the stubble on his face, "You look good with a little stubble…"

Luke smirked at her, "Well you always look good…"

She rolled her eyes softly, "I'm sure I look like a mess...my hair must be all over the place and I didn't-"

"You're beautiful." Luke whispered as leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I'll see you in a little while."

She groaned a little as he pulled away, "Damn you Danes…"

He chuckled as he started to walk backwards, "What did I do?"

"You're making it hard to resist you…" She said with a smile, "And that's scary…"

He stopped for a moment and smiled softly at her, "We're taking it at your speed Lorelai...no need to rush it."

"Cuz you're not going anywhere, right?" She said with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

Luke nodded, "Right."

She gave him a quick nod and then raised one hand to wave to him, "See you in a bit."

"See you in a bit…" He whispered as he turned to leave the hospital.

Lorelai waited until he was gone, thens he turned and walked back to Rory's room. When she got there she could only roll her eyes at Sookie and Rory who were staring at her with wide hopeful eyes.

"Don't start…" Lorelai whispered to them.

"You guys are just so cute!" Sookie said happily, "Think of how cute your babies would be!"

"I've always wanted to be a big sister!" Rory said as she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Whoa...getting a little ahead of ourselves there don't you think? We aren't even really dating...we're just hanging out. Seeing what happens…" Lorelai said as she reached into the bag that Sookie had brought, "Let's not rush it…"

"But you like him?" Rory asked softly from her bed, "I can tell…"

Lorelai sighed and looked over at her daughter, "Yeah kid...I like him a lot."

"Me too…" Rory whispered, "He's a good guy Mom...I can feel it."

"I hope so…" Lorelai whispered as tears welled up in her eyes, "Because at this rate he'll have me saying I love you by next week." She joked.

"Start planning the wedding cake…" Rory whispered as she leaned into Sookie.

"Oh Lord…" Lorelai said as she walked towards the small adjoining bathroom, "Change the subject while I'm changing please!"

Sookie and Rory stayed on the bed and only laughed together. Lorelai could hear them whispering about her and Luke and her heart started pounding in her chest. Was she making the right decision? Could she do this? She knew she liked him a lot...and Rory adored him. He seemed like someone she could trust...but she was also afraid of letting him in all the way. The only thing she was sure of was that she couldn't deny her feelings anymore...and it felt damn good to fall asleep with him last night…

She just hoped he wouldn't run for the hills when he finally saw how crazy she could be. Because even though she told him she could handle it...she wasn't sure she actually could. 

* * *

**Hope you are continuing to enjoy it :) Lorelai and Luke will develop their relatinoship over time and have some ups and downs of course. But I am an L/L shipper at heart obviously so it will happen in time! Will try and update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Loving all the feedback on this! This is my first preseries story so it's all new to me! But I am enjoying writing it and I hope you continue to enjoy the story :) Thanks!**

* * *

Three days later, Rory was about to be released from the hospital. Lorelai had spent the night with her again and was packing up when there was a knock on the door.

Luke stepped in and smiled at them, "Hey."

"Hey!" Rory said excitedly, "Here to bust me out of this joint?"

Luke smiled, "That's the plan. How are you feeling?"

"Great!" Rory said as she sat up, "And more than happy that I get to sleep in my own bed tonight."

"I bet." Luke whispered as he walked closer to Lorelai, he gave her a shy smile, "Hey."

She smiled at him as she finished packing Rory's bag, "Hi. You didn't have to do this…"

He smiled, "I wanted too…"

"Well...thank you." She said with a blush as she turned towards her daughter, "We just have to wait for your Doctor to give me all the paperwork and then we can head out sweets."

"Here I am." Rory's Doctor said as he walked into the room, "All set Miss Gilmore?"

Rory nodded slowly, "Yes sir."

"Great." He said with a smile, "You still need to take it easy for a few more days...can't head back to school just yet. I'd like you to remain in bed at least for the rest of today...and tomorrow you can start moving around more. But no real active sports or anything...will that be a problem?"

"Not for me no." Rory said with a smile, "As long as I can read a book I'll be good."

"Great." He said with a laugh, "You can eat pretty normally...but maybe just a little less at first. And showering will be fine...you just need to change the bandage afterwards. A nurse taught you how to do that right?"

"They did. I'll get everything we need back home." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Good. Well then I just need to have you sign here." The Doctor said as he held out a clipboard out to Lorelai, "And then you will be free to go."

"Sign it Mom! Sign it!" Rory said excitedly.

Lorelai laughed and quickly signed her name on the line, "So that's it?"

He nodded slowly, "Yup. I'll call and set up an appointment to check on her in about a week. But if you have any concerns at any time you can call and we can set something up sooner."

"Okay. Thank you." Lorelai said with a smile as she handed him the clipboard, "Alright kid...let's get you home."

Rory stood up slowly and Lorelai helped her walk out to the hallway. Luke grabbed her bag and followed them and he waited as Rory settled into her wheelchair. He laughed when Lorelai started to jerk Rory back and forth and pretend to take her on a ride through the hallway. Rory was giggling as they made their way to the front entrance and she pretended to skid to a halt otu front of Luke's truck.

"Is the truck okay?" Luke asked softly, "Will you be comfortable enough in there?"

"I'm all good Luke!" Rory said with a smile, "Just get me home!"

Luke smiled and helped her up into the truck. Lorelai climbed in beside her and gave Luke an affectionate smile as he shut the door behind Lorelai. He walked around to his side, climbed in and drove back towards Stars Hollow.

When they got back to her house, Luke helped get Rory out of the truck and they brought her into the house. Rory stepped into the foyer and took a breath, "Ahhh home!"

Lorelai laughed and shut the door behind them, "It's missed you too babe."

Rory poked her head into the living room and frowned, "Hey...what happened to the TV?"

Lorelai followed her and looked around, "Um...I don't know…"

"Did someone break in?" Rory asked nervously as she glanced around.

"No one broke in. Although the house was unlocked when I got here…" Luke said giving Lorelai an angry look, "I came by to check on things...and I thought I'd move the TV into your bedroom. I figured you'd be more comfortable in there for a few days."

"See Mom...he is the perfect man." Rory said with a smile and Lorelai had to look away to hide the blush, "Can we go to my room?"

"Sure...come on." Lorelai said as she started to lead her daughter towards her room, "Are you hungry?"

"I could have a snack…" Rory said as she climbed up onto her bed.

"I should probably run to Doose's actually…" Lorelai said, "I haven't been home much. Um...you gonna be okay here for a bit? Do you mind staying with her for a little while Luke?"

Luke smiled at her, "I figured I'd stay for awhile anyway...we can hang out. What do you think Rory?"

"Sure. This time I'll try to not have to get rushed to the hospital this time." Rory said with a smirk.

Lorelai laughed and leaned down to kiss Rory's cheek, "I'd appreciate that. Any special requests?"

"Poptarts for sure. And...maybe some cheetos?" Rory asked hoepfully.

Luke groaned and Lorelai laughed, "Okay...but you need some other stuff too. Gotta keep you healthy…"

"Oh fine…" Rory said with an eye roll, "If you insist."

Lorelai laughed gave them a wave and then walked back out of Rory's room. Luke flicked on the TV and handed Rory the remote as she settled into her bed. Rory flipped through the channels for a few seconds and then turned the TV off again and turned to Luke.

He frowned and sat down beside her, "Everything okay?"

Rory nodded slowly and then glanced up at him, "So...are you and Mom dating now?"

Luke's eyes opened wide and he shifted nervously, "Um...what has she told you exactly?"

"Just that...you're spending time together. Seeing where it goes…Pretty much what you said to me before." Rory whispered.

Luke nodded, "Well that's all true. Are you...okay with that?"

Rory smiled at him, "Of course I'm okay with it." She paused and then looked down again, "But…"

Luke frowned, "But what?"

"I know you said you won't change your mind when we talked before...that you wanted to be around for us." Rory shrugged, "But I guess sometimes it's hard for me to believe that...you know because my Dad was never there for me or Mom."

"I'm not your Dad…" Luke whispered, "You can trust me…"

Rory was quiet for a moment and nodded slowly, "Don't let Mom push you away...because she probably will. She's scared...I can tell. But she also cares about you...she likes you alot. I haven't seen her smile that way in a long time…" She shrugged, "Just...don't make any promises you can't keep, alright?"

"Alright…" Luke whispered and then cleared his throat nervously, "But just so you know...even if your Mom and I...start to date...it doesn't change anything with us. We're still buds and you can still talk to me about anything. Okay?"

Rory smiled softly, "Okay…"

"Good. Now that that is settled…" Luke sat beside her and grabbed the clicker again, "What do you want to watch?"

Rory just smiled and let him flip through the channels as she leaned against his shoulder and let herself get comfortable. Luke smiled and put an arm around her to let her relax into him. They sat quietly as they settled on a movie and waited for Lorelai to come home.

* * *

At the store, Lorelai had filled her cart with a number of items and was waiting to check out. She was looking at every item in the car and mentally calculating the cost of everything inside. She bit her lip nervously as she began to place her items on the belt and watched Taylor start to ring her up. When he was done she handed him her credit card and waited with baited breath.

He frowned at her and shook his head, "Your card was declined Lorelai...do you have another?"

Lorelai sighed and reached into her bag to look for another one, "Um...maybe try this one?"

Taylor swiped it and shook his head, "Nope."

"Damn it…" Lorelai whispered as she looked down at the food on the belt, "I...I guess I'll have to put it back-"

"I've got it dear." A voice whispered from behind her.

Lorelai turned and saw Patty standing there, "Patty...oh. Hi. No...no that's okay. I can-"

"Hows Rory dear? Is she home yet?" Patty asked as she handed Taylor money.

"Luke and I just brought her home…" Lorelai asked as she watched Taylor count the money, "Patty I don't really feel comfortable with this…"

Patty waved her off, "Oh don't worry about it doll. I'm happy to help! There was plenty of times when I couldn't pay for a meal...and I didn't have a kid. You bring this home and take care of that little girl of yours."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "I don't know what to say…"

Patty smiled at her, "You don't need to say anything Lorelai...just go home."

Lorelai reached her hand out gave her arm a squeeze, "Thank you. I'll pay you back right away!"

"I know where you live." Patty said with a wink as Lorelai grabbed the two bags and started to walk out to the car.

She piled the bags onto the passenger seat and then walked around to the driver's side. She climbed up into the car and gripped the steering wheel tightly. Money had been tight for awhile...but now with Rory's surgery she was worried about being able to pay her bills. Things had never been this bad...as much as she wanted Rory to have a real home she never thought it would be this hard.

With a heavy sigh, she drove off towards their house and tried to put a smile on her face. She pulled into the driveway, grabbed the bags and started to walk up the front walk. When she got into the house, she could hear the TV play softly from Rory's room. She put the bags down on the counter in the kitchen and poked her head into Rory's room to see that her daughter was fast asleep against Luke's shoulder.

Luke turned and smiled at her, he gave her a little wave and then slowly pulled away from Rory. She settled into her pillows again and Luke pulled the blankets up around her before tiptoeing out to the kitchen.

"She's still pretty tired…" Luke whispered to her, "She passed out soon after you left…"

Lorelai gave him a nod and started to walk back to the counter so she could put all the food away. Luke watched her move around the room with ease and noticed that her smile wasn't as bright as usual.

"You okay?" Luke asked as he walked closer to her, "You seem upset…"

"I'm fine Luke…" She whispered as she reached up to place the pop tarts into the cabinet above her, "You can head back to the Diner if you want. Rory will probably sleep for awhile…"

Luke frowned and reached for her arm to turn her towards him, "Hey...what's going on?"

Lorelai tried to turn back away from him, "Nothing...you haven't been working much lately. I just figured you had things you needed to catch up on…"

"Man...I guess Rory was right...she said you would push me away...I just didn't think it would be before you even gave us a chance." He said sadly.

She sighed and leaned against the counter, "I'm sorry...I'm just...it's not...it's not you Luke."

"Okay...well what is it?" He asked softly, "You seemed fine before you left...Rory's home now. I figured that would make you happier."

"I am happy...of course I'm happy she's home." She said shaking her head, "I just…" She paused, "Patty had to pay for all this food...both of my credit cards got declined. And I know that the bill for Rory's hospital visit is going to be huge and I don't know if I can afford it right now. Last month I was barely able to pay the electric bill and they almost turned the electricity off."

Luke was quiet for a moment before he walked over to her, "Lorelai…"

"And I'm trying so hard to stay afloat. I want Rory to have everything she needs...everything she wants but I'm really struggling here." She said as she lifted a hand to wipe at her tears, "And I don't know what to do about it…"

"So...that's why you've been working all those Saturday shifts?" Luke asked softly, "And why you haven't been eating at the Diner?"

Lorelai nodded slowly, "Yes…"

"I had a feeling something was up…" He whispered as he leaned against the counter beside her, "Why didn't you say something?"

She laughed sadly, "What was I gonna say Luke? Oh no Luke as hungry as I am I can't afford to have dinner tonight?"

"Maybe not in those exact words no but...I would have given you the food anyway." Luke said with a shrug, "You know that…"

She grimaced and walked away from the counter, "I don't need pity food Luke…"

"That's not what I'm saying Lorelai...but you can't not eat." Luke said defensively, "Rory needs you-"

"Yes. I'm aware of what Rory needs thank you." She said with an aggravated tone, "Everything I do is for that little girl in there…" She said pointing to her room, "Every decision I make is carefully thought out to make sure it's just right. And I thought buying this house was the right decision but clearly I was wrong."

Luke was quiet for a moment, "I know you said no before...but what about Christopher? He should be helping out...that's his kid too."

"If I knew where he was I'd give him a call." She said with a smirk, "But obviously that's not going to happen."

"What about your parents?" He asked as he pushed himself away from the counter.

"That would be a fun conversation...hey Mom and Dad...remember me? Lorelai? Your daughter who ran away at 16 with her baby? Yeah...well I'm failing miserably and I need some money." She laughed and ran a hand through her hair, "I'd rather give up coffee for the rest of my life than see the satisfied smile on my Mother's face…"

Luke sighed and walked over to her, "First of all you aren't failing. Okay? You aren't. And second of all...what about me?"

"What about you?" She asked turning to look at him again, her mouth hung open when he just stared at her and she shook her head, "No way Luke. Not happening. I'm not taking money from you!"

"Well you wouldn't be taking it...I'm offering." He said with a shrug.

She shook her head adamantly, "Come on Luke be serious…"

"I am being serious." He said crossing his arms over his chest, "I mean I live on my own above my Diner...I don't have that many expenses. I have the money...and no one to spend it on."

"So you're gonna spend it on me?" She said with a shocked expression, "Luke no…"

"Why not?" He asked as he stepped closer to her, "I mean...I think I've made it pretty clear that I care about you and Rory...that I want to help when I can. So let me help…"

"Luke it's one thing to have you fix things around the house...or hang out with my kid so I can work. But...to take money from you? I can't do that and I won't do that." She said with tears in her eyes, "Please understand that…"

"Lorelai…" He whispered, "I want to help…"

"We haven't even been on a real date yet!" Lorelai said as she threw her hands in the air, "You can't just say you wanna help me pay for things like that. We aren't...I don't even know what's going on with us. It's too much. To fast. Please just drop this. I'll figure it out…"

Luke watched as she turned away from him to try and hide the tears in her eyes, "Lorelai…"

"I'm not mad...I can't be mad at you." She said softly, "It is so sweet of you to offer but Luke...I just can't. Alright?" She turned back to him, "This is my responsibility and my job to figure it out. And I will…"

He sighed realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere with this conversation. He didn't want to push her...as she had said they hadn't even been on a real date yet. He wasn't about to mess it up before it even really started. He glanced back towards Rory's room and saw her sleeping soundly still and he nodded slowly before turning towards Lorelai.

"Fine...I'll drop it." He said with a sad smile, "But...if it gets really bad Lorelai...I'm asking you to at least talk to me about this. If we're going to try and see where this goes...I at least want to be involved."

She bit her lip and then nodded slowly, "Fine…"

"Okay…" He whispered as he glanced around the kitchen uncomfortably.

She sighed and walked towards him, "You should go back to the Diner...check on things. I'm fine here with Rory."

"Lorelai…" He said sadly as he put a hand on her arm, "I don't want to leave like this…"

"We're fine." She said shaking her head, "I'm just being over emotional. I'm tired...it's been a long few days. I might grab a quick nap while she's asleep...and then she'll probably just have something quick to eat. Lane wanted to come by after school to visit so that will keep us busy."

He frowned and then gave her a quick nod, "Okay…"

She stared at him for a moment before she whispered, "Thank you for...being you…"

He looked deep into her eyes and then tried to smile, "Only me I know how to be…"

Lorelai grasped his forearm and pushed up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek gently. When she pulled away she noted how his eyes had grown a shade darker and she had to look away. She stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest, "I'll see you later?"

He nodded slowly, "Sure…" He stared to walk away and then turned back to her, "We're still-"

"We're good Luke. I promise." She said with a smile, "As long as you're still in...I am too."

He let out a shaky breath and nodded slowly, "Okay...yeah. I'm in."

"Good." She said with a smile, "Call me later if you want…"

He smiled softly at her, "I will…"

"Bye Luke…" She said with a small wave.

"Bye." He said giving her a quick wave before walking out of the house again.

Lorelai groaned and walked to the living room. She fell back on the couch and tried to figure out how she was going to work through all of this. Not just the money situation...but becoming accustomed to Luke as more than just a friend. She did care a lot about him...and she wanted to see if they could potentially make it work. But truthfully she wasn't sure if she was ready to open her heart and her life to him because she was to afraid of the possibility of failure.

Her eyes had just begun to close when the phone rang loudly, she jumped up to grab it before it woke up Rory. "Hello?"

 _"Hey Lor. It's me just calling to check in on my two favorite girls."_ Christopher's voice rang through the phone and her heart ached.

"Chris...hi." She said as she shifted nervously where she stood, "Where are you? I tried to call your place...but your roommate said you moved out."

 _"Oh yeah I'm in Denver right now just finished up a trip through Vegas. Been a crazy few months! Been traveling everywhere. Did you get my postcard from Paris?"_ He asked.

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh bitterly, "Yup. We did. But um...why didn't tell me you would be traveling so much? I really needed to talk to you the other day and I had no way of getting in touch with you."

 _"I'm sorry Lor...the trip was kind of a last minute thing. Some buddies showed up and asked if I wanted to go and I couldn't' say no. I'll bring pictures next time I visit for you and Rory to see."_ He said _, "How is she doing by the way?"_

"How sweet of you to ask...your DAUGHTER just got home from the hospital. She had to have her appendix removed and it would have been nice to talk to you during all that." Lorelai said.

 _"Shit…"_ She heard him mumble, " _Aw Lor I'm sor-"_

"Don't say you're sorry Chris. Please do not say you are sorry. I'm so tired of hearing that from you. Those words have lost their meaning at this point…" She said as she tried to keep the tears from bubbling over.

 _"Is she okay?"_ He asked quickly, " _I mean did everything go okay?"_

"Yeah...she's going to be fine. But I was terrified Chris...I was at work and Luke called and said he was rushing her to the hospital. I didn't know what to-" His voice cut her off quickly.

 _"Luke? Who the hell is Luke and why was he with Rory?"_ Chris asked angrily.

"Luke is a friend of mine. He owns the Diner Rory and I go to all the time. I had to work on Saturday and Rory wasn't feeling well so he offered to stay with her." Lorelai said.

 _"You let some guy stay with our kid?"_ He asked with an angry voice _, "I don't even know him...why is he taking care of her?"_

"For your information Rory adores Luke. He's been great to us since we moved in. And if it wasn't for him...Rory never would have gotten to the hospital on time. In which case we might be having a totally different conversation…" She said angrily.

 _"Are you dating him? Is he your boyfriend? How does Rory feel about that? Should you be bringing guys back to the house with her there?"_ He questioned.

"You can't be serious right now." Lorelai said with a laugh, "You're going to lecture me about what is good for Rory? You? You're never here! You call like once a month and promise to visit and then call me the day before begging me to give her some lame excuse as to why you can't come. You break her heart over and over again Chris. And I'm the one that has to pick up the pieces just like I have to do everything. So sue me if I found a friend who was willing to help me out! I can't do this all on my own! I'm barely keeping it together as it is and I never get a dime from you. What am I supposed to do Chris? Please if you have some wonderful solution for me I'd love to hear it!"

 _"Lor...I was just saying I don't know if it's smart to bring a guy around Rory if you aren't serious about him. You don't want to get her hopes up…"_ Chris said softly.

"No I don't. You do that enough for the both of us Chris. And for your information Luke is a great guy and he'd do anything for me or Rory. He's the total opposite of you...he's reliable and quite honestly that's exactly what I need right now. I need someone who is going to be there when I need them. Someone who is the total opposite of you!" She screamed into the phone.

 _"Lor…"_ He tried again to stop her.

"No you know what...I can't do this right now. I'm exhausted. Rory is asleep and she needs her rest right now. I'll tell her you called. Goodbye Christopher." She said slamming the phone onto the receiver.

She put a hand over her face and started to cry. She was so consumed with her thoughts and emotions she didn't notice that Rory was standing in front of her, "Mom?"

Lorelai's head snapped up and she sighed, "Oh God...Rory I'm sorry. I woke you up, didn't I?"

"Was that Dad?" Rory asked softly, Lorelai bent her head low and sighed, "Mom...don't let him get to you like that…"

Lorelai whimpered and looked up at her daughter, "I can't help it hon...I want him to be different for you. I want him to be a good father and he isn't...and it kills me. And I get so damn angry about it…"

"I don't need Dad...I've got you." Rory said with a smile, "That's all I need…"

Lorelai smiled through her tears and brushed her daughter's hair back, "I wish that were true babe...but we both know it's not." She leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Come on...let's get you back to bed and I'll bring you a snack."

Rory let her Mother lead her to her room, when she crawled into the bed she looked over at her, "How come Luke left?"

Lorelai sighed, "He had to check on the Diner hon...we'll see him later. Don't worry…"

Rory was quiet for a moment, "Don't push him away Mom...please don't. Not just for me...but for you too. He could make you happy...and you only ever make sure I'm happy. It's time you took care of yourself too…"

Lorelai was quiet for a moment before she gave her hand a squeeze and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She started prepping snacks and tried to ignore the ache in her chest. When she brought the food back to Rory, they sat quietly and watched a movie until there was a knock on the door.

Lorelai got up and let Lane in and gave Mrs. Kim a small wave who only scowled at her. She laughed to herself and led Lane to Rory's room where the two immediately started gossiping and Rory even showed her her scar. Lorelai watched them from afar for a moment until she heard another knock on the door.

She excused herself from the girls and went to see who it was. She was shocked when she opened the door and saw Luke standing there with a sheepish grin on his face. "I uh...I forgot my wallet…"

"Oh…" She said as she stepped back, "Um...okay. Lane is visiting with Rory…"

Luke grimaced, "Damn it...no I didn't forget my wallet. I wanted an excuse to come see you. It just...it was really bothering me how we left things...and I know you probably want your space but…"

Lorelai sighed and walked out onto the porch and closed the door behind her. She watched him walk towards the porch railing and lean against it. She stood against the door and watched him carefully for a moment.

He chanced a glance up at her and frowned when he saw that her eyes were red and puffy, "Have you been crying?"

She grimaced slightly and nodded, "Not your fault...don't worry."

"Lorelai…" He whispered as he pushed himself away from the railing and walked towards her, "Talk to me...please…"

She sighed and glanced up at him, "Chris called...and we got into a little fight. I just...I lost it. And Rory overheard at least my portion of it...and that made me more upset."

"He called?" Luke asked curiously, "What did he say?"

"Same old shit...different day." Lorelai said with a sad smile, "He's been traveling...forgot to tell me about that and he was sorry. I told him about the hospital...and he seemed more concerned with the fact that you brought here there then the fact that she had to go in the first place."

"He was upset because I brought her to the hospital? What was I supposed to do? Leave her here?" He said with an incredulous laugh, "What the hell?"

Lorelai smiled at him, "It's not you Luke...it's Chris. He doesn't want to be a father...but he doesn't want anyone else to be Rory's father either. But he can't have it both ways…" She paused, "Not that I'm saying you're her father...or that you-"

"I know what you meant…" He whispered, "And I think that's bullshit. He's not around. He doesn't get to have a say in who is in her life."

"I know…" Lorelai whispered, "But he always has an opinion...always." She said with an eyeroll, "And it makes me crazy. And it hurts because I really do want him to have a relationship with Rory...I do. She deserves to have a Dad around but he's not mature enough to really be the Dad that she needs. And you're so…"

She paused and blushed as she looked down, "I'm so what Lorelai?"

She sighed and glanced up at him slowly showing fresh tears, "You're so sweet Luke...and helpful. You're everything that he isn't...and as much as I want to cling to you...that scares me. It scares me that we haven't even really started yet and I'm already so attached to you. I like having you around...and so does Rory…"

"Lorelai...I'm not going anywhere. I told you that…" He whispered rubbing her arm softly.

She nodded slowly and wiped at her tears, "I know Luke...but it's just hard for me to really believe that. Because everyone has always let me down...and I don't know how to just...trust you. I want too…" She laughed slightly, "God I want too...you have no idea how badly I do. But I don't know how to let that wall down...I've spent years building it brick by brick. It's pretty damn sturdy at this point…"

Luke was quiet as he let her words sink in, "Well...then we will have to work on taking it down brick by brick...and we can do it together. Alright?"

She bit her lip and stared up at him with a hopeful expression, "It's probably going to take a while...and be messy."

Luke smiled, "I've got lots of time...and I can handle the mess."

She groaned and pushed him back slightly, "Damn you Danes...making me fall harder for you by the second…"

He chuckled softly, "Sorry...I'll try and stop that."

She smiled at him and shook her head, "Luke…"

"Oh just kiss already!" A voice called from their left.

Both Lorelai and Luke turned to see Lane and Rory staring at them from the window. "Rory!" Lorelai yelled as Luke started to laugh.

Rory blushed and Lane ran away, "Opps? Did I say that out loud?"

Lorelai put her hands on her hips and tried to keep from laughing, but she was finding it hard not to join in on Luke's deep laughter, "Yeah...you did."

"My bad…" Rory whispered as she grabbed for the curtain, "I'll just go back to my room now. Carry on!"

Rory was gone in a flash and Lorelai turned to look at Luke who was still laughing behind her. "Luke…" She said nudging him slightly, "So not funny!"

"It's a little funny." Luke said holding out his hand, "Kid's persistent…at least she likes me. I mean that's a good thing, right? It would make this a lot harder if she was trying to push me away…"

"If anything she's trying to pull you closer…" Lorelai said with a smile, "She's very fond of you."

Luke smiled softly, "Well I like her too...she's a great kid."

She sighed softly, "Most guys are totally freaked out by the kid thing…"

Luke shrugged, "Doesn't freak me out. I mean...I never really saw myself as a kid person but Rory's different. And she's a huge part of your life...and part of the reason I have fallen so hard for you."

She cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"Watching you with her…" He said softly, "The way you love her...the way you care for her it amazes me. I love how fiercely protective you are of her...I admire it."

"She's my whole world…" Lorelai whispered softly, "She's everything good...the one good thing I ever did and I don't want to mess it up."

"You haven't and you never will." He said shaking his head as he walked over to her and placed a hand on her arm, "But...do you think there's a little room in that world for someone else?"

She smiled up at him and leaned in closer, "I never used to think there was...but lately I've been thinking that maybe there is…"

He smiled and cupped her face in his hand, "Rory comes first. I know that. And I respect that. In fact I demand her to come first in all of this. No matter what happens...her opinion and her feelings should always be considered. But...at some point you have to do something for yourself too Lorelai. And if you let me…I'd like to be the guy who helps you and takes care of you. That's all I'm asking for...a chance."

She breathed him in and rested her forehead against his, "You could have any girl Danes…"

"I don't want any girl…" Luke whispered as they leaned in even closer, "I want you…"

She gasped slightly as his lips met hers for the first time, she pressed her hands against his chest and tried to keep herself upright. She moaned into the kiss and felt the electricity shoot from her toes up her spine to her heart. She hadn't been kissed in a long time...and quite honestly she had never been kissed quite like this.

Just as she let herself relax into it she heard laughter and squeals from the window again, she pulled away and groaned, "Damn…"

Luke chuckled and turned towards the window where he saw Rory and Lane doing a happy dance, "Guess we're gonna have to find ways around that…"

Lorelai whimpered softly and nodded against him, "Uh yeah...cuz I really want to do that again."

Luke held her close and nodded slowly, he could still taste her on his lips and he knew it would never be enough, "Me too…"

She bit her lip and stepped back slowly, "Maybe once Rory is finally feeling better...we can go on a real date. Outside of the house…"

Luke smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'd like that…"

"Good…" She said glancing down at his lips, "Um...but you should probably go now. I don't think I can be around you without kissing you...and I'm so not going to listen to Rory and Lane gloat about it all night."

Luke laughed slightly, "Okay...I do have some work to do anyway. But...can I come by later? I'll bring some dinner…"

Lorelai smiled softly and leaned into him, "I'd like that…"

"Good." He whispered as he leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, he laughed when she growled at him, "I'll see you later."

"Tease…" She whispered as she reached behind her for the door knob.

Luke gave her a wink and turned to walk back to the truck. This time as he was leaving he felt much better about their situation. He smiled as he got into the truck and placed two fingers over his lips that seemed to still be tingling from their kiss. He had kissed many a girl in his life...but none of them had felt like that. He took a deep breath, pulled out of the driveway and wondered when he was going to be able to do that again.

* * *

 **So they had their first kiss finally :) More to come!  
**  
 **Nancy- if you want to check out my rated M chapters for my other story just click on my username JoyfulHeartEO and you can see all my stories that way! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am having so much fun writing this story and I love that you are all loving it too! Will try and update as soon as possible :)**

* * *

The days started flying by. Before they knew it Rory was well enough to head back to school. In that time that she was home, Luke spent as much time as possible with the girls but there had been no real alone time with Lorelai. He was more than okay with it because he knew that Rory came first, and he wanted it that way. But after their first kiss, Luke had been wanting to explore their relationship a bit more and not just in a sexual way. He just wanted to get closer to her in all possible ways but there wasn't enough hours in a day.

On this particular late afternoon, he had a moment of quiet at the Diner and decided to head to the Gilmore house. He knew that Lorelai had gone back to work today since Rory was headed back to school. But last time he was there he had noticed that the railing on the left side of the porch steps was in need of repairs and he wanted to fix it. He set to work in the silence but was surprised to hear a car pull up in the driveway after a few minutes.

He turned and couldn't help but smile when he saw Lorelai pulling in, "Hey…" He whispered.

She smiled and walked up to the porch to greet him, "Hey yourself. What are you doing here?"

Luke shrugged, "I noticed this was falling down yesterday, the Diner was quiet so I figured I'd run over and fix it. What are you doing here? I thought you would work until five."

Lorelai sat down on the steps beside him, "I worked through my lunch break so I could be home when Rory got here. First day back...just wanted to make sure she was okay."

Luke smiled, "That's sweet…"

Lorelai laughed, "Yeah or it's crazy psycho Mom...I called the school five times today just to see how she was doing."

He chuckled, "Sounds about right. If it makes you feel any better...I called once too."

Her mouth gaped open and she nudged him, "What? You didn't!"

Luke nodded slowly, "I did...right after lunch. She crashed a little yesterday after lunch so I wanted to see if she needed to be picked up or anything…"

She stared at him in awe, "You're...incredible. You know that?"

He shrugged as the blush creeped up in her cheeks, "Probably sounded crazy to the person I talked too...but I just wanted to check in."

Lorelai glanced down at her hands and sighed, "You don't sound crazy. You sound...like the amazing guy you are and I'm feeling really guilty…"

He put his hammer down and turned towards her, "Guilty about what?"

She shrugged, "We haven't really had any time to see each other...I've been so busy with Rory and now I'm going to be crazy at work trying to make up time that I missed. Mia has been great and even paying me for the time I had to take off...but it's still not necessarily enough. And I just feel bad...we're just starting out here and I can't really be around like I need to be."

Luke smiled sadly at her and grabbed her hand, "Lorelai...it's okay. I told you that I understand that Rory comes first and I expect her to come first. She was in the hospital...and she needed you to help her recover. I've had a great time just spending time with the both of you...the rest can come in time. I'm not going anywhere…"

She stared at him for a moment, "You're really okay with it? Not knowing if and when we can have a date night...or a moment alone...or time for…" Her face turned red and she looked away.

He pulled at her hand, "Hey...look at me." It took her a moment but she finally turned to smile at him, "We'll...figure it out."

She bit her lip nervously and she whispered, "Luke it's um...it's been a long time since I…" She groaned and looked down, "I can't even talk about it…"

He cleared his throat nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Are you talking about sex?"

She nodded quickly, "Most people...have this expectation that because I had a kid at 16 that I'm…" She blushed, "How do I word this? Experienced?"

Luke sighed and shook his head, "Lorelai…"

"But the truth is...that I've only ever...with Christopher and one other person." She looked down, "Michael...he um...he was a guy that worked at the Inn and I sort of dated." She grimaced, "I guess I can't really call it dating...more like fooling around which was really stupid. But I was lonely...and it felt nice to have someone who seemed to want me."

Luke was quiet for a moment, "Rory told me about him...she didn't say much. Just that...he took off."

Lorelai grimaced, "She told you about him?" Luke nodded slowly, "She was so young...I didn't even think she really remembered." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "He was kind of the reason that I had the no dating rule. I didn't want to bring anyone into Rory's life if I didn't think they would stay around...I was devastated when he left. One minute we were…" She blushed, "And then he said he was leaving...that he hoped we could be friends but I never heard from him again."

"Well he's an idiot." Luke said with a shake of his head, "He doesn't realize how lucky he was to have the chance to be with you and Rory."

She shrugged slowly, "I don't really blame him...he was only 21. He was looking to live his life...go out at night with friends. I couldn't do that...I had a four year old. He got what he wanted and then split...it is what it is."

"You deserve more than that…" Luke whispered to her, "And...as much as I want all that with you...I'd never pressure you into anything. I don't expect anything...this is all on your time. You tell me when you are ready or comfortable…"

She bit her lip nervously, "Luke...I'm scared…"

"You don't have to be afraid of me…" He said with a smile, "I'd never-"

She shook her head, "No I'm not really afraid of you...it's just been so long since I have been with someone...and even back then I had no clue what I was doing. And it didn't really mean anything...but…" She looked down again, "I care about you...and we haven't even started...and it just makes me a little nervous that I'm attached to you already...and I'm worried that I won't be good at it or you'll be disappointed or-"

"Stop." Luke said shaking his head, "You couldn't disappoint me if you tried." He shrugged, "So what that it's been awhile? We can...figure it out together. I mean I'm not exactly a casanova here either Lorelai." He said with a smirk which made her smile, "I mean I've been with a few women...but I'm no expert. We can...discover it together figure out what we like...what we want…"

She shivered slightly hearing his words, "I mean...I do want that...I just think I need some more time."

He nodded slowly, "Take all the time you need…"

She smiled at him, "We haven't even really been able to kiss since the other day…"

Luke shook his head, "No...we haven't."

She leaned forward slowly, "Wanna try again?"

Luke leaned in towards her with baited breath, and the minute his lips touched hers he relaxed. She placed a hand on his knee and let herself melt into his body. His hand instinctively went around her and held her by the hip as they finally got to discover each other more. After a few minutes, Lorelai pulled away to catch her breath, "Wow…" She whispered.

Luke cleared his throat and tried to snap out of his daze, "Uh yeah...big wow."

She giggled a little and gave him a quick peck again, "This is gonna be good…"

He chuckled and rubbed her back slowly, "Yes it is…" He stared at her for a moment, "So can I ask you something?"

She nodded slowly and played with his other hand, "Lay it on me mister…"

"So...you haven't been on an actual date since Michael?" Luke asked curiously.

She shook her head, "No. And to be honest...we didn't really go on dates. He spent time with me and Rory...and we...snuck into empty rooms at the Inn which I hate to even admit. Never any real dates…I didn't have anyone to watch Rory back then."

Luke nodded slowly, "So...then it's been since Christopher?"

She shrugged, "Yeah I guess...and I don't know if those count. Our 'dates' were mostly sneaking out of my parents dinner parties and getting wasted in the pool house."

Luke was quiet for a moment, "Hm…"

She blushed slightly, "I know I sound like the worst person ever…"

He shook his head, "That's not what I was thinking." She cocked her head to the side, "I was thinking that I need to give you the full date treatment…"

"Full date treatment? What does that mean?" She asked with a smile.

He smiled back, "Picking up you up...holding doors open for you. Taking you somewhere nice...telling you how amazing you are."

The blush rose from her toes to the top of her head and she had to look away, "You don't have too-"

He squeezed her hand in his, "I want too…"

She bit her lip and turned towards him again, "Damn you Danes…"

He chuckled again, "You keep saying that…"

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, "Cuz I can't figure out how you're making me fall so hard for you…"

He smiled and shrugged, "Lorelai…"

She opened her mouth to say something but the sound of a car door closing caught her attention. She turned and saw Rory walking out of her friends parents car and walked towards them. She had a frown on her face and wasn't' looking at them as she sat down on the steps beside her Mom.

"Hey kiddo…" Lorelai said wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "You okay?"

Rory shook her head and leaned forward to bury her head in her Mother's neck. She mumbled something that Lorelai couldn't understand and she gave her a tight squeeze, "Rory? You feel okay?"

Lorelai felt wetness against her neck and she cringed, "Can we go inside? Just you and me?" Rory whispered into her ear.

Lorelai turned back to Luke who looked concerned, he raised an eyebrow and Lorelai shook her head, "Go on in babe...I'll be right there."

Rory stood up quickly and barely looked at Luke as she climbed the porch steps and went into the house. Lorelai turned back towards Luke who had watched Rory walk into the house.

"Was she crying?" Luke asked worriedly, "Think she feels sick?"

"I don't know…" Lorelai whispered, "But I think-"

"She needs you right now." Luke said with a smile, "I get it...don't worry. I'll head back to the Diner...will you call me later though? Just so I know she's okay?"

She watched him stand up and gather his tools, she stood up and reached for his hand, "Thank you Luke…"

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "Nothing to thank me for. Go take care of Rory. I'll see you later."

Lorelai watched him walk away and climb into the truck, she gave him a small wave and waited until he had pulled out of the driveway before she turned back to the house. She walked in the front door and heard sniffling from Rory's room so she immediately walked towards the sound. She pushed the door open and saw Rory laying on her side on her bed crying as she clutched her pillow tightly.

"Hey now...what's with the tears?" Lorelai asked as she crawled up on the bed and began to rub Rory's back, "Do you feel sick babe? You could have called me...I would have picked you up."

Rory shook her head, "It's not that…"

Lorelai scooted further down on the bed and kissed her head, "Then what is it honey?"

Rory sighed and glanced up at her Mom, "There is going to be a Father's Day softball game for all the kids to participate in with their Dad's. We got split into teams and everything. And then...when I got picked Mrs. Robinson remembered I don't really have a Dad and it was so uncomfortable. She said I didn't have to participate...and everyone was staring at me."

Lorelai sighed and pulled her closer, "Oh Rory...I'm so sorry."

"Dad never even called back after he talked to you. And we don't have a number to reach him. It's not like he would come anyway...he'd be to busy." She said with a sniffle. "And I accept that he isn't around...and you are everything I need Mom. But sometimes when this kind of stuff happens it makes me really wish he was around…"

"I know…" She whispered as she smoothed back her hair, "I know...and I wish I could fix it for you. Your Dad has no idea what he's missing with you. And someday he is going to regret it."

Rory pouted, "I just feel weird being the only one that won't be there…"

"What can I do to make this better?" Lorelai asked as she pulled her closer, "Anything you want...I'll make it happen. We can go on a trip we can-"

"Mom no…" Rory said shaking her head with a small smile, "Just because Dad sucks doesn't mean you have to buy things to make me feel better."

Lorelai chuckled, "I don't think I've ever heard you say the word sucks...you're growing up."

Rory blushed, "Sorry...I'm just kind of angry at him at the moment."

Lorelai smiled and shook her head, "No need to apologize. I get it...you have every right to be upset. You never have to apologize for your feelings...okay?"

Rory nodded slowly and snuggled closer to her, "Okay…" She sighed as she held her Mom close, "I feel bad I didn't even say hi to Luke…"

"It's okay hon. This is all new for us...he just wants to make sure you're okay. Don't worry about Luke." She said rubbing her back.

Rory nodded against her and then spoke again, "Think we can go to the Diner for dinner? I feel like I've been cooped up in here for so long. I want to go out. And I miss the Diner."

Lorelai smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Sure. I bet Luke would like that."

Rory pulled away and smiled up at her Mom, "Just for the record...I like having him around."

Lorelai cupped her daughter's face and smiled, "Me too Rory...me too."

"Good." Rory mumbled as she put her head back down and closed her eyes, "I wonder what kind of pie he has today…"

Lorelai laughed at the sudden change of subject, "You are so my daughter…"

Rory giggled, "Sure am."

Lorelai held her close and let her relax for awhile hoping that she could find a way to make up for Christopher's shortcomings again. Rory was often pretty quiet and strong when it came to her relationship with her father. She didn't mention him much anymore because she was aware that he couldn't be trusted. But it still broke Lorelai's heart to know that deep down there was still a hole in Rory's life that as her mother she could never fix.

* * *

A few hours later, they walked into the Diner and sat down at an open table. Rory had a homework to do so she started working on it while Lorelai walked up to the counter. Luke walked out from the kitchen and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey...wasn't expecting to see you tonight." Luke said as he wiped his hands on his apron.

Lorelai smiled up at him, "Rory wanted her Luke's fix…"

He smiled softly, "Well anything she wants...on the house." He paused and then cleared his throat, "She okay?"

Lorelai sighed and sat down on the stool in front of her, "Yeah...I guess there is this big Father's Day softball game planned at the school. They all got split up into teams...and then Rory's teacher told her she didn't have to participate. She's just feeling a little...sad and disappointed."

Luke frowned, "Poor kid...you haven't heard from him since he called that one time?"

Lorelai shook her head, "Nope. And I still have no number to call him anyway. Even if I did call him...he'd either say no or if he said yes he'd cancel at the last minute." She sighed and rested her chin in her hands, "I just feel bad...she never complains about it you know? But I can tell this time it's really bothering her."

Luke glanced back at Rory and saw her working hard on an assignment. She always looked so focussed while she worked...but today she also looked sad. The corner of her lips were turned down and her shoulders were slumped.

"I could do it…" Luke whispered so softly he wasn't sure if she had heard him or if he had even actually said it outloud.

Lorelai sat up slowly and stared at him for a moment, "What?"

"The game...I played baseball back in the day. I could...I could do the game with her if she wants." He said with a shrug, he glanced down at the counter anxiously.

Lorelai was silent for a moment and then she cleared her throat, "You'd...you'd do that?"

He shrugged and glanced back up at her, "Sure. I mean it could be fun. And...it's not fair that Rory doesn't get to participate. It's up to her...but the offer stands. If she wants to do it...then I'm in."

Lorelai's eyes immediately welled up with tears and she seemed to have lost her voice, "Luke…"

The sight of tears in her eyes made him panic slightly, he thought he had crossed a line. "But it's no big deal. I don't have to do it! I don't' want to overstep my boundaries or make you uncomfortable-"

"You aren't." She said shaking her head, "I just...I wasn't expecting you to offer to do that…"

He swallowed hard, "Oh. Well...like I said it's her call."

"Whose call?" Rory asked as she climbed up on the stool beside her Mother, "I'm getting hungry so I figured I'd have to interrupt this little love fest…" She frowned when she saw the tears in her Mother's eyes, "Are you crying?"

Lorelai rubbed her eye quickly, "No…"

Rory turned towards Luke, "She's crying…"

Luke blushed, "Um...your Mom and I were just talking. I heard there was this big Father's Day softball game coming up…"

Rory looked down at the counter quickly, "Oh...yeah. I heard about it at school today…"

Luke nodded slowly, "I played baseball back in the day...it's one of my favorite sports actually. And I am not busy that day...so I was just telling your Mom that if you want to do it...I'd be happy to play with you. Totally up to you though…"

Rory lifted her head slowly and both Lorelai and Luke watched her carefully to try and read her expression, "You'd...you'd do that?" She asked softly.

Luke shrugged, "Yeah. I mean I think it could be fun...I could teach you the basics. We can work on it afterschool or on the weekends...something for us to do."

Rory's eyes welled up with tears now, "Luke…"

"Look I know I'm not your Dad…" Luke whispered, "And I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable or anything. If it's too weird...or if you don't want to do it I totally get it. I just...figured I'd offer. You can think about it if you want. No rush."

Rory was quiet and Lorelai put a hand on her back, "Rory?"

The touch of her Mom's hand jolted the young girl and she jumped off the stool and around the counter before anyone could respond. Luke looked shocked when Rory launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him close. He glanced up at Lorelai who looked just as shocked as he felt. He quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around Rory's back and rubbed it gently.

"Rory?" He asked softly, "Does this mean you want to play?"

She pulled away and glanced up at him, "Of course I want to play!" She paused and bit her lip, "But I have to warn you...I have Mom's lack of athletic ability. It's gonna be tough…"

Luke chuckled, "I think I can handle it…"

Rory beamed up at him and held him close again, "You're the best Luke!"

He blushed and held her close again, "Anything for you kid…"

Lorelai felt like her heart was going to burst from her chest. The scene in front of her was enough for her to profess her love for this man and they hadn't even been on an official date yet. Here was a man who had no ties to her daughter and he was willing to give up any and all free time to make her happy. He wasn't expecting anything from either of them...he just wanted to do it because he cared. It was overwhelming and emotional but everything about it felt right. She had to wipe at her eyes again as Rory pulled away and started chatting enthusiastically about what kind of gear she would need.

Luke glanced over at Lorelai as Rory started babbling about the color t-shirt they would get for their team and what she needed to learn. Rory was so rapt up in her words she didn't seem to notice that Luke and Lorelai were staring at each other.

Lorelai finally snapped out of her daze and mouthed the words, "Thank you…"

He gave her a wink and then turned back to Rory and started explaining the basics of baseball. Rory stopped him only long enough to run back to their table and grab her pad of paper and pen to furiously take notes. Luek knew better than to tell her she didn't have to do that. Rory was the kind of person who looked at everything like a test. She wanted to be the best and he was going to do his best to make sure she was the best she could be.

* * *

The following Saturday morning, Lorelai and Rory met Luke at the school dressed and ready to learn about baseball. Rory was practically skipping as she walked onto the field and Luke smiled and walked towards them.

"Got you a present." He said as he reached into the bag he was carrying and pulled out a Red Sox hat, "If you're gonna play...you gotta support the best team. Okay?"

Rory smiled as he slipped the hat onto her head, "Can I wear it backwards like you?"

Luke chuckled, "You can. But most players wear it this way…"

Rory sighed, "Oh fine...how do I look?" She said looking towards her Mom for approval.

Lorelai laughed, "Like a superstar athlete kid."

Rory stuck her tongue out at her and smirked, "You're just jealous cuz I get all of Luke's attention today!"

Lorelai and Luke laughed, "You're right. I am jealous."

Luke rolled his eyes, "There's enough of me to go around."

"Don't tempt us Luke...we'll start pulling on your arms and there will be nothing left." Rory said with a serious tone.

Luke laughed and grabbed a mitt for her, "Okay so you're gonna use my old mitt since your hands are smaller. I think today we should just focus on throwing and catching. I don't want to push you too much since you still need to get the okay from your Doctor. Appointments on Monday right?"

Lorelai nodded, "Yep. I'm taking her after school."

Luke nodded. "Great. Well once he says you're clear we can move on to hitting and stuff. Sound good?"

Rory nodded and gave him a little salute, "You got it Coach!"

Luke smirked and held out the ball, "So maybe we will start with throwing without the mitt. Might be easier." He turned towards Lorelai, "You gonna help?"

Lorelai put her hands up, "Uh no...not my area of expertise. I'm just here to supervise."

Luke smiled and tossed her his bag, "Okay."

Lorelai walked to the side and plopped down on the green grass to watch them. She watched as Luke tossed the ball to her easily a few times and smiled when Rory got excited about catching it. Each time he threw it he stepped back a little farther. After awhile he helped her put the mit on and tossed the ball in front of her to help her get used to catching it with the glove on.

Rory turned towards her Mom with an enthusiastic smile, "Did you see that Mom?"

Lorelai nodded and gave her a thumbs up, "Looking good babe!"

Rory quickly turned back to Luke and threw the ball back to him. They continued to play catch for a while and Lorelai noted that she couldn't remember the last time Rory looked so happy. Her heart swelled with pride as she watched Rory become more and more comfortable, not only with the ball but with Luke as well. For the first time since they had decided to try and make this work, she was beginning to think it might actually be good for all of them.

After a while, Rory ran back over to Lorelai and sat down with her on the grass. Luke walked back to his truck to get something and Lorelai wrapped an arm around her daughter, "Having fun?"

Rory nodded happily, "That was so cool! Luke is really good! I can't wait until he can teach me how to actually hit the ball!"

Lorelai smiled and tugged at one of her braids, "You looked like you were having fun."

Rory smiled up at her, "I was. Luke is fun."

Lorelai smiled and kissed her head, she turned and saw Luke walking back towards them with a little cooler, "You brought lunch?"

Luke shrugged, "Figured we could use a little something. It's out hot out too." He plopped down next to Rory and opened the cooler, he handed her a root beer and smiled, "We'll have to wait until you're 21 for the real thing."

Rory smiled and popped the top off, "Thanks Luke! Today was really fun!"

Luke smiled and handed Lorelai a root beer too, "I had fun too. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Rory took a big swig of her drink, "Who taught you how to play?"

Luke handed them each a sandwich, "My Dad. He coached me for many years until I got on the High School team."

"Did you play in college?" Rory asked as she nibbled on her turkey sandwich.

Luke's face turned a little red, "Well...I played my Freshman year yeah. But...I had to leave school after that…"

Rory was about to respond when she heard someone call her name, she smiled when she saw Lane, "Mom can I go play with Lane?"

Lorelai glanced back and waved at Lane, "Sure...take your sandwich with you though. You should eat something. And what do you say to Luke?"

Rory smiled, grabbed her sandwich and leaned over to hug Luke, "Thanks Luke! You're the best! Practice after my appointment on Monday?"

Luke gave her a wink, "You got it."

Rory jumped up, grabbed her sandwich and drink and ran after her best friend. Lorelai watched her for a moment and then turned back to Luke who had a somber expression on his face. She scooted closer to him on the grass and put a hand on his knee.

"I'm sorry...she has a lot of questions. You can always tell her you don't' want to answer...she'll understand. I don't want her to make you uncomfortable." She whispered.

Luke glanced up at Lorelai and shook his head, "She didn't…I just haven't thought about that in a while." He could tell from her expression that she was curious about why he had left school, but she didn't want to push him. "I got a scholarship to UMASS Boston...I went there for a year and really loved it. About a week into my Sophomore year...I got a call from Patty telling my Dad had collapsed at the store. So I came home...and that's when they diagnosed him with stage 4 Pancreatic Cancer."

Lorelai felt the tears welling up in her eyes, "Oh Luke…"

"My Dad was furious with me when I refused to go back to school. He said I was throwing my life away...but there was no way I was going to let him go through this alone. My Mom had been gone for years...and by that point Liz was gone with Jess. So I moved home...worked at the store and took care of him. But...he didn't last long." He said as he played with the bottle in his hands.

"You're an incredible man for doing that…" She whispered reaching for his hand, "I know that your Dad must have really appreciated that...even if he didn't say it."

Luke nodded slowly, "Yeah...I'm sure he did too." He shrugged, "He did everything for me...I wasn't gonna let him die alone."

Lorelai swallowed hard and scooted closer to him, "Did you ever think about going back...after?"

Luke shook his head, "Not really...by that point I was a year and a half behind. And I was so messed up...losing him really did a number on me. I could barely get out of bed for the first month. It didn't feel right going back…"

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Luke…"

He sighed, "I'm sure a lot of people think I wasted a lot of my life...I could have done more. But the truth is I like it here...as much as the crazy people in this town drive me crazy sometimes...I've gotten used to them. Patty was great after my Dad passed...she checked on my all the time. And Mia too…" He smiled softly, "She was my Mom's best friend."

Lorelai was quiet for a moment, "Wait...your Mom was Kat?"

Luke chuckled, "Only Mia ever called her that...but yes. Katherine was her name. Kat and Mia...the dynamic duo. Man they got into some trouble back in the day…"

Lorelai smiled at him, "I had no idea that was who Mia was talking about. She told me stories...my favorite was one that involved them teepeeing Taylor's house on April Fools Day."

Luke laughed, "I was about three when they did that...I was an accessory to the crime."

She leaned back on her hands, "I wonder why Mia never introduced me to you…"

Luke blushed a little, "I uh...I had a pretty serious girlfriend on and off for awhile."

Her lips formed an O and she pulled her legs in tighter, "Oh. I didn't know that."

"Rachel...we've known each other since we were kids. Dated in high school...and then on and off again whenever she got bored and came home." He said with a shrug.

Lorelai was quiet for a moment, "Where is she now?"

He squinted and looked around, "Not totally sure...she's a photographer. Always running off to some new exotic place...she always wanted me to come with her. She came back when my Dad was sick...and then took off after he died when I said I wouldn't leave. She came back a few times after that and we tried to make it work but she always got bored and I refused to leave."

She bit her lip nervously, "Did you...love her?

Luke stared at her for a moment and then shrugged, "I think so? I mean yeah I guess I did. But...towards the end it was more...of a comfort thing for both of us I think. We knew it couldn't work...but we were so familiar with one another. I haven't seen her in...God maybe two years now?"

She fidgeted nervously, "But...if she came back now?"

Luke sighed and reached over to grab her hand, "Lorelai...I'm with you. You have nothing to worry about."

She stared at him nervously, "But...she meant a lot to you. I could understand if you wanted-"

He shook his head, "Last time she left...I realized I had to stop doing that to myself. It wasn't healthy for either of us. I care about her...but I don't want to be with her. I want more than that...I want a real relationship."

She pursed her lips, "Which you haven't been really able to have with me...not yet at least."

He shrugged, "So? I'm in no rush. This right here...hanging out is enough for me...as long as it's with you."

She glanced down at their entwined hands, "Hey Luke?"

He leaned closer to her and smiled, "Yeah?"

"Have dinner with me tonight." She said glancing up at him quickly, he seemed surprised by her words, "Unless...you have to work?"

He shook his head quickly, "No...I don't have to work. But...what about Rory?"

She blushed slightly, "Sookie sort of...offered to hang with Rory. She knew I was kind of desperate to have our first date…"

Luke chuckled softly, "Desperate huh?"

She sighed, "Please...tell me you haven't been impatiently waiting for it either!"

He smiled, "Oh I have been...but are you sure? We can wait…"

She leaned towards him and kissed his lips softly, "I'm sure. It can be something totally casual. Just...dinner. Just us...nothing crazy. I just...want to be with you for a little while."

Luke smiled and kissed her back, "I still owe you that full date experience…"

She laughed a little, "Let's take a rain check on that...do something simple tonight. Then I'll let you plan something more elaborate later? What do you think?"

Luke nodded slowly, "Okay...but I'm still paying."

She rolled her eyes, "Such a man…"

"I would think that me being a man would be good in this situation…" He teased.

She laughed and reached over to pull his hat off of his head, "How do I look?" She asked as she put it on her own head.

He smirked, "You look good in my hat. You always look good though…"

She smiled, leaned towards him and pushed him down on the green grass. "I like you Burger Boy…"

He smiled as he pulled her up against him and rubbed her arm softly, she rested her head on his chest and breathed him in, "I like you too Crazy Lady…"

She laughed and put her hand over his chest where she felt his heart beating fast. "So...tell me more about the famous Mia and Kat...I wanna hear all the stories…"

Luke chuckled and began to launch into a tale about the time that Mia and his Mother had convinced Taylor that the apocalypse was coming. He couldn't help but smile as Lorelai's laughter traveled up to his ear, and he felt so relaxed he didn't feel the ache in his chest when he talked about his parents. He couldn't wait until dinner...

* * *

 **So...what did you think? I am having fun exploring the Rory/Luke relationship. Up next-their first date and possibly second depending on how things turn out while I am writing! Will update in the next few days. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So for some reason today I got a lot of ideas and inspiration for this particular story. I have a lot planned and I hope you will continue on the ride with me :) Next few days are hectic but I hope I can find some time to write more. Enjoy this chapter for now :)**

* * *

That night, Lorelai was standing in her bedroom ripping through clothes trying to find something to wear. She was frustrated as she tossed shoes across the room, Rory and Sookie were laughing as they sat on the bed watching her.

"This isn't funny!" Lorelai said with a pout, "What do I wear? God I am so stupid for suggesting dinner! I should have waited and given myself more time to prepare!"

"Lorelai you could wear a trash bag and Luke would still think you are the most beautiful woman in the world." Sookie said with a laugh, "You told him it was going to be casual. Put on a good pair of jeans, a cute top and some sandals. It will be great!"

Lorelai turned and sighed, "I haven't been on a date in forever...I don't know what I am doing. What if I make a total fool of myself?"

"Mom, Luke is crazy about you." Rory said as she snacked on a redvine, "Relax. You guys have been spending so much time together. Just pretend I'm still there, it's not that different!"

She smiled softly, "I just...I don't want to mess it up. He's...such a good guy."

"He's the best." Rory said as she sat up and smiled at her Mom, "I really like having him around. And I want to keep it that way!"

Lorelai smiled back at her, "Me too hon." The doorbell rang and she jumped, "Oh God! He's here and I'm not even dressed!" She scrambled up and started ripping through clothes in the closet again.

Sookie glanced at Rory, "You handle Luke...I'll get her ready."

Rory gave her a little salute, "You got it!" She jumped down from the bed and ran downstairs, she whipped open the door and smiled at him, "Hey Luke!"

He smiled at her, "Hey kid. I think I'm a little early…" He heard something drop from upstairs and he grimaced, "Or a lot early…"

Rory smiled and stepped aside to let him in, "She can't figure out what to wear. She wants to impress you."

He chuckled, "She could wear a trash bag and I'd be impressed."

Rory laughed and followed him towards the living room, "That's what Sookie told her…" She shrugged, "She's just nervous…"

Luke rubbed his hands together slowly, "Well that makes two of us…"

Rory smirked and sat down on the couch, "Do you know what you guys are doing?"

Luke shrugged, "No definite plans...she said she wanted something casual. I heard there was a movie playing in the square...they will have food and stuff there. I have a blanket in the truck for us to sit on...you think that's good?"

Rory's smile grew, "Sounds perfect."

Luke nodded slowly and then turned when he heard someone walking down the stairs. He smiled when he saw Lorelai walking towards him, she had a tight fitting pair of jeans on, sandals, a black tank top. She was holding a red sweater, her hair was falling down around her face in large curls and she smiled brilliantly at him.

"Hey…" She whispered as she made it to the bottom of the steps, Sookie walked around her and went over to Rory.

Luke smiled and stuffed his head in his pockets, "Hey. You look beautiful."

She blushed slightly and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Thank you...you look really nice too."

"Awww…" Sookie and Rory cooed from the couch.

Lorelai glared at them both, "Okay...we're gonna head out now. Got everything you need?"

Sookie nodded, "Pizza will be here in a few minutes. We already picked out our movies and Rory is giving me a makeover. We are all set!"

Rory got up and walked over to Luke, "We are set. But before you go...let me lay a few ground rules."

"Rory…" Lorelai whispered in a warning tone.

Rory shot her a look and then looked at Luke, "Her curfew is midnight...any later and you'll both be in trouble."

Luke chuckled softly, "Got it...anything else?"

Rory nodded and stuck a finger out to him and glared, "She comes home crying...and you have to deal with me? Understood?"

Luke smiled softly and gave her a swift nod, "I promise not to make her cry…"

Rory smiled at him, "I trust you…" She turned towards her Mom and smiled, "And you...behave yourself."

"Yes Mom." Lorelai said with an eyeroll, she walked over to her and kissed the top of her head, "Be good for Sookie please and don't stay up to late."

Luke gave Sookie and Rory a wave as they walked towards the door. Lorelai grabbed her keys and walked out onto the porch, she shut the door behind her and smiled at him.

"So...I realize I have no plan now." Lorelai said with a laugh, "Um...do you have something you want to do?"

Luke smiled, "They are showing a movie at the gazebo. I was thinking maybe we could go? They are gonna have food and all that...I brought a blanket for us to sit on. Casual enough?"

Her smile grew and she nodded slowly, "Sounds perfect Luke."

"Great." He started to walk towards the truck and she followed, "You wanna drive? Or we could walk...it's a nice night."

She nodded slowly, "That would be nice." She watched as he grabbed the blanket from the back of the truck, he walked back to her and they walked towards the center of town, "Sorry about the third degree from Rory...she's not used to me going out much."

Luke smiled, "No big deal. I think it's cute that she's looking out for you...you guys have an amazing bond...unlike anything I've ever seen."

Lorelai smiled, "For a long time she was the only thing I had...we've become very close."

Luke nodded slowly, "Well I think it's great. She adores you...as she should."

Lorelai shook her head, "She's the best thing that ever happened to me...probably the scariest thing too but definitely the best."

"It still amazes me you were able to raise her so well at such a young age." He said softly, "I don't know how you did it…"

She shrugged, "Some days were easier than others...mostly I just focussed on trying to make her happy. I wanted her to feel secure ya know? I never had that feeling growing up...that was most important to me. Especially with Christopher not being around...I wanted her to feel wanted. I wanted her to know that she was important…"

"You think she's feeling any better about the game? I know I'm not her Dad...I can't fill that hole." He said sadly.

She shook her head, "No but you've been amazing. She was talking about how much fun she had with you when we got home. She was practically gushing." She said with a laugh, "She really likes you...which makes me feel a lot better about going out on a date with you. Her approval is important...I want her to feel comfortable about all of this and she does."

Luke smiled, "Well she's a great kid Lorelai...I had a great time today."

"The hat was a nice touch by the way…" Lorelai whispered as they continued to walk, "It was very sweet of you. You didn't have to get her a gift…"

Luke shrugged, "It's nothing. My Dad gave me my first hat when he taught me how to play. I wanted her to have one too."

She paused for a moment, it took him a second to realize she wasn't standing beside him. He stopped and turned to look at her with a nervous expression on his face, "Lorelai?"

She bit her lip nervously, "I just...I know I keep saying it Luke but…" She looked down nervously, "You have no idea how much it means to me that you are so good with her...that you accept her in my life. It's just...hard sometimes...and it's been really nice to feel like a normal person for a moment." She laughed sadly, "I love Rory...but being here right now with you...feels really good. Just to have a minute to myself...but it feels even better to know that if Sookie wasn't around and Rory was here with us you'd be okay with that too."

Luke walked towards her and leaned in to kiss her softly, "Of course I'd be okay with it. I care about both of you…"

She leaned into him and smiled, "We care about you too Luke…"

He gave her a wink, kissed her temple and reached for her hand. "Come on pretty girl. We have a movie to catch…"

Lorelai smiled and rested her head against his shoulder as they walked into town. It was a warm May night and she smiled at her neighbors as they passed by. She caught Patty and Babette's eye as Luke started to set up the blanket on the grass. She gave them both a little wave and sat down.

Luke stared down at her, "I'm gonna grab us some pizza. You want a beer too?"

Lorelai nodded, "Sure. You want help?"

Luke shook his head, "Nah. I got it. Get comfortable, I'll be right back."

Lorelai smiled and watched him walk away. Immediately after he left, Babette and Patty sat down beside her and started grilling her. "Are you and Luke on a date?"

Lorelai blushed slightly, "Um...yes. We are."

Babette nudged Patty, "I told you they'd get together!"

"Oh honey you picked a good one." Patty said with a smile, "Luke is a hell of a guy."

Lorelai looked down and began to pull at her sweater in her lap, "He sure is…"

"He's been through a lot in his life…" Patty said softly, "He deserves a good girl and you are a good girl. I think you guys make an adorable couple!"

Lorelai bit her lip nervously, "We're really just getting to know each other better...taking it slow. He was such a help with Rory when she got sick…"

"I heard he was going to play in the Father's Day game with her." Babette said, "How sweet is that?"

Lorelai nodded, "He is. He started to help her learn the basics today. She had a great time."

"Luke was never a kid person...but he seems to adore Rory though." Babette said looking at Patty, "Don't you think?"

"Well who doesn't love Rory? She's not like most kids." Patty said with a smile, "And I' sure she loves hanging out with him."

Lorelai nodded, "She does."

Babette looked to the side and noticed Luke walking back towards her, "We should go so they can enjoy their night Patty."

Patty spotted Luke who was giving her a warning look, she chuckled and turned towards Lorelai, "Hold on to that one sweetie…"

Lorelai smiled, "That's the plan…"

Patty and Babette quickly scurried back to their spot and Luke handed Lorelai a plate and her beer, "What was that about?"

Lorelai smiled as he sat down beside her, "They were just making sure I was aware of how great you are…"

Luke groaned as shifted in his seat, "Oh wonderful…"

She smirked, "It's sweet. They care about you. Just looking out for you...like Rory did for me."

Luke nodded slowly and took a swig of his beer, "After my parents died...Patty and Babette were always checking in. Gossiping too…" He said with a laugh, "They mean well though…"

"Yes they do." She said as she took a sip of her own beer, "I'll have to remember to grill them for details on teenage Luke Danes…"

Luke cringed, "Oh please don't...I can only imagine what they will tell you."

She smirked, "I bet you were a player back in your day...I mean I know you had a girlfriend but I bet all the girls wanted to date you. Especially if you were a jock. Did you play anything other than baseball?"

Luke nodded, "I ran track too."

"Ohhh you're a runner?" Lorelai said with a smile, "Don't ever expect me to go on a run with you. I find walking to be a pointless activity most days."

He chuckled, "I'll remember that." He shrugged, "I really only run early in the morning...not everyday but when I can. Good to clear my head…"

"You run with your shirt off?" She asked with a smile, "Maybe I'll wake up early just to catch a glimpse…"

Luke smirked, "You can see me without a shirt on whenever you'd like…"

She blushed again, "Tease…"

He smiled and took a bite of his pizza, "I told you…you're call here. I'm happy to wait for you as long as you need me too."

She laughed, "Keep talking like that and I can guarantee you won't be waiting very long…"

He laughed again, "I'll keep that in mind." He paused and watched as she nibbled on her pizza, "Pizza good?"

She nodded slowly and she blushed again, "Yeah…"

He frowned slightly, "Um…did I make you uncomfortable?"

She shook her head quickly, "Oh no. No…this is just all new for me. I think I've become accustomed to spending the night with Rory all the time. It's been so long since I was a real adult without a kid…just taking it all in."

Luke shrugged, "We could have taken her with us…"

She nodded and gave him a small smile, "I know. And like I said that makes me like you even more knowing that…but I think it's probably important for us to spend some time away from her too. If we are going to be in a relationship…that would require some non kid time too right?"

He shrugged again, "As long as you're comfortable with that…"

She was quiet for a moment, "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded and took a sip of his beer, "Shoot."

"When you first met me…what did you think about me having a kid? Were you surprised?" She asked in a soft voice.

Luke seemed unsure how to answer, "Um…I mean yeah I guess a little. But I didn't judge you if that's what you're worried about. I mean my sister had a kid at 17…things happen. It's how you deal with them that I make my judgments. And you're an amazing Mom…you work hard to make a great life for her. So really I was incredibly impressed when I met you…you seemed so well put together."

She laughed a little to herself, "I must be a good actress then. Because I have nothing put together…most days I'm running on empty and just hoping we make it through the day without a major catastrophe."

He smiled, "You've done a hell of a job so far Lorelai. You don't give yourself enough credit…"

She looked down and rolled her beer bottle between her hands, "Truthfully I don't know what I would have done if Mia hadn't let me stay at the Inn…I had no plan. I just took off…which was probably really stupid. But I couldn't stay there…I felt like I was suffocating. And I knew my parents would take over…I knew they'd make all the decisions for me…they'd try and mold her into the daughter I wasn't. She was the one thing I had ya know…I wanted to keep her to myself as terrified as I was."

"So you just packed up and left?" Luke asked.

She nodded, "I went home after I first had her…stayed a couple of days. My Mom tried to keep Rory from me as much as possible unless she had to be fed and I just panicked. I tried to talk to her…tell her I could handle it but she wouldn't listen. So one night I threw a bunch of stuff in bags, called a cab and left. Never looked back…I sent them a letter to know that I was safe…gave them a number to reach me at. But they never called and I was to afraid to call them…so really for the first 6 years of Rory's life we had no contact."

"Wow." Luke whispered, "What changed after that?"

Lorelai shrugged, "I'm not really sure…one day Mia came to me with an invitation to my parents annual Christmas party. I was shocked…I wasn't going to go but she told me I should. So I got Rory all dressed up…and went. It was incredibly awkward…we exchanged very few words. And then when it was over they said see you next year…and that was it." She smirked, "I found out later that Christopher was supposed to be there…so I'm sure that they were trying to push us together."

Luke frowned, "So…they like him?"

Lorelai laughed, "Well no they weren't to fond of him when they found out I was pregnant. But…then I think they warmed up to the idea because he came from a good, wealthy family. They were furious when I refused his proposal…they said I was making a huge mistake. But…I didn't want to be another step ford wife. I wanted more than that…I knew Chris and I would never be happy. And I didn't want Rory to get caught up in a loveless marriage…"

Luke was quiet for a moment, "You had to make a lot of really big decisions on your own at a very young age…"

She nodded slowly, "I did…but I'd do it all again if I had too. When I first found out I was pregnant…" She paused and blushed before looking away.

"What?" He asked, he could sense she was nervous so he grabbed for her hand, "You can tell me…"

She sighed and looked back at him, "Before I told my parents…Christopher said I should just get rid of it. He drove me to the clinic…and I sat in his car for an hour listening to him describe why I should just do it. And then I just…I couldn't do it." She wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye, "I got out of the car…and walked to the bus station. Chris and I didn't talk for weeks…it wasn't until my parents found out and called his parents that we had to talk. That's when he proposed…"

"He wanted you to have an abortion?" Luke asked in shock.

She sighed, "It crossed my mind for all of five seconds before I realized I couldn't do it. As terrified as I was…I couldn't go through with it. I just felt like…Rory was meant to be in my life ya know? I was so miserable back then…I think I was hoping it would change things. And it did…"

Luke was quiet as he stared at her, "You're incredible…you know that?"

She blushed and looked away again, "I just admitted that I almost had an abortion Luke…nothing incredible about that."

He squeezed her hand in his and smiled, "Lorelai…you didn't go through with it. I'm sure Liz had those thoughts too…it's probably normal especially at your young age. But you made a conscious choice to keep Rory and give her a great life. I don't know if I could have been that brave…"

She shook her head and turned back to him, "You would have though…I can tell. If you were in that position you would do whatever it took to take care of your kid even if it wasn't planned."

Luke nodded slowly, "Yeah…maybe." He paused for a moment and then cleared his throat nervously, "Just for the record…if and when we cross that line…if something did happen…"

She smiled at him, "That's good to know…"

He smiled nervously and then looked away, he noticed the movie was starting, "Oh hey…looks like the movie's about to start."

Lorelai smiled at him once more and then turned her body to stare at the screen set up in the Gazebo, all at once she felt her heart skip a beat. "16 Candles?"

Luke turned and looked at her curiously, "Uh yeah…is that okay? I didn't know what they were playing…if you don't like this movie we can-"

"Don't like this movie? My God this movie got me through the 9 months of my pregnancy! This is like my favorite movie of all time! I've probably seen it 1000 times." She said looking over at him with a million dollar smile. "Best first date ever!"

Luke smiled, "You sure? If you've seen it that many times you must be bored with it…"

She chuckled, "You have much to learn my friend…if I had only seen this a few times then you should be worried. If I love a movie I can watch it over and over again and never get sick of it!"

He nodded slowly, "Good to know." He paused as they turned back to the movie, "Hey Lorelai?"

She turned towards him slowly and smiled, "Yeah?"

He contemplated his words carefully before whispering, "Um…what are we exactly?" She cocked her head to the side, "I just mean…you said friend so I'm just curious."

She smiled and scooted closer to him, "I'm not seeing anyone else if that's what you're wondering…and I have no desire too."

He nodded slowly, "So we're…exclusive?"

She nodded back, "I'm a one man kind of gal myself…what about you?"

Luke gave her a squeeze, "No one else could tempt me even if they tried. Besides…I'm a one-woman kind of man too…I'd never cheat on you…I don't see the point in it. If you aren't happy with someone you break up with them…why hurt someone like that?"

She smiled to herself, "See…I knew you were a good guy."

Luke chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "How about we watch the movie? I've never actually seen it all the way through…"

She gasped and stared up at him, "You're kidding…"

He shook his head, "Nope."

She shook her head and pointed to the screen, "Then pay attention my friend. You are about to discover one of the greatest movie's of all time! And I will probably quote the whole entire thing…so what an extra treat for you!"

Luke laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Lucky me…"

She shook her head and snuggled up to him, "Nope…I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one here. I'm on a date with you…"

Luke blushed and held her close as they started to watch the movie silently. He laughed when he heard her quote her favorite parts and smiled whenever she threw her head back and laughed. He loved the feel of her in his arms and wondered how it could possibly get any better than this. 

* * *

When the movie was over, it was still early so they decided to get some ice cream and walk down to the lake. Lorelai was talking animatedly about Rory as a child and he loved how her face lit up as she talked about her. He listened carefully and laughed when she told him as story about the first time Rory tried to dress herself for school.

At one point, Lorelai turned and blushed slightly, "I'm talking to much aren't I?"

He shook his head and took a lick of his ice cream, "Not at all. I like hearing your stories about Rory…"

She smiled softly, "You aren't getting sick of me?"

"Not in the slightest." He said with a quick shake of his head, "I'm having a great time. I hope you are too…makes my chances at a second date better."

She smirked at him, "I'm having a wonderful time Luke. There will definitely be a second date if I can get a free night."

Luke nodded slowly, "Actually I had an idea I wanted to run by you…and please feel free to say no."

She continued to lick her ice cream as she responded, "I'm intrigued. What's your idea?"

"Well I know that it's hard to find sitters all the time…and I like spending time with both you and Rory anyway. A buddy of mine usually is able to get some good Red Sox tickets…and I was thinking maybe I could get three so we could all go to a game. I know that maybe sports aren't really your thing…but I thought it could be cool for Rory to see a real game. And she's got the hat now anyway…we could go next weekend or whenever he can get tickets and maybe stay at a hotel? Obviously we can have separate rooms…but just get away from town for a bit. What do you think?" He asked softly, "Like I said…you can totally say no. It just kind of popped into my head this afternoon…"

Lorelai beamed at him, "You want to take us to a game?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah. I think it would be fun. I love catching a game…Fenway is awesome. We could go early…check out the city. I bet Rory would like a lot of the historical places there. They have good food at the park…what do you think?"

"I think that's amazing. But…I know nothing about baseball." She said with a laugh.

He shook his head, "Doesn't matter. You wanna go?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah! I'd love it! And I know Rory would too." She paused and smiled, "You're really sure?"

He chuckled softly as he threw the rapper to his cone in the trash can beside him, "Yeah. Why does that surprise you so much?"

She shrugged and glanced up at him shyly, "I'm just…not used to it. Having someone care about us the way you do…I think it will take some time to get used too."

Luke took the last bite of his cone and then walked up to her, "Lorelai…"

She felt tears prickling in her eyes, "It's a good thing…I mean I like that you care. It's just a little strange for me. I'm so used to being on my own…and it feels nice to have someone looking out for us for a change." She sniffled and wiped at her eyes, "Oh man…you must think I'm crazy…"

Luke smiled and shook his head, "No I don't. But I am concerned I broke one of Rory's rules…you're crying."

She giggled a little, "I think she will make an exception for happy tears…"

He leaned in and cupped her face gently, "Happy tears?"

She nodded slowly and leaned into him, "I'm happy Luke…and it's been a long time since I've been happy. Rory makes me happy…but this feels different."

He leaned in and kissed her gently, "I want you to be happy…both of you."

She sighed and leaned further into him, "Well you're doing a hell of a job so far…and we're just starting out."

Luke smiled, "Think of all the possibilities…" He teased.

She giggled back, "Oh trust me…I have." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly, "All I can say is thank God for my coffee addiction…because I am damn glad I met you Luke Danes."

Luke smirked at her, "The feeling is mutual Lorelai Gilmore…"

She smiled, took his hand with her free one and started to walk back towards the lake as she licked her ice cream. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so carefree and happy and she was hoping to keep this feeling for as long as possible.

* * *

When they finally made it back to Lorelai's house, she was feeling sad that the night was already coming to an end. She squeezed his hand a little tighter and he pulled her close as they got to the front door. She smiled up at him as he looked her up and down, still processing the fact that they had just gone on a date.

"So…I'd say first date went pretty well. What do you think?" Lorelai asked softly.

Luke smirked at her, "Best date I've ever had…"

She smiled and nudged his stomach softly, "And to think that wasn't even the full Luke Danes date treatment…I can't imagine what more I have to look forward too."

Luke smiled and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "You tell me when you're available and I'll make it happen."

She leaned closer to him, "I can't wait…"

"Me either…" He whispered as he met her half way, their lips met and she pressed her hands to his chest for leverage.

His hands plunged into her dark curls and he pulled her as close as possible. He slowly let his tongue trace her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly accepted. As the kiss deepened she moaned into his mouth making him shiver with anticipation of what was to come further down the road.

After a few minutes she pulled away for air and rested her forehead against his, "Wow…you're really good at that." She whispered.

He chuckled nervously, "Uh thanks? You're pretty amazing yourself…"

She smiled and pulled away so she could stare at him, "Thanks for a great night Luke…I had a wonderful time."

"Me too." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Thanks for suggesting we go out tonight…"

"Thanks for being so amazing with my kid. Made me not want to wait any longer for a date…" She said with a smirk.

Luke smiled and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow, maybe?"

Lorelai nodded, "Sure. We'll come in for lunch probably. I know Rory has some makeup work to finish and I promised to help her. Other than that I just have to catch up with things around the house…"

Luke nodded, "Sounds good. I look forward to seeing you both."

She smiled, pushed herself up and pressed a kiss to his lips again, "Goodnight Luke…"

"Goodnight Lorelai…" He whispered before pressing another kiss to her. "Sleep well…"

She giggled, "Yeah right…"

Luke laughed and stepped away from her. When he climbed into the truck he gave her a wave and a wink before he watched her walk into the house again. She heard the rumble of the engine and knew that he had driven away already. She walked into the house and heard a noise from upstairs so she followed it.

She smiled when she saw that Rory was fast asleep in her bed and Sookie was sitting beside her watching a movie, "Hey…" She whispered.

Sookie turned towards her and smiled, "Hey…" She put a finger to her lips and climbed off the bed.

They walked quietly to the living room and sat down on the couch, "How'd she do?" Lorelai asked.

"She was great as usual." Sookie said with a smile, "Like my hair? I got the Rory Gilmore special…"

Lorelai laughed when she finally took in the many little braids covering Sookie's head, "That's a good look for you…you should totally wear it like that everyday."

Sookie laughed, "I'll think about it." She paused and then nudged her best friend, "So…how did it go?"

Lorelai sighed happily and rested her head against the back of the couch, "Oh Sookie…it was so amazing. HE was so amazing! I had the best time."

Sookie squealed with delight, "I knew it! I knew it would be good!"

Lorelai smiled and slipped her sandals off as she pulled her legs up onto the couch under her, "We watched a movie at the gazebo, had pizza and beer. Afterwards we got ice cream and walked by the lake…we talked about so much. It was crazy how comfortable I felt with him ya know? I feel like I could tell him anything…"

"You can." Sookie said with a smile, "He's a good guy…he's a really good guy."

Lorelai nodded slowly, "I know he is. Guess what he wants to do?"

"Um…have sex?" Sookie teased.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and slapped her arm gently, "Not that Sookie. Well I mean yes…but he said we could wait until whenever I was ready which was a huge relief. Been a long time…"

"Well that's sweet…" Sookie said softly, "He's a gentlemen."

Lorelai nodded, "He is. But what I was going to say is he wants to take Rory and I to Boston to catch a Red Sox game. He said we can get a hotel room…in fact he said we could get two so Rory is more comfortable. He wants to take us out ya know? Not just me but Rory too…and that means more to me than anything else."

"That is amazing." Sookie said placing a hand over her heart, "He's so good with her. Rory didn't stop talking about him all night! I don't know which one of you likes him more…"

Lorelai laughed, "It's definitely a close race…but I think I have one up on her with this one."

Sookie smiled at her, "I've never seen you like this…"

Lorelai blushed a little, "What do you mean?"

"I've never seen you this happy…this content." Sookie said with a large smile, "It makes me happy to see you this way…no one deserves it more."

Lorelai sighed and leaned into her friend, "I've never felt like this Sookie…I've spent so many years trying to close off my heart. I've been so afraid…and part of me still is. But this feels different…it feels right. I feel so comfortable and good when I am around him. He makes me feel special…like I'm actually worth it."

Sookie frowned, "Honey you are worth it. You're an amazing woman…and if the only thing he accomplishes is getting you to see that than I'll be happy."

Lorelai smiled, "How long have you known him?"

"He's a few years older than me…but everyone knows Luke Danes. He was the guy all the girls wanted to be with and the guy every guy wanted to be…" Sookie said with a smile.

She nodded slowly, "He told me had a pretty serious girlfriend back in the day…"

Sookie nodded, "Rachel…yeah everyone knew they were an item."

Lorelai bit her lip nervously, "Was she pretty?"

Sookie sighed, "Lorelai…"

"I just want to know what I'm dealing with here. Who I am going to be compared too…he already said she's got this big crazy job. He said she was a photographer…I'm sure she much more interesting than I'll ever be." She said with a pout.

Sookie stared at her best friend, "Rachel was an interesting woman…she was funny and kind. But she was also unreliable…and a bit of a flake. She made a lot of promises to Luke and never kept them…she broke his heart. More than once…he deserves more."

Lorelai sighed, "I don't want to break his heart…and I don't want him to break mine."

"I know…" Sookie whispered, "But unfortunately with relationships there are no guarantees. You know that better than anyone. But I think this could be really good for you Lorelai, and I'd hate to see you run away from something because you are scared. Luke's a good one."

Lorelai was quiet for a moment, "So…you think he's over her though?"

Sookie nodded, "Yes. When she left last time when his Dad died…he made it pretty clear to her that he was done playing her games. He likes his life here…he wants to be here. And I can tell he wants to be with you. He wouldn't be trying so hard if he didn't…he's usually pretty content sticking to himself. But he's putting himself out there with you…that's a big deal for him."

Lorelai smiled softly, "I really like him Sookie…like really like him."

"I know you do…" Sookie said as she squeezed her hand, "And I think it's great…"

Lorelai smiled and gave her friend's hand a squeeze back, "Thanks for taking care of Rory tonight. It means a lot to me…"

Sookie gave her a wink, "Anytime you need a little Luke night I'm your girl."

Lorelai smiled and went to stand up, "You should head home. It's late…"

Sookie nodded, "I hope it's okay that Rory's in your bed. She didn't want to sleep down here…"

Lorelai smiled, "It's more than okay. She can stay there with me tonight." She walked her friend to the door and they hugged as they said goodbye.

Lorelai locked the door, turned off all the lights and tip toed up the stairs towards her bedroom. She quickly changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth and washed her face before crawling into bed.

Rory immediately rolled over and snuggled into her Mother's side, "Date over?"

Lorelai smiled and pulled her up against her and wrapped her hand in her hair, "Dates over babe…go back to sleep."

Rory yawned and snuggled in closer, "You have a good time?"

"I had a great time." She whispered, "Luke was wonderful…"

"So will there be a second date?" Rory asked softly as she opened one eye to peak up at her Mom.

"Would it be okay with you if there was a second date?" Lorelai asked as she smoothed her daughter's hair back.

Rory smiled up at her, "He got you back before curfew and I see no sign of tears…he gets my stamp of approval."

Lorelai laughed and pulled her against her chest, "Close your eyes crazy kid…you need your rest."

"I'm glad you had a good time Mom. I love you." Rory whispered as she started to fall asleep again.

Lorelai gave her a squeeze and kissed the top of her head, "I love you to kid…more than you could possibly know."

She smiled as she held her daughter close and went over every moment of her date with Luke. It had been a long time since she was willing to open her heart and mind to the possibility of being in a real relationship. But with each passing day her feelings for Luke were growing stronger and stronger and she couldn't wait to see where they ended up.

* * *

 **Wanted something cute and casual for the very first date. Lots more to come in the upcoming chapters! Stay tuned :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Loving all the feedback as usual :) I hope you all enjoy the chapter and for all my U.S. readers enjoy your Memorial Day weekend! I know I will! :)**

* * *

On Monday afternoon, Luke was standing in the Diner wiping down the counters. Every time the bells above the door jingled he looked up hoping it was the Gilmore Girls. When they finally did walk in, the smile grew on his face and felt himself relax.

"I've been cleared! Put me in coach! I'm ready to play!" Rory said jumping up and down in front of him.

Luke chuckled, "The Doc said you're okay? You sure?"

Rory nodded, "Yep! He said I had healed great and that I was okay to play in the game and practice with you."

Luke nodded as Lorelai stepped up to him, "Well that's great. Let me grab my stuff and we can head to the field."

Lorelai smiled at him, "You mind if I run to the Inn real quick? I forgot some paperwork I need. I can meet you guys there in a bit…"

Luke nodded, "Sounds good to me. You okay with that Rory?"

Rory nodded and pulled her red sox hat from her backpack, "Yep! Let's go! Let's go!"

Luke chuckled and steered Rory towards the stairs, "We'll see you in a bit."

Rory anxiously followed Luke up the stairs to his apartment, she walked in and looked around, "So this is where you live?"

Luke nodded and went to the closet to grab a bag, "Yep. This is my apartment."

"Did you always live here?" She asked softly, "Can't imagine your parents and your sister fitting in here too."

Luke chuckled, "No. I moved in after I opened the Diner. We had a house over on Maple Street. I sold it after my Dad passed away…"

Rory nodded slowly, "Oh...sorry if I ask too many questions."

He turned and smiled at her, "Rory you can ask me anything you want."

She smiled back as he reached for a bat by the door, "So I can ask if your date went well? I got Mom's side of it...just curious about your interpretation. She seemed to really have fun."

Luke turned and had a slight blush on his cheeks, "I had a great time too."

Rory gave him a quick nod, "Well that is good then."

Luke gave her a wink, walked over to her and placed an arm around her, "You ready to go?"

"Let's do it!" Rory said as she excitedly ran out of the apartment and down the stairs again.

Luke followed her and they walked towards the field behind the school. Rory was repeating everything he had told her during their first lesson about catching. Luke couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm and laughed as she ran the bases when they reached the field.

"Alright so today we are gonna work on hitting a bit." He said as she walked back over to him. "It can be pretty hard...so I don't want you to get upset if you can't get it right away. Alright?"

Rory nodded slowly and pulled at her cap, "Okay."

"I'm gonna show you a few times how I do it and then we will try with you." He said with a smile, "You stand over here off to the side so I don't hit you, alright?"

She nodded and stepped to the side and watched as he pulled a few balls out of the bag by his feet. He kicked it to the side, took his stance at the plate and picked up the bat. He threw a ball into the air and easily hit it sending a crack through the air and the ball shooting out in front of him.

Rory's mouth stood open in shock, "Wow!"

Luke chuckled and threw another ball up in the air and sent it flying even farther than the last one. He did this a few times to warm up and turned towards Rory. He couldn't tell if she was terrified or impressed at first.

"Rory?" He asked softly as he walked towards her.

She shook her head from side to side, "There is no way I'm going to be able to do that!"

Luke smiled and knelt down in front of her, he didn't notice that Lorelai had walked up towards the field. She stood behind the fence and watched them quietly. Luke placed two hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm gonna help you, okay? We will get there, I promise." He smiled and stood up, "I'm just gonna throw you a few balls and you try your best to hit them okay. I'll show you how to hold the bat and where to put your feet."

He beckoned her with his hands and she walked closer to him a little shyly. He placed her feet on home plate and took the bat he had used and placed it in her hands making sure to position her hands exactly where they needed to be. Lorelai watched as he helped her swing it back and forth a few times to get used to the movement and then he walked a little ways in front of her and held the ball out.

"I'm gonna throw it nice and easy." He said, she gave a quick nod and he threw the ball towards her.

Rory yelped, dropped the bat and jumped about a foot in the air. "Ah!"

Luke couldn't help but laugh and Lorelai had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from snorting, "Okay...that's alright." Luke said with a smile, "Lets try again...I'm gonna throw it slow so it won't hurt. I promise."

She pouted softly, "It's a hard ball…"

Luke nodded, "I know. But would I ever do anything to hurt you?"

Lorelai felt her breath catch in her chest and watched as Rory shook her head slowly, "No…"

He gave her a reassuring smile and nodded, "That's right. I promise you'll be just fine. Wanna try again?"

She nodded slowly and went back into position as he had taught her. She took a deep breath, looked straight ahead at him and watched as he swung his arm back and then tossed the small white ball gently towards her. She swung with all her might but was to late to make any contact.

Luke smiled, "That's okay. I told you that it wouldn't happen right away but you did a good job. Try keeping your eye right on the ball though okay? You want to swing at the right moment."

Rory nodded and got back into position as Luke reached for another ball at his feet. He smiled at the determined look on her face. Her tongue was sticking out a little as she held it between her lips staring straight at the ball in his hands. He swung his arm back and let the ball fly out towards her, she swung, hit it with the tip of the bat and it went to her left.

"I hit it!" Rory exclaimed, "But that was the wrong direction…"

Luke smiled, "That would be called a foul but that's good! You made contact so that's great! Wanna try another one?"

Rory nodded and got back into position, she waited and Luke tossed it towards her again. She missed and they kept trying. She hit a few more foul balls and Luke could tell she was getting frustrated.

"Okay...let me think here." He paused and looked behind him, he noticed Andrew cutting through the field on his way to the Bookstore, "Hey Andrew! Can you help us for a sec?"

Andrew smiled, walked towards them and waved at Rory, "Sure. What's up?"

"Think you can toss a few balls for us? Trying to teach Rory how to play." He said with a smile.

Andrew nodded, "Sure. I've got some time. You guys gonna play in the Father's Day game?"

Rory's smile grew and she nodded, "Yeah! Luke is doing it with me!"

Andrew smiled and took a ball from Luke's hand, "That's great."

Luke jogged towards Rory, stood behind her and crouched down a little to wrap his arms around her from behind and help her swing. "Okay. We're gonna try this together, okay?"

Rory looked straight ahead at Andrew, "Okay."

Luke gave Andrew a nod and watched as he swung the ball towards them, he waited until the right moment and then helped Rory swing the bat. Immediately there was a loud crack sound and the ball shot way up into the air and out towards the middle of the field.

Rory screamed with delight and turned back to Luke, "Run the bases!" Luke said with a chuckle.

Rory practically tripped in excitement as she started to run towards first base. Andrew ran out towards the field to catch the ball and Rory kept running with Luke cheering her on. She came to home plate and slid face first touching the base with the tips of her fingers. "I did it!"

"Home run!" Luke cheered as he ran back towards her.

Rory jumped up off the ground and smiled, "Can I try it again?"

Luke nodded and stood beside her, "This time I'm gonna stand over here, okay?"

Rory nodded and turned back towards Andrew who was smiling at her. He wound his arm up and let the ball loose, Luke crouched down and held his breath as Rory swung the bat back and made full contact with the ball sending it flying farther than it had with him. Rory squealed, Luke jumped off the ground with a cheer and quickly picked her up and tossed her onto his back. Rory was laughing loudly as they ran the bases together cheering as they went.

Lorelai walked around the fence and stood by home plate wanting nothing more than to embrace them both. She was so overwhelmed with emotion as she watched Rory high on Luke's back yelling loudly for all of Stars Hollow to hear. Luke smiled when he saw Lorelai as they started to round the bases towards home plate. He jumped on the platform and swung Rory over his shoulders and onto the ground in front of him.

"Did you see that Mom! Did you see it?" Rory asked as she jumped up and down, "I actually hit it all by myself!"

Lorelai smiled and pulled her into her arms, "I saw babe! You did great!"

"Great hit Rory! The rest of the players better keep their eye on you two." Andrew said with a little wave, "I'll have to catch the game to see how it goes!"

"Thanks Andrew!" Rory said as she gave him a wave while he walked away. "I can't believe I did it!"

"You can do anything kid." Luke said patting her back, "I knew you'd get it."

Rory turned and beamed up at Luke as she lunged at him to give him a hug, "Only cuz I have the best coach!"

Luke held her close and looked up at Lorelai who looked so lost in thought. He cocked his head to the side in question and she smiled and shook her head to let him know she was okay. Rory pulled away and looked out towards the field, "I'm gonna go get the balls. Can we practice some more?"

Luke nodded, "Sure."

Rory smiled and started to run out towards the field to gather up all the lost balls. Luke stepped towards Lorelai and reached for her hand to pull her close. She smiled up at him and leaned in to kiss his lips gently. "You're incredible…" She whispered.

Luke blushed softly, "I'm having fun…"

She sighed and rested her hands on his chest, "She's having fun! I haven't seen her this happy in a long time Luke…"

He turned and watched as Rory tried to juggle all the balls as she walked towards them, "She's a hell of a kid."

"And you're a hell of a guy." She said turning his face to press her lips against his again.

He gave her a little wink and then pulled away as Rory dropped the balls at his feet, "Alright. I gotta make sure that wasn't just a fluke…" She said with a frown. "We gotta try again."

Luke and Lorelai both laughed and Lorelai stepped to the side to let Luke to continue to pitch to her daughter. She cheered along with Luke each time Rory hit the ball, she became more and more confident as the afternoon went on. And when the sun finally started to sink lower in the sky they decided it was time to call it a night.

"I'm hungry." Rory said rubbing her stomach, "That was a lot of work."

Luke chuckled. "Wanna head back to the Diner for some burgers?"

"Can we Mom?" Rory asked turning to her Mom hopefully. "Please?"

Lorelai gave her a quick nod, "Sure."

Luke smiled, wrapped an arm around Lorelai's shoulder and pulled her close so he could kiss the top of her head. Rory skipped towards the Diner in front of them humming "Take Me Out To The Ballgame" as she went. The Diner was pretty empty when they walked in and the girls sat down at a table, Luke put in their orders and then joined them at the table. Lorelai watched as Luke and Rory went over different rules and joked about the upcoming game. She felt her heart beat a little faster as she watched the how close they were becoming. It felt so right to be sitting beside this man and her daughter.

As they all started to eat their food Luke smiled at Lorelai, "Oh hey I almost forgot. My buddy called, he was able to get three tickets for the game on Friday night. I figured we could scoop up Rory after school and head straight to the game. Then we can stay there that night and explore Boston a little on Saturday. What do you think?"

Rory nibbled on a fry for a minute, "What game?"

Lorelai smiled and turned towards her daughter, "Luke wants to take us to a real Red Sox game. We can stay in the city for the night afterwards and walk around on Saturday. What do you think about that?"

Rory turned towards Luke with a huge smile, "Really?"

Luke nodded, "Yep. I thought it might be fun for you to see a real game, get the feel for it all."

"Can we go Mom? Please?" Rory said practically bouncing in her seat, "Please, please?"

Lorelai smiled at her, "As long as you're sure Luke...I mean wouldn't you have more fun with your buddies who actually know how the game works?"

"I'll have you know that I know all the rules by now!" Rory said with a stern face, "I even got a book out of the library about it. I know how it all works."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter, "Of course you got a book about it. But...I'm just asking Luke...it's only right-"

"Who else would I want to go with more than my two favorite girls?" Luke said giving Rory a wink.

Rory stuck her tongue out at her Mother, "See? We're his two favorite girls! Who else would he take?"

Lorelai laughed and turned towards Luke, "You really wanna take this crazy kid?"

"Well I'm taking her crazy Mom so I might as well get two for one." He teased.

Rory laughed and Lorelai threw a french fry at him which he caught and popped into his mouth, "Mean!"

He laughed and leaned into her, "Sorry. I'll buy you a giant cotton candy at the game to make up for my behavior." He said with a pout.

She smirked, kissed him gently and pulled away, "I'm holding you to that mister…"

He leaned in, kissed her again and then sat back in his chair, "So...looks like we have ourselves a date."

"Lucky you...you get two Gilmore Girls for this date, not just one!" Rory said with a huge smile.

Luke beamed at her and nodded, "I am the luckiest."

Rory popped her last fry in her mouth and smiled, "Got any pie?"

Luke laughed and stood up quickly, "Saved you both a piece earlier…

Rory sighed happily and put a hand over her heart, "See Mom...he is the perfect man!"

Lorelai rested her chin on her hand and watched Luke walk away, "I can't argue with you on that one…"

Luke returned with their pie and they all sat and talked until Lorelai had to practically pry Rory away from the table. Rory gave Luke a quick hug and stepped out onto the sidewalk to give her Mom and Luke a moment alone. Lorelai wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned into him, "Thanks for everything."

He pressed his lips to hers, "Nothing to thank me for. I love spending time with you both."

She smiled and kissed him back, "Think I can steal you away for a quick lunch date tomorrow afternoon? The rest of my week is pretty busy and it may be the only time we have to be alone…"

Luke smiled at her, "Sure. What time you think you'll head by?"

"Um...one? Is that okay?" She asked hopefully.

He nodded, "Sure. What do you want? I'll pack us up something so we don't have to wait around here."

"BLT and fries?" She asked with a smile, "On rye?"

He nodded slowly, "You got it. See you at one."

She smiled, pressed her lips to his once more and breathed him in, "Bye handsome."

He winked at her, "Bye beautiful."

She giggled a little and joined Rory out on the sidewalk. They walked hand in hand back towards their house and Lorelai couldn't stop smiling as she heard Rory talk nonstop about Luke.

* * *

The following afternoon, Lorelai stepped into the Diner dodging the rain at 12:59. She shook out the rain from her coat and looked around, she smiled when she saw Luke standing behind the counter helping a customer. She waited for a moment before walking over to him, he smiled when he saw her.

"So I was hoping we'd be able to eat outside but it's like a hurricane out there. Wanna head up to the apartment?" Luke asked with a shrug, "Away from prying eyes?" He said glancing over Lorelai's shoulder at Patty and Babatte whose heads were pressed together and they were giggling.

Lorelai followed his gaze and chuckled to herself before turning back to him, "Sounds good."

"Okay. Doors open. Head on up and I'll meet you in a minute. Sandwiches are made just gotta grab them." He said giving her a wink.

She smiled softly at him and walked around the counter towards the staircase. She knew that Luke lived up above the Diner but had never been to his apartment before. She climbed the stairs, pushed the door open and glanced around the small space. She couldn't help but smile...everything about it screamed LUKE and she loved it.

She hung her coat on the hanger beside the door and then began to walk around the room. Stopping in front of his desk, she noticed a picture of two people one of whom resembled Luke. She lifted the frame up and smiled when she realized it must have been his parents. She heard the door open and she turned to smile at him with the frame still in his hands.

He smiled sheepishly and set the food down on the table, he walked over to her and looked over her shoulder, "That was right before they had me...my Mom was just about to find out she was pregnant."

"They look happy. And your Mother was beautiful…" Lorelai whispered as she looked down at the photo again, "And you look a lot like your Dad…"

Luke smiled, "So they tell me...Liz looks a lot like my Mom too."

Lorelai placed the frame down and turned towards him, "Do you talk to your sister a lot?"

Luke shrugged, "Here and there...she moves around a lot so it's hard to keep track of where she is. Never really has a lasting number...so normally I have to wait for her to call me."

She nodded slowly, "You must miss her…"

He frowned a little, "I do...I worry about her. And Jess too...he just turned 13. Not the easiest of kids...but he's had a tough life."

Lorelai stepped closer to him and reached for his hands, "Luke…"

He turned towards her and let his eyes trace her features, "Hi…" He whispered softly.

She smiled and leaned into him, "Hi…"

Instinctively, he wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled her close for a tender kiss. It was meant to be quick but soon they were lost in the feel of each other. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him as close as she possibly could and deepened the kiss. He moaned into her mouth and plunged both hands into her slightly damn curls.

They stumbled back slightly and Luke gasped when they fell back on the couch. She only smiled at him and crawled up into his lap to continue to kiss him. This time her hands framed his face and his hands slid down her back and rested at the top of her hips. She ground against him causing him to groan and she whimpered softly.

"Lorelai…" Luke whispered as he pulled away to catch his breath, he hissed when he felt her press down on him again, "Lorelai stop…"

She pulled away and stared at him with a flushed face and a worried expression, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head and reached up to push some hair out of her face, "God no...no. It's just…" He sighed and stared at her realizing just how nervous she was, "I don't want to get too carried away…"

She frowned slightly and glanced down realizing just how intimate their position was. She gasped slightly and threw her legs off of his and stood up quickly to pull at her clothes. Luke sighed and watched her turn away from him as if she was embarrassed.

"Hey…" He whispered, she didn't turn and he reached a hand out and pulled her towards him, "Come here…"

She bit her lip as he pulled her back to the couch and sat her beside him, "Luke…I'm so-"

He shook his head and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, "Don't. Don't say you're sorry. I'm not sorry...I just didn't want you to rush something you weren't ready for."

She nodded slowly and let him take her hand in his, "I guess...I just got caught up for a moment. Been a long time...and quite honestly I don't think I've ever been this attracted to someone. It's a bit overwhelming."

He kissed her gently again and smiled, "I got a little carried away myself. I find you incredibly irresistible Lorelai...and nothing is going to change that."

She pouted softly and sat back against the armrest, "Yeah but…"

"But what?" He asked as he leaned closer to her and rubbed her arm gently.

She shrugged and looked down at her knees, "I mean...you're a guy…"

He chuckled softly, "I am? I had no idea! For a second there I thought I was a girl."

She rolled her eyes and nudged him, "Luke...I'm trying to be serious here!"

He smiled, sat up straighter and scooted closer to take her hand in his, "Okay. I'm sorry. I just didn't understand that comment...what does it mean that I'm a guy?"

She sighed, "I just...I mean guys have needs right? They expect certain things...they want certain things…"

He frowned, "Lorelai...yes of course I have needs and wants...everyone does right?" She nodded nervously, "But I don't expect anything from you. I told you...we can take this at your pace. We don't need to rush this...I don't want you to think that I'm only in this for sex. I care about you...and Rory. I want a relationship...and that consists of more than just sex. I can wait as long as you want too…"

She sighed, pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead against her knees, "But...I just I'm not used to that…"

He was quiet for a moment, "What does that mean? Did other people pressure you?"

She smiled sadly, "I was nowhere near ready to have sex with Christopher...I was only 15. But he kept saying we had too and I felt alone and was afraid if we didn't than he would break up with me so...I just gave in. And with Michael...I realize now it was only a physical thing. He didn't care about me...he expected sex. He assumed...and I just latched onto it because again I didn't want to be alone…"

Luke sighed and lifted her face to stare at her, "I'm not Michael or Christopher...I'm not going to pressure you or force you into anything. I want you to enjoy it...I want you to feel comfortable."

She raised a hand to wipe at a tear, "Luke…"

"Besides...it's not like we are gonna do it right now...I don't want it to be like this. I want it to be special for you. I want to be able to take my time...not rush. I don't want to have to send you home right after because you have to go to work. It should be more than that." He said shaking his head.

She sighed again, "Yeah but...I don't know if that will ever be able to happen. It's not like you're going to stay over my house...Rory's there. And I can't stay here. How can we make that work?"

Luke shook his head again and squeezed her hand harder, "We'll figure it out when the time comes. But for now...now I just want to spend some time with you. In whatever way I can get. I keep telling you Lorelai...this is real for me. I'm not going anywhere."

She whimpered softly and leaned forward to wrap her arms around him, she buried her face in the crook of his neck trying to hide her tears. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her as close as possible. He felt her relax against him and he smiled as he rubbed her back.

"You okay?" He asked softly in her ear.

She let out a breath and pulled away just enough to be able to see his face, "Yeah...sorry. I know I'm a total mess...feel free to kick me out."

He shook his head and wiped away her tears, "Not kicking you out. I like having you here. Just want to make sure you're alright…"

She nodded slowly and smiled, "I'm good. Just surprised by how much I like you...it's scary but really nice at the same time."

He smiled leaned up and kissed her gently, "Why don't we eat before the food gets to cold…"

She nodded slowly and got off his lap, she pulled him up off the couch and they walked hand in hand towards the table. Luke pulled out the chair for her and she giggled and sat down. "Why thank you kind sir…"

He chuckled and sat down across from her, "So...how's Rory?"

Lorelai laughed and popped a fry in her mouth, "She fell asleep in her Red Sox hat last night. She is so excited for Friday…"

Luke smiled and chewed part of his sandwich, "Good. I'm excited too. I haven't been to a game in forever. And even if you don't really like the game Fenway is a cool place. Great atmosphere."

Lorelai smiled, "I went once when I was really little...my Dad had some big event there. We sat up in the box seats but all I wanted to do was go out in the stands. I had to wear a fancy dress and eat weird food. Didn't feel like a real game to me."

Luke shook his head, "No you need the real experience. We'll be eating nothing but hot dogs, cracker jacks and ice cream."

"Don't forget my cotton candy! You promised me cotton candy!" She said with a teasing smile.

Luke nodded and pointed a fry at her, "Right. Cotton candy. You got it. You'll be on a sugar high before the third inning."

She giggled, "Can't wait!"

He gave her a wink and grabbed for his glass of water, "Rory did great last night when we practiced."

She beamed at him, "Luke she loved it! And you were so patient and good with her."

He shrugged, "She's easy to love. Great kid. You've done a hell of a job."

She smiled softly, "Thank you Luke…"

He nibbled on his sandwich for a moment, "Still no word from her Dad?"

She scrunched up her nose and shook her head back and forth, "Nope."

"I just don't understand that...especially since he knows now she was in the hospital. Wouldn't he be worried?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shrugged, "Guess not. I'm not surprised though...he's never showed a lot of interest in her life. He comes into town really only when he is visiting her parents...it always feels a little forced in my opinion. Rory ends up more sad after he leaves...sometimes I wish he'd just stay away completely."

Luke was quiet, "I remember once seeing you with him...well more Rory. She was showing him around town I think and you were walking behind them...you looked sad. You were trying to look happy for Rory but I could tell you were upset."

Lorelai frowned, "That was right around the time we moved into the house. I was upset because he had promised Rory he would spend a few days with us...but before we even went downtown he had pulled me aside and said he was leaving to go to a concert with some high school friends. He asked me to think of an excuse for Rory…"

"What did you tell her?" Luke whispered as he leaned against the table.

She smiled, "I told her he had a business trip he had to leave for early. I know she didn't believe me...she pretended to have a stomach ache that night and went to bed early. I could hear her crying but she wouldn't let me in the room…"

Luke shook his head, "Poor kid…"

She was quiet for a moment as she thought about her words carefully, "Luke...the only thing I really need from you is that…" She paused and glanced up at him, "Don't make promises to Rory if you know you can't keep them. Okay? Just...don't get her hopes up about something if you don't think you'll follow through. She's had enough disappointments in her life. And I don't expect you to be able to be around for everything...just don't lie to her okay? I can handle it...but she's just a kid."

Luke put his half of a sandwich down and sighed before glancing back at her with a meaningful smile, "Lorelai...you and Rory are a packaged deal. I get that. And I respect it completely. When I committ to something I'm all in...unless some life altering event occurs that will take me away...I'm gonna be there when I say I am. For both of you. Okay?"

She swallowed hard and nodded slowly, "Okay…"

He gave her a quick nod, "You can trust me.."

She nodded slowly and looked down at her plate, "I do...that's just a new thing for me. I don't trust a lot of people...especially with Rory. But I know that she's completely safe with you."

He nodded slowly, "She is. I'd do anything for her...or you."

She smiled and looked down, "Damn you Danes…"

He chuckled, "Is that your new saying?"

"I can't help it. You amaze me all the time Luke...I don't think it will get better and then it does." She said with a laugh, "And we've really only just started…"

He smiled softly, "Things will only get better."

She glanced back at his bed, "Sure you don't want to take me to bed real quick? Make things get even better?" She teased.

He groaned and threw a fry at her, "You're an evil, evil woman. You know that?"

She giggled and bit her own fry, "Just keeping you on your toes babe…"

He shook his head and smiled at her use of a pet name, "Eat your lunch crazy lady…"

She smiled, and turned back to her lunch to finish eating. They passed the rest of the half hour talking and laughing as they finished their lunch. When it was time to go, they took an extra few minutes to share some gentle kisses. Lorelai left quickly to go back to the Inn and promised to see him tomorrow.

* * *

That night, Rory ran out to the mailbox to retrieve the mail. She handed her Mom some bills and then walked quietly to room and sat down on the bed. Lorelai peaked through the crack and saw Rory clutching a postcard in her hand. She pushed the door open and walked in, she looked over her shoulder and recognized the handwriting immediately.

She sat down beside her daughter, "Whatcha got there?"

Rory frowned and looked up at her Mom, "He's in Texas now…"

Lorelai nodded slowly, "Oh really? What else did he say?"

Rory looked back at it, "He didn't even say anything about me being sick...didn't ask."

Lorelai sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Rory…"

"Why doesn't he care?" Rory asked as she turned and buried her face in her Mother's neck, "What did I do wrong?"

"Oh honey...you didn't do anything wrong. He just...he doesn't get it. Your Dad was never really able to read other people's emotions. He was always out for myself...I wish he was different. You deserve more than that...I'm sorry." She whispered as she pressed a kiss to her daughter's head.

Rory was about to say something but there was a knock on the door. Lorelai frowned and looked out of Rory's room. "I wasn't expecting anyone...I'll just see who it is and then we can make some dinner okay? Maybe just watch a movie? You already finished your homework…"

Rory smiled at her, "That would be good. Thanks Mom."

Lorelai smiled, cupped her face in her hands and kissed her forehead gently. "Love you kiddo."

Rory smiled and wiped her tears away, "I love you too Mom."

Lorelai gave her a quick wink and then got up to walk out of the bedroom. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore the ache in her chest when she thought about the sad look on her daughter's face. Somedays she wished Christopher could actually see her face to understand how much pain he was causing the young girl.

She opened the door and smiled when she saw Luke standing there, "Hey! I wasn't expecting you tonight."

Luke smiled and held up a coat, "You left this at my place today. Thought you might need it."

She smiled and reached for it, "Oh, thanks! It stopped raining when I left so I totally forgot about it. That was sweet of you to bring it by."

He shrugged, "It was a good excuse to come say hi."

She smiled and pulled her coat towards him, "Well thank you."

Luke glanced past Lorelai and noticed Rory standing in the doorway, "Hey kid…" He noticed the puffy red eyes and he frowned, "You okay?"

Rory frowned and walked over to her Mom, she looped her arm with Lorelai's and leaned against her shoulder, "Mom? Can Luke stay for awhile?"

Lorelai kissed her head and turned back to him, "I'm sure he has to go back to the Diner sweets…"

Luke watched them for a moment and then bent down in front of Rory, "What's with the sad face?"

Lorelai watched them slowly and Rory shrugged, "Just having a bad day…"

Luke nodded slowly, "I've had my fair share of those…" He paused and glanced up at Lorelai, "I have to run back to the Diner for a bit and finish a few things. But...what if I come by in about an hour with some ice cream?"

Rory's face brightened and she glanced up at Mom, "Is that okay Mom?"

Lorelai smiled and ruffled her hair, "I don't see why not."

Rory turned back to Luke and smiled, "See you in an hour?"

Luke smirked, "Try and keep me away." He gave her a wink and smiled as the young girl ran back to her bedroom, he stood up and glanced at Lorelai, "What happened?"

Lorelai sighed, "She got a rather vague and disappointing postcard from Chris...he didn't even mention her being in the hospital. Just upset her…"

Luke frowned, "Is it crazy that I hate a man I've never actually met?"

She chuckled slightly, "No...it's cute." She shrugged, "But Chris is Chris...he's in his own little world. He always has been...it's complicated. Not that it doesn't kill me to see the look on her face every time he hurts her. I guess I'm just less surprised than she is."

Luke nodded, "Yeah...I understand." He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "Anything else I can do besides the ice cream to cheer her up?"

Lorelai smiled and shook her head, "No...I think the ice cream and you are enough to make her day a million times better. Mine too…"

Luke smiled, leaned in and placed a kiss to her lips, "Be back as soon as I can be."

She pressed a hand to his cheek and kissed him harder, "We'll be waiting."

He winked, turned and started to walk back towards the truck. Lorelai watched him go and then turned back towards the house and walked straight to the kitchen. She found Rory sitting at the table munching away on leftover mac and cheese. The sadness she had seen in her daughter's eyes from before was suddenly replaced by pure joy.

Lorelai smiled and went to the fridge to find something for herself to eat, "You seem to be feeling better…"

Rory shrugged and turned towards her Mom, "Think he'll really come with ice cream?"

Lorelai smiled walked over to the table and sat down beside her, "He'll be here hon."

Rory glanced down at the food in front of her and bit her lip gently, "Mom?"

Lorelai reached out and squeezed her hand, "What is it babe?"

She looked back up at her and took a deep breath, "Sometimes I wish Luke was my real Dad…"

Lorelai inhaled sharply and sat up a little straighter, "Rory…"

The young girl shrugged, "I know it's silly...but even before you and Luke got together he was always so cool. He was around when we needed him and Dad never is. It's just nice...to have someone around when you need them."

Lorelai smiled leaned into her daughter and whispered to her, "Luke cares a lot about you too honey. He may not be your Dad...but he's there if you ever need him. It's still early in our relationship...but I don't know...it feels different."

Rory smiled, "Yeah it does...in a good way."

Lorelai paused and bit her lip, "But just because things are changing with Luke...it doesn't mean anything has changed with you and me. You know that, right? You're always number one in my life. If at any point you feel uncomfortable or unsure about any of this...I want you to tell me."

Rory nodded, "I will. But I doubt I will feel any of that. I like it when he's around...I feel better. Safer really…"

Lorelai smiled and gave her arm a squeeze. "Me too."

Rory took a spoonful of her dinner and smiled, "You seem a lot happier with him around too…"

Lorelai shrugged, "I am kid...he makes me very happy. And I'm even happier that you like him so much."

Rory stared at her for a moment, "Do you ever...think about getting married someday? Maybe having more kids?"

Lorelai's eyes widened, "Oh honey...it's way too early to even be considering any of that."

Rory nodded, "No I know that...but I mean have you ever thought about it? Before Luke even. Is that something you want?"

Lorelai sighed and gave a little shrug, "I mean sure...I always hoped if I met the right person that maybe someday I would get married. But I always wanted to make sure that it was the right fit with you." She paused, "Why? Do you want siblings?"

Rory smiled, "I mean it could be fun...it would be weird not just having the two of us around. But I think it could be cool."

Lorelai smiled and leaned in to give her daughter's head a kiss, "Well...if and when a time comes when that is in the cards I would talk to you about it first. Okay? Like I said...you're number one in my life kiddo. And you always will be."

Rory nodded slowly, "Thank you Mom…" She whispered softly as tears prickled up in her eyes.

Lorelai frowned and reached out a hand to caress her daughter's face, "For what? And what's with the tears?"

Rory shrugged and wiped the tears away, "I'm just really glad you're my Mom…and that you've done everything you could for me. I feel lucky even without Dad around. I feel lucky to have you."

Lorelai felt her own tears burning in the back of her eyes, "Oh hon...I'm the lucky one. You are without a doubt the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't even imagine my life without you in it and I never want too…" She leaned forward and kissed her forehead again, "You're my best friend."

"Mine too." Rory whispered as she played with the spoon in the bowl. "Think we have room for one more in our life?"

Lorelai smiled, "You mean Luke?" Rory nodded, "I think he's weaseled his way in whether we are ready or not…"

Rory smiled back, "You okay with that?"

Lorelai smiled and leaned back in her chair, "I think I'm more than okay with that…"

Rory nodded, "Good. Me too." She took a bite of her food again, "You should probably eat. Your boyfriend is gonna be here soon...don't want to keep him waiting." She teased.

Lorelai laughed, stood up and went to find her own food. She glanced back at her daughter and smiled at the pure joy that was on Rory's face as she ate her dinner. For the first time in years she felt hopeful about their future. Things were good...and she knew that Luke meant it when he said they would only get better. She just hoped that for once things would work out for her and her daughter. She didn't know if she could stand any more heartache…

* * *

 **So far this was one of my favorite chapters to write. Like I said, I really enjoy exploring the Luke and Rory relationship more. :) Wish we could have more scenes with them...maybe in the revival? :) Can't wait for it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Loving all the reviews as usual :) Will try and update as soon as possible! Thanks!**

* * *

On Friday afternoon, Rory came tearing into the house excited to get ready for the game. Luke would be there in 5 minutes to pick them up and she couldn't wait to leave. She ran to her room and grabbed the outfit she had picked out the night before. She had picked jeans, a t-shirt, flip flops and her red sox hat. She quickly put it on, double checked her overnight bag and ran out to the kitchen, Lorelai smiled when she saw her.

"Excited are you?" Lorelai said with a teasing smile.

"Yeah! This is gonna be so much fun!" Rory said as she sat down at the table.

Lorelai smiled, leaned over and kissed her daughter's head, "Yes it is."

There was a knock on the door and Rory ran to open it, she smiled when she saw Luke, "You're here!"

Luke chuckled, "You thought I'd bail?"

Rory blushed a little, "No not really…" Luke gave her a smile knowing that this was a new concept for her, "We're ready to hit the road when you are!"

Luke gave her a nod, "Great. We can throw your bags in the truck and get going."

Lorelai met the in the foyer and smiled as she held out their bags, "We're all set."

Rory grabbed her own bag and ran out to the truck, Luke stepped in and kissed Lorelai gently on the lips, "Hi."

She beamed up at him and pressed a hand to his cheek before kissing him again, "Hiya. Missed you today."

He smiled softly, "Missed you too. Guess it's a good thing we get to spend all night and tomorrow together."

She kissed him again and then reached for his hand to give it a squeeze, "You think you can handle being stuck with us that long?"

Luke smirked, "I bet I can."

She smiled and grabbed her keys, she locked the door and closed it tightly behind her. She smiled to herself when Luke double checked that it was securely locked. He gave her a little shrug and walked over to take her bag. He met Rory in the back of the truck to secure their bags down. Lorelai was standing by the front of the truck when Babette trotted over to her with a large smile on her face.

"Hey sugah!" She said loudly. "Heading out?"

Lorelai smiled at her nosy neighbor, "Yeah...Luke is taking us to a Red Sox game tonight."

"Ain't that sweet!" Babette said with a smile as she placed a hand over her heart, "Bless that Luke Danes. Are things heating up between you two?"

Lorelai blushed a little, "Oh...we're still just taking it slow. Enjoying our time together."

"But is he your boyfriend?" Babette said nudging her with her elbow, "Is it official?"

Lorelai bit her lip nervously, "Oh I mean we're...we're not seeing anyone else. We haven't really put a label on anything yet though."

"Take my advice doll...when you find a god man...lock it down. Don't let him slip away." She whispered to her as she watched Luke and Rory joking around at the back of the truck.

Lorelai smiled softly, "I'll keep that in mind."

"You guys coming back tonight?" She asked as she looked at their bgs, "I see bags…"

Lorelai chuckled, "We got some hotel rooms for the night so we didn't have to drive back late. We'll be back sometime tomorrow."

"Taking overnight trips together sounds pretty serious to me…" Babette said wagging her eyebrows at her.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Rory and I will have our own room Babette...don't go there."

The older woman giggled, "Oh honey my mind always goes there when I think of Luke...have you seen that ass of his?"

"Babette!" Lorelai said in horror as she glanced at Luke and Rory who were staring at them curiously, "Okay...I think it's time for us to head out." She said with a nervous laugh as she eyed Luke trying to get him to understand.

Luke jumped at her words and nodded, "Right. Gotta beat the traffic. We'll catch ya later Babette."

"Okay. Well you need me to do anything a the house?" Babette asked as she watched Rory climb up into the truck.

"No thanks. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon so I think everything will be fine." Lorelai said with a smile, "But thanks for the offer. We'll see you later." She climbed up in the truck and Luke shut the door behind her.

As he walked around the side of the truck, he could only blush when he saw Babette giving him the thumbs up sign. He shook his head with a laugh as he climbed up in the bed of the truck and started the engine.

"Everyone ready to go?" Luke asked as he started to pull out of the driveway.

"Lead the way Danes!" Rory said with a smile, "We got ourselves a game to catch!"

Luke chuckled as Lorelai hollered in response and they got on the road. The music was blasting as the girls sang along and he realized he could get used to this life…

* * *

Once they got to Boston, they parked the car and started walking towards Fenway. Once they reached Yawkey Way they explored a little and Rory looked up at Luke with puppy dog eyes. "Can I have a hot dog Luke?"

He smiled at her knowing he could never say no, "Of course. You gotta have a Fenway Frank when you're here."

He reached for his wallet and Lorelai frowned, "Luke I got it."

He shook his head adamantly, "No way. On me."

Rory was looking around and not paying attention as the two adults spoke, "Luke come on...I can't ask you to pay for everything."

"You didn't ask." Luke said with a smile, "I'm offering. I want to treat you both."

She frowned again, "And I appreciate that but I don't know if I feel right about it…between the food the hotel and the game-"

"I got the tickets for nothing." Luke said with a shake of his head, "And I got a great deal on the hotel. Please don't worry…"

She leaned into him slightly and he wrapped an arm around her, "Luke…"

He lowered his face to stare directly in his eyes, "Lorelai…"

She giggled a little, "You're not going to give in are you?"

Luke shook his head, "Nope. You'll learn in this relationship I can be just as stubborn as you. But in this circumstance that's a good thing."

She smiled at him and leaned up to peck his lips, "I like you Luke Danes…"

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "I like you too Lorelai...very much." He pulled away and gave her hand a squeeze, "You want a hot dog too?"

"Yes please." She said bashfully as she watched him reach into his wallet again.

Luke gave her a wink and ordered three hot dogs. They put all the fixings on them and found a place to stand and eat as the people filtered in around them. Rory was asking Luke all sorts of questions about the names of the players and what team they would be playing. Lorelai just sat back and watched how easily they interacted. She felt so at peace watching them together and it warmed her heart.

After a few minutes Rory started reaching for her Mom's bag, "What are you looking for?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"I want to take a picture." Rory said with a smile, "I borrowed Sookie's camera."

"Did you ask for permission?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Of course I did." She paused and smiled, "Actually it was Sookie's idea for me to bring it. She gave it to me yesterday when I was visiting at the Inn."

Lorelai smirked "Oh really?"

Rory ignored her Mother and looked around, she smiled when she saw an older couple standing nearby, "Excuse me?" She said in a shy voice, "Could you take a picture for us?"

Lorelai was shocked her daughter had the courage to approach strangers. But she had a feeling there was a motive behind this move. She watched as she talked to the man for a moment and then ran back to Luke and her Mom. Rory positioned them right where she wanted them and made sure to have Luke wrap his arm around Lorelai making Luke laugh.

"Big smiles!" Rory said excitedly.

Lorelai and Luke laughed and smiled at the couple as they took their picture. The man walked over to them and smiled, "What a lovely family. Lucky girl having your parents take you to a game."

Rory beamed up at the man, "I'm very lucky! Thanks for taking the picture!"

She gave the man a wave and turned back to her Mom and Luke who were just staring at her with amused expressions on their faces, "What?" Rory asked, "I didn't see the point in correcting him…" She said with an eye roll.

Lorelai laughed as her daughter started to walk away from them, "Oh man…"

Luke glanced over at her, "What?" He asked.

"Not sure which one of us likes you more…" Lorelai said with a smile, "That girl adores you Luke. It's written all over her face…"

Luke blushed a little, "Well I'm pretty fond of her myself."

Lorelai smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist, "Come on…"

He smiled, kissed the top of her head and they started to walk towards Rory as she looked around the shops. They passed the time walking around the little stores and interacting with people. And then Luke lead them towards the gates so they could find their seats. They were sitting behind home plate and Rory was practically bouncing in her seat as they sat down.

"Calm down kid…" Lorelai said with a laugh, "Game hasn't even started yet!"

"I know but this is so cool!" Rory said looking around, "Look at all these people."

Lorelai sighed, "Man I need to let you out of your cage more often…"

Luke chuckled and flagged down carrying snacks, "Want that cotton candy now?"

"Absolutely!" Lorelai said rubbing her hands together, "Lay it on me!"

Luke smiled and looked at Rory, "What do you want kid?"

"Um...peanuts please?" Rory asked with a smile, "Seems like the right snack for a game."

Luke nodded, "Sure thing." He turned towards the man, "One cotton candy, one bag of peanuts and some cracker jack's." He paid the man and handed the girls their treats.

He smiled as he watched Lorelai and Rory share their snacks, Lorelai turned towards Luke and smiled, "You're a cracker jack's fan?"

Luke shrugged, "Always used to share it with my Dad. Kind of a tradition when I come to a game."

Lorelai smiled at him as she ripped off a piece of cotton candy, "That's sweet…"

Luke gave her a wink and glanced back out at the field, Rory's eyes were wandering around as she tried to make sure she didn't miss a thing. Lorelai was quiet for a moment and her mind started to wander to to what Babette had said earlier. Luke was a good man...and even though it was still early she wanted to keep him if she could.

"Hey Luke?" She whispered as she ripped off another piece of her cotton candy.

He turned towards her and smiled, "Yeah?"

She leaned into him a little, "This was really sweet of you to take us here…"

Luke winked again and gave her knee a squeeze, "It's my pleasure Lorelai."

She smiled and nodded slowly, "Can I ask you something?"

He turned further towards her and nodded, "Sure. What's up?"

She bit her lip nervously, "I mean...I know we said we are exclusive. Um...but what are we really? Are we a couple?"

Luke smiled at her, "Do you want to be?"

She felt the butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach, it had been a long time since she had been in a relationship. She suddenly felt 15 again standing outside homeroom when Christopher asked if she wanted to go steady.

"Y-yes. I mean...yes I do." Lorelai said with a blush, she looked down at her cotton candy, "If that's what you want…"

Luke smiled at her nervousness and reached into the box again, he smiled when his hand hit the toy inside. His smile grew wider when he pulled it out and realized it was a bracelet. He pulled it out and held it in front of her, "Lorelai Gilmore...you wanna be my girlfriend?"

She giggled slightly and held out her hand for him, "Of course I do!

Luke smiled, slipped the bracelet over her wrist, he leaned in and kissed her softly. They both pulled away when they heard a faint click sound and started laughing when they saw Rory had taken a picture of them.

She shrugged, "Just capturing some memories here people! Carry on!"

Luke chuckled and Lorelai reached over and started tickling her daughter's sides, "You little devil!"

Rory laughed as her Mom tickled her and Luke grabbed the camera from Rory's lap. He quickly snapped a picture of the two of them and smiled as they looked over at him. Rory leaned into her Mother and smiled and Luke took another of the two of them and then held it out in front of him to take one of the three of them.

Lorelai beamed at him and kissed his shoulder softly as the game began to start…

* * *

After the game, Lorelai, Rory and Luke walked back through the crowds and towards the car. Both Rory and Lorelai had ice cream cone's in their hand and Luke was once again amazed at their iron clad stomachs. But as long as they had smiles on their faces he would give them just about anything.

As Rory gobbled hers up she sighed heavily, "I'm tired…"

Lorelai smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, "Been a long day kid. Usually you're in bed by now."

Luke walked in front of Rory who threw the rest of her cone in the trash and knelt down, "Hop on." He said looking over his shoulder at her.

Rory smiled and looked at her Mom who just gave her a smile and a quick nod. Rory jumped up on Luke's back and they were on their way once again. Lorelai continued to lick her cone and she laughed as Rory and Luke started to sing Sweet Caroline. She was so caught up in the happiness of the moment she barely registered the two people standing in front of them staring blankly at them.

But suddenly her feet stopped and she gasped, Luke stopped and looked over at Lorelai confused and worried by her expression. "Lorelai?"

Rory looked forward and swallowed, "Uh...hi Grandpa and Grandma."

Luke's heart dropped to his stomach and he tried to stand up straighter, but realized he couldn't with Rory on his back, "Lorelai...Rory." Emily said in a flat tone, she glanced at Luke only briefly before turning back to her daughter, "What on earth are you doing in Boston?"

"H-h-hi Mom and Dad." Lorelai said in a nervous voice, "We uh...we went to a Red Sox game."

Richard pursed his lips, "I didn't think you liked Baseball Lorelai…"

Lorelai frowned, "Oh...no I like it fine Dad. Um...it was a gift for Rory mostly." She said glancing at Luke, "This is...Luke. Luke these are my parents Emily and Richard Gilmore."

Richard reached a hand out to shake Luke's, Luke tried to pull his hand away but Rory held his arms tighter with her legs making it impossible for him to reach out without dropping her. "Uh sorry…" Luke whispered, "Don't want to drop Rory…"

Richard smiled softly, "Smart choice." He glanced up at his granddaughter slowly, "How are you Rory?"

"I'm fine…" Rory whispered as she held on to Luke a little tighter.

Emily turned towards her daughter, "Isn't it a little late for her to be out?"

Lorelai swallowed, her Mother always had a way of making her feel incompetent, "Oh...well we were just doing it as a special treat. She's usually in bed by now…"

Emily raised an eyebrow at her daughter, "I see…"

A car pulled up in front of Emily and Richard, Richard turned to his wife and smiled, "We should really be going now Emily…"

Emily nodded slowly, "Have a good night." She said as she stepped into the car.

Richard was quiet for a moment as he stared at his daughter, "We should...have lunch sometime." He mumbled softly, "Seeing each other once a year isn't often enough."

Lorelai nodded slowly, "O-okay…"

"Great. I'll have my secretary call you…" He paused, "Actually...I'm not sure if we have your number. Christopher mentioned you moved?"

Lorelai grimaced slightly, "You've seen him?"

"Oh yes he came to visit us a few weeks ago." He said with a smile, "I assumed he came to see us about two months ago…"

Lorelai glanced at her daughter who seemed to have lost all her happiness from earlier, "No...he didn't come see us…"

Richard frowned, "Oh...well it must have been a quick trip then." He cleared his throat nervously and glanced back at his daughter, not wanting to see the disappointment on Rory's face, "Well then you should call my office and we will set something up that way."

Lorelai felt the tears burning in her eyes, she had no intention of calling, "Sure…"

"Wonderful." He said nervously, "Well then...goodnight."

Lorelai watched as he climbed into the car beside her Mother and drove off into the night. The three remaining people stood there awkwardly for a few moments until they heard Rory sniffle slightly.

Lorelai sighed and turned to look up at her daughter, "Rory…"

"Why didn't he come see us if he was home?" Rory asked her Mom.

Lorelai sighed and ran a hand over her face suddenly feeling extremely tired, "I...I don't know hon. I wish I could give you an answer to that…"

Rory pushed away from Luke and slid down his back, "Can we go back to the hotel now? I'm really tired…"

Lorelai glanced up at Luke who looked at a loss for words. She smiled sadly down at her daughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her as close as possible. "Yeah...come on honey. Let's go…"

Luke put a gentle hand on Lorelai's back as if to remind her he was still there. And they walked silently towards the truck. They drove to the hotel, parked in the garage and carried their bags inside. Lorelai and Rory stood aside as Luke checked them in and paid for the rooms. They rode the elevator to the 7th floor and Luke walked them to their room.

"I'm right next door…" He said softly as Lorelai let Rory into the room, he watched the young girl head straight for the large bed and lie down, he sighed sadly, "I feel terrible…"

Lorelai sighed and ran her hand up and down his arm, "It's not your fault Luke...that was the last thing I ever expected to happen tonight."

He nodded slowly, "Not how I really pictured meeting your parents...they must think I'm an idiot."

Lorelai laughed to herself, "They think I'm an idiot so don't worry…"

Luke frowned and leaned closer to her, "Hey...don't say that…"

Her eyes prickled with tears and she shook her head, "I don't want to talk about them...or Christopher. We had such a good night and I hate that that ruined it…"

Luke sighed and pulled her closer, "Lorelai...you're an amazing mother."

She smirked sadly, "It's funny that when I'm around my own Mother I don't feel that I am." She glanced into the room and saw that Rory's shoulders were shaking slightly, "I should go…"

Luke nodded sadly, "Okay...if you need me I'll be right in there…" He said pointing to the door to his left.

Lorelai took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around his neck, she held on tightly, "Thank you for being so good to me...to us."

Luke held her close and wished he could change so many things in their life. "I'd do anything for either one of you…"

She breathed him in and placed a kiss on his neck before pulling away, "I know you would…"

He gave her a tender smile and then leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "Try and get some sleep…"

She nodded slowly and then turned to walk back into the hotel room. She kicked off her shoes and threw her bag on the floor beside the bed. She crawled up next to Rory and pulled her into her arms, "Rory…"

Rory turned and started to cry harder into her Mother's chest, "Why do they all hate me so much?"

Lorelai frowned and pushed her daughter back just enough to see her face, "What are you talking about? Who hates you?"

"Dad, Grandma and Grandpa…" Rory said as she hiccuped softly.

Lorelai sighed and sat up slowly and pulled Rory up with her, "Oh honey...they don't hate you. No one could ever hate you...you're too sweet to hate." She smiled softly. "Your Dad's just...stupid." She said with a laugh, "And your Grandparents don't hate you...they aren't particularly fond of me though. That's why it's always so awkward when and if we see them…"

Rory frowned softly, "They think I ruined your life."

Lorelai cringed and squeezed her daughter's shoulder, "Well even if they do...they are so wrong. I've told you time and time again honey...you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

Rory swallowed hard and looked down at her hands in her lap, "What do you think you would have done if you never got pregnant?"

Lorelai let out a puff of air, "Oh Gosh...Rory I honestly have no idea. I had no real plan back then...I was just trying to make it through most days in once piece."

Rory hiccuped again, "You could have done so much with your life...and I kept you back."

"No you did not." Lorelai said sternly, "Rory you gave me an amazing life...you gave me an opportunity to finally be happy."

Rory sighed, "Yeah but Dad has travelled all over the world! He went to school he's seen things met people. And you've been stuck with me...don't you sometimes wish that you could have switched places with him? Or maybe even given me up-"

"Don't ever think for one second that I didn't want you." Lorelai whispered, "Okay? Yes I was terrified when i found out I was pregnant...but honey once I held you in my arms I knew I was meant to bring you into this world."

Rory whimpered softly and then leaned in to hug her Mom, "I wish they loved me too…"

Lorelai closed her eyes tightly and held Rory close, "Shh...they do baby. They do...it's just different."

They sat there for a few minutes and Lorelai allowed Rory to cry as much as she needed too. Then she pulled away, wiped off her face and pulled her off the bed. She lead her towards the bathroom and helped her get ready for bed. She put on her own pajamas as well and then walked back into the bedroom. Even though there were two beds, Lorelai knew that her daughter needed her right now.

She pulled the covers back and Rory climbed in, Lorelai crawled in beside her and began to run her hands through her hair. She hummed to her softly, something she often did when Rory was much younger. But tonight she knew her little girl needed her Mom more than ever. It wasn't long before Rory drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Lorelai rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Since she had left her parents home, she had kept them separate from her life as much as possible for this very reason. No matter how much she did for Rory, in their eyes she knew it would never be enough. As soon as Lorelai turned her back on the life they had chosen for her, she was not worth it in their eyes. This was especially true when it came to Emily Gilmore.

The look on her Mother's face when she saw them standing there seemed to be burned into her memory. She sighed and rolled over realizing she was never going to be able to fall asleep right now. She knew that Rory was exhausted and she didn't want to disturb her, she slipped on a pair of flip flops and opened the door quietly. She was surprised when she saw Luke walking out of his room at the same time.

She smiled at him, "Oh...hey."

He smiled sheepishly at her, "Hey...you okay?"

She wrapped her arms around herself suddenly feeling exposed in her pajamas, "I didn't want to keep Rory up...I was gonna pace the hall a bit until I fell asleep." She chuckled to herself, "Probably not the best plan…"

Luke smiled sadly at her, "I was just gonna get some ice...you can hang in my room if you want…"

She nodded slowly and he held the door open for her. She walked into his identical room and sat down on one of the beds suddenly feeling more nervous than before. After a few minutes Luke walked back into the room and put the ice bucket down on the little desk. He poured himself a glass of water and one for her before putting ice in it. He turned back to her and held it out for her to take.

She smiled and whispered her thanks before taking a sip. Luke sat down beside her on the bed but made sure to give her as much space as possible. After a few minutes of silence, he cleared his throat anxiously and whispered, "Is Rory okay?"

Lorelai smiled softly, "Oh...she's alright. Just...confused. She doesn't understand why things are the way they are with my parents and Christopher...and neither do I really."

Luke was quiet for a moment, "This is probably the wrong thing to say...but I find it hard to believe that you are a product of your parents. They are so different from you."

Lorelai laughed, "Yes...I'm sure my Mom checked about a million times in my life to see if there had been some sort of mix up at the hospital. I was definitely not the daughter she ordered."

He frowned a little and reached out to put his cup down on the desk, "Well it's a shame she can't see how amazing the daughter she does have is…"

Lorelai felt the lump grow in her chest and she couldn't hold back the sob that escaped her lips, "Luke…"

He sighed and turned slowly to look at her, "Come here…"

She stared to cry harder as he pulled her against his shoulder, she melted into his arms quickly. All the tears she had been holding back for Rory's sake poured out of her as he held her. He squeezed her close and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "It's okay…" He whispered.

She only cried harder at his words and clung to his shirt, "I don't know how to make it better for her...I don't know how to make them accept her."

Luke knew that deep down Lorelai wasn't just talking about Rory. She was talking about herself too. He hard heard about how strained her relationship with her parents was but to actually witness was something entirely different. It was such a contrast to the relationship he had had with his parents when they were alive. He didn't understand how any parents could turn their back on their children, especially when they were as amazing as Lorelai and Rory.

"You give Rory everything she needs…" Luke whispered as he continued to rub her back.

Lorelai shook her head and pulled away, "But I don't Luke. And I never will be able to. I can be a lot of things but I can't be a Mother, Father, Grandma and Grandpa all at once! I just can't. And she so desperately wants them to just see her and love her…"

"I'm sure they do love her...they just don't know how to really show it." LUke said softly. "I mean how could anyone not love Rory?"

"I don't know." Lorelai said rubbing her eyes sadly, "But she said they thought she ruined my life...and she asked me what I would have done if she hadn't been born."

Luke cringed, "Geez…"

"And the thing is...I have no idea what I would have done." Lorelai said softly, "I know what my parents wanted me to do but I didn't want that…"

Luke frowned softly, "What did they want you to do?"

She smiled at him, "They wanted me to go to Yale, meet a nice boy and get married. Be a trophy wife like my Mother...give them grandchildren that were legitimate and would make them proud and not embarrassed at their functions. They wanted me to be the perfect daughter and I was so far from that they didn't know what to do with me." She laughed sadly, "God you should have seen my Mother's face when I told her I was pregnant...she honestly looked at me like I was the most hideous thing she had ever seen. She was so disappointed in me...so disgusted by my behavior." She rolled her eyes, "And all I wanted to do was scream I just wanted to be loved! That's why I slept with Christopher in the first place. I mean I just wanted to feel something...anything other than feeling like a total outcast."

Luke sighed and rubbed her arm softly, "Lorelai…"

"But nothing I do will ever be good enough. I know I'm the one who left and they will probably hold that against me forever but I couldn't stay there. I would have suffocated...I would have snapped. They would have molded Rory into the daughter I was supposed to be and let me just fade off into the background." She said with a sniffle.

Luke smiled at her, "I don't think you could ever just fade off into the background…"

She laughed a little, "In that world I did...towards the end anyway. I was so scared and ashamed...my Mom has this way of making me feel like absolutely nothing."

"You are not nothing." Luke whispered to her, when she didn't look at him he pulled at her hand, "Lorelai look at me…"

It took her a moment but she finally turned her head towards him, "What?"

He reached a hand out and wiped at her tears, "I know technically we just became official today…" He smiled when her face brightened slightly, "But I feel so damn lucky to be with you. You are so amazing and I wish you could see that…"

She looked down at his hand against her knee, "I don't think I'll ever think I'm good enough…"

Luke shook his head, "Then I guess it's gonna be my job as your boyfriend to try and make you see it…"

She glanced back up at him and felt more tears prickling in her eyes, "Luke…"

"I'm falling hard for you Lorelai Gilmore...and I don't care what your parents or anyone else thinks. I think you are the most incredible woman I have ever met. I don't know how I was lucky enough to get you here with me...but I'm gonna do everything I can to keep you." He whispered before leaning forward to kiss her gently.

She inhaled sharply as his lips moved across hers, "Oh Luke…"

He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue trace her bottom lip gently. She moaned into his mouth and lay back on the bed. He hovered over her, keeping one hand pressed against her cheek and the other holding himself up above her. She sighed when his lips began to travel from her lips to her cheek, her ear and finally her neck.

She shivered and ran her hands up and down his back wanting to feel him as close as possible, "Oh don't stop…"

He moaned against her skin as his tongue traced the line of her collarbone, "You have no idea how beautiful you are. How incredibly sexy you are…"

Her nails dug into his back, if he hadn't had a t-shirt on she would have drawn blood, "Luke…"

He pressed kisses across her chest and back up to her lips, "Lorelai…"

She whimpered slowly when he pulled away, "Don't…" She said with a pout.

He groaned softly and shook his head, "We can't...not with Rory right next door. Not like this...not when you're upset. I don't want it to be because you want to feel something else...I want it to be because you want me."

"I do want you…" She whispered to him as she pulled him closer, "So much…"

He bit his lip and tried to push his hips away from her so she wouldn't feel the bulge growing in his pants, "We'll get there eventually Lorelai...just not tonight."

She sighed, but deep down she knew he was right, "Okay…"

He gave her a quick nod, leaned forward and gave her a peck on the lips before turning to lie next to her. She took a deep breath and glanced over at him, he was staring straight up at the ceiling purposefully not meeting her eyes. She bit her lip, feeling guilty for not being able to be with him in the way that he deserved.

"Luke…" He turned his head towards her and waited, "I'm sorry…"

Luke lifted his hand and traced the line from her jaw up to her cheek, "You have nothing to apologize for…"

She pouted softly and leaned closer to him to rest her head in the crook of his neck. She breathed him in and let her hand rest against his arm. Luke lifted his other hand to stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head.

"I kind of can't believe we are here sometimes…" She whispered softly.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked as he held her closer.

She shrugged but never moved away from him, "Not to long ago you were just my friend Luke...and now you're my…" She smiled against his neck and he gave her arm a squeeze, "Now you're my boyfriend…"

Luke smiled and reached down to tilt her head back so he could see her face, "Too fast?"

She shook her head, "No...not to fast. It's just...different." She laughed slightly, "I think it will take some more getting used to ya know? I've always been on my own...and now you're here…"

Luke nodded slowly, "I get that. I've always been on my own too…"

She licked her lips slowly and then let her eyes trace over his face, "You know...I'm here for you too Luke. Most of the time it's just you taking care of me…" She trailed off slowly and then shrugged, "But I want...I want to be there for you too. I want you to trust me and let me in…"

"I do trust you." Luke said in a deep voice, "Probably more than I've ever trusted anyone…"

She paused and thought of what to say, "Will you let me help you? You know...if you need it."

He smiled softly at her, "I'll try...it's new for me too Lorelai. I've never really let anyone in either. It might take me some time to get used to too…"

She gave him a slow nod and then leaned forward to kiss his lips gently, "Fair enough…" She pulled away and sat up slowly, "I should go back to my room...I don't want Rory to wake up alone."

Luke sighed and sat up with her, he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze, "Okay…"

She turned, gave him a smile and then stood up. Luke followed her to the door and walked her to her own door. They stood their silently for a moment, neither of them knew what to say. She looked up at him with a hopeful but scared expression. He took a deep breath, stepped closer and cupped her face in his hands. She took a deep breath before his lips found hers in the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced.

She gripped his arms tightly to keep herself from falling over. When he finally pulled away, he let out a shaky breath and rested his forehead against hers, "You gonna be okay?" He asked softly.

She smiled, never opened her eyes but just reveled in the nearness of him. She nodded slowly and pulled away to get a better look at him, "You're not going anywhere, right?"

 **I** Luke cracked a smile and shook his head, "No I'm not."

She bit her lip gently and nodded, "Then yes...I'm gonna be okay."

He smiled, leaned forward and kissed her gently. They said goodnight and she slid the keycard into the door. She closed it quietly behind her and tiptoed into the room again. She smiled when she saw that Rory was still fast asleep, she hadn't even moved from the spot she was in before. Lorelai pulled back the covers, slipped off her flip flops and climbed into bed with her daughter again. She pulled her up close to her and felt herself drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **I've already got the next chapter pretty much outlined in my head...so it shouldn't take to long to write it and post it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter! Hoping to be able to update more often. School's just been crazy. I will do my best! Thanks for the support and feed back :)**

* * *

The following morning, Rory woke up in the same mood she had been in before she fell asleep. She was still upset about her grandparents and even more upset about the fact that her father had come to Connecticut and not bothered to visit her. She sat with Luke and her Mom eating breakfast, but she barely touched her food. She pushed her eggs around with her fork and refused to meet either of their eyes.

Luke looked concerned, and Lorelai gave him a sad smile to try and ensure him that she would be fine. She leaned forward and took Rory's hand in hers, "Hey hon...it's a nice day. Why don't we walk around the city and-"

"Can we just go home?" Rory asked lifting her head slowly to look at her mom.

Lorelai frowned, "Well...we can. But you were so excited to sight see."

Rory shrugged, "I really just want to go home…please?"

Lorelai sighed and glanced at Luke who only gave her a slow nod, she turned back to her daughter and smiled, "Sure babe...we can go home."

Rory nodded slowly and pushed her plate away, "I'm gonna go pack up my bag upstairs."

Lorelai handed her the keycard and watched her walk away from the table. Both Lorelai and Luke were quiet for a moment and then she glanced towards him, "I'm sorry...I know you had a lot planned for today. She's just...upset."

Luke reached across the table and gave her hand a squeeze, "It's okay. I get it...I just wish that I could do something to cheer her up."

Lorelai nodded slowly, "Unfortunately there isn't really anything either of us can do. Chris has never come into town and not seen her...at least not that I know of." She laughed sadly to herself, "Although now that I think about it...he probably has done it a thousand times. And it breaks my heart…"

"Are you going to try and call him? Call him out on it?" Luke asked curiously.

She laughed a little, "I would if I had a number to reach him at…"

Luke sighed, "I forgot about that…"

She smiled sadly and shook her head, "Sometimes I wonder how something as amazing of her could have been created by two screw ups like me and Chris…"

Luke frowned, "You aren't a screw up…"

She laughed a little and shrugged, "Before I had her I was…" She sighed and pushed back her chair, "I should go help her pack up."

Luke nodded and handed her his key, "Wanna grab my bag? I'll go get the truck and bring it up front so we can just go."

They both stood up and she smiled and gave him a kiss before walking towards the elevators. Luke watched her go and then walked towards the entrance to go to the garage. When Lorelai got back to the room, she saw Rory putting her clothes into her bag.

"Hey kiddo…" Lorelai said with a smile, "All packed up?"

Rory lifted her head slowly and gave her a quick nod, "Yup."

Lorelai sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Honey...talk to me."

Rory shook her head slowly, "There's nothing to talk about Mom. I just want to go home…"

"Are you sure though? I mean there is so much we could do here for the day. Then head home later...might be fun?" She asked softly.

Rory sighed and sat down beside her Mom, "It could be...but right now I just want to go home. Is that okay?"

Lorelai smiled sadly and pulled her close to kiss the top of her head, "I'll do whatever you want honey. I just...wish I could make this better for you."

Rory smiled a little and shrugged, "I'll be okay…wouldn't be the first time Dad let me down."

Lorelai felt tears stinging in the back of her eyes, "No...I suppose it isn't."

Rory stood up and grabbed her back, "Come on...let's go meet Luke."

Lorelai gave her a smile and grabbed her own bag. They walked out of their room, went and grabbed Luke's small duffel bag and made their way to the elevators. Rory waited while Lorelai checked them out and then they walked out to the front entrance just as Luke pulled up. He got out of the car, threw their bags in the car and helped Rory into the truck. Luke gave Lorelai a hopeful smile as he started the engine and got on the road…

It wasn't long before Lorelai and Rory both dozed off. The night before had taken a toll on them. As Luke drove he glanced up at the signs on the highway and was suddenly struck with an idea on how to cheer Rory up. He took the right exit and hoped he wasn't taking too much of a risk…

When they reached their destination, Luke put the truck in park and began to shake Rory's shoulder slowly. She stirred and pulled away from her Mother's shoulder. She blinked a few times and then looked over at Luke.

"Are we home already?" Rory asked as she yawned.

Luke smiled and shook his head, "No...I decided to make a little pit stop. Thought you might like it…"

She frowned at him for a moment and then glanced out the window. Her eyes hit the sign on the left and her eyes popped open in realization. "Mom wake up!"

Lorelai jumped slightly and turned towards her daughter, "Rory?"

"We're at Harvard!" Rory said practically bouncing in her seat, "Luke brought us to Harvard!"

Lorelai looked out the window and gasped when she realized her daughter was right, "Oh my God…"

"Can we get out?" Rory asked glancing over at Luke with an excited and joyful expression, "Can we walk around?"

Luke nodded slowly and opened his car door, "Sure. Come on." He got down from his set and let Rory hop down from the bed of the truck.

He heard Lorelai's door open and watched as she practically stumbled out of the car, still surprised by their location. She walked around the side of the truck and looked at Luke in awe. Rory was laughing excitedly as she looked around, "How did you know?" She asked Luke.

He shrugged, "A little birdy told me it was your dream to come here someday…"

Rory glanced towards her Mom, "Oh yeah?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah. I figured we were close by...thought we could drop in and look around."

Rory spun around slowly, "Look how big it is Mom!"

Lorelai put a hand over her mouth and tried to keep the tears from falling, "I know hon...it's huge!"

Rory looked to her left and spotted the library, "We have to check out the library! Come on!"

Luke went to follow her but Lorelai grabbed his hand in hers. He stopped, turned towards her and frowned when he saw the tears pooling in her blue eyes. For a moment he was afraid that he had made a mistake. But when she grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him in for a passionate kiss he knew he had made a good choice.

When they pulled away she could only smile at him and whisper, "Thank you…"

He gave her a wink and reached to squeeze her hands, "Come on...let's go get a tour of Rory's future home."

She squeezed his hand back and let him lead her towards the direction of the Library where Rory was waiting for them.

When they finally pulled up in front of Lorelai and Rory's house, Rory could barely keep her excitement contained. She talked about the the smell of the books, the feel of the grass in the quad, the hundreds of trees she could study under...Luke had bought her a Harvard sweatshirt and she vowed never to take it off despite the warm weather.

As she climbed the porch steps Rory walked to the front door and then turned to look at Luke. She was quiet for a moment and Luke seemed to blush under her gaze. Lorelai excused herself to get their bags out of the car.

Rory took two quick steps and then wrapped her arms around Luke's waist, "Thank you Luke…"

He lifted his hands to hold her close, "Anytime kid...just glad to see you smile again."

Rory pulled away and glanced over at her Mom, "Think we can practice again tomorrow? The game will be here soon…"

Luke nodded slowly, "Sure. I have to work for a few hours in the morning. But maybe I can drop in sometime after lunch and we can head out to the park?"

Rory nodded slowly, "Yeah...I'd like that."

Luke gave her shoulder a squeeze and smiled, "Great."

"Hey superstar." Lorelai called, "Catch!"

Lorelai threw her the keys and Rory caught them with ease, Luke gave her a smile and watched as she unlocked the house and let herself in. Luke stepped down the stairs and walked up to Lorelai, he took her right hand in his and smiled down at the plastic bracelet still dangling from her arm.

"So at least we were able to salvage the end of the trip…" Luke whispered.

Lorelai sighed and pulled her hand away only to wrap her arms around her neck, "Despite the hiccup last night...I still had a great time Luke. No one has ever been that kind to us. No one has ever spoiled us like that…"

Luke smiled, "You two deserve to be spoiled. You're pretty amazing…"

She giggled slightly, "You're the amazing one mister. The way you were able to change Rory's mood like that...you have no idea how much that meant to me. I haven't seen her that excited in a long time…"

Luke shrugged and reached a hand out to caress her cheek, "I just like to see her happy. And you too…"

"You keep spoiling us like this...and we'll never be unhappy again." She said with a smile as she pecked his lips gently.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple, "I should go check on the Diner…"

She frowned a little and pulled on his flannel shirt, "But I'll miss you…"

He smirked, "Well I'll miss you too…come by later for dinner?"

She nodded, "Try and stop us…"

Luke leaned forward and kissed her again, he gave her hand a squeeze and walked around to the truck. He gave her a small wave as he pulled out of the driveway. She waited until he was gone and then walked to the mailbox to get the mail from the last two days. She walked into the house and over towards Rory's bedroom. She smiled when she saw Rory hanging up her Harvard banner up on the bulletin board.

She left her alone to revel in her new found happiness and then walked to the foyer. She pressed the button on the machine and listened to a few telemarketer calls. She flipped through her stack of mail and grimaced when she saw the bill from the hospital. She ripped it open and gasped when she saw the amount she had to pay for Rory's surgery.

As if she couldn't feel worse, her Mother's voice rang through the speaker, " _Lorelai this is your Mother. I called Christopher and got your number from him. I hope you made it back from Boston safely...when you do get home please call. I want to talk to you. I want to know who that man carrying Rory was...the number is the same. I'm sure you remember it. Goodbye."_

Lorelai sighed and went to sit down on the couch, she was amazed at how quickly her mood could have changed. When she heard Rory walking out of her room, she plastered a smile on her face and listened as her daughter once again went through the long list of why Harvard was the greatest place on Earth…

* * *

The following day, Rory and Lorelai worked on homework and laundry and all the things they had neglected during their brief getaway. After lunch, there was a knock on the door and Rory smiled as she ran over to greet Luke.

"Hey! Let me grab my stuff really quick." Rory said as she turned and ran back towards her room.

Lorelai smiled when she greeted him at the door, "Hey…"

Luke smiled and gave her hand a squeeze, "Hey. You gonna come down with us?"

"I actually have a few errands I need to run. Do you mind hanging with her for a bit? I feel bad asking...but I'm gonna be crazy working this week." She said with a shrug.

Luke shook his head, "I don't mind at all."

She nodded slowly as Rory walked back out to greet them, "Okay. I'm ready. You coming Mom?"

Lorelai shook her head, "Not today sweets. I have some things I need to take care of. You get Luke all to yourself this afternoon."

Rory smiled, "Okay. See you later?"

Lorelai winked and kissed the top of her head, "Yep. I'll see you later. Have fun and be good please."

"I'm always good Mom!" Rory said with a smile as she dashed past Luke towards the truck.

She chuckled and leaned against the doorframe, "Feel free to discipline her if need be." She joked.

Luke smirked, "Sure thing."

She took a deep breath, reached for his hand and pulled him in for a kiss, "Thank you."

He didn't respond, only gave her a kiss and then followed Rory to the car. Lorelai watched them go and then walked back into the house. She went upstairs, changed her clothes and then found her bag and keys. She climbed into the jeep and started driving off towards the place she had run away from years before…

* * *

When she pulled up in front of the large house, her heart started beating faster in her chest. She couldn't remember the last time she had come here alone. She had been there a handful of times on Christmas with Rory...but she had not stepped foot into the house alone since before Rory was born.

She took a few deep breaths, waited until her legs stopped shaking and then proceeded to the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited, the door opened and a petite blonde maid greeted her. "May I help you?"

"Um hi...I was hoping to speak to Richard and Emily Gilmore?" She asked softly, "I'm...I'm their daughter Lorelai."

The maid seemed genuinely surprised, she clearly had no idea that the elder Gilmore's had a daughter, "Oh...they just got back from lunch. Let me check with them. Come on in."

Lorelai stepped into the foyer and stood patiently waiting as the maid walked into the den. Lorelai glanced around the room and a million memories flooded her brain. She stood quietly and tried to keep her heart from bursting from her chest. She heard murmured voices, and then then the click of heels.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore will see you in the den. Can I get you anything?" She asked softly.

Lorelai shook her head, "Oh no thank you. I'm-I'm fine."

She let her legs lead her towards the room, nothing about it had changed in the last 12 years. She glanced up slowly and saw that her Mother had a scowl on her face, but her Father looked hopeful and pleasantly surprised to see her.

"Lorelai!" He said softly, "What brings you here?"

Lorelai tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Hi Dad...I'm sorry to just show up like this. But...I figured after our run in on Friday...and Mom's phone call I figured I should come talk to you."

Emily was sitting with her legs crossed on the couch, "Where is Rory this afternoon? With that man?"

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Actually yes...he is teaching her how to play baseball."

Emily pursed her lips, "Baseball? She's a girl…"

Lorelai nodded slowly, "Well she has a Father's Day baseball game coming up at school...Luke is teaching her how to play so she can participate."

"So Christopher is coming into town to play with her?" Emily asked hopefully.

Lorelai laughed softly, "No. Rory and I haven't seen Chris in months...we had no idea he was home last time when he visited you. She's playing in the game with Luke."

"That man is NOT her father." Emily said angrily.

Lorelai nodded slowly, "No...he isn't. But her father is never around...he doesn't bother to call. He moves around and doesn't leave me a number to call him. His daughter was in the hospital a few weeks ago and I had no way of getting in contact with him."

"Rory was in the hospital?" Richard asked quickly, "Is she alright?"

"She had to have her appendix removed." Lorelai said glancing towards her father, "She's fine now...but if Luke hadn't have got her to the hospital in time things could have turned out a lot differently."

"Luke was the one to take her to the Hospital?" Richard asked, "This man seems to be spending a lot of time with Rory…"

Lorelai swallowed hard, "He helps out a lot...I've been working extra and that day I was working a Saturday shift. Luke was staying with her and knew immediately to take her to the hospital. He helped with her recovery and made her as comfortable as possible. I owe him a lot…"

Richard nodded slowly, "Well...make sure to thank him for us."

Emily was quiet and Lorelai felt a shiver run through her body, "What exactly is the nature of your relationship with that man?"

The way in which she said that man made Lorelai's blood boil, but she chose to keep her composure, "His name is Luke Danes. He owns a business in Stars Hollow...he's been a great help since Rory and I moved into our home. He's always there when I need him...he fixes things around the house. He keeps Rory and I fed even when I can't afford...Rory adores him."

Emily raised her head slightly, "And you? How do you feel about him?"

Lorelai suddenly felt 15 again and her composure started to crack, "Luke is...a wonderful man. And I am incredibly lucky to have met him. For some reason...he wants to be there for Rory and I. And we have developed a great bond...it's still early but he makes me happy and I enjoy being with him. If you are asking if I am in a relationship with him...then the answer is yes."

Emily pursed her lips, "I see…"

Lorelai sighed and shook her head slightly, "I didn't come here to argue with you. I know that you don't approve of him...I could see it as soon as your eyes locked on him Friday night. But the thing is...I don't need your approval. I'm not a little kid anymore…"

Emily laughed, "Even when you were a kid you never did what you were supposed to do."

"Emily…" Richard said with a warning tone.

"And what was I supposed to do Mother?" Lorelai asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Graduate from your perfect little catholic school? Go to Yale and get a Degree I would never use because you'd marry me off to the most eligible bachelor? Become a wife and mother but be to busy with the society world to give a damn about them?"

"You were supposed to make us proud! You were supposed to hold up the Gilmore name!" Emily said standing up from her couch.

"Emily!" Richard yelled, but she ignored him.

"But instead you got knocked up and decided to throw your life away! And I see that not much has changed. You're getting mixed up with this man who is so below you...that will drag you down with him! And what's worse is you are taking Rory with you!" Emily yelled.

"You don't even know him!" Lorelai yelled as she felt tears begin to burn in her eyes, "So what if he isn't from a upper class family? He's a good man! He's a hard worker and is true to his word. I can count on him and so can Rory. He is ALWAYS there when we need him unlike Christopher."

"Why are you so hell bent on hating Christopher? He comes from a good family Lorelai! You could have married him and raised Rory in a proper home!" Emily screamed.

Lorelai shook her head, "Rory had a proper home."

"You call a potting shed a proper home?" Emily said in disgust, "The girl didn't even have her own room! She was sleeping on a mattress on the floor!"

Lorelai grimaced and looked down, "Well I'm sorry my home didn't meet your standards...but at least my daughter never once questioned whether or not her Mother loved her. At least she never had to cry herself to sleep because she felt like she was worthless. At least she is allowed to dream, make plans and be who she wants to be! Her life may not be perfect...but she is so incredibly loved by me. And it breaks her heart to know that her Father and her Grandparents don't' want to know her. But God I wish you did know her because you would realize what an amazing kid she is...you'd know how damn smart she is. You'd know how beautiful her soul is! But you never cared about that. All you cared about was the fact that I got pregnant at 15 and had a baby at 16...all you cared about was the fact that she wasn't part of the plan." She glared at them both, "She wasn't part of my plan either...but she was the best mistake I ever made! She saved me from this...from you." She said pointing a hand at her, she started to step back slowly, "I came here to give you the chance to know your granddaughter but clearly nothing has changed in the last 12 years…"

She turned and started to walk out of the room. She ripped open the door and made it out to her car before she heard her Father's voice calling her name. Part of her wanted to climb up into the jeep and drive away as fast as she could, but something held her back.

"Lorelai…" He whispered as he stepped up to her.

"I don't know why I bothered to try and extend the olive branch…" She said with a laugh, "I will never be good enough for her…"

"Your Mother holds a lot of hurt from the last 12 years and even before that…" Richard whispered.

Lorelai wiped at her tears and shook her head, "I know...I know I have ruined your lives. You wish you had never had me-"

"That isn't true." Richard said slowly, "Not at all...your Mother is just used to things done in a certain way. She had certain expectations of you…"

"Oh yes I am quite aware of that. And I know I never met those expectations." She said with an eye roll, "Can I leave now? My daughter is waiting for me…"

Richard sighed, "I want to know my Granddaughter…"

Lorelai pursed her lips, "Well I don't know how that will be possible because I'm not allowing that kind of negative energy around her. You didn't see her Friday night...how devastated she was. It broke my heart…"

"I didn't realize that Christopher hadn't come to see you…" Richard said with a frown, "I never would have said anything if I knew that."

"It's not just that." Lorelai whispered, "Rory told me she thinks you all hate her...she thinks you resent her for ruining my life. But don't you understand that she saved me?"

"Lorelai…" Richard whispered.

"You and Mom gave me every material item at your disposal...but all I wanted was your time. I wanted you to see me for who I really was. I wanted you both to love me." She said as her voice cracked, "Rory was the first thing I had in my life that loved me...that accepted me. She is everything good in my life."

Richard sighed and looked down, "Lorelai I'd like to get to know her...I'd like to build a relationship with you again."

She sighed and shook her head, "I don't know if that will be possible...not with Mom."

Richard shrugged, "Well she doesn't have to be a part of it if she doesn't want to be. I am a grown man...I can make my own decisions."

Lorelai was quiet for a moment, "I just...I need to think about it."

Richard nodded slowly, "I understand that…"

She took a deep breath and reached for the handle on the jeep, "I need to go…"

He cleared his throat nervously and stepped back, "Okay…"

She sighed and turned towards him quickly before she got into the car. "Bye Dad…"

Richard stood still as he watched the jeep pull out of the driveway. Lorelai didn't turn to look at him as she drove away, but as soon as the jeep was out of sight she pulled over on the side of the road and let herself cry…

* * *

Luke and Rory practiced hitting, running the bases and catching for the better part of two hours. Finally Rory seemed ready to take a break, she slid into home plate and laughed as Luke walked up to her.

"We're gonna crush the other team!" Rory said as she beamed up at him.

Luke chuckled and pulled her up to a standing position, "Heck yes we are!"

Rory laughed and walked over to the bench under the tree to grab her water bottle, "I can't believe I'm actually liking baseball…"

Luke laughed and sat down beside her, "You have to try new things to find out if you like them or not…"

Rory smiled, "You know Mom will never believe that when it comes to food...anything green is off limits."

Luke chuckled and took a sip of his water, "Yes. I know that."

Rory was quiet for a moment as she reached for the bag of pretzels he had brought for them, "But I will say...that she's been a lot happier in the last few weeks with you."

Luke smiled softly, "That's good...I've been happier too."

Rory let her legs swing back and forth, "And...I have been too. Despite my minor melt down on Friday night...I did have a lot of fun. And I was really glad you took us to the game…"

Luke frowned, "Rory…"

"I don't know my Grandparents that well...but I get really nervous when they are around. Especially with Grandma...she always looks at me like she's disgusted by me." She said with a frown.

Luke shook his head, "Rory that's not true...I'm sure your Grandma loves you."

Rory shrugged, "Maybe deep down...but usually she just seems to dislike me. I really only see her on Christmas though...she doesn't talk much to me. Grandpa tries...he asks a lot of questions about school…"

"Well they are missing out. You're one hell of a kid." He grimaced, "Uh sorry-"

Rory laughed, "It's okay Luke...I've heard the word Hell…"

He smiled, "Yeah well...I should learn to watch my mouth more around you. Not used to being around kids much…"

Rory nodded and smirked at him, "Well you're doing a hell of a job so far with me…"

"Aw geez...your Mom is gonna kill me." He said as he shook his head.

Rory only laughed, "Trust me...that will be the last thing to bother her."

They snacked on their pretzels for a moment before Luke spoke again, "You know...your Dad is missing out the most. He has no idea how great his daughter is...and someday he is going to regret it all."

Rory swallowed hard, "Sometimes I wonder if he ever even wanted me…"

Luke remembered the conversation Lorelai had had with him about Chris wanting her to have an abortion. That was not something he was about to confess to Rory. It would only make her feel worse.

"I'm sure he did Rory...he was just young when you came into the world." Luke whispered.

"So was Mom...but she took care of me even if she wasn't ready." Rory whispered.

Luke nodded, "True. But sometimes people don't know how to handle things...he has handled all of this wrong. And in some ways I feel sorry for the guy…"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked softly.

Luke smiled, "He's got this amazing daughter who could teach him so much about life...and he doesn't realize that he's wasting all this time. He's blinded by fear...he has no idea that he is making the biggest mistake of his life."

Rory let his words sink in for a minute, then she smiled slowly, "Thanks Luke…"

He reached over and gave her arm a squeeze, "I know I am not be your Dad...but I'm always here if you need me. For anything, alright? Day or night...I'm here for you."

Rory smiled and leaned forward to hug him, Luke hugged her back and spotted Lorelai climbing out of the jeep which she parked by the truck. She had sunglasses covering her eyes, but her shoulders were slumped making him worry that something was wrong. He nudged Rory to let her know that her Mom was back.

Rory smiled and jumped off the bench and ran towards her Mom. Luke gathered their stuff and started to walk towards them. He watched Rory hug her Mom before she skipped off towards town.

"Where's she off too?" Luke asked as he stepped up to Lorelai.

"She's going to visit Lane for a while." She said as she watched her daughter step up to the Kim household.

Luke watched her and noticed that she wasn't meeting his gaze, "You get all your errands done?"

She sighed and turned towards him trying to smile, "What?" She paused, "Oh yeah…"

He frowned and reached for her hand, "Lorelai? What's wrong?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and sighed, "Nothing…"

Luke reached forward and lifted her sunglasses off of her face, he instantly saw that they were red and puffy, "Lorelai…"

She grimaced and rubbed her eye gently, "I went to see my parents…"

Luke's eyes widened, "What?"

She leaned against the jeep and shrugged, "There was a message from my Mom on the phone...she somehow got in contact with Christopher and got my number. She wanted me to call her...but I don't know I thought it would be better to just go and see them face to face." She chuckled softly, "Boy was I wrong…"

"What happened?" He asked as he leaned against the jeep beside her.

"I was barely there five minutes...there was lots of yelling. I was reminded how much of a disappointment I was to my Mother and how she disapproves of how I have raised my daughter...it was flashback city." She said with a smirk.

"Why did you go over there?" Luke asked softly.

"Because I couldn't ignore the fact that I had seen them on Friday. And I just...I thought maybe things could be different. If not for me then for Rory…" She said with a sad smile, "She has no family...she wants to know her Grandparents. I thought they'd like to get to know her…"

"Lorelai you are an amazing mother...your Mom just doesn't know that." He said softly.

"And she never will...I don't want her around my kid if that's how she is going to act. I don't want Rory to ever feel like she is worthless…" She whispered.

Luke wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze, "She doesn't...she knows how much you love her."

Lorelai nodded slowly, "My Dad...he wants to get to know her…"

"How do you feel about that?" Luke asked softly.

Lorelai shrugged, "I'm not totally sure. I mean...he was always the more calm one. Sure he wasn't happy when I told him I was pregnant but he did his best. My Mom was the more vocal one in her disappointment. I felt like he did genuinely show interest in Rory...but I don't know how I could get away with having him around and not my Mom."

"Well you are the one that gets to make the rules here Lorelai. She is your daughter...you get to decide who is and isn't in her life. If he wants to get to know her...then you make it clear that your Mom isn't allowed unless she can make some changes." He said to her.

Lorelai sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I just want Rory to be happy...seeing the pain on her face the other night killed me. And then to hear her worry about them hating her hurt even more...she's such a good kid and she deserves so much more."

Luke gave her shoulder another squeeze, "Well all you can do is try with your Dad...and no matter what happens I'm going to be right beside you. Okay?"

She smiled softly and leaned into him, "Thank God for that…"

He smiled and kissed her head, "You look like you could use a cup of coffee and some pie…"

She sighed happily and let him start to lead her towards the Diner, "You know me so well!"

He chuckled and rubbed her arm as they walked, "I know the way to your heart is through your stomach."

She smirked and wrapped an arm around his stomach as they walked, "Well I have to be honest here buddy...I'm falling for you for a lot more than just your food. That's just an added bonus."

He smiled and held her closer, "That's good to know…"

She pulled away just enough so that they could hold hands as they walked, "You know...you still owe me the full date treatment…"

He gave her hand a squeeze, "You're right about that…What's your schedule like this week?"

"I think I could probably do something on Friday. If Sookie is willing to hang with Rory...we could make something happen." She said with a smile, "What do you think?"

Luke nodded, "I can make that work. But does that mean I have to wait until Friday to see you?"

She shook her head, "Possibly to get me alone...but no you'll see me. You won't be able to keep Rory and I away that long. Plus you'll probably practice more after school right?"

"Yeah. Joe is looking to pick up extra shifts this week, trying to buy a new car. I can probably get out early in the afternoons to work with her. You have to work this weekend?" He asked.

"I was going to work on Saturday for some extra money yeah." She said with a shrug, "Why?"

"You could always work a little later each night during the week...I'll hang with Rory till your done. Then you can have Saturday off. You deserve a break...besides we may be out late on Friday so you may be too tired to work on Saturday morning." He said with a smile.

She smirked at him, "You hoping to get lucky mister?"

He stopped short and turned to face her, "I didn't mean it like that...you know I don't expect anything."

She nodded, "I do know that. I was just teasing you...but it's not like we both don't want that to happen. Right?"

His eyes widened and he smirked at her, "You're kidding right? Of course I want that to happen! But only when you are ready."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close, "Keeping being as amazing as you are...and I'm pretty sure I'll be ready real soon."

He breathed her in as he kissed her passionately, "Lorelai…"

"But as much as I want that…" She smiled sultry at him, "Right now I really want that pie and coffee…"

He chuckled and pulled away to lead her towards the Diner again, "One track mind…"

"Hey you can't promise a girl pie and coffee and then not deliver." She said with a giggle as she cuddled up to his side again.

He smiled and gave her hand a squeeze, "Addict…"

"Supplier…" She whispered into his ear giving his earlobe a little nip.

He only chuckled and continued to walk her towards the Diner. He held the door open for her and smiled when she took her place behind the counter. He poured her her coffee, plated her pie and felt his heart swell with happiness. This was what he had wanted...to be the one to make her smile. To be the one to be beside her and Rory. And now he finally had it…

* * *

 **Hope you liked it :) I have all the ideas in my head for the rest of the story...just need to find the time to write it all out! Will update as soon as possible!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I thought I already uploaded this chapter yesterday but I guess I didn't! So here it is :) Currently working on chapter 12 so hopefully it will be up soon!**

* * *

Thursday evening, Lorelai was working late at the Inn. She was standing behind the desk going through reservations when someone cleared their throat. She looked up and smiled when she saw that it was Mia.

"Hey!" Lorelai said with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd drop in." Mia said with a smile, "You're here late."

Lorelai nodded, "Luke suggested I work late a couple of nights this week so I don't have to work on Saturday. Rory could use a little Mother daughter time."

"Everything okay?" Mia asked softly, she was quite fond of the young girl.

Lorelai nodded slowly, "She's alright...just been a crazy few weeks. Between her getting sick...Luke and I dating...and we ran into my parents last weekend after the game."

Mia's eyes widened, "Really? How was that?"

Lorelai pouted, "Difficult...they mentioned that Christopher had been in town very recently. Rory was crushed to realize he hadn't come to see us…"

Mia sighed and leaned against the desk, "That man…"

She shrugged, "I know…she's strong though. She's been holding it together. And Luke has been such a help...she adores him."

Mia's smile widened, "So things are going well with you and Luke then?"

Lorelai blushed slightly, "Things have been amazing…"

Mia smiled and gestured towards the sitting area, "Come sit. Give me some details!"

Lorelai laughed and followed her towards one of the couches, "Mia…"

The older woman smirked at her, "Come on! I have known Lucas for years! And you are a daughter to me. I want to know how things are going."

Lorelai took a deep breath and crossed her legs, "Mia...I honestly didn't know that someone could make me that happy. And it's still just the beginning! Seeing him with Rory...it's just everything I could have ever hoped for. But do you think I'm crazy for putting so much into all this?"

Mia smiled and took her hand, "No I don't. Luke is a wonderful man...he would never start a relationship if he didn't have every intention of committing to it."

"I hope so…" Lorelai whispered, "Because...I'm really liking having him around. And I think...I think we could have something really good here."

"I think you could too." Mia said with a smile, "It makes me so happy to see two of my favorite people finally realizing how much they deserve…"

Lorelai leaned against the back of the couch, "So you've really known him his whole life?"

Mia smiled, "I was at the hospital when he was born...I was the first person other than Kat and William to hold him…"

Lorelai smiled, "I bet he was an adorable baby…"

"He was." Mia said softly, "And so well behaved! He hardly made a sound...poor Kat was spoiled. Because as soon as Liz came into the world she realized not all babies were quiet."

Lorelai chuckled, "So Liz was a bit of a wild one?"

She nodded slowly, "She was...from the day she was born she marched to the beat of her own drum. Much like you I'd imagine…"

"He hasn't told me much about her...just that she had a baby at 17. A son. He said he doesn't see her often...only when she needs something." Lorelai whispered.

Mia frowned, "Lizzie never quite got over the death of her Mother...and William…" She sighed, "As much as I loved that man...he refused to deal with Kat's death. Liz wanted and needed to talk about it...to deal with it. But William wanted to just move on...he loved Kat too much to dwell on it. After that...she turned to other forms of therapy and release. Drinking, drugs, sex…" She shrugged, "It was devastating...especially for Luke. He tried so hard to keep her on the right track...I know it killed him when she took off with Jess."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "He's been through a lot in his life…"

Mia nodded slowly, "He has. And he's always been so strong...he never once let us see him sweat. When his father died…" She sighed again, "I was so worried about him...he became closed off. And then Rachel left soon after...it broke his heart."

Lorelai glanced down at her hands, "What was she like?"

"Rachel?" Mia asked, Lorelai just nodded, "She was...a bit of a free spirit. She always wanted more than this small town...I knew she'd never stay long. But I hoped that she loved Luke enough to stay at least for awhile…"

She frowned softly, "Do you think he really loved her? Do you think she was the one?"

Mia sighed and took Lorelai's hand in hers again, "Lorelai...yes Luke cared about Rachel very much. But...truthfully if he had wanted to be with her he would have left. He had nothing left holding him back after his father died. He was free to go…"

"Maybe…" Lorelai whispered, "Or maybe he just wasn't ready yet…"

Mia stared at her for a moment, "All I know is that I haven't seen Luke smile like he has in the last recent years...and that's all because of you and Rory. It's been years since I've seen him this happy...this free. And as someone who cares very deeply for him...I am beyond grateful for that. And I know that his parents are happy too...they would have loved you."

Her face scrunched up slightly, "You think so?"

"I know so. You and Kat would have been fast friend. She loved life the way you do...and the way she loved her children reminds me of how you love Rory. And William would have thought you were a real hoot." She said with a smile, "But mostly they would have loved to see how happy you make their son…"

Lorelai took a deep breath, "He's a good man Mia...such a good man."

"Yes. He is." Mia whispered as she gave her hand another squeeze, "And you are a good woman. You two deserve each other…"

Lorelai smiled at her, "I should get back to work...Luke is with Rory now. But I don't want to get home too late…"

"Any plans for the weekend with him?" She asked as they stood up.

Lorelai nodded, "He's taking me out tomorrow night actually. Sookie is going to stay with Rory for a bit. And then I'll have a mother daughter day on Saturday."

Mia wrapped an arm around her and gave her arm a squeeze, "It sounds wonderful."

Lorelai walked around the desk again, "Hey you should come by for dinner some night next week. Rory misses seeing you all the time."

Mia smiled, "I'd love that. Let me know what night is good for you."

Lorelai smiled, "I will. You heading home?"

"Yes. I'll see you soon. And have fun tomorrow night with Luke. You deserve a night off!" She said with a wink.

Lorelai smiled and gave her a wave, "Thanks Mia. See you later!"

* * *

Later that night, Luke had carried Rory to bed after she had fallen asleep reading on the couch. He flipped off the lights, made sure she was warm enough and then closed her bedroom door softly behind him. He walked back towards the living room, he went to sit on the couch when a picture on the mantle caught his eye.

He walked over and picked up the frame. The picture was of a young Lorelai holding up a tiny little Rory. They were sitting on the porch outside of Inn and Lorelai was staring at Rory like she was the most precious thing in the world. And Luke knew that in Lorelai's world...she was.

He was interrupted by his thoughts when he heard the front door open, he smiled when he saw Lorelai walking into the house. She placed her stuff down on the couch and walked over to him with a smile, "Hey...where's my kid?"

"She fell asleep reading." Luke said pulling her close, "She wanted to stay up until you were home but she could barely hold her head up…"

Lorelai smiled and leaned up to kiss him, "I got caught up in the store room doing inventory. I'll go check on her. You need to head out quickly?"

Luke shook his head, "No. I can stay awhile."

She gave him a wink and walked towards her daughter's bedroom. She pushed the door open softly and smiled at the sight of her daughter. Even on her hardest days when Rory was first born...all she had to do was see her when she was asleep and all those difficult moments seemed to wash away. Rory was her reason for living most days, especially back then. And all she had to see her daughter to make herself feel better.

She walked over to her bed, leaned down and kissed Rory's forehead gently. She pulled the blanket up a little and then tiptoed back out of the room. Luke was sitting on the couch waiting for her which made her heart jump in her chest. She could get used to coming home to him…

She slipped off her shoes and then sat down next to him, "How was she?"

He smiled, "She was great as usual. Helped me with dinner...did all her homework. We played checkers for awhile and then she wanted to read until you came home. But she barely lasted five minutes before she fell asleep…"

Lorelai leaned her head against the back of the couch and smiled, "Thanks for staying with her...I hate having to spend any time away from her. But having you here...it's a great comfort to me. I know she's safe with you."

He leaned over and squeezed her hand, "She is. I'd never let anything happen to her…"

"I know." Lorelai said with a smile, "You proved that by rushing her to the hospital…"

He moved his hand from her hand to her leg, rubbing it gently, "You know I'd never let anything happen to you either, right?"

She smiled and leaned into him, "I do know that…"

He kissed the top of her head and enjoyed this quiet moment with her, "Still on for tomorrow night?"

"You bet." Lorelai said happily, "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm not telling you." Luke said with a smirk, "I want it to be a surprise."

She whimpered softly and pulled away to show him her infamous pout, "But I hate surprises!"

He chuckled, "I know you do. But I'm not telling so you're just gonna have to deal with it…"

She sighed dramatically, "Luke...you have to give me something! I need to know what to wear. Casual? Dressy? If I end up in a total disaster of an outfit my night will be ruined."

He smirked, "Ruined huh?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! Fashion is incredibly important to me Luke. I need to look at my absolute best. Especially for you."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Lorelai this may come as a total shock to you but I'd still find you to be the most beautiful woman in the world if you wore rags for the rest of your life…"

Her smile grew, "Luke…"

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, "But if it is that important to you...I'll say wear something semi dressy. Nothing crazy formal...but not super casual either."

"So does that mean you're wearing something other than the flannel and hat?" She said with a smile.

He nodded slowly, "Believe it or not I do own other clothes...so yes I will be wearing something else."

She giggled excitedly, "I can't wait to see you all dressed up!"

He smirked, "Just don't expect it all the time…"

She shook her head, "I'm quite fond of the flannel...don't you worry mister."

She leaned her head against the back of the couch and tried to stifle a yawn, "Did you eat?" He asked as he tugged at a lock of her hair.

Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment and she nodded slowly, "Yeah. Sookie brought me something in my office." She couldn't hide this yawn, and she pouted, "I'm exhausted but I don't want to go to bed yet...I want to stay up with you."

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "You've been working a lot this week Lorelai. You need your sleep. Besides I don't want you to be tired tomorrow night…"

She sighed and leaned closer to him, "I guess you're right…"

He smiled and stood up slowly, he held his hands out to her, "Come on…"

She let him pull her to her feet and she smiled softly, "What time are you going to pick me up."

"Is 6:30 okay?" He asked, "I figured you'd not want to leave to late so we wouldn't be out too late for Rory…"

She smiled and leaned in to hug him, "Always thinking about my girl…"

He held her close and kissed the side of her face, "Get some rest…"

She pulled away and leaned up to kiss him gently, "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to her lips again.

Lorelai watched him walk towards the door and felt her heart leap in her chest. She loved having him here, and every time he left her she felt a little ache in her heart. It was so early in their relationship but she wanted him as close as possible. When she heard the truck pull away she started a mental countdown until she got to see him again.

* * *

The following night, Lorelai was standing in front of her mirror twirling in her dress. She had picked out a red dress that flowed out and ended at her knees. It had a slight v-neck that showed just enough cleavage and the sleeves went slightly off her shoulders. She had a pair of black pumps and very minimal make up. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders in the perfect curls,which she knew he loved.

She took a deep breath and turned to her daughter and best friend, "What do you think?"

She held her arms out and did a little curtsey, Sookie gasped, "Oh honey he is going to die when he sees you!"

Lorelai scrunched up her nose a little, "It's not to much? He said not to dressy…"

Rory shook her head, "No not to dressy. It's perfect. Dressy but fun at the same time."

She took a deep breath, turned back to the mirror and smoothed her hands down her sides, "I feel like there are a thousand butterflies in my stomach…"

Sookie giggled, "That means you're really liking him…"

"Yes I am." She said to smile at them, "I really, really like him…"

There was a knock on the door and Sookie giggled, "I'll get it!"

Lorelai gave her a nod and turned back towards the mirror to look herself over once again. Rory walked up behind her and snuggled into her side. "I bet he's gonna take you somewhere really special."

Lorelai wrapped an arm around her daughter and sighed, "You sure you're okay with hanging with Sookie again? I feel bad that I haven't been around a lot this week…"

Rory smiled and gave her Mother a squeeze, "I'm totally okay with it Mom. Besides we have all day tomorrow together right?"

Lorelai turned and smiled down at her daughter, "Absolutely. Anything you want to do we can do okay? Anything at all."

Rory smiled and hugged her, "I love you Mom."

Lorelai kissed the top of her head, "I love you too pretty girl."

_  
Downstairs, Sookie tried to contain her excitement as she opened the door. She gasped when she saw Luke standing on the other side of the door. He was wearing a pair of khaki slacks, and a button up white shirt shirt. He was holding a beautiful bouquet of roses and he had a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hey Sookie…" He said with a nervous smile.

She couldn't hold in her squeal, "Oh Lorelai is gonna flip when she sees you!"

Luke blushed, "Sookie…"

"And wait until you see her…" Sookie said leaning into him, "She looks amazing!"

"Doesn't she always?" He asked as he stepped into the foyer.

Sookie giggled as they walked into the living room. He stood nervously by the couch and heard voices from upstairs, he smiled when he realized it was Lorelai and Rory giggling to each other. After a few moments, he heard the sound of heels click on the hardwood floor. He took a deep breath as he watched her descend down the stairs in her beautiful dress.

He let out a puff of air as she stepped towards him, "Wow…"

She blushed and brushed her hair out of her face, "You look great!" She said to him.

Luke cleared his throat and stepped closer and held out the flowers too, "You look beautiful."

She smiled and took the flowers in her hand, she pulled them towards her nose and gave them a small sniff, "These are gorgeous Luke. Thank you!"

He smiled and swallowed hard, "You're welcome. I told you...full date treatment."

She bit her lip nervously and turned towards her daughter, "Alright you...be good for Sookie. Try not to stay up to late. And think about what you want to do tomorrow."

Rory smiled and gave her a nod, "Okay. Have fun!"

Lorelai handed Rory the flowers and gave her best friend a wink before following Luke towards the door. She smiled as he held the door open for her and then rushed down to the truck to hold the door open for her. He closed it behind her after she climbed in, and then ran around to the other side of the truck to get in.

Once in his seat, he took a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel. She frowned slightly and put a hand on his arm, "Luke?" He turned towards her and she whispered, "Are you okay?"

He nodded slowly and gave her a smile, "Just a little taken back by how stunning you look…" She blushed and looked down, "I mean you're always beautiful but you kind of took my breath away just now coming down the stairs...just needed a second to compose myself."

She lifted her head slowly and smiled at him, "I...I don't know what to say."

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "You don't have to say anything. Just speaking the truth." He smiled and pulled away, "You ready to get going?"

She nodded slowly and scooted closer to him so she could hold his hand as he drove, "Absolutely. Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see when we get there." He said with a smirk.

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully and they started to drive towards their destination. They shared comfortable conversation as they drove, filling each other in on their day. After about 30 minutes, they pulled up to a restaurant on a coast. The sun was beginning to set and Lorelai's face lit up as she looked out the window.

"What is this place?" She asked as Luke helped her out of the car.

"A friend of mine told me about it awhile back. So I decided to check it out. Supposed to have great food." He said as they walked hand in hand towards the front door.

Lorelai stood back as he gave them their name to fill their reservations. They walked towards the table and Luke pulled the chair out for her. She giggled and he gave her a little wink as he walked around to his spot. They took their menus and settled into their table.

They were sitting in front of the large window giving them the perfect view of the water and the sunset. Lorelai's eyes were glued to the scene outside and Luke smiled at her, "Happy?"

She turned towards him and her smile grew, "Yes! This is amazing!"

He smiled, "There are more surprises after this...just so you know."

She beamed at him, "Really?"

He nodded slowly, "Really. Order anything and everything you want. We have all night."

Her heart squeezed in her chest and she had to turn away to keep her emotion hidden. She glanced down at the menu and tried to decide what to order.

* * *

As they sat at dinner, the laughed and talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Lorelai couldn't remember the last time she felt so at ease with another person. She couldn't remember ever feeling so at ease with another person. After they finished eating, Luke paid the bill and gave her a smile.

"Are we going home already?" She asked with a pout as she stood up to meet him.

Luke shook his head, "Nope. I told you there were more surprises. Remember?"

She smiled happily and took his hand as they walked out of the restaurant. He lead her towards the beach and pointed to a dock, "You might want to take your shoes off while we walk in the sand." He said.

She quickly slipped her pumps off and held them with one hand, "Where are we going?"

"I borrowed someone's boat for a few hours. I thought we could take a little ride." He said with a shrug, "Is that okay?"

"Really?" She asked in total surprise, "We're going on a boat? I didn't know you could even drive a boat!"

He smiled, "My Dad taught me. The boat is a friend of his, I called him up and he said I could have it for the night. Come on."

Lorelai took his hand and let him lead her towards the far off dock. Luke helped her into the boat and she sat down in one of the little bench seats. She watched as he took his place behind the wheel and started the engine, she squealed as they began to sail off into the deep ocean.

"This is so cool!" Lorelai said as she turned to watch the shore become smaller and smaller.

Luke turned and smiled when he saw her hair blowing in the wind and the large smile on her face. Her skin practically glowed in the light from the moon and his heart swelled watching her. She turned towards him and smiled, "So who's boat is it? We didn't steal it right? We have permission?"

He chuckled, "I promise we have full permission. It's a friend of my Dad's. Buddy. He and his wife Maize own a restaurant not far from Stars Hollow actually. They taught me everything I needed to know about owning a Diner. They really helped me set it all up. I owe them a lot."

Lorelai smiled, "That's nice. Will you take me there sometime?"

Luke nodded, "Sure. I know they'd love to meet you. They'd like to meet Rory too. She'd like it...pretty casual but fun. Great food."

Lorelai smiled and stood up on wobbly legs before she walked towards him, "I bet she'll love anywhere you want to take her…"

He smiled and turned out towards the water, "I'll keep that in mind."

She watched him navigate with ease through the water, "Did your Dad teach you how to steer a boat?"

"He taught me how to sail when I was young. We had a boat. He was actually in the process of building one before he died…" Luke whispered.

Lorelai placed a gentle hand on his back to let him know she was right beside him, "Where is it now?"

Luke shrugged, "He kept it on one of the neighbors garages. I still pay her to keep it in there…"

Lorelai was quiet for a moment, "Have you ever thought about finishing it?"

He contemplated his answer, "Sometimes...but then it brings up all these memories and it's just too hard to face it."

She moved to stand behind him so she could wrap her arms around his waist and rest her chin on his shoulder, "I understand…"

He took one hand and put it over her arms around him as he used his other to steer, "Maybe someday…"

She gave him a little squeeze, "Someday is good…"

He smiled and leaned over to flip on the radio. The chords of "Dancing in the Moonlight" came through the small speakers and Lorelai squealed. "I used to love this song!"

She pulled away from him and walked towards the front of the boat. She swayed to the music as Luke slowed the boat down and watched her in awe. She looked so graceful and at peace as she danced alone under the the light of the moon in her beautiful red dress. She had not put her heels back on so she danced barefoot and in that moment Luke thought she had never looked more beautiful to him.

He cut the engine and went to drop the anchor where they were. She was still dancing and didn't seem to notice that they had stopped. She hummed softly to the music and gasped when she felt his hand on her lower back.

She turned and smiled slyly, "You gonna dance with me?"

He nodded and pulled her close, "Couldn't resist when you look like that…"

She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her even closer, "Luke…"

"You have no idea how incredibly beautiful you are…" He said shaking his head softly, "I can't take my eyes off of you...and I can't believe that you're here with me."

She inhaled softly and leaned forward to press her lips to kiss his gently, "This is exactly where I want to be…"

He sighed and rested his forehead against hers, "Lorelai…"

Her eyes fluttered shut and she swayed slowly to the music with him, "Yes?"

"This thing we're doing...me and you…" He paused as she opened her eyes to look at him, "I just want you to know I'm in. I'm all in."

She swallowed hard and pulled away just a little, "Luke?"

He lifted one hand to brush her curls out of her face, "I don't want to scare you away...I just want you to know that my feelings for you are…" He cleared his throat nervously, "Very strong...and I want to be with you. And Rory...whatever that entails...wherever it takes us. I'm in."

A small smile spread on her face and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck tighter to hug him close, "Where the hell have you been the last 12 years?" She teased.

Luke chuckled and held her close, "I've been right here…"

She whimpered softly and nuzzled his neck, "Luke…"

He rubbed her back softly and then pulled her back just enough to see her face, "What's wrong?"

Her eyes welled up with tears and she shook her head gently, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

He frowned and cupped her cheek gently, "Did what I say scare you?"

She shook her head again, "No...not really. I needed to hear that...but it's also still something I need to get used to. Being able to trust someone...being able to let them in. I'm working on it…"

He smiled and nodded his head slowly, "I understand…"

She pressed against him and smiled, "Thank you for an amazing night...best date I've ever been on. You are definitely full of surprises."

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her gently, "Hopefully I can keep surprising you…"

She giggled and let him begin to sway her to the music again, "I have no doubt that you will…"

Luke smiled and pulled her close, he dipped her gently causing her to laugh loudly over the moonlit ocean. And as they danced he reminded himself to always find a way to keep that smile on her face…

* * *

When Lorelai saw the Stars Hollow sign her heart started to pound in her chest. She knew she should head home now. Sookie couldn't stay over...and yet she didn't want the date to be over. She had had such a wonderful time with him and she didn't want to have to say goodbye.

Luke turned towards her and frowned when he saw the nervous expression on her face, "Lorelai? What's wrong?"

She smiled gently, "Can we go back to the Diner for a bit? Make me some coffee?"

Luke shrugged, "Sure. It's open late tonight so there will probably be some people there…"

She swallowed hard and looked down at her lap, "Well...could we bring it upstairs? To your apartment?"

He cleared his throat nervously, "Um...sure. If you want…"

She nodded slowly and he gave her a smile before driving off towards the Diner. He parked in his usual spot and got out of the car to let her out. They walked in the back way and Lorelai motioned towards the stairs to let him know she would meet him up there. Luke gave her a small smile and then walked towards the Diner to get her coffee.

Lorelai stepped into the apartment and took a deep breath. Her hands were shaking and she felt like hear heart might burst from her chest. She knew what she wanted...she just didn't know if she could express that clearly to him. Nothing had ever felt more right to her. She had never felt so comfortable with another person. She had never felt so wanted with another person. But it had been nearly 7 years since she had been intimate with a man…

She was afraid she wouldn't know what to do. She was afraid he would be disappointed. That he would expect more from her. She knew he would tell her that they didn't have too. He would tell her that whatever she wanted was good for him. But she wanted him to feel good too...she wanted to make him feel the way he made her feel. Wanted...needed.

She turned quickly when he walked into the apartment, she smiled as he closed the door and crossed the floor to her. He held out the coffee and she took it willingly, inhaling the sweet aroma of it. "What do you put in your coffee? It tastes so much better than any other coffee I've had…"

He smiled, "Family secret. I can't tell…besides if I tell you you'll just make it that way at home and never have a reason to come back to the Diner."

She smirked as she lowered the cup, "I can think of a few other reasons…"

He chuckled and put his hands in his pockets, "Oh yeah? And what are they?"

She smiled flirtatiously and went to sit on the couch, "Well you have the best pancakes in town. Even better than Al's Pancake world which is unfortunate for him." He chuckled and watched as she kicked off her heels, "You're cheeseburgers are superior to any others I've had too...and your fries are always crispy...not soggy like some places."

He smirked and walked towards the couch to sit beside her, "Those are the only reasons?"

She shrugged, "I guess your pie is better than Weston's too…"

He laughed and rested his head on the back of the couch, "You're mean…"

She smiled and leaned forward to place her coffee on the coffee table. She bit her lip and pulled her legs up under her as she leaned forward to brace her hands on his chest, "And...word around town is I kinda like the owner…"

He swallowed hard and tried to keep calm, "Oh yeah?"

Her tongue traced her bottom lip as she stared at him wantingly, "Yeah...just a little…"

Desire took hold of his patience and he leaned forward capturing her lips with his. She moaned into his mouth and he tasted just the faintest bit of coffee on her lips. He had never been a fan of the dark liquid...but he was pretty sure he'd become addicted to it if it was on her lips. One hand plunged into her hair and pulled her face even closer. She gripped his shirt in her hands wanting him as close as possible.

He groaned when he felt her flip one leg over his so she was straddling his waist. She pressed into his groin making him pull away with a gasp, "Lorelai…"

She smiled down at him and did it again before pressing her lips back to his. He kept one hand in her hair and the other slid down her back until it rested on her lower back. He rubbed circles against the smooth material of the red dress that had driven him crazy all night. He tipped her head up and started to nip along the curve of her jaw and then down her throat.

"Oh God…" She whispered into the night, "Oh Luke…"

She could feel his arousal growing and she felt the warmth spread through her body...something she hadn't felt in a long time. Her heart started racing faster and she clung to his shoulders to try and keep herself grounded. His lips traveled further south until they met the dip in her dress, he glanced up at her for approval. She nodded slowly and he leaned forward to press a kiss to the swell of her breasts peeking out of her dress.

He moaned against the sensitive skin and she whimpered gently, "Luke…"

"You're so sexy…" Luke whispered as he reached behind her to look for the zipper on her dress, "You have no idea what you do to me…"

She pressed into him again and smiled, "I think I have an idea…"

He pulled away from his kisses on her body to look her deep in the eye, "It's not just...physical for me. You know that right? I need you to know that...I need you to know that I'm not going to just...leave you after…"

The thumping in her chest sped up and all those old fears creeped back in. Memories of Christopher promising her things just to get her in bed at such a young age. Memories of Michael making her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. It had all seemed so right then too...and suddenly he had vanished.

But Luke was different right? He wasn't the type of man to back down on his word. He had told her that...and she had to believe him. She wanted to believe him more than anything else. "I-I know…" She whispered nervously.

He lifted his eyes to hers again and when she didn't protest he slowly pulled the zipper to her dress down just a little. Her breaths became short nervous puffs of air as his hands slid down the newly exposed skin of her back. She hesitated for a moment before reaching forward to begin to unbutton his white shirt. She had just got to the fourth button when she stopped, it was then that he noticed her hands were shaking and her eyes were filled with tears.

He moved his hands quickly to her face and lifted it gently, "Hey...what's wrong?"

He watched her eyes flutter shut for a moment before she let out a soft cry, "I want too Luke...God you have no idea how badly I want to be with you like that…"

He frowned and felt her shaking harder against him, "Lorelai…"

"But I…" She whimpered gently, "I don't know why I can't let myself just…" Her head dropped forward and she started to cry.

He pulled her into his arms, all other thoughts immediately left his mind. All that mattered now was making those tears stop. "Don't cry…" He whispered prepping kisses on her temple and across her forehead, "It's okay…"

She shook her head and pulled away slowly, "But it's not...you can't wait forever for me...and I just...I need to just suck it up and-"

He put a finger to her lips and shook his head, "I will wait as long as you need me too. I want you to be ready Lorelai...I don't want you to do this because you feel like you have too. I told you...I'm all in. I'm here for you…"

She pouted slightly, "But…" She looked down at their still entwined bodies. "You want-"

He nodded slowly, "Yes...of course I want you. You're incredible...but I would never force you into this. You aren't ready...it's okay. I didn't expect this to happen tonight…"

She bit her lip nervously and placed one hand against his bare chest, "You went out of your way to give me a special night...and I wanted it to be special for you too."

He smiled softly and lifted her face again, "It was Lorelai...it was perfect."

She sighed and rested her forehead against his, "Luke…"

He shook his head and held her close, "Don't. Don't say anything else...it's okay. We're okay."

She breathed him in, "I'm so-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry." He whispered before pressing a kiss to her lips, "I'm not. I want it to be right…"

She let out a shaky breath and nodded, "Thank you Luke…"

He smiled and kissed her again, "Come on...I'll take you home. Sookie's probably exhausted."

She nodded slowly and began to detach herself from his lap. She stood up and blushed when she remembered that her dress was halfway unzipped. He smiled, turned her around and placed a kiss to the back of her neck before he pulled the zipper up. She watched as he buttoned his shirt back up and then handed her her shoes.

She slipped them on and then looked at him slowly. He held his hand out to her which she gladly took. She smiled when he lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles before walking her towards the door. They walked down the back staircase and out the back door. Luke helped her back into the truck. They drove in silence back to her house, but Luke never let his hand leave hers.

He walked her to the front door and ran a hand through her hair, "I don't want you to be upset…"

She shook her head slowly, "I'm not. I had an amazing time with you…"

He nodded slowly and leaned forward to kiss her gently, "Good. I'm glad. That's all I wanted." When she raised an eyebrow to question him he smirked, "Get some sleep crazy girl...I'm sure Rory will be up early for your Mother daughter day."

She smiled and kissed him back, "I'll see if she wants to stop in for lunch tomorrow.'

He nodded. "I'll be there. If not...I understand. You guys need some time together…"

She nodded and leaned up to hug him, "Luke…"

He squeezed her close and kissed the side of her face, "Don't over think it Lorelai...okay?"

She pulled away and smiled at him sheepishly, "Okay…"

He smiled, leaned forward and kissed her again before walking down the steps. He gave her a small wave and she waved back before she turned to unlock the door. She heard the rumble of the truck and walked into the house. She placed her keys down and walked into the living room where she found Sookie sitting up alone on the couch.

Sookie turned and smiled, "Hey. Rory went to bed a while ago. We made cinnamon rolls for you to pop in the oven in the morning. Rory sounds like she's got big plans. How did it go?" She stopped when she saw Lorelai's expression, "Hey...what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Lorelai groaned and sat down next to her best friend, she rested her head in her lap, "No! And that's the problem…"

Sookie frowned and started to rub Lorelai's shoulder, "What do you mean?

"I want…" She sighed, "I want to take that next step with him but I keep freezing when we get close to it...tonight would have been the perfect opportunity. He took me to this amazing restaurant and then out on his friend's boat!"

"He took you out on a boat? Wow!" Sookie said with a smile, "How romantic!"

"I know. And we danced under the moonlight...he told me he was all in...and then afterwards we went back to his apartment…" She sighed, "And we were so close...we started to…" She put her hands over her face, "God what is wrong with me?"

Sookie sighed and gave her shoulder a squeeze, "Aw hon...you can't always plan for it to happen. It will happen when it's supposed too...when you're ready."

"That's what he said. But why am I not ready? He's amazing Sookie. Why can't I let myself be open like that with him?" She asked softly, "I mean at some point he's gonna get bored with just kissing…"

Sookie pushed her into a sitting position and smiled at her, "Hon...Luke isn't like most guys. He's not gonna force you into something. He's not Christopher or Michael...he's a respectful man. He treats women the way that all men should. You're just nervous...it's been awhile since you've been intimate with a guy. And the two you were with...weren't great. You can't force it. Something like this just has to feel natural...it has to happen when you're ready to let your guard down. And I have no doubt that it will happen...you just have to be patient."

Lorelai pouted and let her head fall to the back of the couch, "Yeah well it's hard to be patient when he's that good looking!"

Sookie chuckled and gave her knee a squeeze, "Well at least you know it's not a matter of not being attracted to him…"

Lorelai turned and smiled at her, "Yeah that's definitely not the problem…"

Sookie gave her a nod, "Well then good. Just let it be for now...only think about the great time you had with him. Don't dwell on what didn't happen okay?"

Lorelai nodded slowly, "Okay...thanks Sookie. And thank you for staying with Rory."

Sookie smiled, "I was happy to do it. Call me later if you need to talk some more." She said as she went to stand up.

"I will. Night Sook." She said giving her friend a small wave as she went to leave the house.

When Sookie was gone, she tiptoed to Rory's room and poked her head in the slightly open door to see that she was still fast asleep. Lorelai smiled and walked back out of the room and up the stairs to the bedroom. She changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth and washed her face before crawling into bed.

Now she just had to get to sleep without dreaming of the way his hands in her bare skin felt all night…

* * *

 **I will update as soon as possible! Thanks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I have been writing up a storm for this story so chapters should be up soon! But don't worry I haven't forgotten about "Searchlight". In fact I have decided to write 3 more chapters for that instead of just 2 like originally planned. So keep an eye out for that. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

The following morning, Lorelai was woken up bright and early by her daughter. Rory had a full list of planned activities for them to do. They baked their cinnamon buns and ate them happily as they discussed their plan for the day. Rory's excitement helped keep Lorelai's mind off of what had happened the night before.

By mid afternoon, they had already given each other man/pedi's. Watched one of their favorite movies, picked out a new paint color to potentially do over Rory's room. And now they were headed to the Inn. Lorelai didn't really want to go in on her day off but figured it was probably important to Rory. She had spent so much of her early life there and lately she hadn't been there that much.

She smiled as she pulled up in front of the Inn and Rory immediately ran off towards the back ground in search of the Potting Shed. She followed her daughter and saw Rory peering in the window expectantly.

"Can we go inside?" Rory asked as she turned back towards her Mother.

Lorelai nodded and pulled out her keys, she still had the key to their old makeshift home. She pushed the door open and Rory ran inside and glanced around at the mostly untouched "apartment". Memories flooded her brain of a tiny Rory taking her first steps, throwing temper tantrums, drawing on the walls, crying late into the night because she was sick. Some of Lorelai's best and worst moments had happened in this place and to be back here right now overwhelmed her.

Rory turned towards her Mother and frowned when she saw the unshed tears, "Mom?"

Lorelai tried to smile as she sat down on the mattress still in the middle of the room, "Hey sweets…"

Rory walked over and sat down next to her, "What's wrong?"

Lorelai sighed and lifted a hand to brush back Rory's hair, "Nothing…"

Rory rolled her eyes slightly, "Mom...that line doesn't work on me anymore. I'm not five…"

Lorelai laughed and then wiped at a tear that had escaped the corner of her eye, "No you most certainly are not…"

Rory frowned and then went to lay back on the bed, she patted the spot beside her and Lorelai smiled. She took the hint and lay beside her, just like they had done for so many years. Their hands met by their sides and Rory gave her Mother's hand a squeeze. "Tell me a story…" Rory whispered.

Lorelai smiled, this was something Rory often asked as a young child when she couldn't sleep. She had made up many a tale to soothe her daughter to bed. Others she borrowed from some of her favorite childhood stories. But today she wanted to tell a real story. "Once upon a time there was a young girl named Lorelai Victoria Gilmore…" She felt Rory scoot closer to her, "And she lived in a big house with lots of expensive toys and dresses...but she was very lonely. And very sad…" She hesitated for a moment, "And she met a boy...who promised to love her and take her away from her sadness. And together...they created a tiny miracle...and named her Lorelai Leigh Gilmore…"

Rory smiled against her Mother's shoulder, "Also known as Rory…"

Lorelai laughed and nodded, "Right. Also known as Rory…" She cleared her throat gently, "And Lorelai took her perfect baby girl away from the big house...and came to an old Inn where they met a kind woman named Mia. Mia turned the old shed into a little home for the two of them...a place for them to hide away from the rest of the world. A place for little Rory to grow with each passing day...a place for her to slowly begin to heal her Mother's broken heart."

Rory lifted her face to be able to look at her Mom. She saw that the tears were streaming down her face now, but she knew better than to try and interrupt. Whatever was going on in her Mother's head she would work out in her own way. All she could do now was sit and listen to the story.

"Rory brought so much happiness to her Mother's life. She made her believe in happiness again...and following your dreams. She taught her how to embrace the good in the world. Her Mother lived for her daughter...she wanted everything for her. And one day...when they had saved up enough money...she told her daughter they would soon live in a beautiful home." Rory smiled and snuggled back into her side, "And so they moved into their new house...and decorated as they pleased. They laughed and loved together...they grew together. And they were happy…"

"And then one day they met a really nice man…" Rory whispered, Lorelai tensed beside her, "And he made them even happier…"

Lorelai glanced down at her daughter, "Rory?"

Rory sat up a little and smiled at her Mom, "And despite how scared the Mom was...she knew that this man was a good fit for her and her daughter. And he taught her daughter how to play baseball. He fed them, fixed up their house for them. He even gave her mother another reason to smile…"

Lorelai leaned up on her elbows, "Aw hon…"

Rory frowned slightly, "Whatever is bothering you...does it have to do with Luke?"

Lorelai sighed and lay back on the mattress again, she led her arm out again and let Rory snuggled into her side, "Yes and no. It's more to do with me...Luke is wonderful. Nothing has changed how I feel about him...it's just me."

"You know you deserve to be happy too…" Rory whispered, when her Mother didn't respond she went on, "You've spent the last 12 years making sure I was happy...it's okay to do something for yourself now Mom."

Lorelai nodded and rubbed her back gently, "I know honey...and I'm trying too."

Rory was quiet, "Does this have something to do with Grandma and Grandpa?"

She gave her a squeeze, "I went to see them after we saw them in Boston…"

"You did?" The young girl asked as she lifted her head, "What did they say?"

Lorelai shook her head and tugged at Rory's hair, "Nothing you need to worry about hon…"

Rory sighed and sat up further, "So it didn't go well then?"

Lorelai sat up and crossed her legs on the bed, "Rory...I know you don't understand it...but my relationship with them is very complicated. And I'm afraid it always will be…"

Rory nodded, "I know…"

"But...your Grandpa wants the opportunity to get to know you better." She paused, "How do you feel about that?"

Rory was quiet as she let her words sink in, "Just Grandpa?"

Lorelai grimaced slightly, "For now...yes. I told him I had to think about it...and if it isn't something you want to do then that is okay too. I want you to be comfortable. Nothing else matters to me…"

Rory pulled at the strings on the worn mattress, "Why not Grandma?"

She sighed, "Grandma is more stubborn than Grandpa, Rory...I don't know if I can fully explain that to you. To be honest I'm not sure I will ever understand a lot of my Mother's choices either. And to be fair...she probably won't understand mine."

Rory lifted her head again, "How come you and I have such a good relationship but you can't have one with them?"

Lorelai shrugged, "My relationship with them is just the way it is honey...but my relationship with you will always be good. No matter where we go in life I am always going to be right here for you. I want you to be happy...and whatever you decide to do with your life I will be there to cheer you on."

"Because you know how much it hurts when your Mom doesn't support you?" Rory asked.

She smiled sadly, "Partially...and because I love you so damn much."

Rory smirked, "Language…"

Lorelai laughed before she spoke in a soft honest voice, "Rory...you're my world. You have been since the second the nurses handed you to me. Nothing is ever going to change that...okay?"

Rory nodded slowly, she knew her mother meant what she said, "I know Mom. Just makes me sad that they hurt you…" She shrugged, "But I guess I can understand parent drama...I hit the jackpot with you but things are still strained with Dad…"

Lorelai sighed, "And if I could fix that for you I would…"

Rory smiled, "I know you would. But it's not up to you Mom...Dad knows where we are."

She frowned and pulled her daughter close, "Look...I'm sorry I got a little worked up. Just being back here made me feel a little nostalgic. You weren't the only one that grew up in this potting shed Rory...I found myself here too. And I'm so grateful for the time we spent here. But things are changing...you're growing up and it may take me a minute to get used to the fact that you aren't my little baby anymore…"

Rory giggled, "Okay…"

Lorelai smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Let's not talk about any of this anymore today...I want to have fun. We can decide about your Grandpa later okay? What else is on your list for the day?"

Rory smiled and pulled away from her Mom. Lorelai watched as she stood up on the mattress and kicked off her shoes before she started jumping up and down on the bed. "Let's see who can jump the highest now! I may finally beat you!"

Lorelai laughed and pulled herself up, "Oh it's so on!"

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai and Rory visited with Mia and Rory asked if they could have a sleepover at Mia's house. Lorelai and Rory ran home quick and packed their bags before heading to Mia's house outside of Stars Hollow. Lorelai smiled as she watched her daughter and closets thing she had to a loving Mother plan out their shopping trip for the following day.

She excused herself to the kitchen and dialed the number to the Diner knowing Luke would still be working, _"Luke's."_

"Hey. It's me." She whispered into the phone.

Lorelai heard muffled sounds for a moment and then heard him talk back, " _Hey. Missed you and Rory at lunch today…"_

"I know. Sorry...we got kind of caught up." She said as she sat down on one of the stools.

 _"It's okay. I understand. Did you guys have a fun day?"_ He asked.

"Yeah. We are actually extending the day into a night thing...we're at Mia's for the night. Then I guess they want to go shopping tomorrow during the day. Probably won't be home until later. But I wanted to call you so you weren't worried…" She said.

Luke was quiet for a moment, " _Okay."_

She sighed when she heard the tone in his voice, "Luke?"

 _"Are we okay?"_ He asked softly, " _I mean after last night...I'm okay with what happened but I feel like you aren't. And I don't want-"_

"This isn't about that." Lorelai said cutting him off, "It's just been a weird day...I've been off. And Rory could sense it...she had a lot of questions about things. We talked a little about my parents...and her Dad. I think...she just needed some time away."

" _Does she feel uncomfortable with me around so much?_ "He asked nervously.

"No. Quite the opposite actually. She loves having you in our lives. It's just been the two of us for so long...and it's great having you there. Just gonna take some getting used to for all of us I guess." She said sadly.

Luke cleared his throat nervously, " _Okay...but you're sure we are okay?"_

"I promise Luke. We're good...I'll admit that last night I was upset...but not with you. My head's just a little all over the place." She said with a sniffle.

" _Lorelai…"_ He breathed her name like a plea and her heart ached, " _What's wrong?_ "

She sighed again, "I don't know...I just feel a little mixed up at the moment. I'm sorry...last night you were amazing...it's not you it's m-"

" _Don't finish that sentence."_ He said quickly, " _I've heard that excuse before and it always means that I'm getting dumped. Are you breaking up with me?"_

"No!" She said quickly, she saw Mia glance at her from the other room, "No...I'm not breaking up with you Luke. I don't want that...I just...need to figure some stuff out I think. Understand why it's been so hard for me to…" She paused, "You know…"

 _"I told you that I don't care about that."_ He said honestly.

She smiled, "You should. And you do...you'd be okay with us never crossing that line? Because despite how I've been acting I'm not okay with that…"

He sighed sadly, " _Yeah okay...maybe not but I don't want you to be so stressed over this. It's only going to make it harder for you...for us._ "

She swallowed hard, "I think I'm just feeling a little vulnerable right now Luke. Between my parents...and Christopher...and this new thing with us my heart's overwhelmed. I love what we have...and I want to continue it. I just need to think a little...and maybe staying at Mia's house tonight will be good for me. Out of my own space for a bit…"

He sighed again, " _Maybe…_ "

"I swear Luke...I'm not breaking up with you. That is the absolute last thing I want...I just need to figure out what's wrong with me." She said sadly.

" _There isn't anything wrong with you Lorelai. You're just...being cautious. And I understand that."_ He said gently.

She smiled slightly, "Look...we'll probably be home late tomorrow. Rory has big plans for her shopping spree...hopefully my credit card can handle it." She said with a laugh, "But...I'll come by on Monday after I get Rory off to school?"

She could tell he was thinking hard before he answer, " _Okay…"_

"Luke…" She whispered into the phone, "I'm sorry…"

" _You have nothing to be sorry for. Just...make sure you don't change your mind about dumping me before I see you on Monday, okay?"_ He asked hopefully.

She laughed softly, "I can guarantee that I won't."

She heard him inhale sharply, _"Okay. Well...I'll see you Monday then?_

"Yeah. I'll probably be in mid morning ish if that's okay." She said quietly as she stood up again.

" _Sounds good. Try and get some rest tonight okay? And have fun with Mia and Rory. You deserve it._ " He said softly.

"Goodnight Luke." She whispered, "I'll see you in a few days."

" _Goodnight_." He said before she hung up.

Lorelai sighed and placed the phone back on the receiver. She leaned against the wall beside the phone and closed her eyes for a moment trying to push all her fears aside. Mia stepped into the room and smiled when she saw her.

"Everything alright?" She asked tentatively.

Lorelai opened her eyes and smiled softly, "Yeah...just a lot on my mind…"

Mia stepped closer to her, "Rory's half asleep...wanna set her upstairs and then we can talk?"

Lorelai felt the tears burning in her eyes, "Yeah...I'd like that."

Mia gave her hand a squeeze and motioned her head towards the living room. Lorelai walked into the living room and smiled when she saw Rory curled up on the couch already. She knelt down in front of her and shook her gently, "Wake up kiddo...there is a comfortable bed upstairs waiting for you."

"Mmf…" Rory mumbled, "I'm fine here…"

Lorelai smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead, "I know. But I promise you'll thank me in the morning. Come on…"

Rory yawned and sat up slowly, "I need your help…"

Lorelai laughed and pulled her off the couch and guided her towards the stairs. They climbed them slowly and when they got to Mia's guest room, she pulled back the covers of the bed, Rory immediately crawled in. Lorelai sat on the edge of the bed and pushed back the young girl's hair and tried to keep the tears away.

"I think that maybe I'd like to get to know Grandpa…" Rory whispered into the dark room, her eyes were still closed so she didn't notice the surprised expression on her Mother's face.

"Oh?" Lorelai asked softly, "Okay...well...then I guess we can try."

Rory's eyes fluttered open and she shrugged, "Would you be okay with that?"

Lorelai took a breath and leaned down to kiss her head, "I want to do whatever you want to do Rory. And if that's what you want...then we will make it work."

"I just don't want you to be sad if he's around…" Rory whispered.

Lorelai shook her head, "I won't be hon. It may take some time to get used too...but I think it could be good for you."

"What about for you?" Rory asked, "Maybe you could have a relationship with him too."

Lorelai smiled sadly, her daughter didn't fully understand how deep her relationship pain with her parents went, "Maybe kiddo...but don't worry about it now. Get some sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

Rory let her eyes close and then she rolled over and snuggled into the pillow, "I love you Mom."

Lorelai wiped at her eyes quickly and leaned down to kiss her again, "I love you too Rory. More than anything…"

She got up quickly and walked out of the room, making sure to shut the door quietly behind her. Taking a few steadying breaths, she walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch trying to compose herself. But as soon as Mia walked into the room she burst into tears…

"Oh sweetheart…" Mia whispered as she quickly walked to the couch and pulled Lorelai into her arms, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know…" Lorelai cried into her chest, "I don't know...I'm so confused."

Mia rubbed her arm up and down, "Well start at the beginning…"

Lorelai laughed and pulled away, "That might take us 28 years to get through…"

Mia frowned, "This have something to do with your parents?"

Lorelai sighed and sat back on the couch, pulling her legs up to rest against her chest, "Yes. Partially anyway...it just really threw me for a loop seeing them. And now my Dad wants to get to know Rory...and Rory just told me she wants to try." She ran a hand over her face, "I'm just conflicted about that…"

"They are her grandparents…" Mia said leaning into the couch, she knew that it was extremely difficult for Lorelai to talk about her parents but it had to be said, "She has the right to know them...and they have the right to know her."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "There's just a lot of hurt there...on both sides."

"I can understand that." Mia said with a nod of her head, "But it's been 12 years Lorelai...maybe now is the right time to try and bridge that gap. Your parents aren't getting any younger...and I don't want you to regret not trying someday…"

She nodded slowly, "I know. And trust me there have been many times in the last 12 years where I have thought about reaching out...more for Rory's sake then mine but…"

She hesitated and Mia reached for her hand to encourage her, "But what?"

Lorelai swallowed hard and looked down at their joined hands, "My parents have a way of making me feel so small...making me question every decision I have ever made. They make be feel like I am nothing...and I worry that letting them into this world I have created will bring up all those old insecurities. To be honest it already has…"

"How so?" Mia asked, "You've done an amazing job with Rory the last 12 years Lorelai…"

Lorelai smiled sadly, "My Mother doesn't see it that way…"

"She's just angry...and sad that she missed out on so much time with both of you. You know she doesn't mean the mean things she says." Mia said shaking her head back and forth.

"You don't know my Mother." Lorelai whispered in a hoarse voice, "I am not the daughter she wanted or expected. I've been nothing but a giant disappointment to her for pretty much my entire life...and I swore that when I had Rory I'd make sure she never felt the way my Mother made me feel. I'm afraid letting them in will push that on Rory...or…"

"Or…" Mia smiled, "Or she'll adore your parents and want to spend more time with them?"

Lorelai's eyes welled up with tears again, "She's the one good thing in my life. She's the one thing that's mine…" She laughed sadly, "I know that sounds a little crazy...trust me I know I'm a little psychotic when it comes to her but…" She sniffled and wiped at her eyes again, "But for so many years I was alone...and then she was there. And I don't want anyone to take her away from me…"

Mia sighed and scooted closer to her, "Lorelai…"

"There world is tempting...I know that. They could give her so many things that I can't. Christ they could pay for her medical bills and not worry about it." Lorelai said with a laugh, "They could take her on trips...expose her to the world. I will never be able to do any of that…"

"Are you having money problems?" Mia asked gently.

Lorelai grimaced, "We're gonna be fine. Just...a little behind on payments. That's why I've been working so much."

"Lorelai…" Mia said sitting up straighter.

She shook her head, "Don't. I'm gonna figure it out. I've saved up some and I can pay Rory's hospital bill and then focus on saving some more. We'll be fine...I'm just overwhelmed with everything."

"Does everything include Luke?" She asked, knowing that Lorelai would not want to revisit the conversation of money, she knew how proud she was.

Lorelai sighed and nodded slowly, "I like him Mia. I do...so much. But I'm afraid to let him all the way in…"

"Why?" Mia asked softly, "Lorelai you're an amazing woman and Luke adores you."

She sighed again, "Because he see's what I want him to see...not the real me. He doesn't see what my parents see or Christopher or-"

"Because what they see is wrong." Mia said sternly, "Lorelai...God don't you see how wonderful you are?"

Lorelai looked down sadly, "Mia...I've made so many mistakes in my life. I don't think I'm capable of being happy...of getting something right. And that makes me scared to let him in…"

"Oh honey…" Mia said sadly, "Don't you dare let what those other people have said to you...have made you feel...inhibit you from falling in love."

The tears burned in her eyes, "Mia no one has ever loved me...why would he?"

Mia's heart broke, and suddenly Lorelai wasn't the 28 year old woman sitting on her couch anymore. She was once again the 16 year old girl standing in the foyer of the Inn begging for her job. And in that moment she realized that despite the fact that 12 years had passed since then...all that pain still existed. All those fears and insecurities of that 16 year old...were still burned in this 28 year old woman's heart.

"I love you." Mia whispered, "Rory loves you. Sookie loves you." Lorelai fidgeted nervously looking away from her, "And whether you believe it or not your parents do love you deep down…"

The tears started to fall freely now, "Maybe...but they don't love me for the person I have become. They will never accept me…"

Mia sighed and pulled her into her arms, "Come here…"

Lorelai leaned into Mia's shoulder and let herself cry as hard as she needed to. For so long she tried to keep all those fears, insecurities and the pain buried deep within her. But in order to do that she had closed off her heart from the rest of the world. She had allowed people to only see what she wanted them to see. But she had begun to let Luke see her real heart and that was the scariest feeling of all.

"Lorelai…" Mia whispered as she rubbed her back lovingly, "Honey for the last 12 years you have put everything on hold for Rory. And I adore you for that...I admire how hard you have worked for that little girl. But you deserve to be happy...you deserve to find someone to love you. And Luke is a wonderful man...he could be the one if you just let him."

"Why does it have to be so hard? Why does it have to hurt so badly?" She cried softly. "I want to let him in...God I do."

"Shh…" Mia whispered, "Breath sweetheart...it's alright. You're alright…did something happen with Luke?"

Lorelai groaned and pulled away a little bit, "Kind of…he didn't do anything wrong though. He's been great...he's a gentlemen. It's me…"

"What happened?" Mia asked holding her hand encouragingly.

Lorelai scrunched up her nose, "It's embarrassing…"

"So it's about sex?" Mia asked, Lorelai's eyes shot opened and Mia laughed, "I'm not a nun Lorelai. I have had plenty of sex in my life."

Lorelai started to laugh, "God Mia!" She sighed, "It's just...we haven't done that yet."

"Well it's still relatively new for you guys...that's okay." Mia said with a shrug.

"We've...gotten close a few times but I freak out every time." Lorelai said softly, "It's been a long time since I've been with a man…"

"Was it only Christopher?" Mia asked curiously.

Lorelai shook her head and blushed, "Um...no."

Mia's eyes widened, "Michael O'Conner?" She asked referring to her old employee, Lorelai only nodded, "Well I knew you two had gotten close but I didn't realize…"

Lorelai pouted, "Oh please don't be mad at me...I know it was stupid. And at the Inn!" She slammed a hand to her forehead, "God I'm an idiot! I just...I was so alone back then and he was...sweet. I thought that he actually cared about me but he just wanted...sex."

Mia sighed, "Well now I know why you were so upset when he left…"

She started to cry again, "Mia I'm so sorry...I know it was wrong…"

Mia shook her head, "Lorelai I'm not mad at you...I just feel bad you went through that on your own. Men can be...incredibly frustrating. You deserved better than that…" She shrugged, "But Luke is not Michael…"

Lorelai nodded, "I know…I know that. It's just hard to let myself be that vulnerable...I've spent so long protecting myself and Rory...I don't know how to let anyone in."

"I think it's time…" She whispered, "You are too good of a person to hide away forever…"

Lorelai took a deep breath, "I have no idea where Rory and I would have ended up without you Mia. Truly...I am so beyond grateful for you. You've been the Mom I always wanted and needed…"

Mia smiled, "Well I'm always here Lorelai...you can talk to me about anything. I am so proud of all you have accomplished in the last 12 years. And I just want you to be happy…"

Lorelai nodded slowly, "I'm trying…"

Mia nodded, "I know." She leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently, "Why don't you get some sleep? Sounds like Rory has a busy day planned for us tomorrow…"

"Okay. Thanks for everything." She said hugging her before she stood up to walk towards the stairs.

"By the way...shopping spree's on me tomorrow." Mia said with a wink.

Lorelai paused, "Mia-"

"And don't try and argue with me." Mia said shaking her head, "That's one fight you won't win."

Lorelai blushed and then nodded slowly, "Goodnight Mia…"

"Goodnight Lorelai…" She said giving her a gentle wave as she went.

Lorelai climbed the stairs and then tiptoed back into the room she was sharing with Rory. She quickly changed into her pajamas and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. As she stood up and looked in the mirror, she studied her reflection for a moment.

Sometimes she still saw the 16 year old girl she was before she had Rory. And other times she looked like a completely different person. But tonight was one of those nights where she looked like a child still. She knew it was because she was afraid...she always felt like she traveled back in time when those fears were brought back up.

She lifted a hand and pressed it to her lips, somehow she could still feel the tingle that Luke's kisses left there. She knew these feelings she had for him were real. And she also knew they weren't about to go away. To push him away now wouldn't just hurt her...it would hurt him and Rory. And more than protecting herself from pain...she wanted to protect them both from pain more.

She walked back into the bedroom and pulled back the blankets slowly. She tried to be quiet as she slipped into bed but Rory sensed her presence and rolled over. She smiled softly at her Mom and snuggled into bed with her. "I always think we're back in the potting shed when we sleep in the same bed…"

Lorelai laughed and ran a hand through her soft hair, "Sorry you never had your own bed for the first 10 years of your life kiddo…"

Rory shook her head, "Mom you know I loved the potting shed. We had everything we ever needed…"

She felt the tears well up in her eyes again, "I don't know if that's true…"

Rory opened her eyes slowly and stared up at her Mom in the dimly lit room, "Mom...you made every single day fun and full of laughter and love. Even on the hard days...you found a way to make me smile. Not all kids can say there Mother gave up everything just to make them happy."

Lorelai sighed and continued to play with her hair, "But do you ever wish we had stayed at Grandma and Grandpas? You would have had more toys and I'm sure they would have taken you on so many great trips and-"

"Mom don't." Rory whispered shaking her head sadly, "I wouldn't change anything about my life."

"Not even having your Dad around more?" Lorelai asked sadly.

Rory shrugged, "It's like I said...Dad has known where we are. The door has always been open to him...he chose not to be a part of our lives. I don't blame you for any of that and I never could. He made his choices and you made yours. You chose to love me."

Lorelai smiled and held her face in her hands, "I had no choice but to love you kiddo. You stole my heart the second I held you for the first time…"

Rory smirked, "I've seen my baby pictures...I was pretty gosh darn adorable."

Lorelai laughed and pulled her into her arms, "You're gonna give me a run for my money as you get older aren't you?"

Rory giggled, "Probably...it's a good thing you have Luke around to keep you mellowed out."

Lorelai swallowed hard and squeezed her tighter, "Yeah…"

"I'll be heading into my teen years in a few months...find my first boyfriend...have my first heartbreak. How do you think Luke will handle all that?" Rory asked.

Lorelai couldn't help but smile at the thought of Luke being there for all those big moments. Something told her he would be incredibly protective of her daughter. "He'll probably be more stressed out than I will be...and that's saying a lot."

Rory smiled and lifted her head to look at her Mom, "You okay Mom?"

Lorelai smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Yes doll. Just tired. Let's get some sleep. Lots of shopping ahead of us tomorrow."

Rory smiled and snuggled back into her Mother before drifting off to sleep. Lorelai lay awake holding her while she thought about all her emotions and feelings. She knew Mia was right...it was time that she finally let someone in. And there was no one better for her to let in then Luke...she couldn't wait to see him again on Monday.

* * *

Monday morning, Lorelai and Rory went through their usual morning routine. Lorelai got her ready for school, handed her her lunch money and saw her off to school. She ran back home, and decided to change wanting to be in her best possible outfit for seeing Luke. Things had been weird and she knew he could feel it too. She hoped that despite everything they could have a good visit this morning.

She was about to walk out of her room when she spotted the bracelet that Luke had given her at the baseball game. She smiled and picked up the beaded bracelet before slipping it on her wrist. She remembered the way that her heart had flip flopped in her chest when he held it out to her and asked her to be his girlfriend. She didn't know that at her age she could still get butterflies but with Luke around...it was something she was experiencing a lot.

She climbed into the jeep, started the engine and reminded herself to breath. She had to go to the Inn to do a few things and would drop by Luke's later.

* * *

At the Diner Luke was rushing around during the Monday morning rush. Monday's were usually quite busy. People were beginning their weeks and in a rush. He was used to the chaos and in some ways he welcomed it. However on this particular morning, every time the bell jingled above the door he wanted to see Lorelai...unfortunately the minutes were ticking by and she was still nowhere to be seen.

He had missed her more than he would like to admit in the last two days. He knew they couldn't spend every second together but they had become so close lately and he enjoyed every second he got to be with her. Despite how great things had been, and despite the fact that she told him they were fine...he still had lingering fears about how Lorelai was feeling. Friday night in his apartment, he began to see just how deep her fears went.

He was a man of his word and he would never pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for. As much as he wanted to be with her, he'd wait as long as she needed him too. But what scared him was that he wasn't sure she believed that. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone call his name.

"Luke we need more bacon!" Joe called, "That order never came in this morning."

Luke sighed and glanced at the clock, he didn't want to miss Lorelai when she came to see him. "I'll run to Doose's. Be back as soon as I can. Can you do me a favor, if Lorelai shows up send her up to my apartment?"

Joe nodded, "Got it."

Luke gave him a wave and rushed out the door towards the market.

* * *

Just missing Luke, Lorelai walked into the Diner and glanced around the busy Dining area. She frowned when she didn't see the familiar flannel and backwards baseball cap. She said hi to her neighbors and exchanged pleasantries with friends. She stepped up to the counter and glanced around again for Luke but didn't see him anywhere.

"Hey Lorelai!" Joe called as he poured a cup of coffee, "Luke just ran out to Doose's. He should be back any minute. But he said to send you up to his apartment...he'll come up when he can."

Lorelai smiled at him, "Great. Thanks Joe!"

"You want anything before you go up?" He asked as he watched her walk towards the stairs.

"No. I think I'm good. Thanks though!" She gave him a wave and pushed back the curtain.

She felt her heart beating faster as she walked up each step. She was nervous, but she also knew that as soon as she saw him part of those worries would float away. Just being in his presence calmed her. She knew it was time to finally let him in.

She toyed with the bracelet on her wrist and smiled at the thought of him. She pushed the door open and stepped into the apartment. She was startled when she heard someone gasp. "Oh!"

Lorelai turned towards the small bed in the corner and her heart plummeted to the floor. "Oh…" She repeated.

Sitting up slowly, the intruder started to reach for her clothes to cover her naked body, "You aren't Luke…"

The tears welled in Lorelai's eyes as she let the bracelet on her wrist fall to the floor, "Neither are you…"

"Well this is awkward…" The woman whispered. "I should go-"

"No need. I was just leaving." She turned quickly and walked back towards the door.

"Should I tell him you stopped by?" The woman called, and giggled, "Your name would be helpful if you do want me to-"

"No. Don't tell him anything. I need to go." Lorelai didn't turn back towards her as she spoke back.

The world around her seemed to be spinning as she tried to walk down the stairs. She stumbled once and had to hold onto the railing as she tried to keep herself from breaking down. She pushed the curtain aside and started to walk fast through the Diner, she heard Joe calling after her but she didn't stop to talk.

She burst through the front door and out to the jeep. She slammed the door shut and held onto the steering wheel as the tears pooled in her eyes. She felt sick to her stomach and for a moment thought she might actually throw up.

But she was Lorelai Gilmore...and she refused to let anyone ever see her cry. So she sat up straighter, took a deep breath and pulled away from the curve to head back towards the Inn…

* * *

Ten minutes later, Luke walked back into the Diner with two bags in hand. He walked into the kitchen and started to unpack the bacon for Joe. "Did Lorelai come by?"

"Uh...yeah." Joe said nervously, "And I sent her upstairs...and less than a minute later she came running down the stairs again. She didn't say a word...just left…"

Luke frowned, "What?"

Joe shrugged, "I have no idea what happened man…"

Luke sighed and glanced up at the ceiling, "I'll be right back."

He walked towards the backstair case and tried to think of what would have upset Lorelai. He wondered if something had happened at the Inn or if Rory needed her. He walked up the steps and opened the door, his eyes fell to the discarded bracelet on the floor and he took a deep nervous breath.

"And there he is…" A voice whispered from the couch.

Luke's head shot up and his eyes bulged when he saw the person speaking and suddenly it all made sense, "Rachel…"

* * *

 **Don't kill me! Every good story has to have a little drama in it right? I will upload the new chapter as soon as I can! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I wasn't going to upload the new chapter until tomorrow...but I decided that you guys are so awesome I should do it tonight! I know some of you are upset about the introduction of Rachel...but let me just say this...above all I am a hardcore L/L fan and always want them to be together. So keep that in mind!**

 **But I had to add a little drama because things can't always be sunshine and daisies right? It would get boring! So just bare with me and remember I love L/L so they will always be end game :) Now read on lovely readers!**

* * *

 _Ten minutes later, Luke walked back into the Diner with two bags in hand. He walked into the kitchen and started to unpack the bacon for Joe. "Did Lorelai come by?"_

 _"Uh...yeah." Joe said nervously, "And I sent her upstairs...and less than a minute later she came running down the stairs again. She didn't say a word...just left…"_

 _Luke frowned, "What?"f_

 _Joe shrugged, "I have no idea what happened man…"_

 _Luke sighed and glanced up at the ceiling, "I'll be right back."_

 _He walked towards the backstair case and tried to think of what would have upset Lorelai. He wondered if something had happened at the Inn or if Rory needed her. He walked up the steps and opened the door, his eyes fell to the discarded bracelet on the floor and he took a deep nervous breath._

 _"And there he is…" A voice whispered from the couch._

 _Luke's head shot up and his eyes bulged when he saw the person speaking and suddenly it all made sense, "Rachel…"_

She smiled sheepishly at him, "Hey stranger…"

He groaned and clenched the bracelet in his fist, "What the hell are you doing here?"

She grimaced slightly, "So...not happy to see me then? That's why I was naked before...thought it might soften the blow."

Luke's jaw dropped open slightly, "Naked? You were up here naked?"

"Yeah. And someone caught me...a very female someone." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jesus Christ!" Luke yelled, "Lorelai saw you naked?"

"In your bed yes." She heard Luke groan again, "So...she has a name. Who is she?"

"What does it matter?" Luke asked angrily, "You left Rachel. YOU. Not me. You can't come in and out of my life like this! IT's not fair!"

She sighed and walked closer to him, "Luke…"

"I gotta go. See if I can salvage the relationship I did have before you showed up again." He said angrily, "And you better be gone when I get back."

Luke turned without another word and bolted down the stairs, Joe called out to him from the counter, "Yo Boss-"

"I gotta go Joe!" Luke yelled as he ran out to the truck.

He slammed the driver's side door and revved the engine. His heart was pounding in his chest as he shoved Lorelai's bracelet in his shirt pocket. No wonder she had fled before he got back. She was already incredibly insecure about their relationship and he was sure that seeing another woman in his bed...naked...had done enough damage to break her completely. He drove off towards the Inn hoping that she would at least hear him out…

* * *

At the Inn, Lorelai stood in the back office trying to compose herself. She still felt incredibly nauseous. The thought of another woman lying naked in Luke's bed was enough to drive her crazy with jealousy. But more than anything in this moment she felt hurt. She had trusted him and was finally ready to believe him when he said he was different.

There was a slight knock on the door and she turned slowly, she let out a relieved breath when she saw it was only Mia. "Hey."

"Hey." Mia said softly, "Just wanted to check in. I have a few meetings this afternoon so I'll be around."

Lorelai nodded slowly, "Great. Um...I have some inventory to do and then I was going to interview for some of the new summer help. I'll let you know if there are any good applicants."

Mia frowned, she noticed that Lorelai's hands were shaking slightly, "Lorelai?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine-"

"Lorelai!" A booming voice broke through the room and both women jumped, "Lorelai it's not what you think."

Lorelai pulled at her shirt and smiled, "Luke...you shouldn't be here."

He shook his head and walked past Mia, almost not even realizing she was there. The only thing he could see was Lorelai and the look of pure pain and disbelief on her face. "Lorelai I didn't-"

"You don't have to explain." Lorelai said holding her hand up, "I got the message perfectly clear."

He shook his head again, "No you didn't. That wasn't-"

"What's going on?" Mia asked as she stepped towards them, she noticed that Lorelai wouldn't look at either of them and that Luke was only staring at Lorelai. "Lorelai what-"

"I didn't know she was even up there. She must have snuck up that back way so I wouldn't see her." Luke said softly, "Rachel is-"

"That was Rachel?" Lorelai gasped, "Ah well...I guess I should be happy it wasn't a total stranger...but I guess I was right that you weren't over her."

"No." Luke said quickly, "I-"

"Wait Rachel is back?" Mia asked curiously as she tried to catch up with the conversation.

Luke sighed and looked at her, "Once again Hurricane Rachel strikes again yes." He turned towards Lorelai, "I haven't seen her in over two years Lorelai. I never lied about that. She just showed up and-"

"Stripped and got in your bed?" She said with a sad smile, "Yep...saw it all. Lucky man you…"

He groaned and stepped towards her, "Lorelai please don't-"

"You saw Rachel naked?" Mia said with wide eyes, "Yikes…"

Luke ignored her "Loreali listen to me-"

"Luke I want you to go." Lorelai said with a straight stern face, "I have work to do and I don't need any distractions right now."

"No." He said just as aggressively, "I'm not going to just walk away right now. I know that's what you want but it's not going to happen."

"What I want is to go back in time and never let myself fall for your lines." Lorelai said hands on hips, "You're just like the rest of them-"

"No I'm not!" Luke yelled, "Lorelai I meant everything I said-"

"It's okay...I got it. You're a man...you have needs. I told you that. And I wasn't satisfying those needs so you turned to someone else...someone familiar." She said with a slight sniffle, "It's fine."

"Damn it Lorelai." He said with clenched fists, "This is exactly what you wanted isn't it?"

She glared at him, "Yes Luke. Every girl dreams of walking into their boyfriends apartments and finding their ex girlfriends lying naked in their bed...this has been a wonderful morning!" She growled sarcastically.

He sighed, "I meant you wanted an excuse to push me away...you wanted an excuse to believe that I wasn't a good guy. That I wasn't really into you."

She licked her lips and turned her head away from him, "Luke-"

"But you know me." He whispered stepping towards her, he knew better than to touch her in this moment. But he kept taking needing her to hear his words, "You know me Lorelai. I would never do anything intentionally to hurt you. I want to be with you-"

"Luke…" She said shaking her head she looked down trying to hide her tears. "Don't-"

"I want to be with you and help you with Rory. Nothing has changed for me." He whispered, "I don't care that we haven't…" He looked at Mia who looked frozen in her spot, "That we haven't crossed that line...I told you I'd wait until you were ready. But you've been waiting to push me away from the start...this is your perfect opportunity but I'm asking you not too. I'm asking you to really think about this...think about what you're giving up on."

She whimpered softly and turned her back to him, "Leave me alone…"

"Lorelai-" He stepped up to her again but Mia put a hand on his shoulder, he turned and stared at one of the people he had known the longest, "Mia I can't-"

"Right now it won't matter what you say." Mia said with a sad shake of her head, "She's upset...she needs to process this. She isn't going to listen to anything you tell her...you need to leave."

He sighed, "But-"

"I know." Mia whispered so only he could hear her, "I know you too Luke...and I know Rachel. But right now it doesn't matter...you need to leave before it makes it worse."

He sighed and glanced back at Lorelai and sighed when he saw the slow shake of her shoulders. He knew she was crying, but he also knew that Mia was right. Nothing he said was going to make a difference at the moment. All he could do was wait it out and hope Lorelai didn't give up on them.

He stepped forward and Mia held her hand out again but he shook his head. He put his hand to his pocket and took out the beaded bracelet, out of the corner of her eyes Lorelai saw him place it on her desk. She put a hand over her mouth to stifle her sob as she turned away from him.

He sighed and looked down, "You know where to find me...nothing changes for me."

Without another word he turned and walked out of the office despite the fact that his heart was telling him to run back in there and make Lorelai listen. He walked back out to the truck, sat for a moment and then started the engine. He knew Rachel wouldn't have left his apartment so he drove back towards the Diner to make her fully understand what she had done.

* * *

Back in the office, Mia pulled Lorelai into her arms and started to rub her back, "It's alright…"

"I'm so stupid…" Lorelai cried against her shoulder, "So incredibly stupid!"

Mia sighed and pulled away, "Lorelai don't you think that maybe Luke was telling the truth? He's not the type of guy to do something like that…"

Lorelai frowned and shook her head, "She was naked in his bed Mia! Trust me I saw her in ALL of her glory. How could he not sleep with her?"

"I just think that maybe you should think about this a little…" Mia whispered.

Lorelai stepped back, "You're taking his side?"

"I'm not trying to take anyone's side…" Mia said shaking her head, "I just...know Luke...and I also know you."

"What does that mean?" She asked defensively.

"It means that Luke has a bit of a point...you have been looking for an excuse to push him away. I know you've been feeling insecure about things and this was kind of the perfect opportunity to get out." Mia whispered.

"His ex-girlfriend was lying in his bed with no clothes on Mia! What was I supposed to think about the situation?" Lorelai hissed.

"I understand that it looked bad...and you have every right to be upset about it. But I think you should take some time to think this all through. Don't make a decision because you are upset." Mia said.

Lorelai turned away from her again, "But-"

"Rachel has always been the type to make an entrance…" She said with a sad smile, "She's walked in and out of his life time and time again. And she always expected him to be waiting there with open arms."

She raised an eyebrow, "Well I'm sure if he had been the one to walk in on that he would have welcomed her with open arms…"

Mia smiled sadly, "Lorelai...everyone has a past. You know that. He can't be punished for having an ex-girlfriend."

"I'm not punishing him." Lorelai said softly, "I just don't think this is going to work."

She frowned, "I know you've been thinking a lot about all of this...and I know opening yourself up to someone is incredibly hard. But Lorelai Luke is a good man...I don't think he'd ever do anything to hurt you. I know he wouldn't actually. He is a stand up guy…"

Lorelai's eyes filled with tears, "Mia I was just about to let him in...and now I just feel...defeated and scared even more than I already was."

"I understand...anyone would be upset about what just happened...I'm just asking you not to make any rash decisions." Mia whispered.

Lorelai sighed and put her hand on her forehead, "I hate this...I wish I hadn't even crossed that line with him…"

"No you don't…" Mia whispered. "I know you don't...you've been having a great time with him. And so has Rory…"

Lorelai grimaced, "Oh no! Rory!" She groaned, "God the game is this weekend! What am I going to tell her? This is exactly what I was afraid of."

Mia sighed knowing that nothing she said was going to make Lorelai change her mind at the moment, "Well I think she will be devastated if she doesn't get to be in the game…"

She sighed and sat down beside her desk, "I don't know what to do…"

"Don't do anything right now...just sit on it. Think about your feelings for him and what you really want. Then make a decision…" Mia whispered.

Lorelai bit her lip nervously and sat back further into her chair. Images of Rachel swam through her head. She wanted to believe Luke when he said nothing happened but right now she was having a hard time accepting that. She was more insecure than she would like people to see. And seeing another woman naked...let alone the woman who was with Luke before her was incredibly difficult. But how was she going to handle it all now… 

* * *

Luke stormed into the apartment and slammed the door shut behind him. He wasn't surprised to see Rachel there, now she was sitting at the kitchen table with a nervous but hopeful expression on her face.

"Hi…" She whispered softly, "I uh...I know you told me to leave but-"

He smirked at her, "It's ironic that you didn't do it when I actually wanted you too...you're great at leaving any other time…"

She blushed and looked down, "Ouch…"

"Well what did you expect Rachel?" Luke said throwing his hands up in frustration, "I mean God...you come in and out of my life when it is convenient for you. And this last time…" He swallowed hard, "I needed you Rachel...my life had just completely been turned upside down and you took off."

"I asked you to come with me." Rachel said defensively, "You had nothing left here to hold you back!"

He shook his head, "But I WANT to be here Rachel...this is my home."

"Well I want to see the world." She said standing up to walk towards him, "And I wanted to see it with you…"

He shrugged, "Why are you here Rachel? You'll get bored again…"

She swallowed hard, "Because I've missed you Luke…"

He stared at her sadly, "It's been two years Rachel...did you think I'd just been sitting here pining for you?"

She looked down sadly, "A girl can dream can't she?"

"Rachel…" He whispered softly.

She glanced back up at him and frowned, "Who was she? Lorelai? Was that her name?"

"She WAS my girlfriend. But after the little show you put on for her I'm not sure what she is anymore." He said brushing past her.

Rachel grimaced, "Oh...I'm sorry. How long have you been together?"

He turned back to her, "We're not going to play this game Rachel. You been celibate since you left me?" She blushed and looked away causing him to smirk, "Well news flash neither have I."

"So...is it serious?" Rachel asked walking back towards him.

Luke stepped away from her again, "Rachel…"

Something in the way he looked at her made her heart drop to her stomach, "Oh my god you love her…"

He sighed and plopped down on the couch, "Rachel…"

"You love her…" She repeated, "Holy crap…" She paused and fell into her seat at the table, "Did you love me?"

He snapped his head back towards her, "You already know the answer to that. So don't ask me again."

She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, "She's pretty…"

"She's beautiful." Luke whispered, "Inside and out...and her daughter-"

"Daughter?" Rachel said in disbelief, "She has a kid? And you're okay with that?"

He glared at her, "I don't have a problem with kids…"

Rachel snorted, "I brought it up one time and you turned ten different shades of red in 10 seconds and then went fishing for three days."

Luke shrugged and leaned back on the couch, "Yeah well that was then and this is now…"

Rachel was quiet for a moment, "How old is she? The kid I mean…"

"She's 12." Luke said, he saw the look on Rachel's face and he nodded, "Lorelai was young when she had her."

"How young? She looks young now!" Rachel said in disbelief.

"She was 16…" Luke whispered, Rachel opened her mouth to speak but he put his hand up, "Don't you dare say a thing about it. You don't know anything about her. You don't know how amazing she is with Rory...yes she was young but so was Liz-"

"And how well did Jess turn out?" Rachel asked, "Last time I was home he was getting suspended at the age of 9…"

Luke pressed his hands on his knees and stood up, "You don't get to insult my family Rachel."

She put her hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that I just…" She let out a breath, "God I can't imagine having a kid at that age...I mean when we were 16 we-"

"We're running around Stars Hollow like we owned the place." Luke said.

"And we were happy…" Rachel whispered before she stood up to walk towards him, "And I think we could be that happy again…"

He shook his head, "Rachel even if I wanted to try...you'd never stay and I'm not leaving."

"But why not? What's holding you back here?" She asked throwing her hands up, "I mean you like living up here in this tiny apartment? You like walking downstairs to the Diner every morning for work? You like seeing the same people day in and day out?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded, "Yes Rachel. I do. This is the life I want...you don't understand that and it's fine. But this is who I am...and if you loved me like you claimed you do you would accept that." Luke said, "I accept that you don't want to be here...so I let you go. I didn't go after you and I moved on…"

She looked down slowly, "So...you didn't answer me really...do you love her?"

Luke sighed and looked down, "We haven't been together that long...but I've been falling for her since the day I met her. Ironically it was quite soon after you left…"

She raised an eyebrow, "So is that a yes?"

He lifted his head again, "Yes Rachel...I love her."

She swallowed hard and stepped back, "I guess I just always thought we'd...end up together somehow."

Luke shrugged, "I don't know what you want me to say…"

Rachel sighed and walked towards her bag in the corner, "I should go…"

He ran a hand over his face, "Rachel…"

"I'm sorry that I made a mess of things for you." She said as she picked up her bag.

Luke didn't say anything as he watched her pack up her things. She turned back to him hopefully but he just shook her head and she gave him a slight nod. She started to walk towards the door but then paused, "Don't wait too long to tell her…"

"What?" Luke asked softly, "Tell who what?"

She smiled softly at her, "Lorelai...don't wait too long to tell her you love her."

He laughed sadly, "Yeah well she won't even look at me at the moment so I don't know if I'm going to have a chance to tell her…"

Rachel grimaced, "Right...well you should still try. It could make all the difference…"

He gave her one last look and she turned and walked out of the apartment. Once the door clicked shut behind her, Luke fell back onto the couch again and put his head in his hands. He felt completely exhausted and it wasn't even close to noon. How the hell was he going to get Lorelai to speak to him? He knew she was upset and she had every right to be.

If he had walked into her room and seen a guy naked in her bed...he would have freaked out too. But he needed her to understand that he would never betray her that way. But he also knew that he was right...she had been looking for an out whether or not she wanted to admit it. And no one could deny this was the perfect way out…

* * *

Lorelai had pulled herself together as much as possible and was now standing behind the front desk trying to go about her day. Her stomach was still doing flip flops and she was trying to ignore the flashing images of a very naked Rachel in Luke's bed but that was easier said than done. Especially when she glanced up and that particular woman was walking towards her.

"You have got to be kidding me…" She muttered under her breath.

"Hi...I need a room...probably just for one night." Rachel said as she reached into her wallet, "Do you-" She finally looked up and paused, "Oh...hi."

Lorelai swallowed hard and pulled hard on her shirt, "Hello. I'm glad to see you decided to put some clothes on. We run a respectable establishment here. Clothes are required."

Rachel blushed, "Look...I'm sorry about-"

"I really don't want to talk about this right now. I have work to do." Lorelai said glancing down at her computer again.

Rachel sighed, "Okay...well I'd like a room. Luke was pretty adamant about not letting me stay with him...just so you know. And if I don't have a room here I have no where else to go."

"It's pretty warm out...bet you could sleep on the bench in the park." She said not looking up from her work.

Rachel laughed slightly, "I probably deserved that…" When Lorelai didn't respond she pushed on, "I didn't know he was with anyone…"

"He's not." Lorelai said reaching for a file beside her, "He's free to be with whomever he chooses. I am sure you two will be very happy together."

Rachel watched her for a moment, "Don't be stupid like me…"

Lorelai's head snapped up and she glared at this woman, "Excuse me?"

Rachel sighed and shifted the bag strap on her shoulder, "Luke is an amazing man...don't be stupid and walk away from him like I did."

"I didn't walk away from anyone." Lorelai said turning her back to her.

"Look he really l-" She paused and pushed on, "He really cares about you...I can tell." She saw the way that Lorelai tensed, "I've known him a long time Lorelai...he's a good one. He wouldn't do what you think he did...that was completely on me and I'm sorry. I guess I was just trying to make up for what I've done to him…"

"Your idea of making it up to him was lying naked in his bed?" Lorelai asked turning back to her, "Well then he's gonna hate me cuz he's barely reached second base with me…"

Rachel smiled at her, "Believe it or not I was the one that had to pressure him for sex for years…he wanted to wait until the perfect moment and I just wanted to do it."

Lorelai grimaced, "I really don't-"

"I'm just saying...he's a respectable guy." Rachel said softly, "He wouldn't be with you if he didn't care about you. He doesn't do casual...he wants commitment. And I couldn't give that to him…"

Lorelai raised an eyebrow definitely, "And who says I can?"

She sighed, "Just...think about what you're doing okay? Don't punish him because I'm an idiot who assumed he'd always be there when I wanted him…"

Lorelai cleared her throat and reached for a key, "Room 2 is the only one open. You can have it for the night."

Rachel took the key, "I'll be gone first thing in the morning…"

"That's none of my business. You can do whatever you want." Lorelai said typing her name into the computer, "You can pay at checkout."

"I'm not going to stick around…" Rachel whispered, "There's nothing left here for me...he wants you."

"James can take your bags upstairs." Lorelai said still not looking at her, "Enjoy your stay."

Rachel sighed and handed one of her bags to the man at her side. She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with this conversation, she just hoped she hadn't caused too much damage…

* * *

Later that night, Mrs. Kim dropped Rory off after creative writing class. Lorelai was in the kitchen pulling down a box of mac and cheese from the cabinet above.

Rory stepped into the kitchen and frowned, she dropped her backpack beside her, "Mac and Cheese? Not that I don't love it...especially when you add extra cheese...but I sort of thought we'd go to Luke's tonight. We haven't seen him in days."

Lorelai tensed only for a moment and then reached for a pot, "Not tonight. How was school?"

Rory watched her for a moment, "Did something happen?"

"Did Mrs. Kim walk you to the door?" Lorelai asked wanting to talk about anything other than Luke.

Rory shook her head, "No...she was talking to Babette about considering toning down her makeup choices because her lips were devil red color…"

Lorelai snorted softly, "Geez…"

"Stop avoiding the question." Rory said softly, "Did you and Luke get into a fight or something?"

She sighed and turned towards her daughter, "Rory-"

"Oh my God! You broke up with him, didn't you?" She asked angrily.

Lorelai sighed and walked closer to her, "Rory I'm sorry but-"

"Why did you have to go and do that?" She asked angrily, "I thought you really liked him! I really liked him!"

Lorelai ran a hand through her hair suddenly feeling exhausted, "Honey it's complicated...and you're too young to-"

"Don't you dare say I'm to young to understand. You know for a fact that I am more mature than most 12 year olds. I want to know what could possibly have happened to make you do something so stupid." Rory yelled.

Lorelai stood up straighter and crossed her arms over her chest, "In case you've forgotten...I'm still your Mother. And despite how upset you may be right now you don't get to talk to me like that."

Rory's bottom lip juted out for a moment as she thought carefully, "This is so unfair."

"Rory I know you liked having Luke around...and so did I but…" She sighed and sat down at the table, "It's just complicated okay? I can't explain it to you."

"You just didn't want to let him in." Rory said shaking her head, "I could tell the other night...you've been weird lately. You're scared to fall for him. I get it Mom I do but…" Her eyes welled up with tears, "Luke was different than all the others...he could have made us happy."

Lorelai rested her forehead in her hands, suddenly unable to look at her daughter, "Rory…"

"And what about the game on Sunday?" She asked in a broken voice, "What am I supposed to do now? I told everyone I was playing!"

She lifted her head slowly and sighed, "You can still play if you want too…"

"Oh because that won't be awkward…" Rory said with a slight eye roll.

Lorelai stood up again and shrugged, "I don't know what you want me to do Rory. I don't know what you want me to say. I didn't want this to happen but it did...and I'm sorry. This is exactly why I didn't want to start this relationship in the first place because I didn't want you to get hurt-"

"What about you?" Rory asked softly, "You're just okay with this?"

"No. I'm not. But it's just the way it is. I'm quite used to dealing with disappointment in my life." Lorelai said turning back towards the stove. "Now are you going to eat or not?"

"Am I a dissapointment in your life?" Rory asked softly.

Lorelai turned back to her quickly, "Rory-"

"I wasn't planned. I know that Mom. Do you wish right now that you never had me? That you could just make decisions without having to include me in them?" She asked as her eyes welled up with tears.

Lorelai walked towards her quickly and knelt down on the cold kitchen floor, she grasped onto her daughter's shoulders and held on tightly "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore...you know that you are NOT a disappointment in my life. You never were and never could be. You are the best thing in my life. I wish I could explain this in a way that would make sense to you...but honestly right now it doesn't make sense to me either. But I need you to understand that something did happen and I'm a little confused and hurt and I just…" She sniffled slightly, "I need a minute to process all my feelings...can you understand at least that part?"

Rory stared at her Mom for a moment, "But-"

"Look it's like when you were little and I gave you time out's…" Lorelai whispered.

Rory smirked, "Mom you never gave me time out's. You threatened them and then I'd cry and you'd give in within 10 seconds…"

Lorelai waved her hand in front of her daughter quickly, "Well pretend I actually went through with them for a minute. I just need...a little time out from this thing with Luke…"

"This thing with Luke was a relationship Mom...and you were happy." Rory whispered, "Probably happier than I've seen you in my whole life…"

Lorelai sighed and gave her shoulder's a little squeeze, "Please kid...I just need you to work with me here. I'm doing my best…"

Rory kicked at the ground gently, "What does Luke think about all of this?"

Lorelai sighed, "I don't think he's very happy...but Mia made him realize I needed a little space."

Rory frowned, "Mia knows? But you won't tell me?"

"Mia got caught in the crossfire honey...I didn't intentionally tell her." Lorelai whispered.

"You usually tell me everything…" Rory whispered, "Why is this different?"

Lorelai frowned, "It's just...complicated. And I don't think you're old enough to understand what-"

"So it has to do with sex?" Rory asked causing her mother to gasp, "Please Mom...we've had the sex talk before…"

Lorelai grimaced slightly and stood up, "Yes but still...I don't really feel comfortable talking to you about my sex life…" She laughed sadly, "Or lack thereof…"

"Did he pressure you or something? Luke doesn't seem like that kind of guy…" Rory whispered.

"No. No...nothing like that." She said quickly, "I just...I can't get into it right now…especially not with you. I know you don't like the answer but you aren't old enough to understand…"

Rory sighed, "Fine…"

She walked toward her room, tossed her backpack in the corner of the room, toed off her shoes and crawled into bed making sure her back was to her Mother. Lorelai stood in the kitchen and gave her space for just a moment. Then she walked into the room and crawled into bed beside her, "Rory…"

"It was just really nice to have him around…" Rory whispered, "Not that you aren't enough but it just felt-"

"I know…" Lorelai whispered squeezing her close, "Trust me I know...and I hate this more than you could possibly know kid…"

She turned to looked at her Mom, "Do you think it's totally over?"

Lorelai's eyes welled up with tears and she reached a hand up to toy with Rory's hair, "I honestly don't know right now honey...I'm just trying to keep from falling apart as best as I can. Maybe tomorrow I'll feel differently but right now...I just can't deal with it."

Rory nodded slowly and snuggled into her Mother, "I'm sorry you're sad…"

Lorelai held her daughter close and rested her chin on the top of her head, "I don't want to be said either kid...no matter what happens we'll figure it out. Just like we always do…"

Rory squeezed her back, "I know…"

Lorelai sighed again and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "I could really go for some ice cream…"

Rory smiled and pulled back, "Skip the mac and cheese and head straight for dessert?"

Lorelai smiled, "I think in this situation it will be the only thing to make me feel better…"

Rory smiled and leaned forward to kiss her Mom's cheek, "I'm on it."

Lorelai watched her daughter crawl out of bed and head to the kitchen. She wondered when and how the tiny baby she had given birth to had grown into such a mature and beautiful young girl. Her heart ached thinking about all the things she had been unable to give her daughter in the last 12 years. One of which was a father…

She knew that Luke had filled that void, even before they become a couple but more so now. She knew that Luke was a good man. She knew he meant well. But she also couldn't deny how damn painful it felt to see Rachel in his bed this morning. And she could only imagine how much worse that kind of pain would get the deeper she dove into this relationship. It would be easier to just walk away now and save herself and her daughter from that kind of pain.

But what if he didn't cause her pain later? What if he was the one that she had been waiting for? He had been so patient and giving towards her and Rory...and she knew he cared about them both. But the fears she had been dwelling on since they started felt even stronger now. She felt confused and torn about what the right thing to do was.

So rather than make a quick and irrational decision...she would take a few days to decide what was right and what she wanted...she just hoped Luke would still be there when she made up her mind…

* * *

 **I am half way through the next chapter so I will try and get it done asap! Thanks for the continued support :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I decided not to torture you any longer and post the next chapter. You may hate me in the beginning but I think you'll be happy by the end ;) Enjoy! Lots more to come!**

* * *

The following morning, Lorelai woke up early and tiptoed downstairs. She pulled out frozen waffles from the freezer, cut up strawberries and pulled out the whipped cream from the fridge. When she was ready she brought a plate into Rory's room and set it down on her nightstand.

"Wake up sleeping beauty…" Lorelai whispered rubbing her back gently.

Rory rolled over groggily, "Mmm...Mom?"

Lorelai smiled and gave her arm a squeeze, "I brought you some breakfast."

Rory lifted her head and looked behind her Mom, "Frozen waffles with the works huh?"

Lorelai smiled sheepishly, "I know they aren't quite as good as Luke's but-"

"It's okay Mom." Rory said sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and yawned again. "How are you today?"

Lorelai handed her the plate and leaned back on her bed, resting her head against the wall, "Still a little confused...but I don't want you to worry about it hon. I'm gonna handle it all. I promise."

Rory nodded as she took a bite of her breakfast, "I know Mom...but I just want you to be happy."

Lorelai smiled and gave her knee a squeeze, "Thanks babe." She took a deep breath and continued, "I promise that I will talk to him either today or tomorrow...and we'll figure out the whole game situation. I'm sure that no matter what happens with us he will play if you still want too…"

Rory swallowed a bite of food, "Would you be okay with that? I mean if you decide…"

Lorelai nodded, "Hon I know how excited you are about this game. I want you to play. I can handle it, don't worry."

She watched her daughter contemplate her words for a moment and then smiled, "Okay…"

"Okay." Lorelai said with a soft smile, "I'm gonna go get ready for work...and then I'll drop you off at school, okay?"

Rory nodded, "Okay."

"Good." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her temple, "Love you kid."

"Love you too Mom…" She heard her whisper as she walked out of the room.

Lorelai walked upstairs and went straight into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and let the water warm up as she stood outside of it. She suddenly had flashbacks to Luke rushing over here to help fix the faucet. She remembered how good he had looked in his tight, wet t-shit and she shivered at the thought. That was the day she had asked him to have dinner with her and Rory and it was when everything had really started for them…

With a sigh, she stripped off her clothes and hopped into the shower trying to think of what she should do about their situation. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever...she just didn't know what to say when she saw him.

* * *

At the Diner, Luke was working on autopilot. He hadn't heard from Lorelai since he had gone to the Inn yesterday. He wasn't surprised that she hadn't dropped by but it was killing him to stay away. He had picked up the phone at least a dozen times last night only to put it back down in fear of pushing her even further away. Each time the bell jingled on the door he looked up hopefully but only felt his heart ache when it was never her face he saw…

With a sigh he realized it was probably going to be another very long day waiting for an answer…

After Lorelai dropped Rory off at school, she had driven past the Diner and made sure not to look towards it, fearing that she may see him. She got to the Inn, said hello to the staff and walked behind the desk to resume business as usual. Just as she glanced up, she groaned when she saw Rachel walking towards her, she had forgotten she had stayed the night.

"Checking out?" Lorelai asked cooly as she stared at her date book.

"Yeah…" Rachel whispered, "I think it's probably for the best."

Lorelai glanced up and smiled, "You are welcome to stay another night. The room is available."

Rachel smirked, "I don't think that's such a good idea…"

Lorelai cleared her throat, "Your choice."

Rachel huffed, "Man Luke's got his work cut out for I'm with you...the stubbornness between you both could be lethal…"

Lorelai's head snapped up, "Well there is nothing between us anymore so I wouldn't worry about it. Will you paying with a credit card?"

Rachel handed her her card, "So I take it you didn't talk to him yet?"

"I don't think that's really any of your business…" Lorelai said punching the numbers on the card into the computer. "Credit or debit?" She asked.

"Credit." Rachel said studying her carefully, "You should really talk to him…"

Lorelai thrust the card towards her again and tried to smile, "I hope you enjoyed your visit to the Independence Inn. Come back anytime."

Rachel sighed and took the card, "It was...eye opening that's for sure." She lifted her bag again and stepped back just for a moment, "I meant it yesterday when I said he cares about you...I can tell. And I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused. But...don't hurt him. He's a good guy…"

Lorelai didn't look back up at her, but she knew when she had finally walked away. She turned from the desk and walked back to the office to give herself a moment to compose herself. After a few minutes, she pulled at her blouse and grabbed her bag, yelling to Michel that she would be back soon.

Ten minutes later, she was standing outside of the Diner trying to force herself to go in. It wasn't until he finally noticed her that she realized she couldn't chicken out now. She knew he would probably follow her down the street if she tried to run and she didn't want to cause a scene.

She stepped into the Diner and he immediately walked around the counter towards, "Hey-"

She put her hand up to silence him, "Can we talk in private?"

He nodded slowly and glanced around the Diner, "Sure...want me to meet you upstairs? Just need a minute down here…"

Lorelai sniffled slightly, "Anyone up there?"

He shook his head slowly, "No. I promise…"

She gave him a quick nod and then walked past him towards the curtain. He watched her go and then quickly set to work on bringing food to his tables. He called out to Joe that he would be back as soon as possible and then dashed up the stairs, taking two at a time, desperate to talk to her.

When he walked into the apartment, he saw that she was standing nervously by the kitchen table. He hated to see that she felt so uncomfortable and out of place. He wanted her to feel at home here. He wanted her to feel safe.

She turned towards him slowly and then looked down at her hands, suddenly finding the ring on her finger incredibly interesting. He took a few steps towards her and then stopped, sensing she needed a little space. "Lorelai…" He whispered.

"Rachel stayed at the Inn last night." She whispered as she chanced a look at him before turning away again.

He sighed softly, "She did? Shit. I'm sorry Lorelai I didn't tell her too-"

"I know." She said softly, "She looked pretty surprised to see me too. Or maybe she was just embarrassed because I had seen her naked earlier…"

He frowned and stepped towards her again, "Lorelai I had no idea she was up here. I never would have sent you up here if I had known that...I never would have allowed her up here if I knew she was back. Nothing happened…"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "That's what Rachel said too...that nothing happened I mean."

"Well she's telling the truth." Luke whispered, "And even if I had found her up here nothing would have happened...I would never do that to you."

She bit her lip nervously and glanced over at the now vacant bed, "Luke…"

"I care about you so much…" He said pleadingly, "And the last few weeks have been amazing...getting to spend so much time with you and Rory has been incredible. I need you to know that I'd never betray you...Rachel is my past and you are my present…" He paused, "And I'm hoping my future…"

She swallowed hard and looked back at him, "I believe you when you say nothing happened…"

He let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God. Look I-"

"But it's not that simple." She said softly, "And I'm not sure I can do this right now…"

He tensed slightly and took a step even closer to her, "No. Please don't say that. I-"

"You were right. I've been looking for an excuse to push you away from the start. And yesterday was the perfect time for it…" She whispered sadly.

"Lorelai no…" He reached for her hand and squeezed gently, "Please just-"

"It's not even about her…" Lorelai said shaking her head as she closed her eyes to try and keep her tears in, "I mean yes I was upset...and totally freaked out but-"

"Lorelai…" He tried again, "I didn't mean-"

"But there is a reason that I've been so hesitant with you." She said opening her eyes again to look at him, "So unable to let you in completely...even though I want too. And it's not fair to just drag you along for the ride Luke...I don't know how long it could take me to let those walls down."

"I told you when Rory got sick we would do that together...I'm in this." He said pleadingly, "I want to be with you. And Rory. I want to make this work. And I really think we can make it work...I meant he last few weeks have been great. Don't you think so? You seemed to be having fun…"

She nodded slowly, "They have been great Luke but I feel like they aren't reality…"

"What does that mean?" He asked sadly, "I don't understand-"

"It means my life is incredibly complicated…" She whispered, "And it will always be complicated. And no matter how hard I try, I am always going to be insecure with men. I'm always going to feel scared...and I don't know how to change any of that...I don't think I'm good enough or worth of-"

"But you are." Luke whispered, "You are good enough. You're worth it. I don't care how long it takes...we'll do it together."

She whimpered softly feeling the tears grow stronger, "Luke please…"

He sighed, "You just...you wanna give up like this?"

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "No. I don't...but right now I don't know what else to do. I'm so confused...and upset. And I don't like feeling like this…"

"Look I get it...I get why you're upset. If I had walked into your room and seen one of your ex's lying there naked...I probably would have freaked out." He said honestly, "But if you know that nothing happened...why can't we just move past this?"

"Because it's like I said Luke...it's about more than just Rachel…" She said softly, "The other night when we were up here and we almost…" She sighed again, "I couldn't do it Luke...I couldn't let you in. Because despite what you say I am so afraid that once that line is crossed you'll walk away. I'd rather end it now then let myself get so attached to you that I can't pull it together when it's over. I have Rory to think about and-"

"And what does Rory think about all this?" Luke asked as he walked over to sit at the kitchen table.

She sighed and turned back towards him, "She's not exactly thrilled with me at the moment...I didn't tell her about yesterday. She doesn't need to know...she's too young. But she adores you Luke…"

"Yeah well I adore her too." He glanced up at her slowly, "And her Mom...but she doesn't seem to get that."

She glanced down sadly and fidgeted with her hands, "I do get it...I just can't seem to accept it."

He sighed and leaned his elbows on his knees, he ran his hands over his face tiredly, "So what now? It's just over? What about Rory's game on Sunday?"

Lorelai walked to the other kitchen chair and sat down, "I told her that if you both still wanted to play you could...but under the circumstances I understand if you don't want too."

He glanced back up at her, surprised by her statement, "Of course I want to play. Rory's worked so hard…"

She nodded slowly, "Well then I think that's great...she'll be relieved. She was concerned about it…"

Luke reached across the table for her hands that were resting against the wood, "Lorelai…"

She shook her head slowly and tried to keep from crying in front of him, "I'm sorry…"

He sighed and stood up quickly, without giving it a second thought he pulled her up and into his arms, cradling her against his chest, "Shhh…"

She clung to his shirt and tried to keep herself steady, "Luke…"

He held he even closer and rubbed small circles against her back, "I know you are upset. And I know you want to push me away...but I'm not going anywhere."

She struggled against him slightly, "Luke…" She tried again.

"If you need your space...fine. If you need to figure a few things out...go ahead." He kissed the top of her head again, "But I'm still going to be right here. So when you figure this all out...and when you decide you're ready...you just let me know."

He let her pull away this time and she stared up at him in shock, "I don't know what to say…"

He shook his head, "You don't have to say anything...I just wanted you to know that nothing's changed for me. And nothing will change for me...you need me...I'm here."

She took a deep breath and stepped back again, "I need to get back to the Inn…"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and nodded, "Okay."

She cleared her throat and looked around nervously, "So...I'll tell Rory you'll be at the game on Sunday? If you change your mind you can just call and I'll-"

"I'm not going to change my mind about that either. I made a promise to her and I'm going to see it through." He said firmly.

She nodded slowly, "Okay...well great. I'll...I'll see you around then."

She started to walk towards the door when she heard him call her name gently, she paused and glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "Just...really think about everything I said. Okay? Please...can you do that for me?"

The rawness in his voice sent a jolt through her body and she could only nod because she knew that her voice would betray her. She turned quickly back towards the door and walked out of the apartment, down the stairs and back out to the street as fast as she could. Once out in the sunlight, she took a deep breath wiped at the tears from her eyes and walked straight back towards the Inn.

* * *

That night, Lorelai was folding laundry in the living room when Rory got home. The young girl put her bag in her room and then walked back to the living room to sit beside her Mom on the couch. She reached for a sweatshirt and started folding it, knowing better than to push her Mom into talking. She just waited until she was ready.

"Luke will still be at the game on Sunday. He promised to be there." Lorelai said adding a folded shirt to Rory's pile of clothes.

Rory swallowed hard, "So does that mean you guys broke up?"

Lorelai sighed and turned towards her daughter, "I'm not totally sure...but I need some time to sort through some things in my head. But...Luke is still around if you need him. I know he'd do anything for you despite what is happening or not happening between us."

Rory nodded slowly trying to ignore the burning in her eyes, "I know…"

Lorelai watched her for a moment and then scooted closer, "Look I know that this makes absolutely no sense to you...but it's just the way it has to be right now. I think I jumped a little two fast...Luke is a great guy and it's been a lot of fun getting to know him better but…" She shrugged, "There are things to consider…"

Rory contemplated this for a moment, "I'm sure you have your reasons...and they seem important to you. But I personally think this sucks…"

Lorelai smirked, "I don't blame you for feeling that way...but someday when you're older you'll understand honey. Relationships...romantic one's are incredibly complicated."

Rory sighed and leaned back on the couch, "So you're not saying that it's completely over?"

"I'm not sure hon…" Lorelai said reaching out to give her hand a squeeze, "I just need a breather…"

Rory was quiet for a moment, "If I wasn't in the picture would you-"

"This has nothing to do with you Rory. I promise." She said squeezing her hand again, "This is about me...and my own issues."

"Hey Mom?" Rory asked softly.

Lorelai smiled and leaned in closer to her, "What is it babe?"

"Just for the record...you more than anyone I know deserves to be happy." She whispered, "And I'd hate to see you throw your chance away without really giving it some serious thought…" She leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "I have some homework to do."

"Okay." She watched her daughter get up and walk towards her room, "Pizza okay for dinner?"

"Sounds great." Rory said still not turning to look at her.

Lorelai sighed when she heard the bedroom door close and then she curled up on the couch. She lay her head back and tried to ignore the pounding in her head and the ache in her chest…

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to pass in a blur. The end of the school year always brought with it final projects, parties, and summer excitement. Rory's days were spent finishing up last minute assignments, and her nights were consumed with trying to cheer her Mother up. Rory hadn't seen Luke since any of this had happened, and despite the fact that he said he would be at the game on Sunday she had a strange feeling about all of it.

But on Sunday morning, despite her Mother's nervousness and hesitation, she woke up and plastered a smile on her face. "Ready to get going hon?" She said from her door.

Rory smiled and turned towards her, "Yeah...I hope Luke remembers to bring my gear. I left it at his apartment…"

Lorelai shifted nervously, "I'm sure he will hon. Let's go. We can stop at Weston's first and I can grab a coffee and you can have whatever you want."

"No chance of stopping by Luke's then?" Rory asked hopefully as she reached for her Red Sox hat, "That way we could meet him and I can grab my stuff just in case…"

Lorelai smiled sadly, "I'd really rather go to Weston's hon…"

Rory sighed and nodded, "Okay. Let's go…"

Lorelai took a deep breath and followed her daughter out the door. She wasn't sure how today was going to play out...but she just hoped she could get through it without breaking down for Rory's sake. She had successfully avoided Luke since Tuesday and she knew it was going to be hard to see him now. But Rory was so excited to play in this game and she didn't want to ruin her day for her. It was already hard enough that Christopher wasn't the one playing with her...she wasn't going to make it harder than it already was.

* * *

The Diner was swarmed that morning. It usually was pretty busy on Father's Day but this day in particular seemed to bring out everyone in town. Luke was dashing around, glancing at the clock each time he passed it. All week he had been fighting the urge to go to the Gilmore house and force Lorelai to talk to him. But he knew that Lorelai needed this space...she needed time to sort all the things out in her head. But that didn't mean today wasn't going to be difficult for all three of them…

No matter what happened though, he was determined to at least give Rory a special day. He hated that she was now caught in the middle of this. He never wanted her to feel out of place, especially on today of all days. He knew how important it was for her. He knew how hard it was not having Christopher around and he hated that she now had to worry about whether Luke would be around either.

By 9:45 Luke was running out of time to make it to the 10 o'clock game and his heart was thumping in his chest. He couldn't miss this. He had to be there for Rory. And he had to prove to Lorelai that he was a man of his word. Feeling frustrated by the growing crowd, Luke growled and threw his hands up, "Last one out of here locks the door! I got somewhere I need to be!"

Joe stared after him, but only smiled knowing exactly where Luke was headed. "I got it covered here boss. Go ahead!"

Luke gave him a quick nod and dashed up the stairs to his apartment. He grabbed the bag of gear, double checked that both his and Rory's things were inside and quickly changed. He ran back down the stairs and out the back door towards the school field.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other teams were already meeting to go over their strategies. Rory was standing awkwardly with her Mom glancing back and forth hoping to catch a glimpse of Luke. But as the minutes ticked by and he still didn't show up her hopes were suddenly becoming diminished. Lorelai took a deep breath and squeezed her daughter's shoulder trying to comfort her.

Rory's teacher Mrs. Robinson walked towards her with a nervous smile, "Hey Rory...the game's about to start...are you playing?"

Lorelai pulled her closer, she opened her mouth to say they were going to head home figuring Luke had changed his mind. But suddenly she felt a rush of wind and a bag dropped at her feet.

"She's playing." Luke said slightly out of breath.

Lorelai and Rory looked up at him in total shock and he just gave them a slight smile, Mrs. Robinson smiled and gave them a nod, "Great. Well why don't you gear up and join your team okay?"

Rory nodded slowly and squeezed her Mom's hand, "Okay…"

Mrs. Robinson smiled and turned to walk away, Luke bent down and opened the bag as he started to take things out of the bag, "The Diner was mobbed. Sorry I'm a little late."

Rory swallowed hard, "I thought you weren't gonna come…"

Luke glanced up at her and took a deep breath, "I made a promise...and I always keep my promises." He glanced up at Lorelai who looked both stunned and overwhelmed by his words, he handed Rory her mitt and smiled, "You ready?"

Rory's face erupted in a huge smile and she launched herself at Luke, causing him to almost fall over, "I missed you." She said as she hugged him.

He caught himself by bracing one hand on the ground and he let out a puff of air as he held her close, "I missed you too kid…" He looked up at Lorelai whose eyes were welling up with tears, he swallowed hard and gave her another squeeze, "Let's go show your friends how hard you've been practicing…"

Rory glanced up at her Mom and gave her a huge smile, Lorelai gave her a nod and Rory dashed towards her friends. Luke pulled at his t-shirt and readjusted his cap before chancing a glance at her, "Lorelai…"

She shook her head, "Not now...okay? Please? I just need to get through this for Rory's sake…"

He sighed and gave her a nod, "Yeah...okay."

He started to walk away and she reached out quickly to grab his hand, he turned back towards her hopefully and her voice cracked as she spoke, "Thank you…"

He set his lips in a straight line, gave her a nod and squeezed her hand. He pulled away reluctantly and jogged off towards their team. Lorelai gathered the bag up and walked to the bleachers sitting down in a vacant seat to watch the game. She was surrounded by happy families cheering on their sons, daughters and fathers. She tried not to look out of place but relaxed a little when she saw a familiar person walking towards her.

Sookie sat down and gave her hand a squeeze, "I thought you could use a friend today."

Lorelai held her hand tight, "You have no idea how right you were Sook...thank you."

Rory came running back over to them and smiled, "Hi Sookie! I didn't know you were coming!"

Sookie smiled at her, "Are you kidding? I couldn't miss this!"

"Did you need something else hon?" Lorelai asked casually.

"Just need my helmet." Rory said reaching into the bag, as she grabbed her helmet she dropped something else into the bag and glanced back up at her Mom, "See you after the game!"

Lorelai smiled, "Go get 'em babe!"

Rory ran back towards Luke and Sookie glanced towards her friend, "How you holding up?"

Lorelai sighed, "For a second I didn't think he was going to show…"

Sookie smiled and shook her head, "Not Luke...he'd never miss this. He knows how important this is to Rory. No matter what happens or doesn't happen between you two he will always be there for that little girl…" She glanced back at her, "You too…"

Lorelai watched as Luke and Rory chatted animatedly waiting for their time on the field, "You think I'm being stupid?"

Sookie shook her head, "No...I understand where you are coming from. I would have freaked out too if I saw what you saw...but I also think that Luke really is one of the good ones Lorelai. I think you'll regret it if you don't give this a real chance…"

Lorelai leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, "It just terrifies me how much I like him...how good it feels to have him around. I don't like feeling attached...I don't want to need someone. But part of me needs him...and I don't know how to accept that. And when I saw her lying there…" She sighed, "Sook it was like a knife to my heart...and I know nothing happened. I do...I know he's not that kind of guy but it just...it totally freaked me out. I started comparing myself to her…"

"Oh honey…" Sookie said shaking her head sadly, "That will only drive you crazy…"

"Oh I know it…" Lorelai said with a laugh, "That night I stood in the mirror and picked out every single flaw and imperfection on my body. Rachel was perfect…"

Sookie rolled her eyes, "Every girl wishes she had something different Lorelai...but Luke wants you."

"But what if that changes?" Lorelai asked sitting up again to stare at her, "What if we fully cross that line...and then he decides wow this wasn't worth it...that would kill me…"

"Unfortunately you can't play the what if game Lorelai...no one has all the answers. But the one thing I do know is that someday you will regret not even trying." She said softly, "And I'd hate to see you live with regrets…"

Lorelai sighed and turned towards the game again seeing that Luke and Rory were now playing catch, "Part of me woke up this morning thinking...Chris should be here. He's her father."

"But he's not here...Luke is." Sookie whispered, "And we both know that he's a million times better than Chris…"

"I do know that." Lorelai said watching them, she smiled when Rory jumped up to give Luke a high five, she watched as he ruffled her hair. "He's a million times better…"

Sookie smiled, "Look there's no use trying to figure this all out right now...let's just enjoy the game and then maybe I can distract Rory for a bit so you can talk to him?"

"Yeah maybe…" Lorelai said turning back to her friend, "Thank you Sookie...for coming today and knowing exactly what to say."

Sookie smiled and rubbed her bag, "What are best friends for?"

Lorelai gave her another smile and then turned towards the game. Rory was taking the field with Luke, they would be in the outfield together helping each other out during the game. She hadn't seen Rory this happy in days and it made her heart jump in her chest.

* * *

By the end of the 9th inning, the score was 2-1 in favor of the opposite team. Rory was next to bat with two outs already. Sookie and Lorelai sat and held their breath as they watched Rory and Luke carefully. Luke knelt down in front of her and slipped on her batting helmet. "I don't know if I can do this…" Rory whispered.

Luke smiled at her, "Rory of course you can do this."

She pouted and he couldn't help but laugh, "But I haven't had a hit all day and we haven't practiced all week…I feel like I've forgotten everything you taught me."

Luke sighed and placed the bat down in front of him, "I know that it's been awhile...but I know you can do this. You can do anything Rory...I told you that the first time you made a homerun remember?"

Rory nodded slowly, "I remember…but that was then and this is now. And there are so many more people watching…"

"Just pretend that it's just us...just like that day. Okay? Keep your eye on the ball and I'll be right behind you. You can do this. And you will do this. I know it. You have one batter on third base already. We can still win this. If anyone can do it...it's you." He said giving her shoulders a squeeze.

Rory turned and looked at her Mom who was smiling at her, she waved slightly and Lorelai gave her the thumbs up. Rory turned back to Luke and smiled, "Just for the record...she misses you too." She leaned down and picked up the bat, "Okay...guess it's now or never."

Luke smiled softly and gave her another encouraging squeeze, "Let's do this."

Luke followed Rory towards home plate and helped get her set up. He stepped to the side and gave her a smile when she looked back at him hopefully. She took a deep breath, took her stance and then turned towards the pitcher. She set herself up and waited, she kept her eye on the ball and as it came towards her she swung with all her might, just missing it by an inch.

Luke clapped behind her, "That's okay. You got this Rory...be patient. Swing when it's in the perfect spot, okay?"

She nodded slowly and got back into position, she glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Lorelai leaning forward on her knees watching carefully. She turned back to the pitcher and gave him a slight nod letting him know that she was ready. He swung his arm back and launched it again, this time she swung and hit the tip causing it to fly to the left.

"Foul Ball!" The Umpire called.

Rory sighed and tried not to get discouraged, "You can do this Rory…" She heard Luke whisper, she turned back towards him and he nodded slowly, "You can do this…"

She gave him another nod and then once again turned back to the pitcher. She took her spot, put her arm back and waited. She saw him wind up his arm and let the ball loose. She held her breath and waited, and then she swung. A loud crack rang through the air and she gasped, dropping the bat at her feet.

A cheer erupted from the crowd and she heard Luke yell out out her, "Run Rory! Run!"

She stumbled forward and started running as fast as her little legs could take her to first base. She didn't stop when she saw that the kids in the outfield were fumbling with the ball. She knew that her teammate had already scored making the game tied. If she could make it to home plate they would win. She started sprinting, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest but all she heard was the cheer of the crowd and Luke chanting her on.

As she rounded third base, she saw Luke standing at home plate waiting for her. She could sense someone behind her with the ball and she jumped and slid, she closed her eyes and hoped with all her might she made it. There was a hush on the crowd and then someone yelled, "SHE'S SAFE!"

Her eyes burst open and she saw Luke holler excitedly, "You did it!"

She stared up at him in disbelief, "I did?"

He laughed as her teammates ran out to the field, and he pulled her up off the ground hoisting her up on his shoulders, "You did it Rory!"

She started laughing then when reality set in and Luke kept her high up on his shoulders. She glanced towards the stands were Lorelai and Sookie were hollering her name clapping excitedly. She waved happily towards them and they blew her kisses. Rory celebrated with her team and wondered when the last time she felt this happy was.

Back at the stands, Sookie and Lorelai had to try and contain their excitement as to not make any of the other kids feel bad. But they didn't think it was possible to keep it in. Sookie jumped down from their place, "We have to go see her!"

Lorelai smiled, "Go on. I'll be right there."

Sookie smiled and walked off towards Luke and Rory cheering their name as she went. Lorelai bent down and picked up Luke's gym bag at her feet. She was about to zip it up, when a familiar set of colored beads caught her eye from the bottom of the bag. She frowned, reached down and pulled out the bracelet that Luke had given back to her in her office after she had seen Rachel.

She was confused for a moment and then remembered Rory running back to get her helmet. She realized her daughter had seen the bracelet at home, snuck it it to the game and then into the bag. She knew what it was for...a gentle reminder of how much she really cared for Luke. Lorelai looked up and saw Sookie taking a picture of Rory and Luke holding up their trophy that said MVP. Her heart swelled in her chest and suddenly she thought of millions of more opportunities to take family photos.

She thought of her house littered with pictures of the three of them and possibly new additions down the road and she didn't have to wonder what she wanted anymore. As scary as it was for her to let him in...Luke was what she wanted. And she knew he was a good guy. Seeing Rachel had killed her, but she knew him better than that. He would never betray her. He would never disappoint her the way so many others had before. He had proved that time and time again, especially today when he had showed up for Rory even when he had no real reason too.

She pulled at the bracelet, smiled and then slipped it over her wrist. She slung the bag over her shoulder and pulled herself up off the bleachers and began to walk towards three of her favorite people. Rory pulled away from Luke when she saw her Mom and dashed towards her.

"We won!" Rory screamed leaping into her Mother's arms.

Lorelai laughed and caught her, "I know! I saw the whole thing! I am so proud of you Rory!"

"I still can't believe I did that!" Rory said with a swirl of emotions, "I mean...I don't know how I did it!"

Lorelai smiled and pulled at her ponytail, "You can do anything kid…"

Rory smiled, "That's what Luke said…" She glanced down at her Mom's hand and smiled when she saw the bracelet, "I see you found my little reminder…"

Lorelai smirked at her, "I sure did…"

Rory glanced back at Luke and Sookie who were talking quietly together, then back at her Mom, "I don't know what happened between you two...but I think you miss him Mom. And I know he misses you too…"

Lorelai nodded slowly, "Why don't you head to the Diner with Sookie and we'll meet you there? Maybe we can get Luke to give us some celebratory sundae's?"

Rory's face lit up, "Does that mean…?"

Lorelai smiled and turned her around to walk her towards Luke and Sookie, "Go on…"

Rory quickly ran towards Sookie and pulled at her arm, "Come on Sookie!"

Sookie gave her friend a knowing smile and walked hand in hand with Rory away from the field. Lorelai glanced down and then slowly walked back towards Luke. He stood patiently wondering what she was going to say. He looked down when he saw her hold his bag out to him, and his eyes caught the bracelet on her wrist. "Lorelai-"

"Thank you for today. It meant more to Rory than you could possibly know." She said with tears in her eyes, "To me too…"

He took the bag and placed it down at his feet, "I told you both I'd be here. I'd never break a promise like that…"

She bit her lip nervously and whispered, "I know you wouldn't…"

He sighed and stepped closer to her, "Lorelai I hate this...I hate not talking to you...not seeing you. Not being around Rory...this last week has really sucked. It took all my strength not to run to your house and make you talk to me."

She nodded slowly and glanced up at him, "I appreciate that you didn't...I did need that time to really think things through in my head."

He nodded in agreement, "And did you come up with any conclusions?"

She smiled softly and glanced down at the ground, "I did…"

He cleared his throat and tried not to sound too hopeful, "Okay...care to share them with me?"

She looked up and took a deep breath, "I like you Luke. Probably more than I realized before...and I like spending time with you. I like seeing you with Rory...it means the world to me that you are so good with her...that you accept her in my life. And not just as a little part of my life...but my whole life. You know she comes first...and you put her first too. And I've loved having someone around to share things with...and depend on."

He sucked his lip into his mouth, "Am I sensing a but?"

She smiled softly, "But I also know that I'm terrified of all those feelings...and what it would be like to really lose you."

He sighed and kicked at the ground, "Right...well it scares me how much I care about you too Lorelai. It scares me how much it hurt this past week not having you around…"

"To be honest coming here today...I had every intention of telling you that it wasn't going to work. That it was really over…" She whispered.

He cringed slightly, "Great…"

She watched him turn away from her, and she reached out to grab his hand in hers, "But…"

His head snapped back towards hers and watched as she intertwined their fingers, "But?" He asked hopefully.

"But a good friend of mine reminded me that we can't predict what will happen...and living with regrets is no way to live." She whispered, "And I don't want to regret not giving this a chance Luke…"

He let out a shaky breath and stepped all the way up to her, "Lorelai…"

He bent his head to rest his forehead against hers and she breathed him in, letting their other hands join together too. "I just...I freaked when I saw her. I know nothing happened...it just brought a lot of insecurities up for me. I was already feeling nervous about things...and I just snapped. I'm sorry...I didn't want that...I don't want to fight. And I don't want to hurt you but this is all so new for me Luke...it's scary."

He nodded against her, "I know...I know it is but...we can do this Lorelai. We can make this work. I know we can…"

She sighed and pulled away, "I'm probably going to freak out again at some point…"

He smiled softly and leaned up to caress her face gently, "I'll probably have my fair share of freak outs too…"

She bit her lip, "You still want this? You still want us?"

He nodded, "I told you that when you were ready I'd be here...and I meant that. I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere…"

She let out a relieved breath and quickly wrapped her arms around his waist, letting the side of her face rest in the crook of his neck, "God I missed you…"

He squeezed her tight and kissed the top of her head, "I missed you too...both of you."

She smiled slightly and pulled away, "Can you do me one favor?"

He held her face in his hands and smiled, "Sure. What is it?"

"Can you lock the back entrance to the Diner? I don't need any other girls sneaking up to your apartment mister…" He chuckled softly and she pinched his sides, "Many a girl wants you...but I don't really like sharing."

Luke smirked and pulled her face towards his, "Well I only want girl. But seriously who other than Rachel would do that?"

"Babette? Miss Patty?" She asked with a teasing voice.

He threw his head back with laughter, he had missed her craziness, he had missed every damn thing about her. "Lorelai…"

She smiled, "I know they heard what happened...so now the thought is just in their brains. I'm just trying to keep you safe from their grasp here…"

He shook his head and pulled her face closer, "You're crazy…"

"But you seem to really like the crazy…" She whispered. "At least that's what I'm assuming…"

He nodded slowly, "I really like the crazy. I've missed the crazy…" He leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, "I've just missed you."

She smiled against his lips, "I think I promised Rory celebratory ice cream sundae's form the Diner...is that a request that will be granted?"

He smirked and moved to wrap his arm around her shoulder, "Like I could say no to you two…"

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist after he pulled his bag up onto his shoulder, "Guess you're stuck with us now…"

He smiled as they started to walk away, "No where I'd rather be…"

She rested her head against his shoulder and let him lead her towards the Diner. As they walked she reminded herself that this feeling, as scary at was...was also exciting and worth every second. She made a mental note to remind herself how much she had missed him the next time she started to feel insecure...because this was exactly where she wanted to be.

* * *

 **Everyone love me again? I told you they'd find their way back to each other! I love me so Luke and Lorelai happiness. But there is lots more to come, hopefully I can find some time to write this week and post the next chapter asap! Thanks for the feedback and love :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I tried to update last night but it wasn't letting me :( So here it is now! Hope you like it :)**

* * *

By Wednesday, things were back to normal between Luke and Lorelai and even for Rory. They had all spent as much time together as possible between work and school. That evening around 5, Lorelai and Rory walked into the Diner and he smiled at them as they climbed up onto their stools.

"You're free!" Luke said to Rory with a smile, "How was the last day of school?"

Rory sighed and pouted as she put her head in her hand, "Fine…"

Luke frowned, "What's with the face?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Rory is the only kid you will ever meet who actually gets sad about summer vacation…"

"Sad?" Luke questioned, "Why would anyone ever be sad about summer vacation? It's the best time of the year. No homework! You can literally do whatever you want for the next two and a half months."

Rory shrugged, "I happen to kind of like homework…"

Luke glanced over at Lorelai who just threw her hands up in the air, "Don't look at me! She does not get that from me or her father for that matter. We spent as much time out of school as possible."

Luke chuckled and turned back to Rory, "Come on Rory...you can still read all that. In fact you can read any book you want. You can read all day everyday if you want too. That's a good thing right?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah I guess…"

"And you don't have to wake up early to go to school…so that's a plus." He said with a smile.

Rory's face brightened slightly, "That's true too…"

"See? Summer is awesome." He said as he reached for two glasses to pour them both lemonade.

Rory took a sip of hers, "What did you do as a kid over summer?"

Luke smiled as he leaned against the back shelf, "Went fishing and swimming a lot in the lake. Thought of ways to make Taylor mental…" He chuckled and then rubbed the back of his neck, "And my family always rented a cabin for at least a week up in Maine over the fourth of July...that was always my favorite part of summer."

Rory smiled, "That sounds like fun."

Luke nodded, "It was…" He cleared his throat nervously, "Actually...I was uh...I was gonna see if you guys would want to do that…"

Lorelai placed her glass down on the counter and stared at him curiously, "Go to Maine for a week?"

Luke shrugged, "I was kind of planning on going this year anyway...an old friend of mine is renting a place up by the lake I used to go too. He wanted me to come...I had rented a place way back. Buddy was gonna lend me his boat because he and Maisey are going to Florida to visit Maisey's sister. So I mean I have the place...if you want. But if not that's okay too…"

"Can we go Mom? Can we go?" Rory asked practically bouncing in her seat as she pulled at her Mom's arm, "I want to go!"

Lorelai laughed and looked back at her daughter and then to her boyfriend again, "Well...I mean are you sure? I don't want to intrude on your plans...plus neither of us are really outdoorsy kind of gals…"

Luke smiled and leaned against the counter, "First of all you wouldn't be intruding. The cabin is big enough for all of us and I'd much rather have you both there then go alone. And second of all...we wouldn't be roughing it. We'd have electricity and running water and all of that. Sure there will be bugs and probably some animals...but I promise to keep you safe." He said as he winked at her.

She blushed slightly, "Pinky promise?"

He chuckled as she held her hand out to him, hooking her pinky finger towards him, "Promise." He said hooking her finger with his.

She shrugged and pulled away, "Well okay...I don't see why we can't go. I need to clear it with Mia but she has been nagging me about taking a vacation anyway…"

"Yes!" Rory said hopping down from her seat, "I'm going to tell Lane!"

Lorelai laughed as she watched her daughter dash out the door so fast she felt a rush of cool air wash over her, "Well...that's one way to cheer her up…"

Luke smiled and reached for her hand pulling it back towards him, "You sure you're okay with this? I was going to ask you later not around Rory...but it kind of seemed like a good time to bring it up. We don't have to do it if you don't want too…"

She smiled softly at him, "No I think it will be great. As long as you don't mind putting up with us…"

He chuckled, "I happen to like spending time with you both...I think we have already established this."

She nodded, "Yes. But you've never been on a vacation with us…" She shrugged, "Not that I've really ever taken Rory on a vacation…"

He smiled and rubbed her hand between hers, "I want to share this place with you both...it always meant a lot to me. And I think it will mean even more to me if you are there with me…"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and leaned across the counter, "Luke…" She whispered.

He smiled sheepishly, "Besides...it might be nice to get away for a bit. Now that we're back together…" He took a shaky breath, "I want to spend as much time with you as humanly possible."

She bit her lip and let her eyes linger over his face, "Me too…"

Luke smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips, "I think you'll like my friend Tyler and his wife Jamie. They have two kids, a boy and a girl. The girl is right around Rory's age actually...super into books as well. I think they'll get along great. Their son is a few years younger so I'm sure he'll drive them both crazy but it could be fun. We can relax...spend our days by the lake...head into town sometimes and visit the shops and restaurants. Go out on the boat...and there is always a huge fireworks show on the Fourth which is great to watch."

"Sounds perfect." She said dreamily, "I can't wait…"

Luke's face brightened and he leaned in to kiss her again, "Good. I'm glad."

He started to pull away again but she held his hand firmly in hers, he turned back to her slowly, "Will you come over for dinner tonight? I don't know if you have to work or not but-"

"I was planning on coming over anyway." Luke said with a smile, "Thought we could celebrate the end of the school year...didn't realize it would depress Rory so much though." He said with a chuckle.

She smiled and pulled him back to her, "I like you...a lot." She whispered.

He let out a slow breath and lifted his free hand to tug on one of her curls, "Feelings mutual…"

He was just about to press his lips to hers when Rory burst back into the Diner, "Lane is so jealous we get to go on a super awesome vacation!"

Lorelai jumped back slightly and stared at her daughter, "Is that a good thing?"

"Well I mean I feel bad that she has to go to Bible camp again with her Mom but…" She paused, "I'm too excited to be upset right now."

Lorelai chuckled, "Well alright then…"

Rory walked back over to them, "Hey think Sookie will make dinner for us tonight?"

Lorelai shrugged, "Well actually Luke is going to come over so I figured-"

"I can still ask right?" She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Lorelai stared at her for a moment, "I guess...if you really want her too?"

Luke shrugged, "Was there something specific you wanted? I can probably make it..."

Rory didn't seem to hear him though, "Oh there's Sookie out front of Doose's! I'm going to go ask her! Bye!" She jumped back down from her stool once again and dashed out the door.

Lorelai laughed and turned back to Luke who looked just as confused as she felt, "What was that about?" He asked.

Lorelai continued to laugh as she shook her head, "I haven't a clue…" She finished off her lemonade and stood up, "I should probably go check in anyway with Sookie. You'll come by later though?"

Luke smiled, "Yep. Should I not bother bringing food? I mean I can cook there if Sookie ends up not being able too."

Lorelai shrugged, "Don't worry about it. Even if she doesn't we can just order pizza or something. No work for you tonight." She walked to the end of the counter and smiled as he stepped up to her, "Seven good?"

Luke nodded, "I'll be there." He leaned forward and kissed her gently, "See you then."

"Bye." She said giving him a quick peck again before walking outside to walk towards Sookie and Rory.

She frowned when she stepped up onto the sidewalk in front of them. Their heads were pressed together and they were whispering excitedly to one another.

"Should I be concerned that you are plotting my death?" Lorelai teased.

Both heads snapped up and glanced at Lorelai, "Mom...hey." Rory said innocently, "No! We were just gossiping…"

"Oh any good scoop I need to catch up on?" Lorelai asked walking closer to them.

Sookie shook her head, "Nothing special. Rory was just going to help me buy some groceries for your dinner tonight."

"Oh. So you are going to cook for us? You really don't have too Sook…" Lorelai said shaking her head.

Sookie waved her hand at her, "I'm happy to do it. Rory's gonna help me get everything I need. Why don't you...go home...take a bath...relax a little…"

Lorelai narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her friend, "Why?"

Sookie shrugged, "Because you work so hard!"

"That's right!" Rory said walking closer to her Mom, "Go home and relax...freshen up a bit maybe!"

Lorelai glared at her daughter, "Are you telling me I smell?"

Rory shook her head and started steering her towards their house, "No! No. Not at all. Just...you know...get ready for tonight."

Lorelai pulled away from her daughter and turned to face her, "Luke is coming over for dinner. Something he has done before…" She crossed her arms over her chest, "What's this about?"

Rory shrugged innocently, "Nothing!"

Lorelai continued to stare at her best friend and daughter, "No matter what I say you're not going to admit you are up to something, am I right?"

"You're right only because we aren't up to anything." Sookie said with a smirk as she grabbed Rory's arm, "See you later!"

Lorelai laughed as she watched them walk into the market. Lorelai walked away from the market and towards her house. She walked to the mailbox and cringed when she saw a final notice bill from the hospital. She had still yet to pay Rory's hospital bill and she knew she was now out of time to ignore it. With a heavy heart she walked into the house and straight up to her bedroom. She place the bill on her dresser, deciding she would wait until tomorrow to decide what to do.

She walked into the bathroom and began to strip her clothes off. She hadn't planned on actually taking a bath like Rory and Sookie had suggested...but at this moment it felt like exactly what she needed. As she lowered herself into the warm, bubble filled water she felt her stress begin to fade away slightly. Each time her worries began to take hold again, she reminded herself that pretty soon she'd be gone for a while week with her two most favorite people in the world. Rory and Luke. And that was the perfect thing to keep her smiling…

* * *

Close to seven, Lorelai walked down the stairs expecting to see Rory waiting for Luke. Instead she saw her daughter dart into the kitchen as she hummed to herself. After her bath, Lorelai had falenl asleep for a short time. She was woken up by her daughter suggesting an outfit for the night. Despite the night in, Rory had picked out a flowy skirt and fitting t-shirt. Knowing better than to fight her on it, she did as she was told.

Just as Lorelai was about to walk into the kitchen to talk to Rory, there was a knock on the door. She smiled to herself as she pulled at her shirt and walked to the door to open it. She smiled when she saw Luke standing on the other side. "Hey…" He whispered, "You look beautiful…"

She blushed slightly and looked down, "Outfit picked out by Rory…" She wiggled her bare feet, "She left no instructions for shoes though...guess it's good we're staying in."

Luke chuckled and stepped in the foyer to press a kiss to her lips, "Where is Rory?"

"She's right here!" Rory said running back into the foyer, "But I'm actually leaving so…" She picked a bag up from the floor and smiled, "Bye!"

Lorelai's head spun around as she grabbed her daughter by the shoulder, "Whoa! Hang on! Where do you think you're going?"

Rory turned and smiled innocently, "I'm having a sleepover with Sookie tonight. She already dropped off the dinner and she should be here any se-" There was a honk from outside, "Oh there she is! See ya later!"

Lorelai turned to Luke and saw that once again he looked just as lost as she did. Finding her bearings, she quickly turned back and trotted barefoot down the porch steps just as Rory was tossing her bag into Sookie's car.

"What the hell is going on?" Lorelai asked as she leaned down to stare at Sookie, Rory pushed past her and hopped in the front seat. "Kidnapping my kid?"

Sookie chuckled, "Rory and I talked and decided you and Luke could use a romantic evening alone! So Rory is going to hang with me tonight at my place. We're gonna do mani/pedi's order Chinese and watch funny movies, tell scary stories! It's gonna be great!"

Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest, "We're either of you going to ask me about this?"

Rory sighed, "Come on Mom...don't' you want some alone time with Luke?"

The blush creeped up into Lorelai's cheeks and she turned back to the house. She saw Luke standing awkwardly in the foyer, clearly unsure of what he was supposed to do. She turned back to the car and watched as Sookie stepped out and walked over to her. She pulled her best friend towards the back of the car and smiled, "Lorelai…"

She raised her eyebrow at her before she whispered, "Sookie...a set up? Really? You might as well have just said "Just screw the guy already!"'

Sookie chuckled, "That's not what this is about."

"It isn't?" Lorelai said, not believing her, "I mean...I've never had a guy stay the night…"

"So he doesn't have to stay if you don't want him too." Sookie said with a shrug, "If he goes home you get a night to yourself either way. I mean if you don't want me to take her for the night I won't...but we both just thought that after everything that happened recently...it might be nice for you both to spend some uninterrupted time together."

Lorelai bit her lip nervously, "I mean...it would be. But I-"

"Nothing has to happen." Sookie said with a shrug, "Don't force it. But if it feels right...than go for it. Either way...just enjoy some time with each other. That's all this is about. I promise." Lorelai opened her mouth to protest but Sookie put her hand up, "I brought over that amazing Risotto I made today at work, and even some homemade ice cream for later. I got you a bottle of wine...just relax and enjoy some time with your man."

Lorelai shook her head as she laughed, "You two together are dangerous...you know that?"

Sookie smiled, "Lunch at Luke's tomorrow? Maybe we can hit up the lake? Mia said she didn't expect you in since it was Rory's first day of summer. And Peter asked if I would work on Saturday instead of tomorrow so he can go out with his friends."

Lorelai brushed her hair back, "Yeah. Alright...call me if you need anything."

"I won't." Sookie said with a wink, "Have fun!"

Lorelai walked around to the passenger side of the car and smiled down at Rory, "You're a sneaky one…"

Rory shrugged, "I just want you and Luke to have a nice night that is kid free for once."

Lorelai smiled, "He loves spending time with you too kid...and so do I. You have to know that."

Rory nodded, "I do know that...but I also know that sometime's it's also important for people in a relationship to be alone…"

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at her, "Rory…"

"Ew not for that!" Rory said quickly, "God Mom!"

She laughed, "I didn't say anything!"

"But you were thinking it!" Rory said shuddering, "Now I really need to leave for the night." She teased, "Have fun."

Lorelai laughed and leaned in to kiss her cheek, "I love you Rory. More than anything."

Rory smiled softly at her, "I know you do Mom. And I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye sweets." She said waving softly as she stepped back and watched Sookie drive away.

She waited until the car was out of sight before she turned and walked back towards the house. She stepped through the front door and Luke smiled nervously at her, "Everything alright?"

Lorelai nodded slowly, "Yeah...we've been set up though."

He raised an eyebrow, "I kinda had a feeling…"

She smiled and cocked her head towards the kitchen, "Apparently there is a romantic dinner waiting for us in there courtesy of Sookie...and Rory is spending the night at her place for the night so we can be…" She swallowed hard and looked down, "Alone…"

Luke stared at her for a moment and then stepped closer, taking her hand in his, "Lorelai…"

She shook her head and smiled, "Want to see what they left for us?"

Luke smiled softly, knowing that this was hard for her. He gave her hand a squeeze and reached behind her to shut the door. They walked hand in hand towards the kitchen and Luke's eyes widened, "Wow…"

Lorelai laughed as she glanced around the room, "They really went all out…"

The table had candles and flowers, it was set for the two of them and romantic music played softly in the corner, "I guess so…"

She smiled and turned towards the stove, "Well...I happen to know that Sookie makes incredible risotto. It's one of my favorite things actually. Do you like Risotto?"

Luke nodded, "I do. Still trying to figure out how to make it perfectly. Maybe I'll have to ask Sookie for some tips."

She smiled and walked to the fridge, she opened it and smiled when she saw the wine bottle Sookie had talked about, "Do you like wine? I have beer in here if you want that instead…"

He shrugged, "I'll have some wine."

She nodded and walked to the table to get the two glasses, she poured out some for each of them and then walked over to him. She held a glass out to him which he gladly took before she held out her own and smiled, "To us."

He smiled, tapped his glass to hers and repeated, "To us."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Lorelai and Luke sat out on the swing on the front porch. They each had their second glasses of wine in their hand as Luke swung them back and forth slowly. Lorelai's legs were resting in his lap and she was beginning to relax as the wine settled in.

"So tell me more about this place in Maine." Lorelai said softly, "Did you go every year with your family?"

Luke nodded, "Every year until my Mom got sick yeah…my parents talked a lot about buying a place someday but it just...didn't happen."

Lorelai used her free hand to grab for his, "When was the last time you went up there?"

He shrugged, "When I got older...I would go up that way with buddies to fish...and drink." He said with a chuckle, "But nothing like this…"

She smiled, "And you really want to share it with the crazy Gilmore Girls?"

He smirked and squeezed her hand, "God help me...I do."

She squealed with delight, "I can't wait. But I did mean it when I said you had to save us from all bugs and animals. Especially the bugs...I hate them."

Luke chuckled, "Oh yes I know. The only time I've ever seen you actually run is when you see a spider. I gotta say I was impressed at the speed you got last yesterday when you saw that one in your living room."

She cringed, "It was huge! And so hairy! It would have eaten me in my sleep!"

He laughed harder, "Whatever you say…"

She smiled at him and was about to respond when a loud crash came from over head. She turned and saw that a summer storm was beginning to roll in. "Oh I love thunderstorms!"

She sat up and scooted closer to him, she placed both of their glasses down on the porch in front of her as she settled in beside him. She curled her legs up beside her and rested her head against his shoulder. Luke smiled and held her hand in his, "I didn't know you liked storms."

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah. When I was little whenever there was a storm I used to go into my Dad's office. He had this big bay window that faced out to the backyard and you could see the lightening as it came crashing in. It was always mesmerizing to me. And when Rory was little...we used to lay on our bed and listen to the rain beat against the shed's roof...and count to see how far apart the thunder was…"

A gentle breeze blew in as the rain started to fall from the sky, "Speaking of your Dad...you haven't said anything about him lately. Did you give anymore thought to having him get to know Rory more?"

She sighed slightly and snuggled further into him, "A little…"

"What do you think about it?" He asked, "I mean are you leaning one way about it?"

She was quiet for a moment, "I want Rory to get to know her Grandparents...if they want that. And I feel like my Dad does want to know her...I think they would probably get along well. He loves reading like she does...they would bond over that. But…"

When she didn't go on he gave her hand a gentle, encouraging squeeze, "But what?"

She sighed again, "I just...worry that she will get dissapointed. And...I don't know if I can handle my Mom's judgement in my life again. I love my parents...I really do. Despite everything I will always love them...but I also don't need to be told I'm a terrible parent at every turn."

"You are not a terrible parent." Luke whispered against the top of her head, "You are an amazing Mom Lorelai...and if they could see you with her they'd know that."

"I'm not sure my Mom would see it that way...she would never approve of the life I've given Rory. She wants Rory to go to private schools and be exposed to all the best that money can buy...that's not how we live." She laughed sadly to herself before speaking without thinking it through, "Hell I still haven't paid for Rory's surgery...I got a final notice in the mail about it today and-" She paused, "I mean…"

Luke sat up a little straighter, "Lorelai you promised you would come talk to me about that if it became a problem…"

She sighed and turned to be able to look at him, "Luke…"

He frowned, "Let me help you…"

She groaned and rested her head against the back of the swing, "I feel weird asking you for money…"

"You aren't asking." Luke said with a shrug, "I'm offering. I don't want you to have to worry about this."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "But it's not...it's not your responsibility." She said biting her lip thoughtfully, "I should be able to do this. I'm supposed to take care of her. I'm her Mom."

"You do take care of her." Luke whispered she took her hands in his, "But you can't do it all on your own Lorelai...and if we are going to be in a relationship we need to learn to rely on each other."

She pouted softly, "And what exactly do you rely on me for? You feed me and my kid...you're offering to take us on vacation and pay for bills...you fix things around the house. What the hell do I do for you?"

He leaned closer and held her cheek in his hand, "You make me happy…"

She swallowed hard and went to respond when a loud clap of thunder sounded and the rain began to fall harder. Luke glanced past her and felt the cool rain splattering up towards them. "You should probably close your windows. I'll get upstairs. You want to do down here? We can watch a movie or something."

She nodded slowly and watched him walked towards the house. She followed him and let his words ring in her ears. She closed the windows in Rory's room first, then the kitchen and finally the living room. She stood at the bottom of the stairs and heard Luke walking around upstairs and suddenly it felt right…

Being here with him in this storm, she felt goosebumps rise from her toes to the top of her head. She felt so secure with him, so safe...she had had her moment when Rachel showed up where she had panicked. But here and now she knew this was where she was supposed to be. Being apart from him for that week had been way too much...she had missed him in ways she didn't know was possible.

And tonight sitting with him, laughing with him, eating with him in her home...made her want to do this all the time. Something in the way he had just said she made him happy made her heart jump in her chest...he was the right guy. He was the kind of guy that wouldn't break her heart on purpose. He'd take care of her...and Rory. He had proved that time and time again and for the first time in a long time...she was tired of holding back.

She walked up the steps slowly and walked into her room, her heart was pounding in her chest. She watched him shove the window down near her bed and turn back to her, "That one was stuck. Remind me to take a look at it tomorrow so it doesn't break." He paused when he saw the expression on her face, "What?"

She walked further into the room and stopped only when she was directly in front of him. She todo up on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips firmly to his. His hands instinctively found her hips and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders just as another clap of thunder sounded pulling them into each other further.

After a moment Luke pulled away, "Lorelai don't-"

She shook her head, "I want too Luke…"

He sighed and reached a hand up to caress her face, "I don't want you to do this because you feel like you have too...just because we're alone doesn't mean-"

She smiled, "I know it doesn't...but I want to Luke. I really do...I'm ready."

He inhaled sharply and stared at her for a moment, "Lorelai…"

She smiled wider knowing that he really would wait as long as she needed him too. That made her realize even more that this was right. He was one of the good ones. She took a deep breath and lifted her arms over her head, smiling sheepishly at him. He looked down and then up again trying to calm himself she just gave him a nod and he took a deep breath before he reached for the hem of her shirt and began to push the fabric up over her skin.

Her breath quickened when she felt his hands touch her skin there for the first time, "Luke…" He paused thinking she had changed her mind but she only shook her head again, "Don't stop…"

He nodded slowly and continued to push her shirt up over her stomach. When he pulled it off completely he tried to keep calm when he realized she wasn't' wearing a bra. "Lorelai…"

She only smiled and reached up to begin to unbutton his flannel, "I can't be the only one exposed here…"

He smiled as she pushed the shirt off of his shoulders. She quickly pulled up his undershirt and threw it on the floor along with hers. Another loud clap of thunder sounded and she jumped slightly causing herself to crash against his chest, they both gasped at the sudden contact. She swallowed hard and blushed, "Sorry...got startled there for a second...you distracted me from the storm…"

He shook his head and cupped her face again, "You're really sure about this?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes Luke...I'm sure."

He licked his lips slowly and glanced down at her half naked body again, "If you change your mind at any point just say it and I'll-"

"I know you will." She said resting her hands on his chest, "But I won't change my mind Luke...not this time...I'm ready."

He nodded just once and then started to lead her back towards her bed. When he lay her down on the bed she felt her heart start to race in her chest. And for a moment she felt herself tense, but when he lay over her again and stared into her eyes, she relaxed. This was exactly where she belonged…

* * *

Later that night, they lay tangled up in each other's arms. The storm still raged outside but Lorelai had never felt so calm in her life. Luke had made her feel things she didn't know you could ever feel. Her skin still tingled from head to toe and she wondered if that feeling would ever fade. One of her legs nestled in between his and she was tracing invisible shapes on his chest. He had his arm wrapped around her and one hand tangled in her hair, massaging her scalp gently.

He lifted his head only to place a kiss against her forehead, "You're very quiet...are you okay? Did I hurt y-"

"No." She said lifting her head to smile at him, she had a lazy, satisfied look on her face, "God no Luke that was…" She bit her lip and then lay her head back down on his chest, letting a shaky breath escape her lips, "That was incredible…"

He blushed slightly and pulled her closer, "Lorelai…"

"I'm just trying to figure out what I was so afraid of…" She said with a giggle.

He smiled and began to rub his hand up and down her back, "It was amazing…"

She lifted her head slowly and stared down at him nervously, "So...so it was good for you too then? I mean it's been along time for me and I'm not that-"

He pressed a finger to her lips to silence her, "You were perfect. Amazing. That was...even better than I imagined it would be…"

She blushed and moved to lay next to him so she could see his face, "Luke…"

He reached his hand out to trace the line of her face, "You're so beautiful…"

She leaned into his touch, "Thank you…" She shook her head, "Not for saying that...I mean…" She laughed nervously, "I mean yes thank you for saying that but that's not why I'm…"

A tear appeared in the corner of her eye and slid down her face gently, "Hey…" He whispered, "What's this for?"

She bit her lip and shook her head, "I just...I'm so…" She let out a shaky breath, "I didn't know...didn't think this was possible...not for me."

Luke smiled and leaned in closer to her, "Oh Lorelai…"

Her eyes were closed as she felt him move closer, "No one has ever made me feel the way you do Luke...it's overwhelming but so wonderful. And exciting…" Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him, "I'm just...happy."

He took a deep breath and placed his lips to hers again, "I'm happy too Lorelai. So happy…and not just because of what just happened but...because I'm here with you."

She nodded slowly showing she understood, "You know...it may be hard for us to be able to be like this...again." She said nervously, "I know Rory adores you but I don't know if...she will be ready for regular sleepovers..and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that while she's home either."

He nodded, "I understand. But we'll figure it out. I'm not worried…"

She smiled and scooted closer to him, "But...I'm not tired yet. And...we should probably use the time we do have without a kid in the house...right? There's still a lot I have to learn...and the night is young…"

Luke swallowed hard, "Lorelai…"

She smiled and rolled over on top of him, "I want you…"

Luke crushed his lips to hers again and pulled her in for another passionate kiss...

* * *

The following morning, Lorelai woke up to the sun streaming in through the windows. She froze for a moment when she felt someone's arms wrapped tightly around her. She turned her head slowly and then relaxed when she remembered where she was and who was beside her. She turned slowly in his arms and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. She heard him moan gently and watched as his eyes fluttered open.

It took him a moment but he smiled when he realized where he was too, "Hey…"

"Morning…" She whispered, "Never woken up with a man in my bed before…"

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "Freaked out?"

She shook her head and snuggled closer to him, "Not at all. It's nice actually. Especially because you kept me nice and warm all night…"

He chuckled, "Yeah your body is like an icebox…apparently even in the summer."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist before she looked past him to see the clock, "Sookie said they would meet us at the Diner for lunch."

Luker rubbed her bare back softly, "Okay…"

She smiled and nuzzled his neck gently, "It's only 9 am...so we technically still have plenty of time before lunch."

He smirked when he felt her hands begin to wander south, "What did you want to do to pass the time? Play charades?"

She giggled and kissed his neck, "Nope. I'd like you to make love to me...and then I'd like to take a shower...with you."

He groaned and rolled over on top of her, "You make me crazy."

"And you love it." She said with a challenging smile.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips again, "Yes I do…"

She pulled him as close as possible and made a mental note to thank Sookie at lunch…

* * *

By noon, Lorelai was sitting behind the counter as Luke tended to his customers. She was running her finger over the rim of the coffee mug in front of her. Each time he passed her, he would place a gentle hand on her back and her skin would burn with so many sensations. She couldn't wait to get him alone again…

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Sookie's voice, "Hey!"

Lorelai turned towards her and smiled, "Hey!" She looked around, "Where's my kid? You get rid of her somewhere?"

Sookie laughed, "No. She's just talking to Lane. I think they are making plans for tomorrow because Lane leaves on Saturday."

Lorelai nodded and glanced out the window to see the two young girls chatting together, "Oh. That's good." She turned back towards her friend, "How did last night go?"

"Great. We stayed up all night gossiping and even did the ouija board." Sookie said with a laugh, "Scared the crap out of me, but Rory was brave."

Lorelai smiled and placed a hand under her chin, "That's good…"

Sookie watched her for a moment and noted how relaxed and happy she looked, "I was gonna ask how last night went for you...but I think I already know the answer."

Lorelai blushed, "Sookie…"

Sookie gasped slightly and took her friend's hand, "Lorelai?"

She blushed harder, "It just...felt right. With the storm...and how sweet he was being...and how patient he has been…" She glanced past Sookie's shoulder and watched Luke talk to two customers at a table near the door, "I just knew it was time…"

Sookie smiled, "Oh honey...how...how was it?"

Lorelai's smile grew, "Sook it was incredible! I didn't know it could be like that...it was so…" She shivered slightly at the memory, "It was intense and passionate...but he was also so sweet and gentle. He took his time and was so focussed on making me feel good...I got so swept up in all of it. I have never...ever...felt that way. It was amazing."  
Sookie placed a hand over her heart, "That's wonderful Lorelai…"

She shrugged, "I honestly didn't think it would happen...but it just did. I didn't feel pressured or scared...I just felt some comfortable and so ready…"

Sookie smiled, "That's exactly how it's supposed to be…"

Lorelai glanced at Luke again out of the corner of her eye, "He's different Sook...our relationship is different. It's unlike anything I've ever experienced with anyone…"

"You look happy…" Sookie whispered, "Really happy…"

Lorelai nodded slowly, "I am happy Sook. Happier than I can ever remember being."

Sookie reached for her hand and squeezed gently just as Rory came into the Diner. She climbed up on the stool beside her Mom and smiled, "Hey Mom! Look at my nails. Sookie drew little stars on them for me. Isn't that cool?"

Lorelai smiled and wrapped an arm around her, "Very cool. You had a fun night then?"

Rory nodded and took a fry from the plate in front of her Mom, "We did. Did you?"

Lorelai nodded and gave her a squeeze, "I did." She pressed a kiss to her daughter's head, "But I missed you."

Rory smiled, "Well then I guess it's a good thing it's summer...we have plenty of time to hang out together."

"Thank God for that." Lorelai said resting her head against hers.

Luke smiled as he walked over to them, "Hey. You guys hungry?"

"BLT on rye please!" Sookie said with a smile, "And an iced tea."

"Cheeseburger and fries for me. No pickle!" Rory said with a smile.

Luke nodded and turned towards Lorelai, "And for you?"

She shrugged, "Surprise me."

Luke chuckled and gave her a wink, "Alright then."

He walked around the counter and towards the kitchen, Rory glanced at her Mom smiled, "You look happy Mom…"

Sookie smiled and Lorelai wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder, "I got my three favorite people with me. How could I not be?"

Rory smiled and leaned into her Mother's arms. She knew things were changing...but she also knew that no matter what happened her Mother would always put her first. And she also knew that having Luke around didn't just make Lorelai happy...it made her happy too. She couldn't wait for their vacation… 

* * *

**Well so there it is...they finally crossed that line. Hope you enjoyed it. I will try and write some more this weekend so I can update as soon as possible. The vacation to Maine is coming up and lots more after that. Hope you are still interested :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Life's been hectic lately but I love finding time to write :) Hope you like this chapter! I will try and write more as soon as possible.**

* * *

Friday afternoon, Lorelai walked to Luke's on her lunch break. Rory was spending time with Lane for the next two weeks before she left for camp and they left for Maine. After Luke left for work on Thursday morning they had not been able to spent much time together. He worked late to make up for being late that day and she was already missing him. She had hoped to have breakfast at the Diner this morning but had been running late and had to skip it.

So now she was on her way to see him, trying to keep her heart inside of her body. She was pretty sure it was going to pop out of her chest the closer she got to the Diner. She hadn't been able to get him off of her mind since their time together. She remembered the way his hands and his mouth felt on her skin. She had never felt any of the things he had made her feel. Part of her felt almost embarrassed for being so open and willing with him.

He had made sure to go slow and get to know each inch of her body. She was desperate to be with him again and she was hoping that the Diner wasn't to busy. She needed him. And as much as she hated admitting that...she couldn't help it. Pushing the Diner door open she glanced around and felt the smile grow against her lips, she knew she had missed the crazy Diner rush.

She spotted him behind the counter and waved gently, he gave her a sweet smile back. She stepped up to the edge of the counter and bit her lip, "Have you had a break today?"

Luke shook his head, "No. We've been swamped until a few minutes ago. I'm exhausted...you hungry? I can make you something quick or-"

"I'm not hungry." She said shaking her head slowly, she felt her cheeks blush. She knew what she wanted but didn't know how to ask for it...she wasn't quite there yet.

He cocked his head to the side, "You okay? You look nervous…"

She shuffled her feet against the floor, "No…" She glanced around again and then whispered to him, "Want to take a break with me?"

He watched her for a moment and then nodded, "Okay…" He turned back to Joe and called to him, "Taking my lunch break!"

"Got it boss. Take your time." Joe called as he put a plate down in front of a customer.

Lorelai turned and began to walk up the steps towards the apartment. She could feel Luke walking behind her and her heart rate sped up. Her skin felt flushed and the goosebumps were already spreading. She waited until he opened the apartment door, he let her step in first and she walked about two feet into the room before she heard him speak.

"You sure you aren't hungry? I think I have some sandwich stuff in the fridge or-" His words were cut off when she pushed him back against the now closed door. "Omf…" He said as he crashed into the glass. "Lorelai…"

She stepped back and put a hand to her lips, "I'm sorry! Sorry!"

He smiled and shook his head, reaching for her he pulled her closer by her hips, "Don't apologize." He said pressing a kiss to her cheek and then to her lips, "Just took me by surprise. But it was a good surprise." His lips moved to her neck and she gripped his arms tightly, "God you taste good…"

She moaned and leaned into him, "Luke…"

He slid one hand under her shirt and rubbed gentle circles against her lower back, "Is this what you wanted?" He asked nipping at her earlobe gently.

She gasped slightly and watched as he pushed her back enough to see her face. She looked down between them so she didn't have to look him in the eye. "I...I…"

He lifted his hand and tipped her face up again, "Hey...what's wrong?"

She bit her lip nervously, "I just...I don't know how too…" She cleared her throat, "I mean I want...but I can't…"

He smiled softly at her, "Lorelai...you can tell me anything. If you want to be with me...trust me there are very few reasons for me to say no. Unless you ask me to do it in the middle of the Diner while it's full or when Rory's in the house...then my answer is probably always going to be yes."

She smiled sheepishly and looked down at his chest again, "Luke…"

He leaned forward and started to nibble on her ear again, "Would it make it easier if I said I want you too? That I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I saw you last...that I've been going over every second in my head over and over?"

She moaned again and gripped him tighter, "Oh God…"

"I want you…" He whispered again, "God I want you so bad…"

She whimpered and nodded, "I want you too Luke...you have no idea…"

He lifted her up quickly catching her by surprise but she clung to him, knowing he wouldn't drop her. He placed her down on the bed in her corner and she smirked, "You need a bigger bed…"

He nodded, "I'll get one right away. But for now we can fit...I promise."

She slid her hands up to caress his face, "Luke...touch me…I need you to touch me...to kiss me. I need you…"

He smiled and reached for the buttons on her shirt, "You have me…"

She smiled and pulled him down closer to her needing to feel every inch of him. As soon as his hands hit her bare skin she was lost and she knew she would never have enough…

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they lay tangled up in bed again trying to catch their breath. She was pressed tightly against him as he ran his hands up and down her bare back. She turned her head to the side and pressed a gentle kiss to his chest and sighing happily, "I wish we could do that all the time…" She whispered.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "Me too…"

She pulled away slowly, "Was this...okay?"

He frowned slightly, "What coming over for an incredibly hot session of sex?" She blushed and he chuckled, "Yes Lorelai it was more than okay. I was hoping you'd drop by today. I've been going crazy. Plus I told you that if you want something...I want you to tell me."

She continued to stare up at him, "This is all really new for me...I'm not used to...expressing what I want that way…"

He nodded, "I told you before we even crossed that line that we will figure it all out together. We'll explore and learn what the other person likes...and it will be quite a fun experiment." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

She giggled nervously and snuggled even closer to him, "Well I don't know a lot about sex...I'm not that experienced but I can tell you that everything you've done so far has been incredible. I've never…" She blushed again, "I've never felt like that…"

He smiled, he couldn't' help but feel a little proud of himself, "Yeah? Well that's good...I want you to enjoy it. I want you to feel comfortable enough with me to tell me what you like or don't like…"

She nodded, "Okay...I will try."

He watched as she paused again and bit her lip, he could tell she was thinking hard about something, "What's wrong?"

"Um…" She glanced at him again and then quickly looked away, "I just...I want you to tell me that kind of stuff too. And I know that I haven't…" She blushed again, "Done one particular thing for you yet…"

He turned his body towards hers so they were face to face, "Lorelai...I don't want you to think that you have to do certain things…"

She swallowed hard, "But...I'm sure that you probably like that…"

Now it was his turn to blush, "Um...well yeah I've…" He cringed, "Enjoyed it in the past but it's not something I am going to need if you aren't comfortable with it…"

She nodded, "Well...I've just never actually done that…"

He tried to look relaxed but he was sure his face showed surprise, "Oh...really?"

She shook her head, "No...Christopher and I were so young and we didn't know what we were doing half the time. Everything was rushed. And with Michael...we were always so rushed there was never time for any of that…"

He nodded in understanding, "Well like I said I don't expect or it or want you to think that I'm gonna be upset if you don't…"

She reached a hand out to trace lines against his chest, "But...you'd probably like it if I did…"

He chuckled, "I mean...yeah I'm sure I'd love it." She glanced back up at him and he smiled, "But I want you to feel comfortable with me...I don't want you to ever feel pressure or feel that you have to do something just because…"

"I want too…" She whispered, "I just don't know what to do...I don't want to do it wrong."

He smiled at her again, "I don't think there's really anything you can do wrong...but let's not worry about this now…"

"Are you sure?" She asked softly, "I mean-"

He shook his head, "We're still learning Lorelai...and we have plenty of time to figure it all out. I like what we have right now and if and when it evolves that's great...but there is no rush."

She let out a happy sigh and leaned up to kiss him gently, "But see when you are sweet like that it makes me want to please you more…"

He smiled and tugged at a strand of her hair, "We both have to go back to work sadly anyway...so let's not worry about it anymore."

She nodded and rolled over slowly, "You're right. I do have to go back to work...but I'd much rather stay here with you all day."

"Trust me…" He said leaning forward to kiss her cheek, "I'd love to stay up here all day with you...but unfortunately we have responsibilities."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Boo…"

He chuckled and started to roll out of bed, "Speaking of responsibilities...don't think I've forgotten about Rory's hospital bill…"

She sat up slowly and wrapped the sheet around her tighter, "I was hoping you'd have forgotten about that by now…"

He started to tug his pants on and he shook his head, "I most definitely have not. Have you given it any more thought?"

She sighed and pulled her knees up against her chest, she rested her chin on the tops of her knees, "I...just really don't feel right asking you to help me pay for things…"

"We've already been over this...you haven't asked me...I'm offering because I want to help." He said sitting down on the bed beside her.

She pouted softly, "I'm not used to asking for help…"

He nodded, "I know you aren't. And I hate asking for help too...but I'm more than happy to be here for you with this. Rory means so much to me...and so do you. I want to help when I can."

She took a deep breath, "But…"

He shook his head, "There are no but's. No strings attached...this is me as your boyfriend…" She smiled when he said the b word and he pushed on, "offering to help because I care. Because I…" He stopped and looked down to reach for her hand, "Lorelai.."

She used her free hand to lift his face towards hers again, "Luke?"

He sighed and leaned into her hand, "You have no idea how much I care about you...and I don't know how to fully express it. But I want you to know…"

She took a quick intake of breath, "Are you…"

He smiled nervously, "I don't want you to say anything back because I know this is all new...and probably too soon...but I've felt this way for awhile and I want you to know that I…" He cleared his throat and watched as her eyes searched his, "I'm in love with you…"

Her eyes widened slightly, "Wow…"

He smiled and nodded, "I know...I know it's big. But I just thought that you should know…" He paused again, "Rachel called me out on it actually...and I almost told you after that but I didn't want to freak you out and maybe I've freaked you out now but…"

She smiled at him, "You haven't freaked me out...I mean I'm a little taken aback but that's more because I didn't think that anyone could ever love me…"

His face softened and he shook his head, "You're incredible Lorelai...I fell for you a long time ago. And the more I've gotten to know about you the more I've fall in love...and trust me I'm terrified by that but it's how I feel…"

She leaned forward and kissed him gently, "Oh Luke...I adore you. I think that I'm probably almost there...I just...I've never been in love and I'm pretty sure this is close to what it feels like but I don't know if I'm ready t-"

He shook his head, "And I'm okay with that. I know it's still early for us...I get it. And I'm not upset. I just...I wanted you to know. Maybe that will make you feel better about me helping you out…"

She stared at him for a moment, "You aren't going to drop it are you?"

He shook his head, "No. I'm not. I worry about you...and Rory. And I'd rather help you pay for a bill than see you go without food or not have electricity for a few weeks. I want to take care of you...both of you. Will you let me do that?"

She was quiet before responding, "You won't let me pay you back either will you?"

He rolled his eyes, "No. That would never be an option."

She sighed, "Luke this is hard for me...I'm incredibly independent…" She smirked, "And stubborn...just ask my Mother."

He smiled, "I'm independent and I can be stubborn too...but sometimes we all have to ask for help and there is nothing wrong with that. It will kill me if you are stressing over this when I know that I can help you."

She ran a finger along his jaw, "I don't deserve you…"

He blushed slightly, "Lorelai…"

She shook her head, "No I'm serious Luke. You're so incredible and...I don't deserve you." She laughed softly to herself, "But God I am so damn thankful that I found you…"

He leaned forward and kissed her softly, "Lorelai…"

Her eyes welled up with tears and she shook her head, "I mean it Luke...I don't know what I did in a past life to bring you here...and it scares me to think of possibly losing you someday because this…" She took a deep breath, "Is the safest I have ever felt...and I just…" Her voice broke off and she sniffled, "I'm so happy…"

He smiled and lifted his hand to brush her tears away, "Don't cry…"

"I can't help it…" She said laughing as the tears continued to fall, "It's overwhelming but so…" She shrugged, "So wonderful…"

He rested his forehead against hers, "I'm not going anywhere...I told you that. You can't get rid of me so easily…"

She breathed him in, "I don't want to get rid of you Luke Danes...I want you right here with me. Always…"

He sighed again, "Do you have to rush back to work right now?"

She giggled slightly as she lay back on the bed with him, "Even if I did I wouldn't give a damn at the moment…"

Luke smiled and began to kiss her again, "Thank God...Joe did tell me take my time…"

She smiled and pulled him on top of her, "Make love to me Luke…"

He felt his heart squeeze in his chest and he knew that he had made the right choice in telling her how he really felt. He wanted this beautiful woman to know just how far he'd go to take care of her and her daughter. He needed her to know that she was it for him and that he truly wasn't going anywhere...and he was thinking that she was beginning to realize that.

* * *

When she finally pulled herself away from Luke's arms and agreed to let him help her pay for Rory's hospital bill...she made her way back to the Inn. She felt like she was floating on Cloud 9 as she walked through town and finally into the foyer of the Inn. The smile that was plastered on her face would have stayed put if she had not noticed the man sitting on one of the couches.

"Dad…" She whispered softly.

He pushed himself off the couch and smiled sheepishly at her, "Hello Lorelai...I'm sorry I just dropped in like this. But I was close by and…" He shrugged, "We never spoke again after you visited last…"

She stepped down the few steps leading to him and nodded slowly, "I'm sorry...I've been pretty busy and things were heated...I just needed some time to think."

Richard nodded, "I understand...I hate to interrupt your work but do you think we could take for a moment?"

Lorelai glanced around, she suddenly caught Mia's eye who just gave her a soft smile. "Sure. Um...there is a nice little patio outside...would you like to talk out there?"

Richard nodded, "Sure. That would be wonderful…" He started to follow his daughter as he glanced around the Inn, "This place is beautiful…"

Lorelai turned and smiled at him as they walked through the back door, "Thank you...I love working here."

He nodded, "I can tell." He sat down in one of the chair's Lorelai pointed to and he sat across from her, "So...how is Rory feeling? You said she had her appendix out…"

Lorelai nodded, "She's doing great actually...thanks for asking."

He smiled, "Good. I'm glad to hear that…" He shuffled nervously, "Have you thought anymore about me getting to know Rory better?"

Lorelai frowned softly, "Does Mom know you are here?" She asked curiously.

Richard sighed, "She does not...no. And quite frankly I don't think she needs to know."

Lorelai leaned back in her chair and sighed, "Dad I know you and Mom...you can't keep things from her. You tell each other everything. Mom will be very upset if she finds out later about this...I know she doesn't approve of me and my life-"

"Lorelai you are my daughter." Richard said softly, "And not being able to see you in the last twelve years…" He swallowed hard, "Whether or not you believe it...I have missed you. I want to be a part of your life as much as I want to be a part of Rory's life…"

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes, "Dad...I would love for Rory to know her Grandfather. I'd love her to know her Grandmother too but…" She sighed, "I can't allow Mom's judgement into my life...I just can't. I don't want that for Rory…"

He nodded, "I understand that. But she doesn't have to be a part of this."

She sighed and turned away, "But I don't know if I believe that...I know that at some point she will interfere and I just can't...maybe that sounds selfish of me but I can't Dad. It was too hard. I love you both but…" She wiped at her tears, "I will never be the daughter you both expected or wanted me to be."

Richard leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, "Lorelai in the last 12 years I've had a lot of time to think...you are totally right...I expected and wanted you to be different years ago…" He shrugged, "But seeing what you have done for your daughter...knowing you have done it all on your own makes me so incredibly proud of you. I don't know how you did it...but you did. I can't change the past and the way I acted...the things I said but I want to try and improve the future...if you'll let me."

She stared at him for a moment before whispering, "Rory's a lot like you…"

He sat up straighter and she could see in his eyes that he was surprised by his words, "She is?"

She smiled, "She's quiet...and thoughtful. And she loves to read…" She laughed slightly, "Her bookshelves are overflowing actually...she read mores than I have ever seen a kid read. If she could live in the library she probably would…"

Richard's face softened, "That's wonderful...literature can take you on so many adventures."

Lorelai nodded, "I've always loved that she adores reading...I always felt guilty that I couldn't take her many places...but she lets her imagination take her places that I could never dream of bringing her…"

Richard smiled, "Lorelai...the few times that I have seen her...I can tell you have done a wonderful job with her."

She looked down, "There is one thing that you may not like about her though…"

"Oh?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side, "I can't imagine what that possibly could be...she seems like a wonderful girl."

She looked back up and smiled teasingly at him, "She has her heart set on going to Harvard."

"Hm…" He said with a playful smirk, "Well there is still time to change her mind…"

She laughed and shook her head, "You can try…"

He chuckled, "Does that mean you will let me get to know her more?"

Lorelai sighed and crossed her legs, "I know that Rory would like to get to know you...she wishes she had more family. But she's also…" She frowned, "She thinks you and Mom hate her...that you thinks he ruined my life."

Richard frowned, "I hate that she thinks that...but I can see why she might…"

"I want you to know that I've never said anything negative about either of you. If she wants to know you...than I will allow it. But like I said before...I won't allow Mom's negativity into my daughter's life. I don't want that for her. Since the day she was born I have made sure that Rory knows how wonderful she is...how much I believe in her...and I will not let Mom drag her down." She said sternly.

He nodded, "I understand why you would be concerned about that."

She paused, "Did Mom say anything to me after I left that day?"

Richard shook his head, "No. I tried to speak to her...but she refused."

Lorelai pursed her lips, "I'm not surprised by that…"

He sighed, "Lorelai I know that you and your Mother have a very difficult relationship...but deep down she does love you. And she loves Rory too...she's just hurt…"

Lorelai nodded, "Dad I had to leave…"

He sat up further, "I may never fully understand it...but I know that you wanted a different life for her. I wish things could have been different...but like I said I can't change the past and neither can you. All we can do is try and move forward. Your Mother is going to have to accept that I want to be in your life...I will make it clear to her as of right now she isn't involved in this."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "And you think she'll stay away?"

Richard shrugged, "I can't speak for her but I do know that she's stubborn...so probably yes."

Lorelai looked around, trying to think about her options, "I think...that we can try this. But if Rory feels...uncomfortable we will have to think it over. And if Mom interferes and at all makes Rory feel unaccepted I want you to know that I will end this. Whatever it is…"

Richard swallowed hard, "I understand…"

She watched him carefully, "You really want to do this?"

He smiled softly, "You are my daughter Lorelai...and she is my Granddaughter. I have wasted so much time staying away...and I'm not getting any younger. I don't want regrets anymore…I will do whatever you ask me to do as long as I can at least have a chance."

Lorelai stared at him for a moment, "We are going away for a week...it's coming up soon. But...afterwards if you would like to meet us for lunch...I think that could be a good start."

His face lit up, "That would be wonderful. Whatever you want to do I am happy with. Thank you."

She nodded, "I want her to know you too Dad…"

He smiled, "Where are you going on vacation?"

Her face blushed, "My boyfriend…" She cleared her throat, "He used to rent a house in Maine with his family...right on the lake. He is taking Rory and I there over the week of the 4th of July."

He smiled, "That sounds nice. That must mean that things are pretty serious between you too…"

She nodded slowly, "He's wonderful...he is so good with Rory. It's one of the many reasons I fell for him...he takes such good care of her. And me…"

He nodded, "That makes me happy to hear...and Rory likes him?"

"Oh she loves him." Lorelai said with a smile, "He just played in a Father's Day softball game with her at school. He helped her win MVP and she's been walking on air since then. He'd do absolutely anything for her."

Richard smiled approvingly, "That's nice…" He paused and looked down, "I'm afraid to bring him up...but have you heard from Christopher at all?"

She tensed slightly as she shook her head, "No. And I doubt we will…"

He sighed, "I never meant to upset Rory or you that night we ran into you...it never occurred to me that he would be around and wouldn't visit." He paused, "He isn't involved that much is he?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No. He isn't. And I've always left the door open for him to be there...he's chosen to stay away as much as he has. It hurts Rory...but I think in some ways she is finally letting go and not expecting too much from him…"

He shook his head, "He's her father...he should be involved. It makes me angry to think that he doesn't want to be…"

She shrugged, "We were young Dad...hell we still are to have a 12 year old. He wasn't ready...and maybe he never will be."

"You weren't ready." Richard said, "But you gave up everything for that little girl."

Lorelai nodded, "I did. And I would do it all again if I had too. Rory is the greatest thing that ever happened to me...she is my life. I made those choices to protect her...Christopher has made his choices...and someday I think he is going to regret it. But I'm tired of making excuses for him...Rory's old enough and smart enough now to know when I am lying for him."

He nodded, "He will regret it someday. Just like I have regretted not trying harder these last 12 years...that's why i'm here now. And it means more to me than you could possibly understand that you are willing to let me try and make up for lost time."

She smiled, "Seeing you here putting the effort in means a lot to me too Dad…"

He smiled, "So...you'll call me when you get back? We can set something up then?"

She nodded, "Is your office number still the same? I don't really want to call the house…"

He nodded, "Number is the same. Call at anytime...I will clear my schedule to fit into what works best for the both of you."

She smiled as she stood up, "Sounds good."

"Well...I'll get out of your way so you can get back to work." He smiled as he stood up, "Thank you for allowing me to speak to you today."

"Thank you for coming." She said with a smile as they walked back towards the Inn. "I will call soon."

Richard nodded, "Wonderful. I'll speak to you soon."

Lorelai watched him walk towards the front door and hoped that whatever this was...would become something positive. Her head was spinning with all the possibilities, good and bad. But after the last few days of happiness with Luke she was going to choose to believe it would be a good thing in the end.

* * *

That night, Rory and Lane were watching a movie in the living room as Lorelai cleaned up from dinner. She was humming to herself as she washed the dishes and smiled when she heard a knock on the door. Mrs. Kim had reluctantly allowed Rory to have a sleepover so she knew it could only possibly be one person.

She poked her head in to check on the girls and then opened the door, "Hi." She said smiling happily at him.

Luke smiled, "Hey. Should I have called first?"

She shook her head, "Nope. You are always a welcome guest here babe." She stepped aside and let him walk in, he kissed her cheek gently, "The girls are watching a movie. I'm just finishing up cleaning in the kitchen. You can keep me company." She said giving him a wink.

Luke nodded and followed her into the kitchen, he waved at the girls as he passed and they waved back. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down as she went back to cleaning the dishes.

"How was the rest of your day?" Lorelai asked as she took her place at the sink.

"Much less fun after you left…" He said with a smirk.

She giggled and began to rinse off some plates, "That bad?"

He sighed, "Kirk was just super annoying...as usual." He said with a laugh, "He sat at the counter for an hour asking about the calorie content of each individual item."

She laughed and turned back towards him, "Why? He's a stick figure...why is he concerned about counting calories?"

He rolled his eyes, "I don't know. He said he's trying to lift weights to impress the ladies." He smirked, "But he also told me that he was upset that I had stolen the most beautiful girl in Stars Hollow...I had to correct him though by saying the most beautiful girl in the world."

She blushed, "Sucking up are we?"

He smirked and got up to stand behind her, "Just speaking the truth…you really are the most beautiful woman in the world…"

She giggled and leaned back into him before whispering, "You already got be in bed Danes...you don't have to lie…"

Luke reached for a town and handed it to her, "I'm not lying…"

She dried her hands and turned to look at him, "You're not so bad looking either...just so you know."

He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her, "You're so adorable…" He pulled at a lock of her hair, "How was the rest of your day?"

She took a deep breath, "Quite interesting actually...I had an unexpected guest."

He frowned, "Unexpected guest?"

She nodded, "My Dad…"

Luke stepped back and stared at her in shock, "Wow…really? He just showed up?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Yup. But...we had a really nice conversation actually...he wants to have lunch with Rory and I when we come back from Maine."

Luke smiled, "How do you feel about that? I know you've been a little hesitant."

She sighed, "I mean...I have my concerns. Most of them revolve around my Mother...but I made it clear to him that right now I don't want her involved if she can't be civil and kind. He seems to respect that...and I made it clear that if he doesn't than this whole situation won't work. He really wants to know her…"

"And you." Luke said smiling at her, "You're his daughter."

She nodded, "He does want to know me...make up for lost time. But I think it will probably be harder for us to bridge that 12 year gap than Rory and him. A lot of things were said and done that I'm not sure can ever be taken back."

Luke nodded, "Families are complicated Lorelai...I love my parents and we had a good relationship. But my sister and I…" He sighed, "We've both done and said things that are hurtful...but I will always be there for her if she needs me. Your Dad clearly really wants this to work...he wouldn't be trying so hard if he didn't want this…"

She smiled, "I know...it's just hard...I'm scared."

Luke smiled softly and reached a hand out to her, "Well this time around...no matter what happens with him...or even your mom...I'm gonna be right here. You aren't alone anymore."

She took a deep breath and leaned in to wrap her arms around his waist, "You have no idea how much that means to me…."

He squeezed her tightly, "I think this could be good Lorelai...for you and Rory."

She pulled away just enough to look up at him, "I hope so...Rory doesn't have any family other than me. She deserves more…"

He stared down at her thoughtfully, "You have given her everything she could need and want Lorelai...she has a wonderful life. She's got the most amazing Mom…"

She smiled softly and nodded, "But I still wish...she could have more." She paused and looked up at him, "But now...she does have more. She has…" She bit her lip nervously, "She has you too…"

Luke smiled, "She does. And she always will...I'm here for both of you."

She pulled him closer, "You want to be a part of our crazy family?"

He nodded slowly, "I do."

"Good…" She whispered as she smiled up at him, "Because I don't think we're going to let you go easily…"

"I don't want to be let go." He said softly, "I think that was pretty obvious after what we went through last week…"

She leaned in slightly and whispered honestly, "I don't want to be let go either…"

"That's good." Luke said squeezing her too him, "I think I wanna keep you…"

She giggled as his lips descended on hers, "I never thought I'd like to be a kept woman...but I could get used to this."

He laughed and shook his head, "You'll never be a kept woman Lorelai. You're independent and strong and those are just some of the many things I love about you. But if you're willing to let me be a part of your life than I consider myself damn lucky."

She stared at him for a moment before whispering to him, "You working tomorrow?"

He nodded, "Just in the morning."

She smiled, "Rory is going to the lake with Lane after lunch...which means I'll have the house all to myself for a few hours."

He smiled and his voice grew deep with desire, "All to yourself huh?"

She nodded slowly and swayed against him, "Uh huh...and I get so lonely all on my own…"

Luke smirked and pressed into her, "Well I can't let you be lonely…big house for you to be by yourself in…"

She nodded, "It is. I'll get scared…"

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "No you won't. But I'm happy to come by anyway."

She giggled and moved her hands from his waist to around his shoulders, "Call before you come over okay?"

He pulled away, "Why?"

She shrugged and pulled away, "Did a little shopping after work...I want to make sure I'm in the right outfit before you get here." She whispered into his ear.

He groaned, "Lorelai…"

She giggled and pulled away, "I had a gift card from Sookie that I couldn't let go to waste...I just never had anyone to use it for…"

He swallowed hard, "I don't expect you to...get all dolled up for me. Cuz just so you know...I find you incredibly irresistible all the time."

She smiled, "That's good to know...but I wanted to do something special for you. You've been so amazing to me...and I want to do special things for you too." She said pressing into him, "You're good to me...and I'll be good to you…" She said seductively.

He groaned, "Is it tomorrow afternoon yet?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Sorry no…"

He pouted, "Sad Luke…"

She frowned and traced his bottom lip with her finger, "No sad Luke...be happy Luke!"

"Oh I have a feeling that tomorrow I am going to be very happy…" He teased but then pulled playfully at her hair again, "But I'm just as happy right now...I'm with you."

She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly, "Want some ice cream?"

He shook his head, "No."

She paused for a moment, "Want to watch me eat some ice cream?"

He chuckled and nodded, "You bet."

She smiled and pulled away as she went to the fridge. Today had been a big day...lots of things were changing and as terrifying as it was she also felt hopeful and happy. For the first time in a long time she felt truly comfortable with the life she was living and that was something she was grateful for. Whatever happened next she was ready to face with this man by her side…

* * *

 **Up next will be Maine - haven't decided if that will be more than just one chapter or not. I'm leaning towards more than one but we will see! Still need to figure it all out in my head first ;) Will try and update as soon as possible! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I have been so busy it's been hard to find time to write. But I set aside a few hours in the last two days to get this chapter done. I can see now that Maine will be a couple of chapters and that this story will be many chapters long. Much longer than other stories I have done but that's a good thing! I hope you continue to enjoy :) I will try and update soon!**

* * *

On July 1st, Luke pulled up in front of Lorelai and Rory's house ready to pack up the truck for their trip to Maine. Lorelai had asked a million and one questions about what she should pack and what not to pack. She had woken up him three times in the middle of the night asking about wardrobe choices. He yawned as he stepped out of the car but he smiled as the front door opened and Rory burst outside with a backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Let's get on the road!" Rory said skidding to a halt in front of him.

Luke smiled and took her bag from her, "Where's your Mom?"

"Still packing…" Rory said with an eye roll.

He chuckled, "Still huh? I'll go see if I can hurry her along. You need to do anything else before we leave?"

"Mom wants me to drop keys off at Babette and Morey's house just in case." Rory said holding up a set of keys in her hand.

He nodded, "Great. I'll go check on her."

Luke watched as she ran over to Morey and Babette's and then he turned and walked towards the house. He stepped up the front front steps and then into the house. He walked up the stairs towards the second floor and smiled when he saw Lorelai nervously rummaging through a bag on her bed.

"I thought you finished packing last night." He said leaning against the door frame.

Her head whipped to the side and smiled at him, "It's alright 9am? Crap!" She said turning to walk back to her closet.

Luke frowned and walked over to her, "Hey...you okay?"

She turned and looked at him and then back to the closet, "I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes and stepped up towards her, he spun her around so she was facing him, "Because that was so convincing…"

She sighed and leaned against the door to the closet, "I've never taken Rory anywhere. Not a single vacation or a night out somewhere and now you've taken her two places and I just feel-"

"Lorelai…" He said reaching for her hand, "Do you not want to go?"

She shook her head, "No. I want to go. Of course I want to go. I think it's going to be amazing but I had this moment last night when I just thought I hate that I can't give my kid more. She should have gone to Disney World or New York City maybe-"

"Lorelai…" He said softly, "You've given Rory an amazing life."

She sighed and leaned further into the doorframe, "I just don't want you to think that you have to do things for us…"

He shook his head, "I don't think that. But I want to do things for you and with you both. I mean I told you…" He blushed and looked down, "I told you how I felt...right? You know…"

She stepped closer and put a hand on his chest, "I do know. And I…" She paused, "I just…"

He frowned and lifted her chin with his finger, "This trip was already planned...I was going to go with or without you. But I want you there...I want to share this with you. It's not like we are going to be staying at a five star resort and eating caviar...we're going to be having hamburgers and hotdogs on the grill...swimming in the lake...taking out door showers. Nothing fancy."

She smirked, "That's more Rory's and my style anyway...much better than a five star resort."

He smiled and caressed her cheek gently, "Well good. But...I want you to be comfortable with this...we can change our minds if you want."

She shook her head, "I don't want to change my mind. I'm just overthinking things. Plus I think Rory would kill me I said we weren't going."

He chuckled, "That's probably true. She came running out the front door." They both heard the truck horn and he laughed again, "And clearly she is getting impatient for us to get going."

She smiled, "I guess so." She reached into her closet and pulled out a last minute sweater, "We should go." She paused slowly, "Just to be clear...what are the sleeping arrangements?"

He shrugged, "There are two bedrooms. You and Rory can have one and I'll have the other."

She nodded slowly, 'Probably smart…" She sighed dramatically, "Yet also very frustrating…"

He smirked, "Yep...but I want Rory to feel comfortable with all of this. And honestly...even if she was comfortable with…" He blushed and cleared his throat, "Us sharing a room I don't think I could do anything anyway…"

She nodded, "Trust me I don't think I could either. We'll just have to try and keep our hands off of each other." She bit her lip nervously, "But I guess my bikin's are gonna be pretty torturous to you…"

He groaned, "Lorelai…"

"Too bad I didn't splurge on better cover ups that weren't see through." She said with a wink before she zipped up her bag and headed to the door, "You ready to go?"

He looked over at her with frustration and desire, but she only giggled and leaned against the door frame. It took all of his strength not to pick her up and throw her down on the bed so he could have his way with her before they left. The sound of the truck horn sounding again pulled him out of his daze and he sighed knowing it was no use.

"Come on…" He said with a smirk and a shake of his head, "We have to go pick up the boat and hook it up to the back of the truck still. You better not look to much at me while we drive…"

She smirked innocently, "I won't...but we'll have to make Rory sit in the middle so I can keep my hands to myself." She giggled again and turned to skip down the hallway.

Luke groaned and looked up at the ceiling, "Lord help me…"

"Let's go Luke!" Lorelai screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

He only smiled and shook his head and walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Despite how crazy she made him, in every way, he knew he would follow her anywhere.

An hour into the trip, they had already stopped twice, once for a bathroom break and a second time for Lorelai to get coffee and snacks. The girls were currently belting out "Holiday" by Madonna and Luke was trying not to laugh as they hit the high notes.

As the song started to end, Rory glanced over at Luke, "Luke will you teach me how to fish while were in Maine?"

Luke looked at her quickly and smiled, "Sure. If you want me too."

She nodded, "I do. But do we have to eat it?"

He laughed, "I probably will but no you don't have too if you don't want too."

She scrunched up her nose, "No eating of the fish." She turned towards her Mom, "Mom have you ever gone fishing?"

Lorelai chuckled, "Uh no. Fishing was never appropriate in the Gilmore household. Girls aren't supposed to do such things." She said with a dramatic hair flip.

"Will you come with us?" Rory asked looking at her curiously.

"If you want me too then yes." Lorelai said leaning forward to ruffle her hair, "What else did you used to do with your family Luke?" She asked glancing over at him.

He shrugged, "Lots of stuff. Going on the boat, I think Tyler said he was bringing some tubes so we could go tubing on the boat. Fishing, hiking, heading into town for ice cream."

"Ice cream. Now you're talking our language!" Lorelai said with a smile.

He chuckled, "THere's actually a really cool old bookstore in town too. I think you'd love it Rory."

"Bookstore?" Rory said with a huge smile, "You know I love a good bookstore!"

"You like to read? I had no idea…" Lorelai said with a playful eyeroll.

Rory giggled and turned toward Luke again, "I've never gone tubing. Is it dangerous?"

Luke looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Would I ever put you in danger Rory?"

She blushed slightly and shook her head, "No."

He smiled and gave her a quick nod, "Exactly. I promise you'll like it and we can go slow. I think you'll like it. But if you don't," He shrugged, "Then you don't do it."

She nodded, "Mom said your friend has a daughter my age."

He smiled, "Yeah her name is Amy. She likes reading too, she reminds me of you a bit. Last time I saw her was around Christmas at a party they had. They have a son too, Carson he is 9 so I'm sure he will drive you both crazy but he's a fun kid."

Rory smiled, "That will be fun to have other kids to hang out with."

Luke glanced at Lorelai and saw a pang of regret on her face. He wondered if he wished Rory had a sibling. She had been young when she had Rory and was in no place to give her a sibling. She hadn't had many relationships and he wondered what her stance on marriage and potentially more children was. It was still early in their relationship...but those were things he was thinking about.

He had already told Lorelai that he was in love with her. He had never given marriage and kids much thought, but as soon as he met the Gilmore Girls those became things that he wanted and desired. But would Lorelai feel the same? It was probably to early to discuss it but he also didn't want to wait until way down the line and be heartbroken if she didn't want the same things.

Lorelai glanced at him slowly and saw a far off look on his face. She glanced at Rory and saw she was bouncing in her seat the usual signal that she needed another bathroom break. She saw a sign for the next rest stop.

"Luke…" She said looking over at him, he caught her eye and then back at Rory and seemed to understand what she was thinking.

He pulled off the exit and into the parking lot. Rory jumped out of the truck after her Mom got out and called back to them that she would be right back. Lorelai was standing next to the truck, she peeked into the passenger side window and stare at Luke, "Hey…"

He turned his head towards her and smiled, "Hey…"

She frowned slightly, "Are you okay? You look very serious all of a sudden…"

He took a deep breath and went for the plunge, "Do you want more kids someday?"

Her eyes widened suddenly, "What?"

He sighed and glanced at his hands on the steering wheel, "I saw your face when Rory was talking about hanging out with other kids...you looked sad. Do you wish she had a sibling?"

She bit her lip nervously, not knowing what answer he wanted to hear. "Well...sure I always wished I could give her a sibling but I was young. And...there was never anyone I was close enough to marry so that was never an option. Plus I wasn't fond of being an only child...I wanted a built in buddy." She paused again and frowned, "But...I'm not sure."

He nodded slowly and looked out the window again, "Okay."

His silence and hard face confused her, "So...should I be concerned? I mean...I can't tell what you are thinking. Do you want kids someday?"

He turned back towards her slowly, "I never thought I did…"

She inhaled sharply and stood a little straighter, "But now?"

He cleared his throat and looked directly into her eyes, "Now I think I do...if it was with you."

Her eyes widened slightly and she was about to respond but Rory put her hand on her back, "Ready to hit the road again! I promise that will be the last stop!"

Lorelai quickly glanced at her daughter and nodded, "Oh. Okay. No problem if it's not." She opened the door and let Rory climb in before she climbed in beside her.

She could feel Luke's gaze on her but she didn't meet his eyes not wanting Rory to sense anything between them. She could tell Luke was reluctant to start the truck again but eventually he did and they were back on the road. Rory quickly changed CDs and started to get her mother to sing again. In typical Lorelai fashion she plastered a smile on her face and pretended that there wasn't a million thoughts running through her head.

* * *

When they finally reached their destination, Luke parked the truck and hopped out to start unloading. Rory jumped out after her Mom and immediately took off towards the lake wanting to check out the view. Lorelai took a deep breath and walked to the back of the truck to meet Luke where he was unloading bags.

"Luke…" She whispered as she reached for her own bag.

He sighed and glanced up at her, "Did I totally just freak you out back there?"

She shook her head, "No. I just wasn't necessarily expecting you to say that...and it is still early."

Luke nodded, "I know. Trust me I'm surprised I even brought it up or feel this way...but I guess…" He shrugged, "I guess I want to go into this with full honesty ya know? I want you to know what my intentions are...to make sure we're on the same page." He paused and smirked, "I probably should have waited until after vacation or maybe before in case you want to run for the hills now…"

She smiled and shook her head again, "I don't want to run for the hills…"

He let out a shaky relieved breath, "Well that's good…"

She chuckled nervously, "I guess it's just something we'd have to discuss...because with Rory we'd need to make changes. Plus...you know...this time around I'd like to do things in a certain order…" She said with a slight blush, "If that makes sense…"

He nodded, "It does. And I feel the same way." He paused, "But...just in case something did happen...before things were…" He cleared his throat awkwardly, "You know I'd be here for you every step of the way right? That I wouldn't ditch you like-"

"I know." She said placing a hand over his on the edge of the truck bed, "Trust me Luke. I have never had any doubt in that...I know you aren't him."

He smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips, "So we're good?"

She nodded happily, "We're good."

He nodded and turned to see Rory walked back towards them, "We can...talk about this more at a later time then?"

She smiled, "Sounds like a plan babe."

Rory stepped up to them by the truck, "This place looks awesome!"

Luke smiled and handed her her backpack, "Glad you think so. Tyler should already be here in the house next door. He was gonna pick up the keys to our house for me."

"One step ahead of you buddy." Tyler said walking out to meet them.

Luke turned and smiled at his friend, "Hey man."

Tyler held out his hand, "About time you showed up. The wife and kids are driving me mental." He said with a playful smirk.

Luke chuckled, "Had to make a few pit stops with these two…" He said jerking his thumb towards Lorelai and Rory who were standing together next to him.

Tyler sighed, "How you manage to snag all these beautiful women is beyond me…" He teased, "You must be Lorelai…" He said holding out his hand, "I am Tyler one of Luke's oldest friends."

Lorelai smiled and shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you Tyler. I look forward to grilling you for lots of Luke stories." She smiled and glanced down at her daughter, "This is my daughter Rory."

Tyler gave Rory a slight wave, "Hey Rory. Amy is looking forward to having another girl to hang out with away from her brother. I apologize now if he drives you completely insane this week. He is my karma for being a devil to my own parents."

Rory smiled, "That's okay."

Tyler smiled and held out a key to Luke, "Well I'll let you guys settle in. When you're done you wanna come by our cabin? Jamie is just putting together sandwiches and stuff for lunch. We have plenty to share. Then we were thinking of hitting the lake for a bit."

Luke nodded, "Sounds good."

"You guys need any help carrying stuff in?" Tyler asked looking into the back of the truck.

Luke shook his head, "Nah. We should be good. We'll be over in a bit."

Tyler nodded, "Sounds good. See you in a little while."

Tyler started to walk away and Luke started to pull bags out of the truck. He carried the majority of the bags while the girls took as little as possible. Lorelai took the keys from him and unlocked the door. THey stepped into the cabin and began to place bags down.

"So there is a room on either side of the bathroom there." He said pointing to the other side of the cabin, "You guys can decide which room you want and I'll take the other one. Doesn't matter to me."

Rory skipped towards the rooms and smiled at the one with the view of the lake, "Can we take this one Mom?"

Lorelai turned back to Luke, "Are you sure you don't mind?"

He shook his head, "Nope. Just a room to me. Take whatever you want."

Lorelai reached up and gave her a kiss on his cheek before she grabbed her bag and walked towards the room she would share with her daughter. Rory was already putting things in the closet and in drawers. Lorelai watched as she practically danced around the room and hummed to herself as she got comfortable.

Lorelai put her bag on top of the large King bed and smiled, "You seem happy…"

Rory turned towards her Mom, "This is exciting! A whole week away where we can do whatever we want. And Luke will teach me how to fish and go out on the boat and-"

"Whoa. Slow down." Lorelai said with a chuckle as she walked over to her daughter, "Take a deep breath girl!"

Rory giggled and blushed, "I just...I like that Luke wants to spend time with me. I mean obviously he likes to spend time with you...you are his girlfriend. But it makes me feel special when he likes to spend time with me too…"

Lorelai smiled and lifted her head daughter's face slightly, "Of course he likes to spend time with you Rory. He adores you. You're an amazing kid and a lot of fun to be around. He'd do anything you asked him to do. And he wouldn't do it just for me...he'd do it because he wants to see you happy too."

Rory nodded slowly, "I know I've said it a lot...but I really like having Luke around."

She smiled, "I know you do hon. And that makes me happy...more than anything I want you to be happy. You know that right?"

Rory nodded, "I do. And I loved our life before Luke...but now…" She shrugged, "It feels different but...good. Not necessarily better...but just more…" She scrunched up her nose, "Does that make any sense?"

Lorelai nodded, "I get it."

Luke knocked on the door frame and smiled, "I'm gonna change into my suit and stuff. That way we can just head down to the lake afterwards so if you want to do that you can. If not you can come back after."

Lorelai smiled, "We can change. Meet you outside in five?"

He smirked, "You mean fifteen?"

She batted her eyelashes playfully, "You know us so well…"

"Yes I do." He chuckled and walked into his own room to get ready.

Rory smiled at her Mother as she turned back to look at her, "You look so happy with him…" She whispered to her Mom.

Lorelai smiled and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "I am hon. He makes me very happy...and so do you." She leaned down to kiss her head, "Which is why I am so excited to be here with you both. A whole week with my two favorite people."

Rory smiled and walked towards the closet, "Let's get ready so we don't waste a second of our trip!"

"You got it kid." Lorelai said as she watched to her own bag.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the three of them walked from their cabin to the short distance to Tyler's family cabin. They walked onto the back porch and Luke said hello to Jamie and the kids before introducing them all. Once they were settled in and starting to eat their sandwiches Tyler began grill Lorelai on her relationship with Luke.

"So...tell me how a pretty girl like you ended up with a schmuck like this guy?" He teased.

"Hey...if you could get someone like Jamie and trick her into marrying you and having two kids with you...I could get a girl as beautiful as Lorelai." Luke said with an eye roll.

Jamie smiled, "He tricked me back then...now I just stay for the kids." She teased.

"And my paycheck." Tyler said with a playful eye roll.

Jamie shoved him and turned back to Lorelai, "But seriously...how did you two meet?"

Lorelai smiled, "At the Diner actually. I'm not much of a cook…"

"What she means is she doesn't cook at all." Rory said with a smirk.

Everyone laughed and Lorelai smiled, "Okay yes...I don't cook at all. So when we bought our house in Stars Hollow I heard the Diner was a great place...we walked in and I immediately started to annoy him...and for some strange reason he didn't throw us out."

"Luke's a softie underneath all the flannel." Tyler said with a smile, "I'm sure you've had him wrapped around your finger since the day you walked into the Diner. Am I right?" He asked turning towards Luke.

Luke blushed slightly but nodded, "Something like that yes…"

Amy and Rory finished their food and Amy looked towards the lake, "Can we head down to the lake Dad?"

Tyler nodded, "It's okay with me if it's okay with Lorelai."

Lorelai glanced back and saw that she could see the lake clearly from where they say, "Sure. Go ahead."

"Can I go too Dad?" Carson asked as he watched the girls hop down from their seats.

He nodded, "Yes. But please try and behave…" He said giving him a pointed look.

Carson smirked and quickly grabbed his water gun from the corner of the deck, "You got it Dad!"

The four adults laughed as they watched the girls begin to squeal and run from him as they took off towards him. "Rory is adorable." Jamie said, "I bet she has you wrapped around her finger too Luke…"

Luke smirked, "She definitely does…"

"So where are you from Lorelai?" Tyler asked, "You're obviously not a Stars Hollow girl...I'd remember you if you were."

Lorelai took a sip of her iced tea and shook her head, "Nope. I'm originally from Hartford actually."

"Oh not far." Jamie said with a smile, "I'm from Boston but met Tyler in college. We both went to UMASS Amherst." She said.

"And it was love at first sight?" Lorelai asked with a smirk.

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Nope. We met at a frat party and he got so drunk he puked on me...then proceeded to hit on me."

Lorelai and Luke both laughed, "And yet you married him…"

She sighed dramatically, "LIke I said...he tricked me into it."

"Hey...you're the one that proposed to me." Jamie said pointing to his chest, "Clearly you couldn't' live without me."

She rolled her eyes again, "I was crazy…" She smirked and turned towards Lorelai again, "Were you married to Rory's father?"

Lorelai blushed nervously and she felt Luke reach for her hand. She was used to this conversation but it never got any easier for her to answer. "Um...no. I uh...had Rory when I was pretty young. Her father and I were...not in any place to get married."

Jamie smiled, "I had Amy when I was 20...she was a bit of a surprise to us. Trust me when I say you will find no judgement here."

Lorelai let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, "Well that's good to hear...it's important for the boyfriend's friends to like me." She said with a smile.

Tyler smiled, "I wouldn't worry too much Lorelai. I've known you for less than an hour and I already like you better than this fool…" He said jerking a hand towards Luke.

They all laughed and Lorelai began to relax again, "Truth is Luke has been such a help with Rory since we've known him. Even before we started dating...he was always there to help out. Rory's father isn't in the picture much...and he's helped fill that void for her. It's one of the reasons I feel for him actually…"

Tyler looked towards his oldest friends, "My how things have changed...kids used to freak you out Butch."

Luke groaned, "Did you have to go there?"

"Butch?" Lorelai said with a smirk, "Your nickname is Butch?"

Tyler laughed as Luke's face turned ten shades of red, "Oh yeah. He was a track star back in the day...and baseball. The girls started referring to him as Butch for some reason and it stuck. He hated it...but we loved it."

"Oh I'm so gonna call you that from now on." She said nudging him playfully, "Butch Danes!"

"I'm gonna get you back for that…" Luke said pointing a finger at his friend.

Tyler smirked, "Sorry Butch." He shifted in his seat and turned further towards Lorelai, "But...to be honest I can tell you're different."

Lorelai's face softened and she turned back towards him, "What do you mean?"

Tyler smiled, "Luke hasn't had a girl in his life worth mentioning to any of us in years. He jumped at the chance to bring you here. I could hear it in his voice that he was excited to bring you and Rory here."

Luke blushed again, "Really man...you're killing me here."

Tyler shrugged, "I'm not trying too. I just...I haven't seen you this happy and relaxed in a long time man. Probably since before your Dad passed. I've only seen you two together for a short time but I can tell...you got something special here."

Lorelai turned and took Luke's hand, "I think so…"

"I have to agree with my husband for once." Jamie said softly, "You do seem so relaxed Luke...it's nice to see. If anyone deserves happiness it's you…"

He was feeling uncomfortable and it was obvious but he also couldn't help but smile, "I think I'm gonna go join the kids down at the lake…"

Tyler smiled, "Typical Butch not wanting to talk…" He paused as Luke frowned, "Do me a favor bud...keep talking to this one. She seems like a good one…"

Luke smiled and whispered softly as he placed a hand on Lorelai's shoulder, "She is a good one."

Lorelai blushed and put her hand over his, before she turned back to Jamie, "I'll help you clean up. I can't cook but I can clean...when I want too."

Jamie smiled, "I'd love the help. That way I can grill you more without Luke around." She said sticking her tongue out at Luke.

Luke rolled her eyes and Tyler jumped up and said, "Alright! While the girls are in the kitchen we get to play with the kids!"

"Play nice!" Jamie called out to her husband as he ran across the porch towards the kids.

Luke smiled and leaned down to kiss Lorelai's cheek, "You gonna be okay?"

She smiled, "I can handle myself without you Butch."

He groaned, "Aw geez...you really are gonna call me that from now on aren't ya?"

She nodded quickly, "Probably yes."

He shook his head, "I'm throwing Ty in the lake…"

Jamie smirked, "No hospital visits this year Butch…" She said with a pointed glare.

Luke put his hands up playfully, "I'll do my best to keep it civil Jamie. I promise."

"Uh huh." She laughed and watched as he walked off the deck, she turned back to Lorelai, "You should have seen them when they were younger...first trip I ever took with them was skiing in Vermont. We spent half the trip in the ER."

Lorelai giggled as she started to gather plates, "So they were daredevils then?"

"Oh yeah. And they are so competitive. I'm sure at some point this week they will make a bet or two about something. I got us plenty of wine so we can just sit back and enjoy the show." Jamie said with a laugh.

"Jamie...I think we are going to be great friends." Lorelai said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Me too. I'm just glad that you're here! I'm usually stuck taking care of the kids plus them." She said with a smile, "Plus you seem really cool and fun which is a total plus. But Tyler was right...it's nice to see Luke so happy."

She blushed slightly as she began to scrape leftovers into the trash, "Rory and I are the lucky one's really...Luke is amazing. We haven't been together that long...but he's been one of my best friends since the moment we met. I count on him more than I'd like to admit."

"Luke's a good man." Jamie said as she turned on the sink, "He pretends to be difficult but deep down he'd do anything for anyone. Especially the people he cares about. I can tell he cares about you and Rory."

"I've never met someone quite as selfless as Luke. It's been a little hard for me to accept that someone can be as amazing as he is. I'm not used to it. Especially when it comes to men." She said sadly.

Jamie stared at her for a moment, "I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable when I asked about Rory's father...I didn't mean too."

Lorelai shook her head, "You didn't. I'm used to those kind of questions. It's part of my story."

Jamie nodded, "Yeah but it's not your whole story."

Lorelai smiled, "No. I suppose it isn't. But not all people see it that way. Pregnant at 15, kid at 16 on your own is always shocking to people."

"Did your parents help you out?" Jamie asked as they continued to maneuver around the kitchen.

"My parents and I didn't have a very good relationship...still don't really. I moved out when Rory was still just months old and tried to figure it out. Luckily I ended up in Stars Hollow where a lot of good people looked out for the both of us." She said with a smile.

"Wow. I don't know if I could have done that at that age. We had Amy before we got married and there were days when I didn't think I could handle having a kid...and I had a partner. You must be super Mom." Jamie said softly.

Lorelai laughed and shook her head, "Hardly! I've made more mistakes than I could even tell you about. But I've just always tried to make sure Rory knew that she was loved ya know? That was always most important to me."

Jamie smiled, "It definitely is the most important thing. I love my kids more than life itself...and I can tell you feel the same way about Rory."

"Rory is my life." Lorelai said with a shrug, "She's the best thing that ever happened to me. She definitely wasn't planned...but she came into my life for a reason. And so did Luke..."

Jamie smiled, "Tyler was right...in all the years I've known Luke I've never seen him quite as relaxed and content as he seems with you...I only met his ex a few times but he never seemed as comfortable with him as he does you...he was always a little hesitant when she was around."

"Rachel?" Lorelai asked curiously, Jamie nodded, "Yeah...I met her recently."

Jamie grimaced, "Ugh...meeting the ex is never easy."

Lorelai smiled, she didn't feel the need to go into all the details, "No. It isn't." She shrugged, "But...we worked through it after my minor freak out. And we are better than ever actually."

Jamie smiled, "Don't feel bad. We all have our freak out moments...especially when it comes to ex's. Tyler met my High School Sweetheart at a reunion and tripped him after he hugged me."

Lorelai laughed, "Well that does make me feel better…"

Jamie smirked, "I won't even tell you what I did to Tyler's ex who tried to get with him again...but I will tell you it involved bubble gum and hair...you can draw the conclusions."

Lorelai laughed louder, "I think I'm gonna like hanging with you this week Jamie…"

Jamie smirked and looked out the window, "Well good...because we may be on our own a lot. Looks like the boys have turned into their 9 year old selves again…"

Lorelai looked out the window and smiled when she saw Luke and Tyler engaged in a water gun war while the kids cheered them on. She loved seeing Luke so relaxed and she had a feeling that this week would bring them even closer than they already were.

* * *

That night they went into town for dinner and then came back to have a bonfire by the lake in between the houses. Amy and Rory were already becoming fast friends and were currently sitting together discussing their favorite books. Jamie, Tyler and Carson were sitting together roasting marshmallows and Luke and Lorelai were cuddled up together on a log.

"So...are you having fun?" Luke asked as he pulled her in front of him between his legs.

Lorelai smiled and leaned against his chest, "I'm having a great time. Carson and Amy are great kids and I love hearing Tyler's stories about you. Plus Jamie is really fun and we've had a great time getting to know each other."

Luke smiled and rubbed her shoulders gently, "They are a great couple. I've always looked up to them. They have had their fair share of obstacles but were always determined to make it work. They really love each other and their kids."

She rested her head in the crook of his neck and smiled, "I can tell…"

Luke watched Rory and Amy talking happily, "Have you thought anymore about what we talked about earlier?"

Lorelai was quiet for a moment, "A little…"

"What do you think?" Luke asked softly, "I want you to be honest...either way I understand."

She smiled, "Truthfully I never expected to get married or have more children…" She whispered, then she turned her head slightly so she could stare up at him, "But...being here with you...and seeing how much fun Rory is having...I mean I think I could see it...with you."

Luke's face softened, "Yeah?"

She nodded slowly and pressed a kiss to his jaw, "Yeah…" She turned back to watch Rory, she smiled as her daughter threw her head back and laughed at something Amy had said, "I mean...I'm not ready to rush into anything. We're still adjusting to all this...and Rory too. She adores you...and I can guarantee she'd be beyond happy if we took that next step. But I want to do it all right...does that make sense?"

He kissed the top of her head and smiled, "It definitely makes sense. And I'm in no rush...I just…"

"Wanted to see if we were on the same page?" She asked with a small voice.

Luke nodded, "Right. I didn't want to get so far into this and then figure out we want different things...I mean Lord knows I'd still want you with whatever you decided...but I want you to know where I'm coming from...what my-

"Intentions are." She whispered, he could sense that she was smiling.

He gave her a squeeze, "Right...I just want you to know how serious I am about this. About you...and Rory."

She turned slightly in his arms, "I never dreamed I'd have this…" She whispered, "I never dreamed I'd be here...but I am. And I'm so damn glad I am...especially because it's with you."

He smiled down at her, "I'm damn glad we are here too Lorelai. There is no one else I would rather share this with…"

She let out a happy sigh and turned back around to face her daughter, "Remember that thing you told me the other day…"

He smiled and leaned against the side of her head, "The I love you thing?"

She shivered slightly, "Yes...that thing."

He kissed her ear gently, "I remember…"

She took a deep breath, "I may not be quite there yet...but I'm definitely getting there. The more time I spend with you the more my heart opens to you…" She bit her lip and her voice dropped down again, "And as scary as it is...it's also incredibly wonderful."

He breathed her in and held her tighter, "I didn't expect you to say it back...and I don't expect it anytime soon. But I am happy to know that your feelings are strong too…"

"They are beyond strong." She said pulling his arms around her chest, "I'm falling hard for you Butch…"

He chuckled slightly, "Way to ruin a moment…"

She giggled and nuzzled into him, "Sorry. I"m falling for you Luke...more and more everyday."

"Then I guess I'm doing my job right." He said with a smile.

She sighed happily, "Guess you are…"

Luke smiled and pressed her further into his embrace as they sat by the fire. Nothing had ever felt so right to him. For so long he had felt alone and confused about his purpose and reason for living, especially after his Father had died. But being here with his best friend and his family, as well as Lorelai and Rory felt right. He felt complete and finally at ease with himself and where he was headed.

They were on the same page and as long as he could keep those two girls smiling...he'd continue to be happy. This was where he belonged. 

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I will hopefully be able to write within the next couple of days.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in chapters, I have been super busy. I thought things would calm down once summer started but it's only gotten crazier! But rest assured I have not forgotten about my stories. I will update as soon as possible.**

* * *

On the third day of the trip, the boys were planning on taking the kids hiking and fishing while Lorelai and Jamie went shopping to prepare for the following day's 4th of July BBQ. Rory was outside talking to Amy and Luke was finishing packing up the gear for the day. Lorelai walked into the living room and wrapped her arms around Luke's waist, she kissed below his ear gently.

"Think you can handle the kids all day?" She teased as she pinched his sides.

He smirked and turned in her arms to smile down at her, "I think I can handle it. I try and go out with Tyler and the kids when I can and Rory will be a great addition to the group."

She beamed up at him, "I love that you actually enjoy spending time with her. You have no idea what it means to me…"

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips, "She's a great kid Lorelai...of course I want to spend time with her. Anyone would."

She frowned slightly, "Everyone but her own father…"

Luke sighed and lifted a hand to push some hair out of her face, "Don't…"

She smiled sadly, "Sorry...it's just weird. You are the total opposite from him...and it just surprises me when I see you with her. I'm not used to it ya know?"

He nodded, "I get it. But like I"ve said before...I'm not him. I'm never going to be him...no matter what happens with us I'm gonna be here if she needs me. You too."

She took a deep breath and snuggled into his arms, resting her face in the crook of his neck, "I like you. Wanna be my boyfriend?"

He chuckled, "I thought I already was…I don't generally take girls I'm not serious with on a trip. Actually I have never really taken a girl on a trip before…"

She smiled and kissed his neck, "You really like me huh?"

He cupped her face in his hands, "I love you...a lot."

She shivered slightly and leaned into his body, "Luke…"

He pulled her in for a passionate kiss before he was interrupted by a groan, "Oh get a room you two!" Someone yelled as they tossed a water bottle in their direction.

Lorelai pulled away and giggled and Luke quickly picked up the discarded bottle and threw it back at his best friend, "Jerk."

Tyler smirked, "I get it...not a lot of alone time with the kids around. Trust me...I get it."

Lorelai blushed and zipped up Luke's bag, "You guys all set for the trip?"

Luke was still glaring at Tyler who just rolled his eyes at him, "Yep. Luke and I have taken this trail a hundred times before. I used to come up with my family the same week as Luke's."

Lorelai smiled, "That's nice. So you've known each other a long time then."

Tyler nodded, "We were neighbors growing up. After I graduated High School my parents moved but I went back to Stars Hollow and stayed with Luke whenever I could."

Lorelai smiled and placed a hand on Luke's arm, "You're a man of many secrets...I feel like I know nothing about you."

"Which is why it's great that I have met you. I can fill you in on all the dirt he'd like to ignore." Tyler said.

Luke groaned, "You're an ass...you know that?"

Lorelai giggled as Tyler shrugged, "Please...just payback for all the crap you've told Jamie over the years. Karma's a bitch man!"

Luke smirked, "Just watch your step while we hike okay? I'd hate to see you take any unexpected tumbles…"

Tyler pretended to quiver, "I'm so scared…"

Lorelai chuckled and lifted Luke's bag to hand to him, "Just be careful of the kids okay? Don't let them get in the middle of your lovers quarrel."

Luke smiled at her, "You got it. See you later today. You gonna be okay?"

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah. Jamie and I are going to head into town to get all the stuff on our list for the celebrations tomorrow. She said there were some other good shops too so I'm sure we will wander around."

Luke nodded, "Alright. Well be good and have fun." He said leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Lorelai smiled and walked past him to greet Rory outside, "All set kiddo?"

Rory turned and walked away from Amy to stand by her Mom, "Yeah! I'm really excited!"

Lorelai smiled and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "I'm glad babe. I'm sure you're gonna have a lot of fun. You have the camera?"

Rory nodded and pointed to her backpack, "Yup! I promise to take some good shots."

"Good." She leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "Be good and listen to Luke and Tyler okay. Stay safe."

"I will." Rory said smiling up at her, "I'm really glad we came…"

Lorelai gave her a squeeze, "I am too…"

Luke walked up behind them, "Alright. We should hit the road."

Rory gave her Mom one last hug and then ran back towards Amy again, Luke smiled at Lorelai and gave her a kiss before he joined the girls and Tyler and Carson. Once they were off towards the woods, Jamie walked over from her cabin and put an arm around Lorelai's shoulders. "Ready for a girls day?"

Lorelai turned and smiled at her, "Yeah. Shopping shouldn't take to long right? We can come back here and hang out or maybe get things prepped for tomorrow?"

Jamie nodded, "Sure...or we could use the time to get a little pampered?"

Lorelai smiled, "Pampered? What did you have in mind?"

"Tyler left me his credit card and told me to tell you that the sky's the limit today. They just put a new massage parlor just outside of town. I figure we can go do that...get our nails done and then shop. We'll still make it back in plenty of time before the guys and the kids get back." She said with a smile.

Lorelai smirked, "Really? I mean it sounds amazing...but I feel guilty using Tyler's credit card."

Jamie shook her head, "Don't! Tyler's got a great job and he loves to spoil me when he can. Plus he really likes you, I can tell. And so do I! Mom's deserve a break from time to time."

Lorelai bit her lip nervously, "You're sure?"

"I insist!" Jamie said happily, "It will be great. You'll see."

Lorelai nodded slowly finally agreeing, "Alright...let's do it!"

Jamie nodded, "Great. Grab your purse and let's get on the road!"

* * *

An hour later, the guys and the kids were at the midway point of the hike. They had stopped for a water and snack break. Carson and Tyler were goofing around off to the side and Amy, Rory and Luke were sitting together eating their snack.

"Did you know that Luke is my Godfather?" Amy asked as she nibbled on her trail mix.

Rory smiled, "No. I didn't. That's really cool!"

"He sends the best gifts." Amy said smiling at Luke, "Especially when it's cold hard cash."

Luke chuckled, "I figure it's easier for you to pick out something you really want."

"Where do you guys live?" Rory asked curiously.

"We just moved to Upper State New York because of my Dad's job. I have to make all new friends and all that this year which is terrifying...but our new house is nice. You guys should come visit sometime." Amy said with a smile.

Rory looked over at Luke, "Could we?"

Luke shrugged, "I don't see why not. I haven't seen their new house so it would be fun. We'd have to ask your Mom first."

Rory nodded, "Okay."

"I wish we lived in Stars Hollow sometimes. I love visiting whenever we can. It's such a cool little town and I like that everything is close by." Amy said, "Plus I'd go to the Diner everyday."

Rory smirked, "We're there every day. Partially because Mom can't cook and partially because Mom just likes lookin at Luke…"

Luke rolled his eyes, "I think I'll leave you to your girl talk…"

The girls giggled as Luke got up and joined Carson and Tyler, Amy turned towards Rory again. "You like having Luke around?"

Rory nodded, "I do. He's a lot of fun and he's great to my Mom...he makes her happy which is important. Plus he is always doing stuff for me too. He just played in a Father's Day Softball game with me which was awesome."

Amy smiled, "That's nice. Luke is the best. He's always there for us when we need him too. My Mom had a health scare a few years back and Luke came and stayed with us for two weeks when my Dad and Mom were dealing with all their appointments. He made sure Carson and I were busy everyday so that we were distracted from all the scary stuff."

Rory smiled, "That sounds like Luke…"

"So your relationship with your real Dad isn't great…" Amy whispered, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too…"

Rory sighed, "No...it's not great at all. I haven't seen him in months...he calls occasionally and sends postcards and letters promising to visit but he never does." She smirked, "He found out I was in the hospital recently and didn't even come and check on me…"

"Wow. Why did you have to go to the hospital?" She asked.

"I had to have my appendix removed. Luke was actually with me when it happened...he rushed me to the hospital and took care of me with my Mom. That was sort of the beginning of their relationship really." Rory said with a smile.

"I'm sorry your Dad isn't around more...he's missing out." Amy said with a shrug, "I know we've only known each other for a few days but I already feel like we're going to be good friends."

Rory smiled, "I think we are too."

"You know what we should do after this week?" Amy said excitedly.

"What?" Rory asked curiously.

"We should send each other books we have read and liked. Compare notes and just talk on the phone. We can be long distance best friends! And then we will make our parents set up visits whenever we can." Amy said hopefully.

"That sounds great! I don't have a lot of friends who enjoy reading like I do. I think that would be fun." Rory said excitedly.

"Great! It's been nice to have someone to hang out with other than my annoying brother." Amy said with an eye roll.

Rory laughed, "He's not so bad...but then again I've always wanted a sibling so maybe I don't notice it as much."

Amy smiled, "You think your Mom and Luke will ever get married and have more kids?"

Rory smiled and shrugged, "I don't know...I mean they haven't been together that long but they seem really happy. And even though the relationship is new...they have been friends for a long time." She paused, "Personally...I'd love it if they got married. And I'd be happy if they had their own kids...it would be nice to have a full family." She smiled sadly, "I love my Mom...and I love our life together. She's my best friend and always will be...but I can tell she wants more too."

"I can tell that Luke really cares about her. You too." Amy said softly, "I've never seen him so comfortable with anyone like he is with you two...it's nice. I think of him like an Uncle and I want him to be happy. He seems happy with you and your Mom…"

Rory nodded, "I hope he is. I don't want him going anywhere…"

Amy reached across and put a hand on Rory's arm, "I don't know your Dad...but I can tell that Luke is the polar opposite of him. No matter what he's always gonna be there for you. That's just who he is. My Dad said he's the most loyal and caring person he knows."

Rory turned and smiled at Luke who was playfully wrestling with Carson, "He definitely is…"

"Alright...we got a long way to climb. Come on girls! Wait till you see the view from the top Rory! You will love it." Tyler called out to them.

The girls gathered up their supplies and put them in their bags. Tyler lead the pack and Luke followed from behind to make sure the kids were safe.

* * *

At the spa, Lorelai came out from a relaxing massage and couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Though she was hesitant to allow someone to spoil her, she couldn't deny it felt good to be a little pampered. She smiled and joined Jamie where they would get their pedicure and manicure done.

"Relaxed?" Jamie asked as she handed her a glass of water.

Lorelai nodded, "Incredibly relaxed. I can't remember feeling this relaxed actually…"

Jamie smiled, "Good. You deserve it." She held up her own glass, "To the hardest job of all...being a Mom!"

Lorelai smiled and clinked her glass with hers, "To being a Mom…"

Jamie sighed and relaxed into her seat, "So...tell me more about you and Luke."

Lorelai blushed, "What do you want to do know?"

"What was the start of it all? I mean I know you were friends beforehand. I've heard him mention you so has this been a long time coming?" She asked curiously.

Lorelai bit her lip and relaxed into her chair, "When I look back on it now...I realize it has. I mean I always thought he was attractive and so sweet. But...I've always been very hesitant to allow any men into Rory's life. I never wanted her to get attached and then get hurt, ya know what I mean? She's already been through so much with her own Dad."

"I can understand that and I respect it. Plus it makes me love and respect my husband even more. He's an amazing father...and works so hard to provide for us." She said with a smile, "I got lucky."

"You did. Tyler seems great. I love seeing him with the kids." She said with a smile, "What does he do?"

"He owns a construction company. It really took off in the last few years and we just bought a new house in New York. He loves what he does but it keeps him busy. I will say that when he is home his focus is 100% on the kids and me which I love." She said with a smile, "I was able to be a stay at home Mom when the kids were really young. But now I work part time as an Occupational Therapist in the school system."

Lorelai smiled, "That's great. You guys make a really wonderful couple. I'm glad that I've been able to get to know you."

"Me too." Jamie said with a smile, "Like I said before...I can tell you are special...Luke never introduces us to any of his girls. Not that there have been many...he's quite guarded with his heart. But he doesn't seem that way with you…"

She took a deep breath, "He's been quite open since we got together...he's been patient. He knows that I need to take things slow...and he's been amazing about it. He never pushes me and just lets me do things at my own pace which he has no idea how much means to me."

"That's good." Jamie said, "I don't think you ever have to worry about him...he's a very respectful man. He always has been."

"That's for sure." Lorelai said with a smile, "He's incredible…"

"Oh...you have it bad." Jamie said with a laugh, "That's the look I used to get when Tyler and I first started dating…"

Lorelai groaned and threw her head back, "Jamie you have no idea...I have never felt like this about anyone. It's so early...but I see this whole future with him and it's scary but also really…" She paused and blushed slightly, "Really wonderful…"

"Good." She whispered, "Luke and Tyler are a rare breed of men...they are family men ya know? They both grew up in Stars Hollow with strong family values and that's what they want in their life. They work hard and are incredibly loyal. He's a good one. Keep him close."

"That's the plan." Lorelai whispered, "I'm just not used to having someone like him around...he is NOTHING like Rory's father. Christopher is totally unreliable and so immature for his age. He has no idea what it means to be a Father."

"Tyler said that Luke had an amazing relationship with his Father William. He would make a great Dad. He's so good with Amy and Carson and I can tell he is great with Rory too." She said with a smile, "Tyler had no hesitation when he picked him to he Amy's Godfather."

"I didn't know he was her Godfather." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Yup. As soon as I found out I was pregnant Tyler asked if that was okay. I had no issue with it of course. Since the day I met Luke he has been so welcoming to me. He's been through a hell of a lot and it is so great to see him find some real happiness. He lights up when he's around you." Jamie said honestly.

"He does?" Lorelai asked with a blush in her cheeks.

Jamie nodded, "He does. As fun and great as Luke is he's always had this cloud over him...this little bit of sadness. And with you it seems to have finally gone away. Tyler told me he hadn't seen Luke this happy since before his Mom died."

Lorelai bit her lip nervously, "I want to make him happy. He's so good to me and Rory and he makes me happy everyday. I hope I do the same for him…"

"You do. I can tell." Jamie said softly, "And that is a wonderful thing."

Lorelai took a deep breath and wiggled her toes admiring the new red polish on them, "Thank you for talking me into this today. I didn't realize how much I needed a little pampering and girl talk…"

Jamie smiled, "I'm glad. We all deserve a little me time...but we often forget that."

"Ain't that the truth." Lorelai said with a sigh, "This was exactly what the Doctor ordered."

"Well I'm glad to have helped." Jamie said, "Think the kids have driven the guy's nuts yet?"

"Oh most definitely." Lorelai said with a laugh as she lifted her glass to her lips, "But better them than us." She teased.

The women clinked glasses together again and relaxed back into their pampering.

* * *

Out at the top of the mountain, the kids were taking pictures with the camera that Rory had brought. Luke and Tyler were tossing rocks off the ledge to see how far they could throw them.

Tyler glanced at his friend and smiled, "Lorelai is great man...I'm really happy for you."

Luke pressed his lips together in a tight smile, "She is definitely unlike anyone I have ever known."

"She's a spitfire. That's for sure." Tyler said with a laugh as he tossed another stone, "But you guys mesh well together...you can tease each other but I can tell there's a lot of love there too."

Luke glanced over at the kids and then back at his friend, "I told her I loved her…"

Tyler stopped and turned to his friend, shock written on his face, "You did?"

Luke laughed nervously, "I know...hard to believe but I did. And I meant it."

"Well I know you meant it. You never say something unless you mean it." He paused, "It took you years to say that to Rachel!"

Luke nodded, "I know. But this...feels different. I don't know what it is about her...but I've been falling for her since the day I met her. It's crazy Tyler...I see this whole future with her that I never expected to have."

"You mean like marriage and kids and all that?" He asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

Luke nodded, "Yep. I want all that...with her."

Tyler smiled at his best friend. "Wow. Luke I'm really happy for you...I haven't seen you this relaxed and happy and years. I've always wanted you to find someone to have a life with like I have with Jamie...Especially after your Dad passed away. I've worried about you…"

"I know you have. And to be honest I was living half a life for a long time...but now things seem different." He said honestly, "Different in a good way. I mean it's still surprising to me that I'm so comfortable with all of this but there is something about Lorelai that makes me...want to be open."

"That's how I felt with Jamie." Tyler said honestly, "I knew I could be honest with her about everything. We've had our ups and downs over the years but I know no matter what she'll have my back."

"That's how I feel with Lorelai. She's there for me and I'm there for her and Rory too." Luke said.

Tyler smiled, "Rory's a great kid. Amy has gravitated towards her a lot. Since we moved I know she's been feeling pretty lonely...and even though we are farther away from Stars Hollow I can tell the two of them are going to be good friends."

"I hope so." Luke said looking over at them, "Rory's shy...it's good to see her opening up to someone. And I'm just happy she's so comfortable with having me around."

"You met her Dad yet? Rory's I mean…" Tyler whispered.

"I've seen him around...but never really met him." Luke said turning back to his friend, "But from what I have seen and heard I'm not too fond of him...I don't understand ignoring your responsibilities as a father. He's never around. He doesn't give Lorelai a dime and she works so damn hard to provide for Rory. The guy found out his kid appendix burst and he didn't rush to see her. I mean who does that?"

Tyler shook his head, "I don't know. If anything ever happened to Amy or Carson I'd drop whatever I was doing to be there for them no questions asked. Even if things with Jamie and I weren't good someday...those kids come first."

"And they should." Luke said honestly, "They are innocent in all of this crap. It kills me that Rory feels like she has done something wrong because he doesn't want to be around."

"You can't change him Luke. It sounds like he has made his choice. And someday he's going to regret that. All you can do now is just be there for her and her Mom." He said with a shrug.

"That's the pl-" His words were cut off by a loud shriek and his heart dropped to his stomach.

Tyler and Luke whipped around and saw Amy and Carson hanging over the edge of the cliff but Rory was nowhere to be seen. Luke ran forward and skidded to a halt, he saw Rory dangling by the ledge with a panicked look on her face.

"Luke!" She screamed, "Help! I'm gonna fall!"

Luke threw his body down on the ground and Tyler grabbed onto his legs to hold him steady, "Rory I need you to grab onto my hand…" He said in a calm voice.

She whimpered and looked down, "I can't!"

Luke kept her gaze despite his panicked heart, if anything happened to her he would never forgive himself. "Rory I know you are scared but you just need to reach out a little and I will pull you up."

She shook her head, "What if you drop me?"

He smiled at her, "What do I always tell you? Would I ever let anything happen to you?"

She felt her hand slipping and she gasped, "No."

He nodded, "Reach your hand out and grab hold of me. I promise you will be safe in just a second. I need you to trust me."

"Listen to him Rory." Amy pleaded.

Rory glanced down again and saw the rocky mountain side below her, she looked back up and saw Luke's determined face. "Okay…"

"There you go…" Luke whispered, "Don't look down, just keep your eyes on me." Rory let one hand reach out and Luke grabbed her quickly and began to pull, "Eyes on me Rory." He said calmly as she began to panic again, Tyler pulled with him and together Rory was was pulled safely back onto the ledge.

Luke pulled her away from the ledge to keep her as safe as possible, "Are you alright?"

She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I stepped back without looking and I slipped…"

Luke shook his head and held her face in his hands, "It's okay. I'm just glad you're alright. Are you hurt anyway?"

Tyler knelt down beside her, "Looks like she scraped her knee a bit." He turned to his son, "Can you grab my bag Carson? I have a first aid kit in there."

Carson ran back to the bag on the rock and Luke moved Rory onto a boulder nearby to look at her knee, "Does anything else hurt?" He asked, "Did you hit your head or anything?"

Rory shook her head, "No. I just slipped and slid down on my stomach before I grabbed the edge."

Luke sighed and smiled at her, "Thank God you're okay…"

She smiled and felt tears prickle in her eyes, "You saved me again…"

Luke nodded slowly, "I told you I always would right?"

She nodded, "You did. Just not used to people other than mom keeping their promises…"

"You don't have to worry about that with me." Luke whispered, "I will never let anything happen to you or your Mom. That is a promise you can count on."

Rory smiled as Carson walked back over and knelt down in front of her, "Alright. Let's take a look at this cut. Doesn't look to bad but I want to clean it up."

Luke sat with Rory while Carson cleaned up Rory's cut and put a bandaid on it. When they were done, they began the descent down to head back towards the lake to swim for the rest of the afternoon. Half way down the mountain, Rory pulled Luke aside to take a picture of just them. When she had taken it, she stood up on her tip toes, pressed a kiss to his cheek as a thanks. Luke ruffled her hair and helped lead her back home…

* * *

Back at the Cabin's, Lorelai and Jamie were putting groceries away at Tyler and Jamie's cabin. They had gotten all the food they needed for the party the next day. They were planning on going out on the boat during the day, swimming and tubing and then having a barbecue at night.

The front door opened and the kids and the men walked in, "Hey! Did you guys have fun?" Jamie asked she went to get some water for them all.

"We did." Tyler said leaning down to kiss her, "Only one little accident but we all came back in one piece."

"What kind of accident?" Jamie asked looking along them.

Rory sighed and pointed to her leg, "My clumsiness strikes again...I fell of the ledge up top."

Lorelai's eyes bugged in her head, "What do you mean you feel off the ledge? Are you alright? Is anything broken?"

"No Mom. Calm down." Rory said softly, "Turns out I am clumsy but have cat like reflexes. I held onto the edge and Luke pulled back up to safety."

Lorelai let a sigh of relief out as she walked over to her daughter, "Just the cut on your knee?"

"Just the cut on my knee. I promise I'm am just fine. Plus Luke and Tyler took good care of me." Rory said beaming at the two older men.

"It was good to see that Luke still has his speed and agility in his older age. I don't think I've ever seen him move quite that fast when he realized Rory was in trouble." Tyler said softly.

Lorelai looked up at Luke who looked nervous, "He seems to always be there when we need him the most…"

Luke shrugged nervously, "I just did what anyone would do…"

"Always the modest guy…" Tyler said with an eye roll, "You guys wanna head back to your place and get ready for the lake?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah!"

The kids all dashed away to prepare for the next adventure, and the adults parted. Luke and Lorelai started to walk towards the cabin and Luke stopped her halfway there. He pulled Lorelai close and sighed, "God Lorelai I'm so sorry…"

She frowned, "Sorry? For what? Rory's fine. You made sure of that."

He sighed again, "I should have kept a closer eye on her. I was talking to Tyler...I thought they were safe. We were close by and I kept looking over there but I never should have turned away."

She squeezed his hands in hers, "Luke...accidents happen. You can't keep your eyes on kids 24/7. It doesn't work that way."

He frowned, "So...you don't hate me? You aren't going to keep me away from Rory?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, "What?"

He shrugged, "I don't want to ever disappoint you or put Rory in danger…"

"I know that. And I know you would never put her in danger." She whispered reaching up to hold his face in her hands, "I trust you with Rory no matter what. You're one of the only people I trust her with completely."

"Even after today?" He asked sadly.

"You saved her didn't you?" She asked with a smile, "Just like you always save her and me…"

He nodded slowly, "I did...but I keep thinking about what would have happened if I didn't save her…"

"Don't do the what if's. They will only drive you insane." She said shaking her head, "Trust me. Rory's gotten hurt under my watch too Luke...it happens. I'm not going to break up with you because my kid scraped her knee."

He let out a shaky breath and nodded, "I just...I felt like my heart had dropped to my stomach when I heard her scream. I never want to be that scared again…the panic on her face just shot through me like a knife."

Her heart swelled at his words, "That shows you care about her…"

He nodded slowly, "I do. I love her too Lorelai...I love both of you. I'd do anything for you both."

She stood up on her toes, "I know you would." She pressed her lips to his, "No stop worrying. I promise I'm not upset...I had a little moment of panic but Rory looks fine. She seems just as happy as can be."

He smiled, "Okay…"

She stepped back and pulled him by his hand, "Come on...let's go in the lake."

* * *

Later that night, the families partied and Rory was reading on the couch. Lorelai sat in her chair and watched her daughter carefully, she smiled when she saw her eyes begin to flutter closed. It wasn't unusual for Rory to fall asleep reading. Luke stepped out of the bathroom after his shower and smiled when he saw that Rory was now fast asleep.

"Busy day for her…" Luke whispered as he sat beside Lorelai.

"Very." She said with a smile, "But she's having a great time. She loves Amy. She asked if we could go visit them in New York."

"They were talking about that today actually." Luke said, "I told her we'd have to check with you first. They just moved to Syracuse New York. Supposed to be a huge house. Tyler has a huge job...he does well for himself."

Lorelai watched him for a moment, "He cares about you a lot...I can tell."

Luke nodded, "He's the brother I never had…when my Dad passed away he dropped everything and came to help me as long as he could." He paused and turned to smile at her, "He really likes you. Jamie too…"

She smiled at him, "Well I like them too. They've been so welcoming. I will admit that I was pretty nervous about meeting them...it's like meeting the family. I wanted them to like me."

"I don't think anyone could ever not like you." Luke said with a smile. "You're incredible."

She rolled her eyes, "You're to kind to me."

Luke shook his head, "I mean that."

"Well you're pretty incredible too." She said leaning over to wrap her arm with his and rested his head on his shoulder, "And I feel really lucky to be here with you…"

Luke kissed the top of her head, "I love that I get to share this all with you…"

She breathed him in and smiled, "Thanks for not giving up on me Luke…"

He smiled and pressed another kiss to her head, "Never."

They sat together and watched Rory sleep soundly in front of them. Little did they know they were both thinking the same thing...they could get used to this family life. 

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Will try and update soon :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! Finally finished the next chapter! :) Glad I got it done before July 4th. Will try and update as soon as possible! Once again thanks for the continued feed back.**

* * *

The following morning, Lorelai woke up and saw that Rory was already awake. She got changed and walked into the living room and smiled when she saw Luke and Rory playing a card game at the table. She leaned against the counter and watched them, she could tell they hadn't noticed her yet.

They were playing war and Rory laughed as her pile grew bigger, "I'm kicking your butt."

"Who shuffled these last?" Luke asked as she won the next round.

"Mom." Rory said with a giggle, "Which means they didn't get shuffled at all."

Luke smirked as he finally won one, "How's the knee?"

"Feels just fine." Rory said as she pulled her new pile into her hand, "No permanent damage."

"Glad to hear it." Luke said softly, "Sorry about that by the way...I feel bad you fell."

"It was my own fault Luke." She said with a shrug, "I should have been paying attention."

He looked up and frowned, "I should have been paying closer attention too…"

"You can't see everything." Rory said with a smile, "Trust me...I figure out Mom was lying about the eyes in the back of her head at a very young age."

Luke chuckled, "I think that's something that all parents say."

She smiled and pulled her legs up against her chest, "Hey Luke?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked up, "What's up?"

She sighed and rested her head on her knees, ignoring the game, "Why do you think my Dad doesn't want to be around me?"

Lorelai felt her heart pull in her chest and she stood up straighter, they still didn't notice her and she stayed where she was. Luke sighed and pushed the cards towards the middle of the table as he thought of what to say.

"Rory I don't think it's that he doesn't want to be around you. I think he just doesn't realize what he is missing." Luke said softly, "And I can promise you that someday he is going to really regret staying away for all these years…"

She sighed, "Maybe…" She shrugged, "Sometimes I think he'll get married and start a new family...and then he'll really forget all about me."

Luke frowned, "Rory your Dad does love you...he just doesn't know how to show it. He was young when you were born and I guess he wasn't ready to be a Father."

Rory shrugged, "Mom was young too but she figured it out…"

Luke smiled and reached across the table for her hand, "That's because your Mom isn't human. She's a superhero." He said with a smile, "She can do anything she puts her mind too."

Rory smiled, "That's true...she is pretty amazing. I feel really lucky to have her as my Mom."

Luke smiled, "She loves you kid. She'd move mountains for you…"

Rory nodded, "I know she would." She took a deep breath, "You know I feel really lucky to have you in my life too…"

Luke blushed slightly, "I feel pretty lucky too kid…"

"Thanks for bringing Mom and I here. I'm having a great time." Rory whispered.

Luke squeezed her hand and pulled back, "Good. I'm glad. I'm having a great time too."

"Aww…" Lorelai said watching them from the counter.

"Geez Mom! Make a noise or something! How long have you been standing there?" Rory asked with a blush in her cheeks.

Lorelai giggled and ran over to her daughter wrapping her arms around her daughter from behind her chair, "Long enough to realize I am the luckiest woman in the world." She kissed her daughter's cheek, "You guys are adorable."

Rory groaned, "Never gonna live this one down…"

Lorelai laughed and kissed the top of her head before she pulled away, "We have a busy day ahead of us. You wanna get ready for the boat?"

Rory nodded, "Luke made coffee and pancakes. I left some for you." She said as she stood up to walk back towards her room.

"Thanks babe." Lorelai called out as she watched her daughter walk away, when she heard the door close she walked over to Luke and sat down on his lap immediately pressing her lips to his.

He smiled against her, "Lorelai…"

"Thank you." She whispered to him softly.

His face softened, "For what?"

She let out a gentle sigh, "Just...thank you. For being you...for wanting us."

Luke smiled and squeezed her hips gently, "I told you...I didn't have a choice…"

She giggled and kissed him again, "You look happy here...relaxed. And I like that."

Luke pursed his lips and looked around, "Truthfully this is the most relaxed I have felt in a long time...especially here."

"Yeah?" She asked caressing his cheek gently.

He took a deep breath, "Tyler's right...I've been really tense and closed off since my Dad died. But with you...especially these last few months I've been able to let my guard down a little and it feels really good. And being here…" He shrugged, "I've been here since my Dad passed but I always felt this sadness...but with you and Rory beside me it feels like home again."

"Oh babe…" She whispered leaning further into him.

"My parents would have loved you both…" He said with a sparkle in his eyes, "My Dad would have thought you were hysterical and my Mom would have admired the way you parent Rory. I wish more than anything I could have seen you all together…"

She frowned softly and smoothed his worry lines away, "I wish I could have met them too Luke. I wish I could thank them for raising the most wonderful man I have ever met."

He pulled her even closer, "You know...thinking about my own parents has made me think about yours…"

She groaned softly, "Ugh...why?"

He smirked, "Because...if you decide to let them in then I'm going to have to meet them again."

"No you don't." She said with a pout, "You never ever have to meet them again."

He laughed slightly, "Lorelai...be serious. If we are going to be in a relationship...a real committed relationship this is going to come up at some point."

She sighed and nodded her head, "I know. But...Luke I've barely seen them in the last 12 years. I think I need to get through lunch with my Dad before I can even consider bringing you to meet them. It's all...so complicated. There are things that I don't even understand about them...about our relationship and I just...I can't rush it. It's not that I don't want them to know you…"

He was quiet for a moment, "Don't think the thought hasn't crossed my mind that they won't approve of me…"

She sighed, "Well they don't approve of me either Luke...don't take it personally if they don't."

He frowned, "It is important for me to approve...but I also know that things are complicated."

"Look all I can say right now is that...I need to do this one day at a time with them. I need to see how it goes with Rory and my Dad before I make any big decisions. If Rory isn't comfortable...or my Mom intervenes and it becomes negative…" Her eyes welled up with tears, "Then I can't do it…"

Luke gave her a reassuring squeeze, he knew how hard this was for her. "Lorelai…"

She sniffled slightly, "Beleive me...I wish more than anything that I could have a loving relationship with my parents. I don't have any siblings...I don't have anyone else. But...at the same time I can't allow that negativity into my life. For years I felt like nothing and I don't' want to feel that way anymore…"

"You aren't nothing." Luke whispered, "You are a phenomenal woman...and I don't know how they can't see that."

"I'm not the daughter the expected Luke. And nothing in their lives up until me didn't go according to plan...they didn't know what to do with me. They still don't." She said with a laugh, "And it's just the way it is...if Rory wants to know them and they can be respectful to me and her then that is her choice...but if they can't then I guess nothing changes...and then Rory and I just go on our own again."

He shook his head, "You aren't on your own anymore."

She smiled softly, "No. I guess we aren't…"

He leaned forward and kissed her softly, "Look...I didn't mean to upset you."

She shook her head and laced her hands behind his neck, "You didn't. You were just being open and honest. And I get it."

He nodded, "We don't need to make any decisions now. And you still need to plan things with your Dad. But I just want you to know that I am here for you no matter what happens and that...I want to be a part of all of it."

She smiled, "I appreciate that Luke. More than you could know."

"Good." He said with a crooked smile, "Wanna get ready for the boat?"

She nodded and stood up, "I promise not to torture you too much with my bathing suit…"

He groaned, "Like you've worried about that during the last few days...yesterday that red one was killing me." He said with a pout as he stared down at him teasingly.

She giggled and leaned down to kiss him, "Miss me?"

He growled playfully, "Like you wouldn't believe…"

"The feeling is mutual…" She whispered into his ear, "I've been pretty tortured by the sight of you shirtless too…"

Luke's eyes fluttered closed and he groaned, "Lorelai…"

She giggled and pulled away, "I think I'll go with the blue bikini today...strapless. Less tan lines."

He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, "So incredibly mean…"

She walked backwards towards her room, "I'll make it up to you when we get home."

"You better." He said with a playful smirk in his eyes.

She giggled again and slipped into her room leaving Luke to try and pull himself together…

* * *

By Midmorning they were all out on the boat, the kids were taking turns on the tube while Luke and Tyler steered them around the lake. Lorelai and Jamie were lounging on the front of the boat laughing and taking pictures of them as they played in the water. At one point the boat was rocking in the water and the kids were swimming around it. The guys were standing at the back of the boat talking and Lorelai was laying on her towel tanning unaware of Luke's eyes glued to her.

Jamie caught him though and he turned and blushed, she laughed and sat down next to Lorelai. "Looks like you've got an admirer…"

Lorelai lifted her head slowly and smiled when she saw Luke peak out of the corner of his eye at her. "Poor guy…"

Jamie laughed, "How's the sex life?"

Lorelai blushed slightly, "Jamie…"

She smirked, "Come on...I had to ask. It's still a pretty new relationship. I remember that phase. Tyler and I couldn't keep our hands off of each other in those days…"

Lorelai leaned up on her elbows, "I mean the sex is amazing...there just hasn't been that much of it. Hard to do with a kid...plus I was pretty hesitant to cross that line at first. God bless Luke for being so patient…"

"He is one of the good ones." Jamie said with a smile, "I made Tyler wait awhile too...if you can have a guy who doesn't put pressure on you then you know he's a keeper."

Lorelai nodded, "Definitely. I'd love to be with him more...but I also don't feel totally ready to have him stay the night at the house while Rory is around ya know? I mean she adores him but that's taking things to a different level. She comes first and he knows that...plus I think even if Rory and I were comfortable with it Luke wouldn't be. He's old school like that."

"I can see that." Jamie said looking back at the guys as they jumped into the water with the kids, she smiled getting an idea, "But...finding time to be together is also important. Especially in the early stages of a relationship." She turned back to Lorelai, "Maybe Rory could have a sleepover at our cabin tonight...only if she's comfortable of course. But she and Amy have been getting along so well...could be fun for them...and you and Luke." She said with a laugh.

Lorelai looked out at the water and smiled when she saw Rory and Amy lounging on a raft and giggling, "They do get along so well…"

Jamie nodded, "Totally your call...and hers. But...the offer is there if you'd like a little alone time with your man."

"You'd really being willing to do that?" Lorelai asked at her as she sat up.

Jamie nodded, "Sure. Luke's been…" She turned towards the guys again, "Luke's been great to Tyler and I. He's always there when we need him and it feels so good to see him happy again." Her eyes welled up with tears, "I owe him a lot."

Lorelai stared at her for a moment, curious by the sudden shift in emotion, "Jamie?"

She let out a deep breath, "A few years ago...I was going through some things. And Tyler and I had to spend most of our time at the hospital and different clinics...we didn't want the kids to worry. Tyler's parents filled Luke in...Tyler was to proud to tell him. The next thing I knew he was up at our house no questions asked. He spent every second with the kids while Tyler and I were visiting Doctors. It was such a relief to know they were safe…"

Lorelai glanced at her Luke in the water as he tossed Carson up into the air, "I had no idea…"

She sniffled slightly, "He was amazing. He cooked for us cleaned the house...carted the kids to wherever they needed to go. And even after I was better he came up to check on us and take the kids out so that Tyler and I could spend some time together."

Lorelai was quiet for a moment, "Do you mind if I ask what was going on?"

Jamie smiled softly, "I had a miscarriage pretty late into my pregnancy. And I thought I was okay...but about a month or two after it all hit me at once. I slipped into a deep depression and started drinking a lot…" She swallowed hard, "Tyler did his best to keep us afloat but…" She paused and Lorelai could tell she was trying not to cry, she reached for her hand to reassure her she was in a safe place, "I showed up to pick up Amy at school and I was...I wasn't in the right mindset to drive. Amy refused to get into the car with me and I had to call Tyler...and when he got there he told me I either had to get help or he was going to have to take the kids and move in with his parents."

"Oh Jamie…" She whispered squeezing her hand, "I am so sorry. I can't even imagine that kind of pain…"

Jamie shook her head, "When the Doctors told me that my baby was gone...I was in denial. I felt like it was my fault and when I finally stopped to think about it I drove myself crazy. Drinking was the only way that I didn't feel the pain." She sighed, "You must think I am a terrible mother."

Lorelai shook her head and scooted closer to her new friend, "Jamie no...I think you are incredible with your kids. And to be able to get help and face those fears and problems proves how much you love them. Some people aren't willing to do that...but you made the choice to get better for them."

Jamie brushed at her tears, "Carson and Amy are my life...and I still think about…" She sniffled again, "Our little boy we lost...Brian...I wonder what life would be like if he was here. But I realize that I can't change what happened and that Amy and Carson need me. And so does Tyler…"

"They love you." Lorelai whispered, "And I admire you for being so strong…"

Jamie swallowed hard, "You know...not many people know about all of that. Just close family and Luke...I have such a hard time being honest about it. But with you...I feel incredibly comfortable. That's rare for me."

Lorelai smiled, "I'm glad. Because I feel really comfortable with you too...it's like you told me the first day you met me...no judgement. Trust me I am no saint and I have made a million mistakes in my life and with Rory...I am so far from perfect. More than that I have a hard time letting people in...but I'd like to be able to let you in as a true friend."

Jamie smiled, "I'd like that too."

"Good." Lorelai said holding her hand tightly, "I'm glad."

"You and Luke make a good couple...you both have such good hearts. I'm glad you found each other." She said honestly.

Lorelai glanced out at the water and smiled as she saw Luke now tossing Rory into the water, "I'm glad too…"

* * *

An hour later, they docked the boat on the far side of the lake. There was a small cliff over the water that people were jumping off of into the lake. Tyler and Jamie had taken the kids up for each of them to have a turn jumping. Lorelai watched them and took pictures, Luke was putting lunch and the coolers back on the boat before he joined her back on the shore.

"You want a turn?" He asked as he nudged her shoulder.

She laughed slightly, "No way. I don't really do heights…"

He smirked, "Lorelai Gilmore has a fear...who would of thunk it?"

She stuck her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes, "Everyone has a fear."

"True." He said softly as he watched the kids swim out of the water to climb back up to jump again.

She turned to him, "What's your fear?"

He sighed softly and turned to look at her, "Losing people…"

She frowned and leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips, "Luke…"

"I don't want to lose you." He said in a hoarse voice, "That thought scares me more than anything. It was probably part of the reason that I didn't ask you out right away...I didn't want to ruin it."

She nodded, "I can understand that. But...I don't want to lose you either Luke. I've become pretty attached…"

He smiled, "That's good...right?"

She smiled and nodded her head slowly, "Scary but good…" She turned towards the cliff again and smiled, "And sometimes...I realize you have to face your fears. And if you do it with me...I think I can face mine."

Luke watched her for a moment, then stood up and held his hand out to her. She let him pull her up and she handed the camera to Jamie as she walked back over to them. Luke held her hand firmly in his as they climbed to the ledge together. Lorelai watched as the kids took their turns and then swam out of the way.

Luke glanced over and saw a fearful expression on her face, "You okay?"

She swallowed hard and squeezed her hand in his, "Just...don't let go okay?"

He shook his head and smiled, "Never."

She took a deep breath and looked down into the water where Rory was smiling up at her. She heard Luke begin to countdown from 3. She felt him move forward and she trusted him enough to jump off the ledge with him. She heard herself yell as they floated through the air, but it wasn't a scream of terror but of pure joy and freedom. As they plunged into the cool water and kicked back up to the surface she couldn't help but laugh, she felt Luke pull her up to her side and she knew that both of their fears had been met…

* * *

Later that night the 7 of them sat out on the shore of the lake as they watched the fireworks explode in the sky. The adults laughed as the kids ooh'd and ahh'd over each new display of lights. After the show was over, they sat around the fire pit roasting marshmallows and Tyler and Lorelai went back to Tyler's cabin to get more supplies.

Jamie scooted closer to Luke and put her arm around him, "How are you doing buddy?"

Luke smiled at her, "I'm good Jamie. How are you? You look great."

She smiled happily, "I feel great Luke...things are really good right now."

"Good. I'm glad." Luke said squeezing her hand slightly.

"You know I never got to fully thank you for all that you did for us when I…" She trailed off, "Knowing the kids were with someone we could trust meant all the world to me. It gave me the strength to put myself into recovery fully. And…" She glanced over at her kids, "I just know that that saved me...I wouldn't be here if I hadn't had that time."

Luke smiled knowing how difficult it was for her to talk about this all, "Jamie I'd do anything for you guys. You know that...Tyler is like my brother. You say the word and I'm there. No questions asked."

"You know we're always here for you too, right?" She said with a smile, "I know you're a tough guy and all...but we love you."

Luke nodded, "I know Jamie…"

She glanced back towards her cabin, "Although...you aren't really alone anymore. You've got your own little family now."

He blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck, "You like Lorelai?"

She smiled and turned back to him, "She's great Luke. I feel like she's been my friend for years. I'm really glad you brought her here and I'm looking forward to getting to know her even better during more visits."

Luke took a deep breath, "She's...she's different than anyone I've ever known ya know? I don't know why but I just feel comfortable with her...I feel ready to let my guard down for the first time in a long time."

"That's wonderful Luke." She said honestly, "Really wonderful…" She turned towards the kids and smiled, "And it looks like the kids have developed quite a bond too. Amy won't stop talking about Rory. She wants to start a little book club with her."

Luke chuckled, "I'm sure Rory would love that. She has more books than anyone I know."

"You're great with her...but that isn't surprising since you are so good with Amy and Carson too. But it isn't easy to step into a relationship where the woman has a kid. Rory adores you...I can tell." She said, "But not a lot of people would be so willing to be in a relationship with someone who has that kind of baggage…"

Luke shrugged, "It doesn't phase me. Rory is part of Lorelai...part of the reason I fell for her in the first place. I'd do anything for either one of them."

"I know you would." She said giving his arm a squeeze, "You're a good guy Luke Danes…"

He smirked, "Don't go spreading that around okay? Got a reputation to keep up…"

She rolled her eyes, "Please...the people who know you best know who you really are…"

Luke chuckled, "Maybe so…"

Jamie smiled at him and turned back to the kids who were now listening to Carson tell a scary story.

* * *

Back at the cabin, Lorelai was throwing away some trash and empty bottles. Tyler gathered a new bag of marshmallows and chocolate before turning towards her. She caught his stare and smile softly, "What? Do I have chocolate on my face?"

Tyler smile and shook his head, "No. But uh...I want to ask you something."

She nodded slowly and put the trash bag on the ground before she leaned against the counter and smiled, "Shoot."

He took a deep breath, "Are you serious about Luke?"

She smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, "Is this the what are your intentions speech?"

He chuckled, "Basically yes…" He shrugged, "Luke is a brother to me. He's been through a hell of a lot and I just…" He cleared his throat and glanced down at the ground, "I don't want to see him get hurt anymore. I can tell he really likes you...loves you even." He said with a twinkle in his eyes, "And I just...want to make sure you are just as serious about him."

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Tyler...I won't lie to you...at first when Luke wanted to cross that line...I was so against it. But it had nothing to do with not caring about him. It was about Rory...and my own insecurities. I don't know why he likes me…" She blushed slightly, "Let alone loves me...but he does and I can't…" Tears prickled in her eyes, "I can't picture my life without him anymore...in some ways it feels like he's always been there with me. Like he's supposed to be there with me...and I won't pretend that I'm not totally terrified of what the future may bring but…" She lifted her head slightly and looked directly at him to get her point across, "He is the best thing that has ever happened to me in my daughter...and I have no intention of ever walking away. As long as he wants me by his side...I'm gonna be there. And even if he doesn't someday...I'll probably be stubborn and stalk him until he gives in."

Tyler chuckled, "I like your spunk…" He shook his head with a slight smile, "You and his Dad would have gotten along so damn well. You would have had some epic battles...all in jest of course but...I wish they could have met you. They'd be happy to know that he's so happy…"

She swallowed hard, "I wish I could have met them too…"

Tyler sighed, "My parents were always a little flaky...they were…" He smiled, "They loved me and had good intentions but didn't see anything wrong with taking long trips without me. And Mr. and Mrs. Danes always left the backdoor open for me...never any questions asked. And Luke never pushed me to talk about it...just left a pillow and blanket out on the couch in case I showed up."

"So he's just like them...always there for the people he loves." She said with a smile.

He nodded, "Exactly…" He sighed, "I haven't seen him this...happy and relaxed in a long time and it's great. I'm glad he found you…"

She swallowed hard, "I'm glad he found me too...I promise not to hurt him Tyler. Never intentionally. He's just...incredible…"

Tyler gave a quick nod and then walked back over to her he put a hand on her arm and gave it a squeeze, "Well good...I guess I don't have to run you off then…"

She smiled, "Nope. I care very deeply for him." She cocked her head to the side, "Do I get your approval then?"

He nodded, "Absolutely." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her towards the back door again before he grabbed more marshmallows.

* * *

An hour later, the kids were on a sugar high and dancing around the fire. The adults all laughed as they watched them and Luke wasn't fast enough when they came at him with stick marshmallow hands.

"No!" He said with a laugh as the rubbed their hands all over his face, arms and shirt.

Tyler laughed and pulled Carson off of Luke, "Let him breath little man."

Luke glanced down at himself, "You guys happy now?" He said in a mock angry voice.

"Very!" Amy said licking her her lips getting the last bit of marshmallow off.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair "I guess I need a shower…"

He walked back towards the cabin and when he was out of earshot Jamie turned towards Rory, "Hey Rory...what do you think about having a sleepover at our place tonight?"

"Really?" Rory asked with a hopeful smile, "Mom would that be okay?" She asked as she turned towards her Mom.

Lorelai smiled and caught Jamie's eye knowing what she was thinking, "It's okay with me if you are good with it hun…"

"That would be so much fun!" Amy said excitedly, "We can stay up all night!"

Lorelai chuckled and turned back to her new friend, "You sure you are up for this?"

Jamie smiled, "I think we can handle it."

"Can I Mom? Can I?" Rory asked running over to her.

"Sure. Let's go pack you a little bag and then you can head on over there." She said standing up.

The girls jumped up and down excitedly and then Rory and Lorelai went back to their cabin. Rory was walking around the room she shared with her Mom throwing things into a small bag. Lorelai could hear the shower turn on and she smiled to herself. She turned back to her daughter and put a hand on her back, "You good with staying over there tonight?"

"Yeah! I think it will be really fun! We only have a few days left and I'm gonna miss Amy after we leave." Rory said throwing in her pajamas.

"Luke said maybe we can go visit them at their new house at some point." She said with a smile.

"That would be a lot of fun." Rory said hopefully, "I really like them."

"Me too." Lorelai said with a smile, they heard a knock on the door and Rory smiled when she saw Amy already standing there, "Hey kiddo."

"Thought you might need some help carrying stuff over." She said walking into the room.

Rory handed her a pillow, "I think I got everything. I'll see you tomorrow Mom?"

Lorelai nodded and leaned down to kiss the top of her head, "Be good okay? Listen to Jamie and Tyler please...and try to not keep them up all night."

Rory smiled, "I promise." She turned back to Amy, "Ready?"

"Ready. Bye Lorelai!" Amy said giving her a slight wave before they walked out of the room and out of the cabin.

Lorelai waited a few moments to make sure they were completely gone. With a hopeful heart, she slipped on the red bikini that had driven Luke so crazy and then walked back towards the bathroom. She smiled when she heard the water still running so she pushed the door open slowly and tip toed into the small steam filled room.

She caught him by surprise when she pulled the shower curtain back, but his eyes roamed over her body and she knew he wouldn't be able to resist, "What are you doing?" He asked as she stepped into the tub.

"Your very wonderful friends asked Rory to sleep at their house tonight...I think they knew we needed a little alone time…" She whispered before she began to kiss his neck feeling the warm water roll over her body.

Luke hissed slightly and felt his hand instantly reach out for her hips, "We're alone?"

She smiled against his skin and nodded before she bit down on his earlobe, "Just you and me here tonight…"

He moaned softly and felt his eyes flutter shut as her hands traveled down his muscular back, "Lorelai…"

She giggled slightly and grasped his toned ass in her hands, "Thought I'd bring out the bikini...this time it can be less torturous to you…"

He smirked and pressed her against the cool tile wall behind her, "You make me crazy…"

He had her arms pinned above her head and she smiled seductively up at him, "Prove it."

With a growl he pressed his lips to hers and played out all his fantasies from the last few days…

* * *

An hour later they lay tangled up on Luke's bed trying to catch their breath. After a hot and heavy session in the shower they had gotten out to towel off only to get wrapped up in each other again on the bed. Lorelai's hair was still damn and turning into wild curls which Luke loved, he was twirling them between his fingers.

"This is perfect…" He whispered to her, "This whole trip...it's been so amazing."

She smiled and threaded her fingers through the thin layer of hair on his chest, "Yes it has. So much better than I even thought it could be…"

He sighed happily and kissed her forehead, "I think Jamie and Tyler like you more than they like me…"

She giggled and moved her head to stare down at him as she held herself up on her elbow, "I don't know about that...they've both been gushing about you at every chance they could get."

He blushed slightly, "Oh geez...what the hell have they been saying?"

"Just proving to me once again how amazing you are…" She whispered, "Jamie told me about how you went to take care of the kids for them…"

He seemed surprised, "Jamie told you that? She never talks about it with anyone…"

She nodded slowly, "She told me what happened...I can't imagine losing a child."

He sighed, "It was…really terrible. Tyler doesn't talk about it much...and I don't push it. But they are both so strong and did what they needed to do to help Jamie get better."

"And they wouldn't have been able to do that without all your support." She whispered, "You're such a loyal person Luke…"

He smiled, "Tyler's the brother I never had...I'd do anything for him and Jamie. I was there the day that both Amy and Carson were born and it was incredible. We don't get to see each other as often as I'd like...but when we do it's like no time has passed."

She smiled, "That's the definition of true friendship…"

"I guess it is." He said with a smile.

She leaned down to smooth the worry lines on his face, "Tyler wanted to know what my intentions are with you…"

He chuckled, "Oh God...did he really? What did you tell him?"

She smiled softly and whispered, "Just that I have no intention of going anywhere. I have to keep tricking you into thinking I'm what you want."

He shook his head, "You don't have to trick me into anything. You are exactly what I want."

She was quiet for a moment before smiling, "Remember that conversation we had about...marriage and kids?"

He smiled and nodded before wrapping his hand in her hair again, "I remember…"

She let out a happy sigh and then leaned down to rest her head on his chest again, "I had this moment today when we were watching the fireworks...when we are all sitting there and I just...I pictured it...I pictured us here a few years down the road with Rory and Tyler and Amy and the kids. And...a kid of our own."

He gave her a squeeze feeling his heart swell at her words, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Really...and to be honest it didn't scare me."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head again, "I'd love to make that a reality someday…"

She moved her head, resting her chin on his chest as she stared up at him, "Me too Luke. Me too…"

He smiled and began to roll her over onto her back, "You know...we should probably make the most of the alone time we have together. Could be awhile before we can be like this again…"

She smiled up at him, "Then what are we wasting our time talking for?" She teased.

He chuckled and leaned down again, wrapping himself around her knowing he could never get enough of her. The idea of coming back again with his own little family like he had done as a kid meant more to him than he could even express. He put it in the back of his mind to make sure that it really did happen…

* * *

 **Hope you liked it :) I'm liking getting to explore Luke's relationship with his friends and how they like Lorelai too. It's fun! Plus I feel like it's brought Lorelai and Luke closer together.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I am SOOOO sorry for the delay in posts. I thought summer would be relaxing but I am running all around lately. Finally found some time to write yesterday and finished up the next chapter. I also promise to write the final chapter of "Searchlight" soon and update "Luke and Lorelai: A Playlist" Thanks!**

* * *

The morning they were supposed to leave Maine, Lorelai woke up extra early. She glanced to her left and saw that Rory was still fast asleep in bed. She wasn't surprised. Her daughter and Amy had stayed up to the wee hours of the night trying to get in as much time together as they could before they all had to leave. Lorelai pulled herself out of bed and tip toed out of the room, across the hall and into Luke's room.

She smiled when she saw him. He was shirtless, lying on his back in the middle of the large bed. He had one arm resting over his stomach and one laid out above him his head. She walked quietly to the side of the bed and slipped under the covers and snuggled into his side. She heard him stir slowly and smiled when his arm instinctively wrapped around her.

"What are you doing sneaky woman?" He teased as he pulled her close.

She giggled and kissed his chest, "Don't worry...Rory is fast asleep. I think we may have to carry her out to the truck to leave."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "She definitely did not want to go to sleep last night." He said.

"Neither did I…" She whispered sadly.

He frowned and moved her slowly so he could see his face, "You okay?"

She pouted softly and stared up at him, "I don't want to go home…"

He smiled and nodded before he leaned down to kiss her lips, "I know...neither do I."

She sighed and hugged him close again, "It's safer here…"

He frowned and squeezed her tightly, "What do you mean safer?"

She shrugged slightly against him, "I just...I feel like we've been hiding away for the last week. No work...no responsibilities. I could actually spend time with you and Rory at the same time. I didn't have to deal with any…"

"Any what?" He whispered to her, wanting her to open up to him.

"Any bullshit…" She said with a laugh, "I know I said I was okay with this lunch with my Dad but I'm nervous about it...and at some point or another I know Christopher will show his face. And that always complicates things...and I don't want to get all mixed up again."

He sighed and rolled her onto her back so he could stare down at her, "Lorelai...I've told you before and I'll tell you again...you aren't alone anymore. I'm going to be right here no matter what happens…"

She frowned, "Even if Chris shows up?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Of course...why are you worried about that?"

She sighed and shrugged as she reached out to hold his shoulders as if to steady her, "He just...he has a way about him that tends to destroy good things in my life. Despite everything...despite the fact that he's not been involved sometimes I think he thinks...that he…"

"That he what?" Luke urged her to continue.

Her eyes flickered up towards his, "That he owns me or something...that I'm supposed to be with him. That he can control who I am with...how I do things with Rory."

He shook his head, "That's crazy. He has no right to control anything in your life."

"I know that. And he doesn't...but when he shows up I get all confused because I want Rory to have a relationship with him. And I feel like I just...I give in to make her happy. And I don't want to do that. Especially now when I have you...and I don't want to screw this up. And I don't want him to screw this up for me either." She said as tears brimmed in her eyes.

He leaned down slowly and kissed her gently, "Hey...I'm not afraid of him. And you shouldn't be either. You and I are a couple now...I trust you. I know you don't want him...and I know you would never hurt me like that. If and when he shows up...we will deal with it. If Rory wants to be around him...I respect and understand that. That's her right and her choice. He is her Father. But no matter what happens...I'm going to protect you BOTH from any of his bullshit."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his middle as she pulled him down on top of him, "I don't know why you want me but God I'm thankful that you do…"

He held her close and kissed the side of her head, "I'm not going anywhere Gilmore...get used to that okay?"

She squeezed him tighter, "Okay…"

He smiled and kissed her neck gently, "I love you…"

She breathed him in and let herself relax into him, "Luke…"

He pulled away and kissed her gently, "Don't say anything. Okay? Don't."

She frowned softly, "But…"

He shook his head and smiled at her, "It's okay. I said it because I mean it and because I want you to realize how serious I am about us."

She took a deep breath and smiled at him, she opened her mouth to say something when she heard Rory call for her from the room next door, she sighed, "I should…"

He nodded and leaned down to peck her once before rolling off of her and letting her get up. She threw her feet over the side of the bed, smiled back at him and got up to walk back to her daughter. Rory was sitting up in bed with a pout on her face and Lorelai smiled at her, she climbed into bed with her and pulled her close.

"I know hon...I don't want to go either." She said running her hands through her hair.

Rory snuggled into her, "I like it here…"

"Me too." She whispered giving her a squeeze.

Luke was standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorway, he smiled at the scene in front of him, "We can come back next year."

Rory turned slowly and smiled at him, "We can?"

Luke nodded, "If you want too, yes."

She sat up on the bed and pulled her knees against her chest, "Promise?"

He stood up straighter and nodded, "Promise."

She blushed slightly and wrapped her arms around her legs, "Think you'll still like us in a year?"

Luke sighed and walked into the room, "Rory…"

Lorelai felt the lump grow in her throat, she rubbed her daughter's back gently, "Honey…"

Luke sat down on the edge of the bed and reached for Rory's small hand, "Of course I'm still going to like you in a year kid…"

She took a deep breath, "Yeah...maybe."

Luke glanced at Lorelai who had tears brimming in her eyes, he hated to see them both upset, "Rory...I am not going anywhere. I've told you that…"

She nodded and looked at her Mom, "You think Grandpa will like me?"

Lorelai scooted closer to her and held her close, "Rory if you don't want to meet him for lunch we don't have too...I don't want you to be upset about this."

Rory sighed and shrugged slightly, "I just...I don't know what to expect. I don't know what to say to him or how to act...he doesn't know me. He's my Grandpa and I've only seen him a handful of times. What if I'm a disappointment to him? What if he expects me to be something I'm not?"

Lorelai frowned and pulled her even closer, "You could never disappoint anyone. You are incredible. He's going to love you. I know it."

Rory thought for a moment, "Are you scared?"

Lorelai sat up straighter, "Well...a little. It's been awhile since I've seen him too hon...it's going to be different for both of us. But we can try it...and then if you aren't comfortable with it…" She shrugged, "Then we don't have to do it again."

"Grandma won't be there?" She asked in a soft voice.

Lorelai shook her head, "No. She won't."

Rory turned back to Luke and took a deep breath, "Can we have ice cream sundae's after? Just in case things go bad…"

Luke smiled and squeezed her knee, "You can have whatever you want Rory."

She smiled gently, "Okay…"

Lorelai kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tight, "Everything is going to be fine babe. I promise."

Rory sighed and pulled away, "What time do we have to leave?"

Luke glanced back at the clock, "In about two hours. Tyler wanted to do breakfast all together before we have to head out. Maybe we can make sure everything is packed up and then go over there?"

Rory nodded, "Can we really go visit them sometime?"

Luke nodded, "Definitely. I want to see their new house anyway."

"Cool." Rory said as she started to pull up out of the bed, "Come on! I only have a little time left with Amy. We have to hurry up."

Lorelai smiled as she watched her daughter dash out to the living room, Luke smiled after her, "Hey Luke?"

He turned back to her, "Hm?"

She leaned forward and kissed him gently, "You're incredible."

He blushed slightly, "Lorelai…"

She shook her head, "Don't debate it with me because you'll lose. You just…" She took a breath, "I don't know how we survived without you."

He smiled softly and kissed her lips, "You survived because you are a fighter and because you love that little girl. But I'm happy to be here now…"

"Thank you for making us take this vacation. It was perfect." She said leaning her forehead against his.

He nodded, "Thank you for coming with me. This place has always been important to me...but it's been hard to visit since I lost my parents. This was the first time it felt totally right again…"

She smiled at him, "Until next year?"

He nodded smiled, "Next year...I'll make a countdown when we get back."

She giggled and kissed him gently, "Come on. We should get going…"

* * *

Once both cars were packed up they began their goodbyes. Rory and Amy were huddled by the truck making sure they had all the correct contact information. Carson had already climbed into his seat and was waiting to hit the road. The adults stood together and Tyler smiled at his friend.

"Well...another successful lake trip my friend." He said holding his hand out to Luke, "I'm glad you guys could make it."

"I'm glad you force dme to do." Luke said with a smirk, "It was fun man. The kids are great as always."

"You guys should come up in the fall." Jamie said to them, "The leaves are incredible. Maybe on the long weekend?"

Lorelai smiled, "That could be fun. It's right around Rory's birthday too so I'm sure she'd love that."

"Great. We will set something up for sure." Tyler said with a smile.

"You are always welcome in Stars Hollow too." Lorelai said softly, "I can get you guys some rooms at the Inn."

It's been awhile since you visited…" Luke pointed out.

"That's because last time I visited Patty wouldn't stop pinching my ass…" He said with a frown, "It completely traumatized me."

Lorelai giggled, "Sounds like Patty…you should see her in the Diner. She undresses him with her eyes on the daily…"

"Oh I believe it." Tyler said with a laugh, "You should have seen her back in the day Lorelai…"

"Please she has documented her whole entire life on film and in pictures." Luke said, "Lorelai has seen it all…"

"Including things I didn't want to see…" Lorelai said with a shiver.

"We've all seen things we didn't want to see." Tyler said with a laugh.

Luke sighed and wrapped his arm around Lorelai's shoulder, "As much as I'd like to stay...I guess we should all hit the road."

Jamie sighed and put her arms out to Lorelai, "If he's driving you crazy call me."

"Same goes for you." Lorelai said hugging her back.

Tyler smiled and pulled Lorelai into her arms as Luke said goodbye to Jamie, "Take care of him…" He whispered into her ear.

Lorelai winked at him as she pulled away, "Promise."

Luke and Tyler said goodbye again and then they pried the girls apart. Luke made sure Lorelai and Rory were safe and buckled in and then started the engine. He waved goodbye to his friends and began to pull down the dirt road.

"I'm hungry…" Rory said as they go to the end of the street.

"I need coffee…" Lorelai said with a pout.

Luke chuckled and put his blinker on, "Gonna be a long drive home isn't it?"

Both girls smiled at him and spoke in unison, "Yup."

He smiled and pulled down the road wishing they could do the trip all over again…

* * *

A week later, they had all settled back into their routines. Lorelai and Luke worked but made sure to spend time alone and also with Rory. Lorelai was standing in the Inn pulling at her skirt nervously. Her father was going to be there any minute. Rory came bounding into the Inn and ran up to her Mother's side with Luke hot on her heels.

He smiled at Lorelai, he had promised to drop Rory off in time for lunch. "Sorry. We got cornered by Babette."

She smiled nervously at him, "It's okay. He's not here yet."

Luke nodded and reached for her hand, "I'll get out of the way...you okay?"

She bit her lip nervously, "Just...anxious."

He nodded and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "You got this. Just be yourself and he'll realize how much he's missed out on. And I'll see you later tonight right? I'm making you both dinner."

She smiled, "Okay."

He gave her hand a squeeze and kissed her lips, "Deep breaths."

Rory smiled and watched as Luke gave her a wave and then walked away. Lorelai walked over to the small couch that Rory sat on and sat beside her. She took her daughter's hand in hers and smiled reassuringly at her. "Did you have a fun morning with Luke?"

Rory nodded, "He took me to the batting cages to relieve some of my stress."

She giggled, "Sounds like Luke…"

Rory glanced around, "You nervous?"

"A little." She whispered, "But we're in this together okay?"

Rory nodded, "Okay…"

"Maybe we should make a code word in case either of us needs out?" Lorelai said with a smirk.

Rory giggled, "Like what?"

Lorelai shrugged, "It can be whatever we want it to be really."

Rory glanced around, "What about...mango?"

Lorelai laughed and looked to her left where Rory was looking, she spotted the painting of fruit on the wall. "Okay. Mango it is. How do we slip that into conversation?"

"I don't know...but it will be funny." Rory said with a s shrug.

Lorelai stared at her for a moment and smiled, "Rory...no matter what happens...you've always got me. You know that right? Always."

Rory swallowed hard, "I know Mom…"

She took a deep breath and looked towards the door just as she saw her father's tall frame step in the door. Rory seemed to sense his presence, so she turned and spotted her estranged Grandfather smiling nervously at them.

Lorelai stood up slowly and smiled, "Hey Dad…"

Richard stepped up to them and smoothed his suit jacket down, "Well hello girls."

Rory stood up and Lorelai pulled her up against her, "You remember Rory…"

Richard glanced down and smiled at the young girl, "Of course. How are you Rory? I'm glad we were able to make this lunch happen."

Rory smiled sheepishly at him, "Hi…" She swallowed hard and then glanced up at her Mom nervously, Lorelai sensed hesitation in her gaze.

Lorelai gave her shoulder a squeeze, "Um...Dad want to head into the dining area to your right? We'll be right there."

He nodded slowly sensing Rory needed a moment, "Oh sure. Take your time."

Lorelai waited and then turned her daughter around so she could see her face, "What's up hon? Do you want me to ask him to leave?"

Rory shook her head slowly, "No. I just...I didn't know what to call him."

Lorelai stood up and placed her hands on her shoulder, "Oh hon…"

"Do I call him Richard? Or...or grandpa?" She asked nervously, "Or do you think something else would be more appropriate?"

"I think Grandpa is fine babe. Are you comfortable with that?" She asked softly.

Rory looked into the Dining room and stared at the tall man, "I...I think so."

Lorelai took a deep breath and reached for her daughter's hand, "I'm going to be right beside you the whole time okay? And when you've had enough...ask for the mango sorbet."

Rory giggled, "Does Sookie make Mango Sorbet?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No. But...my Dad doesn't need to know that."

Rory gave her a nod and turned, she still held her Mother's hand as they walked back to the Dining area. Richard smiled at them as they approached, "This Inn is really lovely Lorelai. I'm very impressed."

"Well thanks Dad." She gestured towards a table to the right, "Would you like to sit?"

He smiled and nodded, "That would be great."

They took their places at the table and exchanged nervous glances. Richard cleared his throat and turned towards Rory. "So...Rory...your Mother tells me that you enjoy reading."

Rory glanced at her Mom and then back at her Grandfather, "I-I do. I read as much as I can...whenever I can really."

"That's wonderful. It's a great habit to have. I've always said that you can never be lonely if you have a good book on hand." He said with a smile, "Do you have a genre you like best?"

Rory smiled, "I bounce back and forth between different things...but lately I've been very into a lot of the classics. I just finished Jane Eyre."

Lorelai could tell that her Father was impressed, "Wow...that's an advanced book. Did you like it?"

Rory's face lit up, "I loved it! I want to read all of Jane Austen's work."

"I own most of her books. I'd be happy to lend them to you anytime." He said softly.

Rory's face lit up and Lorelai felt her heart swell, "Really? That would be okay?"

Richard smiled softly at her and nodded his head, "Absolutely. Reading is my favorite pass time. I love talking about books and sharing books with anyone who is interested. I'd especially love to share this hobby with you Rory…"

She blushed slightly, "That would be really cool…"

Richard sat up a little straighter and Lorelai could see the happiness and pride in his face, "I think so too. We'll have to set up another meeting if you'd like and then I can bring you some books."

Rory turned towards her Mom with a hopeful expression, "Would that be okay Mom?"

Lorelai licked her lips and folded her hands together on the table, "I think that would be okay honey…"

"Great!" Rory said excitedly, she turned back to her Grandpa, "I have a new friend Amy that loves books too. She lives in New York and we are going to send each other different books we like, kind of like our own little book club!"

"That's wonderful. Reading is very important and I love to see young people read. Where did you meet Amy?" He asked.

"She is one of Luke's friends. We were on vacation with them in Maine. Her Dad is Luke's best friend." Rory explained as she reached for a roll on the table.

"Ah yes. Your vacation in Maine. Did you have a good time?" He asked casually, "Looks like you had great weather."

"It was awesome!" Rory said after she finished chewing, "Luke took us everywhere! And I loved getting to know Amy and even her little brother Carson even though he was kind of annoying sometimes. It was cool to have other kids to hang out with."

Richard smiled, "Well it sounds like you enjoyed yourself."

"Luke is the best." Rory said with a huge smile on her face, "He's always there when I need him and he's a lot of fun. I can't wait until we can go back again next summer."

"So you like your Mom's boyfriend then…" Richard whispered, "That's important."

"I love him." Rory said with a smile, "It's been so awesome having him around. It's like having a real Dad…"

Lorelai felt her heart squeeze in her chest and she looked down at the table, but she could feel her father's eyes on her. "Yes...your Dad isn't around much I hear. I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry that...I mentioned he was in town last time I saw you. It didn't occur to me that he wouldn't have visited you. I didn't mean to upset you if I did…"

Rory shrugged gently, "It's okay. You didn't know...Dad's just…" She swallowed hard and reached for her glass, "Too busy for me." She took a sip of her water and then glanced at her Mom, "Mom can I please be excused for a minute? I need to use the restroom…"

Lorelai nodded, "Sure hon. You can use the one near my office."

Rory smiled at her Grandpa and then got up and walked back towards the lobby. Lorelai shifted in her seat and glanced at her Father, he seemed to be lost in thought. She cleared her throat and was about to speak when he beat her to it.

"She is an exceptional young girl Lorelai." He said with sadness in his eyes, "So well behaved and smart…"

Lorelai smiled, "She is one of a kind."

He sighed, "I'm sorry I have missed so much time with her. And I hate that Christopher has upset her this way…"

Lorelai sighed, "I can't force him to spend time with her. He knows that the door is always open if he wants to visit but he chooses not too."

He nodded slowly, "I can see that. I can also see that she is very fond of this man in your life...what is his name? Luke?"

She took a deep breath and nodded slowly, "Yes. Luke Danes. He's been really great to us since we moved into our new home. And now that...we are more than just friends he has been incredible with Rory. He cares about her a lot and always puts her first. It's not something Rory is used to...at least with men in her life."

"I can see that she enjoys having him around. That's good. He's from here in town?" He asked.

"Yes. He grew up in Stars Hollow. He owns a Diner in town. He does very well for himself and is a good person. We are very fortunate to have him." She paused for a moment, "He's the first person I've really allowed around Rory. I trust him. He'd never do anything to hurt either one of us. I've always been very careful about who is allowed to get to know her…"

Richard smiled, "I trust your judgement Lorelai. You have obviously done a wonderful job with her so far. If you are happy...then I'm happy."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "That's it? No more grilling on him? I thought the words "He owns a Diner" would throw you into a tailspin…"

Richard chuckled softly, "Maybe years ago but…" He sighed and folded his napkin on his lap, "But I'm tired of fighting Lorelai. I really want this to work...I want to know you and Rory."

She studied him for a moment, "Does Mom know you are here?"

Richard tensed slightly, "She does…"

"And how does she feel about that?" She asked curiously.

He sighed and reached for his own water, "She had her reservations but I told her that was her own problem and not mine. She is my wife but I still make my own choices. She will not interfere...I will see that that promise is kept."

She nodded once, "Good. I appreciate that...I don't want Rory to ever feel unsettled or unwanted. She seems to like you so far and I'd like to keep it that way. My one goal in life is just to always make her feel comfortable."

Richard was quiet as he contemplated her words, "Something that your Mother and I obviously didn't make you feel…"

She grimaced slightly, "Dad…"

He shook his head, "No use in hashing it out now. It's not worth it. All I want to say is that I am incredibly proud of you for taking care of Rory like you have for the last 12 years without our help or Christopher's. I don't know how you did it but you did and I think you are an amazing Mom. You didn't deserve the way we treated you back then…"

"I'm sure I would have reacted poorly too if my kid came to me at 16 and told me she was pregnant." Lorelai whispered.

He shrugged, "Maybe so...but I think after the shock had worn off you would do everything in your power to help and make your kid and grandchild happy. That much I know is true."

She felt the tears prickling in her eyes, "Dad...let's just...focus on the here and now okay? Like you said...no use hashing it out now. It's in the past…"

He nodded slowly, "Okay then. Thank you again for letting today happen…"

Lorelai smiled, "Thank you for wanting it to happen…"

He smiled just as Rory returned to the table. The rest of lunch was filled with chatter about Rory's favorite books and what subjects she liked best in school. They talked about her plans for the rest of the summer and showed him around the Inn. When it was time to go, they walked him out to his car.

"Well it was a wonderful afternoon. I am glad we were able to make it work." Richard said smiling at them, "I will give you a call soon Lorelai and we can try and set something else up? I will start putting together a pile of books for you Rory."

"I would really like that Grandpa." She said smiling up at him, she glanced at her Mom quickly and then walked towards the large man and wrapped her arms around his middle. "I had fun today."

Lorelai put a hand over her mouth, shocked by the scene in front of her. She had never seen her daughter embrace her Grandfather before and it stirred up a lot of emotions in her. Richard seemed equally surprised but also incredibly happy. He quickly wrapped his arms around her back and dropped a quick kiss to the top of her head.

"I promise I will see you soon Rory." He pulled away slightly, "Thank you for lunch Lorelai."

"Anytime Dad." She said giving him a small wave as Rory returned to her side, "Drive safe."

He gave them both a quick nod, got back in his car and began to drive off. Lorelai and Rory watched him drive away before the young girl turned to her Mom, "I like him…" She whispered.

Lorelai smiled and brushed some hair out of her daughter's face, "I'm glad…"

Rory took a deep breath, "Can I help you with Inventory?"

"Sure. Come on." She whispered as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder and lead her back towards the Inn.

* * *

Instead of going home, Richard drove through the streets of Stars Hollow. He could see his daughter and granddaughter frolicking through the friendly looking streets. His eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of a sign that said, "LUKE'S" and without thinking he had pulled over and parked the car.

He walked slowly up to the establishment and entered the busy Diner. Luke was ringing someone up at the register when he glanced up and saw the man walk in. He seemed vaguely familiar to him and the suit put him out of place. And then it dawned on him. It was Richard Gilmore. He took a deep breath and walked around the counter.

"Can I help you?" Luke asked in a slow calm voice.

Richard smiled at him, "You are Luke correct? I believe we met briefly in Boston...you were with my daughter and granddaughter."

"Yes...good to see you Mr. Gilmore." Luke said reaching his hand out to him, he glanced behind the tall man, "The girls aren't with you?"

"Oh no. We finished lunch. I was just passing through town and saw the sign...Rory talked a lot about you and I thought I'd drop in. Is that alright?" He asked softly.

Luke narrowed his eyes at him, "That depends...are you here to tell me to leave them alone?"

Richard shook his head, "No. But...is there a place we could chat privately? I see you are a little busy but this won't take very long…"

Luke was thankful he was a clean person, his apartment upstairs was spotless at the moment. "Sure. Upstairs…"

Richard smiled and let Luke lead the way. Luke called out to Joe that he would be gone for a few minutes and then nervously walked up the stairs towards his apartment. He let Richard in and then glanced around slowly.

"So...would you like something to drink?" He asked nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh no. I'm fine. Thank you though." Richard said looking around, "Is this where you live?"

Luke grimaced slightly, "Uh yes...for now. I'd like a house someday. It was my Father's office and when I opened the Diner I converted this to an apartment. I figured it was a good way to save some money for awhile…"

"Smart." Richard said looking around, "I like a man who thinks about his finances."

Luke studied him for a moment, "So...you wanted to talk?"

Richard turned back towards him and smiled, "Oh yes. I just...I wanted to say thank you. It seems that you have been doing a great job taking care of Lorelai and Rory. I am sure that it seems as though I don't care about either of them due to my absence...but I do. I care about them very much so and it has been a relief to know that they have been looked out for. Especially since Rory's own father seems to neglect his responsibilities."

Luke crossed his arms over his chest, "Forgive me Mr. Gilmore...but I am a little skeptical of this conversation. I can't imagine I'm the type of man you would want in your daughter's life...let alone your Granddaughter's."

Richard sighed softly, "Luke...right now all I want is for them to be happy. I know that at anytime Lorelai could tell me she doesn't want me around Rory at all and I want to keep things as good as possible."

Luke was quite, "As happy as I am that you want to be involved...I can't help but be a little skeptical. Why now? It's been 12 years...what's changed?"

"That's a valid question…" The older man whispered, "I suppose I have always wanted to be involved but wasn't sure how to go about it. And then running into you all in Boston...it stirred something in me. Realizing that they had this whole life I didn't know anything about really bothered me. And so I reached out...and maybe it seems like it's too late but I really want to try and make this work."

Luke rubbed his hands together, "Okay. I can understand that. But…" He paused and considered his words for a moment, "Just so you know...if you do anything to hurt either one of them you are going to have to deal with me."

Richard stood up a little straighter, "Luke…"

He put his hand up to stop him, "I know that the boyfriend is usually supposed to have all this respect for the girl's father and I do respect you…" He shrugged, "But I also make it a point to look out for both of them. They mean the world to me...and I refuse to let anything hurt them on my watch. So if this whole thing is some sort of game...or you think that maybe you can take Rory away from Lorelai somehow...you might as well stop now."

Richard shook his head, "I promise you that this is not what that is about. I just...I want to know them. I have wasted so much time and I'm not getting any younger. I can't make up for what I did or said in the past...I can only focus on the present."

"And what about your wife?" Luke asked, "Because I won't let her hurt them either."

"Emily does not wish to be involved right now. And as far as I am concerned there is no reason to have them all together at this point. If and when Emily wants to get involved or Rory starts asking questions...we will deal with that then. But for now...I just want to spend time with them. This is all on there terms. I will make it fit into my schedule whenever and wherever." He said truthfully.

Luke nodded once, "Okay then...I guess we both know where we stand in all of this."

Richard nodded in agreement, "I guess so."

"Did you need anything else?" Luke asked softly.

Richard shook his head, "No. I really just wanted to see what kind of man my Daughter had chosen. And...I see that she picked a good one. The fact that you'd be willing to fight so strongly for them lets me know I have nothing to worry about."

Luke's face softened slightly, "I'd do anything for either one of them. You should know that."

Richard smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. Thank you for your time Luke. I'll let you get back to work. I have to head back to Hartford anyway."

Luke nodded, "Okay...I'll see you out then…"

The two men walked out of the apartment, back down the stairs and out of the Diner. They shook hands and Luke watched him drive away. All the while he was thinking he hoped that Richard kept his promises… 

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Things should die down a little after this week which will give me more time to write. Thanks for your patience!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Thanks for your patience and loyalty to the story! A few of you pointed out that Jane Austen did not write Jane Eyre and you are totally right! I had originally put Pride and Prejudice but then decided to change it...but I forgot to change the author Rory mentions too! Sorry about that! And thanks for keeping me on my toes! Trying to find time to write whenever I can between my three summer jobs but I've been busy. Hope you like the update though :)**

* * *

A week later Lorelai tore into the Diner in a tailspin. She had been working nonstop for the last two days due to a wedding coming up over the weekend. The Bride was a bit of a bridezilla and was calling Lorelai with changes and complaints every hour. Rory had spent the last two nights with the Kims because Lorelai was working late into the night making it hard for her to get home to be with Rory.

She collapsed onto the stool at the end of the counter and sighed heavily. Luke turned away from the customer he was waiting on and frowned. He had barely been able to see her in the last 48 hours and he missed her. But he also knew how exhausted she was. He took the rest of the customer's order, read it to Joe and then walked over to where Lorelai was sitting.

"Hey." He whispered with a sympathetic smile, "It's good to finally see you."

She groaned and put her head against folded arms, "I can't ever remember being this exhausted. Even when I had a newborn…"

He leaned against the counter and squeezed her shoulder, "You need to get some sleep…"

"I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep until after this wedding." She said lifting her head slowly, "Dana called again today to change the menu and I had to spend the afternoon calming Sookie down long enough to write the new one out. Her sister wants to have a longer speech than originally planned which they are now feuding about. Michel said he forgot to order the new China for the ceremony and I haven't even told her that yet. I-"

"Okay. Take a deep breath." He whispered, "You need some sleep. When did you get home last night?"

"A little after two? Thank God The Kim's let Rory stay a second night...she never usually does. But I don't know what to do about tonight." She said running a hand through her hair. "Maybe she can stay with Babette or-"

"I will go over and stay until you come home." He said squeezing her hand.

She shook her head, "Luke no-"

He squeezed her hand again, "Yes. I will go over, make her dinner and hang out with her before she goes to sleep. But right now you need to take a nap. Let's go upstairs."

She sighed, "Luke I can't. I have a million things to do at the Inn. The whole wedding has put everything else on the back burner and I need too-"

"I don't care about the Inn right now. I care about you." He said walking around the counter, "Come with me upstairs. You are going to make yourself sick." He turned to Joe, "I'll be back in a bit Joe."

"But Luke-" She whispered as he ushered her towards the staircase, "What about-"

"Shhh…" He whispered as he pushed her into the apartment, "You look like a walking zombie."

"Geez...take me now sailor." She said with a pout.

He smirked and leaned forward to kiss her gently, "I'd love to take you." He teased, tickling her sides, "But I need you to take a minute to yourself. I'll call Mia and tell her you'll be back around 2. Go lie down." He said cocking his head towards his bed.

She sighed realizing he wasn't going to give up and also that she did need the rest. She kicked her shoes off and unzipped her dress, she reached for one of his flannels and slipped it over her head before falling on her back onto the bed. She heard Luke talking to Mia but was to tired to listen to every word. She snuggled into his pillow and tried to let her mind turn off to go to sleep. But her mind was already racing with all the things she was meant to be doing at work.

She groaned slightly and put an arm over her face. She felt the bed sink slightly, she felt Luke's strong arm on her back rubbing it gently, "Mia said to take all the time you need. She said she was heading in now anyway to check on things."

She sighed and leaned into him, "All the time I need would be a week."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head, "Go to sleep…"

"I can't turn my brain off…" She whispered into the pillow, "I'm thinking about inventory and the fact that the sink is leaking in room 4. I need to call the DJ to make sure he knows the change for the first dance song and-"

"And you need sleep…" He said laying down beside her, "Shut it all off."

She turned in his arms and snuggled into his chest, "I miss you…"

He sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "I know. I miss you too. But once the wedding is over we'll have more time together, okay? I'll take you out."

"Okay...thank you for being so understanding. It makes this so much easier." She said wrapping her arms around his waist, "Are you sure you don't mind hanging with Rory tonight?"

"Not at all. I haven't seen Rory in the last few days much either. She came in with Lane for lunch yesterday but we were swamped so I didn't get a chance to talk to her much. We'll just hang out." He said with a shrug.

She was quiet for a moment before lifting her head, "Maybe...you don't have to leave when I come home…"

He let her words sink in and then cleared his throat nervously, "You mean stay over?"

She bit her lip and stared up at him, "Yeah...I mean I think Rory would be okay with it. We were all at the house in Maine together…"

He nodded, "True. But we didn't sleep in the same bed…"

"Rory knows that we didn't sleep in separate beds the night she had the sleepover with Amy." She said with a smile.

Luke cleared his throat, "Yeah probably...but...are you okay with that? I mean are you sure? I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. Especially Rory. It's her home."

"She was going to drop in around 4 at the Inn. I could maybe run it by her…" She said softly, "I mean...I'm not saying that we would-"

He shook his head, "No. Definitely not." He blushed slightly, "Not that I don't want too…" He bit his lip nervously, "I definitely miss you...but I can be a good boy. As long as she is okay with it."

Lorelai ran a hand down his chest slowly, "I miss you too...maybe we can skip the nap and fool around?"

He smiled and kissed her lips gently, "As much as I would love that...I think you need sleep more."

She pouted, "Stupid sleep…"

He chuckled and began to run a hand through her hair to soothe her, "Relax...you need your rest and you have to go back to work soon."

She sighed and snuggled further into the pillow, "Sleep…"

Luke smiled and continued to massage her scalp gently until he felt her breathing even out. He knew she was finally asleep, he checked his watch to keep track of the time. As much as he would like to let her sleep for hours he knew she really did have to go back to work. He pulled himself off the bed slowly, careful not to wake her up. He of course missed her like crazy during the last few days, but he knew she had to make sure this wedding went off without a hitch.

He figured that once it was over he would make sure she took at least a full day off to relax. Between catching up after vacation, reintroducing Richard into the mix and planning the Bridezilla's wedding he wasn't sure how she was even standing still. He walked out of the apartment and back down to the Diner to let Lorelai rest. He would wake her up in an hour.

* * *

Forty Five minutes later, Lorelai crawled out of the bed, changed into her clothes again and headed back down to the Diner. Luke frowned when he saw her and checked his watch. He rounded the corner and stood across from her.

"You still have fifteen minutes left missy." He said with a stern look.

She sighed and reached into her bag for her keys, "I woke up and just couldn't get back to sleep. It was just easier to get up now. Can I have some coffee to go?"

He sighed and reached for a to go cup, "Lorelai…"

She smiled at him, "I'm fine. Really. Sookie is making a big dinner for the staff tonight so we can go over last minute things. I will eat a full meal and get home whenever I can. I promise I'll go straight to sleep."

He slid the coffee cup across the counter to her, "Please make sure you eat...I'm worried about you."

"No need to worry hon." She said leaning across the counter and giving him a quick peck, "You sure you're good hanging with Rory?"

Luke nodded slowly, "Definitely. Should I pick her up at the Kims later? I can be done here at five since I opened. Joe is closing."

"Yeah. I'll call Mrs. Kim in a bit and say you'll pick her up by 5:15. Rory will be so excited to spend some time with you. And I feel good knowing she is safe and in her own home. Thanks babe." She said giving him a kiss again, "You're the best."

"Don't worry about a thing. I got it all covered. I'll see you whenever you get back. We can discuss me staying over then…" He said with a shrug, "It's no big deal if I don't though."

"Okay." She lifted his wrist and checked the time, "Alright. I gotta dash. I'm sure Sookie is having a meltdown without me there. Bye." She said kissing him again, "Thanks again!"

"See you later." He said giving her a gentle wave.

He stood at the counter and watched her until she was completely out of sight. He took a deep breath, and counted down the minutes until he could see her again.

* * *

A few hours later, Lorelai was standing behind the front desk checking to make sure all the rooms were set for the guests for the wedding. She was so wrapped up in thought she didn't realize that someone had walked in and was now standing in front of the counter. After a moment she heard someone clear her throat, she lifted her head and her eyes snapped open when she saw the person in front of her.

"Michael…" She whispered slowly, "What...what are you doing here?"

He smirked, "Wow. I honestly didn't think you would still be here. I see you moved up from maid though...good for you." He winked, "Gotta say I miss the outfit though…"

She grimaced slightly, "What are you doing here?" She asked again.

"I'm in the wedding that's here this weekend. Best man." He said with a shrug, "Groom is one of my best friends."

She swallowed hard and looked down at the computer again, "Okay. Well why are you here so early?"

"I'm staying in Hartford for the next few nights with friends but...when I realized where the wedding was I had to drop by. I wanted to see if you were still here and…" He shrugged and held his arms out towards her, "Low and behold you are."

She sighed and walked to the end of the counter pretending to be looking for something, "Yep. Here I am. If there is nothing else you need you know where the door is."

Michael frowned and walked back towards the end of the counter, "Oh come on...don't be like that. I thought we said we'd be friends."

She snapped her head up slowly and glared at him, "Michael what do you want?"

"I mean I wouldn't be opposed to sneaking off to one of the empty rooms like we used too…" He said reaching for her hand.

She snapped her arm back, "No way in hell." She spat out of him, "You have got to me kidding me right now."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself, "Lorelai don't be so mean...that stuff that happened between us was years ago. Aren't you over it by now?"

She licked her lips and looked around, "Michael yes I am over it. But I don't really feel the need to be buddy, buddy with you right now. This wedding has taken a lot of my time up and I need to get things done. If you aren't staying here or don't need anything right now, can you let me go back to work? I'd like to go home at some point."

He was quiet for a moment, "How's Rory?" He whispered.

She looked back up at him, "Why?"

He sighed and his face softened slightly, "Look...I know what I did was shitty. But...I just...I wasn't ready to be a Dad Lorelai. I was 21."

"I never asked you to be a Dad." She said in response, "But I made it clear when we started…" She paused and shifted nervously before continuing "fooling around that Rory came first. Rory didn't deserve to be hurt like that." She placed a hand over her heart, "I didn't deserve to be hurt like that…"

He nodded and looked down, "No...you didn't. Neither of you deserved to be hurt. I'm sorry." He was quiet again, "Is she okay?"

"She's great." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well good...she was always an awesome kid. Super cute. I'm sure she's growing up to be a beautiful young girl like you." He said with a smile.

"Michael…" She whispered slowly as she shook her head, "I'm really not in the mood for this right now…"

He stepped back slightly, "Alright...I'll get out of your hair. I know that Dana is…" He chuckled slightly, "A little tightly wound. Don't let her push you around too much. I guess I'll see you at the wedding." He paused again, "Tell Rory I said hi…"

She shook her head, "You know I won't…"

He frowned slightly, "Guess I deserve that…" He sighed and walked back towards the door again, "See you later Lorelai."

Lorelai watched him go and groaned. Something about his presence back in her life made her nervous. She had Luke. She didn't need Michael nor did she want him. But why did he have to show up when things were going so well for her.

* * *

A little after 5:00, Luke walked from the Diner over to the Kim's house. He stepped into the antique shop and nervously glanced around. He spotted Mrs. Kim in the corner polishing an old brass lantern.

He cleared his throat nervously, "Uh...hey Mrs. Kim. I'm here to pick up Rory."

Her head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes at him, "Lorelai called. She said she work late again...not good for Rory. She needs her Mother."

Luke smiled gently, "I know. She has a big wedding happening at the Inn this weekend. Once it's over things will calm down and she will be home more."

"I work out of my house. More practical to watch Lane all the time." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Luke smiled again not knowing what else to do, "That's great."

There was an awkward pause for a moment and then Mrs. Kim glared at him more, "Are you going to marry Lorelai?"

His mouth fell open slightly and he stumbled on his words, "Uh...well...I don't know."

Mrs. Kim sighed and shook her head, "Lorelai shouldn't bring men around Rory. Not appropriate."

Luke sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Look Mrs. Kim I understand you have your beliefs about things...and I respect that. But Lorelai is doing the best she can with Rory and in my opinion she has done a wonderful job."

"A child needs both of her parents." Mrs. Kim said sternly.

"And Christopher has had every opportunity to be involved in Rory's life. Lorelai has always left that door open to him. He chooses to stay away and Lorelai can't control that. You can't fault her for his behavior." He said with a shrug. "But if you want to know my intentions...I plan on sticking around as long as they want me here. I love them both and…" He paused and shrugged, "If I'm lucky enough then yes...someday I'd like to marry Lorelai."

Mrs. Kim contemplated his words for a moment and then seemed to smile slightly, "Well okay then."

Luke took a breath and relaxed slightly, "Okay...is Rory around?"

"Right here." Rory said bounding down the stairs with Lane, "Thanks for letting me stay again Mrs. Kim. I had a great time."

"Do you need dinner for tonight? I have left over eggless egg salad." She said quickly.

Rory grimaced slightly, "I think I had plenty at lunch...but thanks."

Mrs. Kim nodded once, "Okay. Have a goodnight."

"Bye." Lorelai said waving slightly to Lane.

Luke put his arm around Rory's shoulder and walked towards the door. They walked out of the house and over to Luke's truck. Rory climbed in and Luke shut the door behind her before climbing into the driver side.

"You see Mom at all today?" Rory asked as they drove towards their house.

"She dropped in briefly and I made her take a nap." Luke said as he steered the car, "She's exhausted."

Rory frowned, "I know. When she dropped by yesterday to ask Mrs. Kim if I could stay again she started to cry. I know she is feeling guilty but I understand it." She said with a shrug, "She has to work and this wedding is a big deal."

Luke turned towards her and smiled as they stopped at a stop sign, "She just wants to spend as much time with you as she can kid. She misses you."

Rory smiled, "I know. I miss her too. But I don't want her to worry about me when she's got enough already on her brain."

Luke smiled and rubbed her shoulder affectionately, "You're a hell of a kid, you know that?"

She rolled her eyes slightly, "So you keep saying…"

"Because I mean it." He said pulling up in front of the house, "I know it's not easy all the time for you but you're so good to your Mom and understanding. She is doing her best for you. She loves you more than anything Rory…"

Rory nodded slowly, "I know." She paused slightly before whispering, "I think she loves you too...even if she hasn't said it yet."

Luke blushed slightly, "Rory…"

"Maybe it's too early for her to say it but…" She took a deep breath, "I've never seen her this happy...she lights up when you are around and that makes me happy. I love my Mom and she does her best to hide most things from me but I know how hard it is for her. It's nice to have someone around when she needs help…" She smirked slightly, "And as much as I love Lane...it's nice to be able to be in my own home with someone I trust tonight."

Luke smiled and squeezed her hand, "I'm happy to be here with you." He cocked his head to the back of the truck, "I got some groceries in the back. Wanna help me make dinner?"

Rory smiled, "I'd love that."

Luke smiled again and got out of the truck. They carried the bags into the house and started to make dinner together.

* * *

In Hartford, Richard was in his office going through piles of books. He was humming to himself as he stacked up books he thought Rory would be interested in. He had talked to Lorelai briefly the day before and they had scheduled a lunch for the following week between them all. Their first meeting had gone well and he was excited to see his granddaughter and daughter again.

His office door open and his wife walked in, "Richard we are going to be late for dinner. We have a reservation for 5:45." She paused and watched what he was doing, "What are you doing?"

He shrugged, "Sorting books."

"For what?" She asked as she glanced around his library, "You had them all in a certain order. It took you months to get it just right."

Richard cleared his throat slightly, stood up and carried one pile towards his desk, "I told Rory that she could borrow some books from me. I thought I'd get a start on sorting through the ones I thought she may be interested in."

Emily pursed her lips, "Oh. So you'll be seeing them again?"

He sighed and nodded slowly, "I told you we were going to plan something soon. I talked to Lorelai yesterday and we decided to set up another lunch date next week."

"Well that's just wonderful." She said with sarcasm.

He glared at his wife, "Emily...I told you that I want to have a relationship with both of them. I told you that you were just going to have to deal with it. You have made your choice by wanting to stay away but I have to tell you that I think you are making a mistake."

She scoffed slightly, "Richard Gilmore! How dare you talk to me that way!"

He groaned, "Lorelai is your daughter. Rory is your granddaughter. Don't you miss them at all?"

Emily ignored his question and lashed out, "Lorelai chose to take that girl away from us! She wanted nothing to do with us!"

He shook his head, "I don't think that's true...I think she just wanted to be able to be who she wanted to be for once. We were constantly breathing down her neck and trying to get her to be someone she wasn't. We pushed her too hard and then she ran away."

"Oh don't you dare blame this on me!" She said angrily, "I expected Lorelai to act a certain way and she disappointed me. I mean getting pregnant at 15...do you not remember how embarrassing that was to have to tell our friends?"

He sighed, "I do remember that feeling and at the time I was angry." He paused for a moment, "But I also remember how hard it was when I realized she left...and how hard it's been for the last 12 years without them. Lorelai is our only child and Rory is our only granddaughter. I want to know them. And I will not allow you to ruin this for me." He said sternly, "Rory is a wonderful young lady...I want to get to know her better. And I will let you know that if you do something to mess this up...you and I are going to have some serious issues."

Emily's eyes widened slightly in shock, "Richard…"

He shook his head, "I mean it Emily. I want this to work out. Lorelai would let you in if you put your guard down. But she doesn't want too if you are going to judge her or Rory. That isn't fair. And it will not be tolerated. You can choose to stay away if that's what your stubborn mind wants but don't you dare ruin this for me."

Emily took a deep breath, "Fine." She paused again, "Are you ready to go? The Dubrow's will be waiting for us if we don't leave now."

Richard sighed, he was quite used to Emily's abrupt change in topic's when she didn't like what she was hearing. "Let me get my wallet."

"I'll be in the car." She turned and walked out of the office without another word or look towards her husband.

Richard watched her go and let out a heavy sigh as he heard her heels click on the floor. He looked back at the stack of books and thought again about Rory and Lorelai. He wanted desperately for this to work but also didn't want to lose his wife in the process. He wanted his whole family together, not separated…

* * *

Back at the house, Luke and Rory were cleaning up their dinner. Luke was washing and she was drying. When they finished Luke said he would go look for a movie for them to watch. Rory excused herself to go to the bathroom and Luke walked into the living room. He was kneeling to look into the cabinet when he heard a strange sound from upstairs in the bathroom.

He frowned and stood up, looking up at the ceiling, "Rory? Are you okay?"

"Fine!" She yelled back, "I'm fine!"

Luke listened for another moment and then turned back towards the cabinet to look at the movies. A few minutes later Rory came back downstairs and stood awkwardly by the TV with arms crossed over her chest.

"Um Luke…?" She asked cautiously, her face was bright red.

He glanced up at her and stood up again, "Yeah? You okay?"

"When's Mom coming home?" She asked unable to meet his eyes, "Like how late do you think she will actually be?"

Luke pursed his lips, "Uh...not really sure. She didn't give me an exact time. Why? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head quickly, "Nope. All good. But um…" She shifted her feet back and forth, "I uh...I'm suddenly not feeling so great." She frowned and put a hand on her stomach, "Must be that eggless egg salad from Mrs. Kim…" She started to walk backwards towards the her room, "I think that maybe I'll just go to bed…"

He frowned and looked at his watch, "It's not even seven yet...why don't you just hang out here on the couch? We're just gonna watch a movie and hang…"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah um...I think I'd feel better in my own bed."

Luke stared after her suspiciously, "I could move the TV into your room like I did when you came home from the hospital. Not too hard."

Rory shook her head quickly back and forth, "No really...I'm good. Just gonna get some sleep. Night Luke!"

Before he could say another word, Rory had dashed to her room and slammed the door quickly behind her. Luke stood rooted in his spot trying to figure out what had just happened. They had had a great time cooking dinner and talking together. She seemed fine one minute and the second she went to the bathroom something had changed.

He didn't know much about raising kids but he knew that something was wrong. He also knew that as much as Rory liked him...she would probably not allow him to push her. Luke sighed and sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV hoping she would come out of her room at some point…

* * *

At the Inn, Lorelai was sitting with Sookie going over the many changes again.

"I will be so happy when this damn wedding is over." Sookie said with a groan, "Dana is the most annoying bride ever."

Lorelai nodded slowly and reached for another folder, "Sure is…"

Sookie stared at her best friend for a moment, "Hey...you okay? I know you're stressed but you've been a little off all night. You seem upset. Everything okay with Luke? He's not mad about how much you've been working is he?"

Lorelai quickly shook her head, "No. No he's not mad at all. He's been great. He's with Rory tonight and he made me take a nap at the apartment today rather than hang out. He's great. We're great."

Sookie frowned, "Well something is bothering you…"

Lorelai groaned and put her head in her hands, "Michael is the best man at the wedding…"

"Michael? The Michael? The best man in this wedding? The wedding happening here?" She asked quickly trying to catch up.

Lorelai nodded slowly and let out a heavy sigh, "Yes and yes."

"Wow. I mean…" She sighed and leaned back in her chair, "Wow."

"Yup." She said with a groan, "And he looked so damn smug when he saw me. He said something like 'I wanted to see if you were still here and you are.'" She cringed slightly, "I mean...I must look like such a loser to him. He probably went out into the world and did all these amazing things and I've just been here…"

"Oh honey…" Sookie said reaching out to hold her hand, "You are not a loser and you've done so much since then. You are an amazing Mother to Rory and you've built a career here at the Inn. You're incredible and he's the loser."

Lorelai ran a hand through her hair, "Something about seeing him standing there...it upset me. And it just made me feel weird...and…" She paused, "The whole time I was with him I knew it was wrong...I knew he was using me but I just…" Her eyes welled up with tears, "Good Sookie I felt so alone back then and I just needed...I needed someone…and he was there. But...it still bugs me...it still makes me feel...bad about myself for allowing myself to be used that way."

"Lorelai that was so long ago. You were young...everyone makes stupid mistakes especially in relationships." She paused, "And besides...now you have Luke and things are so good. None of that stuff matters."

Lorelai nodded slowly, "I know you are right...but still...it just felt weird. I never expected to see him again."

"I know." Sookie whispered, "And after the wedding I'm sure you'll never have to see him again."

"I hope so." She reached for the folder when someone knocked on the door, she turned and saw one of the night receptionists, "Hey."

"Your boyfriend is on the phone." He said quickly with a little smile.

Lorelai blushed and nodded, "Okay. Line one?" He nodded, "I'll grab it here. Thanks." She stood up and grabbed the phone on the wall, "Hey Luke. Everything okay?"

She heard him shifting in his seat on the other end, _"Uh...I think so?"_

Lorelai frowned, "You think so? What do you mean you think so?"

She heard him sigh slightly, _"Well...things were great. We made dinner together...hung out for a bit. And then she uh...she went up to the bathroom...and came down and said she wasn't feeling well and wanted to go to bed. She's been in there for an hour...I know she's not asleep but I can tell she doesn't want to talk to me either."_

"She just said she didn't feel well? Didn't give an specifics?" She asked quickly.

 _"No. And she looked fine...she said something about Mrs. Kim's eggless egg salad but…"_ He sighed again, " _I don't know...she looked nervous about something. I know you are busy but…"_

"I'll come home now. Don't worry. Should be there in ten minutes." She said quickly, "Just hang tight. I'm sure she's fine."

Lorelai hung up the phone and turned back towards Sookie, "Everything okay?" She asked.

"Not sure. Rory's acting a little strange and Luke's concerned. I know we have a million things to do but-" She started but Sookie put her hand up.

"Don't say another word. We have the menu all set and we have plenty of time to fix everything else. You go check on your girl." Sookie said with a smile.

Lorelai smiled and grabbed her purse, "Thanks Sook. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you tomorrow." She watched Lorelai start to walk away before calling out to her again, "And Lorelai?"

She turned back to her friend and smiled, "Yeah?"

Sookie smiled, "Don't let this Michael thing ruin things with Luke okay? I've never seen you so happy…"

Lorelai smiled, "I won't. Thanks Sook."

Lorelai quickly left the Inn and headed towards home. She pulled up behind Luke's truck and quickly exited the car. She walked up the steps and into the house where Luke was nervously standing in the kitchen.

"She hasn't come out…" Luke said with a frown.

Lorelai smiled, "I'll figure it out." She walked towards Rory's room and tapped on the door, "Rory? Hon...it's me."

"Mom?" Rory called out.

"Yeah. Can I come in honey?" She asked softly.

"Yeah…" Rory whispered softly, "Come in…"

Lorelai gave Luke a smile and then walked into the room and shut the door behind her, "Hey kiddo...you okay?"

Rory was kneeling on the bed with a nervous expression on her face, "Um...is Luke still here?"

Lorelai nodded slowly, "Yeah. He called me at work...he was worried about you. He said you weren't feeling okay. What's up?"

Rory's face turned bright red, "I uh...I think I...I think I got my…" She groaned, "You know…"

Lorelai sat down on the edge of the bed, "Your what?"

Rory grimaced and whispered, "My period…"

Lorelai's eyes opened wide, "Oh. Oh! Your period. Wow. Um...okay…"

"Mom…" Rory said with a groan, "God this is embarrassing...but Luke was here and I didn't-"

Lorelai shook her head quickly, "Don't say another word kiddo. I can understand why you didn't want to tell him…"

Rory stood up quickly, "I just...I panicked."

"Alright. Everything is going to be fine." Lorelai said walking over to her, "We just need to uh...talk about some stuff."

Rory shook her head quickly, "No! We already talked about this stuff. I really don't feel like looking at the charts and diagrams again. I'm still traumatized from that experience. I just need to know where you know...the pad things are and then I'll be fine!"

Lorelai cringed, "Right. Okay...okay. Well I'll just go upstairs and-"

"Can you ask Luke to leave?" Rory asked quickly, "I just feel weird! I mean do you have to go back to work? I'm feeling anxious and angry and-"

"Welcoming to PMS." Lorelai said with a frown, "I'd congratulate you but I'm not gonna sugar coat it...it sucks."

"Great." Rory said with an eyeroll, "I hate my life."

Lorelai chuckled softly and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Luckily I bought new ice cream yesterday so once we get you squared away we can watch a movie and eat the entire gallon."

Rory pouted, "Okay…"

Lorelai kissed her daughter's head and smiled, "I'll be right back. Hang tight for a second. I'll just go tell Luke he can head back home."

"I'm sorry...it's not that I don't like him anymore I just-" Rory started but Lorelai shook her head.

"I get it hon. Trust me. I do. It's okay." She smiled and walked out of the bedroom.

Luke was sitting in the living room, he stood up when he heard Lorelai approaching, "Is she alright? Is she really sick? Does she need to go back to the hospital? I mean they got her whole appendix right? And you only have one...at least I think. Or is it something-"

He was rambling and Lorelai's heart swelled at his concern for her, "She's fine."

Luke sighed with relief, "Okay...well did I do something? I thought we were having a good time one minute and then-"

"No you didn't do anything wrong." She said shaking her head, "She just uh...needs her Mom for a minute." She blushed slightly, "If you know what I mean…"

He frowned and shook his head, "Well she always needs you but no I don't really know what you mean…"

Lorelai smiled, "Okay well it's not a big deal. I think I can take it from here. You can head back to the apartment and-"

He stepped closer to her, "You want me to go? I thought we would all hang out...are you sure I didn't do something wrong? I don't want her to be upset with me…"

Lorelai shook her head and grabbed his hand, "You didn't do anything Luke. She just...needs a minute."

"I don't understand." He said quickly, "I had to have done something if she wants me to leave...do you want me to leave? You said maybe I'd stay tonight...is that what this is about? Did you ask her about it? Was she totally freaked out?"

"Luke stop." Lorelai said squeezing his hand gently.

"It is isn't it? She's not ready for that. That's fine! I don't ever have to stay over." He paused, "Well I mean eventually if we got ma-" He paused and blushed, "I mean…"

She smiled having caught on to his almost slip up, "Luke...I mean it she's fine. It has nothing to do with you or us as a couple."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Then why can't you tell me?"

"Because I don't think you really want to know." She said with a laugh.

"Of course I want to know!" He said feeling slightly offended, "You know how much I care about her. If something is up I want to know what it is so I can help."

"I'm not sure you can help…" She said with another laugh, "Unless you feel like baking anything and everything chocolate related that you know how to make."

He shook his head, "I don't under-" He paused as something clicked, then his face turned ten different shades of red, "Oh. Oh. Oh my God!"

Lorelai cringed and swatted his arm, "Luke! She's already embarrassed enough!"

"She...she got her…" He groaned and took his hat off, running his hand through his hair, "Isn't she a little young for that?"

"No. Not really." Lorelai said shaking her head, "It's different for all girls…" She sighed and glanced back towards Rory's room, "She just...she kind of panicked. It's her first time and obviously didn't want to talk to you about it. I think she would just feel better if you went home tonight...we can try and all hang out soon. She'll be fine in a day or two. She's just feeling a lot of new things and...you know a lot of embarrassment at first."

Luke still looked embarrassed himself, "Right…"

She chuckled slightly, "You wanted to know what was going on…"

He sighed, "I know but…"

"And if you are going to be around...this is something you have to deal with." She said with a shrug, "With both of us. And trust me...it's worse for us."

Luke nodded, "I know. I know...I just…" He sighed, "All new for me…"

She smiled and reached for his hand again, "I know. It's new for us too...we're still learning remember?"

Luke nodded, "Okay. Well...I'll head out then...call me later?"

Lorelai smiled, "I will. And...do me a favor...don't say a word to her about any of this. It will probably be better for all involved if you don't even acknowledge it. I know she won't. Just give her an extra slice of pie tomorrow…"

Luke smiled, "I can do that…"

She sighed and leaned in to kiss him, "Sorry we will miss each other again."

He shook his head, "Rory comes first. I've told you that from the beginning. I'll see you later. Try and get some sleep tonight okay?"

She nodded and kissed him again, "I will. Just wish I could sleep next you…"

He gave her an affectionate squeeze and winked, "Soon. I promise." He kissed her again, "Goodnight."

"Night Luke. And thanks for everything." She said watching him walk back towards the door, she waited until the truck pulled out of the driveway.

She was lost in thought, thinking about how amazing he was. She felt that rush run through her body and she wished she could tell him how much he meant to her. But truthfully she didn't know how to express it just yet. Even with the appearance of Michael today, just the sight of Luke calmed all her nerves.

The only thing that snapped her out of her daze was her daughter's loud voice, "Mom!"

Lorelai jumped slightly and turned towards the stairs, "Sorry! I'm on it! One second!"

She dashed up the stairs and wondered how it was possible that her daughter was suddenly old enough for this phase in her life. Life was moving quickly but she was finally happy with the direction it was going in these days…

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! I wasn't sure about the last part with Rory going through that change hahaha but something about it stuck with me when I thought of it. If Luke and Lorelai started to date when Rory was still young it would be something he would be around for...part of life! And picturing his reaction was funny to me! I will try and update asap! Thanks again!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Once again thanks for all the feedback. I swear I haven't forgotten about the last chapter of "Searchlight" I have just had so many ideas for this story that it's taken over a bit. I will try and write the last one for that soon!**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter. WARNING there may be subjects in this that will be upsetting to some.**

* * *

That Friday, Rory was spending the day with Lane at the lake. Lorelai was at the Inn frantically trying to make sure everything was perfect for the wedding the following day. She was sitting at her desk going over the agenda again when she heard someone clear their throat. She glanced up and groaned when she saw Michael standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm checking in." He said with a shrug, "With the rehearsal tonight it's just easier to be here."

Lorelai sighed and went over to the computer to search his name, "Okay. Well your room is all set. I'm assuming you remember where everything is." She said not meeting his eyes.

Michael smirked at her, "I may need a friendly reminder...why don't you show me the way and stay awhile?" He asked leaning into the counter.

"Michael I'm not doing this with you." She said shaking her head quickly, "I'm not that girl anymore."

"The easy maid?" He chuckled to himself.

Her face turned red, "That's not fair and you know it. I actually liked you...I didn't think it was just…"

"Casual sex?" He asked with a shrug, "I guess it wasn't...at least not the entire time. But I could really go for some casual sex right now...this wedding is stressing me out."

She glared at him, "I have a boyfriend. But even if I didn't I wouldn't let you touch me ever again."

Michael pursed his lips, "Huh. Okay...you seemed to enjoy it back in the day." He shrugged, "But tell me more about this guy of yours. Is it something serious? Is he gonna make an honest woman out of you? Not that he really can...kid at 16…"

She slammed her hand down on the desk, "Would you just leave me alone?" Her eyes were sparkling with tears and she wanted to smack him, "Why are you such an ass? I don't remember you being like this."

He chuckled, "Clearly you were just blinded by lust back then. You were pretty desperate…"

Michel had walked up behind her and overheard the conversation, he had been filled in on the situation by Sookie. He quickly walked to her side and smiled, "Lorelai it's time for you break. I'll check him in."

She turned to him quickly with shock on her face and he just smiled, "Michel…"

He smiled, "Go ahead. I've got it all covered here."

Lorelai turned around without another word or look at Michael. She quickly grabbed her bag and walked out of the Inn as fast as her legs would take her. She jumped into the Jeep and sat for a moment trying to compose herself. Michael's words had stirred so many old emotions and insecurities of hers began swarming in her head again. She started to drive into town but had to pull over again when she was near Doose's. She put both hands on the wheel, bent her head and started to cry.

Luke had run to the market to pick up extra eggs for the day. When he walked out the front door, he spotted Lorelai's jeep across the street. He smiled thinking she was probably heading to the Diner to visit him for a brief moment. He had barely seen her all week after the incident with Rory. He checked both sides of the street and walked towards her, but right away he noticed something was wrong.

He saw her head resting against the wheel and the gentle shake of her shoulders. His pace quickened and he placed the grocery bags on the pavement before tapping on the window. Her head snapped up and the look on his face sent a jolt of panic to his heart. He opened the door and quickly reached for her, "Hey...what's wrong?" He asked, "Why are you crying?"

She sniffled slightly and shook her head, "Nothing. I'm fine Luke. I'm being stupid I-"

"You aren't being stupid. Obviously something is upsetting you." He bent down slightly to catch her eye, "Lorelai…"

She started to cry again, "I can't…"

He sighed and began to pull her out of the car, "Come with me." He bent down and picked up the bags with one arm while using his free hand to clasp her hand in his.

Lorelai let him lead her towards the back of the Diner. Her feet were moving but she wasn't fully there with him. He left her for a moment at the back stair case before bringing the groceries to Joe in the kitchen. He was back in a flash and began to usher up the stairs to the apartment. He watched her walk through the door and fall into one of the kitchen chairs.

He kneeled down in front of her on the ground and took her hands as she started to cry again, "What's going on?"

She sniffled, "Michael is the best man in this wedding…" She glanced up at him and saw his confusion, "Michael...the guy I used to fool ar-"

"Okay. That Michael." He said with a sigh, "Uh...so...I mean did it stir up old feelings for him or something?"

She grimaced, "God No. No. Not at all." She said shaking her head as she wiped at her tears, "He's just being…"

Her voice trailed off and he could tell he was hesitant to tell him what happened, "Lorelai if this guy is bothering you tell me."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I just...he keeps making these stupid remarks about our past and making me feel…"

"Making you feel what?" He asked rubbing her arms.

"Like a total slut." She said with a shiver, "I feel really stupid...thinking about all that stuff and the way I let him…" She put her head in her hands again and started to cry, "I'm such an idiot."

Luke tensed at her words, he didn't like her to ever feel upset or insecure with herself. "Lorelai you are not an idiot. He's just being a jackass...do you want me to go talk to him?"

Her head snapped up and she looked frantic, "No! No. I don't want you to do do that."

He frowned, "Lorelai I'm not just gonna sit back and let this guy treat you like shit."

"He's just being immature and stupid." She laughed slightly to herself, "Now that I think about it not much has changed since the last time I saw him…"

"What's he saying to you?" He asked feeling the anger burn in his chest.

"He just keeps making a pass at me...asking me to go to one of the rooms like we used too." She shivered slightly thinking about it, "I just can't believe I ever let myself be that stupid. But he was right...I was desperate and slutty. No wonder people think so little of me I'm-"

"Stop." He said squeezing her hands in his, "Please stop I hate hearing you talk about yourself like this. I thought we got past all this stuff...you can't let him get to you like this. This guy's an idiot. He doesn't know a damn thing about you. Anyone that would think that little of you clearly doesn't know anything about you. You're an incredible mother, a hard worker, a great friend and the best girlfriend-"

"Luke." She said shaking her head, "Don't...please don't…"

"No." He said shaking his head, "Lorelai you can't listen to this guy...he's just trying to get into your head and mess with you."

She chuckled and wiped at her tears, "Well it's working…"

Luke stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, "I wanna talk to him."

She sighed and stood up slowly, "Luke no...that would not go well at all. After the wedding tomorrow he'll be gone and I won't have to deal with him."

"I'm not okay with ANYONE treating you this way." He said sternly, "It's not right. I don't feel right just letting it go."

She reached for his hand, "Luke I'll be fine. I'm just...I'm overly tired and stressed out about this whole wedding. I haven't seen Rory much and I feel guilty because she's going through her own things. And just seeing him was shocking and hearing him say all that stuff just touched a nerve. But really I'll be fine…"

Luke stared at her for a moment and then stepped over to her, he cupped her face in his hands, "You have no idea how wonderful you are." He said shaking his head slowly, "And it kills me that you would ever think so little of yourself…"

She swallowed hard and let his words sink in, "Luke…"

"You amaze me everyday. You are incredible Lorelai and I'm not just saying that because you're my girlfriend. I've always thought that." He said with a shrug.

She sniffled again, "I love Rory...with every ounce of my being but…" She sighed, "But since the moment I found out I was pregnant...I have been labeled as "that girl". People always give me that look when they realize she is my daughter and not my sister…"

He frowned, "I didn't…"

She laughed slightly, "Hate to break it to you babe but yes you did…"

He gasped slightly, "I did? I didn't mean-"

She shook her head, "It's okay. It's a normal thing. I get it...I do. But I just wish people would see me as more than just the girl that got pregnant at 15 and had a kid by 16."

Luke leaned down and kissed her softly, "I see you as more than that. So much more than that…"

She sighed and leaned into his embrace, "I'm so tired…"

He started to rub her back gently, "You can't let some asshole from your past who barely knew you break you down."

She squeezed him tighter to her, "I know...It just really hit a nerve." She sniffled slightly, "I've been so...happy the last few months Luke. And it just...it killed me."

He kissed the top of her head and held her close, "What can I do to make you happy again?"

She smiled against his chest and pulled away to look at him, "I'm fine really...just having a moment. Sorry you had to see me break down like that."

Luke smiled and cupped her face in his large hands again, "You have nothing to apologize for. This is a relationship...we're going to see each other upset from time to time."

She frowned slightly, "But I'm the only one that's been upset so far...you're always the strong one."

He smirked at her, "I'm glad you think so…"

She stared up at him lovingly and leaned further into him, "It works both ways you know...if you're having a bad day you can tell me."

Luke smiled, "So far no way I could have a bad day with you…"

She blushed slightly, "Always the charmer…"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "You feeling better?"

She took a deep breath and leaned up to kiss him, "Yes. Thank you."

Luke kissed her back and gave her a gentle squeeze, "You gonna be okay going back to work?"

She sighed, "Seems like Michel sensed what was going on...he was the one that stepped in and told me to take a break. Sookie must have filled him in." She paused for a moment, "I don't think I was lying to you or anything...but he showed up that day that you were watching Rory. But then I honestly forgot about it...it all happened so fast then and then he was gone."

He frowned, "Okay...I wish you had told me before but I get it. Speaking of Rory…" He cleared his throat nervously, "How is she uh...how's she doing?"

She smiled at him, "She's just fine. She'll be back to normal by tomorrow…"

He grimaced slightly, "I feel like she's been avoiding me…"

Lorelai shook her head, "No. She's just...dealing with things in her own way. It's...a weird feeling. She just feels weird…"

Luke frowned, "I feel a little weird too...but I don't want her to feel embarrassed or afraid to be around me."

"She's not afraid to be around you." She said shaking her head, "She just...she's uncomfortable. It's no fun…"

Luke rubbed the back of his neck, "Alright...we should probably change the subject. As long as she's okay that's all I care about…" He paused, "I mean I just don't want-"

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him gently, "It's okay...I get that it's weird. Trust me...I do. I'm her Mom and I still feel weird about the whole thing!"

He chuckled, "I know...she's growing up fast."

"Too fast…" She said with a sigh, "Way too fast...before I know she's going to be interested in boys and I'm going to have a heart attack."

He groaned, "Me too...I'll kill any kid that even looks at her…"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Have I told you how grateful I am for you and the way you care about my daughter?"

He squeezed her, "You've mentioned it…"

"Well I'm going to be keep mentioning it." She said softly, "Because it's everything to me Luke. Seeing you with her…" Her eyes welled up with tears, "I just...I feel so happy when I see you together. She's missed out on so much with her own Dad and in just a few short time you've been made up for so much of that."

He reached a hand up to wipe her tears away, "Lorelai…"

"And I don't want you to think that I…" She paused and sniffled, "I don't' want you to think that I expect you to be her Dad…"

He frowned, "I'd like to be…"

Her face softened slightly, "You do?"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, "Lorelai I think I've made my intentions clear...someday if you still want me...I'd like to marry you. Have our own kids...and treat Rory like my own."

She smiled at him, "You already do…"

He swallowed hard, "Lorelai...I don't have much family. It's really just my sister and her son...and I never see them." He paused and his face turned red, "Lorelai you and Rory are my family...and I don't want to freak you out because maybe I'm going to fast…" He sighed, "But I mean that...you're my family. That's how I feel."

She bit her lip nervously, "Luke...you have no idea how hard I've fallen for you." She stood up on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, "Do you need to go back to work?" She asked as she pressed kisses to his lips.

Luke moaned into her mouth, "I got some time...but only for you."

She giggled against his lips, "Better be just me…"

Luke smiled and lifted her up slowly making her squeal, "Come here pretty girl…"

As he lay her down on the bed she stared up at him, "Thank you…" She whispered.

Luke smiled down at her, "Nothing to thank me for...I just want you to be happy."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible. It was crazy how this man was able to change her attitude so quickly. Earlier she was distraught, and now she felt safe and happy in his arms...right where she belonged.

* * *

The following evening, Lorelai was walking around the Inn making sure that everything was going to smoothly during the reception. Everytime she had seen Michael she had made sure to change directions so she could avoid him at all costs. She was standing by the front desk when Mia walked up to her with a large smile on her face.

"Hey...what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked softly, "I wasn't expecting you today."

Mia smiled, "Well I heard this wedding was quite the production...I wanted to come check and see how you were all holding up."

Lorelai sighed, "I'll be happy when it's over...this bride is unlike anyone I've ever seen."

Mia leaned against the desk, "I also heard Michael was in the wedding…"

Lorelai grimaced, "Sookie's got a big mouth…"

Mia chuckled, "She was just worried about you...she said he was giving you a hard time yesterday. Are you okay?"

"I wasn't...but Luke and I had a talk and I feel better now. Really I'm good.." She said with a shrug, "I've just been avoiding him all day…"

"He was always a bit immature." She said with a frown, "I'm sorry if he's being rude. Try and ignore him. When this is all over you'll never see him again."

Lorelai smiled, "That's what I thought the last time I saw him...but life has a funny way of bringing up the past again."

Mia nodded slowly, "It's going to be fine." She reached her hand out to her and squeezed it gently, "But how are things with Luke going? I haven't wanted to intrude on anything. But...I can tell you seem happy. The trip went well right?"

Lorelai sighed and had a dreamy look on her face, "Mia he's...he's wonderful."

"Oh sweetie…" Mia said giving her hand a squeeze again.

"I don't know what I did to deserve him but God I'm glad he picked me. He's so good with Rory...they are best friends. And he just makes me feel like the most important person in the world. I adore him. I think I'm…" She swallowed hard, "I think I'm falling in love...if I'm not there already." She said with a laugh.

"You sound nervous about that." She whispered.

Lorelai shrugged, "I've never been in love Mia...it scares me. But if this is what real love is...I don't want anything to change. I just hope to God he doesn't change his mind."

Mia smiled, "Luke doesn't change his mind easily. He's a man of his word. When he makes a promise he keeps it. He's just like his parents in that way. I always knew that I could could on William and Kat for anything and everything."

"I wish I could have met them." Lorelai said in a whisper, "Even just to thank them for raising such an incredible man."

Mia smiled, "I stopped by the Diner the other day…" She paused, "I haven't seen him look so relaxed and happy since the passing of his Father. I care very deeply for him and you. You're like children to me...and to see you both so happy makes me happier than you could realize. This is good Lorelai...it's very good. Don't get scared by it...just let it happen. Let him in."

"I just...I never thought I'd find someone to accept me fully you know? Someone who would take me along with all my baggage. But he does...and he works so hard to make sure that Rory and I are both happy. It just...it amazes me every single day." Her eyes began to fill up with tears, "I feel incredibly lucky…"

"You're both lucky." Mia whispered, "Not everyone gets to find a love like the one you two have created."

"Love…" Lorelai whispered, "I haven't said it yet...he has. He told me not to rush it...but I do feel it...I mean this has to be love. I can't imagine anything feeling greater than this."

Mia smiled, "He won't expect you to say it back quickly. But just so you know...it's never been easy for him to express his emotions. So for me to hear that he told you that he loves you...that makes me realize that this truly is the real deal. He would never say it if he didn't mean it. He's not that kind of guy…"

"No. He's not. He's unlike any other guy I've ever known…" She whispered.

"Just let yourself be happy Lorelai. You deserve it whether you believe it or not." Mia responded honestly, "You really do…"

"Thank you Mia." She said with a smile, "I guess I'm just always waiting for the other shoe to drop...you know?"

She nodded, "I can understand that. But at some point you have to put the walls down sweetheart…"

"I'm trying…" She whispered, "I really am."

"I know. I can tell." She said patting her arm, "Makes me happy. I would love to sit and talk all night but I suppose we should do some work…" She looked around, "I'm just going to poke my head into the reception and check things out."

Lorelai nodded, "Okay. I need to run to the office really quickly. I'll meet you in there soon."

Mia smiled and nodded as she walked away. Mia walked into the reception hall, Lorelai headed towards her office. Throughout their conversation...neither of them had noticed the man in the tux slipping into Lorelai's office first…

* * *

Luke was cleaning up at the Diner after a long day. He hadn't seen Lorelai at all today. They had left each other after their impromptu love making feeling happy again. But deep down, the thought of Michael's words still bothered Luke deep down. All throughout the day he thought about Lorelai being stuck at the Inn having to deal with the difficult bride, making sure everything went off without a hitch and also trying to avoid Michael.

The Diner was dead, and he was planning on closing early anyway. He cleaned the last few tables and double checked that everything was off before running up to his apartment to shower and change quickly. Just popping in to check how things were going would help ease his mind.

* * *

Lorelai stepped into the office and walked towards her desk, she jumped when she saw the person standing in the corner. "Michael…" She put her hand over her chest, "Jesus Christ! You scared me to death. What the hell are you doing in here?"

He stepped towards her slowly, "I was kind of upset about the way things went down yesterday…"

She frowned slightly, his words seemed to be slurred, "Michael just let it go. It's not even worth it...just go back to the reception and leave me alone. After tomorrow we'll never see each other again. Just move on with your life. I've moved on with mine."

The way he was staring at her sent a shiver down her spine, "I was young back then…"

She swallowed hard and stepped back , "We both were. It's fine. None of it matters."

"But I'm older now and you're…" He swallowed hard and looked her up and down, "God you look good still...even better really."

"Michael I told you I have a boyfriend." She said sternly, "A boyfriend who I care very deeply for. I'm asking you to just walk away now...go back to the wedding and we can just leave it at that."

"We had fun together. We had good chemistry…" He said licking his lips, "I still remember what you like…"

Her heart was pounding in her chest, "Don't. Please don't…"

"Lorelai…" He said in a deep voice, "One quick fling...no one ever has to know."

She opened her mouth to say no but suddenly his hand was over her mouth. Her eyes popped open in shock and panic as he pressed her against the back wall. She tried to scream but the sound was muffled against his strong hands. She squirmed when his free hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her roughly against him. Her hands clawed at him and he hissed angrily.

"Stupid little…" He grumbled as he started to tear at her dress, he ignored the tears burning in her eyes. "Just stop fighting it!"

She tried screaming again but his hold on her was too strong as he pressed her into the wall and started to pull down his pants.

* * *

Out in the lobby, Luke walked in and glanced around. He could hear the music coming from out in the garden and in the reception room. There were flowers and lights everywhere and Luke couldn't help but smile. He knew how hard Lorelai had worked to make this wedding happen and despite everything that had gone on he was damn proud of her.

He felt a hand on his back and he smiled when he saw Mia behind him, "Lucas what are you doing here? Hoping to run into a certain blue eyed beauty?"

He blushed slightly, "Hi Mia...yeah I was just checking in. Haven't seen her today…She's been very stressed."

"Yes she has. She's been working very hard this last week." She shrugged, "Then again she always works hard. Since the day I met her she's worked hard to provide for Rory."

Luke smiled, "She's pretty incredible."

"It sounds like things are going well between you two. She has never been so happy." She nudged him gently, "And neither have you...you have a glow about you."

He groaned and rolled his eyes, "I do not glow…"

Mia chuckled, "You do. And don't argue with me Lucas. I bathed you and changed your diapers as a baby."

"Aw Geez…" He said as his face turned bright red, "Did you have to go there?"

She laughed again, "Just saying…"

He shook his head and couldn't help but laugh, "Anyway...have you seen Lorelai lately?"

"She was just heading to her office for something a little while ago. She said she would meet me in the reception hall but I thought she'd be back by now." She said with a frown, "Maybe she got a phone call.

Luke opened his mouth to say something but suddenly heard a crash coming from the direction of Lorelai's office. "What was that?"

Mia frowned, "I don't know…"

Another loud sound came and Luke's heart jumped in his chest, "Did she go in there alone?"

Mia grabbed his arm, "I thought so…"

Luke turned quickly and ran towards the office with Mia following him. The closer he got the louder the sounds became and suddenly he heard a scream. Adrenaline took over and he burst through the door. The sight in front of him stirred anger he didn't know existed. Lorelai was pressed against the back wall, tears streaming down her face as she clawed at this animals hands on her. Her mouth was covered by his hand and the man's other hand was drifting up under her ripped dress.

Her eyes locked with his and Luke lunged when he saw the fear in them. He grabbed the man by the back of the neck and ripped him off of of Lorelai. She collapsed onto the floor and Mia was suddenly at her side wrapping a sweater around her. Luke gave her one look and then turned back to the man now leaning against Lorelai's desk.

"You son of a bitch!" He screamed as he lunged at him again, his fist collided with his nose and there was a loud crack and a gush of blood.

"Luke!" He heard Mia scream from behind him, but he ignored her.

"You sick bastard…" He grumbled, "You dare to touch her like that!" He was hitting him over and over again despite the man's pleas to stop.

For a moment he thought to pull away but then the thought of Lorelai begging him to stop stirred something in him. The idea that if he had not walked in now...something terrible could have happened. He continued to punch him until he heard a different voice call out to him.

"Luke stop…" She said in a strained voice, "Stop…"

He stood up, whipped around and saw Lorelai clinging to Mia on the floor with fear still shining in her eyes. He stumbled forward slightly and then fell down in front of her. His hands were bloody and she grimaced, "Luke…" Mia whispered.

She got up quickly and ran to get a rag and more help, she was back in a flash to wipe Luke's hands off. When she was done, Luke quickly scooped Lorelai into his arms as a group of people walked into the room to assess the situation. He could hear Mia talking to them to explain what had happened but he didn't care. All he cared about was this woman in his arms.

"Lorelai…" He grumbled, "Are you okay?"

She clung to his flannel shirt and cried into his chest, "I couldn't move...I couldn't get away...he was going too-"

"Shhh…" He whispered as he rubbed her back gently, "Shh...he can't touch you again. He WON'T touch you again. No one ever will."

"I asked him to leave...I wanted him to leave…" She mumbled into his chest as he rocked her back and forth.

"I know. I know." He said wrapping his hands in her hair and kissing the top of her head, "It's okay…"

Mia knelt down beside them, "Lorelai sweetheart...I need to call the po-"

"No." Lorelai said pulling away from Luke quickly, "God no please. Please don't."

Luke frowned, "Lorelai he assaulted you…" The words felt strangled as they came out of his mouth, "He tried too-"

"I know." She said hiccuping as Sookie rushed into the room, "I know what he tried to do. What he would have done if you hadn't come here…"

"Oh my God…" Sookie said staring at Michael who was sitting on the opposite side of the room with his friends kneeling over him, "Lorelai…"

"I don't want you to call the cops." Lorelai mumbled, "No one can know about this."

Mia frowned, "Lorelai I don't think-"

"No one can know about this!" She yelled again feeling her body begin to shake again, her voice cracked as she spoke again, "Rory can't know…I don't want her to know…"

Luke and Mia glanced at each other as Sookie sat down on the floor with them, "Honey...you can't just let him get away with this."

Lorelai squeezed her eyes shut, "Rory can't know...and if you call the cops." She hiccuped again, "She'll find out and I don't want...I don't want her to be upset. I just...I can't…"

Luke sighed and pulled her back into his arms, "Shhh...you need to breath." He kissed the top of her head again, "You need to relax…"

Sookie put a hand on her friend's back, "Lorelai why don't you come with me and get cleaned up a bit…"

Luke cast a look in her direction, he was hesitant to let her out of his arms let alone his sights. But he knew that it would give him a chance to talk to Mia. He let go slightly and watched as Sookie pulled Lorelai up as they walked out of the office. He noticed the way that Lorelai tensed when she got closer to Michael. His whole body went rigid and Mia had to grab hold of his arm to keep him from lunging at him again.

One of Michael's friends stepped up to him, "Look I uh...I understand that things got a little heated but-"

Luke glared at him, "A little heated? Your friend tried to rape my girlfriend!"

He grimaced, "I know...but he's super drunk. And...from what I understand he has a history with her and-"

Luke grabbed him by the collar, "I don't care if they had a history together. What he just did was wrong and he is damn lucky that I didn't ki-"

"Lucas." Mia whispered grabbing his arm again, "Let go…"

Luke stepped back and clenched his hands open and shut as he glared at Michael in the corner. He could hear Mia speaking to Michael's friends but his eyes never left the man in the corner. Images of his hands on shoved up under her dress, holding her against the wall and covering her mouth sent anger rushing through him again. He was about to lunge again when Sookie appeared in the doorway again.

"Luke…" She whispered, "She's asking for you…"

Luke took a deep breath, glanced at Mia again and then quickly walked out of the office. He followed Sookie towards the staff bathrooms and found Lorelai leaning against the sink ripping at her eyes.

"Hey…" He whispered stepping into the small room, "Lorelai I really think we need too-"

She turned to face him and shook her head, "I just can't Luke...I can't. Rory would be devastated and scared and I just…" The tears welled in her eyes again, "I can't do that to her…"

"Of course it will be hard for her. You're her Mom...her best friend." He said reaching for her hands, it broke his heart when she flinched at his touch, "But she will also want to know you are okay and that he pays for what he did…"

She swallowed hard, 'But he didn't do anything…" She whispered, "He didn't get to...you stopped him so it's fine."

"It's not fine." He said sternly, "What he did was not fine...I can't even-"

"Luke I just need you too…" She swallowed hard and grabbed his forearms in her hands as she felt her legs begin to shake, "I need you to just do this for me...I can't. I can't do it…"

Luke sighed realizing she was going to fight him tooth and nail about this, "I want to kill him…"

She reached up to rub at her eyes again, "He thought I'd be easy still…" She said trying to laugh, "It's that image everyone has of me...he thought I'd let him…" She cringed, "Even when I told him about you…"

He sighed again and began to rub her arms gently, "I don't think I'll ever get that image out of my head...I've never been so scared."

The tears started to flow again and she shook her head resting her head against his chest, "Luke…"

"I can't just let him walk away like this…" He whispered feeling the emotion rise in him again, "I came here to check on things and now...this is so much worse than just those stupid things he said. I can't let him-"

"Please Luke…" She whispered, "Please…"

The desperation in his voice caused his heart to ache, "Lorelai…" He swallowed the lump in his throat, "This is killing me…"

She cried harder as she held him, "I just...I can't...I can't be that girl…I've already been-"

"Lorelai please…" He said pressing kisses against her scalp, "Please let me help you…"

Her nails dug into his arms, "I just can't...I'm begging you. Please Luke...just drop it. It didn't go any further than what you saw and it doesn't have too…"

He lifted her head slowly, And you honestly think you can just be okay with it? You can just pretend that this didn't happen?"

The intensity in his stare shook her to her core, "I just have too Luke...I have too. For Rory. She comes first, right? Her pain is most important and I won't let her be upset by this. So please...for me. For her...just...just let me handle it this way…"

Luke sighed and pulled her against him again, "Lorelai God...I'm so sorry this happened. I just wish…"

She squeezed him tight, "I know. I know you do...and so do I but it's just…" She pulled away slightly and shook her head, "It just is what it is okay? It's just part of life sometimes...we have to just let it go…"

"So what are you going to do? Just let him go?" He asked before grimacing, "I think I may have broken his nose…"

She smiled, "I think you did too…"

"He's lucky that's all I did…" He whispered, "He deserved to be-"

"Luke…" She whispered to him, "Stop…"

A knock on the door broke them apart slightly as Mia poked her head in, "Lorelai Michael is leaving...his friends told the Bride and Groom he was sick and had to leave."

Lorelai shivered slightly, "She's going to be angry…"

Mia shook her head, "I don't really care. I want him off this property. If I had it my way he'd be heading to the police station but-"

"Fine." She said quickly, "Just...just let him go…" She sighed and glanced around, "I need to get back out there and-"

"No. You're going home." Mia said stepping into the room, "You're going home and Luke is going with you."

"But Mia there is still two hours left in the wedding and tomorrow there is the brunch and-" She glanced around her slowly.

Mia shook her head, "Michel will deal with it. I will be here too. You need to go home. I will be by tomorrow to check on you and to talk further about this."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Mia are you angry with me? Please don't fire me I-"

Mia stepped all the way up to her and held her face in her hands, "Don't you dare...what that man did…" She had tears burning in her eyes, "This wasn't your fault. I just...I hate that…" She shook her head back and forth, "Oh Lorelai…" She pulled her into her arms and they both began to cry, "I can't beleive…"

Lorelai squeezed her tightly trying to keep it together, "I'm going to be just fine…I have to be right?"

Mia squeezed her again and glanced over at Luke who looked broken, "You will be just fine...you always are."

Not wanting to break down again, Lorelai pulled away quickly and started to walk out of the bathroom. Luke went to follow her but Mia grabbed his arm quickly to stop her. He looked down at her hand on his and then back up at her expectantly.

"Take care of our girl…" She whispered in a hoarse voice. "Just...watch her...don't leave her side."

Luke shook his head, "I won't." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "I promise."

Mia watched him go and then put a hand over her mouth and let the tears come. This was the last thing she had expected to happen. What killed her the most was that just prior to this Lorelai had talked about how happy she was. But she had also told her that she was waiting for something else bad to happen just as it always did in Lorelai's life. And tonight...she had once again been hit with another painful blow. Mia just prayed that Lorelai was strong enough to get through this without pushing the one good thing in her life away...

* * *

 **Some of you may be angry but hopefully you continue to read. Thankfully Luke was there to save her. Can't be all fluff all the time right? Just remember I am a L/L shipper and won't keep them apart. Lorelai will survive this I promise!**


	23. Chapter 23

Late that night, Luke was cleaning up at Lorelai and Rory's house. Rory was spending the night at Lane's again which Luke was grateful for. He knew that Lorelai needed time to process this without Rory around, and he was hoping he could get her to change her mind about pressing charges. He poured two cups of tea for them and then walked into the living room where Lorelai was sitting on the couch. She was sitting in the corner wrapped in one of Luke's large sweatshirts, her hair was thrown up in a messy bun after her shower. She was hugging her knees, resting her chin on her knees and he could tell she was trying not to cry again.

Luke sat down beside her, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and handed her a mug, "I made tea instead of coffee...coffee would get you too wound up again."

She nodded slowly and pulled the steaming mug towards her face, "Thanks…"

He was quiet for a moment as he watched her, he could see the wheels turning in her head. He didn't want to push her but he also knew that they needed to talk about this more. Lorelai would love to pretend it didn't happen but he knew the longer they avoided this the worse it would be.

"Lorelai…" He whispered softly, "I need you to talk to me...you can't keep this bottled up inside."

She squeezed her eyes tight and put the mug down on the coffee table, "Luke please…"

He sighed and scooted closer to her, he felt her body tense and it made his heart ache, "I'm not trying to upset you. I just...I don't know what to do here. All I know is that I need to know that you are going to be okay. I need to take care of you…"

She laughed sadly to herself, "Told you it was always me that needed the help...never you."

He shook his head, "Don't do that...don't joke about this situation right now. I know that's your thing but...you can't do that with this."

She groaned, put her legs down and rested her elbows on her knees, "I don't know what you want me to say…"

"I just...I don't understand why you won't press charges." Lorelai opened her mouth to respond and he shook his head, "You keep saying you don't want Rory to know but…" He sighed, "I still don't agree with it. What Michael did to you was disgusting and wrong. He had no right to try and force you…" His voice trailed off and she sensed the emotion coursing through him, "I don't think I will ever get that image out of my head...and if I hadn't walked in when I did I would never have forgiven myself."

She glanced at him quickly and then looked away, "It wasn't your fault Luke…"

"Well it wasn't yours either." His words came out a little harsher than he meant them too.

She swallowed hard and looked over at him, "Wasn't it?"

His jaw dropped open and he had to try and keep his cool, "Are you kidding me? Of course not! No one ever has the right to do that if you say no."

Lorelai stood up quickly and tried to walk away, "I can't do this."

Luke grabbed her arm and she cringed, he let go, "Lorelai...stop. Don't run from this. Talk to me."

She whimpered softly, "I don't know how to talk about this! I was taught not to talk about these kinds of things!"

He frowned, "What are you talking about, these kind of things?"

She stopped short and wrapped her arms around herself, "Nothing…"

Luke stood up and walked up to her, she wouldn't meet his eyes and it scared him. "Lorelai...has something like this happened before?" She cringed again and he felt his heart drop into his stomach, "Lorelai...jesus...what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing…" She tried again, but when he wouldn't look away from her she knew she couldn't let go. "Luke I…"

He watched as her eyes welled up again and his heart broke, "Sit with me…"

He watched her take her place back on the couch and he sat beside her. He took her hand in his and waited for her to start to speak again. He knew he had to take this at her pace. She took a deep breath and ran her free hand through her hair.

"When I was 14…" Her voice was quiet and filled with emotion, "My parents were...having one of their big dinner parties with all of their important friends." She sniffled, "I was bored as usual...and the only place I could ever hide away in was usually my Dad's office. So I was sitting at his desk…and...and one of his business partners came in."

She broke off again and the tears started spilling down her cheeks, Luke brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly, "I'm right here...you're okay…"

She sniffled again and took a deep breath before continuing, "At first he was just talking to me...saying he was sure I was bored at the party because he was too. I had known him for years...so I didn't' feel weird. But then…" She swallowed hard and shook her head, "He was sitting on the edge of the desk and he put his hand on my leg and I asked him to take it away but he said that it wasn't a big deal...he moved it higher and I asked him to stop again."

She started to cry again and Luke felt his heart racing in his chest, "Lorelai…"

"I tried to stand up but he shoved me back in the chair...he was so much bigger than I was. I went to scream but he covered my mouth and said no one would hear me anyway…" Her whole body was shaking now and Luke pulled her into his arms, "He started kissing my neck and moving one of his hands under my dress and I hated it...I felt nauseous...and I was crying and begging him to stop. He took my hand it put it...on…" She shook her head, "And then my Mom walked in looking for me…"

Luke let out a breath he didn't' know he was holding, "Lorelai…"

"She looked angry...but at me and not him. She told him to leave and he looked scared and just got up and walked away like nothing happened. I was terrified and I couldn't move…" She hiccuped, "And she marched over to me, stood me up and straightened out my dress...she asked what I did to make him think I wanted that."

Luke's jaw fell open again, "What?"

"She said I must have done something to make him think that it was okay. I told her we were just talking and then he put his hands on me and I asked him to stop. But she said he had to have gotten the idea to do it somewhere. I was so upset I couldn't even fight her. She told me that we couldn't' tell anyone because it would ruin business deals for my Father. She told me to go back out to the party and greet our guests…"

"Jesus Christ…" Luke's blood was boiling, "How could she just brush it aside like that? You are her daughter! She was supposed to protect you!"

She wiped at her eyes, "Status and reputation are everything to my parents Luke...especially my Mom. She couldn't handle the scandal...but it made me feel like I had done something wrong. That I had somehow made him think that I did want that…"

"Lorelai you did nothing wrong then and you did nothing wrong tonight...you have to know that. Sex is a mutual thing and if one person says no then that's it. It ends there. No if ands or buts." He said shaking his head.

She sighed and looked at him, "I didn't know what to do after that...and that's when things started to spiral for me. I was so confused and angry and just...hurt. I had to see that man all the time and pretend that nothing had happened...that he didn't do anything wrong. He always winked at me...my Mom would make me hug him and I felt dirty doing it. I used to get so upset when I knew he would be around I'd end up throwing up because I was so nervous."

"Lorelai…" He said pulling her into his arms, "God I'm so sorry…"

"But my Mom refused to talk about it. And I didn't know how to handle my emotions so I started drinking...a lot." She said with a heavy sigh, "And Christopher when along for the ride that whole year...and I got it in my head that if it was my fault then all I was good for was sex. And so I slept with Christopher...but didn't know anything about how it all worked and low and behold I got pregnant by the time I was 15."

Luke swallowed hard, "Lorelai…"

"And when I told my parents...they were so disappointed. And my Mom had this angry look in her eyes. But she waited until late that night to come to my room after my Father was asleep…" She started to cry hard again, "And she told me she knew that it had been my fault before...that I had sent him signals to make him think I wanted him. She said I was disgusting and didn't want to have to be seen with me…and that's when I knew once the baby was born I had to leave. So I did...and I never looked back."

She was crying so hard, Luke pressed her head against his chest and rubbed her back, "Shh...you're okay. You're safe…"

She sniffled and pulled away, "But maybe it is my fault-"

Luke quickly held her face in his hands and spoke to her as softly as he could to keep her calm, "Lorelai I need you to listen to me...you did nothing wrong. Not back then and not tonight...they were wrong. Not you. The way your Mother handled it was wrong and she should have helped you...she should have protected you."

Her lips started to tremble again, "Luke…"

He shook his head, "No. I mean it Lorelai...no one has ever stood up for you...protected you the way they should have. But I'm here now. And I will NEVER allow someone to treat you like that...to hurt you like that. Okay? I mean it. This is unacceptable and I am going to help you get through this…"

She took a deep breath, "I don't know what to do...I'm scared."

"I know." He said softly, "I know you are...but you aren't alone now. And we are going to deal with this…"

She pulled away slightly to just enough to wipe her tears away, "What do I do about Rory?"

Luke sighed, "I know you want to protect her from this but...think about it this way...what if God forbid someday she was in this situation…" He watched Lorelai shiver, "What would you want her to do? What would you do as her Mother? Wouldn't want you want to protect her and make the person pay for what they did?"

Lorelai nodded, "Of course…"

He smiled softly, "Then you need to set that example for her Lorelai...you need to press charges so that Rory knows what happened was wrong. Don't do what your Mother did to you...don't brush it under the rug."

"I just don't want her to be afraid...I don't want her to be worried about me. She carries so many things inside...she worries enough about me and I hate that. I just...I want her to be a happy normal kid and I feel like it's always something and it breaks my heart for her…" She said starting to cry again, "I don't want her to be upset anymore…"

Luke brushed aside her stray hairs and kissed her forehead, "I know...I know you don't. But Rory loves you and she would want what's best for you. What's best for you is to take care of yourself now. She needs you...and you pretending like it didn't happen isn't going to help any of us. I know you Lorelai...you will let this get to you...you'll internalize it...you already are." He said softly, "I can't just sit here and let you do that to yourself...you've already been through enough."

She groaned and put her head in her hands, "I hate this...I hate him...why did this happen? He walked away back then and I just assumed I'd never see him again. Why the hell did he have to just show up and do this? What did I do to deserve this?"

She was sobbing again and he pulled her into his arms, "You did nothing wrong Lorelai...nothing. That is not a real man...okay? He's sick. And he needs to pay for this...you need to put everything else aside and just allow yourself to heal from this. And the first step is going to be pressing charges...and no matter what happens I am going to be right here."

She lifted her head slowly and stared at him with watery eyes, "You should walk away...this is too much…"

He brushed her tears away with his thumb and shook his head, "I told you I'm not going anywhere...I mean that. Nothing that could happen would scare me away. I love you...I'm in this. Good and bad I'm in this…"

His words overwhelmed her and she collapsed again into his chest, clinging to him as the tears flowed. He held her tight and let her cry as hard as she needed to. Anytime he saw her cry or in any type of pain, it tore him apart. But this was the worst he ever felt. He understood now why it had been so hard for her to open up to him to begin with. No one had ever protected her or stood up for her when she needed it. She had always been alone and it was going to take her a long time to realize she wasn't alone anymore. No matter what she needed he was going to be there through it all.

* * *

The following morning, Luke was cooking breakfast for Lorelai in the kitchen. He could hear the shower running again upstairs and he knew she needed her space right now. There was a knock on the door and he knew right away who it would be. He opened the front door and smiled when he saw Mia standing there.

"Hi Mia…" He whispered softly, "Come in…"

Mia stepped into the house and glanced around, "How is she?"

"She's upstairs taking a shower...I'm going to try and get her to eat something." He said with a sigh as they walked into the kitchen, "I think I may have gotten her to agree to press charges. It's not too late right?"

Mia shook her head, "No. There were plenty of witnesses. And the bride and groom found out too…"

Luke cringed, "Oh Geez...how?"

"One of the other guests saw it and told them. They were livid but they said they would be cooperative." She said sitting down at the table, "How does she really seem?"

Luke frowned, "She told me some things...about her past…"

Mia frowned, "About her father's business partner?"

Luke was surprised, "You knew about that?"

Mia nodded, "It came up one night...we never talked about it much but I was sure it had something to do with her reaction last night."

Luke sighed and sat down in one of the chairs beside her, "I don't understand how her Mother could do what she did...to say the things she did. I mean my parents would have died for me if they needed too. They'd do anything for Liz or I. Isn't that what parents are supposed to do?"

"Lorelai came from a different world Luke...a world where it was all about appearances. I don't know her Mother but I think she did things the way her own Mother did them." She said softly, "It doesn't make it right...but it's just the way it is. It's an old school mentality...don't let the world see that there are cracks in what's supposed to be the perfect world…"

He ran a hand over his face, "She just deserves so much better…"

"I know she does. And you know she does...but Lorelai still has a hard time believing that." She said softly, "But this could be a good first step for her to move on…"

"I asked her if she would want Rory to pretend it didn't happen...maybe I pushed her to hard but it seemed to get through to her." He said softly.

"Sometimes you have to push hard to get your point across. You didn't do anything wrong Luke. You're just looking out for her because you love her." She said with a smile, "You're a good man...she's just not used to having anyone care for her that way."

"I hate this…" Luke whispered as his own eyes welled up with tears, "That image...of him holding her down...it's too much…it's killing me."

"I know." Mia said leaning over to take his hand, "I know it is Luke...and you're going to have to find a way to deal with your own emotions about this."

"But I need to be strong for her." He said, "I need to hold it together."

"You're only human Luke...if you expect her to deal with her own emotions than you have to do the same." She said honestly. "And I know that is difficult for you too...but you have too. If you are going to be helpful to her at all you can't let your emotions get bottled up."

Luke let her words sink in as Lorelai stepped into the kitchen, she stumbled for a moment when she saw them both but she tried to smile, "Hi…"

Mia stood up and walked over to her, pulling her into her arms, "How are you sweetheart? Did you get any sleep?"

Lorelai sighed, "A little…"

Mia pulled away and smoothed out her wet hair, "What's going through your head?"

"I guess I can't pretend it didn't happen...Luke made me realize that I need to set this example for Rory. She needs to know that what happened was wrong…" She whispered.

Mia nodded, "I agree with that...I think it's the smart thing to do."

Just then the front door opened and Rory came bounding into the room, "Morning!" She said as she went to toss her backpack into the room, she paused when she saw everyone standing in the kitchen. "Hey...I didn't think you'd all be here." She hugged Mia, "What's going on?"

Lorelai's face turned white and she glanced at Luke trying to figure out what to say or do. He stood up slowly and walked over to Lorelai putting a reassuring arm around her back. Rory's eyes darted between the three most important adults in her life trying to read their minds. She quickly sensed that something was wrong and she turned to her Mom.

"Mom?" Rory asked nervously, "What's wrong?"

"Uh…" Lorelai's hands started shaking, "Rory honey...I need to talk to you about something. Okay? But...I want you to know that I'm okay."

Rory took a deep breath, "What happened? What's going on?"

Lorelai looked up and let out a shaky breath, "Mia...Luke...do you think you could give us a minute alone?"

Luke squeezed her hand, "You sure?"

Lorelai squeezed it back and nodded, "Yeah...I need to do this alone."

Luke sighed and leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead, "We'll be out on the porch…"

She tried to give him a reassuring smile before they walked out towards the front door. Lorelai took a deep breath, walked over to her daughter and took her hand in hers. "Let's go to your room hon…"

Rory's heart started pounding in her chest, "Mom…"

Lorelai smiled and sat down with her on the edge of the bed, "Honey...this is going to be really hard for me to talk about it. Especially with you...but we've always been close and we tell each other everything. But more importantly...I want to tell you this so that you never find yourself in this situation either…"

"Mom you're scaring me…" Her eyes were full of tears now, "What's going on?"

"Last night at the wedding...something happened." She sniffled, "Michael…" She cringed saying his name, "you remember him right?"

Rory nodded slowly trying to comprehend what was going on, "Yes…"

"Well he was the Best man at the wedding. And he...he did something wrong. He tried too…" Her breath caught in her throat and she sighed, "Rory I know we've had the talk but I need you to know that no one has the right to try and force you into something you don't want. No means no. And if a man ever puts you into that situation you need to take care of yourself first. You need to know that it isn't your fault and no matter what happens I will always be beside you."

Rory started to cry, "Mom did he ra-"

"No." Lorelai said grabbing her hand, "But he tried...Luke walked in before anything happened. I promise hon...I'm fine. But...as your Mom I just want you to know the difference between right and wrong. I want you to know that no one ever has that right to make that choice for you. I didn't know that for a long time...and I've felt so ashamed for a lot of things. But I want better for you…"

Rory leaned against her Mom and held her close, "Mom I'm so sorry...God I don't…" She squeezed her tight, "I hate him for doing that to you…"

"I know. I know hon...but I'm okay. I'm going to be okay. I promise." She said in a raw voice, "I don't want you to worry…"

Rory pulled away and stared at her, "Of course I'm worried…" She said wiping at her eyes, "You're my Mom. You're my best friend...and it hurts me when you're hurt."

Lorelai whimpered and wiped her tears away, "I know babe...but I'm gonna take care of this. This is my problem not yours."

Rory leaned back in and held her tight, "I love you Mom…"

Lorelai took a deep breath and let her emotions wash over her, "I love you too honey…"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Luke, Lorelai and Rory were coming back from the Police Station. The car ride was pretty silent. Luke pulled the jeep in front of the house and waited for the girls to make a move first. They walked out of the car and into the house and Luke quickly followed not wanting to leave their sides.

Rory was snuggled up against Lorelai on the couch when he walked into the room. He sat down on the opposite end of the couch and watched them both, unsure of what to say or do.

Rory sighed and looked up at her Mom, "Are you okay?"

Lorelai smiled down at her and ran her hands through her hair, "I'm fine hon...just a little tired."

Rory nodded, "Can we just stay in tonight? Hangout...just us…"

'Of course." Lorelai said leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

Rory turned and glanced at Luke, "Will you stay? All night? I don't want us to be here alone…"

Luke glanced at Lorelai and then took Rory's hand, "Is that what you want?"

Rory glanced at her Mom again, "Can he stay Mom? I'd feel better if he was here...and I think you would too."

Lorelai's eyes welled up with tears and she looked straight at Luke, "Please stay…"

Luke scooted closer to both of them and pulled them both against his side, "I'm not going anywhere...not now...not ever."

Both girls clung to him as they cried and tried to find their way back to normal. Luke held them closer whispering words of love to them both to reassure them they were safe.

* * *

That night, Lorelai lay in her bed after putting Rory to bed. Luke was brushing his teeth in the bathroom and then walked into the room. He crawled into the bed beside her and turned to face her, she turned to face him too.

"What's going on in your mind?" Luke asked softly.

She sighed, "I'm just trying to wrap my head around it all…"

"I understand." He said as he grabbed her hands in his, "What can I do?"

She smiled, "You've done enough Luke...just having you here is helping. For me and Rory…"

"She's going to be okay…" He whispered, "You know that right? She's strong...and she wants what's best for you."

She swallowed hard, "Last night...when you said how would I react if it was Rory in that position…" She shivered, "It scared me to death...I never want her to feel this. I never want anyone to hurt her this way…"

"I know you don't." He whispered leaning into her, "And you can't think about that happening...but you also needed to let her know what was right and wrong."

She was quiet for a moment, and then she whispered in such a pained voice it cut through him, "Will you still want me? Knowing what they've…"

"Oh Lorelai…" He said softly, "God...don't even…" He pulled her against his chest and held her close, "Lorelai...of course I will always want you but I'm not...that's not what this…" He heard her crying and could feel the tears seeping into his shirt, "This thing between you and me is about more than just sex...I love that side of our relationship but there are so many more important things. I will never and would never pressure you or expect things. You know that. That's not me."

She shivered against him, "I just feel like damaged goods...I'm not worth it Luke."

He squeezed her tight, "You are not damaged goods and you are worth so much more than you realize. And if it takes forever for me to get you to see that then so be it."

"I'm just tired Luke...I'm tired of feeling sad." She whispered, "Things have been so good with you but I'm afraid it's going to all come crashing down around me."

"It's not...you're going to make it through this." He said, "You can make it through anything."

She sniffled slightly and glanced up at him, "Luke...I'm worried about letting my Dad in...I know Rory's enjoying her time with him but this whole thing made me realize how scared I am to be around my Mom…"

He sighed, "Your Dad agreed that she wouldn't be around, right?"

"Yeah but I know my Mother…" She whispered, "Twelve years may have passed but I don't think she's changed. She'll find a way in and above anyone else she has the power to make me feel more insecure than anyone. Even Christopher…"

"I'll never let her hurt you again." He whispered, "I don't care if she's my elder...I will not stand for anyone treating you like that. I made that clear to your Dad too."

Her head snapped up quickly, "What? You talked to my Dad? When?"

"He came to see me at the Diner after your first lunch with Rory...I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not." He whispered.

Lorelai sat up and pulled the sheet around her, "What did he say?"

He sighed and sat up across from her, "He just wanted to meet me I think...see what my intentions with you were."

She raised her eyebrow, "You're intentions? What did you tell him?"

He shrugged, "That this was a serious relationship for me...that I cared a lot about you and Rory and would do anything to protect you both. I told him that if this was some sort of scheme of his or he hurt you...he was going to have to deal with me."

A slow smile spread on her face, "You said that? To MY Dad?"

Luke blushed, "Well...yeah." He cleared his throat nervously, "Are you mad?"

She shook her head, "No...I'm just trying to picture that in my head. No one's ever stood up to my Dad like that…at least not that I know of."

He smiled, "Yeah I was a little worried...he's really a tall man."

Lorelai giggled, "Yes...he is."

He smiled and squeezed her hands, "But I meant what I said Lorelai...to him and to you. I'm going to protect you from anything and everything if I can."

She pouted softly, "You're too good for me…"

Luke shook his head, "Not true...you're too good for me."

She smiled and squeezed his hands in hers, "What did you think about him? Did you think he was sincere?"

Luke nodded, "I really do Lorelai...I think he's had a lot of time to reflect on things in the last 12 years. He wants to get to know you and Rory...he's not getting any younger."

She bit her lip and nodded slowly, "Yeah...but my parents have never been able to do things separately. And I just can't Luke...I'm not ready to really let her in...she will crush me."

Luke was quiet for a moment, "Do you think your Dad has any idea about what happened...you know about what you told me?"

She shook her head, "I don't think so...my Mom wouldn't want him to know. She was obviously ashamed of me…"

Luke frowned, "She had no reason to be...you were just a kid Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled, "Even when I was born my Mom expected me to act a certain way...and if I didn't she made it clear how disappointed she was in me."

"I already don't like her…" He said bitterly, "I can't understand how you could do that to your own child…"

"I don't know." She whispered, "No matter what choices Rory makes in her life she will always be my daughter. And I will always be there to support and love her. I never want her to feel the way I did growing up…"

"And she won't." He assured her, "You are an incredible Mother Lorelai...you adore that girl and everyone knows it."

She sighed and lay back on the bed again, "I hate this...all of this. I hate feeling this way…"

He leaned down and stroked her face gently, "Tell me how to fix it…"

She frowned, "You can't Luke...you can't fix this one. It's just going to take time…"

He nodded, "Okay...well you take all the time you need."

"There is one thing you can do right now though…" She whispered to him, "Something that will make me feel better at least for a little while…"

He stared down at her, "Anything…"

She reached for his strong arms and smiled up at him with watery eyes, "Will you just hold me?"

Luke's face softened and he smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead gently, "Of course."

Hey lay beside her and cradled her head against his chest as she clung to him. He ran his hand through her hair, whispering words of comfort and love to her making sure she really understood how important she was to him. He only relaxed when he heard her breathing even out, signaling she was asleep. And as he held her, he knew he would do anything to protect this woman in his arms. 

* * *

**I will try and update as soon as possible. I promise happier days are coming but of course there is always gonna be some drama. Nothing is always perfect right?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys your feedback has been amazing with these last few chapters. Thanks for your continued support. I will try and update as soon as I can!**

* * *

A few days later, Luke walked down the stairs at Lorelai's and into the kitchen. He had been spending every night at the Gilmore house per Rory and Lorelai's request. Most nights he made them dinner, curled up with them on the couch and comforted them whenever they needed. When Rory was asleep he would take Rory upstairs and let her cry as much as she felt like it.

He would never admit it but he was exhausted. Between work and taking care of the girls he was on overdrive. Most nights even if Lorelai fell asleep he couldn't fall asleep himself because he was afraid. Afraid he would sleep through her needing him. But more afraid of seeing the image of Michael hurting her…

He sighed and rubbed a tired hand over his face as he walked into the kitchen. He glanced to the right and saw that Rory's door was open slightly. He paused and looked in, she was sitting up on the bed, her legs pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. With a heavy sigh, he knocked on the door gently and pushed it open wider.

"Hey kid…" He whispered, when she looked at him he saw tears brimming in her deep blue eyes, "Rory?"

She sniffled softly, "Is Mom going to be okay?"

Her voice was so raw and pained, it sent a thousand little daggers straight to his heart. Taking a deep breath, he walked into her room and sat on the edge of her bed. He went to reach for her hand but she scooted closer and wrapped herself in his arms. He smiled against the top of her head and held her close.

"Rory...your Mom is the strongest woman I have ever met. It may take a while but I promise you she is going to be okay." He whispered.

She sniffled again before pulling away, "What he did scares me…"

Luke nodded, "I know...it scares me too."

She shook her head, "I don't remember him being like that...I mean I know I was little but…" She swallowed hard, "Why would he do that?"

He frowned, "I don't know Rory...I have never been able to understand how anyone could do something like that to another person."

She glanced down at her hands in her lap, "It could happen to anyone…" She swallowed hard and glanced up at him again, "Even me…"

Luke grimaced feeling his heart rise to his throat, "Rory don't…"

She sighed, "I mean it could Luke...right?"

He was quiet for a moment, "Rory I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing ever happens to you. You know that right?"

Rory smiled, "I do know that Luke...but I also know you can't be with me all the time…"

Luke sighed and took her hand in his, "I don't want you to stress over this...that will only worry your Mom more. She will hate to know that you are scared."

She sighed, "You love her?"

Luke nodded slowly, "I do Rory...I love you both. Very much."

She frowned, "No one's ever loved either one of us…"

Luke shook his head, "More people love you than you realize kiddo. Sometimes it's just hard to admit it. Believe me...telling anyone I love them is incredibly difficult. In fact I don't think I've ever said it to anyone since my Mom...and that was years ago."

Her face brightened slightly, "Then I guess you really mean it…"

He squeezed her hand, "I really mean it…"

Taking a deep breath, she crossed her legs in a pretzel position, "I guess...I'm just always used to Mom being so happy you know? No matter what has happened in my life she's always had a big smile on her face...she's always dancing and singing just to make me happy. And to see her…" Her voice cracked slightly, "To see her lying in bed crying like that...it really hurts."

"I know. I don't like it either...it doesn't seem right. But she's sad...and she needs to feel all these emotions right now Rory. In order for her to move on...to really process it...she has to face those emotions." He said softly, "Does that make sense?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes...pretending that it didn't happen would only make it worse. It would get bottled up and come out at the worst time."

"Exactly." He said gently, "This is just part of the process…"

She bit her lip nervously, "But she's going to be okay?"

He nodded slowly, "She is."

She took a deep breath, sat up a little straighter and looked directly at him, "And you'll be here through it all?"

He smiled, squeezed her leg again and nodded, "You bet."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Ror leaned forward and hugged him again, "I love you Luke."

His heart pitter pattered in his chest and he pulled her closer, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head he whispered, "I love you too…"

After a few minutes, she pulled away and wiped at her tear filled eyes, "Can I go see her?"

Luke smiled and nodded slowly, "I think she'd like that. I'll bring up some breakfast before I head to the Diner. You sure it's okay if I go back today?"

Rory nodded, "I think so. It's supposed to be a rainy day...we'll probably just stay in together. If I think anything is going on I'll call you."

"Good." He said patting her knee, "Go upstairs."

Rory jumped down from her bed and headed towards the door before turning back to him, "Hey Luke?"

He took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for being you…" She whispered softly, "I'm really glad you came into our life."

Luke's face lit up, "No where else I'd rather be…"

Rory smiled again and then turned to walk down the hall and over to the staircase. She climbed them slowly and walked straight to her Mother's room. The door was open just a crack and she pushed it open. The light was streaming in one of the windows casting a glow over the large bed in the middle of the room. Rory tiptoed over to the edge of the bed and crawled up over the covers. She sat for a moment and stared down at her Mother.

Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly as she lay on her side. Her hands were clenched slightly at her side and Rory reached a hand out and placed it ontop of her Mother's arm. For 12 years this woman in front of her had been her rock. She had given her everything and anything she had ever needed no matter what it took to get it. It broke her heart to see the pain etched in her face and she wanted to take it all away.

"Mommy…" Rory whispered in a pained voice.

Lorelai's eyes fluttered open slowly, she took a deep breath and smiled at the girl in front of her, "There's my girl…"

Rory took a deep breath and lay down beside her so they were facing one another, "Mom how can I make you happy again?"

Lorelai sighed, "Oh Rory…" She pulled her into her arms as Rory began to cry, "Shh...honey don't cry. Please don't…"

Rory cried harder against her, "I'm sorry...I know I'm supposed to be strong but it makes me so mad thinking about what he did to you. I don't want anyone to ever hurt you. You're my Mom...you're my family."

Lorelai squeezed her eyes tight, trying to keep the tears in, "Rory...honey...I'm going to be okay. I swear. And you want to know why?"

It took her a moment, but Rory finally pulled her head away to stare at her Mom, "Why?"

Lorelai smiled through her tears and pushed her daughter's hair aside, "Because I have you. You give me strength kiddo...you have since the day you were born."

Rory frowned, "Mom…"

Lorelai shook her head, "I mean it Rory...you have no idea what you have done for me. And truthfully I don't' think you ever will…"

More tears streamed down Rory's face, "But…"

Lorelai took a deep breath, "I want to tell you something...and I'm telling you this because I want you to know I will never ever turn my back on you. Okay?"

Sensing that this was important, Rory sat up slowly, "Okay…"

Lorelai lay still for a moment and then sat up to face her daughter, "What happened with Michael…" She cringed saying his name, "Something like this happened to me before…" Rory's eyes widened in shock, "When I was not much older than you...and it was with someone I thought I could trust."

Rory's lip started to tremble, "Oh my God…"

"Both times I said no...and it didn't go farther than a few touches but it was still wrong. But back then...I didn't have someone like Luke there to look out for me." She swallowed hard, "Back then...I was told it was my fault and that I had to just get over it."

"Grandpa and Grandma knew?" Rory asked quickly, "And they didn't do anything?"

"Only your Grandma…" Lorelai whispered, "And I'm not telling you this because I want you to hate her...I'm telling you this because I need you to understand both how important you are to me and also why I will never turn my back on you."

"Okay…" She whispered, "Mom I know that but-"

"And before I got pregnant with you...I was very confused and angry. I made a lot of bad choices...and one of those choices was to have unprotected sex." She took a deep breath, "And some people might see that as my biggest mistake but Rory…" Her voice cracked and she grabbed her daughter's hands in hers and brought them up to her chest, "Rory you were brought into my life to save me...you were what I needed. I needed someone to love me for me...and you do that. I never had that before and…" She let a sob escape, "Honey...you are everything to me. You are my reason. You saved me. And I will always be there to protect you no matter what. You were meant to be here and I was meant to be your Mother. I survived those things because of you and I will survive them now because of you. I will always be on your side...and I will never turn my back on you no matter what. Do you understand?"

Rory took a deep breath and nodded slowly, "I understand…"

"Come here…" She whispered as she opened her arms wide and pulled her against her chest, "I am going to be okay. And we are going to be okay. Do you believe me?"

Rory closed her eyes tight and squeezed him, "Always…"

Lorelai breathed her in and let her fear and sadness begin to wash away slowly. She glanced up and her heart leapt in her throat in her chest when she saw Luke standing there with a tray in his hands. She kissed the top of Rory's head and pulled away, "He comes bearing gifts…"

Rory turned slightly to see Luke, she smiled, "Our angel…"

He rolled his eyes, "Can I come in?"

Rory smiled, "Okay with me."

Luke stepped into the room and placed the tray down on the bed side table, "How's it going in here?"

Lorelai reached for his hand, "We have come to the conclusion that we are going to be just fine."

Luke smiled and squeezed her hand, "I know you are. And I'm going to be here every step of the way."

Rory smiled at him, "You know this whole thing between you two started with breakfast in bed…"

Lorelai squeezed her daughter tight, "So it did…"

Rory glanced back at Luke, "Any regrets?"

Luke shook his head, "Only that I didn't make a move sooner…"

"Good answer." Rory whispered, "Very good answer."

Luke took a deep breath and reached for Lorelai's mug of coffee, "You sure you'll be okay if I head back to the Diner? I have no problem staying another day...or ten." He said with a smile.

Lorelai took a sip of her coffee, "I promise we'll be okay. We need to get back to normal sooner or later, right?"

Luke nodded, "True...but there's also nothing wrong with needing help...so I'm here."

"We know." Lorelai said with a smile, "But you need to get back to work...feed the good people of Stars Hollow."

He sighed, "Come in for lunch?" He asked hopefully.

Lorelai took a deep breath, she hadn't left the house much since the incident, "Possibly. I'll call you."

He nodded in understanding, "Okay. Call me either way okay?"

She smiled, "I will." She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, they hadn't had much physical contact since everything happened but today it felt right, "We'll be okay I promise."

Luke kissed her back, "I know." He leaned up and kissed her forehead, gave Rory a wink and then exited the room to head to the Diner.

Lorelai smiled and handed her daughter one of the plates that Luke had prepared for them. The only thing she knew for sure these days was that she was damn lucky to have these two people in her life...she would be lost without them.

* * *

Around 1, Lorelai and Rory were still curled up in bed. They had spent most of the day talking, crying and figuring out their future. Time had slipped away from her and she hadn't thought once to check the clock. Rory was fast asleep, Lorelai could tell that she hadn't been sleeping well so she decided to let her get her rest. She rolled out of bed and was about to get up to stretch her legs when she heard a knock on the door.

With a frown, she glanced back at her daughter once more before tiptoeing down the stairs. She pulled at her shirt and opened the door slowly, her eyes widened when she saw who was standing there. "Dad...hi." She paused, "Oh my God. We had lunch plans today…"

It was raining out and she could see the wetness left on his suit jacket, "I was waiting at the Inn...but when you didn't show up I called here. You didn't answer though. I thought maybe I'd drop in...I'm sorry if I am interrupting something."

Lorelai put a hand on her forehead, "Oh man...Dad I'm so sorry. I completely forgot…"

He looked nervous and she felt guilty, "Oh...well that's alright…"

She shook her head slowly, "No...it's not okay. Um…" She glanced around the porch slowly, "I've just been...dealing with some things and it totally slipped my mind."

He paused, "I thought maybe you changed your mind...that you didn't want me around Rory."

Lorelai sighed, "No. No that's not…" She bit her lip, "Things are just...a bit complicated at the moment. You did nothing wrong. I'm so sorry."

Richard opened his mouth to respond when they heard another car pull into the driveway. They both turned and saw Luke's truck parking beside Lorelai's jeep. He jumped out of the driver side carrying a few bags in his hands. He paused slightly despite the rain when he saw who Lorelai was talking too. He too a deep breath and then walked up the few stairs to greet them both.

"Hey…" He whispered, "I uh...brought you guys some lunch."

Lorelai grimaced, "I forgot to call...God strike two. I'm so sorry! What a space shot today…"

Luke shook his head, "It's alright…" He glanced over at Richard, "Mr. Gilmore...how are you?"

Richard gave a general nod towards him, "Luke...please call me Richard." He glanced back at his daughter "Lorelai are you sick?"

Lorelai's face turned pale and she crossed her arms over her chest, "No…"

Richard glanced back at Luke who couldn't seem to take his eyes off of his daughter, "Lorelai...what's going on?"

Lorelai glanced down and shook her head, "Dad…"

Luke shuffled his feet slightly, "Lorelai...I think you should-"

"I know." She said slowly, "I know…" She sighed and stepped aside, "Why don't you come in Dad…"

Richard glanced at Luke again and then quickly entered the house. He glanced around at the surroundings and then quickly turned back to his daughter. She waited until Luke had put the bags back in the kitchen. He joined her in the foyer and took her hand, "Where's Rory?" Richard heard him ask her.

She nodded her head towards the ceiling, "She fell asleep in my bed…"

Luke gave her hand a squeeze, "You want me to stay?"

She took a deep breath, "Please?"

Richard walked over to the wing chair and sat down, Lorelai and Luke followed him and sat down on the couch together. Luke wrapped one arm around her and put his other hand in her lap, squeezing her hand for comfort.

"Dad…" She cringed slightly, "I uh...I've been a little preoccupied lately. That's why I forgot about lunch. You didn't do anything wrong I just…" She let out a shaky breath and glanced over at Luke who gave her a soft smile, "The other night…" Her gaze traveled back towards her Father, "The other night at the Inn...there was a wedding. And I...I happened to know the best man." She sniffled slightly and Luke began to rub her back slowly, "And he...he sort of…" She groaned and put her head back, "Luke...I can't…"

Richard watched as Luke leaned in and began to whisper words into his daughter's ear, "Lorelai…" He whispered, "What's going on? What did he do?"

Luke pressed a kiss to her head and she shook her head, he glanced back at Richard to finish her sentence for him, "He tried to force himself on her…"

Richard's face fell slightly, "No…"

Luke jumped in quickly, "I was able to get him off of her before it went too far and we have pressed charges. Lorelai has just been going through the process right now...dealing with her emotions. That's why she hasn't called you and missed your lunch today…"

Richard leaned back in his chair and stared off into the space, "Lorelai…"

"I know that this is a lot to process." Luke whispered, "But...I promise you that I am taking care of her. And Rory...that I'm not about to let anything else happen to them."

Richard swallowed hard and took a moment to think before he leaned against his knees and stared directly at his daughter, "Are you alright?"

Lorelai took a shaky breath, "N-No...but I will be."

Richard sighed and looked away, "I just...I can't…" He cleared his throat, "Who was this person?"

Lorelai sniffled and wiped at her eyes, "Someone from my past…"

Richard swallowed hard and nodded slowly, "What can I do?"

Lorelai glanced over at Luke unsure of what to do next, he gave her a look and she grimaced, "Luke…"

He gave her a smile and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "I'm going to check on Rory, okay? You can do this...I'm right upstairs."

She nodded slowly and watched him walk away before she turned back to her Father. Richard was staring directly at her confused by the sudden change in events. Lorelai shifted in her seat and took a deep breath, "Dad I need...I need to tell you something. And it's not going to be easy for me…"

Richard frowned, "How could it be worse than this?"

Lorelai cringed, "Because this has happened before…"

Richard sat up straight, "What? When? Recently?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No...before Rory…"

Richard's eyes widened, "DId Christopher r-"

"No!" She said quickly, "No. Not Christopher. No that was…" She sighed, "I was drunk when that happened I honestly don't' remember that...not that it makes it right." She paused, "But no...not him."

"Lorelai what are you talking about?" His heart was racing, "Please...tell me…"

"When i was 14...during one of your dinner parties...one of your business partners…" She cringed, "He tried...he touched me…"

Richard's head fell forward, "Lorelai…"

Her eyes welled up with tears, "And Mom walked in...when I was begging him to stop."

He stood up slowly and walked towards the mantle, he wiped a hand over his face, "Oh God...she knew?"

Lorelai started to cry again, "I don't want this to be an issue between you two…"

"She knew…" Richard whispered "She never said…" He turned back to her, "You never said...why didn't…" He shook his head, "Lorelai...my God…"

"Mom didn't want to upset you...or ruin business deals." She whispered softly.

Richard's face hardened, "Ruin buisness deals? This could have ruined your life! I mean how-" He paused and then cringed, "Carl Jenkins…"

Lorelai's heart started to pound in her chest, "What?"

"It was Carl Jenkin's wasn't it…" He whispered in a raw voice.

Lorelai hadn't said or thought of his name or at least tried not to in years, "Dad…"

"Was it him?" He asked in a louder voice, "Just tell me…"

Lorelai glanced down at her lap, "Yes…"

Richard made some sort of strangled noise and then sat down again, "He...he always asked about you. Always picked up your picture…" He cringed, "Even after you left he…" He shook his head, "Lorelai…"

"Dad there isn't anything you can do about that now…" She whispered, "It was a long time ago-"

"You were a child." He paused and put a hand over his heart, "My child and…I brought that man into our house. He's been in our home a thousand times even after...your Mother treats him like any other man that comes into this house." He paused, "You used to say you felt sick when he was coming over...how did I not realize…"

"How would you figure that out?" She asked softly, "Who would think of something like that?"

Richard shook his head again, "I should have known...I am your father. You are my daughter...it's my job to protect you."

Lorelai's heart jumped in her chest, "Dad...I'm okay."

He swallowed hard, "How could your Mother…" He paused again and looked down, "14...you were a child you…" He paused again, "That was right before you…"

Lorelai sighed, "I didn't know how to deal with it...and Mom wouldn't let me talk about it. So I started lashing out so that I didn't have to think about it. And ended up getting in more trouble...but it only fueled Mom's fire. That's why I left…"

Richard was quiet for a moment letting everything sink in, "Lorelai I am so sorry...I am so incredibly sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." He opened his mouth to respond but she shook her head, "It wasn't Dad. And I've finally realized it wasn't my fault either...not then and not now."

"Of course it wasn't." He said softly, "How could you think it was?" When she didn't respond he cringed, "Did your Mother say it was?"

Lorelai frowned, "Dad she thought she was doing the right thing…"

Richard groaned, "Your Mother gets blinded by a lot of things...but I suppose I thought something like this would be easy for her to understand. You did nothing wrong. I hate that…" He frowned, "I don't know what to do about this…"

"I don't want you to be angry with her...she's your wife." She whispered in a strained voice.

"And you are my daughter." He said quickly.

Lorelai sighed and leaned her elbows on her knees, "Dad…"

"Lorelai if I had known…" His eyes welled up with tears, "I would have…" He laughed sadly to himself, "Quite honestly I would have killed him…" He paused, "In fact I still might…"

She shook her head, "You can't and you won't. It was a long time ago Dad...it doesn't matter anymore."

"But it does matter." He whispered, "Of course it matters. You matter."

Having this conversation with her father was more overwhelming than she even thought it would be, "Dad...what do we do now?"

Richard glance down, "Do you have a good lawyer?"

"Yes. Mia found the best for me." She paused when he looked confused, "She owns the Inn...she…" She glanced down, "She took care of me after I left home…"

Richard nodded, "And Luke is obviously helping…"

"He's barely left my side." She said softly, "He's been incredible."

Richard was quiet, "And does Rory know?"

"I didn't want to tell her...but Luke made me realize I sort of had too. I wanted her to understand what happened was wrong." She whispered.

"It is wrong…" He whispered.

Lorelai watched him for a moment, "Dad...are you okay?"

Richard sighed, "I'm just...I'm sad Lorelai. I'm angry thinking that anyone could do that...let alone someone I have sat with for many years...someone I trusted."

She nodded, "And what are you going to do about Mom? I really don't want this to be an issue...Mom already hates me enough. And Rory wants to get to know you...but I'm afraid that this is going to ruin things."

"I told you before that I wouldn't allow your Mother to come in between this." He said sternly, "And I still stand by that."

"But that doesn't really answer my question...what are you going to do?" She asked softly.

"I'm going to have a very serious conversation with her." He whispered.

"Dad that was so long ago...I'm not sure you should even bring it up." She said a little afraid, "It's not...not worth it."

"Lorelai my wife kept something from me. Something huge. Something that involved our daughter's well being...and pretty soon after that we lost you. I can't just pretend that this didn't happen like she did." He said.

"And how exactly do you think she is going to react to that?" She asked cautiously, "Because I haven't seen much in the last 12 years...but I can't imagine it will be a friendly conversation."

"I don't want you to worry about that." He said softly, "You have enough on your plate…"

"Yeah but if this breaks you two up I will feel sick over it." She said placing a hand over her stomach, "It won't make this any better...Yes I hold some anger and sadness towards Mom but I don't want her to lose you."

"I don't know what is going to happen." Richard said honestly, "But Lorelai you are my daughter...12 years of separation hasn't changed that. Whether you believe me or not I want you to be happy and healthy. What happened then...and what happened now is wrong. I won't sweep it under the rug."

Lorelai took a deep breath, "Dad I'm afraid...I'm afraid of what happens with this and what happens with you two…"

Richard stood up slowly and sat then sat down beside his daughter, "All you need to worry about right now is taking care of yourself and that girl upstairs...alright? I'll handle the rest…"

Lorelai stared at him for a moment, "I've been...hesitant to let you in but." She took a deep breath, "I am glad you are here...I'm glad I can finally open up to you. Despite how scary it is...it feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

Richard took her hands in his, "You are my daughter. This is where I am supposed to be."

Lorelai leaned forward and hugged him, something she hadn't done since she was a small child, "Thank you Dad…"

They sat together quietly talking about everything they needed to discuss. Eventually Richard decided to leave and Lorelai went back up to her room. She smiled when she saw Luke reading next to a still sleeping Rory. She crawled into bed and leaned against his chest, he ran a hand through her hair and whispered, "You okay?"

She squeezed him tight, "He knows…"

Luke paused, "I heard…"

She frowned, "I'm afraid...afraid of what it means for my parents...what it means for me."

"He needed to know." Luke whispered, "He should have known years ago...your Mom should have told him. You did the right thing…"

"She already hates me enough…" Lorelai whispered.

"She has no reason to hate you...that's her problem." Luke whispered, he had only met the woman briefly but he already despised her, "She made a terrible choice and now she has to deal with it."

Lorelai glanced up at him, "Luke…"

He shook his head and caressed her cheek softly, "You aren't alone anymore…"

She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, "Thank God…"

"Close your eyes…" He whispered as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "I'm not going anywhere…"

Lorelai held onto him and reached across to put her hand over Rory's. She let herself drift off to sleep letting the years of shame and pain finally wash away…

* * *

Richard walked into the house and stood in the foyer. He glanced around and suddenly he was transported to one of the hundreds of dinner parties he had had over the years. His home was always full of people. People he knew well and some he barely knew. But he always assumed he could trust them all. And yet he had allowed someone in here that had harmed his child. He felt a pang of regret reach his heart.

He heard the click of heels on the floor signaling his wife, "Oh you're home early." She said with pursed lips, "Did lunch not go well? Was Lorelai ru-"

"Don't you dare talk about our daughter." He said sternly, "You have no right...no right to even speak her name."

Emily stepped back, shocked by his tone of voice. "Richard Gilmore! What on earth are you-"

"You knew that our daughter was…" He cringed, "You knew that that man touched her...that he tried to force her…" He stepped closer to her and clenched his fists, "You walked in when he was assaulting her and you blamed her? You made her come back out to this party and pretend that-"

"Richard what are you…" She swallowed hard, "What are you talking about?" She never expected him to find this out, especially not after all this time.

"Don't even try and deny it." He said shaking his head, "She was attacked again the other night...she told me. She told me everything. You should have told me Emily! You are her Mother! Why would you keep something like that from me? That's our daughter!"

"Richard…" She whispered desperately, "You don't understand-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quickly, "Why?"

She sighed, "Carl was very powerful in the firm...I knew that it would ruin your business deals." He groaned and she pushed on, "It would have ruined all of us Richard! It would have ruined the Gilmore name!"

"It ruined our daughter!" He screamed angrily, "Who cares about what everyone else thinks? What Carl did was despicable! Lorelai was a child...she was 14! We should have protected her! Not make her feel like she was wrong."

Emily groaned, "Richard, she was always a little loose...I mean she got pregnant at 15!"

"Only after what happened to her. Don't you see the pattern here Emily? She broke down after that night because she was alone and scared. No one was there to talk to her...to teach her what to do." He said quickly, "It's not her fault...it's ours. It's our failure as her parents."

Emily gasped, "Our fault?"

"Yes. Our fault." He said quickly, "We weren't the parents she deserved Emily…" He frowned, "I don't understand this…"

She grimaced slightly and spoke before thinking, "Well he didn't actually rape her…"

His face hardened again, "And if you hadn't walked in when you did...what do you think his plan was Emily? Would you have cared if it went that far?"

"Richard...that was just so long ago. Please don't do this." She said with a sigh, "I knew bringing her back into our lives was going to cause trouble. Don't you see that?"

"Emily I have missed 12 years out of my only child's life. 12 years of my Granddaughter's life. You may have been okay with that...but I wasn't. And I'm certainly not about to turn my back on them now." He said sternly.

"I am your wife. Don't I get a say in this?" She asked quickly, "Don't I have the right to be concerned about letting her in?"

"You are my wife. And I thought we made decisions together when it came to Lorelai. But you chose to ignore something life altering in her life. You chose to keep it from me. So now I am making a decision without you." He whispered, "And my choice is to stand by her like I should have done for years."

Emily huffed, "Doesn't she have that Diner man to stand by her now? I mean Richard if you bring her back in that means he's going to be around too...can you picture him at functions for work or-"

"That Diner man as you called him has a name. Luke Danes. And from what I have seen he has more class than either one of us." He said honestly.

Emily's eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"He has been by both Lorelai and Rory's side through all of this. And it's quite obvious he's been there through more than just this. He's been the one protecting them when it should've been us." He said putting a finger against his chest.

"Richard…" She tried again, "I can't change what happened back then…"

He shook his head sadly, "No. You can't. And quite honestly...I'm having a hard time even looking at you right now."

"Richard…" She stepped towards him but he stepped back, "Please…"

"How could...how could you just…" His voice broke off and his eyes filled with tears, "Her face today...when she had to tell me everything…" He glanced away, "I will never forget the look on her face…"

"Richard I'm sorry…" She whispered softly, "Truly I am…"

He glanced back at her, "I'm not the one you should be apologizing too…" He took a deep breath, "And even if you do apologize...I don't think she has any reason to forgive you." He swallowed hard, "I'll be sleeping in the pool house."

"Richard-" Her eyes went wide but he put his hand up.

"I refuse to fight with you about this right now Emily. I don't have the strength…" He walked upstairs to gather as much of his things as he could, leaving his wife alone in the foyer.

She stood rooted to her spot trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. She had assumed that secret from so many years ago would always stay in the past. Then again she never expected her daughter and husband to be spending time together after all this time either. Truth be told she had wondered if she had made a mistake all those years ago...but she didn't know how else to deal with it. She truly believed in her heart that Richard's business was important and that Lorelai would have been fine…

But now...she was beginning to see how very wrong she was. 

* * *

**So here's the thing...although Emily was funny sometimes on the show she also really irritated me. I hated the way she treated Lorelai. That's where this idea came from. It's dark I know...but I promise for Lorelai things will get better soon.**


	25. Chapter 25

A few days later, Lorelai stood in the foyer of the Independence Inn. This had always been her safe haven...but now it felt unfamiliar and all wrong. She sighed and walked up to the front desk where Michel was standing. He was typing on the computer but his head snapped up when he saw her standing there.

"Lorelai…" He whispered slowly, "I wasn't expecting you today. Did we know you were coming in?"

Lorelai swallowed hard, "No. But I have to come back at some point. Right? This is my job. I have bills to pay. I have a daughter to take care of I-"

"Lorelai…" He whispered, "I didn't mean...I just…" He sighed and looked down, "Are you alright?"

She smiled sadly, "I'll be fine Michel. I promise." She cleared her throat nervously and looked around, "I'm just gonna go back to the office and pick up some files…"

"Okay…" He was staring at her with massive amounts of worry written all over his face, "Do you want me to get them?"

She smiled sadly, "I'm fine Michel...really. I have to do this."

He nodded slowly, "Okay...I'll be out here if you need me."

Lorelai smiled, "Thanks…"

She took a deep breath and walked around the front desk towards her office. She remembered the day when she finally moved into this room when she was promoted. She felt so proud of herself. She had worked her ass off from the first day she walked through the Inn doors. She had a plan to take care of her daughter and she would be damned if it didn't go the way she expected it too.

She had always felt safe here...comfortable and confident. But now she felt small and weak. She clenched her fists to try and keep them from shaking. But it was no use...she felt the fire burning in her chest signaling the tears that were getting ready to spill out.

"Lorelai?" A cautious voice called from behind her.

She turned slowly and smiled as the first tear escaped the corner of her eye, "Hi Sook…"

Sookie walked closer to her and reached for her hand, "What can I do?"

Lorelai shook her head, "I don't know Sook...I don't know what to do this time. I just feel a little lost. I always felt safe here...always comfortable. And now it feels like a totally different space...it feels like a scary place."

"Oh honey…" Sookie whispered as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, "I hate this…"

Lorelai hugged her close, "I should be fine...I've been through this crap before."

Sookie sighed and pulled away, she turned her around so they were facing each other, "Lorelai this isn't just something you get over in a day whether or not it's happened before. What happened...was terrible. What he did to you was despicable. You can do this though. I know you can. I know you...no one is as strong as you."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Sook...I'm afraid of what this means for my relationship with Luke…"

"You mean...the sexual side of the relationship?" She asked softly.

She nodded, "Yes...I mean he's been so amazing and of course he'd never expect anything or pressure me...but we're still new. It's not like we can never have sex again and I don't want that but…" She whimpered, "The idea of him touching me right now frightens me because I'll keep picturing Michael's hands-"

The sob escaped her lips and Sookie pulled her into her arms, "Shh...shh...it's okay. Breathe Lorelai...you can't worry about all that right now. You're still healing. Come here…" She lead her towards the couch in the corner, "Sit down…" She reached for a tissue and handed it to her, "That man loves you Lorelai…"

She nodded as she wiped her tears away, "I know. I know he does...and I…" She paused and glanced at her friend, "I love him too Sook...but I've never said it to him and now I don't know how to…everything just feels wrong. This place…" She glanced around and grimaced, "It feels wrong…"

"Which is why I think we need to do some renovations…" Mia whispered from the door catching them both by surprise.

"Mia…" Lorelai whispered, "What do you mean?"

Mia smiled, walked into the room and sat on the other side of Lorelai, "I think we need to make some changes in here. We can't leave it like this...it will remind you of what happened. You need something new...something fresh...a way to start over."

Lorelai frowned, "I can't ask you to do that…"

Mia smiled and shook her head, "You didn't ask me too…"

She sighed again and wiped at her eyes, "I don't want to lose him Mia...that will scare me more than anything. I need him...and I've never needed anyone. But God I do…"

Mia grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly between her own two hands, "You will not lose him. He will never leave you. That is one thing I am sure of…"

Her eyes welled up with tears again and she let the damn break, "I just want to feel safe again…"

Mia and and Sookie exchanged glances and then both leaned forward to hug her tight, neither of them knew what to say. So instead they just held her and let her cry as much as she needed too.

* * *

Richard Gilmore stepped into the familiar office he had visited so many times. But this time it was different. He had accomplished so many business deals here that often made him feel powerful and successful. Today he had a different mission. Yet he still had no idea how he was going to handle it. He stepped up to the secretary's desk and stated his name and purpose. He waited to be let into the small office with the oak desk and ugly red carpet.

"Ah Richard! Was I expecting you today? Do you have some new wonderful deal that will make us millions of dollars?" The man asked as he stepped around the desk.

No words came to him, but suddenly his arm was reared back and his fist came colliding with the older man's nose. There was a crack and a gush of blood poured down the man's face. Richard watch as the pain and confusion etched onto the man's face and he felt an odd sense of satisfaction.

"Richard what the hell?" The man yelled.

"I know what you did to my daughter. I know how you tried to take advantage of a child. A little girl who couldn't defend herself." He said with rage filled eyes.

Carl's face turned ghostly white and it had nothing to do with the red blood gushing from his face, "Richard what are you-"

"Don't you try and deny it." He said with clenched fists, "My daughter told me everything. You and my wife kept this secret...you used your power to make her feel weak and vulnerable. Did you enjoy coming into my house afterwards? Did you enjoy hugging her? Did you feel her fear and disgust?"

"Richard that was…" He frowned, "That was so long ago...it was a mistake…I didn't-"

"Carl you put your hands on my daughter. You tried to force her... " His heart started pounding again and he lifted his hand again to grab him.

"Security!" Carly screamed as he stepped back into the room.

A group of men walked into the room and Richard stepped back, "What you did was despicable. You will never make another deal with me and I will make sure everyone knows what kind of man you are."

Carl sneered at him, "You're going to tell the world that your daughter...the same daughter who got knocked up at 15 told you that I tried to hurt her?" He chuckled softly, "And who do you think they will believe Richard? Who do you think will be on your side when they remember you haven't spoken to that daughter in 12 years."

"If I had known what you had done all those years ago...I would have pressed charges. And maybe my daughter's life would have turned out differently. You broke her! Do you not see that? Do you not understand what you did was wrong?" He screamed.

"It's been over a decade Richard why does it matter?" He said with an exasperated sigh as he reached for a handkerchief to wipe his blood away.

"Because she is my daughter! And you hurt her! That's why it matters!" Richard screamed, You can say whatever you want about her. You can say whatever you want about me. But nothing changes that what you did was wrong. And yes I missed 12 years but I'm not going to miss the next 12 years...and I'm going to protect her now like I should have protected her then. Even if it costs me my reputation...my job and all my money...I'll stand by her. You understand that?"

Carl swallowed hard, "Richard…"

"You know me Carl. You know I'm not a man who gives up on what he believes in. And I believe what you did was wrong. I believe that the world should know who you really are. I will make them see." With that he turned and walked out of the office knowing he'd never return again.

He walked back into the large home he had created for his family. He had always felt at ease here and yet now he felt like there was something missing. He heard the click of heels on the floor and saw the hopeful expression on his wife's face.

"Richard…" She whispered, "You haven't come in here since-"

"I'm not staying." He said walking past her, "I'm still staying in the pool house. I just came in to get the books out of my office I intended to give to Rory."

Emily watched him walk past her and her heart began racing in her chest, "Richard please…"

He shook his head as he began to pile the books into a box, "You were her Mother Emily…"

Emily lifted a hand and wiped at her tears, "I know...I know what I did was wrong."

Richard stopped and glanced up at her, "You do? I mean do you really? Do you understand what that did to her? I think your betrayal probably hurt more than what Ca-" He paused, "What he did to her…"

Emily swallowed hard and looked around the office, "Richard that night...I walked in here and I felt like someone had ripped my heart out. I saw the look on her face...and I know what I should have done but I didn't know how to do it. I didn't know what to say or how to fix it. I thought...I thought if we just ignored it...it would go away."

"But it didn't go away. And you said terrible things to her. You made her feel like it was her own fault." Richard said bitterly, "You pushed her away Emily...you pushed her to make those choices…"

Emily nodded, "I think I realize that now…"

"And what are you going to do about it?" He asked softly, "Are you going to ignore it and hope it goes away? Because I have to tell you Emily...it's not going away. This thing between you and me now...it's all different. The way I look at my daughter is different and I refuse-" His voice got caught in his chest and he cleared his throat of the tears, "I refuse to ignore it…"

"Even if I wanted to try and fix it...we both know she'd never let me in. She's stubborn and-" Richard cut her off and she stepped back.

"She's the strongest woman I have ever met. The way she has handled everything that has been thrown at her on her own proves that. She's so much more than you realize Emily and it makes me sad to think you won't ever realize her full potential." He said sadly, "She's your daughter Emily...your only child. Your flesh and blood and we failed her...and I won't fail her again."

Emily watched him pack up the last of the books, "Richard-"

"And Rory…" He paused and smiled, "Rory is exceptional...she's beautiful and one of a kind. Lorelai did an incredible job with her and you'll never know that either unless you let go of your pride and finally be a Mother."

Emily swallowed hard, "I don't know how to do that…"

Richard picked up the box and walked towards the door, he paused in front of her, "Well I suggest you figure it out...because if you don't you might lose your husband too."

Emily's face turned ghostly white, "Richard-"

"I'm going to see our daughter and granddaughter. I don't know when I'll be back." He whispered.

Emily's heart was racing as she heard him walk through the foyer and the sound of the front door closing. She realized in this moment she had never felt so small and so alone in this big house…

* * *

After work, Lorelai was standing in the kitchen staring out the window nursing a cup of coffee in her hands. She hated feeling unsafe. The feeling of being in the Inn and feeling insecure and unsure made her want to crawl into a hole and hide forever. Her heart was aching in her chest and she wanted to find a way to make it stop.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she plastered a fake smile on her face and walked to the door to greet her visitor. Her heart jumped when she saw her Father standing on the porch with a nervous yet hopeful expression on her face.

"Hello…" He whispered, "I probably should have called but…"

Lorelai smiled, "No...no it's alright. Come on in." She stepped aside and let her father walk into the room, "What's that you got there?"

Richard glanced down at the box in his hands, "Oh...those books I told Rory she could borrow."

Lorelai smiled, "Oh that's nice. She's not home right now...she's with her friend Lane but she'll be back in a little while. Did you want to stay and wait for her or-"

"Would that be alright?" He asked hopefully, "I don't want to interrupt anything…"

Lorelai smile, "You aren't...I'm alone. In fact I'd…" She swallowed hard, "I'd really like the company…"

Richard smiled softly, "Okay…"

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I just made some coffee...would you like a cup?"

Richard nodded, "That would be lovely. Yes."

"It's nice out. We can sit on the porch if you want. I'll take the box into Rory's room and meet you out there." She said taking it from him.

Richard smiled and walked out to the porch and sat down on the swing. After a few moments, Lorelai returned with two cups of coffee and handed one to him. They shared a smile and she sat down beside him letting the swing sway back and forth slightly. She took a sip of her coffee waiting for him to say something.

"I punched Carl Jenkin's today." Richard blurted out.

Lorelai choked on her coffee and turned towards her father in shock, "What?"

"I punched him. I went to his office...I marched in there and just punched him in the face. There was blood everywhere." He said with an astonished look on his face as he turned to face her, "I'm an old man Lorelai...I've never punched anyone before."

Lorelai frowned slightly, "I'm...sorry?"

He sighed and put the coffee down on the side table before turning back towards her, "No...no Lorelai don't apologize. That's not what this is about...I…" He paused and sighed, "I just...I should have done it years ago. If I had known I would have done it."

She was quiet for a moment as she listened to him before asking sheepishly, "Did it make you feel better?"

Richard sighed and leaned back on the swing, "No…" He smirked slightly, "Yes." He smiled sadly, "A little but not enough. I don't think anything will make me ever feel better about it."

"Dad…" She whispered softly, "I'm-"

"I'm your father." He whispered in a hoarse voice, "And I didn't protect you...that was the one job I had. I didn't protect you. I gave you fancy things...dressed you in expensive clothes...took you places and gave you an education but I didn't…" His voice cracked again, "I didn't protect you from that man...from all of it. From everything. And I should have. And I can't change that. I can't fix it for you…"

Lorelai swallowed hard, "No...neither of us can fix it Dad but…" She paused, "To be honest...having you here saying these things...as scary as it is...it means more to me than you realize. All I ever wanted was you to care...and I think you do."

Richard took her hand in his and squeezed it gently feeling so much emotion course through his body, "I do care Lorelai. I always did. I'm sorry I never said it enough."

She stared at him for a moment and then smiled, "Do you remember that one time we went to one of your client's pool parties? I think I was probably five...and it was one of the hottest days I can ever remember." She paused, "And all I wanted to do was swim but Mom wouldn't let me...she said I couldn't go alone but it wouldn't be proper for you or her to go in with me. And I was watching all these kids swim with their parents...and I was sitting there in this big dress and I was miserable…"

Richard smiled softly, "I remember…"

Lorelai's smile widened, "Do you remember what happened next?"

Richard chuckled, "Oh I remember…" He smirked, "I got so hot in that damn suit that I picked you up and jumped into the pool with you...both of us were in our clothes. And we couldn't stop laughing...everyone laughed."

"Except Mom…" Lorelai whispered, "She was angry…"

Richard nodded, "I know. She was furious but...it was worth it."

"It may have only lasted a few minutes…" She whispered, "But Dad in that moment I felt like I had a real Dad. And I kept that memory with me always…"

Richard took her hand in his and squeezed it tight, "Maybe we can have more memories like that now…"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Maybe…" She looked down at their hands and whispered her next words nervously, "But what about Mom?"

Richard sighed and shifted in his seat, "I don't know...I don't know what happens with her now. I confronted her...I let her know how I felt. And she seems…" He paused, "She seems conflicted…" He turned back towards her and shrugged, "Deep down I don't think she ever meant to hurt you Lorelai...I think she was just misguided…but it doesn't make what she did right...and it changed things between us. Between all of us…"

"I don't want to be the reason that you…" She cringed, "I don't want you to get…" She sighed and looked down at their hands again feeling unable to meet his gaze, "I just don't want her to hate me anymore…"

"She doesn't." Richard whispered sadly, "She never did...I never did either."

Lorelai sighed and glanced out at the yard in front of her, "Why does life have to be so damn complicated?"

Richard chuckled, "I don't know...I suppose it always has been. Wars have been fought over how damn complicated it all is…"

Lorelai chuckled, "I guess you're right…" She glanced over at him with a sad smile, "I'm really glad you're here Dad…"

He squeezed her hand, "I'm really glad I'm here too…"

"Hey…" A small voice called out to them from the front stairs, "I didn't know you were coming by today Grandpa…"

Both Gilmore's turned and smiled at the youngest member of their family, "Well hello Rory. It was a bit of a spontaneous visit. I hope that's alright."

Rory smiled and stepped up the last few steps, "It's okay with me." She walked over and sat down on her Mother's lap, "Got the mail…"

Lorelai nodded and squeezed her hips gently, "Anything good? We win some big prize for being fabulous?"

Rory smiled but it faded quickly, "Nope...got a postcard from Dad. He's in Quebec this time…"

Lorelai grimaced slightly and looked at her father out of the corner of her eye. She thought she sensed anger there again. "Quebec eh?" She asked in an accent trying to make Rory laugh.

"Mom…" She said with a huff.

Lorelai sighed and kissed the side of her head, "I'm sorry sweets...I just don't know what to say."

Ror turned slightly and stared at her Mom, "He never came to see me. Not even after hearing about me in the hospital. He called...accused you of things but he couldn't come see me."

"He should have." Richard said softly, "He's your father." He smiled sadly as both girls looked over at him, "I sure haven't written the book on being the father of the year but...I do know that he should have come to see you."

"He doesn't have time for me." Rory whispered softly, "I don't fit into his life...I never did."

"Rory honey…" She whispered squeezing her again, "He loves you he just…" She sighed, "He didn't know how to take care of you...and some day he's gonna regret it. I know he will."

"I know I regret missing the last 12 years. I am grateful that you are giving me a chance now...I probably don't deserve it." Richard said somberly.

Rory smiled, "I'm giving you a chance. I've given him a hundred. He's disappointed me every time." She paused slightly before asking, "Will you disappoint me too?"

Richard took a deep breath and reached out for her small hand, "Rory I will do everything in my power to not disappoint you. I want this to work out."

Rory smiled happily at him, "Me too." She took a deep breath and turned to her Mom, "You know who will never disappoint us?"

Lorelai smiled, "Who?"

Rory gave her a gentle smile, "Luke. Luke will never disappoint us."

Lorelai's eyes welled up with tears, "Rory…"

She shook her head, "He won't Mom. I know him. He cares about us. He wouldn't ever do anything to hurt us. He's been by our sides since the moment we met him. He's not going anywhere…"

Lorelai squeezed her tight, "No...I don't think he is."

Rory frowned slightly, "Do you want him to go somewhere?"

Lorelai looked straight into her daughter's eyes, "No. I don't."

Rory leaned in further, "But you're scared...because of everything that's happened lately."

Lorelai swallowed hard and nodded slowly, she had never been able to lie to her daughter, "I guess I am kid. It complicates things…"

Rory nodded in understanding, "I know. But...he's not going anywhere Mom. No matter what you say or do...he's not going anywhere."

Lorelai took a deep breath and smiled, "When did you get so wise kid?"

"I got it from my Mom. The strongest most amazing woman I know." She whispered back.

She leaned forward and kissed her nose, "I love you kiddo."

"I love you too." Rory whispered.

Lorelai glanced at her father who had tears shining in his eyes. She knew deep down he really did care about both her and Rory and that this whole process had taken a lot out of him too. She wasn't sure where all of this was heading but no matter what she knew it felt right. She pulled away from her daughter and smiled, "You want to check out those books with Grandpa? I was going to run up and take a shower quick…"

Rory smiled, "I'd like that." She turned towards her Grandpa and smiled, "Come on Grandpa, I'll show you my favorite spot to read in the yard."

"That sounds wonderful." He said as he stood up to follow his granddaughter, he turned back to Lorelai and gave her a thankful smile and she just waved back.

Taking a deep breath, she stood up and walked towards the house. She was full of so many mixed emotions. This morning standing in the Inn she had felt so lost and unsettled. But sitting with her father, and hearing her daughter speak of Luke stirred something in her…

Outside, Rory was flipping through the pile of books with a large smile on her face. "I love the smell of books. Is that weird?"

Richard smiled, "No. I've always felt the same. Going into a large library and taking out the old books is very comforting to me."

Rory smiled, "When I was little...my favorite part of the day was curling up with Mom on our bed and listening to her read to me. Sometimes she would use silly voices for different characters. Whenever I couldn't sleep she would read and read until I couldn't fall asleep…"

Richard swallowed hard, "You lived at the Inn...right?"

Rory nodded, "In the back. Mia and Mom converted the old potting shed into a little apartment for us. It was tiny but it was cozy...and it was home. Mom always made it fun for me."

He frowned slightly, "You must have thought your Grandma and I were terrible when you finally saw our house…"

She shrugged slightly, "I was confused a little. But Mom never said anything bad about you. She always told me to respect you."

He sighed sadly, "Your Mother is tough as nails…"

She giggled slightly, "Yes she is." She paused for a moment, "She...told me what happened to her when she was young…"

His face turned slightly pink, "Rory I had no idea about that. If I had…" He sighed, "I don't know if it would have changed anything between your Mother and I...but I would have done something."

Rory nodded, "I believe that." She paused again, "But Mom said that if that all hadn't happened...then maybe I wouldn't be here. And she said that's not a world she would want to live in."

"Your Mother loves you more than anything. That's quite clear." He said honestly.

"I've never had to question that." Rory said with a proud smile, "Not once. I've always known that she puts me first."

"I should have put your Mother first…" He whispered, "That's what good parents do…"

"I can see that you're trying…" Rory whispered, "And I know that that means a lot to her. But...please don't hurt her. She doesn't deserve it...and I don't know if she can handle anymore pain."

Richard sighed and looked out at the yard, "Rory...I've missed out on so much. I was stubborn and misguided and I am extremely disappointed in myself. I just don't want to miss anymore."

"But why? Why now Grandpa? What changed?" She asked softly.

Richard smiled, "Luke asked me that…"

Rory raised an eyebrow in surprise, "You talked to Luke?"

"I did." He cleared his throat softly, "And why now…" He shrugged, "I've been thinking about it a lot lately...but when I ran into you all in Boston it just made me feel left out. There was this man there with you...and I didn't know who he was. I realized I don't know anything about either one of you really and that made me sad. I'm not getting any younger and I don't want to be dying someday and regretting not giving it a chance."

Rory smiled, "I can understand that." She paused again, "Luke's great...he really loves Mom. He takes care of us."

"I can tell." Richard said with a smile, "And your Mom is right. Someday your Father is going to regret the fact that he wasn't the one taking care of you both."

"Maybe." She said with a shrug, "But I don't know if I'll be able to let him in so easily. I've tried so many times and he always lets me down…"

"A person can only take so much…" He whispered.

"But Luke…" She smiled, "He's always right there when we need him. I think that maybe…" She paused again and nodded quickly, "No not maybe...I know that he's the one my Mom's been waiting for. And I'd be really happy if they got married."

"Well that's good that you care so much about him. I hope that I get to know him a little better." Richard whispered.

Rory smiled past him, "Well he's here...so maybe you will…"

Richard turned and stood up with Rory as he watched Luke step out of the truck. He watched as he walked to the back of the truck and started to pull out a large Adirondack chair. He put it down and then repeated the process two more times. He carried one over to where Rory was and smiled softly at Richard.

"Richard...Hi. I didn't know you would be here." He said softly, "I didn't think anyone would be here actually."

"I stopped in to visit and bring Rory some books." He glanced down at the chairs, "Those are very nice. Where did you get them?"

Luke blushed slightly, "I uh...I made them. I promised Lorelai I would make some for the yard."

Richard's eyes widened, "You made them?"

Rory beamed at Luke feeling proud of him, "He's really talented and very handy. He's probably fixed every square inch of this house at one point or another."

"Wow." Richard said glancing down at the chair in front of Luke again, he ran his hand along the smooth wood, "These are incredible. Who taught you how to make something like this?"

"My Dad." Luke whispered, "The Diner used to be his hardware store. He used to let me help him when I was a kid. These took awhile but they were worth it."

"Well your Father must be very proud of you." He said softly, "I'm sure he loves to see you carrying on the traditions he shared with you."

Luke smiled sadly, "Uh...he actually passed away. So did my Mom…"

Richard stood up a little straighter, "Oh. I...I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

Luke put his hand up and shook his head slowly, "Don't worry about it. How would you know?"

Richard stared at him for a moment, "Well I am quite certain that he is still proud of you…"

Luke smiled and looked down, "Thanks…" He turned towards Rory, "I carved your name in this one. You can paint it if you want...or you can leave it like this. I figured you could put it under your tree and read…"

"I love it! Thanks Luke!" She said hugging him gently, "Mom's gonna love hers too."

"Where is she?" Luke asked glancing around, "Still at the Inn? I wanted to check in on her today but wasn't sure if she wanted her space…"

"I think she must have come home early." Rory said sadly, "But she's upstairs taking a shower. I think she needed a minute…"

Luke nodded slowly, "Well...I brought food over to make dinner." He turned towards Richard, "Would you like to join us?"

Richard smiled softly, "I'd like that...if you don't mind I'd love to stay."

"You should definitely stay." Rory said hopefully, "Maybe...you could read to me?" She blushed as she heard her question, "I mean I know I'm kind of old for it…" She whispered the last part, "But I kind of always liked the idea of my my Grandpa reading to me…"

Richard swallowed hard, "I'd really enjoy that…"

Luke smiled and squeezed Rory's shoulder, "Let me go grab the other chairs and you guys can get comfortable. Then I'll go in and start prepping."

Luke set the other two chairs up near them and left them with their books. He glanced back and smiled as he saw Rory excitedly picking out a book for them to read together. He walked back to the truck gathered the bags from Doose's before heading into the house. He walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Lorelai standing in front of the sink watching her father and daughter.

"Hey…" He whispered as he set the bags down on the counter.

She turned slowly towards him and her eyes were red and puffy, her wet hair was thrown up in a messy bun and she had comfortable clothes on. He frowned and stood four long strides forward to pull her into his arms. She didn't say anything at first, just clung to him as she cried against him.

"Luke…" She whispered softly, "I...I…"

He squeezed her tight, "It's okay...you're okay. Did it not go well today? I knew I should have been there…"

She shook her head and pulled away, she reached up and held his face in her hands, "I love you."

Luke was taken aback for a moment and stared at her in shock, "Lorelai…what-"

She frowned, "I love you." He opened his mouth to say something but she shook her head, "I just...I do. I love you Luke. I've been feeling this way for awhile...but then everything happened and I got all mixed up." She sniffled slightly, "And I had this moment today standing in my office and I felt so…" She whimpered, "So…"

He gave her a reassuring squeeze, "So...what?"

"So scared." She said letting out a gentle cry, "And so unsettled. And I hated that. The Inn has always been my safe place...since the day I showed up there with Rory and Mia took me in...it was always safe. But now it's not...and I…" She cringed and looked down at his chest, "I was afraid I wouldn't ever feel safe again…"

He frowned again and gently lifted her chin so she would look at him, "You know I love you...right?"

She smiled slowly, "I do Luke. I do know that...and Rory said something earlier to me and I just...I knew she was right."

"What did she say?" He asked softly.

Lorelai smiled gently, "She said you weren't going anywhere…

He softened and nodded slowly, "I'm not going anywhere. I've been telling you that for awhile now…"

She nodded, "Since the night we brought Rory to the hospital...before we were even an us." She sniffled again, "And you've proved that you really aren't going anywhere…"

He nodded slowly, "Did you not trust me before?"

She sighed, "No. That's not it...I mean I believed you but believing and seeing are two different things. So many people have made me and Rory promises that they can't keep but…" She sighed, "You've been by our side's through all of this and I believe that you're going to be there no matter what. At this point I'm not sure what could scare you away."

Luke shook his head, "Nothing."

She held his face in her hands, "I love you Luke Danes. I've never been in love before...never. I've never said those words to anyone other than Rory and…" She smiled softly at him, "I just love you."

Luke stared at her for a moment, letting her beauty wash over him, "We're in love." He whispered in a hoarse emotion filled voice. He had said those words to her and had meant them. But a small part of him was afraid she wouldn't be able to say those words back. To be standing here with her, holding her as she said them to him it meant the world to him.

She nodded, "We are. You Luke 'table for one' Danes and Lorelai 'I'm sorry can I get an industrial forklift for my emotional baggage' Gilmore are in love."

He chuckled softly, "Lorelai…"

She took a deep breath, "My point in all of this...the reason that I knew it was time to say this was…" She smiled softly, "You're my safe place Luke. At the Inn today I was afraid I'd never feel safe again but I feel safe with you...I am safe with you."

He cupped her face gently, "You are. I will never let anything happen to you'

Her eyes welled up with tears again, "I know…"

He rested his forehead against hers, "You're going to get through this…"

"Of course I am." She said letting her eyes flutter closed as she breathed him in, "I have you...I have Rory." She smiled again, "And I have my Dad now too...how could I not be okay?"

"This is just a new start for you...for us. We're going to figure it all out." He whispered pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She smiled, "And you'll be right here?"

"Always." He whispered pulling her into his arms.

Lorelai held him close and breathed in his familiar scent. It was amazing to her that just this morning she had felt so unsettled and so unsure. But standing here with this man, in his arms, she had never felt more secure and safe in her life. She was right where she belonged and she wasn't going to let anything or anyone get in the way of that.

* * *

 **Thanks for the support as always. I have been so crazy busy lately but really wanted to write so I did this chapter. I really need to write the last chapter of Searchlight as well and I promise I will do it soon! Thanks guys!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry for the delay in updating! I had a state exam yesterday and have been basically locked away studying for the last month. But things are settling down at least a little bit and I should have more time to write now. I hope you are all still out there and interested! I will try and update asap! Thanks!**

* * *

A week later, Lorelai rolled over in bed and reached out to her left side. She was expecting to find a warm, solid body beside hers where Luke had been each night the last few weeks. But instead her hands came in contact with cold sheets. Frowning, she sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to adjust to the dim moonlight.

"Luke?" She whispered into the empty room.

When she got no response, she pushed the blanket off of her body and threw her legs over the edge of the bed. Her feet hit the wood below her and she shivered slightly. The warm summer nights were quickly turning into cool fall one's. She reached for one of Luke's flannels and slipped it on over her tank top before tiptoeing down the hallway. The bathroom was empty so she made her way down the stairs.

After finding the living room quiet, she poked her head into Rory's room and smiled when she saw her daughter had fallen asleep with the light on and a book was laid across her chest. As quietly as she could, she stepped into the room, picked up the book, slipped a bookmark in it and placed it on Rory's desk. She ticked the light off and then bent down to press a kiss to her head before smoothing her soft hair back. Rory rolled to her side but never stirred from her slumber.

Lorelai walked back out to the kitchen and glanced around wondering if Luke had gone back to his apartment. Since everything had happened, he had spent every night here at their house. He had gone to sleep with Lorelai last night, and she couldn't imagine that he would take off in the middle of the night. She walked towards the front door, opened it and noticed that his truck was still parked behind hers. After a moment, her eyes moved towards the garage and she noticed the light was on.

Wrapping his flannel around her tighter she stepped down the front steps and towards the garage doors. Since they had started dating, Luke had begun to bring tools over to store in the garage. Lorelai didn't mind. She only used the garage as a place to put all the crap that should be thrown away but she didn't have the heart to throw away. Plus this way she got her handyman close by, it felt like they were becoming a real family.

She pushed the doors aside and smiled when she saw Luke kneeling on the ground putting a fresh coat of paint on what looked like a new shelving unit. There were two other identical shelves beside it resting on newspaper as they dried.

"Luke?" She whispered slightly as the door closed behind her.

His head snapped up and he glanced over at her, casting a sheepish expression her way, "Oh...hey...did I wake you up? I didn't think I was that loud…"

She smiled, "No. You didn't wake me up. I woke up on my own and was trying to figure out where my hunk of a man went…"

He smirked and pushed himself up off the hard ground, "Didn't mean to worry you…"

She stepped closer and peered behind him, "What'cha workin on so late at night?"

Luke sighed and rubbed his hands on his paint stained t-shirt, "Well they were supposed to be a surprise but…"

She glanced back at him, "But what?"

He shrugged and pointed towards them, "They are for your office. Mia and Sookie enlisted my help in the remodeling. I built these to replace the old ones."

Her heart jumped in her chest and she turned to smile at him, "Luke…"

His face turned slightly red in embarrassment, "It's no big thing…"

"Yes it is." Lorelai whispered stepping closer to him, "It is a very big deal Luke Danes. This is so sweet of you."

He smiled a little, "I just...wanted to try and help make you feel better."

Lorelai wrapped her arms around his waist and beamed up at him, "How on earth did you find time to do this Luke? You have an extra battery pack hidden somewhere? Between working at the Diner and taking care of us adorable Gilmore girls you have no free time. Have you gotten any sleep lately at all?"

He shrugged, "I'm fine…"

She watched as he stepped back and bent down to begin painting again, "Luke…"

"You should go back to bed." He said as he dipped his paintbrush into the can, "It's pretty late."

She frowned and pulled at his shirt wrapped around her and frowned, "Luke what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said as he bent lower to get the underside of one of the shelves.

She sighed and sat down on the floor beside him, "You forget I know you so well Luke. I can tell something's up...tell me."

"Lorelai seriously I'm fine." He said not meeting her eyes as he continued to paint.

She swallowed hard, his tone of voice was much harsher than she was used too. "You know...this relationship thing is supposed to work both ways." He didn't respond so she pressed on, "And so far it's been pretty one sided. You've been my rock...not just in the last few weeks but basically since the beginning and even before that. I feel like I haven't been able to be there for you when you needed it…"

"I haven't needed anything." Luke said as he stood up to turn towards the back of the shelf.

She nodded slowly, "Maybe...but maybe you do now. And it would make me feel a lot better if you told me what was bugging you. I appreciate you building these for me. It will help having something in my office that reminds me of you. But...there has to be a reason you're working on this so late at night and not in bed with me…"

His jaw was set tightly and he still wouldn't meet her eyes. She watched as he concentrated as hard as he could on making each coat smooth and even. She noticed how tense his muscles were and her heart ached.

"Is it…" She swallowed hard again, "Is it because you're um…" She shifted slowly and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, "Is it because you are frustrated…" Her cheeks flushed bright red and she cringed as she whispered, "Sexually…?"

His head snapped up, "Lorelai…"

"Is it too hard to be sleeping with me but not actually _sleeping with me?"_ " She asked as he eyes burned with tears, "Because I can understand that. And if you need to go back to the apartment and get some space from me I'll un-"

"Stop." Luke said with a sigh as he pushed himself up off the ground.

She watched as he moved towards her and sat down across from her, "Luke…"

He put his hand up to silence her, "This has nothing to do with that. I have told you before and I'll say it again...I have never and will never expect sex from you. I'll never pressure you into anything that you aren't ready for or comfortable with."

"But-" She tried again but he shook his head.

"The truth is…" He sighed and glanced down at his hands before reaching for hers, "I've been having a hard time sleeping lately…"

She looked at their linked hands and squeezed his strong fingers, "Why?"

He swallowed hard and glanced up at her, "Every time I close my eyes I see him hurting you…"

She inhaled sharply, "Oh Luke…"

He sniffled slightly and pulled one hand back to wipe at his tear filled eyes, "I see what he was trying to do and in each dream I don't get there in time to stop him…"

Lorelai sat up quickly and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders pulling him close, "But you were there Luke. You saved me…"

He nodded as he held her close, "I know. I know...but what if I hadn't Lorelai? God what if…" He chocked on his last sentence, "It hurts to know that you are hurting...to know that someone hurt you."

She pulled away slowly and placed a hand on either side of his face, "Luke I'm going to be okay…"

He nodded, "I know. I know you are. I know that now you're okay but then I think about all the things that could still hurt you. That could hurt Rory too and it scares the crap out of me."

"I guess that's what happens when you care about someone so deeply." Lorelai whispered trying to offer him a soft smile, "I mean it's kind of a good thing, isn't it? It proves our feelings are real."

He nodded, "Yeah...but it's also terrifying. And it reminds me why I closed myself off for so long before you…"

"Because you don't want to get hurt again…" She whispered softly.

Luke smiled, "Because I don't want to get hurt." He sighed and pushed himself up off the ground and walked over to the table holding his tools, he sat on the edge, "When my Mom died...sometimes I feel like a part of me died with her. It was easier to become hard because then I didn't have to feel anything. And then when my Dad died I just shut off my heart completely...it was a way of protecting myself. I was lonely sure...but at least I was safe."

From her spot on the floor she stared up at him, "But then you let me in…"

He smiled softly, "Yup. Somehow you weaseled your way through the rusted iron gates wrapped around my stone cold heart Lorelai Gilmore…"

Glancing down at her hands in her lap she whispered nervously, "Are you saying you regret it?"

"No." Luke whispered, "God no…" She glanced back up at him and he walked across the garage again and took his spot beside her, "I don't regret a of second of this Lorelai…"

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." She whispered as she reached out to caress his scruffy cheek, "Things haven't exactly been smooth...or easy. I would understand if it was too much for you and you wanted out-"

"Lorelai." He whispered with a sigh, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers as he held her face in his strong hands, "I meant it when I said that I wasn't going anywhere. Yeah it's scary as hell sometimes...especially these last few weeks. It overwhelms me when I think about how deep my feelings are for you. But I know it's worth it because the good times are so good. But it just reminds me that I can't prevent bad things from happening...I can't stop all the negative things out there from interfering. I'd love to keep you, me and Rory wrapped in this little bubble where we are safe and happy all the time. But it's not realistic…"

"No...it's not." She whispered as her eyes fluttered shut.

"I just...have been having these moments of fear again ya know? The fear of losing you like I lost my parents. I told myself I'd never feel that again but there is that possibility now. Eventually...right? I mean eventually one of us dies? This is how this life thing works as far as I can tell…" He whispered.

She frowned softly, "Yes...that's what I've come to understand too. But...I don't foresee that happening any time soon."

"I didn't foresee losing my parent's so young either." He said honestly.

"Fair enough…" Lorelai whispered, "But…" She pulled away, reached for his hand and held it against her chest, "Luke we have no control over those external factors. And trust me when I say it scares the crap out of me too." She smiled softly, "When Rory was first born...I stayed up all night and stared down at her in the bassinet in the hospital. And a million and one scenarios of how she could get hurt rushed through my mind and I went crazy. That went on for a few weeks until I realized I just had to live in the moment or I was going to miss out on all the good times too…"

"I love you…" Luke whispered softly.

She smiled and squeezed his hand, "I love you too...and it scares me too. But...this thing between us is good Luke. It's so good. I am so thankful for you. I don't know how I would have survived any of this without you. And there's probably going to be a lot more scary things that come our way but I think we can handle it together…"

"I do too…" Luke whispered softly.

"But the only way we can do that is if we are totally honest and open with each other. I know talking about feelings isn't exactly your thing...but I'm here Luke. Just like you are here for me. The reality is that we are probably both afraid of the same things...so if we talk about them we can work on it together." She whispered.

"You're right...I'm not used to this talking thing." he said with a huff.

She nodded. "I know babe...in this relationship I'm the natural born talker and you're the listener. But it really does work both ways. I am here for you. Always."

He reached out and tugged on one of her curls, "How can you be so focussed on helping me feel better when you're going through so much?"

She smiled, "Because I have this amazing guy by my side who has helped me through one of the scariest moments of my life. He amazes me everyday and it's made me stronger. I am incredibly thankful for him…"

"Well he's incredibly thankful for you too…" He whispered as he lifted her chin with his finger, "I love you."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him gently, "I love you too Luke."

He sighed and glanced back at the shelves, "I should let these dry…"

She stood up slowly and reached a hand out to him, "Come back to bed with me? It's lonely without you…"

Luke stared at her hand for a moment and then smiled, "No where else I'd rather be…"

Lorelai smiled and helped him up off the ground. She waited as he put his tools away and covered the paint cans before walking towards the house with her. Luke excused himself to wash up in the bathroom and then walked into the bedroom. Lorelai was sitting up on the bed waiting for him. He smiled, slipped his shirt off and pulled the sheet back before climbing into bed. She smiled back and scooted down on the bed so they were facing each other.

Lorelai reached a hand up and caressed his face softly, "Anything I can do for you?"

Luke took a deep breath and pulled her closer so that she was wrapped up in his arms, "Just keep loving me…"

She smiled and squeezed his muscular arms, "Now that I can do…"

Luke smiled, kissed the top of her head and let his eyes finally flutter shut. Lorelai relaxed once his breathing evened out and she finally let herself fall into a peaceful slumber too. She was finally starting to feel things fall back into place…

* * *

The following evening as the sun was setting, Lorelai pulled into the driveway after an incredibly long day at the Inn. While her office was being renovated she was working straight from the check in desk which was a tight space. To his credit, Michel was complaining as little as possible. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to have some quality time with her daughter and possibly her boyfriend if he was able to get away from the Diner.

As if on cue, she heard the rumble of his truck. She turned just as he pulled into the driveway and parked behind the jeep.

Lorelai smiled as he walked towards her, "Hey. I didn't think you'd be able to get out so early. I was gonna try and drag Rory to the Diner for dinner so we could you see."

Luke flipped the keys around on his finger and smiled, "Rory actually called me and asked me to come home if I could. Joe is trying to save some money to buy a new car so he said he'd stay late."

She frowned slightly, "She asked you to come home? Did she say why?" She turned towards the house, "She didn't call me…"

"No she didn't say." Luke whispered as he walked closer to her, "Wasn't she spending the afternoon with Lane?"

Lorelai nodded, "I thought so…"

Luke shrugged and looked towards the house, "She must be in there."

Lorelai turned towards the house, "Guess so."

Luke took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as they walked together towards the front porch. As Lorelai pushed the door open the sound of U2 wafted through the air and Lorelai glanced at Luke out of the corner of her eyes. He shrugged and urged her further into the house. Lorelai placed her keys down and walked into the house and moved towards the kitchen when the smell of pizza hit her senses.

"Rory?" Lorelai whispered as she walked through the foyer.

"You're home!" Rory yelled as she jumped into view from her spot near the fridge.

Lorelai and Luke stopped and looked around the kitchen which was filled with bowls of snacks, two pizza boxes and a bucket of ice. "Uh yeah…" Lorelai said glancing around, "What's going on kiddo?"

Rory smiled and brushed off her hands, "I hope you didn't have any plans for tonight because you are booked solid for the next few hours."

Lorelai laughed and glanced at the stove, "Um...are you using the stove while you're home alone?"

"Babette turned it on for me. She just left actually because I figured you'd be home soon. It's just keeping the pizza warm. Don't worry." Rory said as she continued to smile at them.

"Rory what's going on?" Luke asked with a smile.

"Well…" Rory whispered as she walked closer to them both, "We've all been a little busy and preoccupied lately. And it's been awhile since we've done anything really fun all together. I figured we could use a fun movie night so I pulled out all the stops."

Lorelai's heart swelled in her chest, "Rory?"

"We will start with every movie snack you can think of…" Rory whispered as she walked backwards towards the kitchen table, "I'm talking extra buttery popcorn, red vines, raisinettes and for Luke...pretzels." She said with an eye roll, "I even splurged using my allowance money and got slurpee's which are in the freezer right now."

"Rory…" Lorelai whispered softly again.

"And then we move on to our main course of our favorite pizza's, meat lovers and veggie for Luke. Babette got you both beer and I have root beer just to try and look cool." Rory said with a giggle, "And, Sookie made homemade ice cream sandwiches for dessert!"

"Rory…" Lorelai tried again.

"But the best part is that Morey helped me set up an outdoor movie theater for us!" Rory said continuing to babble nervously, "He hung up a sheet and a projector and we will be watching The Goonies and Jaws! We have part's 1 and 2 and can watch whatever you are both up for."

"Rory…" Lorelai said again with a smile.

Rory swallowed hard and shrugged, "I just...I wanted us to have a fun night where you didn't have to feel sad or worried about anything. I thought it would be good for everyone. Is...is that okay?"

Lorelai took a deep breath and walked all the way up to her daughter and pulled her into her arms, "Oh honey...of course it's okay. I just can't believe you put all this together."

When her Mom pulled away Rory smiled, "I just wanted to do something nice for you guys because you're always doing nice things for me…"

Lorelai glanced back at Luke, "You know you have to have at least one or two redvines."

Luke chuckled and nodded slowly, "For Rory I'll have a few redvines."

Rory's smile widened, "So we can do it? You can stay? You don't have to go back to the Diner?"

Luke shook his head, "This is exactly where I'm supposed to be kid."

"Good!" Rory said excitedly, "Okay! You both get comfortable and I'll set the snacks and pillows up outside. You've got ten minutes before the movie starts with or without you!"

Lorelai placed two fingers at her forehead and saluted, "Yes ma'am!"

Luke winked at Rory and led Lorelai towards the stairs so they could go upstairs and get into comfortable clothes. Lorelai was rummaging through her drawers when she stopped. Luke was pulling a clean t-shirt over his head and paused when he saw the look on her face.

"What's up?" Luke asked softly.

Lorelai took a deep breath, "I just...I haven't seen Rory this happy in a really long time. This content and comfortable…"

Luke smiled, "That's a good thing, right?"

Lorelai nodded quickly, "It's so good. I just…" Her face blushed slightly, "It feels like...we're a family."

Luke smiled and stepped closer to her, he lifted her hands to his lips and kissed them gently, "I'd like to think of us as a family...you and Rory are my family."

Lorelai beamed up at him, "Yeah?"

He nodded slowly and leaned forward to kiss her lips, "Yeah. Is that okay with you?"

She let out a slow breath and smiled, "It's more than okay Luke. It's everything I've ever wanted."

Luke slowly dropped her hands and cupped her face in her hands and kissed her passionatley. Just as Lorelai melted into the kiss they heard a yell coming from the backyard.

"FBI Warning is on people! Move it people!" Rory called from outside.

Lorelai laughed and leaned against him, "She's waiting for us…"

Luke smiled and brushed some hand out of her hair, "We have all the time in the world to be together Lorelai. I'm in no rush…"

She gave him another quick kiss and then took his hand before turning back to the dresser to change. She pulled on some clothes and then walked with Luke back down the stairs. They walked into the backyard and Lorelai gasped as she noted the twinkle lights hanging around the porch and the makeshift seating that Rory was anxiously waiting on.

"I figured we'd go with the Goonie's first. And then move on to the Thriller." Rory said as she tossed a piece of popcorn into her mouth, "And then if we're feeling really adventurous we can go down to the lake and swim and try not to freak out after watching Jaws."

Luke chuckled as he settled in beside Lorelai against the cushions, "There are no sharks in the Lake. There are no sharks in any lake…"

Rory rolled her eyes, "Don't spoil the fun Luke! You know something will brush against one of our legs and we'll end up screaming so loud we'll wake up half the neighborhood and cause Taylor to say we are breaking a thousand town regulations."

"You are so your Mother's daughter…" Luke said with a chuckle as he reached for a red vine.

"Damn right she is." Lorelai whispered as she leaned against his chest, "She's the spitting image of me."

The three of them settled into their spots and began to watch the movie in silence. After a few moments Rory shifted nervously in her seat. Lorelai glanced over at her and put her hand on her knee, "You okay kid?"

Rory smiled, "This feels nice…"

Luke rubbed Lorelai's arm gently and smiled, "Yes it does." He replied.

Both Luke and Lorelai watched Rory as she snacked on a redvine for a moment before turning back to them, "So this thing between you two…" She cleared her throat nervously, "It's real right?"

Lorelai sat up slowly and reached for Rory's hand, "What?"

Rory shrugged slowly, "I just...I mean...you and Luke...this is a real relationship right? Like you are committed?"

Luke frowned, "Rory of course we are. Where is this coming from?"

Rory took a deep breath, "I really like having you around...and I just don't want it to go away. And things have been so good and crazy...and a little scary but I really like being all together. It feels like we're a real family…" She shrugged, "Not that Mom and I weren't before...we were. Mom was my family and that's all I needed but I can't pretend that having you around Luke hasn't improved it. I think mom feels the same way...but I just want to make sure it's real. Because I'm pretty invested here...and I'd hate to see it go away."

"Oh Rory…" Lorelai whispered as she pulled her closer, "Hon did something happen to make you worry about this?"

Rory shook her head, "Not really...I was just setting this all up today and I started thinking about all the stuff we've done since you two got together. And how nice it's been to have Luke around. And I've really liked having him staying here...and I thought about what it would be like if he moved in completely. What it would be like if you…" She smiled softly, "Got married...how I would react if I had a little brother or sister someday…"

"Well we're jumping the gun a little there…" Lorelai said with a laugh, "But just out of curiousity how would you feel about all of those things? Your opinion matters to us too."

Luke nodded, "You're Mom's right. We want you to be 100% okay with all of this. I want you to feel okay with it. If anything doesn't feel right you should tell us and we can talk about it. This is your house Rory. Your needs come first."

Rory smiled and nodded her head, "I know. I know that you both care about my opinion. I know that if I wasn't okay with all this you'd probably walk away. But I don't want you to do that. I want you here Luke. I want us to be a family...in whatever way you both want to be or whatever you're ready for. I'm not saying put a ring on her finger now...it's probably a little too soon but…" She shrugged, "I don't know...the idea that someday it could happen...someday you could be married and have kids together would be more than okay with me…" She reached for a redvine, "Is that something you guys think you want?"

Lorelai swallowed hard and looked at Luke behind her, "Well we have talked about it…"

"Really?" Rory asked softly, "You have?"

Luke smiled and rubbed Lorelai's arm, "We have...a few times. It's definitely where we want to head when the time is right. And if and when we decide to make that step you would be the first to know."

Rory's smile brightened, "So you mean...that someday you legally want to tell the world that you love Mom and I?" She paused for a moment, "I mean...I know you love Mom I've heard you say it and I'm assuming that you may feel that way about me but maybe I shouldn't-"

Luke smiled, "Rory. I've told you before but I'll say it again if you need to hear it." He said with smile, "I love you kid. You're just as important to me as your Mom is. Your opinion and feelings matter to us both." He reached across and squeezed her hand, "So yes...someday when we are all ready I'd like to legally tell the world that I love you and your Mom."

Rory took a deep breath and nodded slowly, "Well I guess that answered my question…"

Luke chuckled, "If you think of anymore questions you can ask us at anytime."

Rory nodded, "Do I have to give up my room if you have another kid?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Lorelai smiled, "No kid. You aren't going to give up anything. We will cross that bridge when we come to it but just so you know...you can never and will never be replaced. You know that, right?"

Rory smiled and whispered softly, "I know...but it's still nice to hear."

Lorelai took a deep breath and looked at her boyfriend and then back at her daughter, "Well now that we have covered the emotionally charged part of the evening...should we get back to the good old goonies?"

Rory giggled and nodded, "Sorry for the interruption…"

"No need to be sorry kiddo. I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to talk to us about this stuff. You and I have always been an open book...that doesn't change just because Luke's here." Lorelai said honestly.

"Okay." Rory whispered as she nestled down back into the pillows and blankets.

"Come here kiddo…" Lorelai whispered as she leaned against Luke and patted her leg for Rory to rest her own head on.

Luke smiled as the girls settled into their comfortable spots and kissed the top of Lorelai's head. He had never felt so content in his life and he was going to do whatever it took to make sure that future they had talked about became a reality…

* * *

Half way through Jaws, Rory had fallen fast asleep leaning against her Mother's lap. Lorelai and Rory had devoured the meat lover's pizza and Luke had surprisingly put a good dent in the veggie one. It was agreed that the ice cream sandwiches would have to wait for another day.

Luke was watching the movie but Lorelai was focussed on her sleeping daughter. She ran her hands through Rory's soft hair and breathed her in. Luke glanced down at Lorelai and smiled when he saw her gaze was fixed on her daughter. He loved these moments when he caught her admiring her daughter. It was the main thing that drew him to her to begin with.

Her love and loyalty to her daughter was something he admired. It reminded him of the way his own parents had cared for him for so many years. And he hoped that someday he'd be able to share that experience with a child of their own. In his eyes, Rory was like his real daughter. But he knew that he couldn't fully take the place of Christopher as much as he wanted too. But he knew that no matter what happened he would do anything in his power to make that little girl and her mother happy.

"I hope you know there's no way you can back out now…" Lorelai whispered as if she sensed him staring at her.

Luke chuckled, "Oh really?"

She smiled and continued to play with her daughter's hair, but she glanced up at him gently, "Really. She's got her sights set on a future with you in it...can't let her down." She smirked playfully, "No pressure though…"

He laughed again, "Oh no...no pressure at all."

Lorelai smiled and glanced back at Rory again, "I gave up on the dream of giving her a real family a long time ago...but now it feels like it's in my reach again. In some way we already are a family...but the thought of that future...I like having it out there. Having that possibility…"

Luke smiled, "I do too. I assumed I'd never have it either…"

She was quiet for a moment, "We talked a little bit about it before...about marriage and kids. But just so we're completely on the same page it's definitely still something I want. Even with everything that has happened recently...I still want it...I'm still in." She paused again and then glanced at him, "Are you?"

Luke nodded, "I'm still in."

She reached for his hand with her free one and brought it to her lips slowly, "I don't know what I did to deserve you...but in this moment I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I've been so stressed and overwhelmed lately since…" She paused as her eyes filled with tears, "Since that night, but this…" She glanced at her daughter and then back at him, "This is all I need. You and Rory…" She smirked, "And whoever else may come along in the future...this family is what I need."

Luke pressed a kiss to her head and squeezed her tight, "This thing between us is more than real Lorelai. It's right...it feels like we are exactly where we are supposed to be. Whatever happens next...whatever twists and turns we may face...we'll deal with it. And I'll be right here."

"Good. Because Rory's not the only one that's gotten used to having you around…" Lorelai whispered as she leaned further into him.

"Good." He said giving her a gentle squeeze.

Lorelai and Luke finished out the movie and when it was over, Luke carried Rory to her bed. Lorelai cleaned up outside and met Luke at the bottom of the stairs. He took her hand in his and led her towards her bedroom which was quickly becoming their bedroom. As they slipped into bed together, Luke felt himself relax for the first time in weeks because he knew that no matter what happened they were going to be okay. No matter what happened...they would make this work because they truly did want to be together. For better or worse…

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! I felt like we needed a happy family centered chapter to even out the drama that's been going on. But don't get too comfortable...you know somewhere down the road there will be more drama happpening. ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

__**Hey guys! I have been blown away by all the feedback I've been getting on this story. It really started as a one-shot but I have had so much fun exploring the story and writing it. I am glad you are continuing to like it and I hope you are ready for more! I don't see this ending soon... ;)**

 _  
_

* * *

 _Seven year old Lorelai sat in her bedroom staring at the large doll house in the corner. Downstairs her parents were having one of their big dinner parties. This one was for some charity that her Mother said was the most important charity in the world. A sentiment Lorelai had heard many times over in her short life._

 _She was in wearing a poofy pink gown that made her look like a cupcake. The white shoes on her feet were pinching her toes, but her Mom wouldn't listen to her when she said they were too small. Her hair was curled just so and she had to wear the tight pearls her Mom only let her wear during dinner parties. She sighed when she heard a loud bout of laughter traveling up the stairs towards her room. She wondered how many more hours were left in this particular party…_

 _Feeling lonely and bored she jumped down from the bed. She tiptoed towards the doll house, the big beautiful doll house she wanted to play with. She had had it since her fifth birthday, a surprise from her Father. But every time she tried to play with it her Mother told her that she would just end up breaking it and that it wasn't really a toy. Lorelai didn't understand what the point of a doll house was if you couldn't play with it._

 _She glanced towards the door, bit her lip and then knelt down in front of it. She reached for the small doll that resembled her and went to move her towards the porch. Just then the front door burst open and she jumped up, dropping the doll behind her feet. She turned quickly and clasped her hands in front of her as she looked up at her Mother nervously._

 _"Lorelai, I have been looking everywhere for you! You know that you aren't supposed to leave unless your Father and I give you permission. It is incredibly rude." She said hands on hips._

 _Lorelai kicked at the floor anxiously, "I'm sorry Mom...I tried to get your attention but you were talking to Mr. Cole…"_

 _"What are you doing up here?" She asked ignoring her daughter's words, "You should be with the other children. Mary's daughter is visiting from her boarding school...you should talk to her about it. Maybe we will send you there when you're old enough."_

 _Lorelai frowned, "But I don't want to go to boarding school Mom...I want to stay here."_

 _Emily rolled her eyes, "Why must you be so difficult Lorelai? All girls should go to boarding school. Especially you! Maybe they will be able to teach you some manners. Lord knows I haven't been able to get through to you."_

 _Lorelai blushed and looked down at the floor, "I-"_

 _"What are you doing?" Emily glanced around the room, her eyes fell on the little doll lying behind Lorelai's feet, "Were you playing with the doll house again young lady?"_

 _She swallowed hard, "No…"_

 _"Don't lie to me!" Emily yelled as she pointed a finger at her, "I can see that you moved the doll. What have I told you about playing with this doll house? It's not a toy!"_

 _"Why isn't it a toy?" Lorelai asked sadly, "Isn't that what a doll house is for? To play with? What's the point of it just sitting in my room?"_

 _Emily sighed, "Your father didn't consult me before buying it. You don't understand how expensive it is. I know you. You are clumsy! You'll break it. Just like you broke my antique candle holder in the dining room and your Grandmother's China doll and-"_

 _"I didn't mean to break those things…" Lorelai said with tears in her eyes, "It was an accident. But I promise I won't break this. I love it so much and Daddy gave it to me for my birthday, I want-"_

 _"It doesn't matter what you want Lorelai. I am your mother and I am telling you that you are not allowed to play with it! That is the end of the discussion!" She said angrily._

 _"But-" Lorelai stepped forward and tripped in her too small shoes._

 _Emily sighed again, "See...clumsy!"_

 _She frowned, "I told you the shoes are too small...it's uncomfortable for me to walk."_

 _"Lorelai stop complaining. Your father and I give you everything you could ever want and all you do is complain about it. Go downstairs and talk to the other kids. Christopher is down there behaving...why can't you?" Emily said with a huff._

 _"I don't know…" Lorelai said looking down sadly._

 _"Honestly, sometimes I wonder where you even come from. You are nothing like we expected you to be." Emily said turning towards the door, her words made Lorelai's heart drop to her stomach, "You better be down here within the next two minutes Lorelai. I mean it!"_

 _"Yes Mom…" Lorelai whispered as she watched her go._

Back in reality, Lorelai woke with a start. She rolled over in bed, squinted her eyes at the sun streaming in through the window by her bed. She sighed and rubbed a hand over her face feeling frustrated and tired. For the last few nights she had been having dreams that revolved around childhood memories. Her Mom was usually the star in all of them.

She swallowed hard and sat up in the bed slowly. Pulling her legs up against her chest, she rested her elbows against her knees and took a few deep breaths. The bedroom door opened and Luke walked in, rubbing a towel against the top of his head. He had obviously just taken a shower to get ready for work. He smiled when he saw her and tossed the towel into the hamper in the corner of the room.

"What are you doing up?" He asked as he walked into the room, "I didn't wake you up did I?"

She smiled softly and shook her head, "No. Woke up on my own. You leaving soon?"

He nodded and reached for a t-shirt that was lying on top of Lorelai's dresser, "Yeah. Joe had an appointment this morning so I'm opening. Did I forget to tell you that?"

She scratched the back of her head absentmindedly, "No. I'm sure you did. Just forgot."

Luke watched her for a moment. She had a frown on her face and a far off look in her eyes. Taking a few steps forward, he sat down on her side of the bed and put a gentle hand on her arm, "What's going on?"

She sat up a little straighter and shook her head, "Nothing. Why? Just tired still."

Luke leaned further into her, "Something's on your mind...I can tell by the look on your face."

"Honestly, nothing." Lorelai said trying to smile, "You need to get ready. I'll go back to sleep for a few hours and-"

"Lorelai…" He said with a frown, "Don't lie. Tell me what's on your mind…"

She sighed and lay back on the bed, "I just had a weird dream. I'm fine. Really…"

He watched her for a moment, "You have been tossing and turning a lot in your sleep lately. I wasn't sure if I should wake you up or not last night. Are you dreaming about Michael?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No...my Mom mostly. Random memories from when I was a kid…"

He reached out and took her hand, "Lorelai…"

"I don't know why." She said with a shrug, "She hasn't tried to make contact...and things have been fine with Dad. She's just been weighing on my mind I guess. I figure at some point she'll make an appearance ya know? And I guess the not knowing when is what is freaking me out."

"I can understand that…" He whispered, "Your Dad hasn't said much about her?"

Lorelai sighed and sat up again, "No. I think he's confused. And I feel guilty about that too because I know there is a strain between them now that he knows about what happened…"

"He's your father Lorelai...he deserved to know. He wanted to know." He whispered.

"Yeah but was it necessary? After all this time...did I have to bring it up?" She asked with a shrug, "It's not like anything can be done about it…"

"But ignoring it doesn't mean it didn't happen." Luke whispered, "And to be honest...knowing that that happened...probably explains a lot for him."

She was quiet for a moment and then glanced up at him, "Maybe…" She shook her head and then tried to smile as she nudged his shoulder, "You should finish getting ready."

He reached for her hand again, "Lorelai…"

"I'm fine Luke." She said with a sad smile, "I promise."

He watched her push herself up off the bed slowly, before she could step away he grasped her hand tightly in his, "Wait…" She turned towards him slowly, she wasn't smiling but she wasn't frowning either, she just looked torn, "You know I love you right?"

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, "I know."

Luke watched her walk away and down the hallway. He heard the water turn on and knew she was probably going to take a bath, something she often did when she was upset. With a heavy sigh, he finished getting ready and walked out of the bedroom. He walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the bathroom door, he heard her softly, "Yeah?"

"I'm gonna head out…" Luke whispered, "Come by the Diner for breakfast?"

"Maybe." She called out, "I'll see you later hon. Have a great day."

Luke sighed and rested his forehead against the door and wished he could find a way to make her feel better. But he knew that during all of this there would be some days that were harder than others, and it was something she had to work through on her own. He just hated to see her sad. He wished he could make every single day good for her...but he knew life didn't work that way.

He pushed himself away from the door and walked down the hallway and down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge to pour himself some orange juice. He turned when he heard Rory's bedroom door open.

"Hey kid...what are you doing up? Sun's barely in the sky." He asked with a smile.

She smiled, "I know. But I remembered you were opening today so I thought I'd say goodbye first."

He smiled, feeling his love for her grow in that moment, "Well that's nice."

Rory glanced up towards the ceiling, she could hear the water running, "Is Mom awake?"

Luke sighed a little, "Yeah, she's taking a bath."

"This early?" Rory asked with a frown, she paused and looked back at him, "Something's wrong…"

He smiled sadly, "She's just having a rough day Rory...we knew she was bound to have some of those."

Rory walked towards the table and sat down, resting her hands on top of the table, "Yeah I guess…"

He lifted his glass of juice and walked over to the table to sit across from her, "I don't want you to worry kid...she's gonna be okay."

"I know she is. I do…" Rory whispered, "Just makes me sad when she's sad ya know? She's always so strong...and I guess it unnerves me when she's sad. I'm just not used to it…"

"I know." He whispered, "I feel the same way…"

"Hey Luke?" She whispered softly, not meeting his eyes.

He took a sip of his juice and then turned back to her, "Yeah?"

She fidgeted nervously in her seat, "I'm really glad you're here...I know I've said it. I know that you know I am happy with you and Mom around but…" She shrugged, "With all this stuff lately I just feel even better having you around. Mom never wants me to know when she's upset...and I used to worry about her a lot. But knowing that you are here for her too makes me feel better…"

Luke was quiet, letting her words sink in. Then he leaned forward and took her small hand in his, "I'm here for you too...you know that, right?"

Rory smiled, "I know…"

He nodded slowly, "Good." He glanced up at the ceiling when he heard the water turn off, "She loves you kid...just remember that."

Rory nodded once, "Okay…"

Luke smiled and stood up, "I told her to come in for breakfast but I'm not sure she's up for it. I bought me poptarts yesterday if you get hungry…"

"Thanks Luke." Rory said with a smile as she watched him rinse out his cup, "I'll keep an eye on her. They are painting her office today so she won't be going in…"

"That's right." He said drying his hands off with a towel, "Well if you need me...give me a call at the Diner. I'll be right over."

Rory nodded, "Okay."

He smiled, walked over and kissed the top of her head, "Go back to sleep."

"I'll try." She said as she heard him jingle his keys and walk out of the kitchen and towards the foyer.

Rory waited until she heard the door close and heard the rumble of his truck engine. Then she pushed herself up off the table and tip toed up the stairs. She saw that the bathroom door was open and the steam that was billowing out the door. She heard her Mom rummaging around in her room at the other end of the hall. She waited a minute before walking towards the room and knocking on the door.

"Come in." Lorelai whispered from inside the room.

Rory poked her through the crack, "Hi…"

Lorelai was dressed in a oversized t-shirt and pair of shorts. Her hair was still wet and curled around her face. She looked tired and much smaller than Rory had ever seen her look. But despite whatever she was feeling inside, Lorelai smiled from her spot on the bed and patted the spot beside her, "Hey you...why are you up so early?"

Rory walked quickly into the room and climbed up onto the bed, "I wanted to say goodbye to Luke before he left for work."

Lorelai smiled, "That's sweet…" She pushed the sheets back and snuggled into the bed, opening her arms out to her, "It's still early...you can sleep up here with me for a bit if you want."

Rory smiled and lay down in her arms, snuggling as close as she could. This was how they slept for years when they lived in the potting shed behind the Inn. Every Night they would curl up together in the small bed, Lorelai would play with Rory's hair and tell her stories or sing until she fell asleep. In those moments, nothing else in the world mattered except the two of them.

Lorelai started humming as she ran her hands through Rory's hair. Rory closed her eyes and rested her head in the crook of her Mother's neck. As much as she loved the life they had now, especially with Luke around, sometimes she missed the days of living in the shed. She was younger then...naive to the scary parts of the world. She was sure it was never easy. She was sure there were moments when her Mom wanted to crack but she was able to hide it from Rory back then…

"Hey Mom?" Rory whispered, she heard her mumble a response so she continued, "You okay?"

Lorelai's hand stilled in her hair just for a second before she let herself continue, "Sure hon. I'm good. Why?"

Rory waited as she played with her hair again, "Just...just wondering I guess. Lots going on…"

"Yeah…" Lorelai whispered, "But that's all part of life I suppose. Life moves pretty fast sometimes...as you get older you'll realize that."

"Yeah…" Rory whispered, "I guess…"

They sat quietly for a few moments, snuggled up like they were the only two people in the world. Then Rory pulled away slightly, she shifted on the bed so that they were face to face. She reached out for her Mom's hands and clasped them both between their bodies, but she never took her eyes off of her Mother. She wanted to memorize every inch of her face and store it away in the back of her mind until she needed to remember it someday…

"What's going on kid?" Lorelai asked softly as she watched her daughter.

Rory sighed, "I just...I wish you could tell me how you were feeling sometimes. I know you try and hide things...to protect me. But I'm here for you too...just like you are here for me."

Lorelai smiled and removed one of her hands from Rory's so she could push some hair out of her face, "You are here for me kid."

"Maybe…" Rory whispered, "But I also know that you keep a lot from me...because you feel like you have too."

Lorelai frowned, "Just because you're growing up doesn't mean you need to burden yourself with all my own issues Rory. You're still my little girl...I'm the mother in this relationship. I'm the strong one. That's the way it works."

"You are the strong one. You always are." Rory whispered, "But I know things Mom...I know what's going on. I know it can't be easy for you to deal with. And I'm just saying I'm here for you…if you want to talk about it. Talk about anything really…"

Lorelai swallowed hard and watched her daughter for a moment, "Do you ever wish I had raised you from my parents house?"

Rory was taken aback by the question, "What?"

She shrugged, "Do you wish I had stayed with my parents...do you wish you had grown up there? You would have had more…"

"More what? Toys? Clothes?" Rory said with a frown, "Those things don't matter to me…"

"Maybe not. But it would have been nice I suppose. And you probably would have gotten to go on cool trips...seen things that I wasn't able to expose you too." Lorelai whispered, "You had a pretty sheltered life here...you didn't even have your own room until we moved into this house. Hell you didn't even have your own bed…"

"Where is this coming from?" Rory asked softly, "Is that why you've been upset?"

Lorelai shook her head, "Not really. I've just been thinking a lot about my Mom lately...and I guess it made me think about what life would have been like if I hadn't taken you away from them."

"You took me away for a reason…" Rory whispered, "I guess we've never talked about it, but there was a reason, right? I mean knowing what happened...how your Mom didn't help…" She sighed, "That pretty much answers it for me."

"I don't want you to hate your Grandparents just because I have a bad relationship with them." Lorelai whispered, "I mean things have been good with Grandpa...I guess it's still complicated."

"I don't hate them. I just don't know them. It bothers me that they hurt you though…" Rory whispered.

"The hurting went both ways kiddo…" Lorelai said with a smile, "I made plenty of mistakes."

"But they are your parents." Rory whispered, "WIth us...you've always been there no matter what. And I know that no matter what I do...where I go...you'll always be there. I can't imagine having a relationship with you where I don't have you to rely on."

Lorelai was quiet, "You never really did answer my question...do you wish you had grown up with them? In that house?"

Rory grabbed both of Lorelai's hands again and squeezed them between her, "No. I don't."

"Rory…" Lorelai whispered trying to fidget and pull away.

Rory only held her tighter, "I mean it Mom. This is my home...this is where I was meant to grow up...you gave me unconditional love. There is nothing more important than that...don't' you ever question if you did the right thing with taking me away from that life. Okay?"

Lorelai swallowed hard and felt tears burning in her eyes, "I love you kid."

"I love you more." Rory said snuggling into her side again.

Lorelai smiled and pulled her closer, running her hands through her hair again as she began to hum softly. She was still confused, still sad, still hurt deep down. But none of that mattered when she had her little girl in her arms...if just for a moment she could pretend they were the only two people in the world.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Rory met Lane at the library and planned to get lunch at the Diner with her later. Lorelai was sitting in the house staring out the window as a million thoughts ran through her head. She suddenly had an urge to do something. Sitting still didn't seem to be doing her any good. Pulling herself up off the couch, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror and then grabbed her keys before walking out to the jeep.

Before she had time to register what was happening, she was standing outside her her childhood home. She knocked on the door before she could chicken out and was greeted a moment later by the current maid. "Uh hi…" Lorelai whispered, "I'm...I'm Lorelai. Richard and Emily's...daughter." She said with a lump in her throat.

The maid frowned slightly, "Daughter?"

Lorelai smiled sadly, "I live far away…" She lied, "Are they home?"

"Mr. Gilmore is at the office today." The maid said, "But Mrs. Gilmore should be home shortly. She had an appointment at 11:00. Would you like to wait?"

Lorelai nodded slowly, "Please…"

She wasn't quite sure what she was doing but she felt like she needed to face her Mother now rather than waiting any longer. The maid took Lorelai's sweater and stepped aside, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Um...no. That's alright. I'll just...wait." She said with a smile, "You can go back to whatever you were doing...I don't want to stand in the way. I know Emily expects things to be done according to her timeline...don't want you to get into trouble."

The maid smiled softly, "If you need anything...let me know Ms. Gilmore."

Lorelai smiled and held out a hand, "Please...call me Lorelai. And you are?"

"Daria." She answered, "Daria Rodriguez."

"It's nice to meet you Daria. Thanks for looking after my parents." She whispered before stepping aside and walking further into the house.

Lorelai heard Daria walk back towards the kitchen and assumed she would be prepping dinner already. Lorelai walked into the foyer and looked around at the large fireplace and couches that hadn't changed since she had left. Her eyes absentmindedly wandered towards the staircase, and once again impulse took control of her actions.

Next thing she knew she was standing outside her childhood bedroom door. With a heavy sigh, she pushed the door open and felt like she was walking through a time warp. Not one thing had changed in the room had changed since the last day she was here. She had been here for Christmas and other holiday events but had never dared to sneak a peek at her old room.

To be honest, she assumed her parents had transformed the room into another one of the guest rooms. She figured they would want to erase every trace of her in the house so that no one knew she existed. Instead, the room was like a time capsule. The bed was in the same spot, it had the same bed spread. All her old posters were on the wall, and in the corner was her dollhouse she was never allowed to touch. The same dollhouse from her dream this morning…

Her feet moved towards it, and then she was kneeling in front of it and she was reaching for the small doll in the front. She ran her hands over the silk of the little doll's white dress. It felt smoother than she remembered.

"Lorelai?" A soft voice called out to her.

She froze in her spot, she knew that voice, her hand burned as she held the small doll as if she was suddenly a small child again. She placed it down, pushed herself up off the ground and quickly turned towards her Mom.

"Uh hi...hi Mom." Lorelai said smoothing down her shirt, she glanced down at her worn jeans and wished she had changed before she left. It amazed her that after all this time her Mother could still make her feel so flustered.

Emily looked nervous, much older than she remembered and in some ways smaller too. "Daria said you were here…"

Lorelai nervously pushed some hair behind her ear and nodded, "Uh yeah. Sorry...I shouldn't have just barged in like this...or come up here."

Emily shrugged, "Technically this is all of your things...you have the right to be here if you choose."

Lorelai watched her, trying to gage what she was thinking and feeling, "It's been a long time since any of this was mine…"

"I haven't changed anything." Emily whispered, "I left it the way you had it…"

"I see that…" Lorelai whispered glancing around, she smirked when she saw the poster of Bono on the far left wall, "I thought Bono made you nervous…"

Emily smiled, "He's not so bad...I've even listened to some of there songs over the years. Some of them are quite catchy."

Lorelai giggled and turned back towards her, "Emily Gilmore listening to U2? I don't believe it…"

Emily smiled, "People change sometimes…"

"I suppose they do." Lorelai said pulling at her shirt nervously again, "Time changes us all...I know I'm different." She paused, "And yet the same in so many ways…"

Emily studied her carefully, "Lorelai...I am so sorr-"

"I didn't come here for an apology." Lorelai said honestly, "I don't want…" She sighed and then laughed slightly, "To be honest...I don't know what I came here for. I just sort of ended up here…"

"Your father has enjoyed spending time with you and Rory." Emily said with tear filled eyes, "I can tell...we haven't talked that much but I can tell. I can see it in his face…"

"I'm sorry that things are strained between you two. I didn't want that…" Lorelai whispered, "I hope you know that...that was never my intention."

"I know." Emily said with a quick nod of her head, "He deserved to know anyway...I never should have kept it a secret. I never should have made you feel that you did something wrong...because you didn't. Your father told me that it happened aga-"

"I don't really want to talk about that…" Lorelai whispered softly.

Emily nodded slowly, "Okay…" She glanced around the room, "Well um...did you want some tea? Maybe some lunch or-"

"No." Lorelai whispered softly, "I guess...I guess I just wanted to see you." She glanced around the room and shrugged, "Wanted to see this place again…I don't know why. But I just felt like it was important."

"Lorelai…" Emily tried again in a choked voice.

"I love Rory." Lorelai whispered, "In ways I didn't know it was possible to love another human being." She said in a hoarse voice, "She is my everything. She is my reason. And no...she wasn't planned. And no...I'm sure I haven't always done right by her but I would die for her. I'd do anything she asked me too because she is my daughter. She is my world. And I want you to know that I'm not mad at you anymore...I'm not." She said as she lifted a hand and wiped at her tear stained face, "I'm just...I'm sad that we weren't able to have what Rory and I have. And I'm sorry I wasn't the daughter you wanted or expected."

"Lorelai I-" Emily stepped closer to her in an attempt to break down the barrier.

Lorelai shook her head, "But...I'm not sure how to repair that damage. I'm not sure how to ever start over with you...Dad's putting a lot of effort in. And I won't pretend that it isn't hard sometimes...but I'm doing it more for Rory than myself. She's enjoyed getting to know him and he's been very sweet to both of us. He's trying and that means a lot...but it still scares me."

"He has missed you." Emily whispered, "We both ha-"

"I've been expecting you to just show up now that he's around. Maybe that's why I'm here...I wanted to see you on my terms." She said with a sniffle, "Or maybe I'm just losing it…"

"I don't know what to say…" Emily whispered, "How to make it right…"

"I don't either." Lorelai said with a shrug, "I'm not sure we can." She glanced around the room again, "But I do know that if I'm ever going to survive all of this...that I need to just let all the bullshit go. It's held me back for years and I have the chance to really be happy right now...I have a great life and I want to keep it that way."

"Your father mentioned you are still with that man we saw you with…" Emily whispered.

"Luke." Lorelai said with a nod, "Yes. We are."

"He...he treats you well?" She asked casually.

Lorelai nodded, "Better than I probably deserve…"

"You deserve more than you realize." Emily whispered, "That's my fault that you don't know that…"

Lorelai didn't respond to that comment, "My life is good. And I'm trying to sort through all this crap...and I guess my point is that I don't want anything to ruin it."

"You mean me?" Emily asked sadly.

"Maybe…" Lorelai whispered, "You should talk to Dad. Work things out...I'll talk to him too. But…" She sighed, "That doesn't mean that I'm ready for us to be best friends…"

Emily's eyes brimmed with tears, "I...I can understand that."

Lorelai took a deep breath and began to walk towards the door, suddenly feeling the need to get out of there, "I should go…"

"You don't want to say for lunch? Coffee? Lemonade?" Emily asked hopefully.

Lorelai turned back to her and shook her head, "No. Not today. Goodbye Mom."

Emily nodded once, "Goodbye Lorelai…"

Lorelai turned quickly, walked out of her old bedroom and walked as fast as she could down the stairs. She waved a quick goodbye to Daria and walked straight out the front door and out ot the jeep. She drove the familiar roads back to Stars Hollow and parked beside the Diner. Giving herself the opportunity to take a few deep breaths, she calmed herself down before getting out of the jeep and walking into the Diner. 

* * *

She caught Luke's glance as he poured a cup of coffee for someone at the counter. She smiled, pulled herself onto one of the stools and clasped her hands together on top of the smooth surface. "I hear you have phenomenal coffee in this fine establishment...could I please have some? And maybe a muffin too? Any flavor will do…"

He smiled softly and grabbed a mug from the back counter and placed it in front of her, "Just a muffin?"

She shrugged, "And maybe a side order of a double cheeseburger and french fries?"

Luke chuckled, "You have your appetite back...that's a good sign. Feeling better?"

Lorelai took a deep breath and nodded, "I went to see my Mom…"

He had been reaching for a plate to put the muffin on and it almost slipped through his fingers, "What?"

She smiled, "Trust me..surprised the hell out of myself too. Still trying to figure out if it was real or just a hallucination…"

Luke frowned, "You wanna go upstairs and talk about it?"

She glanced up at him and smiled. She knew that was his way of letting her know he cared...that he wanted to support her in anyway he could. She felt thankful for him. For his love...for his support and generosity. For his ability to put up with all her baggage and still want her.

"No." She whispered with a smile, "I'm good…" He raised an eyebrow in protest but she smiled wider, "Really. I mean it...I'm okay. I think...I think I just needed to see her on my terms. I was afraid of that first meeting...having her just show up when I wasn't ready. Does that make sense?"

"It does." Luke whispered, "She always had all the control when you were growing up...this had to be your way."

She nodded, "The thing is...I'm not even mad at her."

Luke frowned, "I am…"

She smiled, "That's because you care about me...but you shouldn't be mad. It can't be changed now Luke...it is what it is."

"She had an obligation as your Mother to protect you." Luke whispered, "That was her job…"

"It was...and she made the wrong choice. But as a Mother I know that sometimes that happens.." He opened his mouth to protest again but she shook her head, "It can't be changed…" She whispered again, "And I just...I don't want to be angry anymore…it hasn't done me any good in the last 12 years. I need to let it go...all that anger...all that frustration has kept me so closed off. My heart has been locked in a box...and it took a long time for me to let you in. There was probably still a part of me until this moment that was holding you at an arm's length…"

"Until this moment?" He asked curiously.

She nodded, "I had to see her...I had to let it go. And I just..I don't know what happens next. I don't know if I'll ever have a relationship with her but I had to see her face to face. I had to show her that I was stronger than she thought. I had to put it in the past...had to put her disappointment in the past. I had to prove to myself that I didn't need need her approval...that I can have this great life with you and Rory and not worry about what she thinks. And I don't...I mean I'm sad. I'm sad that I don't have a good relationship with her. But it's okay...I'm okay. I have you...and I have Rory. That's all I need…"

Luke watched her carefully, she seemed so much calmer than this morning when he had seen her so upset. It did seem like a weight had been lifted and she was content and able to finally see things more clearly. Once again she was amazing him with her strength.

"You look…" He shrugged, "I don't know...you look happier."

She smiled. "I guess I didn't realize how much all that stuff with her has been weighing on me…"

"I guess not." He whispered softly in response.

"Maybe that's why I've always tried so hard to make sure my relationship with Rory was perfect. Because I was trying to make up for something I didn't have with my own Mom. But…" She shrugged, "But I can't change that...I can't make up for lost time. Even with my Dad...we missed out on 12 years and no matter what happens now those 12 years don't get erased. But it's okay…"

Luke leaned against the counter and smiled, "It's okay…"

She nodded, "It's okay." She reached for his hands and squeezed them in hers, "I'm okay…"

He reached a hand up to stroke her face, "You're' an incredible Mother...incredible woman all around. You amaze me everyday...still haven't figured out why you want me…"

She smiled, "Because you want me...and you love me even when I don't love myself."

Luke swallowed hard, "I always will…"

"I know." She said softly, "For the first time in my life...I am putting my full trust in you and I know that I won't regret it. You're not going anywhere…"

He smiled, "No. I'm not...I'm glad you're finally realizing that…"

Lorelai smirked, "Took me long enough, right?"

He smiled, "Doesn't matter how long it took...just glad you beleive it."

The bells above the Diner jingled and Rory walked up to the counter interrupting their intense gaze, "Hey…"

Lorelai smiled and turned towards her daughter, "Hey kiddo. Where's Lane?"

"Her Mom dragged her to Bible study." Rory said with a shrug as she pulled herself up on one of the stools, "She caught us ready 'Lord of the Flies' and said that she had to cleanse Lane's soul."

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh, "Well alright then…"

Rory smiled, "I wasn't expecting to see you here though. Feeling better?"

Lorelai smiled and removed one of her hands from Luke's to hold one of Rory's, "Much better sweetheart. Thanks for asking."

Rory nodded, "Staying for lunch?"

Lorelai nodded, "Double cheeseburger and fries have been ordered. Should I make it a double order?"

"Absolutely." Rory said with a quick nod. "And add a side of onion rings too…"

Lorelai smirked, "Of course...how could I have forgotten the onion rings?" She turned back to Luke, "You get all that?"

Luke pointed to his head, "Got it." He gave Lorelai a knowing look, "You good here for now?"

Lorelai smiled and squeezed his hand, "We're great…"

He squeezed her hand back in response, and gave Rory a quick wink before walking to the kitchen. He felt proud of Lorelai...and confident that things would fall into place when they were meant too. Lorelai had to do this on her terms and now she finally knew that Rory and he were both going to be right by her side whatever she decided she needed to do. They were in this together... 

* * *

**Hope you are still interested! I was trying to figure out how I wanted Lorelai and Emily to meet up. And I just decided it needed to be on Lorelai's terms. That's not the end of Emily in the story, she will appear again.**

 **I start back at school this week so things will be a little busy but I will try and update as soon as I can. Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Love all the feedback! I will write as soon as I can :)**

* * *

 _Lorelai was sitting on a rocking chair reading to the bubbly toddler in her arms. The little boy had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He reached for the book in his Mother's hands as he tried to stifled a yawn._

 _"Goodnight stars...goodnight air...goodnight noises everywhere." Lorelai whispered as she pressed a kiss to her son's head._

 _"Mama." The little boy whispered._

 _Lorelai smiled and shifted the small boy so she could see his face, "Hi baby boy. I am afraid it's time for you to go to sleep…"_

 _"No seep." The little boy said again through another long, deep yawn._

 _She giggled and stood up as she began to rock him back and forth, "I know little man...but you need sleep so you can grow up to be big and strong just like Daddy."_

 _The boy's eyes drooped shut slowly as he leaned into the crook of her neck and began to suck his thumb. She smiled and began to hum softly to him to soothe him to sleep. She paced the room a few times until she felt his body fully succumb to sleep. She slowly walked to the crib and placed him slowly down and smoothed his hair back._

 _She sighed happily and sat up, still staring down at her sleeping son. After a moment, she felt a hand on the small of her back, she smiled immediately knowing who it was. "Asleep already?" The deep voice asked._

 _Lorelai smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist, "He skipped nap today so he was pretty tired...though he tried to fight it."_

 _"Just like his Mother." He said with a chuckle as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her head, "Good day?"_

 _Lorelai smiled and turned towards him, "Great day. Fantastically amazing day actually."_

 _He raised an eyebrow, "Those are some big words...something good happen or did you find a chocolate bar in the back of the freezer again?"_

 _Lorelai laughed and took his hand before leading him out of their sons room and towards the hallway. She lead him to their bedroom and told him to sit on the bed. He smirked, kicked off his shoes and growled at her, "Rory's not even asleep yet…"_

 _She laughed, "Get your head out of the gutter mister."_

 _He laughed and pulled his legs up onto the bed as he watched her rummage in her top drawer, "What's up?"_

 _She smiled and walked back over to him, she took a seat on the bed and handed him an envelope, "Here."_

 _He frowned, "What's this?"_

 _She shrugged, "Why don't you open it and find out?"_

 _He gave her one last look and then pulled at the tab on the envelope. He pulled a sheet of paper and a black and white photo out of the envelope and flipped the photo over. His heart leapt in his chest when it dawned on him what he was looking at._

 _"This is an ultrasound…" He whispered softly, his gaze never left the grainy image._

 _Lorelai smiled, "Looks like you're gonna be a Daddy again…"_

 _He lifted his face to look at her, "You're serious? This is real? You're pregnant again?"_

 _She giggled, "I am indeed babe. Our sexy New Year's Date provided us with a lot to look forward to this year."_

 _He let out a happy laugh, "You're pregnant."_

 _"Yep." She flipped the little card from the doctor over, "Due sometime around the end of August, beginning of September. And I have a feeling this one is a little girl…"_

 _He groaned playfully, "God help me…"_

 _She smiled and put a hand on his arm, "Are you happy? I know we thought we'd wait a little longer but…"_

 _He lifted his head and smiled brilliantly at her, "Lorelai of course I'm happy. I think I'm just still letting it sink in. Another baby…" He stared down at the picture again, "Our baby…"_

 _"Our baby…" She repeated after him, "Three kids…"_

 _He lifted his head and smiled, "Best thing I ever did was ask you to marry me."_

 _She smiled, "Best thing I ever did was say yes. I happen to love being Mrs. Danes…."_

 _Luke smiled and pulled her close in a fierce hug, she giggled as he lay her down on the bed to begin to celebrate this new milestone in their life._

Lorelai woke quickly and glanced down at her flat stomach. A slow smile spread on her lips and she couldn't help but hope that someday her dream would become a reality. She turned her head and smiled when she saw Luke fast asleep beside her. He was on his stomach, with his head facing towards her in the middle of the bed. His breathing was slow and even and his back rose and fell with each breath he took.

She sighed happily, lay back down beside him and snuggled into his side. Luke never woke up, but in his sleep he snuggled in closer making her feel more loved than ever. _  
_

* * *

Before they knew it, Labor day weekend arrived. It was Friday afternoon and Rory was with Lane at the lake. Lorelai sat at the kitchen table watching Luke maneuver around her kitchen with ease. He had stopped in to make lunch for her during a lull at the Diner. She had been working from home today while Mia put the finishing touches on her office makeover. She watched the way that Luke moved between the sink and the counter top and then to the stove. Adding some spices into a pot here, rinsing something, chopping and more. A small smile spread over her face and a calm fell over her heart and her mind. Her mind wandered to her dream she had had a few nights before...

Luke glanced over at her and caught that very smile, he smiled back, "What?"

She snapped out of her daze and shrugged, "Are you comfortable here?"

Luke grabbed a wooden spoon and started to stir what was in the pot on the stove, "What do you mean here, you're house?"

Lorelai nodded and leaned forward in her chair so she could rest her elbows on the table, "Yeah...here. My house...you look comfortable."

He reached up over and turned the heat down on the stove, "Yeah. I'm comfortable."

She nodded slowly and then glanced down at her hands, "You haven't spent any nights at the apartment lately…"

Luke shrugged, "No. I haven't. You said you wanted me here."

She swallowed hard and gave him a slow nod, "I did. And I still do...but um…" She curled her hair behind her ears and blushed, "Do uh...do you want to be here?"

Luke stared at her for a moment before walking over to the table and sitting down across from her, "You know I do…" When she didn't respond he reached across the table and took her hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze, "Lorelai?"

She smiled softly at him, "I just don't want you to feel out of place you know? Rory and I love having you here. We always do but especially more now...I know it makes me feel a lot more safe." She bit her lip nervously and shrugged, "But...if you wanted to go home I'd understand."

Luke smiled, "I feel at home here…"

Her heart sped up and then she cleared her throat, "Do you uh...do you want it to be your home?"

He sat up a little straighter, "Lore-"

"No. Forget I said that." She said with a quick shake of her head feeling worried she had scared him off, "Way too soon right? That would be insane. Ignore me."

She went to get up but he grabbed her hand and forced her to stay in her seat, "Do you want it to be my home?"

"I…" She paused and then smiled, "I just...I like having you here Luke." She giggled a little, "I mean I love you here...I love the idea of coming home from work and you being here...and going to bed with you at night…"

He cracked a small affectionate smile, "I like that idea too…" He smirked, "No I love that idea."

Her eyes welled up with tears and she shifted in her seat, "So...so you would want it to be your home? And I want it to be your home…" She paused, "I mean...Can we do this?" Her eyes bugged slightly, "Should we do this?"

Luke shrugged, "Can we do this? Yes. If we both want too then yes. Should we do this? I don't see why not...we're both adults and can make that type of decision. Of course I'd want to to discuss it with Rory before we made any final decisions though."

"It's not too soon?" Lorelai asked cocking her head to the side, "It doesn't totally freak you out?"

Luke shook his head, "I think I made my intentions pretty clear Lorelai...at least I hope I did. I told you I want a future...and I practically already live here. The majority of my stuff has made it's way over in the last few weeks…"

She stared at him for a moment and then smiled, "Luke…"

He scooted his chair closer and lifted her hand to kiss it gently, "I want to be here."

"I want you here…" She whispered softly, "I really want you here…"

"That's good…" He said with a small chuckle, "It should be a mutual thing…"

"You won't miss the bachelor pad?" She asked softly, "Your own space?"

Luke frowned, "To be honest...the bachelor pad gets pretty lonely. Sure it was convenient being able to go up and down the stairs each morning and night but…" He sighed, "I've liked coming here after work. Having two people to come home too...I know I seem like a mute sometimes but the quiet in the apartment was often too much."

She smirked, "Well you won't get much quiet here...not ever."

Luke chuckled, "Trust me I know…"

"And you'd be okay with that?" Lorelai asked, "It doesn't drive you nuts?"

"It's nice." Luke whispered, "It's comforting…"

She chuckled, "I'm not sure I believe that. My voice has been called a lot of things but comforting isn't one of them."

"Well for me...it is." He shrugged, "I have been alone for a long time Lorelai…" He let out a shaky breath, "I like feeling like I belong somewhere."

She smiled softly, "You do belong somewhere. You belong here Luke...with us."

"Well alright then." Luke said sitting up a little straighter, "You think Rory will be okay with it? It needs to be okay with her…"

Lorelai smiled, "I think she will be more than okay with this. She adores you Luke…"

He nodded, "Yeah...but me living here would be big. She's not used to having a guy around."

She shrugged, "Neither am I...but it's been good so far. Unless you've been holding back." She teased, "You gonna turn into some crazy monster now?"

He smirked, "No. But habits would have to mesh and routines and all that…"

She nodded, "I'm willing to work through it if you are."

"I am." Luke whispered softly, "To be honest I can't imagine spending a night apart now that I've been here so much. I've become pretty accustomed to sleeping next to you…"

She smiled, "Me too." She blushed slightly, "I'm sure at some point I'll be ready too-"

"It's okay." He whispered before she could finish her sentence, "I'd wait forever for you Lorelai...you know that."

Lorelai's eyes welled up with tears, "I know. But...I don't want you to have too...and I don't want too. I miss that part of our relationship. I miss feeling that close to you but it...it scares me after what happened."

"I know." Luke whispered, "We'll figure it out when the time is right."

"I love you." Lorelai whispered, "I really love you…"

He lifted her hand to his lips again and kissed her palm softly, "I love you too…"

"We'll talk to Rory this weekend?" Lorelai asked with a sniffle, "Figure things out…"

Luke nodded, "Yes."

"Last chance to back out...because once we tell she'll never let you leave again." Lorelai said with a knowing smile.

"Not backing out." Luke whispered, "You're stuck with me."

Lorelai stood up and then leaned down to cup his face in her hands, "Luckiest girl ever." She pressed her lips to his and kissed him passionately.

He smiled and kissed her back just as there was a knock on the front door. Lorelai gave him a smile and then turned to walk towards the foyer to see who it was. She opened the door and smiled when she saw her Father standing there.

"Hey Dad." She said, "Was I expecting you?"

He looked nervous and shook his head, "No. This was an impromptu visit...am I interrupting something?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No. Luke is just making lunch for me before she heads back to the Diner. I'm not moving back into my office until at least tomorrow."

Richard nodded, "Okay. Um...can we talk?"

Lorelai nodded, "Sure. Is everything alright? You look nervous…"

He sighed, "I heard you talked to your Mother…"

Lorelai swallowed hard, "I uh...I did. You were away so I didn't get a chance to talk to you about it. Did you get into a fight about it?"

He shook his head, "No...not a fight."

She sighed and stepped aside, "Why don't you come in?"

Richard smiled and stepped into the foyer and followed Lorelai into the kitchen. Luke was putting some pasta into a bowl and paused slightly when he saw Richard. They had had a few interactions since he had been more involved with the girls but Luke still felt slightly awkward. Dealing with a girlfriend's parents was always awkward. But knowing about the strained relationship that Lorelai had with her parents made it a little worse. Plus...deep down knowing where Lorelai came from he assumed that Richard didn't think the man from the Diner was up to his daughter's standards.

"Mr. Gilmore-" Richard gave him a look as if reminding him he had told him to refer to him as Richard, "I mean Richard...how are you?"

Richard smile, "I'm good Luke. It smells delicious in here. What did you make?"

"One of my Mother's pasta dishes." Luke said with a smile, "A special vodka sauce and a few veggies mixed in so I can attempt to keep her somewhat healthy." He smirked at Lorelai and then turned back to Richard, "I need to get back to work, but there is plenty here for you to have some. Are you hungry?"

Richard turned and looked at his daughter, "Do you mind?"

Lorelai smiled and shook her head, "No. Stay. We can eat and chat…"

Richard nodded, "Okay. I would like that."

Lorelai smiled and turned back to Luke, "I'll walk you out."

Richard smiled, "May I use the restroom?"

Lorelai nodded, "Sure. You remember where it is, right?"

He nodded, "Yes. Take your time."

Lorelai smiled and followed Luke out the back door and around towards his car, Luke put a hand on her lower back and rubbed it gently, "You okay?"

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah...I guess he talked to my Mom about my visit. Can't tell how he's feeling about it."

"Has he still been staying in the Pool House?" Luke asked as they approached his truck.

Lorelai nodded, "As far as I know. I mean he's been away most of this week in the city so I'm not sure how much contact they have had. He's been angry with her…" She sighed, "I just don't want to be the cause of this riff between them. My relationship with my parents it's complicated but I don't want them to get divorced. I know they do love each other."

Luke frowned and reached his hands up to rub her shoulders, "Lorelai you can't feel bad about this. This is their issue to handle…"

She nodded, "I guess."

He sighed and stepped in closer to her, "You gonna be okay?"

Lorelai smiled, "Yeah. Thanks for Lunch. Rory and I will be in for dinner. But maybe we should wait until tomorrow to talk to her about the whole moving in thing. Did you still want to spend the day together? We can go and see my office sometime in the afternoon."

Luke nodded, "Sounds great."

She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Thank you for being so good to me."

He smiled and kissed the side of her face, "Thanks for being so incredible."

She smiled and nuzzled the side of his face, "See you later?"

He nodded and leaned back so he could reach her lips, "Absolutely. Good luck with your Dad."

"Thanks hon. Drive safe." She said with a smile as he climbed into the truck.

He gave her a wink and then pulled the truck out of the driveway leaving her standing there alone. She took a few steadying breaths and then turned back to the house. When she got into the kitchen she saw her father putting more pasta into a second bowl. She smiled and walked over to him and took out some silverware, "Would you like some water? Iced tea?"

"Water is good." He said with a smile as he took the two bowls to the table.

Lorelai filled the two glasses and got napkins for them before she joined him. She sat across from him and put her napkin on her lap as she slid a fork and a knife over to him. They smiled and took a few bites before Lorelai felt the need to break the silence.

"So…" Lorelai whispered, "How was the talk with Mom?"

Richard sighed and wiped his mouth with his napkin, "I know she is my wife and I vowed for better or worse...but I feel angry that she kept this from me."

Lorelai frowned, "Technically I did too Dad…"

Richard shook his head, "You were just a child Lorelai...and your Mother made you think you had done something wrong."

"Dad you love Mom...the two of you are a packaged deal. You make sense. You know each other inside and out." She said sadly.

"But maybe I don't." Richard said, "I mean how could I not know that she was keeping something so huge from me?"

She sighed and placed her fork down, "Dad...it can't be changed. It's in the past…"

"How can you just be so calm? She said you were calm…" He whispered.

She smiled sadly, "Because I'm happy Dad...my life is good. I'm not saying Mom and I are going to be best friends but I felt that I had to see her. I had to have it on my terms. To be honest she always scared the crap out of me."

Richard chuckled, "To be honest...she has always scared the crap out of me too."

Lorelai smiled, "And yet you love her…"

He gave her a look of pain and sadness, "I do...but I'm also angry."

"I understand and respect that." Lorelai whispered, "But I also want you to try and work through this…"

"You would be okay with me figuring things out with her? You'd be okay with us staying together?" He asked.

"Dad of course…" Lorelai whispered softly, "The last thing I want is to be the cause of your marriage ending. Despite everything you are still my parents and I want you to be happy. I think you can work through this…"

He stared at her for a moment, "She seems remorseful...I think she's finally understanding the pain and damage it caused."

"Maybe…" Lorelai whispered, "I always did feel misunderstood by her."

"Do you think you could ever have a relationship with her?" He asked curiously.

Lorelai shrugged and glanced down at her bowl, moving the pasta around to avoid his gaze, "I'm not sure...that would take a lot more effort than this with you has. I'll be honest...there have been moments of fear and insecurities on my part now that you are more involved. But then I remind myself how happy it makes Rory. She's really enjoyed getting to know you better…"

Richard smiled, his eyes sparked slightly, "She's a remarkable young girl Lorelai. You did an incredible job with her…"

She blushed slightly, "Thank you Dad...that means a lot."

"I mean it. She is going to take the world by storm." He paused and smiled softly, "Just like her own Mother."

Lorelai glanced down at her bowl, "I don't think that's true...I haven't done much in my life."

"Nonsense! I have seen the Inn. And from what I hear you run that place from top to bottom. Clearly the people in this town adore you and you managed to raise Rory for the last 12, almost 13 years all on your own. Don't discredit yourself." He said sternly.

She swallowed hard, "Yeah...but I also know this isn't really the life you wanted for me."

He sighed sadly and put his fork down, "Lorelai…"

"You expected more from moe. You probably assumed I'd go to Yale...marry rich and-" She was babbling and he soon cut her off.

"Maybe I did." He said quickly, "But that's not what I want now. I just want you to be happy. Are you happy?"

She glanced up at him and nodded slowly, "Yes...I'm very happy Dad. Despite things that have happened lately...I have a good life. Rory is my life and Luke…" She blushed again and looked back down at the table.

Richard smile, "Luke obviously loves you very much. And I think that feeling is mutual. Am I right about that?"

She glanced up again and nodded, "You're right...he's…" Her smile grew as her eyes welled with tears, "He's wonderful Dad."

"I can tell." Richard said softly, "I look forward to getting to know him better if you will both allow it."

Lorelai smiled, "I think that would be nice...I don't see him going anywhere anytime soon."

"I don't either." Richard said, he glanced down at his bowl, "Which is great for you but bad for my waist line...what a remarkable cook he is!"

Lorelai laughed, "You should try one of his cheeseburgers…"

Richard looked up with a happy expression, "Looks like we will have to take a trip to the Diner together someday."

Lorelai smiled, "Sounds good Dad."

Richard smiled back and continued to eat his pasta as he began to talk about Rory again. Lorelai loved the way his face lit up when referring to his granddaughter. She was slowly beginning to feel comfortable with him in her life so much. She just hoped it stayed that way.

* * *

The following evening, Lorelai, Rory and Luke sat at the edge of the lake watching the sunset as they munched on dinner brought from the Diner. Rory was listing off all the fun things they had done over the summer and what she was looking forward to for next summer.

Lorelai glanced at Luke and gave him a small smile, "So...you want to go to Maine again next summer then?"

Rory nodded enthusiastically, "Of course!"

She smiled at her daughter, "Well that's good. That means you are hoping Luke is around for the long run...right?"

Rory smiled, "I think we've been over this. I want him around…"

Lorelai smiled and brushed her hands off before turning to look at her daughter straight on, "Well that's good...because Luke and I were talking yesterday about…" She paused and looked at Luke who looked both nervous and excited, "About the possibility of him moving into our house. Permanently."

Rory paused, "You mean get rid of the apartment completely?"

Lorelai shrugged, "Well I don't know what he would do with it. Maybe rent it out...or keep it as an office." She paused, "But um...but yeah he would live with us. All the time. He's been spending a lot of time with us recently...he hasn't' spent any nights at the apartment and we just thought that maybe we would make it official."

Rory shifted in her spot, "Officially move in…"

Luke cleared his throat, "Yes but...Rory if this is too much too soon for you than your Mom and I completely understand. We wanted to talk to you about this before we made any final decisions. This is your house first and foremost and I would never want you to feel uncomfortable with me being there. If you say no...then we drop it and move on. No questions asked. Okay? Nothing has to change. I won't be upset and neither will your Mom."

Rory was quiet for a moment, "So that means you'd be there every night before I go to bed?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah. I mean some nights I work late but I'm home before you ever go to sleep."

"And some mornings you'd be around instead of opening the Diner so you could make breakfast at the house…" She whispered as a slow smile grew on her face.

Luke smiled back, "If you want me too then yes."

Rory looked out over the lake and looked to be in deep thought. Lorelai reached forward and took her daughter's hand. "What's going on in your head kid? I know this is big...tell us what you feel about it. Nothing has to change if you don't want it too. Like Luke said, we won't be upset. I promise."

Rory turned back to her Mom and Luke, "And you'd spend holidays with us? Christmas? Thanksgiving? Birthdays?"

Luke smiled, "Of course."

"And usually moving in together is a precursor to marriage…" She whispered again as that smile grew even more.

Lorelai laughed, "Um...that's where we would head someday…"

"So this is really just one step closer to being a real official family…" She said as she leaned up on her knees.

Lorelai smiled, "You could look at it that way." She paused, "Does this mean you are okay with the idea? You'd be alright with Luke moving in?"

Rory smiled, leaned forward and wrapped her arms around both Luke and Lorelai, "I think it's the best idea ever!"

Both Luke and Lorelai held her close and caught each other's gaze behind her head, "Rory…" Luke whispered.

Rory pulled away and smiled, "I mean to be honest...I can't imagine you not being around now. You've been there for the past few weeks all the time and I really liked it. I don't' think I'd like if you went home. But are you sure you can handle living with us full time?"

Luke smiled, "I think I can handle it."

"We'll have things we need to workout of course." Lorelai said, "Schedules and chores and all that."

Rory frowned, "I've never had chores."

Lorelai smiled, "Yes but now we are going to have someone else living in the house...we can't live like total slobs."

Rory sighed dramatically, "Oh fine…"

Luke chuckled, "Don't worry I don't expect the house to look like a museum everyday."

"Well good because that will never happen." Rory said with a playful eye roll.

"But you're really, really sure about this?" Luke asked looking straight at her, "Because your approval matters more than anything else. We can wait."

Rory shook her head, "I don't want you guys to wait. I want you to move in." She paused, "But...but what if you change your mind?"

Those insecurities caused by Christopher's absence were written all over Rory's face and it broke Lorelai's heart, "Hon we can't predict the future. But Luke and I want to be together. We want to make this work and sure things will get hard sometimes but I think we can work through it."

Rory turned towards Luke, "You won't walk away if things get a little complicated? You won't get sick of me? Or annoyed if I make a mistake? I can always tell when Dad's had enough of me when he visits…"

Luke sighed and reached for Rory's hand, "Rory I'm not your Dad…"

She nodded, "No...but I wish you were."

He smiled sadly at her, "I'm not going to get sick of you. I care about you. Like your Mom said, we want this to work. It won't' always be easy but I think we can do this."

"We can do this…" Rory whispered, "We can be a family…"

Lorelai smiled, "We already are kid."

Rory smiled and scooted closer to her Mom, "It's always just been you and me…"

Lorelai smiled and lifted a hand to brush some hair out of her face, "Yes it has. But I think we can make room for someone else...don't you?"

"I think so." Rory said as she leaned against her Mom and smiled at Luke, "I think it's time…"

Lorelai smiled and kissed the top of her head, "This doesn't change anything with you and me though...you know that right?"

Rory nodded against her Mom's shoulder, "I know. It just makes it even better." She paused, "So when we are we moving your stuff in?"

Luke smiled, "I can start bringing more things over slowly. Clothes and all that...I don't have much really."

"You have us." Rory said with a brilliant smile.

Luke's heart jumped in his chest and he smiled, "Yes I do. And that's all I need."

Rory smiled and looked out at the lake, "It's a really good thing Sookie couldn't help me cook Mother's Day breakfast this year...otherwise I would have had to come up with some other way to get you guys together. I was starting to get impatient with you two…"

Lorelai and Luke giggled and Lorelai started tickling Rory's side's making her shriek with laughter. Luke sat back and watched the scene wanting to pinch himself to make sure this was all really happening...

* * *

Rory's excitement of the big move resulted in her insisting they start to pack that very night. A few hours later, Luke was unpacking a box up in Lorelai's room of various articles of clothing. Lorelai was downstairs saying goodnight to Rory, she got the mail and then met Luke upstairs. She smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed and watched him put some things away in one of the dressers they brought over in the truck.

"Have enough space?" She asked sorting through the mail.

Luke nodded, "So far so good. Lucky for us I don't own much other than the flannel and a few pairs of jeans."

She smirked, "Good. Because you will not find much extra room in my closet." She put a few bills aside, "We'll have to change your address so mail gets sent here...unless you still want it to get sent to the apartment."

He shook his head, "No I can change it to here if that's okay with you."

She nodded, "Okay with me." She paused when she came across a post card.

Luke caught the sudden change in her expression and stopped what he was doing, "Lorelai?"

She sighed and flashed the postcard at him, "Chris is in Japan…says he will try and visit when he gets back to the State's."

Luke was quiet, "He hasn't called at all this summer...not even once."

She smiled sadly and tossed the postcard onto the bed, "Clearly he's been too busy traveling the world than to care about the fact that he's got a 12 year old daughter back in Stars Hollow…"

He sighed and walked over to the bed to sit next to her, "I will never understand how he could ignore her or you. He's an idiot."

Lorelai glanced up at him, "I hate that he has the ability to put me in such a bad mood so quickly. I was so happy after talking to Rory and getting some of your stuff...things are falling into place and then this shows up here. He always comes in at the worst time and I never know how to handle it for her. Hearing her today asking if you would get sick of her broke my heart...because I know that's what she thinks the issue is with him."

"I'm never going to turn my back on her like he has. Or you…" He said reaching for her hand.

"I know." She said with a soft smile, "You're a much better man than he is or ever could be."

Luke reached out and cupped her face in her hands, "Are you gonna show her the postcard?"

She sighed, "It's funny...when she was really little I would make up birthday cards and letters from him because I knew he would never send one. Her face would light up when those fake cards came. And then she sort of caught on as she got older because she recognized my handwriting...and then he started writing from time to time. But with each letter...each postcard...it seems to just break her heart more." She looked over at the card again, "But I don't feel like I can hide it from her...I just hate to see the look of disappointment on her face…"

"I know." Luke whispered, "But you're right...you can't hide it from her. She's growing up...she knows who he is...what to expect from him. And what to not expect from him…"

She nodded sadly, "You're right…"

The frown on her face broke his heart, he tilted her chin up so he could meet her gaze, "Hey…"

She swallowed hard, "What?"

"Don't let him ruin things for you...don't let him have that much power. He doesn't deserve it." Luke whispered.

She took a deep breath and stared directly at him, "You're right. Things are good right now...big changes are coming. Big really good changes are coming. He can't ruin that." A smile grew on her face, "Can I tell you something?"

He smiled, "You know you can tell me anything…"

She took a deep breath and reached for both of his hands, holding them in her lap, "I had a dream the other night...about us."

He returned her smile, "About us?"

She nodded, "I was reading to our son…"

Luke's face brightened, "Son...our son? We had a son…"

She giggled, "Yes. And he was so adorable Luke. Curly brown hair and big blue eyes. And…" Her smile grew, "I was pregnant again…"

His eyes grew wide, "Wow…" He laughed slightly, "Two kids." He paused, "Three kids." He reminded himself.

She smiled, "Yeah...what do you think about that? Because I for one wouldn't be upset if that dream became a reality…"

He took a deep breath and reached out to touch her face, "I'd be more than okay with that if it became a reality. That's what I want with you…"

"You will make the most amazing Dad. Seeing you with Rory means everything to me. She adores you…" She whispered.

Luke smiled, "Rory's easy to love...I'm afraid I won't be any good with a baby though. I don't really have any experience. With Jess I was afraid to hold him because I thought I'd drop him."

Lorelai smiled, "I was terrified with Rory too...but you'll learn. And I'll help you."

Luke smiled and looked down at her stomach, "I can't wait to see you pregnant with my child…"

She put her hand over his and took a deep breath, "Hey Luke?"

His gaze lingered over their joined hands on her stomach for a moment before he glanced back up at her, "Yes?"

She let out a shaky breath and stared directly into his eyes, "Love me…"

He pursed his lips, "I do love you...you know that."

She smiled and shook her head as her eyes welled up with tears, "No. I mean…" She took her hand back and played with the buttons on his shirt, pulling them apart one by one, "Love me Luke…"

He swallowed hard and glanced at her softly, "Lorelai we don't have too-"

She nodded, "I know...but I want to Luke. I want to feel you again. I miss you." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, "I trust you…" Her smile grew slightly, "I love you…"

He cocked his head slightly and held her face in his strong hands, "I love you too...are you sure?"

She nodded and leaned into him, "I want that future we talked about Luke. You're the only man I want to be with now and forever...I have to let go of the past in order to have that future. This is what I want...you are what I want."

Luke scanned her face slowly and caressed her cheek gently, "I will never hurt you."

She smiled and leaned her forehead against his, "I know."

After a moment she pulled away and stood up beside him, she kept his gaze as she reached for the buttons on her own shirt. She started to pull at them one by one. When they were all undone, she pushed the material aside so that her pale pink bra was shown to him. Her eyes closed tightly for a moment as she tried to compose herself.

Luke reached up and held her hands in his, "It's okay...it's just me…"

She nodded slowly and let her eyes flutter open as a slow smile spread on her lips, "Love me…"

Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her bare stomach, "Always Lorelai…Always…"

Lorelai held his head against her body as he lavished her with kisses. And in that moment her fears and insecurities slipped away. He was her rock. He was her safe haven and harbor to come home too. As he lay her down on the bed and let herself open up to him body and soul again she knew that this was the man she would be with for the rest of her life. That dream had every possibility of becoming a reality...

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! As I said, lots more to come soon! :) :) Happy end of Summer!**


	29. Chapter 29

**As always I love all your feedback! Keep it coming! THANK YOU! You guys really are the best :) I will try and write more soon!**

* * *

Late Monday morning, Lorelai stood against the doorframe of the old potting shed staring into the small space. Tomorrow Rory started 7th grade, but it felt like just yesterday her daughter was a tiny baby sleeping in the bassinet of the corner of this very shed. Rory had taken her first steps here, said her first words, been potty trained, and taught Lorelai alls he needed to know about life and love here. Lifting a hand she wiped at a stray tear that fell from the corner of her eye.

"Hey…" A soft voice whispered from behind her.

Lorelai turned and smiled when she saw Luke walking towards her, he was carrying a jacket because it was beginning to rain, "Hey."

"Thought I might find you out here." Luke said as he ducked into the small space beside her in the doorway, "You okay?"

Lorelai smiled at him softly, "I'm fine. Just reminiscing a bit…"

Luke nodded and looked around the small space, there was still a bed in the middle of the room, a bathtub and a little table with two chairs. "This was Rory's first home…"

Lorelai smiled, "Mine too in a way...first place I ever felt I could be myself. Kids don't judge you, ya know?"

Luke nodded and rubbed her back, "I know…"

"Although I won't pretend it was easy being here. Sometimes it was a nightmare...as much as I loved Rory there were times when I just needed my own space. We were together 24/7 and there were days when I wasn't sure I was going to be able to handle it anymore. I love that little girl but God it was stressful…" She said with a sigh.

"I can imagine…" Luke whispered, "At sixteen I could barely take care of myself...I don't think I would have been able to take care of a baby too."

Lorelai smiled and glanced over at him, "You know I used to see you running around here...I didn't know who you were of course. But I remember you…"

He blushed slightly, "I used to see you too…"

She smiled and ran a hand along his inner arm, "I remember thinking you were incredibly handsome." She smirked, "I especially enjoyed the summer months when you ran by without a shirt on…"

Luke chuckled, "Wanna know a secret?"

She turned to face him fully and leaned against the doorframe with her back, "Sure."

"This wasn't part of my normal running route...but I took a detour one afternoon and after I saw you for the first time I changed my route completely." He said with a smirk, "I was always going to try and find the courage to say hello but I never did…"

She smiled, "Me neither…"

He shrugged, "I was with Rachel...probably would have been wrong of me. But I liked you...I wanted to know who you were. I used to ask Mia if she needed odd jobs done around here so I could maybe bump into you...but it never worked out."

She sighed and glanced back into the small shed, "The timing wasn't right…"

Luke watched her for a moment, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

She gave him a small smile and then turned back towards him, "Just thinking...about how fast the last 12 years have gone by. I can't believe my daughter is going to be a teenager. Scares me a bit...she's about to start this whole new phase of her life and things will change…"

He nodded, "Yeah...but you're relationship with her never will."

She frowned sadly, "You don't know that...teenagers are notorious for wanting nothing to do with their parents, aren't they?"

He smiled, "Maybe. But not Rory...I can't see that happening with you two. You're so close."

She let out a heavy sigh and stepped into the shed and started to walk around, "Maybe…"

He watched her for a moment until she sat down on the edge of the mattress, "Lorelai…"

She ran a hand over the mattress and smiled, "I remember some nights just watching her while she slept...I was always so afraid something would happen while I was asleep. I didn't want to miss a minute...she was the only real thing in my life. The only thing that kept me grounded. I used to wonder what would have happened to me if I never got pregnant…"

He walked over and sat down beside her, "You think you would have followed your parents plan for you? Ivy league school? Marry rich?"

She scrunched up her nose, "Maybe. Maybe not. Mostly I think I would have been very unhappy...very sad. Lonely…"

He reached for her hand, "Well then Rory came into your life for a reason."

She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze, "I think she did…"

At that moment, Rory came running through the rain into the shed with a large smile on her face, "It's all ready for you to see!"

Lorelai smiled at her daughter, "Yeah?"

Rory nodded enthusiastically, "Come on! Mia and Sookie are waiting inside! It looks great!"

Rory turned and ran back through the rain into the Inn without looking back. Lorelai watched her go and felt her heart squeeze in her chest. Luke stood up beside her and held out a reassuring hand for her to hold, "You ready?" He asked softly.

Letting him pull her up she took a deep breath and nodded, "I think so."

Luke lifted a hand and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "You can do this Lorelai. This place has way more happy memories for you than bad one's...don't let him take this away from you."

She nodded once, "Okay."

He smiled, leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "I'll be right beside you. Come on."

She held his hand tighter as they walked back towards the door to the potting shed. Lorelai paused in the doorway and glanced behind her at the small room she once called home. She turned back to Luke and smiled as he lifted a jacket up over both of their heads to ward off the rain. He lead her into the front entrance of the Inn and back towards her office where Michel was waiting outside.

"It looks fabulous." He said with a large smile, "I'm jealous."

Lorelai giggled slightly, "Thanks Michel. Not just for this but for everything…"

The usually grumpy assistant manager reached over and squeezed her hand, "Nothing to thank me for Lorelai…" He put his hand on the doorknob and pushed it open, "Go ahead…"

Luke pressed a hand against her lower back and lead her into the room. Lorelai was staring at the floor when she walked in at first but was aware of the three people standing in the corner. She heard Luke whisper encouragement into her ear, and she lifted her head to glance around. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in her new and welcoming surroundings. The walls were painted a pale yellow with a white accent on top near the ceiling. All new wooden shelves, tables, chairs and a large oak desk lined the room.

"Wow…" Lorelai whispered as she glanced around, she smiled when she saw the multiple vases of daisies scattered around the room, "It's beautiful."

"Oh!" Rory's voice caught from the corner, "I forgot something!"

The four adults watched as Rory dashed to the corner, reached into her bag and retrieved something from it. She ran back over to the desk and placed a frame on the desk and then walked back over to where Sookie and Mia stood. Lorelai gave her a look and then walked over to the desk, the smile on her face grew when she saw what the picture was of. It was one of the pictures she, Luke and Rory had taken when they went to the Red Sox game. The very day that Luke asked Lorelai to officially be his girlfriend…

She looked down at her wrist and pulled at the beaded bracelet that Luke had given her from her crackerjack box. Rory smiled, "I wanted you to have a reminder of your family here."

Lorelai beamed at her, "It's perfect hon."

"You like it?" Mia asked as she stepped closer to her, "We wanted it to be a soothing color...with simple exterior. Something to make you feel calm and comfortable here."

Lorelai let out a shaky breath, "It's amazing Mia. Really...I can't thank you enough for doing all of this for me. I feel like I put you out…

Mia waved a hand at her, "Nonsense. I was happy to do it. This place needed a sprucing anyway…"

Lorelai took a deep breath and sat down in her new desk chair. She smoothed her hands over the wood on the desk and smiled, "This desk is beautiful."

"Luke made it." Sookie said with glee from the corner.

Lorelai's eyes snapped up towards him, "You made this too?"

He blushed slightly and shoved his hands in his pockets, "It was no big deal…"

"Please…" Sookie said rolling her eyes, "He's been working like a dog making sure it would get done on time."

She frowned at her boyfriend, "You do have your own business to run you know…"

Luke smiled, "This was more important…"

She shook her head and smiled as she continued to look around. She paused when her eyes fell on the pace where Michael had assaulted her. She felt the lump grow in her throat and willed herself to not cry. Rory walked over to her and sat down in her lap, "You happy?"

Lorelai wrapped her arms around her daughter and squeezed her daughter, "Yeah hon I am…"

"Just...overwhelmed?" Rory whispered softly, "Scared?"

Lorelai smiled and leaned up to kiss her daughter's cheek, "No not scared. Maybe a little overwhelmed…"

Rory watched her for a moment, "Grandpa said Michael admitted to what he did and is accepting the charges."

Lorelai nodded, "That's true…"

"You're going to be okay." Rory whispered, "And so many good things are about to happen. Luke's moving in...I'm going back to school...you and Grandpa are getting along."

Lorelai squeezed her tight, "I know kid. I know. I'm good...I promise. Just a lot to take in at once. But I swear I'm okay."

"Would you tell me if you weren't okay?" Rory whispered staring her mom straight in the eye, trying to read into her soul.

Lorelai smiled, "Even if I lied I'm pretty sure you'd know the truth hon. You know me."

Rory smiled back, "Yes I do." She stared at her Mom for a moment and took a deep breath, "I love you Mom…"

Lorelai lifted a hand and brushed back her daughter's hair, "I love you too kid." She swallowed hard and glanced at her friends, "And I love you guys for doing all this for me." She paused and shook her head, "I honestly don't know how I would have been able to get through the last few weeks without you." She paused again and laughed, "Hell I don't know how I would have gotten through the last 12 years without all of you…"

"You make it easy for us to want to help." Mia said with a smile, "Since the moment you showed up in the lobby of this Inn...I knew you'd make it work somehow Lorelai. You've always been strong. Michael won't break you. No one ever will."

Lorelai felt tears prickling in her eyes, "Mia…"

"You got this." Mia said stepping back towards the door, "Trust me." She gave her a wink, "Now...go enjoy the last day of summer vacation with your daughter…" She looked over at Luke, "And Luke...and I'll see you tomorrow."

Lorelai smiled as Sookie joined Mia at the door and waved at them both. Rory jumped off of her Mom's lap and smiled down at her, "Sookie was gonna give me a ride to Lane's. She wants me to help her pick out her first day of school outfit that she will wear after Mrs. Kim drops her off at school."

Lorelai laughed, "Okay. Don't take too long okay? Last day of summer. Plus we have to pack up your bag and find you your outfit."

Rory nodded, "You know me...first day of school is a big preparation period. I'll be home in plenty of time!"

Lorelai smiled, "Okay. Have fun. See you in a bit." She watched her daughter walk out of the room and then turned back to Luke who was standing sheepishly in the corner. "Luke?"

He took a deep breath and smiled softly, "Hm?"

She pushed herself up and walked towards him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and tried to smile, "Penny for your thoughts?"

He swallowed hard and lifted one hand to place against her cheek, "I just hate thinking about what he did to you…"

She frowned, "I know...but we have to move past it Luke. This place…" She turned and glanced around the room, "It means so much to me. And I can't let him ruin that for me ya know? I have to spend time here...leaving the Inn isn't an option in my opinion. And if I see images of him everytime I come here I'll never survive."

He nodded, "I know. I just hate the thought of anyone or anything ever hurting you…" He took a deep breath and held her close, "You have no idea how much you mean to me Lorelai."

She smiled sadly, "I think I do…"

He shook his head, "I don't think you do. I don't think I could ever put into words what you are to me."

She smiled softly at him, "Well then I guess it's a good thing you're moving in. You can be with me all the time…"

He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, "That's a very good thing…" He paused and then pulled back to kiss her forehead gently, "Want to come help me pack up the last of the stuff at the apartment?"

She gave his hips a squeeze, "Absolutely." She turned back towards her desk and smiled, "Thank you for my desk and beautiful shelves Luke. Helps give me something good to think of when I'm here." She turned back towards him, "The fact that I have an amazing man in my life who loves me…"

"You remember that." Luke whispered tugging a strand of her hair.

Lorelai smiled, leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. She took one last look at her new office and grabbed Luke's hand and led him out the door. They ran to the truck through the rain and took off towards the apartment. Luke was checking in downstairs in the Diner, Lorelai went upstairs on her own and was starting to pack up the little last minute things.

She was sitting on the empty bed sorting through picture frames and old trophies. She smiled when she picked up a picture of a young Luke and his sister Liz. She noticed that the glass was cracked and it looked quite dusty. She couldn't remember seeing it hanging anywhere in the apartment before.

The door opened and Luke walked in, "Got some coffee for you."

She smiled and took the mug from him, "Thanks babe." She took a sip and placed it down on the bedside table, "Busy down there?"

"Manageable for Joe." He said with a shrug as he looked down at the pile of things on his bed, "Most of this is junk...it can stay here or get tossed."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Excuse me but your track and field trophies are not junk mister!"

He rolled his eyes, "Lorelai...don't say it-"

"Be proud of your accomplishments Butch Danes." She said with a stern face but he could see the corners of her lips beginning to curl up at the edges, she was trying not to smile.

"I regret my decision to move in." He said with a heavy sigh.

She giggled and reached for his hand, "No you don't."

He smiled and gave her hand a squeeze, "You're right...I don't."

Lorelai glanced down at the picture by her leg, "Hey Luke?"

He started rummaging through things again, "Yeah?"

She lifted the frame and held it out to him, "Does Liz know about me?"

Luke frowned for a moment and stopped at the sound of his sister's name, "Liz?"

She nodded and nudged the frame towards him, "Yes. Liz. You know...your sister?"

He sighed and took the frame from her and stared down at the old photo, "No...she doesn't know about you."

She couldn't help but feel a jolt of pain rush through her heart, "Oh…"

Luke watched her push herself up off the bed and try to busy herself with something else, "Lorelai…"

He heard her sniffle slightly, "Did you pack up all your clothes?"

"Lorelai…" He put the frame down and reached out to grab her hand, making her turn to look at him, the pained look on her face broke his heart. "Hey...look at me a second."

She stared at the floor before lifting her head to meet his eyes, "What?"

"It's not because I don't want her to know about you or because I don't care about you…" He sighed and glanced down at the picture that was now sitting on the bed, "My relationship with Liz is complicated…"

She nodded, "I know that…"

He turned back towards her, "I haven't talked to her much lately. She flits around here and there...I can never keep track of her. She never really has a permanent number. It's hard to keep her up to date on my life because she never seems that interested...she doesn't check in."

She frowned, "Oh Luke…"

"I know she cares about me. And I know she knows that I care about her. But I think when our parents died it was just…" He sighed, "It was to damn hard to see each other so much. When she left with Jess...I knew we'd rarely see each other. We tried to do holidays for the first few years...but it didn't stick and I guess we both stopped trying."

She lifted a hand and cupped his cheek, "Oh hon…"

"I want her to know about you. I want her to know you. But…" He shrugged, "I guess it will have to wait until she contacts me. Last number I had for her is already disconnected."

She smirked, "Sounds like she'd be the perfect match for Christopher…"

Luke chuckled, "In some twisted other universe yeah maybe they'd hit it off."

She bit her lip and reached between them to hold her hand, "I'm sorry I got upset...I guess I just got a little worried that you didn't want her to know me. That you were ashamed of me or something…"

He shook his head and tilted her chin up to meet her gaze again, "Never."

She let out a shaky breath and nodded, "Okay."

Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her lips and smiled, "Should we finish packing? I'll make something special for dinner tonight since it's back to school tomorrow."

Lorelai smiled and watched Luke as he started to pack up boxes again. She glanced around the small apartment and noticed how bare it was beginning to look. "Feeling sad yet?"

Luke glanced around and shrugged, "Not sad…"

"You've spent a lot of time here…" Lorelai whispered, "I know you said it gets lonely...but you must feel a little nostalgic...a little strange."

Luke smiled and glanced around, "Wanna see something?"

She smiled and nodded, "Sure."

He walked towards the opposite side of the room and moved an old shelf to the side, he pointed to the wall, "My Dad used to measure me up here. First time was when I was 3…" He said pointing to the lowest mark on the wall, "I used to spend a lot of time up here with Dad after hours when he was working. He kept this hidden...it was our secret."

Lorelai smiled and knelt down to stare at the shortest mark, "I'm trying to imagine you this small...you must have been the cutest thing."

He smirked, "I don't know about that."

She giggled, "I know that I'm right because I may or may not have been able to see some pictures of you as a kid…"

Luke groaned, "Patty or Babette?"

She giggled, "Both! You had the most adorable curls! And those big blue eyes!"

He threw his head back, "God help me…"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist, "We would make really good looking babies."

He smiled and lifted his head again and smiled at her, "We would…"

"I want one boy and one girl." She said, "With those killer blue eyes and ringlets...they will terrorize Stars Hollow from day one…"

He smiled and held her close, "Oh no doubt…"

She kissed him sweetly and then turned back to the wall and traced the line of Luke's growth, "You've had a lot of good memories up here with your Dad."

Luke nodded, "Yep. Probably sounds weird but sometimes I would talk to him up here...even after. Just felt comforting…"

She shook her head and turned back to him, "Doesn't sound weird." She paused, "I think you should keep this place as is. Use it as an office...store things up here." She paused and smiled, "And maybe someday you can measure our son up here…"

He took a deep breath, "That's a thought…"

She smiled, "I mean you can rent it if you want…" She looked back at the wall, "But I'd hate to have these memories erased by someone else…"

Luke glanced around, "I'd like to keep it if you're okay with it."

She smiled, "I'm okay with it. Under one condition…"

He looked down at her again and smiled, "What's that?"

She pouted softly and leaned back into him, "If and when we fight…" She sighed, "Because we both know we will...you can't run and hide here. You can't use this as an escape. If we're going to make this work...we have to face things head on ya know? I don't want to feel like you have one foot out the door…"

Luke nodded, "I understand that. And I won't use it like that. Just for work purposes."

"Good." She said with a smile as she pecked his lips again, "Oh! I almost forgot…" She pulled away and walked towards the bed and grabbed her purse, she pulled out a key chain and smiled as she walked back over to him, "I had your keys made yesterday."

He smiled and took them from her, "Not like the house is ever locked…"

She rolled her eyes, "Just humor me okay? It's ceremonial…"

He chuckled and pulled his usual keyring out of his back pocket. Lorelai watched as he attached it to his other keys. "Guess that makes it official…"

She smiled and kissed him again, "Let's back up the rest of this stuff and then go home…"

He took a deep breath, "Home…"

The smile on her face grew and she breathed him in, "Home…"

Luke gave her hips a squeeze and lead her back towards the bed. They started to pack up the rest of Luke's important things and packed them into the back of the truck. They drove pack to the house and Lorelai stepped aside and made a big deal out of Luke being the one to open the door. He laughed at her and carried his boxes upstairs to their room. Lorelai helped him arrange frames on the dresser and put the rest of his clothes away.

Lorelai lay back on the bed and smiled as she pulled at the beaded bracelet he had given her, "I gotta say...being your girlfriend has been pretty damn awesome so far."

Luke smiled, kicked off his shoes and lay beside her on the bed, "Well that's good to hear. No regrets?"

She curled up beside him and rested her head on his chest, "Just that we didn't make this decision to be a couple sooner…"

He smiled and ran a hand through her hair, "I second that."

She closed her eyes and breathed him in, "This feels nice...being in our bed together."

"It does feel nice. It's feels right…" He whispered as he continued to play with her hair.

"You know it's jus tnow occurring to me that other than my Dad...I've never lived with a boy before." She said with a giggle.

He scoffed, "I'm not a boy."

She giggled again and looked down at him, giving him her best stern face, "Sorry...I've never lived with a man before."

He rolled her onto her back and stared down at her, "Need me to show you the difference between a boy and a man?"

His voice was deep and husky and it sent a shiver down her spine, "Mmm...I think maybe you should…"

Luke smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips, she pulled him close so that their bodies touched. Just as things started to get heated, they heard someone call to them.

"Are you guys home? We have a backpack to pack! Lunches to plan and an outfit to pick out!" Rory yelled from upstairs.

Luke groaned and rolled off of Lorelai, she giggled and placed a hand on his chest, "I'm sorry…"

He smiled and turned towards her, "No need to apologize...this is Rory's house."

She nodded, "At some point you're going to have to learn how to touch me when she's in the house…"

He smiled, "Baby steps…"

She giggled, sat up and pulled at his arm, "She takes the first day of school very seriously...she'll be up by 6am."

Luke smiled, "Only day of the year that will happen, right?"

She smiled "Correct." She stopped at the end of the bed and smiled, "Hey Luke?"

He sat up and reached for her hand, "Yeah?"

"We can do this...right?" She asked with a nervous whisper.

He smiled, sat up slowly and pulled her in for a kiss. "You bet."

Lorelai gave him a quick nod, took his hand and pulled him towards the door so they could go downstairs and greet Rory. For the first time, she really felt like this house was a real home.

* * *

In Hartford, Richard parked his car in the driveway and stared at the large house for a few moments. He took some deep breaths, and then began to walk back towards the house rather than the pool house. Something he hadn't done much in the last few weeks. He stepped inside, wiped his wet shoes on the mat and then hung up his suit jacket.

He heard the click of heels coming fast, and soon caught his wife's gaze. She looked surprised yet hopeful to see him, "Richard...hi."

He cleared his throat nervously, "Hi…Is Daria here?"

Emily shook her head, "No. I sent her home for the day. I haven't been eating much so there was plenty of leftover food...Are you hungry? I can put something together quick."

He nodded, "Would you eat with me?"

She stood up a little straighter and nodded, "Of course."

Richard smiled curtly and nodded again, "I'll get us some drinks. See you in the dining room?"

Emily quickly turned and walked towards the kitchen. Richard nervously got their drinks together in the bar area and then retreated to the Dining room. He felt out of place in his own home. His mind wandered to past dinner parties...the thought of Lorelai feeling unsafe in her own home wandered into his mind and it broke his heart. He sat down in his usual seat at the table and took a sip of his drink. After a few minutes, Emily returned with a plate full of food which she placed in front of him.

He waited until she took her spot at the other end of the table and then began to eat, "Everything alright in the house?" He asked.

Emily was nervous, she just moved the food around with her fork, "Yes. Everything is fine."

Richard nodded, "Good. And the maids are working out well?"

"Yes…" Emily whispered, "Richard I-"

He sighed and placed his fork down, "Lorelai wants me to try and talk to you...to try and work things out with you. She's afraid to be the cause of problems between us."

Emily took a deep breath and placed her own fork down, "I don't know what to say…"

Richard frowned, "Neither do I…" He sighed and glanced around, "I just…I don't understand how you could do that to our daughter."

Her eyes welled up with tears, "I wasn't thinking straight...when I walked into that room I just didn't know what to do. I was so shocked that I think I said the first thing that came to my mind."

"But you kept it from me for years." Richard said angrily, "Lorelai was so scared...so alone. She thought it was her fault. Don't you see that her behavior afterwards was a cry for help?"

Emily swallowed hard, "Now I do. But I didn't understand it then...I was angry and I took it on her instead of…" She couldn't seem to say his name, "I heard you hit him."

"He's lucky that's all I did." Richard said pushing back from the table, "I'm sure it will be around town in no time what I did but I don't care. I don't care if I lose this entire house and my business. What we did…" he paused, "Or what we didn't do for our daughter is killing me...she needed us Emily. Had I known back then what happened I would have done something."

"I know…" Emily whispered, "I was wrong…"

"I feel angry." Richard whispered, "Yet at the same time I keep thinking if things had turned out differently then maybe Rory wouldn't be here and that little girl…" He paused, "She's a wonder Emily...you have no idea how precious she is. I am so proud of Lorelai for raising her as well as she has."

"Christopher doesn't help?" Emily asked.

Richard scoffed, "Not at all. He's never given Lorelai a dime...he doesn't call or write when he should. He's a disgrace. Not that I'm much better…"

Emily frowned, "I always liked Christopher…"

Richard glared at her, "He's a sorry excuse for a man."

The tone of his voice scared her, she took a deep breath, "And her new boyfriend?"

Richard stood up straighter, "He has taken care of Lorelai and Rory when neither I or Christopher could. And for that I am eternally grateful. He's been great to her and I can tell that Lorelai loves him deeply…"

She nodded slowly, "And what does he do for a living?"

He sighed, "Really Emily? That's all you care about?"

She frowned, "I just...I didn't mean-" She sighed, "I don't know what else to say. I've never felt uncomfortable talking to you before but now I do. I feel like I'm just going through the motions."

Richard took a deep breath, "I don't know where to go from here Emily. I feel as though after all these years I don't even know you…"

"Richard please…" Emily whispered as she stood up to walk towards him, "Tell me what to do to fix this and I will."

He smiled sadly, "I don't know how to fix it either Emily. I want to have a relationship with Rory and Lorelai...but I don't know if they can accept you. I feel torn. You are my wife and I do love you...despite what you have done I do love you." He paused and looked down at the wedding band on his finger, "But I've already missed so much time with my daughter and granddaughter...I don't want to miss anymore time. I'm not getting any younger…"

"Neither am I." Emily whispered, "But I don't know what to do anymore…"

He took a deep breath and glanced back up at her, "I guess we'll just have to give it some time...see what happens next."

"Richard I am so sorry…" She whispered reaching out to him.

He stepped back and gave her another sad smile, "I think I'll take this to the pool house. We can maybe try this again another time. Goodnight Emily."

She watched him pick up the plate of food she had made for him and walk towards the kitchen. He would use the back entrance to go towards the pool house. She felt the sob in her chest grow as she collapsed down on one of the chairs at the table. She wasn't sure how things had gotten so unravelled...but what she did know was that she had no one to blame but herself…

* * *

 **Hope you are continuing to like it. Lots of big things coming very soon. Keep an eye out!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Once again I have to say thanks for all the feedback! So happy to see people are still interested. This chapter is a little emotional but important for the story and what's to come. So I hope you enjoy. Thanks again!**

* * *

The next week passed by in a blur of activity. Between the start of a new school year, Lorelai getting back to work at the Inn and Luke moving in, there was hardly time to sit and process. But for the Gilmore/Danes household, things were good. They were slowly but surely falling into routines that worked for everyone. And most importantly...they were all happy.

Luke did his best to keep Lorelai distracted from worrying too much about Michael and his sentencing. He was pleading guilty and would receive his punishment within the coming weeks. He had promised to be there with her in the courthouse but knew that the whole ordeal was going to be difficult for her. The renovations of her office had helped her be able to get back to work in the place she loved without breaking down every time she entered the room. For her part, Lorelai was very grateful for the love of her daughter, boyfriend and friends. She knew without them, this process would be much harder.

One particular afternoon, Lorelai was sitting at the counter of the Diner eating her lunch. Rory's birthday was coming up next month and seeing as it was the big 13, she felt like she had to do something extra special. This was the beginning stage of Rory's teenage years, and she wanted this birthday to be memorable. Though she still had time to plan, she knew that with the court date and work, it would be here before she knew it.

She was nibbling on a french fry as she stared down at the notebook in front of her. A dozen or so ideas had already been crossed out for various reasons. Nothing seemed special enough to her. Birthdays were always a big deal, and she wanted this one to be celebrated with Luke now that he was truly part of the family. With a heavy sigh she crossed out her latest idea and tossed her pen on the counter.

Luke heard the clatter of the pen as he was cleaning off a nearby table. He walked around the counter, discarded the dishes and walked back over to her. "What's all this?"

Lorelai pouted and picked up another fry, "Trying to think of ideas for Rory's birthday. But nothing's good enough…"

Luke frowned, "Her birthday is still a month away."

"I know." Lorelai said swallowing the last of the fry, "But...birthdays are a big deal in our house. And Rory is going to be a teenager. This is big! Besides there have been so many changes and big things happening lately...I know it's been hard on her. I want to do something extra special this year."

Luke shrugged, "Birthdays have never really been my thing."

She glared at him, "Trust me I know. It took me over a year to get you to finally tell me when your actual birthday was!"

"I told you I was a Scorpio…" He said with a blush in his cheek as he looked down at the counter.

"What?" She asked softly, "When?"

He smirked, "The first day we met." She still look puzzled, "You came tearing in here in a caffeine frenzy and wouldn't stop pestering me. You asked me when my birthday was...I told you I was a Scorpio and you ripped the horoscope out of the paper."

She pushed her plate to the middle of the counter, "I did? Why?"

He glanced around nervously and then reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet, "You wrote on it." He handed the worn piece of paper to her and shrugged.

She glanced at him and then down at the paper where she read: "You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away." She smirked up at him, "But she didn't go away…"

He smiled and shook his head, "No she most certainly didn't." He took the horoscope and put it back in his wallet and then into his pocket, "You told me to keep it and that one day it would bring me luck…"

She took a deep breath, "You kept that in your wallet all this time?"

He blushed again and shrugged; unable to meet her eyes he grabbed her plate and moved it to the dirty dishes bin, "Yeah…"

"Luke…" She whispered, "Why? I mean...you didn't know me…"

He nodded and glanced up at her again, "I know. But…" He let out a soft breath, "Something about that first meeting stuck with me. And it felt like I should keep it...like it was something important. So I did…" He smiled and shrugged, "And if you ask me it did bring me luck…"

It was her turn to blush, "Oh yeah?"

He smiled and leaned against the counter, "Yep. Got me you and Rory."

She let out a happy sigh, "Man I love you…"

He chuckled and reached out to squeeze her hand, "Right back atcha." He glanced down at the notebook in front of her, "So none of your ideas were good enough so far?"

Lorelai shook her head, "Nothing seems special enough. I want to do something different. Maybe take her somewhere she's never been...I don't know."

Luke thought for a moment, "Well...what if we go see Tyler and Jamie? I mean we mentioned it when we were in Maine...but then we haven't talked about it again. Her birthday is over Columbus Day weekend this year, which would give us the long weekend to travel. We could maybe hit the city for one night before meeting up with them. Go to a nice restaurant, hit time Square and a show. Maybe even take Friday off so it's a four day thing."

Lorelai's eyes widened, "Luke that's brilliant!"

He smirked, "Sometime's I'm known to come up with a good idea or two... "

She smiled softly at him, "I know she'd love that. She was talking to Amy late on the phone the other night. I know she wants to see her again. Plus she's always wanted to go to New York City and visit all the museums."

"Well I'm up for it if you are." He said with a shrug, "Joe can manage while I'm gone. Only a few days anyway."

"You good with taking another trip with us?" She said with a smile, "Now that you've moved in, you've seen the real us. The glow hasn't' worn off yet has it?"

He chuckled, "Not yet. I'll let you know by Christmas if I change my mind."

She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed, "Meanie."

He smiled and leaned forward to give her a quick peck on the lips, "How many times do I have to tell you...I'm not going anywhere Lorelai."

She shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "As many times as it takes for it to stick…"

He smiled and gave her a nod; "We'll start planning the trip this weekend okay?"

She smiled, "Great. Thanks for the idea! I was starting to get worried."

"That's what I'm here for." He said as he watched her gather her stuff, "I'll be home for dinner tonight. Joe's closing. Want anything in particular to eat? I'll stop at Doose's on the way home."

She smiled at the word home and shrugged, "Whatever you feel like making is good babe. We're just happy to have someone cook for us."

He chuckled, "I always cook for you."

"I know but it's even more special when it's in our own house!" She said with a bright smile, "See you later?"

Luke nodded, "See you later."

She leaned across the table and smiled, "Kiss." He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss before she pulled away, "Bye Doll."

Luke watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. He let out a happy and content sigh before turning back to work. He was already counting down the minutes until the work day was over and he could return to his girls…

* * *

When Lorelai got back to the Inn, she went straight to the desk and started rummaging through messages she had missed. She was just reaching for the guest book when Michel walked up to the desk and interrupted her.

"There is someone here to see you." Michel said casually, "He's been here for about fifteen minutes. I told him you were on break but he insisted on waiting."

Lorelai frowned, "Who is it?"

Michel cocked his head towards the sitting area, "He's right there."

Lorelai followed his gaze towards the big red couch. Her heart jumped in her chest and she let out a heavy sigh when she saw who it was. Christopher gave her a sheepish smile and stood up before making his way towards her at the front desk.

"Who is it?" Michel whispered to her.

Chris smiled and placed his hands on top of the desk, "He Lor…"

She frowned at him, "Christopher…"

Michel straightened up, "Isn't that Rory's father's name?"

Lorelai turned and gave him a look; "We'll be in my office if you need me Michel. I don't think it will be a very long meeting...I'll be back soon."

She turned on her heel and started walking back towards her office leaving both men behind. They shared a nervous glance before Christopher quickly followed Lorelai. He shut the office door behind them and glanced around the room, "Nice digs you got."

She slammed her bag down on the desk and turned to him, "Newly renovated by my friends, Rory and Luke."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Luke's the boyfriend right?"

"When did you get back from Japan?" Lorelai asked ignoring his question as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I assumed you had some other grand adventure planned after that. No quick trip to India? China? Maybe the Maldives?"

He smiled softly, "Japan was great...but my Dad called and needed me to come home to go over some financial stuff."

Lorelai nodded and pushed her bag towards the center of her desk before she sat down in her chair, "Dip too much into your trust fund Chris? Running a little low these days? Needed to call Daddy for help?"

He pursed his lips, "Something like that…" He walked into the room and sat down on one of the extra chairs, "I haven't heard from either of you...sent postcards and such. Did you get them?"

Lorelai nodded, "We got them. But I don't know how we would have contacted you since you never stay in one place for more than a week…"

He nodded slowly, "Guess that's fair…"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Do you know how long it's been since you've seen your kid Chris? I mean you heard she went to the hospital and you didn't even come to see her. You didn't call again or even mention it in one of your notes. Do you even care?"

"Of course I care." Chris said with a frown, "But you said she was fine…"

"Oh...so I said she was fine so that meant you didn't need to check in too?" She laughed bitterly, "In case you weren't sure how parenting works, she's as much my kid as she is yours. You are allowed to be involved."

He sighed, "Come on Lor...you know I try and do the best I ca-"

"You try? When do you try?" Lorelai asked with an angry glare, "I mean really...how hard is it to pick up a phone or actually show up when you say you are gonna be somewhere. Did you know that over Father's Day...Rory had a father daughter softball game? She was devastated that she would be left out."

"You didn't tell me about that…" He said with a frown, "I would have-"

"You would have told her you'd be there and then bailed at the last minute. Just like you always do. Which is why I didn't call you and why she didn't even ask me to call you." Lorelai said angrily, "She was embarrassed that she would be left out." She said up a little straighter, "But thankfully she wasn't."

He scoffed, "What, did you play with her?"

Lorelai smiled, "No. Luke did."

Chris's face tensed, "Luke? You're new boyfriend played in a FATHER, DAUGHTER game with Rory?"

"Yes. He did." Lorelai said quickly, "And she won MVP. She loved every minute of it."

"She's my kid." Christopher said pointing a finger at his chest, "First this guy takes her to the hospital then he plays in a Father daughter softball game with her? Who the hell does he think he is!?"

"He's my boyfriend and a huge presence in Rory's life. He's taken us on two great getaways. He feeds us. Takes care of us. He's there when we need him unlike you. In fact…" She crossed her arms over her chest, "He just moved in."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Moved in? To your house? You let some guy move into your house? You brought him around Rory? You're not even married!"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please...don't you try and play the role of the perfect Father Chris. You know nothing about Rory."

"That's not true!" Chris yelled back as he stepped closer to her.

"Really?" Lorelai asked as she placed her hands on hips, "Then tell me Chris. What's her favorite color? What's her favorite food? What's the one food that she won't eat because the one time she ate it made her sick? What is she afraid of more than anything else in the world?"

"Lorelai…" He said standing up straighter and stepping away from her.

"What does she want to do when she grows up? What's her favorite movie? Her favorite book?" She continued, "Do you know the answer to any of those?"

Chris sighed and looked down, "No. I don't…"

She sighed heavily and shrugged, "I don't know what you want from me Chris...I've tried. I've tried to keep you involved. I made excuses for her when she was little but I can't do that anymore. She's too smart now."

"I asked you to marry me." He said stubbornly, "I tried."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh God...are we going there again? How long are you gonna throw that one in my face? Yes Chris...you proposed but you know it would never have worked. But like I've said before...just because I said no it wasn't giving you a free pass to ditch your kid."

"What was I supposed to do?" Chris asked softly, "I mean...you said no."

"Chris you could live close by and be involved. Even if you had to live far away, call at least once a week! Show up on birthdays and holidays when you say you will be. Don't disappoint her." She paused, "Do you know what she said the other day?"

Chris sighed, "What?"

"When we talked to her about Luke possibly moving in, she was worried he would get sick of her. She said she could always tell when you had had enough of her. She asked if he'd be there when he said he would be." She frowned, "Don't you see what that's done to her, Chris?"

"She did?" He asked as he swallowed the lump in her throat, "I guess I'm just not used to being around kids."

Lorelai laughed sadly, "She's your kid though Chris...and the little time you did spend with her should be special. She shouldn't feel afraid that you're going to run out the door because you've had enough of her."

"I just don't know how to be a Dad!" He said angrily, "I mean I wasn't expecting all this. It wasn't' part of my plan."

She rolled her yes, "And it was a part of mine? Chris we were both 15 when I got pregnant. It was an accident yes but it happened. And Rory is here...she's a real life human being. And she's not a baby anymore...she's about to be 13 next month."

He frowned, "No she isn't...she'll be 12."

She shook her head, "No Chris...she's gonna be 13…"

Chris sighed heavily and sat down in an empty chair, "Jesus…"

She waited a moment and then sat down across from him, "Look...I will never stand in the way of you and Rory. But you have to understand that at some point...she's gonna stop trying with you. To be honest…" She shrugged softly, "It feels like she already has." This caught his attention and his head snapped up, "She doesn't ask for you anymore...she assumes you won't be there. And she's really become close to Luke."

He frowned, "He's not her father. I am."

"But he's there. He shows he cares." Lorelai said softly, "She's looking to him for the relationship she has so craved from you. You can't be mad at her for that and you can't blame me for it either. She's happy Chris…"

He reached a hand up and rubbed it over his face, "How did 13 years pass by already?"

Lorelai shrugged, "I don't know...but I'd hate to see you wake up one day grey and alone, wishing you had tried harder."

Chris opened his mouth to speak when a loud beep sounded, he looked down at his beeper, "Uh...can I use your phone?"

Lorelai sighed and pointed to her desk, "Sure. I'll go back out to the front desk. Take your time."

She watched him for a moment as he went to the phone. She felt a pain her heart thinking about how much Chris had already missed in Rory's life. She went back out to the front desk and resumed her work. After a few minutes she heard her office door open and saw Chris walking back up to her, she noticed he wasn't meeting her gaze, which worried her.

"Everything okay?" She asked pushing the guestbook to the side.

Chris scratched the back of his neck, "Uh yeah. Fine. But that was my buddy...he got last minute tickets to U2 tonight and wants me to meet him in the city."

She stopped and gripped the edge of the desk, "Unbelievable…"

"Come on Lor…" He said bending his knees and laughing sadly, "It's Bono! I thought you'd understand! You love Bono! He was your God growing up."

"You came all the way here and you're not even gonna stick around long enough to see her?" Lorelai asked, she was to angry to even say her name, "After everything I just said to you...you're just gonna bail again?"

"I wasn't planning that…" Chris said, "These tickets just popped up. To good to pass up! He said they are like fifth row too!"

"But you can pass up seeing your kid for the first time in months?" Her eyes brimmed with tears and she felt angry with herself for letting him get to her, "God Chris…"

"Come on Lor…" He pouted softly, something that had always worked with her, "It's Bono…"

"Fine. Go." Lorelai said throwing her hands up and laughing sadly, "Do whatever you need to do."

"Lorelai…" He said with a sigh.

"But I mean it Chris...she's not asking for you anymore. If you do this then she'll probably just give up all together." Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Does she even need to know that I'm here?" He asked hopefully, "I mean how would she know if you didn't tell her?"

"I'm not lying to our daughter for you anymore Chris. That's not even fair of you to ask me too." She said angrily.

"But if it's gonna upset her then why bring it up?" He asked in response.

She shook her head, "Just go Chris...I'm tired of having this conversation. It's the same thing every time. Just go to your concert. But remember what you're missing out on."

"Lor…" He whispered again, "I'm really sorry…"

She nodded slowly, "I know. You're always really sorry Chris...I got the memo long ago."

He sighed and reached into his pocket, "Here uh...take this."

She laughed sadly and took the bill, "A hundred bucks? Seriously?"

He sighed again and shrugged, "I don't know...didn't school just start again? Buy her a new backpack from me."

"I already bought her one." Lorelai said crossing her arms over her chest.

He pursed his lips, "Well fine...then buy some sneakers for her."

"Luke bought her two new pairs of shoes." Lorelai said with a smirk, "She loves them."

He sighed and shook his head, "Fine. Whatever. Just take the money. I gotta go or I'm gonna be late."

"Enjoy the show. I hope Bono is worth disappointing your daughter again." She said angrily.

He laughed angrily and gave her a quick, angry wave before leaving the Inn. Lorelai stood there, shaking her head in disbelief. How did he do this over and over again? It was like a dagger to her heart. Not because she cared about him...but because it broke her heart to know how deeply it affected Rory. Her eyes glanced down once the front door was shut and she groaned when she saw the hundred-dollar bill. With a heavy sigh she crumpled up the bill and shoved it in her back pocket…

* * *

Later that evening, Lorelai was sitting in the kitchen at the table. Rory had gone to Lane's to work on a project for school and would be back sometime after dinner, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She had a pair of sweatpants, one of Luke's flannels on and she was nursing a cup of coffee. The hundred-dollar bill left by Chris was lying in front of her on the table taunting her…

She was so lost in thought she didn't even hear the front door open. It wasn't until she felt Luke's hand on her shoulder that she realized he was there. "You okay?" He asked.

She glanced up at him for a moment, blinking as she took a second to respond, "Yeah. Sorry."

He frowned and took in her appearance, and then he spotted the hundred-dollar bill on the table. "Big tip from a guest today?"

Lorelai sighed and pushed it further away from her as if it was physically harming her, "I wish…"

He sat down beside her at the table and reached for her hand, "Lorelai what's going on? You seemed fine this afternoon…"

She cringed slightly and ran a hand through her hair, "The money's from Chris…"

Luke said up a little straighter, "What did he send it in another letter?"

Lorelai smiled sadly and shifted in her seat, "No...he gave it to me this afternoon at the Inn."

His eyes widened, "He was at the Inn? He's here in town?"

"Not anymore…" Lorelai said with a sigh as she stood up and walked to the kitchen to rinse out her coffee cup.

Luke frowned again, "I don't understand...he was here this afternoon but he's not here now? Did he even see Rory?"

Lorelai turned to face him and shook her head, "Nope. He came...said he was in town meeting his Dad about financial stuff. We fought a bit about how he's not around and how it bothered him that you were so involved and moving in...I told him he was going to regret disappointing Rory someday. I thought maybe I was getting through to him…" She laughed again, "But then his friend paged him and told him he had tickets to U2 tonight in New York and of course he didn't give it a second thought. He left. Said Rory didn't even need to know he was here…"

"Unbelievable." Luke said angrily, "He wanted you to lie to Rory about it? And how can he be mad about me being around? He's not so he gets no say!"

"He's jealous...I can tell." Lorelai said, "He won't say it outright but he is. It bothers him that you're' filling that void…"

"Well too bad!" Luke said standing up quickly, "He left that space open in her life and I care! I want to be there for her and you!"

"I know…" Lorelai whispered as she shook her head slowly, "I know Luke. But you aren't her Dad…"

He stepped back slowly as if she had smacked him, "Ouch…"

She sighed and put her hands over her face, "No Luke...I'm not saying that to upset you. I don't mean it like that…" She wiped at a stray tear, "You know how much it means to be that you care so deeply for her. I love that you are there when you say you will be. It's so refreshing to me to be able to trust you with my kid...it's just…" She swallowed hard and looked straight at him, "At the end of the day...you aren't her Father. And someday...all those feelings and anger are going to come out somehow for her. And that kills me...and it makes me angry."

He let her words sink in and walked closer to her, "Lorelai…"

"I wish…" She sniffled and reached for him, "I wish in some ways that I had just met you earlier. So that it wouldn't be so hard for her...for me..I tried. I really tried to make it work between them...but he just doesn't get it. Or he doesn't want to...and that's just the way it is. But I feel so bad about it."

Luke reached up and pushed a strand of hair out of her face, "I love Rory as if she were my own. I'd do anything to make her happy…"

She nodded slowly and glanced up at him, "I know...I know you do. But…"

"But I'm not her Dad…" He whispered slowly as he lifted her her chin to look at him, "You're right. I get it…"

She frowned and leaned in to his embrace, "I'm sorry…"

He kissed her temple and rubbed her back, "It's alright. I get it...I do."

She breathed him in, "I just don't want it to break her...I know what it feels like to have an estranged relationship with my parents. But...I don't want that life for her."

"You have to know that you're an amazing mother." Luke whispered to her, "You have given her so much...you've shown her how much a Mother can love a child. She's never needed or wanted anything from you. That's all you can do. You can't protect her from him anymore...she knows who he is. She knows what's real and what isn't."

"That's what I told him…" She said leaning back to look at him, "She's too old to believe the stories I've made up for him." She laughed again, "He thought she was only turning 12…"

"He didn't even know how old she was?" Luke asked, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"I don't know…" She said sadly and shrugged, "I'm just frustrated…"

"I can understand that." He looked back at the table, "What was the 100 dollar bill for?"

She rolled her eyes, "Who knows. Christopher things money solves all problems. He told me to buy her a backpack, which I told him I already got her. So he said to buy her new sneakers and I informed him you bought her two pairs of new shoes...he didn't seem happy about that."

"Well then have him bring it up to me." He said turning back to her, "I'd love to have a chat with him. Speak my mind."

She could see how tense he was, "Yeah that's not gonna happen…"

"I assume at some point I'm gonna run into the guy Lorelai…" He said with a frown.

"Maybe." Lorelai said with a shrug, "But it's not worth it Luke and…" She paused, "It wouldn't help Rory feel any better about things…"

"Yeah I guess you're right…" He said sadly, "I just really can't stand the guy. I mean how the hell does he not realize what he's doing to her? You said he doesn't have a great relationship with his own parents, right?"

Lorelai shrugged, "Not really...it's not warm and fuzzy. But I suppose Straub and Francine hope that he'll get it together someday so they just hand over money. He does what he wants to do…"

"Well doesn't he want to have a better relationship with his own kid then he has with his parents?" Luke asked, "I don't understand that…"

"He just doesn't see it...He doesn't realize how fast the years are passing. Someday he's gonna regret it. I know that...and I used to feel sorry for him. But now I realize it's his own damn fault. I can't stick up for him anymore. Not just because Rory knows better but because I'm just tired…" She said sadly, "I'm so tired of trying to fix it for him…"

"Then don't." Luke said reaching for her arm and giving it a squeeze, "He's made his bed Lorelai…"

She nodded, "I know. Still hurts though…"

"Of course it does." He said softly, "It hurts because you care about Rory and you want what's best for her."

She glanced at the money on the table and then back at Luke, "Do you think I should tell her?"

Luke sighed, "It has to be your choice at the end of the day...but I also know that you don't keep things from each other. And Rory would be more upset if she found out he was here and you lied."

"You're right…" Lorelai whispered, "I just hate the look on her face when she realizes he's screwed up again."

"I know that face...it's the same one you have right now. And trust me...it hurts me just as much. He took her hand and placed it over his heart, "Cuts me straight through the heart…"

"You're a good guy Danes…" Lorelai whispered with tears welling up in her eyes, "Such a good guy." She beamed at him, "And you're my guy…"

"Yes I am." He said walking closer to her, "I'm not going anywhere…"

She let out a shaky breath and smiled, "I know." She paused for a moment, "Despite what I said earlier...about you not being her Dad…" She shrugged, "I've never seen her happier than she is right now Luke. And a huge part of that is you…"

He pulled her close and gazed at her face, "I like to see you both happy…"

"You make us happy." She said leaning up to kiss him gently, "I'm sorry for the minor freak out. He just gets under my skin...and I wasn't expecting to see him."

"I get it." He said with a quick nod.

"I still can't believe he took off without even seeing her…" Lorelai whispered.

"Who took off before seeing who?" A soft voice called from behind them.

Lorelai cringed and squeezed Luke close, "Rory...I didn't hear you come in."

Rory smiled and placed her bag down on one of the chairs at the table, "Yeah you guys look like you're having a pretty serious conversation. Sorry to interrupt."

"You aren't interrupting kid…" Luke said smiling softly as he gave Lorelai a reassuring squeeze.

"So what were you talking about?" Rory asked as she sat down, her eyes glanced at the table and saw the money, "Oh hey! Score! Rolling in the big bucks. We doing something fun tonight?"

Lorelai glanced at Luke nervously and he just gave her a quick nod, "Your Dad gave it to me today at the Inn…"

Rory froze before the questions tumbled out of her mouth, "Dad? At the Inn? Today?" She thought for a moment, "He was here?"

Lorelai sighed and walked over to the table and sat beside her, "Oh honey I'm sorry…"

"So he was here...but now he's not?" Rory said with tear filled eyes, "He left already?"

Lorelai groaned and reached for her hands, "Yeah hon...he's already gone. I only saw him briefly."

Rory sighed and pulled her hands away from her Mom, "Oh."

"Rory honey…" Lorelai said sniffling, "Just…" She cringed, "God I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say...I tried-"

"It's fine." Rory said quickly.

Lorelai frowned, "I know it's not...and you don't have to lie to me. It's okay to be upset. I'm upset about it myself."

"I'm not upset." Rory said standing up quickly, "It's fine."

Lorelai glanced at Luke who looked brokenhearted for the young girl before he whispered, "Hey Rory-"

"I said I'm fine." Rory said with a stiff upper lip, "I have a ton of homework to finish. I'm gonna go to my room."

"Rory please…" Lorelai said standing up quickly, "Talk to me-"

"Mom. Seriously. It's cool." Rory said walking straight to her room with her backpack in hand, "Nothing to talk about."

Rory's door slammed shut before either Luke or Lorelai could respond. They both stood there for a moment in shock. Finally Lorelai's knees buckled and she fell down into the chair behind her again. Luke walked over to her slowly and placed a hand on her back, "Lorelai…"

"I hate this." Lorelai whispered, "This isn't what my relationship with her is like…"

"I know." Luke whispered, "But you have to remember she's getting older...and it's hard for her too. This is how she needs to deal with it at the moment and we just let her sort through her emotions. When she's ready...she'll come to talk to us."

"I hope so…" Lorelai whispered staring at the closed door in front of her.

Luke leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "I'll make some dinner...why don't you go relax a bit."

She nodded slowly, "Okay…"

He gave her shoulder another squeeze and walked towards the fridge. Lorelai took a few deep breaths and then pulled herself up to walk towards the living room. Luke glanced in the fridge and the bags from Doose's, and realized what he bought wasn't going to cut it. So he reached into the cabinet for pasta to make homemade Mac & Cheese. This was the kind of night that called for comfort food...

He went through the motions of cooking like he did at the Diner. This was a recipe he knew by heart. It was one of the first things he remembered learning how to cook with his Mother. He remembered the way his Mother took things step by step with him. He remembered her laugh. He remembered the way she ruffled his hair, the way she kissed his cheeks and sung to him. He remembered the way his Father sat at the kitchen table and watched them as he payed bills. The way his parents caught each other's eyes from time to time. He remembered their love...and the love he felt from both of them in his home.

He knew that Lorelai gave enough love to Rory for both her and Chris. But...it didn't mean it didn't hurt Rory knowing that her own father didn't want to spend time with her. He knew that Lorelai was right...someday that emotion would come out in some way. Luke vowed that he would be there when that day came...and he'd support Rory no matter what happened. He wasn't her father...not biologically. But he sure as hell wasn't about to turn his back on her or Lorelai ever.

By the time the Mac and Cheese was ready to be taken out of the oven, almost an hour had passed. He knew that Lorelai was still in the living room; he could hear the TV in the background. Just as he was pulling the pan out of the oven, he heard the soft creak of a door. He glanced over and saw Rory walk out of her room. She was dressed in her pajamas and he could tell her eyes were red and puffy.

They caught each other's gaze for a moment and Luke tried to give her a loving smile. She smiled back and turned towards the living room. Luke placed the pan down on the stove and walked towards the hallway. He stood back and watched as Rory curled up on the couch and put her head on Lorelai's lap. Lorelai never said a word, just reached up and began to run a hand through her daughter's hair.

When the tears finally came again, Lorelai leaned down and pressed a kiss to Rory's head, holding her close to try and soothe her. Luke went back to the kitchen to give them some time alone. He went back into the kitchen and prepared a few more items, including bacon to sprinkle on top of the Mac & Cheese. When it was done...he put a heaping amount into three bowls and balanced them in his arms as he walked towards the living room.

Lorelai caught his stare and smiled when she saw the bowls in his hands. Luke stood awkwardly, torn between interrupting them and leaving them alone. Lorelai leaned down and whispered something into Rory's ear. After a moment, Rory sat up again and glanced over at Luke. She smiled sheepishly and scooted over closer to her Mom, "Smells great." She said.

Luke smiled and sat down beside her and placed the bowls in front of the three of them. "My Mom taught me how to make it."

Rory smiled and lifted the bowl, "Do you think you could teach me sometime?"

Luke nodded slowly and reached a hand out to her, "Absolutely." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Hey...you're Mom and I were thinking about heading to New York for your birthday. Visit Amy...maybe even stay in the city one night. What do you think about that?"

Rory smiled, "That sounds amazing."

"Great." Luke said with a smile, "I'll call Tyler this week and set it up..."

Rory's body relaxed as she started to eat. Luke watched her for a moment before he felt Lorelai's gaze on him. He turned and saw her eyes were filled with tears, but she was smiling. _Thank you._ She mouthed to him.

Luke gave her a little nod and smiled. They didn't need to talk about anything else tonight...just being together was enough, especially for Rory. Lorelai relaxed when she saw Rory laugh at something on the screen and she knew that despite it all...Rory would be okay. They would figure this out together. Just like they always did...

* * *

 **Had to bring Chris in again. And this will set the stage for things to come. So I hope you keep an eye out for updates! I will try and write as quickly as I can! Thanks!**


	31. Chapter 31

**You are all the best readers and reviewers! I am enjoying writing this story more than any story I have ever written. The fact that it was meant to be a one-shot and I am now posting Chapter 31 is astounding to me! I hope you continue to read and enjoy as much as I have been enjoying writing!**

* * *

Four days had passed since Christopher had come and gone without seeing Rory. Rory didn't talk about it and both Lorelai and Luke were trying to give her time to process. Lorelai knew that Rory would talk to her when she was ready, but it was killing her that so far she hadn't said anything. Luke could tell it was driving her crazy, she didn't vocalize it, but she didn't have too. The way she tiptoed around Rory not wanting to upset her, and the way her face fell whenever Rory turned away said all that needed to be said. He wished he could fix it for them both, but he wasn't sure what to say or do anymore…

He came home one afternoon before either of the girls were back. He knew Rory would be back any minute from school so he dashed upstairs to change before she came home. Rory walked in the front door and walked into the kitchen, she was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Luke's truck in the front driveway. She assumed she was home alone.

After a long day at school, she was feeling exhausted and frustrated. The issues with Chris were weighing heavy on her mind and beginning to distract her from her studies. Having got a B on her first Math test when she knew she could have gotten an A, she felt even more aggravated. Throwing her bag down on the floor, she collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs, held her head in her hands and started to cry.

Luke descended the stairs and paused when he rounded the corner of the hall and saw Rory. Her shoulders were shaking, her head was bowed and he heard the sobs coming from her mouth. The ache that had been sitting in his chest seemed to triple. He stood awkwardly for a moment, not sure if he should approach her. But he also didn't know when Lorelai was going to be home from work…

With a heavy sigh, he walked into the kitchen and tentatively took the seat beside Rory. It took her a moment, but she finally realized she wasn't alone. She lifted her head and stared at him with those intense blue eyes that normally showed so much happiness. But right now they looked so broken.

"Hey kid…" He whispered in a soft worried voice.

She sniffled softly and wiped at her eyes, it was no use to pretend that she hadn't been crying. "Hi...sorry. I didn't know you were home...must have missed the truck."

Luke shook his head, "You don't have to apologize Rory…"

She wiped at her eyes again, "I must look terrible."

"You don't." He said as he reached for a napkin and handed it to her, "You uh...you wanna talk about it?"

She sighed and dabbed at her eyes before staring down at her hands, she couldn't meet his eyes. "I got a B on my first math test of the year."

Luke smiled and reached out to squeeze her arm, "Rory that's great-"

"No. It isn't. It should have been an A. I know all the stuff it was on. It was just a review from last year. There was no excuse for me to get a B." She said angrily as she pulled away from him.

Luke frowned, "Rory...you can't beat yourself up about a grade. Getting a B is still good. I know you are hard on yourself when it comes to school but it's okay. It's not like your Mom will be upset."

"But I'm upset." Rory said quickly and loudly, "I'm mad. I could have done better! I should have done better!"

Her outburst surprised him but he let her have her moment before he whispered, "Rory...I'm gonna take a wild guess and say this isn't really about the test…"

She groaned and shoved her chair back, "No it's not…"

He sighed and turned his body to watch her as she paced the small kitchen, "Rory...it's okay."

Rory huffed and turned back to face him, "I got a B because I missed the last three questions. I didn't even answer them...I got distracted thinking about…"

Her face turned red and Luke knew what she was going to say, "You were thinking about...your Dad?"

Her face crumpled again, "Yes…" She started to cry again and covered her face with her hands as she started to cry again, "Why doesn't he love me?"

Luke's heart ached even more, he jumped up and walked over to her, "Oh Rory…"

"What did I do wrong? Why can't he just want to spend time with me?" She wailed as she threw herself into his arms, "Why Luke?"

He frowned and held her close, "Rory...you didn't do anything wrong. Your Dad's the one that's wrong in this situation. And someday he's going to regret missing out on so much with you. I know he will…" He rubbed her back to comfort her, "And...I know it doesn't feel like it but I'm sure he really does love you. He just doesn't know how to show it…"

Rory pulled back and looked up at him, "I can't even remember the last time I saw him...how messed up is that? I really can't remember it...I keep trying to figure it out. That's what I was thinking about...trying to picture it. When I was little…" She sniffled again, "I would try and memorize each moment because I wasn't sure when I'd see him again. And then I'd play it over and over again in my mind after he left so it would be like he was still there." Her lip trembled, "But this last time I didn't...and now I can't remember…"

Luke swallowed hard, "It's okay…"

"But it hurts." She whispered, "I don't want it to hurt but it does. And I don't want to worry Mom about it so I haven't said anything but I'm really angry this time…"

Luke frowned and lead her back towards the kitchen chairs, "Rory, your Mom knows how hard this is for you. You know you can talk to her about anything. She wants you to talk to her...this is killing her too. She hates to see you in pain…"

She licked her lips, "He's hurt her too…"

Luke nodded, "I know…"

Rory leaned back in her chair and sighed, "I just feel stupid for letting it still get to me after all these years. I know who he is...I shouldn't be surprised when he does stuff like this…"

He smiled sadly, "You're allowed to be pissed, you know that right?"

Rory laughed, he never really spoke like that in front of her but she knew he was trying to make her smile, "Well good because I am pissed."

Luke laughed but shook his head, "Don't say that in front of your Mom, okay?"

She laughed again and nodded, "Okay…"

He smiled and reached for her hand, "But I mean it kid...you're allowed to be mad. You're allowed to be sad and let that be known. No matter how you feel...your Mom and I are gonna be here to support you."

She swallowed hard, "Okay…"

Luke watched her for a moment and then got an idea, "You know...after my Mom died I was really angry. And I didn't know how to express it…" Rory glanced over at him as she let his words sink in, "And one day I came home from school to find my Dad…" He chuckled, "Getting rid of his own frustration...he let me try it too."

She frowned, "What was he doing?"

Luke smiled softly before asking, "You trust me?"

Rory smiled and nodded her head, "Of course."

Luke gave her a nod and stood up, he walked towards the back door and turned back to her. He smiled when he saw the confused look on her face, "You coming?" He asked pointing a hand to the back door.

Rory jumped up without giving it a second thought and quickly followed him out the back of the house. They walked towards the garage, she stood back as she watched Luke begin to gather different things. All of his tools and objects had been moved into here when he moved in.

After a few minutes, he turned back to her and smiled, "Put these on."

Rory took the safety glasses he was holding out to her and frowned, "Why?"

"Just do it." He said with a smile, "You'll see…"

Rory did as she was told and stepped closer to him. She watched as Luke put his own glasses on. He handed her a hammer and then walked towards the corner of the garage and pulled out a box of miscellaneous items. She watched as he pulled out a few random plates and glasses from his apartment. He put them on the table in front of Rory and smiled, "What do I do?"

Luke smiled and pointed at the items on the workbench, "Smash the hell out of 'em."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise for a moment before adrenaline took over. She turned back to the table and quickly lifted the hammer. She slammed it down hard cracking the corner of one of the glasses. She gasped when she realized how good it felt to her. She lifted the hammer again and brought it back down just as hard as before. Luke stepped back and let her smash away.

The loud cracking of the glasses muffled the sound of Lorelai's jeep pulling into the driveway. Neither Luke or Rory noticed her getting out of the car. At first, Lorelai was worried when she heard the loud smashing. But then she saw the way Rory was fully getting out her frustrations and she understood what was happening. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she stepped up behind Luke and put a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped at first and then turned towards her, relaxing when he saw her. He froze for a moment, worried she would be upset about what was happening. But then he noticed the soft smile on her face and knew that she was okay with it. Both of them stood back and let Rory do her thing until she was ready to face them again. When she turned around she had a smile on her face but tears also fogged up her safety glasses.

When Rory noticed that her Mom was there, she lifted her glasses and rested them on top of her head. They kept eye contact for a moment until Rory let out a heavy sigh and said firmly, "Dad really sucks."

Lorelai chuckled and wiped a stray tear away, "Yeah...he really does."

Rory took the glasses off and tossed them on the pile of broken glass and plates next to her, "But I gotta tell you that felt really good…"

"Good." Luke said as he pulled away from Lorelai and reached down into the box again.

Lorelai frowned, "What are you doing?"

Rory smiled and picked up the glasses again, she walked towards her Mom and held them out to her, "You're gonna need these."

Lorelai glanced at the safety glasses, lifted them and then turned back to Luke. He walked past her, cleared away the box of Rory's dishes and created a new box for Lorelai. He stepped back and put his hand out, "Have at it."

She laughed a little, "I don't know...I feel a little silly."

Rory shook her head, "Mom really...you gotta try it. It feels so good. Helped me feel less pissed."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Rory giggled and pointed at Luke, "He said it first!"

Lorelai's head whipped around towards Luke and she tried to look stern but she started to laugh instead, "Lukas Danes…"

He cringed, "Really? Lucas? It's not that of a word is it?"

She laughed and lifted the glasses before slipping them over her face. She walked towards him, reached for the hammer and took a deep breath. She faced the box in front of her, glanced at Luke again and caught his smile. She knew he had stepped back and was standing with Rory behind her. She gathered her anger and lifted the hammer, bringing it down with a fierce smash. Each smash signified the hundreds of times Chris had smashed her and Rory's heart. But it also let the pain slip slowly away…

It didn't fix anything. It didn't change anything. But it felt good to allow herself to express her anger for once. She laughed as the hammer came down for the last time before turning back to Luke and Rory who stood side by side watching her with smiles. "Damn that felt good…"

Rory giggled, "Am I allowed to say that word now?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, flipped her glasses off and pulled Rory into her arms, "No. But you are allowed to tell me how you're feeling."

Rory took a deep breath, "I know...it's just hard."

"I get it." Lorelai whispered as she pressed a kiss to her daughter's head, "Trust me I do. But it's not going to help either of us to keep it all bottled inside hon. You can yell, scream, cry...whatever you need to do to let it out. It's not going to upset me…"

Rory squeezed her Mother tighter, "I know...sometimes I just feel like if I don't talk about it...it will just go away."

"Unfortunately it doesn't work that way." Luke whispered, "Take it from me kid...I've hid all my frustrations and anger way for years. It doesn't do anything other than make you more upset over time...and in my case pretty bitter and grumpy."

Rory turned towards him and frowned, "So what helped you feel better?"

Luke smiled and reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, "You and your Mom...you reminded me that there is still good out there."

Rory smiled softly, "I'm really glad you're here…" She pulled away from her Mom just enough to pull Luke against both of them.

Luke smiled and hugged both girls, he caught Lorelai's gaze and leaned down to kiss her lips gently. They stood there for a few moments until they were ready to let go and face the world together.

* * *

The following evening, Richard had come over for dinner with Rory and Lorelai while Luke worked late. Lorelai walked her father to the door as he was leaving, while Rory went back to her room to begin working on her homework.

Lorelai smiled at her Dad as they stood on the porch, "I'm glad you came over tonight. It was nice."

"I'm glad you let me come over." Richard said with a smile, it faltered slightly, "I'm sorry about what Christopher did though...how's she doing?"

Lorelai smiled sadly, "She's dealing the best she can. The first few days were tough...she didn't want to talk about it. But Luke helped her open up a bit which has helped."

"Good." Richard said with a nod, "Luke seems to have had a good influence on her."

She smiled as her heart swelled happily, "He has. They are so close which is amazing. It feels good to have someone I can trust with her ya know? I always worried about that when I thought of ever dating...making sure it was someone who would take care of Rory."

Richard smiled, "It's good to see you so happy…"

She blushed and glanced down, "It feels good to be so happy…"

Richard let out a happy sigh, "I'm glad." He paused for a moment, "I'm sure with everything going on it's been hard for you and Luke to spend time alone together." He paused, "I wasn't sure if I should mention it...but I have tickets to a play in Hartford. It's Hamlet which Rory just read...I was wondering if it would be okay with you for me to take her…"

Lorelai smiled, "Well that's a nice gesture."

He shrugged, "I thought she might like it...it's one of my favorite plays and I'd love to share it with her. Of course if you aren't ready for me to spend time with her alone I completely understand. It was just a thought...and I wanted it to mention it to you before saying it in front of Rory. I didn't want her to get excited about it if you weren't comfortable with it."

"Thank you for considering my feelings on this Dad…" She paused, "When is the play?"

"It's Saturday evening. I was thinking if we did go...I could pick her up around 1 and we could go into Hartford. Walk around a bit...do some book shopping if she wanted. Then we could pick up an early dinner...somewhere nice. Then go to the show. I'd have her home as soon as possible afterwards. But since it won't be on a school night I didn't think being out a little late would be an issue…" He said with a shrug, "What do you think?"

Lorelai smiled, "I'll have to ask her of course...but I don't think it would be a problem. I'm happy to let her spend the day with you if you're up for it."

RIchard's face seemed to light right up, "Really?"

She laughed slightly, "Yes. I think it's good. It will be nice for her and you...I think she'd enjoy the play and getting to spend time with you. She's become very fond of you…"

Richard blushed, "Well I've become very fond of her too…"

Lorelai smiled, "Well...I'll run it her and call you tomorrow? But I'm sure the answer would be yes."

Richard nodded slowly, "Alright. Wonderful. I look forward to hearing from you." He paused, "I sound like I'm making a business deal…"

She giggled, "Must be hard to break certain habits."

Richard smiled, "Must be." He paused again, "Thank you Lorelai…"

She reached out and squeezed his hand, "Thanks for wanting to spend time with her…"

Richard gave her another genuine smile and then turned to walk towards his car. Lorelai waited until his car was gone before she turned and walked back into the house. She poked her head into Rory's room and smiled when she saw her studying at her desk. She walked into the room and sat on the bed, "How's the homework going?"

Rory turned towards her and smiled, "It's going. Mostly just reading to get done tonight…"

Lorelai smiled, "Cool. So...Grandpa was wondering if you would like to go see Hamlet with him in Hartford. Saturday night…"

Rory's face brightened, "Hamlet? I just finished reading that. It was so good! That would be amazing to see it live…"

"Well he has tickets if you want to go. It would just be the two of you...he said he would take you to dinner and maybe some shopping before hand. What do you think?" Lorelai asked with a shrug.

Rory was quiet for a moment, "Just the two of us?"

Lorelai smiled at her hesitation, "Yes...you can say no if you want. But I think you'd have fun…"

Rory thought about it, "Grandpa and I have a lot in common...we like all the same books. I find his stories really fascinating."

"I bet you'd have a great time. But if you aren't ready for it...then we'll just try for another time. It is totally your call here." Lorelai said with a smile, "Grandpa won't be upset if you say no."

Rory took a deep breath, "I think it would be kind of nice…"

She reached out and put her hand over her daughter's, "I think it would be nice for you both…" She offered her hand a squeeze, "You can call me at anytime if you are uncomfortable. It's just for the day...he'll have you home as soon as the play is over."

Rory nodded, "Okay. And you're okay with it?"

Lorelai nodded, "I am. I like that you've been getting to know him...I can see how much it means to you."

Rory took a deep breath, "It's funny...it was always just you and me before. And now...I have Luke and Grandpa."S he paused, "You know how much I love you...but it's been nice to expand the family a little. Does that make you mad?"

Lorelai smiled and shook her head, "God of course not sweetie. It's been nice for me too…" She shrugged, "Your Grandpa and I…" She paused again, "We have a complicated past. But he is still my father...and like you want a relationship with your Dad...I want one with mine. It's been emotional dealing with it. But...I'm happy. Mostly because I can see you are happy…"

Rory gave her hand a squeeze, "I love you Mom."

Lorelai pulled Rory's hand until she sat on the bed with her, "I love you too kiddo." She kissed the top of her head, "Will your reading take long? We haven't had many nights just you and me lately…"

Rory smiled, "I think we have some taped episodes of 21 Jump Street we have been neglecting…"

Lorelai laughed, "I'll make the hot chocolate…"

"Meet you in the living room in ten minutes." Rory whispered before she got up again and sat at the desk.

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai sat on the bed reading quietly. She had enjoyed spending time with Rory as they had for so many years. But that didn't stop her from smiling when she heard Luke's work boots climbing the stairs. She put the bookmark in her book and set it on the bedside table just as the bedroom door opened. Luke walked in and closed the door quietly behind him, he was assuming she would be asleep.

"Hey handsome…" She whispered softly from her spot on the bed.

He jumped slightly, "Geez...I thought you'd be asleep by now."

She shrugged, "Wanted to wait up for you. Didn't get to see you much today."

Luke smiled and pulled his jacket off, "Joe wasn't feeling well...so I stayed later to finish."

She patted the space beside her, "Come sit…"

Luke walked to the bed and sat down, he started to untie his boots and soon felt Lorelai's hands on his back, "What'cha doin?"

She smiled and kissed the side of his face, "Helping my man relax after a long day at work…"

He leaned back, embracing her touch, "That feels nice…"

She put more pressure onto his shoulders, "Yes it does. I like you here…"

He smiled and leaned his back into her chest, "I like coming home to you here…"

"Not missing the apartment yet?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and looked at the side of his face.

Luke shook his head and put his hands over her arms, "Not one bit."

She smiled and kissed the side of his head, "Good."

He lifted her hands and kissed them gently, "I'm gonna take a shower…"

"Okay." She said leaning back on the bed, "I'll be here."

He smirked before he turned back to her, "Or...you could join me if you want?"

She beamed up at him, "Yeah?"

Luke nodded, "Rory's fast asleep...I checked before I came up." He paused, "Not because I wanted-"

She giggled, "No. Because you care about her."

He blushed, "I do…"

Lorelai smiled and pushed herself off the bed, "Take me to the shower with you Burger Boy…"

Luke smirked and took her hand, leading her towards the bathroom. They both stripped their clothes off and waited until the water warmed up before climbing in. Luke stood under the water and let it beat down on him, washing away the long day at work.

"You get good water pressure here…" He smirked at her, "Must have a good plumber…"

She giggled as she reached for his shampoo, "I do...he's sexy as hell too."

Luke chuckled as he watched her squirt the shampoo onto her hand, he closed his eyes as he let her lather it into his hair, "You remember when the handle on the tub broke? And the room started flooding? And you called me over here?"

Lorelai smiled as she massaged his scalp, "I do…"

"Got me an eyeful that day…" He said with a smirk, "Plus a nice lump on the head…"

She giggled, "Sorry about the lump...I'd apologize for the eyeful but I don't think you minded that much."

He laughed and turned back towards her, "Didn't mind at all…"

She smiled, "What made you think of it? Just us being in the shower?"

He nodded, "I guess." He paused for a moment, "When I came back the next day...what made you ask me to come over for a movie night? Was it just because I fixed the tub?"

She smiled and washed out the last of the suds from his hair, "That was part of it...but Rory had planted the idea in my head that you liked me...I kept ignoring it because I was scared. But…" She shrugged, "The words sort of tumbled out of my mouth before I knew what I was doing. And you said yes…"

He smiled and reached up to push a lock of wet hair away from her eyes, "Of course I said yes…"

"Well I'm glad you did." She said with a smile, "Even though I was scared to death…"

He stepped closer to her and pulled her into his arms, "What about now? Still scared?"

She swallowed hard and let him hold her close, "Only of losing you…"

He shook his head, "Never gonna happen…"

She smiled and pressed up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips, "Wanna take me out on Saturday?"

He rubbed her wet back up and down, "Of course. What's the occasion?"

"Rory is going to spend the day and evening with her Grandpa which would give us the first day in a long day that is kid free…" She shrugged, "Not that I don't love Rory...but I'd like some alone time with you."

Luke smiled, "I'd like that too…" He paused, "That's nice that they will spend the day together."

Lorelai nodded, "It is nice...he really is trying to get to know her. I can tell he cares…"

Luke nodded, "Yes he does…"

"Just like you care...about both of us." She said with a big smile, "Right?"

"More than anything…" Luke whispered leaning down to kiss her again, "More than you could ever know…"

She breathed him in and whispered in a deep, emotion filled voice, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said as he pressed her into the back wall and held her close.

The water pounded down on them as he prepped her body with kisses and Lorelai thanked whoever would listen for bringing this man into her life…

* * *

Back at Richard and Emily's house, Richard sat in his study humming along to himself. Lorelai had called earlier to tell him that Rory had agreed to go to the play with him and he was feeling incredibly happy. A soft knock on the door caught his attention, he glanced up and saw his wife standing there.

"I didn't hear you come in…" Emily whispered nervously.

Richard nodded, "I was in the pool house earlier. But I wanted to get some work done so I came in here a while ago…"

Emily nodded and stepped into the room, "How was Lorelai and Rory?"

Richard swallowed hard, "They were good." He paused and glanced down at his desk, "I will be taking Rory to see Hamlet on Saturday in Hartford. I'll be gone most of the day...and then I'll bring her back home afterwards."

Emily was quiet as his words sunk in, "Well..that's nice." She paused for a moment and thought carefully, "She'll...she'll be 13 soon, won't she?"

Richard nodded, "Yes...On October-"

"Eighth." Emily whispered, "October eighth...I remember." She let out a shaky breath, "I remember how tiny she was…" She smirked, "Lorelai too..she was just a child herself."

Richard sighed, "Emily she never planned for this to happen…But in some ways I think Rory was the best thing that ever happened to her. She gave her the chance at the life she always wanted…"

Emily stared at him, "Richard...I did love our daughter. You know that? I still do…"

He nodded, "I do know that...but unfortunately I don't know how we change what happened."

Emily sighed and sat down in one of the big chairs, "You knew my parents…" She whispered, "I was taught to not discuss those types of things...sex...things that made people uncomfortable. And so when I saw Lorelai and that man…" She shook her head, "But it was wrong. And I should have said something…" Her eyes welled up with tears, "And I realize now that her struggles afterwards...were my doing."

"She was begging for help…" Richard whispered, "She was asking for someone to see her...to hear her pain…"

"I know…" Emily mumbled through her tears, "And I think I knew it then...but I was so stuck in my own head that I couldn't get out. I had to hold it together...to let the world see us as a strong, dignified family. I assumed if I was able to keep us all together...then she would be fine."

"But she wasn't fine…" Richard whispered, "She wasn't…"

There was a silence in the room for a few minutes before Emily spoke again, "How is she now? I know...you said it happened again."

Richard nodded, "She's dealing with it. Things are different for her...she has someone to support her this time around. Rory...and her boyfriend." He smiled, "He loves her very much...Rory too. She's stronger now than I ever remember her being...she's happy."

Emily smiled softly, "I wish I could see that happiness...but I'm not sure she'll ever let me in. Not that I blame her…"

Richard took a deep breath, "Lorelai has a bigger heart than you realize...give her time. She may surprise you but it will have to be when she's ready."

Emily smiled sadly, "Maybe…" She paused and watched him, "Are you happy?"

Richard's face brightened, "The day you told me you were pregnant…" He let out a heavy sigh, "I remember feeling so scared. The idea of being responsible for another human being scared me to death. And then when I held her in my hands...I truly thought I'd snap her in half. She was so small...just like Rory. In fact they looked so much alike…" His eyes welled up with tears, "Thirteen years ago when she left...a part of soul died...and I finally feel that I've been able to find it again. Each moment with her...has been wonderful. And getting to know Rory…" He laughed, "She's a wonder…" His smile faltered, "I am happy…"

Emily swallowed hard, "Well...well that's good." She pushed herself up off the chair and walked towards the door, not wanting to break down in front of him.

"But I'm sad too…" He whispered in that deep voice of his.

Emily paused at the door and turned back towards him, "What?"

"I'm sad because I'm estranged from my wife...the woman I assumed I'd spend the rest of my life with." He whispered.

Emily took a deep breath, "I don't know what to say Richard...you know that I love you." She shook her head, "I can't change it…"

He gave her a quick nod, "I love you too…"

She frowned, "So where does that leave us?"

He sighed, "I suppose it leaves us with hope…"

She cocked her head to the side, "Hope?"

Richard nodded, "Yes. Hope. Hope that things might change someday...that we will find a way back to each other. All of us…"

Emily felt the tears prickling in her eyes, "Hope…"

Richard stood up, organized his papers and put them where they belonged. She watched him shuffled around the desk, walk back towards her at the door and smile down at her. They stared at each other for a moment before Richard leaned down to kiss her cheek, "Goodnight Emily…"

Emily watched him walk away with a heavy heart, "Goodnight Richard…"

As they parted ways, they both wondered how their lives had turned out this way. They both had had dreams for their family...expectations and nothing had turned out the way they planned. Then again...nothing ever turned out exactly like people planned. But sometimes...sometimes life turned out better than people expected. For those lucky few...they had to learn how to navigate those changes in order to find happiness again.

Both Emily and Richard hoped that someday they would figure out how to find their way back to each other...and to their daughter and granddaughter. 

* * *

**Up next-Rory and Richard spend the day together and Luke and Lorelai get some alone time. Also this is all leading up to bigger things to come so I hope it was an okay chapter and didn't bore you or anything. Keep checking for updates! I will try and update as soon as I can! Thanks again!**


	32. Chapter 32

**All of your feedback is amazing! Loving writing this so much. Hope you keep enjoying it!**

* * *

Saturday afternoon, Lorelai was helping Rory get prepared for her day out with Richard. Luke had gone into work for the first half of the day and would be back a little after Rory left. Lorelai was standing in the kitchen washing dishes from lunch when Rory walked out of the room dressed and ready to go.

"Does this look okay?" She asked softly, "Not to casual?"

Lorelai turned and smiled at her daughter, she had a simple black skirt on with a white top and a pair of black flats, "No hon. You look beautiful. And very grown up!"

Rory blushed, "You sure? I don't want Grandpa to be embarrassed by me or anything…"

Lorelai frowned and walked towards her daughter, "What do you mean embarrassed by you?"

The young girl shrugged and glanced down at the floor, "I don't know...what if I'm not sophisticated enough for this place? What if-"

"Rory…" Lorelai whispered as she ushered her daughter towards the kitchen table, she sat her down across from her, "Hon, where is this coming from?"

She bit her lip nervously, "I just...I'm not used to this kind of stuff. What if I don't fit in and Grandpa gets uncomfortable and what if-"

"Do you not want to go?" Lorelai asked, "Because I can still call and cancel...its okay if you aren't ready for this."

Rory shook her head quickly, "No I really want to go! I just...I want to make sure I live up to Grandpa's expectations."

Lorelai sighed and reached for her daughter's hand, "Rory...your Grandpa loves you very much. I can tell. He's trying really hard to spend as much time with you as he can. He adores you and wants to share this experience with you. You couldn't' disappoint him if you tried…"

Rory's eyes welled up with tears, "It's just...I've really liked getting to know him. And I'm afraid of screwing it up, ya know? I don't want him to leave again…"

"He won't." Lorelai whispered, "I can tell...he's in this. He regrets missing all the time he already has. He doesn't want to mess this up anymore than we do. Everything is going to be okay." She paused, "But if you aren't ready...I mean it...tell me. It's really okay if we postpone it for another time."

Rory shook her head, "No. I want to go."

"You're sure?" Lorelai asked giving her hand another squeeze, "Absolutely, positively sure?"

Rory smiled at her Mother's loving demeanor, "Yes Mom. I promise. Freak out is officially over...I'm good."

Lorelai took a deep breath and smiled, "Well good. You can call Luke and I at anytime if anything changes and we will come get you. Okay?"

Rory nodded quickly, "Okay."

Lorelai smiled just as they both heard a knock on the door, "That must be Grandpa. Come on."

Lorelai helped Rory gather her sweater and small bag before they walked to the front door. Richard smiled at them both when he saw them and stepped back slightly, "Look at you! All grown up!"

Rory blushed, "Hi Grandpa."

"You look wonderful." He said with a smile, "Are you ready to go? I discovered a wonderful bookstore near the theater recently. It has lots of first edition classics. I thought we could go there first and take our time checking things out. How does that sound?"

Rory's face lit up, "That sounds awesome!"

"Great." He said with a smile, "Do you need anything else?"

Rory was quiet for a moment, "Oh actually yes! Be right back." She dashed away towards her room and Lorelai watched her go with a smile.

"She's very excited." Lorelai said as she turned back to him.

Richard beamed, "Well that makes two of us." He cleared his throat slightly, "And you're still okay with all of this?"

Lorelai nodded, "I am. Call if you need anything though." She paused again, "How's...how's Mom?"

He smiled politely, "She's fine...we have been spending some more time together as of late."

Lorelai smiled, "Well that's good…"

"She really does want to try and fix things…" He whispered, "Not that I am saying you have too. But...I can tell she has a lot of regret."

Lorelai swallowed hard and glanced down at the porch, "I'm just not sure I'm ready yet…"

"I understand." Richard whispered, "You take all the time you need."

Lorelai gave him a quick nod just as Rory came back outside, "All set kid?"

"All set." Rory said patting her bag, "I'll see you later tonight?"

"Yes." Lorelai said smoothing back her hair, "Have a blast and please behave. Listen to Grandpa, okay?"

"I will." Rory said with a smile, "You behave too…listen to Luke."

Lorelai laughed, "You got it." She leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Bye sweets."

"Bye Mom." Rory said with a wave as she dashed down the stairs towards her Grandpa's car.

Richard turned back to his daughter and took a deep breath, "Thank you Lorelai…"

She smiled softly, "Have fun Dad…"

He offered her a small wave and then followed Rory out to the car. Lorelai waited until they had pulled out of the driveway before she turned and walked back into the house. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it and listened. It had been a long time since she was alone in her own home. But her smile grew as she remembered that Luke would be there very soon. They hadn't made a set plan for their day but a thought suddenly occurred to her...so she dashed upstairs to get ready for him…

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Luke pulled up in front of the house. It had been a mad rush this morning with kids weekend soccer starting. Kids filled the Diner with their families before their games and some after. He was exhausted; he wasn't sure what Lorelai wanted to do today while they were alone. He wanted to spend time with her...he just hoped it wasn't anything to crazy.

Stepping into the house, he put his keys down on the coffee table in the living room as he glanced around. He didn't see Lorelai anywhere, which surprised him. He kicked off his shoes and glanced around, "Lorelai?"

"Upstairs!" He heard her call from above him.

With a heavy sigh, he pulled himself up the first stair and began to walk up the flight of stairs. As he got closer to the top he heard music coming from the bathroom. Curious, he walked towards the small room and knocked on the door. "Come in!"

Luke pushed the door open and suddenly felt less tired, "Whoa…"

She giggled from where she stood. She was leaning against the bathtub in a lacey, black teddy that barely went past the tops of her thighs. Her hand was swirling in the bathtub that was filled with warm bubbly water, "Hey handsome…"

He swallowed hard, "You look…" He had to pause and shake his head slightly, "Incredible…"

She bit her lip nervously, "Thanks…" She rubbed her thighs up and down; "I thought I'd use this alone time to do something special for you…"

He let out a shaky breath; "You didn't have too-"

"I wanted too…" She said standing up straight to walk towards him, she laced her arms around his neck, "You deserve it…"

He bit his lip and lifted his hands to rub her hips gently, "God you're amazing…"

She blushed slightly and stared down at his chest, "I know our sex life has been a little none existent lately…"

He frowned and tried to soothe her, "Lorelai...we've talked about this. It's okay."

"I know." She whispered, "I know it is...but I've missed being so intimate with you." She blushed again, "No one has ever made me feel as special as you do…"

He lifted a gentle hand to caress her face, "You are special. You're my world…I'd do anything and everything for you."

"I know." She said with a smile, "Which makes me love you even more…" She leaned in closer, "And with everything you've done for Rory lately…" She sighed dreamily, "It makes me fall in love with you even more...which I didn't think was even possible. You've been amazing to her Luke...and she's really needed that strong male figure in her life."

Luke smiled, "Well now she's go two...you're Dad and me."

Lorelai smiled, "Yeah...but your bond with her is extra special. It means everything to me…I could never be with someone who doesn't accept and love her the way you do and I am just so damn grateful for that."

"I love you…" He whispered in a hoarse voice.

Her eyes welled up with tears, "I love you more."

He rolled his eyes playfully, "We are not having this argument again…"

She giggled and pulled away, "Is the bath thing too weird for you? I was a little hesitant..but I thought it might be kind of nice…" She let her hand dip into the water again, "But we don't have too…"

He smiled and started to unbutton his shirt, "Can't tell you the last time I took a bath...and I may never have pictured myself taking one again. But...I am more than okay with this kind of bath."

She bit her lip and watched him begin to strip, "I thought the joint nakedness might sway you…"

Luke growled once he was naked and pulled her against him, he rubbed his hands against the lacey material, "This is beautiful...but I think it has to go."

She pushed back on his chest and quickly whipped the lingerie off, "Gone."

He smirked and held out a hand for her to help her into the tub, Lorelai slipped into the warm water and he got in right behind her. He pulled her flush against his body and began to rub her smooth arms up and down, feeling more relaxed and content than he ever thought possible…

Back at the bookstore, Rory was walking up and down the aisles staring at the shelves of books in front of her. Her mouth was hanging open slightly in awe; she had never seen so many books before in her life. Richard smiled as he followed her, "Do you like it?"

"This is like my dream place…" Rory whispered, never taking her eyes off of the books, "I have never seen so many books in my life! This place is incredible. It makes the Stars Hollow bookstore look like a bookstore for mice…"

Richard chuckled, "I'd still like to see it some time."

Rory turned back to her and smiled, "I'd like that." She paused, "I remember when I was really little...when Mom got her pay check we would go to the bookstore first. She would let me pick out any book I wanted. It was always our little ritual...and also the reason my book collection is so big."

He smiled, "That's a great memory."

She turned back to the shelves and began to walk, letting her fingers trail along the worn book covers; "Every night she would read to me until I fell asleep...it was always my favorite time of the day. She'd make all sorts of funny voices too...I remember reading The Wind in Willows at least half a dozen times...she hard certain parts memorized and would act them out."

"She always did have a very vivid imagination…" Richard said, feeling an ache in his chest thinking about the time he lost with his daughter too.

"She used to call me Belle…" She said with a laugh, "Like Belle from 'Beauty and The Beast', she said I reminded her of her."

Richard smiled, "I can see that. I think it's wonderful you like to read. Reading can take you on so many adventures."

Rory smiled, "I have a list of so many books I want to read…"

"What are some of them?" He asked, "Maybe we can find them here…"

Rory smiled and reached into her bag to pull out a list, "Good thing I brought the list with me." She unfolded it carefully, "Let's see...looks like the next one on my list is the "The Count of Monte Cristo"."

Richard beamed, "Oh that is one of my favorite stories of all time! I am more than sure they have a copy of it here." He smiled, "In fact I'd like to buy it for you. I insist."

"Really?" Rory asked with a large smile, "I don't want you to think you have too-"

Richard shook his head, "I don't...but I want too."

"That would be great! Thank you Grandpa." She paused, "Maybe we can read some of it together?"

Richard nodded, "I'd enjoy that very much…" He pointed towards the front desk, "Let's go ask for some help finding it."

Rory quickly turned and practically ran to the desk, Richard followed after her with a large smile plastered on his face.

* * *

Back at the house, Lorelai and Luke still lay wrapped in each other's arms in the tub. Lorelai had his left hand in hers, she was studying it carefully. Occasionally Luke would press gentle kisses to the back of her neck making her shiver.

She flipped his hand palm side up and noticed a red line down the middle, "I don't think I've ever noticed this before…"

Luke lifted his hand to see what she was talking about, "Oh that? It's such an old scar I honestly forgot all about it…"

She moved her head slightly so she could see him out of the corner of her eye, "What's it from? You told Rory about most of your scars...but you didn't mention this one."

Luke sighed, "Probably because I wanted to forget about it…"

She laughed a little, "What...did an ex give it to you?"

He chuckled, "No...the only girl it involves is my Mother."

She was quiet for a moment, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too...it's okay. I know that's hard for you…"

He buried his nose in her hair and breathed deeply, "When my Mom got sick...they tried to pretend that it wasn't as bad as it was. She told us that she would just have a few treatments and then everything would go back to normal…" He sighed, "But the treatments didn't work...and I think eventually she just got tired of all the medicine and doctors visits."

She squeezed his hand gently, "Oh hon…"

He sighed again, "One day I got out of school a little early. It was a few days before summer vacation. Liz went off with her friends...and my Dad was at the store working. But I wanted to go back and get my baseball stuff to meet my friends. When I got into the house…" His voice trailed off slightly and he squeezed her tighter, "I found my Mom lying face down on the kitchen floor...there was blood everywhere…"

"Oh God…" Lorelai whispered, turning her head more to look at him, she saw the tears in his eyes and she quickly turned her body so that she was facing him fully. He pulled her against him as she straddled his waist, "Oh honey…"

"There was glass everywhere...it was her favorite pitcher. I know she was trying to make lemonade for me and my friends...because we would always go there after school." He swallowed hard again, "I ran over to her and started shaking her, I slipped in the blood from the cut on her head and I tried to brace myself on the floor. But I slit my hand open on one of the shards of glass instead…"

"Luke…" She whispered wiping at the tears streaming from his eyes.

"I didn't know what to do...I started screaming. I thought she was dead…" He shook his head, "Next thing I remember the back door opened and my Dad was standing there. He screamed at me to call 911...everything happened so fast. They rushed her to the hospital...and she was alive." He paused, "But not for long...Mia came to stay with Liz and I so that my Dad could be with Mom at the hospital. And then on the last day…" He pushed his head back against the tub and croaked out, "She called to ask us to come see her…"

Leaning forward, she kissed away his tears, "It's okay…"

"Liz sat with her...let her hold her. And I couldn't...I was scared. And mad that she was sick...so I stayed away. She apologized for being the cause of the cut on my hand. I had to get stitches but I didn't care…" He sniffed and wiped his face, "Dad took Liz out of the room...he could tell I needed it. He gave Mom a kiss...and when they were gone I crawled into bed with her and just cried…" He sniffled again and looked back up at her, "She died that night when Liz and I went home...Dad was with her the whole time."

"God Luke…" She wiped at her own tears and then her own, "I'm sorry...I didn't-"

He shook his head and squeezed her close, "It's okay...I haven't talked about all that in years but it actually feels good to let it out." He chuckled self-consciously and shook his head, "Don't think I've ever cried in front of a woman before other than my Mom…"

She smiled gently, "You can cry in front of me." She whispered, "I don't think any less of you. In fact…" She paused, "It makes me love you more for showing me this side of you...for feeling comfortable enough to let me in. I want you to talk to me about these things…"

He swallowed the large lump in his throat, trying to keep his emotions in check, "It's just really hard for me…"

Leaning forward she placed a kiss on his lips and then one on each cheek, "I know. But this is a partnership Luke...you can tell me anything. I will never judge you or think badly of you...I know how strong you are. But sometimes it's okay to be a little vulnerable...and to admit that you're hurting. You've helped me with that...and now I want to help you."

He smiled sincerely and cupped her face in his hands, "You have helped me Lorelai...you just don't realize it."

She blushed, "Tell me what you need Luke...I'd give you anything. All you have to do is ask."

Taking a deep breath, he searched her eyes, "I just need you…"

Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she held him close and breathed him in, "You have me Luke. You will always have me…"

* * *

At dinner, Rory and Richard were enjoying their dessert before heading to the show. Rory had a large hot fudge sundae in front of her; she ate quietly and stared out the window, watching the busy people pass by. Richard watched her carefully, wanting to memorize her movements and expressions after having missed so much time with her.

He pushed his peach cobbler to the middle of the table and sighed, "Is everything alright Rory?"

She turned back to him slowly and smiled, "Oh yes. I'm having a great time."

He smiled, "I'm glad. So am I...but you seem distracted…"

She thought for a moment before answering, "I was just wondering…" She sighed and laughed to herself, "I was wondering what my Dad was doing at this very moment. Silly I know. I don't know why I still care…"

Richard frowned, "Rory…"

"I guess I just have a lot of questions, you know? And I'm not sure I'll ever get those answers that I need. I have Luke who is great...and I'm so thankful for him. But there will always be a part of me that wonders about him…" She said sadly as she mixed the hot fudge into the cool ice cream.

He was quiet for a moment as he thought about what to say next, "I have known your father for a very long time. I'm sorry that he hasn't been there for you the way he should be. Though I'm not sure I have much of a right to comment on another man's parenting skills...I've made plenty of mistakes."

Rory shrugged, "At least you're making an effort now…"

He pursed his lips and nodded, "Yes. But I still have done my fair share of hurting both you and your Mother." He paused, "But I could try and answer any questions you may have...I don't know everything but I probably know enough."

She sat up a little straighter, "Really? Mom does her best to answer my questions...but I know it's painful for her sometimes. I don't ask much anymore...not like when I was little."

"I can understand why it would be hard for her. She just wants the best for you…" Richard whispered.

Rory nodded in agreement before asking, "What was he like as a kid? Am I anything like him?"

He smiled softly, "He was very intelligent...your Mother was too. You definitely get that from both of them. But…" He chuckled, "Your Mother and Christopher were very rambunctious young children and adolescents. They let their presence be known when they walked into a room. You seem to be more reserved than they were…"

Rory nodded, "Mom used to say she wasn't sure what planet I came from…"

He chuckled, "Sounds like something your Mother would say."

She played with her food some more, afraid to meet his eyes, "Do you think he loved my Mom?"

Richard wasn't expecting that, "I...I can't say for sure Rory. They were very young...I think they thought they were in love but…" He shrugged, "Love at 16 is much different than love as an adult."

"You mean the kind of love my Mom and Luke have?" Rory asked softly.

He smiled, "Yes. Their relationship is based on admiration and respect. They enjoy spending time with each other and you. They look out for one another and want to build a life together." He sighed again, "What your parents had...was probably a mutual dislike for the lives they had."

"But Dad still uses all of his parents money…" Rory whispered, "That's how he does so much traveling…"

Richard nodded, "Yes. Christopher enjoyed the money and freedom it gave him. But he didn't enjoy the dinner parties and socialite events." He chuckled, "To be honest...I don't know many of us who do like those things." Rory was quiet again; she had another question but was afraid to ask it, "What's going on in your head?"

Rory took a big spoonful of her desert, thought some more and finally caved, "Do you love Grandma still?"

He sat back in his chair, floored by her question. "Rory…"

She blushed and quickly pushed her desert away, suddenly losing her appetite. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that…"

Reaching across the table, he took her hand and smiled reassuringly. "It's alright. It's a valid question...you don't know your Grandmother and I well." He paused, "I do love your grandmother...we have been together for many years. We've shared a life together. Had your Mother…" He paused again and sighed sadly, "Sometimes in relationships...we do things that disappoint our partners. And your Grandmother disappointed me by keeping something huge from me. Something that affected your Mother so deeply...if I am being honest...our relationship has shifted. But…" He shrugged, "I do still love her...and I always will."

Rory nodded slowly as she contemplated his answer, "That's fair…"

He smiled, "It's alright for you to be angry with her...I can respect that. Your Mother is the most important person in your life and she was deeply hurt by your Grandmother's actions."

"Sometimes I don't understand how Mom has managed to keep it all together for as long as she has…" She smiled and continued, "She amazes me everyday. I feel really lucky to have her as my Mother." She shrugged, "And my best friend…"

Richard smiled, "Your bond is very unique and wonderful to see." He blushed, "I am just glad that you are allowing me into your lives now...I truly am sorry for being as absent as I have been. I've enjoyed getting to know you..and I hope that we can spend even more time together in the future."

Rory smiled, "I hope so too…"

His smile widened, "Good." Glancing out the window he smiled, "I suppose we should head to the theater soon. Are you ready?"

Rory stared at him for a moment, "Hey Grandpa?"

He signed his name to the check and turned back to her, "Hm?"

"Thanks for wanting to spend time with me." She whispered in a small voice.

He smiled back at her, "Thank you for wanting to spend time with me too…" He stood up and put a hand out to her, "Come on. Let's go experience Shakespeare!"

Rory jumped down from her seat and joined him, happy to be expanding her family and having someone to share these experiences with.

* * *

Back at the house, Luke and Lorelai had retreated to the bedroom when the water became cold. After making love, Luke had dozed off, feeling tired from his emotional exposure with Lorelai and overwhelmed by the love he felt for her. Lorelai knew that he had been busy lately, trying to keep everything at home together and balance work was new for him. She let him sleep…

She herself wasn't tired, but she wanted to stay close to him. Quietly, she reached into her bedside table and pulled out her pad of paper and pen. Not many people knew this about her, but she loved to sketch when she had free time. She had designed many clothes for Rory as a child when she couldn't afford to buy any. But today, she wasn't sketching clothes.

She was sketching her dream Inn. When she first moved to Stars Hollow, she had stumbled upon the abandoned Dragonfly Inn one afternoon. Without telling anyone, she would often go sit in front of it, and imagine what it would look like if she renovated it. After work yesterday, she had passed the property and more ideas sprung into her head. She sat and sketched it out quietly, adding the hanging flowers, wooden porch and steps, the fountain in front...it all came to life in front of her.

She sighed happily loving the way it looked...but realizing it was probably a long shot. Suddenly she felt a strong, hand caress her leg and she smiled, "Hey…"

He turned his head to look at her and yawned, "How long was I out?"

She closed her book and set it on her lap before reaching out to touch his face, "Not long…"

He frowned, "You should have woken me up. We don't have much alone time...I don't want to miss it."

She smiled and scooted down further on the bed, "You aren't missing anything. We're still together. Being like this is enough for me...just being close."

He stared into her eyes for a moment before turning to look at the notebook on her lap, "What were you doing?"

She blushed slightly; she had never shared her drawings with anyone. "Oh nothing. Just making notes for work…"

Luke frowned, something in her demeanor had changed, "Notes for work?" He grabbed the book and felt her stiffen beside him, "Lorelai?"

She cringed, "Luke don't-"

Luke began to flip through the pages and was shocked at what he found. Page after page of drawings of all different things. Parts of the town square, the gazebo, The Independence Inn, even the diner. There were sketches of Rory reading, Rory laughing, Rory dancing when she was a little girl…

"Did you make all these?" Luke asked as he continued to flip through them.

She blushed, "Uh...yes."

He turned back to her, "They are incredible. I didn't know you could draw…"

She shook her head, "I can't really...I never had any training or anything. Just a hobby...something to pass the time. They aren't that good…"

He shook his head, "Yes they are. These are really good Lorelai…" He suddenly came to the last page, the one she had been working on as he slept, "What's this?"

Her heart hammered in her chest, "Just some idea from my head…"

"What kind of an idea?" He asked looking over all the intricate details, "Is it a place you've been too before?"

She scrunched up her nose, "Have you ever been to the old Dragonfly Inn?"

Luke turned back to her, "Sure. It was a big business here when I was a kid. Fran couldn't keep up with it though so the building was abandoned." He turned back to it, "Is that what this is?"

She shrugged, "What I imagine it could be someday…"

He smiled softly and turned to look at the page, "Wow…"

She sighed, "It's stupid really...I just go there sometimes during my break or on my way home. I imagine what it would be like if I owned it...my own Inn."

His smile grew as he closed the book and turned his body to face her head on, "Your own Inn…"

Sheepishly, she glanced down at his chest, "Stupid idea…"

He lifted her chin slowly and shook his head, "Not a stupid idea at all...I think it's a great idea."

She rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't know the first thing about opening my own Inn. Plus I couldn't afford it...and really, how could I do that to Mia after all she's done for me?"

He shrugged, "You do an amazing job at the Independence Inn so I have no doubt you could take care of your own place. As far as money...you could take loans or I could help you…" She opened her mouth to protest but he pushed on, "And Mia...well she'd understand Lorelai. She doesn't expect you to stay there forever just because she gave you a job as a kid…"

She frowned, "Yeah but I'd still feel guilty…"

"You shouldn't." He said shaking his head, "Everyone has dreams…"

Sighing she leaned in closer to him and snuggled up to his chest, "You really don't think it's stupid?"

"Not at all…" Luke whispered as he played with her hair, "I think it's a great idea. And if you decide you want to make it a reality...I'd love to help in anyway I can."

She rested her chin on his chest to smile up at him, "You're amazing...you know that?"

He smiled and pushed her hair back, "Nothing you wouldn't do for me…"

"What made you change your Dad's store into a Diner?" Lorelai asked curiously, "I've always wondered…"

Luke was quiet for a few minutes thinking, "Well...I loved my Dad's store. I spent a lot of time there growing up...working and learning from him. The building was special to me. And as much as I love building things...it wasn't what I pictured myself doing forever."

"So you pictured yourself cooking forever?" She asked softly.

He smiled, "I enjoy cooking...it was something I started doing when I was young with my Mom. Cooking and building are a lot alike when you think about it. You get to create something for someone's enjoyment. Different purposes...but same result really. Seeing the satisfaction on someone's face is gratifying. I enjoy making new recipes...experimenting...that kind of stuff."

"I never thought of it like that…" Lorelai whispered as she played with the hair on his chest.

"I knew I didn't want a big fancy restaurant where you had to be dressed up in and where people couldn't pronounce the entrees names." He said with a smirk, "Not my style." He shrugged, "I wanted to make a place where family and friends could meet...feel comfortable and welcome. And then I realized that I wanted to stay in that building...I wanted to be connected to my Dad. I couldn't leave it behind...it was a part of me I wasn't willing to give up…"

She smiled and looked up at him, "You definitely succeeded. The Diner is where everyone in town goes to meet. Especially me and Rory...you always provided us with a safe place to find each other at the end of the day. That always meant so much to me...I always felt welcome and comfortable there...which is something I didn't always feel growing up."

"I'm glad you felt comfortable there…" He said playing with her hair, twirling it between his fingers, "That means I've done my job."

Lorelai squeezed him tight, "You definitely have. At the Diner and here…"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "So you're happy then?"

"More than I thought possible." She whispered against his chest, "Sometimes I wish I could just keep you and Rory in this bubble we've created. Everything with the three of us is so good...and when I'm with you two I'm happy. But then the rest of the world comes in and interrupts things. Complicates them. Michael, Christopher...even my Dad. I'm happy he's getting to know Rory but it adds some pressure and the worrying about my Mom…"

"Unfortunately we can't stay locked in here forever. Though sometimes I'd like that too…" He whispered into her hair.

She sighed and pulled away so she could lean up on her elbow and stare down at him, "I just hate the thought of something ruining this…"

He frowned up at her and lifted a hand to cup her face, "Nothing could ruin this Lorelai."

Pouting, she leaned her cheek into his touch letting her eyes flutter closed, "You can't predict the future Luke...no one can."

He sighed and quickly rolled her onto her back, "No...I guess I can't But I know that I'm going to do everything I can to protect what we do have...and whatever we may have in the future."

She swallowed hard, "I don't want to go back to life without you…"

He smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips, "Never gonna happen."

She slid her hands up and under his armpits, pulling him by his back closer to her, "Love me Luke…" She breathed into him.

He didn't have to say a thing...he just leaned all the way in and pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat. He would do anything to make this woman happy...anything to make her see he was in this for the long run. But deep down he couldn't deny that he too worried about who or what could tear them apart someday…

* * *

Later that night, Luke and Lorelai were sitting in the living room watching a movie. Lorelai smiled when she heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. She leaned over and gave Luke a quick peck on the cheek before jumping off the couch to greet her daughter and father. Luke followed her after a moment and waited on the porch with her while Rory hopped out of the car and met her Mother with a hug.

"Hey!" Rory said squeezing her tight, "Grandpa and I had a great time!"

Lorelai squeezed her back, "I'm glad to hear that." She smiled as her Father stepped up onto the porch, "Did she behave herself?"

"She did." Richard said with a smile, "She was better behaved than many of the adults in the theater."

Luke chuckled, "That doesn't surprise me one bit…"

Lorelai ruffled Rory's hair and smiled, "Well I'm glad you had a wonderful time. I'm sure it was great to share that with each other."

Rory glanced up at her Grandfather again, "When will I see you again?"

Richard smiled, "Well I have a business trip for the first few days of this week. But I'll be home for by Wednesday. You're birthday is coming up…"

Rory beamed up at him, "Yeah! We are going to New York for the weekend of my birthday to visit our friends." She turned back to her Mom, "Can I see Grandpa the weekend before we leave?"

"I don't see why not." Lorelai said with a smile as she pushed back a loose strand of hair, "We could celebrate your birthday with him."

"Really?" Rory asked turning to look at him, "We've never had a birthday together before."

A sad silence filled the air and Richard cleared his throat, "I would love to celebrate with you if you'd let me…"

Rory smiled and reached over to hug him, "I'd really like that."

Richard held her tight and glanced up, his eyes locked with Lorelai's and they shared a moment, "Well then I will be there…"

Rory pulled away and stared up at his tall figure, "Thanks again for today. I had a great time."

"Me too." Richard said giving her shoulder a squeeze, "We will have to do it again sometime."

Rory smiled and turned to walk back into the house. Luke said his goodbyes to Mr. Gilmore and then smiled at Lorelai before retreating back to the house, figuring Lorelai wanted to say goodbye alone. Lorelai waited until they were both gone before she turned back to her Father.

"Looks like it went very well." Lorelai said with a smile as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It did." Richard whispered, "She's wonderful." He paused, "She had some questions...about Christopher and your Mother."

Lorelai stiffened, "Oh really?"

"I didn't tell her much...but tried to be as open as I could be. I'd never tell her anything I thought was inappropriate or that needed to come from you." He whispered, "But she has the right to ask questions if she has them…"

Lorelai nodded, "She does. Sometimes I think she's worried to upset me...she keeps most things to herself. She's been opening up a little more...to Luke and me. But it's still hard...and I know there is a lot more she wants to know."

"It's a complicated situation. Not just things with Christopher...but with us as well." He paused, "But she is your daughter…"

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Yeah...it is complicated. I don't always know how much she should or shouldn't know. I didn't want her to know about…" She cringed, "About what happened to me as a kid...or what happened recently with Michael. But Luke made me realize that if she ever found out from someone else she'd get the wrong idea. If she ever was in the same situation...I'd want her to press charges."

"Sometimes protecting your child also involves hurting them in some small way…" He whispered, "But you made the right choice in telling her." He paused, "Speaking of pressing charges...I heard from the lawyers. Four other women have come forward to press charges against him for sexual harassment and attempted rape."

She sighed, "Wow…"

"He'll be going away for a long time. I'll hear soon what the verdict is. I will call you when I hear." He said.

She took a deep breath and rubbed her hands together, "Okay…" She paused and looked deep into his eyes, "Thank you Dad. Thank you for supporting me with this...for helping the way you have. It's meant a lot to me."

He smiled, "I'm happy to be here for you." He paused, "I wish it never happened...but I am here for you. No matter what."

"Thank you." Lorelai whispered, "And thank you for taking such good care of Rory today."

"She's very special…" He said with a wide smile, "I've enjoyed very much getting to know her. I'll call soon and we'll set something up for her birthday?"

"Absolutely." Lorelai whispered with a smile, "She'll love that."

"Great. After our trip to the bookstore today...I think I have some good ideas on gifts for her." He said happily.

She laughed, "Don't go too crazy…she will just be happy to have you here."

He smiled, "I know. But I'd like to spoil her while I can…" He stepped back off the porch, "I'll talk to you soon."

"Drive safe Dad." She said offering him a small wave, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He called back as he stepped onto the grass and over to his car.

Lorelai watched him go and thought about how much had changed in such a few short months. In both good and bad ways...But her heart fluttered when she heard laughter coming from inside the house. Smiling to herself, she turned and walked back into the house to be with the two people that always made her smile... 

* * *

**I will try and update as soon as I can! Thanks again :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys! Once again thanks for all the feedback. Some of you are nervous about the possibility of upcoming drama...let me just remind you I am a sucker for a happy ending! I am also ALWAYS a L/L shipper so trust in the process! Life is full of ups and downs so there will be ups and downs in the story too! Gotta keep it interesting. But like I said, just remember that the end game is always for our favorite characters to be happy. With that said...enjoy the chapter and I will try and update soon!**

* * *

The weekend before the big New York trip, Richard was planning to come over for dinner and a small birthday celebration for Rory. Rory was extremely excited to spend her first real birthday with her Grandfather. Luke was planning on making some of her favorite foods and a birthday cake for the celebration. The night before he came over, Lorelai was sitting at the kitchen doing bills when Rory came home from school.

"Hey sweets." Lorelai said with a smile, "How was school?"

Rory shrugged and threw her backpack on the ground before walking to the fridge, "Fine."

Her mother frowned as she watched her, "You okay?"

Rory took a sip of water and nodded, "Yep."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Because that was so convincing." She patted the empty seat beside her, "Come here. Tell me what's going on."

With a heavy sigh, Rory walked over to her bag and took out a packet before handing it to her Mother, "I was told to give this to you."

Curiously, Lorelai glanced down at the paper in her hands and read the note from Rory's teacher. It was explaining that Rory had scored way above average on a competency test given to all the students. They were recommending having a parent teacher meeting to discuss the possibility of skipping a grade or a more advanced school.

"Wow!" Lorelai said as she beamed up at her daughter, "I knew you were a genius! This is great hon!"

Rory pouted and shrugged, "I guess…"

"You look upset…" Lorelai whispered as she grabbed for her hand, "Why is this making you unhappy?"

Rory sighed and pushed her water bottle towards the middle of the table, "I don't want to leave Lane and my other friends. I like where I am...I wouldn't fit in if I skipped a grade. And I don't know if I want to go to a whole new school."

"Well no one said that you have to go to another school or skip a grade. They just said they are possibilities if that was something you would be interested in. But you know that I would never make you do something you weren't comfortable with. Yes, you're brilliant. I know that. And now the school knows that. But these are just suggestions hon...not demands." She said reassuringly.

Rory nodded, "I guess. But...I mean I do want to go to Harvard someday. Do you think I have to go to a big fancy school to get in there?"

Lorelai shook her head, "I don't think so. But you're still young babe...I don't want you to worry about this."

"I'm about to be 13. Next year I'll be starting High School...it will go by faster than we think." Rory said.

Lorelai pouted, "Don't say that. I'm not ready to send you off to college…"

Rory laughed, "Not that fast…" She shrugged, "I like my school...I feel comfortable there. But I also know that maybe I do need more of a challenge." She shook her head, "I don't know...I'm just kind of confused. I wasn't expecting the teacher to bring it up today. I guess I got scared."

"I don't want you to be scared. And we don't have to make any decisions right this second. I can make a meeting with your teacher and get their perspective and we can just have a discussion. No decisions have to be made. You have my word that unless you want to go somewhere...you won't. Okay?" She asked giving her hand another squeeze.

Rory took a deep breath, "Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die...stick a needle in my eye." Lorelai said with a laugh, "Your wants and needs come first always kid. This is your life...no one will ever force you to do something you don't want. Not on my watch."

Rory smiled, "Thanks Mom."

"Anything for you kid." She said leaning forward to give her a cheek a kiss, "But just for the record...I'm really proud of you. You work so hard and it's paying off. You're incredible."

Rory blushed and looked down, "Mom…"

Lorelai smiled, she knew how easily her daughter became embarrassed, "I'm just saying...you should be proud of yourself honey."

"Thanks." Rory said with a smile, "Luke's for dinner tonight?"

Lorelai nodded, "Yes. I told him we would be there around 6."

"Great. I think I'll do some of my homework now so that I don't have anything to do when Grandpa's here tomorrow." Rory said standing up.

"Okay. Sounds good. I've got some things to do now anyway. I'll holler when it's time to leave." She said as she watched her daughter walk towards her room, "And Rory?"

Rory turned back towards her, "Yeah?"

"Everything is going to be fine." She said softly.

Rory smiled at her, "I know. You've always got my back. Love you Mom."

"Love you more." Lorelai whispered as she watched her walk into her room.

She glanced back down at the paper in her hand and smiled. She was truly proud of her daughter. She knew from very early on that Rory was gifted and she worked hard to keep her grades up. She would be lying if she pretended that she didn't think about the possibility of a more advanced school to help Rory further her talents. But of course there was always the worry of money...as a single Mother she would never be able to swing it if they didn't get any financial aid.

She knew now that Luke would be happy to help, and as much as she loved him and saw them as a family...she wasn't sure if she was comfortable with that. She also knew that if she had stayed with her parents, Rory would be going to all the best schools her parents could pay for. She imagined them molding Rory into the daughter that she never was, and those old insecurities and fears creeped back into her brain.

With a heavy sigh, she pushed the paper away and decided not to think about it anymore right now. As she had said to Rory, no decisions had to be made yet. They had plenty of time to figure it all out.

* * *

The following evening, Luke and Lorelai stood in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Rory was sitting at the table anxiously waiting for her Grandfather to get there. Lorelai and Luke shared a knowing smile; they both could sense how important this was to Rory. When there was finally a knock on the door, Rory jumped from her seat and took off to greet her Grandfather. Lorelai gave Luke a quick peck on the lips and then followed her daughter into the foyer.

"Hey Grandpa!" Rory called as she whipped open the door, "I'm so glad you came!"

Richard smiled and held out a few presents, "It's a birthday celebration! Of course I'm here!"

Lorelai eyed the many boxes in his hands and smirked, "I see you didn't listen to me and went overboard…"

Richard chuckled, "I couldn't help myself…"

Lorelai laughed and stepped aside, "Come on in. Luke is just finishing up dinner. We should be all set in a few minutes. Would you like something to drink while we wait?"

"Oh water is just fine." Richard said as he stepped into the room and handed Rory the presents.

Lorelai smiled, "I bought some scotch for you if you'd like." He froze, "It's okay to have a glass in front of Rory…"

He smiled, "Well then that would be lovely, thank you Lorelai."

She put her arm out to lead the way, "Come on in. Make yourself at home."

Rory practically dragged Richard into the kitchen because she was so excited. "It smells great in here." Richard said, "What are you cooking?"

"Rory loves spaghetti and meatballs. I used my Mom's secret sauce and meatball recipe and made homemade pasta. I hope that's alright." Luke said as he stirred the pot in front of him.

"That sounds delightful!" Richard said, "I don't think I've ever had fresh made pasta."

"Luke's is the best!" Rory said as she sat down at the table, "So much better than the stuff in the box. And someday I'll get the secret recipe for the sauce out of him. I told him we could sell it and become millionaires but he refuses." She said with an eye roll.

Luke smirked, "I'm not selling my Mom's recipe. It's an old family tradition that's been passed on from generation to generation. Not for the masses!"

"Will you teach it to me at least?" Rory asked with a playful pout.

Luke stared right back at her, "Maybe someday...but for now I'll keep it to myself so you don't sell it out from under me!"

Lorelai and Richard laughed, "Probably your safest bet." Lorelai said as she handed her father his glass of scotch, "You two can sit if you want. I'll help Luke serve."

Lorelai and Luke began to fill up the bowls and set them at the table. Luke grabbed the salad and garlic bread too before returning to the table. He scooped salad into both Rory and Lorelai's bowls and rolled his eyes eyes when they glared at him, "You have to eat some vegetables or you get no cake."

Rory gasped, "You would deny my birthday cake on my very special birthday dinner?"

He shook his head, "You're probably going to have at least 6 birthday cake's by the time we finish celebrating so yes...I would deny you tonight."

"What about me?" Lorelai asked placing a hand over her heart, "You'd deny your pretty, pretty girlfriend glorious cake?"

He nodded sternly, "Absolutely."

She pouted and stabbed a tomato in the bowl, "Mean, mean man…"

Rory took a bite of her pasta and sighed happily, "You won't say that after you take a bite. This is so good! Thanks Luke!"

"Good enough to eat your salad for?" Luke questioned.

Rory shrugged, "I suppose so…"

"Thank you." Luke said pushing the salad bowl towards her, "You can enjoy your sugar rush later."

Richard chuckled, "How do you put up with their eating habits?"

Luke sighed, "Not well. If they had it their way they'd eat nothing but cheeseburgers, pizza and corn dogs all day everyday."

"No we'd totally eat more than that." Rory said with an eye roll, "You forgot Pop Tarts, red vines, candy corn and Ice cream."

"Mallomars, Oreos, candy apples and pie." Lorelai said with a smirk.

"Pancakes, eggs, sausage and-" Rory continued.

"I think I got the picture." Richard said with a laugh, "Not that I can say my appetite is much better. I don't eat nearly enough vegetables...mostly red meat and potatoes."

"See." Lorelai said pointing a fork at her Father, "That's where I get my taste buds from."

"Well thank you Richard." Luke said with a playful eye roll, "It kept me in business when they first moved here but now I'll be lucky if they live past 40."

Everyone had a good laugh as they continued to eat their dinner. Afterwards, they retired to the living room and were sitting around the coffee table talking. Richard told stories about his travels in Europe and Rory hung onto every word he said. Lorelai and Luke sat close together on the couch, Luke's arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders.

"I think my favorite place I've ever visited would have to be Italy." Richard said as he sipped his coffee, "Florence and Naples were incredibly beautiful. So much history and art...very fascinating."

"I'd love to travel to Europe someday." Rory said enthusiastically, "Mom said that someday we could go together, maybe after I graduate High School."

"I bet you'd enjoy that." Richard said with a smile, "I'll have to make a list of all the places you have to see and the things that you can skip. There is so much to do and so little time."

"Speaking of time." Lorelai said standing up, "I think it's time for Luke's special cake…"

Rory sat up straighter, "You made a cake Luke?"

Luke smiled and followed Lorelai, "Of course I did kid. I made your favorite. Triple chocolate with butter cream frosting."

Rory's eyes widened, "Yes!" She turned back to her Grandpa, "That's also one of Luke's Mom's recopies. I guarantee it will be one of the best things you ever taste."

Richard smiled, "If it's half as good as dinner I may never eat anything else again…"

Lorelai smiled and took Luke's hand, "We'll be right back."

Richard watched them go and turned towards Rory again, "Are you have a good time Rory? I'm so glad I was able to come over."

"I'm having a great time, Grandpa! I am so happy that you are here. It means a lot to me." She said as she sat up on her knees by the table, "Maybe we can make it a new tradition. Birthday dinners with just the family."

Richard beamed at her, "I'd like that very much." He smiled softly for a moment, "You know...I remember the day you were born like it was yesterday. You were so tiny...I was afraid I'd break you when I held you. But you opened those eyes of yours and I got lost in how blue yours were. It's hard to believe that 13 years has passed…" He paused before continuing soberly, "I'm sorry I missed so much time in between then and now…"

Rory smiled sadly and reached for his large hand with her smaller one, "It's okay Grandpa. You're making up for it now."

He smiled and reached into his pocket, "I should probably wait until after cake for presents...but since it's just you and I right now...I think it's a good time to give you this one."

He handed Rory a thin velvet box and smiled, she glanced at it and then opened the lid. Inside lay a silver chain with a single diamond pendent, "Grandpa it's beautiful!"

He smiled, "It was my Mother's...the first Lorelai." He chuckled, "I found it recently in some of my things and thought it was time someone else in the family had it. Now that you are turning into such a young lady...I thought it would be perfect for you."

Rory beamed up at him, "Are you sure? If it was your Mom's...I'm sure it means alot to you."

Richard smiled, "It does. But quite honestly it isn't exactly my style…" He said with a laugh making Rory laugh too, "Besides, it's not doing any good sitting in my desk. It deserves to be worn...I want you to have it."

Rory smiled and took it out, "Will you put it on me?"

Richard smiled and took the necklace, undid the clasp and wrapped it around her neck, "Happy Birthday Rory."

"Thank you Grandpa." She said as she turned and kissed his cheek.

Just then, Luke and Lorelai walked into the room. Lorelai was holding the cake in front of her, the candles were lit and Luke held the camera in his hands. They began to sing and Richard soon joined in. Lorelai placed the cake down on the table in front of Rory and knelt down beside her.

"Make a wish honey." She said with a large smile, "And make it a good one...13 is a big year."

Rory locked eyes with her Mother and took a deep breath. She took a moment, closed her eyes and made her wish before blowing out the candles. The three most important people in her life cheered afterwards and Luke helped her cut the cake. Lorelai passed it around and settled in next to her daughter, she took a bite of the cake and glanced down at her daughter's neck.

"Wow. Nice bling kid. Where'd you get that?" She said with a laugh.

Rory lifted one hand and placed it over the diamond, "Grandpa gave it to me. It was his Mother's."

Lorelai smiled, "Well that's nice…" She paused and her cheeks turned red, "How...how is grandma?"

Richard swallowed hard, trying to ignore the awkwardness, "Oh she's fine. Drives your Mother crazy as usual...hasn't' changed a bit. She likes to call me to remind me she is still the reigning Lorelai…"

Luke swallowed his own cake, "Her name is Lorelai too?"

Lorelai laughed, "Uh huh. I'm the second and Rory is the third."

"Huh." Luke said with a chuckle, "Why did you name Rory, Lorelai anyway?"

Lorelai shrugged, "I had no names picked out and I was on so many drugs it was the first thing that popped into my head." Everyone laughed, "And then when the nurses started referring to her as Lorelai Leigh to not cause confusion. This one nurse said it really fast and Lorelai Leigh sounded like Rory...and thus her nickname became Rory."

Luke shook his head, "I don't understand you sometimes…"

She laughed, "Most people don't."

Richard smile, "I'm glad you named her Lorelai. It's a good strong name...the three of you are strong women. Very fitting."

Lorelai smiled, "Grandma always made me laugh. She was one tough cookie. Definitely not someone I would like to cross…"

"You must get that trait from her." Luke said with a chuckle, "I remember the first time Taylor stepped on your toes when you moved here...best day of my life. Never seen him so scared."

Rory laughed, "Ah yes...the great Firelight Festival incident…"

Richard frowned, "Do I want to know?"

Rory smiled, "Taylor asked Mom to make costumes for this production they were putting on during the Firelight Festival. We had just moved here and she said yes...but Taylor kept changing his ideas for the costumes all the time. He did it so many times that Mom lost it. She started throwing fabric at him and even tried to throw her sewing machine at his head." She turned to Luke, "Good reflexes on that by the way."

"It was more for your Mom than Taylor. I knew she'd be upset if it broke." He said with a laugh.

"And who is this Taylor fellow?" Richard asked with a chuckle.

"Well he thinks' he's basically the leader of the free world…" Luke said with an eye roll, "But really he's just the town selectman who has way too much time on his hands."

Rory smiled, "We'll have to introduce you to him and all the other characters in town someday. They are quite entertaining."

Richard smiled, "I'd like that." He turned back to Luke, "You've lived here your whole life, right? You must know them all well."

Luke nodded, "Yes. I know them all quite well...and they know me." He chuckled, "My parents grew up here too...and many of them were quite close to them. They mean well...they just get a little nosey from time to time."

"The hazards of living in a small town." Richard said as he took another bite, "By the way...this cake truly is exceptional Luke."

Luke smiled, "Thank you Richard. Only the best for Rory…"

Rory put her plate, which was now empty on the table, and smiled, "This has been a great birthday so far. And it isn't even officially my birthday yet!"

Richard smiled, "Well then let the celebrating continue." He reached beside him and picked up the few boxes he had brought in, "These are for you as well."

"You really didn't have to go to so much trouble." Rory said with a smile, "The necklace was more than enough."

Richard smiled, "I know. But I wanted to make this birthday extra special…"

"It is." Rory said with a smile, "Because you're finally here."

Lorelai and Richard shared a soft smile, and Lorelai reached for Luke's hand. He gave hers a squeeze as they watched Rory open the rest of her gifts. Books, journals and even a new coat for the fall. Afterwards they stayed in the living room and Lorelai told stories of Rory's past birthdays and the mischief they caused which made Richard laugh. When it was time to leave, Lorelai and Luke excused themselves to the kitchen to begin clean up and give Rory a moment alone with her Grandpa.

"Thanks again for coming. And for all my amazing gifts." Rory said to him, "It was perfect."

Richard smiled, "I had a wonderful time Rory. I look forward to next year when we can do this again."

Rory smiled and bumped into the desk in the foyer knocking over a pile of papers, "Opps!"

"Let me help you there." Richard said as they both bent over and began picking up papers and stacking them up again. His eye caught when he saw Rory's name on something. He paused and read it slowly; it was the note from her teacher that she had given her Mother earlier that week. Richard flipped to the next page to see the test scores, he gasped, "My...Rory you are doing very well in school."

She paused briefly and glanced at what he was holding, "Oh...yeah."

He beamed at her, "You should be very proud of yourself young lady! These scores are extraordinary!"

Rory blushed and took the packet from him, "Oh it's nothing really...it was a stupid test."

Richard shook his head, "Rory your teachers think you could advance a year! That's not nothing…"

She shook her head, "Grandpa...I don't really want to talk about this right now."

He frowned, "Okay…"

Lorelai walked into the foyer and smiled, "Luke said there was plenty of leftovers." She held out two containers, "There is pasta in one and cake in the other."

Richard tried to snap out of his awkward conversation with Rory and smiled at his daughter, "Oh. Well thank him for me. Everything really was delicious. He's a great cook!"

Lorelai smiled, not noticing the shift in the room, "That's why we keep him around...otherwise we'd starve."

He chuckled, "I'm sure that's the only reason." He cleared his throat nervously, "Well...I guess I'll see you after your trip then."

Lorelai nodded, "Sure. We'll call and set something up. Usually there are a lot of things happening around town in the fall. That would be a good time to meet everyone if you're interested."

"Sounds wonderful." Richard said before he turned back to Rory, "Well Happy Birthday again Rory. I'll see you soon."

Rory leaned into her Mom and smiled sheepishly, "Thanks Grandpa. Thanks for everything." She leaned forward for a moment and hugged him before quickly pulling back.

Richard gave them a wave and then walked out the door and over to his car. Lorelai shut the door behind him and turned back to her daughter, "Well that was fun. Do you like all your presents? Grandpa really outdid himself."

Rory smiled, "Yeah it was great."

Lorelai frowned, "Hey...you okay?"

She stood up a little straighter, "Oh yeah...I think all that sugar went straight to my head. I have a bit of a headache all of a sudden."

"Okay…" Lorelai said reaching out to brush back her daughter's hair, "Gonna head to bed?"

"I think so." Rory said stepping into her, "Thanks for tonight Mom."

"Anything for you sweets." She said leaning down to press a kiss to her head.

Luke walked into the foyer and smiled, "Heading to bed already?"

Rory turned to look at him and tried to smile, "Yeah. Sugar rush to the head…"

He smirked, "I told you not to eat that third piece…"

She laughed, "Maybe I'll listen next time…" She said as she started to walk towards her room.

"I doubt it…" Luke said as he watched her go, "Night Rory."

She didn't turn back to them as she lifted a hand to wave, "Night guys. Thanks again."

Luke frowned after her and turned toward his girlfriend, "Did I miss something?"

Lorelai shrugged, "Not that I know of. She might just be tired...or it's the beginning of teenage mood swings."

Luke groaned, "God help us…"

Lorelai laughed and walked over to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, "My Dad really seems to like you mister…"

He chuckled, "Probably just for the food…"

She laughed and leaned up to kiss him, "That's just an added bonus. I can tell he's enjoyed getting to know you for you babe."

"Good." Luke said giving her a squeeze, "It's important for the Father's approval…" He shrugged, "Besides…I know this is all new and important for you."

Lorelai smiled, "It is. For Rory too...I know how special it was for her to share her first birthday with him."

"It was nice that he gave her your Grandma's necklace." Luke added.

"It was." Lorelai said with a smile, "I'm sure it meant a lot to Rory…" She paused and looked past him, "I guess we should finish cleaning before bed."

"You wash, I'll dry." Luke said as he took her hand and led her towards the kitchen.

"What a good team we make." Lorelai said giving him a wink.

Luke smiled, "I couldn't agree more…"

* * *

The Thursday before they were leaving, Lorelai took a half a day to make sure she and Rory were all packed and ready to go. Rory had been a bit temperamental in the beginning of the week, but seemed to relax the closer they got to the weekend. Lorelai knew she was looking forward to the mini vacation, and even more so to seeing her friend Amy. She was standing in the living room going over her checklist when she heard a knock on the front door.

She wasn't expecting anyone, but got up and quickly answered it, "Oh hey Dad." She said with a smile, "I wasn't expecting to see you."

Richard smiled, "I stopped by the Inn but they said you left early to pack."

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah. We are leaving pretty early tomorrow morning so I wanted to make sure everything was set for us to go."

"Smart." Richard said as he shoved his hands into his pockets nervously, "Would it be alright to steal a few minutes of your time? I know you probably have a lot to do...this won't take long."

Lorelai shrugged and stepped aside, "Sure. Come on in. Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes. Just something I wanted to discuss with you." He said as he followed her into the living room.

Lorelai glanced around the room, "Sorry about the best...trying to keep track of everything."

"Not to worry." He said as he sat down in the empty wing chair.

Lorelai took a deep breath and sat down on a pile of clothes on the couch, "So...what did you want to talk about?"

He cleared his throat, unsure how to bring up the topic, "Well...the other night Rory knocked over some papers and I caught a glimpse of some test scores of hers...and a note from her teachers."

Lorelai tensed slightly, she knew exactly what he was talking about of course. "Oh."

"I was amazed at how well she scored. And at her teacher's suggestion about skipping a grade or attending a different school." He continued on.

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Yeah...um...I'm not sure-"

"Now I know that Stars Hollow must have great school systems. And I don't really agree with skipping a grade...but I have been thinking about private school." He said softly.

She straight up a little, "Dad-"

"Rory will be heading into High school next year...this time is crucial for her. And if she wants to attend an Ivy league school then she needs to take all the opportunities she can to better her education sooner rather than later." He said.

"I know…" Lorelai whispered, "But I really think that Rory can get a great education anywhere she attends Dad."

"Maybe so…" He said with a shrug, "But it can't hurt to have an established institution on your resume. You know that."

"I do know that…" Lorelai mumbled getting more frustrated, "But there are also a lot of things to consider…" She continued, "Private school is a lot of money...and Rory is comfortable where she is. There aren't many schools like that close to Stars Hollow and I don't really want to move or have her commute far. She's still just a kid…"

"Well I could help with money." He pointed out quickly.

Lorelai nodded, "True but-"

"And if you are worried about a far commute but don't want to move, she could always go to somewhere in Hartford and live with your Mother and I." He said with a shrug.

Lorelai's heart plummeted to her stomach, "What?"

As soon as Richard went over the words he had said again, he knew he had made a mistake, "Lorelai…"

"Live with you and Mom?" She quickly stood up, "You want her to live with you?"

He sighed realizing he was in for a fight now, "I just think-"

"Is that what this is?" She asked angrily as she stepped away from him, "Is that what this all is?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he stood up to face her.

"This whole wanting to get to know her and me again...was it just some ploy to try and take her away from me?" Her eyes welled up with tears, "You want all the control, right? So you thought you'd weasel your way into our lives again and then try and snatch her from me! You don't think I'm a good enough Mother!"

Richard cringed, "Lorelai that's not what I meant by that suggestion at all. And that's certainly not why I tried to come back into your life!"

"And why should I believe that?" Lorelai asked crossing her arms over her chest, "You had no interest in her when she was just a kid...but now that you know she has talent you want to take hold of it. You want to be able to show her off to all your society friends so that you won't be so embarrassed by your daughter and her mistakes anymore."

"Lorelai please…" Richard said stepping closer to her again, "If you could just-"

"I took Rory away because I knew that you would try something like that. But I was stupid enough to think that you had actually changed. Clearly I was wrong. You're just like Mom. You want to control everything!" She threw her hands up in the air, "But you will never take Rory from me!"

"I don't want to take Rory from you." Richard said with a sigh, "I just think she'd be able to have a more enriched experience if she went to a different school-"

"And went to dinner parties and became a debutante?" Lorelai asked as she wiped at her eyes, "Didn't work out so well the first time for you did it?"

"Rory's different." Richard said feeling his head spin from their conversation; "She has a shot at becoming something great." He yelled back, "She won't squander her life away like you did! She won't settle." He gasped when he realized what he had said and immediately regretted it, "Lorelai-"

"Something different from me. Your screw up of a daughter. Rory is your second chance." She said angrily, "But I have news for you Dad...she's my kid and she's my second chance...not yours."

He sighed, "Lorelai I didn't come here to fight...I only wanted to discuss Rory's options."

"Well I think we are done with this conversation." She said turning away from him, "I'd like you to leave."

He frowned, "Lorelai please don't do this...I didn't mean it like that."

"Dad...I'm asking you to leave." She said whipping around to stare at him again, "Now."

He bowed his head in defeat and started to walk towards the door realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere with her right now, "I'm sorry if I upset you...it wasn't my intention." He paused and turned back to her, "Will you still call me after your trip?"

"We'll see…" She said turning her head from him, she heard him try and protest and she shook her head, "Just go Dad…"

He sighed again and turned towards the door, walking out realizing there was no use in fighting anymore. When Lorelai heard the car pull away, she collapsed against the couch and started to cry. She immediately reached for the phone and dialed the number to the Diner.

" _Luke's_." She heard Joe answer on the other end of the phone.

She tried to hold her tears in, "Hey Joe...it's Lorelai. Is Luke around?"

 _"He just ran to the store_. _Should be back in awhile. Want me to tell him you called?"_ He asked.

She inhaled sharply; her voice gave out on her, "No. No it's fine…"

Joe frowned; he could sense something was off, " _Okay…"_

"Bye Joe. Thanks." She quickly hung up the phone and threw it aside on the couch.

Looking around the room her head felt like it was going to explode. From the moment she had Rory, she was constantly afraid that someone would try and take her away from her. Whether it be her parents or the state. She made sure that Rory was always properly fed, dressed, clean and in good health. She never wanted to give someone a reason to say she was an unfit Mother. She often had nightmares of her parents coming and taking Rory away from her...she'd wake up in a cold sweat and go to check that Rory was still there.

Rory was her one good thing. She was the one thing that kept her feeling strong and capable. She loved her more than anything and even just thinking about her going to college in a few years broke her heart. But the thought of someone taking her away now killed her. She was getting so used to having her Father around and letting him spend time with Rory. She wanted Rory to get to know her Grandfather...but that fear of him only wanting to know Rory so he could take her away was too strong.

Needing to keep herself busy, she went back to packing…

* * *

Twenty minutes later at the Diner, Luke walked in with bags full of groceries at Doose's. He rushed into the kitchen to empty them and check in with Joe and the other staff. Joe waited a few minutes and then walked up to him.

"Hey Boss." Joe said as he watched Luke wash his hands.

"Hey. Everything okay while I left? Looks like the rush died down a bit." He said with a smile.

"Yeah. Everything was fine but uh…" He reached back and rubbed the back of his neck, "Lorelai called...she sounded kind of upset. She didn't say anything...she was just asking for you."

Luke frowned, "Really? When was that?"

"I don't know...twenty minutes ago or so." He said with a shrug, "She said not to tell you she called...but she sounded off. Thought I'd let you know…"

Luke stood up and wiped his hands off, "Uh...you okay if I head out? I know I'm leaving tomorrow but I'll check in again tonight before I leave in the morning."

"Of course. Got it covered here. Go check on her." He said with a smile.

Luke smiled, "Thanks Joe. Don't know what I would do without you around here." He clapped his back, "See you in a bit."

* * *

Luke rushed into the house and glanced around, he saw the packed suitcases in the living room but didn't see Lorelai. He walked into the kitchen and saw her furiously scrubbing a pan from breakfast in the morning.

"Lorelai?" Asked softly as he walked into the room, "What are you doing?"

She turned back to him with red eyes, "Hi. Didn't hear you come in."

Luke walked up to her and took the pan from her hands and put it down on the counter, "What's up? Joe told me you called…"

"I told him not to bother telling you…" She said not meeting his eyes, "I'm fine. You should go back to work since we are leaving tomorrow-"

He shook his head and used his hand to turn his face towards him, "Lorelai...tell me what's going on."

Her lip started to tremble and she shook her head, "My Dad...he came over and we got into a fight."

"About what?" He asked rubbing small circles against her arms.

She sniffled, "I guess when he was here the other night, he saw the paperwork from Rory's teachers. He's been thinking about her going to private school. And when I said that I didn't want to have to move or commute anywhere he mentioned she could live with him and my Mom."

Luke's eyes widened, "Live with them? Permanently?"

"God Luke. I snapped." She said running a hand through her hair, "That's my worst nightmare...I've always been afraid of people taking Rory away from me. Especially my parents! That's half the reason I left their house! Rory's my kid!"

"Take a deep breath." He said soothingly, "Rory's not going anywhere…"

"I've always made sure to do everything right so no one had any excuse to take her. And it just brought up all these emotions and fears. And what if the only reason he wanted to get to know us better is so he could try and take her away? Was I stupid to let him back in?" She rambled.

"I don't think so…" Luke whispered, "He seemed sincere when he was here the other night. He seems to really care...but…" He frowned, "Live with them? That's not happening…"

"No one can take her away from me…" She said as the tears flowed down her cheeks, "She's my kid...she's my family."

"Shhh…" He said as he pulled her against his chest, "No one is taking her away from you. She's not going anywhere...I promise."

She sniffled against his chest, "But is he right? Will she not be able to get into a good school by staying here?"

"No." Luke answered, "Rory can do anything she wants no matter where she goes to school. If we decide to send her somewhere else it will be because she wants to go. Not because your Dad or anyone else wants it. Her feelings come first."

"Luke…" She cried into his chest, "I just feel like a fool…"

"You are not a fool." Luke whispered into her hair, "We're going to figure this out. I promise. Rory's not going anywhere…"

She held him close and tried to quiet the voices in her head. She wanted to believe her father was there for the right reasons. But old habits and old feelings die hard...that many years of insecurities didn't go away overnight... 

* * *

**Some of you may hate me. But hopefully you don't give up on me! More to come soon!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for not giving up on me! Lots more to come!**

* * *

The following morning, the Gilmore girls and Luke packed up the truck and drove off to Upper State New York. Both Lorelai and Rory slept for most of the ride, which was just fine with Luke. He had time to think about the situation with Richard. Lorelai had decided not to say anything to Rory about what had happened, and Luke agreed it was probably for the best. No use in upsetting her on her birthday weekend.

He understood why Lorelai was so upset. She was insecure about her relationship with her parents to begin with, and this situation through a wrench in things. He knew she wanted what was best for Rory. But the thought of losing her daughter was too much to handle. Luke didn't think that Richard meant to be malicious by suggesting that Rory live with the elder Gilmore's. He honestly believed that the older man hadn't even realized how upsetting it would be to his daughter to hear that. But...it was all still complicated.

As they finally pulled up at the house, he smiled as he saw Amy and Carson dash down the driveway towards the truck. He knew that a relaxing weekend away would help them sort through everything going on and decide what to do next.

"You're here!" Amy said as she launched herself at Rory.

Rory hugged her back, "I know! I can't believe it!"

"Hey Uncle Luke!" Carson called as he skidded to a halt in front of them.

Luke pulled him close and ruffled the top of his hair, "You grow again?"

Carson beamed up at him, "Four inches this month!"

Luke sighed, "Well stop it, okay?"

Lorelai giggled and scooped two bags out of the back of the truck, "Rory are you-" But as she went to address her daughter she noticed that the two girls were already running into the house giggling together, she smiled and shook her head, "Never mind."

The front door opened again and Jamie and Tyler stepped out, "You made it!" Jamie called.

Luke glanced up and the old farm house, "Guys the house is amazing."

Tyler smirked, "We like the new digs. Glad to see you man." He stuck his hand out and shook it, "Want some help bringing stuff in?"

"Sure." Luke said tossing a duffel bag to him, "I got the big one in the back. Has one of Rory's gifts in it."

"Her actual birthday is tomorrow, right?" Jamie asked as she picked up another bag from the back.

"Yep. Somehow my baby is turning 13, and I don't think I could be anymore scared." She said with a pout.

Jamie smiled, "Amy will be 13 in January...I'm dreading it. Not ready for the teenage mood swings...I'm sure she'll be karma for the crap I put my own parents through."

Lorelai groaned, "Oh you have no idea…"

Jamie laughed, "Come on. I'll show you to the guest room. We figured you and Luke could crash there and Rory would want to bunk with Amy. She has a spare bed in her room."

"Sounds great." Lorelai said as she followed her into the house.

"Hey Carson, you wanna come show Uncle Luke the barn with me?" Tyler asked.

"Sure. Can I go get Bentley and meet you there?" He asked.

Tyler smiled, "Sure." He turned back to his friend and smiled, "We finally caved and got them a dog...rescued a Golden Retriever."

"Just like Buck." Luke said with a smile referring to his best friends old dog, "He was a great dog."

"Sure was." He replied as he set the bags on the front porch, "Come on. We can bring these up later…"

Luke followed suit and then turned to walk in the direction of the barn with his old friend.

* * *

Upstairs, Jamie set the bags down on the bed that Lorelai and Luke would be staying in. Both women smiled when they heard the younger girls giggling from Amy's room across the hall.

"Amy has been counting down the days until you guys got here." Jamie said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Lorelai smiled, "Rory too…"

Jamie watched her for a moment, "I don't want to overstep my boundaries...but Luke told us about what happened…"

Lorelai swallowed hard and sat down beside her, "I figured he might…"

"Don't be mad at him…" Jamie whispered, "I think he needed a friend to talk too. He called Tyler soon afterwards...they talked for a few hours one night. Tyler ended up telling me everything later…" She paused and took Lorelai's hand in hers, "How have you been holding up?"

She took a deep breath before answering, "In the beginning it was really hard...I felt totally unsettled and confused. I was angry...and it brought up a lot of stuff from the past."

"He told Tyler that too…" Jamie whispered, "I don't know how your Mother could have betrayed you like that...the thought of something happening to Amy or Carson like that makes my skin crawl. I'd do anything to protect them…"

"It's all complicated." Lorelai whispered, "My past...and my relationship with my parents is confusing. And they did the best they could...It is what it is and it can't be changed."

"But how are you really doing?" Jamie asked squeezing her hand tightly, "You can tell me anything...you know my deep dark secrets."

Lorelai smiled, "I'm okay...some days are hard. But…" She shrugged, "Luke has been incredible during all of this. I don't know what I would have done without him through this. He's been so patient...At first I'd barely let him touch me...and the reality is our relationship was still fairly new. He's been so wonderful and kind...taking care of me. And he saved me that night…" She paused and smiled wider, "He saved me completely…"

"He's one of the good ones…" Jamie whispered back.

"He is." Lorelai said letting out a shaky breath, "He's always so strong for me and Rory. I don't know how we survived before him. Sometimes I don't' know what the hell he gets out of this relationship…"

"He gets the family he's been craving for years…" Jamie answered truthfully, "I've never seen him so happy Lorelai. I mean that…"

"Good." Lorelai said quickly, "I want him to be happy. He deserves it."

"Well he is." Jamie answered, "Trust me...he lights up when he's around you."

Lorelai blushed, "Yeah?"

"Absolutely." Jamie said with a nod of her head, "He always just seemed to be existing before...he was always there for his friends and family. But...he didn't seem to be enjoying himself or his life. But now it's like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. With you he seems free…"

"I love him." Lorelai answered truthfully, "I love him in ways I didn't know it was possible to love…"

"That's how I feel about Tyler. That's when you know you've found the one…" She said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Lorelai took a deep breath, "The one…"

"I know...scary thought." She said with a laugh, "When I realized that I almost ran for the hills...but then I saw him and everything felt better."

Lorelai smiled gently, "Thanks for inviting us up this weekend…"

Jamie smiled, "Amy wasn't the only one excited for your visit...I've been looking forward to it too. We all have." She stood up and beckoned to her, "Come on...let's go see what the guys are up too."

Lorelai took a deep breath and let her body relax. She hadn't let herself think much about the situation with her father since yesterday. When Rory came home she pretended that everything was fine, not wanting to upset her. She had discussed it minimally with Luke that night in bed but they agreed to put it on hold until after the weekend. She would figure it out when the time was right…

* * *

Out in the barn, Carson was playing with Bentley while his Dad and Luke checked out the two full stalls with horses.

"We just got these last week." Tyler said, "We're slowly but surely adapting to farm life." He said with a chuckle, "It's been nice though...and I think Jamie appreciates the quiet. Helps keep her on track..."

"How's she been doing?" Luke asked, "No drinking again?"

Tyler shook his head, "She's been clean 4 years strong now." He smiled proudly, "She's done great. And...we've both come to terms with the loss of our baby the best we can. I still wonder what he would have been like...who he would have become. But it wasn't meant to be…"

"Doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt." Luke whispered to his friend.

Tyler nodded in response, "No it doesn't...but we do the best we can. We have two great kids who need us...we make it work. And after all this time...we still love each other."

"That's good." Luke said, "I always knew you guys would make it."

"Well I'm not sure we would have made it this far without your help back then Luke…" He said as he reached across to pat Luke's shoulder, he paused for a moment, "Which brings me to my next question...how's everything going? You've been quiet lately...and I didn't want to interrupt."

Luke sighed and reached into the stall to pet one of the horses, "We're getting by. Lorelai is doing a lot better with things...the jackass will get his sentence soon and hopefully we can put it all behind us. But it hasn't been easy." He shook his head angrily, "I don't think I've ever felt that much rage or fear as when I saw that pricks hands on hers...it scared the crap out of me that I could react like that."

"You were just protecting her." Tyler answer, "That reaction was all guttural...anyone would do that for someone they love."

"Yeah…" Luke whispered back, "You're right. I just hate to think anyone could hurt her like that...or that someday she could be hurt again and I wouldn't bet here to help."

"Those are all valid fears man...but they are also things you can't dwell on or you'll drive yourself crazy." He said sadly.

Luke nodded, "Trust me...I know." He shrugged, "But Lorelai and I are good...her ex has been causing some crap with Rory and I'm doing the best I can to fill in that void. But I can tell it still hurts her...plus she's got some stuff going on with her own Dad at the moment but we'll figure it out."

"Relationships are always full of ups and downs." Tyler smiled, "I can tell you want this one to work because you're actually working at it…not just letting things happen like you did with Rachel."

"I told you Ty...she's different." His cheeks turned red, "She's the one…"

Tyler smiled, "So does that mean you're gonna give her your Mom's ring?"

Luke took a breath, "When the time is right...yeah. I don't know when that will be...and we're still working through some things. But yes...she's the one I've been waiting for."

Tyler gave his arm a squeeze, "I'm happy for you Luke...I really am."

"Thanks." He said as he pet the horse again.

"Oh wow!" Lorelai's voice ran through the barn, "What beautiful horses."

Jamie smiled at her as they walked into the born, "You ride?"

"I did a long time ago…" Lorelai said as she walked up beside Luke and leaned into the stall and rubbed the horse's nose, "It was the one rich girl stereotype I was okay with fitting into…"

The other three adults laughed, "I had no idea you rode…" Luke whispered.

Lorelai smiled at him, "See? I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve…" She turned back to the horse, "What's this guys name?"

"That's Bandit and the one beside you is Lyla." Tyler said, "The kids named them, can you guess who picked which name?"

Lorelai smiled and reached into Lyla's pen, "Hey pretty girl…" Lyla neighed and nuzzled Lorelai's face making her laugh, "You are gorgeous."

"You can ride one of them if you want this weekend. We aren't quite adept at it yet so I'm sure they'd love the exercise." Jamie said.

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked looking back at her as the smile on her face grew, "That would be amazing...although it's been a long time."

"That's why they have that saying "It's just like riding a horse.' Meaning it's one of those things you never forget, right?" Tyler asked.

"Isn't that saying 'it's like riding a bike?'" Luke asked with a laugh.

"Eh...same difference." Tyler said waving a hand at him, "Don't be so critical man…"

The girls laughed and Luke rolled his eyes, "Well I'd love to take them for a ride if you really don't mind…"

"Absolutely. We have all the gear and stuff too." Jamie said pointing to the back wall. "You can go whenever you want. Lots of land around here and trails in the woods."

"I'll probably have to go alone because Rory is terrified of horses." She said with a laugh, then turned to Luke, "Unless you wanna come with me…"

Luke frowned, "I don't know if I'd be very good at that…"

Lorelai pouted, "Oh come on...its not that hard. We'll go slow...I think you'll like it. You like that outdoorsy stuff…"

Luke smiled and squeezed her hand, "We'll see…"

She smiled back, "I'll take that answer and find a way to make a yes later."

Tyler and Jamie both laughed, Luke just smirked, "Oh I have no doubt in that."

"Come on." Tyler said, "You guys must be hungry from your drive. We got plenty of food in the house."

"Great." Luke said as they walked out of the barn, he linked his hand with Lorelais and winked at her when their eyes met making her heart flutter.

This weekend would be exactly what they all needed…

* * *

That night, Lorelai's internal clock woke her at exactly the right time. She smiled to herself and rolled over in bed, she started to slip on her her socks so she could tiptoe into Rory's room. Just as she was about to get off the bed, she felt Luke's hand on her back.

"Where you going?" He asked in a groggy voice.

She smiled and turned back to him, "Going to see Rory…"

His eyes fluttered open and he stared at her for a moment, "What time is it?"

"Just about the time little Lorelai Leigh Gilmore came into the world thirteen years ago…" She said with a beaming smile.

"Huh?" He asked still confused.

She laughed and leaned forward to kiss him gently, "I'll be back. Go to sleep…"

Hs eyes fluttered closed again and he drifted off to sleep without a second though. As quietly as she could, she walked out of the room, down the hall, past Carson's room and into the room where Amy and Rory were sleeping. Amy was sound asleep in her own bed; she walked past her to Rory's bed. Pulling the covers back, she climbed in beside her daughter and snuggled into her side.

Rory mumbled in her sleep and then smiled, "Hi Mom…"

"Happy Birthday little girl…" She whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "I can't believe how fast you're growing up."

"Really? Feels slow…" Rory said with a smile, she'd never admit it but she loved this birthday tradition.

"Trust me, it's fast. What do you think of your life so far?" Lorelai asked pulling her closer.

Rory stifled a yawn, "I think it's pretty good."

"Any complaints?" She asked, she always asked this question but this year somehow it held more weight than in years past.

Rory shrugged, "I'd like that whole humidity thing to go away…"

Lorelai laughed, same response as always, "I'll try and work on that…" She paused, "So thirteen years old...you're a officially teenager. It's so hard to believe that at exactly this time many moons ago, I was lying in exactly the same position…"

"Oh boy. Here we go…just remember Amy is in the room and we don't want to scar her for life." Rory said with a laugh.

Lorelai of course ignored her, "Only I had a huge, fat stomach and big fat ankles and I was swearing like a sailor…"

Rory rolled her eyes, "On leave…"

"On leave - right! And there I was…" Lorelai continued staring up at the ceiling.

"In labor…" Rory continued for her.

"And while some have called it the most meaningful experience of your life, to me it was something more akin to doing the splits on a crate of dynamite." She said dramatically.

"I'm going to need therapy for this story one day...and you're never getting grandkids." Rory said with a scrunched up nose.

"And I was screaming and swearing and being surrounded as I was by a hundred prominent doctors, I just assumed there was an actual use for the cup of ice chips they gave me…" She shrugged.

"But of course there wasn't…" Rory said turning to look at her Mom as she smiled.

Lorelai turned back towards her so they were face to face, "But pelting the nurses was sure fun…"

"I love you Mom." Rory said without missing a beat.

Lorelai swatted her hand gently, "Shh. I'm getting to the part where he sees your head. So there I was…"

"Mom…" Rory whispered softly.

Something in her daughter's voice snapped her out of her story, "Yeah kid?"

"Thank you for always putting me first…" She whispered with tears in her eyes.

Lorelai frowned and lifted a hand to push back her daughter's hair, "Rory…"

"I know it hasn't' been easy. I know you've given up a lot...and I appreciate all that you have done." She said with a sniffle, "And I just wanted you to know that I know the sacrifices you've made…"

Lorelai smiled through watery eyes, "There was never any choice kiddo. You came into my life for a reason and I knew the minute I held you that you were everything. I love you...you know that."

"I do know that. I've never once had to question that…" She said in a cracked voice.

"This about your Dad?" Lorelai asked scooting closer to her.

Rory shrugged, "Maybe a little...hard not to think about him...especially on my birthday." She paused and smiled, "But...I'm here with you and Luke. And this is where I'm supposed to be...he would be here if he wanted to."

"Rory I'm so-" Lorelai started.

Rory put a hand over her mouth, "Don't apologize for his crappy parenting…"

Lorelai waited until she pulled her hand away and then smiled, "I still hate that it hurts you so much…"

Rory was quiet for a minute, "Hey Mom?"

"Yeah honey?" Lorelai asked suddenly feeling tired again.

She took a deep breath, "Grandpa saw the letter from my school...the one about skipping a grade or going to a different school."

Lorelai froze for a moment, "Yeah...I know."

She sighed, "I bet he'd like me to go to a big fancy school…"

She cringed, "Rory…"

"And I've been thinking about it too…" She sighed, "Maybe I should...I just don't know if I'm ready for that yet."

Lorelai frowned, "Rory I told you that you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. We don't have to make these decisions now…"

"Yeah maybe…" Rory answered, "I guess there's no use in letting it stress me out this weekend."

Lorelai shook her head, "No. This weekend is supposed to be a celebration of your birthday. I don't want you to worry or be stressed out."

"But we can talk about it sometime?" Rory asked.

"Absolutely hon. I've got your back no matter what decision you decide to make." She said with a smile.

"You always do…" Rory said as she snuggled into her Mom's side, "You should probably go back to bed though. Don't want Luke to worry or confuse Amy…"

Lorelai nodded and leaned forward to kiss her head, "Happy Birthday Rory...thanks for being born."

Rory laughed, "Thanks for giving birth to me…I love you Mom."

"I love you more." Lorelai answered as she nuzzled the side of her daughter's face before getting up to walk back out of the room.

When she closed the door behind her, she leaned against it and took a few deep breaths. Things were moving so fast and she wasn't sure how to slow it down. She wasn't sure what the right direction to go in was...her palms were sweating and her heart was pounding. She wasn't ready to go back to bed, so she slipped on a sweatshirt she had left downstairs and pulled on her boots. Walking out the front door, she made her way to the barn and over to Lyla in her stall.

"Hey there pretty girl…" Lorelai said as she reached out and stroked her long nose. "I think I need some fresh air...wanna go for a late night run?"

Lyla just neighed and she smiled feeling the stress start to dissipate already. Walking to the back of the barn, she pulled out a saddle and walked back to the stall. Going through the motions, it was like she had never stopped riding before. It all came naturally to her…

She let Lyla out of the stall and led her outside, it was still dark but the moon lit up the fields around the house. Putting her foot in the stirrup, she pulled herself up and settled onto Lyla's back. Taking a deep breath, she started to trot slowly with her feeling a rush of adrenaline and excitement. She needed this…

In the house; Tyler had woken up in need of a glass of water. Walking down to the kitchen the went to the sink and started to fill a cup of water. Hearing a neigh from outside, he quickly looked up thinking one of the horses had escaped. He stopped when he realized it was Lorelai riding Lyla. He watched how natural she looked up on top the horse and smiled. Then he glanced at the clock and realized how early it was, it was barely 4:30 in the morning. With a frown, he turned and walked back up towards the stairs wondering if Luke had any idea where Lorelai was.

He walked into the guest room and found Luke snoring in bed. He laughed to himself...something's never change. Stepping up to the bed he put a hand on his friend's shoulder and started to shake it gently. Luke stirred after a moment and glanced up at Tyler in the dim light of the room, "What are you doing man?"

Tyler nodded his head toward the empty space beside Luke, "I think you're missing something…"

Luke turned his head and frowned when he saw that Lorelai's side of the bed was empty, "What?"

Tyler shrugged, "Went down to get a glass of water and I saw her outside riding...I don't have a problem with that. But it is kind of early...I doubt she'd be out there if something wasn't bothering her…"

Luke sighed and sat up, rubbing a hand over his face, "Crap…"

"You okay?" Tyler asked worriedly, "I mean things with you two are fine right?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah. Just stuff going on with her Dad like I told you. I'll go check on her...sorry about this."

Tyler shook his head; "It's not a problem Luke...she can ride Lyla whenever she wants. I was just concerned...that's all."

Luke smiled and reached for his flannel, "Thanks."

Tyler watched Luke leave the room and then went out to his own room and go back to sleep. Luke pulled on his boots and went outside, he walked out to one of the far off fields and looked around. After a moment he saw Lorelai come up over the hill at a gallop, a determined look on her face. The moon brightened the field as she moved towards him. When she reached the end of the field, she pulled on the reins and slowed down to a trot. She sat up a little straighter and finally noticed him standing by the fence.

She sighed and pulled the reins and trotted in his direction. When she got close enough, she hopped down from the Lyla's back and tied her up against the post. "How did you know I was out here?" Lorelai asked, not meeting his gaze.

Luke took a step towards her, "Ty saw you when he went to get a glass of water."

She cringed, "Is he mad?"

He shook his head, "No...not mad. A little worried...and he's not the only one." He paused, "Weird time of day for a ride…"

She sighed and leaned against the fence, "I think Rory might want to go to a private school after all…"

"Ah…" Luke whispered as he leaned against the fence on the opposite side of her, "When did this happen?"

"We have this tradition where I go wake her up right at the time she was born...4:03 am. I tell her the story of her birth whether she likes it or not." She said with a laugh, "And in the middle of it...she mentioned that maybe she should go to a different school. Caught me off guard…"

He nodded slowly, "I can understand that…" He paused, "Did you tell her about your Dad and what happened?"

She shook her head, "No...it didn't feel like the right time. I'm still trying to process it all anyway and I didn't want to upset her on her birthday. She'll be worried that we got into a fight…" She sighed and turned her back to lean against the fence to look out at the field, the sky was brightening slightly, "She's getting older…"

"She is getting older…" Luke agreed, "She's a teenager now…"

"God help me…" Lorelai whispered, "I'm not ready...for any of it. Everything is changing so fast and I can't figure out how to slow it down. I don't know what the right thing to do is...I want her to have the best...and yet I want to keep her as close as possible. But should I just let her go...Should I let her live with my parents and go to some big fancy school and-"

"Okay slow down." Luke said placing a hand on her shoulder, he pulled himself over the fence and stood in front of her, "Rory didn't say she wanted to live with your parents...she doesn't even know about that. And I doubt that she would ever think of that…"

"Maybe not…" Lorelai whispered, "But do you think that she should go to another school?" She asked turning towards him, "I want your honest opinion…"

Luke sighed and shrugged, "I don't know Lorelai...I mean I'm a firm believer that you can get a good education anywhere you go. But I think we both know that Rory has big dreams and she's incredibly smart...she could probably learn a lot at one of those fancy schools. But is it what she wants? Is it what you want?"

She frowned, "I just want her to be happy…"

He smiled and reached up to caress her face, "That's what makes you a good mother…"

She brushed his touch off and sighed, "Luke…"

"I know that look…" He said sadly, "That's the look that says you don't think you are a good mother but you are Lorelai. You know you are...Rory adores you."

"I'm just afraid to make the wrong move here and have her resent me for it later…" She said sadly.

"Your relationship with Rory isn't your relationship with your parents...especially with your mom." Luke assured her, "Rory knows that you do everything you can do. She isn't going to resent you for anything…"

She pouted, "It was so much easier when she was five...the decisions were which outfit her doll should wear and which Disney movie was the best at the time. Now it's time to think about her future and even college and it's overwhelming. I don't know anything about that stuff...I didn't go through all that…"

"Because you had Rory…" Luke whispered.

"Because I had Rory…" She said turning towards him, "I feel like she's about to start this whole new path in life that I won't know anything about. I won't know how to give her advice or what's the right move or what-"

"And that's okay…" Luke said, "Do you think that every parent in the world has all the answers?"

She shook her head, "No I guess not...but I liked feeling like I could help. I liked feeling like I was in control and now I feel totally out of synch with everything…"

"Then maybe we need to work on having a new baby so you can be in control again…" He said with a smirk, giving her a little nudge.

She laughed and reached for his hand, "Maybe…"

He sighed when he saw her face start to fall again, "Hey...come here."

She let him pull her up against his chest and she breathed him in, "I promise someday I won't be such a mess…"

He laughed and pressed a kiss to the side of her face, "You aren't a mess Lorelai. You're being a parent...I can't imagine it's easy."

"You're doing a pretty good job so far…" She said pulling away just enough to see his face.

He blushed slightly, "Lorelai…"

"I mean it Luke…" She said honestly, "She thinks of you like a father...and your opinion matters in this too. We may not be married...and you may not biologically be her Dad...but you are right there when we both need you."

He took a deep breath and pushed back her hair, "I just realized we're coming up on our six month anniversary…"

She smiled, "Funny...it seems like longer than that."

"Yeah it does…" He said rubbing her shoulders, "I don't really remember life before us…"

"Me either." She said as she pulled away and sat up on the fence, "And I don't want too…"

He smiled, "I'm not going anywhere...you know that."

She reached her hand out to caress his face, "I do know that…"

"Good." He said leaning into her touch, then he pulled away and looked out at the field, "You looked great out there…"

She smiled, "Felt good to ride again…"

"I bet." He said as he leaned his back against the fence beside her, he started out as the sun started rising, "You know the Dragonfly has a barn...plenty of stalls for horses."

She glanced over at him and watched as he watched the sunrise, "Yeah...it does."

"You could probably fit up to four in there. The guests would love it...and you could sneak in some rides from time to time. I don't remember all the trails on that property but I believe there is a lot of land." He said with a shrug.

"Luke…" She said as she lowered herself down from the fence.

"You could capitalize on it in the winter...get some sleighs for rides in the snow...that would draw people in." He said turning back to her with a smile.

"Luke I don't own the Dragonfly…" She said with a laugh.

He nodded, "Not yet…"

"Not yet?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, "I know I mentioned it to you but-"

"It's your dream, right?" Luke asked softly, she nodded, "Well then I think we should find a way to make it a reality…"

She laughed again, "Don't you think there are enough changes for me to navigate through at the moment?"

He nodded, "Maybe…" He paused and turned towards her, "But you're always so worried about making sure Rory gets what she wants...that sometimes you forget about yourself. You have dreams too...and you're allowed to follow them."

"Yeah maybe…" She said with a heavy sigh as she watched the sunrise again, "You know I'm not sure I've ever actually watched a sunrise…"

He smirked, "I have no doubt in that. You would like to be asleep until noon everyday if it were possible…"

She laughed, "It's beautiful…"

He smiled and turned towards her, "Yeah...you are."

She blushed and turned back towards him, "Luke…"

"There is a lot to think about...with Rory's school, the trial...your relationship with your Dad...maybe owning the Dragonfly." He shrugged and rubbed her shoulder, "But you can do this…" He paused and smiled, "We can do this…"

She turned her body towards his and took his hand, "We…"

"We're a team, remember?" He asked with a smile, "So far I think we make a pretty good one…"

She stared at him for a moment, "Jamie asked me about everything…"

He cringed, "Lorelai I'm sorry I told them I just-"

She shook her head to stop him, "It's okay. I haven't really been fair to you…" She paused and squeezed his hand, "This affected you just as much as me. You can tell me when you are upset too...I keep saying that but I'm not sure you always believe that. Despite how crazy I seem to be...I can be the strong one when I have to be too."

"You're always strong." He said with a smile, "You just don't always see it…"

She smiled, "Luke...I need you to open up to me too."

"I know. And I'll work on that…" He answered honestly.

She nodded and let out a shaky breath before speaking as a smile spread across her face, "About that baby thing…"

He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I was just trying to make you laugh…" He paused, "Not that I don't want that someday...but only when we're ready."

She swallowed hard, "I want that too…"

He smiled and kissed her gently, "Wanna head back to sleep for a few more hours?"

She sighed and leaned into his shoulder; "Maybe in a couple of minutes...right now I just want to enjoy this with you. May never happen again…"

Luke chuckled, "Probably not…"

She breathed him in and reminded herself to relax, "Thanks Luke…"

He smiled and held her closer, "Anytime…"

Lorelai breathed him in and realized that everything would fall into place when it was supposed to. As long as Luke was by her side she could figure out anything that came her way.

* * *

 **Work and school are both crazy at the moment but I will try and write when I can. It's my stress relief! So keep an eye out for an update soon!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Here's the next update. Just a heads up this has been a major plot point for me all along. So with that read on! I will update soon.**

* * *

Rory woke up a little before 9 and crawled out of bed. She looked to the other side of the room and saw that Amy wasn't in her bed. She walked out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the kitchen. She heard hushed voices and smiled as she walked through the kitchen door and heard a loud "Happy Birthday Rory!" six voices at once.

She blushed, "Thanks guys…"

Lorelai smiled and walked over to her, pulled her in for a hug, "How's it feel to be a full fledged teenager?"

Rory shrugged, "Doesn't feel much different than 12 so far…"

"Oh it will eventually…" Jamie said from her spot at the counter, "Give it a few weeks…"

Luke and Tyler were at the stove cooking away, "What smells so good?"

Tyler smiled, "Mrs. Dane's famous birthday breakfast special. I convinced Luke to bring it back."

Lorelai ushered Rory to the table and sat her down, "What consists of the Mrs. Dane's breakfast special?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream, fruit salad, bacon, home fries and scrambled eggs." Luke said as he flipped over the pancakes.

"Mrs. Danes never missed anyone's birthday. I'd go over for mine because my Mom couldn't cook at all. She gave you the five star treatment all day!" Tyler said.

Lorelai glanced at her boyfriend; he always shied away from birthdays. She never understood why. But hearing Tyler's take on the way his Mother had treated birthdays; she assumed it was too hard to face them without his Mom.

Tyler walked over and set some hot chocolate down in front of Rory and topped it with whipped cream, "Here you go kiddo."

"Thanks Tyler." Rory said as she pulled the warm mug towards her, "And thanks Luke! It smells great!"

Luke gave her a shy smile; Lorelai stood up and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his back and looked saw Rory deep in conversation with her Luke's friends. "You okay?"

Luke smiled at her, "Haven't had one of these birthday breakfast's in a long time…"

She squeezed his bicep, "You didn't have to do this…"

Luke leaned over and turned down the burner, "It's hard yeah…" He shrugged, "But it actually feels nice to share this with her…"

"You're a hell of a guy, Luke Danes." She said sincerely, "Rory and I are incredibly lucky to have you…"

He leaned forward and kissed her softly, "Grab that bacon, would ya?"

She winked at him and went to get the plate of bacon. Luke and Tyler got the rest of the plates and they all sat together to eat Rory's special birthday breakfast.

* * *

Later in the morning, they were hiking the trails around the house. Jamie and Lorelai were giggling together on a rock during one of the stops. Tyler was playing catch with Carson, Amy and Bentley ran circles around them. Rory was sitting on a nearby rock staring off into the distance, deep in thought. Luke walked over to her and held out a bottle of water.

"Having fun?" He asked as he settled in beside her.

Rory looked up and smiled as she took the bottle, "Hey." She unscrewed the top of the bottle and took a sip, "Yeah...it's really beautiful out here."

He breathed in the cool fall air, "Yeah it is. Really quiet…peaceful."

"No nosy neighbors…" Rory teased as she nudged him.

He chuckled, "Yeah we certainly have a few of those in the Hollow…"

Rory shrugged, "They all mean well…"

"They do." He paused and looked out across the mountains, "So how is your birthday so far?"

Rory smiled and turned towards him, "Great! I loved my birthday breakfast." She paused, "I'm sure that wasn't easy for you to do. It's been a long time since your Mom was around…"

Luke sighed, "Yes it has...seems like a lifetime some days." He smiled and shrugged, "But she always made the day special for my sister, Dad and I. You deserve that too…"

She watched him for a moment, "You don't like your birthday…"

He smiled sadly, "Just hard without her...never really felt the same."

Rory nodded, "I can understand that." She shrugged, "But this year you'll have us to share it with…"

He turned his head towards hers and nodded, "True…"

"So maybe you can let us spoil you this year…" She said nervously.

"Maybe…" He said glancing over at Lorelai, he smiled when he saw her throw her head back and laugh, he was happy to see her relaxing again.

Rory's gaze followed his and she smiled, "I've never seen her happier than when she's with you…"

Luke's heart thumped in his chest, "Well that's good to hear. Means I'm doing something right."

Rory smiled, "I know the last few weeks and months haven't been easy. You pretend like it hasn't affected you but it has."

Luke sighed, "Rory I just want to make you and your Mom happy, that's all."

She nodded, "I know. But all that stuff with Michael…" She swallowed hard, "That can't have been easy for you to handle. I mean…" She cringed, "I hate to think about what could have happened…"

Luke grabbed her hand, "I try not too."

She smiled gently, "You helped her a lot through that." She paused, "And...and me too. Plus all this with my Dad…" She felt the tears prickling in the back of her eyes, "I used to sit up on my birthdays until the last possible second to see if he'd call or show up...and he only did once." She smiled sadly, "Now I see no chance in that at all…" She shrugged, "But it's okay...because you're here."

Luke watched her for a moment, "I know I can never take the place of your Dad…"

"You kind of already have." She said softly, "I don't know if that totally freaks you out...but you've done more than he ever has."

He blushed, "I'm not just in this for your Mom. I care about you too. You know that."

Rory smiled, "I do. You prove that all the time. I've never had to question your intentions or feelings like with him...and you don't know how much that means to me."

He took her small hand in his and gave it a squeeze, "In our own weird way...you me and your Mom are our own type of family."

Rory smiled, "Yes we are."

He cleared his throat slightly, "And if I were to...ask her to marry me...would that be okay with you?" Her eyes widened, "I'm not saying it's going to happen right now...but it's my plan for further down the line. But I need to talk to you about it before I make any final decisions…"

Rory bit her lip excitedly, "Luke you know I want you and Mom to get married more than anything."

"Yeah?" He asked squeezing her hand again, "I know you've said so in the past but I want to make absolute certain. This would be a big deal and a big change…"

She shrugged, "You already live with us...it would just be some new rings and a piece of paper when you think about it. But it will make it official...no backing out."

He shook his head, "No backing out. I can promise you that."

Rory looked at her Mom again, "Sometimes it feels like you guys have been together forever…"

Luke smiled, "Your Mom and I were just talking about that."

She glanced back at him, "Can I ask you something? If this is gonna be official...I want your opinion too."

Luke nodded, thinking he had a good idea where this was going, "Sure kiddo. You know you can ask me anything."

She took a deep breath, "I know Mom told you about what the school said. Do you think I should go to a private school?"

He smiled softly at her, "Rory...I think that no matter where you go you will do amazing things. But if in your heart you feel like you need to go somewhere else...then your Mom and I will back you 100%."

"What about the money?" She asked in a nervous voice, "I don't want Mom to stress about that...it isn't fair."

He shook his head, "That is something your Mom and I would figure out. Don't worry about that. If that's your only hesitation on the issue than it shouldn't be. You need to think about what you want to do and tell us."

She paused, "Maybe Grandpa could help with that…"

He cringed slightly, "Maybe…" He knew better than to tell Rory what had happened between her Mother and Grandfather, now wasn't the time or place.

"He says he wants to be involved…" She shrugged, "But I wonder if Grandma would be angry about that."

"Again...that's something you need to let your Mom and I figure out. You think about what you want to do and only that, okay?" He asked as he leaned into her.

Rory stared at him for a moment, "So you wanna be my Step Dad someday?"

His smile grew, "Yeah...I do. You sure you're good with that?"

She smiled and leaned forward to hug him, "More than sure Luke...it's the best birthday wish I could have ever asked for."

Luke smiled and held her close. Things were finally falling into place exactly where he wanted them. The sound of crunching rocks signaled the approach of Lorelai as she sat down beside them, "What are my two favorite people hugging about?"

Rory smiled and gave Luke a wink before pulling away, "Oh just thanking Luke for helping make my Birthday so special."

Lorelai smiled and wrapped an arm around her daughter, "I'm glad you're having fun sweetie. You deserve it. There's no better kid out there than you."

Rory laughed, "You may be a bit biased on that one Mom…"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Eh so what. If I say you're' the best kid out there than you are."

"I have to agree with your Mom on this one." Luke said with a smile, "I remember the first time you came into the Diner I was shocked by how well you were behaved. I was used to kids coming in and tearing the place apart. But you had such good manners and respect...I was blown away. And you continue to blow me away the more time I spend with you."

Rory blushed, "Luke…"

"Oh learn to take a compliment kid...someday you'll be begging for them from men." She teased.

Rory and Luke both laughed, then the young girls face softened and she looked out at the horizon, "It feels nice being here with you both...after everything that's been happening."

Lorelai smiled and squeezed her close, "I was thinking the same thing…"

"Did you think thirteen years ago when you had me...that this is where you would end up?" Rory asked curiously.

Lorelai laughed, "Honey I wasn't sure where I was going to end up within the hour after having you...I never imagined any of this."

Rory nodded in understanding then glanced at her slowly, "Any regrets?"

Lorelai leaned up and brushed back her hair, "Not even one…" Rory bit her lip and Lorelai continued, "I've said it before and I'll say it again…" She leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "You Rory Gilmore are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I mean that with all of my heart."

Rory sighed and snuggled into her Mother's side, "I love you Mom."

Lorelai smiled and held her close, "I love you too babe. To the moon and back."

Luke smiled as he listened to the exchange between them, then wrapped an arm around Lorelai's shoulder to hold them both close. This is what life was all about…

* * *

Before they knew it; the weekend was coming to an end. They had to leave early Monday morning to make it back to Stars Hollow before nightfall. That night, they were sitting around the fire pit roasting marshmallows and talking when Tyler brought out a guitar and smirked at his friend.

"I bet Lorelai and Rory have no idea how well you can play." He said handing it to him.

Luke groaned, "Really man? Did you have too?"

Lorelai's eyes lit up, "You play the guitar?"

He sighed, "Not well…"

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Untrue...he's great. Just gets embarrassed…"

Lorelai sat up a little straighter and smiled at him, "Play for us…"

He shook his head, "I haven't played in years...I wouldn't be any good at it."

She jutted out her bottom lip and whimpered, "Oh please Luke? Pretty please?"

He glared at her, "You aren't playing fair…"

Tyler laughed from his seat next to his wife, "All's fair in love and war my friend…"

Luke shot him a death stare, "You're gonna pay for this someday man…"

Tyler nodded, "Duly noted."

With a sigh, Luke lifted the guitar and set it in his lap so he could play. Rory got up, walked over to Lorelai and settled into her lap. Lorelai wrapped her arms tight around her daughter and watched curiously as her boyfriend strummed a few chords. After a minute or two he started to play a song, which she soon recognized as "Something" by the Beatles.

From his spot beside his wife, Tyler started to sing the words. But Lorelai's eyes never left Luke. She felt mesmerized by him. It amazed her that he was still able to surprise her this far into their relationship. Her heart fluttered when his eyes met hers. She felt her cheeks burn and she wondered what he was thinking about so intensely. Through the entire song, his eyes stayed on her and she had to snap out of her daze when he was done as everyone clapped.

* * *

As they all headed to bed, Lorelai helped settle Rory in and told her she would wake her up in the morning when it was time to go. She walked back to the bedroom she was sharing with Luke and found him stripping his t-shirt up and over his head. She walked across the room and ran her hands up his bare back.

"Hey…" He said in a hoarse voice, "Rory get to bed okay?"

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his spine, "Mhm…"

He shivered when he felt her hands slide up his front and her nails drag across his chest, "Lorelai…"

"How come you never told me you played the guitar?" She asked as she began to nibble on his ear.

He smiled and stilled her hands so that he could turn in her arms, "Never came up…"

She raised an eyebrow challengingly, "Never came up? Luke you're great at it...I do hope you know that I'm going to make you play for me now."

He groaned, "Great...except I don't have a guitar anymore."

Lorelai smiled, "I can get you one for your upcoming birthday…"

He cringed, "You and Rory and your birthday obsession…"

She frowned, "I know birthdays are hard for you Luke. But…" She shrugged, "I for one think your birthday is a definite reason to celebrate. You and Rory being born were the two greatest gifts God ever gave me."

He blushed, "Lorelai…"

"I mean it Luke. I don't know what I would do without you...now that we're here I can't imagine a world without you." She said in a shaky voice, "And I never want too."

He smiled and cupped her face in his hands, "Well you never have too. I'm not going anywhere, remember?"

She smiled, "I know." Wrapping her arms around his waist a little tighter she beamed up at him, "Would it help if I told you that you playing the guitar was a huge turn on?"

He groaned and rubbed her back sensually, "Oh really?"

She smiled and leaned forward to begin to kiss along his jaw and neck, "Uh huh. Big time. I always wanted a man who could play the guitar…"

He smiled, "So I should have told you about that talent of mine a long time ago?"

She giggled and nipped at his sensitive skin playfully, "Yes sir."

His eyes fluttered shut, "Lorelai…"

She smiled and pulled away to look deep into his eyes, "Luke…" She said in a mocking tone.

He laughed and ran a hand through her hair, "Sometimes I have to remind myself that this is all real. That we are actually here together."

She took a deep breath and held him close, "I know...I do the same thing."

"How are you feeling about everything?" He asked in a worried tone, "About things with your Dad...we go home tomorrow and we'll have to deal with it all."

She frowned sadly, "I know...I think I have to call him and try and have a civil conversation, ya know? I think I was just so caught off guard by the whole thing that I snapped. I am so sensitive when it comes to things with Rory...I couldn't see where he was coming from."

"I don't think he even realized what he was saying about her potentially moving in with them. He didn't mean in a hurtful way…" He said with a shrug, "He was just thinking that he was doing what was best for Rory…"

She nodded, "I know."

"She asked me what I thought about it all...obviously not stuff about your Dad...but about her going to private school." He said.

She smiled, "She values your opinion Luke…"

His face flushed, "I was surprised by that…"

She shook her head and squeezed him, "You shouldn't be. You're a huge part of her life Luke."

He nodded, "Yeah. I guess." He paused, "I told her that it should be her decision...she needs to decide what she wants to do. Is that okay that I said that?"

Lorelai smiled, "Of course Luke. You know I trust you completely...I know you'd never do anything to hurt Rory. I also know that you'd never go behind my back and try and mess up a relationship with her or you...You have her best interest at heart."

"I want you both to be happy." He said with a shrug, "That's all that's important to me."

She took a deep breath and stood up on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer, "I know I have things to think about when we get home...but right now…" She kissed him gently, "Right here...I just want to be you and me."

He lifted her up off the ground making her squeal as he brought her over to the bed, "I think I can handle that…"

When he lay her down, she stared up at him with love and admiration. "I love you Luke Danes."

He felt a rush of emotion from his head to his toes at the thought that someday she could be Lorelai Danes. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to each cheek, her nose, chin, forehead and finally her mouth. He settled in above her and took a deep breath, taking in all that was Lorelai.

"I love you too Lorelai Gilmore." He whispered before his lips found hers again.

Despite how worried she was about going home, she knew that with Luke beside her she could handle anything.

* * *

Back in Rory and Amy's room, they were huddled together on Amy's bed talking quietly.

"I'm glad you got to come up this weekend." Amy said softly, "I always feel like I can be myself around you."

Rory smiled, "Me too. I'm glad we got to come too." She looked over at her suitcase on the floor, "Thank you for my new journal by the way. I can't wait to write in it when I get home."

"I'm glad you like it." Amy said, "I'm hoping my parents want to go back to Connecticut around Christmas so I can visit."

"That would be fun." Rory said, "My Mom loves Christmas. Even when I was little and we couldn't really afford a lot of gifts...she made it special. She loves snow too...she claims she can smell it."

Amy giggled, "Smell it?"

Rory laughed and shrugged, "I stopped questioning it because somehow she always ends up being right…"

"My Dad says he can tell your Mom and Luke are the real deal. He says he think they will get married." Amy said.

Rory smiled, "Luke told me he wants to ask her...he wanted my permission."

Amy's face lit up, "That's so Luke…"

She laughed, "Yes it is."

"Well what did you say?" Amy asked, "Would you be okay with that?"

"Of course I would!" Rory said happily, "Luke's the best! He already lives with us so this would just be making things official."

"What about your own Dad?" Amy asked, "I know you don't have a great relationship with him…"

Rory shrugged, "It doesn't really matter what my Dad thinks...he doesn't want to be around me. He doesn't care…"

"Do you really believe that?" Amy asked, "I mean aren't parents just supposed to care about their kids?"

Rory sighed, "Maybe...but my Dad sure doesn't care. He came into town a while back and talked to my Mom but never even saw me. Left before I got home from school."

Amy's eyes widened, "Wow...I can't imagine not having a good relationship with my Dad. That must really suck."

Rory nodded, "It does...it hurts ya know? I don't know why he doesn't love me but I'm starting to realize it doesn't matter. I have my Mom and Luke...that's all I need."

"I bet someday your Dad will regret not being around though…" Amy whispered.

"Maybe...but I can't say that I'll be willing to let him in if he does try and come back. I mean how could I trust him?" Rory asked.

"Your Mom trusted her Dad enough to let him back in…" Amy pointed out, Rory had told her about getting to know her Grandfather during one of their many phone conversations.

Rory thought about that for a moment, "Yeah that's true...but sometimes I think it was more for my benefit than hers."

"I guess." Amy said with a shrug, "But no one would fault you for wanting to try and give him a chance...he's still your Dad."

Rory smiled sadly, "Truthfully...Luke feels more like my Dad than my real Dad. In just the few short months that he has been with Mom...he's done more for me than my real Dad ever has."

Amy smiled, "That says a lot…"

"I think it really does." Rory said happily, "And the thought of him marrying my Mom...of them maybe having a baby together...it feels like it's all supposed to happen. Does that make any sense at all?"

"It does if you think it does." Amy said with a laugh, "That just means you are happy."

"I am." She said honestly, "Truthfully things have been stressful lately but Luke's been great...he's helped Mom and I so much. It feels great to feel secure and happy at home."

"That's how I feel now with my family. When my Mom was going through some things...it was always a little touch and go. But right now everything feels safe and good. It's a great feeling." Amy said.

"Yes it is." Rory said as her smile grew, "And I hope it stays this way."

"If there's anything I know about Uncle Luke...it's that he is a man of his word. If he plans on proposing to your Mom...then he will do it." She said with a smile, "All that has to happen is for your Mom to say yes."

Rory laughed, "Oh trust me...she'd never say no. She loves him so much."

"I can tell." Amy said, "They are so cute together. Dad says he's never seen Luke like this."

"I hope that's a good thing." Rory said hugging her knees close.

"I think it's definitely a good thing." Amy said laying back in bed, she paused and then smiled, "Wanna go scare Carson? It's always better to do that with a partner in crime."

Rory laughed, "Let's do it!"

The two friends tiptoed out of bed and snuck into Carson's room to have a little more fun before the weekend was over.

* * *

The following morning, the two families woke up early to say their goodbyes. Luke was packing up the truck when Tyler came over to meet him.

"I'm glad you came up this weekend." Tyler said as he leaned over the side of the truck, "It was good to see you. Lorelai and Rory too."

He smiled at his friend, "I know. Thanks for having us. I think it was exactly what we need." He tied something in and then turned to his friend, "You gonna come visit home soon?"

Tyler nodded, "Maybe around the holidays? I miss it…"

Luke smiled, "Well our door is always open." He said in response, "You know that."

"I do know that." He glanced back at his wife and Lorelai talking on the porch, "So when are you gonna pop the big question?"

Luke laughed, "I don't know yet...I want it to be the right time. I don't want it to be too sudden either...and she's got a lot going on. But don't worry...you'll be the first to know."

Tyler nodded, "I assume I'll be the best man too."

Luke smiled and held out his hand, "No one else I'd ask man…"

Tyler smiled and pulled his hand in for a hug, "Go be happy Luke…"

Luke gave him a smile as they pulled back and the girls and Carson walked up to the truck. They all exchanged hugs and said their goodbyes. Amy and Rory promised to continue writing and calling each other. Lorelai got Rory into the car and got in beside her. She lowered the window and they waved as Luke pulled down the rocky driveway.

"So...successful weekend trip?" Lorelai asked as she wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder.

Rory leaned her head against her Mom, "Best birthday ever."

Lorelai smiled over Rory's head and caught Luke's quick gaze. He gave her a wink and turned back to the road, ready to face whatever happened next.

* * *

After stopping for lunch and bathroom breaks, they finally made it back to Stars Hollow by mid afternoon. As they pulled into town Lane came bursting from her house when she saw the green truck. She was waving frantically at the truck and Rory tapped her Mom's knee.

"Mom can I hang with Lane for a little bit? I'm always with her on my birthday. This was the first year I was away." She said.

Lorelai smiled, "Sure hon. I don't see why that would be a problem."

Luke pulled his truck over Lorelai hopped out to let her daughter down. Rory gave her Mom a squeeze and ran off towards her best friend. Lorelai waved at Lane and then climbed back up into the truck beside Luke. She slid across the bench seat and snuggled into his side as he drove off towards the house.

Lorelai felt relaxed sitting with him. But as soon as they pulled into the driveway she felt her heart sink into his chest. Luke put the car in park and glanced at her, "What's wrong?"

"Christopher…" She whispered so softly he barely heard her.

"What are you-" He glanced towards the porch and paused when he saw him, "Christopher…" He felt Lorelai tense beside him, so he took her hand and squeezed it tight, "I'm right here…"

She swallowed hard and gave him a quick nod. Luke opened the driver side door and got out before getting out to help her out. He held her hand firmly in his and kept his eyes on the ground, he wasn't sure he could look at that man. When they walked up the steps, he heard Chris stand up from the swing and clear his throat. "Hey…"

Lorelai never let go of Luke's hand, "What are you doing here Chris?"

He sighed and held out a box in his hands, "Came for my kid's birthday…"

She crossed her arms over her chest, pulling her hand away from Luke's, "Her birthday was Saturday."

He glared back at her, "I'm trying here Lore…"

She snorted, "Let me guess...you had tickets to some amazing concert on the actual date. So again she came second right?"

He shook his head, "I was away on business...making money."

She smiled, "For who? You? Lord knows you never gave me a dime for your daughter."

"You wanna fight Lorelai? I'm trying here." He said angrily, "You always have to make everything a freaking fight."

Luke stepped closer to him, "You aren't going to talk to her like that so step back…"

Chris gave him a once over, "I presume you're Luke?"

Luke crossed his own arms over his chest and glared right back, "I am. And I presume your Christopher. The guy that abandoned his daughter and her Mother."

"You don't know shit about me or my relationship with Rory or Lorelai." Chris said.

"I know a hell of a lot more than you think." Luke said with a laugh.

"Luke…" Lorelai whispered as she put a hand on his back.

Chris smirked at Luke, "You think you're gonna sweep Lorelai off her feet? You think she's gonna settle for you? Nothing is ever good enough for Lorelai Gilmore. As much as she wants to pretend that she's easy she's a total bitch."

Luke lunged and pushed him against the front door, "You don't get to call her that! Are you kidding me right now? You stay away and then show up like this and call her that?"

Lorelai grabbed Luke's arm again and tugged, "Luke don't...it's not worth it."

Chris laughed; he knew that he had hit a nerve, which was exactly what he wanted, "Even if she wants you her parents will never approve. Look at you."

Luke shoved him further into the wall, "At least I'm here when I say I will be! At least I give a damn about them!"

"Luke stop!" Lorelai said yanking again, "Let go."

Luke stepped back and took a few deep breaths, "You don't deserve Rory's love. You know that?"

"You will never be her Father." Chris said shaking his head, "You can't take my place. It doesn't matter what I do...she's always going to want me first."

"Why are you so sure about that?" Lorelai asked, "I already told you that she barely asks about you anymore. She doesn't expect anything but heartache from you. She knows she can count on Luke. She knows he cares about her and that he'd do anything for her. She doesn't need you."

"You know what pisses me off the most?" Chris asked angrily, "You pretend like you're perfect. You must have made some mistakes with her along the way."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Of course I have. But at least I've tried...at least I've been there for her!"

"I wasn't ready to be a parent!" Chris screamed finally losing his nerve, "I was only 16!"

"News flash Chris! So was I!" she said pointing to her chest, "Neither of us were ready but she was born and we had an obligation to take care of her!"

"Not if you had just had an abortion like I wanted you too! Then we never would have had to worry about it again!" Chris said throwing the box down on the ground beside him.

A silence filled the porch until a soft voice from far away spoke, "I knew you never wanted me!"

All three heads turned and stared in horror when they realized Rory was standing on the front lawn. She had heard everything. Luke of course knew about Chris wanting Lorelai to get an abortion. She had mentioned it to him when they first began to date. But he also knew that Lorelai never wanted Rory to know that because she feared that Rory would think she wasn't wanted.

The next few seconds happened in a blur. Rory turned and began to run away from the house. Luke faintly heard Lorelai yell after her daughter. His head swung around again and immediately noticed a car turning the corner, coming straight into Rory's direction.

His feet moved without even thinking, he hadn't run this fast since his track days but it didn't matter. He felt like he was floating across the grass. His heart was thumping in his chest, he could hear Lorelai screaming louder and louder but it still sounded muffled. Suddenly he was within inches of Rory. He reached out, grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. He heard the screech of tires and a searing pain in his side before tumbling to the ground, covering Rory's body with his own. The last thing he remembered was hearing Lorelai's anguished cries.

He felt something warm trickling down his face...and then everything went black. 

* * *

**I am fully expecting some angry reviews...I get it! But like I said this has been a plot point since the day I decided to make this more than a one shot. So just trust in the process and read on. Always an L/L shipper. Keep that in mind.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks for not being to mad! Hahaha! Got out of work early today and made sure to sit down and write so you guys wouldn't be left hanging any longer. Here's the next chapter. I will try and update soon. As always, thanks for the feedback! You guys rock!**

* * *

Everything happened so quickly. One minute Rory was yelling. Luke was running. A screech of tires and her own scream. There was blood. So much blood and her heart was thumping in her chest as her legs wobbled over to her daughter and her boyfriend. She felt someone's hand on her but she pushed them aside as she rolled both bodies over. Their eyes were closed and she felt like she was going to be sick.

She heard Babette screaming at her from her porch but she didn't move. Her eyes went back and forth between Luke and Rory trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

"Lor God I'm so sorry…" Chris said as he knelt down beside them and reached for Rory, "Is she breathi-"

"Don't you fucking touch her." Lorelai said as she leaned over both bodies, "Don't you dare touch her! Get away! This is all your fault!" She screamed.

He swallowed hard, "Lorelai I didn't want this to happen I-"

"Get away!" She screamed again holding them both close, "Get away!"

Suddenly Babette was at her side, "The ambulance is on their way." She said leaning down and placing her finger against Rory's neck, "She's got a pulse."

Lorelai could feel the sobs wracking through her body, "Oh God. Oh God."

"I'm so sorry." The Driver said as they got out of the car frantically, "I didn't even see them coming, I-"

"Luke's got one too but it's…" Babette whispered, "It's slow…"

"No. No. No." Lorelai said as her eyes roamed over both of them again, "This isn't happening. This isn't real. I'm dreaming. Oh Jesus Christ-"

The ambulance pulled up with its sirens blaring. Babette had to pull Lorelai away from Luke and Rory as the paramedics started to attend to them. It felt like everything around her was going in slow motion. She knew people were trying to talk to her. But all she could hear was the sound of the car's coming in contact with Luke and the way he and Rory slammed into the ground. It kept playing over and over in her mind.

She wasn't aware that she was moving until she heard the car door slam. She looked to her right and saw Morey driving; she glanced behind her and saw Babette. "Rory-Luke-"

"They are on their way to the hospital. We're taking you sugah." Babette said as she leaned forward and put a hand on her shoulder, "They are gonna be just fine."

"Try and take some deep breaths." Morey said reaching across the seat to squeeze her hand, "Patty called Sookie...she is going to meet us there. Everything is going to be fine."

"So much blood." Lorelai whispered in a daze, "I-I-I don't know what to do."

Morey caught his wife's reflection in the mirror and they both shared of fear and pain. Morey turned his eyes back on the road and focused on getting them all as quickly and as safely as possible.

* * *

Morey practically carried Lorelai through the doors of the hospital. They watched as Rory and Luke were wheeled into separate rooms. Lorelai's knees buckled and Babette came up on the other side and grabbed Lorelai's arms to steady her. The doors burst open again and a frantic Christopher walked in.

"Where's Rory?" He asked looking up and down the hall, "Is she alright?"

"Get out." Lorelai said in a raw, low voice, "Get out. Leave!"

He sighed and glanced at her, "Rory's my kid too-"

His words seemed to ignite a fire in Lorelai and snap her out of her daze. She pulled herself away from Morey and Babette and launched herself at Christopher. "You stupid son of a bitch!" She screamed as she pounded against his chest with her clenched fists.

"Jesus Lor! You're hurting me!" Chris yelled as he tried to shield himself from her blows.

"You didn't even want her! This is all your fault!" She screamed as she continued to wail on him, "If they die it's your fault!"

"Lorelai!" Morey said as he tried to pull her away, "Let go…"

"I hate you!" Lorelai screamed as she ignored Morey and kept hitting and kicking Chris, "I hate you! Go to hell!"

"Lorelai!" Another loud deep voice said as it filled the room.

Lorelai froze and turned, standing behind her was her father. Tall, fierce, protective and strong. "Daddy…" She whispered as her knees buckled again, "Daddy oh God…"

Richard crossed the room and glanced between Lorelai and Christopher, "What the hell is going on?"

"How did you know?" She asked as she clung to him, "How?"

Richard's heart started pounding in his chest, something was obviously terribly wrong, "I was here visiting a friend who had surgery. I heard your voice…" With trembling hands he pulled her away, "Lorelai what happened?"

Suddenly none of the arguments she had had with her father lately meant a damn thing. She needed him. He was always the strong one. She needed him to be there. She needed her Father to tell her that everything was going to be fine. She needed someone because Luke wasn't able to protect her this time.

"Rory and Luke were hit by a car…" She hiccupped, "Oh God there was so much blood-"

"Hit by a car?" Richard asked quickly, "What? When? Where?"

He led Lorelai over to one of the chairs in the waiting room and set her down, "We came home from our trip and Christopher was there…" She said not looking at Rory's father, "He said he wished I had had an abortion and Rory overheard and she took o-o-off!" She sniffled and wiped at her eyes, "Luke ran after her and-and-and a car c-c-ame around the corner."

Richard looked up and glared at a frozen Chris, "This is your fault?"

Chris sighed; he had always had a pretty decent relationship with Lorelai's parents. But he also knew that if a line was crossed, Richard Gilmore was no one you wanted to mess with. "Richard it was an accident-"

"You never wanted Rory? Well fine." Richard said standing up and walking towards him, "Leave. Leave now and don't turn around. You've done nothing for her. Why the hell do you care now?"

Chris glared back, "It's not like you have been there for her either-"

Richard's shoulders slumped slightly, "Maybe not...but at least I'm trying now. You aren't wanted here Christopher-"

"How do you expect me to leave not knowing if she's going to be alright or not?" He asked with an angry laugh.

"Because you made it very clear you never cared at all." Lorelai said in a hoarse voice from her spot on her chair, "Just go Chris...leave. You don't want to be here anymore than I want you here. Just stop fighting it and walk away for good…"

He swallowed hard, the thought seemed to break something in him, "I didn't mean-"

"Please Chris…" She said staring up at him with tear filled eyes, "For me...just go. I can't even look at you right now…"

He stepped back and then turned on his heel before walking out of the hospital. No one said a word as people rushed by and monitors beeped in different rooms. Suddenly Lorelai gasped for air and let her head fall forward into her hands as she began to sob. Richard spun around and quickly sat down next to her again, "Shhh…" He whispered as he gathered her into his arms, "Lorelai you need to breath."

"Oh God. Oh God." She kept whispering over and over again, "This can't be happening."

He sighed and glanced towards the two rooms where Luke and Rory were, "They need you to be strong for them…"

She clung to her Father, "Dad I am sor-"

"Not now." He said squeezing her again, "Not now Lorelai...it's alright. There are more important things to focus on."

A Doctor came out of one of the rooms and walked over to her, "Miss. Gilmore?"

Lorelai pushed away from her father quickly and, stood up on shaky legs, "Yes! Yes. That's me."

"You are the mother of Lorelai Gilmore?" She asked looking back at the room.

Lorelai nodded, "Rory. Yes we call her Rory. I'm her Mother. Is she all right? Can I see her?"

"She just woke up." The Doctor said, "We need to run some tests and x-rays but she is starting to panic. Could you come in and talk to her? She's asking for you."

Lorelai stumbled forward and pushed through the doors of the room. She saw her daughter fighting off hands of nurses and Doctors as they tried to calm her. Her heart was thumping in her chest as he wobbled slightly to the bed. Sitting down beside her, she took Rory's bruised hand in hers and kissed it, "Shh...shh baby you're okay."

Rory was sobbing, "What happened? Where am I?"

"Rory honey…" She said trying to smooth her hair back, "There was an accident-"

"Luke!" Rory yelled trying to sit up, "Ow!" She moaned as she grabbed at her side, "Ow...where's Luke? Is he okay?"

"He's in a different room." Lorelai whispered, "He's going to be fine. I promise. But baby I need you to let the Doctors check your injuries-"

"I want to see Luke!" Rory yelled pulling at the IV on her wrist, "I want to see him right now!"

"Honey I know you do but you can't." Lorelai said looking at the Doctors nervously, "I need you to be brave. Can you do that? Can you brave for me while the Doctors do their job? I'm right here...Grandpa's outside too. Sookie's on her way and Babette and Morey took me here."

Rory's lip trembled, "Is he here?"

Lorelai didn't need Rory to say whom she was talking about, she knew. "No honey. Grandpa sent him home...he doesn't need to be here."

Rory nodded, "I hate him."

"I know." Lorelai said as the tears burned her eyes again, she leaned forward and kissed her daughter's head, "I know." She pulled away just enough to see her daughter's eyes, "I want you to listen to me very closely.."

Rory's eyes shut tight, "Mommy…"

Lorelai felt a sob escape her lips, "Just because he may not have wanted you…" She held her hands close making sure she didn't hurt her, "Doesn't mean I didn't. You are so loved and so wanted Rory Gilmore." Rory started to cry harder, "I need you to be okay. I need you to let the Doctors take care of you so I can take you home where you belong. Okay? I need you to do this for me…"

Rory clung to her Mother, "It hurts…"

Lorelai knew she wasn't just talking about the emotional pain from the accident, "I know. I know it does." She pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Breathe honey...you're gonna be okay."

"Miss Gilmore…" One of the Doctors said tapping on her shoulder, "We need to bring her for x-rays now."

Lorelai nodded slowly, gave her daughter a small smile, "I'm going to be right outside, okay?"

Rory's eyes stuck straight on her Mother, but she nodded, "Okay…" She whispered in a shaky, uncertain voice.

Lorelai tried to smile through her tears, "You're going to be just fine. You're a Gilmore. You're strong. You've got this babe. Go on…"

Rory nodded again just as the Doctors started to wheel her out of the room towards the x-ray room. She grabbed onto the wall for support until she felt a nurse start to escort her out of the room. Richard walked up to her again and grabbed her elbow to keep her steady, "She's in good hands…"

Lorelai nodded and glanced towards the second room, "Luke…" She stepped forward as if to walk into the room but a Nurse stepped out and made Lorelai step back, "I'm sorry ma'am but you can't come in right now. We are going to have to rush him to surgery."

Lorelai's heart plummeted to her chest, "Surgery?"

"Are you his wife?" The nurse asked glancing back in the room as she watched her co-workers tend to Luke.

Lorelai shook her head and stuttered out a, "N-n-no-o. He's my boyfriend."

"Well unless you are a blood relative we can't release any information at this time." The nurse said softly.

Lorelai gasped, "But-"

"I'm very sorry Miss. But your boyfriend is in critical condition at the moment. He suffered a very serious head injury. We need to get him into surgery as soon as possible. I'm going to ask you to stay here and wait for your daughter." She said sadly as she stepped back into the room.

Lorelai went to lunge into the room again but Richard caught her around the waist, "Lorelai-"

"Let go!" Lorelai screamed, "I need to see him! He needs me!" She screamed.

Babette walked over to them both, "Lorelai, honey - you heard what she said. You need to be a blood relative."

Lorelai stopped squirming and turned towards her neighbor, "But Babette you know...his parents are gone. And LIz-" She shook her head "He has no idea where she is. There is no one else! He can't be there by himself! He needs me."

Babette frowned and squeezed Lorelai's hands, "I'm gonna call Patty. We will find Liz. I promise."

"But he needs m-" Lorelai started again.

"I know." Babette whispered, "I know sugah...and he does need you. But right now we need to wait…"

Lorelai clung to her Father's arm again, "He can't die…"

Babette's lip trembled, "He's a fighter that Luke Danes...he ain't about to give up without a fight. Just you watch Lorelai...he's not going anywhere."

Her words stirred the memories of Luke repeating those exact words to her over and over. She collapsed again into the solid form of her Father. He held her close and gave Babette a grateful smile before she turned and walked with Morey to find a phone. Richard brought Lorelai back to the chairs to sit and did his best to soothe her. But deep down he knew...there was nothing he could say or do that would make this situation better. Until Lorelai could see both Luke and Rory with her own eyes and hear they were okay...nothing was going to help.

* * *

Somewhere in his subconscious, Luke knew that there had been an accident. But the minute everything went black his body seemed to stop working. He gave into the sleep, which was unlike him. He was never the type to sleep in...it never made much sense to him. It was a waste of time and energy in his opinion. There were better things to do like work, play baseball, build things, go for a run...spend time with Lorelai.

But now all he wanted to do was sleep. It seemed easier. So his mind told him to rest. And as he drifted further into unconsciousness he dreamed about things he hadn't thought of in years. Days when his Father were still alive…

 _Luke finished his usual run by rounding the corner of the Hardware store. It was getting colder...winter would be here before he knew it. He stopped outside his Dad's store and sighed. Lately his father had been slipping...he wasn't able to do everything he normally did. Luke of course was there to pick up the slack. He'd do anything to help his Father._

 _Before she left, Rachel asked if this was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Did he want to run the Hardware store for his Father? Luke knew the answer...but he also knew that the answer would devastate his Father. He sighed again and walked into the store, letting his heart rate come down naturally. It was close to closing time so he figured his Dad would be sweeping as he did each night._

 _"Hey Dad…" Luke said as he stretched his arms and climbed up on a stool behind the counter._

 _William Dane's didn't respond as he continued to sweep. Luke knew his father was a man of few words...but not to say hello or at least acknowledge his son was unlike him. Maybe he hadn't heard him...he cleared his throat and tried again, "Hey Dad."_

 _William's head snapped up, the broom stopped sweeping and he stared directly at his son, "Luke."_

 _Luke frowned, "Yeah...it's me." Slowly pushing himself off the stool he walked over towards him, "Uh...is everything alright?"_

 _William went back to sweeping, "Oh sure...sorry must be tired. Busy day." He continued to sweep, "How was your run?"_

 _Luke watched him for a moment, "Same as usual…"_

 _"Good. Good." William said as he continued his work, "I was thinking of just having something simple for dinner. Not very hungry."_

 _Luke frowned again, "You haven't been hungry a lot this week…"_

 _William shrugged, "Just one of those weeks."_

 _Luke sighed, "You coming down with a cold or something?"_

 _William froze again; the broom hovered above the ground. "No…"_

 _Suddenly Luke's heart started pounding in his chest, something in his father's demeanor had changed, "Dad…"_

 _The older man sighed and leaned the broom against a nearby shelf, "Guess I can't put this off any longer…"_

 _Suddenly Luke was transported back in time to the day his parents sat him and Liz down to tell them their Mother was dying. His palms started sweating, he crossed his arms over his chest to try and remain calm. "You're sick."_

 _William smiled sadly, "I'm sick…"_

 _Luke glanced up at the ceiling, "How long have you known?"_

 _William walked around to the front counter and sat down behind the register, "About two weeks…"_

 _"Two weeks?" Luke asked incredulously as he followed him, "Why the hell didn't you say anything?"_

 _"You've been moping around since Rachel left again. I didn't want to make you anymore grouchy than you already have been." He said with a laugh._

 _Luke put his hands on his hips and glared at his Father, "Dad…"_

 _William sighed again, "Look...I don't have all the facts yet, alright? That's why I didn't say anything. I want to meet with another Doctor and see what my options are."_

 _"What is it?" Luke asked softly, "Is it like Mom-"_

 _"Cancer. Yes." He said sadly, "Lung…" He smirked, "Guess quitting smoking once your sister was born didn't help...should have just continued too-"_

 _Luke shook his head as the tears burned in his eyes, "Dad don't...please don't joke."_

 _William watched his son for a moment. Luke was his pride and joy. His best friend. He was so proud of the man he had grown up to be. But he also knew that his son was like him...he kept things bottled up inside until they were ready to explode. He knew that his Mother's passing had never been something that his son dealt with. And when the Doctors told him that he too was sick, he worried completely about what it would mean for his son if he died._

 _"Luke I don't want you to worry…" William said in a gravely voice, "I'll be fi-"_

 _"That's what Mom said too." Luke said sniffling again as he looked out the window, "And look where that landed her…"_

 _William sighed heavily, "Luke…"_

 _"Does she know?" Luke asked not looking back at his Father, "Liz? Have you told her?"_

 _The room was quiet for a moment, "No…"_

 _Luke nodded once, "I need some air…"_

 _"Luke please…" William said as he stood up from the stool._

 _"I need some air." Luke said again as his feet moved quicker and he dashed out the front door._

 _His feet pounded on the pavement as he started his run all over again. His legs were screaming in pain but it didn't matter. He needed to get the hell away from this place. He heard someone yell after him but he kept moving...he had to keep moving or his world would stop. He had to keep moving or he'd die…_

The faint sound of machine's stirred in the back of Luke's mind. But he didn't seem able to will himself to wake up. Don't stop moving. His head seemed to be screaming. Don't stop running. Don't stop fighting. Live.

* * *

An hour later, the doors burst open again and Sookie appeared. She ran up to Lorelai and gathered her in her arms, hugging her as tight as possible. "What can I do?" She asked her friend.

Lorelai shook her head and pulled away, "I don't know...no one will tell me anything. I haven't seen either of them yet."

"You know nothing?" Sookie asked, "Well how bad was it?"

Lorelai cringed, "Oh God Sook...it was terrible. They both went flying in the air...Luke protected Rory from most of the blow. But he...he hit his head. There was blood everywhere...the Doctors said it was a serious injury."

Sookie put a hand over her mouth, "Oh honey…"

She began to cry again, "Sookie if he-"

"Don't." Her friend whispered as she squeezed her hands, "Don't go there. It will only make you feel worse. They need you to be strong right now."

"Miss Gilmore?" A nurse called out from across the room, all heads turned towards her, "Your Daughter has been moved down the hall. She's resting. You may go see her. The Doctor will explain everything when you get there. Room 304." She said with a smile.

"She's okay?" Lorelai asked squeezing Sookie's hands.

The nurse gave her a reassuring smile, "She's going to be just fine."

Lorelai let out a shaky breath before turning back to her friend, "I need to go see her…"

Sookie nodded, "Of course. Are you sure there's nothing I can do?"

Lorelai ran a hand through her hair, "Actually...can you home and get my address book? And Rory's files in my room? They are in the top drawer of my dresser. Her medical history...birth certificate...insurance information."

Sookie nodded, "Of course. I'll go right now and get that. Anything else?"

"Check in with Patty and see if they have had any luck calling Liz? They won't let anyone but a blood relative see him…" She said feeling her resolve begin to crack again.

"I'm on it." Sookie said, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Go take care of Rory and give her a hug from me."

Lorelai smiled, "Thank you Sook…"

She gave her another reassuring smile before rushing out of the lobby. Richard appeared at Lorelai's side again and helped her walk down the hallway towards Rory's hospital room. They both stopped out front as a Doctor appeared and smiled at them.

"Are you Rory's Mother?" He asked holding a clipboard against his chest.

Lorelai nodded, "Yes. And this is her Grandfather. Is she alright?"

The Doctor looked up and smiled, "I'm Doctor Reynolds and I've been assigned to Rory's case. First let me start by saying there were no sign of any internal bleeding or damage."

Lorelai out a worried breath and reached for her Father, "Oh Thank God. That's good, right?"

He smiled, "Very good. She's got a few lacerations, one on her lower back and one on her left knee and the top of her forehead. We were able to stitch those up easily enough. She'll be a little bruised but as I said no internal damage. However she did break her left ankle bone."

Lorelai cringed, "Oh…"

"It will take awhile to heal...but that is the worst of her injuries. I specialize in broken bones and will be here to help every step of the way. Right now she's resting...she'll be in a boot for at least a month if not longer depending on how she heels. But she is going to be just fine." He said with a smile.

Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Your daughter is very lucky." He said, "Had your boyfriend not shielded her the way he did...we could be having a very different conversation."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Have you heard anything about his condition? No one will talk to me…"

He frowned sadly, "I'm sorry but no...unfortunately there is protocol for this. It has to be a blood relative we pass the information too or a spouse…"

She nodded; "I know but-"

He smiled and took her hand, "Miss Gilmore...your daughter needs you right now. She may be a little out of it...but she'll be happy to see a familiar face."

Lorelai nodded again, "O-Okay."

"I'll be back soon to check on her again." He stepped aside and left Lorelai and Richard standing outside Rory's rood.

Richard put a hand on Lorelai's back, "You go in...I'll be right here."

She turned and stared up at him, "Dad-"

He smiled, "I'll see if I can find anything out about Luke. I'm sure I know someone here that can help. Go…" He said pushing her towards the room, "Rory needs you."

Lorelai took a deep breath, pushed the door open and stepped in. Rory was lying on her back; her eyes were closed as the machines beeped around her. Her foot was propped up on a large pillow at the end of the bed and covered in a boot. As the door shut behind her, Rory's eyes opened and she locked eyes with her Mother.

"Mom…" She whispered in a pained voice.

Lorelai smiled weakly and walked to the side of the bed, "Hey pretty girl…"

Rory tried to sit up but she cringed, "Ow…"

"Shhh…" Lorelai whispered as she helped ease her back against the pillows, "You had a big tumble there kiddo. You need to take it easy right now…"

Rory sighed and lifted her head to look at her foot, "Broken ankle, huh?"

She wrapped an arm around her daughter and smiled, "Yep...looks like you're gonna be off your feet for a bit kiddo. But you are lucky that nothing worse happened…"

Rory was quiet for a moment, "Luke saved me…"

Lorelai squeezed her eyes shut and held her daughter close, "Rory…"

"He saved me." Rory whispered as the tears spilled down her cheeks, "My real Dad never wanted me...but Luke did. He saved me and now he's lying in the hospital somewhere and he could di-"

"Don't." Lorelai said turning to look her in the eye, "Don't you say that. Luke is strong…" She wiped at her daughter's tears as she tried to hold in her own, "He promised to never leave us, remember? He's not going anywhere…"

"But Mom…" Rory said again sadly, "He's-"

"Shhh…" Lorelai said shaking her head as she snuggled in beside her again, "Rest sweet girl. Everything is going to be just fine…" Rory leaned into her Mother and started to cry again, "Luke always keeps his promises...he's not going anywhere."

Lorelai pressed Rory's head to her chest and soothed her back to sleep. Her mind was racing with all the millions of terrible things that could be wrong with Luke. She wanted to be beside him...but no one would listen…

* * *

Back in his mind, Luke was brought back to another terrible day…

 _Luke walked out of the hospital room and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the wall and sighed, rubbing a tired hand over his face. He knew it wouldn't be long now...his Father's condition was just weakening with each passing hour. The knot in his stomach had grown each day since his father told him he was sick…_

 _But he had to be strong. As soon as he came back from his run that day...he went into worker mode. He went to every appointment. He organized the medication, made the calls late at night to the Doctors. And all the while...Liz stayed away. She claimed it was due to the fact that it would be too dramatic for Jess but he knew better._

 _With a heavy sigh, he lifted his head and was startled to see her standing there, "Liz…"_

 _His younger sister stood awkwardly on the other side of the hallway, "Is he…?"_

 _He frowned, "Still breathing…"_

 _Her chest rose and fell a few times, "Luke…"_

 _"What are you doing here?" Luke asked, "You made it clear you didn't have time-"_

"It's not like that." Liz said as the tears started to fall, "It's like you when Mom was sick, I just-"

 _"Don't talk about Mom." He said shaking his head, "I can't...I can't even…" He sniffled and rubbed at his eyes, "He's not going to make it through the night…"_

 _"What do we do now Luke?" She asked in a pained, vulnerable voice, "We won't have any parents."_

 _He swallowed hard, "I know…"_

 _The door opened again and a nurse stepped out, she smiled softly at Luke. She had come to know him well in the last few months, "He's asking for you…"_

 _He nodded once and turned back to his sister, "Are you coming?"_

 _She shook her head, "I can't yet…"_

 _He watched her for a moment, then turned and walked back into the room. The soft beep of the machine's told him that his Father was still alive but barely. He pulled the chair up beside his bed and reached out to touch his arm, his usual signal to let him know he was there._

 _William's head turned slowly, he coughed once and then croaked out, "Don't keep the Hardware store."_

 _Luke sighed and sat up, they had been having this fight for a few weeks, "Dad, don't...not now."_

 _William shook his head very slowly, "I want you to be happy Luke." His lower lip trembled, "We never talked about these things but-" He coughed again, "I want you to be happy."_

 _Luke felt the knot in his stomach double, "Dad…"_

 _William turned his head so it was looking up at the ceiling, he closed his eyes but kept talking, "Patty came by yesterday...said Rachel showed up last week." He paused, "Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _Luke sighed, "Because we both know she's just going to leave again…" He shrugged, "And quite honestly her showing up didn't seem like the most important thing in the world with everything going on here."_

 _The beeps filled the room again while William thought about his words carefully, "I loved your Mother…"_

 _Luke frowned and lifted his head to stare at him, "I know that…"_

 _William turned to look at him again, he looked smaller than Luke ever remembered him looking, "No...I really loved her. I would have done anything for her…"_

 _A warm feeling started in Luke's chest and went upwards towards his throat, "Dad…"_

 _"I want you to have that." William croaked out, "And I don't think you have that with her…" He coughed again, "You would have left Stars Hollow if she was the one."_

 _Luke shrugged, "Maybe not...I've always been a little stubborn and stuck in my own routine."_

 _William smiled, "Like Father like son…"_

 _Luke closed his eyes tightly and shook his head back and forth, "Please don't-"_

 _"I'm dying Luke." He said simply, "We both know it...it's going to happen any time now. And...I need to know that you're going to be okay."_

 _Luke lowered his head and cradled it in his hands, "Shit…"_

 _"Liz…" He said in a strangled voice, "She's her own person…" He smiled, "But I think she'll figure it out eventually. She's not afraid to try...she's not afraid to let people see who she is." He paused, "But you don't do that...and I need you to do that."_

 _Luke pulled at his hair, the beeping started again faster and louder, "Dad…"_

 _"Lucas." William said in a strong voice, he never called him that, "Look at me."_

 _Luke's shoulders shook as he lifted his head and stared at his Father and best friend, "Dad…"_

 _"Don't settle." William said looking directly into his eyes, "And don't you give up until you find it. You hear me? This is the last thing I'm going to ask you to do."_

 _Luke leaned forward and grabbed his Father's hand, "What the hell are we supposed to do without you?"_

 _William smiled sadly, "Live…"_

 _"Dad…" He croaked out again, "Dad…"_

 _William squeezed his hand tightly in his, "Just live Luke…"_

 _The beeping got faster and William's eyes fluttered shut. Luke jumped up, his eyes moved from the monitor to his Father's face over and over until someone pushed him out of the room. Liz stepped up beside him and grabbed at his arm, "Is he?"_

 _Luke turned, looked once at his sister and then turned and walked down the hall…all the while his Father's words were ringing in his ears. "Just live Luke…"_

* * *

Lorelai had fallen asleep with Rory. They cried together and both said silent prayers that Luke would come through on the other side. Lorelai woke with a start and turned to see her daughter still fast asleep. She sighed, pushed back Rory's hair and pulled herself out of bed. Her joints cracked as she stood up, stretched and walked back out of the room.

Richard stood up quickly and walked over to her, "I didn't want to disturb you…"

Lorelai frowned, "How long have I been out?"

"About an hour or so…" Richard said, "Sookie is down in the cafeteria trying to find some food for you to eat." He held out a folder and a book, "She told me to give these to you."

Lorelai took them from him, "Thanks." She paused and licked her lips, "You should go home…"

Richard shifted uncomfortably, "Do you want me to leave?"

Her eyes lifted to his, she took a shaky breath and shook her head, "No…"

He smiled, "Then I'm staying right here." He paused and then cleared his throat, "I didn't mean to upset you that day...it didn't occur to me what it would look like to you. I just want what's best for Rory…"

She licked her dry lips, "I know…" She paused, "She's just my world Dad. And I get protective...I snapped. I should have stopped and listened to what you had to say...but the thought of someone…" A sob escaped her throat, "Or something taking her away from me is terrifying." She put a hand to her lips, "When i saw her lying on the ground today…"

Richard squeezed her shoulders, "She's going to be fine…"

She nodded slowly, "I know…" She tried to smile, "I know she is." She looked down the hall, "Has anyone come to find me about Luke?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry but no…"

She sighed and looked around, "I need to stretch my legs…" She looked back at Rory's room, "Will you stay with her?"

He smiled, "Of course."

Lorelai waited until Richard was in Rory's room before she started walking. She dodged Doctors and patients as she stumbled down the hall. She found herself back in the waiting area, standing awkwardly. Her eyes scanned the area desperate for a familiar face. She sighed when she saw no one to reach out for. Stepping up to the desk she smiled at a nurse, "Can I use this phone?"

The woman smiled at her, "Sure. Just press 9 before the number."

Lorelai smiled and lifted the phone to her ear, she opened her address book, found the name she was looking for and pressed 9, then dialed the number. When she heard his voice she let out a shaky breath, "Tyler...there's been an accident…"

 _"What?"_ Tyler asked quickly, _"Accident? Lorelai? Where are you?"_

She sighed, "It's Luke...he and Rory were hit by a car. He protected her of course…" She said with a sad smile, "But he's…" Her voice cracked, "It's bad Tyler...it's really bad and no one will tell me what's happening. No one will let me see him."

 _"I'll be there as soon as I can."_ He said without missing a beat.

"Thank you…" She said letting her eyes flutter shut slowly, "Thank you…"

 _"Lorelai…"_ He paused, " _He's a fighter…"_

She swallowed hard, "I know. I know…" She blew out a breath, "Just get here…"

When she hung up the phone, she leaned against the desk and tried to keep herself calm. After a moment, she lifted her head and saw that the same Nurse was staring at her with a worried expression. Lorelai kept eye contact before she stood up straighter and spoke, "My boyfriend…"

The woman smiled, "I'm sorry but I can't give you any infor-"

"What's your name?" Lorelai asked softly ignoring her words.

The woman sighed, "Sarah…"

Lorelai nodded, "Sarah...are you married?"

The woman nodded, "Eleven years...three kids together."

Lorelai smiled, "Do you love your husband?"

The woman smiled, "More than anything."

She gripped the desk and nodded, "That's how I feel about my boyfriend." Sarah opened her mouth to say something but Lorelai shook her head, "I know. I know what the rules are but…" She sighed, "His parents are both dead. And no one knows where his sister is at the moment...there is no one else but me right now."

Sarah sighed, "Miss Gilmore I'm sorry but-"

"Please." Lorelai said in a strong yet pained voice, "He needs me. He hates hospitals...and he's all alone. I'm going crazy." Her hands shook as she stared at her pleadingly, "He saved my daughter's life and he's all alone...I'm begging. Please just tell me if he's okay…"

Lorelai's words seemed to stir something in her. The nurse glanced around and then lowered her head to the clipboard in front of her. "He just got out of surgery…"

Lorelai let out a heavy breath, "He did?"

Sarah walked around the room, "Come with me...we have to be quick."

Lorelai's feet were moving faster than she ever remembered them moving. They walked down a hall on the left until they came to a room at the far end. Sarah glanced around then turned, "I can give you five minutes...no more."

Lorelai reached for her hand, "Thank you." She walked up to the door, pressed her hand against the glass and willed herself to push but something held her back.

Fear.

Sarah put a gentle hand on her lower back, "He looks rough...I won't lie."

Lorelai nodded and clenched one fist, "Okay…"

She pushed the door open knowing that time was ticking by. She walked into the room and stared at the floor until she got to the side of the bed. When she lifted her head, her heart stopped momentarily. "Oh Luke…"

His head was bandaged up; he had bruises over the majority of his face. His left shoulder was in a sling and stitches covered his arms. She pressed a hand to her lips and tried to keep the sob from ripping through her chest. Her Knees gave out slowly and she sank to the ground beside the bed. She pressed a hand to his elbow; she cringed, fearing she was hurting him.

"Oh God...Oh Luke…" She said in another pained voice, "I'm so sorry…" The beeps in the room filled her eyes, "You promised you weren't going anywhere. Please come back...please open your eyes." Nothing happened, "Please live…" 

* * *

**I don't remember how or if they ever said how Luke's Dad died. But that was my take on it. Anyway...I will update as soon as I can. Promise!**


	37. Chapter 37

**You guys are seriously amazing ! Thanks for your continued support and feedback. Already started the chapter after this so it should be up soon.** _  
_

* * *

 _Lorelai lay wrapped securely in Luke's arms. It was raining outside. He had one hand running up and down her naked back and the other holding her hand against his chest. She breathed in the familiar scent of him and smiled. Never in her life had she felt this secure. This comfortable. This loved._

 _"You're awfully quiet…" Luke whispered, "Very unlike you."_

 _She smiled and lifted her head, resting the side of her face against her hand so she could stare at him, "Just happy…"_

 _Luke smiled and tugged on a strand of her hair, "Yeah?"_

 _She nodded and reached out her other hand to touch his lower lip softly, "Guess you're over the whole 'Rory's in the house' issue."_

 _He chuckled, "Yeah well what was I supposed to do? You take off my flannel to reveal that scrap of material you call underwear and expect me to be a good boy?"_

 _She smiled mischievously, "Worked for ya, did it?"_

 _He rolled his eyes, "Lorelai you know everything works for me. You could wear a trash bag and I'd still find you to be drop dead gorgeous."_

 _She blushed, "Luke…"_

 _He stared up at her for a moment before speaking again, "I know you don't like to talk about it…" He felt her stiffen, "But this was kind of the first time you really initiated sex that way since…"_

 _She sighed, "Luke don't…"_

 _She started to pull away and he sighed, "I didn't mean-"_

 _She sat up a little and leaned against the headboard, "It's just hard…"_

 _He gave her a minute before sitting up beside her, "I know it is. But I need you to be able to talk to me about this stuff...and as much as I love what just happened between us…" He paused and took her hand, "I need to know that you don't feel the need to force yourself to do that for me...to be that way for me…"_

 _She sniffled slightly and flipped his hand over to trace the lines on his hand, "I don't…"_

 _He nodded and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it softly, "You know I love you. And I'll take whatever you're willing to give me…"_

 _Lorelai smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, "Tell me a story Luke…"_

 _He knew that shift in their topic meant she didn't want to talk about it anymore. He didn't want to push her...things were hard enough. So he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and leaned his head against the headboard._

 _"One time when I was I don't know...eight maybe?" He started, "I came home from school and my Mom was frantically ripping apart the house. Liz and I had just got out of school and we walked in...she was freaking out."_

 _Lorelai frowned, "This doesn't seem like a good story…"_

 _He smiled and squeezed her hand again, "Just listen okay?"_

 _She sighed and snuggled further into him, "Fine. Go ahead."_

 _"Right so...she was searching for something. And she seemed really upset. Liz asked her what was wrong...she must have scared her because my Mom jumped a mile. She turned to look at his quickly and told us to go play in the backyard. It was unlike her...she always greeted us when we first walked in. Had a snack waiting...wanted to hear about every part of our day." He said with a smile._

 _Lorelai squeezed his arm, "She sounds like one hell of a Mom…"_

 _He smiled, "She was…" He cleared his throat, "So Liz and I went in the backyard...tried to stay distracted. And after awhile my Dad came home through the back way...I remember he was whistling." He smirked, "That was even weirder than my Mom being a little cranky…"_

 _"Dad wasn't a whistler huh?" She asked with a chuckle._

 _Luke smirked, "Nope. If you think I am the town grump...picture him times ten...unless it had something to do with my Mom. Then he softened a little."_

 _Lorelai smiled, "Because he loved her…"_

 _He squeezed her arm again, "Yes he did." He paused for a moment, "Liz got distracted with something in our tree house...but I was curious so I jumped down and followed my Dad. I went in the back door and stood in the kitchen, hidden away. My Mom was still in the living room ripping things apart, my Dad was just standing there watching her…"_

 _Lorelai was intrigued; Luke's voice was low and steady. She sat up a little so she could look at him as he spoke. His eyes never left their joined hands in his lap. "What happened next?"_

 _Luke smiled but never looked up at her, "My Dad cleared his throat...and Mom turned around again. She looked even more nervous than when she saw Liz and me. I was confused...and then I got scared because she started to cry. She never cried…"_

 _Lorelai frowned, "She cried?"_

 _Luke began to toy with the ring finger on her left hand, "She started apologizing...saying she had looked everywhere in the house and even at Mia's place. But she couldn't find it…"_

 _"Find what?" Lorelai asked frantically searching his eyes, "What did she lose?"_

 _He lifted her hand slightly and traced the line of her ring finger, "Her engagement ring…"_

 _Lorelai's looked down at the finger he was caressing, "Oh no…"_

 _Luke smiled, "He'd saved every penny for that ring. Designed it just for her. He even sold some of his favorite tools for it…"_

 _"Your poor Mom…" Lorelai said with a sigh, "She must have felt terrible…"_

 _Luke smiled and lifted his face to look at her, "She did." He paused, "And my Dad knew it. I remember it was really quiet for a minute...I was afraid my Dad was going to get angry. It didn't happen often but when he did it wasn't pretty. But instead of yelling…" He smiled, "He got down on one knee…"_

 _Lorelai's eyebrows lifted in surprise, "Why?"_

 _Luke ignored her question and continued, "And he reached into his pocket, and took something small out...he held it out to her, said he found it under the bed that morning. He asked her if she had the choice again...would she do it all again? Would she marry him knowing the way their life would turn out."_

 _Lorelai placed a hand over her heart, "What did she say?"_

 _He took a deep breath and rested his head on the back of the headboard again, he looked deep in her eyes and smiled before answering, "She said she'd marry him a thousand times…"_

 _Lorelai's heart fluttered in her chest, she smiled at him, "That's so romantic…" She snuggled into his side again, "They really loved each other…"_

 _Luke nodded and began to play with her hand again, paying very close attention to her ring finger, "Yes they did…"_

 _Lorelai watched him caress her finger some more. Her heart thumped in her chest and the words tumbled from her lips before she had time to think it all through, "Do you think we have a love like that?"_

 _His hand stilled for a moment, then he smiled and scooted down on the bed taking her with him. They lay face to face for a while before he lifted his hand and pushed back her hair from her face, "I know we do."_

 _Her cheeks flushed, "Yeah? How do you know for sure?"_

 _He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, "Because my Dad told me how you know when you've found your soul mate."_

 _Her eyes searched his for a few seconds, "And what did he tell you?"_

 _His eyes scanned her face, trying to memorize every bit of it, "He told me you know you've found the one when you realize you would do anything for that person. Even die if you had too…"_

 _She swallowed hard, "I don't want you to die…"_

 _He nodded, "Neither do I. But I'd give my life for yours…" He paused, "Or Rory's...no second thoughts. I'd do anything for you both…"_

 _Tears burned in her eyes, "God I love you…"_

 _He smiled and rolled her over onto her back again, "Good. Because I love you too…"_

 _She pulled him down and felt their lips connect again. There was nowhere else she'd rather be than wrapped up here in his arms...right where she belonged._

* * *

"Lorelai…" A voice said as they shook her, "Lorelai wake up…"

Lorelai snapped out of her sleep and her dream with a sigh. She turned to her left and saw Rory still fast asleep in her hospital bed, the gentle beep of the machine reminded her what had happened today. Her dream was just a distant memory...and now Luke was fighting for his life down the hall. He had proved his point that he would die for her or Rory...she just hoped it didn't end that way.

She blinked a few times and then turned back to the voice who had called her name, "Dad?"

He smiled, "I'm sorry I woke you...but there's someone here to see you. He must have driven all night."

Lorelai crawled off the bed and rubbed at her eyes, "You stayed? What time is it?"

"A little before 6 in the morning." Richard said as his eyes glanced over at Rory, "And of course I stayed. I didn't want you to be alone...Sookie went back to Stars Hollow. She was going to work with everyone else to settle things at the Diner and try and find Liz. She said she'd be back later this afternoon."

Lorelai paused and looked at her daughter, "Did Chris ever come back?"

Richard shook his head, "No sign of him…" He cleared his throat nervously, "I called your Mother…"

Lorelai glanced back at him, "Oh…"

He frowned, "I know how you feel about her. And things are still strained between her and I but...I wanted her to know I wouldn't be home. Plus I knew she would want to know what happened...she's worried sick. But I told her not to come…"

Lorelai stared at him for a moment, "Go home and get some rest Dad."

He frowned, "But what about you?"

Lorelai smiled, "I'll be fine." She ran a hand through her hair, "Whose here?"

"He said his name was Tyler...a friend of Luke's. I only noticed him because I heard him asking for Luke at the front desk." Richard said.

Lorelai frowned, "Let me guess...they wouldn't let him in to see him…"

Richard shook his head, "Afraid not…"

She nodded once and looked back at Rory, "Go home. Get some rest...I'll call you if anything changes. Tyler will keep me company."

Richard glanced at his granddaughter, "She looks so small…"  
 _  
_Tears prickled in her eyes, "Yes she does…" She sniffled, "She cried herself to sleep. She's worried sick about Luke…" She crossed her arms over her chest, "So am I…"

Richard frowned and put a hand on her shoulder, "He's strong…"

She turned and smiled sadly at him, "I know…" Taking a deep breath she looked over at the door, "I should go see Tyler...he must be a wreck too."

Richard stepped aside and walked behind Lorelai out of the room. She pushed open the door, looked to her left and then to her right. She stopped when she saw Tyler sitting in a chair, his head in his hands, his feet tapping quickly.

"Tyler…" Lorelai croaked out.

His head snapped up and he jumped off the chair, taking three long strides towards her, "No one will tell me a damn thing! What the hell happened?"

Lorelai turned to her Father, "This is my Dad...he was just leaving but…"

Richard stuck out his hand, "Richard Gilmore...I wish we could be meeting under better circumstances."

Tyler shook his hand, "Me too…"

Lorelai squeezed her Dad's arm, "Drive safe Dad. I'll call you later."

Richard nodded, "Let me know if you need anything…"

Lorelai watched him walk down the hall before she turned to Tyler and put a hand on his arm, "Did you drive straight here?"

He nodded, "Of course. Jamie and the kids stayed home...I told her I'd call when I had news." He paused, "Lorelai, what happened?"

She sighed and led him over to the waiting room chairs, "When we got back...my ex...Rory's father was waiting on the porch. We had dropped Rory at her friend's house for a quick visit...Chris and I started arguing…" She paused, "And he said that he wished I had had an abortion…" Her voice cracked, "Rory must have just walked back...she heard everything and got upset. She took off...Luke ran after her and this car came around the corner…"

Tyler ran a hand over his face, "Jesus…"

"God Tyler it was terrible…" She said as the tears started to fall, "They flew up in the air...Luke held her close and shielded her from the brunt of it. But he hit his head hard...he was bleeding so badly…"

Tyler reached for her hand and squeezed it, "Lorelai he's tough…"

She frowned, "Everyone keeps saying that...but until his damn eyes open I'm not gonna be able to breath right."

Tyler was quiet for a moment, "Have you seen him?"

"Only for a minute…" Lorelai said with a sigh, "They won't let me in because I'm not a spouse or blood relative."

"Did you tell them his parents are both gone?" Tyler asked.

She nodded, "Yes. And that no one knew where Liz was...but they said at the moment there was nothing they could do. He had surgery...they said it was a very serious brain injury but no one will tell me anything else." She paused, "You don't know where Liz is, do you?"

Tyler shook his head, "I honestly haven't seen her in years...Luke never brings her up and I don't push it because I know it's too hard for him."

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, "Shit…"

They saw in silence for a few minutes. Both of them trying to figure out what to say but their minds were racing. After a moment, Tyler leaned back in his chair and began to speak. "Luke's like my brother…"

She turned her head to look at him, still leaning against the wall, "I know…"

"When you called…" He sighed, "It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. It didn't make sense because I had just seen you all…"

She let out a soft whimper, "Tyler you don't know how sorry I am. This is all my fault…"

He turned his body to face her and took her hands in his, "God no...no Lorelai this isn't your fault. It was an accident…"

She shook her head, "But Christopher...everything has been so strained with him. And Luke was trying to protect Rory and me like he always did. But if he had never met me then this wouldn't have happened. He'd be safe...he'd be at the Diner where he should be."

Tyler frowned and squeezed her hand tightly, "If he had never met you...I'd never be able to say that I saw my best friend finally really happy…"

Her eyes fluttered shut, "Ty…"

"I know Luke. I know him inside and out. I know how he's feeling at all times." Tyler said, "I know how sad and lonely he's been for years...but he never wanted to admit it. But he couldn't hide it from me." He sighed, "I've seen him at his worst...his lowest point...staring down into a bottle trying to find himself...trying to find his happiness…" Tyler smiled and squeezed her hands again, "But the bottle didn't bring him that happiness." He lifted her chin with one of his fingers, "But you did…"

She let out a shaky breath, "Tyler…"

"Luke is going to live." He said confidently, "He's going to live because he wouldn't leave you like this. He'd never do anything to hurt you...he's gonna fight. He's gonna wake up...I promise."

She nodded slowly, "He's going to wake up…"

Tyler nodded and gave her a hopeful smile, "He's going to wake up…"

She tried to smile but the tears came again. She crumpled against his chest and Tyler held her close, letting her cry as much as she needed too. Mostly because he needed to cry too…

* * *

A few hours later, Lorelai was filling out paperwork at the front desk. Tyler was visiting with Rory after Lorelai gave permission for him to be with her. Lorelai copied numbers down from insurance cards. Every so often her head lifted and looked down the hall towards Luke's room. A few times she saw Doctors and nurses going in and out. Her heart would start to thump faster but no one ever seemed to be in a rush...that had to be a good sign. At least that's what she told herself…

She went back to the paperwork before turning when she felt a hand on her back, "Hey." Sookie said.

Lorelai smiled, "Hey you came back. Any luck at home? Anyone get in contact with Liz?"

Sookie shook her head sadly, "No. I'm afraid not. But they're all still trying." She held out a bag, "I brought a change of clothes for you. Toothbrush, shower stuff...Tylenol."

Lorelai sighed, "God thanks Sook. You're a lifesaver."

"Still no word on Luke?" Sookie asked as she glanced down the hallway.

Lorelai leaned against the desk and shook her head, "Nope. Sarah left...my only real hope. No one will tell me a damn thing…"

Sookie smiled sadly, "Well I mean there's been no bad news...so that's good, right?"

Lorelai sighed, "That's what I keep trying to tell myself."  
Sookie smiled and held up another bag, "Can we go see Rory? I brought some stuff for her too."

"Yeah. She will be happy to see you. She's with Tyler right now." Lorelai turned, signed her name to one last form and handed it to the attending nurse.

The two friends walked into Rory's room and smiled when they saw Tyler and Rory playing a game of cards, "You got another visitor kiddo."

Rory looked up and smiled, "Hey Sook."

Sookie walked over and sat down in the chair beside Rory, "Hey kiddo. Brought some stuff from home for you." She reached into the bag and pulled out an old tattered teddy bear, "Thought you could use your old friend…"

Rory reached out and pulled it against her chest, "Brownie…" She squeezed him close, "Thanks Sook…"

Sookie rubbed her arm, "Everyone in town sends their love. They all wanted to come with me...but I had to convince them it was best you got your rest. I told them you'd be home in no time."

Rory nodded, her face fell slightly though, "I hope Luke is too…"

Sookie glanced at her best friend who didn't seem able to look her in the eye. Tyler stood up and walked over to Lorelai, placing an arm around her shoulder encouragingly. Sookie smiled and turned back to Rory, "I have no doubt in that either sweetie...he'll be flipping burgers again before you know it."

Lorelai smiled at her friend, "Hey hon...you okay if Tyler and I step out for a second?"

Rory smiled softly, "Sure."

Lorelai gave her a wink and then turned to walk out of the room with Tyler. He stretched slightly and glanced around, "I take it Sookie didn't find Liz…"

Lorelai frowned, "Nope. No one can find her...they're trying still." She sighed and glanced down the hall again watching as a Doctor stepped into Luke's room, "But I don't know how much more of this I can take Tyler. I'm going crazy...I need information."

Tyler huffed and looked around, "Me too…" He grabbed Lorelai's elbow and lead her down the hall, "Come on."

She quickly followed his footsteps, "What are you doing?"

He sighed, "Getting some answers."

"But-" She tried to interrupt him but he threw his hand up to quiet her, she closed her mouth and followed him down the hall.

They stopped outside Luke's room and stood awkwardly. Lorelai stepped onto her toes and tried to peer into the small glass window, but the Doctor was in the way. She glanced over at Tyler who seemed to be thinking pretty hard about something. When he didn't say anything after a few minutes she nudged him gently, "Tyler...do you have a plan here?"

He sighed and shook his head, "Not really. Just gonna wing it." He paused and squinted his eyes, "Doctor's coming. Just...follow my lead, okay?"

She swallowed hard, "Okay…"

They both stepped back as the door opened and Luke's Doctor came out. He stopped short when he saw them both staring directly at him. "Can I help you?"

Tyler puffed up his chest, crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at him, "Yeah. We want to see Luke."

"If you aren't a blood relative or spouse…" He said looking at Lorelai, "Then I'm afraid we can't let you in."

Tyler nodded, "So we've been told...but here's the thing Doctor…um…"

"Doctor Heintz." He said lowering his clipboard under his arm.

"Like the ketchup?" Lorelai asked, she often said things when she was nervous, her cheeks flushed and she glanced down, "Sorry…"

Doctor Heintz smiled, "It's okay. You wouldn't be the first one to ask...but no. No relation as far as I know." He paused and stared at Lorelai, "I heard this man saved your daughter's life…"

Her head snapped up slowly, "He did…"

He stared at her for a moment, "I'm very sorry that I can't be of more help but-"

"Look Doctor…" Tyler said interrupting him, "I appreciate that you are just trying to do your job. I understand the need for rules and protocol but...aren't there exceptions to the rules?"

"We try and abide by them to the best of our ability." He said.

Tyler nodded, "Right but what if...what if the person has no family?"

"We were told he had a sister." He said looking towards Lorelai.

"He does…" Tyler whispered, "But no one has any idea where she is. She's not the type to stay in one place for very long. Never has the same phone number...it could be weeks or months before we find her." His voice cracked, "And I'm afraid it will be too late."

Lorelai tensed beside him, "Tyler…"

Tyler shook his head and pointed at the door behind them, "That guy in there is my best friend. Has been since we were five...we've been through it all together. He's more like a brother than a best friend to be honest." He sighed, "Hell we took a blood oath when we were thirteen...does that count as being blood related?"

The Doctor smiled sympathetically at him, "I'm sorry but no…"

Lorelai sighed beside him and started to walk away until she heard Tyler speak again, "Look...I get it. I really do but…" He let out a shaky breath as Lorelai turned to look at him, "Luke is always there for everyone else when they need him. And he's been through more crap than most people I know...but he never complains." Tyler sniffled and wiped at his nose.

"Tyler…" Lorelai whispered as she placed a hand on his back, "It's okay…"

Tyler shook his head, "It's not…" He turned back to the Doctor, "I watched that guy lose both of his parents before the age of 21. He stood by his Dad through every treatment...he was there when he took his last breath. He's been through hell and back...and now he's lying in a hospital bed all alone." He tensed, "He freaking hates hospitals...they freak him out. He's in there...and he's hurt and no one will tell us if he's going to be okay just because we aren't biologically related. And I kinda think that's bullshit."

"Tyler…" Lorelai said as her eyes widened and she squeezed his arm, "Don't-"

"I'm asking you not as a Doctor...but as a human being...to just tell us what's going on. Let us in there to see him…" He sighed, "Don't you care about your friends?"

He smiled, "I do…"

"Then please…" Tyler continued, "Please just give us something…"

Doctor Heintz looked at Tyler for a few second and then held out his hand, "Follow me to my office."

Tyler turned back to Lorelai who gave him a hopeful expression. They quickly followed the Doctor down the hall, up a flight of stairs and into an office in the corner. Lorelai and Tyler took the two seats at the front of the desk and Doctor Heintz sat behind his desk. He opened his files and pushed them towards Tyler and Lorelai.

"Mr. Danes suffered a serious blow to the head." He started as he pointed to a scan of Luke's skull, "When he came in...there were signs of external bleeding...but after running a few tests we realized that he had internal brain bleeding…"

Lorelai tensed and Tyler reached over to take her hand, "And what does that mean?"

"Well we were able to bring him into surgery quickly which helped us stop the bleeding before too much damage occurred." He said, "Luke did great during the procedure…"

Lorelai swallowed hard, "But...but he still hasn't woken up yet. What does that mean?"

"He's in a coma right now." He said, "Unfortunately there is no telling when he will wake up…"

"But he will wake up?" Tyler asked hopefully, "Right?"

"I can't predict that either." He said with a sigh, "I wish I could...but right now this is up to Luke. He has to fight his way through this if he wants to live."

"Luke's a fighter…" Lorelai whispered, she had heard that statement so much lately she felt like it was ingrained in her skull, "He's going to wake up…"

Tyler smiled and squeezed her hand again, "What kind of damage does this kind of injury do to a person? Will he have...memory problems?"

"Oh God." Lorelai whispered putting a hand over her mouth, "He won't remember us?"

Doctor Heintz put his hand up, "That's another thing we can't know for sure. But also not a possibility we can outrule until he wakes up…"

Lorelai sighed, "So you're saying all we can do now is just wait?"

He smiled sadly, "I'm afraid so. I wish I could give you some more information...something that would make you feel better but there is no telling what will happen with this type of injury."

Lorelai groaned and leaned back in her chair, "Oh God…"

"It's okay…" Tyler whispered squeezing her hand, "It's going to be fine…"

"I can tell you that his vitals are stable at the moment. We were able to stop the bleeding. He has no other real serious injuries, just a few lacerations, bruises and a dislocated shoulder. Those are all things that will mend easily. Right now we just need to keep him comfortable and monitor his brain activity." He said softly.

Lorelai ran a hand through her hair, "Are you still not going to let us see him?"

He smiled, "Word has it you got a visit last night…"

She blushed, "I just-"

He shook his head, "It's alright." He sighed and closed the folders in front of him, "I'm supposed to follow all these rules...and usually I do. But under the circumstances I think we can forget about those very rules." He paused, "Besides...I've been doing this for over 17 years…" He smiled, "And usually the best form of medicine for someone in Luke's condition is having support nearby…"

Tyler was quiet for a moment, "If we talk to him...can he hear us?"

"Studies have shown that it can help...often there is some sort of spike in brain activity when you hear a loved one's voice." He said, "But there is no way of knowing for sure…"

"Can we see him now?" Lorelai asked hopefully, "Please?"

Doctor Heintz smiled and stood up, "Come on."

Tyler and Lorelai exchanged quick glances, then jumped up to follow him back down to Luke's room. They watched as Doctor Heintz talked to a few nurses for a moment, pointed to Lorelai and Tyler and then held the door open for them. He smiled as they walked and then said in a low voice, "I'll give you some time alone…"

Tyler and Lorelai stood in the room at the end of Luke's bed, neither one of them moving towards him. Lorelai's eyes were stuck on Luke and all the tubes and machines he was hooked up too. So far Tyler hadn't looked up to see his friend...Lorelai took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

She heard him inhale sharply when his eyes caught sight of Luke's condition, "Jesus Luke...what the hell did you do?"

Lorelai sighed, "He's going to be fine…"

Tyler sniffled, "He has to be...he's the strong one in our friendship. I don't know how to handle this shit…"

Lorelai laughed sadly as the tears prickled in her eyes, "Neither do I. He's always pulling me out of my deep dark places...he always knows what to say. What to do...I need him to fix this...but he can't."

Tyler sighed, "He's a fixer...it's what he does. Easier for him to fix other people's problems than to face his own."

She nodded, "That's what he says…"

Tyler walked around the side of Luke's bed and sat down in the chair beside it, "Hey jerk…" He said with a sad smile, "Needed a little attention? You could have found a better way for us to pay attention to you than you get yourself hit by a car…"

Lorelai smiled and walked across the room to sit in the chair by the window. She knew Tyler needed a moment with his best friend. She curled up in the chair and closed her eyes, trying to remind herself to stay strong.

"Hey you uh…you remember that time we tried to sneak into Taylor's house because Bobby Marks told us that he was secretly a spy working for the government?" Tyler said with a laugh, Lorelai smiled and rested her head on her knee as she listened to him talk, "I was scared shitless...and you and Connor O'Halleran scaled the fence in no time. I of course wasn't as graceful and went head first into Taylor's yard...busted the side of my head good. Blacked out for a few minutes...I twisted my ankle too." He paused for a moment as his voice cracked, "Connor took off...he was afraid of getting in trouble. But you…" He sighed "You practically carried me home...took the blame for everything and drove with us to the hospital. You even bought walkie talkies for us when I couldn't leave the house for a few days…" Tyler sighed and lowered his head, "You always did the right thing...always fixed things for me. Even when your Dad died and Jamie and I got into a huge fight you were there to comfort me when I should have been comforting you." He lifted his head and stared at the ceiling, "You dropped everything when Jamie was in trouble...took care of the kids. Never asked for anything in return...you just did it because you're a good friend." He sniffled and looked back at Luke, "The best friend...MY best friend."

Lorelai stood up and walked to him when she heard the sobs escape Tyler's lips, "Tyler…"

"You gotta wake up." Tyler said gripping the side of Luke's bed, "You gotta wake up because we need you." He paused, "And because…" He lifted his hand and put his hand over Lorelai's hand on his shoulder, "You have a woman here who loves you...and whom I know you want to spend the rest of your life with." He gripped Lorelai's hand tighter when he felt her tense, "Wake up so you can get to it...okay? Wake up so you can start getting better...and we can all take care of you for once. Just...just wake up."

Lorelai dropped to her knees beside Tyler and rested her head against his arm, "Wake up Luke...we're right here."

The beeping continued and Luke's eyes stayed closed. Tyler sighed and took Lorelai's hand in his...together they sat there quietly both wishing that they could fix this...but knowing it was all in Luke's hands now…

* * *

Later that night, Richard dropped by with dinner for them before heading back home again. Lorelai was allowed to shower in Rory's bathroom. Sookie went home to check on the Inn and give updates to everyone in town. Tyler had called Jamie and the kids and told them everything he knew. When she was done showering, Lorelai walked into Rory's room and found her watching TV with Tyler.

"Did you eat enough?" Lorelai asked running a comb through her hair, "You gotta keep your strength up."

Rory shrugged, "Not very hungry…"

Tyler and Lorelai caught each other's eye, then he turned back to Rory, "Amy said she would call tomorrow...she wants to come visit as soon as possible too."

Rory nodded, "Okay…"

Lorelai walked to her bag and pulled out the pastry bag Sookie had left, "Sookie brought your favorite Chocolate chip cookies…"

"I said I'm not hungry…" Rory said turning her head to face out the darkened window.

Lorelai sighed and walked over to her daughter's side, "Honey what can we do?"

Rory's lip trembled, "I want to see Luke…"

She sighed again, "I'm not sure that's the best idea right now...it will only upset you more."

Rory turned to look at her Mom, "He's here because of me…"

Lorelai shook her head and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Rory no one blames you. This was an accident...if it's anyone's fault it's your Dad's…"

Rory's eyes closed tightly, "Did he really want you to have an abortion?"

Lorelai cringed, "Rory…"

"It's okay…" Rory whispered, "You can be honest...I want to know."

She sighed and squeezed Rory's hand in hers, "He did…" Rory started to cry, "But I never did...and I never could have gone through with it. I wanted you Rory...as scared as I was...I wanted you. You know that...you know that I love you more than anything."

Rory nodded and glanced up at her, "I know…"

Tyler cleared his throat and whispered, "Maybe we should take her to see him…"

Lorelai looked over at him, "Tyler…"

He smiled softly at her, "You heard what Doctor Heintz said...it can be helpful to hear a loved one's voice."

"Please Mom…" Rory whispered softly, "Please…"

Lorelai contemplated for a second before standing up, she went to the corner and got Rory's wheelchair, "Can you help her up?"

Tyler smiled and carefully lifted Rory off the bed. He placed her in the wheelchair, kicked the brakes up and started to wheel Rory out of the room. They went down the hall towards Luke's room. A nurse was just stepping out, she glanced down at Rory and smiled sympathetically before holding the door open for them. Tyler wheeled Rory in and up to the side of Luke's bed. Lorelai placed a hand on Rory's shoulder when she heard her daughter's breath hitch in her throat. After a few minutes, Tyler and Lorelai stepped back to the opposite side of the room.

Rory looked at all the monitors and then back at Luke, "H-H-Hey Luke…" She stammered out, "I don't know if you can hear me but…" She hiccupped, "You saved my life…" A sob escaped her throat, "You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me…" She cried harder as she reached for his hand, "I'm really sorry…"

Lorelai wanted to walk over to her daughter but Tyler held her back. She looked up at him and he just gave her a soft smile.

Rory sniffled and squeezed Luke's hand, "The thing is...you promised that you would always be around. You promised that you'd never leave me like my Dad did…" She wiped at her tears, "And you also promised that you'd never break a promise to me...so that means you have to wake up. Because you can't leave...you promised Luke. You swore you'd be here for me and Mom and we still need you." He cried harder, "I promise that if you wake up we'll take really good care of you...I'll even stop eating so many burgers. I'll eat broccoli! I just…" She bowed her head and sighed, "I just really want you to be okay…"

Lorelai started to cry as she leaned into Tyler's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her close as they watched the scene in front of them. They were all thinking the same thing...they weren't sure how much longer they could wait for him to wake up. But more importantly...they couldn't picture a world in which Luke Danes no longer existed…

* * *

 **As I said, I already started the next chapter so it should be up very soon! Thanks again!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys! I literally meant for this to be up two days ago...but I have had no internet at my house for some reason. So I dashed to the library on my way home from work today so I could upload this. Thanks for waiting patiently! You all rock!**

* * *

Four days had already passed. Rory was going to be released from the hospital. Lorelai was happy to get her home but hated to leave Luke alone. The Doctors had allowed her to be in the same room with him finally realizing that Luke had no immediate family. The town was still on the trail to try and find Liz but no one had had any luck yet.

What was worse...Luke had still not woken up. Before taking Rory home, Lorelai walked down the hall to Luke's room. She smiled when she saw Tyler reading the Sports Page to his friend.

Tyler looked up at her and smiled, "Just trying to keep him up to date…"

Lorelai smiled and walked to the other side of the bed, "I'm sure he appreciates that." She stared down at his face and ran a hand over his stubble, "Ty…"

He closed the paper and looked up at Lorelai, "I know what you're thinking…"

"We're coming on a week of no reaction from him. Why isn't he waking up?" She asked as she swallowed hard, "He needs to wake up…"

"These things take time. You heard what Doctor Heintz said...they can't give you an exact time when someone will wake up from something like this." He said trying to sound supportive.

Lorelai sighed, "I know...but there's also the possibility that he wakes up and has no idea who any of us are. Or who he is…"

"We can't think the worst…" Tyler said as his voice cracked.

She sighed and leaned down to kiss his cheek, "I don't want to leave…"

"Rory needs to get out of here." Tyler said, "I'm gonna be here when you aren't...we talked about this. We'll take shifts. And your Dad's gonna help out with Rory too. He'll never be alone in here…"

She sniffled softly, "Good. Good...he hates hospitals."

Tyler smiled, "I know…"

She took a deep breath and looked away from Luke, she knew that the longer she stood beside him the more excuses she would think of not to leave. But right now Rory needed to get settled back in at home. Even though her daughter didn't want to leave Luke either...Lorelai knew that for her own recovery, Rory needed to be in her own space.

"You'll call me if-" She started to say.

Tyler smiled, "The second something happens you're numbers on speed dial…"

She let out a breath, "Okay…"

"Take Rory home. Get some rest. Shower in your own bathroom. Get some real food. You won't be any help to Luke if you are falling apart." He said.

She nodded once and then looked back down at Luke, "I'll be back as soon as I can." She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, her eyes looked to the monitor hoping to see a spike in activity but nothing happened, "Worth a shot…"

Tyler smiled, "Give it some more time...he'll come around."

Lorelai smiled weakly and then walked around the bed and out of the room. She walked into Rory's room and saw the nurse helping her into her wheelchair. "How's Luke?" Rory asked.

Lorelai smiled, "Same…"

Rory sighed and gripped the arms of the wheel chair, "Okay…"

"He's going to wake up." Lorelai said as she knelt down in front of her daughter, "He's just being stubborn...needed a little drama in his life."

Rory laughed, "Luke hates drama…"

"So he claims…" Lorelai said as she smoothed out the blanket over her daughter's lap, "But secretly I think he wants to have a life like a Soap Opera."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Okay Mom…"

Lorelai smiled and squeezed her hand, "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah…" Rory whispered, "Ready to be in my own bed…" She sighed, "I just wish that Luke was coming home with us."

She swallowed hard and stood up to press a kiss to her head, "Soon babe. Soon."

She spoke to the nurse for a moment, signed a few papers and then began to wheel Rory out of the room. Sookie and Richard had brought the jeep to the hospital for Lorelai to drive home. Lorelai helped her in the car and stored her daughter's crutches in the back seat. Miss Patty was bringing them a wheelchair to use at home. Lorelai buckled them both in and then climbed into the Driver's side and headed home.

* * *

Upon getting back to the house, Lorelai smiled at the flowers and gifts waiting for them in the kitchen from various neighbors. She helped Rory into her room and set her up in her bed making sure she was comfortable enough. She brought her a snack and a glass of water and settled in beside her on the bed.

Rory was staring straight ahead with a frown on her face, "Penny for your thoughts?" Lorelai asked as she smoothed out her hair.

Rory sighed and rested her head against her shoulder, "Last time I came home from the hospital Luke brought the TV in here for me…"

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Well I can try and carry it in here if you-"

"That's not the point…" Rory whispered, "I just...I hate that he's not here."

"I know." Lorelai said as her voice cracked, "I wish he was here too babe. But he'll be home before we both know it."

"But what if he's not?" Rory asked in a pained voice, "What if he doesn't wake up? Or what if he does wake up and doesn't remember us?"

Lorelai squeezed her shoulder, "Don't think like that."

"But it's a possibility, isn't it?" Rory asked, she hated to cause her Mom pain but she also knew they had to face the truth, "We can't pretend it's not…"

She sighed, "There is always a possibility babe...but for my own sanity I need to think positively. And you need to as well in order to get better…"

They sat in silence for a minute, "Luke was willing to risk his life for me…"

Lorelai closed her eyes tight and tried to keep herself from crying, "Of course he was. He'd do anything for you."

She got quiet again, "I just...I don't want to be thinking about Dad but I am. Because I'm angry...and hurt. And it's his fault that we're here…"

"You can talk about it…" Lorelai whispered, "You can ask me anything."

She swallowed hard, "Were you ever going to tell me that he wanted to get rid of me?"

She cringed at Rory's choice of words, "Oh honey…"

"Just…" She sighed and turned her head towards her Mom, "Would you have told me someday?"

Lorelai sighed and tugged a lock of her hair, "Honestly? No…" She whispered, "For one...it was never a possibility for me. And two...I never wanted you to hate your Father. I never wanted you to feel like I was trying to poison you against him. I wanted you to have a relationship with him if you wanted too."

Rory sighed, "I did...but now I don't. Not when I know he never wanted me…"

"Rory we were young...and scared." Lorelai whispered, "Maybe he-"

"I get that." Rory whispered, "I can't imagine being in your shoes...but the thing is I'm 13 now. I'm here. I'm real...and he obviously still doesn't want me. So what's the point in me trying anymore?" She started to cry softly, "Why bother trying with him when there is someone else that is willing to fill those shoes for me?"

"Luke…" Lorelai whispered holding her close.

She leaned further into her Mother and her tears begin to seep into her shirt, "Luke…"

"He loves you very much." Lorelai whispered, "It doesn't matter that you aren't blood related...he proved that he loves you as a daughter."

Rory nodded her head against her, "I just want him home…"

"Me too babe...me too." Lorelai whispered as she held her close, she heard her begin to cry harder, "Shhh...try and sleep honey. You need your rest…"

Rory clung to her Mother and let the tears fall...but this time they weren't for Christopher. They were for Luke...the man she considered to be her real Father.

* * *

An hour later, Lorelai pulled herself away from Rory and tucked her into bed. She thought about calling the hospital, but she knew that Tyler would have called with any news. As she glanced around the house, she seemed to notice every little touch brought in by Luke. A picture of them on the fridge. Spices left on the counter while he made them all dinner. His shoes by the back door...her heart ached for him.

She felt the tears bubbling up again and decided she needed to take a long hot bath while Rory slept. She walked towards the stairs when she heard heels clicking on the porch. She stopped and walked over to the window, she assumed it was one of her friends coming to check on them. Instead...she was shocked to see her Mother placing a brown paper bag down on the ground. She stared at the door and looked like she wanted to knock. But after a moment she sighed and turned back around as if to walk down the stairs again.

Without thinking, Lorelai walked to the front door and opened it quickly, "Mom?"

Emily froze, then turned on her heels, "Lorelai…"

Lorelai stepped out of the house and wrapped her sweater around her tighter; it was getting colder, "Hi…"

Emily swallowed hard and gestured towards the bag, "I uh...I brought some casseroles. I figured you wouldn't have much time to cook." She paused, "I didn't cook them of course...I'm terrible in the kitchen. But the new chef did. She's quite good and I thought-"

"Mom…" Lorelai whispered again, she knew she got her rambling from her Mother.

Emily sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm sure I'm the last person you want to see but I just…" She shook her head, "I had to see if you were all okay...how's Rory?"

Lorelai leaned against the front door, "She's asleep...just got home about an hour ago." She sighed, "She's...alright. Tired...but she isn't in a lot of pain at the moment...at least not physically. She's…" Her eyes welled up with tears, "She's sad...and scared."

Emily frowned, "Your Father said that Luke still hasn't woken up yet…"

Looking down she shook her head, "No...he hasn't."

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Emily whispered, "And have you heard from Chris-"

"If you came here to tell me to give him another chance you can just leave." She said snapping her head back up.

Emily shook her head, "No. That's not what I want...I was just wondering if he's been involved at all. This is his fault…"

Lorelai shook her head, "I told him to leave and he finally took the hint."

"You'd think that he would want to know if his daughter was okay or not…" Emily whispered.

"You would think that yeah…" She said with a shrug, "But apparently he doesn't."

Emily sighed and walked over to the porch, "How are you handling everything?"

Lorelai frowned and walked over to her, sitting down beside her, "Truthfully? I'm trying to keep it together for Rory...but the more days that pass the more scared I get. I don't know what I will do if Luke doesn't wake up."

"He will." Emily said as she reached for her hand and squeezed it, she pulled it away quickly when she realized what she had done.

"I hope so…" Lorelai whispered staring at their hands, which were still close together.

Emily spoke in sad voice, "You never told us that Chris wanted you to get an abortion…"

Lorelai shook her head, "It never came up...once you found out I was pregnant all hell broke loose." She paused, "Did you ever want me to have one?"

Emily sighed, "I will admit that the thought crossed my mind...I thought it would make things easier for you."

Lorelai shook her head, "I never would have been able to go through with it...even if you had demanded it. The minute I found out I was pregnant...as scared as I was...I felt connected to that girl. She was meant to be my daughter…"

"I know." Emily whispered, "And I'm so glad that you never listened to him...from what I hear she's one remarkable girl. I'm sorry that I've missed out on so much...with both of you."

Lorelai sighed, "Mom...I just don't know what to say to you. Things in the past...I'm not sure how to get over them. I'm not sure how to believe that you are being sincere...that you want what's best for me."

"I can understand that." Emily said honestly, "I have given you no reason to trust me in the past."

"So...what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked as she turned to look at her again, "What do you want to accomplish right now? Because honestly I just...I'm barely holding it together as it is. I don't' think I can add any more stress or drama into my life at the moment…"

Emily stared at her for a moment before answering, "I don't want to accomplish anything or prove any points. I just wanted you to know that…" She sighed and leaned over to grab her daughter's hand again, "If you need anything...I'm here. No questions asked...no expectations or requests. I'm just here...help with driving around...medical issues...anything. I'm here."

Tears burned in the back of her eyes, "Mom…"

Emily patted her hand once and stood up before she walked towards the stairs again, "Your Father knows I came by...but you don't need to talk to him about it if you don't want too." She paused and turned back to her, "I'm happy he's been able to build a relationship with you both again. He's happier than I've seen him in years…"

"Mom…" Lorelai tried again.

"He said he will drop in tomorrow to see Rory and check in with you. But if you need anything before that call the house. He'll answer right away." She said afraid to hear her daughter's response.

"Mom!" Lorelai said a little more sternly, Emily froze and stared at her expectantly, "Thanks for the food…I'm not much of a cook either. Must get that from you…" The both shared a small smile.

"Yes well…" Emily pulled at her coat, "I'll let you get some rest. Goodbye Lorelai…"

"Bye Mom…" Lorelai whispered as she watched her Mother walk back to the car and drive way.

She took a deep breath, got up and lifted the bags she had brought. Placing the food in the fridge, she walked back towards the stairs and up to her bedroom. It hurt knowing she'd go to bed tonight without him. But she tried to remain positive...otherwise she'd crack. Grabbing a towel, she went to the bathroom and slipped into the tub...trying to will herself to relax.

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai felt the need to see Luke again. Sookie had come by to check in and keep them entertained. She too brought food...which made Lorelai smile. She had called Tyler and was informed that nothing had changed again and not to worry about coming back until the morning. She tried to listen...but the thought of going to bed without seeing his face pulled at her heartstrings.

Lorelai walked into Rory's room, "Hey kid…"

Rory lifted her head, she smiled when she saw her Mom's face, "I know that face...you miss him."

Lorelai sighed, "I need to be here…"

Rory shook her head, "I'm fine Mom...Luke needs you more." She looked at Sookie and smiled, "Sookie will be here with me...go see him. Give him a kiss from me."

Lorelai walked over to the bed, hugged her daughter close, "I love you so much."

"I love you more." Rory whispered back.

Lorelai and Sookie shared a look and Lorelai whispered her thanks. She packed a bag of new clothes for Tyler; poured them both coffee's in to go cups and got food together for him. She dashed out to the car and drove as fast and as safely as she could to the hospital. All the while her heart was pounding. She hadn't been more than a few feet away from him since the accident happened. She hated to leave her daughter…but she knew deep in her heart that until Luke opened his eyes and said her name she wasn't going to be able to relax.

Parking the car in the visitor area, she walked speedily towards the entrance. Waved hello to the attending nurses and into the elevator to take her to Luke's room. Her foot tapped nervously on the floor as she watched the numbers rise. When she finally reached his floor, she practically jumped out the door and down the hall.

She pushed it open with her hip and started to speak, "I brought you some lasagna Ty and-" She paused when she realized he wasn't in the room, but someone was.

The woman turned towards Lorelai and stared, "Hi…"

Lorelai stared back, "Um…hi…"

The door opened behind her again and Tyler walked in, "Oh Lorelai good. I just called you and Sookie said you were on your way."

Lorelai glanced at him, "Is he o-"

"He's fine." Tyler said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, he cocked his head towards the other woman in the room, "Lorelai this is Liz…Luke's sister."

Her heart slowed again and she sighed with relief, "Oh Liz! Oh God, I should have recognized you form the pictures Luke has. Hi! I'm so glad you're here!" She paused, "I mean…I wish we were meeting under different circumstances…"

Liz tried to smile, "Hi Lorelai…It's good to meet you too."

Her heart rate sped up again, what if his sister hated him. What if she blamed her completely for the state that her brother currently was in? She looked over at Tyler fearfully, he smiled and took the food and one of the coffee containers from her, "I think I'm gonna go call Jamie..." He smiled reassuringly at her, "It's okay…" He whispered before walking out.

Lorelai held onto the coffee in her hand tightly. She turned back to Liz who wasn't looking at her anymore, but rather standing beside her brother. She watched her for a moment, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

Finally the silence was too much and Lorelai stepped up next to her, "Liz I'm sure that you hate me…and you have every right too but-"

Liz turned and smiled, "Oh no…no Lorelai I don't hate you. Accidents happen…" She paused and turned back to her brother, "I just…I don't like hospitals."

Lorelai smiled with relief, "Neither does Luke…"

Liz nodded sadly, "Yeah well…we spent a lot more time in hospitals as kids than we should have. Luke more than I…he was better with my Dad. I couldn't handle it…"

Lorelai shifted nervously, "Who got in contact with you? We've been trying for a few days…" Her cheeks flushed, "I mean I'm not trying to say anything I just-"

Liz smiled again, "Patty…she was determined and she tracked me down." She paused, "You can breath…I know I'm not the best sister in the world. I'm never around enough…never stay in one place long enough for him to keep in contact. This time I was in Pennsylvania…my son's still there. Didn't want him to see Luke like this…"

Lorelai paused, "I know that when he wakes up he will he happy to see you."

Liz paused, her voice cracked as she asked, "Yeah? You sure about that?"

Lorelai smiled, "Yes…I know he loves you very much."

Liz sighed and walked over to a chair in the corner, "He shouldn't…I'm the worst sister in the world."

Lorelai frowned and went to sit beside her, "Families are complicated. Mine's a mess…no one's perfect."

Liz turned to look at her, "How long have you and Luke been dating?"

Lorelai smiled softly, "About six months…the best six months of my life."

Liz stared at her, "He makes you happy then?"

Lorelai took a deep breath, "Happy doesn't do it justice Liz. Your brother is the best thing that has ever happened to me and my daughter."

Liz smiled, "Your daughter…the little girl that was also in the accident? I didn't get to talk much to Tyler about it before he went to call you. Is she alright?"

Lorelai's eyes welled up, "She's going to be fine thanks to Luke. She has a broken ankle and some cuts and bruises but she's going to be alright. Mostly she's just worried about Luke…she adores him."

"How old is she?" Liz asked.

"She just turned 13…we were away visiting Tyler and Jamie for her birthday. We were just getting home when this happened…" Lorelai said as she looked back at Luke still lying still on the bed, "It all happened so fast…I keep thinking it's just a nightmare I will wake up from."

"What happened exactly?" Liz asked as her gaze traveled back to her brother, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable…I just want to understand."

"When we got back into town…my daughter Rory wanted to visit with her best friend Lane. So we dropped her off before heading back to our house." She said.

"Your house?" Liz asked as she raised an eyebrow, "Does Luke live with you now? He's not at the apartment anymore?"

Lorelai blushed, "He moved in recently…yes."

Liz didn't look mad; she just smiled, "So this is really serious between you two…"

Her heart fluttered in her chest, "Yes. We have plans…there's no one else I want to be with Liz. I love your brother more than I thought it was humanly possible to love someone."

Liz took a deep breath and sat back in her chair, "Well he wouldn't move in with someone on a whim…so he has to be just as serious about you." She smiled, "I'm glad he has someone…" She looked back at Luke again, "So…you got back to your house and then what happened?"

Lorelai sighed, "My ex…Rory's father was there. He's been in and out of Rory's life since the day she was born. Things have been more rocky than usual lately…Luke's been filling those shoes for Chris. He must have been feeling a little threatened…so he showed up thinking he could fix things on her birthday. We got into an argument…things were said…no one noticed that Rory had come back…and then Chris blurted out that he wished I had had the abortion when I had the chance. Rory took off…Luke ran after her…and then the car came around the corner before anyone could stop it."

"Sounds like something Luke would do…" Liz said softly.

"He's selfless that way…" Lorelai whispered in a pained voice, "Made me love him even more…but it's killing me that he's here like this."

"He's strong…" Liz said as her voice cracked, "Always so strong…no matter what. He kept it all together after my Mom died…and was there when Dad needed him most." A sob escaped her throat and she felt forward to put her face in her hands, "Oh God…he can't die."

Lorelai felt uncomfortable, she didn't know if she should wrap her arm around her or not. They barely knew each other. But she was Luke's sister, which was an extension of Luke. She loved Luke…and someday she hoped that Liz would be a part of her family too. In times like these, people needed all the comfort they could get.

Without a second thought, she wrapped her arm around her and squeezed, "He is strong. The strongest man I've ever known. He's gonna wake up…I know it."

Liz leaned into her embrace, "I should call more…I should visit more but it hurts. God he should hate me…"

"But he doesn't." Lorelai whispered, "He loves you so much. I know he does."

She sniffled, "Yeah…he has to say that. I'm the screw up sister who only comes crawling to him when things go to shit. I'm never here for him…I wasn't here for him when he needed me the most. He's been lying here for days and I didn't even know it!"

Lorelai cringed, "Liz…"

"God look at me…" Liz said as she sat up and wiped at her face, "A big blubbering mess…you must think I'm completely insane. Not just a terrible sister but a psycho…"

Lorelai smiled, "I don't think that…like I said families are complicated. Life is complicated…if anyone gets that…I do."

She stared at Lorelai, "Teenage Mom?"

She nodded, "Yep…pregnant by 15. Mom by 16…"

Liz nodded, "I know that song and dance…" She frowned, "Looks like you've done a better job at it than I have though."

Lorelai shook her head, "Liz parenting is not easy….especially not on your own and not when you are a teenager."

"Jimmy left from the hospital…he's never seen Jess since the day he was born." She said with a sniffle, "And I've been running him around in search of something that I'm sure we'll never find…"

"I know a thing or two about running." Lorelai said, "If there is anything you need to know about me…I will never judge you. I'm no angel…and your brother has helped me in more ways than I can explain."

Liz looked back at her; "They don't make them like Luke anymore…" She said with a smile.

Lorelai smiled, "No they most certainly do not…" Her eyes welled up with tears as she stared at Luke lying helplessly in the bed, "This is killing me…"

Liz reached across and took her hand, "He's going to be okay…"

She licked her lips and squeezed Liz's hand back, "I've never seen someone move so fast. He didn't even hesitate…he just took off after Rory. No second thoughts…he just grabbed her and pulled her close. They both tumbled and there was blood everywhere…" She sniffled, "It felt like my entire world was coming crashing down…everything stopped. Including my heart…"

"I'm glad that your daughter is okay." Liz said quietly, "That's important."

"She's so worried about him…she'd be here right now if I let her. But she needs to be home resting…" Lorelai said.

"He was always good with Jess…a little awkward when he was first born but he got the hang of it. I always thought he'd make a great Dad. He wasn't so sure of himself though…" She said.

Lorelai beamed at Luke, "Oh he's wonderful with her. You should see them…since they day we met him he's been there for her. School projects, extra slices of pie…a place to stay when I had to work late."

"So you started out as friends then?" Liz asked curiously.

Lorelai smiled and turned back to her, "Yeah. I moved to Stars Hollow when Rory was born…I had a tumultuous relationship with my parents. I lived at the Independence Inn…"

"With Mia?" Liz asked, "She was my Mom's best friend…"

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah. She gave me a job and turned the old potting shed into a little apartment for us. I don't know what I would have done if she didn't do that…we stayed there mostly. Ventured into town here and there…but it wasn't until Rory was older that we started to go into the Diner. Then when I finally bought a house in town we started going regularly…and Luke and Rory bonded right away. I had never really been that comfortable with someone being that close to Rory…especially a guy…"

"Did you like him from the beginning?" She asked then paused, "Sorry…am I asking too many questions?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No. You can ask anything you want…" She took a deep breath, "Yes I liked him from the start…but I was to afraid to admit it. We flirted…bickered. But I never let him all the way in…I had my guard up."

"So what changed?" Liz asked, "What was it that he did to make you give him a chance?"

Lorelai's eyes welled up with tears; she stood up slowly and walked to the side of Luke's bed. Staring down at him, she studied his face, then took his hand in hers giving it a small squeeze. "Rory and I had this Mother's day tradition…at the Inn she would bring me breakfast in bed with Mia…and when we moved into the new house she did it with my best friend Sookie. But this past year…no one else was around. She was devastated…and Luke being Luke stepped in without a second thought."

Liz smiled as she watched, her stare adoringly down at her brother. She could feel the love between them. "He brought you breakfast in bed?"

Lorelai smiled, "He was to afraid to actually come in my room…so he sent Rory alone. I found him cleaning up downstairs…" She looked back up at Liz, "That's what started it really…" Leaning down she pressed a kiss to Luke's forehead and then walked back to her chair beside his sister, "After that he came running when I had a plumbing emergency…the tub broke…then without thinking my wall came down and I asked him to have dinner with us. He did…and that night Rory started feeling sick. He offered to stay with her the next day because I had to work…and it turned out that he appendix burst. He rushed her to the hospital just in time…sat with her when she was home…and it all just grew from there. He's been my rock ever since…so much has happened in the last few months. I can't imagine life without him anymore…"

Liz took a shaky breath, "A modern day love story…"

Lorelai laughed, "I guess so…"

They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, both watching Luke willing him to wake up. "I always worried about him…" Liz said.

Lorelai turned to her, "Yeah?"

"Always taking care of everyone else...never putting his own needs first." She swallowed hard, "I'm glad...that he seems to have finally found someone. I was afraid he'd be in that apartment forever…"

Lorelai watched her carefully, "So...you don't hate me?"

Liz laughed and shook her head, "No. Strange way to meet you...but I don't hate you. Nor do I blame you or your daughter for what happened. It was an accident...and it was Luke being Luke."

"You said you didn't bring your son?" She asked.

Liz shook her head; "I didn't want him to see Luke like this. He's staying with one of my friends for a few days…" She paused, "Poor kid gets moved around a lot...he didn't seem phased by it really. He's 13 too."

Lorelai smiled, "Fun age…"

Liz groaned, "I'm terrified of the next few years...Jess is tough. I don't blame him really...things haven't been easy for him. But I barely know what to do now...it will only get worse."

"Have you ever thought about moving home?" Lorelai asked, "I mean I know Luke would love to have you close...and there would be people here to help…"

Liz sighed, "I've thought about it from time to time...but I don't know if I can come back. Too much history…"

"I understand that." Lorelai said, "But we're here...if you ever change your mind."

Liz nodded, "Thanks." She paused and looked at her brother, "I'm gonna stay for awhile...but you think it would be okay if I head back to the Diner? Shower and catch some sleep at his apartment? I drove straight here once Patty finally got a hold of me."

Lorelai nodded, "Sure. You're welcome to go to my house but I understand if you're more comfortable going there…"

Liz blushed, "I think I need to go there...face the music a bit."

Lorelai smiled, "I understand. Keys above the door."

Liz chuckled, "Exactly where my Dad kept it…"

Lorelai stood up, "Why don't you take Tyler with you? He's been here two days straight. My friend Sookie was going to stay with Rory tonight anyway. I'll stay with Luke."

"You sure?" Liz asked glancing at her brother, "You going to be alright here alone?"

Lorelai smiled, "I won't be alone...I'll be with Luke."

Liz too a deep breath and reached for Lorelai's hand, "I like you…"

Lorelai blushed, "Even after just a few minutes?"

Liz nodded, "Yes. I can tell you have a pure heart...that you truly care about him. You have no idea how much that means to me…"

She smiled, "I'll call if anything happens…"

"Thanks." Liz said as she stood up and walked over to her brother, she stared down at him and reached out to squeeze his forearm, "Come on big brother...I know you can do this." She bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek and then waved to Lorelai before walking out to find Tyler.

Standing alone in the room, Lorelai suddenly felt small. She hadn't been alone with Luke since that first night that Sarah let her in to see him. To be honest...she felt strange just standing there without him awake. She hated to see him in this condition...it tore her from limb to limb. Pulling up a chair beside him, she reached for the clicker, turned on the TV and held his hand in hers while she watched the news.

* * *

Sometime late in the middle of the night, Lorelai woke from another dream. She was remembering the first time they were intimate. The way he made her feel so safe and loved. The way she melted into his touch...the way she knew that she would never be able to be with another man for the rest of her life.

With a heavy sigh, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and pulled herself up off the chair she was trying to sleep on. She sat down next to him and reached for his hand. It was so much bigger than her own...so much stronger. She wished that she could feel him squeeze her hand back just like he always did.

"Hey handsome…" She said softly, "Not sure if you can hear me...but I'm here. I'm right here beside you...where I'm always going to be." She traced the lines on his hand, "No matter what...okay? No matter what happens when you open those beautiful blue eyes of yours...I'm gonna stand by you. Because you love me...you love me for who I am and I've never had that before."

Her eyes welled up with tears as she lifted his hand and held it against her chest, "I need you babe. I put that guard down and you filled my heart...you filled that hole that has been there for years. Not just for me but for Rory too…" She sighed and squeezed his hand tighter, "God I feel silly talking to you like this but...but I have too. I need you to know…" She sniffled and lifted his palm to press a kiss there, "I need you to understand what you mean to me. I need you to feel how much I love you. I need you to know that I do want to marry you someday...and to have babies with you." Her face lit up, "I can't wait to see you with our baby...you'll be the most amazing Dad. You already are with Rory."

A sob escaped her throat again as she pushed on, "She loves you so much. And she needs you too...she's so scared that you're here. I can't believe you risked your life for her…" She paused and laughed slightly, "Well actually I can...as Liz said...it is such a Luke thing to do. You just...you ran. You didn't hesitate...you didn't wait...you went on instinct. Christopher would never do that…" She sighed, "It's weird but even though I wanted him to leave when we came to the hospital...I thought he'd fight me on it. I thought maybe he'd demand to stay to make sure Rory was okay. But he didn't...and he hasn't called. He doesn't care...he never did." She whimpered softly, "Not like you…"

She brought his hand to her lips again and closed her eyes tight as she pressed her lips to his, "You've cared since day one. You've always been there exactly when we needed you. You've been my rock...my savior and I'll never be able to thank you enough for that." She sniffled, "But if you wake up...I'll do whatever it takes to help get you better. I'll be your personal nurse…" She smiled, "I'll even get a scandalous outfit…" She giggled, "Give you a sponge bath and-" She stopped when she heard a louder and quicker beep, "And…"

Her breath caught in her throat, suddenly his fingers curled against hers. She gasped and squeezed back, "Luke?"

A few more loud quick beeps happened and she called out to a nurse, "Luke honey. I'm right here…" He squeezed her hand again, "Can you open your eyes for me?' She brought his hand to her lips again just as the door opened and a nurse walked in, he squeezed again, "That's it...come on Luke…"

Her eyes were glued to his face as she waited, and suddenly those eyelids of his opened. Deep blue stared right back at her and her heart flip-flopped in her chest. "Luke!"

He took a deep breath, squeezed her hand and his lip curved into a smile as he whispered in a hoarse voice, "What's this about a sponge bath? And you in a sexy nurses outfit?"

Lorelai started to laugh as the tears fell and she leaned forward to hug him tightly. No sound had ever sounded sweeter than the deep timbre of his voice…

* * *

 **He's awake! He's awake! I promise to write either tonight or tomorrow and have the next chapter up asap even if I have to come to the library or a friends house to upload it. Thanks guys!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Wow. Wow. WOW! Over 500 reviews. I just can't believe it. This was literally only supposed to be a one-shot and now it has grown into this huge story! I have had such a blast writing it and it connecting with all of you. You are amazing and inspire me to keep writing! Thank you for your support and I will keep on writing ;)**

* * *

 _Sometime late in the middle of the night, Lorelai woke from another dream. She was remembering the first time they were intimate. The way he made her feel so safe and loved. The way she melted into his touch...the way she knew that she would never be able to be with another man for the rest of her life._

 _With a heavy sigh, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and pulled herself up off the chair she was trying to sleep on. She sat down next to him and reached for his hand. It was so much bigger than her own...so much stronger. She wished that she could feel him squeeze her hand back just like he always did._

 _"Hey handsome…" She said softly, "Not sure if you can hear me...but I'm here. I'm right here beside you...where I'm always going to be." She traced the lines on his hand, "No matter what...okay? No matter what happens when you open those beautiful blue eyes of yours...I'm gonna stand by you. Because you love me...you love me for who I am and I've never had that before."_

 _Her eyes welled up with tears as she lifted his hand and held it against her chest, "I need you babe. I put that guard down and you filled my heart...you filled that hole that has been there for years. Not just for me but for Rory too…" She sighed and squeezed his hand tighter, "God I feel silly talking to you like this but...but I have too. I need you to know…" She sniffled and lifted his palm to press a kiss there, "I need you to understand what you mean to me. I need you to feel how much I love you. I need you to know that I do want to marry you someday...and to have babies with you." Her face lit up, "I can't wait to see you with our baby...you'll be the most amazing Dad. You already are with Rory."_

 _A sob escaped her throat again as she pushed on, "She loves you so much. And she needs you too...she's so scared that you're here. I can't believe you risked your life for her…" She paused and laughed slightly, "Well actually I can...as Liz said...it is such a Luke thing to do. You just...you ran. You didn't hesitate...you didn't wait...you went on instinct. Christopher would never do that…" She sighed, "It's weird but even though I wanted him to leave when we came to the hospital...I thought he'd fight me on it. I thought maybe he'd demand to stay to make sure Rory was okay. But he didn't...and he hasn't called. He doesn't care...he never did." She whimpered softly, "Not like you…"_

 _She brought his hand to her lips again and closed her eyes tight as she pressed her lips to his, "You've cared since day one. You've always been there exactly when we needed you. You've been my rock...my savior and I'll never be able to thank you enough for that." She sniffled, "But if you wake up...I'll do whatever it takes to help get you better. I'll be your personal nurse…" She smiled, "I'll even get a scandalous outfit…" She giggled, "Give you a sponge bath and-" She stopped when she heard a louder and quicker beep, "And…"_

 _Her breath caught in her throat, suddenly his fingers curled against hers. She gasped and squeezed back, "Luke?"_

 _A few more loud quick beeps happened and she called out to a nurse, "Luke honey. I'm right here…" He squeezed her hand again, "Can you open your eyes for me?' She brought his hand to her lips again just as the door opened and a nurse walked in, he squeezed again, "That's it...come on Luke…"_

 _Her eyes were glued to his face as she waited, and suddenly those eyelids of his opened. Deep blue stared right back at her and her heart flip-flopped in her chest. "Luke!"_

 _He took a deep breath, squeezed her hand and his lip curved into a smile as he whispered in a hoarse voice, "What's this about a sponge bath? And you in a sexy nurses outfit?"_

 _Lorelai started to laugh as the tears fell and she leaned forward to hug him tightly. No sound had ever sounded sweeter than the deep timbre of his voice._

"Oh God." Lorelai said as she held him close, "You're awake!"

He groaned slightly, "Awake?"

She pulled back and wiped at her eyes, "Luke do you remember what happened?"

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, "Remember?"

Her pace quickened as she glanced over at the nurse checking his vitals. The door opened again and Dr. Heintz walked in and smiled, "Welcome back to the world Mr. Danes."

Luke's eyes fluttered open and glanced around him, "I'm in the hospital?"

Lorelai bit her lip and glanced at the Doctor who just smiled calmly and lifted Luke's chin, "You're in the hospital Luke. You have been for almost a week now." Luke started to sit up and he pushed him back, "Take it easy Luke...I need you to answer a few questions. What's the last thing you remember?"

Luke quickly reached for Lorelai's hand and squeezed it, she squeezed back, "I'm right here Luke."

He groaned, "I hate hospitals."

She nodded, "I know. I know, but you're safe. You need to answer his questions, okay? What's the last thing you remember?"

Luke swallowed hard and tried to ignore the nurse taking his pulse, "Um...we just got back from our trip…"

"So you remember your girlfriend, yes?" Dr. Heintz asked as he checked Luke's eyes.

Luke frowned, "She's kind of hard to forget."

Lorelai sniffled and squeezed his hand, "Luke…"

"Okay so you just got back…" Dr. Hentiz said as he lowered his light from Luke's eyes, "What happened after that? Do you remember?"

Luke scrunched up his nose and closed his eyes as he thought, "Rory wanted to see Lane...so we let her visit her. We went back to the house and Christopher was there…" He tensed, "He was being a jerk...and then...and then…" He squeezed Lorelai's hand as, "Rory. Oh my God. Rory!"

He started pulling at wires and desperately trying to get away, "Luke calm down!" Dr. Heintz said trying to hold him down.

"Rory! Where's Rory?" Luke yelled swatting the nurse away, the beeping got louder and faster from his machines as his heart pace quickened.

"Luke!" Lorelai said as she grasped his hand tightly in hers again, "Rory's fine!"

"Where is she?" He said as he ripped out the IV and stared at her helplessly, "Where's Rory?"

"She's at home." Lorelai said leaning towards him hoping to soothe him, she rubbed his cheek softly, "She's okay. Babe she's okay. Shh...breathe."

He took a few deep breaths, "She's okay…"

Dr. Heintz pushed Luke back gently, "Luke I know that this is stressful for you...but you need to calm down. You're body is still recovering. Take some deep breaths."

Luke closed his eyes and leaned against his pillow, "She's okay…"

Lorelai smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, she glanced at the Doctor who gave her a nod. He knew that Luke needed to hear what happened before he would be able to check him any further. Lorelai rubbed his knuckles a few times as his breath evened out and his heart rate slowed down.

"There you go…" Lorelai whispered, "Good Luke. Good…"

He swallowed hard and let his eyes open again as he turned back towards her, "What happened?"

She smiled, "You saved her life Luke…" Her eyes welled up with tears, "You risked your own life for hers. She wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you…"

He stared at her again, "She heard what he said...about the abortion."

She frowned, "Yes. She heard…"

"I know you never wanted her to know that." Luke whispered, "I'm so sorry Lorelai. I'm so sorry…"

She shook her head, "You have nothing to apologize for Luke. This was Chris's doing. Rory is okay. She's at home resting with Sookie right now. She's got a broken ankle, some bruises and cuts but she is going to be fine."

He frowned and began to fidget in his seat again, "Broken ankle? God...I feel terrible, I-"

"Luke." She said again reaching out to touch his face gently, "Don't you apologize. I mean it. You truly saved her...it could have been so much worse."

Luke leaned against the pillow again and sighed, "My head hurts…"

"You took quite a tumble Mr. Danes." Dr. Heintz interjected, "You hit your head incredibly hard when you hit the pavement. Your brain swelled...we had to do emergency surgery. You've been out for most of the week. You had us all worried."

Luke turned back towards Lorelai, "Almost a week?"

She held his hand in hers again and lifted it to her lips to kiss it gently, "Yeah. Longest week of my life...I was starting to worry."

Luke stared into her eyes and took in the deep blue, "I told you I wasn't going anywhere…" He said in a hoarse voice.

Dr. Hentiz straightened out and smiled, "I'll give you two a few minutes alone...he looks good. I'll have to run some more tests but for now...I think the best medicine will be talking to you." He looked at Luke, "You got a good one...she wouldn't take no for an answer. She's been here every chance she got."

Luke smiled and squeezed Lorelai's hand, "She's the best one…"

Dr. Heintz and the nurse stepped out and Lorelai leaned further into Luke, "How do you feel?"

He frowned, "Tired...my head hurts. A little confused…"

"But you remember me…" She whispered softly, "That's good...we were worried."

He shook his head, "How could I possibly forget you?"

She bowed her head slowly and looked down at their joined hands, "God Luke...seeing you and Rory lying there in the street...it felt like the world stopped. I couldn't see anything but the two of you...you were both so still. There was so much blood...it didn't seem real."

Luke was quiet, "It's all a bit blurry...I just remember what he said and I remember running when I saw that car…"

She sniffled and rubbed his hand in hers, "You didn't even hesitate...you just went after her."

Luke smiled, "Of course I did. I'd never let anything happen to her. You know that…" He paused for a second, "She's really okay?"

"Just worried…" Lorelai whispered, "She's been scared that you weren't going to wake up...she sat with you a lot. Read the sports page to you."

Luke smiled, "I love that kid…" He paused again, "Where is he?"

He didn't have to say the name for her to know who he was referring to, "He's gone…"

Luke scoffed, "Gone? Unbelievable...did he even stick around to see her?"

Lorelai sighed, "He came to the hospital...Babette and Morey drove me here. He came in...and then…" She paused, "My Dad was here...visiting someone he knew. He heard what happened...he told Christopher to leave. I did too...I told him not to come back."

Luke squeezed her hand, "Lorelai…"

She let out a shaky breath, "We don't need him. We never did…" Her eyes welled up with tears again, "But we need you Luke. We need you…"

He shifted and cringed a little when he felt a twinge of pain, "I'm not going anywhere…"

Lorelai reached a hand out to touch his face, "I should call-"

"Not now." Luke said as his eyes fluttered close again, "I just need you…I need you here with me."

Lorelai curled up beside him and ran a hand up and down his arm, "Try and relax honey." She smiled and leaned into kiss his cheek, "I'm not going anywhere either…"

Luke's eyes fluttered shut again and Lorelai let him rest. But her eyes never left his face; she didn't want to miss a moment.

* * *

Early the next morning, Lorelai woke up as the Doctors and nurses came back into check on Luke. She stayed with him while they pricked and prodded knowing how much he hated hospitals.

"I'm going to call Rory and Sookie." Lorelai said as they tried to help him sit up, "And Tyler…"

"Ty's here?" Luke asked as he groaned feeling the limbs creak.

"Of course. He came as soon as I called him." She paused for a moment, "And...Patty was able to track down Liz. She got here last night a little before you woke up...she went back to your apartment."

"Liz is here?" Luke asked as he gripped the side of the bed. "You met her? You talked?"

Lorelai smiled reassuringly, "Relax Luke...don't get yourself too worked up. Yes she's here. We talked...everything is fine. She was worried. She'll be so glad to hear that you're awake." She stood up, "Are you gonna be okay if I go call them? I already feel bad enough that I didn't call right away…"

He smiled, "You can blame it on me."

Lorelai glanced at the Nurses, "You keep him safe while I'm gone, okay?"

"We're going to try and get him to stand up, maybe walk a bit. If we aren't in here we will just be in the hall." She said with a smile.

Lorelai leaned forward and kissed Luke, "You can do this babe."

Luke grimaced but tried to smile as he watched her walk out of the room and down the hall. Lorelai walked towards the front desk and smiled when she saw Sarah standing behind the desk.

The nurse smiled at her, "I heard your boyfriend was awake…"

Lorelai beamed at her, "He is."

Sarah smiled, "I'm glad. Take all the time you need on the phone."

Lorelai smiled, lifted the phone dialed nine and then her home number. She couldn't wait to tell Rory the good news.

An hour later, Lorelai was sitting beside Luke in his room again. He had gone through a ton of tests and was already tired again. But as soon as the door opened again and three people came in, he perked up. Tyler was pushing Rory in a wheelchair, and Liz was walking nervously behind them.

"Luke!" Rory said from her seat, "You're awake! I knew you'd wake up!"

Luke shifted on the bed and smiled, "Hey kiddo...you alright? Sorry about the ankle…"

Rory smiled, "What this old thing?" She said pointing to her cast, "It's not permanent. Doc says I might have a few scars…" She paused, "But someone once told me that scars just tell a part of your story...they show how tough you are."

He smiled remembering their conversation when Rory's appendix had burst, "Oh yeah?"

Rory nodded, "Looks like you might have a few scars too...but everyone already knows how tough you are Luke." Her eyes welled up with tears, "Thanks for saving me…"

Luke held his hand out to her and Tyler pushed her chair up to the side of the bed, "Anytime kid…" He turned towards his friend, "Hey Ty…"

Tyler looked at him, "Glad to see you awake bud…"

Luke's head turned slowly as he spotted his sister standing nervously at the back of the room, "Hey sis…"

She swallowed hard, "Hey Big Brother…"

Lorelai stood up and walked around the side of the bed to reach Rory's chair, "Why don't we step out for a minute…"

Luke looked at his girlfriend and smiled, "Lorelai…"

She leaned down and kissed his lips gently, "We'll be right out side."

Tyler smiled and walked with Lorelai and Rory out of the room again. Liz stood at the end of Luke's bed and nervously stared at the wall above his head. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "It's good to see you…" He said awkwardly.

Liz started to cry as she walked to the side of the bed and pulled up a chair beside him, "I'm a terrible sister…"

Luke turned his head towards her, "Liz…"

"You were in here for days and no one could get a hold of me. I'm still not entirely sure how Patty did it…" Liz said.

Luke chuckled, "She has her ways…"

She sighed, "What if you had...what if you had died and I-"

"I'm alive." Luke said as he put his hand out, "I'm fine…" He paused, "Where's Jess?"

"Staying with a friend of mine. I wasn't sure what condition you would be in...I didn't want him to see you like that." She sighed, "How are you feeling?"

He smiled sadly, "Like I'm going to have the worst headache of my life for at least for a month…"

"Luke you could have been killed…" Liz said, "What were you thinking?"

Luke shrugged, "I was thinking that someone I really care about was about to get seriously hurt…"

She stared at him, "You're in love…"

His face flushed, "Liz…"

"You're in love." She said again as a smile lit up her face, "My Big Brother is in love."

He was quiet for a moment, "Yeah Liz...I'm in love."

She smiled and reached for his hand, "She seems great Luke...I can tell she really loves you too." She paused, "Plus I always knew you'd make a great Dad…"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not her Dad…" He paused, "Not really...although I care about her like she was my own."

"Sounds like her Dad is a real piece of work…" Liz said, "Just like Jimmy…"

Luke sighed, "I will never understand either of them. How they could possibly walk away from their children like that…" He swallowed hard and let his headrest back on the pillow, "Rory's not even mine and I'd do anything to protect her…"

Liz smiled, "You just proved that." He was quiet for a moment, lifting a hand he rubbed the space between his eyebrows, "Is it bad?"

Luke sighed and let his eyes flutter open again, "Just a constant pounding...something's are a bit blurry."

"Like what things?" Liz asked nervously, "Does the Doctor know that?"

Luke turned his head slowly towards her, "Yeah...he knows. But Lorelai doesn't...and I don't want her to worry." He shrugged, "Just...some gaps. He said it was normal...that it just may take some time for it all to come back. I remember that day...and my relationship. Long term stuff...that's all a little blurry. Like the years in between...the stuff between when Dad died and when I met Lorelai."

Liz sighed, "Luke…"

He shook his head slowly, "Don't worry Liz...like I said...Doc said it was normal. Pretty big injury…"

"Have you gotten up and walked around?" She asked.

Luke nodded, "A little...still a little shaky on my feet. I feel a little unsteady at the moment…"

She smiled, "Well maybe you'll finally stop and sit for a minute. You were just like Mom...always on the move. Never enough time in the day to get it all done."

Luke smiled, "Yeah well...I just don't like to waste time." He sighed, "I hate that I've already been here a week...seems like a waste."

She laughed to herself, "You're crazy...you know that?"

He smiled and got quiet again, then he asked gently, "Why don't you come home Liz?" She didn't answer right away, "Bring Jess...start over here. I'd be here...and Lorelai and Rory. All your old friends…"

Liz's eyes welled up with tears, "Luke…"

He shrugged again, "I know why you left...it hurts sometimes being there too. But...has running helped? And what about Jess? Don't you think it would be good for him to have a more stable home? I can help…"

"I just...don't know." Liz said sadly, "Jess...well I'm not sure he'd like small town life. He's...he's difficult." She sighed, "More and more so by the day...and I know that I've been a crap Mom but-"

"You've done the best you can." Luke said, "But coming home could be good for both of you…"

She smiled sadly, "I think right now we just need to focus on getting you better Big Brother. Then we can try and fix my messed up life…" She reached out a hand and squeezed his large one in her small one, "Please listen to the Doctors...please take care of yourself." She paused, "Please let Lorelai take care of you…"

Luke smiled, "I'll try sis…"

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Both wondering what was next for them. Both afraid of dredging up the past…

* * *

That night, Lorelai sat on the chair beside Luke's bed. Rory had gone home again with Sookie and Tyler. She wasn't ready or willing to leave him just yet. Luke was lying on the bed, staring at her as she wrote a few notes and then stored them in her bag.

She glanced back up at him, "Liz was going to stay at the apartment again tonight...she said she might have to head home soon to check on Jess. But that she'd be back soon…"

Luke nodded once, "Okay…"

She stared at him with a sad frown, "Do you think she'll come back?"

Luke shrugged, "I don't know...it's up to her." He sighed and put his hand out, "Come here…"

Lorelai smiled and got up to sit beside him on the bed, "Hey…" She lifted her hand and stroked the side of his face gently, "Are you okay?"

Luke closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, "Head hurts…"

Her eyes welled up with tears and she leaned forward to kiss his temple, "I'm sorry…"

He shook his head and leaned against her shoulder, "Don't be. I'm just glad Rory's alright…"

She ran a hand up and down his arm, "Luke..."

"Mm?" He asked trying to top the pounding in his head, "Yeah?"

"Are...are we okay?" She asked softly, "I mean...are we going to be okay?"

Luke swallowed hard and pulled away to look at her, he squinted up in the light, "Can you turn the light off? It's too bright…"

She frowned and stood up to flip the light off, she was hesitant to walk back towards him. But in the dim light from the machines, she saw him put out his arm for her. She went back to her spot on the bed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"We're fine." Luke said leaning against her, "I'm just...feeling a little off I think. Lots of medicine...head hurts. Just...not myself."

"Yeah…" She whispered, "I can understand that." She paused again, "But...but you remember?" She swallowed hard, "You remember us?"

He sighed and moved his head again, just enough so he could see her face, "I remember you. I remember us…"

She nodded once, "But...I sense a but coming…"

He stared at her for a moment, "Other things are a little fuzzy...things before you...after my Dad. That time…"

Her heart rate sped up, "Oh…"

He shrugged, "I mean...I remember the Diner. I remember opening it...but all of those years feel like a blur. Dr. Heintz said there could be a lot of reasons for that...and maybe I don't want to remember them." He paused again, "I know that I was sad...I can feel that."

"Luke…" She whispered squeezing his arm in hers, "I just...I want you to be totally open with me. I want you to tell me how you are feeling and what you need…I'm here. I'm 100% here for you. This isn't going to be easy...but I'm here. Okay?"

He squeezed her leg, "Okay…" He turned his head to look at her again, "Truth?"

She nodded slowly, "Truth…"

He frowned, "I'm a little scared…"

She snuggled further into him, "Scared of what?"

"Scared that I won't be myself anymore…" He said, "That I'm going to be changed...that I won't be the man you need me to be."

"God Luke…" Lorelai said trying to scramble off the bed but he only pulled her closer, "Luke-"

He stared deep into her eyes, "Again...Dr. Heintz says these are not irrational fears...he says it's okay to feel a little freaked out. A little worried...but he says I'm showing progress. That I shouldn't worry too much...that things will get better with time." He paused, "I'm just not always good with waiting…"

She licked her lips and searched his eyes; "I can wait forever for you if I have too…"

He shook his head; "I don't want that for you…"

"But I want you." She whispered as her eyes welled up with tears, "I want you Luke. No matter what...I am always going to want and love you. Okay? I didn't…" She let her tears fall freely and she felt her hands shaking, "I didn't know what love was before you…"

He stared at her, feeling a burst of love for her, "Neither did I…"

She was quiet as she took in his appearance in the dim light, "Luke the last week...not knowing if you were going to wake up or not...or if you were going to wake up and not know who I am…" She paused, "I can wait for anything. That was the hardest part. The not knowing...but I know that I love you. And that you love me…"

He smiled and reached a hand out to tug at a lock of her hair, "I do love you…"

She nodded slowly and leaned forward to kiss him softly, "Then that's all that matters...we can figure out everything else after."

"You're staying?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Always…" She whispered as she leaned forward and pulled him against her chest, "If you jumping in front of that car was your way of trying to get rid of me...I hate to break it to you babe...only made me hold on tighter."

He smirked and began to close his eyes, "I don't want you going anywhere beautiful girl...I want you right here."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head careful to avoid his bandage, "No place I'd rather be…"

* * *

The following morning, Rory came back to visit with Luke. Tyler had dropped her off and then was going back to the house to begin to make preparations for when Luke could return. Lorelai was out in the hall talking to Sookie on the phone when she noticed her Dad walking down the hall. She said goodbye to her friend then called out to him.

He smiled nervously and walked over to her, "Lorelai hello...how's Luke?"

Lorelai smiled, "He's taking it one day at a time…" She paused, "Were you coming to visit?"

He sighed, "Unfortunately my friend passed away last night...I came to help his wife figure a few things out."

Her breath caught in her throat, "Oh God Dad...the one that had surgery?"

He nodded, "Yes. He was very sick…"

Her stomach tumbled when she thought of the fact that Luke and Rory could have died too. She hated to think of that possibility. She reached out and held his hand, "I'm so sorry…"

He paused, "Thank you." He frowned, "If anything...seeing him pass away has made me realize I'm not getting any younger. I don't want…" His eyes welled up with tears, "I don't want to miss anymore time with you and Rory…"

"I know…" She said with a heavy sigh, "We haven't had much time to talk about things...about our fight."

He nodded, "I told you that I want what's best for Rory. Whatever you decide...I support 100%. Alright?"

She smiled, "I know...I really do believe that. At the moment I don't' know what the best decision for her is. But I do want it to be her decision…"

"I understand that. And I think that's best too." He said, then cleared his throat nervously, "I heard your Mother stopped by…"

She nodded, "I haven't had time to reach out to her again...but I appreciated that she extended that olive branch."

"She's been very worried about you and Rory…" He paused, "Not just in the last week...but the last 13 years. She never stopped caring…"

"Dad…" She said with a voice laced with emotion, "It's just complicated…"

"I know. What she did…" He let out a shaky breath, "I still haven't accepted it fully...and I'm not sure I ever will. But I do hope that someday our family can find their way back to each other."

She stared at him for a moment, "Maybe...when things settle down. When Luke and Rory are feeling better...we could try and have lunch or dinner together...maybe somewhere other than your house. Somewhere neutral…"

Richard smiled, "I think your Mother would really enjoy that…"

She smiled, "Good…" She looked back at Luke's room and then back at her father, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

He smiled and shook his head, "No...I'm alright. He's in a better place…" He took a deep breath, "Just go take care of Luke and Rory...call if you need anything. And don't forget to take care of yourself…"

Lorelai smiled, "I won't…" She walked over and leaned up to hug him, "Please take care of yourself too. We like having you around…"

Richard squeezed her back and then stepped back, "I'll see you soon."

Lorelai watched him walk away then turned to walk back to Luke's room. She stopped outside the door and listened to Luke and Rory as she read the sports page to him.

"Maybe next year we can go to another Sox's game." Rory said closing the paper and putting it beside her on the table.

Luke smiled, he felt tired but wanted to spend time with Rory, "That would be fun."

She stared at him for a moment, "Are you really feeling okay?"

He smiled, "Would I lie to you?"

She smiled back, "If you thought it was protecting me...then yes you would."

Outside the room, Lorelai smiled. She knew that Rory was right about that. Luke shifted nervously on the bed and sighed, "Rory my head hurts...I won't lie to you about that. It's probably going to hurt for a while. But...I'm going to be okay."

She swallowed hard, "Okay…"

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, "Any pain?"

She shook her head, "Not physically…"

There was a silence that filled the room, Lorelai didn't love. She knew that they needed this time to talk. Rory had a lot of emotions she had to sort through and questions she needed to ask. She also knew that Luke had his own emotions and worries too…

"Rory...what your father said…" He sighed, "Was terrible…"

Her eyes welled up with tears again, "I knew deep down...I knew he never wanted me. But I think to hear him actually say those things...it just sealed the deal." She frowned, "It feels weird to know you were never wanted…"

He grimaced slightly as he tried to pull himself up, "Rory…"

She scooted her wheelchair closer to him, "Luke you need to lie down…"

He sighed and lay back down, he put his hand out to her, "Come here…"

Rory wheeled all the way up beside him and put her small hand in his. "What?"

"You are wanted." Luke whispered, "Maybe not by him...but you are wanted by your Mom." He swallowed hard, "And you're wanted by me…"

A few tears fell down her cheeks, "Luke…"

"I'm not your Dad. I know that...and I can never fully replace him. I've told you that before." He paused, "But if you want me in your life...if you want me to try and fill those shoes...I'm here."

She swallowed hard, "You have been…"

He smiled, "You know that someday I want to marry your Mom...right?"

Out in the hall, Lorelai's heart sped up in her chest. She knew this was where they wanted to end up...she knew they were on the same page. But every time she heard him mention marriage...a future...her love for him grew. She never expected to have all that...let alone with a man as amazing as Luke. But more than that she never thought she'd find a man that would accept her daughter the way he did.

Rory nodded, "I know…"

"If I marry her…" He paused and then smiled, "When I marry her…" He corrected himself, "That means I will be your step-father."

Rory's eyes widened as did her smile, "True…"

"I can be your Dad if you need me to be. If you want me to be…" He said with a nervous smile, "It won't change what he's done...but I love you kid as if you were my own."

She took a deep breath, "You saved my life…"

He smiled and squeezed her hand in his, "I'd do it again in a heartbeat kid…"

"You saved my life...and he never wanted my life to begin." She said in a hoarse voice. Both Lorelai and Luke's hearts cracked at her words, "There is no comparison...you were supposed to be my Dad. Not him...of course I want you to be my Dad."

He breathed a sigh of relief and squeezed her hand again, "Good."

"So...you really are planning on proposing to Mom?" Rory asked in a whisper, Lorelai still heard her though.

"When the time is right...and when I'm back to my old self...there's nothing that will stop me. Let's just hope she says yes…" He said with a nervous smile.

Rory rolled her eyes, "She could never say no to you Luke…" She paused as she felt the tears welling up again, "She was so strong for me this last week...but I know she was a mess inside. She was so afraid you wouldn't wake up…" Her voice cracked, "We both were…"

"Hey…" Luke whispered softly, "I'm right here kid. I opened my eyes...I'm gonna be fine."

She nodded quickly trying to stay strong, "I know...but it was really scary. We don't want to lose you."

"You won't." He said in a thick voice, "Never...I'm tough. I wasn't going anywhere…"

"I guess you really do keep your promises…" Rory said with a smile.

He nodded, "Told you I'd never lie to you…"

Feeling the need to be with the both, Lorelai walked into the room and smiled at them both, "How are my two favorite people?"

"Good." Rory said with a smile, "Just having a chat…"

"Oh yeah?" Lorelai asked as she sat down on the side of the bed with Luke, "About anything special?"

"How great you are…" Rory said with a smirk, "How we worship you…"

Lorelai put a hand to her chest, "Oh you flatter me…"

Luke put his hand over Lorelai's knee, "We were talking about how I'm not going anywhere. And that when I say I want a future with you...it means I want a future with Rory too. I want us to be a family."

Lorelai's eyes welled up with tears, she reached over and touched a finger to his lips, "We already are."

Rory smiled, "She's right about that...Mom and I were a family first. But you were exactly what we needed…" She paused, "And...if anyone else comes along in the future...it will just make things even better."

Lorelai smiled, "You really want to be a big sister?"

"Of course." Rory said with a smile, "I think it would be fun."

"Well...let's get Luke out of this joint before we make any other big decisions." Lorelai said with a wink.

Rory smiled, then her face softened a little, "Okay…"

Lorelai stared at her, trying to read her expression, "What's going on in your head kiddo?"

Rory bit her lip, "Nothing…"

She looked at her daughter carefully, "Rory...spill."

Rory's eyes turned from her Mom, to Luke and then back to her Mom, "Do you think...that maybe…" She shifted in her chair and then took a deep breath, "Do you think Dad would let Luke adopt me?" Lorelai and Luke were both stunned for a second and barely had time to respond before Rory started rambling nervously again, "Not that you have too! I was just...thinking about it." She sighed, "To be honest I have been thinking about it for awhile...since before the accident. But more so now...and if you don't want too that's totally fine! But I don't know you said that-"

"Rory…" Luke said in a slow even voice.

"You said that you want to be there for me like that if I want you to be. And I do want you to be. You're more of a father to me than he ever was or ever could be. In just six months you've shown me what a real Father should treat his daughter like. He's been absent for 13 years. And I think of you as my Dad and I also think-" She continued.

"Rory…" Lorelai tried this time.

"And if you were to get married and become my Stepfather...that could be a possibility right? And if you guys had more kids...I'd like for all of us to have the same parents. But if you think it's to weird or you don't want to then that's okay too." She said not meeting their gaze this time.

"Rory…" They both said together.

Her head snapped up and she took a deep breath as she stared at them, "What?"

Lorelai took Luke's hand; he turned his head towards her and smiled. Lorelai squeezed his hand and let him answer, "Your Mom and I have discussed this before…"

Rory's eyes widened, "Really?"

Lorelai nodded, "It's come up from time to time...even before the accident."

Rory leaned forward slightly, "Really?" She asked again.

Luke chuckled, "Yes really. We discussed the options...and what we think your Dad would say."

Rory huffed, "Well speaking from recent experience he probably wouldn't mind one bit. It would rid him of any and all responsibility once and for all." She paused, "So...you've talked about it. Does that mean...that it's something you want to do?"

"When we are ready to take that next step in our relationship…" Lorelai said squeezing Luke's hand in hers, "We want to find the right lawyers and sign the papers. We want to be a family…"

Rory's face softened, "Would we both change our names?"

Luke smiled, "Only if you want too. I can still legally be your Father if you want to keep the Gilmore name. I want you to be comfortable."

Rory was quiet for a moment, "Gilmore-Danes sounds pretty good…"

Lorelai smiled, "Sounds damn good…"

"Language Mom…" Rory said with a teasing smile.

Lorelai sighed and leaned in closer to Luke, "Sorry...I'm just so happy." She paused as her voice cracked, "For a second there I thought I lost you both…"

Luke squeezed her hand and then reached for Rory's, "We're both here."

"Thank God." Lorelai said burying her nose in his neck, "You two are my whole world."

Luke held her close against him and smiled at Rory. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared about what was too come. He meant it when he told Lorelai he was afraid he wouldn't be himself anymore. He wasn't used to needing people...or asking for help. But sitting here with these two girls...he knew he'd do anything he had to do to get better and build the life he wanted to have with them. They meant everything to him...and he was determined to make sure that he got to marry Lorelai someday and adopt Rory. There was nothing more in this world that he wanted...

* * *

 **I hope this was worth the wait. I will try and update as soon as I can! I also have some other ideas brewing in my head for future stories as well. You all keep me inspired plus with the revival coming...I am all about GG these days! Thanks again! Love you all!**


	40. Chapter 40

The days were passing and Luke was getting increasingly frustrated with being stuck in the hospital. He wasn't one to ever sit still...and the fact that he had to sit in a hospital was worse. He hated hospitals. He hated the smell...he hated the lights. He hated that everything was white and sterile. He wanted to go home. He wanted to get the hell out of this place. But the Doctors still wanted to monitor him to make sure that things were improving.

He was even more frustrated when he mad moments where things went slightly blank. The Doctors assured him that it was normal and that it would improve but he didn't like feeling so out of control. On this particular day he was standing up at the end of the bed trying to button his shirt. He was practicing mundane things to prove that he could take care of himself. But for whatever reason, his mind and fingers weren't working together. He didn't seem able to push the button through the hole of his flannel shirt...something he had to have done a million times.

Lorelai walked into the room, she stood back for a moment watching him. She was trying to give him his space lately. She knew he was getting antsy to leave. But she also knew that he needed the medical attention until they told him he was safe to leave. She tensed when she saw his hands shaking as he tried to focus on getting the last button in its hole.

After a minute he groaned and mumbled, "Son of a bitch…"

She stepped closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Here. Let me…"

Luke jumped slightly at the sound of her voice and the feel of her hand on his back. He hated feeling weak. But even more so when it was in front of Lorelai. She had been so good to him, taking care of his every need. He loved her for that. But he also wasn't used to being taken care of like this…

"Lorelai…" He whispered, "I can do it…"

She smiled and nodded her head, "I know you can." She slipped the button into its hole then smoothed her hand down his chest, "Doc said you get to take a walk outside today."

He frowned and sat down on the bed, "Yep...a quick stroll around the hospital." He rolled his eyes, "Real exciting…"

She sighed and sat down beside him, "I know how badly you want to get out of here Luke...and I wish you could come home too. But you had a very serious injury...we need to make sure everything is okay before we leave here."

He chuckled and pushed away from her, "They want me to prove I can button a freaking shirt? This is ridiculous."

"Luke…" She said reaching for his hand, "I know-"

"No you don't know!" Luke said standing up quickly, he grimaced when he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him, "Ow-"

"Slow down…" Lorelai said as she stood up and put a hand on his arm but he shrugged her off, "Just sit."

"I don't want to sit. I don't want to lie down anymore. I don't want to be stuck here anymore! I don't want people poking and prodding at me. I don't want to have to tell people when I need to freaking pee!" He screamed.

"Luke…" She said as her eyes welled up with tears.

"I want to go home. I want to get back to my life. I want to go to work. I want people to stop treating me like I'm about to die." He grumbled, his voice was low and laced with anger and frustration.

She sat back down on the edge of the bed and glanced down, "I don't know what to say,…"

He sighed, "Lorelai…"

There was a knock on the door and Tyler stepped in, he immediately sensed the tension between them. "Uh...hey. Sorry…" He cleared his throat nervously, "Rory's done with her x-ray...she's asking for you." He said looking at Lorelai.

She plastered a smile on her face and stood up, "Great thanks."

Luke opened his mouth to say something to her but she walked out of the room so fast he couldn't seem to find a way to form the words. He cursed his stupid brain again. It wasn't working fast enough.  
When Lorelai was out of the room, Tyler turned to his friend, "Did I interrupt something?"

Luke sighed and sat back down on the bed, grimacing as he went. Everything was still stiff and sore. "Yeah...me being a jackass."

Tyler walked over to the chair in the corner and smiled at his friend "So you were just being yourself then?"

Luke sighed and suddenly felt extremely tired, he lay back on the bed, "Ty...I'm too damn tired to play games…"

Tyler let him relax for a moment before speaking again, "Luke...I know you. I know that being stuck in here and needing help with things is so not easy for you. But we're all trying...especially Lorelai."

Luke turned his head slowly and looked at his friend, "I know. I know...which makes me feel even worse because I'm being a jerk for no reason. I'm just irritated...not with her...but with myself."

"How can you possibly be irritated with yourself?" Tyler asked, "You didn't ask for this to happen. You were being you...you were selfless and protected someone you cared about. Rory could have died if you hadn't stepped in…"

Luke nodded, "And I know that...and I'm so glad she's alright. I just don't like feeling weak…"

Tyler rolled his eyes, leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, "Dude you are so far from weak...you're the strongest man I know. When are you gonna realize that?"

Luke shook his head, "You have to say that because you are my best friend and because you feel bad for me."

"Jesus Luke…" Tyler said pushing himself off the chair, "Do you not see that people genuinely care about you? Do you not realize that when Lorelai called me...I had this insane moment of panic? That the thought of my best friend being dead scared the crap out of me?"

"Tyler…" Luke said slowly pushing himself up off the bed.

"That Lorelai, Rory and I weren't going crazy this last week? Since your Mom died you always assumed you were alone. You thought no one would care about you...that you weren't worth it." He shook his head, "But you mean a hell of a lot to so many people Luke. So get over your pride and your insecurities and realize we're all here and we're not going anywhere."

There was a silence in the room for a moment before Luke started to laugh slightly, "Well damn...how long you been holding that all in?"

Tyler laughed and sat down beside him, "Probably since we were about 13…"

"Oh so not long at all then?" Luke said with an eye roll.

"No. Not long…" Tyler said with a sad smile, he turned towards his friend and sighed, "But seriously Luke...you gotta let us take care of you this time around man. It's not going to be easy...I get your frustration. But we're all doing the best we can…"

"I know…" Luke said softly, "I do know that…"

"And I also know that you have a tendency to push people away when you're frustrated." He paused, "I've known you pretty much my whole life. So I can fight back...and as strong as Lorelai is...I'd hate to see you push the best thing that's ever happened to you away just because you're afraid to look weak." He shook his head, "She won't change her mind...she loves you. You saved her kid...she's in this Luke. And she's trying to take care of you...but she can't if you don't let her."

Luke was quiet for a moment, "I don't want to push her away…"

"I know you don't. And she knows that you don't mean to yell…" Tyler whispered, "Just...do me a favor and try and let yourself be a little vulnerable for once."

"It's not that easy…" Luke whispered, "I always had to be the strong one in the family."

"I know." Tyler whispered, "You know I know…"

Luke sighed, "Lorelai was afraid to tell me that Liz hasn't called since she went back home…"

"Yeah we both were…" Tyler said, "I'm sorry man…"

Luke shook his head, "Liz is who she is...I can't change her."

"She might come back…" Tyler whispered, "We talked a little...she cried. Said she was sorry for the things she's done to hurt you. Wished she could change…"

"It's not that I want her to change…" Luke whispered, "I just...I want her to figure out what she wants. I want her to find a better life for herself and Jess."

"I know. But you also can't force that on her. She needs to want it for herself." Tyler said." He paused, "It was like with Jamie…" His voice became thick with emotion, "She needed to want to get sober...she needed to make the decision for herself. I begged and begged her to get help...but she wouldn't go until she was ready." He smiled at his friend, "And when I needed you the most...you were there for me back then. Just like I'm gonna be here for you now…"

Luke smiled, "You have been here for me…" He shrugged, "I'm sure the kids and Jamie miss you…"

Tyler smiled, "They are coming this weekend to see you...Jamie's been chomping at the bit to see you for herself. Sometimes I think she loves you more than she loves me." He teased.

Luke chuckled, "Well duh…"

Tyler laughed and then put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You okay?"

Luke nodded slowly and took a deep breath, "Yeah…" He paused again, "Sometimes I think I'm so afraid to screw things up with Lorelai that I get stuck in my own head." He laughed again, "Ironically my head is working against me at the moment...everything is a bit muddled."

"You had a serious brain injury." Tyler said, "You can't expect to bounce back over night…"

"I think I just need to keep reminding myself of that…" Luke said.

"Let me know if you need a reminder." Tyler said, "I'm happy to let you know when you're being an idiot."

"You always have been that person for me." Luke said with a laugh, then his face turned more serious, "You've also been there for me whenever I need you…"

Tyler smiled and put his hand out to him, "We took a blood oath...remember? Friends no matter what."

Luke smiled and shook his hand, "Brothers no matter what…" He corrected him.

Tyler nodded, "I got your back man. You can do this. And we're all going to help you get back to where you need to be."

"Thanks Ty…" Luke whispered, "You uh...you think you can go get Lorelai for me?"

Tyler nodded, "You got it." He stood up, "I'll get Rory settled in the car for Lorelai and then come back after."

"Okay." Luke said as he leaned back in the bed again.

Tyler walked out of the room and found Lorelai and Rory in the hallway. Lorelai was helping her on her crutches as they walked towards the elevator. Tyler called out to them and pulled Lorelai to the side.

"Luke wants to talk to you real quick before you leave…" He whispered.

Lorelai frowned, "Ty-"

"I know." He said sadly, "I know he was...he was just frustrated." He shrugged, "Just hear him out, okay?"

Lorelai nodded slowly, "Okay…"

"I'll bring Rory out to the car. Take your time…" He said softly as he gave her arm a squeeze, "He loves you...just remember that."

Lorelai smiled, looked back at Rory and then headed off towards Luke's room again. She took a deep breath before poking her head around the corner. He turned when he saw her and held out his hand, a look of sadness washed over his face. She walked over to the bed, sat down and took his hands in hers. Her fingers traced over his knuckles softly as she waited for him to speak.

"I'm sorry I was being such an ass…" Luke whispered.

She glanced back up at him and smiled softly, "You're frustrated...I get it Luke. I really do. I mean…" She sighed, "I guess I don't totally know what you are going through. But I know how fiercely independent you are. I know that this can't be easy for you...and I know that you don't like asking for help." She sighed and squeezed his hand softly, "But babe...you were in a huge accident. You're lucky to be alive...you can't expect to go back to normal over night."

He swallowed hard and said in a low voice, "I know…"

She smiled at him and lifted his hand, she placed it against her heart, "Since the moment I met you...you've taken care of me and Rory. You've seen us both at our best and worst. And yet you still love us…"

He nodded, "Of course I do…"

"You need to let us take care of you this time around Luke Danes. You've never once asked for anything...you've never let your guard down." She felt her the tears burning in her eyes, "But I need you to do that...I need you to be vulnerable with me. I love you...and nothing is going to change that."

He stared down at his hand against her chest, "I don't want to be weak in front of you...I want to be your rock. I want to be strong."

She sighed and lifted his hand to her lips, placing a gentle kiss against his knuckles, "You actually think I see you as weak right now? God Luke…" She used her other hand to lift up and trace the side of his face, "You are the strongest man I have ever known. You've been through so much in your life...and yet you've never asked for help. You've never given up." She smiled, "And you put your life in danger to save my little girl...you aren't weak Luke. You are so strong. And you've always been my rock...you still are right now. Always will be…"

He sighed and leaned forward to rest his forehead against her, "I'm sorry…"

She breathed him in, "Don't apologize. Just let me in...let me take care of you."

He smiled, "Okay…" He paused, "Does the taking care of me part still mean potential sponge baths and you in a nurses outfit?"

She laughed and pulled away just enough to be able to look into his eyes, "Is that really the thing that made you wake up?"

He laughed, "Partially…" He paused, "But I could hear you...even before that. I knew you were there…"

"Yeah?" She whispered as she sniffled, "Good…"

He sighed and leaned back on the bed, "You should bring Rory home...she's spent enough time in the hospital."

"She misses you too...maybe even more than me." She said with a smile, "Talks about you all the time." Her smile grew, "And she keeps bringing up the adoption idea…"

His heart swelled in his chest, "Really?"

"Yeah." She said giving his hand a squeeze, "She was practicing writing Rory Gilmore-Danes…"

He laughed, "Wow…"

"You know...that even if we did get married I'd never expect you to make that move. I only want it if you want it." She said softly.

He rolled his eyes, "Lorelai I'm the one that brought it up to you to begin with. Do I ever do something I don't want to do?"

She smiled and her heart swelled with love for him, "No you don't…"

"All I want…" He said in a deep, loving voice, "Is to have a full and happy life with you and Rory…" He shrugged, "And whoever else may come along in the future…"

"You and Rory are really determined to get me pregnant…" She teased.

He smirked, "Eventually yes…" It was his turn to kiss her hand, "As long as you want that too…"

She smiled, "You know I do…"

"Good." He said taking a deep breath, he lowered her hand to his lap and sighed, "So...we're good?"

"We're great." She said with a smile, "I should go…" She frowned, "I hate being away from you though...I can't wait until you are home again with me."

"Can't come soon enough." He said with a heavy sigh, "Can't wait to get out of this place…"

"I know. But you are staying as long as the Doctors tell you too. I need you healthy babe…" She said squeezing his hand.

"I know." He said with a gentle voice, "Drive safe, okay?"

"I will." She said leaning forward to kiss him, "Call me if you need me?"

He smiled, "I always need you…"

"Right back at ya…" She whispered as she pecked his lips again, "I love you."

"Love you too." He said as he watched her stand up.

She gave him a small wave and then left the room. Luke sat quietly for a moment and then glanced down at his shirt. He stood up, took a deep breath and started to unbutton his shirt. And this time...he was determined to not get frustrated. He could do this…

* * *

That night; Lorelai was lying on the couch trying to catch a moment of rest. Rory had fallen asleep early. Trying to get around on crutches was exhausting and she was still recovering from her other injuries. Lorelai had called Luke to say goodnight and he assured him that he was fine with Tyler but was looking forward to seeing her in the morning. After apologizing for his behavior again, they hung up and Lorelai began to try and catch up on the things that needed to be done at home. She had folded two loads of laundry, washed dishes, and changed Rory's sheets, check in at work, paid bills and more. Her eyes were just beginning to close when there was a knock on the door. She sighed and pulled herself up off the couch to go see who it was.

She smiled when she saw that it was Mia, "Hey." She said softly, "I wasn't expecting you."

Mia smiled nervously, "Is it too late? I meant to come earlier...but I chickened out."

Lorelai frowned, "Chickened out? What do you mean?"

Mia sighed, "Can I come in? I need to talk to you about some stuff…"

Lorelai's heart started to race, "That's never a good start to a conversation." She paused, "I have to remind you that I'm pretty fragile at the moment. Not sure if I can take much more bad news…"

Mia's eyes welled up with tears, "Lorelai…"

She took a deep breath and reached out for her hand, "Please don't tell me you're sick."

"No!" Mia said shaking her head, "No...it's not that." She sighed and squeezed her hand back, "Can we just talk?"

Lorelai nodded and stepped aside, "Sure. Come in. Rory's asleep...we can talk in the living room."

Mia settled onto the couch and fidgeted nervously as Lorelai sat down beside her, "How is Rory feeling? Much pain? And how's Luke? I wanted to visit...but I didn't want to interrupt. I'm sure he's tired."

Lorelai nodded, "They are both recovering. It's going to take a long time for Luke to get back to normal and he's trying to come to terms with that. But he's okay...we're all okay." She stared at the woman who had taken her in so long ago, "Mia...what's going on?"

Mia sighed, "I got an offer on the Inn...someone wants to buy it."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Oh…"

She frowned and reached across to hold her hand, "I know this is a lot to take in. It happened a few weeks ago...and I was trying to think it all over. I was going to tell you the day you came back to work after your trip. But then the accident happened…"

Lorelai nodded slowly, "I was a little preoccupied." She frowned, "Someone wants to buy the Inn? Did you take the offer? Are you leaving?"

"Lorelai you know I've always wanted to retire down South...that I've wanted to buy a house down there. I suppose it just might be happening a little earlier than we expected." Her eyes welled up with tears.

Lorelai was quiet for a moment, "I guess so."

Mia sighed and pulled Lorelai's hand into her lap, "Do you hate me?"

Lorelai smiled sadly and shook her head, "No. God no! I knew that this day would come...I want you to do what's best for you. But it's just weird to think about the Inn being gone. It was my first real home…"

A tear escaped Mia's cheek and she tried to wipe it away, "I remember the day you showed up. At first you looked so small...so unsure of yourself. And then you took a deep breath, lifted Rory up on your hip and asked for a job. You sounded so confident that I could not say no."

Lorelai bit her lip; "I don't know what would have happened to us if you hadn't taken us in. To be honest I don't want to think about it."

Mia leaned further into the couch, "Lorelai I love Stars Hollow. This will always be my home. But…" She shrugged, "I just feel like I need to start this new journey of my life." She started to cry again, "But I feel like I am letting you down...abandoning you and Rory-"

"I don't feel like that." She said with a smile as she squeezed her hand, "To be honest...it's weird that this is coming up now." She paused, "I was talking to Luke...about a dream of mine. I've always…" She laughed to herself, "Well not always, but I've dreamed about opening my own Inn since I started working for you. And I have passed the old Dragonfly in so many times…"

Mia smiled, "That's a beautiful property…"

"Luke thinks that I should go for it." Lorelai said, "Maybe this is the time for me to do it." She paused, "Although it would probably be easier to do it once things settle down here. When are you leaving?"

"The sale won't go through until the spring." Mia said, "The buyers want to wait until after the winter which means you still have a job as long as you want it."

"I want it. And I need it." She said with a laugh, "God...I can't imagine you not being here."

Her eyes filled up again, "I know...it's a weird feeling. I've gone back and forth so many times you wouldn't believe it. But at the end of the day it feels right."

"Then that's all that matters." Lorelai held her hand tightly and felt her voice become thick with emotion, "Besides, it's not like once you leave you're out of my life. You are so important to me...you gave me a home. You took care of me when I needed it most. You know you are like a Mom to me."

"You're like the daughter I never had." Mia said, "I'm always going to be here for you. No matter where I go...you always have me." She shrugged, "Besides...you don't need me anymore. You've got Rory and Luke." She smiled, "And...things with your parents are turning around."

"My Mom came by after the accident. Brought food and everything." Lorelai said softly, "It felt weird...but also nice to have her support. I don't know how to feel about it. I don't know if I can let her in fully...but I think maybe I should try."

"It needs to be your choice." Mia said, "You get to call the shots this time around."

"I guess so." Lorelai said with a shrug, "It's just a little scary…"

"I know." Mia said squeezing her hand, "But you are stronger than you realize. You can handle whatever comes your way. And when things get tough, Luke is going to be right beside you. Rory too…"

She licked her lips, "Mia there was this moment when he wouldn't wake up...and it felt like everything else around me had stopped. I didn't know if I could survive him dy-" She shivered, "I can't even say it. But I'm not supposed to need someone like that. I'm not supposed to depend on someone like that."

"That's what love is." Mia said, "Needing and wanting someone. You love Luke and he loves you. It's okay…"

Lorelai stared at her for a moment, "Luke is going to miss you too."

Mia smiled, "I brought something for him. Well it's out in the car...I'll give it to you as long as you promise not to go snooping. They are his things."

Lorelai was intrigued, "What kinds of things?"

"When Katherine died, William brought a box of things to me. He said it was too hard to have them in the house. He didn't know what to do with them...I suppose he expected me to throw them out." She shrugged, "But I thought that someday Luke or Liz might want them." She paused, "Still no word from Liz since she left again?"

Lorelai shook her head, "Nope. Luke hasn't said it...but I can tell it's bothering him. More because he's worried about her."

"That sounds like Luke. He's lying in a hospital bed trying to recover from a life threatening injury and he's worried about his sister." She shook her head, "God bless that man."

Lorelai smiled, "There's no one like him."

Mia stared at her for a moment, "I want you to know that I am incredibly proud of you."

She swallowed hard, "Mia…"

Mia shook her head, "I mean it Lorelai. To see how far you have come in the last 13 years…" Her voice cracked as she went on, "Especially the last few months have made me admire your strength even more. I know that things haven't been easy...but you've never given up. And I know that you can and will open your own Inn. This town will be better for it."

She bit her lips, "I'm scared…"

"I know." Mia said softly, "And that's okay. Sometimes that fear helps us do great things."

She let out a shaky breath, "So many things are happening and changing...and I don't always do well with change. Between my parents, the Inn, Rory, the accident, the trial and Luke...it's all a bit overwhelming." She smiled softly, "But...I know that I want to be with him. I want a future...a real life and family. And we both want to work for it."

"Then you'll get there." Mia said patting her hand, "It's late though...and I'm sure you're exhausted. I'm sorry I showed up so late. Like I said...I was a little afraid to come here. I thought you might hate me…"

"Never." Lorelai said with a smile.

Mia smiled and squeezed her hand again, "I'll go get the box. It's in my car."

Lorelai smiled, "I'll get it. You can peak in on Rory if you want. She's sound asleep…"

Mia smiled and watched as Lorelai stood up and walked out to the car. She stood up and tiptoed towards Rory's bedroom. The door was open a crack, so she pushed it open and peered into the room. It was dark, but the light from the kitchen provided enough light for her to see Rory. She suddenly looked so big to her...so grown up.

She remembered all the nights she had watched her sleep in her basinet at the Inn. How 13 years had gone by...she wasn't totally sure. But she was proud of the young girl she had grown up to be. However she did feel an ache in her chest thinking she would be missing out on so much once she left. She noticed the cuts and bruises along her face and arms and the large boot sticking up at the end of the bed. She wondered how Luke was recovering and told herself she had to go and see him soon.

Mia heard the front door open and waited until Lorelai walked into the room behind her. She heard her place the box down on the kitchen table before coming to stand behind her. "She's not so little anymore…" Mia whispered.

Lorelai sighed sadly, "Nope. Somehow she grew up. Seems like it happened overnight."

"You both grew up." Mia said as she turned back to look at her, "You've come such a long way since that day you showed up at the Inn. Be proud of yourself Lorelai."

"Thank you Mia. For everything." She said with a small shake of her head, "We never would have made it to where we are without you."

Mia squeezed her hand and glanced at the box, "Promise me you won't snoop...that's Luke's past that he can share with you when he's ready."

Lorelai smiled, "I won't."

The older woman leaned up and pressed a kiss to Lorelai's cheek, "Get some rest Lorelai. I'll see you in a few days."

Lorelai watched her walk away and then glanced back at the box on the table. Every single fiber of her being wanted to rip open the top and see what secrets lay hidden underneath. But she knew better. Mia was right...this was Luke's past. She knew how difficult these types of things were for him and it wasn't her place to discover those secrets without him. She took a deep breath and walked back towards the stairs, the rest of her chores would have to wait.

Right now she needed sleep. She would need as much rest as possible to be able to face all the changes that were sure to come her way…

* * *

Back at the Hospital, Luke lay on his back staring up at the ceiling. The TV was on some old rerun of a show he'd never seen. It didn't interest him at all. He wanted to go home. He hated this bed. He wanted to be lying next to Lorelai but he knew that this was where he needed to be. With a heavy sigh, he put a hand over his eyes and tried to keep his cool.

Something else had been nagging at him all day but he had had a hard time figuring out what it was. It wasn't until Lorelai had left again that those memories began to stir. He knew what he wanted to do. He knew that he wanted to marry her and have a future with her and Rory. He also knew that he wanted her to have his Mother's ring…

However, there was a slight problem. When his Father was dying, he told Luke that he had put the ring somewhere safe. He told him that when the time was right he would let him know where it was. Unfortunately, the cancer had spread rather quickly and William's illness took his life way sooner than expected. Truthfully, after his Dad died he completely forgot about it for a while. Any thought of marriage was overshadowed by his overwhelming grief over the loss of his father.

As time passed he began to give up hope that he'd ever even find anyone he loved enough to give that ring too. But then Lorelai showed up...and those thoughts began to stir again. He racked his brain on where he could find it. Checked old boxes of his Father's in the basement of the Diner. Looked for any potential safety boxes anywhere and the safe in the apartment. He never found anything though. Prior to the accident he had called any long lost relatives he could remember to try and track it down. But no one had any idea what he was talking about…

He felt frustrated and ready to give up. He knew he could propose to Lorelai without his Mother's ring. He could get a new ring. But the idea of seeing Lorelai with his Mother's ring on her finger warmed his heart. His thoughts were interrupted when the door to his room opened again and Tyler walked in.

"Thought you might be asleep again." Tyler said as he collapsed into the large chair in the corner.

Luke shook his head, "Can't shut my brain off."

Tyler nodded and took a sip of his drink; "Well you were asleep for almost a week…"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Not intentionally."

Tyler smiled and put the cup down on the table beside him, "Talked to Jamie and the kids. They are looking forward to seeing you."

Luke frowned and stared at his old friend, "You know you can go home anytime you need too. Don't feel like you have to stay and babysit me."

Tyler smiled, "Luke I told you before...I'm here because you're my best friend. I'm not leaving. You need to let us all take care of you for once. I know you hate hospitals and I know that Lorelai can't be here all the time. I don't mind. I'm just damn happy you're alive." He shrugged, "When you're feeling better I'll head back."

Luke nodded and turned his head again to look up at the ceiling, "Well alright...thanks Ty."

His old friend watched him for a moment. He knew deep down Luke was still frustrated about being stuck in the hospital. But there was a look of real concern on his face. He shifted in his seat and rubbed his hands together, "Something else on your mind? You're not having any more memory lapses are you?"

Luke didn't turn to look at him again, just continued to look straight up, "No...not really. I can't remember or think of something but I've been having this problem since before the accident."

"I guess it comes with old age." Tyler teased.

Luke chuckled, "Yeah maybe…"

Tyler studied him carefully before pressing on, "What's bugging you?"

Luke sighed and finally turned back to him, "Remember when I went to visit you, and you asked if I wanted to give Lorelai my Mother's ring?"

Tyler nodded slowly, "Sure. You said yes." He paused and then whispered in a low voice, "You haven't changed your mind about that, have you?"

"No!" Luke said sitting up quicker than he should have, "Shit…"

"Whoa. Slow down buddy…" Tyler said standing up and helping ease him back on the bed, "You heard what the Doctor said, no sudden movements. Not good to jerk your head around like that."

Luke sighed and closed his eyes trying to stop the rapid pounding in his head, "No. I didn't change my mind. I know she's the one."

"Then what's the problem?" Tyler asked curiously.

"I have no idea where the ring is…" He said sadly, "My Dad said he would tell me, but he died before he got the chance."

"You never told me that." Tyler said, "I had no idea.'

Luke shrugged, "I was a little preoccupied when he died. And then I guess I just gave up on ever finding the right person anyway. But now that I have Lorelai in my life...I know it would mean so much to me for her to have it. To see her wearing that ring," He smiled sadly, "It would make me feel like my parents got to be a part of all of this somehow."

Tyler frowned, "I can understand that." He paused, "You can't think of anywhere it might be that you haven't looked in yet?"

Luke shook his head, "No. Not really. I checked all my Dad's old hiding places. When I packed up his houses I searched every square inch of the house. It's not at the Diner or anywhere either."

"Well it has to be somewhere." Tyler said, "Maybe Liz has it?"

Luke shook his head, "I asked her on a last ditch effort once but she said she never saw it after Mom died."

They sat in silence for a moment, Tyler put his hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed, "I'm sure we'll find it man."

Luke nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure we will."

Tyler smiled sadly, "I know how much this would mean to you, but it's not like you wouldn't propose if you didn't have it, right?"

Luke shook his head, "No. Of course not. I'm not letting Lorelai get away." He paused and smiled softly, "We've talked about it a lot. We even discussed me adopting Rory."

Tyler smiled, "Wow man...that's a big step."

Luke smiled back, "I know it is. But it feels right." He paused and turned away from him, "When I saw that car coming around the corner...there was no other option Ty. The thought of something happening to that little girl tore me apart inside. I mean I never really expected to be a Dad or have a family of my own. But now," He sighed and smiled softly, "Now I don't know how I survived without the two of them. They are everything to me. I envy the years you have had with Jamie and the kids and I want that."

"You have it and you will continue to have it." Tyler said, "Don't worry about that. We'll figure out the ring situation either way. All that matters is that you and Rory are alive and that you have the possibility of that future."

Luke was quiet as he thought to himself, "Hey Ty?"

He started to walk back to his chair and sit down slowly, "Yeah man?"

"I know I already said it but," He turned his head towards his friend and said honestly, "I'm damn glad you're here."

Tyler smiled and tried to lay back on the small chair, "No problem man. Right now it's like I'm on vacation."

Luke laughed, "Oh yeah?"

He nodded, "Sure. No nagging wife...no screaming children or work to worry about. Life's a piece of cake." He teased.

Luke chuckled, "Well I'm glad my accident has brought joy to your life."

Tyler smirked back, "Close your eyes man. Looks like we got a ring to hunt down when we get out of here."

Luke smiled and scooted further into his covers. He took a deep breath and let his eyes close. He knew that Tyler was right; no matter what happened with the ring he was going to marry Lorelai. He would adopt Rory and they would try for more kids. This was his life and he was damn glad it was. Everything would work out in the end because he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

* * *

 **It has been a very stressful couple of days for me. It felt good to sit, relax and write. Best form of medicine at the moment! I will try and update as soon as possible. Thanks guys! As always you are amazing!**


	41. Chapter 41

**As always, you guys are phenomenal! Loving writing this. I was struggling a bit because I had a plan for something further on down the road, but I just recently planned out all the in between stuff before we get there. So there is lots more to come! Hope you continue to enjoy it :) Love you guys!**

* * *

That Saturday, Rory spent the day at home with Sookie, Amy and Carson. Lorelai, Tyler and Jamie were at the hospital eagerly awaiting news of Luke's release from the hospital. Lorelai had not told Luke about the box from Mia yet because she didn't want to worry him with anything other than his own recovery. He had been allowed to sit out on the hospital grounds with his friends and Lorelai. They sat in the sun by some picnic tables, Luke was confined to a wheelchair but he was happy to be outside for once.

Lorelai sat beside him on the picnic bench and kept smiling at him to keep him in good spirits. Her hand was firmly locked in his, which seemed more than okay with him. Jamie and Tyler sat across from them and smiled at their two friends.

"Amy was excited to get to see Rory again so soon." Jamie said with a smile, "I only wish it could have been under different circumstances."

Lorelai smiled, "I'm sure she's glad to have the company."

"I heard that the Doctors were going to let her go back to school on Monday." Jamie said, "That's a good sign."

"Yeah, he wants to try it half day at least to see how she handles it. She's going to get tired hauling herself around on crutches all the time. So we will ease her into it." She said.

"Lucky she's such a smart kid." Tyler said, "She won't have any trouble keeping up after missing time."

"Rory could out lap those kids any day." Luke said proudly, "They already want to let her skip a grade." Lorelai blushed; they hadn't talked much about Rory's potential school choices since the accident.

Jamie's eyes widened, "Wow. Skip a grade? That's a big step...are you going to let her?"

Lorelai sighed and Luke squeezed her hand, "I haven't decided yet. It all happened just prior to the accident and I haven't really had the time to give it much thought. I'm not sure she wants too...and I know I don't personally want her too. Not because I don't think she could handle it academically...but socially I'm not sure it's what I want for her."

"I can understand that." Tyler said, "That's a tough age to jump ahead…"

"There's also the possibility of private schools which we need to consider." She frowned, "I just worry so much about making the wrong decision for her. I know I can't predict exactly what will happen or what the best decision is...but the idea of her getting hurt somehow scares me."

Jamie smiled, "That's what being a parent is...constantly being afraid to screw up your kids."

Lorelai smiled, "She's been through a lot lately. And I don't want to push her into something she's not ready for. She's already so hard on herself with school I'm afraid if I push her too much she'll break."

"You never heard from her Dad again after you told him to leave?" Tyler asked curiously.

She shook her head, "He hasn't tried to contact me no. But I made it pretty clear he wasn't wanted…"

Luke huffed, "Well good. He should stay away. He doesn't deserve either of you. After the things he said that day he made it clear that Rory was never a priority in his life."

Lorelai smiled and squeezed his hand, "Yeah I know. But it still can't be easy for her to accept."

"No definitely not." Jamie said with a frown, her eyes welled up with tears, "I will never understand not wanting your own child." She swallowed hard, "When we lost our baby…"

Her voice cracked and Tyler put an arm around her, "It's alright…"

"That's something you can never fully recover from." Jamie said with a sad shake of her head, "Shame on him for not seeing how wonderful she is."

Lorelai smiled at her friend, "Christopher has always been in his own world. He wants what he wants when he wants it...and when he doesn't want it...he has no time for it."

"He never showed any interest at all?" Tyler asked, "I mean I know you were young...but even after she was born he didn't want to try?"

Lorelai was quiet for a moment as she thought about how to answer, "He was at the hospital the day she was born. He came after...I remember standing there looking at her in the nursery with him. I was terrified…" She said with a slight laugh, "I didn't know what the hell to do with her. But Chris looked like he was going to be sick...like he didn't actually believe that I was pregnant all that time. That I had somehow made it all up...and then actually seeing her made it real for him." She shrugged, "He walked me back to my room and said he would come back in the morning…" She smiled sadly, "I didn't see him again...and then I left my parents."

"Wow." Tyler said shifting in his seat, "I can't believe that."

"Did you tell him where you were?" Jamie asked.

Lorelai nodded, "I wrote him a letter after I settled in at the Inn. Gave him our address...took about three months for him to show up. He spent a night with us...but Rory happened to be sick and up fussing all night. He was gone by lunch the next day and then the cycle started from there I guess. Coming in and out when he pleased, when it was convenient for him."

"Lorelai," Tyler said with a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry you didn't have the support you deserved."

She glanced at Tyler and smiled affectionately, "Tyler...there were moments when I really thought I had made a mistake. But then that little girl would smile at me and I would know that somehow it was going to be alright." She turned towards Luke and squeezed his hand, "And eventually it worked out."

Luke blushed, "Yeah...13 years later."

She laughed, "Doesn't matter when it got better...just matters that it did."

"Oh you guys are so getting married." Jamie said with a laugh.

Lorelai leaned further into Luke and Luke's eye caught Tyler's. They were both thinking the same thing. The girls giggled together for awhile until Dr. Heintz approached them, he asked if he could join them and sat down at the picnic table.

"Please tell me you have good news for us." Lorelai said grasping onto Luke's hand tightly.

The Doctor smiled, "I think I do, yes."

"I'm going home?" Luke asked hopefully as he sat up further in his chair.

He nodded, "Having gone over your recent tests, talking to the other physicians and Nurses I think that you are ready to go home."

Luke let out a happy sigh, "Finally!"

"But," Dr. Heintz said giving him a stern look, "That doesn't mean that you can go back to living your life as normal. You are still in recovery...and this needs to be a trial period to see how things go at home. I don't want you going back to work yet, or doing any strenuous activities."

"That means sex…" Tyler teased smirking at his friend.

"Geez Tyler…" Luke said with an eye roll, "Really?"

The girls only laughed and Dr. Heintz smiled, "Unfortunately Tyler is right...no sex."

Lorelai pouted, "Well that's depressing."

Luke blushed again and shifted in his seat, "Um…"

"I can't give you an exact timeline as to when that will be okay." Doctor Heintz said, "We will still be monitoring your progress. You'll have to come in pretty regularly for scans and I need you to be totally honest with us about any issues or problems you notice. Especially when it comes to memory lapses or increased headaches."

Luke nodded and felt Lorelai squeeze his hand tightly, "Okay…"

"I know that this isn't totally what you wanted to hear, but I need you to remember how serious of an injury this was. If I'm being totally honest…" He said in a low voice, "I wasn't even sure you were going to make it when we first brought you in for surgery."

A lump formed in Lorelai's throat, "You never said-"

"I didn't want to scare you." Dr. Heintz said, "And at the time you technically weren't allowed in to see him. I knew how stressful the situation was and I wanted to see how he fared during the surgery itself. Then when he didn't wake up...I knew it would just be a waiting game. You surprised us all with your strength Mr. Danes." He said, "I can honestly say I was happy to be wrong for once about a patient."

Tyler smiled, "Luke's stubborn as hell. He wasn't gonna give up."

Dr. Heintz smiled and pushed himself up off the picnic table, "I can see that. I hope that you will at least be happy with this news. I can start the release paperwork whenever you are ready and we can get you home tonight. Then I'd like you to come back on Monday for a follow up."

Luke smiled, "Thank you." He paused, "For everything."

The older man smiled down at him, "It's been my pleasure."

The four friends waited until Dr. Heintz was out of their view before turning back to Luke. Lorelai smiled at him and squeezed his hand in hers, "You ready to bust out of this joint?"

Luke smiled, "Dear God yes."

Tyler smirked, "Remember no se-"

"I got the memo Ty." Luke said with an eye roll as the girls just laughed, "Just get me the hell out of here."

Lorelai smiled and stood up to begin to push Luke's wheelchair back towards the hospital entrance. Whatever happened next, she was just glad his Doctors had been wrong about him all along. He was a fighter and she wasn't going to give up on him either.

* * *

Back at the house, Sookie was sitting with the kids in the living room. They were playing Monopoly. She had gotten the mail for Lorelai and was sorting it on the couch. A small box was the last thing with a note attached to it; she frowned and then handed it to Rory. "This one's got your name on it kid."

Rory took it and glanced down at the familiar handwriting. Her heart jumped in her chest and she fidgeted nervously. "Thanks Sook." She paused before pushing herself up off the couch, "I need to grab something in my room. Be right back."

Sookie watched her carefully, "You need help?"

Rory smiled and began to hobble back to her room with the small package tucked under her arm, "Nope. I'm good."

When she finally got to her room, she sat down on the edge of the bed. Then leaned to the side and lifted the covers to reveal a box hidden away underneath the bed. She pulled it out and placed it beside the new package. Lucky for her, her Mother didn't dare clean under Rory's bed. Mostly because they rarely cleaned as it was.

Inside the box was dozens of letters, postcards, small gifts and cards that her father had sent her over the years. There was also a large envelope with other cards and letters, most from much earlier in Rory's life. They all had his name on them, and at the time she had truly believed they were from him. But the older she got, the more she realized many of those were forged by her Mother hoping to make her think her Father actually cared. Rory sighed and pushed the old letters and cards away.

She carefully lifted the new package up and examined it before she opened the wrapping. Something about it seemed familiar; it took her a moment to realize it was the present he had brought the day of the accident. She opened the top of the box and took out a glass replica of the Eiffel Tower. She knew he must have gotten it on one of his many trips. Underneath it was a note that read, " _Maybe someday we can go here together."_

Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of a trip that would never happen. She knew better. Even if the accident hadn't happened, he would never take her. And even if she found a way to forgive him for all of this, it would still never happen. Christopher always made promises he couldn't keep and she had finally come to terms with that. Reaching for the small note card that had been attached to the outside of the box, she flipped it over and read the simple message.

 _I'm sorry Rory._

It was not signed love. It wasn't signed at all. Just the words I'm sorry Rory. Nothing more. Nothing less. She wasn't sure what he had hoped she would feel, or what she thought she should feel. But at this moment she felt nothing. For so many years she had wished and hoped that he would want to be around. That he would show up and want to have a really family with them that he would be the Father she always dreamed of.

Time and time again he disappointed her and now at 13 she was finally tired of being disappointed. She was tired of waiting around for him to want her when she now knew officially he never did want her to begin with. Suddenly there were no more tears. No more confusion or anger. Just a sense of release. She closed the box containing the small gift and place it and the notes inside the box before slipping it back under her bed.

Checking her reflection in the mirror, she wiped the stray tears from earlier and smoothed out her shirt. She straightened out her crutches and began to walk back out of her bedroom and into the living room once more. Sookie was just getting off the phone, she turned towards Rory and smiled, "That was your Mom. They are on their way home."

Rory's face lit up, "With Luke?"

Her Mother's best friend nodded, "With Luke."

"He's coming home?" Rory asked as her heart began to beat faster in her chest.

"He's coming home." Sookie confirmed again, "And he can't wait to see you."

Rory gazed back at Sookie, and once again her eyes began to tear up. This time it had nothing to do with her biological father, but for the man that had been able to fill those shoes in such a short time. He had saved her life and risked his own. But now he was finally coming home where he belonged.

* * *

As they pulled up to the house, Luke felt his adrenaline kick in. He was already excited to be leaving the hospital, but now to see the house made it even more real. He felt a sense of calm wash over him that he hadn't felt since before the accident. No matter what happened next, he knew he was exactly where he belonged.

Tyler got out of the car and walked around to Luke's side to help him out of the car. He was walking on his own but still a little wobbly at times when different cuts and bruises ached. His shoulder was still in a sling just as a precaution but was feeling much better. His head had a smaller bandage on it and the headaches were beginning to dull somewhat. Lorelai walked ahead of them and opened the door as Jamie carried in a few bags.

When they stepped through to the living room, Luke smiled when he saw the kids and Sookie standing by the fireplace with a large sign that read "Welcome Home Luke!"

He stood up a little straighter and caught Rory's eyes, "Hey guys."

Rory limped over to him without crutches and wrapped her arms around his middle, "Welcome home Luke."

He swallowed hard, wrapped his good arm around her from behind and kissed the top of her head, "Nowhere else I'd rather be kid."

Lorelai watched them embrace and felt as if her world was finally coming back together. Images of them lying on the pavement filled her mind and she had to shake them away and focus on the here and now. That was the past...and this was their future. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

Sunday night after Tyler, Jamie and the kids left it was finally just Lorelai, Luke and Rory. Tyler was planning on coming back the following weekend to check in again which Luke protested, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. Sookie had bought Lorelai and Rory walkie-talkies so that Rory could call her Mom if she needed her from upstairs.

Luke was lying on the bed trying to get comfortable. Last night had been his first night at home, but they had stayed up so late with their friends he had practically passed out the moment he lay down. He wasn't able to take the time to enjoy being in his own bed again and being beside Lorelai after so long.

He heard the pitter patter of her feet out in the hallway and turned towards the door. He smiled when he saw her dressed in one of his flannel shirts; she smiled and slipped into the bed beside him. Leaning forward she pressed a delicate kiss to his lips, "You're awake tonight."

He smiled, "Sorry about yesterday. I guess all the company and the happiness of coming home took a lot more out of me than I realized."

She smiled and rubbed an affectionate hand up his arm, "No need to apologize babe. I'm just happy you're here beside me. Didn't feel right sleeping here without you."

Luke smiled, "You weren't here much without me. You refused to leave my side unless you had too."

She leaned in and rested her head against his good shoulder, "Of course I didn't. You're my guy. You are always there when I need you and I will always be there when you need me."

"Well thank you. Having you there made all the difference." He said kissing the top of her head.

She swallowed hard and breathed him in, "When they wouldn't let me see you, I felt like I was going to totally break down. I had to see your face so I could know you were alive. I had to see you breathing. It killed me that you were alone…"

"Lorelai it wasn't your fault. It was just hospital policy." He said sadly, "I know you fought through hell and high-water to make them let you in."

She smiled up at him, "Tyler helped with that." She smirked, "You took a blood oath with him? He told the Doctors that to see if it would make any difference."

Luke laughed, "Yes we did when we were about 11. I can't believe he told the Doctors about that."

She smiled, "We were both a bit desperate to get some information."

Luke thought for a moment, "I remember the waiting when my Mom and Dad were sick. It was torture...and the way the Doctors talked to me sometimes made me mental. Using all these big words. It was overwhelming and scary."

She kissed his shoulder, "I can't imagine going through all that alone."

"You know it was weird," He said as he closed his eyes, "While I was unconscious...I had all these dreams about things I hadn't thought about in years. Stuff with my Dad when he was sick."

She sat up a little and stared down at him, "Really?"

His eyes fluttered open and looked up at her, "The day my Dad told me he was sick and the day he died. I've tried to hard to block out those memories."

She swallowed hard, "Oh Luke…"

"But I remember him telling me to not give up until I found the kind of love he had with my Mom. I remember telling him to live. I didn't really know what was going on, why I was dreaming and couldn't wake up but I felt him. And I felt you." He said reaching for her hand.

"Well I'm glad you listened to him." She said with a smile, "I wouldn't have survived without you now that I've had you."

He smiled, "You would have figured it out."

Her eyes welled up with tears, "No Luke I wouldn't have...I mean I would have found a way to push on for Rory. But I never would have been the same without you. You've changed my life so much and I need you now more than ever."

He smiled and squeezed her hand, "I'm right here."

She was about to respond when she heard the beep of the walkie-talkie from the bedside table, _"Mom? Are you awake?"_

Lorelai gave him a smile and turned to reach for the walkie talking, "Affirmative."

Luke chuckled and heard Rory sigh on the walkie talkie, " _You're gonna insist on using the lingo now aren't you?"_ Lorelai smiled and didn't respond, Luke kept laughing, _"Are you waiting for me to say over and out?"_

"Big 10-4." Lorelai said with a laugh, "Sookie gave me a list of the correct terminology. That means Yes. Do you copy?"

 _"Mom…" She said with a frustrated laugh, "Can you just come down please?"_

Lorelai smiled, "On my way. Over and out." She turned off the walkie talkie, turned to Luke and gave him a kiss, "I'll be back."

"If she needs you I understand. Don't rush back." He said squeezing her hand.

Lorelai climbed off the bed, slipped on a pair of sweat pants and then walked to her closet, "I was waiting for the right time...but after hearing you say you had dreams about your Dad...this is probably the right time."

He frowned, "Right time for what?"

Lorelai pulled a box out from the bottom of her closet and walked it over to him, "Mia came to see me. She told me some interesting things which we can discuss later." He raised an eyebrow but she pressed on, "But she also gave me this box."

He sat up and stared down at it, "Box of what?"

"You're Dad gave it to her before he passed away." She said softly, "All things he thought you might want someday."

Luke's heart jumped in his chest, "Really?"

"She told me I couldn't snoop...and believe me that this was extremely hard." He laughed, "But this is a box of your memories which means it's up to you to go through them and decide when and if you want to share them with me."

Luke swallowed hard, "Lorelai."

"I know this won't be easy for you so just remember I'm here if you need me. You say the word and I'll be right there." She said sliding the box over to him.

Luke smiled, "I love you."

She gave him a wink, "Right back at you handsome." Leaning forward she pecked his lips, "I'll be back."

Lorelai left the room leaving Luke alone with the box staring at him. He wondered if the ring was in this box...but he wondered more if he would have the strength to get through these memories.

At the bottom of the stairs, Lorelai found Rory sitting on the couch with a box of her own. She frowned and walked over to sit beside her. "What are you doing here kiddo? I thought you'd be in bed. Plus I don't want you walking around so much on your own. Tomorrow you are heading back to school. You need to get some rest."

Rory nodded, "I know...but I wanted to talk to you about something."

Lorelai pulled her legs up beside her and wrapped an arm around Rory, "This have something to do with the box?"

Rory took a deep breath, lifted the box and placed it on her Mom's lap. "It has everything to do with it."

Lorelai frowned and lifted the flaps on the box, "What's in here?"

"Everything that has an association with Dad." She said in a soft, fragile voice.

"Oh Rory…" Lorelai whispered as she began to pull out cards, "You've had this all stashed away?"

Rory nodded and looked away, "Uh huh. I kept it in all different places for a while. And then about two years ago I stole a box from the Inn and started keeping everything in there."

Lorelai sifted through the cards, letters and gifts, something's she recognized as pretending to send for Chris, "Honey-"

"You never once said a bad word about Dad. Even when he was being a complete jerk." She started, "You wanted to let me make up my own opinion about him."

Lorelai smiled, "He's your Dad...I just wanted you to be happy. You know that right?"

Rory nodded, "I know. That's why you sent half of those cards yourself."

Lorelai blushed, "Rory I-"

"You were trying to protect me." Rory whispered, "I know that. And I'm not mad." She said honestly, "In fact makes me love you even more."

Lorelai shut the box and placed it on the coffee table in front of her, "I know you are trying to be strong. But I need you to know that if you still have unresolved feelings it's okay. I don't blame you. And no matter you are feeling or what you need you can tell me."

"I know." Rory said softly, "I know…" She sighed and leaned her head against the back of the couch, "The thing is," She paused, "For the first time in a long time I just don't' really feel anything when it comes to him."

She frowned at her daughter, "What do you mean?"

Rory shrugged, "I used to spend nights wide awake wondering if he'd just show up and be a part of our lives. I'd go through every letter, card, postcard, picture and gift just to feel close to him. I used to say prayers to anyone who would listen and say that I'd change or be anyone or anything he needed me to be if he'd just show up and actually be there."

"Rory…" She said in a pained voice, she hated that he had caused her daughter so much pain for so long.

"And even recently with him showing up in town and not visiting me," She shrugged again, "I was so angry mom. So disappointed and sad. But after this last time...after what he said," She sighed, "I realized I was holding out hope for something that will never happen. He's never going to want me. He never did."

Rory wasn't crying but Lorelai couldn't hold in her own tears, "I am so sorry that he has done this to you Rory. You have no idea-"

"It's not your fault." Rory said turning to look at her, "You gave me enough love for both of you combined. I just was wishing for something that was never there to begin with."

Lorelai stared at her, "He has no idea what he's missing kid. I know that probably doesn't mean much but his life will never be as full as mine has been with you. Someday he'll realize that."

Rory nodded, "Maybe he will." She sat up and reached for the box again, "But I'm not going to be waiting around for it...waiting around for HIM anymore. I'm just done."

"Rory?" Lorelai asked curiously.

Rory took the box and placed it on her lap again, "I need to let go in order to finally move on Mom. And after everything that has happened in the last few weeks I'm finally ready. I have everything I need right here with you and Luke. I don't need him dragging me down anymore."

Lorelai reached up and pushed a stray hair out of Rory's face, "You have no idea how strong you are, how much you amaze me each day kid."

Rory smiled softly, "I'm strong because you've always been strong for me even when you didn't want to be."

Lorelai squeezed her hand, "I am always going to be here for you, you know that right?"

Rory nodded, "I do. Which is why it makes it easier to let go of Dad." She smiled, "I know that even if something changes with you and Luke, not that I think it will. But if for some reason something changes...it's always going to be you and me. Us against the world."

Lorelai smiled, "Best team there is."

Rory nodded and lifted the box, "I'm ready to let it all go."

"You want to get rid of the box?" Lorelai asked.

"I want to burn it. At least all the stuff in it." Rory said clearly, "I need to put it all behind me."

Lorelai glanced at the box and then back up at Rory again, "Are you sure you really want to do that?"

Rory nodded, "I'm sure." She reached beside her and took out the latest note and gift from her Dad, "This said it all for me."

Lorelai frowned and took it, "What's this?"

"The gift Dad brought me that day...the day of the accident." Rory answered as Lorelai opened the package, "He said we could go to Paris someday together." She smiled sadly, "But it never would have happened even if he hadn't said what he did." She pointed to the note, "Plus he didn't even say I love you."

Lorelai glanced at the simple note and felt her blood boil, "All he can say is sorry? He almost got you and Luke killed!"

"But he knows we're alive so in his mind I'm sure he feels that he can just let it all go." Rory said with a sigh, "He's probably on some other glamorous trip right now not worrying for a second about us."

Lorelai huffed and put the note and gift back in the box, "If I didn't hate him enough before, I've gone over the deep end now."

"It's time to let go Mom." She whispered, "You know it's the only way for us to really move on."

Lorelai was quiet as she contemplated what her daughter was saying. She knew in her heart that she had no attachment to Christopher anymore. She had only ever kept him in their lives for Rory's sake. Her anger had been building for years but the past few weeks had sealed the deal for her. She knew that she had told Christopher to leave the hospital, but she also knew that if he really wanted to be in their lives he would have fought harder to stay or at least come back the next day to check on them.

He hadn't called. He hadn't written other than this pathetic note and gift. It was clear where he stood. He had no time for them and both Lorelai and Rory were tired of waiting to see if he would make time. She glanced at her daughter and noticed for the first time just how grown up she really was. Gone was the young girl that had stolen her heart the moment she was born. Now there was beautiful, fiercely strong, brave and intelligent teenager staring back at her. Time had gone by faster than she was ready for.

Thirteen years was a long time to wait for someone to want you. She knew Rory was right. It was time to let go. When Rory was little she could hold on for the both of them, but Rory had made up her mind now. It was time to put him behind them once and for all.

Lorelai smiled, squeezed Rory's hand and stood up, "I'll start the fire."

Rory watched her Mom get up and walk towards the fireplace to begin to build a fire. She felt no hesitation or fear. She was ready.

* * *

Upstairs, Luke had stared at the box in front of him for a few minutes after Lorelai had left. He had worked for so long to suppress those memories of his family to be able to move on. It was too hard to think about them. To think about what it would be like if they were still alive. He would be lying if he said he didn't wish they could meet Lorelai and Rory. The thought of all them being together was more than he could possibly ever dream of.

With a heavy sigh, he lifted the top of the box. There was the possibility that the ring was in here. But if it wasn't...he wasn't sure he could take the disappointment. He picked up a folder filled with documents like Luke's birth certificate, his parent's marriage license and more. Underneath that was a stack of pictures, he felt his heart squeeze in his chest as he lifted it. The top picture was of his parents on their wedding day. His Mother was laughing and his Father was smiling softly but looking away from the camera, staring at her instead. He could feel the love between them just in this old photograph.

There were more pictures of the family, one's of Katherine pregnant. One's with her holding both him and Liz for the first time. Even one of the four of them at the lake where he had taken Rory and Lorelai over the summer. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, his head was becoming dizzy and he was overwhelmed. His hand hit something solid yet soft and he lifted his very first baseball mitt out of the box. His heart swelled when he thought of the possibility of giving this very glove to his and Lorelai's son someday.

His emotions and mental and physical exhaustion were taking a toll on him. He wasn't sure he could go through the rest of the box tonight, at least not without Lorelai. He pushed it aside and was about to lie down again when he smelled a fire coming from downstairs. Curiously he pulled himself out of bed and began to walk towards the bedroom door and out to the hall. Taking it slowly, he made his way down the stairs and watched Lorelai and Rory sitting in front of the fire.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked as he reached the base of the stairs.

Both heads turned to look at him, they smiled softly before Lorelai spoke up, "What are you doing up Mister?"

He smiled and walked towards them, "I smelled fire. Got a little nervous."

Rory smiled and reached into the box to throw some more paper into the fire, "See...he's always looking out for us."

Lorelai smiled, squeezed Rory's shoulder and stood up to walk over to Luke, "We're fine. I do know how to light a fire believe it or not."

Luke nodded and looked back over at Rory, "What are you burning?"

She sighed heavily and tossed a few more postcards into the flames, "My Dad."

Luke frowned and turned towards Lorelai for explanation, she just smiled and grasped his hand firmly in hers. "Rory wants to let go."

Luke took a deep breath, and turned back towards Rory. He watched her toss a few more items into the fire. Her shoulders weren't shaking, and he didn't hear any sniffling. She seemed relaxed, more determined than she had been in a long time. She showed no anger like she had the day he had let her smash the items in the garage. She seemed content.

Pulling Lorelai by the hand, they walked to the couch and sat down. Luke watched her silently for a few moments before asking, "You sure?"

Rory turned and smiled at him, "I'm sure. It's time."

"Rory…" He whispered as he shifted in his seat, "I don't want you to regret this someday. I don't want you to want something to hold onto-"

"But that's the thing Luke," She said pushing the box to the side and standing up to look at him, "I've been holding on for thirteen years, thinking someday he'd change his mind." She shrugged, "But he hasn't. And the last few months have just set in stone for me that he never wanted this and he never will." She paused, "And even if someday he does...I'm not just going to let him back in. It's different than with Mom and Grandpa. Dad has never once been there for me. I have no reason to believe he wants to get to know me. I mean I almost died and it was his fault but he hasn't checked in once. If that doesn't give me my answer than I don't know what does."

He let her words sink in before he nodded once and held Lorelai's hand tighter, "Okay."

Rory nodded once, turned around and began to throw the last remaining items into the fire. Lorelai and Luke sat back and watched as Rory did what she needed to do. When she was done, she picked up the box, limped over to the coffee table and sat down before smiling at them. Lorelai patted the spot on the other side of the couch and Rory sat down, leaning into her Mother. Lorelai leaned into Luke on her other side and Luke wrapped his arm around them both.

"I guess that's it then." Lorelai said softly after a few moments of silence.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked giving them both a little squeeze.

"I mean...that part of our life is over. Now the future is waiting for us." She said with a smile, "Hopefully a future with the three of us in it."

Luke smiled and turned his head slowly to kiss her temple, "I'm not going anywhere."

"We know." Rory said as her eyes began to flutter close, "You never break your promises."

Lorelai breathed deeply and let herself mold against Luke's body as Rory relaxed against her other side. The feeling of being his arms and being sandwiched between the two people she loved most was overwhelming yet perfect. Almost two weeks ago she wasn't sure if either of them would survive what they had been through. But now here they were, both on the mend and both looking forward to their future. She felt a sense of peace wash over her at the thought of letting go and finally moving on. This was exactly where they were all supposed to be, she finally had no more doubts about that. This felt right. This WAS right.

* * *

 **I will probably start writing the next chapter tonight so keep an eye out for that soon. Thanks again guys!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys! Once again you are all awesome. Just wanted to let you know about a few things as the story progresses.**

 **So far the story has basically stayed in timeline with where we are in real life as far as seasons. However, to get where I need to go in the story, there are going to be some time jumps coming soon. Nothing huge like years, just probably gonna skip over to the end of November very soon. Just wanted you to be aware of that! This will make sense later. I'm not skipping anything, I just have certain things planned and during certain times of the year so it makes more sense for me to do this rather than drag it out and add little fluff filler chapters.**

 **I hope you will continue to read as we move forward and enjoy the story as you have been so far! Thanks again!**

* * *

On the Saturday before Halloween, Rory was going to a party at Miss Patty's studio. Every year she threw a little Halloween haunted house and party for the kids in town. Rory had been hesitant to go because her ankle was still in its boot. But Lorelai being as crafty as she was created a Peg Leg Pirate costume for Rory to wear, which she loved. Rory hobbled on one crutch out to the living room with Lorelai behind her. Luke was on the couch watching TV, he turned when he heard them coming in.

"What do you think?" Rory asked sheepishly.

Luke smiled at her, "You look great!"

Rory frowned and looked down at her foot, "I can't wait to get this stupid boot off…"

"I know hon." Lorelai said giving her a kiss on the side of her face to avoid the large pirate hat, "Just a little while longer. Doc says you're healing very nicely."

Rory nodded, "I know. I just want to be done with the crutches. They are a pain to walk around in."

"I get it." Lorelai said giving her a squeeze, "But you are going to have so much fun tonight that you won't even think about it. I stopped by the Dance Studio earlier and the place looks great. Westons brought a ton of yummy treats and Kirk has music for you all. Plus Miss. Kim even let Lane go this year!"

Rory smirked, "Only if she could chaperone...I have a feeling that won't go so well."

Lorelai laughed, "Think positive babe. It will be great. I'll pick you up at ten right? But if you want to come home earlier because you are tired Miss Patty said she would call me."

Rory nodded, "Okay." She turned towards Luke, "Bye Luke. See you later."

"Have fun." Luke said giving her a wave as she walked towards the front door.

Lorelai smiled and walked towards him, "I'm just gonna make sure she's all settled in, check out the other costumes and then come back."

Luke nodded, "Alright. I think I'm gonna take a quick shower. Physical Therapy was tough today...took a lot out of me."

Lorelai leaned down and kissed him, "You gonna be okay without me here? I get nervous when you do that stuff on your own."

Luke rolled his eyes, "You just want to see me naked…"

Lorelai giggled, "So I may have other motives besides your safety, but I don't see you complaining."

Luke chuckled, "Definitely not. However, I would like to you to stop torturing me until Dr. Heintz gives me the okay for us to have sex again." He shook his head, "You're making me crazy."

She smiled seductively and kissed the side of his mouth, "All foreplay for the big night babe. I promise to make it worth your while."

He growled and leaned in to kiss her again, "Take Rory to the party now or I'm never letting you leave."

She giggled, pecked his lips once more and then skipped off towards the front door. Luke watched her go and then pulled himself up off the couch. He took his time getting up the stairs. He was feeling better everyday but everything still took a little extra time, mostly because he was just more tired than he ever had been. The Doctors all told him that the extra tiredness was normal and it would take awhile for him to get back to normal. He was doing his best to follow all the Doctors orders to heal, but there were moments when he just wanted to go back to the way things were.

He pulled himself into the shower, let the hot water run down his body and hoped that things would start to look up soon.

Lorelai helped Rory up the front steps of Patty's studio and pushed open the doors. They were met with cobwebs, smoke machines, spooky music and lots of kids dressed up and running around. Rory smiled and straightened up on her good leg, "Wow this place looks great."

Lorelai smiled and squeezed her shoulder, "See? It's gonna be great. It will be good for you to get out of the house. Other than school and home you haven't had much fun lately babe. You deserve a fun night out."

Rory turned to the DJ Stand and frowned, "What's Kirk supposed to be?"

Lorelai followed her daughter's gaze and cocked her head to the side, "I have no idea…"

Patty walked up behind them and sighed, "He says he's David Bowie but I don't see it."

Lorelai laughed, "Yeah not at all…"

"I personally stopped questioning him years ago. Makes life easier." Patty said with a laugh, she turned to Rory and smiled, "You look wonderful dear! How's the ankle feeling these days?"

Rory smiled, "Getting better each day. I can take the boot off at night now which is good."

"I'm glad to hear it." Patty said before she turned to Lorelai, "And Luke? How's he? I was hoping he'd come with you to drop Rory off."

Lorelai smiled, "He was pretty tired after his PT today. I figured I'd let him stay home and rest up a bit. But he's doing well. Slowly but surely getting back to normal. I can tell he's itching to get back to the Diner though."

Patty smiled, "Well we all miss him. Joe's great, but no one makes pancakes or a Burger quite like Luke."

"I'll tell him you said so." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Mom can I go see Lane over there?" Rory asked looking up at her.

Lorelai nodded, "Sure. I'll come say goodbye before I leave." Rory walked away to join her friends and Lorelai turned back to Patty, "Thanks for putting this on again this year Patty. It's always so fun for all the kids. Rory especially need a little extra excitement lately. She's been cooped up inside too much."

"Bless her heart." Patty said watching the young girl mingle with her friends, "How's she been handling everything? Babette said there's been no sign of her Father…"

Lorelai frowned, "I don't think we'll be seeing much or any of him anytime soon. And to be honest...we are both okay with that."

Patty shook her head, "She told me what he said that day...what triggered the whole accident. How terrible."

Lorelai fidgeted nervously, she often wondered if people thought she too had wanted an abortion or that she should have had one. The whole topic was very touchy for her, now more than ever. "It was a complicated time for the both of us."

Patty reached for Lorelai's hand and squeezed it tightly in hers, "You know that you are an amazing Mother Lorelai."

She smiled softly, "Thank you Patty."

The older woman gazed at her carefully, "I was put in that situation many years ago too, but I made a different choice than you did. I often wonder what would have happened if I had chose differently. But to be honest I'm not sure it was ever meant to be." She turned towards Rory, "You made the right choice in having Rory. She was meant to come into this world and be loved by you."

Lorelai beamed at her daughter, "She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"And I bet the second best thing is that hunk of a man waiting at home for you…" Patty teased as she nudged Lorelai's hip.

Lorelai giggled, "I can't argue with that statement. He truly is amazing."

Patty squeezed her arm, "Well go be with him! I'm sure you haven't had much time alone in the last few weeks."

Lorelai smiled, "I'll pick up Rory at 10. But if she seems tired or anything earlier give me a call. I'll come right back."

Patty nodded, "I'll keep an eye on her. Don't worry."

Lorelai gave her thanks and then walked over to Rory and Lane, Lane was dressed as a head of broccoli and Lorelai tried not to laugh, "Nice costume Lane. You look great."

Lane glared at her, "It was the only thing my Mother would let me wear so that I could come here."

Lorelai laughed and gave her arm a squeeze, "No one could pull off a head of broccoli quite like you kid."

Lane turned and sighed when she saw her Mother handing out pamphlets about the dangers of Halloween, "Oh no...I need to go stop her before she ruins my life anymore."

Lorelai and Rory laughed as they watched her go, Rory turned to her Mom. "Thanks for being the cool Mom."

Lorelai smiled and put her arm around her daughter, "No problem kiddo." She smoothed back her curls and smiled, "So you gonna be okay?"

Rory nodded, "Yep. Go have a fun night in with Luke. You both deserve it."

Lorelai smiled and leaned down to kiss her, "Please don't hesitate to call me if you want to come home. I'll see you at ten otherwise. Love you pretty girl."

"Love you too Mom." Rory said as she watched her Mom walk away.

* * *

Back at the house, Lorelai walked in the front door and looked around for Luke. When she didn't see him downstairs, she figured he was either still in the shower or getting changed. She carefully walked up the stairs and noticed the water wasn't running, so she made her way towards their bedroom. She pushed the door open and was about to call his name when she stopped herself. Luke was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, his hair was still wet but he was sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep.

She smiled and leaned against the doorframe watching the rise and fall of his chest. As much as she wanted to spend some time with him, she knew that rest was essential to his recovery. So she turned, closed the door quietly behind her and tiptoed back downstairs. She figured she'd take the quiet time to tidy up the disaster of a kitchen without distraction.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Luke woke up slowly. His eyes adjusted to the light and he craned his neck to see the clock on the bedside table. It read 6:30, which meant Lorelai, should be back by now. He sighed when he realized he had fallen asleep after his shower. He had never been much of a sleeper, but he was pretty sure in the last few weeks he had made up for all those years of no sleep and then some.

Pushing himself off the bed, he stretched and rolled his still healing shoulder back and forth a few times before walking towards the closet. He went to grab a flannel because there was a slight chill in the air when his foot hit something solid. With a frown, he bent down to look at what it was. When he saw the box, he realized he had hidden it away the night Lorelai gave it to him, unable to face those memories.

He could hear music downstairs, which meant Lorelai, was probably home. His heart jumped in his chest when he thought about her, just as it always did. He also realized he never checked the full box to see if the ring was inside. With his heart thumping rapidly, he knelt down and started taking things out of the box.

There was the baseball glove and pictures he had seen before. There was an old sweater of his Mom's, more photo albums, paperwork and even some long lost tools of his Dad's. The box was nearing empty and he was about to give up when his hand hit something small yet soft. A large lump formed in his throat and he had to close his eyes for a moment to try and keep calm. As he went to pull the item out, he was sure he was going to faint, and suddenly the bedroom door opened.

"Luke?" He heard her whisper into the room.

He jumped, dropped the small item and turned quickly towards her, "H-h-hi!"

She giggled softly when she saw him, "Hey...did I wake you?"

Luke tried to stop the shaking of his hands and the pounding of his heart, "No. I was awake. Just looking for a warmer shirt to wear. Rory get to the party okay?"

Lorelai pushed the door open all the way with her hip and revealed a tray in her hands, "She did."

He smiled softly trying to step away from the closet, he kicked the door shut so she wouldn't go snooping. "What have you got there?"

Lorelai smiled and held up the tray, "Just a few goodies. Thought you might be hungry…you didn't eat much today."

Luke smiled at her, "You're bringing me dinner in bed?"

She blushed softly, "Yep. Just like you brought me breakfast in bed once."

"So I did." He said as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

She followed him and set the tray down between them on the mattress, "Nothing fancy. Just some fruit and a few pastries I snagged from the party. Those are more for me obviously." She said with a smile, "Plus some tea."

Luke smiled and popped a strawberry in his mouth, "It looks great. Thanks." He finished chewing and frowned, "I'm sorry I fell asleep again...I feel like that's all I keep doing lately. Sleep…"

She smiled and set his tea down on the bedside table, "Luke it's okay…we've talked about this. You're still healing. The Doctor said it was going to be like that for a while. I'm just so damn happy you're home that I'd let you sleep all day if you needed it."

He smiled and squeezed her hand, "If I slept all day I'd have no time with you."

"We have the rest of our lives." Lorelai said standing up.

His heart did another flip-flop and he wished he could have seen what was in that small velvet box, "Yeah we do…" He watched her walk towards her closet, "Where are you going?"

She turned back to him with a mischievous glint, "I realized I haven't shown you my Halloween costume yet."

Luke smiled, "You dress up to pass out candy?"

"Every year!" Lorelai said with a smile, "You're never too old for Halloween Luke!"

He chuckled, "I can't remember the last time I dressed up...I was probably Rory's age."

She rolled her eyes teasingly, "Not surprised. But, that may have to change this year my friend."

He shook his head, "Yeah good luck with that."

She laughed and took a bag off the top shelf before walking towards the door, "I have my ways Danes. I know your weaknesses."

He chuckled, "There's no doubt in that."

She held up the bag and smiled, "I'll be back in a second. You try and eat something, okay?"

Luke nodded, "Sure." He popped another strawberry into his mouth and let his eyes wander over towards his own closet. He didn't know how much time he had until she came back and wasn't sure he was willing to take the chance to let her possibly see the ring if that was indeed what it was.

Trying desperately to keep his mind off of it, he reached for his tea and took a long sip to try and calm himself down. After a few minutes, the bedroom door cracked open again and a foot dressed in a white high-heeled shoe came around the corner. Luke raised an eyebrow feeling intrigued, her hand curled around the edge and then she poked her head in beside it revealing an old school nurse's hat.

Luke started to laugh, "Oh my God…"

She giggled and let herself all the way into the room, "Well hello Mr. Danes. I'm here for you nightly checkup…"

Luke lifted the tray and placed it on the bedside table, "Look at you…"

She put her hands on her hips and swayed slightly, "I did promise to dress up as a sexy nurse if you woke up. And seeing as this is the first time we've been alone in the house without Rory…" She shrugged, "I figured I'd fulfill that promise."

Luke stretched his legs out in front of him and looked her up and down, "I gotta be honest, I don't really care about the Doctors instructions at the moment."

She giggled and walked around the side of the bed to kneel in front of him, "No?"

He bit his lip and tried to keep his hands from grabbing her, "No. You look incredible."

She smiled and crawled over to him, showing off how short the outfit actually was, "You think so?"

Luke groaned and reached out one hand to caress her bare arm, "Definitely. You're killing me here Lorelai…" He said with a sigh as he pressed his head back into the headrest, "Really killing me."

She pouted and sat beside him, pulling the throw blanket up around her legs, "Sorry."

He smiled and reached out for her hand, "Don't be sorry. Just hate these restrictions."

"I know." She said reaching out to touch the side of his face. The bandages were removed from his head and his hair was slowly growing back, but the stitches were still very present where he had had surgery, "How's the pain these days?"

Luke sighed and pointed to his lower regions, "More pain down south these days…"

She laughed sadly and squeezed his hand, "Want me to go change?"

He shook his head and smiled, "No. I'm good. I love that you went and bought this for me."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I just thought I'd do something to cheer you up. I know this has been really hard on you."

He was quiet for a moment, "I'm just happy to be home."

She smiled and lifted his hand to her lips, "I'm happy you're home too. You really scared me there Danes."

He nodded, "I know."

She watched him for a moment and noticed the sadness etched in his face, "What's going on in that head of yours babe? Can't be all about the lack of sex…"

He smiled slightly and shook his head, "Just been a crazy few months ya know? I think its all just catching up to me."

She swallowed nervously, "Yeah. It has been pretty crazy…" She fidgeted nervously and stared down at their joined hands.

He squeezed her hands, "Don't for a second think I'm rethinking anything with us."

Her eyes lifted to meet his slowly, "No?"

"Not for one second." He said honestly, shaking his head, "It's been amazing." He frowned for a second, "To be honest I'm disappointed that Liz hasn't reached out again."

Scooting closer to him she snuggled into his side, "I know. I haven't wanted to bring it up because I know it's hard for you to talk about. I thought she'd at least call to see how you were doing."

He smiled sadly, "My sister is who she is...I don't know why I'm surprised. This is who she is. She falls off the face of the Earth when things get tough."

"I'm sorry…" Lorelai whispered searching his eyes, "She seemed sincere," She shrugged, "I mean I know her that well so I guess I can't really say that."

Luke sighed and turned away from her to stare up at the ceiling, "She's like me, we avoid our issues. It's a family trait...I can't be mad at her because I'm the same way."

"It's okay to be honest about how you are feeling. You can be disappointed Luke. It's a valid feeling." She replied.

He shrugged, "Yeah maybe…"

Lorelai smiled and leaned back against the headboard, she patted her lap, "Lay down…"

Luke snorted, "Because that's not going to make the lack of sex thing any harder for me…"

She rolled her eyes and smiled, patting her lap again, "Lay down…"

Luke smiled softly and then leaned down to rest his head in her lap. He took a deep breath and let his eyes close as she began to run her hand through his hair, "You smell really good…"

She smiled and used her other hand to massage his back, "You've been under a lot of stress and strain lately. You're allowed to feel certain things Luke. You're allowed to be angry or said, disappointed and hurt. You tell Rory and I all the time that we can voice our feelings...but you need to do the same thing."

He sighed and let his eyes flutter open slightly, he turned so he could look up at her as she continued to play with his hair. "Sometimes I just don't know what to think or do about her. She's the only family I have left. I want what's best for her. I want her to be happy and figure her shit out for her and for Jess. But at this point, I don't know what the hell I can do to change things for her or for us."

She frowned down at him, "Were you close when you were little?"

Luke smiled, "She drove me crazy because she was my little sister. But," He shrugged, "We played together a lot. She used to follow Ty and I around all the time…" His face fell softly, "And whenever I would complain about her, my Mother would remind me that someday she and my Dad would be gone and she would be all I had left."

The emotion in his voice made her heartache, "Oh hon…"

He sighed, "Sometimes I wonder if she knew then that they'd leave us so soon…"

"You know she didn't." Lorelai whispered as she continued to run her fingers through her hair, "I feel like that's one of those things parents say to try and get their kids to get along."

"Yeah maybe." Luke said with another sigh, "I've just been thinking a lot about them lately."

She gave his shoulder a squeeze, "That's normal Luke. You just went through a near death experience."

Luke nodded, "Yeah I guess. I just don't like to think about it really."

"I know you don't." Lorelai whispered, "But ignoring those feelings aren't going to make them go away. You lost your parents at a very young age Luke. Anyone would have a lot of mixed emotions about this kind of thing."

He was quiet for a moment as he sorted through the emotions in his head, "I have no family." He said in a pained voice, "I have a sister but she doesn't want to be around...my parents are dead. I have no family."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "I'll be your family."

His eyes fluttered open again and stared up at her, "Lorelai…"

"Rory too. We're your family Luke. We've been through more together in this last six months than I have experienced with anyone. We've made it work together. Rory and I love you. We are here for you always." She said as she caressed his face softly.

He took a deep breath and looked deep into her eyes, "Why do you want to be with an old grump like me?"

She smiled down at him and lifted his head gently and placed it down on his pillow. She scooted down beside him and turned so they were face to face, "Because underneath the old grump...is the most incredible man I have ever known."

He frowned, "Sure…"

She shook her head, "Luke, you have no idea how much you mean to so many different people. This town relies on you."

"Because no one knows how to cook." Luke said with a laugh.

She shook her head and snuggled further into him, "No. Because you are always there for everyone when we need you."

He stared at her for a moment before whispering, "You wanna be my family?"

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him gently, "I am your family."

"We're a bit different than the normal family." He said with a smile. Lorelai nodded, "We may be a little unconventional but I'm pretty damn happy with what we have." She smoothed out the worry lines on his face, "Everything is going to be okay. I believe that someday Liz will figure it all out."

Luke smiled, "I hope so." He thought for a moment, "You talked to your Mom recently?"

Lorelai shrugged, "Briefly when I called Dad the other day. I keep thinking about maybe setting up a lunch but I get a little hesitant."

"Understandable. There's no rush." Luke said smoothing his hands along her hips.

She nodded, "I guess so."

"Hey…" He said nudging her gently, "When I got home you said Mia came by to talk to you about a few things. I'm just realizing we never discussed those things."

She smiled nervously and then pulled away from him a little, "No we didn't."

When she didn't answer he gave her a nudge, "Lorelai?"

She sighed softly, "Mia's selling the Inn."

His eyes widened slightly and he sat up, "Whoa."

She nodded and sat up again too, "I know. That was kind of my reaction. She's always talked about retiring and moving down South, I just didn't think it would be so soon." She shrugged, "It feels weird ya know? I've never worked anywhere other than the Inn. It was my first home, Rory's first home and now someone else is going to own it."

He frowned, "I never really thought Mia would leave."

She held his hand tight in hers, she knew that Mia was the closest thing he had to a parent left, "I know."

He thought for a moment, "So...when is this all going to happen? Like right away?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No. She wants to wait until at least the spring. She has potential buyers but wants to think everything through. I'll continue to work there until the sale is final."

Luke nodded and then a slow smile spread on his face as realization set in, "Well then this is the perfect time to buy the Dragonfly, don't you think?"

She smiled sheepishly, "I thought you'd say that…"

"You were nervous about telling Mia or disappointing her. You need a job if you aren't going to work there under the new owners. This couldn't be a more perfect time or sign that this is supposed to happen for you." He said encouragingly.

Lorelai nodded, "I know. But…" She sighed, "It's a big gamble Luke."

"Did you tell Mia about it?" He asked curiously, shifting to get more comfortable.

"I did. And she fully supports and encourages the idea." She said, "But opening a new business isn't easy Luke. You of all people know that."

He nodded, "True, I do know that. But this is your dream, isn't it?"

She smiled, "It is Luke...it really is." She sighed again and rested her head on the back of the headrest, "But there's a lot to consider."

"You mean Rory?" He asked curiously, she nodded, "Rory's a big girl now Lorelai. She will want you to be happy."

She swallowed hard and turned her head to look at him with nervous eyes, "If Rory goes to private school, if she decides that's what she wants," She shrugged, "Then I want her to have that. And I don't think that's a possibility if I start a huge new business venture. Think of the money both things would cost. I mean," She sat up straighter and ran a hand through her hair, "Even if this whole school thing wasn't on the table...I'd need to put a lot of money down for the Inn. Yes Sookie would go halfsies with me," She shrugged, "But I don't know if we can cover it as it is."

"Well your Dad offered to help with Rory's school." He pointed out.

She scrunched her nose up, "I know, but I still feel funny about that. I know things are better since our argument, I know he knows where I stand but it still feels strange."

"Okay." Luke said nodding his head in understanding, "I get that. And I respect that," He scooted closer to her and took her hand in his, resting it against his knee, "But there is one other thing you've forgotten."

She frowned and wracked her brain slightly, "What?"

"You have me." Luke said with a soft smile as he squeezed her hand.

A slow smile spread on her face and she cocked her head to the side, "Luke-"

"Before you say no…" He said putting a hand up to stop her from protesting, "Think about the fact that I've basically lived on my own forever. I've never really done any traveling, I didn't go to school. My Truck's old as hell but I'm not about to go buy a new one. I never waste money on clothes or material things. The Diner does well." He smiled, "I'm financially stable Lorelai. I even have savings from when I was a kid. Plus my Dad left me a substantial amount after he passed away which I have barely touched."

She fidgeted nervously and nodded, "Yes but-"

"All that money is just sitting there and I have to do something with it. I want to invest in you and your dreams. We're in a relationship right?" He asked cracking a little smile.

She nodded, "We are."

"And we have both admitted that someday when the time is right," He lifted her left hand slowly, "We're going to get married."

She felt a rush of love for him run from her toes to the top of her head, "I know but-"

"And when that time comes," He smirked, "Then what's mine is yours. And what's yours is mine."

She bit her lip nervously and glanced down at their joined hands, "I don't' want to ask you for money."

He shook his head, "You aren't asking, I'm offering."

She lifted her head to look at him, "You would really be willing to do this for me?"

"Of course." Luke said honestly, "Lorelai I believe in you. I know that if you want to make this Inn happen you will. And it will be amazing because you settle for nothing but the best."

She took a deep breath, "Owning my own Inn…"

He smiled, "You'll like being the boss of your own business. You get to call all the shots."

She took a deep breath and leaned against the headboard again, "In all the years that I sat outside it...I never thought it would ever be an actual possibility."

"But now it is." He said leaning closer to her, "You know that this is the right time Lorelai. And if you don't try," He shook his head, "I think you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

She pouted, "You're right...I'd always wonder what could have been."

"Then take this chance." He said with a shrug, "There's nothing holding you back unless you let it. You know that Rory and I will be behind you every step of the way. It won't be easy, but we can make it work. We've been through a hell of a lot already."

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she took in his face, "I love you."

He smiled gently, leaned forward and kissed her, "I love you too. Which is why I'm not going to let you back out of this now or ever."

"Us as in this relationship or the Inn?" She asked with a teasing smile.

He chuckled, "Both."

"I can guarantee I won't want to back out of this relationship." She said leaning forward to wrap her arms around his neck, "I'd be lost without you."

He pulled her down on the mattress so they were tangled up together under the sheets, "Right back at ya…"

Lorelai rested her head in the crook of his neck and let her mind wander to all the possibilities of what could come next. There were a million things that could go wrong, but there were also a million things that could go right. Besides, Luke was right. If she didn't take this chance now, she would regret it for the rest of her life.

* * *

Later that night at the party, Rory had excused herself and was sitting out on the front steps. Her Mom would be there soon to pick her up anyway. But right now she needed a little breather. She wasn't tired, just contemplating. Inside were all the kids she had gone to school with for as long as she could remember. But now here she was, contemplating leaving all the friends she knew to start something new.

She knew that her Mom would support whatever decision she made. She also knew that she would never force her to go to Private School. However, deep down Rory couldn't shake the idea. She had said she wasn't ready, and part of her wasn't but that was more to do with the fear of the unknown. She also longed for something more. To see the life her Mother had lived before having her. She also wanted to be around other students who loved reading as much as she did, who loved the excitement of learning.

Still, she was scared to leave everything and everyone she knew. Especially Lane Kim…

As if reading her mind, her best friend walked out of the dance studio and sat down beside her, "I can't wait to get this stupid costume off." She said pulling at the green suit, "My Mom's passing out the last of her flyers and then we're going home. She says I need to take a bath and brush my teeth twice and say my prayers before bed."

Rory smiled, "Hm…"

Lane turned and glanced at her, "Hey...you okay? Your ankle bothering you? I can tell Miss Patty to call your Mom if you need-"

"No." Rory said shaking her head, "I'm fine. Ankle feels fine actually…"

Lane nodded and let the silence fill the space between them for a few moments, "Is this about your Dad?"

Rory shook her head again, "No. To be honest I haven't thought about him much since my Mom and I burned all his stuff."

Lane nodded, "Well something's bothering you…"

Rory sighed and turned to her best friend, "Would you still be friends with me if I went to a different school?"

Lane was taken aback by the question, "What?"

Her face flushed and she reached up for her pirate hat, "There is a possibility that I might go to a different school next year. Somewhere other than Stars Hollow High…"

Lane frowned for a moment, and then laughed, "I always knew you were to smart to be my best friend."

Rory sighed, "Lane...I'm being serious here."

Lane took a deep breath, turned around and glanced back at the studio full of dancing kids, "It will be weird to be without you...we've basically been in the same class since Kindergarten."

Rory's eyes welled up with tears, "I know. And I haven't made any real decisions yet but-"

"But we both know it's probably the best thing for you." Lane said with a sad smile, "You want to go to Harvard someday Rory."

Rory nodded and turned to face Lane head on, "Yeah...but I also don't want to lose my best friend."

Lane shook head and reached for Rory's hand, "Rory...we made a pink promise when we were 7 that nothing would ever come in between our friendship."

Rory laughed, "Yeah I know but-"

"But it will suck to not see you every single day at school but I get it. We'll have the weekends, after school, vacations and summer. We'll be fine." Lane said sitting up straighter, "If this is what you want to do, then I think you should do it."

Rory took a nervous breath, "I'm scared...what if no one likes me?"

Lane rolled her eyes, "Then they are idiots. And you'll still have me when you get home."

Rory sniffled, "So you promise not to meet someone cooler than me and ditch me?"

"I pinky promise if you do too." Lane said as she stuck her hand out and stretched her pink towards Rory.

Rory smiled and did the same, "I pinky promise."

The two girls smiled and then hugged just as the jeep pulled up in front of them. Lorelai got out of the car, leaned against the hood and smiled at the two young girls who were growing up so fast, "Hey."

Rory and Lane pulled apart and smiled at Lorelai, "Hey Mom."

"Have fun at the party?" Lorelai asked as she walked over to them, slipping her keys in her bag and pulling out a snickers bar, "Here Lane...slip this in your costume for later."

Lane smiled and made sure it was well hidden, "Thanks Lorelai. Party was fun."

Lorelai nodded, "Good." She turned to Rory, "How's the ankle holding up?"

Rory lifted it slowly, "Feels fine. Hopefully that's a good sign that we're almost in the clear with recovery."

Lorelai smiled and squeezed her shoulder, "You ready to get home?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah." She turned to Lane, "You gonna be alright without me?"

Lane smiled, sensing the double meaning of the question, "Yep. I'm gonna go in and find my Mom anyway. She should be about done trying to cast the Devil out of all the kids by now."

Rory laughed and leaned in to hug her friend again, "Come by tomorrow?"

Lane nodded and hugged her back, "Absolutely."

Lorelai smiled and helped Rory down the stairs, she gave Lane a little wave and then climbed into the driver side. She put her key in the ignition and turned to watch Rory who was staring out at the window in the direction of the High School.

Lorelai pulled out onto the street again before whispering, "Penny for your thoughts kiddo."

Rory turned and smiled at her Mom, "Just feels like there are a lot of changes coming…"

Lorelai smiled, reached over and put her hand on Rory's arm, "Yeah there are. For both of us."

Rory nodded and looked out the window again, "But change can be good, right? I mean...it was a big change to let Luke into our lives. But it's definitely been the best decision we've made."

"I couldn't agree more." Lorelai answered as she pulled down their streets, "But you'd let me know if the changes were too much, right?"

Rory nodded and turned back to her, "Right." She paused before asking, "Same with you, right?"

Lorelai pulled into the driveway, turned off the ignition and turned to face her daughter, "Absolutely."

Rory smiled back and undid her buckle, "How's Luke feeling?"

"He's passed out again." Lorelai said with a laugh, "I made him watch Poltergeist with me and put up with all my creepy voices. I don't think he was amused…" She said with a frown as they exited the car.

"Thank God that man already loves you…" Rory said with a laugh.

"Hey!" Lorelai said nudging her playfully, "Be nice to the Mommy."

Rory just laughed as they walked into the house side by side. There were big changes coming for all of the, some they didn't even know about yet. But for the first time in a long time, Rory wasn't so scared. She had two people by her side that would do anything to protect her. She had never felt more ready to face the world than she did now. She was finally safe.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! I am going away for the weekend and probably won't have much time to write for the next few days. Maybe I'll start Sunday night depending on how tired I am. I leave tonight. We will see! Either way, I will update as soon as I can! Thanks! Just remember there will probably be a little time jump in the next chapter. Great. Thanks!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Thanks for being so patient guys! I was away for the weekend and finally found time to start writing last night and finish up today. This chapter is kinda heavy, especially towards the end. It's very Luke centric and focused on dealing with the aftermath of the accident and his old family demons. It takes place in the month of November so you can get where I'm going with that.**

 **Not sure if anyone knows the exact date of Luke's birthday but I asked around and looked online and only found that it could be in October or November. I settled on November 7th just so you know. If someone knows its a different date...sorry lol.**

 **Anyway, read and review and I will update as soon as I can. Ps-just keep in mind that I'm always L/L endgame.**

 **P.P.S- Who else is absolutely freaking out over the trailer for the revival? The part where the girls were riding in the back of the truck! My heart melted! And the kiss between L/L and so much more! AHHHH! One month people! This is no longer a drill. It's almost a reality! :) :) :)**

* * *

Rory Gilmore woke up early on November 7th. She had put in a call earlier in the week to Tyler to get a basic rundown of what the Danes Birthday Breakfast consisted of. She remembered what Luke had made her on her own Birthday but she wanted to know if there were any secrets she needed to know. She had called Sookie immediately afterwards and her Mother's best friend had happily agreed to help create the breakfast for Luke on his birthday. She glanced at the clock, and then walked to the front door. She smiled when she saw that Sookie was already walking up the porch steps with food in her hands, she was suddenly having déjà vu to when Luke came to make breakfast for Mother's Day.

She just hoped she wasn't' overstepping her boundaries this time…

* * *

Upstairs, Luke woke up and rolled over in bed. He sighed when it hit him what day it was. He had been avoiding it, didn't bring it up to Lorelai or Rory. But he knew that there was no way they would let the day pass without some acknowledgement.

He turned his head and wasn't surprised to find Lorelai already wide-awake. She was staring at him with a small, anxious smile on her face. He hated that smile; he missed the smile that melted his heart. He hated that she was nervous, he knew that she just wanted everything to be good for him. She wanted him to be happy. And he was happy with her and Rory but something he still wasn't able to face. His past demons still haunted him, especially on days like today.

"Hi." She whispered leaning forward to nudge him gently, "Happy Birthday…"

He took a deep breath and smiled softly, "Hey. Thanks…"

She scooted closer to him and snuggled into his side, "Are we allowed to say Happy Birthday?"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Yes. You can say it...just no parties."

She giggled and kissed his shoulder, "I would never dream of it."

He sighed and stared up at the ceiling as he ran a hand up and down her back, "I'm not trying to make things hard."

"I know." She said as she turned her head to stare up at her, "I just want you to be happy Luke."

He moved his hand from her back to her hair and pushed it out of her face, "You make me happy."

She licked her lips and sat up slowly, "I have a gift for you…"

He cringed, "Lorelai you know I'm not really into Birthday gifts…"

She sighed and nodded, "I know. But...it's just one thing. Please?"

He swallowed hard and sat up, leaning against the back of the bed, "Okay."

She nervously got off the bed and tiptoed to her bureau, she pulled open the drawer and took out a long box. She walked back to the bed and crawled back over to him. She held the box out to him and waited for him to take it from her hands.

His eyes looked up towards her and then back down at the box, he lifted the top and felt his heart jump in his chest, "Lorelai…"

She took a deep breath and reached into the box to hold it out to him, "Don't get mad…"

He frowned and took it from her, "This is my Dad's watch. The one that broke and I threw away."

She nodded; her heart was thumping in her chest. "I know. But, I couldn't stand the thought of you getting rid of it. You wore this watch everyday Luke. It meant so much to you. You were in a bad mood that day when you threw it out and I thought you might regret it."

"So you fished it out of the trash?" He asked in disbelief. He didn't look angry, his face was almost blank.

She sighed again, "Yeah. And I asked my Dad if he knew anywhere I could go to get a watch like this fixed." He still didn't say anything so she pushed on feeling worried, "I just thought that-"

"I did regret it." He said suddenly, "I regretted it as soon as I walked out the front door but I was too stubborn to turn around and take it back."

She sat up a little straighter and reached for his hand, "Luke-"

He took a deep breath and looked back up at her, "You did this for me?"

She cocked her head to the side and moved her hand up and down his arm, "Luke, I'd do anything for you."

He swallowed hard and held out his wrist, "Can you help me put it on?"

Her face lit up and she reached for the band to wrap around his wrist, "You're not mad?"

He moved his wrist around and watched the second hand tick away, "No. I'm not mad. I was just shocked to see it. I assumed it was gone forever because I'm stubborn as hell."

Lorelai smiled and leaned towards him, "You were upset Luke. We all do stupid things when we're upset."

He nodded and put his hand on her knee, "I guess so."

She frowned and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, "I don't want you to be sad."

He leaned into her and breathed in her familiar scent, "Lorelai I can't help it. I just never dealt with all that crap and I don't know how to."

She nodded, "I know. And I know your birthdays since they passed away were sensitive but Rory and I are here for you…"

"I know." He said leaning back again, "I know you are."

A soft knock on the door caught their attention, "Mom?" Rory's voice called from the other side of the door.

Lorelai squeezed Luke's hand and smiled before she slipped out to talk to Rory. Luke lay back again on the bed and held his wrist up to admire the watch. He was hoping today wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Out in the hall, Lorelai closed the door behind her and smiled at her daughter.

"Hey kiddo." Lorelai said shivering slightly, it was getting colder and colder by the day, "You alright?"

Rory had a nervous yet hopeful expression on her face that Lorelai couldn't quite read, "Okay...so don't get mad but Sookie made Luke's Mom's birthday breakfast and it's downstairs."

Lorelai placed a hand over her heart when she felt it pitter-patter, "Oh hon…"

"And I know birthday's aren't Luke's favorite thing." Rory started to ramble nervously, "And I know that he's been having a hard time lately. He might even get mad at me for doing this but I just thought…" She shrugged and glanced down at the floor suddenly feeling very shy, "I thought maybe it would be nice for him. Maybe he'd like to have that tradition again," She glanced up at her Mom and whispered the last part, "With his new family…"

Lorelai took a deep breath and pulled her daughter in for a hug, "You are amazing Rory."

"Think he'll be mad?" Rory asked hugging her back.

The door opened and Luke stepped out, "Mad about what?"

Both girls turned to look at him, Rory leaned into her Mother, "You're up."

He nodded, "Uh...yeah. Is that okay?"

Rory smiled and leaned forward to hug him, "Happy Birthday!"

Luke smiled and hugged her tightly, "Thanks."

She started to step back slowly, "So...Mom's gonna come downstairs with me real quick. And then you can come down in like three minutes, okay?"

Luke smiled curiously at her, "What's going on?"

"Just...remember that Mom and I really like having you around!" Rory said before she dashed down the hall and bounded down the stairs.

Luke turned to Lorelai with a frown, "What's she doing?"

Lorelai smiled, she couldn't deny that she was nervous that he would be upset, "Just trying to show you how much she cares about you." She leaned forward and kissed him gently before leaning back to pat his chest, "Just remember that…"

When she started to step away he called out to her again, "Lorelai?"

"Three minutes." She said holding up three fingers for him.

When she was gone from the landing, Luke turned and went back into the bedroom. It was colder than he had expected so he walked to the closet and reached for another flannel. It slipped off the hanger and fell towards the ground, landing in a box instead. Luke's heart sped up a little faster. He hadn't dared to look in the box again since the day that Lorelai interrupted his search.

Kneeling down on the ground, he pulled the box out from its hiding place and looked inside. Once again the memories flooded his mind. Going through this today of all days was a little more painful than usual. But Luke knew it was finally time to see if the ring was there or not. So he pushed his hand to the bottom of the box and felt around until his hand touched something soft. Pulling his arm back out, his breath caught in his throat when he saw the familiar felt box.

He tried to calm himself before slowly opening the top of the box. Inside lay the diamond ring that had sat on his Mother's finger for so many years. It sparkled up at him and instead of feeling pain for his loss, Luke was finally feeling hopeful for his future. He heard Rory call his name from downstairs, which caused him to snap the box shut quickly. He stood up on slightly shaky legs and walked towards his dresser, slipping the box into the very back for safekeeping. He grabbed his flannel from the closet where it had fallen and then began to walk out of the room and towards the staircase to see what the girls had up their sleeves.

As soon as he got near the kitchen, a familiar scent filled his senses. He felt his heart constrict in his chest as he rounded the corner and saw Rory standing by the table with a plate. On that plate was chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream, fruit salad, bacon, home fries and scrambled eggs. The same breakfast he had made Rory just a month ago on their trip. The same breakfast his Mother had made for him, Liz and his Dad every year on their birthdays until the year she died. He suddenly felt his knees go weak and he had to grab onto the counter near him for support.

Rory nervously glanced over at her Mother who just smiled softly at her. Rory looked back at Luke and spoke in a hesitant voice; "I asked Sookie for some help...I thought maybe-maybe you'd like-"

He inhaled sharply, "Rory…"

Tears welled in her eyes, "Oh no...it was wrong. I was wrong. I shouldn't have done this." She turned back to the plate, "I'm sorry! I just...I wanted to do something special for you like you always do for us and-"

"Rory…" Luke said suddenly finding his bearings as he began to walk towards her.

She sniffled and lifted the plate to clear it from the table, "Forget it was ever even here. We have cereal or oatmeal or-"

"Rory." Luke said more strongly as he placed a hand on her back, "Put the plate down."

Lorelai leaned back against the counter and watched the scene in front of her wait baited breath. Rory took a minute, but she finally set the plate down and turned towards him. She wouldn't look him in the eye though; instead she stared at his chest. Luke smiled and put his hands on her shoulders, she finally lifted her gaze to meet his.

"Luke-" Rory said in a choked voice.

"Thank you." He said softly, "You have no idea how much this means to me."

She stood up a little straighter and smiled hopefully, "Really?"

Luke nodded and pulled her in for a hug, "Really. Thank you kid."

Rory hugged him back and felt her body relax, "Happy Birthday Luke." She whispered into his embrace.

Luke glanced over at Lorelai who was smiling so big he thought her cheeks would crack. He gave her a wink and knew that the ring upstairs was going to be exactly where it belonged.

* * *

Later that night, Luke lay in bed thinking it had been one of the best birthdays he could remember. Rory had gone to school but came home as soon as it was over. Lorelai had taken the day off to spend with him; they didn't do much other than watch movies and talk. He was still waiting for the okay from his Doctor to head back to work and do other more physical activities. Rory was fast asleep by now but he was wide-awake. Lorelai was downstairs cleaning the kitchen from their dinner, which Sookie had brought for them saying it, was a special treat for all they had been through. She even brought carrot cake for them to sing to Luke.

Luke could hear Lorelai climbing the stairs and slip into the bathroom to get ready for bed. He closed his eyes just for a moment to let the days events wash over him. When the door creaked open, he sat up and felt his eyes pop out of his head when he saw Lorelai standing in the doorway. She had on a very short pink nightie that barely skimmed the tops of her thighs. It hugged her in all the right places and the neckline showed off her fading freckles from the summer sun.

He swallowed hard, "Are you trying to kill me?"

Lorelai giggled and walked towards the end of the bed, "Nope. Just giving you your last birthday present of the day."

Luke groaned and reached out to touch the soft material, "You know very well that we can't you big tease…" He said with a pout.

Lorelai smiled and laced her fingers with his, "You know that phone call I answered during dinner?"

Luke was mesmerized by her body and the way it moved from side to side, but he nodded slowly, "Yeah. What about it? Thought it was a sales call."

Lorelai shook her head and bent down to kiss him gently, "It was Dr. Heintz."

He moaned into her mouth and pulled away, "What?"

She smiled and traced the side of his face with her finger, "He was calling to say your last scan came back great and that if you were up to it...he's lifting the ban on physical activities."

Luke gulped and instinctively gripped her hips with his hands, "Are you joking?"

She shook her head and crawled up on the bed, hovering over him slightly, "Would I joke about something like this?"

Luke bit his lip when she straddled his waist, "Lorelai…"

"Happy Birthday Luke." She said as she began to rock her hips against him, "You've still got four hours left of your day...what do you plan on doing with them?"

Luke growled and pulled her down ontop of him reveling in the feeling of her body against his after so long. It had been a very Happy Birthday indeed…

* * *

The weeks passed quickly and before they knew it, Thanksgiving was just two days away. Luke had gone back to work the week prior and was standing in the Diner going over inventory when the bells above the door jingled. He glanced up and smiled when he saw Lorelai walking towards him, bundled up in her new coat.

"Hey." She said sliding onto a stool and leaning forward to kiss him.

"Hey." Luke said kissing her back, "Getting colder out there?"

"Definitely." Lorelai said shivering slightly as she began to pull off her coat, "Can I have some coffee to warm me up?"

He began to pour her a mug and smirked, "I could warm you up in other ways if you want…"

She smiled and felt the blush grow in her cheeks, "If only we had enough time before I had to be back at the Inn."

Luke slid the cup across the counter to her and noticed she was biting her lip. She twirled her finger around the rim of the mug; she seemed to be thinking hard about something. Reaching forward, he put a hand on her arm giving it a little squeeze.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

She cringed slightly and looked up at him, "I-I have to tell you something." She stuttered.

He tensed for a moment, "Never a good way to start a conversation."

She sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I don't happen to think it's something bad...I'm just not sure how you are going to react to it."

Luke pulled his hand back and smoothed it over the top of the counter, "Okay? Well...what is it?"

She sat up a little straighter and looked directly at him for the first time since she came to the Diner, "Liz called me this morning at the Inn…"

Of all the things his mind was conjuring up, that wasn't one of them. "Liz?"

She nodded, "I had told her I worked at the Inn when she was here before, so she called asking for me."

He huffed loudly and then reached a hand up to rub the back of his neck, "And what did she want?"

"Well she wanted to check to see how you were feeling." Lorelai said lifting the mug up to her lips.

He snorted, "She could have called me at any point in the last month. She didn't need to bother you with that."

She nodded, "I know. But I'm assuming she was a little afraid to reach out after she kind of dropped the ball…"

"Kind of dropped the ball?" Luke asked with an exasperated tone, "Lorelai I was in a coma and as soon as she thought I would be okay she took off again. She was spouting all that crap about wanting to be a better sister and wanting to be around more and then she completely vanished again!"

Lorelai felt the eyes of the Diner customers beating down on her and she stood up, "Okay I think we should probably have the rest of this conversation in the back room or something."

Luke sighed and watched her begin to walk away, "Great. That means it's about to get even better."

Lorelai waited until he had followed her into the storage room and then shut the door behind them. She turned and noticed just how tense he had become in the last few minutes.

"Okay so...I take it you aren't happy that she called?" She asked in a soft voice.

"I'm annoyed that it took so long and that she called you instead of me." He grumbled.

She nodded slowly and then looked down at her feet, "Then I guess you won't be any happier to know that I invited her and Jess to Thanksgiving Dinner?"

Luke scoffed, "What?"

She sighed and looked up at him, "Luke I just thought it would be a nice gesture! She seemed regretful on the phone and she talked about how she had no plans yet for the Holiday. And I thought it would be nice for her to come home and spend time with us. Plus Rory and I can meet Jess and-"

"Did she actually say she would come?" He asked in disbelief.

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah. She seemed really excited actually."

He laughed angrily and shook his head, "Oh sure. A free meal. I'm sure she was ecstatic!"

Lorelai frowned and walked over to place a gentle hand on his arm, "Luke...please don't be like this. She's your sister."

"You're right. She's my sister. And I'm her brother which means I know her better than anyone." Luke said bitterly. "Therefore I know she won't show up."

She squeezed his forearm, "You don't know that."

"I do know that." He said pointing a finger at his chest, "I do. Alright? Just like I know no matter what I do and no matter what she says nothing is going to change with her until something major happens."

Lorelai sighed and bowed her head, "Please don't be mad at me. I just thought-"

"You thought you could fix things." Luke said nodding slowly, "I know. I know you do but you can't Lorelai. You just can't."

She licked her lips and pulled her arm back, hugging herself tightly, "Luke…"

He sighed and stepped forward to pull her into his arms, "I'm not mad at you. I'm not…"

"You're not?" She asked as she breathed him in, "You seem mad…"

"I'm mad but not at you." He said rubbing her back, "I'm just mad at the situation." He pulled back just enough to see her face, "Families are complicated."

She smiled, "You don't have to explain that one to me."

Luke took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, "No I suppose I don't."

She smiled sadly at him; "I'm still avoiding my Mom because I'm too afraid to break the ice with her. I don't have any right to try and intervene with things between you and Liz. I just thought that the fact that she called was maybe a hopeful sign. I should have checked with you first."

He shrugged, "It's okay. You were doing what you thought was right."

She nodded slowly, "If she does come...will you be okay with that?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah. It would be nice. Especially because I haven't seen Jess in a long time. I'd like to make sure he was doing okay."

"He's about the same age as Rory, right?" She asked.

Luke nodded again, "Few months older, yeah."

"Maybe they will get along really well." Lorelai said hopefully.

Luke chuckled, "Maybe…"

She smiled sadly and leaned up to kiss him, "You know I just want you to be happy, right?"

"I do know that. Yes." Luke said leaning his forehead against hers, "Sorry I snapped at you...I just wasn't expecting that."

"I understand. It's alright." She said nuzzling the side of his face with her own, "I wasn't expecting the phone call either."

Luke sighed again and pulled away, "I guess we'll just see what happens."

She let her arms slide down his body so she could reach for his hands, grasping them in hers she squeezed them tightly, "I guess so."

He nodded once, leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Want a sandwich before you go back to work?"

"Yes please." She said as he began to lead her out of the room, as they walked she thought carefully, "Any Danes Thanksgiving traditions I should know about?"

Luke shook his head, "Not that I can think of. My Dad and I watched football but that's about it. Nothing special, you?"

Lorelai contemplated for a moment, "Well there was the year that my gran got so drunk off of Gin she tried to put the Turkey on her head...I could make that a tradition for us if you'd like."

Luke chuckled and pulled her close, it amazed him how she could pull him out of his darkest places in just a matter of seconds, "That'd be a fun memory. I'll have to make sure to have a camera handy so Rory can blackmail you later in life."

Lorelai laughed and leaned into his side as they walked back into the Dining Room. She felt him relax against her but deep in her own heart, she just hoped that Liz pulled through this time.

* * *

Thanksgiving Day started out pretty lazy for Lorelai and Rory. They stayed in bed until late while Luke got up to begin to the prep work. When Rory finally pulled herself out of bed, she quickly showered and joined Luke in the kitchen, eager to help in anyway she could. Lorelai finally emerged from her slumber, got ready and poured herself a cup of coffee to start the day. Luke turned and smiled at her as Rory went to wash her hands to help with the apple pie.

Luke walked over to Lorelai, brushed off his hands on the sides of his pants and smiled, "Hey."

She smiled and nudged him; "You look good in the kitchen Mister."

Luke chuckled, "Then I guess it's a good thing I make a living doing this…"

"Guess so." She said leaning forward to giving him a kiss, "Everything smells good so far."

He nodded, "Good." He cleared his throat nervously, "You told Liz 3 o'clock?"

Lorelai nodded and glanced at the clock behind him, "Yep. She said they would be coming into town last night and staying with an old friend but that she would be here by 3."

He nodded slowly, "Okay…"

She squeezed his bicep, "How are you feeling?"

"About Liz or in general?" He asked glancing around the kitchen.

"Both." Lorelai said moving her hand to rub his back, "You've been working a lot lately. I know the Doctor said you were in the clear but I don't want you overdoing it. Last night you fell asleep earlier than usual."

Luke shrugged, "I've been a little tired but I'm fine. Really."

"You sure?" Lorelai asked, her voice laced with concern and love.

He turned to smile at her, "I'm sure."

She nodded once, "Well okay then…" She glanced around the room, "What can I do to help?"

Luke smiled, "Seeing as you being in the kitchen usually results in disaster…"

She scoffed and swatted his arm "Hey!"

He chuckled and continued, "You can make sure the table is all set and then relax for the rest of the day. I got everything covered here."

Lorelai frowned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "You're lucky I love you mister."

He smirked and pulled her close, giving her bottom a playful pat, "You're right about that."

She winked and pulled away to begin to pull out their best dishes to set the table for five people. She smiled as she watched Luke walk back to Rory and begin to help her set the apples into the pie dish. She took a deep breath and let the moment sink in, she could definitely get used to this…

* * *

At 3:15, Rory was placing the last of the food on the table anxious to start. Luke was pulling the turkey out of the oven and checking the temperature, but Lorelai could see that his shoulders were tense. Every so often, she would walk to the front door and peek out the window to see if any cars were approaching. But as the minutes ticked on she herself was beginning to tense too.

By 3:40 Rory's stomach started to grumble. "Sorry…" She said from her place at the table.

Lorelai smiled, "It's okay."

"This is silly." Luke said not meeting either of their eyes, "The foods going to get cold. Let's just eat."

"Let's just wait a few more minutes." Lorelai said placing a hand on his arm, "I bet-"

"Lorelai…" Luke said in a frustrated growl, "She's not coming."

She frowned, "Five more minutes…"

Luke sighed and turned back to the stove to begin to move pots and pans to the sink. Lorelai caught Rory's nervous glance and then walked to the front door. She peered out the window again and then walked to the phone. She flipped her book to the number Liz had left for her friend's house in Stars Hollow. She quickly dialed it on the phone and waited as it rang until someone picked it up.

" _Yeah? Hello?_ " Someone said into the phone.

"Um...hi!" Lorelai said quickly, "I'm so sorry to interrupt on Thanksgiving but I'm looking for someone who I think is staying at this number…" She whispered into the phone not wanting Luke to overhear her.

" _Who is this_?" The person asked in an aggravated voice.

"I'm sorry, this is Lorelai Gilmore." She said, "I'm looking for Liz Danes-"

The person sighed, " _Yeah she never showed up last night. Didn't even bother to call or anything either."_ The person laughed, " _Some people never change."_

Lorelai's heart dropped to her stomach, "She never showed up?"

 _"Look I don't know how you know Liz but...clearly you don't know her that well. I never hold my breath when she says she's going to visit. One out of every ten times she'll show up...and that's pushing it."_ The person said with a snort.

Lorelai sighed heavily, "Alright. Well...um thank you. And I'm sorry to have bothered you. I'll let you get back to your family for dinner. Happy Than-"

" _Yeah thanks_." The person said before they hung up the phone.

Lorelai lowered the receiver and felt her heart begin to thump in her chest. She felt sick. She had really believed that Liz would follow through this time for her brother but he had known all along she wouldn't. She knew Luke would pretend to be strong, but she also knew that deep down he'd be hurting more than he'd ever admit.

As if on cue, he walked into the room looking for her, "If Rory's stomach makes more noises, Babette is going to come over here and accuse us of child neglect."

She smiled and hung up the phone, "Okay."

Luke saw the anxious expression etched on her face and sighed, "Lorelai…"

She looked up at him and felt tears prickling in her eyes, "God Luke I'm so sorry. I really thought she'd be here…"

He sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Was that her on the phone?"

She shook her head, "No. She gave me the number of her friend that she was supposed to stay with last night. She said Liz never even showed up."

Luke snorted, "Sounds about right."

She sighed and reached for his hand, "I feel terrible. I'm so sorr-"

"Don't apologize." Luke said smiling sadly, "Liz is good at getting people to believe what they want to hear. It's just who she is. It's fine. Really...I wasn't expecting her to come at all."

She shook her head, "Yeah but-"

"Lorelai." He said a little too quickly, "It's fine. Just let it go." He leaned forward and pressed a rough kiss to her cheek, "Come on. Food's getting cold and Rory's starving."

Lorelai watched him go and noticed how tense his shoulders were. Her heart ached but she knew better than to push the topic any further. So instead, she walked after him and joined her daughter at the table. Rory gave her a questioning look but Lorelai just smiled as Luke began to serve them. Nothing more was said for the rest of the night…

* * *

The next four days passed in a blur. Luke threw himself into work and Lorelai felt like he was completely avoiding her. She tried to be there for him as best she could but she felt a distance between them that wasn't there before. Since his accident he had had moments where he was more frustrated than usual and she knew that was bound to happen. But since Thanksgiving when Liz blew them off, she felt coldness from Luke she had never experienced.

He did his best around Rory to keep it together and look like everything was fine. But when it was just them something was missing. He didn't kiss her like he used to, didn't hold her at night. There conversations were short and quiet. On the morning of November 30th, Rory had gone to school early to meet with a group about a project. Luke was standing in the kitchen washing a cereal bowl when she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh. Hey." Lorelai said as she smoothed out her dress, "I thought you were already gone."

Luke turned towards her; he looked angrier than he had in the last few days, "I'm going to Boston for business today."

She stopped short, "Oh. Really?"

He didn't look at her as he walked to the cabinet and put away his bowl, "I may actually stay the night up there if it gets to late."

She frowned, "Okay." She watched him reach for his coat on the back of the chair, "Luke I-"

"I'm running late." Luke said turning to look at her, "Can this wait?"

She swallowed hard and put a hand over her stomach to try and steady her breathing, "Sure."

He nodded once, leaned forward on autopilot and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow probably. Bye."

A whoosh of wind rushed by her as he walked quickly to the front door. She wasn't stirred from her daze until she heard the rumble of the truck engine signaling he had left. With a heavy sigh, she turned and began to go about her day hoping this mood of his would change soon.

* * *

Halfway through the day Lorelai began to experience her usual caffeine withdrawal. She was feeling more down than usual because of what was happening...or not happening with Luke. She told Michel she would be back and headed to the Diner to get lunch. The place was packed, but she waved at Joe and he came over and filled her coffee cup.

"Place is slammed today, huh?" Lorelai asked looking around the busy dining room.

"It's been crazy since opening." Joe sighed, "Luke picked a hell of day to go away on business."

Lorelai lifted the mug to her lips and frowned, "Yeah...do you know what he was actually doing? He didn't say much…"

Joe shrugged, "I assume it was bank stuff. He didn't really tell me either. But I figured it was finances and all that fun stuff since he's been gone for awhile."

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah. Probably. How's he been doing at work? Not looking too tired or anything?"

Joe started to clean the counter, "He looks tired but he did just have a big life threatening injury. I'd say he's been doing pretty well considering." He shrugged, "He's been a little bit tense the last few days. His fuse is shorter than usual…"

She frowned, "Hm…"

Joe shrugged again, "I wouldn't worry Lorelai. I'm sure he's just still getting back in the groove of things. I haven't seen him as happy as he is with you."

Lorelai smiled, feeling her mood soften, "Well that's good to hear."

Joe nodded and reached out to squeeze her hand, "Want me to throw a burger on for you?"

"That'd be great. Thanks." She slid off the stool, "I'm actually going to run up to the apartment to use the bathroom."

Joe waved in response, "Sounds good."

Lorelai pushed past the curtains and made her way up the stairs to Luke's old apartment. He had made it clear that she was free to use the apartment for anything while she was there if need be. Reaching for the spare key, she unlocked the door and walked into the dark and mostly empty apartment. She walked towards the bathroom humming to herself and barely noticed the lump in the bed as she passed.

It wasn't until she had washed her hands and was about to walk back out of the room that she realized she wasn't alone. With shaking hands, she walked back into the apartment and tiptoed to the bed. She stood back for a moment and then looked around the room and began to notice other small things...like empty beer bottles.

The lump moved again and her head snapped back towards the bed, "Luke?"

A groan echoed from the person and the lump soon sat up, "Who is that?" It grumbled.

Lorelai swallowed hard when she took in his appearance. His hair was sticking up all over the place, he had big bags under his eyes and his skin was pale. His eyes were glossed over and he smelled like alcohol.

"Luke." She said again with more certainty.

Luke rubbed his eyes slowly, "Lorelai? What the hell are you doing here?"

She flinched at the roughness in his voice and stepped back, "The Diner was packed so I came up here to use the bathroom…"

He huffed and threw the blanket off of his legs, "There is a bathroom downstairs ya know."

She sucked in her bottom lip in and nodded, "I do know that. But you told me that I could come up here anytime I wanted too so I just did…"

Luke stumbled off the bed and walked to the kitchen, reached into the fridge and took out another beer. "Hm." He said as he popped off the top and began to take a sip.

She watched him lean against the counter and begin to chug half of his drink. She had seen him drink before...but not like this. And quite honestly she wasn't sure how good it was for his health at the moment anyway. Not to mention the fact that he had told her he was going to be in Boston for business today. Luke wasn't the type of man to lie...this wasn't like him.

The few moments of silence began to eat away at her patience, "So...meeting in Boston got cancelled and you thought you'd take a little bender today?"

He turned towards her and frowned, "What?"

She narrowed her eyes at him; "You told me you had business in Boston today." She walked towards him, "But you're here...and you're drunk."

He scoffed and downed the rest of his beer, "I'm not drunk." He slurred.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Luke, what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing." He said walking to the fridge to retrieve another beer.

With shaking hands she walked over to him and grabbed the bottle, "Luke stop, this isn't you."

Luke reached for the bottle in her hand, "Give that back."

She pulled it away again and turned her body, "Stop. Talk to me!"

"Why do you have to butt into everyone's business all the damn time?" Luke screamed.

She froze and instantly flinched away from him, "What?"

"You always have to know everything! No wonder you fit so well into this town! You and the rest of them - always gossiping and prying!" He said throwing his hands in the air.

She swallowed hard, "Luke I'm just trying to-"

"If you say you're trying to help I'm going to scream." He said grabbing the bottle from her, "You and you're helping tend to make things worse."

She felt tears beginning to pool in her eyes, "I-"

"You had to pry into my life with Liz. You had to invite her to Thanksgiving and find a way for her to let me down once again!" He ground out.

She placed a hand over her heart, "Luke she called me...I was just-"

"You know sometimes I miss my old life." He said not looking at her as he paced the apartment, "When the only person I had to answer to was myself. I could sit up here and drink all day if I wanted to without someone bitching about it."

She sniffled and hugged her arms around herself, "I'm not bitching...I'm just concerned. You haven't been acting like yourself lately." When he didn't say anything she pushed on, "Luke I know things have been weird lately...especially since the accident but-"

He huffed, "The accident." He pointed to his head, "Everyone's been treating me like a China Doll. I'm a man...I can take care of myself."

She nodded, "I know you can. But you had a traumatic brain injury Luke...we've all just been trying to help."

"Well maybe I don't want your help!" Luke yelled turning back to her.

Her heart started thumping in her chest and she felt like her heart was cracking in two, "Luke…"

"Maybe I don't want to think about my parents! Or Liz! Maybe I just want to ignore any of that crap. And maybe I don't want people to feel sorry for me. Maybe I want to stop being Luke the loner Diner guy who will never amount to anything." He said pacing again.

She stepped up to him and tried to reach for his arm, "You know I don't think that. I lov-"

"Maybe I don't want to feel anything at all." He said stopping short.

She walked all the way up to him and tried to hold his hand in hers, "Luke please…"

He sighed and ran a hand over his tired face, "I'm so damn tired."

She swallowed hard and tried to search his eyes, "Luke...you said you'd never use this apartment as an escape from us. You promised that-"

"Don't do that." He said, the anger rising in him again, "Don't use my promises against me. Don't make me look like the bad guy because I slipped up."

"I'm not trying too!" She said in defense, "I'm just trying to understand where this is all coming from. I mean it can't just be about what happened with Liz. I apologized about that...I know now not to get involved."

He laughed, "Like that will stop you. You can't help yourself."

She frowned, "Maybe I'm just trying to look out for my boyfriend. The same thing you do for me. I thought that's what this whole relationship thing was about."

Luke lifted the beer to his lips, "I'm tired."

She stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest, "Luke…"

"You should go." He said turning his back to her, "I'm sure you have to get back to the Inn."

"I don't really give a shit about the Inn right now." Lorelai said with a wobbly voice, "I want to know why I feel like I'm losing my boyfriend."

He snorted, "Stop being so damn dramatic Lorelai."

She sniffled softly and watched him walk back to the bed and sit down, "Fine. I'll leave. I can tell when I'm not wanted and seeing as you want me to stop prying I'll leave you to your beer."

Luke sighed and watched her walk towards the door, something in him was screaming to make her stay but all he could muster was to say her name, "Lorelai…"

"Why don't you give me a call when you figure out what the hell is going on." She said wiping at her eyes before slamming the door behind her.

Luke flinched when he heard the sound echo through the room. He lifted his arm and tossed the bottle across her room letting it shatter against the wall. Now he had another reason to hate November 30th...

* * *

 **Don't hate me! I knew I had to incorporate Luke Darks Day into here somehow. So this was what I came up with. As I said before...I am always about L/L being together in the end. So just keep that in mind. I will try and update within the next few days! :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**I had about five minutes to spare today so I figured I'd use it to post this! Sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger but I gotta keep you interested somehow right? ;) I will try and write more soon! Thanks everyone!**

* * *

The following morning, Lorelai woke up in bed with what felt like a giant weight on her chest. She looked over to Luke's side of the bed and felt the tears begin to burn in her eyes when she saw that it was empty. Part of her had hoped somewhere in the middle of the night he would have come home...but after their fight she knew it was a long shot.

With a heavy sigh, she pulled herself up and tried to put a smile on her face for Rory. She had been able to get away with telling her that Luke was a way on business for the night. She hated lying to her daughter...it wasn't something she did. But until she could figure out what was going on and where she stood with Luke, she didn't want to worry Rory anymore than she needed too.

Walking down the stairs, she tried to give herself a pep talk before greeting her daughter. Rory was sitting at the table eating a poptart. Rory smiled and nodded towards the coffee pot, "I put the coffee on for you since Luke's not here."

She felt the lump grow bigger in her throat, "Thanks hon."

Rory got up and walked towards the fridge to get some juice, "You think Luke will be back tonight?"

Lorelai turned her back and reached for a coffee mug, "I'm sure."

Rory nodded, "Okay. Well Mrs. Kim is picking me up today. I'll see you after school?" She asked as she finished her juice.

Lorelai turned and smiled, "I'll be here."

Rory smiled and leaned up to kiss her Mother's cheek. Lorelai waited until Rory was gone to let the tears fall. All she could think about was the fact that she would be here...but she just wondered if Luke would be here too…

* * *

At the apartment, Luke rolled over in bed. This bed had been his for years; he should feel comfortable in it. And yet this morning he felt cold and alone…

He sat up slowly and felt the instant aching in his head. He knew it had more to do with the alcohol in his system than the recent injury. He rubbed a hand over his tired face and tried to think clearer. He was instantly filled with a sense of regret when he remembered how he had treated Lorelai the day before…

With a sigh, he got up and walked to the phone to make an important appointment.

* * *

Lorelai was sitting in her office trying to sort through a list of needed supplies. Her head was spinning and she kept making errors on the inventory sheet. Feeling frustrated, she tossed her pen across the room just as the door opened.

"Whoa." Mia said stepping back slightly, "What's your damage Heather?"

Lorelai sighed, "Sorry Mia."

Mia leaned down to pick up the pen and walked over to the desk, "Rough day in the office?"

Lorelai's eyes began to burn with tears, "No. I'm fine."

Mia pursed her lips and sat down on the couch by the window, "Uh huh...sure you are."

Lorelai shook her head and reached into her desk drawer to pull out her calendar, "Hey do you know if-"

"Lorelai…" Mia whispered, "Don't try and change the subject, I know something's wrong." Lorelai didn't answer and Mia sighed, "Let me guess...trouble with Luke?"

Lorelai put her head in her hands and nodded, "Uh huh…"

Mia was quiet for a moment before she stood up and walked towards Lorelai's desk, "How much do you know about Luke's father's death? How much has he told you?"

Lorelai looked up at her and frowned, "Not much...he doesn't like to talk about it."

Mia sighed and looked past Lorelai at the wall, "I probably should have warned you about this. But I guess part of me thought having you around would help…"

Lorelai started to panic slightly, "Warn me about what?"

The older woman smiled sadly and looked back at her, "Luke has…" She paused, "How do I put this? Well…" She shrugged, "He has a dark day every year on November 30th."

Lorelai shifted in her seat, "What do you mean a dark day?"

"It's the anniversary of his father's death." Mia said with a slight sniffle, "Every year he withdraws on that day...goes into hiding. He doesn't' see anyone, talk to anyone. Shuts down the Diner. He just stops…"

Lorelai sat up straighter and placed a hand over her heart, "Oh Luke…"

"Did he pull away yesterday?" Mia asked.

Lorelai pushed back her chair; "He's been acting weird since Thanksgiving when Liz didn't show up. And then yesterday he told me he had a business thing in Boston," She frowned, "When I went to the Diner for lunch I went upstairs to use the bathroom in his apartment and I found him in bed and drunk…"

"Oh Lucas…" Mia said with a sad shake of her head, "Honey, I'm sorry."

"He was so angry." Lorelai said sadly, "I have never seen him like that...he scared me. I didn't know what to do...he didn't want me there so I just left but," She sniffled, "I feel like there is all these things I don't know about him. I want him to be able to open up to me...and I know it's hard but how can we make this work if he pulls away when things get hard like this?"

Mia sighed and reached for Lorelai's hand, "He's got a lot of demons from his past."

Lorelai nodded, "I know. I get it, I do. So do I," She sighed, "I just don't know what to do. It felt like he wanted nothing to do with me anymore. It felt like he resented me and wished we never got together in the first place."

"No." Mia said shaking her head, "You know that's not true. It was the alcohol talking and his pain."

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah. But what do I do now? What if he doesn't come home?"

"He will." She said softly, "You just...you need to let him come to you. I know he will. I know Luke…" She said with a smile, "I've known him since the day he was born. He's strong...and tough. He's been through a lot and doesn't always know how to handle those emotions. I will say that he's grown a lot just being with you…"

"Really?" Lorelai asked curiously.

Mia smiled, "Yes. He's been able to let go...enjoy things more. He's always been so afraid since his parents died." She sighed, "When his Mom died he still had William to focus on…" Her eyes welled up with tears, "But the day that William finally passed I saw the light leave Luke's eyes. It was like part of him died too." She turned towards Lorelai, "It wasn't until you that that light returned."

She swallowed hard and looked down, "I hate that he's hurting so much."

"I know you do." Mia said, "Just like I know that he will come to you when he's ready. Unfortunately...you're just going to have to be patient and wait it out."

Lorelai frowned, "Yeah...patience has never really been my strong suit."

"Really? I had no idea!" Mia said with an eye roll.

Lorelai laughed softly and leaned back in her chair, "Tell me more about Katherine and William."

Mia smiled, "Not a day goes by when I don't think of them...they were two of the greatest people I have ever known. It makes me incredibly sad that they didn't live long enough to see their son meet you."

Lorelai smiled sadly, "They had to be wonderful to create such a great son."

"William was tough. He told it like it is...didn't hold anything back. Wasn't afraid to hurt anyone's feelings. But at the same time he had a heart of gold...he'd do anything for anyone if they needed it." She smiled remembering her friend, "And Kat...she was my partner in crime. She could light up any room, the complete opposite of William." She said with a laugh, "And she adored her children...they meant everything to her. I promised her that when she died, I'd look after them all." She smiled sadly, "Not sure I've done such a great job. Especially with Liz...that poor girl is so lost."

Lorelai sighed, "I really thought she'd show up on Thanksgiving."

"I'm sure she meant too." Mia said with a shake of her head, "But, Liz faces her demons in her own ways."

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked, "Like with drugs?"

"She has in the past…" Mia said nodding, "I don't know how she is now. But she's avoided home at all costs. Mostly I think she's afraid of facing the pain in Luke…"

"He loves her." Lorelai whispered, "I know that if she let him he'd be there for her."

"Of course he would. That's who Luke is. She knows that too...but you know better than other one that avoidance is much easier than facing our demons." She said honestly.

Lorelai huffed, "I can't argue with that."

"Listen," Mia said squeezing her arm, "I don't know what will happen with Liz...she needs to make her own choices. But I do know that Luke will come around. You'll see."

Lorelai smiled softly, "I love him Mia. I really do…"

"I have never doubted that for a second." Mia said honestly, "Just like I don't doubt that he loves you."

Lorelai watched her stand up and walk back towards the door, "Mia?"

She turned and smiled at her, "Yes?"

"I'm really going to miss you when you move…" She said in a pained voice, "More than I think I realized."

Mia smiled and put a hand over her heart, "I'll just be a phone call away dear. You'll never lose me."

Lorelai watched her go, leaned back in her chair and hoped that she could wait for Luke to come to her. The thought of him being out there feeling pain was too much to take…

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke walked into the familiar office and sat down across from the desk. Dr. Heintz walked around his desk and sat down in his chair pulling out Luke's folder.

"So, what's going on Luke?" He asked, "Your charts look good. I have to admit I was surprised to hear from you...mostly because it sounded pretty serious. You aren't having any memory issues, are you?"

Luke shook his head, "No. No memory issues just…" He sighed and shifted nervously in his seat, "I don't even know if coming here was right but I didn't know what else to do."

Dr. Heintz frowned and pushed Luke's paperwork away, "Okay. Well why don't you start from the beginning?"

Luke nodded once and adjusted his cap slightly trying to ignore the dull ache in his head, "You've probably dealt with a lot of these head injury things, right?"

The older gentlemen smiled, "A couple hundred or so…" He shrugged, "So, just a few."

Luke smiled nervously, "Okay, well is it normal for people to think a lot about death afterwards?"

He took a moment trying to think of how to respond, "Luke-"

"Because...it's been weighing heavy on my mind." Luke said quickly, "And I've also been thinking a lot about both my parents."

"Both of who passed on." Dr. Heintz said, Luke's eyes rose, "Lorelai and Tyler told us when they were trying to get permission to see you after the accident." He paused, "I'm very sorry for your loss."

Luke sighed and fidgeted nervously again, "Oh, well thanks. I just-"

"Luke…" Dr. Heintz said as he folded his hands over the desk, "What you went through was incredibly traumatic. It is totally normal to have questions and concerns about death after something like this. Especially for someone like you who has had a lot of experience with death at such a young age…"

He swallowed hard, "I don't think I ever thought my Father would die." He shook his head, "Even when he told me he was sick...I just thought he'd be fine."

Dr. Heintz smiled, "We all think our parents are superheroes and immune to all that is wrong with the world. It's a hard blow when that reality comes crashing down."

Luke leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, "I could have died?"

Dr. Heintz nodded slowly, "It was a very real possibility Luke, yes."

He let out a shaky breath, "Wow...I don't think I have let that sink in yet."

"You seem like the type of man that wants to just move on from tough situations. You don't like to dwell." He said, "Am I right?"

Luke nodded, "You could say that yes."

He smiled, "While I respect that Luke...it's not always the best course of action."

Luke stared at him for a moment, "Do you dabble in psychiatry by any chance? You're good at this."

Dr. Heintz chuckled, "No. But I've dealt with a lot of grieving families and conflicted patients. Plus I've had my own share of pain over the years that have made me become a little bit more in tune with life in general."

Luke frowned and looked down, "Yesterday was the anniversary of my Father's death. And since the accident, I've been thinking a lot about him and what it would be like if he was here. My relationship with my sister is strained and I get so angry when she disappoints me. But more than that I'm afraid of dying...or her dying and not fixing it."

"Luke all these feelings are normal." He said, "It's okay…"

Luke nodded, "Yeah but I'm not used to being weak. I'm always the strong one. I have to be."

"For who?" Dr. Heintz asked, "I got to know Lorelai pretty well during the last month...she can take care of herself when push comes to shove."

Luke frowned, "But-"

"Plus I can tell she really loves you." He said, "I'm pretty sure if we hadn't let her into your room when we did she would have scaled the building and broken in through the window just to see you."

Luke chuckled as the image of Lorelai trying to climb the hospital invaded his brain, "She probably would have."

Dr. Heintz smiled and leaned forward again, "Can I ask you something?"

Luke lifted his head and stared at him, "Okay."

"Is this more about being afraid of losing her?" He asked softly.

Luke shifted slightly, "What?"

"It seems to me that you've put up a wall since your parents died to make sure you never had to feel that pain again. But now that you have Lorelai and even Rory...the possibility of feeling that pain is all too real for you again." He said.

Luke's heart just started hammering in his chest, "The thought of a world without them doesn't seem plausible. The world would be so dark without them…"

He smiled at Luke, "That's what real love feels like Luke."

"Well why didn't anyone tell me how much it could hurt?" Luke said angrily.

"Because then no one would ever let themselves fall in love." Dr. Heintz said with a laugh.

Luke sighed and leaned back further in his chair, "Yeah well…"

"You woke up for a reason." Dr. Heintz said softly.

Luke cocked his head to the side, "What?"

"I can always tell when I have a fighter on my hands." He said with a smile, "Your brain activity kept showing spikes whenever Lorelai was around. It made me think you could sense her there...that you wanted to wake up for her. And you did. She was your reason." He shook his head slowly, "Don't let that reason slip away just because you're afraid of what could happen. Because the truth is we are all going to die someday Luke...but how we fill that in between time is up to us."

Luke let his words sink in before answering in a raw pained voice, "There is no world without her...not for me."

"Then I think you found what you were looking for in coming here." Dr. Heintz said, "Whatever you're feeling, whatever you're afraid of," He shrugged, "None of it really matters if you know that she's what you want."

He took a deep breath, "She is."

"Then why are you still here?" He asked with a teasing voice.

A slow smile spread across Luke's face, "I don't know."

Dr. Heintz pushed himself away from his desk and stood up to walk around to Luke, "There are still going to be tough days down the road for you Luke. I won't lie about that. But I know you can do this."

Luke stood up slowly and nodded, "Thank you…" He cleared his throat, "For saving my life…" He shrugged, "And for talking some sense into me."

Dr. Heintz shook his head, "You chose to save your own life Luke. Now get out of here." He said cocking his head to the door.

Luke put his hand out and shook his Doctor's hand slowly. Dr. Heintz watched him go and smiled knowing that he would figure out what he needed to do next.

* * *

Once Luke got back into Stars Hollow, he went to the house knowing very well that neither Lorelai nor Rory would be there. He went into the garage and started going through boxes of his father's old tools and supplies after coming up with an idea on his way home. After he found what he needed, he threw everything in the back of the truck and drove back to the Diner. He was unloading his truck outback when a car pulled up beside him.

He smiled nervously when he saw who it was, "Hey Mia."

She closed the door behind her and smiled at Luke as she pulled her coat around her tighter, "I should have come to check on you yesterday."

Luke felt his heart constrict in his chest. She was the closest thing he had left to a parent and pretty soon she would be leaving him too. "You of all people know that there's no talking to me on November 30th." He paused and looked down at the ground sheepishly, "Did you talk to Lorelai?"

She leaned against the truck and nodded, "I did. She's very worried about you. She didn't quite know what to make of yesterday's behavior…"

Luke sighed, "It's all a bit of a blur, but I know I said some pretty terrible things to her. Things I can't take back." His voice was thick with regret and concern.

"Why didn't you just tell her what was going on?" Mia asked curiously, "You know she would have understood."

"I don't know." Luke said with a shrug, "Probably because I feel stupid that I react this way after all this time."

"Oh Lucas…" Mia said shaking her head sadly, "When are you going to realize that you're allowed to feel sad?"

Luke glanced over at her, "Does she hate me?"

"You know she doesn't." The older woman said shaking her head, "She's sad that you're feeling this way and don't feel comfortable enough to open up to her." She shrugged "You expect her to open up to you about things but you don't seem to be able to do the same thing."

Luke swallowed hard, "Mia-"

"I miss them too." She said in a raw voice, "Every single day. They were the closest thing I had to family and I promised to look after you once they were gone." Her voice cracked slightly, "If I let you walk away from her now I'll have let your parents down completely. She's the one Lucas. Don't push her away now."

He was quiet for a moment, "Did you know Mom's ring was in that box when you gave it to Lorelai?"

She smiled softly, "Of course I did. Your Father told me to keep it safe until the time was right."

He let out a shaky breath, "I know what I want. I can feel it...I can see it because it's right there. But I'm just…"

"You're scared." She finished for him; placing a gentle hand on his back she squeezed slightly, "You're scared of feeling the pain of losing her like when you lost your parents."

He nodded slowly, "Exactly."

She smiled sadly, "I understand and respect that Luke. But would you rather live by yourself for the rest of your life than at least try?"

He shook his head, "I can't go back now...not when I know what it's like to be with her."

"Then tell her that." Mia said softly, "Tell her how you are feeling. Tell her about your fears because I think you'll be surprised to learn that she's got the same exact ones."

"Mia…" He whispered again.

"I know you both inside and out and there is doubt in my mind that you two can make this work. Why do you think I've finally decided to sell the Inn and move down South?" She asked with a smile.

He frowned, "Huh?"

"You two have each other now Lucas. Neither of you need me anymore." She said honestly.

Luke shook his head, "We'll always need you Mia."

She smiled, "What are you doing?" She asked looking in the back of the truck, "I figured you'd run to the Inn and grovel for forgiveness." She teased.

Luke smiled softly, "I think I may need to do something bigger to fix this one…" He paused, "Actually, think you can help me?"

She smiled, "Just tell me what you need."

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai, Rory and Mia sat in the living room watching Television. Rory had insisted on watching a Christmas movie because it was December 1st. Even though it was Lorelai's favorite season...her heart wasn't really in it. She hadn't heard from Luke at all during the day. She had considered calling or even dropping by the Diner but something stopped her every time.

When Mia showed up with dinner saying she wanted to spend the evening with her girls, Lorelai was happy to have the distraction. She was hoping that her presence would keep Rory from asking to many questions about her Mother's bizarre behavior and Luke's absence. Around 8:00 the phone rang and Mia insisted on answering it.

Rory took a sip of her hot chocolate, and then placed it down on the coffee table before turning to her Mother, "Hey mom?"

Lorelai's heart started pounding in her chest; she kept her eyes glued on the TV in hopes that her facial expressions wouldn't give her away. "Yeah?"

"I sort of thought Luke would be back tonight…" Rory whispered softly as she nibbled on a cookie, "Is he still in Boston?"

Lorelai shifted nervously, "Oh, uh yeah. He called to say he had to stay another night but he'll be back tomorrow for sure. Don't worry."

When her Mother refused to look at her, Rory knew that she was hiding something, "Is everything alright?"

Lorelai quickly grabbed for a cookie to keep from crying, "Everything's fine hon. He just had a lot to catch up on after being sick for a while. Really, nothing at all for you to worry about." She said patting her knee softly.

Rory was about to question her Mother further when Mia walked back into the room, "Lorelai?" She called.

Lorelai turned to look at her, "Yeah?"

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Mia asked gesturing with her hand towards the kitchen.

Lorelai turned back to Rory and gave her a half smile, "Be right back hon."

Rory watched her Mother go and wondered what she was keeping from her. But more than that...she noted how quiet the house seemed without Luke in it.

In the kitchen, Lorelai pulled at her sweater and walked up to Mia, "You need to head out?"

Mia shook her head and smiled as she reached for Lorelai's coat, "No. But you do."

Lorelai frowned, "What do you mean I do? Where do I have to go?"

Mia slipped the coat over her arms and grabbed for a hat and a scarf, "You've got a date at the Dragonfly Inn."

Lorelai turned to look at her again, "What are you talking about? The Dragonfly? A date with who?"

Mia smiled and took Lorelai's hands in hers, "Do you trust me?"

Lorelai inhaled slowly, "Yes but-"

"If you really trust me...you'll go to the Dragonfly right now. I'll hang with Rory and soon you'll understand." Mia said, "But can you do me one favor?"

Lorelai sighed feeling frustrated and extremely tired, "Okay?"

"Just listen…" Mia whispered softly, "No matter what just listen."

"I don't understand." Lorelai said shaking her head, "Listen to what?"

"You'll know." Mia said handing her keys and turning her around to push her towards the back door, "I'll tell Rory where you've gone. Go ahead."

"But Mia-" Lorelai said trying one last time to understand what was happening.

"Trust me." The woman said again, "Just trust me…"

Mia waved to Lorelai and shut the back door leaving her on the back porch completely alone. Lorelai shivered when the cold December air blew through her hair. She pulled at her coat and reached into her pocket for her hat to push it down on her head. With a heavy sigh, she walked around the house and to the jeep before starting off on her destination.

* * *

When she pulled up in front of the abandoned property, an eerie feeling settled over her. She had been here many times before, but not at night and not alone. Mia had said she had a date...and while she assumed she meant Luke, at this moment she wasn't so sure. Climbing out of the car, she pulled at her coat tighter feeling small and afraid.

Her feet crunched the leaves on the ground as she walked up to the broken stairs. "Hello?" She called out nervously.

A soft rustle from her left made her jump, "Sorry…"

She placed a hand over her heart and took a breath, "God you scared me Luke. What are you doing? What am I doing here?"

He stepped out from the shadows and placed something on the ground that she couldn't see, "Sorry for the mystery...Mia was helping me out. Took longer than I expected though."

She sighed and shivered again wrapping her coat around her, "Luke what's going on?"

He sighed and walked all the way up to her; he rubbed his hands together to warm up, "Lorelai I am so incredibly sorry about what happened yesterday. I sort of lost myself...and I hate that I did that to you. That I said those terrible things. That I made you think that I didn't want you…"

She huddled her arms closer to herself and reached up to push a strand of hair out of her face, the wind was growing harsher, "Mia told me what yesterday was."

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "I should have told you."

"Why didn't you?" She asked with a soft, sad voice. "You know I would have understood."

He sighed and looked back up at her, "I think I was worried about what you would think. I mean I'm a grown man...I shouldn't react that way to this anymore."

"God Luke…" She said reaching for his hand, "How many times do I have to tell you that there is nothing you could do to make me think you are weak? You're the strongest man I know."

He frowned, "Yeah well," He shook his head, "I don't feel so strong right now. I'm feeling a little lost…"

"I kind of picked up on that." She whispered stepping into him, "Things have been off since the accident, but mostly since Thanksgiving."

Luke nodded, "I think a lot just happened and I wasn't sure how to process it. I've always just pushed those feelings and fears away...but lately they've been just on the surface and yesterday they just kind of exploded."

Lorelai shivered again, "Luke, you know I love you right?"

He inhaled sharply and nodded, "I do know that."

Lifting her hand, she placed it on his cheek and he instantly leaned into her touch, "Talk to me sad boy…"

He closed his eyes for a moment and reveled in her touch, despite the cold her hands still warmed him, "The day my Dad died I think part of me just shut off. I didn't want to think...didn't want to feel anything ever again. I've buried those feelings so deep inside of me and locked them away that I figured they'd never have a chance to get out again."

She nodded and pulled her hand back only to rest it on his arm, "But they did…"

His eyes opened and he looked at her, "They did…" He sighed and pushed on, "This whole accident stirred up all that stuff from the past. I didn't let myself think about how serious it really was or how much worse it could have been. I mean when I saw Rory take off it was like something in my snapped." He shivered slightly, but it had nothing to do with the cold, "If something had happened to her...if she had di-" His voice cracked and he looked down.

"Hey…" Lorelai whispered lifting his face again with her hand, "It's alright. I'm right here."

He took a moment to compose himself before pushing on, "If she had died I don't know what i would have done."

"You love her." Lorelai whispered, "I know that, and she knows that."

He frowned sadly, "But that scares me...and the thought of you dying scares me even more."

"Oh Luke-" She tried to interrupt but he wouldn't let her.

"I went to see Dr. Heintz today because all I have been able to think about is death lately. It's haunting me...and I realized why I stayed away from people for so long after my Dad died. I didn't want to get attached to anyone or anything again because I knew that eventually they'd leave me like he and my Mom did." He said sadly.

"Luke we all have to die sometime…" She said in a pained voice, "No one wants to think about it but it's part of life."

He sniffled slightly and looked around, "Yeah, I know…" He huffed again, "But the thing is," He turned back to her, "There used to be this giant hole in me…" He lifted her hand and placed it over his heart, "Right here. It was like the second those machines stopped beeping when my Dad died I hollowed out...there was nothing left of me." His fingers curled around hers and held on tightly, "But now with you...that hole has been filled in and it feels so damn good to be able to breath again. It feels good to live," He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers, "But at the same time it makes the fear of loss even worse."

She breathed him in and used her other hand to grip his arm tightly, "I know."

"I should have told you about my…" He frowned, "About yesterday."

She shook her head, "You're telling me now."

He pulled away, "But the way I treated you was so wrong Lorelai. The way I've been treating you for days. It's like I've been looking for an excuse to push you away but the ridiculous thing is that I need you now more than ever."

"I'm right here." She said cupping his face in her hand again, "I haven't gone anywhere."

He sighed, "I know. I'm so incredibly sorry…"

"Luke you and I aren't so different when you think about it." She said softly, "We've both had a lot of past demons that have made us who we are. No one said it was going to be easy to make this thing between us work but I think I can speak for both of us when I say it's been worth it. Am I right?"

He nodded, "Of course."

"You think I don't get scared still too?" She asked cocking her head to the side, "I mean Jesus Luke you had to tell me a million times when we first got together that you'd never leave me. You're not the only insecure and scared one in this relationship."

He laughed sadly, "Lorelai…"

"And seeing you in that hospital bed," She closed her eyes tightly and swallowed the pain down, "It was so scary. Those machines and all the things the Doctors were saying, trying to prepare me for the worst. I can't imagine going through all that alone like you did with your parents."

"Someday we might be there again...one of us may get sick." He said sadly.

She nodded slowly, "It's a definite possibility, yes. But we also can't sit around and wait for it to happen Luke."

"No we can't." He said in agreement, "We'd miss out on all the good stuff that can and will happen for us."

She smiled warmly at him, "This thing between you and me…" He said pointing her finger back and forth between them, "It's real Luke. It's not going to change. I'm in this. But I can only be in this if you're in it too. We have to really try and be open with each other even about the hard stuff. It's the only way this will work. Seeing you like that yesterday…" She frowned, "It broke my heart to know you were hurting and there wasn't anything I could do to help."

He grimaced, "Yeah...I'm afraid you met my Evil Twin Duke. He's kind of a jackass."

She laughed and leaned into him, "Well you tell Duke that I much prefer his brother Luke despite the fact that Rory and I may have called you Duke for the first year of knowing you."

He laughed and pulled her close, "I'll tell him." He paused and bent his knees slowly so he could look her in the eye, "Do you think you can forgive me?"

"Already have." She said squeezing his waist gently, "The real question is, can you forgive yourself?"

Luke sighed, "That's a harder one…"

"Trust me I know." She said with a sad smile, "But you're human Luke. You're allowed to screw up. You have to remember that the last month has been a pretty stressful for all of us. Between the accident and things with your sister...it's no wonder you started to have all these feelings show up."

He nodded and shifted nervously in his place, "Yeah I guess."

She was quiet for a moment before pressing on, "Speaking of your sister…" He sighed and she pushed on, "At some point she's probably going to show up again. What are you really feeling?"

Luke looked up at the dark night sky, "I think I'm torn on what to do. I'm also afraid…"

"Afraid of what?" She asked rubbing his arms to encourage him to keep talking.

"What if I had died?" He asked quickly, he saw the color drain from her face and he squeezed her waist, "I mean...we are in such a weird place and that bothers me. There would be no resolution for us and what would that mean?"

She frowned, "Luke…"

"I'm afraid that there's always going to be this awkwardness and tension between us." He said, "I don't know what to say to her or how to get through to her. I get angry at her behavior but it also breaks my heart that we're so distant. I hate that she doesn't' feel like she can talk to me but I don't know how to talk to her either."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I just don't know what to say."

He nodded, "There's nothing really for you to say."

She sighed and moved in closer to him, "You know that whatever you want to do when it comes to her that I support you, right?"

He nodded, "I do know that."

"You have had my back with everything concerning my parents and even Christopher." She said softly, "You've always let me figure it out on my own but you've also been right there beside me. You can count on me babe. You want to rant about it? I'm all ears. You feeling sad? Tell me. You want to go see her? Then I'll either be with you or give you your space if you need it." She squeezed his hips, "Just don't push me away like you did yesterday. Don't keep those feelings from me and don't turn to alcohol to solve your problems. It really scared me…"

The pain on her face and in her voice was evident; he leaned his forehead against hers and exhaled softly, "Okay. I hear you. I'll try."

"Promise?" She asked nudging him with her hips.

"I promise." He said nodding his head as he pulled away slightly, "I won't put you through that again."

She nodded slowly before whispering, "What about next year on November 30th?"

He frowned, "I don't know."

She sighed and ran a hand up his chest, "How about this, why don't we cross that bridge when we get closer to it. But agree that if you need your space you can have it...just don't lie to me about it or where you're going. Okay?"

"I think that's fair." He said softly.

Leaning up on her tiptoes, she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, "You aren't alone anymore Luke Danes."

He smiled and let her words sink in, "No. I guess I'm not."

"You have me. And you have Rory." She said with a smile, "And we would do anything to make you happy babe. You've done so much for us and we want to be there for you too."

"I'm just not used to needing people the way I need you two." He said honestly. "I'm still learning."

"So are we. But we can do this." She said with a smile, "I know we can Luke."

He nodded and stepped aside, "Yes we can."

Lorelai breathed in deeply and the smile grew on her face, "It smells like snow."

He frowned and then laughed slightly to himself, "What exactly does snow smell like?"

She giggled, "You don't know about my ability to smell snow? It's legendary and I'm never wrong."

His eyebrow raised in disbelief, "Never wrong?"

She shook her head and looked up into the sky, "Nope. Never."

Luke watched her and felt his heart leap in his chest. She was always beautiful. But tonight in her pink hat and coat she looked breathtaking. He had been so afraid he had ruined everything that his love for her seemed to grow even more in this moment. She was smiling as her curls danced around her face in the wind; her sparkling blue eyes stared up hopefully at the sky. He was mesmerized and almost didn't realize that it was in fact snowing.

Her laugh stirred him from his thoughts, "See! I was right!"

Luke blinked as a few snowflakes settled in his eyelashes, "Whoa…"

She giggled again and started to twirl as the flakes came down faster, "First snow of the year!"

He let out a ragged breath as he watched her, "Lorelai…"

She ignored him and kept twirling, "We have to go home! Rory will be so excited it's snowing!"

"Okay." He whispered, "But just wait a second, I have something for you."

Lorelai stopped dancing and pushed her hair out of her face, "Does it have something to do with why you asked me to meet you here?"

He nodded, "It does."

"Is it a present?" She asked walking closer to him, "I love presents."

Luke laughed and walked towards where he had walked in earlier and left something on the ground. Leaning down, he picked up something that appeared to be very large. Lorelai watched him curiously as he placed it against the broken stairs of the porch. He held his finger up for her to wait and then walked back to his truck, turned on the engine and made sure the lights were pointing towards the entrance.

Lorelai had a puzzled look on her face; she turned and looked down at what he had placed on the stairs. She gasped and knelt down to run her finger across the wood sign in front of her. It was a large slat of deep mahogany wood with the words The Dragonfly Inn carved into it. Beside it a smaller dragonfly was carved and painted too.

"Oh my God…" Lorelai whispered as she heard Luke walk up behind her, "Did you make this?" She asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

He stood behind her nervously, "I thought I might need a little something extra to soften the mood…"

She traced each letter slowly and felt warmth spread from her toes and up her spine, "It's beautiful."

He cleared his throat and whispered, "Lorelai…"

She stood up and turned back towards him, "Why did you make this for me?"

He smiled and took her hands in his, "Because I know you are still hesitant to take this next step, but I know you can do this. I believe in you Lorelai." He nudged her and glanced up at the old building, "This place will be amazing once you get your hands on it."

She bit her lip and stared up at it in the light of the truck. The snow continued to fall freely and her mind filled with visions of her Inn blanketed in snow as guests filled the rooms. The roaring fireplace, Sookie cooking up a Pot Roast for Dinner, Rory doing homework in the Library. She shivered slightly and leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I am scared." She whispered into the night, "I don't want to fail."

"You won't." He said giving her arm, when she went to protest he kept talking, "And if by some small mishap you do…" He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "I'll be right here to catch you."

Lorelai licked her lips and turned in his embrace, "You really think I can do this?"

He nodded, "Yes. I do."

She smiled and reached her hand up to touch his cheek, "And you think that WE can do this?"

He smiled and leaned into her touch, "We have too. You're the only thing that helps keep me from falling into that dark place again. I need you Lorelai. I need you more than I thought it was possible to need someone."

She shivered, "Don't run from me anymore. I need you just as much as you need me." She pressed her lips to his and pulled back, "Come home…"

He held her close, "No where else I'd rather be."

As the snow fell around them, Lorelai melted into his embrace. She knew there would be more bumps in the road but she felt confident that they could work through them now more than ever. Both of their extended families were complicated and she didn't see that changing anytime soon. But she knew that as long as they dealt with it together, they'd figure it all out. And as for the Dragonfly...she was starting to believe it was possible for it to be more than just a dream. 

* * *

**More to come soon! Hoping I can find some time to write tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey guys! This chapter is very Lorelai/Rory centered with a little Lorelai and well you'll see hahaha. I enjoyed writing it. I'll try and update soon. Thanks! :)**

* * *

The next few days passed quickly. Luke and Lorelai settled back into their routines and Luke's fears and concerns began to subside. Rory who had sensed a shift lately had decided not to say anything about Luke's absence at first. But deep down, it was still nagging her. She wasn't sure what exactly had happened between them, but whatever it was had been big. She could feel it. Not wanting to disrupt the newfound happiness again, she decided to keep her worries to herself.

One evening, she was sitting on the floor in front of the couch working on her homework. Lorelai walked from the kitchen carrying two mugs of hot chocolate and sat down behind her daughter. She smiled and put one of the mugs in front of her, "I added extra marshmallows for you."

Rory smiled, "Thanks Mom. Luke working late tonight?"

Lorelai took a sip of her drink and pulled her legs up under her on the couch, "He should be home in a bit. Joe was going on a date and Luke was going to close. But he called and said it was pretty dead so he was going to come home early and eat with us. He's bringing food."

Rory nodded and turned back to her homework, "That's good."

Lorelai watched her for a moment; she could tell she was tense. She had been quieter than usual the last few days but wasn't open about what she was feeling. The night she had made up with Luke, Rory had asked her if anything was going on. Lorelai of course had denied it and then afterwards went to meet Luke at the Dragonfly. Since things were better, she saw no real point in bringing any issues up now. But still...something was off with her daughter.

"Hey so I was thinking that we need to pick a night to get a tree soon." Lorelai said as she leaned over and placed her mug on the side table, "What do you think?"

Rory shrugged, "Whenever you want is fine."

Lorelai pursed her lips, "You love picking out a tree. Usually takes us hours to find the right one. You need them to be just perfect."

Rory smiled, "Yeah well I'm older now Mom. It doesn't really matter."

Lorelai leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, "Oh come on, it totally matters. Christmas is our favorite holiday!"

Rory wasn't looking at her as she tried to focus on her work, "Mom I really need to get this assignment done. It's worth a lot for my midterm grade."

Her Mother felt her heart jump in her chest. Were the days of enjoying the holidays slowly slipping away? Was her daughter going to turn into one of those moody, distant teenagers? The thought sent a shiver down her spine. "Hey kiddo...what's going-"

"Mom." Rory said more quickly as she turned her head towards Lorelai, "Seriously, I'm not trying to be rude. But I need to concentrate."

Lorelai sighed and leaned back against the couch, "Okay. Sorry. I'll let you get too it." She pushed herself up off the couch and grabbed her mug before walking towards the kitchen.

From her seat, Rory felt a twinge of regret but didn't know how to voice what was bothering her. Sometimes she was so afraid to burst this bubble of happiness between them all that it was easier to just stay silent and let things work out for themselves. With a heavy sigh, she looked down at the paper in front of her and got back to work.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the front door open and Luke walked in with bags full of food. He stepped into the living room and smiled at Rory doing her homework, "Hey kid. Hungry? I brought some burgers and stuff home."

Rory lifted her head, glanced at him once and then looked back at her assignment; "I'll come get it in a minute."

He frowned, "Oh. Okay. Well I don't want them to get too cold. I brought chili fries too."

She nodded still not looking up at him, "Great. Thanks. Just five minutes."

Luke nodded slowly and then walked into the kitchen. He saw Lorelai sitting at the table; she had one leg pulled up on the chair, leaning against her chest. She was writing in a notebook for work, glancing up she smiled softly at him, "Hey."

He nodded towards her and placed the bags down before walking over to her and leaning down to peck her lips, "Hey." He jerked his thumb towards the living room, "She okay?"

Lorelai smiled sadly and shrugged, "She seems to be in a bit of a mood. Didn't seem particularly keen on sharing so I'm just kind of letting her have her space."

Luke nodded, he was quiet for a moment before he rubbed his hands together, "She's been kind of quiet for the last few days now."

Lorelai nodded, "I know." She shrugged again, "Could just be the beginning of teenage angst."

He chuckled, "Oh joy."

She smiled, "There's no avoiding it really."

Just then, Rory walked into the room and walked to the counter, "I think I'm just gonna eat in the living room so I can get some work done."

Lorelai moved her leg so both feet were on the ground, "Hon I'd really like the three of us to have dinner together. Luke brought stuff home for us and-"

"It's just Burgers and fries." Rory said with a sigh, "It's not like he made a gourmet meal."

Luke stepped back slightly and Lorelai's face-hardened, "Hey, that wasn't very nice. What's with the tood?"

Rory felt her heart pounding in her chest and she wanted to say something but still she held back, "Nothing. There is no tood. I just have work to get done Mom. I told you that this assignment is worth a lot for my grade."

Lorelai nodded, "I understand that and you know I respect that. But that doesn't mean that you can be rude to Luke or I. Now I'd like you to come sit down and have dinner with us."

Rory turned hands on hips, "Seriously?"

Lorelai stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, staring her down, "Yes. Seriously."

Rory took a deep breath, reached into the bag and took out and walked back to the table. "Fine."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at her, "Rory what-"

"Are you going to eat now or what?" Rory asked turning to look at them both, "I really want to get my work done."

Lorelai sighed, "You know what? Never mind. If you are going to act like this you might as well eat by yourself then."

"God. Make up your mind!" Rory said as tears sprung in her eyes, "First you insist on eating together as a," She lifted her hands up and used air quotes as she said, "family. And now you want me to eat alone. What's gonna make you happy Mom?"

"Rory…" Luke whispered softly feeling the tension build higher and higher.

"What's with the air quotes when you say family?" Lorelai asked, "You have something you need to say?"

Rory stood up defiantly and shook her head, "Nope. Do you have something you need to say?"

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at her, "Yes I do. Why don't you take your dinner and your homework to your room until you figure out what the issue is? Then when my daughter decides to finally return she can come to talk us."

"Did you want something else to eat?" Luke asked suddenly, "I can probably find something here-"

"You aren't making her anything else to eat." Lorelai said shaking her head, "She's fine with the burger. Right Rory?"

Rory glared at her Mom, "I'm fantastic. Burger's great. Thanks Luke."

"Rory-" Luke said trying to step towards her.

Rory scoffed and rolled her eyes, "God leave me alone Luke. You're not my Father." She grabbed her food, walked to her room and slammed the door behind her.

Her words hung in the air as Luke and Lorelai stood still in the kitchen. She was right of course, but it didn't mean that her words hadn't stung. Lorelai ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "I have no idea what's going on with her."

Luke swallowed hard and turned towards her, "Well she's right-"

"Yeah but she doesn't have to be so rude." Lorelai said quickly.

"Just because she burned a few things doesn't mean that that pain of what Chris did can be totally erased." Luke said softly, "I understand that. It's okay. She's just upset."

Lorelai shook her head, "I feel like it's more than that. She's hiding something and I don't like it."

Luke sighed and walked over to her, "You mind if I try and talk to her?"

Lorelai laughed, "You want to go straight into the lion's den?"

He smirked, "I'd like to give it a shot if you don't mind."

Lorelai held up her arms, "Suit yourself mister. But take some armor with you. Sounds like she's shooting to kill tonight."

Luke laughed, "I will have my guard up." Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to the side of her face, "Try and eat. Food's getting cold."

As he went to walk away, she grabbed his hand, "Luke?"

He turned back to her and smiled, "Yeah?"

"Thank you." Her voice was soft and pained as she said it and he knew that those words covered a lot.

He gave her hand a squeeze and winked, "You got it."

Lorelai watched him walk away and hoped that whatever happened next helped the situation instead of making it worse. Luke tentatively knocked on the door and heard Rory sigh from inside her room. "Rory?" He called as he poked his head into the room.

She groaned and turned from her desk to look at him, "Leave me alone Luke."

He frowned and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the hardwood and took a few moments to compose himself. He had thought it would be a good idea to try and talk to Rory on his own. But the look on her face suddenly made him wish that Lorelai was right beside him.

"I was hoping that maybe we could talk for a minute. Just you and me." He said walking further into the room. When she didn't respond he continued to talk, "We haven't talked much lately."

Rory turned back to her desk and mumbled on her breath, "Well you've been pretty busy. Work meetings and all."

Luke cringed slightly as he sat on the edge of her bed, "I'm never too busy for you." He hoped his voice sounded confident and less terrified than he felt, "You know that."

Stubbornly, Rory pushed her plate of food to the side on the desk, "I'm not that hungry. You can bring this out to the kitchen when you leave."

Luke sighed heavily and placed his hands on his knees, "Rory...what's going on? You're not acting like yourself."

Lifting her head slowly, she stared out the window and frowned, "Yeah well you weren't acting like yourself for awhile either and no one seemed to say anything. Then suddenly things are fine again. Why can't I just be in a mood and be left alone?"

He swallowed hard, "So...you're mad at me then?"

Rory turned to look at him when she realized he wasn't going to give up so easily, "Sometimes I think you and my Mom forget I'm 13. I'm not a little kid anymore. Things don't go unnoticed. I know something went on between Thanksgiving and now. I know you weren't in Boston on a business trip. I'm not stupid."

He frowned sadly, "No one would ever accuse you of being stupid Rory. That I can assure you."

Her eyebrows rose slowly, "So you admit that you weren't on a business trip?"

He licked his lips and looked down at his hands nervously, "No Rory. I wasn't away on business."

She nodded slowly, "So you and Mom got into a fight and you bailed?"

The tremble in her voice sent a rush of paint straight to his heart, "Rory-"

"You bailed on her. You bailed on us." She said as the tears she had been holding in began to escape, "You wanted out. Maybe you still do."

He flinched and stood up to walk over to her, "It wasn't-"

"Maybe the whole saving my life thing put things into perspective for you and you realized this is all too much. You want to leave Luke? You wanna run away like my Dad? Then fine." She pointed to her bedroom door; "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Luke sighed and knelt down in front of her, "Rory I don't want to leave. I don't." He shook his head and tried to reach for her hand but she pulled away from his touch, "Just let me-"

"Don't touch me." She said pushing her chair away.

The tears glistening in her eyes broke his heart into a million small pieces, "I don't want to leave you or your Mom, okay? I just...I got a little freaked out and I tried to hide. That was wrong of me. You're right about that part. I broke a promise to you. Something I swore I would never do."

Rory huffed, "People always break their promises. Especially men in my life. I'm beginning to realize that. It's fine. You don't' have to pretend you like me anymore."

"God Rory…" He scooted closer to her and tried to reach for her again but she twisted away from him, "This had nothing to do with you. You did nothing wrong. This was me." He said pointing to his chest, "I don't know how to explain it. But if you-"

"You don't have to explain it." She said standing up and walking to her dresser, "It's fine. Really. I got it. I'm really tired. I think I'll go to bed early and finish this assignment in the morning."

Pushing himself up off the ground, he stepped towards her again, "Rory please-"

"Please go." She said closing her eyes, "Just…" She shook her head and looked down, "I really want to be alone right now."

He stood up a little straighter and filled his lungs with air, "Okay. I can respect that you need some space." He turned slowly and started to walk towards the door, he stopped just as he reached for the doorknob, "Whether you believe me or not, I really am sorry that I disappointed you. And when you're ready to talk to me...I'll tell you everything. You just say the word. Okay?"

She didn't respond right away, but then she turned her head to look at him. Lifting her chin she nodded once letting him know she had heard him. He tried to smile before he turned the doorknob, "Okay. Goodnight Rory."

When he walked back out to the kitchen, he saw Lorelai standing anxiously by the stove picking at the plate of food on the counter beside her. She put a half eaten fry back down on the plate and brushed her hands together, "I thought I heard yelling? What happened?"

Luke sighed, walked over to one of the chairs at the table and collapsed into it, "I'm the world's biggest jerk. That's what happened."

Lorelai swallowed the rest of the fry and then went to sit beside him, "What are you talking about?"

Leaning his elbows on the table, he rubbed his hands over his face, "Rory sort of picked up on the stuff between us last week. She called me out for the whole being away on business thing and said I was trying to bail on the two of you."

"Oh no." She said sadly as she reached for his arm, "She asked me that night before I met you at the Dragonfly about what was going on. I told her nothing...I thought once you were back she'd forget about it. I didn't see any reason to upset her."

He shrugged, "Neither did I. But I guess that backfired. She said we don't always remember how old she is or that she notices things." He rested his chin in his hand, "I feel terrible. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." Lorelai whispered, leaning into him, "You know she doesn't. She's just…" Her voice trailed off and she sighed, "She's feeling a little vulnerable. Kind of like you were and she doesn't know how to handle it."

"But she's right." Luke whispered, "In a way I kind of did bail. Just like Christopher. I did the one thing I said I'd never do. I lied to her and you and ran away like a coward."

"Oh Luke…" She pulled herself up off of the chair and settled in his lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "You are nothing like Christopher. Nothing at all."

He leaned into her, "Well I feel pretty crappy at the moment. She started to cry...when the two of you cry in general it's like torture. But if it's caused by me you might as well throw me into the fire pit of hell."

She smiled sadly and pressed a kiss to the side of his face, "Babe…"

He squeezed her tight and closed his eyes, resting his head in the crook of her neck, "You two are all I have in this world Lorelai. I ran because I was scared of losing that but in the process I hurt you both. I'm a jackass."

"You are not." She said squeezing him as she lifted his hat and began to thread her fingers through his hair, "You're not. We all make mistakes Luke. This parenting this is really hard. You're doing the best you can. I know that. And Rory does too. She's a teenager now so her emotions are going to be more intense than they would be in the past. The last few months have brought a lot of changes for her and she's adjusting too. We're all doing the best we can."

"Yeah I know." He said nodding his head, "But what if she never talks to me again?"

"She will." She said giving him a squeeze, "She adores you Luke."

He sat quietly for a moment, just holding her close, "When do you think the ice will thaw enough for me to try again?"

"Just give her some time…" Lorelai whispered, "I know my girl. She'll come to you when she's ready."

He nodded slowly, "So until then I just have to feel like crap waiting?"

She laughed softly, "Welcome to parenting my friend."

He groaned and rolled his head back, "We're never having kids. I can't take this."

She smiled and tilted his head towards hers to kiss him lightly, "Yes we are. And every minute including the bad ones will be worth it."

He smiled and kissed her back, "You know I'm sorry right? You know that I never meant to hurt you?"

She caressed the side of his face and smiled, "I do know that babe. It will all work out. You'll see."

Luke nuzzled his face into her hair and nodded, trying to dull the ache in his chest. He had to believe her...otherwise the next couple of days could kill him. The thought that Rory was on the other side of the door, sad, angry and confused because of him was too much to bear.

* * *

The following morning, Rory woke up early and dashed off to school on her own. Lorelai had to practically drag Luke to the Diner to keep him from running after her. When she was sure he would stay at work, Lorelai went to the Inn. Around 10:00 she was sitting at her desk trying to concentrate on the work she had to get done. But her mind kept wandering to the situation at home. Strangely...it kept wandering to the issues with her Mother as well.

She could identify with Rory's fears about losing Luke. Lorelai was afraid to get attached to her Mom again because she didn't want to get disappointed like she had in the past. She wanted things to be better. Really she did. But somehow the fear always won…

Thinking about Luke and the pain he carried over losing his own parents, she knew that the longer she waited the harder it would be to bridge that gap. She hated to think that someday she'd lose her Mom without ever having settled at least some of their issues. Nervously, she lifted the phone on her desk to her ear and dialed the number to her parent's house.

After a few rings, her Mother answered, " _Gilmore residence."_

She took a deep breath, "Um. Hi Mom. It's...It's Lorelai."

There was a silence on the other end for a moment; she assumed Emily was surprised to be hearing from her daughter, " _Lorelai! Hello. Were you looking for your father?"_

She grimaced slightly, "Actually no. I was uh…" She sighed and began to fidget with her hair, "I know this is sort of last minute...but I was wondering if you would be interested in coming to the Inn today to have lunch with me."

She heard Emily gasp, _"Lunch at the Inn? Today?"_

"Yes. If you already have plans it's no problem we can try-" Lorelai began to ramble but Emily cut her off.

 _"Oh no! I can make that work. Would it just be you and I or would you like your Father to-"_ It was Emily's turn to ramble.

"Just you and me." Lorelai whispered, "I'd like...I'd like to talk about something's."

 _"O-Okay."_ Emily whispered, " _Sure. I'll-I'll bet here. What time were you thinking?"_

"Would 1 work for you? My friend Sookie is the chef here. She's making a wonderful Chicken Pot Pie today. It smells delicious. Makes it all from scratch." Lorelai said.

 _"That sounds delightful. I'll see you at one."_ Emily said in a soft voice.

She inhaled quickly, "Great. I'll see you then."

 _"Wonderful. Well, goodbye."_ Emily said before she hung up.

Lorelai hung up her own phone and let the clamoring in her heart began to slow down. Emily was definitely coming...she just wondered if she was ready to face that fight too.

* * *

By 12:55, Lorelai was standing in the lobby pulling at her clothes. Whenever her Mother was around she instantly became aware of any imperfections. Emily often pointed them out to her whether she wanted to hear them or not. Sookie walked up behind Lorelai and placed a reassuring hand on her best friend's back, "You okay?"

Lorelai sighed, "Just a little nervous. I don't know why I bothered to ask her to come when I hadn't even thought of what I wanted to say."

"Maybe this is better." Sookie said with a shrug, "You can just speak from your heart."

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah well maybe you should take away the knives from the table just in case."

Sookie laughed and squeezed her arm, "You're going to be fine. You can do this. I mean when you think about it...for the first time in your life you have the upper hand in the situation Lorelai. You get to call the shots here and your Mom knows that."

"I know. But she still makes me incredibly nervous. She has this way of making me feel…" She pouted and looked down at the ground, "So incredibly small."

"She only does that because let her." Sookie whispered leaning into her, "You're stronger than you realize. Think of everything you have been through in the last few months alone. You're one tough chick Lorelai. You can handle her."

She turned towards the front door just as Emily walked in, "I can handle her."

Sookie smiled and patted her on the back, "Keep repeating that in your head. Lunch will be out in a minute."

"Thanks Sook." Lorelai said giving her a smile before walking towards the door, "Hi Mom. Welcome to the Independence Inn."

Emily turned towards her daughter and smiled nervously, "Hello Lorelai. This place is beautiful. Thank you for inviting me."

A blush crept up on Lorelai's cheeks and she just nodded, "Would you like to go into the Dining room? Lunch will be ready in a few minutes."

"That sounds wonderful." Emily said as she followed her to the left.

Lorelai showed her to their table and both women took their seats. Emily took a sip of water and declined the waiter when he asked if she wanted any wine. The two women fidgeted in their seats for a few awkward minutes until Emily spoke.

"How are Luke and Rory feeling? Your father said Rory was able to take the boot off and that Luke has gone back to work. Sounds like they are doing well." Emily said.

Lorelai smiled, "They are. Rory is pretty much back to the swing of things. And Luke is too for the most part. He still gets some intense headaches from time to time and I'm trying to get him to take it a little bit slower than he is used too...but all things considered he's doing great."

"That's wonderful to hear." Emily said, "Send them my regards."

Lorelai swallowed and looked down at her hands on the table, "I-I will."

"And...your Thanksgiving, was it enjoyable?" Emily asked feeling the need to fill the silence, "Your Father and I visited some friends in the city and-"

"Mom." Lorelai said quickly, she lifted her head and smiled weakly, "Let's not do awkward chit chat, okay?"

Emily sat up a little straighter and nodded once, "Alright." She smoothed her hands over the table and smiled nervously, "Was there something specific you wanted to discuss?"

Just as Lorelai was going to respond the waiter brought out their lunch and set it down in front of them, "Oh thanks Danny. It smells great." Lorelai lifted her fork and poked at the individual potpie in front of her, she watched the steam pour out of it and could practically feel her Mother's eyes directly on her, "Luke's parents are both dead."

Emily cleared her throat loudly, she hadn't been expecting that, "Your Father mentioned that yes-"

"And I'm…" Lorelai sighed and shook her head, "I've just been thinking a lot about family. About Rory and you and Dad and…" Her eyes welled up with tears and she looked up at her Mom, "You have a way of making me feel incredibly insignificant." The words tumbled from her mouth before she could catch them and she instantly regretted them, "I mean-"

Emily sat back in her seat, "I'm sorry I make you feel that way."

Lorelai frowned and looked down, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way but-"

"You're being honest." Emily said with a sad smile, "Probably for the first time in your life."

She inhaled sharply and stared directly at her Mom, "Rory's been having a hard time letting go of Chris. She adores Luke and she wants so desperately to have him be a part of our family. And he is." She said nodding slowly, "But I still see that pain and fear in her that he's going to leave or maybe she worries I will even leave. I don't know…" She said with a shrug, "Maybe my fear and insecurities have translated to her. I've tried really hard to be strong for her and hide my issues but she's smarter than I give her credit for. She sees right through me."

Emily pursed her lips, "Your Father says she's quite incredible. I know I've told you that I'd like to get to know her. And I understand your hesitation but the offer still stands, totally on your terms."

Lorelai sniffled and wiped at her eyes, "I don't want to wake up one morning and find out you're…" She closed her eyes, "You're gone without finding some sort of peace. Luke misses his parents so much. He misses them everyday." She looked down and spoke in a small voice, "And the truth is I do too."

"Oh Lorelai…" Emily said leaning into the table, "I-"

"I always wanted to have a real relationship with you. One where I felt like I could come to you for anything. I think that maybe we could have that but I…" She sighed and looked back up at her, "I need to know that you're going to respect the life I have. It's nothing like yours...but it's mine. I love my life. I love Rory more than anything in this world and Luke has been the best gift I ever could have been given. They are my world. I need to know that you will respect them...and me." Her voice began to shake, "And I need to know that you won't hurt me again."

Emily closed her eyes and put a hand over her mouth, "I hurt you in ways that I can't take back or apologize for. Nothing I say will change the things I did. I should have been there for you when you needed me most but I didn't know how too." She shook her head sadly, "But I need you to know that I have regretted it every day, even more so since you left. I hate that I have missed so much but I don't blame you for wanting to keep me away. I know I've never shown it in the past but I do love you Lorelai." She smiled softly, "And I am so proud of what you have accomplished." She looked around her, "This place is beautiful and Rory…" Her smile grew, "Is a wonder. You have surpassed me in everyway as a Mother and you did it all your own."

Lorelai took a deep breath, "I've been wanting to take the next step in trying to fix this but I've been to afraid." She shrugged, "Seeing Luke and Rory's pain I realize that I can't wait anymore. I'd like to try and spend some time as a family together. You, me, Dad, Rory and even Luke if that's alright with you."

"I'd like to get to know that." Emily said as her smile grew, "I really would."

Lorelai nodded slowly and realized it was now or never, "Well alright then…" She cleared her throat and looked down at her food, "We'll set something up soon."

Emily watched her carefully before whispering softly to her, "Lorelai?"

She lifted her head slowly and smiled, "Yeah?"

The older woman's chest rose and fell softly and her eyes sparkled with tears of gratitude, "Thank you."

Lorelai smiled back and took a deep breath; there was no going back now. "You're welcome." She said with a nervous laugh, she looked down at her food, "Don't let Sookie's pot pie go to waste. You'll regret it."

Emily smiled, "Well we can't have anymore regrets now can we?"

Lorelai shook her head, "Definitely not."

The two women shared a smile and began to eat. They were both thinking about the possibility of turning a new leaf…

* * *

After work, Lorelai drove to the Diner and then walked inside. Rory was staying after school to make up work she had missed after the accident and Lorelai had told her she would pick her up. She smiled at Luke sat down on her usual stool behind the counter, he smiled and reached for the coffee pot.

"Can you make it to go?" Lorelai asked, "I'm gonna go pick up Rory."

Luke nodded and poured it in a to go cup, "Okay. I should be done here soon but do you think I should hang here?"

Lorelai smiled, "You scared of a 13 year old girl Butch?"

He frowned, "Not scared. I'm just worried she'll never forgive me."

Lorelai smiled, "She will. I was thinking that maybe we could go get a tree tonight. It's always one of her favorite Christmas activities. Might soften her mood. I saw that Kirk has his usual stand set up. We could go there."

Luke nodded slowly, "We could…"

She tilted her head to the side, "You against Christmas trees?"

He smiled and shook his head, "No not against them. I just can't remember the last time I had an actual Christmas Tree."

She frowned, "Did you have fake ones growing up? I can't picture that. You're so Mr. Outdoors."

He laughed, "No we had real ones. I just stopped getting them after my Dad died. My Dad almost wanted to not get them after Mom died but he must have felt her presence and felt guilty with us. But we always chopped our own down."

Lorelai reached across the counter and took his hand, "Oh babe…"

He shrugged sadly, "It always just felt lonely to have one in the apartment when it was just me."

"Please don't tell me you've been sitting up there every year alone on Christmas." She said with a pout.

Luke shook his head, "No. Tyler always made sure that I got my ass to his house. He wouldn't ever let me be alone."

Lorelai smiled, "Well you definitely won't be alone this year."

He nodded, "No I won't. Let's just hope Rory forgives me before then."

"She will." Lorelai said with a head nod, "Do you know anywhere that you can cut your own trees? We've never done that…" She chuckled, "Mostly because we would probably kill ourselves trying."

Luke smiled, "There's a place just past Woodbridge where you can do it."

Lorelai smiled and squeezed his hands, "Can we go there?"

He pursed his lips, "Tonight?"

She shrugged, "Yeah! Why not? We can start our own tradition."

He scrunched up his nose, "Yeah but Rory…"

"Just trust me." Lorelai whispered squeezing his hand, "We're turning a new leaf. No regrets."

He stared at her carefully, "Did something happen today that I missed?"

Lorelai smiled, "I had lunch with my Mom today. Everything with you and the accident...how Rory's feeling…" She shrugged, "I don't want to live with any regrets Luke. I don't want my Mom to die and not have at least tried to fix things. I want to start being more proactive."

Luke's face softened and he leaned against the counter towards her, "I'm really proud of you Lorelai. I know that wasn't easy for you…"

"No. It wasn't." She said with a shake of her head, "And I'm sure that at some point I will freak out again. But for right now I just want to try."

"And no matter what happens I'll be right here." He said giving her a hand another squeeze.

"I know you will." She said leaning across the counter to kiss him gently, "I'm gonna go get Rory. Meet you back here in a bit?"

Luke nodded, "I'll get ready and meet you out back at the truck."

Lorelai smiled, grabbed her coffee and then turned to walk out the door. She walked across the street to the school, waving to neighbors as she went. Just as she was walking onto school grounds, Rory began descending the front stairs. Lorelai waved and gave her a little smile; Rory didn't respond, just walked to her and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Hey." She said, "You really didn't have to come get me."

Lorelai smiled and put an arm around her, holding her coffee in her free hand, "I wanted too. Besides we're not going home."

Rory sighed, "Mom I really don't want to go to Luke's."

"We're not." She paused, "Well we are...but just to meet him there. Then we're going out."

Rory huffed and turned towards her Mom, "Mom I know you know Luke and I had a thing last night…"

Lorelai nodded and shoved her free hand in her own pocket, "I do know that. And I know that Luke and I both gave you your space last night. But we need a Christmas Tree so we are going as a family to cut one down."

Rory's eyebrow raised, "Cut one down? We're actually going to chop it down ourselves?"

"It's what Luke used to do with his parents." Lorelai said with a smile, "I thought it would be a nice tradition for us to start."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Why start now? He'll probably be gone by next Christmas."

Lorelai sighed and took her hand out to touch Rory's shoulder, "Rory, he's not going to be gone by next Christmas."

She sniffled, "He left though, right? He wasn't in Boston that night you said he was. He was gone. He left."

Lorelai frowned, "Okay yes he wasn't in Boston but I think you need to give him a chance to explain. I will admit that I was really angry too. I was hurt as hell but you need to give him the chance to talk to you about it. You might understand more. Don't push him away…"

Rory turned her head toward the Diner, "I'm scared."

Lorelai pulled her close and squeezed her, "I know. And so am I. But don't give up yet."

Rory sighed and rested her head against her Mother's shoulder, "Okay."

"Let's go. All I'm asking is for you to at least give him a chance. Think you can do that?" She asked giving her a squeeze as they began to walk together.

Rory nodded, "I guess so."

"Good." Lorelai said with a smile, "And when we get home later, remind me to talk to you about your Grandma. We're going to give her a chance too."

Rory looked up at her as they walked, "We are?"

Lorelai smiled and kissed the side of her face, "We are."

* * *

Luke stood nervously at the truck. He had packed an ax in the back, gloves and rope. He hadn't done this in years but he was happy to be doing it with Lorelai and Rory. He just hoped that it would end up being a happy memory for them. He turned when he heard their feet crunching against the leaves on the ground.

"Hey." He smiled nervously as he rubbed his hands together.

Lorelai squeezed Rory's shoulder encouragingly, "Hey…" Rory whispered.

Lorelai nodded toward the truck, "All set to go?"

Luke nodded, "I think so yeah."

Lorelai smiled, "Okay." She looked towards the Diner, "I think I'll run inside and grab us some snacks. You want hot chocolate too hon?" She asked Rory.

Rory swallowed nervously, she knew this was meant to give her and Luke time alone. "Uh yeah. That'd be great. Thanks."

"Okay." Lorelai said leaning forward to kiss her cheek, "Be back in a minute."

Rory stared at the ground for a moment before she looked back up at Luke, "Mom says I should let you explain…"

Luke sighed, "I'd like to try if you'll let me."

Rory shrugged, "Okay…"

Luke walked around to the back of the truck and opened the tailgate; he sat down and patted the space beside him. "Come sit."

Rory walked over and climbed up beside him, "I'm listening."

Luke took a deep breath, "After the accident I was having a lot of recurring dreams and feelings. Things about my parents...even my sister." He shrugged, "Even fears about you and your Mom dying."

Rory frowned, "You didn't say anything to us…"

He nodded, "No. I didn't. Mostly because I didn't want to worry you and partly because I was to afraid to voice those fears." He sighed, "Then after Thanksgiving when my sister blew me off I just got really upset. I felt frustrated that I couldn't change any of it. And then…" He let out a shaky breath, "On the day I disappeared...it was the anniversary of my Dad's death. And every year on that day all those emotions get stirred up again and I'm not the best person to be around. I didn't know how to tell you and your Mom that so I thought it would be better if I just stayed at the apartment but told you that I was going to Boston. It was wrong that I lied but I didn't know how to talk about it."

Rory frowned, "So you were at the apartment?"

Luke nodded, "Yes. And your Mom found me and I was…" He cleared his throat, "Not in the best state of mind."

Rory smiled sadly, "You were drunk."

He sighed, "Yes. I was drunk. And I said some not so nice things in my anger and I regretted them as soon as I did. I asked Mia for help to apologize to your Mom and I told her about things. But I should have tried to talk to you too. I just…" He shrugged, "I didn't want to upset you. I guess that backfired and hurt you more than ever."

Rory let his words sink in for a moment, she looked out in front of her and began to kick her legs back and forth, "You really loved your parents."

Luke swallowed hard, "I really did."

Rory shivered and pulled her coat around her tighter, "I can't imagine what I would do if I lost Mom. She's everything to me. I don't think I could cope with it."

Luke put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, "Rory I want you to know that I am so sorry. I never want to be the person to let you down or lie to you. I know that your Dad has caused a lot of pain and I refuse to do the same thing. I love your Mother very much. But I love you too. You're so important to me and it killed me yesterday when I realized you were upset."

Rory licked her lips and turned towards him, "Luke…"

Her voice cracked and Luke smiled encouragingly, "You can tell me anything kid. You can even yell at me if it will make you feel better."

Rory took a deep breath, "You remember yesterday when I said you weren't my Dad?"

Luke nodded slowly, "I do."

"I said that out of anger. And no you aren't my Father." She frowned and felt the tears burning in her eyes, "But the truth is that you are more important to me than he ever was and I got really scared that you didn't want to be around me anymore."

Luke sighed and took Rory's small hands in his, "Rory that is never going to happen."

She sniffled slightly, "You don't know that. You can't predict what happens down the road. I know you love Mom and want to be with her but that doesn't mean that you'll be together forever. Life doesn't work that way Luke."

He frowned sadly, "No. I guess it doesn't." He looked at the ground and thought for a moment, "But what I can tell you is that I don't want to live without you or your Mom. When I saw that car coming towards you Rory…" He shook his head, "It felt like all the breath had been ripped from my lungs. I couldn't function in a world where you and your Mom weren't around. You guys have been the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was so alone for so long and I finally have a reason to be happy again...to really enjoy my life and I'm not going to just give up on this." He shrugged, "And even if...by some ridiculous chance your Mom and I don't make it…" He turned back towards her and smiled, "You need me...I'll be there. Always. No matter what. Okay?"

Rory heard the sincerity in his voice, felt the emotion and love he was trying to express, "Really?"

He nodded and nudged her with his shoulder, "Absolutely. I'd do anything for you kid. Including jumping in front of a car…"

She laughed softly, "You already did that one. Try not to make it a habit again."

He smiled, "I'll do my best." He squeezed her arm, "From now on you're Mom and I will try and be more honest with you about things. And if you are upset I want you to just tell us. Don't keep it all bottled up inside. I've done that for years and it's not worth it. Tell us what's going on."

Rory nodded slowly, "Okay."

"We good now?" He asked softly, "I really hated having you mad at me...didn't sleep well last night."

She smiled, "We're good."

Luke leaned forward and kissed the top of her head, "I really do love you kid."

She smiled and hugged him tight, "I love you too Luke." She pulled away and smiled, "You can come out now Mom."

Luke turned and saw Lorelai poke her head around the corner, "How'd you know I was here?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "Because it would have taken you like one minute to get the donuts and hot chocolate and you're Lorelai Gilmore. You can't help but eavesdrop. You needed to know what was going on out here."

Lorelai walked towards them and shrugged, "I needed to know my two favorite people were going to make up. I don't like when you guys fight."

Rory smiled, "We're good…"

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked handing her hot chocolate, "Really good? Like good in the sense that we can go make a happy memory by chopping down a tree?"

Rory stared at her Mom for a moment and then smiled, "Families fight, right?"

Lorelai nodded, "They do. Some more than others."

Rory nodded slowly, "And it's okay to be scared sometimes?"

Lorelai laughed, "Rory I'm probably scared 87% of the time. It's called adulting. I told you not to grow up. It really is a trap."

Rory laughed, "You tried to tell me that yeah...sorry I didn't listen."

"You remember that next time I try to give you impossible to follow advice." She said with a teasing smile.

Rory hopped down from the truck, "Let's go get a tree."

Lorelai watched her walk towards the truck and then looked back at Luke. He had a sad but hopeful expression on his face. She leaned forward and nudged him, "How you doing there bud?"

Luke smiled, "I just hope that she really understand what I was saying."

"She does." Lorelai whispered as she reached out to touch his face, "I do too."

"I just really don't want to screw this up." He said as he stood up in front of her, "I have too much to lose."

She smiled and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him, "Well you aren't going to lose us."

Luke wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards the truck, "Thanks for wanting to cut the tree down. Means a lot to me to share this tradition with someone I love."

She wrapped her arm around his waist as he walked her to the truck, "It means a lot that you are sharing it with us too." She smiled and pulled away just enough to look at him again, "Just know we're going to one the biggest one."

Rory poked her head out of the window and smiled, "And we expect you to lug it to the truck all by yourself."

"Absolutely." Lorelai said with a nod as she climbed into the truck beside her daughter.

Luke chuckled and closed the door behind them, "God I love those girls."

He walked around the truck and climbed in behind the steering wheel. He turned the key in the ignition and Rory flipped on the radio to a Christmas Station. The girls started singing loudly along to "Christmas Wrapping" by the Waitresses, one of Lorelai's favorite songs and his heart swelled in his chest. For the first time in years he was actually looking forward to Christmas. He finally had a family to celebrate it with again. And as far as he was concerned...no matter what either of them said they were always going to be a family.

* * *

 **I wasn't sure where to go with this chapter at first. But then I realized that Rory would have some feelings about Luke being gone too and decided to go from there. She adores Luke and doesn't ever want to lose him the way she lost Christopher. Will try and update soon! Thanks :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Thanks for being so patient for the update! Life is crazy busy at the moment but I wanted to make sure to get an update today. I will try and write more soon.**

* * *

The following Friday night, Lorelai had to work late. Luke had Joe close so he could be home with Rory. They ate dinner together, discussed Christmas plans and potential gifts for Lorelai and watched movies. On Saturday, Emily and Richard would be coming to Stars Hollow to spend time with all three of them. They had decided that it was best to have this first big interaction away from the Gilmore household. This would be more neutral at least for Lorelai. Emily was so excited to finally be included; she would have agreed to go anywhere.

Luke was half asleep by the time Lorelai came home. He had tried his best to stay awake but he was exhausted. He heard her creep into the bedroom though and turned around to see her. He noticed her shoulders were slumped and the dim light in the room showed a frown on her face. He sat up slowly but she didn't notice that he was awake. Slipping into one of his flannels, she threw her hair up in a messy bun and went back out into the hallway to brush her teeth in the bathroom.

He lay back down and waited for her to return. When she did, she crawled under the covers and snuggled up to him not realizing he was awake. He gave her a squeeze, not wanting to scare her. Realizing he was awake, she breathed him in and held onto him. "Did I wake you?" She asked.

He rubbed her back with his left hand and shook his head, "No. I wasn't totally asleep. Wanted to wait up for you."

She nodded against him, "Everything go alright with Rory?"

"Yeah. We had fun. Watched some sappy made for TV Christmas movie. Brainstormed about gifts for you." He said giving her a playful squeeze.

She smiled and yawned, "That's nice."

They sat in silence for a few moments, until he couldn't take it anymore. "Tough day?"

"Hm?" She asked tilting her head up look at him.

He took in her features and saw that the usual light in her eyes was gone, "Did you have a tough day at work? You seem," He shrugged, "Sad."

She sighed and lowered her head to his chest again, "I'm fine. Just tired."

"Lorelai," He said in a warning tone, "Come on...I know you."

She scooted away so she could lie on her back, "Luke, I'm fine. Really. I'm just super tired."

He turned onto his side to look at her, "You nervous about tomorrow?"

She didn't respond at first, just stared up at the ceiling. He gave her the time she needed to gather her thoughts. Finally, she sighed and began to speak again, "I want to let her in. I really do. But how do I know that she won't screw me over again?"

He frowned and reached a hand out to touch her cheek, "There's no real way of knowing Lorelai. We've talked about this."

"I just keep thinking she's going to come here and think the life I have created is a disgrace. It basically goes against everything she is and believes in. I can't picture her in Stars Hollow. I just can't." She said shaking her head sadly.

"We can still call and cancel or change the plans if you want." Luke said softly.

Turning slowly, she faced him again, "Luke…"

"I know you're scared." He said reaching for her hand, "I get it. But you have to remember that 13 years have passed. Your Mom may surprise you. You're not the only one that's changed."

She frowned as she let his words sink in, "Yeah I guess…"

"I mean you've been pleasantly surprised by how well things have been with your Dad. Maybe it will be the same with your Mom." He smiled encouragingly and tilted her chin up towards him, "Besides, you said you don't want to live with regrets anymore. If you don't take this chance now you're going to wonder about it forever."

She took a deep breath and leaned in to snuggle against him again, "You'll be there the whole time?"

Her breath tickled his neck and he smiled, turning his head to kiss her temple. "Every second."

She nodded slowly and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Okay."

Luke gathered her in his arms and rubbed her back, "Get some sleep. I'm right here."

He waited until he felt her body relax and heard her breath even out. Then he let himself drift off to sleep too. He wasn't sure what would happen tomorrow. But no matter what happened, he knew he was going to support Lorelai every step of the way. And if by some chance Emily Gilmore hadn't changed as much as he had hoped she had, he wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

* * *

The following afternoon, Lorelai, Luke and Rory met Richard and Emily in town. They were going to the annual Stars Hollow Holiday Festival. They were standing in front of the Diner when Lorelai saw her father's car pull up. Rory and Luke shared a glance when they felt Lorelai stiffen between them.

Richard got out of the car and Rory crossed the street to greet them. She hugged her Grandpa and waved at Emily who looked nervous yet excited. Luke placed a hand on Lorelai's lower back, leaned in and whispered, "Don't forget to breathe."

Lorelai exhaled slowly, "Keep reminding me of that."

He smiled, kissed the side of her face and nodded, "You got it."

Rory rejoined her Mother and Luke with her Grandparents behind her, "Hi Dad." Lorelai said giving him a slow hug, she turned towards her Mom and smiled, "Mom."

"Hello." Emily said, her smile was growing by the minute, she turned towards Luke, "And you must be Luke. I know we've met briefly before…"

Luke smiled and held out his hand, "It's nice to formally meet you Mrs. Gilmore. Thanks for the flowers and food you sent while I was sick. It was much appreciated."

Emily's face flushed with color, "Oh well it was my pleasure. I'm so glad to see you and Rory both feeling better."

Luke smiled and looked over at Lorelai, he beamed at her, "We had an excellent nurse."

Lorelai reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly, "Well we're happy you could be here today." Lorelai said to her parents, "The Holiday Festival is one of Rory's favorite traditions."

"At least once tonight Kirk will either end up in the hospital or Taylor will lose his voice from yelling to loud at the Sugar Plum Fairies for dancing to close to his display." She said with a smirk, "And if we're lucky both will happen plus someone will drink to much of Miss Patty's punch and fall break the Gazebo like last year."

Richard chuckled, "My it sounds quite entertaining."

Lorelai felt her heart beating hard in her chest, this didn't seem like an event that would meet her parents standards, "Um...well it isn't always like that sometimes-"

"Lorelai." Richard said with a smile, hoping to ease her fears, "We came here to spend the day with you. This is your town. We want to know all about it."

She took a nervous breath, "Okay…" She turned towards Luke, "Would anyone like some coffee before we get started?"

"That sounds lovely." Richard said, he turned towards his wife, "Luke makes the best coffee you will ever taste. Rory told me that and I was skeptical but I am a firm believer now. I can't quite put my finger on the special ingredient he uses but whatever it is, it keeps you coming back for more."

"Hence why Mom and Luke are now dating." Rory said with a smirk, "She got hooked. Now she gets a lifetime supply for free."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Like she ever paid before."

Rory smirked at him, "Whose fault is that?"

Luke smirked and gave her a hair a rustle before he turned towards the Diner entrance, "Come on in."

Rory quickly followed Luke and hopped up onto her favorite stool. Lorelai took a deep breath and follow suit. Richard gave his wife a smile and gestured for her to walk in. Emily stepped into the Diner and glanced around. It was packed full of Stars Hollow Patrons. She could tell that Luke did good business. It wasn't necessarily her style but at the moment, none of that mattered. She was determined not to screw this up.

Richard motioned for her to sit beside their granddaughter, and Emily did so nervously. Rory gave her a slight smile and reached for the hot chocolate that Luke had just poured her. Richard gave his wife another look and cocked his head towards Rory again. Emily reached for the coffee that Luke had just poured her and thanked him before turning back to Rory.

"So...your Grandfather tells me you are a Jane Austen fan." Emily said.

Rory seemed a little started by the direct questioning, "Oh. Yeah. I'm reading through all of her works. Mom found me some really great first edition copies of some of them."

"That's wonderful." Emily said as she lifted the cup, "Not many kids these days read the classics."

"Oh Rory's pretty much read everything." Lorelai said with a proud smile, "She picked up 'Green Eggs and Ham' and read it all by herself when she was three and a half. After that I could barely get her to find time to eat. Her nose was always buried in a book. Still is."

Emily smiled, "It's a wonderful habit to have. There is nothing better than getting lost in a good book." She lifted the cup all the way to her lips and took a sip, she gasped slightly, "Except maybe this coffee." She placed it down and smiled up at Luke, "My goodness, I can see why this place is packed! This really is the best cup of coffee I've ever had."

Luke smiled, "I'm glad to hear it."

"Hey Dolls." Babette said walking over to the counter, "Did you hear the big news from the Festival? Taylor already had his first meltdown."

Lorelai groaned and looked behind her to peek out the window, "We missed it? Darn!"

"What happened?" Rory asked leaning into her, "Spill the details. We need to know everything."

"Oh I'm sorry." Lorelai said turning towards her Mother, "Mom this is Babette. She is our neighbor."

Emily smiled, "Hello. I'm Emily Gilmore."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you." Babette said with a smile, "You raised a hell of a gal here." She said pointing at Lorelai, "Best neighbor I ever had."

Lorelai laughed, "Wasn't the neighbor before me schizophrenic?"

"Yes. He wrote all over the walls in that house. That's why you got such a good deal on it." Babette said with a slow nod, "Anyway. So Taylor put Kirk in charge of the Gingerbread house display."

"Oh boy…" Luke said with a sigh, "That wasn't his best decision."

"That's what I said." Babette said with a shake of her head, "Well there were supposed to be two models. One made of actual Gingerbread and one made of cardboard. But Kirk left the real one out overnight and some animals ate most of it and now there's no real display."

Lorelai laughed, "That's always one of the best displays. I think Sookie even helped with it this year. She's going to be so pissed."

"Oh I saw her crying over the caved in roof a few minutes ago." Babette said with a frown.

Lorelai cringed, "Poor thing." She sighed and turned herself around on the stool, "I should go check in on her."

"I'll come with you and see if I can fix any of the damage." Luke said walking around the counter.

Lorelai turned and looked at her daughter, "Hon will you be okay for a little bit?"

Rory nodded and picked up that Luke had placed in front of her, "Sure thing. I'll finish this and my hot chocolate and then we'll come find you. Go check on Sookie."

Lorelai smiled and squeezed her daughter's hand; "See you in a few minutes."

Luke walked around the counter, winked at Rory and placed a hand on Lorelai's back as he led her out of the Diner. Rory gave them both a wave and turned back to her donut. Richard slipped himself off the stool and smiled, "Is there a bathroom in the back?"

Rory nodded as she swallowed her bite, "First door on your left."

Richard nodded, "I'll be right back."

Rory smiled and turned back to her food, not giving her Grandmother much attention. Emily sipped on her coffee and watched her Granddaughter for a few moments. She felt more nervous being alone with Rory than anyone else. Figuring she could capitalize off of their talk of books she decided to try and start another conversation.

She turned towards her granddaughter and said; "So, what other types of literature are you intere-"

Rory sighed and turned to look right at her, "Grandma...let's not do the weird chit chat, okay?"

Emily gasped and sat up a little straighter, "I'm sorry?"

Rory gave herself a minute to compose herself before pushing on, "It's really important to my Mom to try and mend fences with you. I respect that decision however…" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked her straight in the eye, "I know what you did to her, what you've done. And quite honestly...I don't know if I trust you. So until I can see that you have good intentions...there isn't going to be a real relationship between you and I. Until I see you put in a real effort, keep your promises and respect my Mom then this between us…" She said motioning between them "Is just going to be for show to make Mom happy. Got it?"

As shocked as she was, a slow smile formed on her face, "You sound a lot like me. All business."

Rory narrowed her eyes at her, "I'm nothing like you. I'd never abandon and disgrace my family for something they had no control over."

Emily sighed, "Rory I know what I did was wrong. I have regretted it everyday since then but I can't change it. I can only try and change the future. I want to be a part of your life and your Mom's life too."

"Even if she doesn't live up to what you expected of her?" She asked quickly.

Emily sighed, "Your Mother has surpassed anything I could have expected from her. She's done an incredible job with you and all on her own." Her bottom lip trembled slightly, "I wasn't even half the Mother she is to you. I understand your hesitation and quite honestly I respect and admire your defense of your Mother. This is all in your hands Rory. You let me know what you want and expect and I'll follow."

Rory softened slightly and whispered, "Just don't hurt her. She doesn't' deserve it."

Emily nodded, "No. She does not."

Rory glanced behind her and saw Richard walking out of the bathroom; she grabbed her donut and took a bite, "Come on. Let's go find Mom and Luke."

Emily smiled at Rory's ability to switch between moods and topics. Something she got from her Mother. She turned towards her husband who looked slowly between them, "Everything alright here?"

Rory nodded slowly and hopped off her stool, "Everything is just fine. Come on."

Richard put a hand on Emily's back as they watched Emily walk out the front door, "Emily?"

Emily smiled, "Come on." She pulled at his hand, "I don't want to miss a thing."

Richard chuckled and followed them out onto the street. They crossed the road and entered the Town Square where the festival was in full swing. They found Luke and Lorelai over by the Gazebo, Lorelai was consoling her best friend and Luke was attempting to put pieces of the roof back together.

Sookie sniffled, "Oh just give it a rest Luke. It's a useless cause. Sixteen hours of work and it's completely ruined."

Lorelai rubbed her shoulder, "It was beautiful. And hey at least someone squirrels and raccoons got to enjoy it...don't they usually just go bad?"

"Well truthfully it probably killed those animals." Taylor said with a huff, "They aren't supposed to be exposed to that kind of sugar. They can't digest it so their stomach will bloat and they will probably just-"

"Geez Taylor." Luke said stepping away from the confectionery house, "Bring the mood down a little more why don't you?"

"I'm just being honest Luke." Taylor said with an eye roll, "This is the last time I let Kirk manage something so important."

"That's what you said last year during the Fourth of July Festival when he almost blew up Town Hall." Rory said with a laugh.

"Well I mean it this time." Taylor said pointing a finger at her, "What's the point in having this festival if the main display is ruined?"

Sookie wailed, "My beautiful Gingerbread house!"

Lorelai cringed and squeezed her friend, "Oh honey...it's going to be aright."

"I need a drink." She said, "Where's Patty's punch station?"

"Come on Rory." Lorelai said pulling Sookie up, "Help me get her over there."

Rory smiled and went on the other side of Sookie; they began to walk towards Patty's station. Richard watched them go, "What's Patty's punch?"

"It's lethal." Luke said with a shiver, "It will cure anything you got though."

Richard smirked, "I think I'll have to try it myself."

Luke laughed as he watched Richard follow them. He turned towards Emily who looked nervous and out of place. Clearing his throat nervously he turned back to the Gingerbread house and tried to clean up the pieces lying around the ground to at least make it look less messy.

Emily turned and watched him, she fidgeted with her hands nervously, "That coffee really was delicious."

Luke looked at her once and nodded, "Glad to hear it." He went back to his work, unsure of what to say to her.

"I can see why my daughter is so fond of you. I know she loves her coffee." She said with a smile.

"And how would you know that?" Luke asked with a sigh as he stood up to face her, "Seems to be a habit she picked up after she left your house. Not that I can blame her...she was 16 and had to take care of a baby all on her own. Must have needed caffeine to keep going."

Emily took a deep breath, "I suppose that would do it."

Luke pursed his lips and stared straight at her, "I'm going to be honest with you Mrs. Gilmore-"

"Emily." She corrected him, "Please call me Emily."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded, "Okay. Emily..." He cleared his throat and pushed on, "I'm only agreeing to this all because it seems very important to Lorelai. But I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your husband." He leaned in slightly, "If this is all some ploy to hurt Lorelai or take Rory away you're going to have to deal with me. If you insult or hurt either one of those girls you're going to have to deal with me. I'd do anything and everything to protect them and I will."

She smiled, "I think you proved that by jumping in front of a moving vehicle to save my Granddaughter."

He smirked, "I'd do it again. For either one of them. And I'm not afraid to offend you if I need too. Lorelai doesn't deserve the way you've treated her and what you did…" He swallowed hard, "I will never understand how you could have lived with that. Lorelai was a child. She needed you to protect her. But if she is willing to forgive and forget then I'll support her. But until I see some real effort from you and you prove that you are trustworthy...I'm not going to buy into this game. Okay?"

Emily started to laugh, "Okay."

He narrowed his eyes, "Are you laughing? Do you think this is a joke?"

Emily smiled and shook her head, "Not at all. I admire how bold you are being I'm merely laughing because I just had a very similar conversation with Rory at the Diner."

He stood up straighter and smiled, "Oh really?"

Emily nodded, "Yes. Lorelai is lucky to have two people who love her so much."

Luke smiled, "Well if you're around long enough you'll realize she makes it pretty damn easy for people to love her. She's the most amazing woman I have ever known."

"You love her." Emily whispered.

He chuckled, "Uh yeah. Thought that was pretty obvious."

Emily nodded, "And it doesn't bother you that she has a daughter?"

Luke shook his head, "Why would it? I love Rory too. She's a great kid. Probably the smartest kid I've ever met. She's got a great heart, incredibly respectful and resilient. I'd do anything for her."

Emily smirked, "Again I think you proved that with the jumping in front of the car thing…"

Luke nodded, "Guess I did." He paused and looked at her, "I'm sure that somewhere you were hoping that Christopher and Lorelai would make it work some day. But quite honestly I don't see him ever being in the picture. He's proved time and time again that he's not interested in being a Father to Rory or a partner to Lorelai."

"And you want to fill those shoes?" Emily asked curiously.

"More than anything." Luke said honestly, "As long as they want me in their life then I'm here. I'm never leaving them." He stared at her curiously, "How do you feel about that?"

Emily crossed her arms over her chest, "I won't lie...you aren't exactly the type of man I expected my daughter to spend her life with."

His heart thumped in his chest, "I suppose not. Diner's don't buy mansions and Ivy League school Educations."

Emily shrugged, "No, maybe they don't." She said with a shake of her head, "But I have never seen Lorelai smile the way she does when she's around you. I've never seen her look so comfortable and happy. So to answer your question…" She smiled, "I'm more than okay with Lorelai finally having someone stable in her life...someone who will take care of her and love her the way she deserves. Lord knows her father and I did everything wrong, it's about time she had something right. Someone." She corrected.

Luke took a deep breath, "So you are okay with us?"

"I'm okay with you." She said with a smile, "And what about me being here?"

He shrugged, "I told you...I'm here to protect her. And until you show real effort and respect then I'm going to be cautious yet nice."

"For Lorelai." She said with a nod.

Luke nodded back, "For Lorelai."

"Well alright then." Emily said turning towards the direction everyone else had gone in, "Let's go."

Luke watched her walk away and then called out to her in a pained voice, "Just don't hurt her." He called after her. "She doesn't deserve it."

Emily turned and smiled sadly, "No she most certainly does not."

Luke nodded once, and then went to follow her to where the rest of the family was. He really hoped that Emily was going to be sincere. He hated to think that Lorelai was going to be broken hearted again.

* * *

Hours later, they all walked back to the Diner so Luke could pick up a few things for dinner. He was making them all dinner back at the house. While he worked in the back, the four Gilmore's sat at the counter chatting about the day's events.

Patty walked up behind them and placed a hand on Lorelai's back, "I hope I'm not interrupting."

Lorelai smiled, "Oh no! Hey Patty." She turned towards her parents, "You've already met my Dad, but this is my Mom Emily. Mom, this is Miss Patty. Quite the legend around these parts."

Emily smiled, "It's lovely to meet you Miss Patty. I saw your little ballerina's performing. They were quite wonderful."

Patty smiled, "Thank you. They are adorable. That's actually why I'm here." She turned to Lorelai, "One of my girls tore her dress and we have that big performance on Christmas Eve. Do you think you can help me fix it before then?"

"Sure." Lorelai said with a smile, "I'll swing by tomorrow during my lunch break and pick it up if that works for you. I'll have it for you in plenty of time."

"Are you sure? I know you're a busy woman but I'd really appreciate it." She said with a hopeful smile.

Lorelai put a hand on her arm, "Absolutely! We can't have one of your Sugar Plum Fairies without an outfit. I remember when Rory was in that show. She was the cutest." She laughed, "Not the most coordinated, but the most adorable for sure."

"I'm not supposed to pick favorites but she definitely was the most adorable." Patty said winking at Rory.

Rory blushed, "I was also the only one to fall off the stage."

"Oh details, details." Patty said with a chuckle, "I can't tell you how many times I fell during a performance in my day."

Lorelai smirked at her, "I have a feeling yours had less to do with having two left feet and more to do with your punch."

Patty wiggled a finger at her, "A lady never talks about her secrets in front of new friends."

Lorelai smiled, "I'll come get the dress. I should be there by 12:30. Does that work?"

"I'll be there." Patty said with a nod, "And if you think you can get Luke to help fix the sets...I'd forever be grateful." She leaned into Lorelai and whispered, "If only to stare at his fine ass for a few hours."

"Hey." Lorelai said nudging her, "Don't be ogling my man…"

"Oh honey…" Patty said with an eye roll, "I've been ogling him since he was of a legal age." She whispered back.

Lorelai laughed, "You can look but you can't touch."

"That man is all yours." Patty said with a smile as she pulled away, "He's only got eyes for you."

Lorelai blushed, "I hope so."

Patty giggled, "I know so." She squeezed her arm; "I'll see you tomorrow." She turned towards Lorelai's parents, "It was lovely to meet you. You've got a wonderful daughter and granddaughter. Thanks for sharing them with us."

Lorelai turned towards her Mother and noticed she was smiling but also looked sad. She wondered what her Mother was thinking and if she was enjoying her time in Stars Hollow. She couldn't deny that as scared as she had been to have her around, she felt happy to be spending time with both of her parents. IT felt right.

Luke walked out from the kitchen and smiled, "I got everything. Ready to head home?"

"Let's go. I'm starving!" Rory said jumping off of her stool.

Richard smiled, "I've been dying to taste another one of your creations Luke. What are you making tonight?"

"Steak tips, roasted potatoes, spinach and my special demi glaze. Rory requested boysenberry pie and homemade ice cream for dessert. I hope that is something you will all eat." He said nervously.

"It sounds lovely." Richard said excitedly, "Let's get going."

They all got up and walked out of the Diner, Luke called out to Joe about closing up and then hopped into the truck with the girls. They drove towards the house and parked the car. Now Lorelai was very nervous. Emily had been to the house but not inside yet. She didn't know how she would react to her home. All in all, Lorelai was very proud of her home. She just hoped it met her Mother's standards.

* * *

At the house, Luke was in the kitchen prepping for dinner while Lorelai and Rory entertained Emily and Richard in the living room. Rory was talking about school and Lorelai was raving about her accomplishments. Both Richard and Emily chose to not bring up the topic of private school because they knew it was still a sensitive topic.

Luke walked back into the room and sat beside Lorelai, "Potatoes will need to roast for awhile. I thought I'd come join."

"I'm glad." Lorelai said taking his hand and squeezing it, "Smells great babe."

Luke smiled, "Good. So what did I miss?"

"We were just hearing about all of Rory's accomplishments in school." Richard said beaming at her, "Including her A in shop class which I assume she got some help from you."

Luke smiled, "Maybe a little."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Luke practically did the whole project. Don't tell my teacher that because I wasn't proud of it but I wasn't about to let it ruin my perfect record. He's great. He built my bookshelf in my room and our chairs outside." She looked over at her Mom and smiled, "And he carved Mom a beautiful sign for her future Inn…"

Lorelai blushed, "Rory…"

"Future Inn?" Emily asked, "Are you leaving the Independence Inn?"

Lorelai fidgeted in her seat and Luke put his arm around her, "Well Mia is selling the Inn. That's all."

"And Mom wants to open her own Inn." Rory said quickly, "And she will."

Lorelai looked at her daughter, "It's just a dream…"

"A dream that will become a reality. Right Luke?" Rory asked looking at her Mother's boyfriend.

Luke smiled, "Absolutely."

Pushing some hair behind her ear she cringed and whispered, "Really I don't know what's going to happen. It's just an idea I had."

"Is it in town?" Emily asked looking at her daughter.

Lorelai nodded, "Yes. It's a beautiful property quite close to the center of town. It was an Inn at one time but it's been abandoned for quite some time…"

"Well I have no doubt that you could build it from the ground up again." Richard said with a smile, "From what I've seen of the Independence Inn you have done a wonderful job. Mia said you basically run the place on your own."

"Is Mia the owner?" Emily asked.

Lorelai's face flushed, "Yes. She owns the Inn. She...she gave me the job and let Rory and I live there."

A sad silence filled the room for a moment and Luke squeezed Lorelai's shoulder as he spoke up, "She's done a great job at the Inn. Brought so much business into town. I know she can do this. If she got a hold of the Dragonfly it would become a massive success."

Lorelai smiled at him, "I think you're a little biased hon. But I do appreciate the support."

"I agree with Luke." Rory said with a smile, "I know you can do it Mom."

She sighed and turned towards her daughter, "Thanks kid. But it's a lot to consider." She turned towards her Father and smiled, "I mean Dad will tell you. Starting a new business is not easy. And there's lot to consider financially. If the Independence Inn closes towards the beginning of the summer then I could potentially be building the new Inn while not working. I'm not sure if that is smart."

"It's definitely good to think about all your options and issues that may arise." Richard said with a nod, "If you want, I'd be happy to check out the property with you and discuss finances."

Lorelai sat up a little straighter, "Really?"

Richard nodded, "I'd love too. Maybe after the first of the year when things settle down a little we could set something up. I have some friends that could come assess the property as well."

Her smile grew, "I'd really like that. I need all the input I can get if I really am going to do this."

"You are going to do this." Rory said with a smile, "No if ands or buts about it."

Lorelai turned towards her daughter and laughed, "Honey I love that you support me so much but there's more to it then just signing on the dotted line. It would change a lot of things...I'd be really busy and I want to make sure I'm here for you too."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Mom you've done everything for me for the last 13 years. Gave everything up just to make me happy. Don't you think it's your turn to be happy now?"

Lorelai smiled, "I am happy kid…"

Rory nodded, "I know. But I mean it's your turn to finally follow your own dreams. It's time for you to at least try."

"I agree." Emily said with a nod, "You don't want to have any regrets in life Lorelai. Besides, if the Inn is closing isn't this the best time to do it?"

"That's what I said." Luke said, "It's like it's a sign. You were feeling guilty about leaving Mia but this way you wouldn't be."

Lorelai nodded, "That's true but-"

"But nothing." Rory said with a smile, "Go with Grandpa after New Years and look at the place and go from there. You've had this dream forever." She laughed, "Don't think I didn't catch you doodling in your notebooks about it over the years."

Lorelai blushed, "Rory…"

"It's your turn now." Rory said standing up, she turned towards Luke, "Want some help in the kitchen?"

Luke nodded and squeezed Lorelai's shoulder, "Sure thing."

Lorelai watched her two favorite people walk together towards the kitchen and then turned back to her parents. She blushed slightly and looked down, fidgeting with her hands in her lap. Richard was beaming at his daughter and Emily had tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Well…" Lorelai whispered, "Enough about me. I-"

"I'm so proud of you." Emily blurted out quickly causing Richard and Lorelai to turn towards her, "Truly Lorelai…" She sniffled and wiped at her eyes, "All you have accomplished on your own, I don't know how you did it."

Lorelai took a deep breath and smiled, "I did it for Rory. I wanted her to have a good life."

"She is wonderful." Emily said in awe, "So smart and kind and she adores you. Your relationship is unlike anything I've ever seen. You're-" Her voice cracked and she put a hand over her mouth, "You're the most amazing Mother."

Lorelai let out a shaky breath, "Thank you Mom. That means a lot."

Emily smiled, "It means a lot to be here. Thank you for giving me this chance."

Lorelai smiled at her, "I have to be honest Mom, I was terrified this morning. I wasn't sure how it was going to go but…" She shrugged, "It's been really nice having you here." She looked over at her Dad, "Having you both here."

"We've missed a lot." Richard whispered, "Many years that we can't take back."

"No." Lorelai said shaking her head, "Rory doesn't have a lot of family. It's always just been me because Chris chooses to stay away. And with everything that has happened in the last few months I don't see him ever being around. Even if he did show up after what he said, Rory wouldn't want to have him around anyway."

"I don't blame her." Richard said, "But Luke has filled that void for her."

Lorelai's smile grew, "He's wonderful with her. Their relationship is amazing. They can talk about anything. She's been able to open up a lot about her feelings having to do with Christopher with him. He adores her."

"And she clearly adores him." Emily said softly, she lowered her head and smiled at her daughter, "As do you."

Lorelai blushed and looked down at her lap again, "I can't imagine life without him now."

"It's good to see you so happy. So at peace." Richard said, "As your Father it is so comforting to know you are in good hands."

"He'd do anything for me." Lorelai said with a laugh, "He's incredible."

"He seems it." Emily said with a smile, "I'm happy for you. And I know that you will be successful with the new Inn."

"You really think so?" Lorelai asked softly, "I'm scared."

"Anyone who opens a new business is scared. I'd be worried if you weren't." Richard said shaking his head, "But I know you can do this too and I'm happy to help in anyway I can."

"Thank you." Lorelai said in a soft voice, "You have no idea how much it means to have both of your support." She let out a shaky breath, "It's all I ever wanted." Not wanting to get to deep and ruin the moment, Lorelai pushed herself off the couch, "I think I'll go see if they need any help."

She was practically glowing as she walked into the kitchen. Luke and Rory shared a look before turning back to Lorelai. "You okay Mom?"

Lorelai smiled and reached for a cup in the cabinet, she filled it with water. "I'm great." Taking a sip she looked at Luke, "Can I help?"

Luke shook his head, "I think we're good here. I'm gonna throw the steak in the oven soon but everything else is pretty close to being done."

"Great." Lorelai said as she walked over to Rory and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Rory smiled softly, "Mom?"

Lorelai giggled and kissed the top of her head, "What?"

"You look happy…" Rory whispered, "Really happy."

Lorelai sighed and ruffled her daughter's hair, "How could I not be happy kid? I've got my whole family here. I've got everything I need." She giggled again and winked at Luke before sauntering back into the living room.

Luke and Rory watched her go for a moment, both deep in thought. Rory sighed and reached for a platter for the potatoes, "Luke?"

He turned towards her and answered, "Yeah?"

"What happens if this doesn't go well?" She asked nervously, her blue eyes stared up at him with fear and worry.

He sighed and walked closer to her, "Rory…"

"She's happy. She won't say it but I know how much she has always wanted Grandma and Grandpa to be involved. I can see how much it means to her to have them here and I won't' lie…" She shrugged, "It does feel great but…"

He smiled and squeezed her hand, "But you're afraid your Mom will get hurt."

Rory nodded, "I told Grandma I wasn't going to trust her until I saw that this was all real."

Luke smiled, "I told her the same thing."

Rory laughed, "Great minds think alike I guess." She paused and looked back towards the living room when she heard her Mother's laugh, "Do you think Grandma's being sincere?"

"I really hope so." Luke answered, "It seems like it but I guess we can't really know for sure."

Rory nodded and turned back towards him, "And if she isn't sincere? If she tries to hurt Mom again?"

Luke lifted his hand and rested it on her shoulder, "Then we will be here to pick up the pieces."

Her lip trembled slightly but she nodded slowly, "Okay."

Leaning forward, Luke pressed a kiss to her forehead and hugged her close, "No matter what happens you and I are going to be right here for her. I'm not going anywhere."

Rory leaned into him and sighed, "Thank God. I don't know if I could handle all this without you here Luke."

He smiled and rubbed her back, "I'm right here."

Rory pulled away and smiled up at him, "Thanks for choosing us Luke."

He chuckled softly, "I didn't really have a choice kid. You've both had me under your spell from day one."

Rory smirked up at him, "We're the baddest witches in town." She teased, "You're never getting loose."

Luke nodded as he watched her walk past him, "Trust me. I don't want to."

Rory smiled and then walked back out to the living room. Luke took a deep breath and watched her go. He knew that he would be here no matter what happened but he just hoped that he didn't have to pick up the pieces. He truly did want Emily to prove him wrong and finally be the Mother that Lorelai deserved. He just wasn't about to let his guard down just yet. Someone had to protect his two favorite girls... 

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Lots more to come. I will hopefully be able to start writing the next chapter tomorrow. Keep an eye out for an update. :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**As always, thanks for being patient and being so awesome! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. I will try and update asap!**

* * *

On the 22nd, Luke, Lorelai and Rory all went to the Gilmore residence for their annual Holiday party. There was a nervous yet excited energy on their way there. The girls had attended it from time to time over the years but this year it felt different. Luke was nervous about being amongst the Gilmore's social circle. They mingled, ate and chatted with the elder Gilmore's for most of the night. Towards the end of the night, Luke excused himself to go to the bathroom and Rory went with her Grandpa to his study to look at books.

Left alone, Lorelai made her way through the crowded house to the backyard. She felt the need for fresh air suddenly but had forgotten to get a coat. As happy as she was to be spending time with her parents and beginning to build a relationship with them, old wounds still felt fresh. Staring up at the large house she thought about the last 28 years and how much had changed and happened in that time. She turned when she heard the back door open and smiled when she saw her Mother walking towards her.

"I thought you might want your coat." Emily said holding out Lorelai's coat for her, "You ran out of there pretty fast. Wanted to see if you were alright."

Lorelai slipped her arms into the coat and pulled it around her tightly to ward off the cold, "I'm alright. Just needed a little air."

Emily nodded slowly and pursed her lips, "To be honest I was afraid to ask you to come here tonight. I didn't know if it would bring up…" She cringed, "Bad memories."

Lorelai smiled sadly, "Truth?" Emily nodded again, "I still remember every second of that night."

Emily sighed and turned away, "So do I."

Lorelai stared at her for a moment; she suddenly felt a mix of emotions. "I'm really trying to make this work because I want you to be in my life."

Emily pulled at her coat and stood up straighter, "I want to be a part of your life. Btu I also understand why you would never forgive me."

Kicking at the ground below, Lorelai thought carefully about what she wanted to say, "I know you said that growing up you didn't talk about those types of things but…" She sighed, "Did you really believe that it was my fault that he assaulted me?"

Emily's eyes welled with tears, "No. But I was afraid of him...I was afraid of what he would do. Not to your Father's business but to you." She laughed sadly, "Turns out I should have been afraid of what I would do to you. You spiraled after that and I ignored it."

"I did spiral Mom. I felt so out of control. Alcohol was the only thing that helped me forget." She paused for a moment and then a slow smile spread on her face, "As much as I hate what happened sometimes I am grateful because I have Rory. I don't think she would be here if that didn't happen." She sighed and shook her head, "It's complicated though. Double edged sword."

Emily watched her carefully, "How on Earth did you raise her so well on your own?"

Lorelai swallowed hard, "It wasn't easy. There were many times when I felt like I was going to fall apart. Nights when she would fall asleep and I would sit up and cry because I was scared and tired. But when she smiled at me," Her eyes glistened, "I felt loved. I felt that I had a place where I really belonged…"

Emily's lower lip trembled, "I should have made you feel that way here in your own home. I'm sorry that I failed you."

Lorelai paused for a moment before she stepped closer to her, "If you could do it all different would you?"

She smiled sadly, "I would have protected you better yes. Yet at the same time...like you said if that hadn't of happened maybe Rory would never be here. Double edged swords, right?"

Lorelai smiled, "I guess you're right." She sighed and looked at the house again, "I want this to work out. I really do."

"But…" Emily whispered, "You have your reservations and I completely understand that."

She turned back towards her Mom, "I just need to know that you are going to respect and accept my life for what it is." She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she threw her hands up in the air, "I will never live in a house like this. I'm never going to host fancy dinner parties. I'll have parties yes, one's that involve friends and good and drinks but no one will feel the need to engage in pointless pleasantries. And as a Mother I am going to support Rory in all the decisions she chooses to make no matter if I agree with them or not. I'll state my opinion but respect her wants and needs. And someday if he still wants me I plan to marry Luke Danes. He is the exact opposite of Christopher or anyone else you may know but he is the most amazing man that I know. So you have to accept all that or this isn't going to work."

Emily noticed how quickly Lorelai was talking and how strong her voice was. She looked nervous but ready to face a fight if need be. It killed her to think that her daughter was afraid of her. Afraid of what she would think of her life. She understood why but it still hurt. Deep down though...she knew the only person she had to blame was herself.

She cleared her throat and stepped towards her daughter, "In the last 13 years and especially the last few months...I have realized that there are much more important things than status and rich friends. What you have with Rory," Her smile grew, "and with Luke is real. Everything I thought was important isn't real Lorelai. You have created a life full of love and happiness and I admire you for that. You have my respect and acceptance."

Lorelai let out a shaky breath, "Truthfully?" She laughed a little, "That's all I ever wanted Mom. Best Christmas present ever."

Emily beamed at her and took her hand, she squeezed it gently, "Mine is having you home." She looked behind her daughter and her smile grew, "And for the record...you'll make a beautiful bride."

She turned to walk away and Lorelai looked behind her to see why she was leaving. She smiled when she saw Luke walking towards her with a soft smile on his face. He put a hand out and rested it on her lower back, "Couldn't find you." He whispered.

She smiled and tugged at her coat, "Just needed a little air."

He nodded once, "Everything okay with your Mom?"

Lorelai turned and looked back at the house, she could see the people mingling through the windows. "Everything's fine."

Luke took a deep breath and stepped closer to her. He pulled her against his side and kissed the side of her face, "I'm proud of you."

She turned towards him with a confused frown, "For what?"

He smiled and lifted a hand to push away the strand of hair blowing in the wind, "Lorelai I know how difficult this has all been for you. Even just being back here has to be difficult."

She smiled, "Truth?" He nodded once, "Ever since I left here I always get this nervous knot in the pit of my stomach." She placed a hand over her belly, "It brings up all these feelings and fears. It was there tonight when we pulled up...especially since it meant bringing you here for the first time."

Luke smiled, "How do you feel now?"

"I had a good conversation with my Mom. She said she accepts and respects my life and what I have done." Her smile grew, "It felt good to finally hear that and to be honest…" She shrugged, "She sounded sincere."

Luke smiled, "I hope she is."

She nodded slowly and turned back to look at the house again, "I hope so too."

Luke moved so he was standing beside her. They both kept their eyes glued to the large house. Luke sighed and shook his head, "Hard to believe you grew up here. This isn't a house...it's a castle."

Lorelai laughed, "And I was the lonely Princess waiting for her Prince. All she got was an alcohol induced first time and a terrible hangover the day after."

He laughed slightly and then nudged her, "And a beautiful daughter…"

Lorelai smiled and slipped her arm in his, resting her chin on his shoulder she sighed, "The most beautiful daughter in the world."

"I agree." Luke whispered, "You've come along way Lorelai. You should be proud of everything."

She was quiet for a moment before she whispered, "I'm just happy Luke. Finally happy and that feels good."

"Good." He whispered back before he turned to face her, "You want to head back inside? See if we can find Rory? She said something about Apple Tarts coming out soon. She sounded excited."

Lorelai's face lit up, "The Apple Tarts are my favorite part of this party!"

Luke chuckled, "Of course they are. It all comes down to food for you doesn't it?"

Lorelai giggled and started to walk backwards, pulling him by the hand with her, "How do you think you won my heart so easily?"

Luke laughed as he let her drag her with him, "So easily? You're kidding right?"

She threw her head back and laughed as they walked hand in hand back to the party and back to Rory.

* * *

Back in the house, Rory was twirling around in her Grandpa's desk chair. He stood against the bookshelf and smiled, taking sips of his brandy. "You look good behind a desk. I bet one day you'll take over the world."

Rory smiled, "That's what Mom says." She shrugged, "But I don't know if I have the guts to take over a town let alone the world."

Richard chuckled and walked towards her, "You've got Gilmore blood in you. You'll be great at whatever you decide to do."

Rory smiled, "I've always liked the idea of being a reporter. Traveling the world and writing stories about all sorts of things."

Richard smiled, "I think you would be great at that Rory."

She twirled in the chair again and smiled again, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. You can ask me anything." Richard said walking to the other side of his desk and sitting in the chair across from her.

"I know you're a Yale man," She shrugged "Would it bother you if someday I went to Harvard? It's always been my dream."

Richard smiled, "I'd love to see you in my alma mater." He said honestly, "But really I just want you to be happy. I tried forcing your Mom to do things I wanted her to do and look where it got us." He sighed and shook his head, "Twelve years of separation. I don't want that to happen with you."

Rory smiled sheepishly, "Me either."

"You should do whatever makes you happy Rory. Your Grandmother, Mom, Luke and I will support you with whatever you decide." He assured her.

Rory leaned back in the chair, "I guess it couldn't hurt to take a tour of Yale someday. Just so I know what my options are."

Richard chuckled, "No I suppose it wouldn't."

"So when the time comes, you'll take me?" She asked hopefully.

Richard nodded, "Absolutely."

She grew quiet for a moment and then leaned against the hardwood of his desk, "You know I've been thinking a lot about this whole private school thing."

Richard perked up but tried to stay calm, he didn't want to have any more misunderstandings on this particular subject, "Have you really?"

Rory nodded and bit her lip, "If I did leave I'd miss Lane so much. I know who I am with my peers and it would be scary to start over new somewhere."

Richard nodded, "I can understand that. It's never easy starting something new."

"But the thing is I think I'd like the challenge." Rory said with a shrug and a soft smile, "I'd like to see what I am capable of."

"You are capable of greatness. That I know for sure." Richard answered, "But I think you can be great no matter where you go to school."

"I know." Rory whispered, "But Mom's in this phase where she is not wanting to live with regrets. Not wanting to have any what if moments down the road and to be honest," She shrugged, "It's inspired me in my own way. I don't want to wake up one morning and wonder what could have happened if I took a chance and tried something new."

Richard took a deep breath, "I think this new phase of your Mom's is wonderful. I've had many regrets in my life Rory. Missing out on so much with you and your Mom is one of them. I don't want you to have any regrets either. But this needs to be your choice."

"You think Mom will be okay with it?" Rory asked, "I mean if I decided I wanted to try? She says she'd support me but I don't want to upset her or make her think what she's given me isn't enough."

"Your Mother just wants you to be happy." Richard said, "I know she would do anything if it meant making you happy."

"I know she would." Rory said, "But I mean there's already been so many changes in our lives. Luke moved in which has been great and she wants to maybe open the Inn. And what if they want to get married and have their own kids someday? Would it be too much for me to go to a new expensive school?"

Richard shook her head, "You shouldn't be worried about money Rory. If this is what you want then your Mom and I will discuss the details. I'm more than happy to help out if this is something you think you want."

A slow smile spread on her face, "I think it is…"

"Well okay then." He said clapping his hands together, he stood up, "I say after the first of the year we bring it up. Let's enjoy the holidays as a family for once and then we'll focus on what comes next."

Rory nodded once then paused, "There's just one thing…"

Richard nodded and turned back to her, "What's that?"

"I know you and Mom fought about it before...we finally talked about it. She mentioned that you said I could live here if I did go to a school out this way." Rory whispered.

Richard tensed, "Rory I-"

"The thing is I've really enjoyed getting to know you and Grandma and I want to keep that going." She kicked at the ground, "But Mom and Luke and I…" She shrugged, "We've built a home together and I don't want to leave them."

"And you don't have too." Richard assured her, "You are right where you belong Rory."

Rory smiled and wrapped an arm around her Grandpa's waist as they walked out of the study again. Many of the guests were heading out and Richard went to the door with Emily to say goodbye. Rory walked into the living room and smiled when she saw Luke and Lorelai standing by the large Tree in the corner.

"There you are." Lorelai said putting an arm out to her, "Saved you an Apple Tart." She said nodding towards the coffee table.

"Thanks." Rory said smiling as she hugged her, "How many did you have?"

"Three." Lorelai said with a shrug.

Luke chuckled and pretended to cough while saying, "Six."

Rory giggled and Lorelai swatted his chest, "Shush you."

Rory smiled and pulled away to walk over to the tree. It reached all the way to the ceiling and was covered in hundreds of white lights. She examined the different ornaments. Some were from places that Emily and Richard had visited throughout the years. Some were clearly store bought. But Rory's eyes wandered to a clay one in the middle of the tree. A slow smile grew on her face when she realized what it was.

"Hey Mom, look at this." Rory called over her shoulder.

Lorelai pulled away from Luke and walked over to greet her daughter, "What's up?"

Rory reached out and traced the handprint on the ornament, "You made this."

Lorelai leaned forward and squinted at the ornament, "I did?" She paused when she finally recognized it, "Oh wow...I remember this."

Luke walked behind them to see what they were looking at, "What is it?"

Rory smiled at him, "It's Mom's handprint."

Luke smiled as he looked at her, "Wow. Look at how small your hand was."

"How old were you when you made this?" Rory asked curiously.

Lorelai let out a breath of air, "Oh Gosh...I'm not even sure."

"You were three." A voice called from the entryway, all heads turned to see Emily and Richard walking into the room, "You made it with your Nanny Lana and gave it to us for Christmas that year. You were so excited to give it to us." Richard said.

Emily smiled, "You woke us up before the crack of dawn and carried it with you. We opened it in bed."

Lorelai tensed for a moment and Luke put a gentle hand on her back, "You remember that?"

Emily swallowed hard, "Of course." She laughed, "That was the same year that you tried to stay up all night to catch Santa."

"That's right." Richard said with a chuckle, "You wanted to sleep on the couch but every time I thought you might fall asleep...you ran over to the fireplace and checked to see if he was coming down to drop off your gifts."

Lorelai's cheeks burned, she looked over at the tree, "You read me 'Twas the Night Before Christmas' until I fell asleep."

Richard nodded once, "I did."

"And when you woke up it had snowed. You were so excited." Emily said with a smile, "You brought us our gift and then insisted on going outside in it. We had to drag you back inside before you got frost bite."

Luke and Rory shared a look and smiled. Lorelai felt a shiver run through her body as she looked back at them. "I still love snow."

"We walk in it every year during the first snowfall." Rory whispered, "Just us."

Emily smiled, "That's a nice tradition."

Rory let them stand in silence for a few moments letting the feelings and emotions wash over them. Then she turned and walked back towards Richard's office.

Emily let out a heavy sigh, "I'm really glad you came here tonight." She whispered staring only at her daughter.

"Me too." Lorelai whispered back, "Thanks for having us."

"Are you sure it's still okay for us to come for Christmas dinner?" Richard asked curiously as he looked at Luke, "We don't want to intrude."

Luke shook his head and wrapped his arm around Lorelai to hold her close, "You wouldn't be intruding at all. We're happy to have you." He shrugged, "I can't say that it will be as fancy as what tonight was like but…" He blushed, "It's been a long time since I've had a family to share Christmas dinner with. Hopefully I'll make my Mom proud."

"You will." Lorelai whispered squeezing him, "You always do."

"It's been a long time since we were able to share Christmas dinner with our family too." Richard said with a smile, "We don't care where it is or what we have as long as we get to spend it with you all."

Emily felt a rush of emotion run through her, "I have a gift for you." She blurted out, "Something I want you to have."

Lorelai cocked her head to the side, "For me?"

Emily nodded and shuffled over to the tree to pick up a box, "Yes. It's nothing really. Just something...something I thought you might want."

Lorelai smiled and looked from Luke to her Mother again. She couldn't remember the last time her Mother had given her a Christmas gift or any gift for that matter. Full of curiosity and excitement, she opened the box and felt her heart squeeze in her chest. She stared down at the black and white photo staring up at her.

"Mom…" Lorelai whispered in awe, she had never seen it before.

Luke looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Is that you and Rory?"

Lorelai smiled, "Right after she was born…" She looked up at her Mom, "How-?"

"I snapped it without you realizing." She shrugged, "I always intended to give it to you but things happened so quickly after that…"

Lorelai swallowed hard, "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." Emily whispered softly, "Just know that I am so proud of you for all you have done since the moment this was taken until now. You're a hell of a Mother Lorelai. I hope that I have the chance to be just as good to you as you are to Rory."

Lorelai stood up straighter and looked straight into her Mother's eyes, "Thank you Mom…"

Rory walked into the room and held out a book to her Grandpa, "Will you read this to us now Grandpa?"

Richard took the book and smiled when he saw that it was "Twas the Night Before Christmas'. "Well I'd love to Rory. Come here."

They walked together towards the couch and sat down. Emily and Lorelai shared another look and then she walked over to sit on the other side of Rory. Lorelai wrapped both arms around Luke and held him close, resting her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and listened as Richard began to read. He felt Lorelai relax against him and he finally was starting to believe that Emily truly did want to be here for her daughter. That alone was the best present Luke could have been given because it meant that Lorelai would continue to be happy. That was all he ever wanted.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Rory and Lorelai sat on the couch watching White Christmas while Luke prepped for dinner the following day.

"Is it weird I find Bing Crosby oddly handsome?" Rory asked her Mom as she snacked on popcorn.

Lorelai shook her head, "Nah. I always did too."

"So I have competition?" Luke asked as he sat down beside Lorelai and took a handful of popcorn.

"Well he is dead so I think you're safe." Lorelai said with a teasing wink.

Luke nodded, "Good to know."

Rory was fidgeting in her seat now that Luke was there. Lorelai glanced at her out of the corner of her eye and smiled, "Someone excited for Santa Claus to come to town?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "Mom…"

Luke chuckled, "You do look a little anxious about something."

"Not anxious." Rory said with a smile as she turned to face them both, "Just happy."

Lorelai leaned forward and placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, "About Christmas or something else?"

Rory took a deep breath, "It's been a crazy few months."

Luke chuckled, "It's been pretty quiet if you ask me."

Lorelai laughed and Rory smacked him playfully, "I just mean that a lot has happened to all three of us." She shrugged, "But it's been great. And I've loved having you around Luke." She smirked, "I knew from the moment you agreed to help make Mom breakfast in bed on Mother's Day that my suspicions were true…"

"Suspicions?" Luke asked with a smirk, "What suspicions?"

Rory smiled back, "I thought you liked her but you proved it that day. And thankfully I didn't have to wait much longer for you two to get your acts together. My exploding appendix helped moved things along even faster."

Both Lorelai and Luke laughed, "You are so eloquent with words hon. No doubt in my mind that Harvard will accept you." Her Mother said.

Rory laughed, "We've been on trips, gotten to know Grandma and Grandpa…" Her eyes welled up with tears, "And even had some near death experiences."

Lorelai reached over and took Rory's hand, squeezing it tightly, "You're right. It's been a hell of a few months."

Rory smiled, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that...it doesn't matter what I get for Christmas this year because to be honest I already got what I've been asking for the last 13 years."

"And what's that?" Luke asked with a knowing smile.

"A Dad." Rory whispered in a hoarse voice, "A real family and to see my Mom truly happy."

Lorelai sighed softly and laughed, "Way to make the waterworks come kiddo."

Rory laughed and leaned in to hug her, "Sorry Mom."

Lorelai held her close, "Don't you apologize beautiful girl. I don't know what I did to deserve you." She pulled away and reached for Luke's hand, "What I did to deserve either of you."

Luke smiled and pulled them both against his chest, "Funny...I was thinking the same thing."

They sat together and watched the movie until Rory fell asleep. Luke helped bring Rory to her room and Lorelai got her settled into bed. She walked out to the living room and saw Luke making sure the fire was out. The Christmas tree was all lit up and the room felt exactly what she had hoped Christmas would feel like as a child. Warm and inviting.

She smiled as Luke turned back towards her, "She's out like a light."

Luke nodded as he walked towards her, "It's pretty late."

Lorelai sighed and let her mind wander, "When she was little and we lived in the Potting Shed...I could never get her to sleep on Christmas Eve. She'd sit in the one window and stare up at the sky hoping to catch a glimpse of Santa."

Luke smiled, "I can picture her doing that."

She swallowed hard and braced her hands on her chest, "She was being honest before Luke. Every year when she wrote her Christmas list...she'd ask Santa to bring her a Dad. To give her a real family," Her eyes welled up with tears, "And every year I felt this huge sense of guilt because I couldn't give her that. I felt like I was failing her. Even when I could afford to buy her presents I always knew something was missing. I could see it in her face…"

"Lorelai you did everything you could to provide for Rory and she knows that." He said honestly.

She nodded, "I know." She licked her lips and looked down at his hands over his chest, "But the thing is she wasn't the only one who wished for a real family."

He smiled that crooked smile that made her weak in the knees, "Lorelai…"

"And quite honestly," She said with a shrug, "I was beginning to give up on that dream" She sniffled softly and lifted her eyes to look up at him, "That is until you made me breakfast in bed…"

He pulled her closer, "Lorelai I can't remember the last time I truly enjoyed a Christmas. I had Ty and Jamie but it wasn't the same." He said with a shake of his head, "I wanted more and now I finally have it."

She breathed him in and wrapped her arms around his neck, "God I love you."

"I love you too." He said in a soft voice, "Merry Christmas Lorelai."

Leaning up on her tiptoes she pressed a kiss to his lips, "Merry Christmas Luke." When she pulled away she smiled, "Want one of your presents?"

Luke smiled, "I thought we were waiting until tomorrow."

Lorelai shrugged, "This isn't a big one. Just little." She walked around the Tree and picked up a small box, "Here."

Luke held the box and pulled at the bow, he lifted the top of the box off and smiled when he saw what was inside, "A new hat?"

Lorelai reached into it and straightened it out, "Thought you might need a new one. Old one's looking a little…" She chuckled, "Well old."

Luke lifted the cap off his head and looked at the holes in it, "It's seen better days yes."

She smiled and lifted the new one on and put it on him the normal way. Luke chuckled and held his hands out to show it off, she shook her head, "Boy does that look wrong." Luke laughed again as she turned it around so it was backwards, "Ah...much better."

Luke smiled and looked towards the tree, "You want one of yours?"

Lorelai's eyes widened, "Yes please!"

He laughed and leaned over to pick up an envelope on the pile of presents, "Here."

She stared curiously at it, "What is it?"

He shrugged, "Why don't you open it and find out."

She smiled and lifted the flap of the envelope before pulling out a piece of paper. She frowned slightly as she opened it and began to slowly read it. She froze in her spot and put a hand over her heart as she looked up at him, "This is the deed to-"

"The Dragonfly." Luke said softly, "I had a talk with Fran and she loves the idea of the Dragonfly coming back to life. She agreed that if anyone could bring back the magic of it…" He shrugged, "It would be you."

Her eyes scanned the paper again and saw Fran's signature at the bottom signing it off to her, "This is real?"

Luke nodded, "It's real. I want you to have this dream become a reality Lorelai. And I know you're scared and there's a million reasons why we should be hesitant but why wait?" He shrugged, "I mean what if we had waited to start this thing between us? What if we weren't here now? You said yourself you don't want to have any more regrets or time pass without taking chances. So take the chance Lorelai...make your dream come to life."

Her heart swelled in her chest and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her head in the crook of his neck, "I can't believe you did this for me."

"Just thought you might need a little push to get started. The rest is up to you and I know you can do this." He said squeezing her tight.

She pulled away, "It's not going to be easy and I'm probably going to be a crazy person trying to make it work out."

Luke nodded, "I'll make sure to keep the coffee in constant supply."

"And apple pie? I like apple pie." She said with a smile, "Boysenberry sometimes too."

He nodded, "Definitely." He tugged at her curls, "You can do this." He assured her, "And Rory and I will be here every step of the way."

When the realization of what this meant really hit her, she began to squeal. Luke laughed as she held his face in her hands and prepped kisses across every inch of it while she said, "Best. Christmas. Ever!"

"Mom!" Rory yelled from her room.

Lorelai turned to see Rory dashing out of her room, "What's wrong?"

Rory shook her head, "Nothing! Look outside, it's snowing!"

Rory put her slippers on and ran out the front door with Luke and Lorelai following. "Well look at that. We are going to have a White Christmas." Luke said glancing up at the sky as the heavy snowflakes fell down around them.

Lorelai watched her daughter twirl in the snow and felt a rush of love for her little family, "Hey kid, how would you feel about having your first official job at an Inn?"

Rory stopped and looked at her Mom, "Which Inn?"

Lorelai laughed, "The Dragonfly Inn. Looks like we might be in business pretty soon."

Rory squealed just like her Mother had, "No way!" She ran up on the porch and hugged her Mom, "Best. Christmas. Ever!"

Lorelai hugged her and looked over at Luke, "I couldn't agree more kid. I couldn't agree more…"

The three of them stood out in the snow enjoying their first Christmas as a family and wondering how it could get any better than this…

* * *

Early the next morning, excitement woke up Rory. Lorelai and Luke met her downstairs and began to exchange gifts. There wasn't much but all in the same it was perfect for them. They had all they really needed. Luke had gone into the kitchen to make pancakes while Rory flipped through a new book beside the tree. Lorelai sat on the couch nursing a cup of coffee watching her daughter.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her Christmas daze and she got up to answer it. She wasn't expecting her parents until later so she was curious to see who was on the other side of the door. Pulling her robe around her tighter, she reached for the doorknob and opened the door. She froze when she saw the two people standing there.

"Liz…" Lorelai whispered in disbelief.

"Merry Christmas!" Liz screamed, "Thought I'd surprise you!"

Leaning forward she pulled Lorelai in for a tight hug, "Oh!" Lorelai gasped, "Uh-Me-Merry Christmas." She stuttered as she looked past her, the second person was a boy around Rory's age and she realized it must be Luke's nephew.

Liz pulled back and grabbed Jess's arm, pulling him into the foyer, "This is my kid. Jess this is Lorelai your future Aunt."

Jess stared up at her and grumbled a, "Hi."

Lorelai tried to gather her thoughts, "Well hi Jess. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Hey who's at the door?" Rory called from the living room, "Is Sookie here to drop off her famous fudge?"

Lorelai turned as Rory walked up behind her, "Uh no. Rory you remember Luke's sister Liz." She said before turning back to Jess, "And this is his nephew Jess."

Rory looked at her Mom and then back at the two visitors, "Oh. Hi!" She said trying to hide her surprise, "Wow. Um...what a nice surprise."

"Where's my Brother?" Liz asked quickly looking past Lorelai.

Lorelai finally took the time to take in Liz's appearance. She looked slightly disheveled and she was fidgeting more than usual. In fact she didn't seem able to stand still. She was playing with the rings on her fingers, tapping her toes and looking all around. Something in the back of her mind told Lorelai this was more than just nerves…

"Luke?" Liz called out quickly, "Where are you big Brother?"

After a moment, Luke slowly walked into the foyer. He stopped short when he saw his sister and Jess. "Liz?"

"Merry Christmas!" Liz said throwing her hands up in the air frantically, "Happy to see us?"

Luke looked at Lorelai and Rory who looked just as confused and shocked as he felt, "Liz what-"

"Got anything to eat?" Liz asked pushing past them as she paced towards the kitchen, "I'm starving!"

Luke turned back to Lorelai, "Did you-?"

"No. I had nothing to do with this." Lorelai said shaking her head, "Learned my lesson on Thanksgiving."

Luke turned to his nephew, "Jess?"

Jess sighed, "All I know is she woke up me up in the middle of the night put is in a taxi and now we're here."

Luke rubbed the back of his neck; "What-"

"How long will this Ham take to cook?" Liz yelled from the kitchen, "It smells awesome!"

Lorelai swallowed hard and pulled at Luke's arm, "Luke, does she seem a little…" She cringed, "Off to you?"

Luke opened his mouth to respond but Jess beat him to the punch, "Oh she's high as a kite if that's what you're referring too." He said with a shrug, "Can I use your bathroom? Long drive."

Jess walked past them leaving a stunned Luke, Lorelai and Rory standing in their spots. No one moved or said anything for a moment before Lorelai reached for Luke's hand, "Luke? Are you okay?"

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, "What the hell am I gonna do? How do I explain that-" He said pointing towards the kitchen, "To your parents."

Lorelai bit her lip, "Luke…"

"Hey! You made Mom's stuffing recipe!" Liz said walking back into the foyer again, "Got any wine?"

Before anyone could answer she turned and walked back to the kitchen. Rory took a deep breath and stepped closer to Luke, "Families are complicated. That's what you tell them."

Luke smiled nervously, "Rory-"

"And we figure this out as a family." Rory said with a shrug, "She's your sister. He's your nephew. It's Christmas." Rory said simply, "We don't turn family away...especially not on Christmas."

Luke frowned, "This isn't exactly the perfect Christmas as a family you were hoping for kid."

Rory shook her head, "No maybe not." She shrugged, "But you're not leaving, right?"

"Not unless you kick me out." He laughed sadly, "And with that as a sister I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"You aren't going anywhere Danes." Lorelai said wrapping an arm around his waist, "Rory's right. We'll figure this out."

A loud crash came from the kitchen, "Opps! Hope that wasn't real China!"

Lorelai cringed, "Knew I shouldn't have taken the good stuff out yet…"

Luke sighed, "I'll go figure this out. Can you try and deal with Jess for a bit?"

Lorelai nodded, "You okay?"

He laughed and shook his head, "No. But I will be."

Lorelai and Rory both gave his arm a squeeze before they turned and walked towards the living room to find Jess. Luke took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts and emotions in order to go face the next bump in the road. No matter what she had done...Rory was right, Liz was still his sister. And you didn't turn your back on family. Especially at Christmas. 

* * *

**So Liz is back hahaha! Things are about to change for everyone. How will the react? Will it bring them all closer together or tear them apart? Look for an update and you'll see! ;)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. Life's been crazy busy but I really wanted to update today so I made it happen. I hope you like the chapter. Random note - I know that technically in the show their house is only a two bedroom house. But for this story we are going to pretend they have a tiny guest room upstairs too, okay? Hahaha! Thanks.**

 **Also- I wrote a one-shot the other day called "Winter Song". Check it out if you haven't. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

Ten minutes later, Rory was awkwardly sitting in silence in the living room with Jess. Jess had thrown himself down on the couch and immediately grabbed the clicker, flipping through the channels. Rory sat in the comfy chair near him tapping her feet against the floor trying to figure out what to say or do. This entire situation was new to her and she didn't want to say anything to upset Jess. He no doubt had a wall up and she didn't blame him for that but she was a little nervous all the same.

"God I am so sick of these stupid Christmas movies." Jess said throwing the clicker down, "There's nothing good on."

Rory smiled, "It's a Wonderful Life is on. That one's always good."

Jess scoffed at her, "What are you 85?"

Rory blushed, "I'm 13…" She shifted nervously, "How old are you?"

"13." Jess said looking around, "Well you certainly go all out for Christmas…" He said with a snort, "Was Santa good to you?" He mocked.

She frowned, "I obviously don't believe in Santa Claus anymore."

Jess laughed, "You look like the type that would."

Crossing her arms over her chest she hardened slightly, "Just cuz your Mom is-is…" She huffed and shook her head, "You don't have to me so mean."

Jess rolled his eyes and looked out the window, something in his demeanor had changed, "Whatever."

Rory watched him carefully and wondered what it would feel like to have a parent who was that unstable. Chris was never around but at least she never had to deal with something like this. Lorelai barely drank in front of her because she wanted to make sure she was always on the ball and taking care of Rory. This was all new and quite honestly a little scary…

Rory turned towards the kitchen and wondered if her Mom and Luke would come back soon.

* * *

In the kitchen Liz was standing in front of the fridge looking through all the food. Lorelai stood back trying to give Luke and Liz their space. She had gone to check on Jess first but after hearing something else crash she went into the kitchen after them. She looked over at Luke who was leaning against the counter. His eyes were glued on to his sister and his whole body was tense. She could practically see his jawbone sticking out; she could tell he was clenching his teeth.

Just as she was about to approach him in hopes of calming him down, Liz whipped around. "Hey did you make those almond cookie things that Mom used to make?" She moaned, "Those things were incredible and I would love to have them!"

Luke narrowed his eyes at her, "I never really perfected them. I made her pie but not the cookies."

Liz sighed, "Ah well. Maybe next year!" She turned towards Lorelai, "Hey your house is beautiful!"

Lorelai turned towards her and tried to relax, "Oh thanks Liz that's very ki-" She paused when she saw a small bag fall out of Liz's back pocket, "kind…" She finished in shock.

Liz didn't seem to notice, she turned and went to walk towards the stove. When Luke's eyes fell on the little bag on the floor he cringed, "Are you kidding me?"

Liz turned towards him, "Huh?"

Luke looked behind him to check and see if the kids were coming in, he leapt forward and grabbed the bag, shoving it in his own back pocket, "What are you doing?"

Liz had seen the bag and her mouth formed a small O shape before she started laughing, "Oh that. You want some? Go ahead!"

Luke's face turned about ten different shades of red in ten 30 seconds, which caused Lorelai's heart rate to speed up. "Luke-" She cried to calm him but he snapped before he even heard her name.

"What the hell are you doing?" Luke asked with more anger, "You can't just show up here like this!"

Liz scoffed, "It's Christmas Luke! You're supposed to be with family on Christmas!"

Clenching his fists at his sides he let out a shaky breath, "Family huh? Well where the hell have you been Liz?"

Liz's whole demeanor suddenly changed, her high seemed to shift, "How have you been feeling since the big accident?"

"The big accident?" He said as a laugh escaped his lips, he turned towards Lorelai, "The big accident?" He shook his head back and forth, "Lorelai I can't. I can't."

She frowned and took his hand, "Luke you need to take a deep breath."

He ran a hand over his face and let the feeling of her hand in his bring him down just slightly. Turning back towards her he pulled at Lorelai's hand harder. If he was going to do this he knew he needed her to keep him from going off the deep end. "Liz...you can't keep doing this to me. It's not fair."

Liz looked down, "I know. I screwed up. I said I'd be here and I wasn't. I just got scared. You were lying there in that hospital bed and I panicked thinking about Mom and Dad again. I took off and I'm sorry."

"You said you'd be here for Thanksgiving." He said pointing a finger at the ground, "But you weren't. You stood us up and you never even called to say you weren't coming or called after."

Liz reached behind her and started to scratch at the back of her neck, "My boyfriend at the time got me tickets to a Zeppelin cover show in Portland so I went there."

"And where was Jess?" Luke asked, "Did you take him with you?"

Liz shook her head; "He stayed with my friend Conner for a few days."

Luke tensed again and Lorelai leaned against him to let him know she was still there. "Liz-"

"But we're here now!" She said hopefully, "Drove all night in a taxi to get here too!"

He laughed, "So what, you were snorting coke in the back in the back of the taxi while Jess sat beside you?"

She grimaced and spoke in a soft voice. "I told him to close his eyes."

Lorelai could practically feel the heat rise in Luke's body. She envisioned a Volcano beginning to erupt from his toes and knew that whatever was going to come out of his mouth wouldn't help the situation She grabbed his arm and yanked him away from Liz, ushering him out to the deck. Once outside in the cold air he leaned forward and slammed his hand into the side of the house.

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!" He ground out, "Why does this shit always happen?"

Lorelai closed the door behind them and reached for his hand, "Luke-"

"When is enough enough for her?" He asked, lifting his eyes to hers, he didn't even try to hide the disappointment and sadness, "What am I supposed to do?"

Lorelai lifted a hand and stroked his cheek, it killed her to see this pain in him, "I want you to go sit with Jess and Rory. Check in on your nephew and see how he's doing. I'll take your sister upstairs and see if I can sober her up a bit before my parents get here and we'll go from there."

His eyes closed as he leaned into her touch, "I'm so sor-"

"Don't you dare apologize Luke Danes." Her voice sounded stern as she lifted her other hand so that she was cradling his face in her hands, "This is life and I told you I'd be here for all of it no matter what, right?"

He swallowed hard and nodded, "Right."

"Okay. Take a minute to get yourself together and then go back inside. Talk to Jess." She encouraged him, "I'm sure he really needs you right now."

Luke nodded; just as she was about to turn away he grabbed her hand and whispered in a scared voice, "Thank you."

She smiled, leaned up and pressed a comforting kiss to his lips, "I love you. It's going to be okay."

He let out a shaky breath and nodded, something in her voice made him actually believe that. He was just glad he had her by his side because he knew if she weren't here, he wouldn't be handling this very well. He waited a moment as Lorelai walked back into the house. Taking a few deep breaths, he let his heart rate come down and let himself relax. When he opened the door, he could hear Lorelai and Liz walking up on the second floor. He walked into the living room and looked at Rory who looked both lost and a little frustrated.

He cleared his throat and she turned towards him, he tried to smile encouragingly, "Hey kid...you mind going in the kitchen and helping me out? I need someone to keep an eye on the potatoes to make sure they don't bubble over."

Her eyes traveled towards Jess again, he was still staring out the window. "Sure."

She got up to walk to the kitchen and smiled at Luke hopefully. Luke took a deep breath and then walked over to the couch to sit next to his nephew. It had been awhile since he had seen him. He did his best to stay in contact but Liz moved so often it was hard to keep an address or phone number for them. He looked much older than he remembered from the last time he saw him and much to his dismay he was beginning to look slightly like Jimmy…

Luke rubbed his knees and then turned towards him, "So...Jess I-"

Jess turned towards him quickly, "We don't have to do the weird chit chat. I'm like you Uncle Luke. I don't like to talk if I don't have too."

Luke frowned, "Yeah. It's a common trait for the Danes men it seems."

Jess nodded once and turned towards the window again, "Sure."

He sighed and didn't know what the hell he could say to this kid. His life had been in turmoil from basically the moment he was born. "Jess...how long has she been using again?"

Jess was quiet for a few moments until he gave in and turned towards him, "She uses here and there when she goes out. But it's been pretty consistent the last two months or so."

Luke leaned forward and began to massage his temples, "Since she visited me here?"

Jess nodded, "Yeah...I guess that's about when it started." He paused, "Are...are you okay now?"

Luke looked up at him and tried to respond, "Jess-"

"She said it was bad but she wouldn't let me come see you." He shifted nervously, "But when she came back and said you were still alive I figured that was at least a good sign…"

Luke frowned, "I still get pretty bad headaches from time to time but I'm doing much better. I'm sorry she didn't bring you." He paused, "And I'm sorry I haven't been-"

"How would you be around?" Jess asked with a laugh, "We've moved about 12 times in the last two years. It's fine."

"It's not fine." Luke said turning his body further towards him, "None of this is okay. Is she using in front of you a lot?"

Jess laughed again, "Don't worry. She tells me to close my eyes."

Luke sighed, "Jess, I'm so sorry." He shook his head, "I'm gonna figure this out."

Jess frowned, "What's there to figure out Luke? Mom is who she is. This is my life."

"I don't accept that." He said honestly, "I'm your Uncle and I'm going to figure this out. Alright?"

Jess shifted slightly, "Okay…"

"Okay." He said with a nod, he turned back towards the kitchen, "Are you hungry? You probably didn't stop on your drive here. Dinner won't' be ready for a while but I can make you something else."

Jess's eyes widened slightly, "I could go for something to eat…"

Luke smiled, "Well then you came to the right place. If I don't keep this place stocked Lorelai and Rory would revolt."

Jess cracked a small smile as he followed Luke into the kitchen and let himself relax just a bit. At least for now.

* * *

Upstairs, Liz was pacing in Lorelai and Luke's bedroom. Lorelai sat on the bed and nervously watched her. She had told Luke she would try to help but it suddenly occurred to her that she had no idea what to do in this situation. Before Rory was born she had gone to parties and seen people use all sorts of drugs. She herself had partaken in a few experiments of her own but this was all new to her.

What she did know that she had to find a way to help Luke. She didn't want him to fall apart over this. He was always there to protect her and she vowed to do the same for him. Plus she felt for Liz. They were both single Mothers whose kids had deadbeat dads. She knew it wasn't easy. There were plenty of times over the last 13 years that she wanted to give up and drown herself in a bottle of wine but she didn't. It didn't mean the temptation wasn't there…

"Liz I think maybe you should sit down." She said unable to think of anything better to say, "You must be exhausted."

"I'm a shit sister." Liz said quickly, "And I'm a worse Mother. Shit. Shit. Shit."

Lorelai frowned, "Liz...Luke loves you very much. You know that. You've always known that and he will do anything for you."

"I do know that." Liz said turning back to him; her eyes were wide and red. "And that's what makes it that much worse. I screw up over and over again and he's always there to pick up the pieces."

Lorelai stood up and walked over to her, "Look, I know you don't know me that well but you can talk to me if you want. I'm a single Mother too. I get how hard it is sometimes and I don't' judge you one bit. What happened? I mean why didn't you show up at Thanksgiving?"

Liz's lip began to tremble, "Because I was blacked out somewhere."

"Oh Liz…" She said sadly, her heart ached for her, for Jess and for Luke.

"I finally got it together two days later and I was too ashamed to call. I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"So why did you show up now?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Because Jess and I got kicked out of her apartment." She said with a huff, "My landlord caught my dealer coming in yesterday."

"Jesus." Lorelai said running a hand through her hair, "Liz what-"

Liz's hand started to shake slightly, "You think Luke still has that little baggy? I could really use a-"

Lorelai grimaced, "Liz no. No…"

Liz bent her knees and reached for Lorelai's hands, "Oh please? I really need a little something. I'm crashing here."

"Well maybe that's a good thing." Lorelai said with a snort, "I mean you're a bit manic."

"Please?" Liz said pulling at her hands again, "I'm begging. I need it to face him."

Lorelai sighed, "Even if I was okay with it I doubt Luke will give it to me…"

"Stupid Luke. He wouldn't even smoke when we were kids." She huffed and walked over to the bed, plopping down, "Freaking boy scout."

Lorelai frowned, she was doing her best to be supportive but when it came to Luke she was ready to go to battle for him. She knew how hard this was for him already. She wasn't going to let Liz disrespect him even if she wasn't' in the right state of mind.

"That's not really fair Liz." She said crossing her arms over her chest, "This is our house and if you're going to be here you have to respect our wishes."

Liz's attitude began to shift again, "Whole lot of ours in that sentence. You two get married?"

Lorelai glared back at her, "No we didn't. But we're in a committed relationship."

Liz laughed, "Yeah good luck with that. Luke will get tired of playing house at some point. He's a good guy but he's also a hermit. He'll want to go back to life at the Diner."

"Luke isn't going anywhere." Lorelai answered, "He and I are in this for the long haul."

"Then how come you don't have my Mom's ring on your finger?" Liz said in a taunting tone, "He always said if he did find the one he'd give her that ring. Yet here you are...with a bare left finger."

Lorelai glanced down at her hand and felt her heart jump in her throat. She didn't doubt Luke's love or his commitment to her. She knew this was it for them. She knew that when the time was right they were going to take that next step. But would he give her his Mother's ring? Was she the one he had been waiting for? A rush of nerves coursed through her body but she shook her head and pushed it aside. She knew Luke. And she knew their relationship.

This wasn't Liz talking. It was the drugs.

"Maybe you should take a nap or something." Lorelai said trying to keep her temper in check, "Might make you feel better."

Liz looked right at her, "You aren't going to ask Luke for the drugs are you?"

Lorelai's jaw tensed and she shook her head, "No. I'm not."

Liz laughed, "Guess I was wrong about you. I thought you had a little rebel in you."

Lorelai stood up straighter and let her hands fall to her side, "I'm going downstairs. My parents are coming for dinner. I'd really appreciate it if you could try and pull it together not for them or me...but for your brother. He deserves better."

Liz didn't say anything as Lorelai turned and left the room. She flopped back on the bed and huffed, trying to keep herself from getting sick.

Lorelai descended the stairs and walked into Kitchen. She saw Rory sitting at the table with Jess having a snack. She caught Luke's eye and he walked over to her. They went into the foyer and she took his hand in his.

"How's Jess holding up?" She asked as she rubbed circles against his palms.

He sighed, "Kids been through hell and back."

"I can't imagine." She said with a sad frown, her heart ached for him.

Luke cocked his head towards the stairs, "How is Liz?"

Lorelai sighed, "Unfortunately she's gone into that stage where she's getting a little angry." She looked down at his pants, "She wants to know if she can have any of that stuff in your pocket."

Luke scoffed, "Are you kidding me? Absolutely not! Not in this house!"

Lorelai nodded, "That's what I told her but she didn't take it so well."

He shook his head, "I'm sure she wasn't to nice about it either. I'm sorry if she said anything offensive."

Lorelai shook her head, "It's alright. I grew up with Emily Gilmore. I can handle just about anything babe." She rubbed his arm up and down, "Are you okay?"

His shoulders slumped slightly, "I'm just sad ya know? I feel like I failed her, Jess and my parents."

"Babe you didn't fail them. You can't control anyone's behavior. Your parents knew that. They knew that Liz was her own person. You've done the best you can." She tried to assure him.

Luke nodded slowly, "I hope so." He sighed and looked past her towards the front door, "What the hell are we going to do about your parents?"

"We're going to hope that they are more accepting than they have been in the past." She said honestly.

He cringed, "Lorelai I really don't want to screw anything up with your parents. Things have been going really well and I know how important it is for this dinner to go smoothly."

She smiled and slipped her arms around his waist, "Luke I do want it to go well. But I have to believe that my parents want to make this work too. I told them that if they wanted this then they had to accept my life as it is. You and Rory are my life. Good, bad and ugly. If they don't accept you then that's fine. They know where the door is."

"Lorelai…" He said a warning tone; "I don't want to be the one to ruin this for you. I'd never forgive myself."

She sighed and leaned up on her tiptoes to press her forehead to his, "Stop trying to scare me away Danes. It's not going to work. I am not going to turn my back on you."

A knock on the door made them both freeze. She smiled and kissed him gently. He looked nervous and she squeezed his hands, "Go check on the kids. I'll talk to my parents first okay?"

He swallowed hard, "Do you want me to do it? She's my sister...my problem."

"No. I got this." She said with a smile, "Go ahead."

He nodded slowly and turned to walk back towards the kitchen. Lorelai took a deep breath and tried to tell herself that her parents did love her and they wouldn't turn their backs on her now. Opening the door she smiled at them and walked out onto the porch. "Hey! Merry Christmas!"

Emily smiled and held up a bottle of wine, "Merry Christmas! I know you said not to bring anything but-"

"No that's great." Lorelai said taking it from her nervously, "But um...before we go inside I need to talk to you about something really quick."

Richard took in her appearance and frowned, "Is something wrong? Is Rory sick or something?"

"No. No Rory's fine." Lorelai said shaking her head, "It's just we had a bit of an unexpected visitor that has put us in a difficult situation." She bit her lip and smiled sadly, "Luke's sister Liz showed up, her son Jess is here too."

"Oh well what's wrong with that? We'd be happy to meet Luke's family." Richard said with a smile. "I'm sure he's happy to have them here."

"He is it's just…" She sighed and realized there was no easy way to say this, "She's not exactly in the right state of mind."

"Right state of mind?" Emily asked, "What does that mean?"

Her cheeks burned, "She's a bit under the influence of probably a few different things."

"Oh dear." Emily said standing up straighter, "I see."

Lorelai's heart dropped to her stomach, "Look I know that this isn't exactly what you were expecting and trust me when I say, we weren't expecting it either. Luke's devastated. He's tried so hard to be there for her and help but she hasn't wanted it. He was already nervous about making sure this dinner went smoothly and now he's a mess. I've loved having you both around but I told you before...I need you to accept my life."

"Lorelai…" Richard said in a soft voice.

"And the thing is that Luke is my life." Her voice cracked slightly, "He's the man I love and no he may not be what you expected me to end up with but he's incredible. I won't let anything come in between us and I won't let you make him feel unworthy, okay?"

Richard smile and reached out for her hand, "He's more than proved himself Lorelai. We won't judge him. Life is complicated."

Her eyes watered slightly, "Yeah it really is. I don't know how to fix this for him."

"Where is she here right now?" Emily asked curiously.

"She's up in my room at the moment. I told her to take a nap but I'm not sure she's really going to listen. She seems to be coming down a bit and is wanting to have a little taste of something else. But Luke is never going to let her do that in this house." She said honestly.

Emily nodded, "Good. Not in front of the kids." She looked directly at her daughter "How does her temperament seem?"

Lorelai felt confused, "She's getting a little frustrated I think."

"Usually happens when it starts to ware off." Emily said turning towards her husband, "Do you still have that friend who works at the center in New Hampshire?"

Richard nodded, "He owns it now I believe, yes. I could give him a call."

"Probably not until tomorrow. You don't want to interrupt his holiday. We'll get through today and then we'll make the call." She said.

Lorelai shifted from foot to foot, "Wait, what's going on?"

"Obviously she needs help." Emily said with a shrug, "We'll help in anyway we can. Today might be a little rough at moments but I think we can manage."

Lorelai rubbed the back of her neck, "You sound like you've had experience with this."

Emily smiled sadly, "Do you remember my friend Brenda?"

Lorelai frowned, "Mrs. Cooke? Sure. She was around all the time. I always thought she was a little whacky." She said with a laugh, "Always wanting to dance even when there was no music and there was that time she tried to jump in the pool in the middle of winter...thought she broke her ass on the cover."

Richard smiled sadly, "Well Brenda had a very serious drug problem. She mixed pills with booze and it was a bit of a disaster at times. Her husband worked with me and it was hard to watch but we did. After you left she had a bit of a break down and her husband left her. We let her stay with us for a while but finally it was clear that she needed serious help. Your Mother helped her detox until we could get her into a more secure setting."

Lorelai's eyes widened, "Wow. I...I had no idea. That's amazing Mom."

Emily smiled sadly, "I may not have had an addiction but there have been plenty of times over the years that I wanted to drown my sorrows in a drink or some pills. Life is painful."

Lorelai felt a sense of regret and sadness wash over her, "Mom...I'm really sor-"

"Don't." Emily said lifting her hand to stop her, "This was on me." She smiled, "Let me see Liz. I'll see if I can help."

Emily went to walk past her but Lorelai grabbed her arm, "Mom." Emily stopped and looked back at her expectantly; Lorelai's voice was full of gratitude, "Thank you."

Emily squeezed her hand, "Everything will be fine."

Richard and Emily walked past her and gave her hopeful smiles. Lorelai stood out on the porch and felt her heart leap in her chest. Her parents had her back in this completely and it was a new feeling for her. But to be honest...this was the best Christmas present anyone could have given her. All she ever wanted was them to have her back. And now they finally did.

Walking back inside, she saw Luke talking to Richard. She saw Luke's poster soften slightly. She knew how nervous he was but she gave him a small smile. When Richard walked into the kitchen to greet Rory and meet Jess, Luke walked over to her with a shocked expression.

"What just happened? Your Dad said your Mom was going to look after Liz and that in the morning he'd be happy to call a center for Liz to go too." He said trying to keep up.

"Apparently they have some experience with this." She took his hands, "If you aren't comfortable with this then it's okay. But I think they really do want to help."

Luke nodded, "I think so too I'm just trying to wrap my head around this." He said putting his hands on his hips, "It never really occurred to me to send her somewhere…"

She sighed sadly, "You don't have too Luke but maybe it could be a good thing for her."

He nodded, "I don't know if she will go willingly."

"Maybe not." She said with a shrug, "But we can try. It could be the thing that helps her turn a new leaf."

Luke swallowed hard, "I just want her to be happy. I want Jess to have a stable life."

Leaning up to kiss him softly, she smiled, "You're a good man Luke. Don't you ever doubt that."

Rory poked her head around the corner, "Luke?"

They pulled away from each other and turned towards Rory, "Yeah kid?"

"I think the potatoes are about done." She said nervously, "I don't know what to do with them."

Luke smiled, "I've got it from here Rory. Thanks." He gave Lorelai another smile and then walked back towards the kitchen.

Lorelai held out her hand and Rory walked over to her, she smiled at her Mom and asked softly, "Is he okay?"

Lorelai sighed and wrapped an arm around her daughter, "He's sad honey. Plus I can tell he feels bad that this is happening today of all days. You know he always wants things to be perfect for you."

Rory smiled sadly, "Families are complicated. We're proof of that."

"Are you okay?" Lorelai asked tugging at her hair, "This is a lot to take in…"

Rory shrugged, "Got a little nervous when I saw Liz at first and Jess is…" She grimaced, "He's angry."

"You can't really blame him can you? Think about how angry you've felt towards your Dad. His Dad isn't around and Liz's behavior hasn't been great either. He's probably really scared." Lorelai said.

Rory nodded, "I don't doubt it. I feel bad. I didn't really know what to say to him...he hasn't said much to anyone other than Luke."

"He's probably just uncomfortable and nervous honey. This is a lot for him too." She said giving her a squeeze.

"Hey Mom?" Rory asked softly.

Lorelai smiled and ran a hand through Rory's soft hair, "Yeah?"

"Thank you for always being there for me." She said with a smile, "You've been the most incredible Mom and I don't deserve you."

Lorelai shook her head and leaned down to kiss her daughter's head, "You deserve the world beautiful girl. Never doubt that." She gave her a hug and pulled back, "Let's go help with dinner. Try and make this as normal as possible."

Rory smiled and walked with her back to the kitchen.

* * *

Upstairs, Emily sat on the side of the tub with a wet towel dabbing at Liz's forehead. Liz groaned and looked over at her, "Who are you again?"

"I'm Lorelai's Mother. My name is Emily." She said trying to sound comforting. "We're here to help you."

Liz looked up at her through hazy eyes, "You're fancy."

Emily looked down at her dress and frowned, "Excuse me?"

"Fancy clothes." She said stiffly, "I can tell. You're rich."

Emily pulled at her clothes, "My husband does very well for himself, yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

Liz snorted, "Why the hell are you sitting in a bathroom with me when you could be at some big party?"

Emily sat up straighter, "Lorelai is my daughter and Luke is her boyfriend. They want you to be well and I've helped a friend through this before."

"This?" Liz asked with a raised eyebrow, "What exactly is this?"

Emily was quiet for a few moments, "We both know what it is. And I think we both know what will happen if you continue on this way."

"I don't suppose that Luke let you bring up a little something for me, did he?" She asked hopefully.

Liz laughed, "What do you think?"

Liz sighed and leaned against the sink, "Oh God...I feel sick."

"Would you like me to get you some water?" She asked reaching her hand out to her and dabbing her forehead, "Something to eat?"

"I don't think I can eat anything at the moment." She groaned and leaned towards the toilet, "How mad is Luke?"

Emily shook her head, "I haven't seen him yet but I can't imagine he's mad Liz. I think he's more sad and worried about you."

Tears burned in Liz's eyes, "He's always sad and worried about me. I'm such a screw up."

Emily sighed and put the face cloth down, "We all make mistakes Liz. But...if you're willing my husband and I know a place you can go. Somewhere to get better away from all of this."

Liz tensed, "Rehab?"

Emily nodded, "What do you think about that?"

"I can't afford it." Liz said with a shake of her head, "And I don't want Luke spending anymore money on me. He's sent me so much for Jess and for me...bailed me out. Paid my rent." She sniffled "I can't ask for more."

"Why don't we worry about that later?" She asked, "You need to say yes before we talk about money." She paused, "But take it from me Liz...I missed thirteen years of my daughter's life. Someday you'll look back at this moment and regret not trying to make a change if you say no. You have a son who needs you."

Liz gasped and put a hand over her mouth, "I've been a terrible Mother."

Emily smiled sadly, "I was a terrible Mother for a long time too. But now, I'm trying to be better. Why don't we work on it together?"

Liz narrowed her gaze at her, "You surprised me. I thought you'd be an uptight bitch with clothes like that."

Emily laughed, "Oh I can be...must be all the Christmas spirit going straight to my head. I'll be better in the morning." She teased.

Liz started to laugh until she felt a wave of nausea hit her. Emily was right there to rub her back when she needed it. This wasn't going to be an easy road but it was one that only had two destinations. Success or failure. And neither of them was ready to accept failure.

* * *

Everyone sat together at dinner (minus Liz who was asleep upstairs) in the guest room. They did their best to keep it as happy and lively as possible. But they were all worried about the person upstairs.

Afterwards, Rory opened a few gifts from her grandparents, having already opened gifts with Luke and Lorelai in the morning. But she felt guilty opening them in front of Jess. He was sitting nervously in the corner. Lorelai did her best to keep him involved but he wasn't very talkative. Luke gave them both hopeful and thankful smiles when he got their eyes.

Emily came down the stairs and smiled, she gave Luke a look that made him think she wanted to talk to him. He watched her walk into the kitchen and he glanced at Lorelai nervously. She stood up and walked with him to talk to Emily. Emily was washing her hands in the sink, she turned towards them both and smiled.

"She's awake." She said as she wiped her hands off, "Still not feeling great but she's awake. She wants to talk to you." She said looking at Luke.

He took a deep, shaky breath, "Emily I'm-"

She put her hand up and smiled, "She's willing to get treatment but I can tell she's afraid. She seems to be worried about money as well. She's not willing to ask you for money but she can't afford it either."

"I'll figure it out." Luke said quickly, "If she is really going to make an effort I'll help."

Emily frowned, "I'd like to help."

Lorelai stood up a little straighter and walked towards Luke, "Mom…"

Emily turned towards her daughter, "You are still planning on opening the Inn, correct?"

She shifted nervously, "That's the plan yes. But-"

"And Rory told your Father that she is thinking she wants to go to a private school after all. Those are both things that will require a lot of money." She said.

Lorelai nodded, "True but-"

"I've been a terrible Mother." Emily said as her bottom lip trembled, "Your Father threw himself into work to try and deal with the pain and now we have all this money just sitting there. I'd like to help in this situation. Just as we would like to help with Rory going to school and if you need money for the Inn we can figure that out as well. Please let me help…"

Luke stared at her for a moment, "Emily I don't know what to say…"

She smiled sadly, "Luke I have many regrets in my life. The biggest being that I wasn't there for Lorelai when she needed me most." She closed her eyes tightly, "I am sure that you have a very unpleasant opinion of me."

He sighed, "Truth?" She smiled sheepishly but nodded, "I've been very angry about what happened...about what you did or really didn't do. And I told you that I'm going to have Lorelai's back no matter what. But you here...accepting today for what it is shows me that maybe you have changed."

She let out a shaky breath, "I'm trying."

He nodded, "Thank you." He cleared his throat, "Can I go talk to her?"

Emily nodded, "Sure. Just remember she's fragile...and she feels bad enough as it is."

Luke nodded. He turned back to Lorelai who gave his hand a gentle squeeze and then he turned to walk back towards the living room. He caught Jess's gaze but his nephew quickly turned away. Walking up the stairs, Luke tried to remind himself to stay calm. He stood outside the bedroom door and knocked softly. When he heard Liz call out to him he stepped in and shut the door behind him.

It was the smallest room in the house, not much of a bedroom but it would do for now. Luke stepped into the room and stood at the end of the bed. Liz sat up and looked at him nervously. She brushed some hair behind her ear sighed, "Guess I really fucked up this time, huh?"

Luke sighed and sat down on the bed beside her, "What do you want me to say?"

"I'm so sorry." She said softly, "I had it pretty well together before. Slipped up here and there but after I saw you last I freaked out Luke. Seeing you like that scared me to death and I started panicking. I went home and called anyone I knew who could give me something so I could just forget and then it just spiraled from there."

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked turning towards her, "Tell me what was going on…"

She laughed sadly and wiped at her eyes, "Luke you were just recovering from a near death experience. You had enough on your plate."

"But you're still my sister." He said softly, "I mean have I never not been there when you asked me to be? Sure I've been grumpy about it but I've been there, haven't I?"

"Always." She said reaching for his hand, she held it between hers firmly, "You've never let me down Big Brother. But I always let you down."

"You have a chance to get it right this time Liz." He said nudging her, "I really want you to do this."

She cringed, "I'm scared."

He nodded, "I know. But you deserve better than this Liz and so does Jess. You need to try." She started fidgeting and he took her hand and pulled it closer to him, "I've never asked you for anything have I?" She shook her head, "Well I'm asking now. Please go and get some help. Mom and Dad would never have wanted this for you."

A whimper escaped her lips, "I miss them so much."

Luke swallowed hard, "So do I. They loved you Liz and they wanted what was best for both of us. We've both struggled a lot since they died but I think we can turn a new leaf. I'm so happy with Lorelai and Rory. Maybe now this is your chance too."

Liz smiled, "She's great Luke. I think I may have been a little harsh...I was angry and pretty desperate."

Luke sighed, "She's tough. She can handle it."

She grimaced slightly, "I may have mentioned Mom's ring...and asked why she wasn't wearing them yet."

Luke froze, "Liz…"

"I'm sorry." She said quickly, "I'm so, so so sorry!"

Luke sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Look...I need you to be really in this Liz. No half assing it. You need to really try. Alright? We can't keep doing this."

She nodded, "Okay. I hear you."

Luke looked up at her and smiled sadly, "You should get some sleep. We'll figure out some more things in the morning." He went to get up but she grabbed his hand, "What?"

"I love you big brother." She said in a raw, scared voice.

Luke inhaled gently and leaned forward to kiss her head, "I love you too sis."

He left Liz to sleep off the rest of her high. He leaned against the bedroom door and stood in the hallway, listening to Emily and Richard talk to Rory in the living room. This was not the Christmas he had been expecting. But at his age he was beginning to see that life never really ended up they way you expected it too. Walking downstairs again he caught Jess's eye again but he once again turned away. Noticing that Lorelai wasn't in the living room, he walked to the kitchen and found her washing up dishes from dinner.

Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled the side of her head, "Not exactly the Christmas reunion with your parents you were hoping for."

Lorelai turned the water off, wiped off her hands and turned back to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and tried to smile up at him, "Maybe not. But in someway it was good. Showed me a new side to them."

Luke nodded, "I can't believe how calm they were about everything."

"Maybe time really does change us." She said with a shrug, "We'll see I guess." She lifted her hand and tugged at the collar of his shirt, "How's she doing?"

He shrugged, "She's scared but she says she's willing to try rehab."

Lorelai nodded, "Good. That's the first step right? We'll take this one day at a time."

He nodded, "I guess that's all we can do. We'll have to talk more to your parents about the money thing...because I'm not sure if I'm totally okay with it."

"Let's just get her in there and we'll figure out the rest." She said to him, "But there is something else we need to talk about."

Luke pulled her closer, "What's that?"

She looked deep into his eyes and said, "Jess."

Luke sighed and pulled away, "Crap. I didn't even think about what this would mean. I mean Liz getting help is great but then that leaves him totally alone. His Dad hasn't been around ever and we have no other family. I wouldn't trust any of her friends with him either. Kid's been through enough as it is."

"He'll stay here." Lorelai said without missing a beat.

Luke stopped in his tracks and turned towards her, "What?"

She smiled and answered again, "He's going to stay here in this house with us."

A slow breath left his lips and he shook his head, "Lorelai no. If anything I'll go back to the apartment for awhile and stay with him. We can-"

"Absolutely not." She said shaking her head adamantly, "Not a chance in hell that is happening."

Luke frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Why not?"

"This is your home now." She said looking him square in the eye, "We made a commitment to each other. We also agreed that you wouldn't use the apartment to escape when things get tough."

Luke frowned, "I wouldn't be escaping us. I'm just trying to do what's right for everyone."

"What's right for everyone is for us all to be here figuring it out together. This isn't going to be easy Luke. Jess is probably very angry and has great reason. I want to help." She said reaching for him.

Luke softened slightly, "Lorelai I love you for saying that but I can't ask you to do this for me."

She smiled and reached up to place her hands on his shoulders, "Luke since the moment I met you, even before we started dating you've been there for me no questions asked. You've never turned your back on me when things got a little complicated in my life and I refuse to do that with you."

He smiled, "Yeah but-"

She shook her head again, "I'm going to tell you what you've told me before. You don't have to ask for my help Luke. I'm offering. And in this case...I'm not really offering. I'm demanding. That boy needs a home and people to look out for him until things with Liz settle down. We can give him that. It will probably be challenging but I think we can do this. He deserves to be somewhere safe."

"You're incredible. You know that?" He asked in a shaky voice, "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." Lorelai said with a smile, "Just kiss me and accept it."

"But what about Rory? This is her house too and this would be another huge change for her." He said nervously.

Lorelai opened her mouth to respond but another voice echoed throughout the room, "Rory thinks that if you try stalling anymore she's going to lose her mind."

Luke and Lorelai both turned towards the voice, "Rory…" Luke whispered.

Rory smiled, "Mom's right. Jess needs a safe place right now. I've been lucky enough to have you both take care of me but I'm willing to share." She shrugged, "He's part of your family right?" Luke nodded, "Then that makes him part of our family too."

Luke felt like his heart could burst from his chest at any moment. He knew he loved these two but he didn't know his love could grow this much. He felt overwhelmed and scared but he knew that if they had his back he would make it through this. It wasn't going to be easy by any means, but family is family and you never turn your back on family...

* * *

 **I am hoping to find time to write more in the next few days. Thanks guys! You really are the best!**


	49. Chapter 49

Two days later, arrangements had been made for Liz to enter treatment in New Hampshire for at least the next 30 days. Richard and Emily had made sure she got into the best possible facility and she even had her own private room. The 26th had been a rough day. Liz spent most of it going through withdrawals and going in between hysteria about leaving and anger, refusing to take the chance. Each time someone in the house talked her down (except Rory and Jess) and helped her go back to sleep.

Early the next morning, Lorelai rolled over and bed to find Luke wide awake. He was staring up at the ceiling, one hand behind his head, clearly deep in thought. Reaching out, she placed a hand on his chest and rubbed it comfortingly, "Luke?"

It took him a moment but he finally turned his head towards her, "Hey."

Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Luke…" She whispered, "She's going to be okay. This will be good for her. She needs this time to take care of herself."

Turning away from her, he glanced up at the ceiling again and thought for a moment. She waited patiently for him to speak to her. She knew this wasn't easy for him and she wanted to be as supportive to him as possible.

"You think she can do it?" Luke asked softly, "You think she can really turn her life around?"

He couldn't hide the rawness in his voice and it broke her heart. She could almost feel the fear and worry pouring out of him. She knew that he wanted his sister to get better. He wanted her to turn her life around and be there for her son. But after years of her disappointing him, she understood why he was worried.

"Luke I can't tell you that she will fix all her problems in the next 30 days. You know that." She said with a frown, "I wish I could. I want to believe that she can do this that she is really ready but I can't do it for her. She's going to have to put the work in."

He sighed and turned towards her, "That's what I'm worried about. I love my sister but she's never been one to work hard for anything."

"Maybe she'll surprise you this time around." She said with a hopeful smile, "Maybe she's tired of this life too."

"Yeah maybe," He said with a shrug, "I just want her to be happy ya know? And mostly I want her to want it for Jess."

"I know." She whispered leaning forward to kiss him, "I know. Everything is going to be okay."

He sighed and leaned in, resting his chin in the curve of her neck, "You really want Jess to stay here?"

"Luke we're not having this argument again." She said as she started to run a hand through his hair, "Jess needs stability. We can give him that."

"Yeah but Lorelai it's going to be hard." He said with a sigh, "He's been through a lot. He's angry and not very trusting. Now he's going to be thrust into a new house with his Uncle who he barely ever sees and two other people he doesn't know at all. He's not used to the small town environment."

"He's also not used to living in the same environment for more than a few months at a time." She said softly.

Luke groaned and rolled over, running a hand over his face he sighed, "This isn't going to be a walk in the park Lorelai."

"You think I don't know that?" Lorelai asked with a frown, "Hon it's gonna be really hard. And it's going to be a huge adjustment for all of us. But he is your family. I'm not turning my back on him."

"And I love you for that but-" He sat up a little but she shook her head and shut him down.

"He's a 13 year old boy who needs a place to stay Luke. He needs people who give a shit and who will look after him. There's no other choice in this situation." She said giving his arm a squeeze.

Luke smiled, "We're really doing this?"

"We're really doing this." She said with a nod, "And your sister is really going to go to rehab and give this a real try. I don't know what's going to happen but I do know that we're going to figure it out together."

Luke down at her for a moment before leaning down to capture her lips with his, "I don't deserve you."

She smiled and traced the worry lines on his face, "And I don't deserve you either so I guess we're even."

Luke chuckled and leaned down to kiss her again. She pulled him flush against her body and wrapped her arms around him needing to feel him as close as possible. If there was anyway to make his anxiety go away, she was willing to do it. All she wanted in this world was to make this man happy…

* * *

By mid morning, Richard pulled up in front of the house. He agreed to take Luke and Liz up to New Hampshire to help her settle in. Luke was nervous about the ride home without his sister, but he was incredibly grateful for Richard and Emily's help and support in this. They could have taken this very badly; instead they were agreeing to help every step of the way. Money was something they were going to discuss later once things settled down and Liz was away. But for now they had to take things one-step at a time.

Lorelai was upstairs packing Liz a bag of extra toiletries and necessities while she was gone. She even slipped in some of her own clothes since she hadn't brought much with her. She was just zipping up the bag when she heard a knock on the door, turning she saw Liz standing nervously in the doorway.

Lorelai smiled, they hadn't spoken much in the last two days except for Liz's slight outburst towards her. "Hey…" She lifted the bag; "I packed some stuff for you. Toothbrush, tampons, extra clothes and such…not sure what the rules for all of it is but Luke can just bring it back if-"

"Thank you." Liz said stepping into the room, "I just-"

Lorelai put her hand up and shook her head, "No need to thank me Liz. We want you to get the help you need."

Liz fidgeted with her hands as she walked further into the room, "I wasn't very kind to you the other night. The things I said were rude. I was just withdrawing and feeling frustrated. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Lorelai nodded slowly, "I know that. It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"He does love you." She said looking at her straight in the eyes, "Luke...he loves you so much. I can see it in his eyes. He lights up around you and even when he's talking about you. I haven't ever seen him like this."

Lorelai swallowed hard and looked down at the floor, her cheeks flushed, "Liz I love your brother very much. I told you that before. He's more than I deserve but I'd do anything to make him happy."

"Including taking in his nephew while his crazy sister tries to get her shit together?" She asked with a sad laugh.

Lorelai lifted her head and sighed, "Liz…"

"You don't have to do this." She said shaking her head, "I can ask a friend or-"

"No." Lorelai said shaking her head, "I want to do this. Jess is Luke's nephew and he should be with family. I'm happy to do it."

Liz's face crumpled, she placed a hand over her mouth and started to cry, "I've been the worst mother. I've screwed him up."

"Oh Liz…" She walked over to her and ushered her towards the bed, sitting her down she rubbed her back soothingly, "I understand how hard it is to be a single Mother. You did the best you could."

"Did I?" She asked, her voice wavered, "Did I really though? I could have tried harder. But I didn't."

Lorelai didn't know how to respond, she didn't want to say the wrong thing. Instead she took her hand and squeezed it gently, "You're trying now."

Liz smiled sadly, "What if it's too late? What if he never forgives me?"

"Liz I can't tell you what's going to happen. But I can tell you that I had a terrible relationship with my own parents and right now we're trying to repair it. There are good days and bad days but it's worth it. And if you show Jess that you really are trying to make a change not only for you but for him too...that will mean the world to him." She said in hopes of comforting her.

"I really do love him. He's a good boy he's just-" She sniffled, "He's never had the kind of opportunities he deserves. He's smart and talented but he's never had the chance to show people that."

"Well I look forward to getting to know that side of him." Lorelai said squeezing her hand.

Liz looked up at her with tear filled eyes, "Lorelai please-"

"I swear I won't let anything happen to him." She said feeling the tears well up in her own eyes. The idea of being separated from Rory for any amount of time was too much to bear. She couldn't imagine what Liz was feeling. "I'll take good care of him."

Liz's chin wobbled as she leaned forward to wrap her arms around her, "Thank you." She whispered into her hair.

Lorelai held her back and whispered, "Anytime."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Lorelai and Liz went downstairs to join everyone out on the porch. Luke and Richard were talking by the truck and Rory was sitting out on the porch trying to talk to Jess. He was staring off into the distance making it clear he wasn't interested in what Rory was saying. Lorelai gave her a hopeful smile and then cocked her head towards Luke and her Father. Rory got the hint and walked towards Luke while Lorelai squeezed Liz's arm encouragingly.

Liz smiled and waited until both of them were gone before turning to her son. He stood leaning against the porch railing, staring down at the ground, his arms crossed over his chest and his lips were set in a straight, defiant line. His whole body was tense and she could tell that this wasn't going to be easy. She just hoped she could get through the goodbye without falling apart completely.

"Hey kid…" She said reaching a hand out to pat his arm, "My friend Maura is gonna ship out some of your stuff for you. And Uncle Luke is going to enroll you in school here after the holiday break." When Jess didn't respond she pushed on, "I uh-I'm signed up for the thirty day program but have the option of staying longer if I feel like I need more time…"

Jess snorted, "Who the hell could fix you in just 30 days? Why don't you sign up for the next 30 years? I won't even realize you're gone. Won't be any different than life has been."

Liz's heart jumped in her chest, "Jess...I'm not just doing this for me. I'm doing it for you too."

"Doing what for me? Abandoning me with an Uncle I hardly know and his crazy girlfriend and her annoying daughter?" He asked glaring at her.

His voice had risen and the four pairs of eyes from the car traveled towards them. Lorelai pulled Rory close and whispered something to her. Luke went to step in but Richard grabbed his arm and gave him a look to let him know they had to do this themselves. Reluctantly, Luke stepped back and leaned against the car again trying his best not to pry.

"I know it's not the ideal situation." Liz said trying not to cry, "But Luke and Lorelai will take good care of you. You'll be living in a real house not like the crap holes we've been staying in. You'll have food all the time and clean clothes and-"

"And I have to get used to a new school all over again?" He asked shaking his head, "And I'm sure this one is gonna be a real drag. I mean what kind of town is this? It's a joke right? Something out of a 1960's musical!"

Liz cringed, "It's a good town Jess. I grew up here and-"

"And look how well you turned out." He said leaning into her, he had such anger and fear in her eyes it made her want to numb the pain but she knew she couldn't.

Liz looked down and shook her head, "Jess you will never know how sorry I am. I will never be able to fix this for you but I really am trying to get better for all of us. It may not seem like that but I am."

"Yeah right." Jess said with a laugh, "Like it will even last anyway. You'll go into treatment say you're all cured and then screw me over again."

"I'm going to do better this time." She said quickly, "You'll see. It will be dif-"

"Different?" He asked looking back up at her, "You always say that and it never is."

Luke could still hear everything; he turned to Richard who gave him a slow nod. He quickly walked over to his sister and nephew and stepped in, "Liz it's time to go."

She gave him a pleading look but he just nodded encouragingly, "Luke- She paused and then turned towards Jess again, "I'll try and call when I can okay? Just...please listen to your Uncle and Lorelai. They want what's best for you and-" Her voice cracked, she shook her head and leaned in to pull him into his arms. Jess stayed frozen against her, not lifting his arms to hug her back but she didn't let go, "I love you Jess. I really do." She kissed the side of his face and pulled away, "I'm sorry."

She walked away without looking at him again because she knew she'd run if she did. It was too hard to face him. Jess watched Liz say goodbye to Lorelai and Rory before climbing into the car with Richard's help. Luke turned to his nephew whose eyes looked slightly watery; somehow he knew that he wouldn't cry though. He wasn't going to show anyone that side of him yet. He was a Danes man after all...

"Jess I know this isn't what you expected and I understand why you're angry. But your Mom needs to at least give this a real try if she's ever going to get better." He said to him.

Jess nodded slowly, "And what happens if she comes back and doesn't want to change? What happens if she decides I'm too much work and she gives me up too? You and your girlfriend gonna wanna play house forever with me?"

Luke sighed, "Jess...this is going to be an adjustment for all of us. But we want you to be as comfortable as possible here, okay? We're just trying to hel-"

"You should get on the road before she changes her mind." Jess said pushing off the banister, "See ya."

With a heavy sigh, Luke turned and walked back to Lorelai and Rory. Rory gave him a hug and then headed back towards the house. Lorelai reached for Luke's hands and pulled them against her chest, she tried to smile, "It's going to be okay."

Luke nodded, "You sure you can handle him for the day?"

Lorelai nodded, "Sure. I wrote the book in aggressive teenager. I'll figure it out."

He frowned, "Lorelai-"

"I don't want you to worry about this." She said lowering her hands between them, "Today is going to be hard enough as it is. You have to spend four hours in a car with my Dad alone on the way home." She teased.

He laughed and felt his heart swell, it was so like her to make a joke to try and make him smile, "Yeah because that will be the hardest part of the day."

Smiling sadly, she took a step closer and held his face in her hands, "You are an incredible brother and someday when this is all behind us she will thank you for this. Jess will too when he can learn to accept it. Just give it some time…"

He breathed her in and rested his forehead against hers, "Thank you for always being on my side."

Lorelai lifted her head and kissed his nose, "We make a good team Luke. You and I against the world."

He nodded and pressed his lips to hers, "I love you."

"I love you more." She said with a wink, "I'll be waiting right here. You can do this."

He smiled and kissed her once more, "I'll call when I can."

"Drive safe." She said letting him pull away, she lifted her hand and gave her Father and Liz a wave and watched them drive away.

When the car was gone completely, she turned and walked back to the house. She found Rory sitting alone in the living room watching TV. She looked around in hopes of seeing Jess but wasn't totally surprised when she didn't see him. Rory nodded her head towards the stairs and Lorelai smiled before climbing them. The spare room's door was cracked open slightly and she nudged it open slowly.

Jess was sitting on the edge of the bed resting his head in his hands, his shoulders shook slightly and her heart broke for him, "Jess."

His head snapped up and he sniffled, turning away from her he wiped at his eyes, "What, you don't knock?"

She cringed, "Sorry...I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine." He said still not turning towards her, "She gone yet?"

Lorelai stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, "They just left, yes."

"Good riddance." He said turning back to her, "Look you don't have to do the caring almost Aunt thing. If you don't want me here I can find somewhere else to stay. No big deal."

Lorelai frowned and walked over to sit beside him on the bed, "Jess we want you here."

He laughed, "Yeah right. You already have a 13-year-old daughter. You really want to add a 13 year old messed up kid to the mix? I'm sure that will be real good for your relationship."

Lorelai sighed, "You want honesty? Because I can give you honesty Jess. I'm often known for being a little too blunt."

Jess turned towards her and nodded, "Try me."

She turned her body so she was facing him, "I don't think this is going to be easy. I think it's going to be hard on all of us but that doesn't mean that I don't want you here."

"Why the hell do you care what happens to me? You just trying to keep Luke happy so he doesn't leave you? Like having a man to help pay the bills? Don't want to scare him away?" He teased.

She tensed, trying to remind herself that he was an angry kid and was lashing out at her without meaning too, "I care because you're a 13 year old kid who doesn't deserve this. And yes partially for Luke because I do love him. He worries about you. He has worried about you. He didn't know how to get a hold of you before but now he wants to try to-"

"To what? Be my Dad? My Dad didn't want me." Jess said shaking his head, "Never even met him."

Lorelai opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by another voice, a voice she knew well, "My Dad didn't want me either."

Both Lorelai and Jess turned to see Rory standing nervously in the doorway with a box in her hands, "What?" Jess asked.

Rory stepped into the small room and put a box down on the floor, "My Dad didn't want me either. I know who he is and I've seen him but I probably would have been better off if I didn't know him."

Jess glared at her, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I get why you're angry but you could try being a little nicer to my Mom and Luke. They are both trying to do the right thing and give you a place to live. They didn't have to do this." She said shaking her head.

"They don't have to do it now. I can leave." He said stubbornly.

Rory laughed, "And where are you going to go? You're a 13 year old kid with no money."

Jess's jaw tightened, he turned to Lorelai, "I heard you took off on your own at 16. You did it."

"First of all there's a difference between 16 and 13." Lorelai said with a sigh, "Not that much of a difference but still. Jess it wasn't easy. It was hard as hell and I got really lucky because I stumbled upon someone willing to take me in. I never would have survived if Mia hadn't let us stay at the Inn." She said shaking her head.

"I could do it." Jess said standing up quickly, "I can take care of myself."

Lorelai's heart sped up slightly, "Jess…"

"I can!" He yelled angrily, his eyes showed fear but she had a feeling he was going to try and see this thing through, "Watch me!"

Rory glanced at her Mother to see what she was going to do, how she would stop him. It shocked her when she saw Lorelai staying put in her spot on the bed. Jess grabbed the one small bag he had and pushed past Rory, knocking her into the hall. She stumbled and then turned towards her Mom with wide eyes; she wouldn't really let him walk out of the house, would she?

Jess stomped down the stairs and flew open the front door. Rory kept looking towards the hallway and back to her Mom. When the door slammed shut, she jumped and turned towards her Mother again, "Mom! You can't just let him walk out like that."

Lorelai sighed and pushed herself off the bed, "Rory-"

"Luke will be devastated!" Rory yelled pointing out of the room, "We have to go after-"

"You stay here." She said as she pushed past Rory and walked down the hallway.

Lorelai stayed calm as she walked down the stairs and into the foyer. She grabbed her keys from the table and opened the front door; she stopped when she saw Jess standing in the middle of the front lawn. Rory came bounding up behind her Mother and skidded to a halt when she saw Jess from afar.

"Mom-" Rory started, but Lorelai put her hand up and shook her head, letting her know she wanted her to go back inside.

Lorelai walked out the front door and down the front steps. From behind him, Rory could see the rise and fall of Jess' shoulders. He was breathing heavy and clearly torn about what to do. There was part of her that knew he probably was capable of running away. He'd do it to prove he didn't need anyone. Something she would have done and in some ways did…

But she also knew that he was still young and deep down he was just a scared and confused boy, "You won't make it a foot into town without one of the nosey neighbors calling to tell me where you're heading. You might as well save us all the time and trouble now by just coming back inside."

Jess glared at her out of the corner of his eye but didn't move from his spot. His jaw tensed and he pulled his bag up higher on his shoulder. She saw his feet move back and forth on the grass as if he was fighting the urge to run for it.

"Look you don't know me." Lorelai said slipping her keys in her back pocket, "I understand that this whole situation is weird. You've been left here without anyone asking you what you want. But you have to know that we are trying to do what's best for you."

Jess turned towards her, "You're right, no one asked me if I wanted this."

She nodded once, "I'm sorry. But unfortunately there are times when adults have to make decisions for kids-"

"I'm not a kid." He said defensively.

She smiled, "No. You're not. Mostly because I think you've seen a lot more than you should have at this age. You've had to grow up pretty fast." He didn't respond, only looked down at the ground, so she pushed on, "I understand why you're angry about a lot of things and you have every right to feel that way Jess. I respect that anger but I really do hope that you decide to stay because despite what you may think your Uncle and I do care about what happens to you. And we're going to try and make this as comfortable for you as possible."

Jess breathed heavily for a few minutes before lifting his head to look at her, "I don't know you."

His voice sounded scared and it broke her heart, "I know. And I don't know you. But maybe we can get to know each other and both do the best we can, okay?"

He scrunched up his nose, trying to ward off the tears, "What happens now?"

"That's up to you." Lorelai said shifting her weight to her other leg, "We can either go back inside and start over or you can run like you said you wanted too. But I gotta be honest Jess...it's already almost below freezing. The chances that you make it through the night are pretty slim. And even if you don't think so...that would break a lot of people's hearts."

Jess sighed and let his bag fall to his side, "This sucks."

Lorelai tried to smile sympathetically, "I know." She put her arm out, "Will you please come back inside?"

It took him a moment but Jess lifted the bag again and turned to walk towards the house. He stopped at the base of the porch steps, turned towards Lorelai and whispered, "I'm sor-"

She shook her head, "Don't be. I get it. I really do." She put an encouraging hand on his back, "Come on. It's cold out here."

When they got back in the house, Rory wasn't in the living room like Lorelai expected. She followed Jess back up the stairs and they found her unloading another box into Jess' makeshift room. "What are you doing?" Jess asked.

Rory's head snapped up and looked at them, her face flushed, "Your Mom said you like books...I thought I'd lend you some of mine for now so that your room didn't seem so lonely."

Jess reached down and picked up the book on top of the stack, "The Catcher in the Rye?"

"You ever read it?" She asked standing up, "It's one of my absolute favorites."

Jess shook his head, "No. Never read it."

Rory shrugged, "Well...you should give it a try. You can borrow any of these." She said pointing to the boxes, "I've read most of them multiple times. And my bookshelves could probably use a little break from the weight of them. I'm sure Luke would appreciate not having to fix them again."

Jess smiled slightly and sat down on the bed again, "Okay."

Lorelai smiled from her spot in the doorway, she leaned against the doorframe, "I know this room isn't very big...but we can make it functional. We can paint it any color you want. Get you some new sheets and stuff. You can decorate it how you want so you feel at home."

Jess swallowed hard and looked around the small room, "I've never really had a home before…"

Lorelai's heart ached in her chest, she stood up a little straighter and waited until he turned towards her, "Well I want you to think of this as your home too. You are welcome and wanted here Jess. Okay? Anything you need...you just ask."

Jess nodded and looked away, "Okay…"

Rory turned towards her Mom and walked towards her, "I'm gonna go to my room."

Lorelai smiled and put a hand on her back as she walked out of the room, "Okay." When Rory was gone, she turned back to Jess, "Do you need anything right now?"

Jess sighed, "I'm kind of tired. Didn't sleep well last night...would it be okay if I try and take a nap?" He turned back towards her, "Then maybe we can talk about decorating the room…"

Lorelai smiled, "Sure. Of course. I'll be downstairs if you need anything, okay?"

Jess nodded, "Okay." Lorelai turned to walk out of the room but he called out to her, "Lorelai?"

She turned back to him and offered another hopeful smile, "Yes?"

He smiled nervously, "Thanks for actually giving a shit about me."

She laughed slightly, "Don't mention it kid."

Lorelai turned again and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She walked down the steps, and towards her daughter's room. She found Rory sitting up on her bed listening to some music and looking at a magazine. Lorelai stepped into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, "That was very nice of you, letting Jess borrow those books."

Rory closed her magazine and placed it beside her, "It was the least I could do. This has to be pretty scary for him."

"Yes it does." She put her hand on her daughter's leg and squeezed it, "Are you okay?"

Rory shrugged, "Why wouldn't I be?"

The look on her face betrayed her, Lorelai could tell that even though Rory had suggested this happen, she was worried about how it would play out, "Rory this is a big change for all of us. It's going to be hard. It's okay for you to be a little nervous about it."

Rory sighed and looked at her again, "I mean is it a little weird? Yeah...it is. But he's Luke's nephew. Luke's been there for us always, no questions asked. I know this is important to him. Plus, I can't imagine being in his shoes. We're the same age and I would never survive on my own. It's not fair for him to be punished for the mistakes his parents made."

"No he shouldn't." Lorelai said shaking her head, "And that's very grown up of you to say that. I'm proud of you."

Rory smiled, "I'm proud of you."

Lorelai cocked her head to the side, "For what?"

"Well for one, being willing to take on this challenge." Rory said with a smile, "Shows how much you love Luke and are willing to make this work. But I'm also proud of you for making it through being a single Mother without turning into an alcoholic."

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh, she knew it wasn't funny but something about it felt strange, "Oh kid…"

"I know it wasn't easy." Rory said with a shrug, "You could have Mom...you could have given up but you chose to be strong for me and I will never be able to thank you enough for that."

Lorelai smiled and leaned forward to brush back Rory's hair, "Loving you was easy kid. The moment they handed you to me I knew that I'd do anything to keep you happy. I always will." Rory's eyes began to water, "And I also know that this isn't going to be easy for you...so I want you to talk to me, okay? No matter what you talk to me if at any point it's too much for you."

Rory nodded, "Okay."

She leaned forward and kissed the top of her head, "I love you kid. Never question that okay?"

"Never have. Never will." Rory said with a smile.

Lorelai leaned back on the bed, "Jess is taking a nap. He's pretty tired. Wanna watch a movie? Might be the only time for Mommy and Rory time for awhile."

Rory smiled, "I'll pick one out of the cabinet. You get the red vines and leftover apple pie."

"I'm on it." Lorelai said rolling off the bed and walking towards the living room.

Rory watched her go and said a prayer of thanks that her Mom had never let her down…

* * *

Hours later, Liz had been checked into the facility and Luke had sat with her and the Director going over paperwork and rules. Liz had been nervous during the process, her feet tapped on the floor and Luke often had to reach out to hold her hand to calm her. Richard waited out in the car during the process to give them the time they needed.

When it was time to leave, Luke walked Liz to the doors that lead to the private facility. He glanced around and knew that this place was a safe zone for her and exactly where she needed to be. It didn't make it any harder to have to leave her here all alone.

Glancing over at her, he saw that her eyes were welling up with tears, he let out a heavy sigh and reached for her, pulling her into his arms. "Hey…"

She crumpled against his chest and held on tightly, "I'm scared."

He rubbed her back soothingly and tried to keep from crying himself, "I know. I know you are. And that's normal. It's okay. They are going to take good care of you here."

"But what if I can't do it?" She asked pulling away just enough so she could see him, "What if I fail?"

He sighed, "Liz-"

"I've never once followed through with anything in my life." She laughed sadly, "Other than being a total screw up. I seem to be able to follow through and be consistent with that one."

Luke smiled and put his hands on her shoulders, "Liz...do you want to live like this anymore?""

She wiped at her eyes and shook her head, "Of course not. I'm miserable. And I feel terrible because my kid's life is being screwed up because of it too."

"I'm going to take good care of him." He assured her, "I promise Liz. Lorelai and I have everything under control."

"I know." She said with a smile, "I know you won't let anything happen to him. I'm more worried about him hating me for the rest of my life even if I pull it together."

Luke sighed and gave her shoulder a squeeze, "All you can do is show him that you're serious this time. It won't be easy but we at least have to try."

She nodded and looked down, "Okay…"

Luke lifted her chin and smiled, "You can do this Liz. I know you can."

She smiled and leaned forward to hug him tight, "Thank you big brother. For everything."

Luke held her close and kissed the side of her face, "I'll see you soon, okay?"

She nodded as she pulled away, "Okay."

Luke wiped at his own tears as he stepped back and gave her a wave, "Go ahead. You got this."

Liz nodded through her tears and turned around to be checked in. Luke waited until he couldn't see her anymore before leaving. He climbed into the car and let out a heavy sigh.

Richard looked over at him and smiled, "I was going to offer to take you to the bar for a drink but I thought under the circumstances it might be insensitive. But then I also remembered we also have a long drive home…"

Luke laughed sadly, "Thank you Richard. But honestly? I think I just want to go home...see Lorelai and Rory."

"And Jess." Richard said with a smile.

Luke nodded, "And Jess…"

"I think it's very honorable of you to take in your nephew." He said as he started the car and began to drive away.

"You're not worried about what it will mean for Lorelai and Rory?" Luke asked curiously.

"Luke since I've gotten to know you I've learned that you would do anything for the people you love. I'm not worried about your relationship with Lorelai or Rory for that matter. You've proved that you're in this for the long haul." He said as he turned onto the highway.

"I am." Luke assured him, "I have every intention of marrying your daughter when the time is right." He paused, "I was thinking of doing it sooner rather than later but now things are a bit more complicated."

Richard smiled, "My daughter loves you Luke. She's not going anywhere. You should wait until things settle down...my daughter deserves to be able to enjoy her wedding."

Luke nodded, "But you know that I'm serious about her, right? That I'd never do anything to hurt her."

Richard looked over at him and smiled, "I do know that Luke." He paused and looked out at the road, "Are you okay?"

Luke sighed and looked out the window, "I just want her to get better…"

"She will." Richard said softly, "It will just take time."

Luke nodded slowly, "Right. Time…"

They fell into a comfortable silence and Luke tried to stay positive. But he had a feeling that until he saw Lorelai, his nerves were going to get the better of him. She was the only one that seemed to be able to bring him back down.

* * *

Late that night, Lorelai sat in the kitchen going through a catalogue trying to find something nice to get for Jess. Both he and Rory were already fast asleep in bed but she wanted to wait up to see Luke and make sure he was okay. When she heard the front door open she waited patiently for him to come in. He looked tired and a bit lost; he didn't notice her at first.

But when he did, her heart ached for him, "Luke…"

He hung his head again and shook it back and forth. She could see how tense he was and she knew he was trying not to cry. Standing up quickly, she walked over to him and pulled him into her arms. "I'm here. I'm right here…"

Luke clung to her, feeling like if he let go he'd fall apart, "Tell me I did the right thing."

Pulling back she held his face and caressed his cheeks, "Of course you did the right thing. This is what's best for her."

He nodded, "I know but she looked so damn scared Lorelai. Leaving there...I felt like the world's worst brother."

She sighed and leaned forward to kiss him, "You are not the world's worst brother. You are the complete opposite actually. You are doing this for her and for Jess. You do everything for everyone else all the time. You're a good man and an amazing brother."

Luke sighed and leaned into her again, "If that's true then why does it hurt so damn much?"

"It hurts because you care." She assured him, "It hurts because you worry about her and you wish you could take this pain away from her. But you can't babe...this time you can't. This time it has to be her who does the work."

He sniffled and pulled away, "Guess you're right…" He turned towards the table and noticed the catalogue, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for stuff for Jess. I wanted to try and make the room nicer for him...so he feels comfortable." She said with a shrug, "He's scared too."

Luke lifted a hand and pulled at one of her curls, "I love you, did you know that?"

She smiled and leaned forward, "I had a feeling you might." She cupped his face between her hands and leaned forward to kiss him, "And by the way...I love you too."

Luke took a deep breath and pulled her close again, "Thank God for that." He kissed the side of her face, "Can we go to bed now? Face this all in the morning...right now I just need to be close to you."

She smiled and kissed him gently, "You've got me forever Danes."

He let his hand slide down her side and laced his fingers with hers. She gave his hand a squeeze and pulled him towards the staircase. When they got to their room, she pulled him down on the bed and just lay with him because at the moment she knew that's all he needed. She didn't know what happened next but she was damn sure that she was going to protect him until the end just as he had done for her so many times before. It wouldn't be easy but in the end she knew it would be worth it. He was worth it.

* * *

 **Once again, thanks for being such awesome readers! I will try and update as soon as possible. We are so close to the Revival! Can't believe it! Hope I don't lose any of you once it airs and all those new stories hahaha!**

 **PS-I have a new short story called "Let it Be Me" out as well. Check it out if you want a quick read. I have one more chapter for that one coming soon. :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Important Note for my amazing readers:**

 **Wow. I can't believe that I am posting chapter 50 to what was supposed to be just a one-shot! This has turned out to be my favorite story out of all the ones I have written. The main reason for that has been all of YOU!  
** **  
** **I really just wanted to take this time to say thank you for being so awesome. I have been writing fanfics on and off for years but never enjoyed it as much as I do now. I suffer from anxiety and depression and often writing is a way for me to deal with my anxiety. It helps me get a way for a little while. I know I'm not perfect. I have spelling and grammar errors all the time but I do my best. I also have dyslexia so writing has been a way to help me try and keep track of my mistakes. However I don't always catch them.**

 **But no matter what you guys always show up, read and review! It motivates me so much and helps me deal with a lot of my own stuff going on. I hope you know how much you are truly appreciated it. So, with that being said, here is chapter 50! I hope all my American readers have a wonderful Thanksgiving holiday week and that all of us have the time to enjoy The Revival on Friday! Can't wait! We've been waiting a long time for this and it's finally here. Enjoy everyone! Thanks again!**

* * *

Three days later, all four members of the Gilmore household were still trying to adjust to this new routine. There were moments of frustration and anger on everyone's parts (especially Jess) but Lorelai and Luke did their best to keep everyone calm. Liz had been able to call finally but Jess had refused to talk to her. Luke had pleaded with him to hear her out but Lorelai convinced him that Jess needed this time away as much as Liz did.

Luke had taken a few days off from the Diner but wanted to head back today. Lorelai had agreed that it was time; she had the week off with Rory and told him she could handle both of them. In fact she planned on taking them shopping so that Jess could buy a few things for his room. Both Rory and Jess were sitting in the living room watching TV while Lorelai and Luke cleaned up breakfast.

"Are you really sure about this?" Luke asked with a heavy sigh as he dried the pan in his hands, "I mean you really want to do this?"

Lorelai smiled and placed a freshly washed glass down on the counter for him to dry next, "Luke he deserves to feel comfortable in his own room. We don't know how long he will actually be here but either way I want him to feel like it's his own space. It's already too small for the poor kid but it's the best we've got. The least we can do is put a fresh coat of paint on and let him pick out some bedding he likes."

Luke sighed and reached for the cup, "You're right." He paused for a moment, "You know we haven't discussed what will happen if Liz decides she needs to stay more than 30 days."

Lorelai turned off the water and dried her hands before turning back to him, "Jess can stay here as long as he needs to. Liz needs to take all the time she needs to sort this all out. To be honest I'm not sure 30 days is reasonable for anyone to figure it all out."

Luke nodded, "I know. But I have a feeling she's not going to want to stay any longer than that."

Lorelai shrugged, "Maybe not. I guess that's something we will have to deal with when the 30 days is up. For now we just need to focus on making Jess feel as comfortable as possible while he is here."

He pursed his lips and looked towards the living room, "I wish he'd talk to her."

"I know." She reached her hand out to him and gave his bicep a squeeze, "But you have to remember he's really hurting Luke. He's kept a lot bottled up inside for a very long time. He needs to deal with this in his own way." She shrugged and smiled sadly, "Take it from someone who went around hating her parents for years, it's not an easy feeling. It's complicated and sometimes it feels like you'll never be able to sort it all out. He needs to do this his way and we have to just let him know we're here when he is ready to talk."

Luke looked at her for a moment, memorizing every part of her face. He shook his head and leaned into her, tilting her chin up he caressed the side of her face, "I wouldn't be able to do this without you. You know that?"

She smiled sadly at him, "Yes you would. You would do it because he's your nephew and you are an honorable man. You would never turn him away."

Luke nodded, "No. He'd be with me but I'd be making mistakes left and right. I needed you to help guide me through this."

Leaning up, she kissed him gently, "Well you're welcome. I'm glad my complicated past is of some service to someone."

Luke laughed and pulled her close again, pressing his lips against hers as he mumbled, "You're nuts."

She gave him a squeeze and felt happy knowing despite all this, she was still able to make him smile, "Never denied it. I just embrace it."

He only laughed again and leaned in to kiss her, but they both jumped back when they heard yelling coming from the other room. Lorelai sighed and turned to walk towards the source of the noise. Luke nervously followed behind her and cringed when he saw Jess and Rory both standing in front of the couch battling over the clicker.

"I said I don't want to watch this!" Rory yelled, "It's weird and creepy!"

Jess tugged the clicker towards him again, "I don't care! You pick such lame kid shows. I want to watch this!"

"No!" Rory yelled back, "You got to pick what we watched last night."

"So? Are you keeping tabs? Man your life must be really boring if that's your source of entertainment!" He teased.

"Shut up!" Rory yelled, "It's not my fault my life isn't as eventful as yours. Just because my Mom isn't a dru-"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!" Lorelai screamed, hands on hips, "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

Both Rory and Jess jumped when they heard Lorelai's voice, they hadn't realized they had an audience, "Mom…"

"That's enough." She said crossing your arms, "No more fighting over the remote. It's time to get ready to go anyway. Both of you go to your rooms and get ready."

Rory's face-hardened and she stomped off towards her room not giving Luke or Lorelai another glance. Lorelai sighed and turned back to Jess, "Jess I'm sorry. Rory isn't usually-"

"I don't care." Jess said turning and walking towards the stairs, "I hate this place! I hate you!"

"Jess!" Luke yelled after him, "Apologize to Lorelai."

Jess ignored him and Luke stepped forward to follow him, Lorelai put her hand on his arm to stop him, "Luke don't."

He turned towards her, "I can't let him talk to you like that. After everything you've done for him. Not happening."

She smiled sadly, "Hon he's an angry and sad teenage boy. It's okay. He doesn't really mean it and what Rory was about to say was so wrong." She shook her head, "I can't believe her…"

"Yeah well Rory is probably just as confused and frustrated as Jess is at the moment. This has turned her life upside down too." He said defending Rory, "We're gonna have to give her some slack too."

She nodded slowly, "I guess you're right. But she still can't say things like that."

Luke sighed and lifted the cap off his head, running his hand through his hair, "I'm exhausted and it hasn't even been a week yet."

She smiled sadly, "Welcome to Parenthood babe. Let's think of this as practice for when we decide to take that step and have more kids."

He groaned, "I take back everything I said. I want to be a bachelor for the rest of my life. This is too hard."

She gasped and smacked him hard on the chest; "You take that back right now Luke Danes!"

He smirked and captured her hand before it could smack him again, "I can't wait to have kids with you."

She beamed up at him and leaned up on her toes to kiss him, "Good. Now go to work and bring home the bacon."

"You aren't referring to money are you?" He asked with a laugh as he stared down at her.

She shook her head back and forth, "No. I mean actual bacon. We're out."

Luke laughed again and pecked her cheek, "You got this?"

She gave him a salute as he stepped back, "Of course. By the time you get home tonight I'll have whipped these two into tip top shape!"

He smiled and winked, "I have no doubt in that. Call if you need anything. Bye."

"Bye babe." She said blowing him a kiss.

Once he had left she climbed the stairs and walked over to Jess's room. She knocked softly on the door and waited for him to answer. It took a few moments, but he finally gave her permission to enter. Pushing the door open, she poked her head around the corner and saw Jess lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey…" She whispered as she walked in and shut the door behind her. "Luke went to work. Just us now." Jess didn't say anything, she walked to the end of the bed and sighed, "Look Jess, what Rory said or was about to say was-"

"Was right." Jess said still not looking at her, "My Mom's a junkie."

Lorelai sighed and tried to joke, "Well if you ask Rory and Luke, I am too. With coffee anyway...and red vines." Jess turned and glared at her, she cringed, "Sorry. Just trying to ease the tension. You'll learn I tend to say the complete wrong thing in awkward situations."

Jess nodded and sat up on the bed, "Okay."

She sighed and went to sit beside him on the bed, "How are you doing? You've been pretty quiet."

Jess shrugged, "What's there to say? I'm stuck here while my Mom figures her shit out. Got no other choice, right?"

She frowned, "I'm afraid not. We want you to be safe and we're just trying to do what's best for you."

He nodded, "Yeah well…"

Lorelai turned to look at him, "I get why you're angry Jess and you have every right to be. If you want to yell and scream sometimes, go for it. Luke and I will understand. But we're all doing the best we can, okay? This is new for all of us. And Luke is worried about your Mom too...it's complicated. Most adult things are."

Jess nodded, "Okay."

She knew that was the best she was going to get, "Okay. Well...I'm going to get ready and then we can head out, okay? We'll pick out some things for your room and grab some lunch on the way home. And then you can pick what we watch for a movie tonight." He opened his mouth to respond but she pointed a finger at him, "But we're not watching anything rated R."

Jess smirked, "Fine…"

Lorelai smiled and stood up to walk out of the room. She gave him one last look and felt a glimmer of hope when she saw that he was still smiling. She closed the door behind her and walked back down the stairs and over to her daughter's room. She heard slightly angry music emanating from the room and knew that this conversation might even be more difficult than the one she just had.

Knocking gently, she cracked open the door and poked her head in, "Safe to come in? Or have you prepared yourself for battle."

Rory sighed and turned her back to her Mom, lying on her bed, facing the window, "Go away."

Lorelai sighed and walked into the room, she sat down on the edge of the bed and put her hand on Rory's back, "Hon. I didn't mean to yell but you know that what you were about to say was wrong. Don't you?"

Rory didn't turn back to her, "Maybe it was. But Jess is still a jerk."

"He's angry babe. And scared." She pleaded with her, "I know this is hard. It's going to be hard for a while but we agreed this was the best place for him. You said it yourself, he's a part of Luke's family which makes him part of our family. Right?"

She heard her daughter sigh before she turned to look at her, "I know. I know you're right it's just...he's really stubborn. I keep trying to talk to him and do stuff with him but he says everything I do and like is stupid."

"He's got a guard up. He's been hurt by a lot of people and he thinks it's safer to be mean than to actually give anyone a chance. It's a normal reaction but still frustrating for the rest of us." She said with a sad smile. "Think about when you've been angry at your Dad...it felt good to lash out at someone else sometimes, didn't it? To try and make someone else feel some pain?"

Rory nodded and began to play with the fringe on her pillow, "Yeah. I can understand that…"

"This is new for all of us. But we just have to try and let Jess deal with this his way and be as supportive as we can, alright? It's not going to be easy and if you get upset, you have every right to be. But please don't say those types of things to him...or at least try not to. You can come and vent to me if you need too." She gave her arm a squeeze.

Rory nodded, "Okay. I'll try." She paused and bit her lip nervously, "Is Luke disappointed in me?"

"Oh honey…" She said as she leaned down to kiss her cheek, "No. He knows how hard this is too. He's not upset. We all say things we don't mean when we're upset. This won't be the last time this happens in your life. It's okay. But I do think you owe Jess an apology."

Rory nodded again, "Okay."

Lorelai smiled and took Rory's hand in hers, "Tell you what, while we all figure this out let's try and set aside some Mom and Rory time okay? It used to just be the two of us and a lot of changes have happened recently. A lot to take in...but with two boys living in the house we still need girl time. Does that help?"

Rory smiled up at her, "I'd really like that."

"Good. Me too." She kissed her cheek again, "Now finish getting ready and we'll head out. If you're good I'll even let you buy a new book."

Rory laughed, "What am I five?"

"When you were five you asked me to buy you a dictionary." Lorelai teased, "You were a strange kid."

Rory smirked, "Well dolls are overrated. I'd much rather be a perfect speller."

Lorelai laughed again and turned to walk out of the room. In the kitchen, she gave herself a moment and congratulated herself on making it through the first of what she was sure would be many arguments to come. No...this wasn't going to be easy but it had to be done. Taking a deep breath, she packed up her bag and waited for Jess and Rory to come down to her so they could leave.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, they pulled up in front of the mall and Lorelai parked the car. They all piled out of the car, Lorelai doing her best to keep them both entertained and excited. They walked into Macy's and glanced around, Lorelai beamed at Jess.

"Is there any particular color scheme you want to go with? I thought we could find bedding you like and pick a paint color after that. I love painting!" She said excitedly.

Rory rolled her eyes, "She loves painting a little too much. I promised Luke I wouldn't let you get any paint samples because you hoard them."

"I do not! I just like to have options for when I want to spice things up a bit." Lorelai said defensively, she turned to Jess, "So, colors? What are you thinking?"

Jess crossed his arms and spoke in a low sarcastic voice, "Black. Like my soul."

Lorelai smirked and glared right back, "What a coincidence. Our souls match!"

Jess snorted, "Yeah right. Your soul has to be like pink with massive amounts of glitter with that personality of yours."

"It's all an act." Lorelai said leaning into him, "Seriously. Ask my Mother. She'll tell you what my soul really looks like."

Jess rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Lorelai sighed and stood up, "I'm going to see if I can find a cart or something so we don't have to carry everything. I'll meet you over by the bedding section."

Rory felt her heart jump in her chest when she watched her Mom walk away. Since they had left the house she hadn't been alone with Jess yet. She knew this would be the perfect opportunity to apologize and she also knew that her Mom was right. This was an adjustment for everyone. Especially Jess.

As much as Rory hated her own father, she couldn't imagine what Jess was feeling being left alone with his Uncle and two complete strangers while his Mom went to rehab. Rory's life was complicated, but not as much as his. Shifting nervously, she started to walk towards the section her Mom had pointed out and Jess soon followed.

They walked in silence for awhile until Rory cleared her throat to break the ice, "So uh...I'm really sorry about what I said." She shrugged, "Or almost said before my Mom stopped me."

Jess grunted, "It's fine. You were just speaking or almost speaking the truth. Forget it."

Rory cringed, "Maybe...but it was still wrong. And I'm sorry."

"Whatever." He said continuing to walk without looking at her.

Rory sighed and stopped walking, "Look I'm trying here. This is new for me too."

Jess turned to look at her, "What?"

"I've never been in this situation either but I do understand what it feels like to hate a parent. I'd like to be friends with you if you let me but you're making it harder." She said sadly, "You can be mad all you want, but can you at least try and give me a chance?"

Jess stared at her for a moment, "Where's your Dad? Your real Dad?"

Rory shrugged, "Couldn't tell you. He comes and goes when he pleases. But I doubt I will see him for a very long time if at all."

"What do you mean?" He asked stepping back towards her, "Why wouldn't you see him again?"

"You know the accident Luke and I were in?" Rory asked, Jess nodded, "Well it was my fault," She blushed, "My Dad's fault really...he showed up to try and get on my good side I think and my Mom and he got into an argument. They didn't know I was standing there and my Dad said that he wished she had had an abortion and I took off. Luke came after me and that's when we got hit by the car."

Jess frowned, "He actually said that? He admitted he never wanted you?"

Rory felt the tears prickling in her eyes, "Yep. I always had a feeling but that just sealed the deal for me ya know? To hear him actually say it just put it all into perspective and I decided I didn't want him in my life at all. What's the point really? If he doesn't want me then why would I try to have a relationship with him? I don't need him. Mom has always been more than enough and now that I have Luke I certainly don't need him."

Jess looked down, "I'm sorry he said that to you."

Rory shrugged, "It is what it is, right? Families are super complicated. I understand that."

Jess took a moment before looking up at her, "I've never met my Dad. He took off from the hospital after I was born. He said he was going to get diapers or something and then never came back. All I know is that his name is Jimmy. He and Mom dated for a while. Uncle Luke and my Grandpa never liked him."

Rory nodded, "I'm sorry. He'll regret not getting to know you someday."

Jess smirked, "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Do you remember your Grandpa at all? Luke misses him a lot. He tells me stories about him sometimes. He's been better about opening up about him but I can tell it's still really hard for him." She said.

Jess shrugged, "I remember a little. I was young when he died and Mom and I were in and out a lot. But he was always really nice to me…" He looked back at her, "So was Uncle Luke. He tried his best but Mom never wanted to stay in one place too long."

Rory nodded and watched him for a moment; "You know your Mom loves you right?"

Jess quickly looked down again feeling his cheeks burn, "She's got a funny way of showing it."

"My Mom says sometimes people get stuck in their own pain and don't know how to get out. They don't mean to hurt people they love but they do and it makes their pain worse which creates this big cycle of pain for everyone. I think that's sort of what your Mom is going through right now." She said softly.

Jess swallowed hard and looked up at her, "Do you think people can change?"

Rory took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest, "I think so. My Grandparents have changed. They both did a lot of hurtful things to my Mom in the past but they've been really great lately. My Mom barely talked to them after I was born and now look at them. I mean I'm sure there will still be times when it's hard but they've come a long way."

"They weren't too happy about her having you so young, huh?" He asked, Rory shook her head, "How old was she anyway?"

"Fifteen when she got pregnant. Sixteen when she had me." Rory said with a shrug.

"Geez." Jess said with a sigh, "Two years older than us. I can't imagine being a parent at that age. How did she do that?"

Rory smiled and looked past him to where her Mom was already going through shelves, "She's pretty amazing my Mom. She's a bit like wonder woman only cooler."

Jess turned and watched Lorelai sorting through things, trying to find something he might like, "She's...perky."

Rory laughed, "You'll get used to it. Part of it is her personality and the rest is the massive amounts of caffeine she makes Luke supply her with."

"Well she probably had to be addicted to coffee to take care of you at such a young age." He pointed out, "Can't blame her. That's a big responsibility for someone so young." He paused, "I just wish my Mom had chosen caffeine instead of drugs…"

Rory turned to him and put a comforting hand on her back, "There's still time for her to switch...maybe she'll really turn her life around this time."

Jess looked down at her hand on his arm, "Yeah maybe."

Rory suddenly felt nervous about the close contact and pulled her hand away, "Either way, we're here for you. We're trying."

Jess looked up at her, "I know. I'm sorry I've been such a jerk...it's just been really hard."

Rory nodded, "I understand." She shrugged, "But hey, this is the most we've spoken since we met. Let's just try and keep this going. And when Luke and my Mom drive you crazy I'll give you tips on how to deal."

Jess smiled, "Okay. Thanks…"

She nodded, "No problem." She turned towards her Mom; "We should go-"

He nodded and started to walk towards Lorelai, "Right. Yeah. Let's go."

Lorelai smiled as they walked up to her, "Why don't you look through some stuff and see if anything catches your eye." She said to Jess, he nodded and walked away, she turned towards her daughter, "Everything okay?"

Rory watched Jess for a moment and then smiled, "I think we've come to an understanding."

"That's my girl." Lorelai said pulling her into her arms, "I knew you'd make me proud." Leaning down she kissed her head, "If you see anything you like too, let me know. It's about time you got a spruce too. You are a teenager now."

"Really?" Rory asked looking up at her, Lorelai just nodded and smiled, "Thanks Mom." She hugged her around her waist, "I'm really glad you're my Mom."

Lorelai felt her heart squeeze in her chest as she held her back, "I'm really glad I'm your Mom too Rory."

Rory pulled away and joined Jess in their quest to look for new bedroom sets for their rooms. Lorelai watched them for a moment and took a deep breath. She knew there would still be hard days but she was going to take this small victory and enjoy it. One day at a time was all they could focus on. The rest would come in time.

* * *

At the Diner, Luke was writing down orders, prepping food and greeting customers. His body was working on overdrive as he tried to get everything done. But in the back of his mind he was also worrying about too many things. He was worried how the day would go with Lorelai and the kids. He was worried that this new arrangement would be too much for Rory. He was worried it would put a strain on his relationship with Lorelai. He was worried that his nephew was never going to let them in. And mostly he was worried about his sister and whether or not she could make this work.

With a heavy sigh, he started to clean up the third cup of coffee he had spilled when he saw a familiar face in the crowd. He smiled when he saw Mia walk up to the counter and sit in front of him, pulling off her coat. She reached across the counter and gave his arm a squeeze, "I know that look well. It's the same look your father wore when he was incredibly worried about something. Want to talk about it?"

Luke smiled sadly, "Just still trying to adjust to all of this. It's a lot to take in. And I'm worried about how it affects Lorelai and Rory. They are being great but I know this is huge for them too."

"Lorelai and Rory love you, Luke. They are here for you and are going to do whatever it takes to help. This isn't going to scare them away." She said smiling and shaking her head, "You have been there through everything for them and now it's there turn to be there for you."

Luke nodded slowly and leaned against the back of the counter, "Yeah I guess."

She said the pain form in his face again, "You're more worried about Jess and Liz."

He looked down at the ground, "You know my sister Mia. She's never been one to follow through with anything. She'll try but I honestly don't know if I believe that she can really do this and stick to it."

"You know I can't tell you for sure one way or another." Mia said with a shrug, "I wish I could. It kills me that I couldn't protect you both from this. I made a promise to your Mom before she died that I would look after you both and sometimes I feel that I really failed her."

Luke saw the regret and sadness fill Mia's eyes; he reached across the counter again and took her fragile hand in his, "Mia, you were there for us. Sometimes we just pushed you away because we were in pain. You did the best you could do and Mom knows that."

The older woman sniffled sadly, "I guess…" She glanced back up at him, "Have you talked to her since she went in?"

Luke nodded, "A little here and there. She's still earning phone privileges so it's pretty limited. She wanted to talk to Jess but he's been pretty hesitant. Lorelai says I shouldn't push him too much."

"She's probably right." Mia said nodding her head, "He needs to take sometime for himself and figure out how he feels. It's a lot for such a young kid to take in. How's he doing?"

Luke sighed, "He's...he's struggling." He said, "I can see it in his face. He doesn't say much but he looks conflicted. His eyes give him away."

Mia smiled sadly, "That's a Danes man family trait...you and your Father never spoke much either but your eyes say it all. That's how I knew you loved Lorelai before you too started dating."

He blushed, "Maybe I'll have to invest in some sunglasses."

She laughed, "Then you'd have to give up the hat. You can't wear both...too much." She nodded towards the top of his head, "I notice you got a new one."

Luke nodded, "I did. Gift from Lorelai." He blushed and looked down, "She said something about it matching my eyes. I don't know…"

"Well she's certainly right about that. It suits you." She said with a smile, "And so does happiness. Despite everything going on and everything that has happened in the last few months you seem happier than I ever remember."

He looked back up at her, "I am happy Mia."

"Good. That's all your parent's ever wanted for you Luke. Let's hope that Liz is on the road to finding her happiness too." She gave his hand a pat, "Speaking of gifts, she tells me you got the deed to the Dragonfly for her."

Luke nodded, "I did. I was afraid if I didn't do it she'd chicken out. I know she can do this but she doesn't have enough confidence in herself. I want to help her make this dream become a reality."

"That's wonderful." She said with a smile, "If there's anything I can do to help let me know. Just because I'll be moving away at some point doesn't mean I don't want to be involved. You know I love you both very much."

Luke smiled, "You'll always be involved Mia. We need you. We'll always need you."

She smirked, "Just make sure I'm invited to the wedding, okay?"

He blushed but nodded, "Of course."

She lifted her hand and put it against his rough, stubbly cheek, "You're a good man Luke. Don't ever forget that. Your parents would be very proud."

"Coming from you that means the world to me." He said honestly, "Thank you Mia."

She gave him a wink and nodded towards the coffee pot, "Coffee and a muffin?"

"For here or to go?" He asked pulling away from her.

She shrugged, "I think I'll stick around and keep an eye on you a little longer."

Luke smiled when she winked at him and he went to go get her order. Everyday he wished his parents were still with him. But it was moments like this when he realized that they were always there and always would be.

* * *

Later that evening, Rory, Jess and Lorelai were crowded into Jess' tiny room. Lorelai was painting one wall a dark blue color as Rory and Jess sorted through books. A small stereo played David Bowie into the room.

"What about this one?" Rory asked handing him a copy of Hamlet, "Ever read any Shakespeare?"

"Not yet." Jess said with a shrug, "Wasn't sure I'd like it. A little mushy."

Rory smiled, "It's actually really complex and entertaining. This is one of my favorites of his plays. I went to see it with my Grandpa over the summer too. It was really cool."

Jess nodded and took the book from her, "I'll give it a try. Thanks."

Lorelai turned and smiled at them, "So you're into books to huh?"

Jess looked up at her and shrugged, "Yeah. We have moved around so much I never really had too many friends. Books were a good way to pass the time until Mom decided to go somewhere else."

Lorelai smiled sympathetically, "It takes large amounts of chocolate and bribery to get Rory's face out of her books most days. She's been that way for as long as I can remember."

Rory smiled, "Mom and I used to sit up on our bed and read while the rain poured down on the potting shed roof until one or both of us fell asleep. We probably read the same thing over and over again but it didn't matter. It was still one of my favorite things."

"Potting shed?" Jess asked curiously as he continued to sort through books.

"That's where we lived." Rory said handing him another Shakespeare play, "Mia gave Mom a job at the Inn and we moved into the shed. Lived there for years until we moved in here a little over two years ago. It wasn't much but it was home."

Jess smiled, "That's cool."

Lorelai stepped back and looked at the wall, "Well I'm sorry this room is so small but I can tell you it made painting easy! That's the last coat on all of them but they need to dry. You want to sleep on the couch tonight so the smell doesn't get to you?"

Jess nodded, "Sure. That's fine."

Lorelai smiled, "Should be fine by tomorrow. I'm gonna take a shower and get this paint out of my hair but then I'll set everything up for you downstairs. Luke should be home soon anyway. He said he was bringing pizza."

Jess nodded, "Okay."

"You two behave." Lorelai teased pointing the wet paintbrush at them.

Jess and Rory just laughed as they continued to sort through books. Rory was about to say something when the phone rang. She excused herself and picked up the phone just as Luke was walking in the front door.

"Hey Grandpa." She said into the receiver, "Hang on one second." She held the phone to her chest and smiled at Luke, "Hey Luke."

Luke smiled and walked up to her, "Hey kid. Where is everyone? You kill them both?" He teased.

Rory laughed, "No. Mom just finished painting and she jumped in the shower. Jess is upstairs sorting through some stuff. He'll probably be down soon."

Luke nodded, "Cool. I have some stuff from the car I need to bring in." He nodded to the box in his arm, "I'll put the pizza in the kitchen."

"Okay." He started to walk away but Rory called out to him, "Hey Luke?"

He turned back to her and smiled, "Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry about this morning." She said with a blush in her cheeks, "About what I almost said...it was wrong."

Luke sighed and took another step closer to her, "It's been forgotten. Don't worry about it Rory. We're all adjusting and we're probably going to say things we don't mean. I'm not mad."

She nodded slowly and smiled, "Okay. Good. I don't ever want you to hate me."

Luke smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to the top of her head, "Not possible. Now don't leave your Grandpa on hold any longer."

Rory smiled, "Right." She lifted the phone as Luke walked away, "Hey Grandpa. Sorry about that."

Luke dropped the first load into the kitchen and then walked back out to the truck to get everything else. Rory smiled when she saw the bouquet of flowers in his hands. He gave her another wink and put the groceries away. Grabbing a vase from the cabinet under the sink, he filled it with water and placed the flowers in it. He walked upstairs, past Jess's room and into his and Lorelai's bedroom. He smiled to himself when he heard Lorelai singing in the shower from behind the bathroom door.

Walking into their room, Luke placed the vase down on the bedside table and then reached for the note in his back pocket he had written earlier. He smiled to himself and placed it down before walking out of the room. He walked down the hall and knocked on Jess's door. When he heard him say 'come in', Luke pushed open the door and looked around.

"Nice color choice." He said as he walked in, "Did Lorelai happen to bring paint samples home? She hoards them."

Jess laughed as he pulled on a sweatshirt, "Rory wouldn't let her. But she pouted about it all the way home."

Luke chuckled, "Remind me to thank Rory for that later." He stepped further into the room and sat on the bed, "So...how did the rest of the day go? You get everything you need?"

Jess shrugged and turned towards his Uncle, "I think so. We got bedding and stuff. Lorelai is washing it all now. She bought me some new jeans too because the one's Mom's friend sent were all too small."

Luke nodded, "Good. Good. Well if you think of anything else down the road, just let us know. We can go and get it."

Jess nodded, "Okay." He glanced nervously around the room, "You talk to Mom today?"

Luke shook his head, "Not today. I'm not sure she'll be able to call everyday. At least not in the beginning."

Jess nodded, "Oh. Okay."

"I'm sure she'd love to hear from you next time she does call…" Luke whispered, "But only if you're ready."

Jess sighed and looked at his Uncle, "I don't hate her ya know."

Luke nodded, "I know you don't Jess. But you have every right to be angry."

The young boy took a deep breath, "I asked her to stop so many times but she always ignored me. And that night we drove here...she was so out of it. I wasn't sure what to do."

"I'm sorry she put you through that." Luke said sadly, "She didn't mean to hurt you...but your Mom is sick. Hopefully this time will give her the help she needs. There wasn't really anything you could do before though. She needed to do this when she was ready."

Jess nodded slowly, "Yeah I guess."

Luke sighed and leaned his elbows against his knees, "Look Jess if you ever want to talk about it or you have questions...I'm here. I want you to know that I really did try and help her before hand. She just wasn't ready."

Jess nodded, "I know you did. Sometimes I think that's why she moved us around so much. She didn't want you to see her struggling so much."

Luke nodded, "Maybe that's true."

Jess watched him for a moment and then walked to his bag, he picked it up and took out what looked like a rock from the front pocket. "Mom gave me this…"

Luke frowned, "What is it?"

Jess held it out to him, "She said it was Grandpa's lucky stone. Grandma gave it to him before he shipped out."

Luke looked down at his nephew's hand and smiled, "Wow. I haven't seen that in years. I thought Dad lost it…"

Jess shook his head; "He gave it to Mom once when we were visiting. And she gave it to me a few years ago when things were pretty tough." He shrugged, "I thought you might want it since he was your Dad."

Luke smiled sadly, reached out and closed Jess's fingers around the stone, "You keep it. Your Grandpa would want you to have it. He'd be proud of you for being so brave."

Jess swallowed hard and let the stone fall to his side, "He wouldn't be so proud of what a jerk I've been...especially to Lorelai and Rory."

Luke smiled sadly, "You're doing the best you can Jess. We know that."

He nodded once, "They aren't so bad. I'm just not used to people who are so…" He chuckled and shrugged, "Friendly I guess."

Luke laughed, "Yeah. Lorelai took awhile to get used to at first. I had never seen anything quite like her. But she'll grow on you. And Rory is a really sweet kid. She'd do anything for anyone just like her Mom. They're here for you too."

Jess nodded, "Okay."

Luke smiled, "Why don't you finish up what you're doing and then come down? I brought pizza. We can watch a movie or something too."

Jess nodded, "Sure. Okay." Luke got up and started to walk towards the door, "Hey Uncle Luke?"

Luke turned back to him, "Yeah kid?"

Jess shrugged, "Thanks for actually caring about what happens to me."

Luke smiled, "Always."

He gave his nephew one last look and then turned to walk out of the room. He heard the water turn off in the bathroom and smiled as he walked downstairs. He was starting to feel like things might just work out for all of them…

* * *

When Lorelai got back to her room, she was humming to herself as she toweled off and put some comfortable clothes on. She walked to the bed and sat down to apply some lotion to her legs. As she bent down, the colorful flowers beside her caught her eye. She sat up again and wiped off her hands before leaning into smell them. She smiled to herself and felt a rush of love for Luke wash over her. Looking down at the table again she noticed a little note and lifted it to read what it said.

 _Bacon's in the fridge. I'll make you some in the morning. Thanks for being you.  
Love, Luke_

She took a deep breath and pressed the note against her heart. She knew this wasn't easy for him and she was willing to do whatever it took to make this transition easier. She placed the note down again and finished getting ready; eager to see the man she loved so much. When she walked down the stairs, she heard laughter coming from the kitchen. She walked towards the sound and saw Luke handing Rory and Jess plates as they began to serve the Pizza.

Rory turned to her Mom and smiled, "Jess picked Jurassic Park. He's never seen it."

"Never seen it?" Lorelai gasped, "But it's a classic!"

"So Rory said. But how can a movie about fake dinosaurs be any good?" Jess asked with an eye roll.

"Because Steven Spielberg directed it and Jeff Goldblum should have won an Oscar for his epic performance." Lorelai said.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Ignore them. They get a little to invested with fake characters."

"Luke's just jealous because we pay more attention to the movie than him." Rory said with a laugh, she turned towards Jess, "Come on. We have to pick the best seats so they don't spend the time making out on the couch in front of us."

"Nice." Luke said tickling her arm.

"You'll learn to stop feeling nauseous eventually." Rory teased as they walked past.

Lorelai smiled as she watched them go and then turned towards Luke, "Hello handsome."

Luke leaned in and kissed her, "Hey. You smell good."

She shrugged, "Healing powers of a bath." She reached up to stroke his face, "Feeling any better?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah. Had a nice talk with Mia and Jess and Rory seem to be in better moods."

Lorelai smiled, "They had a little talk while we went shopping. Rory says they have come to an understanding. Hopefully things will be a little easier from here on out."

Luke smiled, "Good. I'm glad." He reached for the hem of her sweater and tugged playfully, "His room looks great. Thanks for doing all that."

She smiled, "I was happy to do it. You know I love to paint."

He laughed, "Really? I had no idea. I'm glad to hear that Rory talked you out of bringing anymore paint chips home though. The junk drawer can't hold anymore."

She scoffed at him, "You're both such spoil sports. Never let me have any fun."

Luke laughed and handed her a plate with a slice of pizza on it, "I'll try and make it up to you once the kids go to sleep."

She smirked and raised an eyebrow, "I'm gonna hold you to that mister." She lowered the plate and smiled softly, "Thank you for my flowers. They're beautiful."

He blushed slightly, "Just wanted to do something to say thank you for being so incredible with all of this. It really means a lot to have you supporting me and working so hard to make Jess feel at home."

She placed her plate down on the table and then wrapped her arms around his neck; "I'd do anything for you Luke. I hope you know that."

He nodded slowly and leaned into her, "I do know that. But I still wanted to say thank you."

She smiled and pushed up on her toes to kiss him, "Looking forward to my bacon in the morning too."

He smirked, "You didn't look at your pizza closely."

She frowned and looked back at her plate, "Bacon on my pizza too!"

He laughed and playfully patted her behind, "Thought you deserved it."

She squealed happily and kissed him again, "I knew there was a reason I loved you!"

"Glad there's at least one." He said as she pulled away to get her plate again.

She giggled and began to walk backwards towards the living room, "Oh there are about a million. I'll try and list them to you tonight when you are making up for being so mean to me in bed…"

He smiled, "Looking forward to it. I'll be right there."

"Don't take to long." She called out to him, "We can't postpone the making out for too long. Gotta fully embarrass the kids."

"I heard that!" Rory yelled from the living room, "Get a room!"

Lorelai laughed and winked at Luke before continuing to walk to the living room. Luke watched her go with a content smile on his face. The worries from earlier were beginning to fade just slightly. He knew that as long as Lorelai was on his team he could face anything. He finally wasn't alone anymore...

* * *

 **Well there you have it! Chapter 50! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. More to come soon. Not sure another chapter will be up within the next couple of days. Between Thanksgiving and binge watching the Revival I'll be a little busy! Hahaha! But I will get it posted as soon as possible. I promise to have the last part of "Let it Be Me" up by tomorrow night though. Thanks for everything! :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Warning: Talk of the Revival first in this Authors Note:**

 **So who binge watched the Revival like me? I loved it! I know people will have their issues with it but to be honest my JavaJunkie heart was overjoyed! I won't lie though, there was a moment at the end of the "Summer" espisode where I started having flashbacks to the end of season 6 and panicking! Thankfully-ASP did not lead us down the wrong path in the end.**

 **Anyway, I loved it and will have to watch again and again. I started a series of one-shots based on moments from it. It's called: A Year In The Life: One-Shots. I posted the first one yesterday and will post more as I come up with them. It will be about missing moments and extensions of some of my favorite JavaJunkie scenes. In the meantime, I will continue my story here because I have loved every second of writing it and I hope you all still enjoy reading it. Thanks for everything!**

* * *

On the first day back to school, there was a tension in the house. Everyone was worried about Jess's transition. Luke and Lorelai were taking them both to school to talk with the principal and guidance counselor. Luke walked Jess to his classroom and smiled, "You uh...you gonna be okay?"

Jess shrugged, "School is school, right? I've been to plenty of them."

Luke nodded, "I suppose so." He cleared his throat and looked back at Lorelai and Rory who were standing together, "I'll see you later? Just...try and meet some new people okay. I bet you'll meet some nice kids."

Jess smiled at his Uncle, he knew he was trying his best, "Yeah. I'm sure I'll meet some nice kids too Uncle Luke." He pointed behind him, "I gotta go…"

Luke nodded, "Right. Sure. Okay. See you later."

Jess nodded once and turned to walk into his room. Luke waited until the door closed behind him before he turned back to walk towards Lorelai. Rory waved to him as she walked into her own classroom. Luke waved back and then felt Lorelai slip her hand into his. "He's gonna be okay."

Luke nodded, "I know."

She tugged at his hand, "Come on.

They walked hand in hand towards the office and knocked on the door. Principal Whistler opened the door and let them in, "Ah Mr. Danes and Ms. Gilmore come in."

Luke smiled and walked in, waiting for Lorelai to sit down first before he sat down beside him, "I really appreciate you letting Jess transfer this late in the year."

Principal Whistler smiled and looked at the guidance counselor, "It doesn't happen often but under the circumstances we understood." He cleared his throat and took out Jess's file, "It seems that Jess has transferred to a lot of schools over the past few years."

Luke frowned, "Yes, he's uh...he's never stayed in one place for very long."

He nodded, "He seems to have a bit of a track record for getting into trouble as well. Lots of detentions...one suspension."

Lorelai felt Luke tense beside her, she reached for his hand, "Jess has had a difficult few years. They've moved a lot." She said softly.

The guidance counselor smiled and sat down, "I'm Amy Lewis and I'll be here to help Jess transition. We know that his Mother is at a facility in New Hampshire. Do you know how long he'll be staying with you?"

Luke shook his head, "No. Things are a bit up in the air still. At least until his Mom finishes treatment but I'm hoping maybe I can convince her to move back home. At least for awhile to help her figure things out."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." She said with a smile, "Consistency will be really helpful for him. And I'm sure it would help your sister as well."

Mr. Whistler smiled, "I want to help Jess as best we can but I also need you to know that we don't tolerate the kinds of behaviors he's been in trouble for in the past. Vandalism and talking back to teachers. If he exhibits those behaviors here I'm going to need to deal with them head on."

Luke swallowed hard, "I understand. I don't want you to you give him any special treatment but if something does happen I'd appreciate it if you involved me."

He nodded, "Of course. If you can keep us informed about his Mother's progress that will help as well."

"Okay." Luke was quiet for a moment then sighed, "I know that my nephews track record seems…" He sighed again, "I'm just asking you to give him a chance. No one ever has and he needs someone to believe in him. He hasn't had it easy…"

Mr. Whistler smiled understanding where he was coming from, "I understand that Mr. Danes and we are going to do our best. We just have to take this one day at a time."

He nodded slowly and leaned back in his seat, "Okay. I understand."

"Look Mr. Danes…" Mrs. Lewis started, "I know you are trying to do the best you can for your nephew but this is going to be very difficult for him. It's quite normal for kids in his situation to act out on their frustrations and concerns. We may see some unwanted behavior that will have to be addressed. It's important for you to know that."

Luke nodded, "Okay."

"Today we will see how he does and go from there." Mr. Whistler said, "Mrs. Lewis will check in with him before the day is through and we'll let you know how it goes."

Luke nodded, "Great. Thank you. We'll be in touch then."

They got up and said their goodbyes, Lorelai and Luke walked out into the hallway and she took his hand again, "You okay?"

Luke nodded and smiled, "I just want him to be okay."

"They're right hon. We gotta take this one-day at a time. He's gotten a little more used to us at home but school is going to be another battle." She said sadly.

"I know. I just that he has to feel all this. He's still just a kid." Luke said as he looked down, "I should have tried harde-"

"Luke." She cut him off and lifted his face to look at her, "We've been over this. You couldn't have changed this."

He sighed and leaned in to hug her, "I know."

She kissed below his ear gently, "Do you want me to call Mia and tell her I can't come in? We can take the day for us if you need me."

He shook his head and pulled away, "No. No...we need to get back to work. I'll be fine."

She frowned, "You're sure?"

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, "I'm sure."

She nodded once and took his hands in hers, "Maybe this weekend we can try and find some time for a date night?" She asked hopefully, "I think you need it. I think we need it."

Luke took a deep breath and kissed her softly, "I'd like that."

She kissed him again and pulled back, "Come on. I'll walk to you to the Diner."

Luke chuckled and held her hand in his as they walked down the hall, "So chivalrous." He teased.

Lorelai squeezed his hand again to let him know she was still there and always would be. They walked hand in hand together both glad they weren't alone anymore.

* * *

By lunchtime, Jess was ready to go home but knew he had to try to make things work this time. At least for Luke. He was doing the best he could to help him out and screwing up at school wasn't going to help the situation. Sitting at one of the lunch tables alone, he picked at the lunch Luke had packed for him. He smiled when he saw the candy bar Lorelai had snuck in when Luke wasn't looking.

He sighed though and pushed it to the middle of the table. Everyone was walking around him like he was diseased. But to be honest, it was probably better that way. He wasn't in the mood to try and make new friends. He was surprised when he heard someone sit down across from him. Looking up, he smiled when he saw Rory sitting down. Another girl sat beside her and smiled.

"Jess this is my best friend Lane. Lane this is Jess." She said with a smile, "You mind if we sit with you?"

Jess shook his head, "No." He looked around them, "You sure you wanna be seen with the loser new kid? Can't be good for your reputation."

Lane laughed, "No one ever notices Rory and I much as it is. Don't worry about it."

"So...how's the first day going?" Rory asked nervously, "Meet anyone?"

Jess sighed, "Luckily the teacher avoided making me give the whole new kids speech. He probably saw my wrap sheet and was too worried about what I'd say."

Lane smiled, "To be honest most kids are probably leaving you alone because everyone here has grown up in this little bubble called Stars Hollow. You've grown up in cities. No one knows what to do with you."

Jess chuckled, "Sounds like I'm a toy or a puppy."

Lane blushed, "I didn't mean-"

He shook his head, "No. It's okay. I get what you meant. It's complicated. Trust me...I've been to many new schools. I know how to deal with this transition phase."

Rory watched him for a moment, "You aren't going to do anything stupid are you?"

Jess fidgeted in his seat, "Define stupid…"

Rory sighed, "I just mean...I don't want you to get into any trouble. It will upset Luke and he's trying really hard to help."

Jess nodded, "I know. I don't want to let him down either...I'll do my best."

Rory smiled, "Good. That's good…" She looked down at his lunch, "I see my Mom snuck you some candy. Luke is determined to get us to eat healthy but she always finds a way to sneak something in there…"

Jess smiled, "You two have iron stomachs. That's for sure."

"You'll get used to it." Lane said with a shrug, "I go to their house when I need my sugar fix. Not allowed within ten feet of my house."

Jess laughed, "Rory told me about your Mom." He looked down at his candy, "Here. You can have mine today. Still coming down from my Holiday sugar high."

Lane's eyes grew happily, "Really? You're sure?"

Jess smiled, "You're willing to be seen with me in public. I think I owe you." He teased.

The girls smiled at Jess as a woman walked over to them, "Excuse me, Jess?"

Jess turned to her, "Um...yeah. That's me."

She smiled, "Well hello. I'm Mrs. Lewis one of the guidance counselor's here. Would you be willing to have lunch with me in my office so we can talk?"

Jess sighed, "I...I guess so."

"I promise tomorrow you can have lunch here with your new friends." She turned to Rory and Lane, "Hello Ms. Gilmore, Ms. Kim. Did you have a good holiday?"

"It was nice." Lane said with a smile, "Always too short though."

Rory frowned at her, "Do you really have to take Jess now?"

She smiled, "Just school policy to check in with new students Rory. He'll be back to following his normal schedule soon. I promise."

Rory turned to Jess, "You gonna be okay?"

Jess smiled and packed up his lunch again, "I got this. I'll see you later. Still walking to the Diner after school?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah. I'll meet you out front."

Jess nodded and turned to follow Mrs. Lewis through the cafeteria. He ignored the stares and whispers from the other students and put his usual scowl on to prove that he wasn't afraid of them. This wasn't his first rodeo and Stars Hollow wasn't going to break him. He hiked his bag up further on his shoulder and walked into the office behind Mrs. Lewis.

He took his seat and put his bag down as she sat across from him, "You can finish your lunch if you want."

"I'm not that hungry." Jess said, "My Uncle made way too much food this morning for all of us."

She smiled, "Well I frequent the Diner quite a bit. I'm sure having him to cook for you everyday is pretty nice. He's a great cook."

Jess nodded, "Yup."

She pulled out his file, "I guess today I just wanted to see how you were handling this new transition. I know you've been to many different schools so I'm sure this isn't the first time you've had one of these meetings. I'm hoping this time around things are a little smoother for you since you have family looking after you."

Jess looked down, "Uncle Luke and Lorelai are doing the best they can."

She smiled, "I see there is no mention of your Father in here. Do you have any contact with him?"

Jess shook his head, "Never met him. Probably never will."

She frowned, "I'm sorry Jess. I know that this whole situation is complicated and hard. If you need-"

"Look," He shifted in his seat, "I've been here many times before. I know how this all works. I know you're here to make sure I don't screw up. You've seen my wrap sheet and you're worried I'll burn the school down."

She shook her head, "Jess I-"

"I get it. I'm labeled as a troubled kid. It is what it is." He sighed, "But...as long as no one bothers me I won't bother them, okay? Quite honestly I just want to be left the hell alone."

She leaned back in her chair, "Are you happy to be living with your Uncle? And his girlfriend and her daughter? Rory is one of our best students. I think she could be a great influence on you."

"They've been nice. I know I'm a burden so I'm just trying to get through this more for them than me." He said with a shrug.

"So...when your Mother leaves treatment you'd be happy to leave?" She asked curiously.

Jess shrugged again, "I don't know." He looked down, "I've learned not to get too attached to anyone or anything."

"Would you like to stay here with them?" She asked softly.

Jess looked up at her, "They don't have room for me. I mean yeah the house has room but they have their own thing. They don't need me messing it up."

She frowned, "I think they'd be happy to have you more involved Jess. You're family. And from what I saw this morning, your Uncle wants what's best for you."

Jess smiled, "Maybe. But he'll get bored. Or Lorelai will want me gone. It happens. It's fine. I'm not worried. I'll figure it out." He stood up, "Can I go back to lunch now?"

She sighed, "Okay. But...I'd like to meet you again towards the end of the week to see how things are going. And if you have any questions or concerns my door is always open. Okay?"

He nodded once, "Sure."

She stood up and walked to her door, "I hope you enjoy your time here Jess. We're happy to have you."

He smiled as if he didn't believe her and walked out of the room and back down the hall. The bell rang signaling lunch was over and he hiked his bag up on his shoulder higher. He caught Rory's gaze for a moment, she gave him a questioning look but he just smiled and turned back in the direction of his classroom. Rory watched him until he was gone and then turned to go to her own room.

* * *

At the Inn, Lorelai was sorting through boxes in the inventory closet. A knock on the door pulled her out of her focus, she smiled when she saw Mia.

"Hey." She said standing up off the floor, "I didn't know you were coming in today."

"Wanted to check in with you. See how things are going." She paused and looked around, "Plus someone wants to look at the property…"

Lorelai's heart jumped in her chest, despite the fact that she was moving on it still felt weird to know this place was changing, "Oh. Well that's good."

Mia smiled, "I know. It's weird. All morning I've been a wreck wondering if I made the wrong choice."

Lorelai shook her head, "You didn't Mia. This has always been what you want. It's time."

She nodded, "And you're going to open the Dragonfly and become incredibly successful."

Lorelai laughed, "Hypothetically yes...we'll see how successful I am though. It's gonna be a lot of work. And right now there's a lot going on as it is."

Mia stepped further into the room, "How's Jess?"

She smiled sadly, "He's letting his walls come down a bit, at least at home. I'm a little worried about how school will go but I'm trying to remain hopeful."

Mia nodded, "And Luke? How's he feeling? Any better?"

Lorelai smiled and put her hand on Mia's arm, "Your talk with him the other day seemed to help calm him a bit. I know he's worried about Jess and his sister. But really we won't know what the future holds until this first 30 days is up. Liz has to put the work in herself ya know?"

Mia smiled sadly, "That girl has always been running. I hope this time around she can keep her feet planted firmly on the ground and see that there is much to be grateful."

Lorelai sighed and sat down on a crate in the corner, "It will break Luke's heart if this doesn't help. If she goes back to her old ways I don't know what he will do. And I don't know if will let Jess leave."

Mia sat down beside her, "You mean you'd be willing to take Jess permanently?"

Lorelai shrugged, "We haven't really talked about it. I'm trying to keep him optimistic about Liz's progress ya know? I don't want to even mention the possibility of her failing. He's too fragile right now. I can tell his headaches are returning. I called Dr. Heintz yesterday and he said that stress could trigger those again for him. If they continue I want him to go get checked but I know he'll be stubborn."

"Just like his father that way." Mia said with a frown, "Never willing to look after himself." She reached over and took Lorelai's hand, "But I'm glad he has you."

"If Jess needs a home...of course I'd be willing to let him stay with us on a more permanent basis. But it won't be easy." She said shaking her head, "Two teenagers in the house." She sighed, "And Jess's room is so small. I don't know if we would have to move. And what would that mean for having future kids of our own?" She sighed and looked down, "There's just a lot to consider."

Mia nodded, "True. But right now you can only take one day at a time until Liz comes home."

Lorelai nodded, "I know. The thing is…" She frowned and looked at Mia, "I see a lot of myself in Jess. I know what it's like to feel lost and alone at a young age like that. Feeling like no one cares about you. If you hadn't taken me in I don't know where I would have ended up. I could never turn him away. I want him to be happy. I want him to feel safe with us but I don't know how to fully get through to him."

Mia smiled, "Do you think I knew how the hell to get through to you?"

Lorelai laughed, "Well you did…"

"All I did was give you a roof over your head and a shot. I let you know that I was here if you needed some guidance and a place to fall back on. But you did the work yourself Lorelai. You've never given yourself enough credit for that. But you really did all the hard work yourself. Look how far you've come." She squeezed her hand, "All you can do is Jess is let him know you are there and when and if he is ready he will come to you."

Lorelai sniffled, "Okay."

"You're doing an incredible thing." Mia assured her, "And someday he will look back on this and feel very grateful."

Lorelai took a deep breath and put her other hand over Mia's, "Like I am eternally grateful to you Mia. This place will always hold such a special place in my heart and so will you. No matter where you go or who owns this Inn, it's always going to be a part of me. Just like you."

Mia leaned forward and rested her forehead against Lorelai's, "I'm so proud of the woman you have become Lorelai and so glad to see that you have found your happiness."

"Wouldn't have been able to do it without you." Lorelai said with tears in her eyes, "You saved me Mia."

Mia shook her head and stood up, "You saved yourself honey. I just gave you a safe place to call home. Be proud of what you have done." She walked to the door and turned back to her, "Don't ever doubt yourself. You're capable of a lot more than you realize."

Mia winked and then left the room, Lorelai took a deep breath and smiled to herself thinking about how far she really had come since that day she showed up here with Rory on her hip. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would have the life she had now. Somehow she had made it and she knew there were more bumps in the road to come, but no matter what she knew she could do this. She had already pushed through the hardest obstacle of all. She had let her guard down and let someone in...and that was the best decision she had ever made. There was no looking back now.

* * *

After school, Rory stood on the sidewalk and waited for Jess to show up. She had said goodbye to Lane and promised to call her later. After a few minutes, Jess showed up and gave her a weak smile.

"Hey." He said, he nodded towards the Diner, "Ready to go?"

Rory watched him walk away, "How was the first day?" She asked as she quickly tried to keep up.

Jess shrugged, "It was fine I guess. Its just school."

Rory had to walk fast to keep up with his pace, "Did you meet anyone?"

Jess groaned, "God how many times are people gonna ask me that today?"

She cringed, "Sorry." She shrugged, "Just wondering."

Jess stopped and turned back to her, "Look, I've done the new school thing more times than I can count. It is what it is. I probably won't be here that long anyway so I'm not looking to make any new buddies."

A frown formed on her face, "What do you mean you won't be here that long? Do you not want to stay?"

Jess shrugged, "The way I see it, once my Mom completes her 30 days she'll probably think she's cured and get some great idea to move far away again. She'll come grab me and take me to some other place and I'll have to start over again until she freaks out again. It's just what she does."

"Well…" Rory's voice was soft as she spoke, "What if she wants to stay longer? Or what if she moves back to Stars Hollow? How would you feel about that?"

Jess shook his head, "I doubt it will happen okay? It's not how my Mom works."

"But the point of her going to rehab is trying to start over." Rory said with a shrug, "Maybe this time really is different."

Jess smiled, "Sure. Maybe. Or maybe it's not."

He turned and stared to walk towards the Diner again but Rory called after him, "But what if Luke doesn't let you go?"

Jess stopped again and looked back at her, "What do you mean 'doesn't let me go?'" He asked.

Rory swallowed hard and suddenly felt nervous, "Well...he's your Uncle. He cares about you. He wants what's best for you. What if he wants you to stay here? With us." She fidgeted nervously, "Would you?"

Jess was quiet, "Stay here?"

Rory shrugged, "Sure. Why not? I mean...it's not that bad is it?"

Jess looked down, "You guys have your own family thing going on. You don't need me."

"But what if we want you to stay?" She asked quickly, "Would you want too?"

Jess kicked at the ground and looked up at her, "I'm really hungry. Can we go to the Diner now?"

Rory knew when to quit so she stepped back and nodded, "Sure. Let's go."

They walked in silence to the Diner, but both of their brains were buzzing. When they walked in, Luke gave them a wave. They dropped their stuff at the counter and Rory climbed up on a stool before Jess excused himself to the bathroom. Luke walked over to where Rory was sitting and smiled.

"Hey kid. How was the first day back? You see Jess at all?" He asked grabbing one of her favorite donuts for her.

Rory had a frown on her face, "Would you let Jess stay with us if his Mom doesn't get better? Or if she wants to move away again?"

Luke stood up a little straighter, "Um...what?"

She sighed, "Jess. He doesn't think he's going to be here long so he's trying to not get attached. But...what happens when Liz gets home? Does he just leave again and we don't see him? What if she doesn't get better?"

Luke sighed and rested his elbows against the counter to lean into her, "Rory, to be honest I haven't thought to far into the future. I'd like them to move here...but I don't know what will happen. My sister has always worked on her own timeline. I can't force her to move here."

"But if she wanted to take Jess away and you didn't think she had changed would you let her take him?" She asked curiously.

Luke shrugged, "Rory I don't have any legal rights to him. She is his Mother. If she chose to take him away I don't know what choice I would have."

"So you'd just let him go?" She asked, her eyebrows rose in surprise, "Even if you didn't think it was best for him?"

"I'd try and get Liz to change her mind and I'd fight for him but at the end of the day it would be her choice." He said sadly, he saw the sad look on Rory's face and it killed him, he felt like he was disappointing her, "Rory. I'm doing the best I can. This whole situation is complicated and there's a lot to consider. Including your Mom and you."

Rory shook her head, "We aren't going to bolt because of Jess."

Luke nodded, "I know that. And you've both been great but to say that he would live with us permanently is something we'd have to discuss further. These kinds of decisions can't be made over night."

Rory nodded, she understood that, "Okay. Just...promise me something."

Luke reached across the counter and took her hand in his, "Anything."

She looked right into his eyes and spoke from the heart, "Promise you'll at least fight for him. He needs to know he's wanted. Take it from me...feeling unsure if you belong somewhere is the worst feeling. He needs to know we care and want him. We can't just let him go easily."

Luke smiled in disbelief, "You're a hell of a kid, you know that?"

Her cheeks flushed, "Luke...promise me."

Luke squeezed her hand, "I promise Rory."

She nodded and turned to see Jess coming back out, "Don't ask if he met anyone today. It will just make him mad. Just stay normal, okay?"

Luke nodded, "Got it." Jess sat down beside Rory, "You hungry?" He asked his nephew.

Jess looked at the donut in front of Rory, "Got any jelly one's?"

Luke nodded, "Coming right up."

He smiled at them both and then walked away. Jess was surprised his Uncle hadn't bombarded him with a million questions. He turned to Rory and frowned, "What'd you say to him?"

Rory shook her head as she took a bite, "Nothing. We fought about my sugar consumption and I told him to learn when to give up on a fight."

Jess smirked, "Yeah he's never going to win the sugar battle with you and your Mom."

Rory smiled as Luke placed a donut in front of his nephew, "And you will reap the benefits of that my friend."

Jess lifted the donut and took a bite, "Can't argue with that."

Rory and Luke shared a knowing look before he went back to work and left the two teenagers to talk amongst themselves. Every so often he'd look over and see them laughing about something. He smiled to himself realizing that Rory was beginning to care for Jess too. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next but he realized Rory was right. He had to fight for his nephew because no one else ever had. But deep down, he really hoped that his sister got it together because that would mean more to Jess than anything else. With a sigh, he began to wipe down the tables and reminded himself that for now they had to take this one-day at a time. It would fall into place when it was time…

* * *

By the end of the week; they had successfully made it through the first week back to school. They had fallen into a routine and were all doing the best to navigate any and all bumps in the road. On Friday night, Emily had a ladies DAR event and Richard was coming to hang out with Rory and Jess so Luke and Lorelai could go out.

At 6:30, Richard knocked on the door and Lorelai let him in. "Hey Dad." She said, "Thanks for doing this."

Richard smiled as he stepped into the foyer, "Happy to do it. How's everything going here?"

Luke walked into the room, "Hey Richard. Things are going well."

Richard shook his hand, "I heard from my friend at Liz's facility. She said Liz is doing well and will hopefully be able to call again soon."

Luke took a deep breath, "Well that is great to hear. Thank you."

Richard nodded, "How's Jess been doing? First week of school go okay?"

Lorelai shrugged, "We think so. He hasn't said much and we haven't gotten any calls home. Rory's been keeping an eye on him."

"Bless that girl." He said with a shake of his head, "Wise beyond her years that one."

Luke smiled, "I couldn't' agree more."

"Hey Grandpa." Rory said as she walked into the room, she walked over and hugged him, "How are you?"

"Oh no complaints on my end." He said taking off his coat as Lorelai took it from him. "And you?"

Rory smiled, "No complaints here either. Come on. I'm gonna try and teach Jess how to play Chess. You can help."

Richard chuckled, "Sounds like fun."

Luke and Lorelai followed them into the living room and smiled as they settled around the coffee table, "So...dinner's on the stove." Luke said, "You sure you guys will be okay?"

Rory smirked as she turned back to them, "Yes. I'll make sure Jess and Grandpa don't get too wild. Go. Enjoy your night."

Lorelai smiled, "We won't be late. Have fun."

Luke grabbed his keys as Lorelai shrugged on her coat; they waved and headed out to the truck. Luke helped open the door for her; she gave him a peck on the lips and climbed up into the passenger seat. Once he was seated beside her, he put the key in the engine and then looked at her.

"So...where do you want to go?" He asked curiously, "I didn't really make a plan."

Lorelai smiled and scooted across the bench seat, "Truthfully?" He nodded, "I'd love to just go to the apartment and order a pizza." He laughed and she smiled, "I'm tired and it's been a long few weeks. I just want to be alone with you and relax away from prying eyes and noisy restaurants. Is that okay?"

Luke smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, "It's like you read my mind. Sounds perfect."

She smiled and squeezed his hand as he began to drive off towards the Diner. They parked in back and climbed the back staircase hoping to not be seen. Luke let her into the mostly empty apartment. He turned on the heat as she went over to the couch they had left there. She fell back on it and sighed happily.

"It's so quiet…" She whispered staring up at the ceiling, "I forgot what quiet sounded like."

Luke laughed and went to join her on the couch, he pulled a blanket over both of them, "It sounds like nothing."

She smiled and cuddled into his side, "Mm...I like nothing."

He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her while he played with her hair, "I know it's been pretty hectic lately." She mumbled a response but stayed against his side, "Has it been too much?" He felt her tense and he pushed on, "I mean you've been amazing to let Jess stay but if-"

She pulled away and looked at him, "No Luke it hasn't been too much. I don't regret this decision for a second. But I think any parent enjoys a moment to themselves from time to time." She shrugged, "Never really had the chance to have them when Rory was younger. Now I have you to enjoy time with. As much as I love what we have at home...it doesn't mean I don't wish we had more time for just us sometimes too."

He nodded, "I can understand that. I've missed you too. I've missed this time…"

She lifted her hand and traced the scar on the side of his head, "How are the stress headaches? I still want you to go see Dr. Heintz…"

He nodded, "I'll go next week. They are still there just not as bad."

She frowned, "I don't want you to overdo it Luke. I need you to be healthy."

He smiled and gave her hand a squeeze, "I know. I'll call on Monday. I promise."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, "Good. Thank you." She rested her head against his shoulder again and sighed happily, "Do you think it's a good thing we haven't heard from the school about Jess?"

Luke shrugged, "I suppose it means he's staying out of trouble. Maybe he feels more comfortable here than he did at other schools."

"Rory says she sits with him at lunch. Lane too." She told him, "She says he's opening up to Lane a bit more too which is good."

"He's definitely got the walls built up high." He said with a sigh, "Not that I blame him. He's never had anyone to trust before this."

"No I guess he hasn't." She said softly, "I know that feeling. It's scary to be so unsure and unsettled all the time. You don't realize how important stability is until you don't have it."

Luke was quiet for a moment, "Rory asked me something the other day. Well she made me promise her something actually and I haven't had any time to discuss it with you."

She lifted her head again and kicked off her shoes to curl her legs up under her, "Okay. Well...what was it?"

He looked down at her hands in her lap and be reached for her, "She promised me to fight for Jess if it came down to it. If Liz comes back and wants to take him away. If I'm worried that she isn't ready to take care of him to try and get them to stay so he could be here with us."

Lorelai smiled softly, "She's beginning to care about him."

Luke nodded, "She is. And I love her for that. But I also know that all of this has changed a lot of things for her too. And I can't ask either of you to let him stay with us forever."

"Luke we don't know what's going to happen. But truthfully, I agree with Rory." She shrugged, "If Liz comes back and we don't think she's ready we can't just let her take him away. Not that it will be easy to force her to stay...but we have to at least try. If we don't then what was the point of all of this? It wouldn't do Jess any good to just let him go now. He needs to know that he can count on us and that we will at least try for him."

Luke took a deep breath and lifted a hand to hold her cheek, "Do you know how incredible you are? How incredible both you and your daughter are?"

She blushed under his intense gaze, "Luke…"

"This is a lot to take on and neither one of you has batted an eyelash." He said with a laugh, "I mean you never once gave any of this a second though. You just accepted it for what it was."

She put her delicate hand over his strong one, "Which is the same thing you did with us."

He frowned and cocked his head to the side, not understanding what she was saying, "What?"

She smiled and turned her face to kiss his palm before turning back to him, "Luke...my life with Rory is nothing but complicated. But since day one you've been there. You accepted us for who we are, for what our situation is. You've stood by us through thick and thin and never complained. Hell you saved Rory's life without giving that a second thought. You love us and never fail us. And we love you too. We're in this together now babe. Your life is our life and we're going to figure it out as a family."

Luke felt a surge of emotion wash over him as he listened to his words, "Lorelai…"

She lowered his hand so it rested against her heart, "You don't ever need to ask me for anything Luke. I'd do anything to make you happy. I'm not going anywhere. I need you."

He sighed happily and rested his forehead against hers, "I need you too. More than you know."

She let go of his hands to pull on his shirt, she lay back on the couch and stared up at him, "Prove it." She whispered up to him.

Luke smiled and lowered his lips to hers. For the first time in two weeks the tension began to slowly ease away. Lorelai had that effect on him. One touch, one look and he came back to reality. He came back to their reality where anything was possible if they faced it together. And as he made love to her he thanked whoever had sent her to him and finally let him bring his own walls down. Life without her at this point was not a possibility. She was everything and more. She was his reason and his strength and he was never going to let her go now…

* * *

 **More to come soon. I may decide to jump a head a bit in the chapters coming up too but I'll let you know as it happens! Thanks for everything! :) :) :)**


	52. Chapter 52

**Once again the feedback is awesome from you guys. Having a great time writing this. After this chapter there will be about a time jump of about a month. Got to get us where I want to go. I have it all planned. Okay. Enjoy! Thanks!  
**

* * *

Before they knew it, the 30 days had come and gone. Luke had driven up to New Hampshire to meet with Liz and her doctors and counselors. After about five minutes there, it was pretty clear that Liz was not anywhere near ready to leave.

 _Luke waited for Liz to come out of her room, and when she did she was fidgeting and unwilling to meet his gaze. He tried to smile; she hugged him and pulled away. "Hey sis. How are you feeling?"_

 _She sighed and pulled at the sleeves of her shirt, "I-I don't know. I don't know if I can do this out there."_

 _Luke understood that when she said 'out there' she meant out in the real world and away from the safety of this facility. He nodded and put a hand on her arm, "Liz-"_

 _"I know I'm supposed to be with Jess. I know I'm supposed to be his Mom but damn it Luke. All last night I was thinking hey once I'm out of here I can just go get a drink. I didn't even think about going to see him!" She cried._

 _Luke rubbed the back of his neck, "Well okay. I mean we did know that you may need to stay for more than the 30 days. So that's fine-"_

 _"But what if I'm never ready?" She asked quickly, "I mean I feel better but the idea of being out there is terrifying. I can't control myself out there."_

 _"I want you to move home." He said softly, she opened her mouth to protest but he shook his head, "Just hear me out." She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "I think it would be good for you and Jess. He's doing well...he's keeping it together in school right now and he's gotten close to Lorelai and Rory. He seems comfortable. And being home might limit some of those distractions for you too."_

 _She laughed, "And where the hell would I live? I can't afford to buy a house and there's no room at your place."_

 _Luke shrugged, "I still have the apartment set up above the Diner. There's still some stuff up there for you to use too."_

 _"And what about Jess? Would we live there together?" She asked curiously._

 _"He could...or if you wanted he could stay with us for awhile until you feel more comfortable." He said with a shrug, "Lorelai decorated a room at our house for him. He's got space. It's small but it's his…"_

 _"Sounds like he's all set without me." She said, tears burned in the back of her eyes._

 _Luke shook his head, "Liz he still needs his Mom. He misses you. But he's scared."_

 _"Scared that I won't be able to keep my hair together." She said with a sniffle. "He knows he can't trust me."_

 _"Liz…" He took her hand, "You're trying. I mean the fact that you just told me you didn't think you were ready shows me that you are really trying here. You said you wanted to drink but you're making a choice to stay here. That's improvement."_

 _She looked up at him with a sad smile, "I want to be a better Mother."_

 _Luke nodded, "I know. So let's get you back in treatment for another 30 days and then assess the situation then. You don't have to decide about moving home now...but just think about it. We can talk about it more later, okay?"_

 _Liz swallowed hard, "Tell him I'm sorry."_

 _Luke sighed and pulled her into his arms, "It's gonna be okay sis. You'll see."_

 _Liz hugged him tight and tried to remind herself why she was doing this. When she pulled away, they walked together to talk to her doctors and admitted her for another 30 days. When Luke left, he drove home trying to remain positive. Liz had looked good. Better than she had in a long time. He knew she was still scared and still stressed but he could see that she really was trying. When he got back home, Lorelai greeted him at the door and she read his mind._

 _She squeezed his hand and gave him her warmest smile, "We've got this babe."_

 _He took a deep breath, and held her hand as they walked in to tell Jess together._

* * *

Now here they were three days into the next 30-day treatment. It was a Friday afternoon and the kids were at school and Luke and Lorelai were both at work. Jess had taken the news as best he could. On the one hand he knew it was best for his Mom. But he also couldn't hide the fact that despite everything she had done to him, he missed her.

What was worse was that Luke had tried to call a few times so that Jess and Liz could at least talk. However each time he called, the attendants told him that Liz wasn't ready to talk to anyone just yet. As the three days passed, Jess became more closed off and it felt like they were starting all over again with him.

Lorelai was standing at the desk at the Inn finishing up someone's reservation when the phone rang. She stopped typing and reached for the phone. "Dragonfly Inn. This is Lorelai speaking."

"Ms. Gilmore? This is Mrs. Lewis at Stars Hollow Middle School." She said.

Lorelai's heart dropped into her stomach, "Oh. Mrs. Lewis. Hello. Yes. Um...is everything alright?"

"Well...we had a situation with Jess today. I tried to call his Uncle at work but was told he was out for the day." She said.

"He had a meeting in Woodbridge with the bank." She said with a sigh, "What exactly happened?"

"I think this is probably a conversation we should have in person. Would it be possible for you to come down here?" She asked.

Lorelai caught Michel's eye and waved him over, "Sure. I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up the phone and gave Michel a look, "Michel I need to leave."

"Shocking." He said in a dry voice, "You've always got better places to be than here at the Inn."

Lorelai sighed, "Michel look...I know the last few months have been insane and I'm sorry. But something happened with Jess and Luke is out of town today until later. I have to go down there and see what happened…"

"Fine." Michel said pushing her out of her spot, "But I'm not working late. If anything doesn't get done it's not my fault."

Lorelai smiled softly and grabbed her bag and coat, "Hopefully I'll be back soon. I'll call Mia. Thank you so much."

She dashed out the door and into the jeep as fast as she could. She drove off towards the school wondering what could have happened at the school. Jess had been doing so well. He hadn't had any incidents during the first 30 days. But his mood had changed this time around and she was worried.

She walked through the front doors of the school, checked in at the office and was escorted to Mrs. Lewis's office. She walked in and saw Jess sitting outside her office. She sighed and walked over to him, she sat down but he wouldn't look at her, "Jess, are you okay?"

He frowned, "I'm fine. Where's Luke?"

"He had a meeting at the bank today remember? He's going to be home late…" She said in a worried voice.

"Oh. Right." Jess said fidgeting slightly, "So he doesn't know yet?"

"Jess what happ-" She was cut off when the door opened and Mrs. Lewis stepped out.

"Ms. Gilmore. Thank you for coming in." She turned to Jess, "Jess you can stay out here while we talk."

"Whatever." Jess said turning away from them both.

Lorelai sighed and gave Jess' arm a squeeze before getting up and walking into the counselor's office. She sat down in the chair across from her desk and waited. She watched as Mrs. Lewis gathered a few things before sitting down across from Lorelai.

She smiled, "I'm sorry to have to pull you out of work like this."

Lorelai shook her head, "No. It's fine. Luke and I want to be informed about anything going on with Jess."

She nodded and looked down at her notes, "I understand that his Mom checked in for another 30 days. Is that correct?"

"Yes. She didn't feel that she was ready to leave just yet…" Lorelai said nervously, "I think it was a good decision for her to stay."

Amy smiled, "I agree. It's not an easy choice to get help like this." She paused, "I'm assuming Jess isn't happy with the news though?"

Lorelai fidgeted, "He's been wanting to talk to her but she wasn't' ready to speak to him just yet. When Luke went to see her we agreed it was probably best for Jess not to go in case it didn't go well."

She looked down again, "I see."

Lorelai sighed, "Can you just tell me what it is that actually happened?" She asked. "He's been doing so well and-"

"Today in English, Jess got angry at something his teacher was saying. He threw his textbook at her and refused to work on the assignment she had given the class. He came to visit me and we talked. Then I sent him back to class and thirty minutes later I was called in again. He had taken someone's lunch money in the bathroom and thrown their books in the toilet. He then got into a fight with another boy who was trying to help the first boy he had had issues with." She said all this rather quickly and Lorelai's head was spinning.

"Oh." She said softly, "Oh. I…" She sighed and looked down, "Honestly? I don't know what I'm supposed to say here." She smiled to herself, "I'm used to being the one getting in trouble. My parents got their fair share of phone calls when I was in school." She looked up at Amy again, "But Rory has never had that problem…"

"No. Rory is extremely well behaved." Amy said with a smile, "We've never had any issues with her."

Lorelai ran a hand through her hair and leaned back in her seat, "What exactly does this mean?"

"Well...I think that since it's Friday I think it would be best for Jess to take the rest of the day off. When his Uncle returns tonight you two can discuss this. He will have to make up the work from the rest of the day and will be required to meet with me on Monday." She said.

Lorelai sighed, "Alright. I'll...I'll take him home then."

"Ms. Gilmore…" She whispered, "I'm really sorry about this."

Lorelai smiled, "It's alright. I know we're all doing the best we can."

She turned and walked out of the office, Jess turned when he saw her. He read the look on her face and cringed slightly, "They kick me out?"

"Just for the rest of the day." Lorelai said softly, "Come on. Let's go home."

Jess stood up and hiked his bag up on his shoulder; they walked quietly down the hallway and out the front door. When they go to the car, Jess turned to her and asked, "So how pissed are you?"

Lorelai turned to him, "What happened Jess?"

"I don't know." He said softly and looked down, "The last few days I've just been angry. And I just made some stupid choices."

"Jess...I know this is hard for you." She whispered, "But maybe we should look at this as a good thing that your Mom is staying longer. It means she's really taking this seriously. Right?"

"Then why won't she talk to me?" Jess asked angrily, "I mean I know I was pretty quiet when she first went away but now I want to talk to her."

"I think she's trying to take some time for herself to sort through all of this." She said, "I know that's hard to understand but she is doing this for you too."

Jess looked at her, "Can we just go home? I'm sure Luke will chew my ass out when he gets home."

"Jess." She said softly, "He just wants what's best for you. You know that right?"

Jess nodded, "Sure."

With a heavy sigh, Lorelai turned the key in the ignition and drove off towards the house. When they got there, Jess threw his bag on the floor and ran up to his room. Lorelai didn't even have time to call after him and quite honestly she wasn't sure what to say if he did stop and listen. Picking up the phone, she called Mia to explain the situation and that she would have to say home for the rest of the day. She offered to work on Saturday to make up for the time lost but Mia told her not to worry about it.

When she realized Jess wasn't coming out of his room anytime soon. Knowing when to accept defeat, she decided to try and catch up on work around the house and wait for Luke to come home.

Rory walked in the front door with a nervous expression on her face. She hadn't seen Jess at lunch and went to check in with Mrs. Lewis. When she heard he had been sent home she knew that it wasn't for anything good. She walked in and found her Mom folding laundry on the couch, Lorelai turned and smiled at her.

"Hey kid." She said as she put one of Rory's shirts on her pile.

Rory frowned and sat down next to her, "So...Jess got in trouble?"

Lorelai nodded, "He did. Was it big news around school?"

"Not really." Rory whispered, "Most people avoid him really. And no one talks to me about him. Was it really bad?"

Lorelai shrugged, "Well it wasn't great."

"Is he suspended for a long time?" Rory asked,

Lorelai shook her head, "Just for today and then he has to meet with Mrs. Lewis on Monday."

"I'm assuming Luke doesn't know yet." Rory said with a frown, "When's he supposed to be home?"

"Not till around 7 I think." She said as she folded the next shirt, "He was going to stop and run a few errands after too."

"How mad do you think he will be?" Rory asked worriedly.

Lorelai pushed the laundry aside and turned towards her daughter, "I don't know hon. I think he'll be disappointed more than anything. Not necessarily mad…"

"Sometimes that's worse." Rory said with a sigh as she leaned against the back of the couch.

"Oh trust me I know." Lorelai said with a laugh, "I was the Queen of disappointing her parents. I know how depressing that look is."

Rory looked up at the ceiling, "Is he in his room?"

"Yup. He's only come out to use the bathroom. Wouldn't even eat anything." Lorelai said with a sigh, "I'm too afraid to push him. He's been having a rough few days."

"Liz still hasn't called him." Rory whispered, "He misses her. But he won't admit it."

"I know." Lorelai said taking her hand, "This is a complicated situation kiddo."

Rory nodded and sat up, "I guess I should leave him alone too."

"I think that's best." Lorelai said, "He'll come to us when he's ready. We probably want to wait for Luke to talk to him anyway."

Rory nodded, "Okay. Want some help with laundry?"

Lorelai smiled, "Sure. That would be great hon."

"Okay. I'll just go bring my stuff to my room and then I'll be out." She said as she stood up to walk towards her room.

Lorelai noticed Jess' bag that he had left on the floor. She stood up and went to pick it up, but a notebook fell out. Leaning down, she picked it up and was surprised to see them full of writings and detailed drawings. Before she had time to look further, the front door opened again.

She looked up, "Luke. Hi. You're home early…" By the look on his face she could tell it had not been a good day, and the news she was going to share wasn't going to make him any happier, "Is everything okay?"

He sighed, "After I left the bank my tire blew out."

She gasped, "Are you okay?"

He waved her off and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." He said with a sigh, "But it took forever to change it and it was freezing. I wasn't in the mood to run any of my errands. I'll do them another day. Nothing super important."

She nodded and put Jess's bag down, "Okay. I'm sorry…"

Luke took off his coat and put it down, Rory walked out of her room and froze, "Oh. Luke. You're home."

Luke turned to her, "Long day. How was school?"

"Um…" She whispered looking at her Mom.

Lorelai smiled, "Rory why don't you head to your room and get some homework done early."

Rory nodded, understand that they needed to talk. She gave her Mom a smile and then turned back to her room. Luke looked at Lorelai and frowned, "Uh...what was that about?" He looked around, "And where's Jess?"

Lorelai sighed and sat down beside him on the couch, "Um...I need to tell you something."

Luke groaned and leaned his elbows against his knees, he put his head in his hands, "And the day just keeps getting better. What happened?"

"Jess got into some trouble today at school." She saw Luke stiffen, "I was called in and he had to take the rest of the day off. I've been home with him but he hasn't come out of his room."

Luke sighed and looked up at her, "What happened?"

"He had a confrontation with one of his teachers and then was picking on another kid in the bathroom. When someone tried to stick up for that kid Jess and him got into a fist fight." She said softly.

"Shit." Luke sighed and leaned against the back of the couch, "I was just starting to think that we were going to get through this."

"Luke...it's just one bad day. Kids have bad days." She said reaching out to him, "We knew this could happen. And he's had a rough couple of days since you got back from New Hampshire."

Luke sighed and sat up again, "Yeah I know. I know. But I'm worried it will just go downhill from here."

"Don't say that." She said shaking her head, "Don't even think it."

"He hasn't come out of his room?" Luke asked, she shook her head, "Did he say anything in the car on the way home?"

"Just that he was upset. That he wants to talk to Liz." She said softly, "He's struggling Luke. And now he's worried that you're going to be really mad."

"I'm not mad…" Luke whispered, he shook his head, "Well yeah I'm a little mad. But...mostly I'm just sad. And confused."

She leaned into him and kissed his cheek, "I know." She pulled away and snuggled into his side, "I think we need to let him just have his moment right now. On Monday he has to meet with Mrs. Lewis again and we'll go from there."

He nodded, "I guess so. Should I go talk to him now?"

"Maybe we should wait. Maybe dinner is a better time." She said softly, "Let him calm down a bit more."

Luke nodded, "Yeah. Okay."

She reached for his hand and pulled it into her lap, "It's gonna be okay."

Luke turned to her and tried to smile, "I hope so."

They sat together in silence for a while. Lorelai knew he needed the time to think just as much as Jess did…they were the same that way. She just hoped that whatever happened next wasn't going to be too difficult for all of them.

* * *

By dinnertime, Jess had not come downstairs yet. Rory and Lorelai sat at the table while Luke walked to the end of the staircase. Rory gave her Mother a worried look but she just smiled hopefully at her.

"Jess." Luke called up the stairs, but got no answer, "Jess! Dinner is ready. Come downstairs." He sighed when there was still no answer and stomped up the stairs, he knocked on the door, "Jess."

"I'm not hungry." Jess called from the other side of the door.

Luke sighed, "Jess open the door. We need to talk."

"I said I'm not hungry." Jess yelled a little louder.

Lorelai walked to the end of the stairs and looked up at him, "Luke?"

He looked at her and then turned the knob on Jess's door. He was glad there was no lock on it. "Hey!" Jess yelled.

Luke walked into the room and shook his head, "Jess. You can't stay up here forever."

"I said I'm not hungry." Jess said crossing his arms over his chest, "You can't force me to eat."

"You've been up here all afternoon." Luke said walking into the room, "And we need to talk about what happened today."

"Weren't you supposed to be home late?" Jess asked angrily, "Did Lorelai call you and make you come back early?"

"I had some car trouble. I've been home for awhile." He walked into the room and sat down on Jess's bed, "I gave you your space but now we need to talk."

Lorelai heard heightened voices and walked to the door, "Is everything okay?"

Luke looked at her and smiled, "Yeah. Go back downstairs and start dinner without me."

She gave him a look but he just smiled to let her know he had a handle on this. Lorelai smiled back and turned back to leave to go back to the kitchen. Luke and Jess sat in silence for a few minutes until Luke turned to him, "Jess...what happened today?"

Jess shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it."

"We have to talk about it." Luke said, "You've been doing really well. I mean are you mad that your Mom is staying in treatment for longer? I think that might be a good sign. She's never actually taken anything as seriously as this."

Jess's head whipped around to look at his Uncle, "And what happens when she realizes she has a whole new life ahead of her and she doesn't want me anymore?"

Luke's mouth hung up slightly, "Jess...that's not-"

"She doesn't want me." Jess said, "She never did. And neither did my Dad. And even if she does come back we'll leave again. I don't want to get attached here because it won't last. Nothing ever does."

Luke sighed and lowered his head, "Jess...I know this is really complicated. I'm doing my best here. I talked to your Mom about maybe moving back to Stars Hollow when she is done with treatment. She could live at my old apartment, we could make room there for you or you could stay here if you want."

"And what did she say about that?" Jess asked angrily, "I don't see her coming here. She's spent too much time trying to run away from this place."

"Your Mom never took the time to deal with losing our parents. She doesn't say it but I know it's taken a lot out of her. I'm not making excuses for what she's put through but she's been running for a long time Jess. But I'm hoping she's finally ready to face the things she's been trying so hard to run from." He said softly.

"How did you get over it?" Jess asked sadly.

Luke shrugged, "I'm not sure that I've ever gotten over it. And I'm not sure I ever will. But I've learned to live my life without them."

"Because of Lorelai." Jess responded.

Luke smiled, "Because of Lorelai. And Rory. They've helped a lot."

Jess frowned and looked down at his hands, "I don't know what it's like to be happy Uncle Luke. But I think I was starting to maybe feel that being here…"

Luke took a deep breath and nodded, "And let me guess...it scared you?"

Jess frowned, "Yeah. It did…"

Luke smiled, "The Gilmore Girls have that effect on people. They are exciting yet terrifying all at the same time."

Jess smiled sadly, "I can see that."

"Look…" He said scooting closer to his nephew, "I'm upset about what happened today but I understand why you've been frustrated. But instead of lashing out at school, why don't you try and talk to Lorelai or me about stuff okay? You think you can do that?"

Jess shrugged, "I can try."

"That's all I ask." Luke said, "Do you think you can come down for dinner?"

Jess nodded, "Sure." Luke nodded and stood up; he turned back to his nephew when he heard him call out to him, "Uncle Luke?"

Luke smiled, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." He said in a soft voice as he looked down again.

Luke nodded, "Let's just try and make sure it doesn't happen again."

Jess smiled and waited until he left the room. Then he took out the notebook from under his pillow and looked down at the drawing in front of him. It was of this house. The first place he ever felt at home.

With a heavy sigh, he got off the bed and walked out of his room.

Luke was already in the kitchen with Rory setting up for dinner. Lorelai however was on the phone; she turned when she saw Jess, "Hey…" She whispered holding the phone against her chest, "It's uh...it's your Mom."

Jess took a deep breath, "Really?"

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah. You want to talk to her?"

Jess didn't say anything, just nodded his head and held out his hand for the phone. Lorelai put the phone in his hand, gave him a hopeful smile and then walked towards the kitchen to give him his space.

Jess lifted the phone to his ear, "Hi mom…"

 _"Jess. Hey. Hi honey. Hi."_ He heard her sigh on the other end of phone, _"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I've been unreachable for the last few days. I just...I had to sort through some things here."_

"Yeah. It's fine." Jess whispered, "I get it."

There was a long silence until Liz spoke again, _"Are you okay?"_

Jess tried to think of how to answer it, "I'm fine."

" _I wish this wasn't how things turned out but...but I'm really trying Jess. And Uncle Luke will take good care of you. I know he will. Lorelai and Rory seem great too. Are you having fun?"_ She asked.

Jess couldn't help but laugh, "Um...fun? Sure. It's all a bit awkward but they are looking out for me."

 _"Uncle Luke wants me to move back to Stars Hollow when I am ready to leave…"_ She whispered.

"He uh...he mentioned that." Jess said looking down the hallway towards the kitchen, "Is that something that you want?"

 _"I don't know. Is it something you want?"_ She asked curiously.

Jess could hear Lorelai and Rory laughing about something in the kitchen, "I uh...I don't think it would be so bad."

Jess heard someone talking to his Mom on the other end of the phone before she spoke again, " _Look honey. My time's up. I'll try and call in a few days again. Okay?" She paused, "I miss you."_

Jess swallowed hard, "I miss you too Mom."

 _"Be good."_ She whispered, _"I promise I'll do better this time baby."_

When he heard her hang up the phone, he sighed and put the phone back down on the receiver. He wanted to believe she was sincere this time but he had heard these promises before. He knew he'd have to wait to see if she really meant it this time. Walking back towards the kitchen, he paused by the stove when all three pairs of eyes turned towards him.

Lorelai smiled, "Luke made lasagna. Are you hungry?"

He was grateful that she didn't ask about the phone call, he wasn't quite ready to talk about it yet. "Starving."

Rory smiled, "Want some soda?"

Jess nodded, "That would be great. Thanks."

Rory got up to get his drink and Lorelai and Luke shared a smile before Jess sat down at the table with them. There were still things that needed to be discussed, but they had plenty of time for that later. For now they needed to focus on the good things more than the negative ones. It was the only way to get through each day.

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai said goodnight to Rory and then went upstairs, bringing laundry with her. She knocked on Jess's door and entered when he told her too. She smiled and placed the laundry basket on the top of his dresser.

"I've got some of your clothes." She said pulling his pile out and placing it on his bed.

Jess nodded, "Oh. Thanks."

She nodded and turned back to the basket, she pulled out his backpack, "I also have your bag."

Jess looked up from his book, "Oh did I leave that downstairs?"

Lorelai nodded, "You did. You were in a bit of a hurry when we got home."

Jess's face flushed, "Sorry about that…"

She shook her head and watched him take the bag and take out his notebook. The one she had seen earlier, "Jess...I uh...I didn't mean to but I saw some of those pictures. The notebook sort of just fell out when I picked it up."

Jess froze, "You did?"

"You made them? You drew all those?" She asked softly, Jess nodded nervously, "Jess they are incredible."

Jess shook his head, "No they aren't. Just random doodles from when I'm bored."

"No I mean it." Lorelai said sitting down beside him, "You have real talent. I didn't read anything you wrote in there but I can tell you put a lot into that too."

Jess shrugged, "Writing and drawing are just things to help pass the time. We were never in the same place for very long so I never had anywhere to go or people to hang out with. I write and I draw...it's just what I do."

She smiled, "Wanna know a secret?"

Jess shrugged, "Sure."

"I used to draw a lot too. I still do when I'm stressed or when I'm avoiding things." She shrugged, "Your Uncle found some of my drawings. Of the Inn...the one I want to open."

"Really?" He asked curiously, "What kinds of things did you want to avoid?"

Lorelai smiled sadly, "Growing up I was everything my parents didn't want. I made a lot of mistakes and often felt very lonely. I had a difficult time back then...and then when I got pregnant with Rory and I took off...drawing was one of the only things I had for me. When I couldn't sleep late at night I'd sit up and draw. Sometimes Rory...sometimes my dream house. Anything to keep my time occupied."

Jess nodded, "Do you think you could show me sometime?"

Lorelai nodded, "Sure. I'd like that. But only if you can do something for me…"

"What?" Jess asked curiously, "What do you need me to do?"

"I'm going to need help at the Inn figuring out exactly how I want it to look. You think you can give me some input on the design?" She asked softly, "I'd like you to be involved."

Jess smiled, "That'd be kinda cool."

Lorelai smiled, "Luke wants to go look at the property with me tomorrow. You want to come with us? Rory is hanging out with Lane but I'd like you to see it."

Jess nodded, "Sure. I'll come. I'd like to see it."

Lorelai's smile widened and she squeezed his hand, "Good." She stood up and walked towards the door, she paused and turned back to him, "You gonna be okay?"

Jess smiled sadly, "I don't know."

She nodded, "Fair enough." She shrugged, "Just remember no matter what happens...you always have a place here, okay?"

Jess looked down again, "Thanks Lorelai…"

She smiled and left the room to walk towards her bedroom. Luke was sitting up in bed looking over some papers from work. She smiled and reached for her pajamas on the chair in the corner. She slipped into them and then crawled into bed beside Luke.

"Jess is going to come with us to the Dragonfly tomorrow." She said pulling the covers around her.

Luke stopped what he was doing and looked at her, "He is?"

She nodded, 'He said he wants to see it." She paused and smiled, "Did you know he was an artist?"

Luke frowned, "No. I don't think I've ever seen him draw."

Lorelai smiled, "Seems like he does it on the down low like me. I saw some of his work. His notebook fell out of his bag before you came home. He has some serious talent. I asked him if he would want to help with the designs for the Inn."

Luke turned on his side and slipped down on the bed so they were face to face, "Well that was nice of you."

She shrugged, "I thought it might be nice for him to feel involved."

"Thank you." He whispered, "Not just for that but how you handled things today. It's nice to know that even though I wasn't here he had you to lean on."

"He's a good kid." She whispered, "He's just a little lost...looking for something to hold on to. I get that. I get that more than he will ever understand."

"I suppose you do." He said looking deep into her eyes, "You've got more in common than I realized."

"He didn't say anything about his call with Liz and I didn't want to pry." She said softly, "I'm hoping it was a good thing that she reached out."

"Me too." He said with a sigh, "I just...I want to believe she's serious about this. But my sister is also done things in her own way. She's never liked to be tied down. I think it would be good for her to move here but I don't see her doing it."

She was quiet for a moment, "What will you do if she decides to leave and take Jess with her?"

Luke frowned and turned back to her, "What can I do?" He asked. "I mean I'd try and get her to think harder about it. Btu legally I have no right to keep him here. She's his Mother."

"I know." Lorelai said with a frown, "But moving all over the place again isn't going to be good for him. He needs stability."

"Yes he does. But my sister has never really understood what that word means." He said with a frown. "She's going to do what she wants to do."

"I guess we all do at the end of the day." She said snuggling into him.

"He seems happy here…" He whispered, then he paused and frowned, "He told me he's never known what it means to feel happy."

Lorelai's heart ached, "God. The poor kid…"

"I didn't know what to say." He said reaching up to run a hand through her hair, "But I told him I never really knew what happiness was until now either."

She blushed and scooted even closer to him, "Luke?"

He smiled and breathed her in, "I didn't know what life could be like until this thing between us started. I didn't know what happy felt like."

Lorelai swallowed hard and rolled them over so she lay on top of him, "You make me happy Luke Danes." She leaned down to kiss him, "Happier than I thought was humanly possible."

"Good." He said pulling her closer, "That's really good."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him harder. She giggled when he rolled her over this time and began to pull at the buttons on her shirt. There was still so much up in the air but for now, they just wanted to be each other and forget about the rest of the world. At least for a little while…

* * *

The following day, they had breakfast together and then Rory went off to Lane's for the day. When they were ready, Luke, Lorelai and Jess headed off towards the Dragonfly. They pulled out in front and Lorelai practically skipped over to the front steps.

Jess looked up at the falling down building, "She must have a very vivid imagination."

Luke chuckled and leaned into him, "Don't burst her bubble. She's so excited about this."

Jess shrugged, "If anyone's crazy enough to make it work it will be her."

"That's what I said." Luke answered as he clapped his hand on his nephews back, "Come on."

They approached Lorelai and she smiled at them, "So what do you think?" She asked, "I know it doesn't look like much but it has so much potential!" She pointed to the left, "There's a barn over there and I'd like to get horses. And I envision all this overgrown ivy being tamed a bit. I think it would give the place some charm."

Jess smiled, "It will be pretty cool."

Lorelai beamed at him, "Yeah? You think so? I really didn't think this would ever happen but your Uncle over here-" She said jerking her thumb at Luke, "has made it impossible to back out now."

Jess shrugged, "Why would you want to back out?"

Lorelai shivered in the cold winter air and hugged herself, "I don't know. I mean it's a big risk. I've never done anything like this before."

"Well you've worked at the Inn since Rory was a baby right?" He asked curiously.

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah. But I don't own the place."

Luke rolled his eyes, "You run the show there. Mia even says so. You can do this Lorelai. The only thing that will be different is that you will be a part owner with Sookie."

"Yeah but what do I know about running an actual business?" She said with a frown as she looked up at the building, "I only have a GED."

Luke shrugged, "I didn't go to college and I opened my own business."

She turned back to him and smiled, "Yeah. You did…"

He smiled and walked over to her, bending his knees he put his hands on her shoulders and looked deep in her eyes, "Lorelai you can do this. I've already told you could do this. And I've already told you I've told you you could this."

She giggled, "I know. But until it actually happens I might need you to keep reminding me everyday."

He nodded once and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "You got it."

Jess walked closer to the porch and peeked in, "When do you think you could start construction?"

"I need to meet with Taylor and I'm sure he'll throw a million curveballs at me." She said with a laugh, "And we met with Tom to discuss plans. Sookie has the kitchen all laid out in her mind already. We'd probably wait until it warms up a bit."

Jess nodded slowly and then frowned, kicking at the dirt at his feet, "Well I'm sure it will be great Lorelai. I hope someday I get to see it."

Lorelai and Luke shared a glance; they could tell he was worried about having to leave soon, "Jess-"

He shook his head, "Don't. Okay? It's fine. I'm sure Mom won't want to stay. I'll get over it." He smiled sadly, "You guys have been nice and I've told myself to not get to attached or used to being here. I never get attached to anywhere I end up."

Lorelai squeezed Luke's waist, unsure of what to say. Luke looked at his nephew and thought for a moment before asking, "If your Mom was okay with it, would you want to stay here in Stars Hollow?"

Jess tensed for a moment, "I mean...it's a weird little town." Luke chuckled, "But I've lived in worse places."

Lorelai smiled, "It's weirdness is part of its charm."

Jess nodded, "I guess so. I still don't really understand that Kirk guy...and Miss Patty makes me a little nervous." Luke and Lorelai laughed again, "But…" He shrugged, "Compared to a lot of the places I've lived...it's a lot safer." He blushed softly, "I mean I'm not worried about your neighbors at all...only thing to worry about with Babette is her inevitable eavesdropping."

Luke smiled, "She does tend to do that."

Lorelai frowned, "You've lived in some pretty rough places huh?"

Jess turned away, not willing to meet their gaze, "Hm…"

"Jess…" Luke whispered, "You can tell us if anything has ever happened that's-"

"It hasn't." He said shaking his head as he turned back to them, "Mostly just random strangers Mom's brought home or we crashed with. People in and out all the time. Lots of yelling at night...Mom's ever changing boyfriends." He sighed and shrugged, "Just is what it is."

They were all quiet for a moment absorbing what he had said, "When I saw your Mom...she really did look like she was trying Jess. She's never taken this much time to work on something in her life. I think she really does want to do better."

Jess nodded, "Yeah. Maybe." He shrugged, "But what happens when she gets bored?"

Lorelai glanced at Luke unsure of what to say, he sighed and pulled away from her to walk over to his nephew. She stayed where she was to let them have their moment, she could tell Jess needed the reassurance that he wasn't alone anymore. And deep in her heart, Lorelai knew if Jess were to stay with them more permanently it would be complicated. But on the other hand, she knew she could never turn her back on him now.

"Jess…" Luke whispered, "Do you want to stay?"

Jess swallowed hard, "You mean with you?"

Luke nodded and turned back to Lorelai, "Yeah. Is that something you want?"

Jess looked down again, "You guys have your own life. You don't need me."

"But do you want to stay?" Lorelai asked from behind them, "Because you can if you want too Jess. You're family too."

Jess looked at her and felt hope for the first time, he turned back to his Uncle, "I want Mom to get better. I do. But I don't know if I believe she will. At least not right away…"

Luke nodded, "I can understand that. She needs to show that she's changed and prove to you she's ready to be the Mom you need." He turned back to Lorelai, and then back to the young boy, "But Lorelai is right. You're family Jess. And if you want to stay with us until you're ready...it's something we could talk to your Mom about."

"What if she gets mad?" Jess asks, "What if that upsets her and she starts using again?"

"That's something you let us worry about." Luke said putting his hand on his shoulder, "I'm not just going to let her take you away if you aren't ready. Alright?"

Jess looked back at Lorelai, "You'd really be okay with that?"

Lorelai smiled and nodded, "I would be. I mean I painted your room and everything...it would be lonely without you now." Jess smiled, "Plus, I could use some help with designing the Inn."

Jess put a hand on his chest, "You want me to help?"

Lorelai shrugged, "Why not? Everyone can be involved." She smirked at Luke, "I mean you know I'm going to manipulate Luke into making something for me!"

Luke rolled his eyes, "I already made the sign for you!"

She shook her head, "Nope. You're not getting out of this babe. You made me think I can do this so you're helping. It will be a family affair!"

Luke groaned and walked towards her, "You're going to be the death of me." He teased.

Lorelai giggled and turned to run from Luke, he took off after her leaving Jess standing alone in front of the abandoned Inn. He took a deep breath and couldn't help but smile to himself, "Yeah. A _family_ affair…"

For the first time in a long time, he was starting to believe he had a shot at this real family thing...and it felt really good.

* * *

 **Remember up next we are jumping ahead a month. So it will be the end of Liz's second 30 days. I will write more soon! Thanks!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Seriously love you guys! The feedback and love I get from this is incredible. I don't know if it's because of the revival but all of a sudden I have so many different story ideas floating around in my head for Luke and Lorelai. So keep an eye out, hopefully I can get some things going soon! Of course I won't forget about this story though. There is still more to come! Here is the next installment and I'm already working on the next chapter. So the sooner I hear back from you the sooner I will post it! :) Thanks!**

* * *

The next 30 days passed by quicker than the first. And the closer they got to the end, the more anxious Jess became again. The day before Luke was supposed to pick up Liz, she picked up Jess and Rory early from school. She decided to take them to the movies and then back home in hopes of keeping Jess's spirits up. When they got back to the house, Lorelai climbed out of the jeep and turned towards the house. She could hear Jess and Rory discussing the movie but she stopped short when she saw what was on the front porch.

"Mom?" Rory asked softly coming up behind her, "What are you-" She stopped when she saw it too. "Oh my God!"

Jess frowned and followed her gaze, "What?" He started to smile, "Is that a dog?"

"I think so." Rory said with a laugh, "Underneath all the dirty anyway…"

Lorelai walked towards the porch and told the kids to stay back. She sat on the top step and put her hand out to the dirty, messy dog, he whimpered and cowered away, "Hey...it's okay. I won't hurt you."

The dog scooted closer slightly and nudged her with his nose, "Is he hurt?" Rory called out from behind her.

"Is it a he?" Jess asked as they walked closer.

Lorelai frowned, "I think he's okay. Just a little dirty and by the looks of it hungry." She lifted her hand carefully and searched for a collar, "No collar on him though."

"Should we give him a bath?" Rory suggested.

Jess laughed, "Luke would kill us for letting that thing in the house."

"Oh come on." Rory said with a pout, "He's just a poor little dog. He needs someone to look after him."

The dog leaned further into Lorelai, her heart melted, "I always wanted a dog…" She whispered.

Rory pumped her fists into the air, "Yes! We're keeping him!"

Lorelai turned and frowned at her daughter, "Wait. I didn't say that. He could belong to someone else."

"Well what owners abandon their dog like this?" Rory asked, hands on hips.

"He could have gotten out and run away...it happens." Lorelai tried to reason with her.

Rory shook her head, "Well then they were careless and don't deserve a dog."

Lorelai laughed, "Oh you are so my daughter."

"Was there any real doubt in that?" Jess asked with a laugh, "She's like your Mini me."

Lorelai smiled and looked back at the dog, "Look, we can clean him up and give him something to eat. Then I'll bring him to the vet and see if he recognizes him. If someone is looking for him they will know what to do."

"And if they aren't?" Rory asked, practically jumping from foot to foot, "Can we keep him?"

Lorelai's face softened, "Rory…"

The young daughter squealed, and grabbed Jess's arm, "We're getting a dog!"

Rory dashed into the house to get the tub ready and Jess turned towards Lorelai who looked both excited and a little worried, "On a scale of 1-10, how mad do you think Luke is gonna be?"

Lorelai sighed and tilted her head into the house, "Go help Rory."

Jess laughed and walked past the dog and Lorelai into the house. Lorelai knelt down in front of the dog and he whimpered again, "Hey boy…" She whispered, "We're gonna get you cleaned up, okay?" He whimpered again, "You're safe now. Come on."

The dog stood up on shaky legs and followed Lorelai into the house and up the stairs where Rory was anxiously waiting.

* * *

That night, Luke got home after a long day at the Diner. Joe had called in sick so he was down a man and the rush was crazy. It wasn't helping that he was already stressing out about tomorrow. He wasn't sure what kind of mood his sister would be in, whether or not she was ready to leave and how Jess would react either way.

He walked into the house, kicked his boots off and walked into the living room to find Jess sitting alone on the couch reading a book. "Hey." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Jess turned towards him, "Hey."

Luke looked around, "Where's Lorelai and Rory?" A loud sound from upstairs caught his attention, he glanced towards the staircase, "What are they doing?"

"Luke's home!" Jess yelled with a smirk.

Luke glanced at his nephew and heard what he thought sounded like Lorelai saying, " _Oh shit."_ from up in their bedroom. He took a step towards the stairs but Lorelai burst through the door to their room, swung it shut behind her and dashed down the stairs out of breath.

"Hey hon!" She said leaning up to peck his cheek, "How was work? Busy? Did you eat anything yet? We have some leftovers in the fridge."

Luke took in her appearance, she was in sweats which wasn't unusual but she looked oddly disheveled and nervous. He sniffed at the air and frowned, "What's that smell?"

She stood up straighter and pulled at her shirt, "Are you saying I smell? That's kind or rude."

Luke rolled his eyes, "I didn't say _you_ smelled. I asked _what_ smelled. Big difference."

"Um…" She smiled softly, "I attempted to make the kids something to eat and it didn't go well. You know me! Not so good in the kitchen."

Luke narrowed his eyes at her, "You never cook."

She shrugged, "I was trying to be domestic." A crash sounded from upstairs again and her eyes grew wide.

"What was that?" Luke asked stepping towards the stairs again but Lorelai blocked his path.

She grabbed his arm, "Rory's not feeling well."

He looked down at her with a worried expression, "What's wrong? She's sick? What hurts? Does she need to go to the hos-" Suddenly a loud bark echoed from above them and Luke froze, Lorelai cringed and Jess started to laugh, "Why did I just hear a bark?" He asked pointing upstairs.

Lorelai fidgeted with her hands nervously, unable to meet his eyes, "That was Rory's coughing. I think she might have the flu."

Luke opened his mouth to respond but another bark happened followed by Rory whispering, " _Shhh!"_

He turned towards Lorelai who looked at him pleadingly. He shook his head, "Oh no. No way!" He started to stomp up the stairs, Lorelai groaned and followed him, Jess followed suit. Luke whipped open the door and found Rory trying to wrestle with tan, shaggy dog on his bed, "You did not get a dog!"

Rory stumbled slightly, "Um...surprise?"

Luke turned back to Lorelai with an exasperated expression on his face, "A dog? You got a freaking dog?"

She held up her hand sighed, "Well. Not really no. We uh...we sort of found him."

He put his hands on his hips and stared at her, "What do you mean we found him?"

"Lorelai let us play hooky for the afternoon and we went to the movies." Jess said with a smile, Lorelai nudged him and Luke gave her another look, "When we got home the dog was sitting on the porch but he was super dirty."

Luke looked back at the freshly clean dog, "So let me guess...you gave the dog a bath in our tub?"

"Yup." Rory said proudly, "He loved it!"

Luke turned back to Lorelai, "Lorelai…"

"Look I know! I know this looks bad and it's a big responsibility but what was I supposed to do? Leave him out there? We gave him a bath and something to eat which seemed to cheer him up. And then I brought him to the vets and had him checked out." She said with a sigh, "They are putting the word out for his potential owners but so far no one has come forward looking for him."

Luke pulled his cap off his head, "And what exactly happens to him in the meantime? I see you didn't leave him at the vets…"

She cringed, "I couldn't leave him there Luke! He was so scared and he kept whining whenever I walked away. The vet said it looks like he's becoming attached to me."

"Oh wonderful." He said with a laugh shaking his head.

"Told you he'd be mad." Jess said nudging Lorelai.

Luke shook his head, "I'm not mad. I'm a little annoyed but I'm not mad."

"You look mad." Rory said with a frown, "You look really mad."

He sighed, "Not a big fan of dogs. Especially one's that are on my bed…"

Rory let go of the dog and he jumped down from the bed and over to Lorelai's side. He sat down and wagged his tail looking up at her hopefully. Lorelai smiled and knelt down beside him and scratched at his ears, "We're calling him Paul Anka."

"Oh God you named him." He said putting his hands on his head and started to pace around the room, "That's it. We're stuck with him now. When you name things you never let go."

"Puppy Love" came on the radio and he got so excited!" Rory explained, "So the name stuck. Plus he had no name tag and we can't keep calling him it or he or boy!"

Luke sighed and looked at all four of them staring up at him, "Don't."

Lorelai started to pout and Rory soon followed suit. Paul Anka even whined and held his paw out to him. Jess just stood beside them smiling and he sighed and bowed his head, "He can stay!" Rory yelled.

Luke lifted his head again and pointed at her, "If his owners show up he's leaving. And even if they don't I'm not saying this is permanent. A dog is a big responsibility."

Rory squealed and wrapped her arms around Luke's middle, "Thanks Luke!"

He sighed and hugged her back, "Uh huh…"

Rory pulled away and looked at Jess, "Come on. I bet he's still hungry. Maybe we can teach him some tricks."

Jess followed her and Paul Anka down the hall and stairs. Lorelai waited until they were gone before turning back to her boyfriend who didn't look as angry anymore, just tired. She sighed and walked over to him, "How much do you hate me?" She asked softly.

Luke sighed and shook his head, "You know I don't hate you. You know I could never hate you. I'm just…"

"Not a big fan of dogs, huh?" She asked quietly, "I never knew that."

He shrugged, "It never came up. I mean they're not terrible. I guess they have their good points but they smell and they tend to tear apart your house. And they pee on things and chew on your shoes. And-"

"Okay. I got it." She said with a sigh as she took his hands in hers, "I just...I felt bad for the poor thing. He looked so scared and lonely and I didn't know what to do. And then Rory fell in love with him and believe it or not Jess likes him too." She shrugged, "He's been so nervous the last few days it felt good to give him a reason to smile about something."

Luke nodded, "That why you took them out of school early?"

She frowned but nodded, "I should have asked you first. Jess just looked so sad this morning when I took them to school and all day I was thinking about it. So by 1:30 I caved and went back. Signed them both out and tried to get his mind off of everything."

He smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, "Thank you."

She swallowed hard, "Not mad?"

He shook his head, "Not mad. Happy I have someone helping me through this."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him, "We won't keep him if he's too much trouble."

Luke smirked, "Jess or the mutt?"

She laughed and poked at his stomach, "Paul Anka."

He sighed and pulled away, "Yeah. Alright. Whatever you want."

She could tell he was too tired to fight. Just like Jess, his mood had gotten worse in the last few days. She knew he was just as anxious as his nephew. Taking his hand in hers she squeezed it gently, "You alright?"

"Tired." He said with a sigh, "Nervous about tomorrow. Not sure what I'm gonna find when I get there. And even if she does come home I don't know what that means for Jess."

She nodded, "I know. I'm worried too…"

He sighed and ran a hand over his tired face, "I don't know what to do."

She walked over to him again and began to rub his tense shoulders, "Why don't you go take a nice long, hot shower? Try and relax a bit. Sookie sent food home and I'll heat some up for you."

Luke smiled down at her, "That'd be great. Thanks."

Leaning up on her tiptoes she kissed him gently and smiled, "Anything for you babe."

He leaned in to kiss her again just as Paul Anka barked down stairs, "Did I mention they make a lot of noise?"

Lorelai laughed, "Yeah well...so do I but you don't seem to want to get rid of me."

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "Jury's still out on that one."

She gasped and shoved him back, "Jerk!"

He laughed and squeezed her hands, "I most definitely don't want to get rid of you crazy lady."

She smiled and stepped back towards the door, "Go take a shower. I got everything under control down there."

Luke smiled warmly at her and turned to walk towards the bathroom. She waited until she heard the water running before she walked down the hall and into the kitchen where the kids were trying to teach Paul Anka tricks.

"Is he gonna make us get rid of him?" Rory asked nervously.

"Not right now…" Lorelai whispered with a smile as she opened the fridge, "We'll see if anyone calls about him and then go from there, okay?"

Rory nodded, "Okay."

"Why don't you guys go pick out a movie." She said pulling the containers of leftovers out, "I'm gonna heat some dinner up for Luke and probably take the dog out. You set everything up in there and we'll join in after."

"Okay." They both said before getting up and walking towards the living room.

Paul Anka followed them and Lorelai let him go as she set up a plate for Luke. She put it in the microwave and walked into the foyer where the leash the vet had lent her was sitting. She walked into the living room, hooked up Paul Anka and let him follow her out onto the porch. When she finally got him to walk down the stairs, they started to walk around the yard.

Lorelai watched him sniff around a bit before coming to a stop, he barked at something in the distance. Lorelai lifted her head to follow his gaze and stared curiously at the cab pulling up in front of the house. She waited but gasped when the door opened and the person stepped out.

"Liz." She said pulling at Paul Anka's leash.

Liz grabbed her bag and walked over to Lorelai, "Hey!" She knelt down in front of the window of the cab, "Hold on a minute. I just gotta grab my kid and then we'll be on the road again."

Lorelai's heart started to pound in her chest and her head was spinning, "On the road? Liz what are you doing here?"

Liz turned back to her, "You guys knew I was getting out, right?"

Lorelai nodded and took a few steps towards her, "Yes. But Luke was coming to get you tomorrow. And then-"

"I decided I was ready to leave a little early." She said waving her hand at her, "So I'm here for Jess."

Liz turned and walked towards the house. Lorelai was in such shock, it took her a moment to get her feet to be on the same page as her brain, but finally she turned and ran back to the house with Paul Anka right behind her. When she got inside, she found Liz standing in the living room with the kids.

"But I don't want to go to Florida." Jess was saying as he stood up to face her.

"Florida?" Lorelai asked as she dropped the leash, "Who's going to Florida?"

Liz turned back to look at Lorelai, "Jess and I are moving to Florida. A friend of mine from the program got out today too and invited us to come stay at his place down there."

"Liz wait." Lorelai said frantically, "Just...just wait a second. I mean...are you sure this is such a good idea? Are you ready for that?"

"I don't want to move to Florida." Jess repeated, "I don't like places where it's warm all the time."

"Oh you've never been out of New England." Liz said with an eye roll, "How would you know if you liked it there or not? I'm sure you'll love it!" She clapped her hands together, "Maybe we can even go to Disney World!"

Jess laughed, "We aren't going to Disney World because we aren't going to Florida. I don't want to go there!"

"Well I'm your Mother and I say we are." Liz said hands on hips.

Rory turned towards her Mom, "Mom…" She whispered, "Mom do something."

Lorelai looked at her daughter's worried face and suddenly knew that this was serious. She hopped over Paul Anka's leash and started to dash up the stairs, two at a time. She could hear Jess and Liz arguing and Paul Anka had started to bark feeling nervous by the loud voices. She pounded on the bathroom door because Luke was still in the shower.

She heard Luke from behind the door, " _If the dog peed in the house I'm not cleaning it up!"_

She sighed and rested her head against the wood, "Luke…"

The water turned off and she heard him step out of the tub, after a moment the door opened and he was standing in front of her in a towel, "I thought you said take a long hot shower?" He teased, "That was barely five minutes."

She swallowed hard and grabbed his hand, "Luke."

He frowned and was about to say something when he heard a familiar voice coming from downstairs, "Jess go pack up your stuff right now!" It called.

Luke froze, "Liz?"

Lorelai nodded, "I went to take the dog out and she was there in a cab. The cab's still outside waiting for them. She says they are moving to Florida with some guy she met in treatment."

Luke pushed past Lorelai and ran to their room to pull on a pair of sweatpants. He didn't bother with anything else and practically slipped on the wet floor as he dashed down the stairs. Lorelai was right behind him. Rory was standing by the bottom of the staircase crying as she held onto Paul Anka who was barking again. Liz was walking around the living room grabbing things she assumed were her son's.

"Just go upstairs and pack!" Liz said with a tired sigh, "The cab driver is getting paid for all this time out there and Marco won't like it of the tab is too high!"

"Who the hell is Marco?" Jess asked quickly, "Your boyfriend?"

"My friend." She said shaking her head, "He's the one we're going to be staying with."

Lorelai put her hand on Luke's bare back, "Luke…"

He walked towards his sister and sighed, "Liz what the hell is going on? I was coming to get you in the morning and we were going to talk about all of this."

She shrugged, "What's there to talk about? I'm all better now. Totally ready to start over. We're staying at hotel in Hartford tonight and then getting on a plane tomorrow. Marco's gonna meet us at the airport. He gave me his credit card to pay for the tickets."

"I don't want to go to Florida!" Jess yelled again, "I'm not going!"

Luke looked at his nephew and put his hand up, "Liz this is crazy. You can't run off with some guy you barely know."

Jess snorted, "Wouldn't be the first time."

Liz narrowed her eyes at her son, "This time's different. Marco knows my situation and he's in the same boat."

"All the more reason not to go." Luke said quickly, "You're still in a transition phase Liz. You need to be somewhere familiar surrounded by people who are going to be looking after you."

Liz sighed and turned fully towards him, "Look, I appreciate everything you guys have done but Jess is my kid. I got it from here."

Luke shook his head, "Liz come on. Jess needs-"

"Jess needs his Mom." She said quickly as she stepped back to her son, she placed an arm around his shoulder, "And now I'm here. And I'm saying that we're leaving."

"Liz please." Luke pleaded with her, "Why don't we take the night to think about this? You're probably exhausted from the drive. You can stay here and we'll talk in the morning."

"No." She said shaking her head, "We're leaving now because I'm not going to let you talk me out of this Luke. Marco is a good guy and he wants to take care of me. No one ever has."

Luke glared at her, "Jesus I take care of you all the time Liz!"

"Luke…" Lorelai whispered from behind him, "Don't-"

"Well now you don't have too!" Liz said, unable to meet his eyes, "I will officially and forever be out of your hair from now on. Happy?"

"Damn it Liz." Luke said practically stomping his foot, "Why do you keep doing this? You can't' keep doing this!"

"He's my son." She said pulling Jess closer and staring right at him and then back to Lorelai, "Mine. You guys played house for awhile but now he needs to be back with his real Mother."

Lorelai looked down feeling uncomfortable, she felt Rory shift beside her, "No." Rory whispered.

"Come on Jess." Liz said pulling up towards the staircase, "Let's go pack up your stuff."

Luke looked frozen in his spot and Lorelai didn't know what to do. She was torn between pulling him into her arms to comfort him and running after Liz and giving her a piece of her mind. She knew that truthfully, Liz had every right to take her son with her. Legally Luke and Lorelai couldn't' take Jess as much as they may want too. But she also knew that running off to Florida was probably the worst thing for Liz to do right now.

Before she could pull herself together, she felt Rory snap beside her, "No!" Her daughter yelled, she ran to Luke and shook him hard, "Luke do something! You promised me you'd fight for him!"

Luke looked defeated and tired, "Rory...I'm not his father. If she wants to take him away she can."

Rory shook her head and shoved him back, "No!" She yelled, "No! No! No! She can't just take him away! What will happen to him?"

Lorelai sniffled and walked over to her daughter, "Rory. Honey...Luke's right. We can't just take Jess. He's not ours-"

"We took him before." She said angrily, "He's been with us for two months! She didn't seem to care then!"

Lorelai sighed and pulled Rory into her arms, "I know this is hard to understand honey. But-"

"But it's not hard!" Rory cried into her Mom's chest, "It's not! He doesn't want to go so he doesn't have to go!"

Lorelai squeezed her tight and looked up at Luke who looked like he was going to completely fall apart. The only sound that could be heard for a moment was Rory crying softly. Then suddenly, Liz and Jess were walking back down the stairs. Liz didn't look at either of them, just walked straight towards the front door.

Jess stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned back to them, "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"But you can't just go." Rory cried as she clung to her Mother's arm, "You can't…"

Jess shrugged, "This happens all the time Rory. I'll be fine."

Rory turned around and buried her face against her Mother's chest again. Lorelai wrapped her hand in her hair and stroked it softly, "I'm so sorry Jess." She whispered, "I wish-"

He shook his head, "Really it's fine. I'll be fine."

Luke took a deep breath and stepped towards his nephew, "Jess I want you to stay."

Jess shook his head, "You know I can't. She won't let me. And it will only cause more problems if you fight her on this."

Luke shook his head, "I don't care. I told you that-"

"Uncle Luke." He said sadly, "I can handle this." He smiled sadly and looked back at Lorelai, Rory and Paul Anka. "Go back to your family. This is the way it's supposed to be." He shrugged, "It was fun while it lasted."

Luke could hear Rory crying harder behind him. Jess walked out the door and out to his Mom at the cab. He stood up and looked at Lorelai who was at a loss for words. Suddenly he turned and ran out the door hearing Lorelai call after him.

He swung the door open and ran down the steps, "Liz don't do this." He said as he watched her put Jess's bags in the trunk.

She sighed, "Luke why are you making this so difficult? He's my son. Not yours. It's time he's back with his Mom."

"Liz 30 days a go you were still a mess saying you needed more time. That you weren't ready to go out into the real world.

She shrugged, "The second 40 days put everything into perspective. I'm ready now Luke. I got this."

"So you're just gonna move down to Florida with some guy and what? You got a job?" He asked quickly, "Jess has to start a new school again?"

"I'll find a waitressing job or something. Maybe bartend." She said with a shrug.

Luke scoffed, "Bartend? Are you kidding me Liz? You're trying to stay sober. You can't be around alcohol like that!"

"I can bartend and not drink." She said rolling her eyes, "I got this Luke. I'm strong."

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose, "Liz do you hear yourself right now? This is insane. You can't do this. Just stay here and-"

"I can do this and I am doing this. You can't tell me what to do." She said stubbornly.

Luke glared at her, "Liz. Think about Jess. He's been happy here. He's been doing well in school. He's gotten close to Rory and Lorelai-"

"Lorelai is not his Mother." She said staring defiantly at him, "She is NOT his mother."

Luke shook his head, "I didn't say she was and she's not trying to be. But we are trying to help him. He needs stability. He can't move again and again. It's not fair to him."

"This is the last time we will move." She said pushing past him and ushering Jess into the car, "You'll see."

"Liz I'm begging you." Luke said sadly, "Please don't do this."

Before climbing into the car herself, she turned to him and looked at him with cold dark eyes, "Goodbye Luke."

When the cab door slammed shut and started to drive away, all hope left Luke's mind. He stood motionless while they drove off going God knows where. He knew it would be impossible to track her down, especially if she was going this far away. His head was spinning and he felt nauseous as he turned and walked back towards the house.

He could hear Rory still crying but the sound was coming from her bedroom. He faintly heard Lorelai trying to soothe her but he wasn't ready to face them. He made it only as far as the living room before collapsing on the couch and resting his head in his hands trying not to break down.

In Rory's room, Lorelai was sitting on the edge of Rory's bed rubbing her back as she cried, "Rory…" She whispered, "Honey please try and breathe."

She sniffled into her pillow, "It's not fair! He didn't want to go!"

Leaning down she pressed a kiss to the top of Rory's head, "I know. I know honey but it's complicated."

Rory sat up quickly and looked at her Mother furiously, "Would you make me go somewhere I didn't want to go?"

"You know I wouldn't." She said lifting her hand to wipe at her tear stained face, "But Liz is his Mother. She has legal rights to decide where he goes before he is 18."

"Could Dad just take me away like that?" She asked as she started to cry harder, "Could he really do that?"

"No." She said quickly, "No. That's not what I meant Rory. It's just...we didn't sign anything saying we were Jess's guardians. This was just a temporary arrangement."

"But what's going to happen to him?" She asked rubbing at her eyes, "What if he's all alone down there and he's scared and what if she relapses and leaves him. And what if-"

"Slow down…" Lorelai said pulling her into he arms, "You're going to make yourself sick."

"It's not fair…" She whispered again and again until her crying was too much and she fell asleep.

Lorelai held her for a while longer until she knew she wouldn't wake up. Laying her back on the bed, she pulled the blanket up around her and walked to the door. She gave her one last look and felt her own tears burning in her eyes. She closed the door behind her and walked out to the living room. She stopped short when she saw Luke sitting on the couch, head in his hands. He was still only in his sweat pants, his shoulders were slumped and he looked broken.

"Oh Luke…" She whispered softly as she walked into the living room, she sat down on the couch and wrapped her arms around him, "Honey-"

"She just took him and he's gone." He said in disbelief, "And I don't know where they're going. She was so mad and determined to do this. You know she won't call me. She won't tell me where they are or where I can reach them. Jess must hate me."

She squeezed him tightly, "He does not hate you Luke. He knows that there wasn't anything we could have done. I mean what would we do? Kidnap him? We can't do that Luke."

He nodded and looked back at her, "But he deserves so much better and he was just starting too-"

"I know." She whispered rubbing his cheeks to soothe him, "I know. I didn't know what to do when I saw her there. I didn't see this coming."

He hung his head again, "I should have."

Leaning forward she pressed a kiss just under his ear, "Luke you know you couldn't have predicted this."

"Rory hates me." He said shaking his head, "I promised that I would fight-"

"You did." She said squeezing him again, "Honey you did." He leaned further into her, "Look, I'll call my Dad in the morning and see if he knows anyone that can help us. This isn't over, okay? I swear Luke. We're going to figure this out."

He breathed her in, "I'm so tired Lorelai."

"Go upstairs." She whispered as she rubbed his back, "I'll be up in a minute. Okay? Do you want me to bring you some of the food I was-"

"I'm not hungry anymore." He said shaking his head as he stood up, "I can't even think about eating."

She nodded, understanding what he meant, "Okay. I'll be up in a minute."

He didn't say anything else, just walked back up the stairs and to their bedroom. Lorelai sat quietly for a moment, trying to sort through all of her emotions. None of it made sense. One minute they were fighting about the dog and now Jess had been ripped out of their house. She couldn't keep up. Shaking her head sadly, she got up and walked into the kitchen and took out the food from the microwave. She wrapped it up and put it back in the fridge. When she turned, she smiled when she saw Paul Anka sitting behind her anxiously waiting for her.

Sighing, she walked back over to him and leaned over to scratch behind his ears, "I promise it's not always this crazy here buddy."

She patted her leg as she stood up signaling him to follow her. Walking up the stairs, she couldn't even look at Jess's room. She walked past it and straight to her own room. Luke was lying on his back; he hadn't put a shirt on despite the fact that it wasn't very warm. His eyes were closed, but his hand was over his face. She didn't say anything as she walked to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas.

She continued her bedroom routine in the bathroom and then walked back to her bedroom. She stopped when she saw Paul Anka was curled up beside Luke. And surprisingly, Luke was petting him. She walked over to the bed and curled in behind him, she ran her hand through his hair, "Thought you didn't like the dog?"

Luke sighed, "He just hopped up here and I didn't feel like arguing with him."

"You know dogs can't really argue back." She tried to tease tugging at the hair at the base of his neck.

He sighed again and rolled onto his back to look up at her, "I wish my sister couldn't either."

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she felt the tears burning in her eyes, "Luke, God. I'm so damn sorry. I wish I could have-"

"This is my sister." He said with a shrug, "This is who she is. What she does. But I really hoped that this time would be…"

"Different." She finished for him and he just nodded, "I know. So did I."

"I mean did you see his face? He looked sad yet not surprised." He spoke in such a raw voice it sent a shockwave of emotion through her body, "He just accepted it because that's his life. And I hate that. He's just a kid." He groaned and covered his face again, "Damn it."

Lorelai scooted down on the bed and pulled him against her chest, "You need to try and get some rest Luke. Staying up all night isn't going to help you feel any better."

"Right now I'm so angry." He said wrapping his arms around her middle, "I'm so mad at her for doing this to him. To me."

"And you have every right to be." She whispered kissing the top of her head, "But the hard thing is I think she really does think this is best for him. She thinks she's ready and maybe she is but it's still not fair to Jess to rip him away like this."

"Lorelai?" He asked snuggling into her warm body.

She wrapped herself around him tighter, "Yeah babe?"

"Don't leave okay? Just...don't leave." He sounded so broken and she felt her heart begin to crack.

"Never Luke." She mumbled against his thin hair, "I will never leave you."

She soothed him with words of love and gentle touches until like Rory he finally succumbed to sleep. She too fell asleep for a few hours until she woke up to Paul Anka whining beside her. Rubbing her eyes, she pulled herself from Luke's grasp and got off the bed to take the dog out. She bundled up and waited while he walked around the front yard, she tried desperately not to think about what had happened in this very spot a few hours earlier.

With a heavy sigh, she brought Paul Anka back into the house but he pitter pattered off towards Rory's room. She smiled and thought that Rory probably needed the comfort more than she or Luke did. Climbing up the stairs again, she stopped outside of Jess's room. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door to the now empty room.

She flicked on the light and looked around. Jess had put up a few posters and some of his drawings. All his clothes were gone but the drawers were open, which wasn't surprising since Liz had made him pack so fast. His bed was still rumbled and she couldn't help but laugh sadly remembering how she had asked him to make his bed that morning. She walked over to the bed, sat down and looked around the small room.

She wasn't sure what to expect when Jess came to stay with them. Part of her had worried that it would put a strain on her relationship with Luke. But ultimately, it had made them stronger. And more than anything it had reaffirmed her feelings of wanting to start a family with this man. Even though she knew...technically they already had. And lately that family included Jess.

She felt the tears prickling in the back of her eyes thinking about how scared and lonely he probably felt. A feeling she knew all too well at that age and she wished there was something more she could have done. Before she could let the water works go, she took a deep breath and told herself to keep it together. Luke and Rory needed her to be strong right now.

She rubbed her eyes quickly and stood up so she could walk back to their room. She took two steps before she saw it. A note with her name on it. Stopping, she turned to the dresser and picked up the piece of paper, she opened it and saw a rough sketch of different parts of the Inn. A small note was written haphazardly at the bottom, it was clear he had written it in the rush before he left. It read: _Lorelai. Good luck with the Inn._

Her heart ached and she quickly walked out of the room not being able to take it for another second. She put the note on her own dresser and crawled back into bed with Luke. She buried her face against his back and leaned into his warm touch. He didn't wake up as she cried and she was glad because she didn't want him to see her this way. Otherwise he'd fall apart too…

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai woke up early. Earlier than she ever did, especially on weekends. She sat up slowly and saw that Luke was still fast asleep beside her. She decided to let him rest because she knew he needed it. And as soon as he woke up, he'd be a wreck again. Pulling herself out of the bed, she stepped into her slippers and tip toed out of the room.

Walking downstairs, she peeked out the window and saw that it was snowing hard out there. The wind was whipping around and she shivered. The end of February was bringing its most vicious weather and Lorelai couldn't help but think it perfectly matched the mood in the house today. Walking into the kitchen, she peeked her head in Rory's room and saw that Paul Anka was curled up beside Rory; her arms were wrapped around him. Neither one of them stirred and she didn't want to disturb them.

Closing the door behind her again, she walked into the kitchen to make coffee. Just as she was reaching for her favorite mug, she heard someone pounding on the front door. She turned and walked towards the door, not sure who could be here so early and in this weather. She opened the door slowly and was surprised to see Liz standing on the other side.

"Where is he?" Liz asked shivering as she stepped into the house and brushed off the snow from her jacket.

Lorelai looked behind her as the door shut, "Where is who? Luke?"

"Jess! Where is Jess?" She screamed impatiently, pushing past her, "Jess!" She yelled into the house.

"Luke and Rory are sleeping. Could you not yell?" Lorelai said following her, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Jess!" She screamed again, "I know he's here!"

Lorelai ran up behind her, "Liz you took Jess last night. What are you talking about?"

"When I woke up this morning at the hotel he was gone." She said stomping up the stairs, "So where is he?"

Lorelai followed him, "He was gone?"

"Jess!" Liz yelled again whipping open his bedroom door.

Lorelai and Luke's bedroom door opened and a weary eyed Luke stepped out, rubbing his eyes, "What's going on?"

Lorelai turned back to him and sighed, "Jess ran away."

"What?" Luke asked suddenly feeling wide awake "Ran away?"

"When I woke up he was gone." Liz said walking back out to the hallway, "I assumed he would come here."

"He's not here." Lorelai said shaking her head, she looked past Luke, "It's terrible out there. How far could he have gone? No one saw him at the hotel?"

"No." Liz said quickly, "No. They didn't. Shit. Shit. Shit! What am I gonna do?"

Luke turned back towards his bedroom and started ripping through the closet. Lorelai followed him, "Luke." She whispered, he didn't answer her, "Luke. Babe-"

"I'm going to look for him." He said pulling on a shirt and a sweatshirt, "Stay here with Rory."

"Luke." She said grabbing his arm making him turn to look at her, "Where would he have gone?"

Luke sighed and shook his head, "I don't know."

She took a deep breath and stood up on her tiptoes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "He's going to be okay."

Luke nodded and held her back, "I know. He has to be."

When he pulled away he practically ran out of the room and into the hall with Liz again. They were gone before she had time to register what had happened. After a minute, Rory walked into the room with Paul Anka on her heels. "Did I just hear Liz's voice?"

Lorelai sighed and put her arms out, Rory walked over to her and could immediately tell that something was wrong. Pulling her daughter into her arms, Lorelai said a silent prayer to anyone who would listen to make sure that Jess was safe. But as the wind whipped against the windows and the lights flickered, her worry turned into panic and she wished she could turn back time...

* * *

 **Drama, drama, drama! I know! Got keep things interesting though ;) Will post more soon! Ps in case anyone is wondering as far as the time of year - we are now at the end of February in this story. Thanks!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Sorry for leaving with you with a cliffhanger for a few days! Busy busy weekend! But here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! Also check out "Luke & Lorelai: A Playlist (The Rated M Chapters!) I updated that today as well with one of my favorite L/L moments from season 5. Thanks guys! You're the best! **

* * *

Rory was a mess again when it sunk in that Jess was missing. Lorelai tried to calm her down but nothing seemed to be working. Finally she settled on letting Rory curl up on the couch with Paul Anka while she made phone calls around town trying to help in anyway she could. When no one had seen or heard from him, she called the only other person she could think of.

"Dad." Lorelai said into the phone. "I need your help."

Despite the bad weather, Emily and Richard made it to Stars Hollow in record time. They walked quickly in the door; Rory practically threw herself into Emily's arms much to everyone's surprise. Emily held her close and whispered words of comfort, "I am sure he is going to be just fine."

Lorelai eyed her Mom, "Can you stay with her for a few minutes? I want to talk to Dad."

Emily nodded, "Sure." She paused and turned to walk back to the living room, she spotted Paul Anka, "You got a dog?"

Lorelai ran a hand through her hair tiredly, "Temporarily. We found him yesterday and he's staying with us while they try and find his family."

Rory pouted, "We're keeping him. I don't know people who don't love the animals and kids in their life. Whoever owns him doesn't deserve him. We'll take good care of him."

Lorelai sighed and knelt down in front of Lorelai, gone was the teenage girl her daughter had grown up to be. Suddenly she was a small child again begging Lorelai to make her Father come and visit her. "Rory." She whispered softly, "Hon I know you're mad but-"

"Why did she have to take him like that? He didn't want to go!" Rory sniffled, "If she had just let him stay he wouldn't have run away. And now it's cold and dark and he could be hurt and-"

"Luke will find him." She tried to assure her, "You know he won't stop until he does." She sighed and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "Go in the living room with Grandma. I'll make you some hot chocolate. Okay?"

Rory nodded and let Emily lead her towards the living room. Lorelai stood up and walked towards the kitchen, Richard followed suit and took off his jacket, placing it down on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. "What happened? I thought Luke was going to get Liz today. I figured with the storm maybe he'd wait but when you called-"

"Liz just showed up out of nowhere last night saying she was taking Jess to Florida with her." Lorelai answered as she started to heat some water, "Do you want tea?" She asked.

"Sure." Richard said as he sat down, "So she just came and took him?"

"Luke tried to fight her on it. Tried to make her at least wait until today when they could think more clearly but she was determined. She said she met some guy named Marco in treatment and was going to stay with him down there." She shook her head; "I don't think living with someone else in recovery is the best plan right now. She seemed frantic."

"It's always a bit overwhelming for a person when they have to try and adjust back to normal life. It's not uncommon for them to latch onto someone going through a similar situation. And from what I have gathered from you and Luke, she tends gravitate towards men who say they will take care of her." He said sadly.

Lorelai nodded and turned back towards him, leaning her back against the counter, "Jess looked so defeated. He just got his stuff, told us he'd be fine and left. And Rory and Luke were a mess. It took forever to calm them down. And then I woke up and Liz was back, pounding on the front door demanding to know where Jess was."

"And he never showed up here?" Richard asked, "You didn't see him?"

"Unless he showed up in the middle of the night. But I don't think he did. He knows where the spare key is." Lorelai said. "But where else would he have gone? They stayed in Hartford last night at some hotel. And I mean how much money would he even have had, if any at all?"

Richard went to answer her but the phone ringing interrupted his thought, their eyes met and both dashed towards the hall. Lorelai picked up the phone and pressed it to her ear. She could feel Rory and Emily watching her from the spot on the couch.

"Hello?" She said into the phone, "Jess?"

A sigh on the other end let her know who it was before he even spoke, " _It's me."_

Her heart leapt in her chest, "Luke? Did you find him?"

 _"No."_ Luke answered, she could hear other voices in the background, " _I'm at the Diner. I called the police and they are talking to Liz. No one in town has seen him. I've looked everywhere I could think of. They're dispatching units near Hartford too."_

"Oh God." Lorelai said putting a hand over her pounding heart, "What can I do? Do you want me to come there and-"

" _No._ " Luke said quickly, " _I want you to stay there and watch Rory. I know she's probably upset. And I want someone there in case he does show up."_

"My parents are here." She answered, "They can-"

 _"But he'd be more comfortable if he saw you."_ He said, " _Please just...I need you there. Okay? I just need you to be there."_

Her heart ached for him, "Okay." She paused and looked at Rory who hadn't seemed to take his eyes off of her, "How's Liz?"

 _"She's freaking out. She's crying one minute and screaming at me the next."_ His voice let her know that he was exhausted and worried.

Lorelai turned her back and whispered into the phone, "Luke."

He let out a shaky breath and whispered, " _I didn't see this one coming Lorelai. I really didn't."_

"He's going to be fine." She whispered, "I promise you Luke. He's so strong. He's going to be fine."

She heard him fidgeting on the other end, " _Lorelai_?" He spoke her name as a question and almost a plea to let him know she was with him.

"I love you." She whispered so only he could hear her, "If you need me. You call me. Okay? I'll be right there."

He breathed a sigh of relief, _"Okay. Okay...I'll call you in a little bit when I know more."_ He paused for a moment, _"And Lorelai?"_

"Yeah?" She asked into the phone looking over at Rory again.

 _"I love you too."_ He said softly before hanging up.

She sighed and put the phone back on the receiver. Turning back towards her family, they all stared at her expectantly. She shook her head before saying, "Nothing yet."

Rory whimpered and leaned against the back of the couch, Emily started to smooth her hair back, "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

Lorelai turned away before Rory could see her crying. She walked back into the kitchen and reached for the mugs for her Dad's tea and Rory's hot chocolate. She was shaking slightly and it took her by surprise when she felt strong arms reach out to her. Turning, she looked up at her father, the ever strong and dignified Richard Gilmore. And suddenly she crumpled against him; because she hated that she couldn't fix this.

He squeezed her to him, "I'll make some calls. See what I can find out about this Marco character. Maybe we can hire a lawyer and try and get at least temporary guardianship awarded to Luke."

She sighed and clung to his shirt, "It's not that I want to take him away from his Mother. I just-"

"You just want what's best for him." Richard said rubbing her back, "I know. And I think we both know that running off to Florida with a stranger isn't the best solution for him."

She pulled away and wiped at her eyes, "He's been doing so well here. Finally starting to like his classes. He's close to Rory and Lane and he's opening up to Luke and I. He was finally feeling safe and comfortable here. I feel terrible. Maybe I should have tried harder to make Liz stay-"

"Lorelai, you know as well as I do that you can't control other people." He said with a shrug, "You couldn't control your Mother or I and we couldn't control you. You couldn't control the fact that Christopher chose to be an absentee parent. When choices are made people follow through how they want too. Had you tried to force her to let him stay it could have been worse."

"But now he's out there." She said pointing towards the back door, "And it's cold and snowing and he's all alone. What if he ends up with someone bad? What if they take advantage of him? And what if-?"

"Lorelai." He whispered putting his hands on her shoulders, "We're going to find him."

She took a deep steadying breath and nodded slowly, "We're going to find him."

Richard smiled, "Let me get you some tea too. Go sit with Rory. She needs you."

Lorelai nodded and gave him a watery smile before turning to walk back towards the living room. She sat down beside Rory and her daughter curled up against her. Lorelai began to run her hands through Rory's hair and she smiled when she felt her Mother's hand on her shoulder. Now all they could do was wait…

* * *

An hour later, Luke was trudging through town once again trying to ward off the cold. His feet crunched under the snow and he shivered, pulling at his coat. "Jess!" He screamed into the air, it was snowing even harder and getting colder by the second. "Jess!" He yelled again.

"Luke!" A voice called from behind him, he turned and sighed when he saw his sister trying to run after him but slipping in the snow, "Luke wait!"

He ignored her and kept walking, "The longer he's out there the colder it's going to get." Luke said as he continued to walk, "And I'm not stopping until I know he's okay."

She finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm, "Luke-"

Whipping around he couldn't hold in his frustration any longer, "What the hell was that last night Liz? I mean seriously. You just show up like that demanding to take him away? After everything that's happened in the last two months? After everything I've done? Everything Lorelai and her parents have done you still need to run away from us?"

She swallowed hard and tugged at her coat, "Luke I just-"

"You're my sister and you know that I would do anything for you Liz. But God I'm tired. I'm so damn tired of this crap. And this time you went too far. Jess didn't deserve this. He's been doing so damn good here! He was happy! What's so bad about Stars Hollow?" He asked, "Why can't it be good enough for you?"

She glanced down and whispered, "I can't be here because then you'll see how much of a screw up I really am."

He sighed and stepped closer to her, "Liz-"

"And being here reminds me of Mom and Dad. And I know they are so disappointed in me." She choked out, "I mean look at what I have done to my life. To my sons life! He hates me so much he chose to run away in the middle of a snow storm!"

"Liz that's the thing. He doesn't hate you." Luke said softly, "And neither do I. All he wants is to feel safe."

"Well so do I!" She yelled back, "And Marco-"

"Marco is some guy you barely know." He said throwing his hands in the air, "Why can't you be here with me? Your brother? When have I ever let you down?"

Her bottom lip trembled as she shook her head, "Never."

"Exactly." Luke said stubbornly, "I've tried over and over again to do what I can to help you but nothing will change if you don't let me in. And to be honest - it's not even about you anymore. It's about your son. I need to do what's right for him."

"You want to take him away from me." She said sadly.

Luke shook his head, "No Liz I don't. He needs you in his life. But if you can't put his needs first then yeah, I'll fight you for him."

"You're not his father." She said stubbornly.

Luke shook his head, "No. I'm not. But his Dad didn't want him Liz. He's never showed his face since Jess was born. He's family. And I take care of my family. I want to do what's right for him."

"Even if it means making me mad?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest definitely, "Even if it means losing me?"

Luke took a deep breath and stood up straighter, "I can't fight with you anymore Liz. I've tried to be there but you don't want me to be. So now I have to be there for my nephew. You can be mad all you want but I'm gonna make damn sure that he's going to be alright." He pulled on his collar, "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to continue searching before it gets too dark to see anymore."

He turned and started to walk away from his sister. She didn't make a move to follow him and he knew she was angry. But at the moment he really didn't care. Because the only thought in his mind was that if he didn't find his nephew soon he was going to freeze to death and that was something he'd never forgive himself for.

* * *

By mid afternoon, the lights had begun to flicker on and off at Lorelai's house. The cops had checked in a few times but there was still no sign of Jess. Rory had fallen asleep again because she was so distraught. She was curled up next to the fire in the living room with Paul Anka while Richard sat and watched her.

Lorelai had excused herself to go upstairs because she needed a moment alone. Standing in her bedroom, she tried to wrack her brain, thinking of any possible place Jess might go. Her head was spinning and she jumped when the lights went out for good. She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed feeling like she could crawl into bed forever. Luke hadn't called in a while and right at this moment, all she wanted was to see his face.

She lowered her head into her hands and began to cry wishing she could take this pain away from him. She didn't hear the door open, so when she felt a hand on her shoulder she jumped up, "It's me." Emily whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted to see if you were alright."

She sniffled and wiped at her eyes, "I should get some flashlights."

"Your father found them in the kitchen." She said holding one out for Lorelai, "Why don't you come downstairs by the fire and stay warm?" She asked.

Lorelai whimpered softly, "He has to be freezing out there."

"Lorelai you can't think the worst." She said shaking her head, "You have to believe that he's smart enough to go somewhere safe."

"Mom. I'm scared." She said in a soft worried voice, "Where could he be?"

Emily sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, not looking at her daughter, "I remember the first night after you left. I stayed up all night waiting to hear the front door open. Hoping you would come back. But you never did. And for days I just say there wondering where you were. Wondering if you and Rory were safe. Wishing I had done things different. I went crazy with worry."

Lorelai swallowed the lump in her throat. All these years later, and she had never really given it much thought. When she made her choice to leave there was no looking back. Her father had been right earlier when he said that when a person has made up their mind, there was usually no way to change it. She was determined to leave her parents house and she did. But she had been clouded by her own feelings and worries.

Yes her Mother had made mistakes and hurt her but Lorelai never thought about what it must have felt like for her parents when she left. She tried to think of how she would react to Rory leaving and the thought sent a shiver down her spine, which had nothing to do with the cold. Thinking about Rory running away was too painful to even consider. Rory was her world. Any time she showed the slightest discomfort or sense of pain, Lorelai's heart nearly stopped.

What would it be like to sit up in bed at night wondering where your own child was? Wondering if they were safe or if they were alone and scared? Wondering if they were hurt or with someone that wouldn't treat them right. She thought about Liz in this moment, out there trying to find her son and her heart broke. Sitting down beside her Mother, she took her hand in hers and whispered, "Mom...I'm so sorry I did that to you."

Emily shook her head and squeezed her daughter's hand; "You left because I made you feel unsafe and unloved. That was my fault."

"But you must have been so worried." Lorelai whispered, "I mean if Rory did that to me I think I'd die. I wouldn't be able to function. I'd-"

"Lorelai." Emily said in a soft yet firm voice, "I want you to know that I am in awe of the life you have built all on your own. What you've been able to accomplish no matter what life threw at you. You are so much stronger than I ever gave you credit for and for that I am truly sorry. You are a better woman and mother than I ever was or could be."

Lorelai let out a soft sigh and glanced up at her Mom, "Hey Mom?"

Emily smiled and leaned in closer, "Yes?"

"I know things are still sort of weird at times but…" She sighed softly, "I'm just really glad you're here tonight."

Emily smiled and leaned forward to hug her daughter, "I have a lot of years to make up for Lorelai. I'm not going anywhere."

Lorelai reveled in the feeling of being wrapped tightly in her Mother's arms. It was something she had always wanted but never had growing up. And in this moment when she was terrified about what happened next, it felt good to know she wasn't alone. She had just let herself relax when she heard the front door open and her father's voice.

Standing up, she practically ran out of the room with Emily right behind her. Dashing down the stairs, she stopped when she saw Luke standing there, looking, wet, frozen and exhausted. "Luke." Was the only thing she could think to say.

And suddenly he was in front of her, pulling her against him. It didn't matter that he was soaked. He needed her. And she was going to be right there for him. "Where's Liz?" She asked.

"At the Diner with the cops. Caesar is making them all some coffee and food while they regroup. I just…" His voice trailed off and she squeezed him tighter.

"I'm right here." She whispered pulling away, she put her hands on his red and cold cheeks, "You are going to get sick."

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter."

"Luke." She said sternly, "You need to at least put some warm clothes on."

"He's still out there somewhere." Luke said in a scared voice, "And it's getting darker."

She sighed and looked over to see Rory still fast asleep on the floor. Paul Anka had his head resting on her shoulder. Richard and Emily stood awkwardly by the couch, not sure what to say or do. She reached down and took his hand in hers, pulling him back up the stairs. She knew he was defeated when he didn't even protest.

When they got back to their room, she shut the door behind them and began to undress him. "Lorelai." He whispered.

"You need to get out of these clothes." She insisted, "You won't be any help to Jess if you get pneumonia and-"

"I told Liz that when we find Jess I'm going to fight her for him." He said quickly.

She stopped after she unzipped his coat, her eyes lifted to meet his, "Luke-"

"I mean I don't even know if I could do that. I'm not his parent. Just his Uncle but this is too much." He said shaking his head quickly, "Him running off like this was his way of saying he'd rather be anywhere then with Liz. And I love my sister. I really do. But this isn't fair-"

"Luke." She tried again now beginning to pull up his sweatshirt, "My Dad said he was going to make some phone calls and see if that's an option."

He let out a shaky breath and reached up to still her hands, "What?"

She shrugged, "I agree. Jess running away is a wake up call. And I don't know if they would let you have custody either but...we have to at least try."

"You'd do that?" Luke asked softly, "You'd support me with this?"

She tilted her head to the side and nodded slowly, "You know I would."

He made a sound halfway between a whimper and what almost sounded like her name before he pulled her against him again, "I-"

"Shh…" She whispered soothingly, "Come on." She pulled away slowly and pulled at his clothes again, "Take these off." She walked to the dresser to get some new clothes for him as she wiped at her own tears, "I'd like you to take a shower but I know you won't. I know you want to go back out there."

"What's the dog doing?" Luke asked as he slipped off his pants and stood shivering in his boxers.

Lorelai turned back to him, "What?" She noticed Luke was looking at the door and she began to hear Paul Anka scratching on the other side of it. "Paul Anka…" She took out more sweats and handed them to Luke before opening the door, he dashed in the room and over to her dresser, "What are you doing buddy?"

He jumped up and put his paws on top of her dresser, "Hey! Get down." Luke yelled.

Lorelai waved him away and walked over to the dog, "What do you want?" She asked curiously as she knelt down in front of him, "What is it?"

Paul Anka just barked and she frowned, following his gaze until she saw the familiar piece of paper she had found in Jess's room just last night. Standing up, she grabbed it and Paul Anka sat down next to her, wagging his tail. Luke walked up behind her as he slipped on a shirt. "What's that?"

Opening the paper, she saw the drawing of the Inn and her heart sped up, "Oh my God. I think I know where he went."

Her eyes lifted to meet his and he looked both confused and shocked, "What? Where?"

"The Inn." She said quickly, holding out the paper for him to see.

"The Independence Inn?" He asked curiously taking the paper from her.

She shook her head, "No. The Dragonfly. No one is there. He wouldn't want anyone to find him in case they took him back to his Mom."

"But the Dragonfly is empty." He said shaking his head.

"Exactly. The perfect spot for someone to go who doesn't really want to be found." She said walking past him and slipping on a pair of boots, "Come on. Hurry up and change."

Luke didn't hesitate for another moment. With Lorelai, she was usually right on these types of things. Pulling on warm dry layers he kicked aside the wet clothes and followed her quickly out of their room again. Paul Anka was barking as they made their way downstairs, and Rory began to stir slightly.

"Mom?" Rory called into the dark room, "Did you find him?"

Lorelai had grabbed her coat before she knelt down in front of her daughter, "Rory I need you to stay here with Grandma and Grandpa for a little bit. Okay?"

"What's going on?" She asked trying to pull herself out of her sleep filled daze.

"I'm going out with Luke to look for Jess." She explained as Luke handed her a scarf. "We'll be back as soon as we find him."

"Can I come?" Rory asked hopefully.

"You need to stay here." Lorelai whispered, "I need you to be safe and warm here, okay?"

Rory looked at Luke who offered her a soft smile, "Bring him home." She answered.

Lorelai smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "We will babe."

She stood up and turned to her parents, "Where are you going to look now?" Richard asked.

"The Dragonfly." Lorelai answered, "Can you watch things here?"

"We've got it all under control. Stay safe." Emily said reaching across to squeeze her hand.

Lorelai turned and grabbed Luke's hand before they started to walk to the door. Paul Anka was barking again, they both turned to each other at the last second. Luke reached past Lorelai and grabbed his leash and collar, slipped it on him and then opened the front door. They ran down the stairs, climbed into the truck and Luke revved up the engine. Neither of them could speak as he drove at a snail's speed through the slippery roads towards the abandoned property. They were both too nervous to speak. When they finally got there, Luke reached into the glove compartment and took out a flashlight before climbing out of the truck.

Together they walked, Paul Anka in the lead towards the Inn. "Jess?" Luke called out as he shown the light on the dark building.

"Jess!" Lorelai called louder as the trudged through the snow, "Jess! Are you here?"

They tentatively walked up the broken steps and Luke held onto her arm tightly. The front door, which was broken already, was pushed open halfway. She caught his eye and Paul Anka practically pulled her towards it. They walked inside, it was even darker inside. She coughed slightly at the dust and shivered as the snow came in the cracks and broken windows.

"Jess?" Luke called out again, a little louder this time. "Jess it's us!"

Still no answer and Lorelai's heart was beginning to pound in her chest. Suddenly Paul Anka was barking again and her head whipped around towards the abandoned fireplace. She saw a dark figure and her heart stopped in her chest. She grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him forward as Paul Anka dashed towards the figures direction.

They both stopped and then Lorelai knelt down, "Jess?" She reached a hand out and felt the cold body shivering under a thin blanket.

"Lorelai?" The voice asked in a terrified voice.

"Oh my God." Lorelai said turning him around. "Oh my God. Jess!"

Luke was suddenly beside her pulling his coat off and wrapping around his nephew, "Jesus."

His teeth chattered together as they both pulled him into a sitting position, "Uncle Luke?"

"Oh Thank God!" Lorelai said pulling him into his arms, "You're freezing! Come on. We need to get you out of here."

Jess pulled away and swayed slightly, "I don't want to go to Florida."

"Jess-" She spoke softly but he stumbled as he stood up and shook his head.

"No! I don't want to go to Florida!" Jess yelled, "I don't want to go!"

Lorelai looked over at Luke, unsure of what to say or do. She knew Jess was still scared and worried but she also knew they needed to get him somewhere warm and fast. "Jess no one is going to make you go to Florida." Luke tried to assure him. "Okay? You're safe. You're coming home with us."

"But Mom will-" He started to cough and fell forward slightly.

Luke grabbed him and lifted him up with ease, "Come on." He said to Lorelai, "We need to get him back to the house now."

Lorelai took the flashlight and pulled Paul Anka's leash. When they got in the car, Lorelai pulled the extra blanket from behind the seats that Luke kept stashed there. She wrapped it around Jess and pulled him against her as Luke started the truck. When they got back to the house, Luke ripped open the door and helped Jess out again, stumbling with him as they walked up the path.

Lorelai opened the door quickly so that Luke could get through. She heard more voices but didn't focus on anything other than Luke and the shivering boy in his arms. "Jess!" Someone yelled from behind her.

"Rory go get some extra blankets." Lorelai called as she walked into the living room and grabbed a blanket to throw over Jess as Luke set him down on the couch.

Richard started to add another log to the fire to keep it warmer, "Is he alright?"

"I think so." Luke said as he took more blankets from Rory, it was then that he realized his sister was there, "Liz?"

Her eyes were glued to her son who was shivering and exhausted, "Oh my God…"

Luke looked at Lorelai who looked just as shocked as he did. Suddenly they were both aware of the fact that two cops were there as well. When one of them stepped towards Jess, he flinched and Luke instantly put his hand out to protect him. "Just give him a second, would you?"

Jess's teeth continued to chatter as he looked up at Lorelai, "How did you figure it out?"

She smiled and knelt down in front of him, "Your drawing…" She whispered, "Did you mean for me to find it?"

He shrugged, "I left it for you to have to look at when renovations started. But then when I got on the bus-" He started to cough again and she rubbed his back, she heard someone whisper something about tea for him, "I didn't know where else to go. I thought maybe I should come here but...I didn't know if you would make me go back to Mom. So…" He shrugged, "I went there because I knew it was empty."

Emily was suddenly beside her with a warm mug, "Here." She said.

Lorelai took it and handed it to Jess, "God, how long were you there?"

"I don't know." Jess said trying to take a sip of the liquid, but his hands were taking to hard.

Luke sat beside him, "I think we should take him to the hospital. He could get hypothermia or frostbite-"

"I had a fire going for awhile." He said with another shiver, "But then the wood ran out and I didn't have anything else to really burn…"

"That's why you were by the fireplace." Lorelai whispered rubbing his arms up and down.

Jess nodded, "Seemed logical enough. I was too afraid to try the stairs going upstairs. Wasn't sure if they'd break or not."

"Mr. Danes." A voice called from behind them, all heads turned to one of the cops, "Can we speak to you for a moment?"

Luke looked over at Lorelai. He looked torn. Part of him wanted her to stay by Jess's side and the other half wanted her with him. Lorelai turned to Rory and smiled, "Come sit with Jess honey. I'll be right back."

She stood up, held out her hand for Luke and they walked towards the foyer. She noticed that Liz hadn't moved since they came in. Emily was watching her carefully and Richard was behind his daughter ready to assist in anyway he could.

"Mr. Danes. I think we should get him checked out." The first cop said, "I've dispatched the paramedics and they are on their way."

Luke nodded, "Okay. And then what?"

"Under the circumstances…" The second cop said, "I'm not sure it would be wise to let your sister take Jess. He's a flight risk again and running away for a second time wouldn't be good."

"He can stay with us." Lorelai said quickly, "He already has been for the last two months. We have a room for him and everything."

The first cop nodded, "And do you think Ms. Danes is going to be okay with that?"

Luke looked behind his shoulder to where his sister stood, "I'm not sure. We've…" He sighed and looked back at them, "We have not been seeing eye to eye about what's best for my nephew."

"Your sister was recently in treatment? Is that correct?" He asked.

Luke nodded, "Yes. For about 60 days. We had no real plan for when she got out...we assumed we would figure it out when she got here."

Richard cleared his throat behind them, "I talked to someone earlier. They said under the circumstances you could apply for temporary guardianship of Jess while things settle down."

Luke looked over at Lorelai and she only nodded, "We can?"

Richard nodded, "Yes. Because he's been in your care recently and you've supplied him with a stable and comfortable environment the court would most likely release him to you. Then when your sister is back on her feet, she can petition to have your guardianship revoked. But she'd need to prove she was sober and stable enough to take care of him."

Luke rubbed the back of his neck and shivered, he had given his coat to his nephew and was just suddenly realizing how cold he was. Lorelai was suddenly right beside him, looping her arm with his and leaning against his shoulder, "Luke."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, she just nodded and he knew she was reminding him of their conversation earlier. He turned back to the cops who were staring at him expectantly, "He'll stay with us."

Flashing lights from outside caught the second cop's attention, "Okay. We'll make a few calls. Jess will need to be examined now."

The two cops walked out the front door and into the snow to meet the paramedics. Luke turned back to Lorelai and Richard and sighed, "I don't think Liz is going to be okay with this."

Lorelai was about to speak when someone interrupted her, "He doesn't want to be with me. He wants to be with you."

All three heads turned to see Liz standing awkwardly behind them, her arms were tightly wrapped around herself and she was trying not to cry, "Liz." Luke whispered her name softly and Lorelai squeezed his arm, she could sense how hard this was for him.

She sniffled and shook her head, "He could have died out there. And he would rather have done that then be with me."

Luke sighed and walked back over to her, "Liz he was upset. You know he loves you. You're his Mother but he just didn't want to go and you wouldn't-"

"I wouldn't listen. To him or you." She said wiping at her eyes, "I know. Because deep down I knew you were both right."

"I don't want to take him away from you." Luke said as the door opened, they all watched the paramedics walk past them and into the living room to attend to Jess. Luke looked back at his sister, "I just want what's best for Jess. He deserves that much."

She nodded and looked at Lorelai, she swallowed hard, "You're a good Mother. So much better than me."

"Liz it's not easy." Lorelai said shaking her head, "Lord knows I've made plenty of mistakes and I will undoubtedly make many more in the future. If there's anything I've learned in this last year with your brother...it's that sometimes it's okay to ask for help."

Luke reached out and put a hand on Lorelai's back, her words warmed him, "Do you want him to stay with us?"

Liz closed her eyes tightly but nodded, "I think it's probably for the best. At least until I get back on my feet…"

Luke nodded, "Okay." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms securely around her, "We're going to figure this out."

Lorelai caught her father's gaze; they both understood that Liz and Luke needed this moment alone. Together they walked back into the living room where they saw Emily standing with Rory in the corner as the paramedics asked Jess questions and picked and prodded at him. Lorelai walked over to her Mother and daughter, Rory wrapped her arms around Lorelai's waist and hugged her tightly, "I'm so glad you found him."

Lorelai leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "Me too kid. He's safe now."

"Is he going to stay with us?" She asked glancing up at her softly, "I mean, he doesn't have to go to Florida, right?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No. He's going to stay here for a while until Liz is ready to make a different plan for them both. We're going to sign papers for it tomorrow."

Rory let out a sigh of relief before turning back to look at Jess, he was leaning over and coughing slightly as they listened to his lungs. "Is he going to be okay?"

Lorelai nodded, "I hope so babe. He's just got a lot to work through." She kissed the top of her head again and tugged at her arm, "Come on. Let's give him some privacy, alright?"

The three Gilmore girls walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Emily and Richard began cleaning up in the kitchen despite the power still being out. Lorelai walked Rory into her room with Paul Anka right behind them. Rory climbed up on the bed and Lorelai sat beside her, stroking her hair to comfort her as Paul Anka laid his head on her legs.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before a gentle knock sounded on the door. Both girls turned to see Luke poking his head inside, he smiled at them and Rory told him to come in. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside them both. No one said anything for a few minutes until Luke looked over at Rory and asked, "You okay kid?"

She smiled; it was just like Luke to still is worrying about her despite all the other things going on in his own mind. "I'm good Luke. Happy that Jess is safe."

Luke nodded and glanced down at his hands in his lap, "Good. Me too."

Lorelai watched Luke carefully as they sat in silence again. Rory's soft voice echoed through the room again catching them all by surprise, "Are you okay?"

He glanced up at her again and placed his hand on his chest, "Me?"

Rory nodded slowly and sat up, pulling away slightly from her Mother, "Yeah."

Luke smiled sadly, "I'm…" His voice trailed off and he shook his head back and forth, "I don't know Rory. I really don't know."

Rory sighed and sat up on her knees, wrapping her arms around his shoulders she pulled him close, "Everything will be okay. You'll see."

Luke wrapped his arms around her small body and locked eyes with Lorelai, feeling his heartache. He watched Lorelai wipe a tear away as she watched the scene in front of her. He held her close and whispered, "Yeah? And how do you know that?"

Rory smiled and pulled away, she settled in beside her Mom again and looked straight at him, "Because. Ever since you and Mom got together...things have found a way to work out in the end. And for the first time in my life I've started to believe that things will be okay. No matter what happens. It will be okay. We'll be okay."

Luke smiled warmly, "You're a pretty phenomenal kid, you know that?"

Rory smiled and nudged her Mom; "I get it from my pretty phenomenal Mom."

Luke laughed and looked at the woman beside her, "Oh. I know that. I got damn lucky when I found you two."

"I'd yell at you for your use of the word damn but…" Lorelai and Luke laughed as Rory continued, "Considering you were technically giving Mom and I a compliment...I think I'll let it slide."

"I appreciate that. Chalk it up to a long stressful night." He said with a smile.

Rory nodded, "Okay." She looked towards her door, "You can go check on Jess you know. We're okay here."

Luke nodded and smiled softly, "Not going anywhere?"

Rory shook her head, "Nope. We're staying right here." She turned towards Lorelai, "Isn't that right Mom?"

She wrapped an arm around her daughter again and locked eyes with Luke, "Absolutely kid. Nowhere else I'd rather be."

Luke reached over and squeezed Lorelai's hand before standing up to walk back towards the door. He gave them one last look, chuckled when he saw Paul Anka cuddled up with them and turned to walk out of the room again. Outside, he rested his head on the back wood of the door and saw Emily and Richard smiling at him.

He cleared his throat slowly, "Thank you for-"

"Anything you need Luke." Richard said softly, "You're family now."

Luke smiled and nodded his appreciation before turning back towards the living room to check on Jess. He didn't know what came next. But all he needed to know was that Lorelai and Rory were right with him. He could face anything with them at his side... 

* * *

**I hope it was worth the wait! More to come soon. Right now I am trying to decide if I should end this soon and do a sequel later or just keep going...you let me know what you think ;) Also check out Luke and Lorelai: A Playlist! (The Rated M Chapters!) You are the best readers!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Been playing the Gilmore Girls playlist on Spotify as I write to help me feel like I'm back in Stars Hollow :) Hope you like the next installment. My mind is flowing for ideas on what's to come next. I have decided instead of a sequel, to just keep going with this one. Lots more to come! Thanks guys ;)**

* * *

On Monday, Rory reluctantly went to school after the emotional and busy weekend. Jess and Luke were staying home due to the fact that being out in the cold for as long as they both had been had resulted in serious colds. Lorelai was taking at least the morning off to take care of them despite Luke's protests. She was currently in the kitchen heating up tea and making toast for them as they both sat laid up on the couch.

When she walked back in, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them. Both pouting and cuddled up under the blankets while a movie played on the TV. They turned when they heard her laugh and both scowled.

"I'm sorry." She said with a laugh placing the food and tea in front of them, "You just look so much alike right now it's crazy."

Luke opened his mouth to say something, "Y-You-Y-" He broke off and sneezed, "Damn it."

She smiled and handed him the box of tissues beside him, "Relax. You both need to take it easy. You're lucky you didn't get pneumonia."

"I never get sick." Luke said with a shiver, "I've built up a good immune system."

"Well that's what you get for walking around in wet clothes in below freezing weather." She said with a smile on her face, "Damn you for being so chivalrous."

He rolled his eyes, "You should go to work. I'm fine and I can look after Jess."

"I'm fine too." He said through a mouthful of toast, "I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm staying and that's final." She said with a smile, "I have some paperwork to do that Sookie dropped off before work. If you are feeling better later I may go in after lunch while you too nap."

Both of them groaned, "What are we five?" Luke asked, "We have a designated nap time?"

She laughed again and leaned forward to pull the blanket around him tighter, "Yesterday you barely made it to noon. Trust me...you'll be asleep."

As if on cue, a snore sounded from Jess and both of them laughed causing Luke to start coughing. Lorelai frowned and sat beside him, whispering softly as she adjusted his blanket, "You okay?"

He groaned and rested his head against the back of the couch, "Fine."

She lifted her hand and traced the side of his face, "Luke…"

He turned and looked at her, "When you were getting Rory ready for school Mia called. She said Liz already left. She checked her room at the Inn this morning and there was a note that said she would call."

Lorelai sighed and put her hand on his shoulder, "Luke…"

"I know that she said she was okay with this. I know she said that it was best for Jess to stay with us for a while but there is part of me that thinks' she's actually pissed." He said with a heavy sigh, "What if she doesn't come back? What if I just lost my sister?"

Lorelai leaned in and pressed a kiss to his temple, "You didn't Luke. She just needs some time to process all of this."

He turned and looked at his sleeping nephew, "I haven't figured out how to tell him yet."

"He's pretty fragile right now." Lorelai said with a frown as she watched the boy sleep, "He's been very quiet since he got back. I've tried not to push him into talking. I mean he seemed relieved when we filled out the paperwork. Yet he still seemed…"

"Sad." Luke whispered, he turned to look at her again, "Wouldn't you if you thought your parents didn't want you?"

Lorelai nodded slowly and her voice cracked slightly, "I did feel that way once. And Rory feels it everyday with Chris...there is no pain quite like it. Thinking you aren't wanted...that you're not good enough. It's a hart thing to endure."

He watched her as she watched Jess and his love for her grew, "I want to have a baby with you."

His words caught her off guard, and it took her a moment to respond, "What? Now?"

He laughed and coughed again slightly, "No. Not this second but…" He sighed and shrugged, "But someday. I want to have a baby with you."

She smiled and leaned forward to push back his soft hair, "We'd make one good looking kid."

He smiled, "We would."

"I know we've talked about it before." She said shifting in her seat, "But what brought that up now?"

He smiled and squeezed her hand in his, "Seeing the way you've been with Jess these last few months and especially these last few days, it's made that feeling stronger. Ya know? I mean it's crazy how good you are with him and Rory. I know things have been complicated but you've never once complained. You're like Supermom with them. And I want to experience it all with you from start to finish. I want to see you all adorable and pregnant carrying my kid. I want to see you hold him or her for the first time...I want to watch you feed it junk food and fight with you about what we should feed them. I want it all Lorelai."

She let out a shaky breath; "I never thought I'd have more kids after Rory." He looked both surprised and nervous but she smiled, "Mostly because I didn't think anyone would ever love me. I didn't think anyone would accept my life and Rory's presence in it. If I did have another baby I wanted it to be done right. I wanted a partner...someone who would be there to do it all with me. But someone who would also want Rory too." She shrugged as her lip trembled, "I never thought I'd have that but I do...with you I do."

"Lorelai…" He whispered lifting his hand to wipe away her tears, "Don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry."

She leaned into his palm and smiled, "We've been together for about 10 months now. So much has happened...both good and bad but God I'm so glad you came over to make me breakfast last year on Mother's Day. This life we have means everything to me."

"Ditto." He said feeling his eyes flutter closed, her words had soothed his worries away enough to let him relax again, "Almost been a year."

"Almost." She said with a nod, "Sometimes feels like longer."

"Any regrets?" He asked subconsciously rubbing her ring finger with his eyes still closed.

Lorelai smiled knowing he would soon be asleep, "Only that I didn't jump you sooner…"

Luke chuckled and yawned, "You're crazy."

"About you." She teased, leaning forward to press a kiss to his temple, "Rest babe. I'm not going anywhere."

He mumbled a reply and then began to sleep again. She smiled and tugged at the blankets on him before doing the same for Jess. Walking out of the room, she noticed Paul Anka sitting by the window. She glanced outside to see what he was looking at, and a smile grew on her face. Turning, towards the front door, she grabbed her coat and slipped it on before walking outside.

"What are you doing here?" She called as the man walked through the snow to the front door.

"A little birdie told me my best friend needed me." He said as he stood in front of her.

Lorelai smiled and put her arms out, "It's good to see you Tyler."

He leaned down and hugged her, "Good to see you too Lorelai." He nodded his head towards the house, "How's it going? Jess still here?"

Lorelai nodded, "He is. Luke's got temporary guardianship so he'll be staying with us at least for the time being. Although Liz apparently left…"

Tyler nodded once, "That's the little birdie that called me."

Lorelai's mouth fell open slightly, "Liz called you?"

"Yesterday." Tyler said adjusting the bag on his arm, "Filled me in on what happened. Asked me to come check on them...mentioned she might be leaving for awhile."

Lorelai sighed, "Did she say where she was going? Luke is so worried and he hasn't told Jess yet."

Tyler shook his head, "No. She just said she needed some time to sort things out in her head. See if she could stay on track for a while before she tried again. I think Jess running away really shook her to the core. She sounded so broken."

Lorelai nodded, "As mad as I was at her...the look on her face killed me. I mean the thought of Rory doing something like that is unbearable. I don't think she meant to hurt him."

Tyler shook his head, "That's the thing about Liz. She never means to hurt anyone…" He sighed and looked back towards the house, "How's Luke holding up? Been a hell of a few months for him…"

Lorelai smiled, "He's alright. Trying to be strong for Jess. They are both pretty sick from being out in the cold. But his recovery otherwise has been good. We see Dr. Heintz from time to time. When Jess first came, Luke was getting some bad stress headaches but Dr. Heintz said that was probably expected. He's doing good."

Tyler nodded, "Good that's good."

Lorelai frowned and looked down, "You must think his life has blown up pretty badly since he met me. He never had all this crap before we started dating."

Tyler smiled and put his hand on her arm, "We all go through periods in our life where too much shit is thrown at us at one time. It has nothing to do with you. What I think about you is that you've finally given Luke something to hold on too. I'm damn glad he found you. I've told you that before and I'll tell you again."

She blushed softly, "Well I'm damn glad I found him too." She sniffled for a moment and then smiled, "They are both asleep right now but you can come in. I was going to get some work done but-"

"Why don't you head to the Inn?" Tyler asked as they walked towards the door, "I can hang here with them. Might be a nice surprise for Luke. And I haven't seen Jess in years."

Lorelai smiled, "You sure? I don't mind staying."

"I'm sure you've got plenty to do." He smiled, "Besides Luke told me all about the Dragonfly. I've bet you could use some time to catch up on things there."

Lorelai beamed at him, "He told you huh? He didn't give me a chance to back out of it. That's for sure."

"And you shouldn't back out of it. It will be great. You'll see." Tyler said clapping a hand on her back, "You go to work and I'll keep an eye on the patient's. I'll call you if anything comes up."

Lorelai smiled and grabbed a folder from her desk and her keys, "Thanks Ty. I'm glad you're here." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Try and make them eat something later, okay? Mia brought soup by. It's in the fridge."

"Got it." He said nodding his head, "Go on. We'll be fine here."

Lorelai smiled, gave one last look to Jess and Luke and then gave Paul Anka a pat before walking out the door and over to the jeep. She knew the boys were in good hands now...

* * *

Lorelai walked into the Inn and smiled when she saw Mia standing behind the front desk dealing with a customer. "You sure you wanna leave all this behind?" She teased.

Mia smiled up at her, "I'll miss it, that's for sure. But yes. I'm getting too damn old for this cold weather. I want to be somewhere where I can sit outside with a margarita 365 days out of the year."

"Well I can't be mad at that." Lorelai laughed placing her bag on the desk. "Busy day?"

Mia shook her head, "Not too bad. A few people cancelled because they got snowed in. You could have stayed home with the boys."

"Tyler's here." She said with a smile, "He just showed up. Thought it would be good surprise for Luke. Besides, I wanted to check in with you about Liz. Luke said you called and said she left…"

MIa sighed, "Her room was empty this morning. She did leave a note one for me and …one addressed to you."

Lorelai frowned, "Me? Why me?"

Reaching below the desk she took out a piece of paper and handed it to Lorelai, "I didn't read it."

Lorelai took it and turned to walk over to one of the couches so she could read it. Unfolding it, she read the writing that said:

 _Lorelai,  
I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye to Jess and Luke. I just knew it would be too hard to face them. If you get this, could you meet me at Luke's old apartment? I let myself in to get a few things and then I'll be leaving. I will wait there until 1:30. If you don't come, I'll understand._

Liz

Lorelai glanced up at Mia, the older woman walked around the desk and sat down beside her, "What did she say?"

"She's at the Diner. Well the apartment I mean." Lorelai said, "Said she needed to get a few things and then she was going to leave...but she wants me to meet her there. She wants to talk."

"Well are you going to go?" Mia asked curiously, "Aren't you interested in what she has to say?"

"What if she says she's leaving for good? I mean how would I explain that to Luke or Jess? I'd have to try and stop her but she probably wouldn't listen and I'd feel guilty." Lorelai said softly, "Should I call Luke? I don't want him to feel betrayed…"

"No." Mia said with a shake of her head, "Whatever she wants to tell you she obviously isn't ready to say it in front of her brother. I think you should go alone. Luke will understand."

Lorelai sighed and slipped the note in her bag, "Well I was going to try and get some work done…"

Mia smiled, "Go on. I've got things covered here. I need to get my time in now before I become a lazy retired woman."

Lorelai laughed and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, "I'll call you later."

"I'll call you if you don't." She said with a smirk, "Good luck."

Lorelai took a deep breath, stood up and decided it was better just to get this over with…

* * *

Back at the house, Luke stirred slowly and glanced around him. Jess was still fast asleep on the couch; Paul Anka was resting at his feet. He smiled to himself, no one had called about him, and it was becoming increasingly clear that he was probably going to be a permanent fixture in their little family. Standing up, he stretched and yawned, he picked up the now cold tea and walked to the kitchen to heat it back up.

"Lorelai?" He called softly, not wanting to wake up his nephew.

"Well hello there handsome." A strangely high voice said from the fridge.

Luke walked around the corner and couldn't help but laugh, "Tyler?"

"Can I get a little sugar, sugar?" He teased nudging him playfully.

Luke rolled his eyes, "I hate you. You know that, right?"

Tyler gasped, "Hell of a way to speak to your best friend who just drove 5 hours to come see you." He mocked.

Luke smiled, "What are you doing here?"

Tyler's face softened, "Liz called…"

Luke sighed, he hadn't expected that answer, "She did? When?"

"Last night." He said as he walked over to the kitchen table, "Told me everything. Asked me to come check on you…"

Luke sighed and joined him at the table, "Did she happen to mention where she might be going?"

He shook his head, "No. She didn't. Just said she needed some time."

Luke groaned and put ran a hand through his hair, "I really tried Ty. I thought treatment would be good...I thought that it would help her sort things out."

"And maybe it did." Tyler said with a shrug, "But this shit doesn't fix itself overnight. Treatment is just the first step, coming back to the real world is the scary part. I mean when Jamie first got back there were really good days and then some really crappy ones too. You remember. Times when I didn't know if we'd make it. But look where we are now."

Luke frowned but nodded his head, "Yeah. I guess you're right...I just feel so damn bad for Jess. He looks so confused. And he feels terrible about running away but the sad thing is I don't really blame him. I mean he was so freaked thinking about what would happen if they went that far away he was willing to go off on his own rather than face it."

"He's definitely seen a lot." Tyler said softly, "Too much for a kid his age."

"I keep thinking about what my parents would say if they were here…" Luke said looking down at the table.

"They'd tell you that you've done the best you can as a brother and as an Uncle. You really don't give yourself enough credit Luke. You never have." He shrugged, "I mean think about it...you were a year younger than Jess is now when your Mom died. That was a hell of a lot to take in at that age. And whether or not you choose to admit it...that made you grow up pretty fast. You've always thought you had to fix everything for Liz because of the things that happened. But you can only do so much. Plus...she's not the only one that lost her parents Luke. So did you. And who will you let take care of you?"

Luke felt a lump in his throat, "I miss them. I wish they could be here to help. To let Jess know that he's gonna be okay. Maybe to knock some sense into my sister."

"But they aren't here." Tyler said sadly, "And all you can do is be there as best you can for both of them. Just like you are now."

Luke leaned back against his chair, "Is Lorelai here?"

"I told her to head off to work for a while. I figured I'd keep an eye on things here." He said with a shrug. "How's everything with you two?"

Luke smiled, "She's been great Ty. So good with Jess. I know that it hasn't been easy for her or Rory. It's been a big transition for them but they've let him in. I don't know if I would be able to do this without her."

Tyler nodded, "That's great man. Thought anymore about giving her the ring?"

Luke smiled, "I have it. Just waiting for the right time. Things have been so crazy I want it to settle down a bit. Make it right ya know?"

Tyler nodded, "I can understand that. And I'm sure Lorelai would appreciate it." He paused, "How's the head?"

"Pretty good. I was getting some bad stress headaches when this all happened." Luke said with a sigh, "Doc said to try and keep stressors away...resulted in Lorelai trying to make me sit in my room all day everyday to make sure I was pain free." Tyler chuckled, "But they've gotten more manageable. Feeling a lot better."

"And no memory issues?" Tyler asked nervously.

"Nope. Recovery's been good thankfully." He said with a smile.

"That's great. And I assume no word from the jerk off Dad…" Tyler said with an eye roll.

"He sent a few things afterwards but he hasn't showed his face. Probably for the best. I'd probably kick his ass if he showed up here." Luke said stubbornly.

"You think he will really stay away forever?" He asked, "I mean...at some point he's gotta show up doesn't he?"

Luke sighed, "Rory asked if I would adopt her. And Lorelai and I have been talking about it a lot. If and when we get married it is definitely something I want to look into. We'd have to find him for that."

"You think he'd just let her go?" Tyler asked, "I mean I know he's never showed any real interest but he sounds like he's stubborn."

"I guess we'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it." He said with a shrug.

"And now you have temporary custody of Jess." He shrugged, "Pretty full house."

Luke smiled, "Yup." He paused, "Seeing her with him and Rory...makes me want to see her with a kid of our own. I mean I see Rory as mine but I mean a baby. To see it from the beginning."

"Well your Dad always did say...you know you've met the one when diapers and jam hands don't send you running for the hills." Tyler said with a smirk.

"He did." Luke said with a laugh, "Never really thought I'd make it to this point though."

"But you did." Tyler said standing up, "So don't screw it up." He teased, turning back to the fridge, "I'll heat some of this soup up for you and Jess."

"Hey Ty?" Luke asked softly, his friend turned back to him, "Thanks for coming." Tyler just smiled and went back to the task at hand.

Luke looked back towards Rory's room and wondered when was the right time to finally pop the question…

* * *

Meanwhile, Lorelai pulled up in the back alley of the Diner. She didn't really want anyone to notice her; she wasn't in the mood for small chitchat. She was nervous enough as it is. She wasn't sure what to expect during this meeting with Liz. She also wasn't sure what to tell Luke when she did see him.

Sighing, she pulled at her coat and walked through the back entrance and up the staircase. Standing outside the apartment door, she waited a moment before lifting her hand to knock. There was no answer after awhile, she tested the doorknob and found it open. Poking her head around the corner, she saw Liz rummaging through a box at the table.

"Liz?" Lorelai asked cautiously, Liz looked up, "Hey...you didn't answer but I-"

"Come in." She said with a nervous smile, "Sorry. Distracted. Come on in."

Lorelai pushed the door open and walked in the familiar apartment; she closed the door and walked over to her, "Hey…"

Liz stood up and straightened her shirt out, "Hey. I'm so glad you came. Thank you."

Lorelai put her bag on the table and smiled, "Liz. What are you-"

"How's Jess?" She asked with tears in her eyes, "Is he okay? Did he get sick? Does he hate me?"

Lorelai sighed and sat down at the table, "He's got a pretty bad cold. Luke too. They're both home right now resting. Tyler's there. Said you called him."

Liz sat down across from her, "I did. I didn't know who else to call. I knew he'd help Luke. He always does."

"He's a good friend." Lorelai said with a nod.

"And I'm a terrible sister…" She said looking down at the table, "And an even worse Mother."

"Liz-" Lorelai started to say but she was cut off again.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I was terrified. Jess's father didn't even react when I told him. I remember we were sitting in his bedroom and I just blurted it out. He was taking a hit at the moment...he stopped, looked at me and then just went back to smoking. And I just sat there...I don't even know how long I sat there. I didn't know what to say or do." She shrugged, "Finally I went home and Luke was there. I told him...and he didn't say anything either. He just stood up, and he hugged me."

Lorelai looked down, "He's a man of few words sometimes…"

"He's gotten better with you in his life." Liz said wiping at her nose, "I can see it. He's changed. He's let go of a lot of his demons."

They sat in silence for a moment until Lorelai scooted closer to her, "Liz, your brother loves you. You know that, right?"

"I do know that." She said softly, "I've always known that. But I don't know why. I don't know why he hasn't given up on me."

"That's not who Luke is." She said with a shrug, "And you know that."

Liz contemplated her next words for a few minutes, "How did you do it?"

"What?" Lorelai asked softly.

"Be a Mom on your own...at such a young age." She shook her head, "I mean I had Luke and my Dad helping out when Jess was a baby and I still couldn't handle it."

"Liz it's not easy. I can attest to that. There were moments when I thought I'd give up...moments when I thought I can't do this. I don't _want_ to do this." She said with a shrug, "I wasn't perfect."

"But you still did it." Liz said closing her eyes tightly, "You made it work for Rory. You put her first. I always put me first...what I wanted. I dragged him from place to place, introduced him to each new boyfriend and every single time I hurt him. He has every reason to hate me."

"But he doesn't." She said with a shake of her head, "He loves you Liz. The other night...he was just scared. He does want to be with you...just under the right circumstances. Not far away."

She bit her lip nervously, "He's doing well here? In school?"

"A few bumps in the road in the beginning." She said with a shrug, "But yes he's doing well. He's relaxed a lot...let Luke and me in. He's bonded with Rory. They talk books all the time." She smiled, "Did you know he writes? And he draws too?"

Liz smiled, "He was always doodling in those notebooks...never let me see them. But I caught a few glimpses from time to time." She smiled, "My Mom loved to paint."

"Luke's mentioned that before. I'm sure he gets it from her." Lorelai said with a smile. "But Liz…just because he's happy right now doesn't mean he doesn't need you."

"You think he'll ever be able to forgive me?" She asked in a choked voice, "Could he ever trust me? I mean he has no reason too."

Lorelai sighed and looked down at the ground, "Forgiveness is a hard concept Liz...one that takes many years to understand and accept." She looked up at her, "It took me a long time to learn how to forgive both my parents and myself but I think I've made quite a bit of progress in the last year. Partially thanks to your brother and for my daughter's sake too."

"You forgive them?" Liz asked, "For the things they did to you?"

"I won't pretend that I'm not always a little worried...a little scared." She shrugged, "More so with my Mom than my Dad. But their effort to change has meant the most and helped me let my walls down."

"So you mean if I show Jess that I'm putting effort into this then he'll forgive me?" She asked.

"I think it's a good start." Lorelai whispered, "Jess needs to see change to believe in it."

Her lower lip trembled, "I love my son."

Lorelai reached across the table and took her hand, "Oh Liz I know you do."

"And I love my brother." She said hanging her head as she started to cry, "I love them both so damn much and I feel terrible for hurting them the way I have."

"They both love you." She whispered to her, "I can see it and feel it. They want you to get better not just for them but also for you. They want you to be happy."

She sniffled and looked up, "I don't know what happened. I was feeling so strong. And then the last few days there Marco kept telling me I needed someone to take care of me. And I started to panic. I started to think I couldn't do it alone and he said he'd let me move in with him, even let Jess go. And I knew Luke wouldn't want that...he'd say it wasn't the right time. I just checked myself out, got in a cab with money from Marco and showed up at your house. It was so wrong but I just thought it would work. I thought Marco would take care of both of us but I see now that I was just doing it because I was scared to try on my own."

"But you don't have to try on your own." Lorelai said shaking her head, "If you stay here in Stars Hollow Luke and I will be here to help."

"Why do you want to help me?" Liz asked, "You barely know me. And the few times we've been around each other I've been screwing up."

"You're human. You want a list of the many mistakes I've made? It would take awhile but I can give it to you." She smiled, "And I want to help you because I love your brother. It breaks my heart to see him so worried and sad about you."

Liz sighed, "You really do love him…"

Lorelai shrugged, "More than I thought it was possible to love someone. Yes."

Letting out a shaky breath, Liz looked down again, "He has temporary custody of Jess now."

Lorelai nodded and pulled her hand away, "Yes. He does...are you-" She paused and cleared her throat, "Are you mad about that?"

Liz shook her head, "No. I'm sure it's the best possible place for him. Jess wouldn't have run away if he didn't want to stay there."

Lorelai swallowed the lump in her throat and then asked the questions he was afraid to ask, "Are you leaving again?"

Sitting up straighter, she sighed and looked up at her again, "Yes. But...I'm not going far." Lorelai frowned, puzzled by her statement, "I made some calls today. There's a sober living home just outside of Hartford. They have an opening. I can go there, get a job and continue to seek counseling. It's supposed to help people transition back into the real world. I thought that maybe it would help Jess see that I am trying and also help me stay on track. Someone will be there to watch me and I'll have check in's to see if and when I am ready to take Jess back."

Lorelai smiled, "Wow. That's a big step for you Liz." She paused, "When you are ready...are you going to go far away?"

Liz bit her lip, "It seems my son has taken a liking to Stars Hollow."

"It's not a bad place to live." Lorelai said softly, "I know it holds some difficult memories for you but maybe it could be different now."

"I want him to be happy." She whispered, "And it's definitely something I'm going to consider…"

"I happen to know that it would make both him and your brother happy." She leaned across the table and put her hand on her arm, "It would make me happy too."

Liz smiled at her, "My brother got lucky finding you…"

Lorelai shook her head, "I can assure you that I'm the lucky one Liz."

She smiled again and looked down, "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

Lorelai nodded, she knew how difficult it was to ask for help, "Of course."

Her eyes brimmed with tears and her voice cracked as she whispered, "Take care of my boy. He deserves so much better and I can see that he's finally got it with you and Luke."

Lorelai moved her hands down to hold Liz's, "He's in good hands LIz. If you want us to visit we will. All you have to do is ask for help and we'll be there. I promise. All of us. And I know that Jess will be so proud of you for trying. He was proud of you for going into treatment to begin with. Taking this next step shows you are serious and that you are trying. You'll be surprised how much that can mean to people."

Liz let out a shaky breath, "Will you give him something for me?"

"Of course." Lorelai said, she watched her stand up and walk to Luke's old bed. She came back and handed Lorelai an envelope and a small box. "I'll make sure he gets it."

"Thank you." She whispered, "My uh...my cab should be here any minute. I should say goodbye but I'm afraid I'll chicken out if I do."

"Okay…" Lorelai whispered standing up to face her, "You're sure?"

Liz nodded, "I don't think I'm strong enough to face them yet."

"Okay." Lorelai said with a nod, knowing that Liz needed to do this on her terms, "I'll tell them what's going on."

Liz put her hand up, "There's one more thing." She walked around the other side of the table and reached into the box she had been searching through when Lorelai first got there, "Luke was letting me store something's here. I found this box and I knew it was in here…"

"What was in there?" She asked curiously.

Liz smiled and lifted her hand out holding out a worn piece of paper and a picture, "I made this for Luke when I was little. My Mom kept it and I found it after she died."

Lorelai took the paper and picture; she smiled down at the two young children staring up at her. The piece of paper read _World's Greatest Brother_ with Luke's name scrawled on the bottom. "You guys were adorable."

"He always was the world's greatest brother." She said with a sniffle, "Nothing has changed. He's the best. And I want him to know that I appreciate all he has done. Please tell him I am sorry and that I'm going to do my best to fix this mess."

Lorelai locked eyes with her and saw how sincere she was, "I will."

Liz nodded once, walked towards the window and looked down, "I should go…"

"You can do this Liz." Lorelai whispered, "I know you can. You're stronger than you think. You just need to remember you're not alone and that there are people who love you."

Liz took a deep breath, walked to the bed and picked up her bag before walking to Lorelai, "Thank you."

Leaning forward, Lorelai hugged her gently, "Anytime."

When they pulled away, Liz handed Lorelai the spare key's to the apartment. She stood up, hiked up her bag and then turned to walk away. Lorelai waited until she had left before picking up the items she had asked her to give Luke and Jess. She waited a few minutes to make sure Liz was gone before walking back down stairs and out to the jeep.

She had no interest in going back to the Inn. She needed to talk to Luke and hoped that together they would talk to Jess. Pulling up in front of the house, she took a few deep breaths, hoping that that this went better than she thought it would. Walking up the front path and through the door, she heard Luke and Tyler in the living room. She placed her keys down on the desk and smiled at them, Ty turned to her, "Hey! You're home early!"

Lorelai smiled, "Yeah I uh...I got a call that I needed to take care of."

Tyler seemed to read her mind slightly, "I'm gonna call Jamie and the kids to check in."

Standing up, he walked away and squeezed Lorelai's shoulder as he went. "You saw Liz." Luke whispered.

Lorelai nodded slowly, and walked over to sit with him, she placed her bag down on the coffee table, inside was the gifts from Liz. "She left a note with Mia and asked me to meet with her. She was at your apartment…"

Luke leaned against the back of the couch, "Did she leave again?"

She cringed slightly, "Yes. But it's not what you think." She whispered, "She's going to a sober living house near Hartford. They will help her get back on track, find a job and continue her counseling. It's a program to help people transition after rehab."

Luke looked genuinely surprised, "Did you find it for her?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No. She made all the arrangements herself."

He sat up slowly, "You're serious?"

She nodded, "This was all on her. Her choice. She wants to try and get back on track and hopefully gain custody of Jess back at some point."

Luke opened his mouth to say something but another voice cut through the room, "So I will have to leave someday?"

Both heads turned to see Jess sitting on the bottom step. Luke and Lorelai glanced at each other before Luke turned back to his nephew, "Right now I only have temporary custody Jess. If your Mom can prove that she is better, that she's more stable she can regain custody yes."

Jess looked down sadly, "But when I saw her...she said she'd considering moving back to Stars Hollow if it made you happy. It's not definite...but it's something, right?" Lorelai asked.

"She left without saying goodbye." Jess said in a hurt voice, "How do we even know she'll come back?"

"She asked me to give you something." Lorelai answered, reaching into her bag she took out the envelope and small box, "She wanted you to have this. She wanted to say goodbye but she thought she would chicken out if she saw you she said. She won't be far though...right outside of Hartford. And if you decide you want to visit her...we can set something up."

Jess took the items from her, "She's trying? I mean do you think this will be good for her?"

Lorelai smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "I think so Jess. I mean I can't say for sure but it sounds like she is trying. Jumping back into life after treatment can't be easy. Maybe this will help make it a little easier for her."

Jess nodded, "Yeah maybe." He paused for a moment and looked down, "I don't know why I ran away the other night...I just panicked."

Lorelai looked back at Luke, he stood up and walked towards them, "Jess-"

"I thought about calling but I was afraid she'd just take me away again." He shrugged, "I love my Mom but I'm just…" He swallowed hard and looked up at them, "I'm tired."

Lorelai frowned and put a hand against his cheek, "I know Jess. And she knows that too...she understands that what she was trying to do was wrong. She was just scared she couldn't make it work on her own. Take it from me...sometimes it's hard to ask for help."

Jess nodded, "Yeah. I'm learning that it is…"

"Jess no matter what happens we are always here for you." Luke said with a shrug, "And if when she gets back...she doesn't want to stay and you do…" He glanced at Lorelai, "Then we will have to have a conversation all together about it."

"Staying here wouldn't be so bad." He whispered, "But I'd like her to want to be here too…"

"I think right now," Lorelai started, "We need to focus on one thing at a time. Throwing too much at her at once might stress her out. And you."

Jess looked right at her, "You're still okay me staying here?"

She smiled, "You can stay as long as you want Jess."

He looked down at the items from his Mom, "I think I'm going to go lie down."

Lorelai stepped back and leaned against Luke, "Okay."

Jess smiled nervously at them both, lifted himself up and walked up the stairs to his room. Lorelai looked over at Luke, he looked sad yet hopeful. Reaching out she took his hand and gave it a squeeze; "She gave me something for you too."

Frowning, Luke turned back to her, "For me?"

She nodded and walked back to the couch. She sat down and waited for him to join her. After a moment he sat down, and she reached into the bag, holding out the picture and the paper. Luke took it from her and stared down at it, his face showed no emotion for a moment and Lorelai began to get worried. Then he let his shoulders sag slightly and he leaned back against the back of the couch, he let out a ragged breath, "God I wish I could fix this for her."

"I know." She whispered reaching out to trace the worry lines on his face, "I know you do hon. And that's what makes you such a good brother. I know I still don't know her that well...and maybe I'm wrong but she really did seem like she was trying. She wants to make it work this time. And she feels terrible…"

"She didn't want to see me?" He asked in a hurt voice.

She let her hand slide down from his face to his arm, "I think she just needed to do this Luke. She was afraid she'd break down in front of you. And I can understand that. I know it hurts but she needed to just to go so she wouldn't back out ya know?"

"Yeah. I get that." He said looking down at the paper in his hands and the picture, "She gave this to me on my 9th birthday." He smiled, "That picture was taken at the lake house the summer before."

She smiled, "You were both so adorable."

Luke sighed and put both items down on the coffee table, "I want her to do this. I want her to get it together and fix this for her and her son."

"I know. Me too." She said squeezing his hand, "I want to get to know her. I'd like to have her around for Jess and for you."

"For me huh?" He asked with a knowing smile.

She shrugged, "Maybe all you and I needed to get along better with our families was each other." She teased.

Luke chuckled, "Yeah. Maybe that's it."

She stared at him for a moment, trying to read his expression. He looked tired and she knew he was, and still sick. But he still looked worried and afraid of what was to come. It hurt her to see him worry so much, she knew he took these kinds of things to heart. He thought they were his fault but she also knew that until Liz proved she was changing, he was going to worry. In fact, he'd probably still worry even after. Because that's how Luke worked...

"Don't get lost in that head of yours." She whispered sadly, as she played with the curls at the nape of his neck, "Don't push me out. Don't run away. Okay?"

He looked down at her hand and squeezed it tightly in his, "I've learned my lesson Lorelai. I can't do this all without you. I need you here."

She smiled, "I'm not going anywhere Luke. Not now. Not ever. Because the truth is, I need you just as much as you need me. If not more." Shrugging, she laughed, "Besides...just this morning you offered to father my unborn children."

He chuckled, "Wasn't the first time I've ever offered."

"No. I guess it wasn't." She said with a smile, "Although too far it's been a lot of talk and not a lot of action." She teased.

He chuckled, "You want me to do it right now?"

"Dirty." She said with a smirk, "And no. Not yet...when the time is right we'll know." She said with a shrug, "Besides I think we've got our hands full with the two teenagers in the house as it is."

Luke nodded, "I think you're probably right." He paused and then squeezed her hand again, looking at her out of the corner of her eye, "But it will happen right?"

She smiled, leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth, "You better believe it handsome. I want a baby Danes more than I want my next cup of coffee."

He raised an eyebrow, "Not sure I believe that."

"Believe it." She said with a smile, "I'm willing to switch to decaf and only once a day if it means I get to see you with our baby."

His eyes widened, "Wow you're really serious here."

"Would I joke about coffee?" She asked leaning into him.

Luke shook his head, "No. You wouldn't."

"Then yes. I'm serious Luke." She said with a smile, "We'll get there. And I can't wait."

He took a deep breath and sat quietly with her for a moment, "We're gonna be okay."

Leaning forward she kissed his head softly, "Yeah. We're gonna be okay. Everything is going to be okay."

Resting his head back against the couch, he tried to relax again. He knew there would be more battles ahead but the promise of a future with this woman beside him was all he needed to get him through even the darkest times. And the thought of a little baby with her...well that was definitely something he had to look forward too.

* * *

 **As always, your feedback is much appreciated! Will try and update very soon! :)**


	56. Chapter 56

**As always I loved the feedback from you all! I came up with some new ideas for stories last night and started writing a few. So there may be more things cropping up soon. But this will my number one priority. Enjoy :)**

* * *

A week had passed and both Luke and Jess were finally feeling better. Tyler had stayed a few days until things settled down and then returned home. It was mid March now and the snow was melting fast. The promise of a warm spring hung in the air around them. Lorelai was busy meeting with contractors, insurance companies and Sookie to discuss plans for the new Inn. Luke had thrown himself back into work to try and save up as much as he could. Jess and Rory were both doing well in school and Liz was settled in her new home. She called when she could to check in, was working on getting a job and promised to do her best for her son.

One afternoon, Lorelai was having lunch at the Diner trying to catch a few minutes with her boyfriend. She was sitting at the counter, throwing him flirtatious smiles and using every opportunity she had to find a way to touch him as he walked by. He laughed to himself, shaking his head, trying to ignore her advances and focus on work. But she never made it easy...with was a walking ball of temptation for him.

He was rounding the counter again carrying a plate of food when the bells jingled and Mrs. Thompson walked in, "Hello Luke."

He turned towards her, "Oh hey Mrs. Thompson. Grab a table anywhere you want and I'll be right with you."

"I actually can't stay but I do need to discuss something with you." She said nervously.

Luke nodded, "Sure. One sec."

She gave him a nod and walked over to the counter beside Lorelai, "Oh hi Mrs. Thompson." Lorelai said with a smile as she took a sip of her drink, "How are you?"

"Oh I'm good." She said with a smile, "How are you? I hear Luke's nephew is staying with you."

"He is." She said pushing her plate a way slightly, "Packed house but we're having fun."

"Wonderful." She said with a smile, "Children are a blessing." Luke walked around to the other side of the counter, "Ah yes. Luke. I need to discuss the uh...the arrangement we have."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow at him, Luke shot her a look, "You mean with the boat?" He asked.

"The boat? Your Dads boat?" Lorelai asked, unable to hold it in, "Is she the one who is storing it?"

"I am." Mrs. Thompson said, "However...my husband and I have decided to move down to Florida. This past winter was too much for us. I can't take the cold anymore. Which would mean that I would be selling the house and the new owners I assume would want the garage."

"Oh." Luke said rubbing his hands against his jeans, "Um. Okay? Well…" He rubbed the back of his neck and Lorelai watched him nervously. He had only told her about the boat once when they borrowed Bud's boat on their first big date. He had mentioned it was too hard to think about finishing it since it was something he had wanted to do with his Dad. Now with everything that had been happening in the last few months, she wasn't sure he would be up to facing those feelings just yet. "I guess I'll just come get it then. I'm sure someone will buy it or I can put it in the junkyard and-"

"The junkyard?" Lorelai called out quickly, "You want to get rid of it?"

He sighed and looked over at her, shrugging his shoulders he said, "Well what am I gonna do with an unfinished boat?"

She bit her lip, "Well...finish it?" He gave her another look, "Or store it in my garage. I mean I never put my car in there anyway and you don't put the truck there."

Luke shook his head, "Nah. It would just be taking up space."

"What space?" Lorelai asked, "There's barely anything in there but junk anyway. I can make room if we need too."

He pursed his lips, "Lorelai-"

She ignored him and turned to Mrs. Thompson, "Do you think you can hold onto it for a little while longer while I move things around? We can come pick it up and store it in my garage."

"Sure." Mrs. Thompson said, "We aren't in a rush. I just wanted to get you know ahead of time so that it wouldn't come as a shock."

"We appreciate that." Lorelai said leaning over to touch her arm, "I'll stop by in a few days and let you know when we can get it."

"Wonderful. Thank you. I'll see you soon." She said hopping down from her stool and walking out of the Diner.

Lorelai watched her go, and then turned back to Luke with a rather happy smile on her face. However, he didn't look very pleased. "What?"

"Lorelai." He said in a low tone, "I don't want that boat."

She frowned, "I know you said the memories of it are hard to face but I think you might regret giving it away. I mean you looked so happy when we were out on the boat this summer. Don't you want one of your own? This is the perfect opportunity."

"That boat was supposed to be my Dad's." He said angrily, "We were supposed to build it together and now he's not here. I don't want to do it alone."

She shrunk back slightly hearing the frustration in his voice, "I understand. But...what if you regret it someday? And maybe you could build it with Jess! A nice bonding thing for you both. I'm sure he'd love to get to know about his Grandpa a bit since he was so young when he died."

"Lorelai…" He said shaking his head back and forth.

She sighed and looked over at the clock, "Look I have to get back to work. But...will you at least think about it? I just don't want you to make a rash decision about this. You said yourself you regretted throwing your Dad's watch away and were happy I fished it back out. I don't want you to jump too quickly. Just…" She reached across the counter, touching his arm tentatively, "Just think about it. And if at the end of today you decide that you really do want to get rid of it then we'll have no further discussion. I'll even deal with it with Mrs. Thompson. Okay?"

Looking deep into her eyes, he knew that she wasn't trying to upset him. She was trying to pull him out of his shell like she so often did. And even though he pretended that it bothered him...he knew it was probably the best thing for him. Lord knows where he would be without her. Probably still all alone up in his tiny apartment just living day to day with no promise of a real and good future. But with her it was all there.

All he had to do was reach out and take it.

He just had to stop being so damn stubborn first…

"Okay." He whispered softly, resting his hand over hers. "I'll think about it."

She beamed up at him, leaned across the table and kissed him, "That's why I love you." She kissed him again, "I'll be home around six."

When she started to pull away, he called her name. She turned and looked at him, "Thank you." He whispered.

He didn't have to say anything she else. She understood exactly what he meant by those words. Winking she said, "Anything for you."

As he watched her turn and walk away he wondered if would be such a bad idea after all to take back the boat. He'd held onto it all these years for a reason hadn't he? Was it time to let go? Or was it time to finally accept things for what they were. Taking a deep breath, he turned to get back to work realizing he had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

After school, Rory and Jess went to the Diner as they so often did. Especially on nights when Lorelai worked late. Though they were allowed to be home alone, Luke and Lorelai preferred to have one of them around if possible. They set up at the counter and Luke brought them something to snack on as they worked on homework.

Rory noticed Luke was unusually quiet today. She popped a fry in her mouth and frowned at him, "Hey Luke?" He turned towards her, "Everything okay?"

Luke smiled softly, "Sure kid. Just busy day. You want anything else?" He asked nodding towards her.

She looked at Jess who just smiled, shrugging his shoulders, "Changing the subject. Classic Danes family move."

Rory rolled her eyes and turned back to him, "Luke…"

He smiled, reached out and squeezed her arm, "Rory I swear I'm fine. Just tired, okay?"

She sighed knowing he wouldn't tell her anymore, "Okay…"

"Okay." He said giving her a nod, "I've got a few things to finish up here and then we'll head home. You're Mom said she'd be home around 6 so I want to try and have dinner ready by then."

He turned and walked away, Jess looked over at Jess, "You don't believe him, I can tell."

"He's a bad liar." Rory said with a pout, "Something's bothering him. I can tell. He's tense."

"Maybe it's something with my Mom and he doesn't want me to know yet…" Jess said glancing back at his Uncle.

Rory flinched, that thought never occurred to her, "Oh no. I'm sure she's fine." She heard a tap on the window and turned, Lane was standing outside, "Hey I'll be right back."

Jess nodded, "Sure. Can't promise there will be any fries left."

"I'll just make Luke get me new ones." She said pulling on her coat.

Jess chuckled and turned back to his homework. After a few minutes, Luke came back out of the kitchen and frowned when he saw Rory's empty seat, "Where's Rory?"

Jess jerked his hand backwards, "Talking to Lane outside."

Luke looked up and noticed the two girls talking closely, "Oh. Alright." He nodded towards his nephew, "You need anything else?"

Jess paused for a moment and then looked up at his Uncle, "Is it something with my Mom?"

Luke frowned and looked straight at his nephew, "What?"

"Rory's right. You seem upset." He fidgeted nervously, "Is it something with Mom? Did she leave her program already?"

Luke sighed, "Oh no. No Jess. It has nothing to do with your Mom. I haven't heard from her today but she called yesterday so it will probably be a few days before she calls again." He paused, "I swear nothing's going on there."

"So...you'd tell me if something did come up?" The young boy asked curiously.

Luke nodded, "Yes. Lorelai and I agreed that you need to know what's going on with this situation. It's only fair."

Jess let out a breath of air he didn't realize he had been holding, "Okay. Thanks." He paused and reached for a fry, "Well something's bothering you." He chewed it carefully, "You get in a fight with Lorelai or something?"

Luke sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "What's with you two? Nosey Nancies...geez. You've spent entirely too much time in this town."

Jess chuckled, "So you did get in a fight?"

"Not really." Luke said shaking his head, "Lorelai just...was trying to help me with something that I'm not sure I want help with." When Jess didn't reply, Luke sighed again, "Your Grandpa was working on a boat before he got sick...well we were working on it." He corrected, "We kept it in someone's garage in town. It's been there since he passed away...I've never even looked at it. But now she's moving away and needs the boat moved…"

"Let me guess." Jess said leaning against the counter, "You want to get rid of it and Lorelai thinks you should keep it."

"How'd you know?" Luke asked, surprised by his reaction.

Jess smirked, "You're not that hard to read Uncle Luke. Plus Lorelai and you are like polar opposites. It makes sense that you would have two very different reactions to this kind of thing."

Luke frowned, "Polar opposites meaning we aren't good together?"

Jess shook his head, "Nah. Somehow you two make it work. I mean you put up with her crazy and she accepts your grumpiness. It works for you."

Luke laughed, "Very perceptive kid."

Jess smiled and then lowered his head again, "So...do you think you're going to get rid of it?"

Luke sighed and leaned against the back counter, "I haven't decided yet. Lorelai told me to take the rest of the day to think it through and that if I decided I really didn't want it she'd get rid of it for me."

"Seems reasonable." Jess said shrugging as he looked back up at him, "But...I mean would it be so bad to keep it?"

Luke was quiet as he stared at his nephew. He looked a lot like his unworthy father, Jimmy. But something in his demeanor, something in the way he was looking at him now reminded him of his grandfather William. It sent a shock wave of emotions through him and he realized that Jess had missed out on so much with him.

"Do you want me to keep it?" He suddenly asked.

Jess seemed surprised by that response, "Well I mean it's your boat so it's your decision." He said with a shrug, "But...if you think you could do something with it might be kind of cool." He looked down at the plate of fries, "I don't know much about boats or building things but I could try and help if you wanted me too."

Luke couldn't help but smile, "Yeah?"

Jess shrugged and looked back up at him, "Sure. Why not? I mean...it should stay in the family right? Maybe Grandpa would have wanted it that way."

Luke moved forward and leaned against the counter, "Your Grandpa would have been very proud of how strong you've been Jess. I hope you know that."

He looked down, "I don't remember a whole lot about him. Just bits and pieces stick out in my mind. I remember watching baseball with him sometimes when he would watch me. And I remember his laugh…" He smiled to himself, "Mom said he didn't laugh often that's why it was so memorable. Really deep and loud."

Luke smiled, "Yep. That was him. He was a man of few words but he loved his family."

"You miss him?" Jess asked softly, afraid he was pushing too far.

Luke took a deep breath, tapped the counter with his knuckles and stood up straighter, "Every damn day."

Jess nodded once before answering, "Keep the boat."

He stared directly at his nephew and let his words sink in. "Okay."

The bells jingled above the Diner door and Rory walked back in, she caught the intense moment and sat down beside Jess, "Everything okay?"

Jess turned to Rory and smiled, "Luke and I are gonna build my Grandpa's boat."

Rory turned to Luke, "You have a boat?"

Luke nodded, "I do. Just never taken it out of Mrs. Thompson's garage. Your Mom said we can store it in the garage at our house."

Rory smiled, "You're gonna build a boat. You're like Noah from Noah's Arc. We'll gather everyone from Stars Hollow and sail away from the flood."

Jess chuckled, "Can we leave Kirk here?"

Luke laughed, "I would but we know Lorelai would never let me."

"No definitely not." Rory said with a laugh, "Plus who else would entertain us while we floated through town?"

"Good point." Luke said pointing a finger at her, "You guys want hot chocolate?"

"Extra whipped cream?" Rory asked leaning against the counter to smile at him.

Luke winked and stepped back towards the kitchen, "You got it kid."

Rory smiled and turned back to Jess, "What'd you do?"

Jess frowned and looked over at her, "What do you mean what did I do? I didn't do anything."

Rory pointed towards Luke in the kitchen, "You fixed him. How'd you do that?"

Jess chuckled and grabbed another fry, "Magic. Now eat your fries before they get cold."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Okay _Dad_." She said sarcastically.

Jess just laughed and got back to his homework trying to remember why he thought Stars Hollow would be so bad after all…

* * *

Later that evening, Jess and Rory sat in the living room trying to teach Paul Anka tricks when Lorelai got home. She smiled and hung up her coat, "Any luck?" She asked.

"He's got sit down." Rory said with a shrug, "But we're still having a hard time with roll over and paw."

"Aw he'll get there." She said with a smile leaning down to pet his head, "How was school?"

"Good. Jess aced his Math test." Rory said with a smile.

Jess blushed and Lorelai smiled, reached out to pat his back, "Way to go Jess! That's great!"

He shrugged, "No big deal."

Lorelai smiled knowing better than to embarrass him, he was like his Uncle in that way. "Anything else exciting happen today?"

"Oh yeah." Rory said handing Paul Anka a treat, "Luke and Jess are gonna fix up his Dad's old boat."

Lorelai's eyes widened, "What?"

Jess smiled up at her, "Yeah we had a talk about it. Thought it was a better idea than chucking it."

"Is that so?" She asked beaming down at him, "I happen to agree."

Jess nodded, "I thought you might." He jerked his head towards the kitchen, "I think he's making your favorite spaghetti sauce in there."

Lorelai's smile widened, "Of course he is." She turned, "Keep working on those tricks. If Paul Anka is going to stay with us he's gonna have to pull his weight. We'll make him do shows during the Spring festival."

"Yeah good luck with that." Rory said with a laugh as Paul Anka started chasing his tail.

Lorelai laughed and walked all the way to the kitchen. Luke was standing by the stove stirring a steaming pot of his Mother's famous pasta sauce. She watched him work, for a moment before walking over and placing a hand on his back, "Hi."

Luke paused and turned to look at her, "Hi back."

She reached up, took his cap off and threaded her fingers through his hair, "A little birdie told me you might be busy these days building a boat."

His hands encircled her waist, "Was his name Jess? Or her name Rory?"

She smiled, "Jess." She said with a nod, "Is that true?"

Luke took a deep breath, lifted one hand and pressed it to her cheek, "You were right. I'd regret it someday if I let it go. Especially now that I have Jess to think about. It could be good for him. For me too."

"I know I'm too pushy sometimes." She said wrinkling up her nose, "I overstep my boundaries but with this one I couldn't help it. I know how much you miss your Dad and I know that it's hard to face all that. But I think you could really have fun building it and sailing it someday. With Jess. With me and Rory." She shrugged, "And who knows...maybe your own son someday."

Luke smiled softly, "I'd like that."

She bit her lip gently and peeked up at him through her eyelashes, "So...you're not mad at me?"

He shook his head and pulled at her hair, "No."

"Because I know that my thinking is usually very wrong if you're not me. And occasionally if you are me but-" He cut her off with a searing kiss making her moan into his mouth.

He pulled back and said in a deep, raspy voice full of love and gratitude, "You just keep thinking like you would think. I need that…"

She smiled and held him closer, "I can do that."

He nodded once, leaned up and kissed her forehead, "Good."

She stepped back slightly, trailing her hands down his chest, "Hey Luke?"

He turned back towards the stove but answered her, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for not letting me run away from you." She whispered softly.

He turned back towards her again with a puzzled look on his face, "What?"

She shrugged, "When this whole thing started...I had a million reasons to run. I wanted to run because I thought it would be safer. But you kept telling me again and again that you weren't going anywhere. And you just didn't let me get lost in my own head. And right now…" She sighed happily and took his hand in hers, "I'm just really glad you made me stop running for once. Because I would have hated to miss all this."

Luke smiled and walked up to her, pulling her flush against his body. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and breathed him in as he wrapped his arms tightly around her back. "I'm not going anywhere Lorelai. Not now. Not ever."

She clung to him, feeling luckier than she ever remembered feeling. "I know you aren't. I believe you now." She pressed a kiss to his neck, "Love you."

He squeezed her again, "Love you more."

She smiled and pulled away, "Not possible." She winked and grabbed a carrot stick from the plate on the counter, "I'm gonna try and help the kids teach Paul Anka some new tricks."

He stared at her for a moment, "No one has called about him huh?"

She smiled wider and shook her head, "Nope. Not one person."

Luke sighed and turned back to the pot on the stove, "Guess he's staying…"

Lorelai giggled and kissed his ear playfully, "Babe don't kid yourself. He was always staying."

He chuckled, "I'll holler when dinner's ready."

"Oh what would I do without my own personal stud of a chef?" She said, hand on heart as she stepped away.

Luke laughed, "Go into diabetic shock at least once a week from the sugar you inhale when I'm not looking."

She laughed loudly, "You're insufferable."

"And you're insane." He said with a chuckle.

She paused, poking her head around the corner, "But you're still not leaving right?"

He shook his head and looked right at her, "Nope."

"Good." She said pointing a finger at him, "You're stuck with me now Danes. No matter where you try and hide I'll always find you." She teased before walking to the living room.

Luke smiled to himself, "Yep. She's the one alright…"

He shook his head and returned to his cooking wondering how much longer he could wait to finally pop the question…

* * *

Saturday morning happened to be a warm day. Lorelai was gathering boxes from the garage and carrying them into the house. She had gone through most of the items and thrown a good portion of things away. She was about to step in the house when the truck pulled up into the driveway. She smiled, set down the boxes and walked over to Luke, Rory and Jess as they climbed out of the truck.

Rory and Jess jumped out and ran around the back to where the boat was being hauled, "So this is the famous boat."

Luke shrugged and shut his door, "Not much."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his middle, "I think it's great."

Luke smiled and rubbed her back, "You all set in the garage?"

Lorelai nodded, "I think so. Should be plenty of room now. Were you planning on working on it today?"

"Well it's kind of warm." He said looking around, "Jess and I can take a look at it. Can't hurt."

She smiled and leaned up to peck his lips, "Okay. Rory and I are gonna run to the mall. Kids growing too fast. She needs new sneakers."

Luke nodded, "Alright. We'll be here."

She called out to Rory who ran around the side of the truck again and into the house with her Mom to get ready. Jess touched the side of the boat and then looked at his Uncle, "So...what do we do?"

Luke smiled "Come on. We'll unhook the boat and leave it here and run to the store. We've got a lot of work to do."

An hour later, Luke and Jess stood in the driveway staring at the boat. Jess stood back and watched his Uncle walk around the boat looking it over and over. "Are we gonna just stare at it all day?"

Luke snapped out of his daze, "Sorry. Just...thinking."

Jess watched him continue to walk around the boat, "About your Dad?"

Luke sighed and then turned back to smile sadly at Jess, "Yeah. About my Dad."

Jess sat down on the grass and began to pick at it slightly, "Do you think he was mad that my Mom got pregnant so young?"

Luke was surprised by the question. He turned back to him and sat down next to him on the grass, "Jess-"

"I mean I'm sure no parent wants that to happen to their kid. But…" He shrugged, "You think he was like mad at me or something?"

"Jess." He said turning his body towards him more, "Yeah we were surprised when your Mom told us she was pregnant but we were never mad at you." He shrugged, "I mean truthfully? When my Dad held you for the first time, it was one of the real smiles I had seen on him since my Mom passed away."

"Really?" Jess asked curiously.

Luke nodded, "Really. He was happy to have a grandson and he would have wanted to be around more if he could have."

"But Mom made us leave." Jess whispered, "I remember vaguely living with Grandpa. You had your own place but you were over all the time. Then we left…"

"Your Mom wanted to get out of Stars Hollow." Luke said, "She had a lot of demons here she wasn't ready to face. .And I think she was mad that your Dad took off. So she just left."

"I remember Grandpa and her got into a fight." He said looking over at the boat, "He told her she needed to stay here and she just got so mad, she picked me up and our stuff and we just left. We didn't even say goodbye to you. I didn't understand."

There was silence for a moment; "You know your Mom loves you, right?"

Jess looked over at him and nodded, "I know.'

"And your Grandpa did too." He cleared his throat softly, "And ya know...so do I."

Jess smirked, "Hard for you to say that, huh?"

Luke chuckled, "Never really been an emotionally open kind of guy."

"Must be a family trait." He teased then looked back at the house, "But you love Lorelai?"

Luke smiled and nodded, "I do. In fact…" He smiled, "You wanna see something? You have to keep it a secret though…"

Jess nodded, "Sure."

Luke pushed himself up off the ground and stared down at his nephew, "You coming?"

Curiously, Jess stood up and followed Luke back towards the house. They walked up the stairs and towards Lorelai and Luke's room. Jess hadn't spent much time in their room, and he stood in the corner by the door. Paul Anka pitter-pattered into the room and up onto the couch wondering what they were doing. Jess watched Luke walk over to the closet and reach high up to the top where a box was. He took the box down, walked over to the bed and placed the box down, digging to the bottom.

After a minute, he pulled out a little black box and held it out to his nephew, "Here."

Jess walked over, took the box and smiled, "Is this what I think it is?"

Luke sat down on the edge of the bed, "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Jess sat down too, Paul Anka scooted closer and rested his head in Jess's lap. He flipped open the box and stared down at the diamond, "Whoa. That's big."

"I know." Luke said with a nervous laugh, "I mean we've talked about it. About having a future and we both want it but talking about it and-"

"And asking are two very different things." Jess said with a laugh, "When are you going to do it?"

"I'm not sure." Luke said taking the box back and staring down at the ring, "I want it to be just right. She deserves that. But then there are moments when I just want to blurt it out and get it over with because I'm so damn nervous."

"It's not like she's going to say no." Jess said with an eye roll, "How could she say no? She's crazy about you."

"I don't think she'll say no." He frowned, "At least I hope she won't say no."

"She won't." Jess said shaking his head, "Rory will be so happy too. She told me she thinks of you like her own Dad. She even said you might adopt her someday."

Luke nodded, "We've talked about it, yeah. We'd need her Dad to sign off on it. I can't tell if he'll fight us on it or just let it go. It would be stupid if he did since he's made no real effort to be his Dad. But I wouldn't put it past him."

"Yeah...Rory and I got the raw end of the deal on the Dad department." He paused, "But we both have you so that's…" He cleared his throat nervously, "That's good."

Luke smiled, he knew that was his way of saying he was grateful and he'd take it. "You know this was your Grandmother's ring."

Jess looked back at it, "Really?"

Luke nodded, "Your Grandpa wanted me to give it to the right person."

"And Lorelai is the right person?" Jess asked with a smile.

Luke looked up at her, "Without a doubt in my mind. Yes."

Jess nodded, "Well alright then. I guess we have a proposal to plan."

Luke smiled, "I guess we do."

Jess stood up, "Come on. We can brainstorm while we work on the boat."

Luke watched him walk out of the room and Paul Anka ran after him. He looked down at the ring again and smiled, the time was getting closer and closer. And quite honestly he couldn't wait to see this diamond perched on her finger, right where it belonged.

* * *

At the mall, Lorelai and Rory had picked up the sneakers she wanted and now they were wandering through the bookstore. Rory was poking around the classics section and Lorelai stood back and watched her happily. Sometimes it amazed her that she had been gifted a daughter this amazing. Especially because she was never planned…

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone standing beside her and calling her name, "Ms. Gilmore?"

Lorelai turned and looked over at the woman beside her and immediately recognized her as Rory's teacher Mrs. Newton. "Oh. Hi!" She said shaking her head to clear her head, "Sorry. Was off in my own little world there. How are you Mrs. Newton?"

"I'm good." She said with a smile, she turned to look at Rory, "Picking out new books I see?"

Lorelai sighed happily, "She can't get enough. I should be happy that her habit is something that's good for her but I'm not sure my boyfriend can find time to build her any more shelves. Plus I think we're running out of room."

Mrs. Newton laughed, "She does read a lot. Seems like she's got a new book every other day. She goes through them fast."

"She sure does." Lorelai said beaming at her daughter, "She's incredible."

"I'm actually really glad I ran into you." She said turning back to her, "And I agree, she is incredible. One of the best students I have ever had the pleasure of teaching. Have you thought anymore about her future next year?"

Lorelai bit her lip nervously. They had talked about Rory going to a different school on and off. But so much had been happening in the last few months it had been temporarily benched. "Well...a little. There's been a lot going on. I'm not sure where we stand on it."

"I'm a firm believer that you can get a good education anywhere you go." Mrs. Newton said, "And Rory would do well anywhere. As much as I'd like to see her thrive here in Stars Hollow I also think she'd really blossom in a different environment. She always finishes her assignments early and is ready to start something new. She's eager to learn and always excited when we start a new unit. She wrote a paper last week that just blew me away…" She said with a laugh, "I mean it was so advanced for someone her age. I was going to call you this week and have you come in to talk about it."

Lorelai looked over at her daughter, "The thing is I want her to have the absolute best. But I'm also-"

"Scared." Mrs. Newton said with a smile, Lorelai nodded. "I can understand that. I think that Rory would do well but it would be an adjustment. She's shy...but I think that she would do well to be pushed past her comfort zone a bit. She's brilliant but she's too afraid to let her voice be heard. Having like minded people around her might help."

"You really think she'd be okay?" She asked softly, "You think she'd do well?"

Mrs. Newton smiled, "I have no doubt in my mind that she could take the world by storm no matter what. But having people who are more apt to deal with her talents may help. Besides, it can't hurt to have a fancy school on her resume for Harvard to look at."

Lorelai smiled, "She's talked about Harvard to you?"

Mrs. Newton nodded, "She has occasionally. And I can see her there…"

Lorelai swallowed hard and looked back at Rory, "She's a great kid."

"Yes she is." Mrs. Newton said with a smile reaching out to touch her arm, "I know this is a big decision and I'm happy to talk to you about this further. Take some time this weekend to think about it and maybe we can meet next week?"

Lorelai looked over at the woman and nodded, "Yeah. That would be great. Thank you. And thanks for caring so much about her future."

Mrs. Newton smiled, "Of course. I'll see you soon."

She walked towards the bookstore entrance and Lorelai called out to her again, she turned to look at her, "What was that paper about? The one you said blew you away?"

Mrs. Newton smiled, "The assignment was to write about who they admired most." She paused, "And she wrote about you."

Lorelai opened her mouth to respond but couldn't seem to find the words. Tears welled up in her eyes and she just smiled at her. Mrs. Newton smiled and waved softly before turning to walk out the door. After a moment, Rory walked up to her Mom and pulled on her sleeve, "Hey. Can I get these two? I still have some money left over from Grandpa."

Lorelai looked down at her daughter with tear filled eyes, "You can get anything you want kid."

Rory frowned and looked up nervously at her Mom, "Are you crying?"

Lorelai sighed and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder, "Have I ever told you how damn much I love you kid?"

Rory smiled and hugged her back; "You've mentioned it from time to time."

Lorelai sighed and pulled her towards the register, "Well in case you ever forget...I love you more than anything in this world."

Rory smiled and squeezed her back, "Right back at ya Mom."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Luke was making grilled cheeses for him and Jess. He was just about to put another one on when the front door opened and Lorelai and Rory walked in.

"Hey!" Rory said plopping down at the table, "Oh! Grilled cheese! Perfect timing Mom."

Lorelai laughed and placed a few bags on the counter, "Think you make a few more?"

"Way ahead of you." Luke said adding the cheese to the piece of bread in the frying pan, "I had a feeling you'd be back soon."

"He knows us so well." Rory said as she watched Jess bite into his.

Luke nodded towards the counter, "You can have mine Rory. I'll make another one while I make one for your Mom."

"Thanks Luke." Rory said getting up to grab the plate, "Come on Jess. Let's eat in my room. I'll show you the new books I got and you can borrow whichever one I don't want to read first."

Jess nodded, "Sounds good to me."

Lorelai smiled and watched them go into the room. She reached out and took a slice of cheese from the pile beside Luke and started to nibble on it. Leaning against the counter, her mind wandered to her conversation with Mrs. Newton.

Luke flipped one sandwich and then turned back to her, "You okay?"

She placed the cheese down again and looked at him, "I think Rory needs to go to one of those private schools. I've been putting it off but…" She shrugged, "I think it's probably the right thing for her."

Luke turned down the heat on the stove and turned back to her, "We haven't had this conversation in a while."

She nodded, "I know. We've been busy but its already mid March. If she's going to transfer we need to talk about it now. We'd need to apply and check for financial aid and-"

"So you really want to do this." Luke said softly, "That place Chilton that your Dad told you about?"

"He said that's the best of the best and its not too far away." She said with a shrug, "Rory seemed to like it when she saw the brochure."

"Okay." He said with a nod, "Did something happen today that got you thinking about this again?"

"I ran into Mrs. Newton at the mall. She told me she thought it was a good decision for her. That it would help her get to where she wants to go. She thinks she could do well anywhere but thinks she needs the push to find her voice." She explained.

Luke grabbed a plate and slid the sandwiches onto it, "And what do you think?"

She walked over to the table and sat down and waited for him to join her, "I just want her to be happy Luke. That's all I've ever wanted."

"That's what makes you a good mother." He said with a smile cutting both sandwiches in half.

Lorelai grabbed a half and took a bite, "I think it could be good for her but I'm scared too."

"Of what?" He asked taking a bite of his own sandwich, "That she won't like it? Or that she'll struggle?"

Lorelai shook her head, "I think she'll do great. I'm worried she'll like it too much…"

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously, "What's too much?"

Lorelai sighed and put her food down, "I ran from that life Luke because I didn't fit in. But what if she loves that world? What if she resents me from keeping her from it for so long? What if I lose her?"

"Lorelai…" He said with a sigh as he pushed the plate towards the middle of the table and reached out to put his hand on her leg, "You will never lose Rory."

She smiled sadly, "You don't know that."

"I do know that." He said squeezing her knee, "You're Lorelai and Rory Gilmore. You're a duo. You're a team. Nothing could ever break the two of you. You might have hiccups in the road but you will never lose her forever."

She sighed and looked down at his hands on her leg, "Her teacher said she wrote a paper about me."

His smile grew wide and he nodded his head, "I know."

She looked up at him, "You know? How do you know?"

"She made me proof read it and promise not to tell you." He said with a shrug, "She was going to surprise you with it I think."

"You read it?" She asked again in disbelief, "It was actually about me?"

"The person she admired most." He whispered, "How could it possibly be anyone but you?" He reached out and touched her cheek, "You are her best friend. You will not lose her."

She frowned, "Luke…"

"And if you for some reason she turns her back on you...I'll go kick her ass until she comes home and begs for your forgiveness." He said flatly.

She laughed and wiped at a tear from the corner of her eye, "Man I love you."

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, "Good. Cuz I love you too."

He leaned back in his chair and reached for his sandwich again. Lorelai just watched him, "This is right for her."

Luke nodded, "This is right for her. And we will figure it out."

Laughter sounded from Rory's room and her heart swelled, "We'll figure it out." She repeated.

Luke smiled and pointed towards her sandwich, "Eat crazy lady. We've got plenty of time to figure it all out."

"Plenty of time…" She whispered happily as she reached for her half. "We've got forever." She whispered.

Luke smiled, "Yeah. We've got forever."

She pulled her leg up on the chair and rested her cheek on her knee as she chewed and watched him. He blushed under her gaze and wondered if she was thinking about what he was thinking. That forever couldn't come soon enough...

* * *

 **Lots more coming people! Lots more :) I will try and update soon. Working on the next chapter tonight.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Found some time to write last night and I was determined to post a new chapter for you all today. I hope you like it!**

 **I'm also working on a short Christmas story called "Christmas Miracles" that I posted Monday. So check that out if you have time :) Thanks guys!**

* * *

Before they knew it, the end of March was here which meant Easter weekend. It was Saturday night and Lorelai was working late while Luke stayed home Rory. Jess was hanging out at a friend's house, a new friend he had made at school much to everyone's delight. The following day they were heading to the elder Gilmore residence for Easter dinner. It was the first big event they were going to at their house and Lorelai couldn't help but feel nervous. Things were good but there was always those nagging feelings in the back of her mind.

Rory was sitting in the living room working on some homework with Paul Anka at her side when Luke walked in with a plate of food for her. He was quite happy to spend some time alone with Rory. They had a great bond. But lately there wasn't much time for just the two of them. Plus Luke had a very important question he wanted to ask her.

"So that kid Jess is hanging out with is really nice." Rory said grabbing a carrot stick from her plate, "Nate. He's quiet but into books and stuff like Jess. We worked on a project together once."

Luke nodded, "That's good. I'm glad he's making friends. He needs that." He paused and looked at her carefully, they had talked a lot recently about Rory going to Chilton, "Speaking of friends...how are you feeling about leaving your friends here to go to Chilton?"

Rory took a deep breath and leaned back against the couch, "Pretty nervous. I'm going to really miss Lane. Plus if Jess sticks around it will be weird not being in school with him."

"But it's something you want to do. Right?" He asked, "Because if it's not then we don't have too."

Rory was quiet for a moment before she responded, "I want to do it. I think it will be really good for me. It will be good to be challenged a bit and to have some more choices for classes. But it's a little scary too."

"I can understand that." Luke said reaching for his water, "I mean going to a new place is always a little scary. But I have faith in you Rory. I know you can do this." He paused, "And...if you don't like it then you go back to Stars Hollow High. That's always an option too."

"Really?" Rory asked, "I mean people won't think it's weird?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Who cares what anyone else thinks? All that matters is that you're happy. That's the most important thing. You're Mom and I will support whatever you want to do."

Rory nodded, "I know." She paused, "She said she's going to take me to look at it with Grandpa next week."

Luke nodded, "That's the plan I believe. You okay with that?"

"Yeah. I want to look at it before I make the final decision." She shrugged, "I mean who knows if I'll even get in anyway."

Luke smirked, "You will get in Rory. No one has any doubt in that."

"You think I can do it?" She asked in a quiet, scared voice, "You really think I can do this? I can handle it? That I will be smart enough?"

"Rory." He whispered, "You are smarter than you realize. You are incredible. Okay? You can do this."

She smiled softly, "Thanks Luke." She paused and then smiled, "You know it's crazy to think about how much has happened in the last year. How far we've come. I always knew you liked Mom." She teased.

Luke smirked, "Sometimes I think you asked me to come make breakfast for her in hopes that something would happen."

"It may have crossed my mind." She said with a laugh, "Thought you guys needed a little push in the right direction."

"I guess we did." He said nodding his head, "So I should thank you for that."

She smiled, "You're welcome. But trust me...I got a lot out of the deal too."

Luke cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, "So...despite all the changes in the last year, you've been happy?"

Rory nodded, "Of course I have Luke. You know that. Mom and I needed you to complete our family. Plus you saved my life so...you know thanks for that."

Luke chuckled, "Well again, you're welcome." He paused, "But I mean...you'd be okay with making this more permanent?"

Rory frowned, "Well you live here already so what are you-" Suddenly it hit her and her face widened, Luke was smiling at her, "Oh my God."

Taking a deep breath Luke said, "I want to ask your Mom to marry me."

Rory threw her head back and squealed so loud, Paul Anka dashed out of the room and into the kitchen, "Yes!"

Luke laughed, "I guess that means you're okay with this?"

Rory sat up on her knees and hit him in the chest, "Okay with this? It's only the one thing I've been waiting for since forever!"

He smiled, "Good. Because your approval was the one I needed most."

"Do you already have a ring?" She asked quickly, "When are you going to do it? How are you going to do it?""

Her excitement let him know that this was beyond the right decision, "I do have a ring. It's my Mom's ring actually."

Rory put a hand over her heart and sighed, "Oh. That's so romantic!"

Luke smiled, "As far as when and how...I'm still trying to figure out those details. I want to make sure it's done right. Your Mom deserves the best."

She sighed happily and sat back down, "You guys are getting married."

"Well she has to say yes first." He said with a laugh.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Oh please! You'll barely get the words out of your mouth before she says yes. She'll say yes. Don't you worry about that." She paused and then smiled again, "Can I see the ring?"

Luke nodded, "One second." He got up and walked towards the stairs, leaving an excited Rory practically bouncing on the couch. When he came back, he sat down beside her and held out the ring box for her to take.

Rory took the box and cracked it open, she gasped, "Wow."

"You think she'll like it?" He asked softly, "I mean I can get her a newer ring but I just always pictured my future wife wearing this. It would mean a lot to me."

"It would mean a lot to her too." Rory said looking up at him, "The fact that you want her to have your Mother's ring shows how much you love her."

"I do love her." He whispered, "More than I thought it was possible to love someone. I hope you know that."

Rory's eyes welled up with tears, "I do know that Luke."

"You really want me to be your Stepfather?" He asked softly.

Rory smiled, "Luke, I want you to be my Dad. And you are my Dad."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. They had talked about this before but it was still overwhelming, in a good way when she brought it up. "You want a cranky old man like me to be your Dad?"

She sniffled softly, "I want a Dad who is there when he says he will be. I want a Dad that would literally do anything for me no matter what it meant, even risking their life. I want a Dad who actually enjoys spending time with me. And that's you." She said with a shrug, "It's always been you."

Luke took a deep breath, "Someday...Christopher is going to be really sorry for not being here for you. He's going to wake up alone and realize that he made the biggest mistake of his life. And if you decide that you want to try and work on a relationship with him then I will support that no matter what. But I will always, always protect you. Okay? No matter what happens. No matter if your Mom and I have more kids. No matter what you decide to do with your life. I'm going to be right here."

She whimpered softly and reached out to hug Luke, "Thanks Luke."

He knew that that thank you encompassed a lot so he just held her close and let her cry as she needed too. There was nowhere else he was supposed to be. He had finally found his home.

* * *

The following evening, they pulled up in front of the Gilmore house. Jess got out and stared up at the house, "You grew up here?"

Lorelai smiled shyly, "Yup."

"This isn't a house." He said shaking his head, "It's a freaking castle."

Luke nodded, "That's what I said."

"And Mom was the princess locked away in her tower waiting for her prince charming to rescue her." Rory said with batted eyelashes.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and pulled Rory against her, "You've been a sap since yesterday. You fall in love or something? Because I told you that's not allowed yet. If ever."

Rory caught Luke's eye, he gave her a warning look and she smiled, "No. I'm not in love. Just teasing you."

"Well be nice to Mommy." She said with a pout, "She's nervous enough as it is."

"You have been getting along great with Grandma and Grandpa." Rory said to her, "This will be fine."

Lorelai nodded, "I hope so. Maybe it's just the house. Gets me all flustered."

"Probably because you're afraid you'll get lost." Jess said looking up at the house again, "Seriously, how many rooms are in this thing?"

"Too many." Lorelai said with a smile, "Come on. Let's get this over with."

"Be nice Mom." Rory said pointing a finger at her.

"Yeah be nice Lorelai." Jess said with a smirk as they walked towards the house.

Lorelai laughed and walked to the door just as it was opening, "Happy Easter!" Richard said.

Lorelai smiled, "Happy Easter Dad. Thanks for having us."

"Come in. Come in." He said holding the door open, "It's a little chilly out there."

"Richard." Luke said shaking his hand as they walked into the foyer, "Thanks for having us."

"We're happy to have you." He said with a smile, "Emily's in the kitchen talking to the chefs. She's afraid the mashed potatoes will be lumpy."

Jess leaned into Rory as he took off his coat, "They have chefs?"

"And maids." Rory said with a laugh, "It's like a different world here."

"Rory!" Richard said pulling her close, "How are you?"

Rory smiled up at him, "I'm great Grandpa. How are you?"

"Wonderful." He said with a large smile, "So happy to have my family here for the Holiday." He beamed at them all, "Can I get anyone anything?"

"I'll have a scotch." Jess said with a smile, everyone looked over at him, "What? It was a joke…"

Luke rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around his nephew's neck, "Come here troublemaker."

They boys walked towards the Dining room and Richard looked over at Lorelai, "How's Jess doing? Has he talked to his Mother much?"

"Here and there." Lorelai answered, "She calls when she can. We're hoping to go visit her soon. Maybe next weekend."

"That's good." He said with a nod, "I'm sure it will help to see her in her new environment. Is he still doing well in school?"

"He is. Been acing all his math tests and got an A on his last English paper." Lorelai said, "He's really blooming."

"Wonderful." He said before turning back to Rory, "And how about you Rory? Are you ready to go look at Chilton next week?"

Rory blushed slightly, "I think so. I'm a little nervous...but I think it will be good to at least look at it."

"Of course. Looking at it is the first step. If you decide it's not for you then we'll go from there. This is about what you want." Richard said squeezing her shoulder.

"Thanks Grandpa." She said before turning back to her Mom, "I'm gonna go say hi to Grandma."

Lorelai nodded, "Okay. Go on." She watched her go and then turned back to her Dad, "Thanks for offering to go with us next week Dad. It will be good to have you there. I'm sure they'll be talking about tuition and things that I don't really understand."

"Have you thought anymore about letting your Mother and I help pay?" He asked.

She sighed, "I keep going back and forth about it. I think I want to see if she gets any financial aid then make a decision from there."

"I understand." He said with a nod, "But you shouldn't be afraid to ask for help Lorelai. You've done everything on your own with that girl. You can't do it all by yourself. We want what's best for Rory." He shook his head, "No strings attached."

Lorelai smiled, "Thanks Dad." She nodded towards the Dining room, "I think I'll go check on Mom too. Make sure she doesn't fire another chef."

Richard chuckled, "I appreciate that. I'll go check on the boys."

She gave him a nod and walked towards the living room. Richard stepped into the Dining room and smiled at Luke pointing to things through the window to Jess, "Can I get you a drink Luke?"

"Oh water is fine." Luke said turning back to Lorelai's father.

"Hey, can Rory and Lorelai give me a tour?" Jess asked excitedly, "I need to check this place out."

Richard smiled, "Sure. They are in the kitchen. Go ahead. Right down the hall on the left."

As Jess ran by, Emily walked out and smiled at Luke, "Happy Easter Luke."

Luke smiled nervously and nodded, "Happy Easter Mrs. Gilmore."

She walked up to her husband and said, "Oh please. Call me Emily!"

Luke cleared his throat. He had come a long way with his feelings towards Emily. But there were still times he worried that she would resort to old habits. He couldn't help but feel protective of Lorelai. She was his whole world. And to be honest, part of him would probably always resent Emily for hurting her daughter when she needed help the most.

Looking behind him, he saw Lorelai and the kids run up the stairs towards the second floor. He figured now might be his only chance to be alone with the elder Gilmore's. Though he would propose with or without their consent, he felt it was important to tell them his plan. He was a traditionalist on these types of things…

"I'm actually glad I have a moment alone with you both." He said quickly before he could lose his nerve, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Richard put his arm out, "Okay. Please, sit." He handed Luke his water and sat down next to his wife, "Is everything alright?"

Luke nodded, "Oh yes. Everything's fine. Nothing to worry about I-" He paused and then rubbed his hands on his pants, "First I want to say thank you both for all your help with this situation with my sister. It hasn't been easy and everything you have done for us has been very appreciated. Having your support...has meant a great deal to me. My sister is…"

"Luke." Emily said cutting him off, "You don't need to apologize for her behavior if that's what this is about. Things happen. We all make mistakes and fall off the bandwagon sometimes." She paused and looked down, "I've made plenty of mistakes...many of which I shouldn't be forgiven for."

Luke stared at her and then said confidently, "I love your daughter very much. I hope you know that. I'd do anything for her or Rory. I'll protect them until my last breath. And I…"

His nervousness returned and Richard smile, "Are you about to ask for our permission to propose to our daughter?"

Luke let out a shaky breath, "I don't know if I'm asking for your permission because quite honestly I'm going to ask either way. But yes...I am going to propose and I hope that I do have your blessing." They opened their mouth to respond but he cut them off again, "I know I'm not exactly the man you pictured her marrying but there is no one who could love her more than I do. There is no one who will support her more than I will. I will never leave her; never even think about leaving her. She's it for me. And if she says yes I will spend the rest of my life making sure that she is happy."

Richard looked over at his wife who had tears in her eyes, "Our little girl is getting married." He said.

Emily wiped at her eyes and nodded, "Yes she is."

Luke fidgeted slightly, "Well she has to say yes first but yes hopefully she's getting married."

Richard turned back to him and smiled, pushing himself up off the couch. He walked over to Luke and put his hand out for him to shake, "Of course you have our permission Luke."

Luke stood up quickly, and shook his hand, "I do?"

Emily sighed and stood up, "I'm sorry that we have ever made you question that. I know that things didn't start off so well...and you're right. We may have had a different plan for our daughter before. But quite honestly…" Her voice cracked slightly, "I have never seen my daughter as happy as she is now. I also don't know if we would have been able to get back into her life without your influence. She loves you and so does Rory. And you've proved yourself a worthy man. I knew that the moment I heard you saved Rory's life there was no one better for them."

Luke blushed and looked down, "They deserve the best and I'll do whatever it takes to give them that."

"You already do." Richard said patting his shoulder, "We're very thankful that they have you in their life."

Luke let out a shaky breath and looked up at them smiling, "So...so we're good? You're okay with this?"

"Absolutely." Richard said with a smile, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Luke shook his head, "Just keep it a secret. Rory and Jess know that I'm planning it."

"Do you already have a ring?" Emily asked curiously.

Luke blushed again, "It's my Mother's ring...my father always wanted me to give it to the woman I spent the rest of my life with. There is no doubt in my mind that it belongs on Lorelai's finger."

Emily put a hand over her heart, "That is so romantic."

Luke chuckled, "That's exactly what Rory said." He shrugged, "I didn't bring it with me because I was afraid Lorelai would find it or something. I want it all to be done right."

"Oh I remember how nervous I was proposing to Emily." Richard said, "I thought I might pass out."

Luke rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants again, "I thought I might pass out as I was telling you both…"

The elder Gilmore's chuckled, "Well we're glad you didn't." Emily said with a smile, she looked behind her and saw Lorelai and the kids returning, "But your secret is safe with us." She whispered to him.

Luke smiled appreciatively, "Thanks." He caught Richard's eye who just gave him a quick nod and then turned back to his daughter.

"So, Lorelai. Any new developments on the Dragonfly?" Richard ask as he walked to the drink cart, "Can I get you something?"

"Wine would be lovely." Lorelai said with a smile as she pulled Rory down on the couch beside her, "I have contractors coming in a few days to check out the property. We've sketched out what we think we want the plans to look like. Sookie has her dream kitchen and we think we have enough in the budget for two horses which is a dream of mine."

"Horses? How lovely." Emily said sitting down near Luke and Jess, "You always did love riding."

"You were good too." Richard said handing her a glass, "Won quite a few competitions."

"I didn't know that." Rory said looking at her, "I mean I knew you rode but I didn't know you competed. Why didn't you tell me?"

Lorelai took a sip of her wine and shrugged, "Never came up."

"Your Mother never liked to boast about her accomplishments." Richard said sitting down in his chair, "She had quite a few talents though."

"Dad…" Lorelai said blushing, "Let's not-"

"She an excellent artist." Emily piped in, "And her grades were impeccable. Top of her class until-" She paused and blushed harder, "Would anyone like anything to snack on while we wait for dinner?"

"Until what?" Jess asked not realizing that an awkward tension had fallen over the room.

Lorelai sighed and put her drink down, "Until I started drinking and acting out." She said with a smile. "And of course when I got pregnant I dropped out so-"

"Lorelai I didn't mean too-" Emily said quickly, "I just-"

"It's fine." Lorelai said standing up, suddenly feeling out of place, "I think I need some air."

"Lorelai please…" Emily whispered but Richard shook his head letting her know she should give her space.

Lorelai pushed open the front door and gulped in the cool spring air. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down but quickly heard another voice that sent a jolt to her very bones, "Hey Lor…"

Her head snapped up and she sighed in disbelief, "You have got to be kidding me."

He grimaced slightly, "I was visiting my parents and thought you might be spending the holiday with yours. I heard you are all getting along better these days."

"What are you doing here Chris?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"There is a possibility I might be a Father again." He said quickly.

Lorelai couldn't help to laugh, "Again? You aren't a father now Chris."

He looked down, "Okay. That's probably fair but-"

"Our daughter almost died because you were stupid enough to let her know she was never wanted." She said gritting her teeth as she stepped into him, "Do you feel no remorse for that at all? Do you even care?"

"Of course I care." He whispered softly, "I just-"

"No." She said putting her hand up and shaking her head, "I don't want to hear another word." She turned and walked back into the house just as Luke walked over as if he was going to meet her outside, "We're leaving." She said flatly.

Emily ran into the foyer and gasped, "Oh please Lorelai. Please don't go. I didn't mean-"

"I don't even care about that right now." She said shaking her head quickly; she looked past Luke, "Rory! Jess! Come get your coats. We're going home."

Luke walked over to her tentatively, "Lorelai maybe you should take a deep breath, okay? Your Mom didn't mean-"

"Christopher is outside." She said meeting his eyes quickly, begging him to understand.

"Christopher is here?" Emily said putting a hand on her stomach, "Why on Earth would he-"

"I don't know. And I don't care." She said grabbing Rory's coat as her daughter came into view, "Come on Rory. We need to go."

"Mom wait." Rory said softly, "I don't want to go yet I-"

"Hey kid." Chris said from behind them at the door, "Man you look grown up."

Lorelai swung around, she pulled Rory up to her side and glared at him, "Get out."

"I just want to talk to you and Rory." He said stepping further into the foyer, "Five minutes. Please?"

"I said get out!" Lorelai screamed loudly, "You didn't want her! And you don't get to come in here pretending like you do!"

"Why is there so much yelling?" Richard asked as he walked into the foyer, "What's going on?" He paused when he saw who was standing by the front door, "Christopher. What do you think you're doing?"

"Richard...I'm sorry to intrude but I just want five minutes with my girl's and-" He tried.

"Your girls?" Luke asked stepping in between him, Lorelai and Rory, "Since when are they your girls? They were never your girls because you didn't want them."

Chris sighed and looked over at Luke, "Look I get you're probably pissed because of the accident and I'm really sorry about that but I wasn't-"

"You almost killed your daughter." Luke said taking another step towards him, "And all you have to say is you're really sorry?"

"You almost killed Luke too." Richard said from behind them, "How dare you show up here like this! How dare you show your face after what you've done!"

Jess walked over to Rory, "Hey Rory...why don't we go out to the car." He said pulling on her arm.

Rory seemed transfixed on Luke and her biological Father. All eyes turned towards her, waiting for her to say something. But she didn't, she turned and let Jess push her towards the door, past her father.

"Rory…" Chris whispered turning back to her, "Kid I'm so damn sorry. You have no idea. Did you get my note? My gift?"

Rory stopped, turned back to him and took a deep breath, "I never want to see you again."

A silence filled the room, "What?" He asked softly, "Rory you don't mean-"

"I do mean it." She said staring directly at him, "You never wanted me and I'm telling you I don't want you either. I have a good life and it only gets complicated when you show up. I got rid of everything and anything you ever gave me. As far as I'm concerned you are not my Father. Never were and never will be. After today I don't want to see you again."

He swallowed hard, "You might have a baby brother or sister soon...don't you want to know them?"

Rory shook her head, "So what? You're gonna try and start over with this new kid? Do all the things you never did for me?"

"If it turns out to be mine then yeah I guess I'll try." He said with a shrug, "And maybe I can try with you too-"

"No." She said shaking her head, "I won't do it anymore. I can't do it anymore. I got rid of everything you have ever sent me and up until this moment I hadn't thought about you much. Just go...play family with your new kid until you get bored. We both know you will."

He made a move to step towards her again but Jess turned Rory around and pushed her towards the car. Chris turned back to Lorelai and pointed behind him, "Who the hell is that kid? Her boyfriend? Isn't she a little young? She gonna go and get herself knocked up like you did?"

Lorelai opened her mouth to respond but suddenly Luke's arm came flying around and she gasped when his fist collided with Christopher's nose. "Oh my God!" She said putting her hands over her mouth.

"Son of a bitch!" Chris yelled as he doubled over, holding his now bloody nose.

"Christ that hurt." Luke said shaking his hand back and forth, he turned to Lorelai and her parents, "I am so sor-"

"Don't you dare apologize." Richard said to him, "He deserved a lot worse than that." Stepping around his wife and daughter, he bent down and pulled Chris up off the ground, "Get out of my house."

Chris spat out blood and scoffed, "I get punched in the face and you're kicking _ME_ out?"

Richard glared at him, "You really have no understanding of how your actions affect other people do you?"

Still holding his nose, Chris pointed at Luke, "You're really okay with this low life shaking up with your daughter?"

Richard's body tense, "That low life that you are referring to happens to be the best thing that ever happened to her. Unlike you he's been able to be there when he says he will be and support her and Rory in ways you never could or did. Had he not stepped in my Granddaughter would have been dead because of you. I suggest you leave now before I-"

"You know what?" Chris said with a laugh, "I am so tired of being the bad guy. I meant what I said that day." He said turning back to Lorelai, "I wish you never had Rory. She ruined both of our lives and I-"

Another loud crunch echoed through the room and Chris fell over again, groaning as he went. This time it was Richard who was shaking his hand back and forth, "That really does hurt…"

Emily rushed over to her husband, "Are you alright?"

Chris pushed himself up off the ground, tilted his head back as the blood continued to pour down, "You're all nuts!"

"Get out of this house before I call the police." Emily said glaring at him, "I can't believe I ever thought you were a suitable match for my daughter. You disgust me."

Chris took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself but rage took over again, "No one will ever be a suitable match for your daughter because she's nothing but a slu-"

He doubled over again, this time from being kneed directly in the groin by none other than Emily Gilmore, "Mom!" Lorelai yelled in disbelief.

Emily glared down at him and pointed a stern finger at his head, "If I ever hear you speak another negative word about her or my Granddaughter, I will make your life a living hell. Do you understand me Christopher? You're a sorry excuse for a man. Now get off my property this instant!"

Chris had to practically crawl through the front door before he could pull himself up off the pavement. As he fell into the front seat of his car, he turned the key in the ignition and peeled out of the driveway leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Rory and Jess jumped out of the jeep and dashed back to the house, "What happened?"

Lorelai was in full-blown tears now; all eyes were on her, "I don't even know…"

Luke sighed and walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Hey don't-"

"Why did you all do that?" She asked wiping furiously at her eyes, "Why?"

Emily, Richard and Luke all shared nervous glances. No one knew quite what to say. "Well he was-"

"Why would you defend me like that? I mean Rory yes but-" She was cut off by her Mother.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore." Emily said quickly, her eyes were welling up with tears, "Those things that that man said were vile and he was so wrong. He will never see how incredible you or Rory are and he deserved every bit of what he just got. Don't you for a second think that anyone thinks the way he does. Do you hear me? You are an incredible Mother and I am so proud to call you my daughter."

"Mom…" Lorelai whispered softly, Emily stepped up to her and pulled her into her arms, "I'm sorry-"

"Don't." She said holding her back, "Don't apologize." Emily said into her hair, "Don't you dare."

Sniffling as she pulled away, Lorelai glanced at her daughter, "Rory, are you okay?"

Rory nodded slowly, "I think so. Yeah."

Lorelai turned to her Father and boyfriend, "Are you guys okay?"

Both men lifted their hands and grimaced, "Oh we need to put some ice on those." Emily said with a laugh, "Nice hits." She turned to Lorelai, "Will you please stay for dinner?"

Lorelai looked at Luke who just gave her a smile, letting her know he would do whatever she was comfortable with. She turned back to her Mom and knew she couldn't leave now. "Yes. We will stay."

Emily let out a sigh of relief, "Come with me boys. We'll get you ice and scotch."

Richard started to follow his wife; Luke stood back for a moment and stared at Lorelai and Rory, "Lorelai-"

She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently, "Thank you."

He smiled gently and kissed her back, "Been wanting to do that for awhile. Just didn't expect it to happen in front of your parents."

Lorelai laughed, "We should know by now that nothing ever turns out the way we expect it too."

Luke chuckled, "I suppose you're right." He turned back to Rory, "You're sure you're okay?"

Rory smiled, "Yeah. I'm good. Thanks Luke."

He nodded once and pointed to the kitchen, "I'm gonna go get that ice and scotch. I think I need it."

Lorelai laughed and watched him go before turning back to the kids, "Well sorry Jess...probably not what you had in mind for today."

Jess shrugged, "Families suck. No one understands that more than me." He turned to Rory, "So...that was your Dad?"

Rory sighed and leaned into her Mom, "Afraid so yeah…"

Jess nodded and looked towards the kitchen, "I can see why you'd want Luke to adopt you then."

Rory looked down at the ground, "Someday. That's what I want for sure."

Jess looked at Lorelai, "You okay?"

Lorelai smiled and put her hand on the young boy's shoulder, "Yes. Thank you. And thank you for trying to get Rory out of here. That was really sweet of you to protect her."

Jess blushed softly, "Well you guys have been there for me...I should do the same for you."

Lorelai smiled and pulled him close, "You're a good kid Jess."

"I'm trying to be." He whispered as he hugged her, "Think we can take a look at your Dad's book collection?"

Lorelai smiled and turned towards her Dad's office, "Sure. Come on you two."

The three of them walked towards Richard's office ready to put the whole episode behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Richard and Luke sat on the stools around the counter as Emily got them both ice for their hands.

Luke cleared his throat nervously, "I know you said not to apologize but I really am sorry that I reacted that way. I hope you don't think I'm that kind of guy." He grimaced as he set the ice against his knuckles, "It's just something about that guy...makes me blood boil."

"Honestly Luke," Emily said as she went to pour them scotch, "He had it coming. The nerve of him. Walking in here like that demanding to talk to Lorelai and Rory after all he has said and done." She paused and turned back to them, "And what was this about him possibly being a father again? I've never heard anything so ridiculous!"

"I can't imagine Straub and Francine will be very pleased about that." Richard said shaking his head, "Not like they've ever acknowledged Rory's presence anyway."

"They've never even met her?" Luke asked taking the glass Emily offered to him.

"Nope." Richard said taking a sip of his own drink and placing it back down, "I've seen them from time to time at functions and they never even ask about her. It's disgusting really."

"How could anyone not love that kid? She's amazing." Luke said, "I mean I never liked kids before her but she changed my mind real quick. She's so mature for her age. So smart and kind."

"She's definitely something else." Emily said with a smile, "And it was so good to see you defend and protect her that way. Not that you haven't before."

Luke looked down, "Rory wants me to adopt her if and when her Mother and I get married."

"Of course she does." Richard said with a smile, "You've been more of a Father to her than Christopher ever has or ever will be. She made it quite clear that she doesn't want anything to do with him ever again. I was very proud of her for that."

"After today though...I get the feeling that Christopher wont be so willing to sign off on the paperwork." He said with a sigh.

Richard shook his head, "Why don't you let me worry about that. You focus on proposing to Lorelai and we'll take the rest in stride. I'm sure I can find a way to make it happen."

"You'd be okay with it?" Luke asked curiously, "For me to legally be her father?"

"Well we sure as hell don't want that man to be her father." Richard said with a laugh, "What we ever saw in him, I'll never know."

"All I can say is that the last 12 years have changed a lot of my opinions on people and things. This last year especially." Emily said softly, "I've realized you need to judge a person on a lot more than their financial status. I was very mixed up for a long time."

Luke stared at her, "It was damn good to see you defend your daughter that way Emily. I won't pretend that I've had my reservations about you. And maybe I'll always have my guard up a little but I can see now that you do care about her. That you want her to be happy and that you do respect her."

Emily blushed slightly, "I was very misguided back then Luke. I can never take back the things I said or did. But seeing what my daughter as accomplished in the last 13 years on her own makes me realize how very wrong I was. That daughter of mine is stronger than anyone I know. How she's managed to keep it all together these years is beyond me. But I admire her immensely."

"Good." Luke whispered, "I know everything you just said and did meant a lot to her." He looked over at Richard, "What both of you did. All she's ever wanted was to feel accepted by you. Thanks for sticking up for her."

As if on cue, Lorelai poked her head around the corner, "Were you saying something about snacks before Mom? I'm starving."

Richard couldn't help but chuckle, "Only you Lorelai…"

She blushed but smiled, "So...is that a yes or a no on the snacks?"

Emily laughed, "I'll be right out with something to eat."

Lorelai winked at Luke and turned to walk back out of the kitchen. The Gilmore's and Luke only shared a small smile and knew that Lorelai really did deserve nothing but the best.

* * *

Later that night after the kids were asleep and Paul Anka had been let out. Lorelai crawled into bed beside Luke, instantly curling up against his side. Luke wrapped his arm around her, kissed the top of her head and began to rub circles on her back. "Hey." She whispered into his chest.

"Hey." He said giving her a little squeeze, "How are you feeling?"

She took a deep breath and tilted her head up to look at him, "Today was a bit of a blur if I'm being honest. Everything happened so fast."

"I know." Luke said, "It didn't make any sense to me when you were telling me that Chris was there. Last thing that ever crossed my mind."

She frowned, "Well I suppose he had to show back up at some point. Even now I'm sure we haven't seen the last of him…"

"Well Rory made it pretty clear that she didn't want to see him again." Luke whispered, "Let's hope he listens to her."

Lorelai smiled sadly and rested her head against his chest again, "That's the thing about Christopher. He always does exactly the opposite of what people want and need him to do." She paused for a moment before pulling at his t-shirt, "It feels weird knowing he might be having another kid." She snuggled further into him; "I mean I want kids...more kids with you that is. But I just can't picture him being a father to someone else. Not that he's a father to Rory but-"

"I know what you mean." Luke said giving her a squeeze, "It does seem strange."

"And as much as Rory has said she's over it...I can't imagine what it would feel like if he does start over with another child. I mean if he's there for this potential kid why couldn't he be there for his first born child?" She asked.

"I don't know." Luke whispered, "I wish I could give you an answer but you know I can't."

She sighed and pressed a kiss to his chest, "I know. I'm just thinking out loud really." She looked up at him again and smiled, "Thanks for defending me."

Luke reached out and played with a lock of her hair, "I will always defend you Lorelai. No matter what. I will always have your back."

"I know." She said through watery eyes and a large smile, "And I can't tell you how much that means to me. I've always felt very alone but in this last year I've finally realized that's not the case. And that's thanks to you."

Luke sat up slowly and leaned forward to kiss her, "You are loved by a lot of people Lorelai. I hope you know that."

Her smile grew larger still; "Who knew my parents had that in them? Mr. and Mrs. rule abiding Gilmore really let loose today." She giggled, "I mean when my Mom went at him I thought I was in the twilight zone."

Luke chuckled, "That was pretty unexpected. But nonetheless awesome. She got him good." He smirked, "If that kid ain't his I don't think he'll be having any other ones." He teased.

Lorelai laughed, "You're probably right about that." She paused and reached out to touch his face, "You still love me?"

Luke frowned, "Why would you ask me that? Of course I do."

She shrugged slightly and rolled onto her back, "I don't know. My life can be pretty complicated sometimes. I know you're not all about the drama."

Luke rolled over on top of her and stared down into her eyes, "And my life isn't complicated? We've got my 13-year-old nephew living here while his Mother tries to get sober. Everyone's lives are complicated Lorelai."

She nodded and pulled at the collar of his shirt again, "Yeah. I guess you're right-"

"Do you need me to remind you of what I said when we first got together?" He asked with a soft smile.

She swallowed hard and glanced up at him shyly, "Maybe…"

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her lips, "I'm not going anywhere Gilmore. You can push me away all you want or think you're not good enough but there is nothing that you could do or say to make me want to leave. Okay?"

She sighed happily and buried her face in the crook of his neck, "God I love you Luke Danes."

Luke smiled and rolled them over again so she was on top of him, "Show me." He challenged.

Lorelai smiled and reached for them hem of her shirt, she easily lifted it up over her head and tossed it over the side of the bed, "I think I just might…"

Leaning down she kissed him with all the love and passion she had within her. And Luke held her close thinking the time was finally here to make this arrangement more permanent... 

* * *

**I really felt the need for The elder Gilmore's and Luke to give Chris a piece of their mind. So that's how this chapter came to be. And if you are wondering...that special moment you have been waiting for is right around the corner. If Luke can get it together ;)**

 **I will update soon!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Just when I think you guys can't get any more supportive you always prove me wrong. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

After their Easter encounter with Christopher, they had no contact with him again. Lorelai wasn't surprised. It was the pattern that he had followed for years. She assumed that at some point he would show up again but she hoped that they would be ready to deal with it when it happened. On the morning before the kid's first official day of April vacation, Lorelai got up and noticed that Luke wasn't in bed beside her. This wasn't uncommon because he went to work most mornings much earlier than she did.

Pulling herself out of bed, she took a quick shower; blow dried her hair, got dressed and applied a little make up. She heard muffled voices from the kitchen, which she assumed belonged to Jess and Rory. However, she was quite surprised when she rounded the corner and saw Luke sitting with them at the table.

"Hey, I thought you were already at work." Lorelai said cheerfully as she stared at her boyfriend.

"Mom!" Rory yelled as all three of them turned towards Lorelai and something was shuffled under the table, "What are you doing up so early?"

Lorelai frowned and reached for the coffee pot, "It's 8:00am. I have work and you both have school…"

"It's 8?" Jess asked looking over at the clock, "Whoa. Okay. We should get going Rory."

Lorelai took a sip of her coffee and nodded her head towards them, "What are you guys doing? Planning a revolt against me?"

Luke stood up quickly and slipped something in his back pocket, "Nope. Just talking about what they want to do over break." He leaned over and kissed her cheek before turning back to the kids, "Come on. I'll drop you off at school."

Rory grabbed a poptart and her backpack, "Okay. See ya later Mom."

Lorelai leaned against the counter, "Okay...bye."

Rory and Jess ducked out the back door and Luke turned towards her, trying to look casual, "I'm probably gonna run to Dooses at some point today. You need anything?"

She squinted her eyes at him, "What are you up too?"

Luke chuckled and leaned in to kiss her, "Nothing. Honest. We need milk, can you think of anything else?"

"Dog food." She said lowering her coffee mug, "And paper towels."

"Got it." He said with a smile kissing her again, "See you later?"

She nodded, "Sure. I'll try and come in for lunch."

"Okay." He said grabbing his keys, "Have a good day."

"You too." She said still trying to understand what she had walked in on.

Luke climbed into the truck and sighed as he turned to Jess and Rory, "We gotta be more careful about this if it's going to be a surprise."

"We totally lost track of time." Rory said nervously, "Think she suspects?"

"I think she knew we were doing something...just don't know if she knows exactly what it was. I hope not." Luke said with a frown.

Jess opened his mouth to say something when a knock on the window made them all jump, "Geez…" Jess said as he put the window down.

Leaning in, Lorelai handed Jess his math textbook, "You forgot this and I know you have a quiz today."

Jess smiled and took it from her, "Oh thanks."

Lorelai sighed, "What is with you guys today?"

Jess turned to Luke for some guidance and Rory sighed, "Sorry Mom, we were trying to surprise you with a cake from Weston's to celebrate the plans for the Inn being approved."

Lorelai's face softened and Jess and Luke both looked surprised yet relieved, "Really? That's so sweet!"

Rory shrugged, "We've been talking about it for a few days since you got the news that the permits went through. We were debating on a theme for the cake. That's all. But you caught us…"

Lorelai smiled, "I can still act surprised! I swear!"

Rory laughed, "You do that. At least you won't know what the final design looks like. But for now we need to go to school. See you later, okay?"

Lorelai squealed, "You guys are the best!" She blew them a kiss and stepped back, "See you later."

When Lorelai skipped back to the house, Luke turned to Rory and smiled, "Wow. That was impressive kid. I thought we were goners."

"One thing I've learned from Mom is to always think on your feet. She wouldn't have let up if we said nothing was going on. Plus as soon as you mention anything food related she forgets what she was upset about." She shrugged, "Now we do need to order a cake though."

Luke chuckled, "I think we can handle that."

Rory's smile grew, "And hopefully if this plan goes well we'll be ordering wedding cake soon!"

Luke smiled and patted her knee, "One thing at a time, okay? Let's see how tomorrow goes."

"Does it feel weird?" Jess asked as Luke began to pull out of the driveway, "To think that tomorrow you'll be engaged?"

Luke took a deep breath as he began to steer down the road, "She has to say yes first."

"She's going to say yes." Rory and Jess said together.

Luke smiled and squeezed the steering wheel even tighter, "God I hope so."

* * *

The following evening, Lorelai came home from a meeting with Sookie tired and stressed. Rory and Jess were sitting in the living room watching a movie when she walked in.

"Hey." Rory said with a smile, trying to contain her excitement.

Lorelai groaned and pulled off her coat, "Hey…"

Jess eyed Rory when he caught onto Lorelai's mood, "Long day?" He asked.

Lorelai kicked off her shoes and collapsed in the armchair, "I didn't even know half of the crap that the contractors were saying. I looked like an idiot."

"Mom I'm sure you didn't look like an idiot." Rory said with a frown, "You can do this."

Lorelai sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I'm just gonna take a bath and go to sleep."

"What?" Rory asked nervously, "No you can't-"

"Hey!" Luke said walking down the stairs, "You're home."

Lorelai took in his appearance, he was dressed in a gray button down shirt and a pair of new jeans, no hat and he was cleanly shaven. "Who died?"

Luke frowned and looked down at his outfit, "What do you mean who died? What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Nothing." She said with a shrug as she sat up and yawned, "You look great. Not just normal attire for you. You have a meeting today I didn't know about?"

Luke looked at Rory and Jess who both looked nervous, "No. I was hoping we could go out to dinner tonight. Just us." He said with a shrug, "Kids will be fine for a few hours on their own."

Lorelai sighed and put a hand on his chest, "Hon that sounds great but I am totally wiped tonight. I wouldn't be much fun."

Luke looked at Rory and Jess frantically, "It will be a good relaxer for you-"

"Can we go tomorrow?" She asked yawning again, "The kids have all week off."

"Well we could…" Luke said hesitantly, "But I have reservations and-"

"Lorelai!" A loud voice called from the porch, "Lorelai!"

Lorelai sighed, "Crap. That's Sookie. She was ready for a full on meltdown before I left." She groaned and walked towards the door, "Sorry babe I think we're gonna have to reschedule."

Rory jumped up quickly and walked to Luke, "What are you-"

"We can't do this!" Sookie yelled as she stormed in the house, "What the hell we were thinking? We can't do this!"

Lorelai sighed and followed her to the kitchen, "I think we need wine. Or beer."

"Both. Add tequila while you're at it!" They heard Sookie yell.

Luke looked at Rory with a sad frown, "Well...I guess that takes care of that." He sighed and sat down on the couch, "I'll call and cancel the reservations."

"No!" Rory whined nudging him slightly, "We had a plan! And it was a good one! Everything was set."

"Not everything goes according to plan kid." He said unbuttoning the top button on his shirt, "It's fine."

"Yeah but…" She whined but heard Sookie yelling from the kitchen again, "If they knew what-"

"If they knew what was going to happen tonight it wouldn't be a surprise anymore." Luke said with a laugh, he turned towards the young girl, "Plus I don't want her to be stressed out when I do this. It has to be right."

"Luke!" Sookie yelled, "We need pie! And lots of it!"

Luke sighed and turned towards Rory again, "It will happen. Okay? I promise it will happen when the time is right." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "I'll be back. Gonna run to the Diner and bring over all our leftover pie."

"Are you okay?" Jess asked softly from his spot on the couch.

Luke turned towards his nephew and smiled, "It will happen when it happens, okay? Both of you relax. It will be fine."

"Luke!" Sookie yelled again, "The pie!"

He chuckled again and answered them, "Running to the Diner. Be right back."

He walked out of the living room and into the foyer. When Rory heard the door close behind him, she turned towards Jess with a sad look on her face.

Jess got up and patted Rory's shoulder gently, "Don't worry so much Rory. They're gonna get married."

Rory sighed and sat back down on the couch, "Yeah...I know. I was just really excited."

"I know." Jess said with a smile, "But it will be fine. You'll see."

Rory looked towards the kitchen where she heard her Mom and Sookie ranting about the costs of the wood for the Inn. She sighed and leaned her head against the back of the couch wondering when her family would become official.

* * *

The next night, a calmer Lorelai got showered and ready for her date night with Luke. She stood in front of the mirror and pushed back her hair to make sure she liked her make up. Luke came into the room and smiled when he saw her, his heart fluttered in his chest thinking that finally this could be it. Tonight he might finally put a ring on her finger.

"Hey gorgeous." He said walking up behind her, and placing a hand on either one of her hips, "Got a hot date tonight?"

She giggled and swayed her hips as he held her close, "My boyfriend was trying to be romantic and whisk me away last night. But I had a slight meltdown with my best friend and ruined it. So now I'm trying to make up for it."

Luke smiled and turned her around slowly, "Lorelai…"

"Sorry about last night." She said with a frown, toying with the buttons on his shirt, "I just totally panicked. They were talking about lumber and insurance and all this other crap and my head started spinning. And I was thinking I can't do this-"

"You can do this." He said cutting her off, "I know it sounds scary and overwhelming but I know you can do this Lorelai. You and Sookie are going to build your dream Inn. You'll see."

"How did you do it?" She asked softly, "How did you build your own business from the ground up? You make it look easy."

Luke chuckled, "It was far from easy. I had my fair share of meltdowns and I puked on Patty's shoes the first day I opened because I was so damn nervous. Saint of a lady still tipped me 20% too."

Lorelai laughed, "So this nervousness is normal?"

Luke nodded, "Of course it is. But you have to have faith in yourself Lorelai. You're capable of a lot more than you realize. You and Sookie make such a great team. The Inn is going to be a success and for everyday that you're stressed…" He smiled and lifted his hand pushing back one of her unruly curls, "I'm gonna be right here to supply you with pie."

Lorelai smiled and leaned into him, resting her head in the crook of his neck, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Luke chuckled and hugged her close, "You wanted me."

She pulled back and smiled as she threaded a hand through his hair, "Luke, I will always want you." She whispered in a lust filled voice as she began to nibble on his earlobe.

Luke groaned and pulled back, "Hold that thought, okay? We have a dinner to get too."

She smiled and pecked his lips gently, "Okay. I like to be wined and dined before I give it up anyway." She winked.

Luke laughed and shook his head, "You're insufferable."

"And yet you love me." She giggled as she grabbed her purse and walked towards the door.

Luke sighed and reached into his back pocket to make sure the ring was still there, "You have no idea how much crazy lady…"

Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the bedroom door and down the hallway. He smiled when he saw the kids sitting with Paul Anka getting ready to play a card game. "You guys headed out?" Rory asked anxiously.

"Yup. You guys okay here? Pizza should be here soon. I left money on the desk." Lorelai said slipping on her heels.

Rory smiled, "We're good. Go. Have fun."

Lorelai smiled, "Try not to burn down the house okay? And make sure that Paul Anka goes out in a bit."

"We've got it all under control." Jess said picking a card from the top of the deck. "Don't worry."

"Okay." Lorelai said leaning down to kiss Rory's head, "We'll be back later. Call Sookie or Babette if you need anything. Bye!"

She smiled at Luke and walked towards the front door. Luke looked at the kids and Rory put her thumbs up, "See you soon!"

Luke smiled, "Yup. See you soon."

He waved and followed Lorelai out the front door; he opened the door of the truck for her, earning him a quick kiss. Then he climbed in on his side and started to back out of the driveway. Lorelai slid across the front seat and put her hand on his knee, "So where are you taking me too?"

"Just someplace special." He said with a shrug, "You'll see. I thought you could use a break. We haven't had a real date night in a while anyway."

She sighed happily, "Comes with the parenting territory I suppose."

"Yeah. That's true. We've been busy." He said putting one of his hands over hers while he continued to steer with the other, "Doesn't mean we shouldn't make time for us though, right?"

Lorelai smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Right. I promise I'll try and be better about it. The Inn will keep my busy but…" She shrugged, "Just let me know when you need a little Lorelai time, okay?"

Luke winked at her, "You got it."

She sighed happily and rested her head against his shoulder. Just as she was about to say something, there was a loud pop and they both jolted forward. She gasped and braced herself against the dashboard in front of her.

"Shit." Luke said steering over towards the side of the road.

"What was that?" Lorelai asked as they came to a full stop.

He turned back towards her, "Are you okay?" She nodded and he sighed as he climbed out of the truck, he groaned when he looked down, "Oh you gotta be kidding me!"

Lorelai climbed out after him and frowned, "Flat tire…"

Luke grumbled a few times as he knelt down and looked at the tire leaking air, "Nail." He said pointing at it, "Of course there's a nail. Just my luck." He stood up and kicked at the deflated tire.

Lorelai frowned and put her hand on his back, "Aw hon it's okay. It's not your fault."

"Yeah...I know." Luke said turning back to her, "I just-"

"Hey!" A voice called as they pulled up beside them, it was Patty, "You kids okay?"

Lorelai smiled and turned towards her, "Oh hey Patty. Yeah we ran over a nail and got a flat. We're okay though."

"Do you want me to give you a ride back to Gypsies and she can tow you back? It's getting dark. You don't want to try and replace it now." She said with a shrug.

Lorelai sighed and smiled, "Yeah. That's probably for the best." She turned back to Luke, "We can try again tomorrow?"

Luke laughed sadly, "Sure...we can try again tomorrow."

Smiling, she leaned forward and pecked his lips, "Come on. There should still be some pizza left if we get going now."

Luke watched her grab her bag before climbing into Patty's car. With a heavy sigh, he grabbed his keys out of the ignition and slammed the door shut behind him. "Pizza. Great."

After Gypsy towed the truck to her garage and dropped them off at the house, Lorelai and Luke walked up to the front of the house. They stepped in the front door and Lorelai called out, "Hide the co-eds and beers! Mom and Dad are back!"

Rory ran into the foyer and stared at them, "You're back!" She paused, "So soon?" She looked behind her and caught Luke's deflated look, "What happened?"

"Flat tire." Lorelai said with a sigh, "Got any pizza left? I'm starving."

When her Mother walked into the kitchen, Jess walked up behind her and frowned as Rory turned back to Luke, "Flat tire?"

Luke tossed the keys on the little desk, "Struck out again."

Rory pouted, "Well that's just not fair."

Luke smiled sadly and ruffled her hair, "It will happen kid."

"Hey!" Rory whispered, "The Spring Festival is tomorrow! Why not do it there? You know how she loves those crazy town festivals!"

Luke thought about it for a moment, "That's an idea."

"Plus that way I can actually be there to see it happen." Rory said excitedly, "I really wanna be there!"

Luke smiled and nodded, "Okay. We'll try again tomorrow."

"Hey! I found my secret stash of red vines I thought I lost!" Lorelai yelled from the kitchen, "How long do you think these things last anyway?" She grumbled.

Luke laughed, "I better go make sure she doesn't kill herself before I get my next chance. Don't worry Rory. It will be fine." He kicked off his shoes and walked towards the kitchen, "Don't you dare put one of those things in your mouth until I've seen it."

"That was kinda dirty!" Lorelai called back with a laugh.

Luke groaned, "I don't know why I even try anymore."

Jess turned towards Rory and smiled, "I swear it's gonna happen."

Rory nodded, "I know. I'm just not good at waiting…"

"So like your Mother in that way." He said with a playful eye roll, "I guess I should order more pizza. Your Mom's gonna be pissed that we ate it all."

Rory smiled, "I'll go and distract her for a bit. Get extra cheese and she'll forgive us."

* * *

The following afternoon, the family walked through the town festival looking around at the different booths. Lorelai's hand was firmly clasped in Luke's as they wandered around. She spotted Sookie and smiled, "I'll be right back." She said when she walked towards her best friend.

"Do you have a plan here?" Jess asked curiously looking up at his Uncle.

"I do actually. It's a pretty good one too." He said rather proud of himself, "I put together a last minute basket to put in the auction."

"I thought it was girls who make the baskets though?" Rory asked.

"Well it usually is. But I told Taylor I'd let him put up some stupid flyer in the Diner for a week so he made an exception. I'm gonna get Lorelai to bid on the basket and then we'll go have lunch together. The ring's in the basket." He said with a shrug.

"Oh that's actually so perfect!" Rory said excitedly, "She's gonna love that!"

Luke nodded, "I really hope so."

Walking back over to them, Lorelai smiled, "Just making sure Sookie was okay."

"She come down from her panic mode?" Jess asked, "Girl can knock down a few shots of tequila. I was pretty impressed."

Lorelai laughed, "Yeah. Sookie can hold her own. She's fine though. At least for today."

"Good." Rory said as she looked towards the gazebo, "Oh look!" She said excitedly, "The bidding is about to start. Let's go watch."

Lorelai smiled, "Okay. I always thought it would be romantic if someone bid on my basket."

"You'd have to make a basket first." Rory said with a laugh, "And whatever you put it in would he hazardous to someone's health."

"Good point." Lorelai said with a laugh, "I guess that's something I'd have to think about."

"Besides who would you want to bid on your basket?" Rory asked, "You've got Luke."

"That I do." She said pulling him closer, "And I love my Luke."

"Would you bid on someone else's basket?" Jess asked curiously.

"Well I don't usually swing that way but if I was hungry enough sure." Lorelai said with a laugh.

"What if it was a guy's basket?" Jess asked.

Lorelai was about to respond when she heard Taylor talking, "Now the next basket is a little out of the ordinary. But...I'm feeling generous today. Plus it got me free advertising at the Diner."

Lorelai frowned and turned towards Luke, "Free advertising at the Diner?"

"This basket belongs to none other than Luke Danes." Taylor read from his chart, "We'll start the bidding at 50 cents."

Luke groaned, "Really nice Taylor.

Taylor smirked, "Fine. A dollar then! Can I get a dollar bid?"

Lorelai was trying to wrap her mind around what was going on when she heard a loud voice call from behind her, "Five dollars!"

Lorelai gasped and she turned just as Luke, Rory and Jess did, "Who said that?"

"Seven dollars!" Another voice called from somewhere else.

"Fifteen!" Still another voice yelled.

"Hey!" Lorelai said as she felt her cheeks blush, "Who the hell is bidding on my boyfriends basket?"

Rory pulled on Luke's arm, "I think we forgot that anyone could bid on a basket…"

"Yeah that didn't occur to me." Luke said quickly before walking up to Lorelai and pleading with her, "Lorelai make a bid."

"Twenty five dollars!" A voice called as it broke through the crowd.

"Carrie?" Luke asked curiously, "What are you doing?"

"Bidding on your basket hot stuff." She said with a wink, "I'm about to get you right where I want you!"

Luke groaned and turned back to Lorelai, "Lorelai make a bid!"

She narrowed her eyes at him and reached into her bag for money, "Thirty dollars!" She yelled.

Carrie turned towards her and smirked, "Fifty!"

Lorelai scoffed, "You little…" She grumbled and counted her bills again, "Fifty-five!"

"Eighty!" Carrie yelled challenging Lorelai while her gaze never left hers.

"Jesus Carrie." Luke grumbled, "I wasn't-"

"Ninety!" Another voice yelled, they saw another young woman from town call.

"What the hell is going on?" Lorelai said throwing her hands up in defeat, "That's my boyfriend!"

"Then you should have brought more money." Carrie said as she turned her attention towards the new lady, "One hundred."

"I don't have anymore money." Lorelai said with a pout as she turned towards her boyfriend, "Why didn't you tell me you were putting a basket up for auction? I would have brought more!"

"How was I supposed to know there would be a bidding war on me?" Luke yelled angrily as he saw Carrie and the other woman fight over him. "I was trying to do something romantic since the last two date nights didn't go as planned."

She pouted, "That's sweet but now you're gonna have a romantic lunch with one of those women!"

"Two-hundred and ten!" Carrie yelled towards Taylor.

The other woman sighed, "Damn it. I'm out. I couldn't explain that to my husband anyway."

Carrie threw her hand up triumphantly, "Yes! That money was for a new pair of boots but this is so much better."

Luke turned towards Jess and Rory, "Go get that basket." He said between his teeth, "She can't see-"

"Come on Luke!" Carrie said clapping as she walked over to him, "You owe me a romantic lunch for two."

Jess and Rory ran to the gazebo to take the basket and retrieve the ring, "Look Crazy Carrie." Lorelai said pointing a finger at her, "You put one hand on my man and I'll rip out each hair on your head one by one. You got it?"

Carrie laced her arm through Luke's and smiled, "Well you're _man_ is mine until I finish lunch. And I gotta tell you...I like to take my time with my meals."

Lorelai scoffed and clenched her fists, "You little-"

"Okay!" Rory said pulling her Mom back slightly, "Mom let's go get some fried dough. Maybe some cotton candy too."

Lorelai looked up at Luke who looked both desperate and sad, "Lorelai…"

"Enjoy your lunch." She said with a pout, "I'm gonna go drown myself in sugar while you have a romantic day with another woman!"

Luke hung his head as he watched her walk away, "Well that went well." He looked up and frowned at Jess and Rory, "I'm starting to think someone doesn't want this to happen."

Jess slipped the ring box into Luke's hand, "Sorry Uncle Luke. Better luck next time? I bet fourth time's the charm." He shrugged and turned to walk away after Lorelai.

Rory was about to say something when they heard someone shout from near the gazebo, "Yes!" The woman yelled, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

Carrie snuggled closer and whispered, "Oh isn't that so romantic? A proposal at the spring festival! What a lucky woman!"

Luke frowned, "Yeah...romantic."

Rory smiled sadly, "I'm gonna go calm Mom down." She shrugged, "It will happen…" She repeated again.

Luke nodded, "Okay. I'll try and save her some pie…"

"No chance." Carrie said rubbing a hand against his chest, "I'm eating every last morsel in this basket. You're mine for the day Danes."

Luke grimaced, "Wonderful. Just what I was picturing for today…"

Rory smiled sympathetically and walked over to her Mom who was now stuffing her face with ice cream. Jess looked on worriedly and a little amused and Rory sighed, realizing she'd have to wait again.

* * *

Later that night, Luke finally made his way home. Carrie made good on her promise to eat every last bite and slowly. With a heavy sigh, he walked into the kitchen and saw Rory and Jess cleaning up from dinner.

"That was the longest lunch in history." Jess said with a laugh.

"You're not kidding." Luke said as he plopped down on a chair, "Every time I said I had to go she freaked out saying if I broke the rules she'd find a way to make me pay or something and that scared me enough to stay."

"Well you're gonna be pretty scared again." Jess said again, "Someone's upstairs and not happy with you."

Luke groaned and ran a hand through his hair as he lifted his cap, "Great. Just great."

"Her boyfriend just spent the last five hours eating with some other woman. How do you think she could be feeling?" Rory said with a sad smile.

"That lunch was supposed to be for her!" He said with a laugh, "You know that!"

Rory nodded, "I know. And it was a good plan...I guess we just needed more time to see it through."

Luke sighed and stood up, "I guess I have to face her at some point."

"You okay?" Rory asked softly, "You're not gonna give up are you?"

Luke smiled and reached down to squeeze her shoulder, "No. I'm not gonna give up kid. Don't worry." He stretched slightly, "See you guys in the morning."

Luke made his way upstairs and into the bedroom. Lorelai was curled up on the bed, the blankets draped over her. Paul Anka was lying beside her; he lifted his head slowly when he heard the door open. Luke sighed and pulled his flannel shirt off his body. He threw it on the ground and sat down on the bed beside her, "You asleep?"

She stiffened slightly, "That depends...you here to tell me you're leaving me for crazy Carrie?"

Luke couldn't help but be serious, "Lorelai be serious."

She sighed and turned to look at him, "How was lunch?"

He frowned and reached out to touch her cheek, "Miserable. Not at all what I planned."

Lifting her eyes to meet his she smiled softly, "That basket was really meant for me?"

Luke laughed, "Of course it was. Who else would it be for? Certainly not Carrie or anyone else for that matter. It was meant for you. But apparently someone doesn't want us to have any alone time lately. Struck out again."

Lorelai smiled and pulled Luke down onto the bed, "Well I'm gonna kick whosoever ass that is. And Carrie's."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he held her close, "Sounds good to me."

Running her hands up and down Luke's chest she smiled mischievously, "You know...I hear jealousy turns into really hot sex."

Luke smirked, "Is that so?"

She sat up slowly and straddled his waist, "Wanna see if it's true?" She bent down and nibbled on his ear slowly, "Gotta make sure you forget all about that basket bidding floozy."

Luke smiled and squeezed her hips, "Trust me Lorelai, I only have eyes for you."

She pulled back and leaned down to kiss his lips, "Good."

Luke chuckled and rolled her over so he was on top, trying not to let the frustration and disappointment ruin the moment. He would try again tomorrow.

* * *

The next few days didn't prove to be any more successful. He tried to propose when they took Paul Anka for a walk but a squirrel got the mutts attention and set the dog off running causing Lorelai to drop the leash. They spent an hour tracking him down by which point Paul Anka was covered in mud and in need of a bath.

He tried during movie night with the kids but Babette and Morey got into a fight and they were so loud it ruined the moment. He was getting so desperate he almost asked during a town meeting but Lorelai started arguing with Taylor about property lines of the Inn and his hope was lost again.

The Sunday of the kids last day of vacation, Lorelai sat in the Diner over looking paperwork for the Inn. Jess and Rory were hanging out with Lane until later, enjoying their last day of freedom. Luke was busily working, running around the Diner and attending to his patrons. He was just walking back to the kitchen when he caught sight of Lorelai. He knew she was there. She had been there for awhile. But looking at her now he was struck by how beautiful she looked.

Her hair was curly today and cascading down her back. The weather was getting warmer by the day so she had a light pink blouse on and a simple pair of jeans. He watched her tap her pen against the counter as she thought, her nose scrunched up in the way it did when she was concentrating. She let out a soft sigh and lifted her head; she caught his smile and returned it, "What?" She asked softly.

Luke wiped his hands on a towel and walked over to her, "Nothing. I like lookin at ya."

She blushed and looked around, "In the Diner?"

He rolled his eyes, "This can't be news to you. Everyone's always looking at you."

She smirked, "It's the ridiculous outfits I wear. I think Taylor particularly liked the polka dotted boots I wore yesterday."

Luke chuckled, "Yeah those were something else. That's for sure."

She smiled and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips, "Well if it makes you feel any better, the only one I want lookin at me is you." She winked and pecked his lips again before pulling back.

He watched her carefully and wondered if he really did need a big elaborate plan. Maybe all he needed was the right moment. The right feeling between them. Maybe this was the moment.

"You know we never did get that date night this week." He said suddenly.

She sighed and looked up at him, "Ugh, I know hon. I'm sorry. This week flew by so fast! I can't believe the kids are already going back to school tomorrow. And this part of the year goes even quicker." She paused, "Hey we should visit Liz soon. I think she'd like that."

Luke nodded, "Yeah we should."

"Maybe on Mother's Day?" She asked looking down at her paper again, "I bet that would mean a lot to her."

"Mother's Day. Sure." He smiled, "You know last Mother's day we weren't even together…"

She smiled and looked up again, "But it was the beginning." She paused and laughed, "Or the end depending on how you think about it."

Luke smiled, "The beginning. Definitely the beginning."

"Been a crazy year that's for sure." She said with a soft sigh, "But a good year nonetheless. Don't you think?"

"Absolutely." Luke said in agreement. "A great year really."

She smiled and reached out to squeeze his hand, "We'll here's hoping for many more."

This was it he thought. Taking a deep breath he watched her get back to her work for a moment and then felt in his pocket for the ring which he had begun to carry with him everywhere, "You know Lorelai I-"

Before he could finish talking, a loud coughing sound came from the end of the counter. Everyone turned to see Kirk turning red as he grabbed onto his throat. "Oh my God!" Lorelai said jumping down, "Kirk are you okay?"

The coughing got louder and Patty screamed, "He's choking! He's actually choking!"

"Luke!" Lorelai yelled frantically, "Luke do something!"

"Son of a bitch." Luke growled as he rounded the corner, "I told you to start chewing your food more Kirk!" He yelled as he wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"He's turning purple!" Patty yelled as they all gathered around them.

"Give them some space." Andrew yelled from beside Lorelai.

Luke thrust his hands upwards as he had been taught by his father and felt Kirk lean forward. A splat on the ground told him that whatever Kirk had been choking on had successfully made it's way back up...along with the rest of his meal.

"Oh thank God!" Patty yelled as she reached over to touch Kirk's shoulder, "Kirk? Honey? You alright?"

All that could be heard for a moment was the sound of Kirk trying to catch his breath, "I almost died."

"Good thing Luke knows the Heimlich." Lorelai said reaching for Kirk's glass of water, "Drink something."

Kirk took a gulp of water and turned towards Luke, "You saved my life."

Luke grimaced slightly, "Look Kirk I-"

"You saved my life!" He yelled again grabbing Luke's face and kissing both of his cheeks firmly, "You Luke Danes saved my life!"

"Aw geez!" Luke said pushing him back as he wiped away the spit and leftover vomit on his cheeks, "Keep your hands to yourself buddy!"

"But you saved my life!" Kirk yelled again, "I owe you! Anything and everything you want. You've got it."

Luke groaned, "Never kiss me again and start chewing your food instead of inhaling it. And while you're at it...never come in here again."

Kirk ignored him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, "You're my hero!"

Luke froze and glared at Lorelai, "Lorelai, get him off of me."

Sensing that Luke's patience was running think, Lorelai grabbed his arm, "Okay. Come on Kirk. Let go buddy."

Kirk wiped at his eyes, "I must go and tell Mother. She'll want to bake you a ham for saving my life."

"Great." Luke said walking towards the back room to get a mop, "Looking forward to it."

Lorelai watched Kirk rush out the door as the rest of the patrons went back to their tables. Walking behind the counter, Lorelai followed Luke to the back room. She found him talking softly to himself as he reached for a bucket and the mop. "Luke?"

"What?" He asked angrily as he turned back to her, he paused when he saw who it was, "Sorry. Didn't mean to yell at you."

Reaching a hand out, she touched his arm, "Are you okay?"

Luke sighed and rested the mop handle against the shelf beside him; "I'm just-"

"It's okay if you got scared." She said with a frown, "To be honest I got pretty scared there for a moment too. I wasn't sure if he was going to be okay." She smiled and squeezed his arm again, "You really did save him though. Aside from the gross kissing that was a pretty awesome thing you did back there babe."

He smiled sadly, "Sure. Yeah. I'm glad he's fine."

"Are you okay though?" She asked softly, "You look...sad."

He lifted his head to look at her, "I'm fine. Just a weird week."

She bit her lip nervously, "Yeah. I know." She bent her legs and peered up at him through her eyelashes, "I promise to find some alone time for us soon, okay?"

Luke smiled hopefully, "Yeah?"

She smiled right back, "I promise. I need my Luke fix too ya know."

He smiled and shrugged, "I just miss you."

"I miss you too." She said picking up the mop, "I'll clean up okay? You saved the kid's life and endured a kiss from him. You don't need to pick up his vomit too."

Luke chuckled, "Gee thanks."

She smiled and nodded her head towards the ceiling; "You might wanna go upstairs and wipe the Kirk cooties off your cheek though."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Geez…"

She giggled as she walked to the door, "And I thought I had to worry about Carrie. Turns out Krik's more of a threat."

"You're the worst." He said with a shake of his head as the laugh rumbled low in his chest.

She beamed at him and fluttered her eyelashes, "And yet you love me."

She blew him a kiss and skipped out the door without looking back. Luke took a deep breath and let her words sink in, the same one's from the night he tried to propose the second time.

"Yes I do Lorelai." He said with a soft sight, "And one way or another...I'm getting this damn ring on your finger."

He laughed to himself and walked out of the room to go upstairs. He had to catch a break at some point...didn't he?

* * *

 **Don't lose faith my lovely readers. Can't make things easy all the time ;) Keep holding on. I promise it's coming!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Hello my lovely readers! Here is the next chapter. I know some of you were both frustrated and worried with the last chapter. I hope this calms you all back down :) Enjoy! It is probably the last chapter for this story that I will post before Christmas. I'm going away from the 23rd until the 26th but will get back to writing this as soon as possible.**

 **The final chapter of Christmas Miracles will be up tomorrow so look out for that as well!**

* * *

The following two weeks passed in a blur just as the week of vacation had. Between breaking ground on the Inn, Rory looking at Chilton, dealing with Jess and Liz and just everyday stressors, there was little time for Luke and Lorelai to be alone. Luke was frustrated but trying to focus on one thing at a time. He had no doubts about proposing and was trying not to get to discouraged.

The Saturday of Mother's Day weekend, they drove up to Hartford to meet with Liz for the day. Though they had talked on the phone a lot, it was still going to be the first face-to-face meeting Jess had with his mother. Luke had gone to see her once but Jess wasn't ready. When they pulled out in front of the facility, Liz came rushing out towards them.

"You're here!" She yelled when they got out of the car, she turned towards Jess, "God look at you! You've grown."

Jess shrugged, "Maybe a little."

Liz put a hand on his arm, "You have. You're like a little man now."

"Well you've been gone for awhile." He said looking down at the ground.

Luke swallowed hard and stepped in, "Hey sis. You look good."

Liz turned from her son to her brother and leaned up to hug him, "Hey big brother."

"How are you?" Lorelai asked as Liz leaned into hug her, "Luke is right. You do look great."

Liz pulled away and pulled at her shirt, "Yeah? Got my hair cut yesterday. Thought I'd try something new."

Lorelai smiled, "Well it suits you. You look relaxed."

"I am." Liz answered, "I've been busy at my new job but going to meetings and things are getting back on track."

"That's great Liz." Luke said honestly, "I'm really proud of you."

Liz smiled and looked over at Rory, "Hi Rory. I heard you got into Chilton. That's great!"

Rory smiled shyly, "I did. Thanks! Still settling in. It's gonna be a big change."

"Well from what I hear you'll be able to handle it." She said softly, "It's a great opportunity for you. You should be proud."

"Thanks Liz." Rory said as she leaned into her Mom, "Um...is there a bathroom I could use?"

"Oh yeah!" Liz said, "Go right in and it's the first door on your right."

"Thanks." Rory said turning towards her Mom, "Come with me?"

Lorelai smiled, "Yeah. We'll be back." She gave Luke's hand a squeeze as she passed and followed her daughter towards the building behind them.

Luke looked at his nephew and saw the hesitant expression on his face. He had been excited to come visit his Mom, but he also knew that this was probably very difficult for him to process. He was still angry and a little sad too.

"So," Luke started, "Mr. Thompson is moving and so I took Dad's old boat out of her garage. Jess and I are gonna try and fix it up."

"Really?" Liz asked with a smile, "God you remember the hours Dad would spend just staring at that thing? Mom would go crazy! He would always say 'Kat leave me alone. I need to visualize what she'll look like before I build her.'" Liz said with a laugh.

Luke smiled, "Only time I ever saw Mom roll her eyes was when he'd say that."

Liz chuckled, "You think you can actually build a boat? Will it float?"

Luke shrugged, "We will find out I guess. We'll have to try it out in the lake first just to make sure she's safe."

Liz smiled and turned towards her son, "That will be fun for you to do with Uncle Luke."

"Sure." Jess said with a nod, "If I'm around long enough to see the final product that is."

Liz grimaced slightly, "Jess…"

Luke cleared his throat and pointed towards the building, "I think I'm gonna go check on the girls. You gonna be alright here?"

Liz nodded slowly, "Yeah. Thanks big brother."

Luke gave her shoulder a squeeze and walked away to find Lorelai and Rory, giving Mother and son a much needed moment alone. Jess looked straight down at the ground, afraid to look up at her. Liz took a step towards him and smiled, "So...how's school going?"

"Good." Jess answered, "I really like my teachers...doing pretty well for once."

"I always knew you could do well in school." Liz said with a smile, "You're so incredibly smart Jess. I never understood why you purposely failed a lot of your tests and assignments."

"Maybe I was doing it to try and get your attention." Jess said quickly, "Maybe I wanted you to notice me."

She stepped back and swallowed the lump in her throat, "Jess, I always noticed you."

"No you didn't." He said shaking his head, "How many times did I beg you not to make us move again? How many times did you drag me out in the middle of the night to run off with some new boyfriend? It wasn't fair Mom."

She looked down and whispered, "I know Jess. I know that now. And I'm so sorry." She paused and then looked back up at him, "Are you feeling better? I know you got sick after…"

"I'm fine. Uncle Luke and Lorelai took good care of me." He said softly.

"They've been very good to you and I'm grateful for that." She said as she turned to look at a bench beside them, "Will you sit with me?"

Jess hesitated for a moment and then followed her and sat down, leaving a small space between them. Liz tried to gather her thoughts for a moment before turning towards him.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done Jess. But I'm most sorry for that night. The fact that you felt that you had to run away rather than be with me really put things in perspective." She said with a sniffle.

"Mom…" He said nervously, "I didn't want to run away. I just-"

"I know." She said reaching over to squeeze his hand in hers, "You didn't want to leave. And you shouldn't have had to leave if you didn't want too."

He thought about his words carefully before saying, "I thought I'd hate Stars Hollow." He shrugged, "And it's a little boring at times but it's…" His voice got even softer, "It's safe."

"Yeah. It is." Liz said sadly, "It's not that I hate it there...it just brings up a lot of bad memories."

"Was Dad from Stars Hollow?" Jess asked, which seemed to surprise them both. He never asked questions about his Father anymore.

Liz shook her head, "Litchfield. We met at a party one summer when I was 15. God your Uncle Luke hated him."

Jess smirked, "Well clearly Uncle Luke was right about him."

"I suppose he was." She said looking down, "But even though I stayed with you...I'm not sure I've been much better at this parenting thing."

He shrugged, "You had your moments." He smiled, "Like the time you snuck me backstage to an AC/DC concert. That was pretty cool."

Liz laughed, "Might have been cool but probably really irresponsible of me."

Jess shrugged, "I'm willing to look the other way for that one." He paused before smiling and saying, "And there was the year you saved up all your money so we could take the train into the city and meet my favorite author. That was pretty amazing too."

Liz blushed, "I wanted to do something nice...that was also the year that I left you at a Gas Station and didn't come back for over an hour."

Jess looked down, "We all screw up sometimes Mom." He kicked at the ground, "I know you're struggling...but I'm really happy that you're trying."

"I am. I really am Jess. I know how important this is to you and for me." She said hopefully, "I've got a good job and going to meetings regularly. Those are really helping."

Jess smiled softly, he was happy but also nervous, "That's great Mom."

She reached out to him and squeezed his knee, "What's on your mind?"

The young boy swallowed hard and looked down again, "When you decide to leave...where will we go?"

Liz sighed, she knew this was coming, "I haven't made any decisions yet. But my boss at my new job said that if I continue to stay clean that he'd like to have my on full time."

Jess nodded, "That's good."

She smiled slightly, "Not a bad commute from Stars Hollow."

Jess's head snapped up quickly, "From Stars Hollow? You mean we could stay?"

Liz shrugged, "Do you want to stay? I think it's finally your turn to make the decision on where we live kid."

Jess let out a breath, "Yeah Mom. I think I'd like to stay…"

Liz took a deep breath and squeezed his hand in hers, "Well then we will find a way to make it happen okay?"

Jess didn't say anything at first; he just leaned forward and hugged her. Liz held him close and told herself this was her last chance to make things right.

From his spot in front of the building, Luke watched the scene unfold in front of him. He couldn't pretend that it didn't make him happy to see his sister and his nephew finally getting a long. He was so lost in thought; he almost didn't notice Lorelai come up behind him until she rested her chin on his shoulder, "Well would you look at that…" She whispered.

He reached behind him slightly and held onto her hand, "I know. Jess seems...happy."

"Good. He deserves it." She said coming up beside him and clasping her hand in his.

"Where's Rory?" He asked turning to his other side.

"Oh she got mesmerized by the mini library inside." She said with a laugh, "Are you surprised?"

Luke chuckled, "Of course not."

"She said she'd come meet us out here in a minute. She wanted Jess to have a moment alone with his Mom. I think they needed it." She said smiling as she watched Mother and son talk quietly.

"I think so too." Luke said turning back to them, "I think Liz is really trying too. She seems…" He shrugged, "I don't know she just seems more relaxed."

"I agree." She said nodding her head, "Like she isn't so scared anymore. Maybe she needed to learn she can take care of herself before she could take care of Jess too."

"Yeah maybe." He said softly, "I hope it works out for both of them."

"Me too." She said squeezing his hand, "And I hope that they figure out what is best for them. But I won't pretend that I won't be sad if they leave...I'll miss that kid. He's a spit fire...reminds me a lot of myself when I was that age."

"Oh yeah?" Luke asked softly as he turned towards her.

Lorelai nodded, never taking her eyes off of either Jess or Liz, "He was feeling lost ya know? I know that feeling. I know it so well. And at that age all you want is to know that someone is going to be there to catch you when you fall. To know that someone cares enough to want to take care of you. That's why he ran away. Sometimes I think it's why I ran away too."

Luke reached a hand out to rub her back, "Lorelai…"

"Do you think on the way home we could stop in and visit my parents?" She asked as she turned back to him, "I won't see my Mom tomorrow and I can't remember the last time I spent Mother's Day with her."

Luke smiled softly, "Of course we can."

"I know I had a reason to be angry and hurt back then." She said softly, "But I never stopped to think about what it would do to my parents if I ran away." She shuddered slightly, "I'd go crazy if Rory did. I mean really I'd be out of my mind. And for twelve years we all lived these separate lives and…" She smiled sadly, "I feel sad about that."

"I know." He whispered to her, "But you did what you thought was best for you and Rory. And I think it was probably the best choice for you all at the time. Maybe it took that separation for you all to realize that despite how different you are you really do love each other."

"Maybe." She said softly leaning into him, "All I know is that I don't want to mess it up this time around. If they're trying...I'm going to try too. I know it won't' be easy. I know at some point Mom will make a comment about something and I'll get upset or vice versa but…" She shrugged, "Since Easter when she stood up for me...I realized that deep down she really does care."

Luke nodded, "Of course she does Lorelai. You're her daughter, how could she not care about you?"

She smiled and then shook her head, "Look at me! We're here to see your family and I'm babbling about mine." She sighed, "Feel free to shut me up."

Luke smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, "Okay."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist, "You're a good guy Luke Danes. I'm really glad you're mine."

Luke winked and kissed her temple, "I'm really glad you're mine too Lorelai."

"Hey." A voice called out from behind them, "How are things going out here?"

Lorelai pulled away and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder, "Pretty good I think."

"Good." Rory said leaning into her Mom, "Hey Mom?"

"Yeah hon?" Lorelai asked as she rubbed the young girl's back.

"Thanks for being such an awesome Mom." Rory whispered beside her.

Luke smiled and started to walk towards Liz and Jess who had just stood up from their bench. Lorelai watched him go and then turned back to her daughter, "Where did that come from?"

Rory shrugged slightly, "I don't know. I mean...I guess from being here really. Seeing what Jess is going through and thinking about what Dad's put me through. I got ridiculously lucky having you as my Mom."

Lorelai lifted her hand and stroked the side of her daughter's face, "Rory-"

"I mean it Mom." Rory said shaking her head, "To think about all you did for me at such a young age and all on your own…" She sighed, "I don't know if I would had the guts to do all that."

Lorelai smiled at her with tears in her eyes, "You made it easy for me kid. You changed my life for the better. I needed you just as much as you needed me and I still do."

Rory leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her Mother, "I love you Mom."

"Oh I love you too little girl." She said squeezing her, "More than you will ever possibly know."

When they pulled away, they turned to see Luke watching them with a knowing smile. He beckoned for them to join them again and then the five of them began to walk into town to go to lunch. There were still things to figure out, but for now it was enough just being together.

* * *

After their visit with Liz ended, they climbed back in the jeep and promised Liz they would visit again soon. Luke told the kids they would be making a quick stop at the elder Gilmore residence and Rory just smiled at her Mom in the rearview mirror. Before they got there, Lorelai asked Luke to stop at the grocery store along the way. She picked up a bouquet of flowers she thought her Mother might like and then climbed back in the car to make the rest of the journey to her parent's house.

When Emily opened the door, her face lit up when she saw them, "Well hello!" She said excitedly, "What a nice surprise!"

"Hey Mom." Lorelai said nervously as she held the flowers in her hand, "I hope we're not interrupting. But we were visiting Liz and thought we'd drop in before we went home."

"Oh you're not interrupting anything." Emily said as she stepped back, "Richard!" She called, "Come look who is here!" She turned back to them, "Come in! Come in!"

Lorelai smiled as Luke took her jacket, she nervously held out her hands, "Oh these are for you. I know Mother's Day is actually tomorrow but-"

"Oh Lorelai they are just beautiful!" Emily exclaimed taking the flowers from her daughter, "What a lovely gift. Thank you!"

Lorelai smiled and shrugged, "You're welcome."

Richard came into the foyer and smiled, "Well hello everyone." He said happily, "What brings you all here on this fine Saturday?"

"We were visiting Liz so we thought we'd drop in and say hello." Luke answered as he shook the elder Gilmore's hand.

Richard beamed at him, "Wonderful. I'm so glad you did. And how is Liz doing?"

"She's doing well." Luke said honestly, "Taking her job seriously and attending meetings. She seems a lot happier than I've seen her in a very long time."

"That's such good news." Emily said before turning to Jess, "And how are you Jess?"

"I'm good." Jess said nervously, "Thanks Mrs. Gilmore."

"Oh come now," Emily said putting an arm around him, "I think it's time you call me Emily. Would you care for some ice cream? Richard brought back our favorite from this little creamery in town."

Rory looked at her Mom, "Can we Mom?"

Lorelai smiled, "Sure. I don't see why not. It's always a good time for ice cream in my world."

Rory smiled and followed her Grandma and Jess towards the kitchen, "Lorelai come help me find a vase for these." Emily said.

Lorelai smiled and went after them, "Coming Mom."

Richard and Luke stood back and watched them go before Richard turned to speak to his daughter's boyfriend, "I'm glad to hear that Liz is improving."

"Yes. Thank you." Luke said nodding, "It's really good to see her doing well. It's been a long time coming. I know I've said it before but I really do appreciate all that you've done to help us. It's always been a bit of a battle with my sister. It's been nice having someone else there to help."

"We were happy to help." Richard said, he leaned in to Luke, "And unless plans haven't changed then your sister will soon be family to us anyway. We haven't heard any updates though...still no luck on the proposal?"

Luke sighed, "We haven't really had a minute alone since I tried over the kids break. We've all been so busy. I still want too...I just want to do it right."

Richard nodded, "I can understand that. But would you mind me offering you a bit of advice?"

Luke put his hands in his pockets and nodded, "Of course. Anything would help me at this point."

Richard smiled, "I thought of a million grand scenarios to ask Emily. One more elaborate than the next. But I found the more I built it up in my head the more disappointing I felt when it and if it couldn't be accomplished." He shrugged, "The thing about finding the person you want to spend your life with is that if they're the right one...they'll say yes no matter what. Stop putting so much pressure on it and you'll find the perfect moment to do it. It may not seem like a big plan at the time, but when it's right you'll know."

Luke thought about what he had said for a moment, "You don't think Lorelai needs a big romantic gesture?"

"I think that all my daughter has ever truly wanted is to be loved for who she is." Richard said softly, "And if I'm not mistaken...you love her for just that. Am I right?"

Luke nodded, "Of course I do."

"Well then no matter how you do it...the answer will be yes." Richard smiled, "Just keep that in mind. Okay?"

Luke nodded, "Thanks Richard."

"Don't mention it." Richard said patting him on the back, "Now I know you aren't much of a sweets person but you must try this ice cream. It is the most delicious treat you will ever taste."

Luke chuckled, "Now I know where Lorelai and Rory get their sweet tooth from."

Richard smirked, "No one's perfect Luke. We all have our vices. Mine happen to be red meat, ice cream and Cuban cigars. Just don't mention the cigars around my wife."

"Wouldn't dream of it sir." Luke said following him into the kitchen.

* * *

In the kitchen, Lorelai was helping her Mother scoop ice cream into bowls. She looked up and caught her Mother's gaze, "What?" Lorelai asked.

Emily put her spoon down and reached out to touch her daughter's arm, "Thank you for coming over today. Every Mother's Day in the last 13 years...I have thought of you and wished that I could have done something differently. Seeing you here today means a lot."

Lorelai blushed softly, "I've thought about you too. I hope you know that." She shrugged, "Despite everything...I did miss you Mom. I wanted us to have a relationship...I just didn't know how."

"I know." Emily whispered, "And that's my fault. But...we're here now, right?

Lorelai smiled, "Yeah. We're here now."

They shared a small smile for a moment before Rory walked up behind them, "What's taking so long?"

"Oh be patient you." Lorelai said with a laugh.

Luke laughed as he walked into the kitchen, "Says the woman with 0 knowledge of what patience actually means."

Lorelai scoffed at him, "Hey. You have to be nice to me Mr! It's Mother's Day weekend."

"And as I said to you last year...you aren't my Mother so that rule doesn't apply." He teased sitting down at the counter beside his nephew.

Everyone laughed and Lorelai put her hand on her hip and glared at him, "But if you ever want me to be the Mother of your child someday you better change your attitude mister."

Luke's face softened and he pretended to pout, "Please forgive me Lorelai. I'll be nice from now on."

"Or at least until Monday morning." Rory said with a laugh as she slid a bowl of ice cream in front of herself and Jess.

Lorelai laughed and took her own bowl, going over to sit beside him, "I can live with that." She held out the spoon to offer him some, "Eat. My rules apply until Monday."

Luke rolled his eyes playfully and opened his mouth to take the cold treat, "You're insufferable."

She giggled and shrugged her shoulders, "But you're life would be meaningless without me. Right?"

Everyone smiled as Luke reached out to wipe a tiny bit of ice cream from the corner of his mouth and whispered, "Absolutely."

As the couple shared a kiss everyone else around them knew that whenever Luke found the right moment, there was no doubt that Lorelai would say yes.

* * *

The following morning, Rory, Jess and Luke were busy in the kitchen cooking breakfast for Lorelai as she lay fast asleep upstairs.

"So you do this every year?" Jess asked Rory as he handed her a mug for Lorelai's coffee.

"Yup. I did it at the Inn with Mia and then when we moved here Sookie always helped. At least until last year." Rory said with a smile as she turned to Luke.

"You helped last year?" Jess asked curiously.

"Sookie was busy and I offered to help." Luke said with a shrug.

"We're you guys even dating then?" Jess asked as he went to get plates.

"Nope." Rory said hopping up on the counter, "This time last year Lorelai and Luke were just friends or so they claimed. But with a little push in the right direction and the bursting of my appendix they became so much more."

"What a lovely tale." Jess said sighing sarcastically, "You should write a book someday."

"I think I just might." Rory said with a laugh as she popped a strawberry in her mouth, she turned to look at Luke who was flipping pancakes, "What do you think Luke? Has the past year met your expectations?"

Luke chuckled as he slid the pancakes onto the plate that his nephew held for him, "Not sure I had any expectations. And I don't think appendix bursting, crazy ex-boyfriends, near fatal car crashes and dealing with my sister would have been on that list if I had any."

Rory chuckled, "No maybe not. But are you happy?"

Luke stopped and turned towards the girl, "Of course I am kid. You know I am."

"So you don't regret coming to help me last year?" She asked.

"Not for one second." Luke said going to get some maple syrup, "Why do you regret it?"

"Nope." Rory said shaking her head, "How could I?"

Luke smiled and finished assembling the tray on the counter, "Well good. I think we're all set here anyway. Should we go bring it to your Mom?"

"Sure." Rory said hopping down again, "Can you grab the coffee Jess? I got the flowers and the cards."

"Okay." Jess said grabbing the coffee mug as he followed his Uncle and Rory towards the staircase.

The three of them walked quietly up stairs not wanting to wake her up until the last second. Rory pushed the door open slightly and they all watched her sleep. Paul Anka was curled up beside her in Luke's usual spot. She was lying on her stomach, face pressed against the pillow and breathing evenly. Her left arm was hanging off the edge of the bed, hovering slightly above the ground.

"You know last year you wouldn't even come in the room with me." Rory whispered teasingly as she nudged Luke.

Luke chuckled, "Well now it's my room too so I guess I can go in."

He was about to step inside the small room when something occurred to him. When he stopped short, Rory and Jess shared a quick look. Luke was standing still as a stone as he watched his girlfriend sleep peacefully on their bed. Rory walked up beside him and touched his back, "Luke, you okay?"

Luke looked down at Rory and took a deep breath, "I know there aren't a million flowers or balloons or sappy music...but maybe this is supposed to be the moment."

Rory was confused at first, but then her expression softened, "Luke…"

He shrugged, "Maybe it was always meant to come back here." He said, "What do you think?"

Rory felt like doing a little dance but she tried to keep her composure, "Where's the ring?"

Jess put the mug on top of the tray and took it from his Uncle, "Let's do this before something else happens to mess it up."

"Like what?" Rory asked with a small laugh.

"Who knows?" Jess said as he rolled his eyes, "An alien abduction at this point could happen and I wouldn't be surprised."

Rory turned back to Luke and simply said, "This is the moment. Hurry up."

Luke walked over to his dresser and reached in the top drawer for the ring box. He took a few calming breaths, then walked back over to the bed. Kneeling down beside her he watched Lorelai continue to sleep soundly. The sun was streaming in the window, casting a glow on her face and he finally understood what Richard had meant. He knew that this was the right moment.

Reaching down, he took her left hand in his and slowly slid the ring on her ring finger. Lorelai stirred only slightly and then continued to sleep. Luke turned back to Jess and Rory who were waiting anxiously. He motioned for them to come closer and he stood up stepping back, "Wake her up like you normally do."

Rory frowned, "Really?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah. You'll see."

Rory turned back to Jess who just shrugged his shoulders and handed her the tray after she had put the flowers down. Jess stepped back towards the dresser and waited as Rory climbed into bed beside her Mom causing Paul Anka to wake up, "Happy Mother's Day!"

Lorelai blinked a few times and turned her head to look at her daughter, "Good morning."

Rory smiled, "We brought you breakfast."

Lorelai smiled and slowly sat up, yawning as she did, "I do love my traditions."

"Oh we know." Rory said with a laugh, she put the tray down on her mother's lap, "And this seemed like a very important one to keep."

Lorelai smiled and reached out to pick up the coffee mug, "Well I app-" She stopped when the cup was halfway to her lips because something shiny caught her attention.

Rory practically squealed but then composed herself and climbed off of the bed. She took the tray, and the mug of coffee and set it down on the bedside table. Lorelai was totally still as she stared down at the diamond on her finger. It was like the world had suddenly tilted on its axis and began spinning in reverse. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she tried to process what she was seeing and what it could possibly mean. Rory walked over to Jess and jumped up and down a few times waiting patiently, Jess only laughed and tried to keep her quiet.

After a minute, Lorelai finally found her voice again and turned to Luke with tears in her eyes, "Luke?"

He smiled nervously and took a deep breath before he sat down on the edge of the bed, "Lorelai...I have tried a hundred different ways to do this but each time something got in the way."

Her hands started trembling, "Luke…"

"I tried to take you to dinner but the Inn got in the way. And then we got a flat tire. I was gonna ask at the Spring Festival but stupid Carrie got my basket instead." He said with a huff.

She started laughing as she wiped at her tears, "Oh my God…"

"I tried over and over and the last time Kirk nearly choked to death." He said with a chuckle, "And then I started to worry that it would never happen…"

"That's why you were so upset." She said reaching a hand out to him, the very hand with the ring on it.

Luke nodded, "That's why I was so upset."

Shifting towards him slightly, "Luke…" She whispered his name so softly it sent a shiver up his spine, "Ask me." She pleaded, unwilling to wait another second, "Please ask me."

He smiled and lifted her hand and held it firmly in his and said the words he had been waiting to say for so long, "Lorelai Gilmore...this past year has been the craziest ride of my life. And yet...the most amazing one at the same time. Please, please, please…" He said desperately making her laugh through her tears, "Please marry me."

She squealed and launched herself at him, causing him to fall over on the bed, "Of course I'll marry you!" She said in between kisses.

Rory's squeal was even louder than her Mother's, "He did it! He finally did it!"

Jess chuckled, "Yup. He finally did it."

Lorelai pulled away and looked down at her ring again, "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." Her legs kicked out from under her in excitement.

Luke laughed and sat up, reaching a hand out to her, "Is that a good Oh my God?"

Lorelai turned back to him, smiling more than he had ever seen her smile, "The best. I just…" She started to cry again, "I can't believe this is happening."

"Me either." Luke said never taking his eyes off of her, in awe of this moment.

"Me either!" Rory yelled as she ran at them both and tackled her Mom onto the bed making everyone laugh and Paul Anka to bark and go hide under the bed.

Lorelai laughed and held her daughter close, "Did you know about this?"

"We all did! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this to happen!" Rory said pulling away, "I was starting to worry it never would."

"You knew too?" Lorelai asked looking over at Jess.

Jess nodded once, "Yup. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"I guess so!" Lorelai said looking down at the ring again, "Oh Luke it's so beautiful…"

He smiled and rubbed her knee affectionately, "It was my Mother's." He said in a raspy, emotional voice.

Lorelai gasped and put a hand on her heart, "It is?"

Jess cleared his throat, "Hey Rory...why don't we go get some pancakes for ourselves?"

"I can eat some of Mom's." Rory said with a shrug looking anxiously between the two people she loved most.

Jess rolled her eyes, "Or you could come with me and I'll add chocolate chips to yours."

Rory looked over at him and quickly took the hint, "Oh! Right. Okay. I need my own." She jumped off the bed and smiled at them as she stepped away, "Congratulations you two. I am so, so happy." She said softly before turning and running out of the room.

Lorelai looked down at the ring on her finger, "Is this happening?"

Luke chuckled, "It better be. I seriously will be so pissed if it's just a dream. Because I have been stressing about this for too long."

She looked up and pouted, "I don't want you to be stressed." Scooting closer to him, she straddled his waist, "Did you think I'd say no?"

He shrugged softly, "I don't know."

"Luke." She said reaching out to hold his face, "Never in a million years could I say no!" She laughed slightly, "If anything I'm still surprised you want to marry me!"

Luke smiled, "I've only been telling you since the beginning that it was my master plan."

She giggled and prepped his face with kisses, "But that was all talk, this is a real commitment."

"It is." He said in an awed voice as he held her close, "The biggest commitment."

"You really want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life?" She teased with a raised eyebrow.

Luke nodded, "And then some. We're taking this to the afterlife baby." He joked.

She laughed and kissed him again before pulling her hand back to look at her ring, "This was your Mom's?"

Luke cleared his throat, suddenly feeling a rush of emotions wash over him. Here he was holding the woman he loved in his arms. She had his Mother's ring on her finger, the symbol of the relationship that he admired most. "It was my Mother's, yes."

"The one your Dad saved up for. The one your Mom thought she lost and he used to propose again." She said staring down at it, "This is that ring."

Luke nodded, "The very one, yes. It was in the box Mia brought for me."

She licked her lips and looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Well I'm glad I didn't give into my curiosity and look inside. This was such a perfect surprise." Her voice cracked as she asked, "And you want me to wear it?"

Luke cocked his head to the side and stared at her. In all the time he had known her, it still amazed him when she showed moments of insecurities. She looked so small suddenly, like she didn't think he really did love her. Like she wasn't worth it.

"Lorelai…" He whispered reaching out to touch the side of her face, "I-"

"Liz told me you had her ring…" She whispered softly, "That you always wanted to give it to the love of your life but…"

"She mentioned she told you about it." He said softly, "On Christmas…"

She nodded and bit her lip, "She did."

"And you didn't think you would be the one to get it?" He asked in shock.

Lorelai shrugged and looked down, "I mean I know that you love me…" Her cheeks blushed softly, "But I didn't know if I was worthy of your Mom's ring. I mean that's a big deal Luke." She looked up and smiled softly, "I know how much she meant to you. How much she meant to your Dad, what their love was…"

Luke took a deep breath and lifted her chin slowly, "Lorelai there was never any doubt in my mind that you would be the one to wear that ring."

She was quiet for a moment and then wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "We're getting married…" She whispered in awe.

"I guess we are." He said with a chuckle as he held her close.

"Is tomorrow too soon?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"We can go down to Town Hall if you want." He said with a smile, "Anything you want. Just tell me where to be and I'm there."

She squealed and pushed him back on the bed, "You're my fiancé!"

"And you're mine." He said softly staring up at her.

"Can we send the kids away so I can ravish you?" She asked nipping at his neck.

Luke laughed, "It's Mother's Day so I'm not sure Rory will be okay with leaving. But tomorrow if you want…" He said smiling at her, "We can go out to dinner and then hide away in the apartment to celebrate if you want."

"I want. I want!" She said nibbling in his ear happily, she pulled away and smiled, "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?" He asked reaching up to play with a strand of her hair.

"I'm really, really glad you made me breakfast last Mother's Day." Her eyes welled up again. "I thought that was the best Mother's Day ever but this one tops it by far."

"I'm sorry it wasn't overly romantic." He said softly, "I tried...but it all kept going wrong. And yesterday your Dad told me to stop putting so much pressure on it. He said I'd know when it was right and it just felt like this was right."

"It was. It was perfect." She said touching his face, "It was everything. You surprised the hell out of me. Wasn't expecting breakfast in bed and a surprise proposal all in one."

Luke chuckled, "Good. I'm glad it was a surprise."

Lorelai rolled off of him and lay at his side. She lifted her hand up and wiggled her fingers, letting the diamond sparkle in the light, "Mrs. Lorelai Danes."

He looked over at her and smiled, "You want to take my name?"

"You better believe it." She said looking back at him, "Make sure Carrie knows once and for all you're mine."

He laughed, "Should have thought the basket thing through more…"

She shook her head, "No. It was a sweet gesture." She turned on her side and ran her hand against his stubble, "This is real…" She whispered again in surprise.

Luke turned towards her too and nodded, "This is real."

Just as her lips were about to descend on hers they heard Rory calling from downstairs, "Would you get down here!" She yelled, "We have planning to do!"

They both laughed as the pulled apart Lorelai smiled, "She may actually make us get married tomorrow."

"I think she's been more impatient than I have been about the whole thing." He said sitting up and holding his hand out to her, "Come on. I promised your Mom you would call when it finally happened."

"I'm gonna call everyone! Sookie, Patty, Babette, Taylor, Andrew, Gypsy-" She started rambling.

"Why don't we wait for everyone else until tomorrow." He said laughing as they walked to the door.

"Why?" She asked softly.

Luke shrugged and squeezed her hand, "Because today I just want it to be just ours...tomorrow I'll share you. But today you're mine."

Lorelai's smile grew as she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm yours forever now Luke."

He leaned his forehead against hers and breathed her in, "Forever."

Lorelai squealed, kissed him once and then skipped down the hall to meet her daughter in the kitchen. Luke stood back and let the moment sink in for a moment. It was real. It finally happened and he couldn't have been happier.

* * *

 **So...is everyone happy now? :) I hope you liked it! To be honest, from the moment that I decided to make this more than a one-shot this was how I pictured the proposal to be. I wanted it to come full circle back to this moment like the year before when he helped Rory make breakfast when they weren't together. Luke and Lorelai's love is just simple, it is what it is. They adore each other to no ends. I never felt that they needed a big proposal to seal the deal. Something more heartfelt and in the moment (as we saw in the original series and the revival). I wanted it more down to Earth, but I wanted it to be Luke's turn unlike in the show. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **As I said, this is probably the last chapter that will be posted until after Christmas. But I will try and update as soon as I can afterwards. Happy Holidays all! :)**


	60. Chapter 60

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Holiday! I made sure to get sometime yesterday and today to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. So glad everyone was happy with the proposal. Lots more to come! :)**

* * *

The following morning, Lorelai was lying down on her side, propped up with her hand in her chin. She smiled down at Luke, her left hand rested on his chest and every now and then her eyes traveled over to the blinding diamond. Not being able to wait any longer, she leaned forward and prepped slow kisses along his jaw line.

"Mmmm…" Luke mumbled in his sleep, his hand moved to touch her back, "Lorelai?"

"Good morning fiancé." She said with a giggle as she nibbled on his ear.

Luke smiled, "Good morning." He lifted her hand and smiled, "Still on?"

"Never coming off." She said, beaming down at him.

Luke smiled and kissed her palm, "Good." He yawned, "Why are you up before me?" He turned and looked at the clock, "Shit! It's 8:30? I gotta-"

"Slow down there buddy." She said moving quickly to straddle his hips, holding him down on the bed.

Luke huffed and lay back, his hands went to her hips, "Lorelai I have to go to work."

"No. You. Don't." She said leaning down to kiss him again, "I called Joe and told him you'd be in a little late this morning." She started nibbling on his ear again, "The kids left for school ten minutes ago and I don't have to be at the Inn until noon. Sookie will be here at 10 to go over some things with me." She pulled back and smiled at him, "So that gives us an hour and a half to officially celebrate this new predicament we have found ourselves in."

Luke smirked up at her, "Oh yeah?"

She sighed happily and lifted the hem of her shirt up and pulled it over her head, "We didn't get to celebrate last night because the kids were too excited. And...I don't know about you but I'm really curious to see how good I look with nothing but this rock on my finger."

Luke chuckled and quickly flipped her over on her back making her laugh out loud. He reached down and pulled at the strings of her pajama pants, "We're getting married."

She squealed and kicked her legs slowly, "Hell yeah we are!"

Luke smiled, quickly forgetting all about the Diner when he felt her warm skin under his hands. Work could wait...he had much more important things to attend too.

A little before 10, Luke and Lorelai were in the kitchen; Luke was cooking on the stove for her. She was sitting up on the counter, feet dangling down, occasionally reaching out to touch his behind. Luke would laugh and swat at her foot.

"Would you cut that out?" He said, "Your food is gonna burn."

"If you don't want people to ogle you or touch you then you shouldn't have such a fine ass." She teased.

Luke rolled his eyes, "You're nuts."

"And you asked me to marry you. That makes you crazier." She said reaching for a berry and popping it into her mouth.

"You're right. I take it back." He said in a flat, dry voice.

"You take that back Lucas Danes!" She said arms crossing her arms over her chest, a large pout plastered on her face.

Luke smirked, "Lucas? Was that a good enough reason to call me Lucas?"

"It was a good enough reason to call you Butch if you don't take it back." She said angrily.

Luke laughed and turned towards her, "I take it back. Marry me?" He asked.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Absolutely."

Just as their lips met, the front door opened, "Lorelai? You home?"

Lorelai smiled at Luke and pushed him back, eager to share her exciting news with her best friend, "Kitchen Sook!"

"Hey!" Sookie said walking in and dropping her bags down, "Look at you two being all domesticated." She smiled, "You're usually at the Diner before sun up. What's the occasion?"

Lorelai sighed dramatically, "We just needed a little Luke and Lorelai time, that's all."

Sookie frowned and turned towards Luke, "I know. I've been keeping her pretty busy with Inn stuff. Sorry Luke."

Luke smiled knowing that Lorelai wanted to do this on her own, "I'll forgive you."

"How was your Mother's Day?" Sookie asked leaning against the counter beside Luke, "Feels so weird not to have helped Rory again. Although I suppose you should be thanking me for not being able to help her last year. Got you two together didn't it?"

Lorelai smiled, "It sure did. And as much as I love your Mother's Day crepes...I think you may be replaced forever on the Mother's Day meals Sook."

"I figured as much." Sookie said with a little sigh, "I know you don't need me anymore."

"Oh I'll need you always." Lorelai said smiling, "Including but not limited too helping me pick out a beautiful dress and designing my cake."

Sookie frowned and reached over to pick up a strawberry, "Cake for what?"

Lorelai held her hand out and wiggled her fingers as she spoke casually, "Just my wedding…"

Sookie dropped the berry just before it reached her lips, "Shut up."

Luke smiled as Lorelai squealed, "I'm engaged!"

"Shut up!" Sookie yelled again, she reached out and smacked Luke on the chest, "You proposed?"

"He proposed!" Lorelai said kicking her legs back and forth.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Sookie said smacking him over and over again.

"Ow!" Luke said rubbing his chest, "Why are you hitting me?"

"Oh my God!" Sookie said fanning herself as she started to cry, "My best friend is getting married!"

"I'm going to be Mrs. Danes!" Lorelai yelled hopping down from the counter.

Sookie pushed Luke out of the way and grabbed Lorelai, pulling her into her arms, "Oh my God!"

The two girls jumped up and down, yelling and crying as they celebrated. Luke rubbed his ear and stepped away, "I think this is my cue to leave."

He was walking towards the door ready to go to work, but Lorelai pulled away from her friend and smiled. She walked into the foyer and stood up on her tiptoes, kissing him gently, "See you later fiancé?"

Luke smirked down at her, leaned forward and kissed her gently, "See you later."

Lorelai giggled and pulled back as she skipped back to the kitchen. He heard the girls squealing again and he laughed, shaking his head as he grabbed his keys to head to work. It felt damn good to know that she was just as excited as he was about their future.

* * *

Later that evening, Rory and Jess sat at the counter eating a snack as they did homework. Luke was hustling around the busy establishment trying to make sure everyone was being attended too.

"You need some help Uncle Luke?" Jess called to him as he passed by him quickly.

Luke sighed, "Uh, actually, yeah. You mind grabbing those two plates and bringing them to Babette and Patty?"

"I'm on it." Jess said as he hopped down from his stool and grabbed the two plates that Joe had just put up.

The bells above the Diner jingled and heels clicked on the floor. A blonde took a seat beside Rory and leaned against the counter, pushing her chest out as she did. Rory rolled her eyes, "Hi Carrie."

Crazy Carried turned and smiled slightly at the young girl, "Oh. Rory. I didn't see you there." She glanced around, "Is your Mother around?"

"She's working. But she should be here in a little while." Rory said giving her a smirk. "You know she's practically always here."

Carrie smirked before rolling her eyes, "Oh yes. I know."

Luke walked up to the counter and sighed when he saw who his new customer was, "Hi Carrie. What can I get you?"

Carrie turned her attention to Luke, pressed her chest out and smirked, "How about a BLT on Rye and a side of handsome, naked Diner owner?"

Rory snorted into her soda and laughed as she pulled away, "Man you don't give up do you?"

Luke rolled his eyes and turned back to Carrie, "The BLT on Rye I can get but the side is gonna have to be a salad, chips or fries. Your pick."

Carrie pouted, "Oh come on Luke...let a girl dream. Didn't you have fun on our date?"

"It wasn't a date." Luke said tapping the counter, "You stole Lorelai's basket."

"I didn't steal anything. I won fair and square." Carrie said triumphantly, "If she wanted you so bad she should have brought more money with her."

Luke opened his mouth to say something but the bells above the door jingled again, pulling him out of his frustration, "Hey look who it is."

Carrie and Rory turned to see Lorelai walking into the Diner with Mia and Sookie on either side of her. She was practically beaming as she waltzed up to the counter, leaned across (completely missing the fact that Carrie was glaring at her) and kissed Luke square on the lips.

"Hiya." She said leaning back, wiping a bit of lip-gloss off the side of his lips.

"Hey back." He said with a smile, he turned to Mia and Sookie, "Hey ladies."

"I made Mia come with me so that she could hear it from both of us." Lorelai said excitedly.

Luke smiled, "Okay. I-"

"Excuse me." Carrie said turning her body towards Lorelai, "I was having a conversation with him before you so rudely barged in here."

Lorelai turned her head slowly and frowned, "Oh. Carrie. I didn't see you there." She looked down and her eyes bulged, "Geez, what did you stuff your bra with? I know you're not THAT big."

Sookie and Rory laughed but Carrie glared, "Still bigger than you sweetheart."

Lorelai put her hands on her hips and smiled, "Still think you got a shot with Luke?"

"Absolutely." Carrie said, "We had a romantic lunch that lasted hours. Our conversation was steamy and romantic. Of course I still have a shot!"

Lorelai looked back at Luke, "Can I tell everyone please?"

He stepped back and nodded his head, "As you wish."

She winked, "A line from my favorite movie?" She sighed happily, "You are the perfect man." She turned and smiled at her daughter, "Help Mommy up kid."

Rory smiled, hopped down from her seat and held her Mom's hand as she climbed up on one of the stools, "Careful." Luke said with a laugh.

"Excuse me!" Lorelai yelled loudly, "Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention for just one moment?"

"What the hell is she doing?" Carrie asked with a groan, "Always making such a spectacle of herself."

Sookie smirked, "You're one to talk." She reached out and pulled a tissue out of Carrie's shirt, "Your left side is bigger than your right now."

Carrie gasped and snatched the tissue from her, "You little-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt what I am sure is fantastic meal made by the hunk behind the counter." Lorelai said turning to smile at Luke, he just winked back, "But I have some news I wanted to share with everyone."

"Luke finally killed Taylor!" Babette yelled over the crowd.

Lorelai shook her head, "No. Not yet. But there's still time to get in on the poll for that."

"Kirk got stuck in the town well again?" Andrew called out from another table.

"I'm right here!" Kirk yelled from across the room, "And that was one time!"

"No. Kirk did not get stuck in the well. Although…" She paused and frowned at Kirk, "Kirk you have ketchup all over your shirt honey."

Kirk looked down, "Oh damn it. Mother will be so mad! This is the third shirt this week!"

Everyone laughed again, "Anyway-"

"Oh I know!" Patty yelled, "Brad Pitt's coming into town and looking for me, finally?"

There were a few hollers and laughs and Lorelai giggled, "No! But I bet that will be any day now Patty. How could the man turn you down?"

Carrie sighed beside her, "Would you just let her talk? The sooner she does the sooner she'll shut up."

Lorelai glared down at her, "What I was trying to say is…" She looked back at Luke who smiled proudly at her, "That as of yesterday morning, I am officially going to me Mrs. Backwards Baseball cap!" She held out her hand, "Luke proposed!"

The room erupted in cheers; people got up and started celebrating. Luke walked around the counter, helped Lorelai down and kissed her gently before turning back to Mia who was staring at them both with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my goodness." She said fanning herself slightly, "You did it. You asked her to marry you."

Luke wrapped an arm around Lorelai's shoulder and smiled, "Took a while to get there but yeah it happened."

Mia lifted Lorelai's hand and gasped, "Oh and you have Kat's ring."

Lorelai snuggled into Luke's side, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Mia wiped at her tears and held out her arms, "Oh come here! Both of you!"

The celebration continued around them, Patty and Babette both took turns ogling at the ring and giving Luke what they called a 'celebratory pat on the butt'. Joe ran across the street to Doose's and got champagne to celebrate. After a few minutes, the happy couple turned to notice Carrie sitting stunned at her seat.

"You're actually getting married?" Carrie asked in disbelief, "You?"

"Is that directed at me or him?" Lorelai asked a little defensively, "Either way I'm going to be insulted."

Carrie sighed, "I've been trying to land you for years! I just assumed you'd be a bachelor forever."

"Didn't we all." Patty said with a chuckle as she down her champagne, "Many a girl has tried to land him Carrie but it's clear that only one woman had the power to tame the old soul."

Lorelai smiled and wrapped her arms around Luke's middle, "That's me! She's talking about me!"

Luke laughed and kissed the side of her face, "I know."

Carrie sighed and pulled her shirt up a little. She hopped down from her seat and grabbed her purse, "Well. I guess that's my cue to leave."

Lorelai smiled triumphantly, "I guess it is."

Carrie smirked as she turned back to Luke, "But you know...not all marriages last forever Luke." She pressed a kiss to her fingertips and leaned out to touch Luke's mouth with it, "Call me when you've had your fun with this one."

"Why you little-" Lorelai lunged and Luke grabbed her around the waist spinning her backwards towards Sookie.

"Doors that way Carrie." He said pointing to it, "And don't bother. This one is going to stick."

Carrie's lips turned to a straight line, "Goodbye."

When she was gone, the room cheered again and Lorelai pouted, as Luke turned to her, "She thinks we won't last."

Luke rolled his eyes, "They call her Crazy Carrie for a reason. Nothing that comes out of her mouth has any merit."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned into him, "You really want to be stuck with me forever then?"

"Forever and a day pretty girl." He said wrapping his arms around her waist, "And you really wanna be stuck with an old grump like me?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." She said with a giggle, nuzzling the side of her face, "I can't wait to be your wife."

Luke held her tight, "And I can't wait to be your husband."

The couple kissed as the town celebrated behind them, looking forward to a full on Stars Hollow wedding. What a joy it would be!

* * *

A few nights later, the Gilmore's came to the house for dinner. They had been called right away to tell them about the news and both Emily and Richard were beyond happy for the couple.

As they sat in the living room and Emily admired Lorelai's ring she smiled, "What a beautiful setting. It looks antique."

"It was my Mother's." Luke said beside Lorelai, "My Father searched for it. He wanted an old-fashioned type diamond. I told Lorelai I could get her a new one if she wanted but-"

"But there is no way I am ever taking this ring off." Lorelai said holding her hand over her heart, "I'm honored to wear your Mother's ring."

"It really is stunning." Richard said, "Your father clearly had good taste."

Lorelai smiled, "Mom you should see the pictures of their wedding too. She had such a beautiful dress. You'd love it. All lace."

"Oh lace is so classic." Emily said with a dream expression, "So romantic. Have you thought about your dress at all?"

Lorelai smiled, "Every girl thinks about their wedding dress don't they? I mean a little here and there but I haven't looked at anything yet."

"Whatever you wear, you'll look beautiful Mom." Rory said sitting down beside her Mother.

"Thanks hon." Lorelai said kissing her daughter's head, "You'll be my maid of honor of course."

Rory's eyes went wide and she stared up at her, "Me?"

Lorelai laughed a little, "Yes of course you. Who else would I want standing beside me?"

Rory turned to look at Luke, "Are you okay with that?"

"Of course kid. You're Mom's right. There's no one better for the job than you." He said with a smile.

"Do I have to give a big speech?" She asked nervously, "In front of everyone?"

Lorelai smiled and gave her a squeeze, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to kid. As long as you stand beside me during the ceremony that's all I need."

"Speaking of the ceremony." Emily said quickly, "What time frame are you thinking for the wedding? If you want to get married this summer we'll have to act quickly but I'm sure we can get you in."

Lorelai fidgeted slightly, "Well we haven't set a date or anything yet. But...in where?"

"In at the Country Club of course." Emily said with a wave of her hand, "Seeing as your Father is one of their most prestigious members it will be no problem I'm sure."

Lorelai cringed, "The Club? Oh. I...I'm not sure-"

"We can have the ceremony at the chapel down the street, then transfer everyone over to the Club for the reception." Emily said, "Black tie only event of course. And-"

"Emily…" Richard tried to warn her, "Why don't we let Lorelai and Luke make the decisions. After all it is their wedding."

"For which we will be paying for I presume?" Emily said with a stern look at her husband, "I think we get to have some say in this Richard."

Luke rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well we haven't discussed anything really to be honest Emily. And I never expected you and Richard to pay for the wedding."

Emily turned back to him, shocked by his statement, "It's the proper way to do this. The wife's family pays for the wedding. Lorelai is our only daughter. Everyone will expect us to throw an extravagant affair and-"

"Everyone who?" Lorelai asked a little defensively, "Who are you even talking about?"

Emily sighed, "Our friends of course. They'll all be there seeing as they are members of the Club anyway and also-"

"Wait. Hold on a second." Lorelai said quickly from her seat.

Rory cringed beside her Mother, feeling as though this was about to go down a bad path, "Mom…"

"Whose wedding is this exactly?" Lorelai asked, "Mine or yours?"

"Oh don't get all dramatic." Emily said waving her hand at her daughter, "Now I'll make an appointment for next week and we can-"

"Mom stop." Lorelai said standing up from her seat.

Luke cleared his throat and turned to Rory and then Jess, "Why don't you guys go in the kitchen for a minute. There's ice cream in the fridge."

Rory gave him a nervous expression but he just smiled and Jess got up and guided her towards the kitchen. Luke stood up and placed a hand on Lorelai's back just as Emily began to speak again, "Stop what? We're having a conversation here Lorelai. About your wedding preparations."

"Exactly. My. MY wedding preparations. I'm the bride. He's the groom." Lorelai said putting a hand on Luke's arm.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Well of course I know that Lorelai. What on Earth has gotten into you?"

Richard stood up and stepped towards them, "I think that maybe-"

"You can't seriously think I'm going to have some big, fancy wedding at the Club." Lorelai said with a laugh, "I mean really...why would I do that?"

"What do you mean why would you do that?" Emily asked, "Because your Father and I are paying for it and-"

"Again, Luke and I never asked you to pay for anything." Lorelai said crossing her arms over her chest, "You assumed we expected you too but we don't."

"And as I said to Luke, it's customary for the bride's parents to pay for the wedding." Emily said.

"Mom, we don't want a big wedding like that. I mean no we haven't discussed anything yet but-" Lorelai tried.

"Well if you haven't discussed it yet, then how do you know Luke doesn't want it?" Emily asked with a little smile.

Lorelai sighed and turned to Luke, "Luke, would you like to have a wedding at my parents country club surrounded by people we have never met and being stuck in a suffocating monkey suit all night?"

Emily sighed, "Well when you put it like that, of course he doesn't want that!"

Luke cringed slightly, "Well...to be honest Emily that's not really what I pictured for my wedding. Our wedding that is." He said with a shrug.

Emily snorted, "And what did you picture for your wedding Luke? A backyard barbecue?"

"Hey!" Lorelai said turning back to her, "What's your problem?"

"Emily…" Richard said again, "I think that we need to let Lorelai and Luke decide what they want to do. This is their special day."

Emily turned towards her husband, "Richard this is our chance! We can't just let it slip away!"

Lorelai stepped back and felt Luke's hand protectively encircle her waist, "Your chance? What does that mean? Your chance for what exactly?"

Emily turned back to her daughter despite her husband's protests; "You never gave us an opportunity to show you off to our friends. You didn't fit into your cotillion dress-"

"Emily." Richard said firmly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We never got to see you graduate or have a party. We didn't get to brag about what Ivy League school you were going to attend. Instead we had to explain to everyone that you ran away!" Emily said stomping her feet, "This would be our chance to show the world that you aren't a screw up!"

A deafening silence filled the room and Lorelai swallowed hard, "Well I'm sorry that I was such a disappointment to you for so many years Mom. But I'm not about to let you turn what should be the greatest day of my life into a special show just for you and Dad. I'm not getting married at the club or anywhere else you expect me too. And as far as I'm concerned…" She sniffled, "Maybe you won't even be invited."

Lorelai pushed past her Mother and stomped upstairs, "Emily." Richard said angrily, "What the hell was that?"

Emily gasped slightly, letting the realization of what had just happened sink in, "I-I just thought-"

"No you didn't think." Richard said shaking his head back and forth, "You didn't think. You spoke without pausing for even a second to realize what you were saying and how it would hurt our daughter. After how far we've come you just had to do that, didn't you?"

Emily turned slowly as if to walk towards the stairs, "Don't." Luke said in a warning tone, "Leave her alone."

Emily turned back to him with a surprised expression, "Luke-"

"I think you should both leave." Luke said sadly, putting his hands in his pockets, "I don't think anything more can be said or done tonight."

"Luke I really didn't mean anything but it I just thought it would be nice for her to get married where she grew up. To show people that she has-" She started.

"Emily please stop." He said quickly, "Just…" He sighed and pulled his cap off, running a hand through his hair, "I told you when you came back into her life that I was going to protect Lorelai and Rory at all costs. I told you that I was wary of your reasoning for wanting to come back. I also told you that I would be on their side no matter what. Maybe you didn't mean to come across the way you just did but it didn't look good."

"I truly just thought she might want a big wedding that we could give her." Emily said honestly.

"But that's not Lorelai." Luke said shaking his head slowly, "And I think you know that. Or at least I thought you did…"

Rory walked into the room and looked hesitant, "Where's Mom?"

Luke cleared his throat nervously, "Rory I think you should say goodbye to your parents for tonight."

Emily turned back to him, "Luke please-"

"She isn't going to want to listen to you right now." He said shaking his head again, "And I don't really blame her." He shrugged, "Give it a few days maybe...let her calm down a bit. I'll talk to her but if she wants to talk to you it has to be on her terms."

Emily opened her mouth to say something else but her lower lip trembled, she gasped and grabbed her purse, turning to walking out of the house without saying another word to anyone. Richard sighed and turned towards his granddaughter, "Rory I am sorry. I will hopefully see you in a few days. Call me if you need anything."

Rory leaned against the staircase, "Okay…"

Richard turned back towards Luke, "And Luke I am…" He smiled sadly, "I am quite happy for you and Lorelai and I do hope that we are able to be a part of this next phase." He frowned, "Please call us soon."

Luke nodded, "Thank you Richard. I will."

Richard gave them both one last look and then turned and grabbed his coat as he walked out of the house. When the door shut behind him, Jess came out from the kitchen and looked from Luke to Rory, both of whom weren't saying a word.

"Why would Grandma do that?" Rory asked with tears in her eyes.

Luke sighed and walked over to her, "I don't' think she was thinking Rory. It just happened. People get caught up in things."

"But she knows that's not something Mom would want." Rory said shaking her head.

Luke tried to smile at her to reassure her that things would turn out okay, "I know. I'm gonna go talk to your Mom. I don't want-"

"But-" She tried again but Luke put his hands on her shoulders, "Luke…"

He looked at Jess and gave him a little look before turning back to the young girl, "I promise that everything will be fine. You'll see. Let me go talk to your Mom, okay?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Luke I just-"

"I know." He said leaning down to kiss her forehead, "But have I ever steered you wrong?"

A slow smile spread on her lips, "No…"

He gave her a wink and walked past her towards the staircase. Taking two steps at a time, he made his way towards their bedroom and cringed when he heard Lorelai crying on the other side of the door. He knocked once and heard her sniffle slightly before saying, _"Go away."_

"Lorelai it's just me. Can I come in please?" He asked hopefully.

He heard her sigh before answering, _"Fine."_

Pushing the door open slowly, he peered in and saw her sitting up on the bed, legs curled up under her and a pillow on her lap. She was pulling at the fringe on the end; he watched her lift a hand and wipe a few stray tears from the corner of her eyes. He walked over to her, and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Hey…"

She took a deep breath and tried to smile but failed miserably, "Hi."

Pulling her left hand in his, he rubbed his finger over the diamond sparkling up at him, "I asked them to leave."

She cringed slightly, "God Luke...I should have seen this coming."

He shook his head, "I don't think so. I know you are upset right now and you have every right to be."

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow at him, "Why do I sense a but coming here?"

He fidgeted slightly; nervous she wouldn't take what he was going to say the right way, "I'm not sure your Mom meant to hurt you like that. I think she got caught up in the moment and just started saying things without really thinking."

"Luke all she wants to do is show me off to her club friends." She said with an eye roll, she tossed the pillow to the side and climbed off the bed, "I'm just some pawn in her game."

"I'm not sure that's true." He said shaking his head, "I know it sounded bad. But the thing is, I do think she is really proud of all you have accomplished. She wants to show you off but not in the way you think."

"Do you really want to have a club wedding with people you don't know?" She asked stopping her pacing as she turned towards him, "Is that what you want?"

"Of course not." Luke said shaking his head, "But I think you should remember that as much as you have envisioned your wedding your Mother has envisioned it too." He shrugged, "Don't you ever think about Rory's wedding?"

Stubbornly, Lorelai turned towards him and crossed her arms over her chest, "Rory's never allowed to get married because she's never getting older than she is now."

Luke chuckled and turned towards her more, "Lorelai…"

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Okay yes. I have thought about Rory's wedding before...about planning it with her."

Luke smiled and nodded, "You are Emily's only child. Of course in her mind she's thought about it. You two just have very different taste. Do I think she said some inappropriate and rude things?" He nodded, "Yes. I do. And I'm on your side here I just…" He sighed and stood up, walking over to her; "I don't want you to ban them from the wedding and then regret it someday."

She looked down as he put his hands soothingly on her arms, "Luke…"

"I don't have my parents here. I wish they were but that's not a possibility. And I know you Lorelai." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I know that there's been anger and pain there, but I also know that deep down it has meant a lot to you to have them around in the last few months."

She swallowed hard and mumbled, "I hate it when you're right."

He laughed again and leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "You know that I'm always on your team. Whatever you decide I'm going to back you up. But I don't want you to make a decision when you are upset. Give it a few days...think about this. Can you do that?"

She sighed and leaned into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, "Yes." She mumbled into chest.

Luke held her tight and kissed the top of her head again, "That's my girl."

She sighed and squeezed him, "You really want to marry into the craziness that is everything Gilmore? You do realize that there will always be these ridiculous battles."

"I know that there is baggage that comes along with this till death do us part thing," He shrugged, "But it works both ways, right? Whatever happens with my sister and Jess effects you too. If we're going to really make this work and commit to forever than we're gonna have to take the good with the bad."

She pulled away just enough to look up at him, "I just want to be a good wife to you Luke. I want you to be happy...I want you to have whatever it is you want."

He smiled and reached out to wipe away the rest of her tear stained marks on her cheek, "You are what I want Lorelai. I've told you that."

She huffed, "You must have been dropped on your head a few to many times as a kid babe."

He rolled his eyes, "Lorelai...don't let this make us go backwards. You are what I want. You know that. Whether you think you're worth it or not, you are. I'm not going anywhere."

She sighed and leaned back into him again, needing to feel the safety of his arms to bring her back down, "Okay."

They stood quietly for a few moments before a knock on the door pulled them from their embrace, "Mom? Luke?"

Lorelai pulled away and ran a hand through her hair trying to compose herself, "Come in kiddo."

Rory walked into the room with a nervous expression on her face, "Sorry Luke...had to see Mom for myself."

He smiled and stepped back from Lorelai, "It's okay Rory. You know you're always welcome here."

Rory smiled sadly then looked down at the ground, Lorelai frowned and called out to her daughter, "Rory?"

Rory looked up and nervously whispered, "You're still getting married, right?"

Luke and Lorelai glanced at each other quickly, shocked by her question, "What?" Luke asked.

Rory shrugged and looked at her Mom, "Grandma didn't scare you into not marrying Luke? The wedding's still going to happen?"

"Oh hon…" Lorelai said holding her arms out, "Come here."

Rory hesitated for only a second before walking over to her Mom and wrapping her arms around her waist, "Mom…"

"Luke and I are getting married." She said squeezing her tight, "Where did that come from?"

Rory sighed and pulled away, "I don't know...I mean I love Grandma I do. I've liked having her around and stuff but I know how she gets you all upset sometimes and I hate that. I just…" She looked over at Luke and frowned; "I was afraid maybe she scared Luke away or-" She turned back to her Mom, "made you think that that you shouldn't be together." She shrugged, "I don't know. I just...I got freaked out." Her eyes welled up with tears, "I shouldn't have gotten so attached but I did and now I'm afraid that something is going to ruin this and-"

"Rory." Luke said sadly, seeing the fear and hesitation in her eyes, "Your Mom and I are getting married. Okay? No matter what happens with your Grandparents now, we're getting married."

"Yeah?" Rory asked looking over at her Mom, "You are? I've just…" She sniffled and wiped at her eyes, "I've been so happy the last few days and I was scared that it was all ruined again."

"We're getting married." Luke and Lorelai said in unison, they smiled at each other and Luke smiled, "And...if you still want it to happen...we're going to look into the adoption thing."

Rory's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Really?"

Luke smiled and reached out to squeeze Rory's shoulder, "If you still want it."

Rory smiled up at him, "Of course I still want it to happen!"

Luke chuckled, "Well okay then." He shook his head and looked between the two of them, "I'm gonna say this once and for all so you both better be listening, okay?"

Lorelai smiled and pulled Rory up against her side, "Okay. We're listening." She said.

Luke smiled at them both, "I'm here. Okay? I Luke Danes am here for the long haul or at least you two get sick of me and toss me out."

"Never." Lorelai and Rory said together beaming up at him.

"Well then good." He reached out to them both, "Your Mother and I are getting married." He said looking at Rory, then he turned to Lorelai, "I'm going to adopt your daughter if you still want me too. We're going to figure this all out, plan whatever wedding you want and it doesn't really matter what anyone else thinks. Capiche?"

Both girls laughed and nodded, "Capiche."

He nodded slowly, "Well good then." He smiled, "Now, I'm going to go downstairs and make you ice cream sundaes despite my better judgment because I know that ice cream will make you both feel better."

Rory laughed, "He takes such good care of us."

"That he does." Lorelai said beaming up at him proudly, "We got lucky."

Luke blushed and rolled his eyes, "Okay. Going now. We're all on the same page now?"

"Yup." Lorelai said with a smile, "We absolutely are."

Luke nodded once and smiled before walking towards the door, "Good. Meet you downstairs in a few minutes."

The girls watched him leave before Lorelai turned to look at her daughter, "You okay?"

Rory nodded, "I think so." She smiled sadly, "What about you? I didn't hear everything Grandma said...but I think I got the gist of it. Sounded pretty…" She cringed, "Emily Gilmoreish."

Lorelai frowned and ran a hand through her daughter's hair, "I don't want you to worry about things between your Grandma and I. I'll figure it out. Okay?"

"Why did she say all those things?" Rory asked softly, "I thought things were better."

"Well they are." Lorelai said with a shrug, "But sometimes...old habits die hard. I guess it was silly to think that we could put everything behind us. I don't think your Grandma really meant to upset me...it just happened. But…" She sighed, "Luke thinks I should give it a few days and then try and talk to her."

"Is that what you want?" Rory asked softly.

Lorelai began to thread her hand through her daughter's hair, "Someday you will understand that certain relationships are complicated. It's not easy getting older hon. And families have their ups and downs." She shrugged, "Am I upset right now? Yes. But Luke made me realize that I will probably regret it if I don't try and fix this situation. I want my parents at my wedding. I would regret it if I didn't try to talk to her."

Rory looked up at her for a moment, "Do think we will always…" She cringed, "Will we always be as close as we are?"

Lorelai's heard constricted in her chest at the thought of ever having a relationship with her daughter like the one she had with her own mother was a painful thought. A thought she never wanted to let cross her mind. "Rory…"

"I mean I know you can't predict the future and all that but…" She swallowed hard, "I don't ever want to be away from you like that."

Lorelai frowned, "Me either kid. You know that I love you and I will always be here for you. I can tell you that I'll work my ass off to make sure we never fall out but life happens. We're just gonna have to promise to always remember this moment, and remember how much we love each other. Okay?"

Rory looked up at her and nodded, "Okay. And no matter how much our family changes…"

Lorelai smiled and gave her a squeeze, "No matter how it changes, no matter who else comes along…" She shrugged, "You're always going to be my daughter and I am always going to be your Mother. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me kid. Don't you ever for a second think that you aren't important to me. Okay? You need something...you tell me. You need someone to talk to, I'm always here. Got it?"

Rory smiled up at her, "Got it."

Lorelai smiled and leaned down to kiss her daughter's head, "Come on. Ice cream will melt if we don't get downstairs soon."

She walked past her daughter towards the door and Rory called out to her, "Mom?"

Lorelai smiled and turned back to her, "Yeah kid?"

"I love you." Rory whispered with a smile.

Lorelai winked and put her hand out, "Love you too kiddo."

Rory took her hand and they walked together towards the stairs and down to the kitchen. They sat together at the table as Luke handed them both bowls full to the brim of ice cream and practically overflowing with goodies. Luke sat down beside Lorelai and put his hand on her leg, Jess smiled at them both as he ate their own sundae. Lorelai picked up spoonful of sugary goodness and held it out to Luke; he rolled his eyes but accepted the treat and smiled when she laughed. She still felt upset, but knew that Luke was right. She had some thinking to do. But as long as Rory and Luke were both with her, she could figure out what happened next.

* * *

 **I will try and write more within the next few days. Thanks all for the support as always! I am very grateful :)**


	61. Chapter 61

**Found some more time today to write so I finished up the next chapter. I hope you like it! I'll be busy the next few days but will definitely have one up early next week, hopefully by Monday! Happy New Year to all!**

* * *

The following Saturday, Lorelai was sitting in her office at the Independence Inn. She was working some Saturdays now to help when she wasn't going to be at work once the Inn closed. Construction had begun at the Dragonfly, and they were hoping for an opening around or before Christmas. But for now, Lorelai remained in her beloved Independence Inn until the very last day.

As she wrote out notes on her desk, she looked over and saw a picture of Rory from when she was young. Sitting out in front of the Potting shed among the daisies that grew there. She was no more than four and it amazed Lorelai that almost ten years had passed since then. She smiled and ran a finger over the fading picture.

It had been a few days now since the blowout with her Mother but Lorelai had still not found it in her to call. Luke, Jess and Rory were all good; no one pushed her and let her take the time she needed to process. Her Father had called and left two messages and he sounded broken and worried but she wasn't ready just yet. Glancing down at the ring on her finger, Lorelai thought about how quickly her Mother had been able to diminish her excitement.

From the moment that Luke had put the ring on her finger, Lorelai had felt lighter somehow. Like she was floating. But in those moments with her Mother, it had knocked her down a few pegs and made her coming crashing back down to reality. She was still thrilled at the thought of marrying Luke and she couldn't wait to start planning. Sookie was already on her to start making decisions, but something seemed wrong so she kept pushing it aside.

With a heavy sigh, she pushed aside the notes on her desk and stared down at her hand again. She was lost in thought for a moment but looked up when she heard a knock on the door. She smiled when she saw Mia standing there, "Hey."

Mia pushed the door open and held out two cups of coffee, "Stopped by the kitchen. Coffee break?"

Lorelai smiled, "Please. Come in."

Mia smiled, "I didn't see the Jeep out front. Did you walk today?"

"Luke brought it in for an oil change this afternoon. He's picking me up in a while. Taylor called for some emergency town meeting." Lorelai said with a shrug.

Mia sat down across from Lorelai and handed her one of the cups, "Oh yes I heard all about it. I'll be there too."

Lorelai took a sip, "You can come with us if you want."

Mia smiled, "I have some things I need to finish here but I'll meet you there." She paused and looked at the far off look on Lorelai's face, "You okay honey?"

Lorelai smiled and sighed sadly, pushing back from the desk, "This thing with my Mom is just weighing heavy on my mind."

"You still haven't talked to her?" Mia asked, she had heard the story from Luke and sat with Lorelai as she tried to process what had happened.

Lorelai shook her head, "Nope. Every time I go to pick up the phone, I can't seem to bring myself to call her. And I feel bad that my Dad has called twice now I'm just…"

"You're hurt." Mia answered for her, Lorelai nodded once, "And you have every right to be. Whether or not your Mother meant to come across that way, she did. Plus it brought up a lot of issues between the two of you from the past. You are having a normal reaction."

Lorelai shrugged, "Maybe. But, as angry as I have been before and now I realize how much I missed out on for all those years we were separated. And I don't want that again. Luke's right. I'll regret it if I don't try and reach out, if I don't have them at the wedding."

"It has to be your choice. You know that Luke and Rory will support whatever choice you make." Mia said softly.

She glanced at the woman she considered a Mother for so long, "And you?"

Mia smiled and fidgeted in her seat, "Lorelai, I will always remember the day you came here. How scared you look, how concerned you were as you clutched Rory to your side. But you were determined to look strong. You asked for a job, said you would be willing to do anything I needed done around here. There was part of me that wanted to put you in my car and make you tell me where you lived. I wanted to drag you back to your parents home...you were just a child yourself." Lorelai looked down, her cheeks burned, "But something in your eyes told me that, that wasn't the place you needed to be. So I let you stay."

"Do you regret it?" Lorelai asked quietly.

Mia shook her head, "Yes and no. I am glad that I met you and Rory. You have both changed my life in ways I never expected. But I suppose I regret not reaching out to your parents. I wrote to them to let them know you were safe...but I always wondered if I should have done more."

"Why didn't you?" Lorelai asked, "Not that I'm angry with you, I've always been glad you let me do things my way."

"To be honest? I was going to try and bridge that gap between you two. Right around the time you told me about what your Father's friend did. I suppose part of me was angry, and horrified by what your Mother had done or not done for that matter. So I just decided it was better for you to be here away from them." Mia replied.

"I don't think that my Mother is a bad person." Lorelai whispered, "I know she cares."

"Of course she does." Mia answered, "She's just...misguided sometimes. She was born and raised in a world that she got caught up in."

Lorelai nodded, "Do you think I should call her?"

Mia sighed, "I think you know that it has to be your choice."

"You can't make it for me?" She asked with a slow smile, "You can't fix this?"

Mia laughed a little, "Unfortunately no."

Lorelai sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Oh fine." She glanced down and frowned, "I just don't know what I'll say."

"It will come to you." Mia assured her, "Give it some more time."

A knock on the door caught both of their attention; they turned and looked at the door where Luke stood, "Hey." He said with a smile, "I'm a little early. Am I interrupting?"

Lorelai smiled but noticed the stressed expression on his face, "No. Come in. You okay?"

Luke smiled, "I'm fine. Kirk was just driving me nuts asking if he could be the best man at the wedding. He stayed all day, following me everywhere. I had to close up early just to get away from him. Snuck out the back and practically ran to Gypsy's to get the Jeep."

Mia laughed, "Oh Kirk...what would we do without him?"

"Live in peace?" Luke asked as he walked into the room and leaned against the wall beside Lorelai's desk.

Both women laughed, "I'm actually glad you came early. I wanted to talk to you both about something."

Lorelai looked across the desk at her, "Okay. Everything alright?"

Mia smiled, "Oh yes! Yes, everything is fine. I just...I've been thinking about the wedding." She smiled again, "You're wedding. And...I had an idea I wanted to run by you."

Lorelai and Luke glanced at each other for a moment before Lorelai turned back to the older woman, "What is it?"

She took a deep breath, "Just a thought, and you can absolutely say no." She said quickly, "But we have a final date before the Inn changes owners. October 1st is our final day in business. And I was wondering…" A slow smile spread against her lips, "I was wondering if you two would like to get married here as our last official ceremony before it moves on to someone else. All expenses taken care of by me."

"Mia." Luke whispered in shock, "All expenses paid, I don't-"

"Before you say anything." Mia said shaking her head, "You two are so important to me. I've known you since the day you were born and even before that." She said looking at Luke, "And Lorelai…" She turned towards her, "And you, Miss Gilmore…" She said with tears in her eyes, "I never expected to meet you but I did and my life has been better for it. I am so happy for you both and I want to do this for you." She turned towards Luke again, "For your parents. Two of my best friends. They aren't here to celebrate in this and I want to give their son the wedding he deserves, and you too Lorelai. And this place…" She said looking around her, "I'm ready to let go but you know what it's meant to me. How much I love this Inn. I know it has meant so much to you too Lorelai and I just felt...that maybe this would be the best place for you to get married. Only if you want! And I know it would have to be done quick but I think we could-"

"Mia." Lorelai said quickly, tears shone in her own eyes, "You're spending too much time with me. You're rambling."

Mia laughed softly, "Sorry...I just wanted to get it all out there before one of you cut me off."

Lorelai and Luke looked at each other for a moment, "I…" Lorelai paused and then looked back at Mia, "You're serious?"

Mia smiled, "Of course I am. What do you think?"

Lorelai took a deep breath and looked back at Luke, "It would be a short engagement, that's for sure."

"Nothing wrong with that." Luke said with a shrug, "I'm ready to get married."

She smiled, "Me too." She looked out the window towards the potting shed, "And getting married here...it did always cross my mind."

Luke smiled, "My Mom always wanted Liz or I to get married here."

Lorelai beamed at Mia, "You would really do this? For us?"

Mia nodded, "I want to do this. Please let me."

Lorelai sniffled slightly, shocked by the emotion running through her, "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes!" Mia said happily, "Say yes and we can start planning!"

Lorelai looked over at Luke who only gave her a look that said; 'If you're in, I'm in.' She started laughing then as she put up her hands, "Are we doing this?"

Luke nodded quickly, "We're doing this."

She giggled and looked over at Mia, "Yes!"

Mia sighed happily and stood up, "Oh I'm so glad!"

Lorelai walked around the desk and pulled Mia up into a hug, "Mia…"

"You will be the most beautiful bride." She said smiling at her, as they pulled apart.

Luke walked up to them; "There's no doubt in that." He hugged Mia close, "Thank you Mia."

"Anything for you two." She said with a smile giving him a squeeze.

Luke pulled back and Lorelai and saw the light back in her eyes, the one he had seen when he first proposed, "Lorelai?"

She beamed up at him and leaned forward to kiss him, "We're getting married."

Luke kissed her once, twice and then squeezed her hand, "Hell yeah we are."

"Oh I can't wait to tell Rory! She will be so excited!" Lorelai said, "Who knew all these years later I would be getting married in our first home?"

"You will have to take pictures out in the potting shed." Mia said with tears in her eyes.

Lorelai laughed for a moment, "A far cry from the Country Club." She sighed, "Mia I didn't mean-you know how much this means to me."

"Why don't you invite your Mother here this week? We can show her around the grounds. I think she will be quite happy with the wedding you have envisioned. You'll see." Mia said with a glint in her eyes.

Lorelai smiled, "Maybe…"

Mia shook her head, "We don't need to make any big decisions right now. Just thinking about it." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss Lorelai's cheek, "Now you better get going. Taylor will yell at you for being late. I'll meet you there."

"He'll be mad at you too." Lorelai said with a frown.

Mia smirked at her, "Oh honey...Taylor knows better than to cross me. I know a thing or two about that man that know one knows."

"And you've been holding out on us?" Luke asked teasingly, "Give us some scoop that could put us ahead of him."

Mia laughed and shook her finger at him, "I'll never tell all my secrets Lucas. A girl needs to hold her own." She winked, "See you in a bit. Save a seat for me."

They watched her walk away leaving them alone for the first time that night. Luke put a hand on the back of Lorelai's back and leaned in to kiss her cheek, "You okay?"

She took a deep breath and then smiled, "It's getting more real. I mean...we have a venue now. We can really start planning. You still in?"

Luke smiled, "Of course I am. I'd get married anywhere you wanted to. But I know that this place means so much to you." He shrugged, "It means a lot to me too. I spent a lot of time here with my parents as kids. It will make me feel that they are a part of this."

She smiled and reached a hand out to touch his cheek, "You think we can pull it off this quickly? Between the Inn being built and everything with the kids, and planning a wedding will we survive?"

He smiled, "It will be a challenge, that's for sure. But I think we can do it. But we can wait if you want."

She shook her head, "I don't want to wait. I haven't wanted to wait...I didn't want a big long engagement anyway, and this feels right. A good send off for the Independence Inn…"

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, "Well alright then. I guess it's settled."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I can't wait to tell Rory."

"Come on. She's meeting us at the meeting, right?" He asked as he took her hand and led them towards the door.

"Yeah. She and Jess were hanging with Lane today helping Mrs. Kim setup for a big sale she has this week. They are all supposed to be there." She grabbed her bag and waved at the night manager as she followed him out of the jeep.

Luke opened the door for her; she smiled and gave him a kiss as she climbed up into her seat. They drove off towards town, Lorelai was chattering away as ideas for the wedding consumed her. Luke only held her hand and smiled, knowing he'd do just about anything she asked him to do. They parked the truck by Patty's and climbed out, hand in hand they walked up the steps but the door was closed.

"That's weird." Luke said looking at his watch, "Meeting starts in two minutes."

Lorelai frowned and reached for the door handles, she pulled the slider opened and found the hall empty. "Where is everyone?"

Luke stepped in and looked around, "I don't know. We got the date right?"

Lorelai laughed, "Taylor left three messages at home and one at the Inn. He specifically said tonight at 8."

Luke sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Leave it to Taylor to change his mind at the last minute thinking we never have anything better to do than come to these circus shows."

Lorelai smiled at him and then looked towards Taylor's podium and noticed a bouquet of flowers, "What's that?"

Luke followed her gaze, "An offering from one of Patty's suitors?"

She laughed and walked towards her, "God bless that woman." She picked up the flowers and noticed an envelope with her and Luke's name on the front, "This is addressed to us."

Luke frowned and walked up behind her, looking at the item in her hand, "Open it."

She gave him a quick glance and then opened the envelope, pulling a card out, " _Mom and Luke,"_ it started.

Luke smiled, "Well I guess we know who it's from."

Lorelai smiled and looked back down, " _I can't wait to celebrate the wedding with you. But who says the party can't start now?"_

Luke laughed, "So your daughter."

Lorelai stopped and smiled, then began to read again, " _Step outside and walk towards the center of town. You'll be surprised."_ She frowned and looked at him, "I didn't notice anything outside, did you?"

Luke shrugged, "No. But to be honest, I wasn't really paying much attention."

She giggled and shrugged her shoulders, "To blinded by my beauty to notice anything else?"

He laughed and shook his head, "Yes crazy lady. That's exactly it." He put his arm at her elbow and tugged gently, "Come on."

She smiled and followed him back out the way they had come. They stepped down the stairs and noticed the usually brightly lit square was dark. They walked towards the gazebo and Lorelai glanced around but it was too dark, "Where is everyone?"

"Surprise!" A huge shout echoed and the lights burst on, causing Lorelai and Luke to jump as they looked around.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai gasped as she put a hand on her heart, "How in the-"

"I have no idea…" Luke said looking around, shaking his head.

All around them the town was lit with thousands of twinkle lights, flowers of every kind decorated the ground. It seemed as if the whole town was out to celebrate the impending marriage of Luke and Lorelai. Jess and Rory ran down the steps of the Gazebo and walked over to the amazed couple. Above them a large sign hand that read, "Congratulations Luke and Lorelai!"

"Mom!" Rory yelled as she ran over to her, "Do you like it?"

Lorelai continued to look around her in shock, "What is all this?"

"We wanted to throw you an engagement party." Rory said as she hugged her Mom tight, "Everyone pulled it together."

"But how?" Lorelai asked in disbelief, "How did you do all this?"

Rory smiled, "I'm a Gilmore Mom. I can do anything when I put my mind to it."

Jess laughed, "Plus she had a little help."

"Congratulations!" Sookie said coming around the corner with a cake, "Do you like it?"

Lorelai smiled, "Sookie, you called in sick today!"

"So that I could finish up baking this and making sure that the food was all prepared." Sookie said with a smile, "You didn't think we wouldn't make a big fuss did you?"

Lorelai put her hand on Luke's arm and smiled, "Look at what they did for us…"

Luke was still shocked, "How the heck did I not notice all of this happening today? You couldn't have gotten it all done when I went to pick up Lorelai."

"We used Kirk as a diversion." Rory said with a smile, "He kept you pretty busy today I hear."

Luke laughed, "No way."

She smiled, "Yup. Although now he really does think he deserves to be best man."

"Well he's gonna have to get over it because that title better be going to me." A voice said from behind them.

They all turned and Luke and Lorelai smiled when they saw Tyler, Jamie and the kids, "Hey!" Lorelai said, "You were in on this too?"

Jamie walked over and pulled Lorelai into a hug, "Rory called earlier this week and we told her we wouldn't miss it for the world. Congratulations!"

Luke and Tyler shook hands, "Of course you'll be the best man." Luke said to him, "No one else I was planning on asking."

"Good." Ty said with a smirk, he turned to Lorelai, "You sure you wanna be married to this grump?"

Lorelai laughed and pulled him in for a hug, "Positive."

"Better you than me." He teased as he hugged her back, "Congrats."

"A toast!" Someone yelled from the gazebo, everyone turned to see Patty and Babette standing up over everyone as Andrew and Gypsy handed out champagne to everyone.

Lorelai smiled as Luke pulled her up against his side, she rested her head in the crook of his neck. "To Luke and Lorelai! Lorelai you lucky girl…" Patty said and everyone laughed, "We all wondered who would finally win Lucas's heart but we should have known it would be you."

Babette sighed happily, "And Luke you hunk...you snagged yourself a good one. You two are gonna make the cutest damn kids."

"Geez…" Luke said throwing his head back, "Those two…"

"To Luke and Lorelai!" They shouted together, and everyone in town echoed after them.

Lorelai leaned up and kissed Luke, "They aren't wrong about the cute kids thing."

He smirked and kissed her once, he looked behind him and stopped, "Liz…"

Jess smiled and looked at Rory and Luke's friends, "You guys wanna go check on the food?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Rory said as they all walked away, leaving Lorelai and Luke with Liz.

Liz smiled sheepishly, "Hey. I got permission to come for a while. I need to be back in a few hours though. Ty picked me up. Andrew is taking me back."

Luke smiled, "I'm really glad you're here."

She smiled up at him, "My big brother is getting married. I wasn't about to miss this party." She turned to Lorelai and said, "Welcome to the family. Hope you're not to disappointed."

Lorelai shook her head and stepped around her to pull her into her arms, "Oh Liz, I am so happy to be a part of this family. And I'm so glad you're here!"

They pulled apart and Liz took Lorelai's hand in hers, "My Mother's ring fits perfectly. Looks like it was made for you both."

Lorelai smiled, "Are you okay with me wearing it?"

"Are you kidding?" Liz asked, "There's no one else I'd want to wear it. You and Luke belong together and my parents would be so happy." She looked over at Luke, "I'm so, so happy for you."

Luke walked over and pulled her into a tight hug, "Thank you for coming sis."

Lorelai stepped back and smiled, letting them have their moment, "I'm glad to be here." She said in a choked voice, "I feel lucky in fact."

"You look great." Luke said pulling away, "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Strong." Liz said looking between Lorelai and Luke, "My counselor said I'm on the path to a great future. I haven't used once, doing well at work too. They said when I think I'm ready I can leave."

"That's wonderful." Lorelai said with a huge smile, "Liz you should be so proud of yourself. I know we are."

Liz looked past them and saw Jess laughing with Lane and Rory by the buffet table, "He looks happy here."

Luke looked back at his nephew, "He's doing well. Really well."

She nodded once, "He should stay here…"

"He misses you." Lorelai whispered, "And he's really proud of you too."

"I want to come home." Liz said with a smile, "Not quite yet but when I'm ready...I want to come home to Stars Hollow. Jess is happy here and for once I need to do something for him. It's what he deserves."

Lorelai looked over at her husband, waiting to see his reaction, "You want to come home?" He asked.

Liz cringed for a moment, "Probably not what you want but-"

"Liz." He said cutting her off, he put a hand on her arm, "I just want you to be happy."

She smiled, "I could keep my job and commute. I'd need to find a place to stay of course and make sure that it was a good transition for Jess."

Lorelai thought for a moment, "Well what about the apartment?"

Liz and Luke looked over at her, "My old apartment?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shrugged, "Yeah. I mean it's empty. What if you stayed there for awhile? Just to settle in...make sure it was right. It would give you time to look into a more permanent place and then Jess could either stay with you or us if he needed a little more time. Might help make the transition better for everyone."

"That's not a bad idea." Luke said shaking his head, "What do you think Liz?"

She smiled, "It would take the pressure off of finding a place right away. And give me more time to get some more money together. I want to get a nice place for Jess but I'm not sure how much I can afford just yet. I'd pay you rent of course but-"

"That's not necessary." Luke said shaking his head.

"We can discuss that later." Lorelai said with a smile when she saw Liz wanting to protest. "It's all about what makes you comfortable though Liz. This is a big step."

Liz smiled, "Jess probably needs to learn to trust me again and this way I could show him that I'm doing well and still be close to him."

"Seems like a win, win." Lorelai said with a smile, "Plus you'll be close by to help plan for the wedding."

Liz smiled, "Already planning?"

"Well as of about an hour ago we got a venue. Now we just need to make the other decisions." Luke said wrapping an arm around Lorelai.

"Where are you getting married?" Liz asked excitedly.

"The Inn." Lorelai said, "It will be the last big event before I leave and it changes owners."

"How fitting." Liz said with a smile, she sighed, "God think of all the events we went to there as kids. Remember Mom and Dad's vow renewal?"

"Your parents renewed their vows there?" Lorelai asked smiling up at him.

Luke nodded, "Just before Mom get sick. I was the best man. Liz was the maid of honor."

"It was perfect. Just like your wedding will be." Liz said with a smile, "And I want to help in anyway I can."

"Good. You'll be a bridesmaid of course." Lorelai said with a smile.

Liz paused, she was shocked by Lorelai's words, "Really?"

"Of course!" Lorelai said, "You're Luke's sister. Which means you'll be my sister-in-law! Of course I want you in the wedding."

Liz took a deep breath and smiled, "That...that means a lot to me Lorelai. Th-thank you." She sniffled and stepped back, "God after everything I've put you through I-"

"Liz." Lorelai said shaking her head, "I told you before and I'll tell you again. You never have to worry about judgment from me. We're all a work in progress and you should be really proud of yourself. I know we are."

Liz smiled, "Thank you." She paused again and looked at her brother, "I'm really happy."

"So are we." Luke said holding Lorelai close.

Liz smiled, "I should go see Jess for a bit...we can talk more about the apartment and stuff soon?"

Luke nodded, "Absolutely. Go see Jess. We'll be here all night."

Liz smiled and gave them both a wave before turning to walk towards her son. Lorelai wrapped her arms around Luke's middle and snuggled him close, "She looks good Luke."

"Yeah she does. Better than I've seen her look in years." Luke said truthfully, "And to have her come home...I think that will be what's best for her. And Jess."

"I think Jess would enjoy it. At least we could have him close still." She said watching Jess as he laughed at something his Mom said.

"I know." Luke answered, "It would feel weird not to have him around anymore. He's one of us."

Lorelai looked up and kissed the side of his face, "You ever feel like we live in a dream world? Like all this isn't even real? Like we imagined it?"

Luke laughed, "Lorelai, this entire town was built in a snow globe in my opinion. None of this ever seems real."

"But it is real." She said giving him a squeeze as she looked around, "All of this is real. These people and this town. You and me...we're real."

He looked down at her and brushed her hair back, "Yes we are. We're real and we're getting married."

She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him, "Hey Luke?"

He smiled at her, taking in every inch of her face, "Yeah?"

"Thank for loving me." She whispered in a soft voice, "For wanting me. For…" She sighed, "For just being here when I need you. Always. Without fail. I've never in my life felt this…" She laughed and hugged him closer, "This content. This happy. And it's a really good feeling."

He smiled down at her, "Lorelai you know I'd do anything for you. All of this right here...it's great but all I need is you and Rory. Wherever we go from here is fine with me as long as we're together."

She smiled, "But you know Patty and Babette are right. A little baby Danes would be too cute to deny the world."

He chuckled and kissed the side of her face, "Can't argue with that."

She sighed happily and looked back at her friends as they celebrated her upcoming marriage, "He Luke?"

He gave her shoulder a squeeze as he looked at his friends, "Yeah?"

"I'm going to call my Mom tomorrow." She said simply, she felt him look back at her, "You were right. I'd regret it someday if I didn't at least try again. I want her there. She's my Mom."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I know."

She knew she didn't need to say anything else, so she stepped back and took his hand in hers. She walked backwards, pulling him with her, "Dance with me?"

Luke watched her lead him out to the makeshift dance floor, "You bet."

* * *

Monday afternoon, Lorelai and Mia were out in garden walking around and discussing options for the wedding. When Rory had been told about their idea, she had been over the moon, even more excited than before. Now it was a matter of planning it out and making sure it was everything they hoped it would be.

Lorelai had called her Mother and asked her to meet her at the Inn that afternoon. She spotted her walking out from the back and smiled at Mia who just gave her hand a quick squeeze before she excused herself to give them privacy. Lorelai took a few deep breaths and waited for her Mother to walk over to her, hoping this conversation went the way she wanted it too.

Emily smiled nervously at her daughter, "Hello Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled back at her, "Hey Mom. Thanks for meeting me here."

"I'm just glad you called." Emily said honestly, "I was starting to think you wouldn't…"

Lorelai took a deep breath and turned slowly, "Come with me."

Emily nervously followed her daughter along the grounds of the Inn. They walked through the garden and through the paths leading behind the Inn. Once they stopped, Emily noticed the old potting shed before them. "What's this?"

"This is where Rory and I lived before we moved into our house." Lorelai said never taking her eyes off of the old building, "Mia helped me convert it to a little apartment. Rory took her first steps here...said her first words. Got her first bruise, learned her how to write her name and fell in love with books. This was my home for over ten years."

Emily took a deep breath, "Lorelai-"

"I left because I didn't feel like I belonged in your world. I didn't feel like I would ever amount to anything. At least not anything you expected of me. And that hurt." She said in a pained voice, "I was hurt. And scared...and I left because I needed to figure out who I was."

Emily swallowed hard, "I know."

"We've put a lot of things behind us. I've been able to forgive you for things but I know that I made mistakes too. When Jess ran away…" She paused and looked down, "It made me realize what it must have felt like for you when I ran away. And I'm sorry for putting you through that pain, no matter how angry I was at you I still caused you pain. So I do apologize for that."

Emily was quiet, "You did what you felt was best for you and Rory. And in the end it was right. You've come a long way. I-" She smiled sadly, "What I said the other day was wrong...and I didn't mean it the way it sounded. Whether you believe that or not...I didn't."

"What did you mean?" Lorelai asked curiously, "Because I have to be honest. I felt like I was 15 all over again being forced into a cotillion dress just to please you."

Emily nodded slowly, "I can understand why you felt that way. I just got overwhelmed." She looked past her, "Look at how far you have come on your own Lorelai. When I said I wanted to show you off...it was because I am so proud of you. I am. To see all you have accomplished just amazes me and I-" She felt tears prickling in her eyes as she turned back to her daughter, "I want the world to see what an incredible woman my daughter is but I was wrong the way I went about it. This is your wedding and you should do it the way you want it."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Lorelai said slowly, "Because this is where I want to get married. Where Luke and I want to get married." She said holding her hands out, "This place means so much to the both of us and Rory too. And Mia has offered to help." Emily went to protest but Lorelai shook her head, "We can talk about that later I just need you to understand that this is where I am getting married. I'm getting married here on September 30th among sunflowers and daisies in whatever gown I choose. All of Luke's and my friends will be in attendance. Sookie will make our cake and our food. Rory will be my maid of honor and Paul Anka will probably be the ring bearer." She said with a laugh, "And I'll have flowers in my hair, and Luke will look perfect in whatever he is comfortable in and I am getting married to the man I love. And I want you and Dad there but only if...only if you can accept who I am. I don't want a country club wedding with people I don't know. I don't want the dazzle and spectacle of that life...I just want to be here where I am happy and feel safe. But I do want you there."

She watched her daughter take a deep breath as she brought herself down, waiting to hear whether or not her Mother accepted and loved her for who she was. And it broke her heart to know that she had made her question if she was good enough, yet again.

Emily took a deep breath and smiled, "Lorelai, you will make the most stunning bride." She lifted her hand and touched her hair, "Daisies in your hair maybe? They were always your favorite."

Lorelai felt her heart swell in her chest and she nodded, "Yes they were. Still are."

She smiled, "And have you thought of a color for Rory's dress? Will there be other bridesmaids too?"

"We haven't decided on a color yet no. But we want to look at dresses soon. Sookie will be in the wedding and Luke's sister Liz and our friend Jamie." She said with a smile, "Does this mean you'll be here?"

Emily squeezed her daughter's arm; "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Lorelai sighed happily and nodded, "Good. That's-" She couldn't help but laugh, "That's really good Mom."

Emily looped her arm with her daughter's and smiled, "Tell me everything you want. This will be a beautiful wedding. Perfect."

Lorelai squeezed her Mother's arm as they walked back towards the Inn, she finally felt accepted and ready to move forward in the preparations. The two women talked together as they walked, looking forward to what came next.

* * *

 **Wedding preparations next as well as Liz's return to Stars Hollow and the building of the Inn. Lots more to come!**

 **For future chapters I have a question because I can't make my mind up about something so finally I thought I'd ask you guys for your input! HYPOTHETICALLY if there was a Luke/Lorelai baby in the future ;) what would you prefer, boy, girl, twins? I'm really curious. I always go back and forth and can't make up my mind! It's not happening just yet but I like to have things planned out ahead of time and I really wanted to know what you guys think. Let me know on the bottom of your review or you can even PM me if you want! Just curious to see what everyone thinks/wants! Whether or not it will be the final decision I don't know, I just want to see what everyone thinks. Thanks!**


	62. Chapter 62

**So thankful for all of your input! I still haven't made up my mind but I will at some point hahaha! That's further on down the road anyway. For now here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Happy New Year!**

* * *

Two weeks later, Lorelai was spending the afternoon at the Dragonfly going over plans with Tom. The bills he handed to her were slowly but surely causing anxiety for her. Mia was paying for the costs of the wedding as far as what took place at the Inn. Her parents were on her about paying for Chilton for Rory if she did not receive financial aid. But the idea of not being able to work for a while and being a newlywed was weighing heavy on her mind.

Taking a deep breath, she excused herself from Tom and began to walk around the open property that would eventually be her and Sookie's Inn. She smiled when she approached the broken down stables. They wanted to have horses, but that was another expense she wasn't sure if she could handle. As if he sensed her stress level, Lorelai heard the rumble of the truck and smiled to herself when she saw him climb out of the green truck and smile at her.

"Hey." She said turning towards him.

He had a bundle of papers in his hand and smiled, "Hey. How's it going here?"

Lorelai sighed, "Fine I guess. Tom says everything so far is on schedule...but it's still early in the process. And the bills keep on coming." She said holding up the papers in her own hand.

Luke frowned and walked over to her, he stared up at the barn, "Ty said he could get you in contact with the people he got his horses from if you want."

She smiled, "You know I'd love to get horses babe but I don't know if it's realistic right now. Maybe we should think about more practical things before jumping into luxuries, ya know?"

"Your Dad cornered me the other day...asking what our plan for the house was." He said casually.

She frowned, "Plan for the house? What does that mean?"

"Well he was asking if we were planning on having kids or not right away…" He put his hands on Lorelai's hips and smiled, "While the idea is appealing-"

She smirked, "You've been waiting to knock me up for a year now Luke."

He laughed, "So what if I have? I just can't wait to see you pregnant with my kid. You'll be adorable."

She rolled her eyes and pulled away, "I'll be fat, cranky, hormonal and tired. You'll be changing your tune real soon."

He pulled her back up against his chest when she had turned her back to him, "You'll be beautiful. And I'll be there for every craving, pain and worry. Don't worry."

She smiled and leaned back into him, "Well that will be a nice change from the first time around."

He gave her a squeeze, "Speaking of Christopher…"

She cringed at the sound of his name, "Changing the subject so soon?"

He sighed and turned her around so she was facing him, "Well you don't seem to want to talk about money stuff with your parents. We can discuss the house and all that later."

"What about the house?" She asked again, "Are we moving?"

He shrugged, "I don't know? I mean if we had more kids we'd have to talk about it or at least expanding."

She groaned and sat down on the ground in front of the barn. Placing her head in her hands she sighed, "Too much. Way too much."

Luke sat down beside her and placed the paperwork he had beside him, "Is this going too fast? You wanna postpone the wedding or-"

"No." She said quickly lifting her head and squeezing his hand, "Absolutely not. We're getting married here on September 30th. But we can put the pause button on everything else?" She asked with a little smile.

"No. We can't. The Dragonfly is in full swing and Rory will be starting at a new school in September. It is a lot going on at once." He said honestly, "I need you to tell me if it's too much."

She smiled, "It's a little stressful, yeah. But we can do this. As far as moving…" She frowned, "I can't imagine leaving that house. We've only been there for a few years but it was Rory's first real home." She shrugged, "Mine in some way too. Plus I've barely finished paying it off as it is. Seems crazy to move. But I suppose we'd need more room if we did have another baby…"

"If Jess moves back in with Liz like we have planned, then we'd have his room for a nursery." He pointed out."

She nodded, "True. But if you have it your way I'll be popping at least two out in rapid succession." She teased.

Luke chuckled, "I would like that, but let's get a handle on one first."

She smiled, "Okay enough house talk...we have time to think about it." She paused for a moment and took a deep breath, "But...if I remember correctly you said something about Chris…"

Luke frowned, "I did…"

She sighed and leaned back against the barn, "What is it?"

Luke reached beside him and took the envelope full of paperwork beside him, "This came in the mail."

Lorelai took a deep breath; it had her name on it and was from Chris. She had sent him papers to sign off on Rory being adopted by Luke. She hadn't called because quite honestly she was worried about the outcome, plus she was not in the mood to talk to him. And here was his response. She took the envelope from him and opened the top; pulling out the exact packet she had sent him before. She flipped through it anxiously and her heart sank when she saw that he had not signed any of the pages.

"Well I guess that's a pretty solid no." Lorelai said with a huff as she let it fall to her lap.

Luke looked into the envelope again and saw a small note, "What's this?"

Lorelai took it and recognized Chris's handwritten, " _Call me."_ It read with his phone number scrawled on the bottom, "Great. Last time I saw him he was hobbling away from my parent's house after getting beaten up by you and the Gilmore Ninja's. This should be a fun conversation."

"Want my opinion?" He asked softly, she raised an eyebrow, "We probably should have called him in the first place."

She frowned, "Since when are you on Team Christopher?"

He shook his head, "You know I'm not on Team Christopher. I hate the guy. He's an asshole. He hasn't been there for his daughter a day in her life but…"

She sat up and turned further towards him, "But what?"

"But biologically...Rory is still a part of him. Whether or not he was ready to be a father or wanted you to keep her...Rory is half of him. Can you imagine having a part of you out in the world that you are estranged from? No matter what he's done...I can't imagine it would be a good feeling to see that she wants another Father. It had to hurt and feel a little strange." He said honestly.

Lorelai leaned back again and looked out towards the Inn where Tom and his men were working, "Yeah. I guess so. But...this is what Rory wants. She's going to be crushed." She paused for a moment and then looked at him, "You...aren't having second thoughts, are you?"

Luke took her hand and smiled, "You know I'm not. I want this too. I'm just...thinking about how I would feel if I was in his shoes. I still hate the guy and in my opinion he has no right to be offended after all he's done." He shrugged, "But legally he does have rights and Rory is still his daughter. DNA and all."

She nodded, "Yeah. I guess you're right. You think I should call him?"

"I think you'll have too if we are going to have any chance of getting him to sign. I mean who knows, maybe he just wants to talk before he signs it?" He asked.

She turned away from him again, "There was always this part of me when Rory was little...that was afraid he was going to show up and try and take her. I knew he'd have his parents on his side and the courts and money. I figured they'd take one look at the potting shed and say I wasn't a fit parent. There were nights I'd wake up in complete terror thinking my dreams were real. And I'd just stare at her for hours...making sure she was really there. That's why I worked so damn hard to get the house. I wanted a real roof over her head to make sure that people could see I was providing her a stable environment."

"No one is going to take Rory from you. Not now and not ever." He assured her, "Even if Chris doesn't sign the papers...I'll make sure of that."

She turned back to him, "You are so good with her."

He shrugged, "She's an easy kid to love. And despite Chris's faults...I pity the guy cuz he has no clue what he has missed out on."

"What if he doesn't sign?" She asked looking down at the packet in front of her, "Do you think it will turn into a fight?"

"I don't know. I mean if it does, we'll deal with it when it comes. We'll do whatever Rory wants, okay?" He asked.

She smiled sadly and leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder, "Okay."

"Everything will work out. You'll see." He said giving her a little squeeze, "I didn't want to upset you. I just…"

"You didn't. I mean I'm glad you were here when I opened it. I shouldn't really have expected him to just sign off on everything. He makes things difficult when he wants too. Plus you are right...I should have called." She pulled away from him.

Luke smirked, "Can you say that again?"

She turned to him and frowned, "Say what?"

"The part about me being right?" He said with a smug smile, "I don't hear that often. I want to relish in it for a minute or two."

She rolled her eyes and shoved him, "You're the worst."

Luke chuckled as he watched her pull herself up off the ground, "So not what you said last night."

She shook her head but couldn't hide the smile, "Don't you have a Diner to run?"

Luke growled and stood up, walking towards her, "I'd much rather play with you."

She looked at him and recognized the playful look in his eyes, "Luke…" She said in a warning tone, but they both knew she didn't mean anything by it.

"Want to have a romp in the hay?" He teased walking towards her, making her step backwards into the abandoned barn, "Who need horses? We'll fill the stalls and-"

"Luke!" She shrieked with laughter as he pushed her back, "What has gotten into you?"

He smiled when he closed the barn door behind them and pushed her against one of the stall doors, "I just like to see you smile. I don't like it when you're sad."

She smiled softly and touched the side of his face letting her eyes linger over his lips, "Hey Luke?"

He gave her hips a squeeze and breathed her in, "Yeah?"

"I really, really love you." As she spoke she lifted her eyes to look deep into his eyes, and he didn't just hear his words, he felt them.

Leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers, "Well good. Otherwise this whole impending marriage thing would be a little awkward."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Kiss me Burger Boy."

Luke pulled her flush against his body, whispering his own words of love into her ear. She melted into him and let the worries of everything else slip away when she was safely wrapped in his arms.

* * *

For the next few days, Lorelai did her best to avoid the thought of calling Christopher. She hadn't told Rory about him sending the papers back; she was still trying to figure out how to handle the whole thing. Luke did his best not to bring it up, and kept her calm when she was feeling overwhelmed by work and planning the wedding. She was grateful for his presence because it always felt like as soon as he walked in a room, her anxiety went down about three levels.

One afternoon, she was running errands just outside of Hartford trying to find things for the Dragonfly. But her mind kept wandering to the situation with Chris and she knew that she couldn't avoid things much longer. When she dropped her third item, she realized it was no use. She had to face things once and for all. She had been carrying the number around Chris had left her in the note and decided to finally give him a call. She was surprised when he answered right away and asked her to meet her at his new apartment.

Pulling up out front, she gave herself a few minutes to get it together before going up to the door. Christopher buzzed her in and she made her way to the third floor as he instructed and knocked on the door. He opened the door and there was an awkward moment when neither of them knew what to say. Finally he stepped aside and let her in; she looked around the quaint yet fancy apartment.

"Nice place." Lorelai said taking in the view outside the window.

Chris leaned against the wall beside her, "My parents thought it was time I got a more permanent place.""

"Any special reason?" She asked turning back to him, she crossed her arms over her chest and eyed him carefully. Something in the expression on his face gave her the answer he couldn't seem to say, "So the baby you mentioned...it's yours?"

Chris looked down, seemingly unable to look her in the eye, "Yes."

She took a slow breath and then sat down on the couch, "Well, congratulations."

There was a heavy quiet between them as they both absorbed the news. It suddenly felt like she was 15 all over again, telling him that she was pregnant. The fear they felt. The tension. Awkwardness and worry.

"It's a girl." He said suddenly, "Due in November."

She cleared her throat and looked up, "A girl."

He knew what she was thinking; "Lorelai-"

"So are you going to marry her?" She asked curiously, "Is it something serious?"

"My parents want us to get married." He said with a nod of his head, "But...I haven't made any decisions yet."

"But she's keeping the baby? And you are going too…" She looked up at him, unsure of what to say.

"Yes. She's keeping it and I'm-" He paused and sighed, "This is my second chance Lorelai."

She sighed and looked down, "A baby. You're having a new baby. A new life."

"Well from what I hear you're getting married and I assume that you're going to start a new family at some point. You can't exactly be mad at me for doing the same." He said defensively.

She shook her head and stood up, "That's not why I'm upset. I'm upset because you've treated Rory like crap for years and now all of a sudden you want to play the role of the doting father."

"She's still my kid despite how strained our relationship may be." He pointed out.

"The kid that you have made pretty clear that you never wanted." She said sternly, "Do you know how hurtful that was for her to hear?"

"I never intended for her to hear that that day. I mean you were being unreasonable-" He tried to say.

"Chris you walked in and out whenever you wanted! And I did my best to be accommodating but how long did you think that could go on for? It wasn't fair to her. I was trying to protect her." She answered.

"And you want your fiancé to be her new Father?" He asked bitterly.

She stood up straighter, "It's what Rory wants too."

He stared at her, "How could you just send those papers to me without even consulting me first?"

"Well the last time we saw each other it didn't go over so well. And I figured since you were so adamant about not wanting her that you'd be happy to sign her away." She said with a shrug.

"She's still my daughter." He said, "Even if I sign those papers she's still my flesh and blood."

With a heavy sigh she looked down, "Do you love her?"

"I-" He paused and then looked down, "I mean I…" He sighed, "Yeah I guess I do but-"

"But you barely know her." She said softly, he nodded, "But do you want her to be happy?"

Chris turned and walked over to the couch and sat down, he put his head in his hands, "I always felt like you would just be there when I was ready. And suddenly you have this new life and this new guy in your life and you're ready to get married and move on without me."

"That's not fair." She said shaking her head, "You know that's not fair. Just because I said no to your proposal back then didn't mean that I didn't want you in her life. You know I've always left that door open for you. And when she was little she could handle it because she didn't feel your absence as much. But now-" She paused and walked over to him and sat down, "Now she needs more Chris. She needs to feel safe and stable."

"And Luke makes her feel that way?" Chris asked looking over at her.

She nodded slowly, "He makes us both feel that way. He's a good man."

"He punched me." He said angrily.

She raised an eyebrow, "You almost killed both of them!"

He grimaced, "Lorelai-"

"Look, I understand that this is a weird situation, okay? I do. I get it. And I'm sorry that you're upset but for once in your life I'm asking you to think about what your daughter wants. I've never asked you for a damn thing Chris and neither has she." She said quickly.

"But this isn't asking for money or for me to show up to some school thing. This is asking me to walk away." He said quickly.

"It's what you do best." She said with a frustrated tone.

"I'm not signing the papers right now." He said leaning back on the couch.

"What does that mean, right now?" She asked, "You wanna play house with your new kid for awhile and see if you can handle having Rory too?"

"Lorelai-" He said quickly.

"Why do you think she's going to want to give you a chance after everything she's put you through? In fact I think she made it pretty clear that she was done with you." She said, "She burned everything Chris. Everything you ever sent her. Everything that I sent pretending to be you. She's done. She's had enough. She wants out. She wants Luke."

"I'm her Father." He said with a hard yet pained expression on his face.

"Well you've never acted like it." She said standing up quickly, "And it's bullshit that you want to do it now. Parenting doesn't work like that. It's not about when you want it. It's about what the kid needs."

"I didn't want her in the first place!" He yelled.

She threw her hands up in frustration, "Then sign the damn papers! If you didn't want her then just let her go!"

"It's not that simple. There's this part of me out there and it feels weird okay?" He said.

She shook her head, "We're just going to go around and around here. You say you don't want her but you want her to love you but you aren't there. It doesn't make sense Chris!"

"You should go." He said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"What a waste of my time." She said shaking her head, "Luke told me to try and have a conversation with you but you're not making any sense."

"Oh precious Luke." He said with an eye roll, "The perfect man."

"He is." Lorelai said glaring at him, "You're just jealous that he gets to be with your kid and you don't. You know you screwed up."

"Maybe I'm jealous he gets to be with you. Not Rory." He said looking her deep in the eye.

She stepped back, "Excuse me?"

His face flushed, "Lorelai-"

She took a deep breath, "Chris-"

"I never got over you Lorelai. Everyone knows that. That's why I stayed away because it was to hard to be around you but not be with you." He blurted out.

She shook her head, "Don't you dare. Don't you turn this around on me. Don't you blame me for not being there for you kid."

"It's true!" He said quickly, "You know how I feel about you! We were good together!"

She shook her head back and forth, "I need to get out of here."

He didn't say anything as she left out the door knowing it was no use to try and follow her. Lorelai's head was spinning as she got out to her car. She took a deep breath before gathering her thoughts so she could drive back home. She headed straight for the house knowing that she wasn't going to be able to get any work done. She was too frustrated.

Flinging the door open to the house, she groaned, "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" She yelled throwing things down.

"Whose stupid?" Luke asked walking down the stairs from their bedroom.

She jumped, "God! You scared me! What are you doing here?"

He frowned, "I live here…" She gave him a look, "Kirk spilled his soup all over me and I needed to change so I came home. I just let Paul Anka out." He looked at her disheveled appearance, "What are you doing here? I thought you were running errands today for the Dragonfly."

"I was." She said pulling her cardigan off, "But I went to see Christopher."

Luke tensed, "You did what?"

She wasn't looking at him as she dug through her bag, "The whole situation was just sitting on my brain and I couldn't concentrate. So I called him and it turns out he has a new apartment in Hartford so I went to see him."

He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her, "You just...went to see him?"

She found what she had been looking for and plopped down on the couch, still not noticing his frustration, "Yes. He's got this nice little apartment. Great view. All new furniture." She rolled her eyes, "That baby? Yeah it's his. And it's a little girl. He says it's his second chance."

"Second chance?" Luke asked still trying to wrap his mind around what she was saying, "And-"

"He doesn't make any sense. He can't have it both ways! He doesn't want her but he doesn't want you to have her either. It's so stupid! And then!" She said standing up again, "Ugh then he said something so ridiculous."

He cleared his throat, trying to wrap his mind around what was going on, "What did he say?"

"I told him he was jealous of the fact that Rory wanted you to be her Dad." She shook her head, "And he said that he was jealous of you because you get to be with me. He wasn't upset about the Rory thing."

His heart clenched in his chest, "What?"

"He was saying he stayed away from Rory because it was too hard to be around me but not actually with me. That's crap!" She said angrily, "He's gonna try and blame me for his refusal to be there for his kid? That's so not fair. And he knows it." She grimaced, "God he's good though. This is what he does. He always turns things away from him. He wants it to be everyone's problem but his."

"So he still has feelings for you." He said quickly staring right at her.

Lorelai snapped of her daze and looked at him, "What?"

"He still has feelings for you." He said again, "He wants to be with you. With you."

She sighed and brushed off his comment, "Luke that's not even relevant."

"I think it is." He said quickly, "How could it not be? Your ex-boyfriend still has feelings for you. The father of your child wants to be with you. That's kind of a big deal."

She looked straight at him and said, "But I don't want to be with him."

"Even if it meant giving Rory the family she always wanted?" He asked in a soft voice.

Something in his tone worried her, "Luke-"

"You've always wanted to give Rory the whole package. You've told me that before. And what would be better than giving her, her real Dad?" He asked quickly, his mind was spinning.

Lorelai frowned, "Luke seriously? You know that Rory wants nothing to do with him anymore. He's disappointed her too many times. And I-"

"He's her Father." He said quickly, feeling more and more upset.

"Luke." She said grabbing his hand, "Stop."

"You went to see him without telling me." He said quickly, "And he told you he still has feelings for you."

"It wasn't planned to go see him." She said, "You told me I should talk to him about this."

"I thought we would do it together." He said, "I mean I'm involved in this too. Aren't I?"

"You know you are." She said defensively, "But I just acted on instinct okay? I went there to talk to him. And then it just got ridiculous. He was talking out of his ass as usual." She said with an eye roll.

"Do you have feelings for him?" He asked feeling a sense of pride and jealously rush through him.

She stepped back, "What? Why would you even ask me that?"

"You didn't answer the question." He said softly, "Do you have feelings for him?"

"No!" She said in disbelief, "Of course not! Come on Luke. That's crazy. You know that I don't have feelings for him! Yes he's Rory's father and we have a history but that doesn't mean anything."

Luke stepped back, "I need to go to the Diner."

"What?" She narrowed her eyes at him, "You're leaving?"

He walked towards the front door, "I wasn't planning on being gone that long."

She grabbed his arm and spun him around, "Screw the Diner Luke. Talk to me."

"I gotta go." He said pulling his arm free from her, "I'll see you later."

"You're really just going to walk out on me like this? In the middle of this conversation?" She asked in disbelief.

"I have work to do." He grabbed his keys and stormed out of the house.

Lorelai stood in shock, trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Luke wasn't in any better of a mood. He was burning everything he cooked, snapping at all his customers and Joe. Finally Patty gave him a look that said he had to pull it together. Deciding it was no use to even attempt to be productive for the day, Luke went up to the old apartment. He grabbed an abandoned notebook where he had scribbled down the number Chris had given to Lorelai to call. He didn't know why he did it. But he had and now he was glad he did. He called the number and heard the anger in Chris's voice but asked if they could meet.

Forty-five minutes later Chris showed up at the Diner and Luke led him up towards the apartment upstairs. They stood awkwardly for a moment neither of them quite knew what to say.

Finally, Chris broke the tension, "So uh...you're okay?"

Luke frowned for a moment, unsure what he was talking about, "What?"

"The uh-" He paused and pointed to his own head, "The accident."

Looking down Luke said, "Sure. I'm fine. We really going to hash that out right now?"

"Honestly? I'm just praying that you don't punch me again." He said with an awkward laugh.

Luke looked up at him and glared, "Trust me...I'm trying to keep from doing that."

"So...is there a reason for me getting to meet you and Lorelai all in one day?" Chris asked.

"I think you know why I wanted to meet with you." He paused, "I want to talk about this situation with Rory and-" His jaw tensed, "What you told Lorelai today."

"Does Lorelai even know that I'm here?" Chris asked with a little smile.

"No. She doesn't." He looked straight at him, "So you still have feelings for her?"

Chris laughed, "No one ever really gets over Lorelai Gilmore. She's like a force of nature. One's she's in your head she's stuck there."

"You do know that we're getting married, correct?" Luke asked, "I'm assuming you found that out."

"I did hear something about that." He said nodding his head, "Congratulations. You managed to get her to say yes."

"You were kids when you asked her." Luke pointed out.

"She was also pregnant with my kid." Chris said crossing his arms over his chest, "I was trying to do the right thing."

Luke rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to let his anger rise, "Chris-"

"You want to be Rory's Father." He said, "You just want to take my place."

"You didn't want her!" Luke yelled, unable to keep it together, "You said it time and time again. Why are you all of a sudden trying to be a good dad?"

"Rory's going to have a little sister." He said softly, "I'm going to be a Dad. Again."

Luke sighed, "Look...I know that Rory is still your kid but I care about her. I'd do anything for her."

"Including risking your life for her when I fucked up." Chris said softly, "You love her like she was your own."

It wasn't a question, but a statement and Luke nodded, "I do. And now that I'm marrying Lorelai it's more important to me than ever to make sure Rory feels like we are a real family. She wants this and so do I."

Chris walked around the apartment and looked out the window to the small town below, "She hates me. I get it. And I know that I have no right to feel frustrated by this but I do. It feels weird."

"I can understand that." Luke whispered, "I don't like you...but I get that this is weird. But for once...I'm asking you as a man to do something for Rory."

Chris looked back over at him, "And you'd protect her."

Luke nodded, "Always."

Chris kicked at the ground, "What if someday she wanted to reach out to me again, what would you do?"

"That would be Rory's choice. I'll be here to support her and catch her when she needs it but she has the right to reach out if she wants too." He said honestly, "But she would be my daughter."

Chris took a deep breath, "Can I talk to her? Now." He said.

Luke hesitated, "What do you want to say to her?"

"I just want…" He paused and frowned, "I just want to see her."

Luke looked at his watch; "She should be at home right now with Lorelai." Chris perked up, "But it has to be her choice to talk to you."

Chris nodded, "Okay."

Luke wasn't sure if this was the best idea, but he hoped that maybe it meant that Chris was beginning to warm up to the idea of Luke adopting Rory. He pointed to the door and they walked together down the hall and steps. Chris followed Luke to the Gilmore-Danes house and parked behind him. Lorelai and the kids were sitting on the porch, enjoying the warm June air after school.

All eyes turned to the two men stepping out from their cars. Lorelai looked straight at Luke and he tried to smile, "Hey." Luke said stepping on the porch, "Uh...Rory, your Dad wants to know if he can talk to you for a minute." Rory eyed her Dad carefully from her spot on the porch beside her mom, "It's your choice." Luke assured her.

Rory looked at Lorelai who gave her arm a squeeze, "You can say no." Lorelai whispered to her.

Rory shook her head and stood up, "Five minutes."

Chris nodded once, "That's fair."

Jess got up and walked into the house, Luke walked over to Rory and Lorelai, "We'll be inside if you need us." He said to the girl.

Rory nodded and Lorelai got up and walked towards the house. She walked into the living room and tried to pretend she wasn't watching her daughter and Chris from the window. Luke sat down beside her and took her hand, "I'm sorry about earlier. I just...I got scared for a minute."

"I don't love him." She said turning her attention to him, "You know I don't Luke. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going but I just had to deal with it once and for all."

He nodded, "I get it. But...you know that I'm always a little jealous when it comes to you. I still haven't figured out why want me as it is."

She smiled, "I want you because you love me and my kid."

He turned towards her, "I do. And I always will. And I'm-" He paused, "I'm sorry I walked out on you."

She scooted closer to her and squeezed his hand, "Please don't do that again. Get mad at me all you want. Yell and scream if you have too but don't leave me."

Luke rested his forehead against hers, "I won't. Never again."

She looked towards the window, "What do you think he's going to say?"

Luke followed her gaze, "I don't know...but I think they needed this no matter what happens next."

Lorelai took a deep breath, "I just hope she's okay…"

Outside, Chris was leaning against the railing staring at his daughter who was still seated on the swing. She wasn't looking at him, her arms were folded over her chest and she was staring at the wood slats that made up the porch floor. Something in her demeanor reminded Christopher of a younger Lorelai, the world before Rory was born. And suddenly it dawned on him how much time had passed.

13, almost 14 years was a long time to have a child out in the world without having much contact with them. He had missed it all. Every milestone and triumph. Every heartbreak and every moment of fear. And yet he had always thought that someday he'd be ready to be a Father to her. But that time never came. He'd come to see her and be mesmerized by Lorelai. And sure he cared for the young girl...but that yearning to be in her life passed as soon as it came and he'd leave again.

He knew it was wrong. He wasn't about to deny that he had screwed up a million times. And he was selfish to try and hold claim to the girl now when she clearly had given up on him years before. And yet...the idea of handing her over to another man and letting go of her completely seemed unbearable. Father's Day was a week away and he realized it had been three years since Rory had even bothered to send him a card and he knew the reason. Most of the time he never acknowledged them or they got sent back to her because his home address changed so often.

"So...is your Mom bombarding you with wedding plans?" Chris asked to break the ice.

Her eyes lifted to his for a moment then looked back down, "You would want to talk about Mom. Never about me."

Chris sighed heavily, "Rory-"

"Why won't you just sign the papers? I mean I'm assuming what this is about. What's the point in pretending you want to be my Dad? You said you never wanted me. More than once. So just sign the paper and you'll never have to think about me again." She said quickly.

Her boldness and anger caught him off guard, "Rory I'm sorry."

She looked down, "No need to be sorry _Chris_." She said name with a rough tone and it broke through him like ice, "I've never asked you for anything. Not really. You know I haven't."

Chris nodded, "No. I suppose you haven't."

"But I'm asking now...I'm asking you to sign the adoption papers and just let me move on." She said pleadingly as she leaned forward on her knees, "It's not fair. Luke wants to take care of me when you don't. Why can't you do this for me?"

He cleared his throat and looked down, "Because I feel guilty. And because I'm stubborn."

"You feel guilty?" She asked leaning back again, "You mean you actually have a heart?"

He cringed slightly and looked back up at her, "You're going to have a baby sister."

He saw her swallow hard and tried to ignore the tears prickling in her eyes, "So it is yours."

Chris nodded slowly, "She's due in November. Her name is going to be Georgia." Rory raised an eyebrow, he shrugged, "Her Mom picked it out. Gigi for short. And I plan to be there from the beginning for her."

She turned away from him, "Well lucky Georgia."

He watched her for a moment, "You like Luke?"

She turned back to him and looked straight in his eyes, "I love Luke. He's been there for me always when you weren't. He'd do anything for me. For Mom. There are no strings attached. I'm never worried about annoying him or scaring him away and-"

"I got it." Chris said holding his hands up, "He's everything that I'm not."

"So this new baby thing...did it make you think you could fix what you've shattered here?" She asked.

"No. You've made it pretty clear that there's no way to fix the damage I've caused." Chris said, she glared at him, "And I don't really blame you for hating me. Especially after everything that's happened in the last year."

"So then what's the point of this visit?" Rory asked standing up, "No offense but I don't think this is going to go anywhere. So what do you want?"

He frowned and looked straight at her, "I wanted to see you."

She blushed slightly and stepped back, "Well...here I am. Now what?"

"You'll be happy if you are…" He rubbed his arm slowly and looked around, "You'll be happy if he's your Dad?"

She nodded once, "Yes. I will. I'll finally feel-" She paused and shrugged, "Settled. Safe."

Chris looked at her, "I'm sorry I couldn't give that to you. I just wasn't ready…"

"But you're ready now with Georgia?" She asked with a little sniffle, "You want to be her Father?"

Chris laughed sadly, "Oh hell no. I'm not ready to be a Father. I'll be terrible but I guess I'm gonna give it a try this time." He shrugged, "The thought of two kids out there that I abandoned seems like one to many."

She glared at him, "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

He grimaced, "Sorry. I'm nervous...ask your Mom I make inappropriate remarks when I'm nervous. Sorry. That was rude."

She shook her head, "So...what now? Have you made a decision or not?"

He pushed off the railing and sighed, "Next weekend is Father's Day."

She nodded once, "Yes it is. So?"

Chris smiled and shrugged, "Just...just stating a fact I guess." He cleared his throat, "I should go. If I stay any longer your Mom will come barreling out the door and I don't want to put you through that."

She huffed, "Thinking about my well being for once?"

Chris smiled again and stepped away, "Goodbye Rory."

She frowned as he walked down the steps, "Wait!" It was louder than she intended it to be and she wasn't surprised when Luke and Lorelai came rushing out the front door and were behind her.

Chris stopped and turned back to her, Lorelai put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Hon? What's wrong?"

Rory shook her head and kept her eyes on the man in front of her, "What does this mean?"

He looked down, "I don't know." He smiled sadly again and walked away towards the car.

Luke walked down the three steps of the porch but Rory called out to him, "Don't."

He turned back to her, "Rory?"

She shook her head and sighed, "It's not worth it. Just...leave it be."

Lorelai squeezed her shoulders, "Rory what happened."

She sighed, "I don't know. He wasn't making much sense. Said he was feeling guilty...probably with the whole new kid coming or whatever. He asked questions and then he just said he should go."

"He didn't say he was going to sign anything?" Lorelai asked, "He didn't-"

"No." Rory said with a sigh, "Just said next weekend was Father's Day and then left."

Luke sighed, "Rory I'm sorry...he said he wanted to talk to you. I guess I was hoping that he'd come here and talk to you and-"

"It's not your fault." Rory said shaking her head, she smiled at him, "He's just being Christopher." She swallowed hard, "I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that we're a family. It's okay. Don't worry about it." She turned to her Mom, "I have some homework I have to do."

"Rory-" Lorelai said reaching out to her arm.

Rory smiled at her and took a deep breath, "All good Mom. Really. Can we have pizza for Dinner?"

Lorelai looked from Luke then back to her daughter, "Well-y-yeah sure. That's fine. Pepperoni?"

"Hawaiian. Extra pineapple." Rory said turning back to the house.

When the door closed behind her, Lorelai turned back to Luke, "What just happened?"

He sighed and walked up the steps towards her again, "I don't know. But I think I screwed up."

She smiled sadly, "You were trying to help."

"I got all mixed up in my head and starting thinking things." She raised an eyebrow, "Stupid things. But once those things get in my head they get stuck there."

Lorelai put her hands on his hips and frowned, "Luke...you're my guy. You're going to be my husband. I don't want anyone else. I don't need anyone else. Especially not Chris. You have nothing to be worried about."

He nodded, "I know. Like I said...I was thinking stupid things."

She smiled once and then looked towards her daughter's window, "Well anyway what are we going to do about all this? Am I supposed to call him again or do we let it go? I don't want a big fight and I don't want to upset Rory anymore."

"Maybe he just needs some time to think?" Luke asked, "I mean obviously calling him again isn't going to help. Why don't we let Rory have some space...if he approaches us we work on it. And then we do whatever she wants to do. If she wants us to fight him then we do."

"Just like that?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Just like that." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, when he pulled away he asked softly, "Are we okay?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "You'll never walk away like that again?"

He shook his head, "No. I'll write it in our vows if you'd like."

She smiled, "I'll take your word for it. But if you ever try it again do I have permission to hobble you?"

He chuckled, "Will it make you happy?"

She beamed up at him, "Absolutely."

He chuckled again and shook his head, "Then sure. You have permission to hobble me if I ever try and walk away again."

"Now that sounds good for the vows." She said pointing at him as she stepped back, "I'm gonna go check on Rory."

He nodded and watched her go, "She's strong." Lorelai paused and looked back at her, "Just like her Mother."

He saw tears well up in her eyes but she took a deep breath and nodded once. She smiled and turned back towards the front door going inside to see her daughter. Luke stayed out on the porch for a minute. He turned and looked towards where Christopher's car had left the driveway just moments before. And in his mind...he wondered if he had to worry about Christopher Hayden more or if he was finally going to let them all go.

* * *

 **Don't get too scared or anything. I promise all will turn out okay and that nothing bad is about to happen hahaha! Anyway - I will try and update soon! Thanks again for the input.**

 **Just curious - there is a rumor floating around that they are indeed going to make even more Gilmore. How does everyone feel about this?**


	63. Chapter 63

**Didn't think I would be able to get this up until tomorrow but I found some extra time today. I will start the next chapter asap! I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The next week passed quickly. No one heard from Christopher and for the moment, they figured it was best to leave things be. That Friday happened to be the last day of school. Lorelai came down stairs and found Luke and Jess eating breakfast at the table.

"Where's Rory?" She asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"She hasn't come out of her room yet." Jess said with a shrug as he took another mouthful of his cereal.

Lorelai glanced at the clock on the wall, "Not like her."

Luke shrugged, "You know that she hates the last day of school."

Jess shook his head, "Weird kid you got there."

She laughed and tossed him an apple, "Why don't you head out. I'll drop her off."

Jess nodded and bit the apple, "We still doing dinner tonight?"

"Yep." She said as she walked towards her daughter's room, "Lane is coming too."

Luke stood up and put his and Jess's bowl in the sink, "See you later." He said dropping a kiss on her lips.

"Love you." She said giving him a wink.

He smiled back, "Love you too."

She watched him lead his nephew towards the door and waited until she heard the truck's engine rumble. She knocked on the door and pushed it open. She found Rory sitting cross-legged on the bed, fully dressed and ready to go to school. Her backpack was sitting in front of her; her shoes were beside the bed waiting for her to slip them on.

"Hey kiddo." She said leaning against the door frame, "You're gonna be late for the last day." Rory didn't say anything so she walked into the room, "I know that the last day is usually pretty depressing to you but-"

"This is it for me." She said cutting off her Mom, "This is my last day with my Stars Hollow friends."

Lorelai placed her coffee down on the dresser and sat next to her daughter, placing a hand on her back, "Yes it is."

Rory looked over at her Mom, "I want to go to Chilton. I'm so excited. But…" She sighed and looked down, "I know who I am with Lane and my friends here. I'll be a nobody at Chilton."

Lorelai frowned and squeezed her, "You will never be a nobody Rory. It's true you won't know anyone but you can do this. And if you decide you hate it then we already told you that you could go back to Stars Hollow High. There's no shame in that."

"You really believe I can do this?" She asked in a soft voice, "You think I'll be okay there?"

Lorelai smiled and leaned into her, "Oh hon, I know you can do anything. I've never had any doubt in that."

"Lots of changes." She said slowly, "New school. You and Luke will be married." She raised an eyebrow, "I'm gonna have a sister out there somewhere."

Rory hadn't said much about that fact and Lorelai wasn't sure how to approach it, "Yes. You will have a sister."

Rory looked back at her Mom, "If he does sign the papers...am I supposed to ignore this girl?"

Lorelai sighed, "I think that is going to have to be your choice kid. We just want what's best for you. Whatever you decide, Luke and I will support."

"You think he can just be a Father to her?" She asked, "Just like that. He can be a Dad when for the last 13 years he wasn't ready?"

"I don't know." Lorelai whispered, she hated to hear the pain in her daughter's voice, "I've never claimed to understand what goes through his mind kid."

Rory nodded once and looked away, "Yeah…"

Lorelai frowned and reached a hand up to run her fingers through her daughter's hair, "You wanna skip out today? Hang with me?"

Rory smiled and turned towards her Mom, "No. I want to have this last day with Lane and the rest of my friends." She paused and looked down, "But do you think that maybe tomorrow we could hang out? Just us." She shrugged, "We haven't had a day for us in a long time…"

Lorelai leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her daughter's head, "Of course."

Rory turned and pulled her Mom close, "I love you Mom."

"I love you more. Don't you forget that." She whispered in her ear, she stepped off the bed and held her hand out, "Come on. I'll give you a ride."

Rory smiled, hopped down and slipped her shoes on before grabbing her bag. Lorelai watched her walk towards the bedroom door and suddenly it struck her how grown up she looked. How the years had suddenly flashed before her eyes. Her little girl wasn't so little anymore. She was ready to take the world by storm.

While it made her proud, it made her long for the days in the potting shed when it was just the two of them. Taking a deep breath she knew they could never go back to those days. But deep down she knew, the best was yet to come.

* * *

Later that night, Luke was cooking up a feast for their end of the school year bash. The kids were all sitting on the porch drinking soda and listening to music. Lorelai left them for a moment and came into the kitchen where Luke was getting things ready.

"Can I help?" She asked reaching for a carrot to pop into her mouth.

Luke smiled, "Sure. Grab some plates for me?"

She nodded and walked to the cabinet to take out five plates for all of them. Luke watched her walk around the room humming to herself as she worked. She hadn't been able to come into the Diner for lunch today and he wasn't able to talk to her about the morning with Rory.

"So...was she okay this morning?" Luke asked, when Lorelai gave him a questioning look, "Rory. Was she alright?"

"Oh." She said nodding as she walked over to him with the stack of plates, "Yeah. She just...was feeling weird since it's the last day she'll be in school with her Stars Hollow friends. Kind of hit her at once ya know?"

Luke nodded, "I can understand that."

"And she asked me questions about Christopher's new daughter...whether or not she was supposed to have a relationship with her even if he decides to sign the papers someday." She said.

Luke frowned, "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that this needed to be her choice and that we'd support whatever she wanted. I mean even if Chris does sign away his rights...that little girl will still be her sister. That has to be a strange feeling." She said with a shrug.

"Yeah I guess it does." He said wiping his hands on a towel and turning towards her, "Still no word from him."

Lorelai shook her head, "Nope. And to be honest I'm too afraid to poke the bear. I feel like it's better to just stay away."

Luke nodded, "That's what I think too."

She grabbed another carrot and took a bite, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I was gonna work for a few hours in the morning because Joe has something he needs to do. Jess wanted to come help." He said with a shrug, "Why? Did you want to do something?"

Lorelai shook her head, "Rory needs some Mom time...I was thinking of taking her out. Just to get away."

Luke smiled, "I think that's a great idea. It will be good for her. And you."

She nodded and leaned in, wrapping her arms around his waist, "You know it's not that we don't love hanging with you and Jess."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head, "I know. But for a long time it was just the two of you. Rory needs her Mom. I get it. You don't have to explain it to me."

She leaned up and kissed his jaw gently, "You're a hell of a guy Luke Danes."

He smiled and squeezed her tight, "So they tell me."

She laughed and kissed him again, "Come on. Kids are starving."

Luke watched her go and hoped that both his girls were going to be okay.

* * *

The next day, Luke and Jess left early to go to the Diner for the breakfast rush. Lorelai and Rory lingered around in their pajamas with Paul Anka for awhile. They ate poptarts and cocoa puffs before finally getting ready and jumping in the car to do some window-shopping. They were poking around some little shops when Rory pulled her Mom into a bookstore.

Lorelai smiled when she watched her daughter's face light up seeing the shelves of old books. "I remember the first time you picked up a book on your own and started reading it all on your own. You were just four and I was folding clothes in the potting shed. You were drawing for a while and then you picked up Cat in the Hat and just started reading. I was shocked."

Rory smiled, "I used to love lying on the bed in the potting shed and listening to you read to me. Especially on rainy days. It felt like no one else existed in the world but you and me."

Lorelai smiled, "For me no one else did exist in the world. You were it."

Rory stopped her browsing and looked over at her Mom, "Were you scared?" Lorelai frowned at her and Rory continued, "I mean being on your own with me. You were basically a kid yourself. Not much older than I am now."

Lorelai looked down and nodded, "Sure. Of course I was scared kid. I was always worried I was doing the wrong thing or that I was going to mess things up for you somehow. But...then you'd smile and I'd find some courage to keep pushing forward."

Rory walked over to her, "Did you ever wish you had married Dad when he asked?"

Lorelai let out a shaky breath, "Well I can tell you I wasn't expecting to have this conversation today."

Rory blushed, "Sorry. I shouldn't have-"

Lorelai shook her head, "It's okay. You know you can ask me anything." She paused and cocked her head towards the little bench in the back of the store, "Come here. Let's sit."

The two of them walked together to the little seating area and sat down. Neither of them spoke for a moment as Lorelai tried to gather her thoughts and feelings. She took a deep breath and turned back towards her daughter, giving her a smile. "Do I wish I had married your Dad?" She shook her head, "No. I don't."

"Where do you think we would be now if you did?" Rory asked curiously.

"Well I can't say for sure of course. But I don't think I would have been very happy. And I don't think your Dad would have been happy either. I think we would have looked a lot like many couples I saw when I was a kid from that world. A pretty couple for the public and a miserable couple behind the scenes. I didn't want that life for you hon." She said with a shrug.

"Would Christopher's parents have wanted to know me if you got married?" She asked.

Lorelai's eyes widened, "Oh hon I don't know. I mean maybe? His parents were…" She furrowed her brow, "They were difficult. They did things a certain way and if people didn't fit into that mold than they didn't approve of it." She laughed, "And I never fit into that mold."

Rory smiled, "You always marched to the beat of your own drum. That's what Grandpa said."

Lorelai laughed, "Oh I can't argue with that. I never fit into any mold that anyone tried to make for me. I don't like being told what to do. I like making my own choices. Sometimes I don't make the best one's...but I'd rather make mistakes on my own than be forced into something that won't make me happy." Rory didn't say anything; Lorelai reached her hand out to give her daughter's hand a squeeze, "What's going on in that head of yours."

Rory took a deep breath and turned back to her Mother, "I used to wish for the three of us to be a real family. I used to wish he would want to be around. And now I want nothing to do with him. I want him to sign the papers and just move on but I feel like even if he does sign them...he's always going to be out there somewhere. And I'm going to have a sister...and maybe more siblings after that and it feels weird."

Lorelai frowned, "I know. And you're allowed to feel however you are feeling. And if he does sign the papers but you decide someday down the line you want to talk to Chris and be in his life that is your choice and your right. I will never tell you that you can't do something hon. We have an open relationship here. I'm going to support you. I may not love the idea of you starting a relationship with him but if it's what you want it's up to you."

"And you and Luke will be okay with it?" Rory asked, "I mean right now I don't want anything to do with him but I can't tell you how I'll feel in ten years."

"I can understand that." Lorelai said with a nod of her head, "This is your life honey. And I'm always gonna be right here."

Rory smiled, "You know...my life may not have been like everyone else's but I think I'm pretty damn lucky."

Lorelai smiled at her word choice, "And why's that?"

"Because my Mom also happens to be my best friend." She said with a smile.

Lorelai gave her hand a squeeze, "You're my best friend too. Best thing that ever happened to me."

Rory looked down and smiled, "We're gonna be okay?"

She smiled and leaned in, resting her forehead against her daughters, "Aren't we always?"

Rory smiled back, "Always."

She winked and pulled back, "Come on. Let's get a few more books to add to that crazy collection of yours and then find some new clothes we want. There's a cute vintage shop just down the street."

Rory smiled, "Retail therapy at it's finest."

"It's what we do best." Lorelai said giving her arm a squeeze as stood up and stepped back.

Rory watched her go and knew that no matter what happened next, she'd always have her Mom to fall back on.

An hour later they were browsing the racks at the store. Rory had found a few tops she wanted and had them folded against her arm. "See anything you like?" Rory asked her Mom.

Lorelai frowned, "Nothing that's speaking to me."

"Right. I forgot. You pick clothes that speak to you." Rory said with a laugh.

"It's a system that has never failed me." Lorelai said pointing a finger at her daughter, "And I-" She stopped suddenly when her eyes fell on something in the corner.

Rory turned to look at her mom, "And you what?"

"Oh my God." She said letting out a breath, "Look at that…"

Rory followed her Mother's gaze and gasped when she saw an old wedding dress on a mannequin in the back. It looked like something Audrey Hepburn would wear. Off the shoulders, form fitting lace with just a bit of sparkle.

"Wow." Rory said softly, "Now that's a wedding dress…"

Lorelai walked over to it, reaching a hand out touch the lace, "Yes it most certainly is."

Rory looked at her Mom and saw the look on her face. The look that said that this particular dress was speaking to her. She nudged her Mom gently, "Try it on."

Lorelai's head whipped around to look at her daughter, "What?"

Rory laughed, "I said try it on. I mean it would look incredible on you!"

Lorelai frowned and looked down, "I don't know…"

"We haven't gone dress shopping yet." Rory said with a shrug, "We've talked about a lot of other things but not the dress. Maybe this is a sign."

"A dress makes it more real." Lorelai whispered, never taking her eyes off of the dress in front of her.

"Is that a bad thing?" Rory asked turning her body to face her, "I mean you aren't having second thoughts are you?"

Lorelai jumped and turned to look at her, "No! No of course not. I just-" She paused and looked back at the dress, "I guess I never thought I'd get here…"

Rory smiled and put an arm around her Mom, "And yet you are here. And this is real. You and Luke are real and you're getting married. But you need a dress. So try it on." She said pushing her forward.

Lorelai smiled nervously, "Okay. Okay! Stop being so pushy!"

Rory laughed and called to someone working there for help. She couldn't wait to see what her Mom looked like in the dress.

* * *

After their shift at the Diner, Luke and Jess headed home and were now working on the boat in the garage.

"So, I talked to Mom yesterday." Jess said as he helped Luke sand down the sides.

Luke looked up at him, "You did? When?"

"You were still at the Diner." Jess said as he stopped what he was doing, "She said she was hoping to be moving back within the next few weeks."

Luke rubbed his hands together and sighed, "And...how do you feel about that?"

Jess shrugged, "I don't know? I mean she says she wants to stay here in Stars Hollow. I know you guys talked about her staying at your old place."

"We did. But we also talked about you staying here for awhile if you wanted too." Luke said.

Jess frowned, "You still want me to stay?"

Luke smiled, "Jess we told you that you could stay as long as you want too. Rooms yours for as long as you need it."

"You'll be married in a few months. I'm sure you want me out of your hair." Jess said shaking his head as he reached down for another tool. "I'll just-"

"Jess." Luke said quickly as he rounded the boat and put his hand on his nephew's arm, "You stay as long as you want."

Jess looked at him for a moment and then smiled, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He said clapping his hand on the kids back, "Put your goggles on while I use this machine."

Jess watched Luke step back to go back to work and took a deep breath. He was finally starting to believe that no matter what happened, he would be okay.

* * *

Back at the store, Lorelai and Rory stood in front of a mirror staring at Lorelai's reflection. Their eyes were wide and neither of them seemed to know what to say. The dress fit her like a glove. Like it had been made for her.

"Wow." Rory whispered from behind her Mom, "I don't even know what to say other than - Wow."

Lorelai nodded, "I know. I can't…" She ran her hands down the length of the dress, "I mean how does it fit so perfectly?"

"Because it's your size?" Rory asked walking around her Mom to look at her from all angles, "I mean this has to be a sign. This is your dress. You have to get it!"

Lorelai bit her lip, "It's not too…" She laughed and looked at herself, "I can't think of anything wrong with it."

"That's because there is nothing wrong with it." Rory said with a laugh as she looked up at her Mom, she tugged on the tag, "And it's a great price too. Much better than any fancy gown Grandma would pick out."

Lorelai grimaced, "Shoot. Your Grandma...she wanted to go shopping with us."

Rory looked up at her, "We weren't intentionally looking for a dress. It just happened. I mean look at you Mom, we couldn't walk away from this."

Lorelai nodded, "I know but I don't want to upset her. Things are always a little strained with us and I want things to be okay. Especially now with the wedding planning starting. I don't want to fight anymore."

"Look-" Rory said with an encouraging smile, "Let's buy the dress and drop in on her. We'll tell her we bought some new clothes and want to show her. You'll go put this on and when you come out she won't be able to say no. I mean -" She turned and pointed towards the mirror, "Look at you Mom! You're stunning!"

Lorelai blushed, "You think so?"

"Yes. Grandma will love it and Luke-" She paused and shook her head, "When he sees you walking towards him he'll think he's died and gone to heaven."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "A little dramatic don't you think?"

"No. I don't think I'm being dramatic. This dress is perfect for you Mom. It screams you! Tell me it's not talking to you right now." Rory said hands on hips.

Lorelai whimpered, "It's not."

Rory rolled her eyes and stood behind her Mom whispering in a high-pitched voice, "Buy me Lorelai! Get married in me Lorelai! You look like a Princess Lorelai!"

Lorelai laughed, "Rory!"

"Mom if you don't buy this dress then I don't think I can be your maid of honor." She said with a smirk over her shoulder, "Because no dress will be able to top this."

Lorelai turned and looked at her daughter and stated, "This is my dress."

Rory's face lit up and she nodded in agreement, "This is YOUR dress."

Lorelai grabbed her daughter's forearms, "I'm getting married!"

Both girls squealed and started jumping up and down as they hugged each other finally feeling everything fall into place.

* * *

An hour later, the pulled up in front of the elder Gilmore residence, bag in hand ready to face Emily. The maid let them in and they waited in the living room for Emily to come in. She smiled when she saw them, "Hello girls! What are you doing here?"

"We did a little retail therapy today." Rory said with a smile, "And we thought we'd come show you what we got."

"Retail therapy? The best type of therapy in my opinion." Emily said with a glint in her eye, "Let's see what you got!"

"Can we go upstairs?" Rory asked, "There's one thing Mom needs to try on. You have to see it on her for the full effect."

Emily nodded and held her hand out, "Sure. We'll go up to my room. Come on."

Emily started walking upstairs and Rory gave her Mom an encouraging smile. They followed her upstairs and into Emily's room where Rory and Lorelai went into the adjoining bathroom. Emily sat down on the bed and waited for them to come out.

"Your Father is at the club today. It's Darrel O'Conner's birthday so they were playing a round of golf and getting lunch." She said pulling at her clothes.

"Oh that will be fun." Lorelai called as Rory helped her slip into the dress.

"I meant to tell you that I went by that florist by your Father's office. Her work is incredible. I told her about the daisies and sunflowers for the ceremony and she said she'd be able to get us a great deal if you're interested." Emily said.

"Oh really?" Lorelai called to her as she held back her hair so that Rory could zip her up.

"Of course you don't have to go with that place. I just dropped in the other day when I was visiting Richard. She seemed very nice though. We can go sometime if you want." Emily continued.

"Great." Lorelai said giving her daughter a nod in the mirror.

Rory walked out of the bathroom, "Maybe next week we can drop by." Rory said.

Emily nodded, "That would be fun. We can get lunch too and-" She stopped when Lorelai stepped out from behind her daughter, "Oh my Goodness…"

Lorelai took a deep breath, "I know that we said we would go shopping together and I had ever intention of following through. But Rory and I stepped at this vintage store and we saw this dress and I just...I had to try it on."

Emily couldn't seem to take her eyes off of her daughter and Rory was beginning to get nervous, "We didn't mean to exclude you. It just happened like Mom said. That's why we came straight here too. So you could see it and-"

"You look perfect." Emily said placing a hand to her lips, "Oh Lorelai it fits you like a glove! Like it was made for you!"

Both Lorelai and Rory let out a shaky breath, "You're not mad?" Lorelai asked.

Emily shook her head and walked over to her daughter, "No! I would have been mad if you left this dress there. It's stunning! The lace and the detail." She ran her finger across the little straps off her daughter's shoulders, "It barely needs any alterations!"

"I know!" Lorelai said with a laugh, "I was so surprised when it fit. But it seems...I don't know. Like it's right."

"Well you can't possibly get married in anything other than this." Emily said shaking her head, "I won't have it. And oh Luke will be beside himself."

"That's what I told her." Rory said happily from beside her Grandma.

"With some flowers in your hair, loose curls like he likes it. Or maybe just a low bun on the side." Emily said toying with her daughter's hair, "Oh Lorelai you will be the most beautiful bride. Just stunning."

Lorelai's eyes welled up with tears, "Mom…"

Emily beamed at her, "Thank you for coming here."

Lorelai reached out for her Mother's hands, "Thank you for wanting to be a part of this."

Emily squeezed her hands, "Makes it much more real doesn't it?"

"Yes. It does." She said taking a deep breath, "I'm going to be a bride."

Rory smiled at the two women in front of her and felt like those gaps between them were finally being bridged.

* * *

Later that night, the girls waltzed into the house singing as they went with bags in their hands. They had done more shopping with Emily afterwards and decided to leave the wedding dress in Emily's close so that Luke would not see the dress. Luke and Jess were in the kitchen eating at the table as the girls laughed, finishing their song.

"Look at you two." Luke said with a smirk, "Good day?"

"Great day!" Rory said beaming at her Mom, "Leftovers?"

Luke nodded towards the stove, "It's in there to stay warm. Wasn't sure when you would be back."

Rory grabbed a plate and smiled, "You're too good to us."

Luke chuckled and got up to put his plate in the sink, "Remember that." He leaned forward and kissed Lorelai gently, "Hi."

"Hi back." She said reaching up to touch his scruff, "How was your day?"

"Good. we got a lot of work done on the boat." He said rinsing his hands off.

"That's good." Lorelai said looking over at Jess, "First day of summer was a success then."

"Can't complain." Jess said as he finished up his own dinner, "Although I could do without the verbal harassment from Patty and Babette."

"I'd get used to that if I were you." Lorelai said with a laugh, "The older you get the more they'll fawn over you. Especially if you take after your Uncle."

Luke rolled his eyes, "They'll keep their hands to themselves until you're at least 18. So enjoy it while you can."

"Oh good. Something to look forward too." Jess said getting up to get more food.

Lorelai laughed and picked up her bags again, "I'm gonna bring this stuff upstairs before I eat."

Luke looked at his shirt, "I should change. I'll come with you."

Rory smiled at them, "Stealing a moment alone?"

"You shush." Lorelai said eyeing her daughter, "And make sure to leave Mommy some food."

Rory took a mouthful and smirked, "I make no promises."

Lorelai laughed and continued towards the stairs, she could feel Luke behind her as she went. When they got to her room she smiled as he went towards the closet and began to unbutton his flannel shirt. She dropped the bags on the bed and sat down to smile over at him.

"So Rory's feeling better?" Luke asked as he pulled off his undershirt.

"I think so. She just needed to talk a few things out. I'm sure she'll have some more moments but she seems less stressed now." She said.

"Good." Luke as he kicked off his shoes, "I'm glad. Hate to see that kid upset."

She smiled, "I know you do. One of the reasons I fell in love with you. That and the six pack abs." Her eyes wiggled up and down as she saw him standing in his boxers.

He chuckled, "Not until the kids are asleep. We agreed on that."

She sighed dramatically, "Oh fine. But I'm feeling super happy today so I'm going to hold you to making passionate love to me tonight."

He raised an eyebrow, "Is there a reason for this new found happiness?"

She took a deep breath, curled her legs up under her and smiled up at him, "I bought my wedding dress today."

He stopped as he was reaching for a pair of sweatpants, "What?"

She giggled happily, "I found a wedding dress. We weren't even looking it was just there and I put it on and it was perfect Luke!"

Luke stared at her in shock, "You got a wedding dress." He repeated.

She nodded and stood up to walk over to him, "Makes it more real doesn't it?"

He swallowed hard when her hands found their way onto his chest, "Yeah. It does."

She scrunched up her nose, "You freaked out?"

He smiled softly and reached a hand out to touch her face, "No. Just imagining you walking towards me in your dress…"

She shivered slightly at his words, "I'm gonna be a mess." She said honestly.

He smirked, "I probably will be too. My grump status will be stripped from me."

She smiled and wrapped her arms tight around his waist, "I think everyone is allowed to show a little emotion on their wedding day. I'll make sure people let it slide."

He smirked, "Great. Thanks."

She smiled and leaned up on her toes, "I'm gonna be your wife. Mrs. Lorelai Gilmore Danes."

He squeezed her tight, "God that sounds good."

"Sounds perfect." She said laughing again as she kissed him again, "Do we really have to wait for the kids to be asleep?"

Luke groaned and lifted her up, "Screw it. I can't wait until later."

She squealed as he tossed her on the bed, "I think what you mean is you're going to screw m-"

"Shush." He said with a laugh as he lay down over her, "Don't ruin the moment."

"Hey Luke?" She said with a little laugh as he started kissing her neck.

"Mmm…" He said nipping at her skin, "What?"

"I have never been so happy." He pulled away slightly to stare down at her, "I know that things with Chris have been frustrating and Liz too but-" She sighed and pushed his hair back, "Never in my life have I been as happy as I am in this moment. With you. Knowing that I'm going to be your wife. That you want me as your wife…" She shook her head, "It means everything to me."

Luke swallowed hard and took in every inch of her face, "This is what I've wanted forever Lorelai. I told you that this is what I wanted and I can't believe it's really coming true. I can't wait for our wedding and I can't wait to see what happens after."

"We're going to be happy." She said up at him, "We're going to be so happy."

"I know." He said leaning down to kiss her, "We already are."

When his lips descended on hers she melted into his embrace knowing she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

* * *

The following morning, Jess and Rory met in the kitchen to attempt to make some sort of breakfast for Luke. Rory had asked for his help the night before. It was Father's Day. And even though Chris had not signed the papers, she wanted to do something nice for him and Jess was happy to help.

All they were able to manage was some fruit, peanut butter toast and tea but Rory knew that the sentiment would mean a lot to Luke. They carried everything upstairs and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to tell them to come in. They heard Lorelai's voice and found them beginning to sit up in bed.

"Happy Father's Day!" Rory said from the door.

Luke smiled at her, "Breakfast in bed?"

Rory shrugged and walked in to meet him, "Seemed like the right thing to do."

Luke smiled and took the plate from her, "This is great guys. Thank you."

"Very sweet." Lorelai said beaming at her daughter, "You must have had an excellent Mother."

Rory smirked, "She's pretty epic."

Jess sat down on the chair in the corner, "Sorry we couldn't make much else. We figured it would probably be better if we didn't burn the house down."

Luke laughed as he took a strawberry, "I appreciate that thank you."

"Oh!" Rory said quickly, "I almost forgot. I have a gift for you."

Luke frowned, "Rory you didn't have to get me anything. I-"

"Just because Christopher didn't sign the papers doesn't mean I don't think of you as my Dad." She said with a smile.

Luke took a deep breath and felt his cheeks flush, "Thanks kid."

Lorelai smiled and squeezed his arm just as she heard a knock on the door, "You go get the gift. I'll go see who the hell that is at this hour in the morning."

Luke chuckled and watched her go as he went to take a sip of his tea. The girls walked out of the room and down the hall, parting by the front door. Lorelai heard her daughter run back upstairs a moment later as she opened the door.

"Hi." Lorelai said to a man standing in front of her, "Can I help you?"

He smiled, "Are you Miss Lorelai Gilmore?"

Lorelai leaned against the doorframe, "Depends on who's asking. You a bill collector or are you here to tell me I won some prize for being beautiful and I now have a BMW?"

He chuckled, "He said you were funny."

Lorelai frowned, "Who said?"

The man retrieved an envelope and held it out to her, "I was instructed to bring this to you."

"And you chose Sunday morning to do it? Weird time for a mail delivery." Lorelai said taking it.

"He wanted it to be today specifically." He said taking a step back.

Lorelai frowned again and looked at the envelope and then back up, "Who? Who sent you here?"

"Goodbye Miss Gilmore." He said giving her a nod as he stepped off the porch and back towards his car.

Lorelai watched him go with a puzzled look on her face before she walked back into the house. She closed the door behind her and looked over the envelope but found no name or hint of who it was from. Not being able to take the suspense any longer, she pulled the tab and pulled out what was inside. She gasped and felt her heart do a summersault in her chest…

* * *

Upstairs Rory handed Luke a bag and sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching forward to grab a grape. "It's nothing much. Just something I saw and thought you might like."

Luke smiled and took the tissue paper off the top of the bag, "I'm sure I'll love it." He pulled the gift out and smiled at the new baseball glove, "A new glove…"

"I know the other one is sentimental. But I thought you could always use a spare." She said nervously, "And I thought maybe we could play today? You know for old time sake."

"You play baseball?" Jess asked Rory curiously, "That's a surprise."

Rory smiled, "Luke taught me how to play baseball last year for the Father Daughter baseball game at school."

Jess smiled, "Oh. Well that sounds like Luke alright."

Rory turned back to Luke who was pulling on the glove, "Does it fit?"

Luke stretched his hand out, "Perfectly. I love it. Thanks kid. And of course we can play."

"You wanna throw the ball around now?" She asked looking down at the plate on the bed, "Lord knows that toast is basically burnt to a crisp. I won't be offended if you don't eat it."

Luke laughed, "Well good because I was a little worried to try and bite it."

"You'd probably chip a tooth." Jess said with a laugh.

"Wouldn't be a good look for the wedding." Luke said shaking his head as he pulled himself off the bed, "Come on."

Rory smiled when he reached for a flannel shirt and his signature cap and grabbed the leftover food with Jess to go back downstairs. They were all laughing as they descended the stairs and found Lorelai standing by the couch, a large packet of paper in her hands and tears in her eyes.

"Mom?" Rory asked softly, "Is everything okay?"

Luke stepped towards her and Lorelai looked up at him, "Who was at the door?"

She smiled at him and held out the papers, "Looks like you're officially going to be a Daddy."

He frowned and took the papers from her, "What are you-" He stopped and looked down at the signature on the bottom, "He signed them."

Lorelai nodded, "He signed them."

Rory ran over to them and tried to look at the papers, "Who signed what?"

Lorelai smiled and pulled her daughter towards her, "Christopher signed the adoption papers hon. As soon as Luke and I sign them and file them...Luke is officially your Dad."

Rory looked up at her Mom in shock, "Really?"

Lorelai smiled and pushed her daughter's hair back, "Really." She sniffled and held another piece of paper out, "He left something for both of you too."

Rory took the paper and looked at the words on it, reading them out loud, " _Rory, you deserve to be happy and I hope that this helps you get there. I'm sorry I wasn't the Father you needed but I hope that Luke can be._ " Rory sniffled and looked over at Luke, "Luke I-"

"You got a pen?" He asked with a smile, never taking his eyes off of her.

Rory's mouth hung open, "Just like that?"

Luke nodded, "Just like that."

Rory looked at her Mom and then dashed towards the desk to find a pen that worked. Lorelai handed a note to Luke and he read it out loud, " _I know you'll take care of them. Don't ever forget how lucky you are. Happy Father's Day."_

Lorelai looked at him, "Apparently he wanted this specifically given to you today. He sent someone here to give this to me."

Luke took a deep breath, "Did he leave a note for you?"

She nodded and handed him a third note, "Yes."

Luke looked down and read what it said, " _Lorelai - be happy. No one deserves it more."_

He looked up at her and smiled just as Rory appeared at his side with a pen in her hand, "Here! This one works!"

Luke laughed and took the pen; he sat down on the couch, cleared his throat and flipped to the first page that he needed to sign. Lorelai sat down beside him and wrapped her arm around his back, smiling as she watched him. When he was done, he handed the pen to Lorelai so she could sign to. She smiled and quickly scrawled her name on the line below.

Lorelai looked up at her daughter, "Well drop it off to our lawyers tomorrow."

Rory was standing in front of them, "And then you're my Dad?"

Luke laughed, "And then I'm your Dad."

Rory squealed and leapt at them both, wrapping her arms around her parents, "Happy Father's Day!"

Luke and Lorelai held her close as they glanced at each other behind her back. A click and a flash snapped them out of their daze and the three of them pulled away to see Jess smiling at them with a camera in his hands.

He shrugged, "Figured you might want to capture this moment."

Rory laughed and jumped up off the couch, "Best. Day. Ever." She paused and looked over at them, "At least until the wedding!"

Lorelai smiled up at her daughter, never having seen her this happy. She was so glad that for once in his life Christopher had seen reason and put his daughter first. Taking a deep breath she beamed over at Luke, "I couldn't agree more." She reached out and touched his face, "Happy Father's Day."

Luke swallowed hard and kissed her gently, "Thank you."

She hugged him close and in the back of her mind, she couldn't wait to add more Father's Day memories to this one. The thought of little Luke and Lorelai's running around celebrating this man in her arms was a great image to have in her mind. And she couldn't wait to make it a reality…

* * *

 **So he finally signed them! I hope you are happy about that :) Like I said, I will try and write tonight or tomorrow so I can get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I was interested to see everyone's reaction to my question about more Gilmore episodes after the Revival.**

 **My opinion? I loved the revival but wished some things (mostly LL) had been extended. As far as more...I worry that it will ruin the legacy of the show. I want it yet I don't lol. I don't want them to just make more to make more ya know? It would have to be totally right. But I guess time will tell!**

 **I did update "Luke and Lorelai: A Playlist (The Rated M Chapters!)" Yesterday so check that new chapter out if you need a L/L fix. Thanks guys! You are awesome as always!**


	64. Chapter 64

**Hello all! In the middle of quite a blizzard here! I woke up feeling like Lorelai, I looked at my dog and said "I SMELL SNOW!" :) I decided to get some writing done while I am stuck inside. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

By the beginning of July, the Inn was in full swing with construction. Between wedding planning, meetings about the Dragonfly and still working at the Independence Inn, Lorelai was fried. On the evening of July 2nd, she was standing in her bedroom on the phone with a company she was hoping would be their fruit and vegetable supplier.

She groaned when she heard the price, "That much?" She paused as she listened, "Right...I understand but we will be a new business and-" Luke walked into the room and gave her a smile she waved weakly and sighed, "Right. No. I get that. But if you could-" She crossed their name off the list, "Yes. Yes. That's fine. Thanks anyway. Bye."

"No luck?" Luke asked as he pulled off his flannel shirt.

Lorelai sighed and crumpled up a piece of paper and tossed it in the trashcan, "At this rate we're going to be Dumpster Diving for our food. Sookie's going to be so mad."

"Lorelai you're going to run yourself ragged." He said walking over to her as he reached out to massage her shoulders, "God you're tense."

"I'm exhausted." She said with a whimper as she rolled her neck back and forth, "Whenever I close my eyes I think of something that needs to be done and I jump up to write it down."

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head, "Yes I know. It's like sleeping with a hopping kangaroo."

She frowned and turned towards him, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be keeping you up too."

He shook his head and smiled, "It's alright. I know how stressful it is to start a new business."

"How did you do it?" She asked curiously, "I mean I feel like I'm failing here and I need to get things done still at the Independence so that I have some cash flow still but it's getting harder."

"Well I had to learn how to ask for help." He said with a shrug, "It wasn't easy but you can't do everything on your own. Maisey and Buddy came and helped out a lot and Tyler and my friend Jackson."

"Jackson? Oh right. Jackson Belleville." She said with a nod, "He was friends with you and Ty right? He's going to be in the wedding."

Luke nodded, "Yeah. The three of us were always together. Ty and I were closer only because we knew each other longer. But Jackson moved here in High School and he's a good guy. A little quirky but good."

"He lives in North Carolina now, right?" She asked looking down at her list.

"Yep. But he'll be here for the wedding. And for this weekend." He said with a smile.

She glanced up at him and frowned, "This weekend? What's this weekend?" She asked looking down and jotting another note down.

Luke leaned forward and took her pen from her, "As of tomorrow we are on vacation for the next five days."

She looked at him in surprise, "What on Earth are you talking about? We haven't planned a vacation."

Luke shook his head, _"We_ haven't but _I_ did."

She smiled softly and laughed, "Luke as much as I would love to go away, I'm not sure I have time."

"I've worked everything out." He said shaking his head, "Mia's known about it for about two weeks now. But I wanted to surprise you and the kids."

"Well where are we going?" She asked trying to wrap her mind around what he was saying.

"We're going to the Lake House with Ty, Jamie and the kids. Jackson is meeting us there too." He said, Lorelai beamed up at him, "I promised Rory we would go again this summer and I wanted to go before Liz came back. I thought it would be good for Jess. We're leaving in the morning and the entire time we are there I don't want you to think about work for a second."

"Luke…" She stood up slowly and reached for him, "I-"

"You are working too hard." He said shaking his head, "The last thing we need is for you to make yourself sick or have a break down. I know there's a lot going on but it can wait for a few days. When we get back it will be crunch time with the wedding and I want you to relax." He started to rub her shoulders again.

She laughed and leaned into him, "How did you plan all this without me knowing?"

He smirked, "You've been so busy you barely noticed what I was doing."

"Do the kids know?" Lorelai asked softly.

Luke shook his head and then yelled out, "Rory! Jess! Pack a bag! We're leaving early in the morning for the lake!" After a second, they heard Rory yell excitedly and Luke chuckled, looking back at his fiancé, "They do now."

She laughed and leaned up on her toes, kissing him gently, "You're the best."

"You know you should invite Sookie too. Call her up and we can take two cars tomorrow. It will probably make more sense anyway. And Jess and I finished the boat so I'll want to take it with the truck. She could use a break too." He said with a shrug.

"Yeah?" She asked, "I bet she'd really like that. Are you sure?"

He shrugged, "Sure. Why not? Rory already told me she was probably having sleepovers with Amy every night because she's missed her so much. And the cabin has two bedrooms plus a pull out couch. Jess can sleep anywhere. Sookie can have the extra room."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him, "You think of everything!"

He winked and turned her around, pushing her towards the closet he gave her a light tap on her behind, "Get packing. And please feel free to pack skimpy bathing suits and lingerie."

She threw her head back and laughed, "Oh you're soooo getting lucky this week."

Luke rubbed his hands together and smiled, "Oh I'm counting on it."

She laughed again and grabbed her suitcase before walking towards the closet to pack. She couldn't wait to get away for a few days with her family.

* * *

They left when the sun was barely in the sky. Luke and Jess were in the truck, trailing the boat behind them. Lorelai, Rory, Sookie and Paul Anka were in the jeep with the rest of their belongings. By noon they finally pulled up to the cabin and climbed out, stretching from the long drive.

"Rory!" Amy yelled as she jumped down from the cabin porch and walked to her friend, she blushed when she saw Jess, "Hi Jess."

He nodded towards her, "Hey."

"Do I sense a love connection?" Sookie whispered into Lorelai's ear.

Lorelai smiled, "Oh young love...how innocent and exciting it all is."

"God I remember my first crush." Sookie said as she began to unload the jeep, "He was so cute."

"Is this the mystery guy that you always claim to have been in love with? The one you made out with behind the bleachers even though he had a girlfriend?" Lorelai teased.

Sookie gasped and waved her hands, "Lorelai shhh! Don't say that so loud. I don't want Luke and Tyler to hear about that."

Lorelai laughed, "Why not?"

"Hey guys." Tyler said walking over to Luke and smiling at Lorelai and Sookie, "Sookie! Hey! I'm glad you could come too."

"Thanks for having me." Sookie said giving him a wave, "A nice relaxing vacation is exactly what I need."

"Well we're happy to have you." Tyler said, he looked past them, "Oh hey look, Jackson is here too."

"Jackson." Sookie's face fell suddenly, "Jackson Belleville?"

"Yeah. You remember him from school?" Luke asked, "He's been gone down South for a long time. Looking forward to catching up."

"Oh my God." Sookie said running around to hide behind the jeep.

Lorelai walked after her best friend and leaned down to her, "Why are you hiding?"

"Hey guys." Jackson said climbing out of his own truck; he walked over to Luke, "Good to see you Luke. Where's the supposed fiancé?"

Luke rolled his eyes and pointed towards Lorelai, "Lorelai Gilmore this is Jackson Belleville."

Lorelai heard Sookie make a strange sound but she stepped around the jeep and smiled, "Hi Jackson. It's nice to meet you."

"So you managed to wrangle this one into marriage?" Jackson asked, pointing a finger at Luke.

Lorelai smiled at Luke and nodded, "Seems like it. Although we need to make it down the aisle still."

"Oh Jackson and I will drag him by the ears if we have too." Tyler said from behind them, "I'm not letting him screw this up."

Luke rolled his eyes, "No one needs to drag me by the ears. I'll be there. I asked her didn't I? Besides-" He said looking at Jackson, "Since when are you King of commitment? After you dumped Annie for that elusive girl behind the bleachers but she said no you've been on your own."

Lorelai's eyes popped and she heard Sookie make another strange noise, "Girl behind the bleachers?"

Tyler laughed, "Jackson and Annie dated for years! And then right before our High School graduation he made out with some girl a few grades below us and was obsessed with her. He tried to ask her out but she felt to guilty about breaking one of Star's Hollow's golden couples up and said no. He never told us who it was though."

Lorelai laughed a little, "I have a funny feeling I might know who it was…"

"How would you know?" Luke asked looking at her, "You didn't know any of us back then."

Lorelai smirked and cleared her throat, "Jackson, do you remember Sookie St. James?"

Jackson's face fell, "So-Sookie?"

"Come on out Sook." Lorelai said, arms crossed over her chest.

Sookie poked her head around the jeep and smiled, tripping slightly as she walked over to them, "Jackson. Hey. Hi! Uh-how-how the heck are ya?"

Jackson's eyes were glued to Sookie and Luke and Tyler exchanged looks, "No way! You're the mystery girl!"

"Who's the mystery girl?" Jamie asked as she walked out of the cabin, "Hey Lorelai." She said hugging her, "Oh hey Sookie! So glad you could come too!"

"Sookie's the mystery girl! The one that broke up Jackson and Annie all those years ago." Tyler said laughing, "I thought we'd never get an answer to that one."

Sookie blushed and raised her hand, "Guilty as charged."

"Well, well, well," Tyler started, "This is turning out to be quite an interesting week after all." He paused and looked at his friend, "Do me a favor though? Don't get rushed to the hospital after you leave, Okay?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "That was after we left your house, not the lake."

"Still." Tyler said pointing a finger at him, "Too close to the wedding." He paused and smirked devilishly, "Hey! Sookie and Jackson can walk down the aisle together at the wedding!"

Luke laughed and looked over at Jackson, "Jackson are you gonna say anything?"

Jackson still hadn't looked away from Sookie, "Sookie St. James."

"I think that's about as good as it's gonna get." Lorelai said with a laugh wrapping an arm around her friend, "Come on Sook. Let's get you settled in the cabin." She winked at Luke and grabbed their bags smiling as she saw the kids already playing by the lake.

The men watched them go and Luke and Tyler immediately crowded Jackson, "You're starting to freak me out." Luke said with a frown, "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Why didn't anyone tell me that Sookie was coming?" Jackson hissed, "And why is she even here?"

"She's Lorelai's best friend." Luke said with a shrug, "They are opening a new Inn and they've been super stressed out. I thought it would be good for her to come with us to relax. You can't exactly be mad at me. I didn't know she was _that_ girl!"

"Well she is _that_ girl and I wasn't ready to see her again!" Jackson yelled.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Oh come on man! That was a million years ago. Surely you're over her by now. We were kids!"

"Tyler I can honestly say that I have never been kissed like Sookie St. James kissed me. And it has haunted me for years." He said with a shiver.

Luke and Tyler exchanged looks again; "Well you aren't going to bail on us are you?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah you can't do that. Don't let her see you sweat. If she thinks you've been pining after her all these years, she'll have the upper hand. Make her think you don't care. I mean she said no to you right?" Luke asked.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Don't listen to Luke. He's a sucker for Lorelai and he was totally pining for her. If you want her - tell her!"

Luke scoffed, "And you weren't pining after Jamie? You bend over backwards for that woman. Don't we remember the time you drove to seven different stores in the middle of a blizzard to find her the particular type of Rocky Road she wanted?"

Tyler pointed at his friend, "Okay hold on a second. That was when she was pregnant. Pregnant women demand crazy things. Wait until you knock up Lorelai. They are terrifying when cravings hit. You'll be doing exactly the same thing."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Fine. Whatever. But let's focus on Jackson here, you gonna be alright?"

Jackson sighed again, "Sookie St. James is here."

Tyler laughed and clapped his old friend on the back, "Oh you poor bastard. Come on. I think you need a drink."

Luke chuckled and walked with his two friends towards Tyler's cabin to help ease their friend's pain.

* * *

Inside Lorelai and Luke's cabin, Sookie was sitting on the couch, her head in her hands as she tried to breath. Lorelai was sitting on the coffee table across from her, rubbing her back slowly, "Sook honey you gotta calm down."

"Do you have any idea how stupid I feel right now?" Sookie said looking up at her, "I mean I never wanted to be _that_ girl! He had a girlfriend! And I knew it! But he was so cute and sweet and he seemed interested and-"

"Sookie you were both young. People make mistakes when they are young. Hell we make mistakes no matter what age we are. You can't beat yourself up over this." She said shaking her head.

"But I've always wondered what would've happened if when he asked me out after if I had said yes. Would we still be together? Would we have gotten married, had kids?" She asked quickly.

"Wow you really liked this guy…" Lorelai said leaning towards her, she saw the look on her face, "You still like this guy."

"I may or may not have seen him since then and hooked up a few times." She said bashfully.

"Sookie!" Lorelai said, then she gasped, "Oh my god! That trip you took to North Carolina two years ago!"

"A three-day long sexcapade at a hotel. We bumped into each other when he was home visiting his family and then he called out of the blue and I went down there." She blushed again.

"Oh hon…" Lorelai said with a little smile, "Well why didn't you two ever make it work later on? Clearly there's an attraction there."

"I don't know. I was always too nervous. I'm so unsure of myself and he lived down there and I didn't want to leave Stars Hollow." She sighed, "God what a mess this is! We were supposed to be relaxing and now I'm going to be panicking all week."

Lorelai frowned, "Do you want to take the jeep and go home?"

Sookie grimaced, "No. No. I don't want him to think he has that kind of power over me."

"Good. Hold your head up high and look strong." Lorelai said nodding, "You are an incredible woman Sookie and any guy would be lucky to have you. Make him sweat this week. He'll be begging for more Sookie St. James."

Sookie chuckled, "Oh what have I gotten myself into?"

Lorelai smiled and reached out to hold her friend's hands, "I'm gonna give you some advice, advice you gave to me when things started with Luke." She shrugged, "Let it happen. Don't be afraid to let him in. You could be missing out on something great if you do. And you deserve to be happy Sookie. You really do."

Sookie swallowed hard, "I think I need a cold shower."

Lorelai laughed and pointed back down the hall, "Come on. Let's get you settled and then looking hot for your man!"

Sookie groaned and pulled herself up off the couch to follow her friend down the hallway.

* * *

Later that night, they had eaten out by the lake and roasted marshmallows. The following day was the 4th where they planned to go out on the boat and watch the fireworks at night. Sookie and Jackson had barely said a word to each other all night, making sure to keep a safe distance. The kids swam until their toes and fingers were pruned then excused themselves to go watch a movie at Tyler and Jamie's cabin. Tyler and Jamie went with them, Jackson went to set up his sleeping arrangement in their house and Sookie said she was tired and went to bed.

Luke and Lorelai were left alone, snuggled up by the fire, "Man it feels good to be here." Lorelai said, wiggling her toes in the sand, "To not have to think about work for awhile is nice."

Luke rubbed her back affectionately, "Good. I'm glad." He leaned forward to kiss her head, "You work too hard."

She rolled her eyes, "Says the man that worked 7 days a week before meeting me."

Luke chuckled, "That's only because I had nothing better to do but work. Now I have you to keep my time occupied."

She smiled and lay back on the blanket, "Oh I occupy a lot of your time. That's for sure."

Luke smiled and lay down beside her, resting on his side so he could stare at her, "But seriously Lorelai, you are overworking yourself. With everything going on, I'm worried about you."

She smiled and turned her head towards him, "Luke we knew that the construction of the Inn was going to cause stress."

He nodded, "Yeah. I guess my proposal wasn't planned well." He frowned, "I put too much on your plate."

She shook her head and scooted closer to him, "Don't you dare apologize for proposing to me Luke Danes. I am so happy to be getting married to you. So it's added a little extra stress but it will be worth it in the end."

He nodded, "Yeah I guess. But...I meant what I said yesterday. Sometimes you need to ask for help."

She nodded, "I know. And I do." She said, "You help me all the time."

He smiled, "I do. But...I was thinking more in the line of asking your parents for some help financially."

She frowned and sat up, pulling her legs up beneath her, "Luke…"

"Look-" He said sitting up slowly, "I know you have a thing about asking them for help specifically. And I get that. You guys are just getting back into a better place but you can't do everything on your own. As much as you appear to be Wonder Woman, we all have our limits."

She looked down and whispered, "You don't think I can do it?"

"No." Luke said reaching for her hands, "That's not what I mean at all. I know you can do it. I'd just rather not have you work yourself up if you don't have too. I want you happy and healthy."

"Till death do us part?" She asked with a little smile as she looked up at him from under her long eyelashes.

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her gently, "Till death do us part."

She sighed and squeezed his hands; "Well Rory got the scholarship and financial aid for Chilton."

Luke nodded, "Which is great, and I know that Mia is paying for a lot of the wedding, but you are going to be out of work for awhile. And we both agreed that we either want to expand the house or look for a new one. All of these things cost money."

She nodded and was quiet for a moment, "Asking my parents for help, especially financially is terrifying to me. I never took a dime from them after I left."

Luke smiled, "I know that. And you should be proud of that...but there's no shame in asking for a little help."

"What if there are strings attached to it?" She asked nervously, "What if they expect something in return that I can't necessarily give them? I mean _if_ I did ask for help it would be a loan. I would have every of intention to pay them back in full. But-"

"Okay look…" Luke said shifting slightly, "You don't have to make a decision right now. And I mean I have money too. Once we get married, what's mine is yours and yours is mine. We can wait a little if we need too. But I just want you to consider it okay? I've been really worried about you. You haven't been sleeping, you're not eating enough and you're running around all the time. I just...I don't want you to get sick over something that you can control."

She smiled weakly, "I guess you really do love me."

He rolled his eyes, "You're just figuring this out now?"

Laughing, she leaned forward and kissed him, "Nah. I had a feeling it was true." She sighed and pulled away a little, "I get what you're saying and I really will think about it. I just...need some time. I'm an incredibly independent and strong willed women if you hadn't picked up on that yet."

Now it was his turn to laugh, "Oh no. Never noticed at all."

She giggled a little and leaned forward to snuggle into his side as they lay back again, "Thanks for looking out for me." She whispered.

He kissed the top of her head and stared up at the stars, "That's my job."

She smiled and held his waist a little tighter, "You must think about your parents a lot being out here."

He was quiet for a moment and she knew that he needed the time to collect his thoughts, "It's like everywhere I turn there is a memory of them. It's nice but it's also…"

"Painful." She squeezed him and kissed his chest, "I know."

"Now that we're getting married it's hard not to think about what it would be like if they were around. What it would be like to see them interact with you or Rory or-" He paused for a moment, "Or their future grandkids."

"I can imagine that's difficult." She whispered, running her hands along his chest to soothe him.

"Mom never even got to meet Jess." He said with a sigh, "She would have been so good with him and Rory. She was an amazing Mom, she would have been just as good as a Grandma."

She lifted her head and stared down at him, resting his head on her palm, "I have no doubt in that."

"When we filed the adoption papers," He said turning towards her, "There was this moment at the courthouse when I felt this rush of really cold air. And it caught me so off guard."

She stared at him and smiled, "There was a moment you looked like you had seen a ghost."

He smiled, "It was more like felt one. It was like she and Dad were there with me. Letting me know I was doing the right thing."

She smiled and reached out to press to fingers to lips and then cheek, "They are always with you Luke. You are a part of them. An extension of who they were. And from what I hear you are just like them. Kind, smart, giving and considerate. Even though I never really met them, I feel like I have in someway. Especially now that I get to wear your Mom's rings on my finger." She smiled down at it, letting it sparkle in the light of the stars and the fire, "I hope she'd approve of me."

Luke pulled her closer, "She would have loved you. I have no doubt in that. She would have admired you for taking care of Rory all on your own. And my Dad would have thought you were a spit fire." He chuckled, "I imagine the two of you would get into some good verbal fights. All in fun of course. He liked to mess with people a little."

"Sounds like my kind of man." She said with a laugh.

He smiled and sighed thoughtfully again before turning onto his back to stare up at the stars once more, "Sometimes it feels like it was just yesterday that they were here. And other days it feels like a lifetime ago."

She lay down next to him again, resting her head in the crook of his neck, "I know."

"I think that's why I get so protective with you and Rory." He said holding her close, "I lost them and I can't imagine losing you. I don't know if I'd survive."

"You would. You're stronger than you think Luke." She said kissing his shoulder, "But I hope that we live a long and happy life together."

"That's why I want you healthy." Luke said giving her a squeeze, "If I can't get you to stop eating all that crap, than I'm gonna make sure you get rest and don't overwork yourself."

She smiled and squeezed him back, "I love protective Luke. Makes me feel loved and safe."

"You are loved and safe." He whispered into her hair, "As long as I'm around I'm gonna protect you till the end. You and Rory."

She smiled and placed a hand over her belly, "And whoever else may come along?"

He smiled and placed his hand over hers, "Absolutely."

"What do you want?" She asked softly, "A boy or a girl?"

He chuckled, "Honestly? I don't care. As long as it's healthy and strong...that's all I care about. I mean a girl would probably be the death of me." He heard her laugh, "Another Lorelai and Rory to sucker me into doing just about anything for her. But...it would still be nice."

"I wonder if it will be weird for me this time." She said thinking to herself, "I mean when I was pregnant with Rory, I spent the majority of the time pretending I wasn't pregnant. I didn't do everything I was supposed to. Never took the classes or anything. And I was alone when I gave birth to her…" She paused, "Not that you have to be in the delivery room with me, I just-"

"Like hell I'm not gonna be there." He said looking up at her in shock, "You think I'd miss the birth of my kid?"

She smiled nervously, "Well no but it isn't the most pretty sight you'll ever see. And I'd hate to see you see me looking all gross."

He rolled his eyes, "Lorelai you'll be giving birth to my kid. I will not be concerned with how you look. I'll be concerned with you and the baby and making sure you're okay. The blood may freak me out a bit...but if you can do it I can do it."

She smiled up at him, "It will be nice to have a partner this time around."

"I'm going to be right there." He said, "For every little thing that happens."

She smiled, "I'll have to get used to sharing my kid. Although I won't mind sharing during late nights when the baby is up crying. Feel free to take charge there."

He laughed, "You would say that."

She smiled and reached up to run her finger along his stubbly jaw, "But seriously Luke...I mean I know I have Rory and she's incredible. You know I love her. But this time will be so different. All of it. It will be so exciting...and terrifying." She said with a laugh.

He nodded, "I won't pretend I'm not a little afraid."

She smiled, "It's normal. But you'll be an excellent Father." She shrugged up at him, "You already are."

"I am a Dad, aren't I?" He said with a proud smile, "Rory's my kid."

"Yes she is." She beamed up at him, "Rightfully and legally yours."

He paused and leaned down to kiss her, "You mean _ours."_

She smiled and nodded, "Our daughter."

"You know a year ago when we came here we admitted that we wanted to have kids together. And now we're one step closer to getting there." He said with a smile.

"Yes we are." She said running her finger over her ring.

He smiled and patted his chest for her to lie down again, "So how soon after the wedding are we planning on getting you pregnant?"

She laughed and counted softly, "I'm thinking a June due date sounds good."

"Wedding night conception?" He asked with a deep chuckle.

"Too soon?" She asked with a laugh as she looked up at him.

He shook his head, "Not soon enough."

She laughed as he rolled her over and felt his lips on her neck, "Man I love you."

"I love you more." He whispered into her ear as he held her close.

Lorelai felt her body relax as she leaned into his embrace and stared up at the stars above them. There was nowhere else she'd rather be.

* * *

In Amy's room, the girls sat up late talking about everything that had happened in the last few months.

"So Luke is officially your Dad then?" Amy asked reaching for an Oreo, which they had snuck into their room.

Rory smiled happily, "He is. Christopher signed the papers and so did my Mom and Luke. We filed them and it's all official."

"Do you call him Dad or Luke now?" She asked curiously.

Rory frowned, "Luke...but there is part of me that wants to call him Dad but I'm so used to saying Luke and I don't know how he would feel about it."

Amy shrugged, "Well technically he is your Father so wouldn't it make sense to call him Dad?"

Rory looked down, "I guess but I guess I just have to get used to it."

Amy frowned, "You're happy about him being your Dad though, right?"

"Of course I am!" Rory said with a large smile, "It's what I've wanted for a long time. I think it's just this thing with my Dad and his new kid...makes it a little weird."

"I can understand that." Amy said with a nod, "How will you feel about your Mom having new kids with Luke?"

Rory swallowed hard, "I mean I know it will happen and I'll be happy for them. But it will be weird. It was always just me and Mom and to think of more people around will be different. Not bad just different."

Amy sighed and grabbed another cookie, "Life was much better without Carson. He's so annoying."

Rory laughed, "But he's your brother and you love him."

Amy smiled a little, "Yeah. Of course I do. But like you said it just makes things different." She paused and looked down, "Mom was supposed to have another kid too. She...she lost it."

Rory broke a cookie in half, "Oh."

"That's why she went away for awhile and why Luke came to take care of Carson and I." Amy said looking up at her, "Luke's good that way." She smiled, "Like he's been taking care of his nephew. Jess."

Rory nodded, "Yeah."

"He's been with you guys for awhile, hasn't he?" Amy asked and Rory nodded, "What do you think of him?"

Rory shrugged, "In the beginning it was hard because he was pretty angry...but he's cool I guess."

"He's really cute." Amy said with a blush in her cheeks, "Like really cute. Too bad you're like related to him now."

Rory grimaced, "Amy! Ew!"

Amy laughed and rolled her eyes, "Oh please! Like you haven't started looking at boys." She smiled proudly, "I had my first kiss last week."

Rory gasped and sat up straighter, "You did?"

Amy nodded, "If my Dad knew he would probably be so pissed. But he was cute...Dylan Ackerman. He's a year older. We were at a friends pool party."

Rory scrunched up her nose and asked softly, "What was it like?"

"The kiss?" Amy asked, Rory nodded, "It was...wet. And weird. But...I don't know. Kind of nice I guess. I suppose I'll need practice." She looked at her friend, "Have you kissed anyone yet?"

Rory shook her head, "No. And I don't think I want too. It looks complicated."

Amy laughed, "What's complicated about it? You put your lips on someone else's and sometimes there's tongue I hear."

"Tongue?" Rory asked choking softly, "Ew!"

Amy shivered, "I know that part sounds gross...but I mean it can't be that bad if everyone does it, right? I mean you see your Mom and Luke kiss."

Rory nodded, "Yeah but...I've never thought about doing it myself."

Amy lay back in bed and smiled, "I wonder if Jess has kissed someone before. I bet he has...he looks like he'd be experienced."

"What do you mean experienced?" Rory asked, "I mean he's the same age as us."

Amy nodded, "Yeah but he's been on his own a lot hasn't he? And he's a bad boy."

Rory lay down beside her, "Honestly? He's got a hard shell but he's...he's nice underneath. Softer than people think. It's like he's trying to protect himself."

"Well he would have to protect himself from people like his Mom." Amy said in response, "He's been let down a lot. I bet being with your family is the first time he's ever been able to really rely on anyone."

Rory nodded, "Yeah. Chris did a lot to me...but at least I had my Mom to take care of me."

"Do you think that Liz is better now? My Dad said that she's had a way of letting Luke down in the past. I hope that she really can get it together this time." She said.

Rory sighed and looked out the window towards her parent's cabin where she knew that Jess was, "I hope so. For Jess's sake."

"Well I guess we should get to bed." Amy said with a yawn, "My Dad loves fourth of July. He will be up early and he'll expect us up too." She turned towards her friend and smiled, "Night."

"Goodnight." Rory said as she looked at her and then back out the window again.

She wondered what would happen for Jess next and if he would stay in Stars Hollow. If he left would they still be friends? And what would it be like to have a new sibling? One with Chris or even one with Luke and her Mom would change her life. She knew they would always be there for her, but it would still change.

With a sigh she turned away from the window and wondered if she was ready to grow up. Life felt much safer in the old potting shed. Now she had to worry about new siblings, new schools, boys and everything else. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and smiled knowing that no matter what happened her Mom and her new Dad would be right there for her no matter what.

* * *

Back at their cabin, Luke and Lorelai walked hand in hand through the front door. They smiled when they saw Jess awake on the pull out couch reading a book.

"Hey." Lorelai said with a smile, "You comfy enough? Thanks for taking the couch Jess. I'm sure Sookie appreciates it."

Jess shrugged, "I don't mind. It's pretty comfy. Plus I get access to the fridge for midnight snacks."

Lorelai laughed, "A kid after my own heart." She looked around, "Rory stayed with Amy, right?"

Jess nodded, "Yeah. I left a little while ago. She said she'd see us in the morning."

Lorelai nodded and looked towards Luke, "Alright. Well I'm gonna head to bed."

Luke smiled and squeezed her shoulder, "I'll be there in a minute."

She gave Jess another smile and then turned and walked down the hall towards their bedroom. Luke walked over to his nephew and sat down on the coffee table across from him, "You need another pillow or anything?"

"No. I'm good." Jess said with a shake of his head, "I've slept on worse things in my life."

Luke sighed and looked down, "Are you getting worried about your Mom coming back?"

Jess shrugged, "I guess. But we won't know what happens until she gets here."

"Don't forget, you can still stay with us for a while." He said with a nod, "Your Mom has agreed to that too. We want what's best for you."

"You think Mom could be happy staying in Stars Hollow?" He asked.

Luke shrugged, "I think so. Yes."

Jess opened his mouth to say something else but a loud scream came from Luke and Lorelai's room. Both of them jumped up and ran towards the room, Sookie exited her room across from theirs and followed them.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked opening the door; he found her standing in the corner with the blanket from the bed wrapped around her. "What-" He paused and looked towards the window where a figure had fallen through.

"Jackson?" Lorelai asked leaning towards him, "Is that you?"

The man stood up and rubbed his head and sighed, "Sorry…"

Lorelai smirked and looked at her friend who was blushing by the door, "I think you got the wrong window there Belleville."

"Jackson what the hell?" Luke asked with a laugh, "I was about to kick your ass. I still might if you saw-"

"I didn't." Jackson said quickly, "I uh looked away when I realized it wasn't-"

Luke looked towards his nephew and laughed, "You can go back to sleep now Jess. See you in the morning."

Jess smirked and gave everyone a wave, "Have fun all. Remember there's a minor in the house please."

Sookie gasped and turned towards Jackson, "I'm going to bed."

She swiftly went to her room and slammed the door behind her. Luke looked towards Jackson, "And you-"

"I'll just go out the way I came." Jackson said pointing towards the window.

Luke frowned, "You can just use the front door you know."

Lorelai laughed, "Don't spoil the fun of it Luke. The handsome prince climbs through the window to save the lonely Princess."

He shot her a look, "The wrong princess."

She nodded, "Ah yes...but now he knows which window to look in."

Luke shrugged and pointed towards the window, "Good thing we're on the first floor. No chance of breaking your leg. Goodnight Jackson."

"Uh yeah. Night guys." He said awkwardly and climbed out the window, stumbling as he went.

Lorelai turned to Luke after he left and smiled, "Well that concludes the entertainment portion of our evening."

He shook his head and walked towards her, "Are you okay? Scared me half to death when I heard you scream."

She smiled, "Well I wasn't expecting a strange man to climb through my window when I was wearing this…" She dropped the blanket, "It was meant only for you of course."

He swallowed hard and looked her up and down, "Whoa."

She giggled, "You did tell me to pack lingerie. I was only following my future husbands orders."

He walked towards her and reached out to touch her face, "Remind me to kill Jackson in the morning."

She smiled, "Sookie really likes him...turns out they've met a few times since those days behind the bleachers."

"Who would have thought that it was Sookie? Such a small world. Think they will get together?" He asked.

She sighed and reached up to pull at the buttons on his shirt, "Oh I have no doubt that they will be attached to the hip by the time we leave here."

"Hey Lorelai?" He asked biting his lip as he looked at the light pink lace and thumbing it slowly.

"Yes Luke?" She asked swaying her hips gently.

"As pretty as this is...it's gotta go." He said looking up at her with a large smile.

She sighed dramatically and stepped back, "You know if we're going to have a baby as soon as you want we're going to have to get some practice in."

He chuckled, "Well then what are we waiting for?"

She giggled again and climbed up on the bed, "Thank God you planned a vacation. This is exactly what I needed."

He smiled and crawled up onto the bed and lay down over her, "Good."

Kissing her softly, she melted in his embrace and let all her worries slip away. She didn't want to think about anything else except this man and the love they shared for the next five days. It was the best form of medicine she could ever ask for.

* * *

 **It suddenly occurred to me that I wanted to bring Jackson into the fold here for our gal Sookie. And this idea popped into my head and I thought it was kind of funny. Hopefully you like it. More soon! :)**


	65. Chapter 65

**FINALLY found time to write today. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Their vacation went by much faster than anyone would have liked. Sookie and Jackson were attached to the hip as Lorelai predicted. Yet there was only one problem. He had to go back to North Carolina after the trip. They were going to do their best to make a long distance relationship work and Lorelai was happy. She hadn't seen her best friend so giddy ever and all she wanted was for her to find a love like she had with Luke.

Two days after they got back Liz was moving back to Stars Hollow. One afternoon, Lorelai took her lunch break and met Luke at the apartment to set some things up for Liz's arrival that night. She walked up the stairs and found him rearranging furniture he had left behind after they had moved him into Lorelai's house.

She stepped up behind him and placed a hand on his back, "Hey."

He turned and smiled at her but she saw the worry lines beside his eyes, "Hey." He leaned forward and kissed her gently, "You know you really don't have to waste your break doing this with me."

She shook her head and leaned forward to kiss him again, "We're doing this together." She squeezed his arm and felt how tense he was, "You okay?"

He let out a ragged breath and shrugged, "Just nervous. I want this to go well. For her...for Jess...for me."

She nodded slowly, "I know you do. But you have to remember that Liz has to be the one to do this hon. I know you want to fix it for her but she's going to have to do this."

He looked down at the ground between them, "I know…" He said in a sad voice.

"But no matter what happens, we're going to be here for Jess. Okay?" He looked up at her and she leaned closer and said softly, "And I'm here for you. Always."

His face softened slightly and he reached for her hand, "Thank you for that."

She winked and kissed his cheek before walking over to the bed and reaching for the fresh sheets. "Rory took Jess to the bookstore. Hopefully that will keep him distracted until Liz gets here."

"Probably." He said reaching across from her to take the other end of the sheets, "How was Sookie at work today? She burning things still?"

Lorelai laughed as they began to make the bed, "I think we've gone past the burning stage and moved onto dropping things and her nervous giggle."

Luke smiled, "The beginning stages of a relationship. Everything's so new and exciting."

She smiled softly at him, "Still feels that way for me. Is that weird?"

Luke smiled back and shook his head, "No. I feel the same."

"It's crazy to think it's only been a little over a year." She said shaking her head as she pulled up the next sheet, "Sometimes it feels like it's been a lifetime. Like I can't remember my life before you."

He tucked in his side, "I remember my life. It was very quiet."

She gasped and chucked a pillow at him, "Jerk."

He chuckled and reached across the bed and pulled her down onto the fresh sheets, "Quiet but very lonely. Incomplete."

She smiled up at him as he caressed her cheek gently, "Is this our Jerry Maguire moment where you say, 'You complete me?'"

He laughed and shook his head, "As corny as that line is...I get what they meant by it now. Because yeah in a way you do."

She smiled and leaned up to press a kiss to his nose, "I feel the same way." She held his arms and sighed, "I can't believe there was a time I was afraid to let you in…"

He shrugged and played with her hair, propping himself up on his side, next to her, "You had good reason."

She frowned softly, "Everyone always let me down before you."

He swallowed hard and whispered in a nervous voice, "I hope I never let you down."

She shook her head, "I can't imagine that you ever could Luke."

He sighed and rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, "I'm not perfect you know. At some point I'm bound to make you hate me."

She rolled onto her side to snuggle into him, "We'll make each other mad sometimes yeah...but I could never hate you Luke. Never in a million years."

He looked back at her and the way he looked into her eyes sent a shiver down her spine, "I just want to give you everything you've ever wanted."

She smiled softly and touched his scruffy cheek, "You already have Luke."

Turning his body to face hers again he let out a little breath, "Would it be bad to tell you that I'm a little scared to take this next step?"

She smiled and shook her head, "I'm scared too Luke. It's big. Huge. The biggest step we will ever take...I think everyone gets a little scared. Even when they know it's right."

He nodded, "Yeah. Maybe."

"Plus, I think the thing that makes it scary is that we know what we will lose if we screw it up." She felt him squeeze her tighter, "But that also makes us want to work harder to make sure we never do. Right?"

He scooted closer to her and tugged at her shirt, "How much time do you have before you have to go back to work?""

She laughed as his hands slid down her back, "Luke...this is going to be your sisters bed now."

He shrugged and nipped at her neck, "I've got other spare sheets. I can change them again. Right now…" He nuzzled her nose and whispered, "Right now I want to just be with you."

She smiled softly and leaned further into him, "I'm all yours."

He rolled over so he was on top of her again and she pulled him as close as possible. She was ready to shut the rest of the world out for just a little while and bask in the glow and safety that this man offered her. The greatest feeling in the world.

* * *

At the bookstore, Jess was wandering up and down the aisles letting his fingers run along the spines of the books. Rory was standing back watching him. She noticed the emotions that seemed to be running through his mind and displaying themselves on his face.

"Jess?" She asked softly, he kept going as if he didn't hear her, "Jess?"

He finally stopped and turned towards her, "Huh?"

She looked down, "It's okay to be nervous about her coming home you know." She shrugged and looked back up at him, "I get it."

Jess swallowed hard and looked towards the books again, finding it easier to avoid eye contact, "I want to believe she can make it work but I just…"

"You can't." Rory finished for him, "Not yet at least. It makes sense. I never believed my Dad could follow through with his promises either because he failed me just like your Mom did. But she's put a lot more work in than Christopher ever did."

Jess nodded once and turned back to her, "Do you feel different now?" Rory gave him a puzzled look, "I mean now that Luke is legally your Dad...does it feel different to you? Do you feel better? Happier?"

Rory took a deep breath and walked closer to him, "I'm happy yeah. It's what I've wanted for a long time. I love Luke and he's been there for me more than Christopher ever was."

"But do you feel different? Better?" He asked curiously.

Rory looked over at the worn books beside her and touched them gently, "I feel different in the sense that I know that I'm safe. I know that Luke and my Mom will protect me and take care of me. Do I feel better?" She turned back to him and smiled, "A little. But it doesn't take the years of pain away that Christopher did cause. I'm not sure anything can take that away."

Jess frowned and slid down onto the ground, leaning against the shelf behind him, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Rory waited a moment and then sat down beside him, she put a gentle hand on his arm, "It's okay to still be angry. Still be hurt." He didn't respond and she continued, "I had to learn that those feelings are acceptable and valid. Your Mom hurt you Jess. She has to prove to you that she's different but it will take time. And I would understand if part of that pain never really goes away."

He looked up, not at her but across at the far away shelf, "When I was little...I used to think it was something about me that she didn't like."

Rory nodded, "That's how I felt too. Especially because he seemed to love my Mom so much. I figured it was me that he didn't want." She smiled sadly and shrugged, "And it turns out I was right about that."

Jess looked over at her and asked in a soft voice, "Do you think I'm right?"

Rory's face softened and she shook her head, "I think that your Mom loves you very much. But she's had her own pain and never knew how to deal with it."

"Well how come Luke dealt with it all so well?" He asked bitterly, "Why is he more mature than my Mom?"

Rory shrugged, "Everyone deals with things differently Jess. We can't control how others feel. Only how we feel."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You gonna be a Shrink when you're older?"

Rory laughed and shook her head, "No. I'd like to be a writer though."

Jess smiled, "I could see you doing that. I've thought about it too...or an artist."

She blushed softly as she admitted, "I've seen a lot of your sketches. They're really good Jess."

He blushed back and turned away, "No they aren't."

She squeezed his arm and leaned closer saying, "Yes they are."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the quiet and the feeling of being surrounded by books. Being hidden away from the rest of the world for a little while longer.

Finally Rory said, "My Mom gave me a little money. You want to go get some ice cream?"

Jess nodded and a slow smile spread on his face, "Sure." He saw her smile and push herself up off the ground and begin to walk away, but he called out to her, "Hey Rory?"

She paused, and turned around, "Yeah?"

He cleared his throat nervously and looked down at his hands, "If I decide to move back in with my Mom…" He hesitated and then looked up at her from under his eyelashes, "Can we still hang out sometimes?"

Rory smiled and nodded, "Definitely." She saw his body relax slightly and she motioned for him to come with her, "Come on. Ice cream's calling."

Jess stood up, looked around at the books and told himself that no matter what happened he would be okay. It wasn't easy to believe but he had to be hopeful for now. Otherwise the worry would eat him alive.

* * *

Later that night, Liz got dropped off by taxi in Stars Hollow with her belongings. They were all there to greet her and agreed to have pizza in the apartment. They sat around the coffee table, eating and laughing, trying to focus on everything positive. But as the time ticked by, the realization that Jess would still be coming home with them and not staying with his Mom dawned on everyone.

"So…" Lorelai whispered nervously as she dried off one of the plates, "Do you need to borrow a car to get to work tomorrow? I can have Sookie pick me up in the morning if you want to take the jeep until you figure that out. It will be a lot to take a taxi everyday to Hartford."

Liz leaned against the counter, "I don't want to put you out." She laughed a little, "Well not anymore than I already have."

Lorelai smiled and waved her hand at Liz, "Don't worry about a thing Liz. We're just happy to have you home."

Liz looked at her brother, "I was actually wondering if you could help me look for a car soon. Nothing new of course...something used but I don't know enough to get something that won't rob me blind and fall apart."

Luke nodded from his spot at the dining room table; Jess and Rory were over on the couch. "Sure. We can look this weekend if you want. Why don't you borrow the jeep for the rest of this week and then we'll go?"

Liz turned to Lorelai, "You don't mind?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No. Sookie lives close and it's a quick drive. It's nice enough to walk even if I feel like it. I don't mind at all."

Liz smiled, "Well that would be really helpful. Thank you." She turned towards her son, "I actually have Thursday off this week and was wondering if you wanted to do something together Jess."

He looked at his Uncle who just smiled at him, "Like what?" He asked.

Liz shrugged, "Anything you want to do. Totally your call."

He glanced at Rory who gave him an encouraging nudge; he looked back at his Mom, "Yeah. Maybe."

Liz smiled and let out a shaky breath, "Great. Well just think about something you might want to do and we can do it! Okay? Anything at all."

Jess swallowed hard and nodded, "Sure." He cleared his throat and stood up, "Um...you're probably tired though. It's getting late."

Everyone exchanged nervous glances and Liz nodded, "Oh. Yeah I am pretty tired. I uh...I'll have to get up earlier to get used to the commute too. I should probably go to bed."

Luke stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess we can leave the jeep here for you."

Liz nodded slowly, "Great. That's awesome. You guys should go."

Rory looked at her Mom who just nodded at her, letting her know she could gather her things. Jess gave his Mom a wave and said goodnight before walking towards the door. Lorelai gave Liz a hug and then walked over to Luke as Liz walked towards the living room area. Lorelai glanced up at Luke and saw the nervous expression on his face.

"Luke?" She asked softly as she squeezed his hand, he looked down at her and she asked, "Do you want to stay with her?"

He fidgeted slightly, "I know she has to do it alone but it feels like she shouldn't be alone. Not tonight anyway."

She smiled and leaned up on her tiptoes, "I left a bag of your stuff in the closet just in case."

He looked stunned as she leaned into kiss him, "You did?"

She pulled back and shrugged, "I had a feeling you might feel this way. And it makes sense. Might make her feel better to have you here tonight. It's a big step for her to be back and this place…" She looked around the small apartment; "Probably holds a lot of memories for her. Good and bad. She might need her brother."

He bent his knees a little and looked her in the eye, "You wouldn't care if I stayed?"

She smiled softly and framed his face with her delicate hands, "I'll miss you. I've gotten used to having you beside me but I know that I have to share you sometimes too."

He smirked, "The only two women you may have to share me with are Liz and Rory. And my relationship with them are much different than my relationship with you."

She laughed and pulled his face closer to kiss him, "Well I'm glad to hear that."

He let his hands rest on his hips and smiled softly as he asked again, "You're sure?"

She nodded once, "I'm sure. Stay here tonight hon. She needs you."

Luke sighed softly and pulled her into his arms, "Thank you for understanding."

She kissed his jaw gently and gave him a squeeze, "Always." She pulled away, gave him a wink and a quick peck on the lips before turning towards Liz. "So I'll leave you the keys. There's gas in it so don't worry about getting to work. And...I'll see you tomorrow night?"

Liz smiled, "Yeah. Thanks again Lorelai. For letting me lend the car and…" She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Everything else."

"Well we're almost family." Lorelai smiled at her, "I always wanted a sister." She walked towards the door, "See you guys later. Don't stay up to late." She said pointing a finger at them and winking.

When the door shut behind her, Liz turned to her brother, "You're not going with them?"

Luke shuffled towards her slowly, hands in his pockets and a shy look on his face, "Thought I might stay here tonight. If that's alright with you."

He watched her body relax slightly, her arms felt to her sides and she bit the inside of her cheek before asking, "Really?"

Luke shrugged and stood up a little straighter, "Yeah. Is that okay?"

She let out a sigh of relief and nodded, "I think I'd really like that Luke. I'd like that a lot."

He smiled and nodded, "Alright. Well good." He looked around and rubbed his hands together, "Um...so what do you want to do? I can go to the store and get some b-" He stopped suddenly and his cheeks burned like fire, "We could."

"Were you going to say beer?" She asked with a little smile, she saw him grimace, "Luke it's alright."

He shook his head, "No. It's not. I wasn't thinking. I-"

"If you think you're never going to drink another beer again because of me you better think twice. This isn't your fight to face Luke. It's mine. You can do whatever you want to do." She said shaking her head.

He sighed, "Yeah but I want to help and-"

She laughed to herself, "Luke you've already helped. You always have! You got me into rehab. Made me stay and work on things. Took care of my kid," She held her hands up and said, "Gave me a place to stay. You've already gone above and beyond the call of duty here Big Brother. No need to give up everything for me. I can handle it. I need to get used to other people drinking around me. It's part of life."

He stared at her for a moment and then looked down whispering, "I just want you to be okay Liz."

She walked over to him and took his hand in hers, "I know Luke. I've always known that. And for the first time in my life I actually think I might be okay."

He looked at their hands and then back at her, "You know I'm proud of you right? Not just for finishing the program but for coming back here. For Jess."

She smiled, "I know. And I hope that eventually I can earn back his trust. But I don't blame him for being cautious. I've never given him a reason to trust me in the past."

"He'll come around. He just wants you to be okay too. He wants you around. And moving back here showed him that you are trying." He said.

She pulled her hand back and nodded as tears burned in her eyes, "Yeah I know. But it doesn't mean that I will make it last Luke. You know me. I get bored. And boredom equals the need to act out and then I get in trouble. Been like that since the day I was born."

He smirked, "Oh I remember alright. Whenever Mom and Dad used to put you down for nap we'd hear a loud crash ten minutes later or find that a tornado seemed to have gone through your room while you were supposed to be sleeping."

Liz laughed, "Remember the time I drew on all my walls with crayons?"

He chuckled and nodded, "I remember alright. First time I heard Mom swear."

"Definitely not the first time we heard Dad swear." She laughed back, "Sometimes I think his first word was the F word."

"Probably." Luke said with a laugh, "And Uncle Louie probably taught it to him."

She nodded and looked around, "Did it ever feel weird living here?"

Luke looked around and felt a million memories of his father wash over him, "Sometimes I guess. Other times it felt like Dad was close...sometimes it was hard."

She smiled and pointed to the far corner, "We used to hide behind the desk that was there while Dad worked, remember? He'd pretend he didn't know we were there until one of us would burst out laughing."

"I remember." Luke said with a smile as he thought about those days, "He used to keep a box of Oreos hidden away for us for those days."

She nodded once and then looked down, "I found him here once. Soon after Mom died...We got some bills at the house and I came to the store to give them to him. I knocked but he didn't answer." Luke could see the pain wash over her face, "But I could hear something so I opened the door and he was just sitting here...and he was crying."

Luke flinched slightly, he didn't ever remember seeing his Father cry. "He was?"

She nodded slowly and wiped at her eyes, "His head was in his hands and he was crying so hard he didn't hear me come in."

Luke looked down at his feet, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, "He loved her."

"Yeah. He did." She said in a choked voice, she rubbed her eyes and turned towards him, "When he realized I was here...I thought he was going to yell at me. But he just...he just stared at me. And I told him I brought mail for him, he put his hand out and took it. But he never said a word and we never talked about it. Not even that night. He came home for dinner and we acted like nothing had ever happened."

He nodded slowly, "Sounds like Dad. We didn't talk about that kind of stuff."

She shook her head, "That's why I started to bottle everything up inside. I thought it was wrong to talk about it. I'm not saying it's his fault that I screwed up so bad I just…"

"You never learned how to talk about how you were feeling." Luke finished for her, she smiled and he nodded, "I know. I never did either."

"You seem better now though. You've changed…" She said observing him carefully, "Not in a bad way you just seem lighter than I remember. If that makes any sense."

He blushed again and smiled, shrugging his shoulders up and back down, "Lorelai."

Liz smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, "Ah so love has softened the hardened shell of my dear brother. Is that it?"

Luke rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch, moving the cushions around to make a bed for him, "Sure."

She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, "I'm not teasing you." She paused, "Well I am but I am really happy for you. She's great Luke."

He plopped down on the couch and nodded, "That she is. And for some crazy reason she wants to spend the rest of her life with me."

"Of course she does." Liz said with an eye roll, "I spent my entire life watching girls chase after you. You don't realize what a catch you are Butch."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Hey, whoa. After all I've done for you, you're gonna throw the Butch card in my face?"

Liz laughed hard and looked up, "Carrie was the worst. It was always Butch this and Butch that. I used to think she had a picture of you stashed away somewhere in her room. She probably did dirty things to it."

"Oh gross." Luke said grimacing, "I didn't need that visual." He laughed slightly, "Lorelai's put her in her place a few times."

"Serves her right." Liz said with a laugh, "You are a one woman kind of guy. And Carrie was never your type."

Luke shook his head and toed off his shoes, "No she definitely wasn't."

"For awhile I thought you'd marry Rachel if she calmed down and stayed in once place." Liz said pulling her own shoes off and curling her legs up under her.

"She never would have." He paused and leaned back again, "And to be honest...now that I have Lorelai I realized I never loved Rachel enough to marry her. I thought I did at one point but I didn't."

"You would have gone with her if you really wanted to be with her." Liz agreed.

Luke nodded, "Right. I see that now."

"If Lorelai asked you to move, would you?" She asked curiously, "Hard to picture you anywhere other than Stars Hollow."

Luke shrugged, "It would be hard but it would be harder to be without her."

"Wow. You really do love her." Liz said laying on her side as she stared at him, "She's definitely the one."

He blushed, "I hope so. Otherwise this engagement thing would seem kind of silly."

She smiled, "You scared?"

"Of getting married?" She nodded and was contemplated his answer for a moment, "Yeah. But not of the commitment part of it. I know I want to be with her. I'm scared of not being enough for her."

"She clearly adores you Luke. And so does Rory. I mean you adopted her daughter! That's huge." She said shaking her head, "They must have fallen in love with you all over again. That's a huge deal, to take on a kid that's not biologically yours. I mean really that's more of a commitment than marriage is. That shows how serious you are. She'd be crazy to walk away."

Luke stared at his sister, "You ever hear from Jess's Dad?"

"Jimmy?" Liz laughed and shook her head, "God no. Once he left the hospital for diapers he never turned back. For all I know he could be dead or in jail."

"I don't know how you do that. How you just turn your back on a kid like that." He said angrily.

She frowned, "I wasn't much better."

"You stuck around though." Luke said defending her, "I mean yeah you made mistakes but you did the best you could with your situation Liz. And you're trying now. You didn't abandon him completely."

She smiled sadly at him, "There you go again...always believing in me."

He smiled, "Well someone has too." He shrugged, "You are capable of a lot more than you realize sis."

"You really think I can do this? Settle down and be a Mom? A good Mom? A working woman?" She asked.

"I think you can if you want it. Do you want it?" He asked.

She smiled softly, "I just want to feel safe Luke. And being here with you I feel safe. I want Jess to feel that way too and I want my kid to be happy."

"Then this is a good first step." He said with a slow nod, "You've got this Liz. And I'm gonna be right here every step of the way."

She smiled and sat up, "You got a deck of cards up here?"

Luke smiled, "Five card draw?"

"Loser has to watch whatever the winner picks." She said quickly.

He sighed, "Just like when we were kids." He stood up and walked towards the kitchen, "Prepare to get your ass whooped sis."

Liz laughed and walked over to the table to sit down with him, "In your dreams Burger Boy."

Luke smirked and sat down at the table with his sister and shuffled the cards. She still had a long way to go but for the first time ever he felt like she really was ready to change. And he was damn proud of her for it.

* * *

Back at the house, Lorelai threw some laundry in and did some other chores around the house. She poked her head into her daughter's room and saw her sitting up reading with Paul Anka curled up beside her.

"Hey kiddo." Lorelai said as she walked in and sat down beside her, "Good book?"

Rory smiled and placed it on her lap, "Yeah. Grandpa let me borrow one."

"That's nice." She said reaching out to pet Paul Anka, "Hey do you still want to go look at Bridesmaid dresses this weekend?"

"Yeah." Rory said with a smile, "Maybe we can go the day that Luke takes Liz car shopping."

"Okay." She replied, "I'll let Sookie know." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss her head, "Don't stay up too late, okay? Love you."

"Love you too." Rory said as she watched her Mom walk towards the door, "Hey Mom?" She called.

Lorelai turned and looked back at her daughter, "Yeah sweets?"

Rory was quiet for a moment, "Do you really think that people can change?"

Lorelai frowned and leaned against the door frame, "What do you mean?"

"I mean...someone like Liz or…" She blushed softly, "Christopher. Do you think they can grow up and change?"

Lorelai thought about her answer for a moment before responding, "Yes. I think people can change Rory. But only if they want too. Not only if other people want them too. To make changes you have to look within yourself first and figure out why you are doing the things you're doing. The only person who can control how you act is yourself."

"So do you think Liz is finally ready to be a Mom to Jess?" She asked.

Lorelai looked down, "She's definitely put in a lot of effort. I wish I could say with utmost certainty that yes she totally ready but I can't. This is on her."

Rory nodded, "So we have to wait and see?"

"Unfortunately so." She said with a frown, "Something on your mind kid?"

Rory shrugged, "I don't know. I was just curious as to why Christopher was never able to change for me. But I guess he didn't want too. He didn't want me…"

Lorelai swallowed hard, "It still hurts."

Rory nodded sadly, "I guess I thought that when the papers were signed by Luke...that it would all just go away."

"Life doesn't always work that way." Lorelai said as she walked back in the room, "Pain is funny that way. It lingers. It's always there...it can dull but it's there."

"Do you still feel pain from what Grandma did to you?" Rory asked curiously.

"Every now and then yes." She answered honestly, "It's hard to just let that go. I mean I'm much better than I once was. But yes it's still there. And I'm sure at some point down the line it will come up and bother me again. Doesn't make me weak...its just life."

"So it's okay if it still hurts to think about…" She said looking down, "You know who…"

Lorelai leaned forward and kissed her daughter's head, "It's more than okay. And Luke won't be offended by it either."

"I am happy." Rory whispered softly, "I guess I'm just realizing there's always going to be those questions and those left over feelings."

"And that's okay." Lorelai said giving her hand a squeeze, she smiled softly, "Wanna sleep up in my room tonight since Luke's gone?"

Rory smiled softly, "Really? He won't mind?"

Lorelai shook her head, "I highly doubt it."

"Okay." Rory said nodding as she put her book on the bedside table and reached for her pillow, "Can Paul Anka come too?"

"Sure." Lorelai said standing up, "Head on up. I'm gonna throw the laundry in the dryer then I'll be there."

"Okay. Come on boy." Rory said as she climbed off her bed and walked towards the door.

Lorelai smiled after her and then walked out to switch over the laundry. It broke her heart to know that deep down, her daughter would always have pain from the things her Father had done or not done. Luke was legally her Father now but Christopher had definitely impacted her daughter's life even more by being absent than he would have by being present.

As she climbed the stairs, she noticed the light on in Jess's room and that the door was cracked open slightly. Knocking, she pushed it open and smiled, "Still up?"

Jess looked up from his notebook and said, "Oh. Hey. Yeah. Was I loud?"

Lorelai smiled and shook her head, "Not even a little bit. Just saw the light on." She walked further into the room, "What are you working on?" She asked as she looked down at the notebook on his lap.

Jess looked down at the paper, "Just some sketch…"

"Is that a house?" Lorelai asked curiously.

He was quiet for a moment, "Yeah."

"Someone you know?" She asked leaning against the dresser.

Jess shut the notebook and shook his head, "I don't know the people that live there. No."

She could tell by the look on his face that something was on his mind, "Jess?"

"It's a house over on Lincoln Street. Behind the old Mill." Jess said, "It's for sale." He said, "I saw it the other day. It's small...but I don't know, it's nice."

Lorelai smiled, "For sale, huh?"

Jess shook his head again, "Just was stuck in my head."

Lorelai nodded, "I see."

He put the notebook in the drawer beside his bed and shrugged, "I should get to bed."

She smiled and pushed herself up, "Right. Okay." She walked towards the door, "Hey Jess?"

He turned back to her and asked, "Yeah?"

"You alright?" She asked softly, "Because it's okay if you aren't."

Jess looked down at his hands, "You think she can do it?"

"I think that she loves you very much and she's doing to do everything she can to do this not only for her but for you too." Lorelai answered.

Jess smiled sadly, "Yeah. Maybe."

She stared at him for a moment and wished more than anything she could take away his pain and anger. She remembered what it felt like to be that young and feel so alone in the world.

"But no matter what happens Jess...you know you have a home here, right?" She asked, "I know Luke has told you that but I want you to hear it from me too. You are always welcome here. No matter what."

He blushed and nodded, "Yeah uh-" He let out a shaky breath and nodded again, "Thank you Lorelai."

"No problem. I'll be your Aunt soon enough." She said with a smile, "That's what family is for."

"Yeah. Family." He said burrowing down on the bed, "Night Lorelai."

"Goodnight Jess." She said flicking off the light and closing the door behind her.

She tiptoed to her own room and smiled when she saw her daughter was already fast asleep with Paul Anka in bed. She quickly changed her clothes and crawled into bed beside her and watched her daughter sleep. This was something she had done countless times over the years. Especially during the days when they lived in the potting shed and shared a bed. She had done it less and less recently and it amazed her how grown up her daughter suddenly looked.

In a few short months she would be 14. Just a year younger than she herself was when she got pregnant. A shiver ran through her at the thought of all that was to come in her young life. She wished she could bottle her up and keep her this way forever. Keep her safe from anymore harm. But she knew it was unrealistic. She was going to get older each day just as they all did. Good and bad things would happen. She would fall in love, have her heart broken, succeed and fail. She just hoped that her daughter knew above all that she would always be right there to catch her when and if she needed it.

She more than anyone knew how important it was to have that safety net.

* * *

The following morning, Lorelai was at the Inn working on a list of things for the new owners to know about the building. It felt strange to be handing this place over to someone else but she knew it was time. And soon she would have her own Inn to work in. She smiled to herself realizing all that she had accomplished and all that was about to happen within the next few months.

She felt a shiver run up her spine, and she looked up and her heart swelled when she saw why. Luke was standing in the doorway with a small bouquet of flowers she assumed were for her. Walking around the reception desk, she walked up to him and said, "Well hello there."

Luke held out the flowers and smiled, "Had a lull at the Diner." He shrugged, "Thought I'd come say hi."

She smiled and took the flowers, holding them to her nose she inhaled softly, "These are beautiful."

"They are from Mrs. Kasinski's garden. Don't let her see them." He said with a chuckle.

"Luke Danes! You stole flowers for me?" She asked with a little laugh.

He shrugged, "I saw them on my walk over here and they reminded me of you."

"You old softie." She said placing a hand on his arm, "Hi." She whispered.

Taking the hint, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, "Hi back."

She touched his face and said, "I missed you last night."

He nodded, "I know. I didn't realize how much I had gotten used to having you beside me. Although it was nice to have blankets all to myself."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "You were supposed to say you missed me too."

He chuckled and cocked his head outside, "You know I did. Can I steal you for a minute?"

She nodded and took his hand; she smiled when she realized where he was leading her. They sat down in the grass across from the potting shed and she smelled her flowers again before placing them on the ground beside her and turning back to him.

"How did it go last night?" She asked curiously, "She settle in okay?"

"I think so." He said with a nod, "We stayed up most of the night talking. About everything and nothing at all. It was nice. First time we really talked in a long time."

She smiled, "That's good Luke. For both of you. I think you needed that."

"Yeah. I think so too." He said nodding as he looked towards the potting shed, "You ever miss living here?"

Lorelai shrugged, "Sometimes, sure. I mean Rory had some of her cutest moments here. She was so tiny. It worked for us then and I felt safe. But it wasn't a forever home."

He nodded and turned towards her, "No. You have a forever home now."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Do I? I mean yes I love the house...you know I do but is it big enough for us?"

"It is if we add on." He said with a little smile, he saw her eyes widen softly, "I know you don't want to move."

She bit her lip and nodded, "You know me so well."

He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her, "I do. Which is why I'm meeting with Tom after he leaves the Inn tomorrow. We're going to discuss an expansion on the house. We don't need to do it right away...but talk about it though. See what our options are."

"Really?" She asked scooting closer to him excitedly, "You'd do that for me?"

He rolled his eyes but then softened and said, "Lorelai, I'd do anything for you. You know that."

She looked down and placed a hand on his leg, "I want to raise our family there together."

"And we will." He said placing his large hand over hers, "We will Lorelai. You'll see."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Still not getting cold feet? We're getting close to W day you know."

He chuckled, "W-day?"

"You know like D-Day only it's W-Day since it's wedding." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah I figured that out funnily enough." He said pinching her sides, "You're crazy."

"And lucky you, you get to marry me." She beamed up at him, "So again I ask...cold feet?"

"Nope." He said shaking his head, "You?"

"Not even a little." She said leaning forward and pushing him back against the cool green grass behind them, "This is exactly where I'm meant to be."

Luke squeezed her shoulder and kissed the top of her head as he stared at the blue sky above them, "Good. I feel the same way."

"We're going to be so happy." She sighed dreamily as she snuggled into him, "So damn happy."

He squeezed her again and closed his eyes, "I'm counting on it."

They lay together there in the grass both wondering how they had gotten to this place. Once upon a time they had both felt so alone and so lost. And by some miracle they had found their way to one another. For the first time ever, they felt at peace. And they both knew that no matter what twists and turns came their way; they'd never be alone again. They'd face it all, together.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. I think I will have a lot of time this weekend to write so hopefully a lot will get done. More soon!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Hey guys - I am so sorry for the long delay. Life has thrown some unexpected curveballs at me in the last few weeks. Haven't had a second to breath, let alone write. I also pulled a tendon in my wrist which makes typing a bit painful at the moment but it is getting better. I finally sat down yesterday and today and wrote the next chapter. I will try and update as soon as I can. Thanks for your patience.**

* * *

 _"I wasn't ready to be a parent!" Chris screamed finally losing his nerve, "I was only 16!"_

 _"News flash Chris! So was I!" she said pointing to her chest, "Neither of us were ready but she was born and we had an obligation to take care of her!"_

 _"Not if you had just had an abortion like I wanted you too! Then we never would have had to worry about it again!" Chris said throwing the box down on the ground beside him._

 _A silence filled the porch until a soft voice from far away spoke, "I knew you never wanted me!"_

 _All three heads turned and stared in horror when they realized Rory was standing on the front lawn. She had heard everything. Luke of course knew about Chris wanting Lorelai to get an abortion. She had mentioned it to him when they first began to date. But he also knew that Lorelai never wanted Rory to know that because she feared that Rory would think she wasn't wanted._

 _The next few seconds happened in a blur. Rory turned and began to run away from the house. Luke faintly heard Lorelai yell after her daughter. His head swung around again and immediately noticed a car turning the corner, coming straight into Rory's direction._

 _Lorelai watched as Luke seemed to fly off the front porch. Her eyes watched as her daughter ran without looking and in the opposite direction the car kept coming. Her legs felt like jelly. Her head was telling her to move but it was like she suddenly forgot how to walk. She knew she was screaming as she finally stumbled down the steps and watched the scene unfold._

 _A crash, another scream and then blood. So much blood. Lorelai fell in front of them both reaching between the two of them. They were still as the blood seeped from both of them. But Luke's body was covering her daughter's, protecting her as he always did. "Wake up." She heard herself say. "Wake up!"_

 _Neither of them moved as the ambulance pulled up beside them. She heard people mumbling before someone ripped her from the both. She tried to protest but whoever was pulling at her was stronger. She watched them being taken away in the ambulances. She watched her world drive away from her while she stood stock still._

 _She felt Morey and Babette rush her to the car. Everything was muffled and confusing. Morey lead her into the hospital where people were rushing all around her. She could see Rory in one room being attended too. In another, she saw someone with a crash cart standing over Luke screaming out instructions._

 _"We're losing him!" One of them yelled._

 _Her grip tightened on Babette's arm, "Oh God…"_

 _"It's not working!" Someone else yelled, "He's-He's-"_

 _A loud beeping echoed through the room and Lorelai's veins turned to ice. She watched as everyone around her moved in slow motion. They were screaming at each other, saying words she didn't understand. She saw Luke's arm fall to the side of him and her heart jumped into her throat._

 _"No." She said in a ragged voice, "No. No! Please God no!"_

 _"No heartbeat." One of the Doctors said, "No pulse." She watched them do CPR and every other thing they could try._

 _"Wake up." She begged, "Luke please wake up."_

 _Babette squeezed Lorelai tight, "He's strong. It's okay. He can do this."_

 _"He's not responding." The other Doctor said, "I think we need to call it."_

 _"No!" Lorelai screamed as she pushed forward and burst into the room, "No! Damn it no! Luke wake up!" She screamed as she pounded on his chest._

 _"Ma'am." One of the attendants said, "Ma'am you need to step back."_

 _"Wake up!" She screamed again as the tears poured down her cheeks, "You promised Luke! You promised!" Her voice was raw and she knew it was no use but she needed to try, "You promised me! You said you weren't going anywhere!"_

 _"Ma'am." The main Doctor said, "I'm sorry but he's gone…"_

 _"Luke!" She pleaded, "Luke please! Please!"_

 _She was screaming until her voice gave out and pounding on his chest. Her tears fell against his skin but he was cold and lying still. He was gone._

* * *

Lorelai woke with a jolt, sitting up in bed. She put a hand over her heart and tried to calm down. "It was just a dream." She whispered to herself.

Looking down at her hand she saw her engagement ring sparkling up at her. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, trying to calm down. It was the same dream she had been having for the last four nights. Turning to her left, she saw Luke fast asleep beside her. He was a sound sleeper she knew that.

Snuggling down beside him, she reached a hand out to touch his face as he slept. He didn't stir and she listened to the slow and steady sound of his breathing. Her fingers slid up to his forehead, where the end of his lingering scar shone through. His hair had grown back, and the line was much fainter than it had been. But it was still there. It would always be there.

She had dreamed the accident had ended differently the last four nights. But lying beside him now, she had proof that it was just a dream. He was alive. He was beside her. He was here.

Sighing, she rolled away and decided it was no use going back to bed. She knew she would never be able to fall asleep now. Climbing out of the bed, she grabbed his flannel shirt and wrapped herself in int. It was summer but the sun was barely up and she felt a slow chill. Walking out of the room, she poked her head in Jess's room and then Rory's before making a cup of coffee.

Walking outside, she sat down on the swing and breathed in the sweet aroma of the coffee. Her favorite smell. She didn't know why she was having these dreams lately. They were a month away from the wedding and she was more than ready to become his wife. She didn't feel like it was a sign of cold feet, but it was something. She hadn't mentioned it to him because she knew how much he worried.

But...she wasn't sure how much longer she could take.

Yawning, she rested her head against the back of the swing and closed her eyes. A moment later, she heard the front door open and heavy feet on the porch. She didn't open her eyes until she felt the swing dip slightly and smelled the familiar scent of him.

"Is there a reason you're up so early?" She heard him grumble, "You're never awake before me."

She smiled and turned towards him, her eyes fluttered open and she sighed, "Couldn't sleep."

"Fourth night this week." He said reaching out to squeeze her hand, she didn't say anything but the look in her eyes told him something was wrong, "You gonna tell me what's going on?"

She took a deep breath and looked up at him again, "Nothing's wrong."

He leaned into her and looked straight into her eyes, "You forget I know you so well. You're eyes look tired."

She rolled her eyes, "Geez, how flattering."

Luke shook his head, and tried to hide his frustration but it was useless. He knew she was hiding something from him and it was bothering him. "Don't do that. Don't change the subject when I'm trying to-"

"Nothing's wrong." She said defensively, "Haven't you ever gone through weird sleeping patterns? It happens sometimes. That's all."

He was quiet for a moment and then looked out across the yard, suddenly afraid to hear the truth, "You're not uh...having second thoughts are you?"

Her heart ached when she heard how sad he sounded, "Luke-"

He cringed, "It was all too fast, right?" He looked back at her; his eyes showed his fear and sadness, "You aren't ready." He sighed and looked down, "Okay well we can still-"

"Luke." She said more sternly and took his hands firmly in hers, "I'm not having second thoughts."

He sat up a little straighter and frowned, "You're-you're not?"

She smiled and reached out to touch his face, "No. Not at all. I want to marry you and…" She put her mug down on the windowsill and scooted closer to him, "In exactly one month I'll do just that."

He looked startled for a moment. His eyes blinked open and shut a few times as her words sunk in. He smiled when he realized she was right. "One month."

Lorelai nodded and curled up beside him, "Mhm. One month from today we will be waking up alone but preparing to get married. I'll be getting all beautiful and fabulous."

He rolled his eyes, "You're always beautiful and fabulous."

She smiled and squeezed his arm, "See that's why I want to marry you. You flatter me so much."

He chuckled, "That's the only reason huh?"

She smiled and shook her head, "No. Definitely not the only reason. But I swear I'm not having second thoughts. I couldn't Luke. This is exactly what I want."

He took a deep breath and reached a hand out to brush her hair out of her face, "Okay. But...the sleeping issue?"

She shrugged, "Just having a few rough nights of sleep." She smiled softly, unsure why she was lying to him but for some reason it felt safer, "Probably just worried about Inn stuff. Lots to do."

He nodded slowly; he seemed to accept that answer, "Yeah. I can understand that. I was a wreck before the Diner opened."

She nodded and swallowed hard, trying to rid the image of him lying dead on the gurney from her dream. The same dream she had been having for nights on end. She shivered slightly and snuggled further into him. "You need to rush to work?"

He shook his head and pressed his lips to the crown of her head, "I've got some time."

She closed her eyes and yawned softly, starting to feel her body relax, "Good."

"Rest." Luke whispered to her, "I'm not going anywhere."

He felt her squeeze his arm tighter and whisper something but he couldn't understand what she said. But he knew she needed her rest so for now, he let the matter drop. He felt her body relax against him as he rocked them back and forth. As he held her, a slow smile spread on his lips. In one month, she'd be his forever.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Lorelai stood in what would be her new office at the Dragonfly. She was looking at a list of the new supplies they had to order. All the walls were built, now they were working on details and making everything look immaculate. She heard a knock on the doorframe, they still didn't have doors.

Lorelai looked up and smiled when she saw her Dad, "Oh hey Dad. What are you doing here?"

He smiled, "I was in the neighborhood. I thought I'd come see the progress you made." He looked around, "Looks like it's coming along."

"Slowly but surely yes." She said putting her notepad down, "But to be honest I have other things to worry about in the next few weeks."

Richard nodded, "About a week until Rory starts at Chilton, right?"

Lorelai nodded, "Right. Her Uniform should be in soon. We got fitted for it two weeks ago."

"She's going to do great." He said with a smile, "I know it."

"I hope so." Lorelai said with a sigh, leaning against the wall, "I just want her to be happy."

"All any parent wants for their child." He said looking down, "Believe it or not that's what I wanted for you. Your Mother too."

Lorelai nodded, "I know Dad. We're in a better place now."

He smiled, "You know I was looking at the calendar this morning and realized that it is exactly a month away from your wedding."

Lorelai got a dreamy look on her face and nodded, "I noticed that too."

"Getting nervous?" He asked softly, "This was right around the time that I started to panic a bit. I loved your Mother but it is still scary."

Lorelai sighed and looked over at the two chairs in the corner, she walked over and sat down, "I'm not nervous about the actual marriage part. I know Luke's the one."

Richard paused for a moment then joined her in the extra chair, "But you are nervous about something?"

She frowned and looked down as she rested her elbows on her knees, "Do you put much thought into dreams?"

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

She shrugged, "I mean some people study their dreams. They believe they are premonitions or omens or something. Do you believe in that stuff?"

He pondered for a minute then shrugged, "I suppose I've never put much thought into it really. But on the other hand, dreams can tell us a lot about different things."

"Like what?" She asked curiously.

"Well they say if you have those dreams where you lose a tooth or someone is chasing you...you're worried about something. Right? Your dreams are your subconscious way of trying to get you to work through your problems I guess." He said with a shrug.

She frowned and looked down again, "So what if you are having recurring dreams about your finance dying."

Richard raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh. Well...that's interesting."

She sighed and leaned back in her seat, "Four nights in a row now. I dream about the accident only it ends differently and Luke dies."

"Oh Lorelai…" Richard said softly, "You must be exhausted."

"I am." She answered, "Every time I close my eyes I see it. He's lying there totally still and there's nothing I can do to save him."

"But Luke survived that accident." Richard pointed out, "He's just fine."

"But that's just it. He survived _that_ accident." She said quickly, "That doesn't mean there won't be other accidents in the future. Or that he won't get sick or he-"

"Lorelai stop." He said quickly, he put his hand out, "Slow down."

"What if something happens to him?" She asked, biting her lip to try and keep from crying, "What if he leaves me? And I don't mean just walks away from this? I mean what if he dies?"

"Lorelai you can't think like that." He said shaking his head sadly, "It will make you crazy."

"It is making me crazy." She said running a hand through her hair, "And Luke knows I haven't been sleeping well but I haven't been able to tell him why. I don't know why I'm keeping it from him."

"Probably because you're afraid that by voicing what you're afraid of it will make it a reality." He pointed out.

"Maybe." She said with a sniffle, "I just can't bare the thought of losing him in anyway shape or form. But him dying scares me the most. I mean what if we had kids and he dies. How do I do that without him? How do I raise our children without him?"

"You raised Rory without Christopher." Richard pointed out. "You could do it."

"But I don't want to do it." She said defensively, "I want him there. I want Luke to be there for all of it. I _need_ him to be there for all of it."

"And there is no reason to believe that he won't be." Richard said in a kind and gentle voice, "Lorelai you're working yourself up over the possibility of something. Where is this all coming from?"

She sighed and looked down at the floor again, "I don't know."

"I think maybe you do know. Or you have a feeling you know…" He urged, "Where is it coming from?"

Lorelai sighed, then stood up and walked towards the window. She looked outside and saw the workers putting in windows, "When I was little I used to tell myself that I never needed anyone. That I could take care of myself completely."

Richard smiled, "And you did take care of yourself. You always have."

"I never wanted to need someone." She said still not looking back at him, "Even when I left with Rory and I was terrified I told myself I would be fine. The only person I needed was me. I could do anything. I could be anything. And suddenly…"

"Suddenly you need someone else. You rely on someone else." He finished for her, she turned back to him and he smiled, "And that's scary."

She smiled sadly, "It's terrifying."

"I know." He said with a little nod, "It's a strange feeling. A wonderful feeling but a little scary all the same. Needing someone makes you vulnerable to getting hurt."

"Exactly." She said walking back over to sit with him again, "I have protected myself from so many things but that…" She shivered, "Just the idea of losing him in that way makes me think I would crumble. That I would never be able to pick myself up again. And I hate that. I'm Lorelai Gilmore. Nothing is ever supposed to break me but that...just the idea of that sends me to my knees."

"That's because you're in love." He said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah well no one warned me about this part of love." She said stubbornly. "Would have been nice to know that way I could have avoided it all together."

Richard chuckled, "I don't think you'd want to avoid it all together. Would you really wish to never have met Luke?"

She frowned and looked down and whispered, "No. Of course not. But at least then I'd never have the possibility of feeling the pain of loss."

"It is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all." He said with a smile, "One of my favorite sayings of all time. And it's quite true."

Lorelai stared at her Father for a moment, "I can't picture a world where you and Mom aren't together."

Richard smiled, "She's very much engrained in my life. I can't quite picture a world without her either. That's why it was so difficult last year when I heard about what she had done to you. I learned to forgive because I love her and I was able to think of all the good parts of our marriage. But Lorelai there is always loss in life. Someday I will die. And your Mother, just as Luke's parents have."

Her eyes welled up with tears, "I know."

"I understand that it's scary. But you can't spend your time worrying about when it will end. Then you'll never be able to enjoy the time you have now." He said with a sad smile.

She took a deep breath and nodded, "I know. You're right. I don't know why I can't shake this right now."

"The wedding is getting closer. Things are becoming more real. Once you make that commitment it seems harder to let go. I can understand that." He said with a smile.

"So I'm going to be having these dreams until the wedding?" She asked, "Because I gotta tell you, I'm a person who enjoys her sleep. I miss my sleep. I need my sleep."

He chuckled, "No. I don't think it will go on that long. But maybe you should talk to Luke about it to help you get over it."

She grimaced, "He hates talking about death."

"He has lost a lot in his life. Makes sense." He paused, "However, if you are going to take this next big step than you're going to have to be honest and open with each other. About everything. Even the difficult stuff. I mean look at your Mom and I...she hid something big from me and it almost tore us apart."

Lorelai swallowed hard and nodded, "You're right. I should try and talk to him. I just don't really know how to bring it up."

"You'll find a way." He said with a smile as he stood up, he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You're Lorelai Gilmore. You can do anything you put your mind too."

She smiled and looked up at him, "Gonna be weird having a different last name."

Richard smiled and took a deep breath, admiring the woman his daughter had grown up to be, "You'll always be Lorelai Gilmore too me."

She smiled and squeezed his hand, "Thanks Dad."

He nodded and looked around, "You want to give me a tour? Distract you for a little bit?"

She smiled wider and stood up, "I'd like that."

Richard held out his arm and said, "Lead the way my dear."

Lorelai smiled and walked out of the office putting her worries on the back burner for now. She would find a way to bring up the subject with Luke and everything would be fine. It had to be.

* * *

Later that night, a sudden thunderstorm ripped through town. Jess was spending the evening with Liz, working his way up to staying with her more permanently. And Rory was spending as much time with Lane as possible before school started and they would be separated. The heavy storm sent customers away so Luke decided to close the Diner early and head home. He would cook dinner for Lorelai and they could have some much needed alone time.

Around 5:30, Lorelai walked in the front door and shook off the rain, "Luke?"

"In the kitchen." Luke called, "You made it through the storm okay?"

Lorelai walked into the kitchen and ran a hand through her wet curls, "God it's really coming down out there. It took me twice as long to get home."

"I know." Luke said looking out the back door window, "Came out of nowhere too."

"You closed the Diner early?" She asked slipping off her shoes.

Luke nodded, "Yeah. It was totally dead. No one wants to come out in this." He turned away from the stove and smiled, "Since the kids are gone for the night I thought we could spend some time together alone."

She smiled at him, "That's a nice thought."

He nodded and walked towards her, leaning forward to press a kiss to her lips, "You must be freezing from the rain. Want to go change? I'm just getting everything in the oven."

"Okay. Yeah. That sounds good." She said giving him another kiss, "Be right back."

"I'll be here." He said stepping back as he watched her turn around.

Lorelai padded upstairs and pulled at her wet shirt. She tossed it in the hamper and started to pull on her jeans, she stumbled as she went and knocked into Luke's dresser. A pile of papers fell and she cursed before pulling her pants all the way off. She quickly changed into something more comfortable and then bent down to pick up the papers that had fallen.

They were mostly bills for the Diner, but one particular set of paper caught her eye. On the top of the paper it read _Last Will and Testament of Lucas Danes._ Her heart dropped to her stomach and her hands started to shake as she stood up and placed all the other papers back on the dresser. She took the will and walked towards the door figuring now was as good a time as any to bring up the subject that was bothering her.

Luke stood by the stove and smiled when he saw her, "Hey, I poured you a glass of wine. We only had red, is that okay?" She didn't answer him but seemed fully focused on the paper in her hands, "Lorelai?"

Her eyes scanned the page until she finally looked up, "You had a Will drawn up?"

Luke frowned for a moment and looked at the item in her hand, "What?"

"A Will?" She asked again, "You had a Will drawn up and you didn't even tell me? You left Rory and I the Diner? And the majority of your assets. Jess and Liz get a portion too." She said reading everything over, "And-"

"Lorelai." He said with a sigh, "It's not that big of a deal."

"Why wouldn't you tell me you were making a Will?" She asked quickly as she looked back up at him, "Is there something I should know?"

He frowned and shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

"Are you sick or something?" She asked curiously, feeling her heart pound away in her chest, "Why did you do this?"

Luke shook his head, "No of course I'm not sick. But I was getting paperwork and stuff for the wedding and my lawyer said it would be a good idea to make a new Will that included both you and Rory since she's legally my daughter and you will be my wife. That way if anything did happen you two would be taken care of."

She shook her head as tears filled her eyes, "You're young. You don't need a Will."

He sighed, "I mean things happen Lorelai. I just thought it was better to be safe than sorry. I didn't think it was a big deal."

She slammed the paper down on the counter and shouted, "Well it is a big deal and I hate that you didn't tell me that you were doing it."

Luke stepped back, surprised by the anger in her voice, "Okay well I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Like I said...it just kind of happened when I was doing other stuff."

"Would you have eventually told me?" She asked.

"Yeah I just got it in the mail today." He said with a shrug, "I kind of forgot about it after I did it. I still don't understand why this is such a big deal."

"Because you're making plans and contemplating your death without thinking about me or how it affects me." She said putting a hand on her chest.

Luke frowned, "Isn't that the point of a will? To make plans for the people you love so that they are taken care of? I didn't want there to be a fight between you or Liz and-"

"God look at you!" She said throwing her hands up, "Talking like you're already gone."

Luke reached out and turned the stove off, realizing this was going to be a longer conversation than expected. He rested his hand on the counter beside him and rubbed his temple, "Can you try and walk me through what the hell is going on in your head right now please? Because I'm completely lost."

She stood up straighter and clenched her jaw, "You're not allowed to die before me."

He opened his mouth to respond and then shut it again, "What?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and repeated herself more strongly, "I said you're not allowed to die before me."

Luke sighed and felt his mood soften slightly, "Lorelai…"

"You're not." She said stubbornly as she shook her head, "I get that all people die but in this relationship I go first."

He tried to step towards her but she put her hand out to stop him, "Lorelai come on-"

"You don't get to make plans for me. Or arrangements to take care of me after you're gone because that's not a possibility. I go first." She said pointing a finger to her chest, "Do you hear me? I go first."

They stood still for a moment trying to absorb the emotion and shift in the room. Luke looked at the usually strong woman in front of him and for the first time in a long time saw just how fragile she could be, "I'm not going anywhere."

She closed her eyes tight and shook her head back and forth, "Then why are you making a damn Will?"

"It's just what people do!" He yelled back, when she flinched he sighed, "I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry. I'm trying to keep up here. I just don't understand why or how this could set you off so badly."

She sighed and looked down, "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter." He said now getting angry, "Obviously something is bothering you." When she didn't respond he stepped closer to her and asked, "Does this have something to do with why you haven't been sleeping lately?"

She looked up at him and suddenly all the fear she had, completely took over her body. She shook her head and stepped back, "I'm going back to the Inn."

Luke's mouth hung open for a moment and watched as she turned and walked out of the room. When he finally pulled himself together he saw that she was already out the door, in her flip-flops and sweats walking back to the car in the pouring rain. He cursed under his breath and ran out of after her, not caring for a second that he was about to get soaked.

"Are you crazy?" He yelled through the rumbling thunder, "Where the hell are you going?"

She ignored him and kept walking, "I need to get out of here."

"It's like a hurricane out here!" He yelled back at her, "Get back inside Lorelai."

"No!" She yelled suddenly aware that she wasn't sure which drops on her cheeks were rain and which were her tears.

Luke ran after her as she got close to the jeep and spun her around, "Lorelai stop."

"I don't want to be here right now." She said turning away again as she opened the jeep door, then she paused and cursed, "Shit."

Luke smirked when he realized she had left the house without her bag, which meant she had no keys, "No keys?"

She turned back to him and glared, "I'll walk."

Luke rolled his eyes and watched her stomp past him towards the road, splashing in the large puddles as she went, "You're just gonna walk all the way there? In the middle of this freaking storm?"

She ignored him but she knew he was right behind her, "Not that far."

"And what exactly are you going to do when you get there?" He yelled back as he ran after her, "You have no running water or electricity there yet. No way to warm up. No extra clothes. What's the point?"

"The point is that I won't be here with you." She said angrily.

"Well clearly I'm following you so this plan of yours is looking more and more stupid." He shot back.

She spun around and the sudden movement caused him to collide with her, "Don't call me stupid!" She yelled shoving him back.

He stumbled slightly and frowned, "Well you are being stupid right now. You're obviously upset about something but you won't tell me what it is. You tell me you're pissed I wrote a will without telling you and yet you won't tell me what the real issue is here. What the hell is going on?"

"I told you!" She yelled back wrapping her arms around herself suddenly feeling freezing, "You aren't allowed to die before me!"

He sighed and hung his head, "Lorelai I don't understand-"

A loud clap of thunder echoed behind them and Lorelai jumped, bumping into him again. She was breathing heavy, her eyes were burning through him and he shivered slightly at the intensity. He stared right back at her though, willing her to say something, anything to make him understand.

He saw her swallow the lump in her throat before she grabbed onto his arms and said in a hoarse voice, "You just...you can't die before me Luke. You can't. Okay? I won't let you."

He sighed and reached out to steady her, "Lorelai-"

"I keep having these terrible dreams about the accident." She said as her eyes clamped shut and the rain poured around her, "Only in my dreams you never wake up."

He froze for a moment but held onto her still, "I'm right here." He whispered.

She nodded her head but still didn't open her eyes, "I know you are. I know. But someday...something could happen and you won't be there."

He pulled her hands away from his arms so he could hold her closer, "So that's what the bad sleep has been about?"

She hung her head and whimpered, the raindrops dripping from every part of her as did her tears, "I see it over and over again. And you're just lying there and they tell me you're gone. I hear them but it doesn't make sense. It doesn't seem possible to live in a world without you Luke."

He sighed and reached his hands up to cup her dripping wet face, "I'm right here."

"I know." She said again, "I know. But Luke even the idea of losing you." She shivered and closed her eyes, "You made me need you and I'm not supposed to need anyone. But God I do. I need you in my life Luke and I won't survive it if I lose you. I won't be able to pick myself up again if you die. Not now. Not when I know what life is like with you."

Luke pulled her closer and let her rest her head in the crook of his neck, "Hence why the Will freaked you out." She nodded against his chest and clung to him, "Well I can understand that now."

She shook against him, "Luke…"

"Come on." He said pulling away just enough to see her face, she froze and he smiled, "I'm taking you back home so you don't get pneumonia. You're not allowed to go anywhere either yet."

She laughed sadly and let him take her hand to lead her back to the house. They walked in the front door and were greeted by a worried Paul Anka. Luke gave him a pat on the head and then led Lorelai upstairs towards the bathroom. He got them both towels and helped her strip out of her wet clothes. He pulled his off too and they both dried off. He beckoned for her to follow him back to their room.

Tossing her one his flannels, he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and went to sit on the bed to wait for her. She buttoned the last button, and then looked up at him with a shy, nervous expression. He smiled encouragingly and held out his hand, "Come here."

She hesitated for only a moment, then took his hand and sat beside him on the bed. She pulled at the hem of his shirt, which barely skimmed her thighs when she sat down. Luke gave her a moment to compose herself then whispered, "I don't like to think about dying...or you dying or Rory dying either. But it's a reality that someday we're going to have to face."

She bit her lip and nodded, unable to look at him, "I know."

"And you know that I know how painful is to lose someone. I've done it twice with my parents. And God I hope that doesn't happen to us. But Lorelai...we can't live in fear of it happening." He said nudging her slightly.

She sniffled and looked towards him, "That's what my Dad said. He said we'd waste our time worrying and miss out on all the good stuff."

"Exactly." He said reaching out for her hand, "Now I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the will. But you should have told me about your dreams too. You lied to me this morning when you said it was just about the Inn."

She sighed and looked away, "I didn't know how to bring it up without sounding like a crazy person?" She cringed and then laughed, "But apparently I cemented my crazy lady status by running out in the middle of this storm."

Luke chuckled and stood up so that he could kneel before her, "Well I've always known you were crazy. Not gonna scare me off."

She smiled and reached out to touch his face, "That's good to know…"

He leaned into her touch and kissed the palm of her hand, "I get that it's scary to need someone. And this whole marriage thing...makes that even harder. It's okay to be a little freaked out because I am too. I don't ever want to lose you either."

She sighed and batted away her tears, "I've been able to survive a lot of things Luke. But I don't think I could survive that…"

"You would." He said reaching for her hands again, "I know you. You would find a way. For Rory and for anyone else who came along. You're stronger than you realize Lorelai."

"I think you think I'm stronger than I actually am." She said with a little smile, "I need you Luke. I really need you in my life."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing we're getting married." He said with a smile, "I'm right here. And as far as I'm concerned I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"You can't promise that." She said with a shake of her head, "We didn't see the accident coming but it did. We don't know what will happen."

"True." He said with a slow nod, "You're right about that. But Lorelai there is going to be so much good that outweighs the bad and the scary. Okay? Let's focus on that. Please."

She sighed and leaned down to rest her forehead against his, "Damn you for making me fall so hard for you."

He chuckled, "Trust me when I say the feeling is mutual."

She took a deep breath and smiled, "I'm sorry I freaked out."

"It's okay." He said with a shrug, "I can guarantee in our marriage there will be more freak outs on both of our ends to come. Just preferably not in the middle of a thunderstorm."

She laughed and wiped at her tears, "I'll try and keep that in mind."

"Although all my memories of thunderstorms aren't that bad." He said with a little smile, she cocked her head to the side in question and he whispered, "The first time I made love to you was in the middle of a storm just like this."

She shivered slightly and thought back to that night over a year ago. The night she had finally let her guard down and let him all the way in. The night he had made her feel so safe and so loved she felt like she was living a dream. She blushed slightly and looked down at her lap, "I remember…"

"And I think…" He said with a smile, "Right now that's what we both need. We need to feel each other."

She sighed and leaned into him, "You have no idea how badly I need that right now."

"Because you need me?" He asked standing up again and looking down at her.

"More than anything." She said in a cracked voice, "More than you could possibly ever know."

Luke smiled and reached out to touch her face, "The feeling is mutual Lorelai. Trust me."

Standing up, she took his hand and smiled, "Still wanna marry me? Despite the crazy?"

He chuckled and leaned forward, "Still wanna marry you _because_ of the crazy. Turns out I need a little crazy in my life."

She smirked and leaned into his embrace, "Lucky you...you get all the crazy."

He smiled and lifted her up making her giggle only to lean her back on the bed again. "Yeah. Lucky me." He whispered in awe.

As soon as his lips found the base of her neck she felt her body relax. She knew she couldn't control what happened or when one of them would die. But for now...she had to embrace every single moment she had with this man. Because as terrifying as it was to think about losing him, the feeling of security and love he was giving her in this moment was that much stronger. All she had to do was focus on this moment here...the rest would work itself out in time.

* * *

 **Again sorry for the delay. Will try and be quicker this time if I can get some free time. Thanks.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Finally had a day to myself today so I sat down and wrote this chapter. Hope you like it! I will update soon!**

* * *

The Saturday night before Rory and Jess headed back to school, Rory was in her room going over her orientation pamphlet for the 100th time. Luke was working late, Jess was secluded up in his room and Lorelai was doing massive amounts of laundry. Tapping on her daughter's door, she poked her head in and rested the laundry basket against her hip.

"How many times have you read that thing, hon?" She asked with a little laugh.

Rory sighed and looked up at her Mom, "I just want to be prepared."

Lorelai walked into the room, set the basket on the end of her bed and sat beside her daughter, "You are prepared. You've been prepared. You're going to make yourself sick."

Rory sighed and tossed the pamphlet aside, "What was I thinking? I can't do this! I won't fit in! No one will like me. I'm not smart enough. I-"

"Stop." She said reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder, "We've been over this a thousand times. But if you really don't want to do it, we can back out."

"Grandpa will be disappointed." She said with a pout, "He'll hate me."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Your Grandpa could never hate you. And he won't be disappointed. He just wants you to be happy."

Rory was quiet for a moment before she sat up and looked straight at her Mom, "What if I fail?"

Lorelai took a deep breath and reached out to take her daughter's hands, "I really don't think you will fail. It's not in your nature."

"Everyone fails at some point, don't they?" She asked sadly.

Lorelai smiled and scooted closer to her, "Rory, what is this really about?"

"I just have this vision about where my life will go. Harvard, I'll be a journalist, travel the world and meet all these really cool, important people. But what if that doesn't' happen?" Rory asked.

"Life doesn't always turn out the way you plan it hon." She said with a shrug, "That may be hard to hear but it's true."

Rory frowned and looked down, "I guess your life didn't exactly turn out the way you planned it."

Lorelai laughed, "Well to be fair, my life plan was to follow U2 around and find new and inventive ways to make my Mother's head explode. I think I've succeeded with the second part pretty well."

Rory laughed and looked up again, "Mom...I'm being serious."

Lorelai nodded and took Rory's small hands in hers, "Okay, yes. My life didn't exactly go according to plan. But you know what?"

Rory narrowed her eyes at her Mother, "What?"

Lorelai smiled and leaned in closer, "It turned out better than I ever could have imagined it."

Rory's eyes welled up with tears, "Mom…"

"Maybe you'll hate Chilton. Maybe you won't go to Harvard. Maybe you'll go to Yale! Or some other school! Maybe you'll change your mind about what you want to do. And you know what? It doesn't matter kid. You can change your mind whenever you want. You have your whole life ahead of you. You can do whatever YOU want to do. And no matter what happens…" She smiled and leaned in to rest her forehead against hers, "I'll be right here, cheering you on. No if, ands or buts. Okay?"

Rory closed her eyes tight, "Promise?"

"Promise." Lorelai said leaning forward to hug her, "You've got this kid. And deep down you know you do."

Rory pulled away and took a deep breath, "I can do this."

Lorelai smiled and nodded, "There's my girl." She stood up and walked over to the laundry basket, taking out the uniform on top she smiled, "It's all cleaned and pressed. Ready for your first day."

"I can do this." Rory muttered again, "I can really do this."

"Hell yeah you can. You're Rory Gilmore kid. You're gonna show all those private school snobs who the boss lady is." She said with a happy smirk.

"I'll make sure to tell them who I learned my awesomeness from." Rory said with a chuckle.

"You better." Lorelai said reaching up to hang Rory's uniform up; "You should get some rest if you are going to enjoy your last two days of summer vacation with us."

Rory nodded, "Okay. I want to go over this one more time. Then I'll go to bed." She said picking up the pamphlet.

Lorelai sighed, "Rory…"

"Just one more time. I swear." Rory said with a plea, "Once and then I'll go to bed. I promise."

Lorelai laughed to herself, shaking her head knowing better than to try and argue with her daughter. She walked over and leaned down to kiss her head, "Goodnight kid."

"Night Mom." Rory said crawling into bed and pulling the covers up over her.

Lorelai gave her one last look, picked up the rest of the laundry and then walked out of the room. She shut the door behind her and walked upstairs, she tapped on Jess's door and heard him call to her to come in. Pushing the door open, she smiled and then paused in the doorway when she saw that he was packing a bag.

"Hey…" She whispered looking around, "What's going on?"

Jess sighed and sat down on the bed, "Oh hey...thought you were Rory."

Lorelai put the laundry down and walked over to him, "So I wasn't supposed to find you packing?"

Jess smiled sheepishly, "Not until I could talk to you and Luke about it first, no."

"Jess?" She asked cautiously as she sat down beside him, "Planning on going somewhere?"

He looked over at her and then looked down again, "I think it's time I try and move in with my Mom. At least give it a try."

Lorelai took a deep breath, she knew it would happen eventually but there was still worry there. She had grown to care very deeply for this boy and wanted nothing but the best for him. Plus she had become accustomed to having him in the house. The thought of this room being vacant again was hard to imagine.

"Oh." She whispered softly, "Well...that's a big step Jess. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

He sighed and pulled at the sheet under his legs, "Mom's been doing really well. Don't you think?"

Lorelai nodded, "Yes. She's been doing great. Her Mentor talked to Luke and said she's been doing great at work. She seems stable. And happy." She smiled softly, "You've seemed happy lately too."

Jess nodded, "This is the first time I've actually seen real improvement in her. It's the first time I've actually seen her put effort into her sobriety and being a Mom. And...I think I owe it to her to give her a real shot."

"So you want to move into the apartment with her." Lorelai said with a nod.

Jess nodded back, "Yeah. I do."

Lorelai took a deep breath and smiled, "Well, we knew this was going to have to be your decision. And I respect you for being brave enough to try."

Jess paused for a moment, "Can I ask you something?"

She smiled and turned further towards him, "You can ask me anything."

"Was it easy forgiving your parents?" He asked curiously, his cheeks flushed slightly.

She let out a puff of air and shook her head, "Huh. Easy? No. Definitely not easy. It took a long time if I'm being honest. I don't even know if I would have been able to even begin to forgive them if Luke hadn't entered my life. I had to learn that I was worth love...that I was capable of being happy in order to let all that go. Does that make any sense to you?"

Jess nodded slowly, "I think so...you felt alone before Luke. You felt like you didn't deserve to be happy. But now you know you do?"

Lorelai nodded, "Exactly." She leaned into him, "Do you know that you deserve to be happy?"

Jess blushed again and looked down again, "I-I think so."

"You do Jess. You deserve to be happy. And all those things that happened before...they weren't your fault. They weren't because of you. Okay?" She asked softly.

Jess took a deep breath and looked over at her, "If uh...if somewhere down the road my Mom left again and I-"

"Our door is always open to you Jess." She said sincerely, "No matter what."

He smiled slightly and nodded, "Okay…"

"You aren't planning on leaving tonight, are you?" She asked curiously, "I know Luke will want to talk to you first."

"Not tonight." He said with a shake of his head, "But maybe before school starts on Tuesday." He said with a shrug.

"Okay. Well, then I guess we'll have to talk to Luke tomorrow. Okay?" She asked.

Jess nodded, "Okay."

Lorelai smiled and stood up, she grabbed the laundry basket and walked to the door again, "You know Jess…" She paused and turned back to him, "I'm really proud of you."

He frowned, "For what?"

"You've come a long way since you've been here. I know how easy it is to keep everything bottled up inside, to stay angry. It's easier than trying. But you've grown so much. You should be proud of that." She said honestly, "Took me a hell of a lot longer to grow up and face the past than it's taken you. And you're still a kid."

Jess shrugged, "Yeah well...I had some help." He paused and then stood up, walking over to the dresser he took a notebook out and tore a page out, "This is for you."

She frowned and reached her hand out, "What is it?" She looked down and saw a detailed sketch of what the Inn looked like before she had started renovations, "Jess…"

"Just a reminder of how far you've already come." He said with a shrug, "I know it's not much but I-"

"I love it." She said looking up at him, "I absolutely love it Jess. Thank you."

He shrugged, "No big deal."

She shook her head, "Get some sleep, okay?"

"Yeah. I will." He said walking back to his bed, "Night Lorelai."

"Goodnight Jess." She said turning to walk out of the room.

She walked down the hall, placed the laundry basket on the bed and took the picture from Jess off the top. Walking over to her dresser, she tucked it in the corner of her mirror and smiled. There was still a long way to go, but so far she had made huge improvements on the Inn. Her dreams were finally coming true.

And not just with work. In just three and a half weeks, she would officially be Mrs. Lorelai Danes. Everything was finally settling into place.

Sighing happily, she walked over to the bed and sat down. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30. She assumed Luke would be home soon, she decided to fold the laundry and wait. She hated going to bed without seeing him so despite how tired she was, she got to work.

* * *

By 9:30, when Luke still wasn't home she started to get concerned. Reaching for the phone, she called the Diner and waited for someone to answer. She heard Joe's voice on the other end, " _Luke's._ "

"Oh hey Joe. It's Lorelai. Is Luke there? I uh...I thought he'd be home by now. You guys aren't still open, are you?" She asked.

She heard Joe hesitate for a moment before answering, _"Oh. Uh. Lorelai. Hey! Um...no we aren't open. Luke and I-we were-doing inventory. And-and stuff. You know. Work stuff."_

Lorelai frowned, "Oh. Um. Okay. Well, is he still there?"

Another pause worried her again, " _No...he's not here at the moment."_

"So, he left to come home?" She asked curiously.

" _Uh yeah...yeah I'm sure he'll be home soon!"_ He said quickly, " _I need to get home too. So...I'll be going now. Bye Lorelai!"_

She went to respond but heard the click of the phone on the receiver. Sighing, she hung up her own phone and stood up to look out the window. She hoped to see Luke's truck pulling in the driveway but everything was quiet and still outside. Sighing, she walked back to the bed and sat down. She pulled the blankets around her and reached for a book to try and pass the time until he got home.

She fell asleep after waiting another twenty minutes. But she stirred later when she heard his boots on the floor. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room, which was still lit by the light on her bedpost. "Luke?"

He cringed and turned towards her, "Oh...hey. Uh...sorry, did I wake you up? Why's the light on?"

She pulled herself up and yawned, "I was trying to wait up for you." Looking over at the clock and saw that it read 10:15, "You're home awfully late…"

He turned away from her and pulled his shirt off, tossing it in the hamper, "We had a busy night. Kids getting in a last late night out before school starts again. Ya know?"

She pulled her legs up to rest against her chest, "Oh. Right." He didn't say anything else as he changed into boxers, "Um...I called a little while ago. Joe said you had left."

Luke froze then turned back to her, "What?"

"I was worried when you weren't home...so I called the Diner around 9:30. Joe said you guys were doing inventory and stuff and that you had left." She said with a frown, then looked back at the clock, "Where we were you?"

"Keeping tabs on me?" He asked, he didn't sound angry but nervous.

She shook her head, "No. You're just not usually home so late…"

"I had stuff to do." He shrugged, rolling his neck back and forth; he winced, "Ow."

Lorelai pushed herself off the bed and walked over to him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said stretching slightly, "Just sore. Tense."

She reached up and put a hand on his back, "You are tense…"

"I'm fine." He said brushing her off, "Just busy, ya know?"

She bit her lip and leaned against the dresser, looking down she asked in a soft voice, "You mad at me about something?"

He sighed and looked over at her, "What? No. I'm not mad at you."

She looked up at him, "Where were you?"

"Lorelai...I'm exhausted." He said turning away from her, "It's been a long day. And the AC broke in the back. I need to take a shower. Gotta get up early in the morning to get back there."

She opened her mouth to respond but then just smiled and shook her head, "Okay."

"You should get some sleep." He said leaning forward, he quickly brushed a kiss to her cheek and then turned away, "Don't wait up."

She watched him leave and felt her heart jump to her throat. He was never usually this abrasive with her. Something was off and she couldn't figure out what it was. Stories of men coming home late and cheating on their partners flashed before her eyes. But Luke wasn't a cheater. Was he?

With a heavy sigh, she walked back to the bed and crawled under the covers. She plumped up the pillow and tried to will herself to go to sleep. But of course it was no use. Twenty minutes later when he walked back in the dark room, she saw him stretch again and pull on clean boxers. He tiptoed to the bed and pulled the covers down from his side, fidgeted with the AC in the window then lay down next to her. Her back was to him but she felt him settle into the bed beside her.

She heard him exhale slowly before calling her name softly, "Lorelai?"

For some reason, she didn't respond. She was almost afraid too. She bit her lip and kept as still as possible. She heard him sigh and roll over onto his side, his back to hers before settling into bed. She lay there as still as possible until she heard him begin to snore softly letting her know he was asleep. Turning around, she stared at his back and wondered what he was keeping from her…

* * *

The next two days past in a blur. There was a lot to do before Rory headed to Chilton on Tuesday. Jess talked to Luke about moving into the apartment with Liz. It was agreed that if it was what he wanted, they would give it a try. Monday, Luke helped Jess pack up the rest of his stuff and bring it over to Liz's.

Luke worked late again on Sunday night and said he had to work late again on Sunday. A sense of dread filled Lorelai when he wouldn't meet her eyes but she knew that she had to stay strong at least for her daughter. After the first day, Lorelai could figure out what was going on. But the more distant he became, the more nervous she got.

Monday night, Rory was having dinner with Lane and Lorelai was officially alone in the house with Paul Anka. She had eaten half a pizza, rearranged the living room twice, checked on Rory's uniform and backpack, made sure she had money to give her for lunch and attempted to play catch with Paul Anka only to have him roll over and go to sleep.

Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was 7:30 pm. Luke's was supposed to close by 7 tonight since it was a Holiday. Feeling frustrated and somewhat frantic, she stood up, clipped Paul Anka's collar and leash on and walked out the front door, going straight towards town. When she got to the Diner, she saw Joe inside cleaning up, but there was no sign of Luke.

Lorelai lifted her hand and started to pound her hand against the glass. Joe looked up and his face fell when he saw who it was. For a moment it looked like he was going to ignore her. But she gave him a death glare and she saw him mutter something under her breath before walking over to the door to let her in.

"Uh...hey Lorelai." He said with a slight grimace, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Rory."

"She's having dinner with Lane tonight." She said, hands on hips, "Where's Luke?"  
He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "He's not here…"

She groaned and pushed past him, pulling Paul Anka into the Diner, "Luke Danes!" She screamed.

"Lorelai…" Joe said with a sigh, "He's not here."

"Well then where the hell is he? And where has he been the last three nights?" She asked angrily.

"I...he's been going home. Hasn't he?" He asked with a nervous expression.

Lorelai flung around and glared at him, "Joseph Capacoli. Is Luke cheating on me?"

"What's all the yelling?" Liz asked as she stomped down the stairs, "Jess and I are trying to watch a movie. Lorelai?"

"Is Luke up there with you?" She asked pointing up the stairs.

Jess walked down behind his Mom, "Lorelai? What's going on?"

"Where the hell is Luke?" Lorelai asked, "Three days now he's been 'working late' and won't tell me where he is. He won't look at me really. This isn't like him. Someone tell me what the hell is going on."

Liz looked at Joe, "Didn't he leave awhile ago? I thought he was going home."

Joe grimaced, "He…"

"I'm serious Joe." Lorelai said as her eyes welled up with tears, "If you know where he is, I need you to tell me. I'm going crazy here. Every possible scenario of where he is or who he's with is floating through my brain. Is he having pre wedding jitters?"

"Who he's with? What you think my brother is cheating on you?" Liz asked, "Luke is so not a cheater…"

"Yeah come on...that's not Luke." Jess said shaking his head, "You know that Lorelai."

"Well then where is he?" She asked feeling frustrated; she looked back to Joe, "Joe?"

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I promised I wouldn't say anything…"

Lorelai took a deep breath and stood up straighter, "So you do know where he is."

"Yes…" Joe whispered, "But Luke is one of my best friends and I swore not to tell you anything. So I can't. But I can say he's not cheating on you."

Lorelai shook her head, "I'm leaving."

"Lorelai…" Liz called out to her future sister-in-law.

Lorelai didn't turn back around; she stormed out the front door with Paul Anka and started walking back to her house. She was fuming. Luke had never kept something from her. Where was he? And why was he having Joe lie for him? Joe said he wasn't cheating...but was that true? Luke had never acted like this.

Maybe he was suddenly having second thoughts about the wedding. Maybe he wanted out but didn't know how to say it. Tears burned in her eyes as she walked further through Main Street. Her head was spinning with images of Luke with another woman. It was torture. Nothing and no one could have made her stop.

But suddenly a familiar song filled her ears. She stopped and looked up, realizing she was in front of Patty's Dance studio. The familiar lyrics to the song she and Luke had picked as their first dance filled her ears. They hadn't told anyone what song it was so she was surprised to hear it. Feeling curious, she walked up the steps and pushed the heavy doors open. She gasped when she saw what was inside.

In the middle of the empty studio, Luke was locked in Patty's arms as she counted steps to him. She saw him look up and down, trying to follow her instructions. Her heart jumped in her chest and everything slowly fell into place.

"Damn it." Luke said as he stumbled again, "I'm never going to get this."

"You're getting better." Patty said with a smile, "And you really aren't as bad as you think you are. You're just nervous Luke. You're psyching yourself out."

"I just want it to be perfect. For Lorelai. I don't want to get out there and look like a total fool." He said with a shake of his head, "She'll be devastated."

"Luke…" Patty said with a smile, "Honey, that girl will be so happy on her wedding day I don't think she'll even notice if you step on her toes a few times."

"She deserves better than that." He said, "Plus everyone will be watching. I don't need to give them ammunition to mock me for the rest of my life."

Patty opened her mouth to say something but Paul Anka tugged on his leash and dashed into the room when he saw Luke. Lorelai gasped when she realized what was happening. Luke and Patty turned and saw the dog running towards them.

"Paul Anka?" Luke asked as he bent down to look at the dog, his head snapped up and he paused, "Lorelai…"

"H-Hi." She mutter quickly, "I...I was…"

Patty smiled and stepped back, "Well I think I should leave you two alone." She smiled and looked at Luke, "Same time tomorrow Lucas?"

He nodded slowly, "Uh sure…"

Patty smiled and walked over to Lorelai, she placed a hand on her arm and smiled, "Try and be nice okay? That man loves you."

Lorelai blushed and watched her walk away before turning back to Luke. He was standing in the middle of the dance floor, as if rooted in his spot. Paul Anka ran around Luke a few times before settling at his feet. When Luke didn't make a move to step towards her, Lorelai decided to take it upon herself and make the first move.

"Who knew Patty was the woman I had to be jealous of?" She asked with a soft smile.

Luke didn't seem to hear her, he shook his head, "Did Joe tell you I was here? God I'm gonna kill him. He swore he wouldn't tell you where I was. That jerk. I'm gonna-" He paused and turned back to her, "Wait, what do you mean she was the woman you had to be jealous of?"

Lorelai sighed and stepped all the way up to him, "You've been acting strange for a few nights."

He frowned and looked straight at her, "Yeah I know but."

"You've been coming home late. Acting skittish. You barely look at me." She said shaking her head, "You got defensive when I asked where you were."

He sighed, "I was just…" He paused, "Oh my God. You thought I was cheating on you?"

She sighed, "Well I've seen enough movies to know that's usually the pattern to look for when your partner is cheating on you."

He laughed slightly, "You actually thought I would cheat on you?"

She frowned and looked down, "Well no not necessarily...you aren't the type to cheat. But I didn't know what else to think."

"Lorelai I would never cheat on you." He said quickly, "I mean I'm not the kind of guy who cheats to begin with. Plus, I wouldn't be stupid enough to cheat on you."

"Because you know I'd go Lorena Bobbitt on you?" She asked, fixing her eyes straight on him, "Because I would. I absolutely would. For future reference. Little Luke would be a total goner."

He grimaced at the thought, "Good to know. But no that's not what I meant…" He shook his head, "I wouldn't be stupid enough to cheat on you because I know I'd never find someone as good as you again."

She smiled softly, "Luke...what is going on?"

He sighed and looked down again, "I can't dance…"

"Oh hon…" She said walking over to him, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I was embarrassed." He said with a frown, "I didn't want you to know. I wanted our first dance to go well. I didn't want to disappoint you. So I asked Patty to give me some lessons…"

She smiled and reached out to touch his face, "You've been subjecting yourself to lessons with Patty just to make me happy?"

"You want your perfect wedding." He said with a shrug, "I didn't want to ruin that for you by looking like a dumbass on the dance floor, tripping over your feet."

Lorelai walked all the way up to him and wrapped her arms around his middle, "You are the perfect man."

Luke chuckled and held her back, "The perfect man who can't dance?"

She giggled and pulled away just enough to see his face, "I really thought you were leaving me for another woman…"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Only woman who's been getting my extra time is Miss Patty."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Luke…"

"I'm sorry I was being weird about it. I was really embarrassed. But I guess I can understand why you were worried." He said with a shrug, "But I will never, ever cheat on you."

She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the sound of music filling the room again. The beginning chord to their song filled the room and she smiled.

 _Now that I've worn out_

 _I've worn out the world_

 _I'm on my knees in fascination..._

She smiled and turned to the door and saw Patty give them a little wave, "Lock up and turn the lights out when you leave. Okay?"

Lorelai smiled and waved back, "Okay. Thanks Patty."

When the doors were shut behind her, Lorelai turned back to Luke who looked incredibly nervous again, "Lorelai…"

"It's just you and me." She said with a little shrug as she rested a hand on his shoulder, "What better way to practice than with the woman you're actually going to dance with?"

He took a deep breath, "Don't say I didn't warn you. Your toes will hate me."

She looked down and wiggled her toes in her converse shoes, "They can take it."

Luke sighed and positioned one hand on her hip and held out his other hand, "Okay…"

She smiled and clasped her hand with his, "Show me what you've learned so far."

Luke cleared his throat and licked his lips. He counted in his head slowly and then began to lead Lorelai the way that Patty had taught him. Lorelai gave him full control, letting him lead her around the dance floor. She smiled when she saw him muttering the steps under his breath and the way he glanced down at their feet. He stumbled a few times but she helped him get back on track.

As the final words of the song filled the air, Luke twirled her around slowly and dipped her low causing her to gasp.

 _Looking through the night_

 _And the moon's never seen me before_

 _But I'm reflecting light…_

She looked straight up at him in shock as he pulled her back and turned her again until she was up against his chest, "Wow."

He blushed, "Patty didn't teach me the dip thing...that was me improvising. And somehow I didn't drop you on your head."

She giggled, "No you most certainly did not."

Luke swallowed hard and looked deep into her eyes, "You really thought I was cheating on you?"

She frowned and looked down at his chest, "Kind of. Or I don't know...I thought you were trying to find a way out or something. You just weren't yourself."

He lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger and smiled, "I am not finding a way out and I am not cheating on you." He paused and sighed, "Although I should probably disclose that Miss Patty accidently touched my butt at least a dozen times. Just today."

Lorelai giggled, "I guess I have to just let it slide. She is my elder. And you do have a fine ass." She mumbled reaching behind to grab his ass.

"Lorelai!" He yelled but laughed slightly, "Don't do that."

She giggled again and pulled him even closer, "You were taking dancing lessons just to make me happy."

He blushed and nodded, "I like to see you happy…"

Her hands slid up under his arms and she sighed, resting against his chest, "You Luke Danes make me insanely happy. Just by being you." She leaned up and kissed him gently, she pulled back with a wicked glint in her eyes, "You know...Patty did tell us to lock the place up. That means she's not coming back…"

He frowned, "Yeah, so?"

She pulled him towards the bean bag chair in the corner, "Oh come on...tell me you've never thought about doing it here."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You can't be serious!"

She scoffed and pulled him down on top of her, "Of course I'm serious!"

He fumbled slightly but held himself up over her, "Lorelai...we can't do this here."

She rolled her eyes, "Luke, Patty expects us to do this here. We have too."

He gasped when he hand slid under his shirt, "Yeah but-"

"Plus, don't you want to come to a Town meeting and smirk at Taylor knowing full well what dirty things we did here?" She teased, dragging her nails across his back.

He groaned and let his eyes close tightly, "You aren't playing fair…"

She laughed and flipped them over so she was straddling his hips, "I never do." She pulled her shirt up and over her head and tossed it to the corner where Paul Anka was sleeping, "Plus I gotta say...seeing you dance like that was a total turn on."

Luke sighed knowing it was no use to try and deny her, "The things you make me do…"

She laughed in triumph and leaned down to kiss him, "All for love baby."

He chuckled against her lips and pinched her sides, "I love you crazy lady."

"I love you more Burger Boy." She pulled back and ran her hands through his hair, "Thank you for being the type of man that lies to me about nothing more than taking dance lessons."

He smiled and pecked her lips gently, "Don't mention it."

She covered his body with hers against the small beanbag and laughed away all her worries from before. If there was anyone in this world she could trust, it was Luke Danes. He would never let her down.

* * *

The next morning, Rory woke up bright and early as she always did on the first day of school. Luke and Lorelai were already waiting in the kitchen, knowing she was going to be more anxious than usual. Luke was making a big breakfast, anything she might possibly want. They ate in comfortable silence; no one knew quite what to say.

Rory excused herself to take a shower and get ready. Lorelai was going to drive her for her first day at least. Standing in the kitchen, Luke was cleaning up breakfast when he heard Rory getting ready in her room.

"You sure you don't want me to come?" He asked, drying his hands on a towel.

Lorelai sighed, "You know I'd love you to be there babe. But I think this is something the two of us need to do alone."

He nodded, "She can do this." He walked over to her and put a hand on her hip, "And so can you Mom."

She smiled and nodded slowly, "She's going to be far away. I mean not that far but...the farthest she's ever really been from me. And I can't run over there and fix things for her if it goes wrong. She has to do this herself."

"I know." He said reaching up to brush back her hair, "I know you're worried. And that makes you a good Mom. She knows you'll be there as fast as you can if she needs you. And just knowing that will help her get through her day."

"She can do this." She whispered softly, "I know she can...but I need her to know she can too."

"She'll get there." He said with a smile, "She's your daughter after all. She can face anything."

She smiled up at him and then turned when the door opened and Rory stepped out, all decked out in her uniform, "Look at you…" Lorelai whispered.

"Do I look like a loser?" Rory asked pulling at the skirt, "I feel weird…"

"It will just take some getting used too." Luke said from behind her, "But you look great Rory. Really. You look ready to take Chilton by storm."

She took a deep breath and looked down at herself, "You think?"

"I know." Luke said walking over to the counter, "I packed you a donut for a little mid day snack in case you need it."

She smiled and walked over to him, "Chocolate frosted with sprinkles?"

"Of course." He smiled, "I may have also stuck a raspberry Danish in there too."

Rory reached out for the bag and smiled up at him, "Thanks Luke."

He smiled, gave her a once over and nodded, "You're ready kid." Leaning forward he pulled her in for a hug, "Go kill 'em."

Rory smiled and hugged him back as Lorelai watched happily from behind them, "Dinner at the Diner tonight?"

"Definitely." He said dropping a kiss to the top of her head, "Jess will be there too. Liz has to work late."

"Good." Rory said pulling back, "If you see him, tell him to have a good first day too. And to keep an eye on Lane."

Luke nodded, "You got it. And…" He smiled and looked straight at her, "You've got this."

She took a deep breath, "I've got this…"

He smiled and gave her a little wink before turning back to Lorelai, "You should get on the road."

Lorelai nodded, "You're right. Meet you in the car in a minute hon."

Rory smiled, "Bye Luke."

"See ya after school kid." He said giving her a wave, when Rory left he turned to Lorelai, "You okay?"

She smiled and nodded as he reached out to her, "I think so. I can't say I won't burst into tears after I drive away like I did dropping her off at kindergarten."

He frowned and pulled her close, "Well do me a favor and pull the car over if you crying. Rory and I don't need anything to happen to you, okay? Don't make my dancing lessons be for nothing."

She laughed and nudged him, "See you later twinkle toes?"

He rolled his eyes, "Please don't call me that."

She smirked and leaned up to kiss him, "Bye babe."

"Bye." He said giving her a squeeze, "Drive safe. I love you."

"I love you too." She said, she went to pull away but he pulled her back. She gave him a questioning look, "What?"

He smiled and reached behind him for another bag and a cup of coffee to go, "Thought Mom might need a treat too."

She sighed happily and leaned back into him, "You really are the perfect man Luke Danes."

He winked at her too and kissed her, "You've got this." He repeated, just as he had said to Rory, "You've both got this. And I'll be right here when you get home and need a good cry."

She gave him a tight squeeze, "Good. Because I think I'm gonna need a strong shoulder to cry on."

"You know where to find me." He said as she pulled back, "See ya later."

She smiled and stepped back giving him a little wave as she went towards the door. Luke watched her go and smiled, knowing he had never been more proud of them both.

* * *

Outside Chilton, Lorelai and Rory sat with their snacks from Luke and took bites, staring up at the large building.

"It suddenly looks bigger to me." Rory whispered through her bites.

"It is pretty big." Lorelai said with a sigh as she lifted the coffee to her lips, "But by the time you graduate it will look like a tiny little building."

Rory scoffed, "Graduation...four years away. Seems like a lifetime."

"It will go faster than you think. Trust me." She said turning towards her daughter, "One minute you were a newborn. Now you're 13 heading off to a fancy new High School."

"Went too fast huh?" Rory asked looking over at her Mom.

Lorelai sighed, "Way, way too fast. I miss my tiny little baby."

"I wasn't that tiny. You fed me so much I was chubby." Rory said with an eye roll.

"Oh there is nothing better baby rolls." Lorelai giggled, "I miss those days."

"I'm sure you'll have them soon enough again." Rory said looking back to the building, "You'll have a High Schooler and a baby."

"God help me." Lorelai said with a laugh, she looked at the building again, "You want to get out?"

Rory nodded, "Might as well."

The two of them opened their car doors and exited the car. They walked around the front, and leaned against the hood. "One step closer." Lorelai teased.

Rory watched a few other kids shuffled into the building, "Feels weird without Lane…"

Lorelai wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder and said, "I know…"

She took a deep breath and turned towards her Mom, "I can do this?"

Lorelai smiled and reached out to touch her daughter's face, "You can absolutely do this."

"And when I get home...you and Luke will be there?" She asked nervously.

"Always." Lorelai assured her, "You know that."

Rory took a deep breath, turned and grabbed her backpack at her feet, "Okay then."

Lorelai smiled and watched her get herself ready, "Okay. This is it."

Rory turned to her and smiled, "This is it."

Lifting her hand, she brushed back Rory's soft hair; "Go show them how amazing you are. And...if you need me, you call and I come right back."

Rory shook her head, "No. I can do this."

Lorelai smiled and pulled her into a tight hug, "I know you can. You can do anything Rory. I've always known that."

"Only because you taught me to never give up on my dreams. I love you Mom." She whispered.

Lorelai pressed a kiss to her daughter's head and whispered, "I love you more than you could possibly know kid."

Rory smiled and pulled away, "See you after school."

"I'll be right here waiting to pick you up." Lorelai said with a sniffle.

Rory nodded and walked towards the school with confidence. Lorelai waited until she wasn't able to see her daughter anymore. She held her breath as she walked to the car, unwilling to break down just yet. She turned the key in the car, drove out of the parking lot and pulled over on a side road. She let the tears come freely for a few minutes before pulling herself together enough to drive again.

She pulled up in front of the house and smiled when she saw Luke's truck still out front. She knew he had intentionally told Joe he would be coming in late for this very reason. Walking up the front steps, the front door opened and there he stood, waiting to comfort her. She sighed and fell into his arms and let the tears come again.

He held her close and whispered in her ear, "She's going to be fine."

"I know she is." She said with a laugh as she buried her nose in the crook of his neck, "But I'm not sure I will be."

He laughed and kissed her ear, "You're stronger than you realize Gilmore." He smirked and wanted to give her a reason to smile, "Few more weeks and you'll be a Gilmore-Danes."

She squeezed him tight and sighed; pulling away as she stopped crying slightly, "Please tell me you have more coffee in there. I didn't sleep at all last night."

He nodded and stepped back, "Yes I know. You were tossing and turning. Which is why I drew you a bath and told Sookie and Mia you'd be late today. I'll bring the coffee up in a minute."

She sighed happily and snuggled into him again, "And to think I thought you were cheating on me…"

He chuckled and gave her a gentle squeeze, "I don't call you crazy lady for nothing." He gave her backside a pat and smiled as he pulled away, "Go on. I'll be right up."

She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his jaw, gave him a warm smile and then stepped away to go towards the steps. Luke watched her go and smiled to himself, thinking he was the luckiest man alive. And it was only going to get better from here...

* * *

 **Hope you liked it :) I enjoyed writing this one. The next one will hopefully be up in the next few days. It will be the wedding just so everyone knows. Thanks again!**


	68. Chapter 68

**So I know I said the next chapter would be the wedding but...I changed my mind. Sorry! Hahaha! It is coming either next chapter or the following one. Thanks! And thanks again for your patience.**

* * *

The weekend after their first week back at school, Lorelai and Rory were relaxing in the backyard. They were three weeks away from the wedding and the last minute details were being planned and executed. Luke was at the Diner for the morning and Jess was helping him out. So far he was transitioning well to living with his Mother. They were still working on schedules and getting used to the small space but overall, Jess seemed happy to be back with his Mother.

It was a warm September day, so the girls were lying out in the sun, trying to keep their tans up for the wedding. Paul Anka was lying under Lorelai's chair, lounging with a bowl of water beside him. Lorelai reached for her lemonade and sighed, "Man it's a nice day."

"I know. Definitely an Indian summer." Rory said rolling over to her side to look at her Mom, "Hopefully it stays like this for the wedding."

"That would be nice." Lorelai said turning to look at her daughter, "Although with my luck it will probably downpour."

"No way." Rory said shaking her head as she reached for her own lemonade, "It will all be perfect. You'll see."

Lorelai sighed and sipped on her drink, "Hard to believe how close it is."

"I know." Rory said with a smile, "Any cold feet?"

Lorelai smiled and shook her head, "Definitely not. I know this is right." She paused, "You still feeling okay about it?"

Rory chuckled, "Well I better be. He's my Dad now."

Lorelai beamed with pride, "Yes he is."

Rory paused, "I still haven't really called him that. Do you think that's weird?"

"I think Luke will want you to do whatever you are most comfortable with hon. You can call him Luke or Dad." She said with a shrug.

Rory smiled for a moment, "I remember when we first met Luke."

Lorelai sat up and put her sunglasses on her head, "So do I."

"He looked fidgety around me at first." She said with a laugh, "But...he got used to me I guess. Always gave me a cookie or a brownie when we left the Diner. Always let me stay there late when you had to work."

Lorelai's smile grew, "He's a good man."

"The best man." Rory said in agreement as she turned towards her Mom again, "I hoped you guys would end up here, but I wasn't sure…"

Lorelai was quiet for a moment, "Truth? I never thought I'd get married. I didn't think anyone would be able to put up with me."

"Or me." Rory said with a laugh, "I can't imagine dating with a kid is easy."

Lorelai smiled softly, "If anything it scared off the one's I didn't want."

"Except for Michael." Rory whispered, Lorelai's face blushed as she looked down, "Mom I'm-"

"It's okay." Lorelai said as she took a deep breath, "It's all a part of my life. Part of my past. Right? In your life you'll learn that you make mistakes kid. I hope you never go through some of the things I did, but if you do I'll be right here for you."

"Just like you always have been." Rory said with a smile, "You know I'm really proud of you for letting Luke in. I know it wasn't easy."

"No it wasn't." Lorelai said softly, "I didn't believe he'd actually want to be with me. Sometimes I don't know why he does."

"Well you're pretty easy to love." Rory said with a smile, "I might be a little biased though."

Lorelai laughed, "Just a little." She paused and then asked, "You haven't said much about Chilton, and I haven't wanted to push you."

Rory leaned back in her chair and shrugged, "It's...different. That's for sure. The kids are more competitive. I mostly just keep to myself right now…"

"It's still just the beginning." Lorelai said encouragingly, "I'm sure you'll make friends soon."

Rory smiled, "Yeah maybe. I miss having lunch with Jess and Lane. But I know I can see them after school and on weekends. Plus, if I'm being honest I love my classes."

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked happily, "Not too much work?"

"Yeah it's a lot of work." She said with a shrug, "But so far I'm really enjoying it. They pick really interesting books and topics. I like the challenge. I look forward to going to class." She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure that makes me sound like a loser but-"

"You are not a loser." Lorelai said shaking her head, "You are an incredible kid Rory. And I am so proud of you."

"Well then I guess we are both proud of each other." Rory said with a laugh.

Lorelai looked up and saw the mailman coming, "Oh hey Frank!"

"Hey girls!" He said walking over to them, "Such a nice day today. Glad you are enjoying it!"

Lorelai reached her hand out for the mail, "How's that new baby of yours?"

"Little Nate is doing great. Just started crawling on his own." He said handing her the pile of mail."

"Watch it, before you know it he'll be heading out to High School." She said pointing over at her daughter.

Frank laughed, "So I hear. The wife's already ready to have a second one. She says he's growing too fast."

"She can borrow my teenager when she's in a mood if she wants." Lorelai teased.

"Mom!" Rory said with an embarrassed sigh, "God!"

Lorelai laughed, "Tell her I said hello. We'll see you at the wedding?"

"We'll be there. Terri's sister is coming to watch Nate. It will be the first night we get out alone since he was born. As much as I love the little guy, I'm looking forward to it." He said with a smile.

"Great. We'll see you then. Thanks Frank!" She said giving him a wave as he stepped away, she leaned back in her chair and sighed, "Bills, bills. More bills. Junk mail and oh-" She paused and her smile widened, "Wedding stuff."

"What kind of wedding stuff?" Rory asked leaning over, "Hey is that the paperwork for name changes?"

"Yes. I can't file it until after the wedding though. But...you can change your name if you want too." She said with a smile, "I know you mentioned it before."

"Rory Gilmore-Danes." She said with a smile, "Seems only right."

"You don't have too if you don't want too." Lorelai said, "You know you don't. Luke won't be upset."

"But you're changing your name." Rory pointed out, "I want to still match you." She said with a smile.

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked, "You want to do it?"

"I do." Rory said, "I mean if Luke was willing to take me on as his own kid, I should be willing to take his name." Her smile grew, "But let's not tell him until the wedding, okay? Surprise him?"

Lorelai smiled, "Sounds good to me hon." The phone from in the house rang and she sighed, "I'll be right back. You want a snack?"

"Pop tarts if we have any left." Rory said lying back in her seat to soak up some more sun.

Lorelai walked into the house and grabbed the phone on its last ring, "Hello?"

 _"Oh Lorelai! Thank GOD you are home!"_ A frantic Emily said on the other side, " _I need you to come over immediately."_

"Why? What's wrong? Is Dad okay?" She asked suddenly getting nervous.

 _"Oh it's just terrible Lorelai! I spilled grape juice all over the dress I was going to wear to your wedding!"_ She yelled.

"Like actual grape juice or the big girl kind?" She teased. "You boozing it up before noon Emily?"

 _"Honestly Lorelai!"_ She yelled, _"Would you just come over here please? This is an emergency!"_

Lorelai sighed and looked out at her daughter basking in the warm sun, "Mom I-"

 _"Would you like me to wear a paper bag to your wedding Lorelai?"_ She growled into the phone.

Pouting, Lorelai said, "I'll be there as soon as I can Mom." She hung up the phone and walked back out to the yard, "Hey kiddo...I hate to say it but I'm gonna have to leave."

Rory sat up, "What? I thought it was just a you and me day."

Lorelai sighed and leaned against the back porch railing, "I know. But your Grandma seems to be having some sort of wedding related, fashion emergency. I tried to get out of it but you know your Grandma."

Rory smiled, "That I do." She shrugged and sat up, "Okay, well I'll just come with you."

"Oh you don't have to hon. Stay here and enjoy the nice weather." Lorelai said as she watched her daughter and Paul Anka walk towards her, "I'd hate to bore you all day. Maybe Lane's around?"

Rory shook her head, "Her grandparents are visiting. Mrs. Kim won't let her see anyone this weekend. I don't mind coming. At least that way we'll still be together. Let me just go change."

Lorelai smiled as she stepped all the way up to her, "You're an incredible kid, you know that?"

"So they tell me." Rory said with a laugh as she hugged her Mom, "Meet you at the car in a few minutes?"

Lorelai nodded, "Sure. Let me throw on some shorts and-"

"Why not one of your pretty sun dresses?" Rory asked as she stepped into the house.

Lorelai frowned, "Why one of my sun dresses?"

Rory shrugged, "I don't know...seems like a Grandma approved outfit. Plus it's hot out. A dress will keep you cool."

Lorelai shrugged, "Yeah I guess that's true. Okay. Maybe the pin-"

"Or the yellow one." Rory suggested as she got closer to her room, "That one looks so nice on you."

Lorelai glared at her, "Rory what-"

"Can't keep Grandma waiting. Hurry up!" Rory said as she dashed into her room and shut the door behind her.

Paul Anka hopped up on the couch and Lorelai glanced at her dog, "What has gotten into that girl?" He just whined and she laughed, "We'll be back later boy. I'll bring you a treat." She said giving his head a pat before turning to walk upstairs.

* * *

An hour later, they pulled up in front of the Gilmore mansion and Lorelai sighed as she tugged on her dress.

"Why are you so cheery?" Lorelai asked glancing up at the sun, "We could be drinking lemonade and prank calling Luke at the Diner from the comfort of our own backyard right now."

"I bet Grandma will have some good snacks for us after we sort out her fashion emergency." She said with a shrug, "Stop being so dramatic."

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at her daughter, "Why are you being mean to Mommy?"

"I'm not being mean to you." Rory said with an eye roll as she dragged her to the front of the house, "But someday you're going to have to get over stressing about coming to your parents house."

"You're just lucky you have cool parents." Lorelai said with a huff, "You don't know what it's like to be me." She teased.

"I know. Your life is so terrible. It's the worst. You never get anything you want." She droned on as they approached the door, "Now put on a smile and be nice."

Lorelai opened her mouth to say something but the front door open, "What took you so long to get here?"

Lorelai smiled awkwardly, "Hello Mother. I'm sorry we kept you waiting. But it is a bit of a drive, plus Rory insisted I get all dressed up for this impromptu visit."

"Well get in here." Emily said reaching for her hand and dragging her along.

Lorelai shot her daughter a look, "What's everyone's hurry today?"

"Go out in the back." Emily said shoving her daughter forward, "I'll go get the dress."

"Out in the backyard?" Lorelai asked curiously, "Why outside?"

"Stop asking questions and go." Emily said rolling her eyes, "And Rory come help me."

Lorelai groaned and walked toward the back of the house, "Why do you possibly need help carrying a stained dress? God you're both acting so weird. And you guys say I'm drama-" She stopped dead when she saw the group of people out in the yard and all the decorations, "Oh my God."

"Surprise!" They all yelled just as Sookie, Emily and Rory came from inside carrying a cake.

"What on Earth is all this?" Lorelai asked glancing around at her friends and family.

"It's your bridal shower of course." Rory said as she ran over to her, "I wanted to be a surprise."

Lorelai beamed down at her daughter, "Bridal shower? Now I understand the sundress necessity." She glanced around and smiled, "This is amazing. I don't know what to say. I can't believe you were able to keep this from me!"

"Trust me, it wasn't easy." Sookie said with a sigh, "There were a few times you almost caught us."

"For once I was thankful for Kirk's clumsiness." Patty said from behind them, "You almost caught us loading up the tables yesterday, but he tripped off the sidewalk and you were right there to help him up."

Lorelai giggled, "Well it's good to know Kirk is good for something."

Sookie pushed the table with the cake towards Lorelai, "To the bride to be!" She said handing her a glass of champagne, "May you have a long and happy marriage to the man of your dreams."

Lorelai smiled down at the cake and laughed when she saw it was half plaid design and half purple, "So Luke and Lorelai."

"I thought you'd like it." Sookie said with a laugh, "I've never seen you so happy Lorelai. And as your best friend, that makes me happy."

Lorelai smiled, "That means a lot to me Sook." The rest of the guests dispersed and began to mingle, Lorelai noticed her friends eyes well up with tears, "Hey...you alright?"

Sookie sighed and walked towards the food table where she worried over every detail, "I'm fine."

Lorelai frowned and followed her; she put a hand on her back, "No. You aren't. Tell me what's going on."

"This is your wedding shower." Sookie said as she shook her head, "I can't upset you with my issues."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "You won't upset me. What will upset me is seeing my best friend unhappy when I am happy. What's going on?"

Sookie looked up and swallowed hard, "This thing with Jackson...I mean I really like him. When we are together it's great. But I'm finding I'm not so good at the long distance thing."

Lorelai frowned and squeezed her friend's arm, "Oh Sook…"

"And I mean it's not like I can ask him to move here. We're still taking it slow...it would be weird to ask him to move back for me so soon. And I certainly can't move down there. Not with us opening the Inn." Sookie said quickly.

Lorelai got quiet and looked down sadly, "Well...if it comes down to what makes you the happiest Sook, I'd understand if you decided you needed to leave." Sookie looked up at her, surprised by her answer, "I mean don't get me wrong, I don't want to do this without you. This was our dream together. And I'd miss you like hell. But if you felt that you needed to go down there to try and be with Jackson then I would support you."

Sookie's lip trembled, "You would?"

Lorelai took a deep breath, "This feeling I have with Luke...this safety and certainty is the most incredible thing I have ever experienced. I didn't know love could be this exciting and wonderful. I want you to have that. And if Jackson is your chance...then yeah I'd support you leaving."

"But our Inn…" Sookie whispered, "Our beautiful Inn…"

"Sometimes you have to decide between what is practical and what makes you happy." Lorelai said with a shrug, "I mean I was terrified to let Luke in. You know that. I was perfectly content just going about my life the way it was. Or so I thought. But if I had not given Luke a chance...my life would have been so lonely. I love that man Sook. And the jump was worth it."

Sookie bit her lip and worried, "I guess I have some thinking to do."

Lorelai nodded, "I guess you do."

"I mean I don't have to make any decisions right now, do I?" She asked.

"No. You don't. But...maybe it will help knowing that I've got your back 100% no matter what you decide." She said with a smile and a shrug.

Sookie's eyes watered up at her, "Still best friends?"

"Always." Lorelai said reaching out to hug her, "You never have to doubt that Sook. Not for a second."

Sookie held her back, "I am so damn happy for you Lorelai."

She squeezed her back, "And I'm happy for you too Sookie. For finally learning to put yourself first."

"Only took us both a thousand years to get here." She said with a laugh as she pulled back.

Lorelai smiled, "Did you make me extra cheesy Mac and cheese?" She gasped as she looked over at the table.

"Yeah, your Mom wasn't so excited about it. But...I snuck it in here. I know it's your favorite." She said with a shrug, "I wanted you to have all your favorite things here. This is your special day. Just one of many to come."

Lorelai smiled and reached out to squeeze her friends hand, "Thank you for always having my back Sook."

"I always will." She replied, "Which is why I say you might want to eat that Mac & Cheese now before your Mom orders it away."

Lorelai giggled, "You got it. Distract her for me while I devour it?"

"I'm on it." She said giving her a little salute and walking over to where Emily stood with the other guests.

Lorelai started to make up a little plate when Rory walked up to her, "Not mad I kept a secret from you?"

"Not when it is a secret as sweet as this." Lorelai said handing her daughter a fork, "Wanna share?"

Rory nodded and scooped up a bite, "I still can't decide what to get you for a gift."

Lorelai frowned and swallowed her food, "Honey you don't have to get me a gift."

Rory shook her head, "Of course I do! You're my Mom."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "So what? You're just a kid hon. I don't expect you to get me anything. Just seeing you as happy as you are is a gift to me. That's all I ever wanted for you Rory."

Rory nodded and looked down, "I know you never expected anything. And you've always put my happiness first. You've done everything for me Mom. And I will never be able to thank you enough for all of it."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Rory I-"

"I wanted to give you something special." She said with a shrug, "Something for you to remember the years when it was just you and me. The years when you sacrificed everything just to put some food on the table for me. The years you proved you are the strongest woman out there."

Feeling the lump in her throat grow, Lorelai smiled, "I don't know what to say."

Rory held out a long box and shrugged, "It isn't much, but I hope you like it."

Lorelai took the box and slowly lifted the lid, she gasped when she saw what was inside. A silver locket lay in the velvet box, shaped like a heart. She lifted it out carefully and Rory took the box back again. Using her fingers to pry it open, she felt a rush of emotion when she looked inside. A tiny picture of her and Rory sitting outside the potting shed looked up at her. Rory was no more than three in that picture, and suddenly her once baby looked way to old.

"Oh Rory…" She sniffled, "It is absolutely perfect."

"Babette told me about this consignment shop. The lady at the store told me it's probably over 100 years old. I know you like cool stuff like that. I thought maybe it could be your something old...not that you have to wear it at the wedding." She said suddenly.

Lorelai held it to her chest and smiled, "Of course I will wear it at the wedding. It is so special Rory. It means so much to me."

Rory looked up at her and smiled, "Thank you for being the most incredible Mom. I know it wasn't easy."

Lorelai smiled and reached out to touch her daughter's face, "You sound like you're saying after September 30th I won't be your Mother anymore."

Rory shook her head, "You'll always be my Mom. We'll just be starting a new chapter. Things will be different."

"But not bad different, right?" She asked hopefully, "Not everything has to change."

Rory nodded, "I know. You'll always be right there when I need you."

"And don't you ever forget that." Lorelai said pulling her daughter in for a hug, "I love you kiddo. More than you will ever possibly understand."

"I love you too Mom." She said giving her a squeeze right back.

* * *

A few hours into the party, Lorelai excused herself to use the bathroom. After she washed her hands, Lorelai walked back into the foyer. She saw her friends and family still gathered outside laughing and talking as they continued to eat more delicious food and have more champagne. She had opened many lavish gifts. Things for the house, and things that made Rory blush when thinking about her Mother's wedding night.

Feeling slightly overwhelmed, Lorelai decided to give herself a few minutes before going back out to the party. She walked upstairs and made the familiar trek towards her old bedroom. Pushing the door open, she laughed to herself realizing nothing about it had changed. She walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed, letting her gaze wander around the room.

Suddenly she felt like a young girl again. Trapped inside this room, consumed by her thoughts and fears. She closed her eyes tight and reminded herself that all of that was in the past. She was grown up now. Rory was almost fourteen years old. She was an amazing young girl. And Lorelai was about to have all her dreams come true, both professionally and personally. In just a few short weeks she would walk down the aisle towards her best friend and the love of her life. Everything was finally as it should be.

Hearing a knock on the door, she turned and smiled when she saw her Mom, "Oh. Hey Mom."

Emily walked into the room and smiled, "I thought I might find you up here." She closed the door behind her and stepped into the room, "Is everything alright? I hope the party is okay."

"Oh it's perfect Mom. Really. I can't believe you guys were able to pull it off without me realizing it." She said with a smile, "It's great. I just needed a breather for a minute."

Emily nodded and walked towards her, "May I?" She asked gesturing towards the spot next to Lorelai on the bed.

She smiled and scooted over, "Sure."

Emily sat down and looked around the room, she smiled sadly to herself, "I didn't have the heart to come in here for a long time after you left. So many of my friends suggested I make the room over as a guest room or even a little library. But...I couldn't."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Why not? I was gone for a long time."

Emily's lip trembled and she looked down at her aging hands, "This was your room. It had been your room since the moment we brought you home from the hospital. I couldn't bare to think of it as anything other than your room."

"Hence why all the posters are still up? It's like walking into a time machine when I come in here." She said with a laugh.

"Does it bother you?" Emily asked worriedly, "I mean I can-"

"No. It's okay." She shrugged, "In fact I think I can understand it. If Rory left...I wouldn't want to change her room. I would want it to stay just as it is in case she-"

When Lorelai's face turned red and she looked away, Emily smiled, "In case she came back?"

Lorelai swallowed hard and nodded as she turned back to her Mother, "Yeah…"

"Truthfully?" She smiled sadly, "I think that's why I did it too."

"Mom…" Lorelai whispered, "I'm so sor-"

"Don't apologize. You had your reasons for leaving. And at the time I was too upset to see them. I didn't make you feel welcome here and you needed to leave. I see that now. But yes, I did leave it as you had it just in case…" She said with a shrug, "I don't suppose you would still want a room with these childish things now?"

"Well sadly, since I left it has come to my attention that George Michael is gay so that dream has set sail. And I don't think that my future husband would like me praying to Bono each night. So yeah...the posters should probably go." She teased.

Emily chuckled, "You've always managed to keep your sense of humor."

Lorelai shrugged, "Easier to laugh than cry."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Emily reached into the pocket of her jacket, "I have something for you."

"Mom." Lorelai said shaking her head, "You and Dad are already paying for the wedding. Luke and I told you not to get us a gift."

"I know." Emily said with a slow nod, "But this is something that is rightfully yours."

Lorelai frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Handing the envelope to her daughter she smiled, "Your Father made an investment on some property when I told him I was pregnant with you. He put it in your name. Turns out that property is now selling and we were given a portion of the profits. But really since it was for you we thought it only right to give it to you." She shrugged, "And with the wedding, and the Inn construction, we figured now was the perfect time for us to give it to you."

Lorelai opened the envelope and pulled out a check, "Whoa."

Emily smiled, "I thought that you might react that way."

"Mom this is a check for $100,000." She stated, "I...I can't accept this."

"Well you have too." Emily said with a shrug, "It's yours. Your father filled out all the paperwork back then so that when it was time, it would go directly to you. You can't be mad at us for giving it to you."

"The perfect loophole huh?" Lorelai teased as she looked up at her Mother.

Emily smiled, "Something like that, yes."

Lorelai took a deep breath and looked down again, "This is a hell of a lot of money. I've never held this much money in my hand before."

"Well it's yours to do with as you wish." Emily said with a smile.

"It will be nice to have some money saved up when I'm done at the Independence Inn and the new Inn is still being built." She paused and chewed her lip as she thought, "Plus...if Luke and I decide to have more children…"

Emily's smile grew, "You'd need more space."

Lorelai nodded, "Exactly. We've talked about adding on to the house we have...or even buying a new place."

"Well then this gives you options." Emily said reaching out to squeeze her daughter's hand.

"It certainly does." Lorelai said with a laugh, "Thank you Mom. For this and for…" She let out a shaky breath and smiled, "For working with me to fix this relationship between us."

Emily sat up a little straighter, "I wasn't a very good Mother to you when you were young Lorelai. At least not the one you deserved. I'm really trying to make up for that now."

"I've loved getting to share this whole experience with you." She whispered, "I always wondered after I left...what it would be like if I got married. I would have wanted you there but I wasn't sure it would happen." She shrugged, "Thankfully Luke has pushed me to work on this too."

"He's a good man." Emily agreed, "I know I was hard on him in the beginning but I see now that he is just what you need. And he makes you very happy."

"He does Mom. He makes me so ridiculously happy." She said with a large smile, "He's incredible."

"I'm happy for you." Emily said honestly, "And I can't wait to be a part of your big day." She smiled and pushed her daughter's hair back as she had done when she was a small girl, "You should be very proud of yourself Lorelai. Not many people would be as strong as you have been in the last 14 years. You've come a long way, and you did it all on your own."

"Well I'm Emily Gilmore's daughter, I'm strong just like her." Lorelai said giving her Mother a nudge.

Emily smiled, "We should go back to the party. Your friend Miss Patty just brought out some punch...it's tasty but quite lethal if you ask me."

Lorelai laughed and pulled her Mother off the bed, "Well now the real party begins. Come on Mom. Let's show them how to party Gilmore style."

The two women walked together, arm in arm down the hall. Walking away from the painful past and into their hopeful future.

* * *

Later that night, Sookie pulled the jeep up to the front of the house. Lorelai was giggling in the passenger seat after one too many cups of punch. Sookie and Rory helped Lorelai out of the jeep and walked her up to the front door.

Luke opened the door and smiled, "I told Patty the punch was a bad idea."

"Patty's punch is never a bad idea!" Lorelai giggled as she fell into his arms, "It's always a fruity and wonderful idea." She hiccupped, "Did you get hotter in the last twelve hours mister?" She asked tracing his jaw line.

Luke chuckled, "Geez...how much did she have?"

"The punch mixed with the champagne went straight to her head." Rory said handing him a few bags, "I'm sleeping at Sookie's tonight to go over last minute wedding preparations. So she's all yours."

Luke smirked, "Gee, thanks."

Lorelai giggled again and snuggled into his side, "Wait until you see what Sookie bought me. Made Rory turn ten different shades of red."

"Okay, leaving now." Rory said turning and running off the porch, "Goodnight!"

Sookie laughed and held out another box, "There's some leftover food in here incase she gets hungry later. Emily is going to drop off the rest of her gifts tomorrow."

Luke smiled and took the box, resting it against his hip as Lorelai swayed against him, "Thanks Sook."

"Yeah Thanks Sook!" Lorelai said in a sing song voice, "And remember what I said…I have your back no matter what you decide." She squeezed Luke's cheek, "If you have a man this good you can't let him get away. Trap him so he can never get free!"

Sookie laughed, "I'll keep that in mind. See you guys tomorrow."

Luke laughed and pulled Lorelai into the house, "Think you can make it to the couch while I put this stuff down?"

Holding onto the wall, Lorelai slipped off her shoes and walked slowly into the living room, "I'm on it."

"You hungry?" Luke called to her as he walked to the kitchen.

"Mmmm…" Lorelai said pulling at her sweater over her cardigan and falling back onto the couch, "Any of Sookie's fabulous Mac & Cheese in there?"

"Yep. I'll heat up a bowl." He said from the kitchen, "Be in, in a minute."

Lorelai smiled and lay back on the couch, she giggled when she felt Paul Anka walk up to her side and start to kiss her cheek, "There's my other favorite boy. Were you good for Daddy while I was gone?"

Luke walked back into the room with a bowl and a glass of water, "I am not his Daddy."

"Yes. You are." She said sitting up and smiling at him, "He is our son. Just like Rory is our daughter."

Luke rolled his eyes and sat down beside her, "I'm not even going to argue with you about this because somehow you'll always win."

Lorelai laughed and took the bowl and the glass; "It's good you figured that out before the wedding babe. Lowers your expectations." She took a bite and moaned happily, "God what does she put in this stuff? Liquid cocaine?"

Luke chuckled and pulled her legs up onto his lap so he could massage her feet, "So I take it the shower was a success?"

Lorelai sighed and leaned back against the armrest, "It was great. Did you know about it?"

"Yes. Your Mom called about a month ago and let me in on the plan. They were determined to keep it a secret." He said with a shrug, "I didn't think they'd be able to pull it off but somehow they did. Not easy to keep things from the most nosy woman in the world."

Lorelai scoffed, "Oh please! I am not the most nosy! Babette and Patty win that by a long shot!"

"You've got me there." He said with a chuckle, "But I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. And I can't wait to see these special gifts from Sookie." He said tickling the heel of her foot.

She giggled and set the bowl down, "We got lots of great stuff. New kitchen appliances, which will be useless to me but wonderful for you to make me fabulous meals with."

Luke nodded, "Of course. Anything else?"

"Some gift certificates to get new furniture at places. Mrs. Kim even pitched in a voucher for one item of our choice from her shop under the prices of $100." Lorelai said as she took a sip of her water.

Luke smiled, "Well that was nice of her."

"Mhm." She said placing the cup down again, "Oh and...I check for $100,000 from my parents."

Luke nodded slowly, "That's ni-" He stopped dead and moved her feet off of his legs, "Wait, what?"

Lorelai smiled and pulled her legs up under her, "I thought that might be your reaction."

His mouth hung open for a moment before he whispered, "A check for $100,000?"

Lorelai nodded, "Apparently when my Dad found out I was coming into the world...he invested in some property under my name. And recently that place has been sold so the $100,000 is my share of the money. They said it's not really a gift, just rightfully my money."

"That's not just money that's an inheritance." He said with a laugh, "I mean that's a huge sum of money." He said trying to wrap his head around what she was saying, "I mean what would you do with that kind of money?"

She smiled, suddenly sobering up a bit, "Well that's why I'm telling you. It should be a decision we make together."

Luke frowned, "Well it's your money. You should decide."

Lorelai shook her head, "But we're getting married Luke. What's mine will be yours. I want to talk about this together." She scooted closer to him; "I mean it will come in handy while I'm not working. We were talking about asking my parents for a loan anyway to help us out but now we wouldn't have too. This could help us get a new house or expand on this one. Put some money away for our future too." She said with a shrug.

Luke leaned back against the couch, "Our future."

She smiled and leaned forward to snuggle up to him, "Our kid's college funds. Vacations. Back up money in case we need it." She shrugged, "It gives us possibilities."

"It definitely does." He said in awe, "Especially considering I haven't shown you how much I have in the bank yet. I was waiting until after the wedding to let you know we are financially stable."

"But that's your money." She teased giving him a pinch, "You should decide what to do with it."

He smirked and rolled her onto her back making her giggle, "We're going to be married Lorelai. What's mine is yours, remember?"

She smiled up at him and touched the side of his face, "Oh I remember alright. And I can't wait."

"We can do this." He said to her, "Like you said we have possibilities now. Whatever we want to do we can do."

"What I want to do." Lorelai said with a devious smile, "Is go upstairs and show you my special gifts from Sookie. What do you think of that? The rest can wait for the morning. We have to take advantage of this kid free house while we can. Besides...once you're married I hear all the spark goes out of your sex life."

Luke chuckled and sat up, "Never gonna happen with us."

Lorelai hopped off the couch and picked up the bag next to the couch she had carried in, "I'm gonna need to get that in writing."

"I'm giving you a thirty second head start..then I'm pouncing." He said giving her warning look, "Starting now."

Lorelai squealed and dashed up the stairs, Luke didn't even bother counting. He took off after her making her scream with delight as he pulled her into their room. They definitely had possibilities now, and he couldn't wait to see what happened next.

Back at Sookie's house, Rory and Sookie got out of the jeep and walked to the front of the house. Sookie stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was sitting on her front steps.

"Jackson." She whispered, "What on Earth are you doing here?"

He smiled sheepishly and stood up, "I know I said I wouldn't be back until right before the wedding but I really missed you. I didn't realize you would be gone today...I've been sitting out here most of the day. And I have to leave soon to catch a flight back home."

Sookie frowned, "Oh no…"

Rory smiled and stepped around them, "I'll leave you two alone for a minute."

Sookie looked up at him, "Jackson what-"

"I want to move back to Stars Hollow." He said quickly, he heard her gasp, "Maybe it sounds too sudden but I've wanted to be with you for years Sookie. And we've played enough games. I think we should give this a real try."

"Jackson-" She started as she stepped towards him.

"And I first thought about asking you to move down to North Carolina but then I remembered you are about to open your new Inn." He said walking closer to her. "I can't ask you to leave that behind."

Sookie's smile grew, "Jackson I-"

"And so the more I thought about it, the more I realized this is the right thing. Stars Hollow is my home. I've been away long enough and if we're going to make this work we need to be in the same location." He said with a smile. "I'm hoping you don't think I'm completely insane and break up with me though."

Sookie shook her head, "God no Jackson of course I don't think you're insane. I want you here too, but are you sure this is what you want?"

He walked all the way up to her and smiled, "It's exactly what I want."

She swallowed hard, "What about your job? What will you do here?"

He shrugged, "I'll figure it out. As long as you say you want to make this work I will worry about the rest later."

"Yes but-" She started but she was cut off by Rory, leaning out the window.

"Rumor has it this new up and coming Inn needs a fruit and vegetable supplier. Know anyone up for the job?" She teased.

Sookie gasped, "Rory you're a genius!"

Rory smirked, "That's why Mom and Grandpa pay the big bucks for me to go to such a fancy school. You've got ten minutes before Jackson has to leave. I suggest you use it wisely." Rory said leaning back into the house and shutting the window tightly.

Sookie looked up at Jackson and smiled, "So...what do you think? Want to work at a new Inn? I hear the owners are fabulous."

Jackson put his hands on her hips and sighed happily, "Well my dear I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

"Finally." She said pulling him close to her as she giggled with happiness.

Rory smiled from the window and knew that everything was turning out exactly the way it was meant too. She curled up on the couch, took out her leftover cake and sighed in contentment. It felt good to be this happy.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the added Sookie and Jackson happiness. I will update asap! Thanks!**


	69. Chapter 69

**Hi guys! So it's finally here! THE WEDDING! I have to be honest...writing wedding scenes if one of my least favorite things to do. I don't know why...but I struggle with them in all my stories. So this time I decided to do things a little differently. Hopefully you will like it. I tried to focus more on the emotion and the in the moment feeling of them both. I like the way it turned out and I hope you do too!**

* * *

The day before the wedding, Lorelai woke up in bed and rolled over. Luke was fast asleep beside her, snoring softly. He was on his back, one hand draped over his stomach; the other was up above his head. She swallowed hard and sat up to look down at him as he slept. They would be separated tonight, and she felt strange. She hadn't been without him much or if at all since they got together.

Sighing happily, she reached out and touched the side of his face. He didn't seem to notice at first, he just continued to snore. She laughed a little to herself and thought back to the weekend before during their Bachelor/Bachelorette parties. After a little too much to drink and a lot of whining, Sookie and the girls had agreed to bring Lorelai to the bar that they knew Luke was at with his friends. Though all Luke's guy friends booed when they saw her, Luke lit up and pulled her into his arms as soon as she approached him.

 _"Hiya." Lorelai said into his ear as she breathed in the scent of him, "I had to see you."_

 _Luke groaned when he felt her hands slide down his back, "I was about thirty seconds away from making Ty tell me where you were."_

 _"You guys make me sick." Tyler said from behind them, "Couldn't make it one night without seeing each other?"_

 _Luke rolled his eyes and looked back at his friends, "You wouldn't even let us do separate parties for you and Jamie."_

 _Jamie laughed and snuggled up to her husband's side, "Yeah babe. Leave them alone. I think it's cute. They're in love."_

 _Lorelai shot them a playful look and then grabbed Luke's hand and dragged him away from the rest of the group. They shouted after them but neither Luke nor Lorelai cared much. Lorelai pulled Luke out into the hallway towards the back and pushed Luke up against the wall._

 _"You're drunk." Luke said with a laugh as his hands found her hips._

 _She giggled and held her fingers slightly apart, "Just a little bit." She kissed him and tasted the beer on his lips, "But looks like I'm not the only one."_

 _"Might be a little buzzed." He said when her lips found his earlobe and she tugged on it playfully, "Is that a problem?"_

 _"Not if you've been a good boy." She whispered into his ears._

 _Luke hissed and gripped her hips tighter, "Not a single woman in here compares to you. You know that Lorelai."_

 _She smiled and pulled back, wrapping her arms around his neck, "No strip club?"_

 _"Joe asked if we could go but not really my scene. You?" He asked curiously._

 _She shook her head, "Sookie wanted to go but we just bar hopped until I annoyed them enough to letting me come see you."_

 _"Well I'm glad you did." Luke said pulling her closer again, he sucked her lower lip between his teeth, "You look so good. You always look good but this outfit is killing me...why aren't we home right now?"_

 _"Thinking dirty thoughts?" She asked as she swayed against him._

 _"You have no idea." He said with a sigh, "Very, very dirty thoughts."_

 _She giggled and squeezed him tight, "Luke…" She whispered into his ear, "I want you."_

 _"Don't torture me." He said with a sad laugh, "So not fair." She laughed and pulled away; her expression went from playful to serious, "Hey…" He tipped her chin up with his finger, "What's going on in that head of yours?"_

 _She smiled again and sighed, shaking her head, "In one week we're getting married."_

 _Luke's smile grew, "That's what they keep telling me. Although I can't quite figure out how I got a girl like you to agree to marry me."_

 _She rolled her eyes and snuggled further into him, "Luke…"_

 _He chuckled and reached up to touch her face, "Just kidding." He took a deep breath, "But not totally...I mean I still don't know how I got so lucky."_

 _She sighed and kissed him gently, "There was no other choice Luke. I mean I tried to fight it…"_

 _He smirked, "Oh yes you most certainly did."_

 _She blushed and shrugged, "But you're good. You got me. You were there whenever you said you would be. You loved me despite all the craziness and now we're getting married."_

 _"Wanna go find the preacher? Just get the whole thing over with?" He asked, "Never been one for a big party."_

 _She smiled, "I know it's not totally your thing...are you worried?"_

 _He shook his head, "No. I want you to have the wedding you want."_

 _"But what about you?" She asked, "It's your big day too Luke. I mean if you-"_

 _"Honestly?" He cut her off and shrugged, "Once I see you nothing else is going to matter. It will be like no one else is even there."_

 _She beamed up at him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, "And then we get a week away together. Just you and me. Whatever will we do to pass the time?"_

 _He pretended to think hard, "I have no idea. I guess we'll have to try to not get sick of each other."_

 _She huffed and nudged him, "Jerk."_

 _He smiled and pulled her into another embrace, rocking her back and forth, "I love you crazy lady."_

 _Lorelai smiled and rested her head in the crook of his neck, "I love you too."_

 _Someone stepped into the hall and laughed, "There you are." Jamie said, hands on hip as she leaned against the wall, "I figured you were getting some necking in."_

 _Lorelai and Luke pulled apart and smiled at her, "Sorry if we ruined the party." Lorelai said._

 _Jamie shook her head and just smiled at the happy couple, "You didn't ruin anything. I'm glad to see you guys are still so connected." She reached into her pocket, "Which is why Sookie and I got you guys a room at the hotel down the street. Enjoy the night."_

 _Lorelai looked surprised, "Seriously?"_

 _Jamie nodded, "We had a feeling you wouldn't let us separate you for that long. Beside Tyler is so drunk I'll be dragging his ass home and Sookie and Jackson can't keep their hands off each other."_

 _"Aw young love." Lorelai said looking over at Luke, "Remember when we were that crazy?"_

 _Luke rolled his eyes, "We're still crazy."_

 _"Amen to that." She said giving him a squeeze as she pulled away to hold her hand out to Jamie, "Thanks for everything Jamie."_

 _"Have a good night. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Rory will be safe with us." She said with a smile she turned and walked back to the bar._

 _Lorelai turned back to Luke and held out the key to him, "So...Mr. Danes, before you make an honest woman out of me, you think you want one more wild night?"_

 _Luke chuckled and walked over to her, reaching out to grasp her hips in his hands, "Lorelai...our life is going to be one long wild right. Of that I am sure."_

 _She giggled and nodded, "That's true. But for tonight...let's put the rest of the world behind us and just be Luke and Lorelai. Okay?"_

 _He smiled and took the key from her hand, "You got it lady." He tugged her hand and walked towards the entrance, "Thank God there are cabs outside. I'm tearing your clothes off the second we get in the room."_

 _She giggled and looped her arm with his, "Why Mr. Danes...I'm getting married in a week. Whatever will my fiancé think?"_

 _Luke chuckled and shook his head, "What have I gotten myself into?"_

 _She laughed back and reached up to kiss his cheek as they waited for the cab, "One long wild ride."_

 _He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head, "I can't wait."_

Back in present time, Luke woke up slowly and turned to see Lorelai sitting up in bed. Her back was resting against the headboard as she stared down at him. Her eyes were shining, she had a smile on her face but she didn't seem to notice that he had woken up. Reaching his hand up, he touched her arm and smiled, "Lorelai?"

Snapping out of her daze, she smiled down at him and scooted down to be closer to him, "Well good morning."

He smiled and slid his arms around her, "What are you doing up before me?" He looked behind her towards the clock, "It's much too early for you to be awake."

She snuggled into his chest, "Too excited to sleep. Tomorrow's a big day."

"The biggest." He agreed as he rubbed her back, "Still in?"

She squeezed him tight and nodded, "Without a doubt. Nothing could stop me from being there tomorrow."

"Good." He said as he yawned and rolled over onto his back, "What's on the agenda for the day?"

"We have the rehearsal and then dinner tonight with my parents, Rory, Jess and Liz. Then we get separated." She said with a pout, "I still don't like the idea of that."

He chuckled and looked over at her, "You know that it's important to me. I want to do this right. I'm a traditionalist. I'm not supposed to see you before the big reveal."

She sighed and pouted some more, "You just one more night away from me."

He nudged her and smiled, "You know that's not true."

A slow smile spread on her lips and she nodded, "I know. But...I am going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. But it will make tomorrow even more special for us." He said with a shrug, "That's the way my parents did it. That's how I want to do it. Please?"

She smiled and snuggled into his side again, "Okay. I'll let you win for once."

He chuckled, "Thank you. I know that won't happen often in our marriage."

She smirked, "Probably not. But if you know it, at least you're expectations won't be high."

He laughed and rolled her onto her back, "You know...we have a little time before we need to be awake."

Lorelai smirked up at him, "Yeah, so?" She said with an innocent shrug, "What's your point?"

He smiled down at her, "My point is that today's my last chance to fool around with Lorelai Gilmore."

The smile on her face grew and practically reached from ear to ear, "That's true...Tomorrow I'll be Lorelai Gilmore-Danes."

"Damn that sounds good." He growled and attacked her neck with his lips.

She squealed with delight and opened her arms to him as he lay kisses on every inch of her that he could reach. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

That night after the rehearsal, they were having an intimate dinner at the Inn with just their family. They laughed and told stories about when Luke and Lorelai were young. Then as the night was coming to an end, Richard tapped his glass and smiled, "I was wondering if I could say a few words."

Lorelai blushed and took Luke's hand, she felt him squeeze it gently, "Well...sure Dad. If you want."

Richard straightened out his suit jacket, smiled at his wife and then turned to his only child, "I don't want to take up too much of anyone's time. And I don't want to embarrass Lorelai." Lorelai looked down and Luke gently kissed the side of her face, "But I just wanted to say something." he cleared his throat before proceeding, "From the moment my daughter was born, she was a force to be reckoned with. She took the world by its horns; she stood up for what she felt was right. She let her voice be heard and made her own path." He paused and felt his heart ache slightly, "Although there was a time when we missed a lot of each other's lives...I want my daughter to know that I have never been more proud of her than I am in this moment." He stood up a little straighter, "You have built a life for yourself and your daughter. And you have found a man that is worthy of your time and attention." He turned to Luke, "And Luke...I thank you for looking after two of the most incredible girls in the world. You have proved time and time again that you are a stand up gentleman. You saved Rory's life, you stood by Lorelai during one of the most difficult points of her life, and you have adopted Rory as your own. You have stepped up when her own father couldn't. I am honored to be here tonight and can't wait until tomorrow when we can celebrate the marriage you two are about to create. May you have many years of happiness and success. I know you will continue to show the rest of us what true love looks like." He raised his glass and smiled, "To Luke and Lorelai."

"To Luke and Lorelai." Emily, Liz, Jess and Rory echoed.

Lorelai and Luke shared a gentle kiss before Lorelai stood up and walked over to her Father, "Thank you Dad."

He hugged her tightly, "I really mean it Lorelai. I am so proud of you."

Lorelai pulled back and wiped at her eyes, "I'm really glad you and Mom are here for this."

"Me too." He whispered giving her arm a little squeeze, he turned to Luke and stuck out his hand, "Luke."

Luke smiled and shook his hand, "Thank you Richard. For that and everything you have done." He smiled over at Lorelai and said, "And most importantly, thank you for bringing this woman into the world."

"She's one of a kind. That's for sure." Richard said with a chuckle.

Rory walked up behind them and smiled, "I hate to interrupt, but it's time for you two to say goodnight to each other."

Lorelai pouted and wrapped her arm around Luke's waist, "But I don't wanna."

Rory smiled, "I know. But it's tradition and this is the one thing you have to let Luke decide."

Lorelai sighed, "Oh fine." She turned back to her daughter, "Are we going home?"

Rory shook her head, "Luke is going home. We are staying somewhere else tonight."

Lorelai frowned, "Where?"

"You'll see." She said nudging her Mom, "Say goodnight. Meet you out front in a minute."

Everyone said their goodbyes and Lorelai turned back to Luke, "Do you know where I'm going?"

Luke nodded, "I do. But I promised to keep it a secret. This was Rory's thing. I can tell you that you'll be happy."

Lorelai smiled up at him, "How could I not be happy? Tomorrow we're getting married."

Luke took a deep breath and then wrapped his hands in her hair, "Yes. We are." Kissing her gently he pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against hers, "So does this mean you forgive me for keeping us separated for the night?"

She smiled, "I don't love the idea. But I understand it." She shrugged, "Plus...I think it will probably be good for me to be alone with Rory tonight. Last night when it will just be her and I."

Luke nodded, "Well you know that if you ever need Mom and Rory time you can tell me. I'll understand it."

Lorelai nodded, "I know. But as of tomorrow we're a real family." She stroked the side of his face, "Rory's yours...but this completes us. Ya know? Legally we are one family." She giggled, "Or we will be."

He swallowed hard and nodded his head slowly, "A family."

It had been a long time since Luke had felt like he belonged to a real family. Things were better with Liz and Jess these days but he still missed that feeling of a united Family. Although they already were one in a sense, this just sealed the deal. Completed them and started the next chapter.

Rory called out from the foyer, "Come on Mom!"

Lorelai turned back to him once more and smiled, "Take good care of Paul Anka tonight?"

Luke nodded, "Of course." He took a deep breath and leaned forward to kiss her, "See you tomorrow?"

She nodded once and pecked his lips gently, "Tomorrow."

He gave her hand a squeeze as she pulled back and started to walk towards Rory. Liz walked over to her brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "You sure you're gonna be okay alone tonight? You don't want Jess and I to stay?"

Luke smiled, "No. I think I need this one last night...to think. To prepare."

Liz smirked at him, "You're not planning to run are you?"

Luke laughed and looked back to where he could see Lorelai and Rory slipping out the front door of the Inn, "No Liz. I'm not going to run. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be." He smiled, gave her a hug and turned to walk out of the Inn and head back to the house to see Paul Anka to prepare for the big day.

* * *

Outside, Lorelai and Rory walked hand in hand talking about the dinner and how excited they were for tomorrow.

"So where are we going?" Lorelai asked, "Staying at one of the rooms here?"

"Kind of…" Rory said with a little twinkle in her eyes, "Only two people have ever stayed in this particular room."

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai asked as she rounded a corner, "Where are we-" She paused suddenly when Rory ran off ahead of her and tears burned in her eyes, "Rory…"

Rory ran up to the entrance of the potting shed and smiled, "Luke helped me spruce it up again and make sure we would be warm enough. There's a bed just like the one we used to have." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I thought this chapter of our life should end where it began all those years ago."

Lorelai walked up to the door and peeked inside the small space. Back when Rory was a baby, the size never mattered much to her. She was just happy to have a place to call home, a place to raise her daughter. They had come so far since those days, and yet it felt like just yesterday they had spent their first night here. Lorelai put a hand on her chest and tried to keep the tears at bay, "Rory…"

Rory sighed, "You hate it don't you? We can get a room inside I just-"

Lorelai shook her head and reached out to pull her daughter into her arms, "Oh honey no. I love it. This is perfect. It feels like we've come full circle."

Rory smiled as she pulled back and began to drag her Mother into the little room, "How does it feel to know that tomorrow you'll be someone's wife?" She asked as she plopped down on the bed Luke and her had brought.

Lorelai fell down beside her and smiled, "Not just anyone's wife. Luke's wife." She sighed and rolled onto her back, staring up at the little window in the ceiling where they used to watch the stars and the rain, "It feels strange, yet incredible all at the same time. I mean truthfully, I never thought I'd get married."

Rory frowned and lay down beside her, "Why not?"

Lorelai shrugged and looked over at her daughter, "I don't know. I just didn't think anyone would love me enough or that I'd be able to let my guard down enough."

"Luke certainly had to work hard to break down those walls." Rory said with a smile.

"He did." She said with a nod, "He stayed true to his word. That's for sure."

"He's never let us down." Rory whispered, "He's always been there when he said he would be. Never promised something he couldn't follow through with. I mean he adopted me...he had no reason too."

Lorelai smiled, "He doesn't just love me kid. You know that. He's in this for you too. He adores you."

"I know." Rory whispered as she started to get choked up, "I never thought that would happen for me either. To have that Dad figure."

"We've come a long way." Lorelai said, turning her body to face her, "We've done a lot, accomplished a lot, faced a lot and persevered always. Together."

Rory reached out and grasped her Mother's hands, "Together."

"No matter what happens next, I'm always going to be right here for you. At the end of the day, you will always be my daughter. You will always be the greatest gift I have ever been given. You have no idea how grateful I am for you kid. I have no doubt that I would have continued to spiral in sadness if you had not been born. You were not planned and maybe Christopher didn't want you...but I did. And I knew the moment I held you, that you were right where you belonged." Rory started to cry and Lorelai smiled, reaching out to brush those tears away, "Oh don't cry honey. Please don't."

"I just feel really lucky." She said with a sniffle, "I feel lucky that I got you for a Mom."

Lorelai smiled and scooted forward to envelope her daughter in her arms. Tomorrow was the beginning of a new adventure for them both. And for once in her life, Lorelai knew she was finally ready to take the leap of faith into the unknown. No matter what happened, she knew Luke would catch her.

* * *

That night and the following morning passed in a blur for both Luke and Lorelai. There were last minute preparations and butterflies in their stomachs. Hair issues for Lorelai, a nervous Rory to give her speech and an anxious Emily to keep them all occupied.

And suddenly, it was time. Lorelai was standing at the back entrance of the Inn. The rest of the bridesmaids went ahead of her. Her Father was at her side, squeezing her arm. Before Rory walked out, she turned to her Mom and smiled.

"You ready?" She asked softly.

Lorelai looked up at her daughter, and in a moment she was transferred back to one of her first memories of Luke. One she hadn't thought of in years.

 _A week after moving into their new house, Lorelai was driving home from work. The sky looked dark as if t were about to rain soon. Rory was having a play date with Lane. It felt good to have their own home, but Lorelai was still getting used to it all. As much as she loved their new house, it was a lot to take care of all on her own._

 _As she took a right onto her street, she felt a pop in the jeep's tire and she slid to the side of the road. Cursing, she pulled over and put the car in park. Getting out, she looked down at the driver side front tire and saw the air slowly leaking out of it. Groaning, she knelt down and felt around until she saw the nail sticking up in the rubber._

 _"Great." She said running a hand through her hair, looking down at her watch she knew she was supposed to pick up Rory in forty minutes. Mrs. Kim was never happy when she was late._

 _Standing up, she looked at the sky and saw that it was getting continually darker. If the sky decided to open up and pour down on her she'd be in even more trouble. Realizing she wasn't going to be able to fix the tire on her own, she knew she would have to walk to the Kim's house. Pulling her sweater tighter around her arms, she started to walk in the direction of their house._

 _After a minute, a green truck pulled up in front of her, blocking her path. Lorelai stopped and watched as a man exited the truck. He looked familiar, but she couldn't remember from where. When he turned, her heart fluttered in her chest and she stood up a little straighter, wondering how she looked._

 _"Hey…" He said as he stepped towards her, "Um...you okay?"_

 _Lorelai stopped and glanced back at the jeep, "I got a nail in my tire. Never quite learned how to change one either…"_

 _Pushing his sleeves up, he shrugged, "Do you have a spare? I can help if you want. Changed many spare tires in my life."_

 _She bit her lip and thought for a moment, wondering if she should trust him. She still couldn't remember where she had seen him before. She was always very independent, hated asking for help. But in this situation, she knew she wasn't going to get out of this without help._

 _When she didn't respond she heard him say, "I promise I'm not an axe murderer."_

 _She laughed slightly before asking, "Where do I know you from?"_

 _He cleared his throat and reached up to rub the back of his neck, "I uh...I own the Diner in town. You came in a few weeks ago."_

 _Lorelai's eyes widened, "Oh the guy with the incredible coffee!"_

 _He blushed and looked down, "Um...sure?"_

 _"No seriously." She said stepping into him, suddenly feeling more comfortable with him, "That was the best cup of coffee I've ever had. And I drink a hell of a lot of coffee."_

 _His smile grew as he looked up at her, "Well...I'm glad you enjoyed it." He cleared his throat and in a moment of confidence said, "You should come back in sometime...we've got plenty of coffee."_

 _She blushed and smiled, "I think I might." She paused for a moment, "I've wanted to come again. Just been busy." She pointed back, "I just bought a new house and I've been trying to settle in with my daughter."_

 _Luke nodded, "Yeah I've seen her…" He blushed, "Not that I've been watching I just-"_

 _She laughed, "It's okay. It's a small town." She shrugged, "I've seen you around too. But it's nice to put a name to the face. I'm assuming you're Luke, right?"_

 _He nodded, "Yes. Luke Danes."_

 _She nodded once and held out her hand, "Lorelai Gilmore. It's nice to officially meet you Luke."_

 _He shook her hand back and nodded before looking towards her jeep, "So...you want me to take a look at the tire?"_

 _She gasped, "Oh! Right! Yes I totally forgot. That would be really helpful actually. I'm supposed to pick up my daughter in a little while."_

 _Luke nodded, "Well we don't want to keep her waiting. Let's see if I can help."_

 _She smiled and turned back to the jeep with him behind her. It had been awhile since she felt a rush when she first met someone, that initial spark and attraction. But she felt it right now with him. Showing him where the spare was, she stepped back and watched him get to work. He pulled off his flannel and turned to her, she took it in her hands and he smiled at her causing her to feel another jolt of electricity._

 _She watched him kneel down beside the car and start to remove the flat. She bit her lip as she watched him work. Occasionally, he turned and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. When their eyes would meet, they would turn away quickly. She wasn't sure what it was about him, but he made her feel like she was sixteen again. She asked often if he needed help but he told her he was fine._

 _Leaning against the side of the jeep, she watched the way his muscles popped in his undershirt. She had to turn away and curse herself for thinking that way. She barely knew him. Yet there really was something about him...something that drew her in._

 _All too soon he was done, and he stood back up to face her. "You should be good to go now."_

 _Lorelai pushed off the jeep and smiled, "Oh! Done already?"_

 _He smiled, "I told you. I've changed many spare tires in my life. Pretty easy at this point."_

 _She smiled, "Probably a skill I should learn. I doubt there will always be a knight in shining flannel to rescue me."_

 _Luke chuckled and adjusted the bill of his cap, "Can't hurt to learn, I could show you sometime if you want."_

 _Biting her lip, she held his shirt out to him, "I'd appreciate that."_

 _Luke looked her up and down before asking, "Are you the one that must moved in next to Babette and Morey?"_

 _Lorelai nodded, "I am. Do you know that house?"_

 _Luke shrugged, "Not well. But I know Babette and Morey. They driving you crazy yet?"_

 _She smiled and shook her head, "They've been very helpful and welcoming."_

 _"Which means they've been over every single day, right?" He asked with a smirk._

 _She laughed again; it felt good to laugh like this, "Just about. Yes."_

 _He smiled, "They mean well. Everyone in this town does...they just don't' always know their boundaries."_

 _She smiled, "I've noticed." She paused, "But it's nice. Everyone's been very kind to me and Rory. I seem them all out and about." She paused, "Not you so much though…"_

 _Luke blushed again and shrugged, "The Diner keeps me busy."_

 _She nodded, "Always seems busy. That's for sure."_

 _"Is that's what's kept you away?" He asked with a little smile, "To large of a crowd? You don't seem like the kind of girl to be afraid of large groups."_

 _"Oh I'm not." She said with a smile, "But...we're still adjusting to town life. And with the new house...lots of expenses. Besides...I'm sure that Rory and I would eat you out of business."_

 _Luke laughed, "You're both tiny. I doubt you can eat that much…"_

 _"You'd be surprised." She said crossing her arms over her chest._

 _"Well…" He shrugged, "If you ever do feel like coming in...first meal will be on the house."_

 _She shook her head, "I couldn't' do that. Especially not after you just changed my tire. I have nothing to pay you back with."_

 _He shook his head, "No need to pay me back. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time."_

 _Lorelai smiled, "Well lucky me then…"_

 _Luke smiled and stepped back, "You should go. Looks like it's going to rain. You don't want to keep your daughter waiting."_

 _Lorelai watched him start to step back, "Will I see you around?"_

 _He smiled, "I'm always around. But you know where to find me." He paused when he go to the truck, "And uh...if you ever need any other car help. Or house repairs…" He shrugged as he opened the truck door, "I'd be happy to help."_

 _She leaned against the truck again before saying, "Why do you want to help me?"_

 _He shrugged and smirked before replying boldly, "Maybe I'm a sucker for loud girls with blue eyes and coffee addictions."_

 _She gasped, "Are you flirting with me?"_

 _Luke chuckled, "Your daughter's waiting…"_

 _She watched him climb back into the truck and give her a wave as he drove off. Lorelai waited until he left before she climbed into the jeep and started the engine. Her heart was racing in her chest and every nerve ending was tingling. Something had just happened. Something had shifted in her life and it was scary yet so intriguing. She didn't know what happened next...but she did know that somehow he was the kind of man she could count on. And that was definitely a new feeling…_

Snapping out of her daze, Rory reached out and squeezed her Mother's arm, "Mom?" She asked again, "Are you ready?"

Lorelai took a deep breath. That day was the first time that Luke was there exactly when she needed him. He never asked for anything in return that day or any other day afterwards. He was just Luke. He was her Luke. Her rock. Her savior and best friend. And now she knew more than ever he would always be right there when she needed him. She was ready. She was more than ready.

"Absolutely." She whispered to her daughter.

Rory smiled once more and turned to walk down the aisle towards Luke. She gave him a little wave and a large smile as she passed. He smiled right back and then took a deep breath knowing what was coming next. He felt a hand on his tense back and heard Tyler whisper, "Don't forget to breath man. We can't have you passing out before you say your vows…"

Luke chuckled and looked down again, taking a few deep breaths. When he looked up again, there she was walking straight towards him. He was pretty sure that his heart had stopped in his chest. He wasn't sure how to breathe. He wasn't sure how to speak, move or even blink. She didn't seem real. She was too perfect to be real. And she was about to become his wife.

And suddenly Luke was transformed to a moment years ago when Rachel had broken his heart for the first time…

 _A teenaged Luke stood in the garage of his house he shared with his Father and sister. He had graduated from High School a week earlier and today his long time girlfriend and first love had broken his heart. She told him that she was taking a year off before school to travel and didn't think it would be smart to try and have a long distance relationship._

 _He was crushed. He was angry. He was incredibly confused._

 _Hearing the back door open, he didn't need to turn to see who it was. It was his Father walking towards him. He heard him drag a stool over towards where Luke stood working at the tool bench._

 _"Liz told me what happened." William said to his son, Luke didn't respond, "You want to talk about it?"_

 _Luke huffed, "Since when do we talk about things?"_

 _William smiled sadly and looked down, "Fair enough. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want too."_

 _Luke sighed and turned around, "How could she just dump me like that? After everything we've been through? She didn't' even say she was sorry. Didn't give me a good reason. Just said it was best for both of us. Which I think is crap."_

 _"Girls are complicated Luke. I've always told you that." He said with a laugh._

 _"Yeah well I'm never dating anyone again." He said with a shake of his head, "It's not worth it."_

 _"Oh well that's not true." William said shaking his head, "I may not talk about emotions often...but the best thing I ever did was marry your Mother."_

 _Luke paused, since his Mom had passed away, they avoided mentioning her. It was too painful, for all of them but especially for his Dad._

 _"You'll get married someday. Have kids." William said with a nod, "I know you will."_

 _Luke shook his head, "I won't."_

 _"You say that now but you'll find the right woman." William said as he stood up, "Doesn't have to be the first one you meet Luke."_

 _Luke was quiet for a moment before asking nervously, "How did you know Mom was the one?"_

 _William sighed and leaned against the workbench beside his son, "How did I know?"_

 _Luke nodded, "Yeah. What was it about her that made you know for sure that you could spend the rest of your life with her?"_

 _William took a deep breath before answering, "I knew because the moments without her weren't worth remembering. The moments with her meant something. Even the small moments, they all added to a bigger part of my life. She filled in the gaps, the holes that lingered for me. She understood me, accepted me and put up with me no matter how grumpy I was. She loved me, unconditionally. And she made me better Luke. Above all she made me better…I just knew." He said with a shrug, "I just knew in my gut."_

 _"You think I'll know?" He asked curiously, "Will I know when I find the right one?"_

 _William nodded, "You'll know. You'll feel it. There will be no doubts when she looks at you. You'll know Luke. I know you will."_

 _Luke let his words sink in, when he looked up his Dad was standing by the door again. He gave his son a reassuring smile then turned and walked back out leaving him alone with his thoughts._

When Lorelai's eyes finally found his, that feeling his Father had been talking about all those years ago became a reality. He knew it before, but even more so now. He finally understood what his Father meant. That feeling of contentment, that feeling that told him that no matter what happened next, he would be better, he was better with her. His life was just beginning and he couldn't wait to see what happened next.

When she took his hand in hers and Richard stepped away, the rest of the world faded away. And all that mattered was the two of them. This was it. The moment they had waited for. He heard nothing except for the Reverend's words. She saw nothing but his smile and the twinkle in his eyes. They felt nothing but the love between the two of them. They recited their vows, exchanged their rings and shared their first kiss without ever letting go of each other's hand.

They were right where they belonged. And now...they were married and linked for life.

As they stood waiting to be announced as husband and wife, Lorelei clung to him as if she was afraid this was all just some dream. Luke leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "You okay?"

She beamed up at him and nodded, "Just making sure this is real."

He heard their names be announced as he tugged her hand towards the dancing platform in the middle of all their friends. They were all cheering and clapping as Luke put his hand on her hip and held out his other hand for her to hold.

"Oh it's real alright." Luke said with a smile, "We are officially man and wife."

She put one hand in his, and one on his shoulder, "You ready to put those dancing lessons to good use?"

Luke glanced around them, "Everyone's watching."

She shook her head; "Just keep your eyes on me. There's no one else here but us…"

Luke took a deep breath and started to move her along with the beat of the music. He kept his eyes locked on hers and felt the worry and anxiety slip away. She was right. No one else mattered. She was the only one he had to dance for, the only one that mattered. And the way she laughed as he spun her around let him know that this was just the beginning of their next big adventure.

* * *

After dinner was eaten, and everyone put the dance floor to good use, Rory approached the microphone. Her hands were shaking and she looked over at her Mom and Luke who both gave her a reassuring smile. The crowd quieted down and took their seats to give Rory the floor. Rory took a deep breath and looked over at Jess who just gave her a thumbs up.

Turning back to her Lorelai and Luke she smiled, "Hi everyone. I'm so glad you could all be here to celebrate this special day." She paused, "I know you've all been waiting a long time for this. But...no one has been waiting as long as me. Today...my parents finally got married." Her eyes looked directly at the two most important people in her life who beamed at her, "For those of you who may not know...Luke officially adopted me. Legally he is my Father. And yet...I haven't been able to bring myself to call him Dad yet. But I think I was waiting for this moment." She paused again and looked down, "The thing is for my whole life...for all thirteen years of it, it was always just me and Mom. We were a team...we didn't need anyone else. We did everything together. Mom was my rock...my reason and my biggest cheerleader. As much as I wanted that full family...I accepted what we had because it was enough for me. Mom was enough for me."

Her eyes welled up with tears and she took a few moments to compose herself before continuing, "I never had to wonder if Mom would be there when she said she would be. I never had to question her intentions. She showed me love unconditionally. She let me be who I wanted to be. Let me explore and learn at my own pace. She was happy to take the back seat while I grew up and developed into my own person. She never asked for help, never asked for anything in return. She just was there. She just loved me and encouraged me more than anyone else ever could or did. And I love her more than she could ever possibly know."

She heard the sniffles in the room, and looked over to see her Mom crying as Luke held her close. "I didn't need anyone else because no one else could compare to her, I couldn't trust anyone with my whole heart like I trust her. But then…" She turned towards Luke, "We met Luke. And from day one...he was a man of his word. He was there when he said he would be. He never once let us down and never asked for anything in return." Rory bit her lip and looked down, "It took me awhile to figure out why he fit so well...why I felt so comfortable with him. But today...I think I finally figured it out. She looked up again and made sure to catch Luke's eye, "The reason is that you were meant to marry Mom. You were meant to be a part of this family. You were meant to be my Dad. You are my Dad." Now Luke was beginning to tear up, "You are my parents. And I, Lorelai Leigh GIlmore-Danes," She paused and everyone cheered, "Am the luckiest girl in the entire world. So thank you Mom and Dad." She said with a sniffle as she lifted her glass of water, "Thank you for always supporting me and loving me. Thank you for giving me what I have always wanted. A united family."

Everyone stood up and clapped and cheered Rory on as she walked over to her parents. Lorelai and Luke opened their arms and Rory fell into them, crying as she went.

"Why are you crying?" Lorelai asked with a little laugh through her own tears, "We're the ones that should be crying. That was incredible kid."

"I'm just really happy." She said pulling back, she looked at them both, "Really, truly happy."

Lorelai smiled and looked over at Luke who looked shocked, "Rory I-"

"Is it okay that I finally called you Dad?" She asked nervously, "I don't know why I didn't before. But...today it felt right. It feels right now."

Luke smiled and lifted his hand to pull a lock of her hair, "Rory, you said you were lucky but I'm the lucky one kid." He put his hand on her shoulder and then reached out with his other hand for Lorelai, "I get to spend the rest of my life with the Gilmore Girls."

Rory smiled as she hugged his side, "The Gilmore-Danes Girls."

Luke laughed and held them both close, "Finally."

Both girls giggled and hugged him close as they celebrated the fact that they were finally a full and official family.

* * *

Once the party had died down and they had danced until their feet hurt, the party began to disperse. They said their goodbyes and Rory went with Mia to let her parents have their first night as husband and wife.

Lorelai ushered Luke into the car, which was being driven by Kirk.

"You know where to go, right Kirk?" Lorelai asked from the backseat.

"Rory gave me my instructions Mrs. Danes. I'll get you to your destination in no time." He said tilting his cap and starting the ignition.

Luke looked at his new bride, "Aren't we just going back to the house?"

She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Oh no...I have a surprise for you. We needed to go somewhere special to celebrate our wedding night."

"Where are we going?" He asked curiously as he looked around.

She turned his face towards her and began to distract him with her kisses. Luke melted into her embrace and put everything else out of his mind except for the feel of her lips against his. When the car finally stopped some minutes later, Lorelai pulled back and smiled, "We're here." She said.

Lorelai climbed out of the car, holding her dress up as she went. She turned back to Luke who seemed dazed and confused, she was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the few drinks he had consumed during the reception. "You coming?"

Luke climbed out of the car and glanced around, "We're at the Dragonfly?" He asked as it started to settle in.

Bending down, Lorelai smiled at Kirk, "We're all set here Kirk. Thank you."

"Congratulations Luke and Lorelai. I'm really happy for you both." He said with a smile, "Now go consummate that marriage."

Lorelai was laughing as he pulled the car away, Luke groaned, "Well that's one way to kill the mood…"

She smiled and took his hand, "Like we're not going to do exactly that…"

Luke smirked, "Fair enough. You look incredible in that dress…" He pulled the lacy fabric gently, "But I'm sure it will look better on the floor." He frowned, "Although...I'm not sure we will have a floor to stand on here."

Lorelai laughed and tugged his hand, "Follow me husband."

Luke smiled at her choice of words and let her lead him towards the back of the property. They passed the barn and came to a smaller looking cabin in the back. "What is this?" He asked.

Lorelai pulled a key out seductively from her cleavage, "This my dear...is the honeymoon suite."

"What?" He asked with a little smile.

"I designed it myself and asked Tom to make sure it was finished before everything else. I wanted to be the one's to break this room in. I wanted this to be where we spent our first night as husband and wife." Her eyes welled up with tears, "This place wouldn't exist without you Luke. I never would have done it without your support and help...you believed in me."

Luke smiled and stepped closer to her, "I've always believed in you. And I always will."

She leaned into his touch and sighed happily, "You made me believe in myself Luke. And you made me believe in love...that I was worthy of love. I still don't totally understand how or why you fell for me but I have never felt more safe in my life. You are everything...you have given Rory and me a life I never could have pictured for us. And I am so insanely grateful and so blissfully happy."

He smiled, "Lorelai…" He whispered.

"I love you. And I love the life we have already created, and the life we will continue to build. You're my husband…" She said in an awed voice, "And I'm your wife." She laughed a little and said, "And I am so damn glad you made me breakfast in bed a year and a half ago."

Luke laughed and pulled her closer, "My God I love you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his middle, "Ready to start our journey Mr. Danes?"

He sighed happily and nodded, "Lead the way wife."

She giggled and turned around to open the door, just as she was about to step forward. Luke lifted her off her feet and carried her over the threshold making her laugh as he walked over to the perfectly made bed scattered with rose petals, "Such a traditionalist…" She whispered to him.

Luke stared down at her and asked softly, "This is really, real?"

Reaching her hand up, she touched the side of his face and nodded, "This is real Luke. We finally took the jump." Pulling him closer, "Now kiss your wife."

Luke smiled and leaned down, enveloping her in his arms. He never expected to be here, never expected to get this lucky. And yet here he was...with the woman of his dreams and he had never been happier.

Their adventure was just beginning.

* * *

 **Well I hoped you liked the different direction. I wanted them to think about their feelings, memories and emotions leading them to this big moment. I didn't want it to be all about the repeating of the vows and writing what I usually write for wedding scenes. I wanted something different. And I wanted this to be when Rory finally called him Dad. I will try and update as soon as possible!**


	70. Chapter 70

**Once again, thank you for the continued support! Meant to post this earlier, but the snowocalypse knocked our power out for awhile! But it just came back on and I figured I'd get it up just in case we lose it again. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The following morning, family and friends gathered at the Independence Inn for an after wedding breakfast. After everyone dispersed, the goodbyes started. Today was the day they handed the keys of the Dragonfly off to the new owners.

Lorelai, Sookie, Michel and Mia stood in the lobby looking around, "This feels really weird." Sookie said, "More so than I thought it would."

"I know." Lorelai said with a frown as she looked around, "We knew it was coming but now that it's here...I feel at a loss for words."

"Think of how many times you infuriated me behind that desk." Michel said pointing to the desk behind them.

Lorelai chuckled, "Think of how many times you muttered curse words in French at me behind that desk."

"Rory took her first real steps over there." Mia said with a sigh, "Said her first word in the kitchen."

"Coffee." Lorelai said with a chuckle.

Luke walked up behind them, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Lorelai turned to see her new husband, "She is my daughter, that's for sure."

Luke smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "You okay?"

She sighed and leaned into him, "Feels like I'm saying goodbye to my first real home."

Mia looked over at her, "You've come a long way since that day you showed up here. You were just a child yourself with a baby on your hip. Now look at you...married and opening your own Inn."

Lorelai smiled but her eyes welled up with tears, "You really want to leave all this behind?"

Mia looked around the lobby and sighed, "It's time Lorelai. This chapter is over and a new one is about to begin for all of us." She smiled and turned back to Lorelai and Luke, "One's already started for you."

Michel smiled, "I guess this is it then…"

Sookie nodded and stepped forward with him, "I guess it is."

Lorelai glanced around, "Where's Rory?"

Luke kissed her cheek, "You know where she is." He gave her a wink and stepped back, "I'll meet you out front."

Mia, Michel, Sookie and Luke gave her a small smile before walking towards the front entrance. Once the door was closed behind them, she turned and walked towards the back of the Inn. Slipping out the front door, she found her daughter sitting in on the grass in front of the old potting shed.

"Hey kiddo." Lorelai said as she sat down beside her, "Just about time to go."

Rory nodded but never took her eyes off of the little building in front of her, "I know. I just wanted to see this one last time."

Lorelai reached out and pushed her daughter's hair back, "You alright?"

Rory bit her lip but nodded her head as she turned to look at her Mom, "Just bittersweet."

Lorelai sighed and pulled her against her side, "I know."

"I'm happy you are following your dreams and opening your own Inn. The Dragonfly will be incredible. But this place means a lot to both of us." She said resting her head against her Mother's shoulder.

"Yes it does. And it always will hon. Even if they tear this place down...it will still mean something. No one can erase the memories, ya know?" She asked giving her a little squeeze.

Rory smiled and pulled away so she could stand up and walk to the little door, "Did you think we'd end up here all those years ago?"

Lorelai laughed and shook her head, "Honestly? My main focus was just getting to the next day. I couldn't look too far into the future without totally panicking. We lived day to day back then. I never in my wildest dreams would have thought we'd end up here."

"But you're happy?" Rory asked turning back to her, "I mean I know you are. Especially now that you're married." She said with a little smile as she leaned against the door, "But are you happy with the way everything panned out for you?"

Lorelai pushed herself off the ground and walked over to her daughter. Placing her hands on her shoulders she looked deep into her matching blue eyes and said, "I am exactly where I am supposed to be Rory. Every thing I have been through has lead me to here and I feel so damn lucky."

Rory looked behind her and pushed open the little door, "We certainly have come a long way…"

"Yes we have." Lorelai agreed, "And there's even more to come."

Rory nodded her head once and turned back to her Mom, "Ready?"

Lorelai held out her hand and smiled, "Ready."

They closed the little door to the shed and walked towards the front of the Inn. Just before turning the corner, Lorelai stopped her daughter and sighed, "Mom?"

"Are you sure you're okay with staying with your grandparents this week?" Lorelai asked quietly.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Mom stop trying to get out of your honeymoon. You and Luke need this. You're newlyweds!"

"No I know that." Lorelai said with a nod, "I mean it feels weird leaving you in general. We've never really been apart for more than a night. But-" She paused and sighed, "You're really okay staying with them that long?"

Rory shrugged, "I mean it makes sense. They live closer to Chilton. And Jackson is moving all his stuff into Sookie's this week and they should have some time alone. I'll be fine."

"It's just a big step." Lorelai said nervously, "I know that you have built a good relationship with them but if you aren't comfortable then I-"

"I think maybe it will be good." Rory said with a shrug, "Maybe we'll learn a lot about each other."

"Yes but-" Lorelai hesitated again and shrugged, "I just don't want…"

Rory frowned and cocked her head to the side, "What, are you afraid I'll like them more than you?" A flash of fear crossed her Mother's face and Rory shook her head, "Oh Mom, that's never going to happen. I'm not going to want to live with them permanently." She smirked, "I just got my official family. You and Luke are stuck with me even if you get sick of me at some point."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "We won't get sick of you. You're just as important to this family as Luke and I are. No going back."

"Well then just remember that." Rory said, "So I'm staying with them for a week? Doesn't change how I feel about you or Luke."

Lorelai frowned, "They have access to a lot of things I can't give you."

Rory shook her head, "Material things sure. But they can't give me the unconditional support and safety you've always given me Mom."

Lorelai sighed and reached out to hug her daughter, "I just love you kid. The thought of losing you is too much to bare."

"Well you have nothing to worry about." Rory said as she hugged her close, "You'll be back in a week and you'll wish you could get rid of me."

"Never." Lorelai said giving the top of her head a kiss, "Never, ever hon."

Rory gave her Mom a squeeze and they walked to the front of the Inn where the elder Gilmore's were standing with Luke. Everyone else had left already.

"All set to go?" Emily asked, "You don't want to miss your flight."

Lorelai nodded and looked over at her husband, "Um...yeah I think so." She looked back at her parents, "You're sure this is okay? You can handle Paul Anka and Rory?"

"Rory yes." Richard said with a nod, "Paul Anka is a little odd…" He said turning to look at the dog in the back of his car, he chuckled, "But he'll make Rory feel more at home. We'll be fine."

Lorelai looked at her daughter, Rory just rolled her eyes, "Mom. Go. Seriously, I'm good."

Lorelai sighed and pulled her close, "We'll call as soon as we are at the resort. And I'll give you the number and you can call anytime you want."

"Okay. But I won't." Rory said with a chuckle, "This is your time with Dad. Go enjoy it." She saw the way Luke smiled when she called him that, "What? Is that weird?" She asked looking at Luke.

He shook his head, "No. Not weird...new. But not weird. Just getting used to it. I like it though."

Rory smiled and walked over to him, "Try not to kill Mom this week."

Luke chuckled and hugged her close, "I'll do my best. But I agree with your Mom. You can call anytime you need us kid."

"Have fun." Rory said giving him a squeeze before she pulled back and walked to the car.

The Gilmore's said their goodbye's too Lorelai and Luke, then Lorelai turned back to her daughter once more, "You're good?"

"I'm good." Rory assured her, "I'll see you in a week."

"Don't do anything too epic until I get back. I don't want to miss anything." Lorelai instructed as Luke stepped up behind her and opened the door to the jeep.

"Good thing I already know how to walk and talk." Rory said with a playful eye roll, "Bye Mom."

"See ya kid." She said with a sigh as she turned and climbed into the jeep.

The Gilmore's and Rory pulled away leaving Luke and Lorelai sitting in the jeep alone. They both stared at the Inn and tears sprung up in Lorelai's eyes. Luke reached across and took her hand, giving it a squeeze.

She sniffled and wiped at the corner of her eyes, "God I'm sorry. It's not that I'm not happy or excited I just-"

"I know." He said softly, "Leaving the Inn is big and you've never been apart from Rory this long."

She swallowed hard and turned her head to look at him, "Truth?"

He nodded slowly, "Truth."

She sighed and looked back at the Independence Inn, "I'm scared. I knew who I was there...I knew where I stood. I knew my life. And now everything's changed both professionally and personally and it's a little unnerving. All good things are happening...but there are still a lot of unknowns."

He smiled softly, "I can understand that. There is a lot happening at once Lorelai. It's okay to be nervous." He scooted closer to her, "But you know that no matter what happens next...I'm gonna be right here with you."

Her heart swelled in her chest and she looked down at their intertwined hands, their rings shone up at her, "We're married now."

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss the side of her face, "Yes. We are."

She nodded slowly and looked at the Inn one last time, "Okay. I'm…" She swallowed hard then looked back at him, "I'm ready."

He gave her a wink and a quick kiss and then turned the key in the ignition to drive to the airport. There was no turning back now.

* * *

That night, Rory was curled up in the bed her Grandparents had made up for her. She had her very own room, which they told her she could do with as she pleased. Her Mother's old bedroom was just on the other side of the wall. Out of curiosity, she crept out of her bed and tiptoed down next door to her Mom's room.

She had been in there before, only a few times but she was interested to see what it felt like now on her own. This is where her Mother had grown into the person she was before having Rory. This was where Rory was conceived. Climbing up on the bed, Rory lay back and looked up at the ceiling and tried to put herself in her Mother's shoes.

If at 15, she herself became pregnant, would she be able to do what her own Mother did? Would she be able to sacrifice everything for the sake of her child?

Rolling over onto her side, she sighed. Truthfully, she didn't think she could do it. She had so many dreams and aspirations. The thought of leaving them all behind seemed unfathomable. And yet, her Mother had done just that. She had given up everything. She had left behind the left she had lived to protect her daughter and give her the best life possible.

Feeling a rush of emotion and love for her Mother, tears welled up in her eyes. She sniffled as she saw the bedroom door open slowly. Wiping at her eyes, she saw the figure of her Grandmother in the doorway. "Rory?" She called out.

Rory sat up in bed and sighed, "Hi Grandma."

Emily walked further into the room and stood beside the bed, "Is your room not comfortable?"

Rory smiled and shook her head, "Oh no. It's great. I just couldn't fall asleep. I was curious about what it was like in here…"

Emily glanced around and then pointed to the edge of the bed, "May I?" Rory nodded and Emily sat beside her, "I was coming to check on you. It's been awhile since I had a kid in the house. I used to check on your Mother a lot."

Rory smiled, "Was she a bad sleeper?"

Emily laughed, "As a baby she cried all night. As a teenager I couldn't get her up in the mornings."

"Only thing that will get her up now is coffee." Rory said with a chuckle.

Emily smiled and leaned against the backboard, "You miss her?"

Rory bit her lip and nodded, "I know it seems silly. She hasn't even been gone 24 hours yet, but yes I do miss her."

Emily smiled and reached a hand out to squeeze her granddaughter's arm, "You two are very close. I envy and admire that. I think it's wonderful that you miss her."

Rory turned to look at her Grandmother in the dark room, "Did you miss her?"

Emily sighed and leaned back further on the bed, "You mean when she left with you?"

Rory pushed down on the bed and turned on her side to stare at the older woman, "Yeah."

Emily was quiet as she contemplated how to answer such a complicated question, "With every fiber of me being I missed her."

Rory smiled, "She's one of a kind. That's for sure."

Emily sighed and pulled at her robe, "Rory, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Rory said curiously, "What is it?"

Emily turned her head towards the young girl and asked, "Do you hate me?"

Rory was surprised by the question, "What?"

"I just…" She sighed and shook her head, "I know you know about certain things. And I know how much your Mom means to you. Do you hate me?"

Rory shook her head, "I don't hate you. I don't totally understand all the choices you made. Your relationship with Mom is very different than my relationship with her. But it is what it is, right?"

Emily frowned and then laughed; "One time when your Mother was about six or seven...she went through a period of refusing to go to bed when it was time. She would sit up here and sit up, pretending she wasn't tired. Your Grandpa and I tried everything to get her to sleep but she was stubborn."

"Still is." Rory said with a laugh trying to picture her Mother that young.

"Eventually we sought advice from someone else and they told us to just leave her in her room alone and eventually she would fall asleep." Emily laughed again, "We did that and when I came in to check on her the next morning, every toy, every item of clothing and little trinket she had littered the floor. It was like a bomb had gone off. And there was your Mother." She said laughing harder, "Right in the middle of it all, asleep, dressed in about five different layers and with a tiara on her head."

Rory smiled, "Sounds like Mom…"

"She was always her own person." Emily whispered, "And as much as it infuriated me at times...I admired it too."

"What do you mean?" Rory asked softly.

"I always did what I was told. I became the person my parents expected me to be. I went to the school they chose, married a man they approved of. I did everything that I was supposed to do." She frowned, "I love your Grandfather very much and I do love our life. But sometimes I wish I had taken more chances. Sometimes I wish I had just done something impulsive like your Mother."

Rory sighed, "I envy that about Mom too. I feel like I need to do everything in a certain order. But she jumps ya know? She says she gets scared but she never shows it. She always looks so confident and certain."

"She's like her Father in that way." Emily said with a smile, "They are both brave."

"I have this picture in my head of what I think my life should be like. Of where I think I'll go. But the older I get the more afraid I am that it won't turn out that way. And then what happens? What if I don't accomplish everything I said I would do?" Rory asked.

Emily shrugged, "You know that no matter what happens your Mother will be right beside you. Luke too."

Rory nodded, "I know. I don't worry about them or their opinion. But what if I fail myself?"

"Rory, from what I've seen you are an incredibly strong willed, intelligent young woman. You've been through a lot and you've always come through on the other side. Truthfully, I don't worry for one moment about you. No matter where you go, I have faith that you will land on two feet just like your Mother always does." She said with a smile.

Rory smiled at her Grandma, "Hey Grandma?"

Emily smiled back, "Yes Rory?"

"I'm really glad I'm here this week." She whispered.

Emily smiled and took the young girl's hands in hers, "I'm really glad you're here too."

* * *

Luke and Lorelai had made it to Italy by early evening. Though they were tired, they didn't want to miss a moment of their honeymoon. After settling into their little cottage, Luke had pounced on Lorelai much to her delight.

Now they lay wrapped up in the sheets, staring out at the starry sky over the water below. Lorelai sighed dreamily and snuggled into his side, "This place is incredible."

Luke kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers up and down her bare back, "Yes, it is."

She lifted her hand and smiled as her ring sparkled up at her, "And this feels incredible."

Luke chuckled, "You like the rings?"

She smiled and pulled at his hand, "Mhm. Sure you don't mind wearing one?"

Luke lifted his own hand to admire the gold band, "It will take some getting used too. But no, I don't mind it."

Lorelai smiled and kissed his chest gently before pulling at the sheet and wrapping it under her arms. She tiptoed to the balcony and pushed open the glass doors. "What are you doing?" Luke asked.

Lorelai breathed in the salt air and smiled, "Just getting some fresh air."

Luke smiled and got up, slipping on a pair of boxers from his suitcase. He walked out to the kitchen and poured them each a glass of wine before going back to the bedroom. He found Lorelai leaning against the railing, eyes closed as she took in the moment. Luke felt his heart thump harder in his chest. He placed the two glasses of wine on either side of her, balancing on the little lip of the top. He put both hands on her hips and pulled her up against his warm chest.

"So just about hitting the 24 hour mark as husband and wife. What's the consensus so far?" She teased.

Luke hummed softly, "No worse than the time I scalded my hand on the griddle when I first opened the Diner."

Lorelai scoffed, "You're comparing our new marriage to a hand burn? Ouch…"

Luke chuckled softly and lowered his lips to her shoulder, "Best 24 hours of my life so far."

She smiled and pushed back against him, "Better. Thank you."

He chuckled again and nibbled on her ear, "What about for you? I know this morning was tough...how are you holding up?"

She sighed and slowly turned in his arms, careful to hold the sheet up around her, "I'm okay. Just a lot of changes all at once. I'm not normally good with change."

Luke nodded, "Neither am I. I was always a bit stuck in my ways…"

"And yet somehow we're here. Married and blissfully happy. Right?" She asked bending her knees to meet his eyes.

Luke nodded and leaned down to press a kiss to her nose, "Right."

She bit her lip and scrunched up her nose before saying, "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded slowly, "Of course. You can ask me anything. You know that."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and stared up at his face, "When did you know?"

He frowned and rubbed her back, "When did I know what?"

She blushed softly and shrugged, "That you loved me...that you wanted this to become something real."

Luke let out a little puff of air and sighed, "You want an exact time frame?"

She shrugged again, "I mean...I know when you told me. I remember that day like it was yesterday. But you said you had felt it for awhile...and I've always wondered."

Luke smiled and let go of her hips. He stepped around her and reached for his glass of wine, lifting it slowly to his lips. She watched him carefully for a moment before slowly walking over beside him. She took her own glass and leaned her chest against the railing again, "You don't have too-"

"I think the time I finally let myself accept it and really feel it...was around the Christmas right after you moved into the house." He said lowering the glass, "Do you remember that?"

Lorelai frowned for a moment trying to think, "Was that the year that Taylor decided we should have the State's largest Christmas tree?"

Luke chuckled, "It was. Do you remember what happened that night?"

Lorelai looked out at the landscape and thought for a moment, "Not really…"

Luke sighed and turned towards her. He rested his elbow on the railing and smiled, "Well then let me tell you the story."

 _Ever since Luke's Mother had died he had hated Christmas. There was no magic left in his opinion. His Dad tried to do the best he could when she first passed away, but without Katherine Danes the light they had all felt had officially faded away. That year, Luke was feeling more alone than usual._

 _The town was lit up with lights, tonight they would be debuting the big tree out by the Gazebo. Taylor had scoured the State for the best and biggest tree he could possibly find. When he found one that he deemed good enough, he begged Luke to help him drive the truck to bring it into Stars Hollow. After much protesting and bargaining, Luke had agreed to do it._

 _He didn't know why but he had given in. But that was a lie of course. He knew what the reason was. The morning he finally gave into Taylor's demands, a certain blue eyed, brunette had sat at the counter reminiscing about Christmases past. About how much she had loved the large trees her Mother had decorated around the house. About how Christmas was her favorite time of the year. And how excited she was to see the largest tree ever in Stars Hollow._

 _So naturally, Luke had wanted to make her smile. He always wanted to make her smile. In fact most days recently only meant something if she had smiled in his direction. When she didn't show up at the Diner, he was slowly consumed by loneliness. She was the only good thing he had to look forward too, and yet she wasn't even his. They were just friends._

 _Tonight was the big lighting of the infamous tree that he had helped drag down from upstate. He was standing in the Diner, not intending to join the festivities. He saw everyone walking around, enjoying the music and lights. He sighed and shook his head, thinking they were all crazy._

 _And then, there she was. A light in the darkness again. Lorelai had on her pink hat and coat; Rory was at her side as they walked towards the gazebo. He watched the way she threw her head back and laughed at something her daughter had said. The rush he felt when he saw her came back and he wondered how much longer this was going on. He thought he could push those feelings away, yet they seemed to be getting stronger by the day._

 _With a heavy sigh, he knew no one was going to come into the Diner anytime soon. He could go upstairs and be alone again or he could make an effort and go out there. Sure he might have to deal with Taylor and the rest of the crazy townies, but he would also have a chance to be around her._

 _Making up his mind, he took a deep breath, reached for his green coat and tugged on his fingerless gloves. Walking out into the cold, he wondered if he was making the right choice or not. He pushed through the crowds, waved hi to those that called out to him and luckily found himself standing near Rory and Lorelai in front of the tree._

 _"Hey Luke!" Rory said as she munched on a Gingerbread cookie, "Didn't expect to see you out here."_

 _Luke smiled at the young girl, "No one was coming into the Diner. Plus, I had to help Taylor drag this thing into town. I figured I might as well hear if it was worth all the hype."_

 _"Oh I bet it will be beautiful when it's all lit up." Rory said with a little sparkle in her eye, "Don't you think Mom?" She asked looking up at her Mother behind her._

 _Lorelai smiled and squeezed her daughter's shoulders, "I bet it will be the most beautiful tree we've ever seen hon."_

 _Luke felt lost in her smile and the way she talked to her daughter so easily, so peacefully. He wished he could be a part of their world. But he never thought he'd be good enough._

 _"Looks like we're about to find out." Rory said excitedly as she pointed towards the Gazebo where Taylor was walking out from._

 _"Oh goodie. Here comes one of his speeches." Luke said with a grumble._

 _Lorelai laughed, "What do you think the topic will be tonight?"_

 _Luke rolled his eyes, "Who knows? But he'll find a way to mention how incredible he is at least ten times."_

 _"No doubt in that." Lorelai said with a smile before she turned back to the tree._

 _"Welcome! Welcome everyone to our annual Christmas Tree lighting!" Taylor said clapping his hands, "This year is a particularly exciting year because we managed to get the largest tree in the State. It took me very long to get it here to Stars Hollow all by myself."_

 _"Is he kidding me right now?" Luke asked as his mouth hung open._

 _Lorelai looked over at him and smiled, "Don't worry, everyone knows it was you that got it here. Plus we ignore 90% of what he says anyway."_

 _Luke chuckled, "That's true."_

 _Taylor clapped his hands, "I had a big speech planned but I am just too excited. You all need to see this tree! Let's countdown everyone! Starting at 10!"_

 _"Ten! Nine! Eight!" Rory started counting, she turned to Luke, "Come on Luke, count with us!" Luke gave her a look which she shot right back, "Luke…"_

 _He sighed and joined in, "Three. Two."_

 _"ONE!" Everyone yelled together, a loud cheer echoed throughout the town square as the lights turned on and the tree lit everything up._

 _"Wow." Rory whispered in awe, "Mom look at it! It's huge!"_

 _"It is." Lorelai said wrapping her arms around her daughter's shoulders and bending down to kiss her cheek, "It's going to be a good Christmas hon."_

 _"Yes it is. We can finally have a really big tree." Rory said excitedly, "Not as big as this one though."_

 _Lorelai laughed, "No, I don't think this one would fit in the living room kid. But it will definitely be much bigger than the one's we used to get."_

 _"Wow look at that snowflake ornament." Rory said in awe as she pointed to a spot a few feet above her head, "That's so beautiful."_

 _"Where?" Lorelai asked, "I don't-" She paused, "Oh Wow…" She said when she finally caught sight of it, "It really is beautiful. It looks handmade."_

 _Luke followed their gaze and his heart jumped in his throat. He knew that ornament. He knew it well. But the last time he had seen it was in his storage Unit when he hid the box of his Mother's old things in there. "What the hell?"_

 _Lorelai turned towards him, "Luke? Is everything okay?"_

 _Luke ignored her and pushed past the crowd to get closer to the tree, "Taylor!"_

 _Taylor turned from his spot where he stood talking to Miss Patty. He grimaced when he saw what Luke was staring at. Slowly, he walked over to him and smiled, "Yes Luke?"_

 _Luke pointed to the snowflake ornament and asked angrily, "Where the hell did you get that?"_

 _Taylor cringed, "Luke I understand why you would be upset but I just thought-"_

 _"Where did you get it?" Luke asked crossing his arms over his chest, "Did you break into my Storage Unit?"_

 _Sensing trouble, Lorelai walked over to Luke again and put a hand on his arm, "Luke?"_

 _Taylor sighed, "I spotted it over the summer when I bought that old grill from you." He said._

 _"So you just saw it and thought you'd take it?" He asked, the anger bubbling up in him, "What is wrong with you?"_

 _"Luke what's going on?" Lorelai asked as she turned to see the rest of the town folks watching the scene unfold._

 _"You don't just take things from people that don't belong to you." Luke said through clenched teeth, "I know in your warped mind you think you are entitled to everything you see and touch but that's not reality Taylor."_

 _"I can understand that this would be a little sensitive for you." Taylor said with a sigh, "But Luke that ornament is too nice to be locked away. Your Mom would have wanted it to be on display. She loved Christmas!"_

 _"My Mom isn't here to make that decision." Luke said pointing a hand to his chest, "So for once in your life why don't you stay the hell away from me." He turned and went to take the ornament, "I'm taking this."_

 _"Luke come on. It looks great up there!" Taylor pleaded, "I really think-"_

 _"No you didn't think." Luke said trying to reach for it again, "You never think Taylor."_

 _Taylor walked over to him and reached for the ornament too, instead he knocked it off its branch and the glass snowflake fell to the grass and cracked. There was a loud gasp around them and Taylor's face turned bright red. Luke stood up and stared down at the broken pieces on the grass. No one said anything else; he turned and stomped back to the Diner._

 _Taylor sighed, "Well now look what he did." He bent down to pick it up, "Maybe I can-"_

 _"I think you did enough." Lorelai said as she watched Luke entering the Diner alone._

 _Taking off her hat, she started to pick up the pieces of the ornament and hid them away. She looked back at her daughter who had a sad expression on her face. She was sure that the magic of the night had ended…_

 _The following night, Rory was hanging out with Lane. Lorelai had stayed up late the night before super gluing the snowflake as best she could. It wasn't perfect...but she hoped it would at least make Luke feel a little better. Pulling the jeep up in front of the Diner she watched him clean up after a busy day. She saw the far away look on his face and her heart ached for him. Luke had never told her much about his parents. But she had heard through Sookie and others what had happened to him in his life._

 _Since that day he saved her with her flat tire, something about this mysterious man had intrigued her. It killed her to see how broken he had looked after last night. She hoped she had done the right thing by saving the pieces…_

 _Walking into the Diner, Luke looked up when the bells jingled. His shoulders seem to relax when he saw her, which gave her some peace of mind._

 _"Hey." He said as he finished wiping down the counter, "I just finished cleaning up the kitchen, but the coffee pot is still on if you want a cup."_

 _Lorelai smiled and sat down on one of the stools, "It's okay. I can't stay long. I have to pick up Rory in a bit." She picked up a little box and slid it over to him, "I just wanted to bring you something."_

 _Luke frowned, "What's this? Not my birthday and it's not Christmas yet." He looked up at her, "You better not have gotten me anything anyway. I don't want you wasting your money on me. Put it towards Rory."_

 _Lorelai smiled, it was just like him to always be looking out for her daughter, "I didn't buy you anything. But I wouldn't be wasting money if I did get you a gift Luke."_

 _He smiled softly and then pulled the box closer, "So...what is it?"_

 _Taking a nervous breath she shrugged her shoulders, "Why don't you open it up and find out?"_

 _Luke smiled at her again and pulled the little red bow off the top off the box. Pulling the two tabs apart, he moved aside the tissue paper and bubble wrap. His hands stopped when he saw what was lying in the middle of the box. "Lorelai…"_

 _Biting her lip nervously she sighed, "I hope you're not mad. I know it was none of my business but I just...I hated to see you that upset. Taylor is nosy…" She cringed, "And maybe I am too but I could tell that this meant something to you." She shrugged and sighed, "I know it doesn't look perfect. It was kind of hard to fit certain pieces together...if you hate it it's okay. I just thought you might want to keep it for...for the memories."_

 _Luke swallowed hard, "Thank you."_

 _She sat up a little straighter, "You're not mad?"_

 _Luke sighed and leaned his elbows against the counter, "My Mom made this...when I was about four or five I think. She took this glass blowing class...she made one for me and one for my sister. I haven't had the heart to hang it up since she passed away. But I always kept it...just to know it was there."_

 _Lorelai smiled softly, "From what I've heard about her, she sounded like a hell of a woman."_

 _Luke smiled, "She was." He sighed and stood up a little straighter, rubbing his eyes, "Christmas was her favorite time of year. Always makes me miss her more than usual." He frowned and looked down at the box again, "I just kind of snapped when I saw it hanging there yesterday."_

 _"I can understand that." She said softly, "Taylor had no right to do what he did."_

 _Luke reached into the box and took out the delicate snowflake, "Maybe I will have to put this up somewhere this year."_

 _"I bet your Mom would really like that." Lorelai said with a soft smile, she stood up and walked around the edge of the counter to stand in front of him, "I should go pick up Rory. Mrs. Kim doesn't like it when I'm late."_

 _Luke nodded, "Right. Sure. Okay." He placed the snowflake down in the box again and then looked back up at her, "Thank you Lorelai. For caring enough to do this for me…"_

 _Lorelai smiled, put a hand on his forearm and then pressed up on her toes to kiss his cheek, "Merry Christmas Luke. You're Mom is still with you, even if you don't feel her all the time." She pulled back, "She's here."_

 _Luke felt his heart jump in his chest and his cheek tingled where she had kissed him, "Lorelai…"_

 _She stepped back and walked towards the door, "Rory is dead set on getting our tree up this weekend. And now that we have an actual house...she is determined to have lights out front. I've never had to do that and I have no where to begin." Biting her lip she looked back at him and smiled, "Do you know anyone who might be able to help?"_

 _Luke rested his hand on top of the counter and smiled, "You free Saturday afternoon? I'll bring my ladder."_

 _Her smile grew and she nodded, "I'll see you then."_

 _He gave her a little wave, "Goodnight Lorelai."_

 _"Goodnight Luke." She said before stepping out of the room._

 _Luke watched her walk back to the jeep and drive in the direction of the Kim's house. With a heavy sigh, he looked back down at the ornament and smiled. He knew for sure now. This feeling wasn't going away...no matter what she decided she wanted, he knew now more than ever he wanted her._

* * *

Lorelai stared up at Luke with tears in her eyes, "I hated that Taylor upset you like that."

Luke smiled and pushed himself off the balcony railing, he reached out and stroked the side of her face, "That was when I knew Lorelai. I couldn't pretend I didn't care anymore...that I didn't want you. There was no denying it after that."

Lorelai sighed and leaned into him, "Luke…"

"I wasn't sure what would happen. I wasn't sure if you would ever see me as more than a friend. I hoped you would. But if you had decided you didn't want that...than I would have still been there for you in any capacity that you let me. You were the first thing that made sense in my life after my parents died. I needed you." He shrugged, "I still need you."

Resting her forehead against his she breathed him in, "God I love you."

"Well that's good...otherwise this marriage thing would have been pretty pointless." He teased.

Lorelai laughed and looked back up at him, "You're insufferable." She sniffled and reached up to touch his cheek, "But really adorable."

Luke sighed and leaned back, "Who knew I'd finally catch the girl?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Like I had any chance of holding you off forever. You made it too hard to pretend I didn't care."

Luke smiled, "So then when did you know for sure that you loved me?" He asked curiously.

Lorelai smiled, "I mean I started to feel it when you rushed Rory to the hospital that night. But I knew for sure when you were by my side after Michael." Her eyes welled up with tears, "I was afraid it would be too much for you...that you'd leave me."

He frowned, "Why would I do that?"

She shook her head, "Too much baggage. And I know in a way I started to push you away again. It was hard to let you in...to let you into that part of my past. I'd never trusted anyone with that information. It was scary. And you just...you sat and listened to me. You took care of Rory and me. That's when I knew there was no going back...that without a doubt I loved you."

Luke pulled her closer, "I hate thinking about what he did to you...and what that other man did. But I will never let anyone hurt you again. This is it Lorelai. You and Rory are everything to me. I will always protect you both."

She leaned into him and smiled, "I know. I have never trusted anyone the way I trust you Luke. For the first time in my life...I know Rory and I are safe. I know we're where we are supposed to be."

Luke wrapped his hands in her hair and smiled, "Yes you definitely are. We both are."

"We're a real family now." Her smile grew, "When Rory called you Dad...it felt so right."

Luke sighed happily, "I need to be honest, for a moment I was stunned. First time someone has called me that. But God I love that kid." He said with a laugh, "And I just want her to be happy. I hope she is."

Lorelai smiled up at him, "She's never been happier Luke. I can tell." Leaning up to kiss him she wrapped her arms around his neck letting the sheet fall at her feet, "Neither of us have ever been this happy."

Luke took a deep breath and let his hands run down her naked back, "Gotta say I'm pretty damn happy at the moment too."

She laughed, "Glad to hear it." She kissed him again and then pulled back, "You know we only have a week before we have to return to the real world. We should probably make the most of our alone time…"

Luke smiled and lifted her up making her squeal happily, "Oh trust me...I am sure Italy is beautiful but I think we're going to have take another trip back someday."

She laughed as he carried her into the bedroom again, "Why's that?"

"I don't plan on leaving this room much." He said laying her down on the bed.

She giggled and reached for him as he lay over her, "Looks like we're on the same page then."

Luke smiled down at his wife and leaned down to kiss her. He wasn't sure how he had gotten so lucky, but he did know he would do anything to keep this woman as happy as she was right now. As far as he was concerned...nothing else even mattered.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! I will try and update soon! Thanks guys! With all this snow, I am in a very Gilmore mood! Long live JavaJunkie! ;)**


	71. Chapter 71

**Over 1,000 reviews! I really can't believe it. I'm blown away. Thank you so much guys! You have been with me every step of the way. I love writing this and there is more to come. Here is the continuation of the honeymoon plus what is going on at home with Rory and her grandparents. Next chapter will be their homecoming and the start of life has a full, official family plus the construction of the Inn. Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days into their honeymoon, Lorelai rolled over in bed and reached out for Luke. Her hand hit empty, soft sheets. She frowned and sat up slowly, looking around for him. When she didn't see him, she got out of bed, slipped on one of his shirts and walked out to the little kitchen area. She smiled when she saw him standing by the stove cooking breakfast for them.

"There you are." She said as she climbed up on the counter beside him, "Where did you get all this?" She asked looking at the spread of food laid out beside her.

Luke smiled, "You were out like a light. I went down to the little market and came back without you even noticing."

She smirked at him, "Well you wore me out last night."

He chuckled and handed her a mug of coffee, "What can I say? Italy brings out the best in me I guess."

She laughed and took the cup, taking a little sip, "You're always good babe. Must just be the privacy of this place. As much as I miss Rory...part of me wishes we could stay here."

Luke smiled and turned the stove top down, "I know. But we'll be fine."

She sighed and crossed her legs, "It will be weird going back and not working at the Inn. The Dragonfly will be done hopefully soon...but there's still no guarantee it will it will be successful."

"It will be." He said with a little smile, "I have no doubt in that Lorelai. It's already come such a long way. The place looks great."

He handed her a plate of fruit and she smiled, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Luke said leaning against the counter beside her, he took a strawberry and took a small bite, "What's on your mind?"

"Would you want me to be a stay at home Mom when we have kids?" She asked curiously, "I've been thinking about it a lot lately."

Luke was quiet for a moment, thinking about her question; "I mean my Mom stayed at home with us when we were young. But you are opening your new Inn soon. I can't imagine you leaving it after all of this."

She nodded, "True, but I also don't want our kids in daycare all the time. I got to have Rory with me at the Independence."

Luke nodded, "I don't want them in daycare all the time either." He paused for a moment; "I mean if you own the place, you can make your own schedule just like I can. We could work it out so that we split time taking care of the kids."

"You would do that?" She asked curiously, a slow smile spread on her face, "You'd take time off for our kids?"

Luke smiled at her, "Of course I would. I want to be involved in my kids lives ya know? I don't want to just ship them off everyday. We'll make it work."

She sighed happily and smirked at him, "I made a very good choice marrying you."

He laughed and stepped up to her, putting his hands on her thighs, "I'm glad you think so."

She wrapped her hands in his hair and smiled, "I know we've joked about it...but how soon do you want to have these babies?"

He laughed, "Whenever you are ready. I'm ready."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Really? No hesitation?"

He shook his head, "Lorelai I know that this real. We're married now and we've already gone through with the adoption. I don't see why we need to wait too long. But there is a lot happening for you at the moment. If you want to wait to see how the Inn does for a while, then I'll be right beside you. No matter what you decide."

"I can't wait to see you with a little baby." She said with a huge smile.

He frowned, "Honestly? That part scares me. I'm gonna break the thing."

She laughed, "No you aren't! You will be great with our kids hon."

"You think I'll be a good Dad?" He asked with a little, worried voice. "You want to have a family with me?"

She caressed the side of his face and smiled, "Luke you already are an incredible Dad. Everything you have done for Rory proves that. Our kids are going to be so lucky."

His smile grew, "Our kids…"

"Sounds good, doesn't it?" She asked as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Sounds great." He said leaning in to kiss her gently.

She laughed as his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. There was no doubt in what their future held for them. It was just a matter of when.

* * *

Back home, Rory had forgotten a book she needed for school. One afternoon when Richard picked her up at Chilton, they drove into Stars Hollow to go to the house. Parking out front, Rory and Richard walked up the steps and into the house. Rory frowned when she heard movement inside.

"Hello?" She called out into what was supposed to be an empty house.

Richard walked ahead of her and stepped into the house, "Is someone here?"

Sheepishly, someone walked down the steps from upstairs and Rory relaxed when she saw who it was, "Jess?"

He walked over to them and sighed, "Hi. Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. I didn't think anyone would be here."

Rory smiled at him and put her backpack down on the ground, "It's okay. I forgot a book I needed for school." She stared at him for a moment, "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

Richard looked at Jess who seemed nervous. Though the young boy had become more used to Lorelai's parents, he knew that he was still quite shy. Sensing the boy needed to feel more comfortable, he stepped back, "I think I need to check on something in the car. I'll be right back."

After her Grandfather had stepped back, Rory turned back to Jess, "Jess?"

"How's it going at your grandparents?" He asked, "Everything is working out?"

"It's been fine. I talked to Mom yesterday. She said they were having a great time." She said with a smile, "Jess what are you doing here?"

Jess sighed and walked over to the couch, "I used the extra key and let myself in after school. I hope that's okay."

She walked over to him and sat down beside him, "Well you know you're always welcome here. But why didn't you go back to the apartment?"

Leaning forward, Jess rested his elbows on his knees and sighed, "I got into a fight with my Mom this morning and I just wasn't ready to face her yet."

"What happened?" She asked with a soft voice.

"She's got a new boyfriend." He said with a frustrated sigh, "Says he's different. I haven't met him but given her track record I got nervous."

"I can understand that." Rory replied, "You are still working through things."

"She was asking if I would be okay with him crashing with us for a few days. He's supposedly in between apartments." He sighed, "Our place is small enough as it is. An extra person would just be too much. Especially someone I don't even know. So I just...come here."

Rory smiled sadly, "You know that your room is always open here."

"I know." Jess said looking over at her.

"But you shouldn't be here alone." Rory said softly.

"I'm not a baby." He said with a frown, "I can take care of myself."

Rory laughed, "I know. But...still." She looked out the window and saw her Grandpa coming back towards the house, "Maybe you could come stay with me at my Grandparents house?"

Jess frowned, "I doubt they'd want that to happen."

Rory shook her head, "They'd want you to be safe Jess." The door opened and Richard walked in, "Grandpa? Can Jess stay with us for a few days?"

Richard stepped further into the room, "Is everything alright Jess? Did something happen with your Mom?"

Jess blushed, "I'm just...a little concerned about a few things. But I'm fine. I should go back to the apartment."

He stood up and Richard smiled, "You know that you're more than welcome to stay with us if you'd like."

Jess turned towards Rory, "Are you going to tell Luke? I don't want to ruin their honeymoon."

Rory smiled and looked back at her Grandpa, "I'm sure it's something we could take care of until they get back. Right?"

Richard nodded, "I don't see why not. I can talk to your Mother if you'd like."

Jess sighed and sat back down, "I don't want her to be mad at me."

"Jess you have the right to feel comfortable in your own home." Richard said, "If something is concerning you, we will address it. You're part of the family now."

Jess turned back to Rory, "Rory?"

She smiled, "There's plenty of room at my Grandparents. And I think you'll really like the library."

Jess sighed, "I guess I should go pack a bag…"

"Come on. Let's go talk to your Mom." Richard said with a smile, "Everything will be fine. You'll see."

Rory climbed off the couch and gave her Grandpa a hug to let him know how much she appreciated his support. She turned back to Jess and gave him a reassuring smile to let him know that no matter what happened next, they'd figure it all out together.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai walked the cobbled streets of Italy hand in hand that night. Lorelai sighed happily and leaned in closer to him.

"Rory would love it here." She said with a smile, "She's always wanted to go to Europe."

"I still can't believe we're even here." He said with a smile, "I'd never been anywhere really until this."

She smiled, "But you're happy right?"

"Of course I am." He said letting go of her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulder, "This place is great. Makes me want to make nothing but fresh pasta forever though. The food is amazing."

She laughed, "I agree. It definitely is incredible." Looking around she smiled, "You know Rory and I always planned to backpack around Europe when she graduated from High School."

"Really?" He asked curiously, "That would be fun."

"When she was little I could never really afford to take her anywhere. So we made this big plan. Wrote all the places we'd like to go, everything we wanted to see." She said with a smile.

"You should still go." He said giving her a little squeeze.

She looked over at him, "Really?"

Luke smiled, "Why wouldn't you? It was your big plan."

She shrugged, "Well things are different now, aren't they?"

Luke stopped when they stepped up to a little rock wall overlooking the ocean, "Sure they're different. But not everything has to change. I'd be okay with it if you decided to take her."

Lorelai sat down on the rock wall and looked up at him, "You would?"

Luke smiled and sat down beside her, "I told you Lorelai. I understand your relationship with Rory. I don't want either of you to feel like everything has to change now. If you guys decide that is something you still want to do then I'd be totally okay with it."

Lorelai smiled and shook her head, she glanced out at the water, "In some ways I always thought it would just be me and Rory."

"But it's not." He said reaching for her hand, he gave it a little squeeze, "And that's a good thing, right?"

She turned back to him with a sparkle in her eyes, "A very good thing. I just never thought anyone would accept the two of us."

"I do." He said with a shrug, "And I always will."

She stared at him for a moment before saying, "You know we haven't discussed the house in awhile…"

"You mean about expanding or moving?" He asked curiously, she nodded, "Well we've had a lot going on. I didn't want to bring it up."

"What do you think?" She asked, "What's your honest opinion. Do you want to move?"

Luke shrugged, "Truthfully, I don't care where we live. As long as you and Rory are there I'm there.'

"I love our house. But it probably is too small if we want to have more kids. I know we can add on, but would it be enough?" She asked.

"I think we would have plenty of room." He said with a shrug, "There is enough land to add more rooms on. Do you think Rory would want to stay?"

"I don't know." She said honestly, "We haven't talked about it much. It was her first home. But I'm sure she'd understand it if we chose to leave too."

"Well we'd stay in Stars Hollow, wouldn't we?" He asked, "I mean both of our businesses are there."

She nodded, "Oh definitely. I don't want to go anywhere else. Stars Hollow is our home and where I would want to raise any future kids."

Luke nodded, "Well at least we know that." He was quiet for a moment, "Tell you what...when we go home, why don't we meet with a realtor? See what if any properties are on the market in town. See if we like anything and then go from there. Rory can come with us too. She should be involved in the decision too. It would be her house too."

Lorelai smiled, "That sounds fair."

I want her to be just as comfortable with the choice as you and I are." He said with a shrug.

Lorelai smiled and stood up again, "You know it will be her birthday when we get home."

"We'll be home the day before. Made sure the flights were perfectly schedule." He said to her.

She smiled, "I know you did. And I appreciate that." She paused and lifted her hand to touch the small scar on his forehead, "Last year on her birthday...you saved her life."

He chuckled, "I'll try not to make that a yearly tradition."

She frowned but then smiled, "I'd appreciate that. Please don't scare me like that again."

"I will try not too. But you know I'd do anything to protect either one of you. No matter what." He said honestly.

She smiled, "I know." She paused and looked down, "I can't believe she is going to be 14."

He nodded, "I know. Fourteen...hard to believe she could be that old."

She laughed, "You're not kidding. She'll be just a year younger than I was when I got pregnant."

Luke looked at her and smiled, "Lorelai…"

"I want her to have the best of the best." She said as tears welled up in her eyes, "I want her to be able to do everything and anything she wants to do. In a few short years she'll be looking at colleges and leaving home. I don't know if I'll be able to handle that."

"Rory will do amazing things. There's no doubt in that. She'll accomplish so much just like her Mother." He said with a little hand squeeze, "As far as her going away to school...that will be hard. But I'll be right there with you. And if we have it our way...there will be new little ones running around the house to occupy our time."

Her smile grew and she nodded, "I know." She paused and then frowned a little, "Promise we won't ever make her feel left out?"

Luke shook his head, "Rory is always going to be a huge part of this family. Every decision we make will involve her. I knew that this was a packaged deal when I decided to take this step with you. She's growing up. Her future will be affected by the choices we make. Whatever happens we'll figure it out all together."

Lorelai wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him, "Rory and I got a good one."

He chuckled, "I'm glad you think so."

She stepped back and pulled his hand, "You know this feeling of happiness could only be made better by the addition of one thing."

"What's that?" He said with a smile as they stepped down the road.

"Gelato." She said with a giddy smile making him laugh.

"As you wish." He said pulling her in the direction of the little shop down the road.

They had a lot of decisions to make when they got home, but no matter what happened, they would do it as a family.

* * *

Back in Hartford the following afternoon, Rory was sitting in her Grandpa's office doing homework after school. Richard walked in and smiled, "Hey Rory. Jess isn't home yet?"

"His bus was going to take longer." Rory said looking up at him, "I hope you don't mind that I am doing homework in here."

Richard smiled, "Not at all. What are you working on?"

"Math." She said with a sigh, "My least favorite subject."

Richard laughed and sat down in one of his comfortable chairs, "I know you prefer Literature, but Math is important too. I use it all the time at work."

She smiled, "No offense, but I can't see myself taking over your business someday Grandpa. Not really my thing."

He smiled, "No. I don't expect you too." He paused before asking, "Do you think you might know what you want to do?"

She smiled nervously and leaned back in her seat, "Honestly? I'd love to be a reporter. I'd love to travel the world and cover big stories. That's always been a dream of mine." She shrugged, "I don't know if I have what it takes."

"Of course you do." Richard said with a smile, "Chilton has it's own paper. I bet you could get on that committee there and practice your writing. You can do anything you want to Rory."

She smiled, "Even if I go to Harvard, you'll support me?"

He sighed dramatically and pretended to look sternly at her, "I'd much rather see you be a bulldog." He smirked, "But I'll support you wherever you decide to go."

Rory smiled, "You know...last year when Mom and I first ran into you in the city I was upset. Do you remember that?"

Richard nodded, "I do remember."

"I was upset the next day. Luke had this big plan for us but I just wanted to go home. I was upset because I knew that Christopher had come to see you and hadn't come to see me. And of course things were confusing with you. I felt bad ruining Luke's plans but he understood." She smiled softly, "But on the way home...Luke surprised me and took us to Harvard."

Richard smiled, "He wanted to cheer you up."

Rory nodded, "We spent the day roaming around the campus. I practically drooled over the library. Luke bought me a sweatshirt and I could see a future there."

"If you decide that that's where you want to go we will all support you." He said with a smile.

"Harvard is Yale's biggest rival. You'll be okay with it, for real?" She asked skeptically.

Richard smiled and leaned forward in his seat, "Rory, all I want is for you to be happy. That night when I saw you with Luke and your Mom, I realized how grown up you were. It was like someone had just hit me. I never expected to be apart from you or your Mother for as long as we were. In that moment seeing you there...I wanted to fix it. And your Mother was kind enough to let me in. Now that I am a part of your life...I will always be here for you. So yes, if you decide to go to Harvard I'll brag to all my friends than my incredibly brilliant Granddaughter is going to be a Harvard graduate." He said with a smile. "However...if we go to a game I will have to root for my bulldogs. That's just the competitive nature in me."

Rory started to laugh, "I don't care much about sports so I'd be okay with that."

Richard smiled, "Well then I guess we have an understanding."

Rory smiled and leaned forward to rest her elbows on the desk, "Do you think Mom would have gone to Yale," She blushed, "you know if she didn't have me?"

Richard sighed and leaned back in his seat, "I don't know if I can answer that."

"You would have wanted her to go there." Rory said softly, "Right?"

Richard nodded, "I probably would have encouraged her to go there, yes. Your Grandmother and I had high expectations." He paused, "Your Mother did very well in school. She could have gone to Yale if she had applied. But I'm not sure if that's what she would have wanted."

"Sometimes I wonder what her life would have been life if she didn't have me. Where she would have ended up." She said with a shrug.

"Honestly?" Richard asked, "I don't know where she would have ended up. Clearly there was a lot I didn't know about going on for her. I have thought about what would have happened too. But I truly think that she was meant to have you Rory. She needed you to take her away from all of this. I love your Mom and I wish I could have given her a happier life, but the one she created for herself is obviously much better than anything I would have wanted or expected of her."

"Were you disappointed that she didn't marry my-" She paused and then said, "That she didn't marry Christopher when she got pregnant?"

Richard started to laugh, "I wasn't expecting to have such big conversations tonight."

Rory blushed and looked down, "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer. I think that being here...the house that she grew up in has brought up a lot of questions for me. About her past."

Richard nodded, "I can understand that. And it's okay. You can ask me questions." He paused, "Was I upset that she didn't marry Christopher? Well...at the time I was. I assumed that if they got married it would fix things. I assumed it would make it all better. But they were young. They were so young and I realize now that it would not have helped them. If anything it would have made things harder." He paused, "And now that I see who Christopher really is...I am very glad that she didn't marry him."

"Not a fan of good old Christopher, huh?" She asked with a little laugh.

Richard shook his head; "I didn't know what his relationship was like with you when you were younger. But I guess I assumed he was around."

Rory shook her head, "He showed up here and there, when it was convenient for him. But it was mostly just Mom."

"You're happy now with Luke as your Dad though." He said with a smile.

Rory's smile grew, "When he said he wanted to adopt me I couldn't believe it. But then when he signed the papers...it just felt like it was meant to be. He cared ya know? He actually wanted to take care of Mom and me. He never said what I wanted to hear just to make Mom happy. I mattered too."

"You do matter." Richard agreed, "Not just to Luke but to your Grandmother and I as well."

She paused, "Do you see Christopher's parents ever?"

Richard sighed, "I've seen them here and there at different events. But we haven't socialized much."

She frowned, "I've always wondered about them. They never reached out or try to get to know me."

"Straub and Francine are…" He paused and laughed, "Well they are on their own wave length."

She frowned and then looked down, "I wonder if they'll like their new Granddaughter."

Richard sighed, "How are you feeling about that?"

She looked back up and shrugged, "It feels weird. I wonder if I'll ever even meet her. Or if Christopher will actually be able to be the Father she needs and deserves."

"It will be your choice if you want to get to know her." He said honestly.

"But the thing is I don't want to see Christopher…" She said with a frown, "But she will be my sister."

Richard nodded, "I know. It is something you'll have to think about. But for now...I think you should just focus on getting accustomed to the new family you have. Try not to worry so much Rory. You have a lot of really good things happening for you. Don't let Christopher ruin that for you."

She smiled and fidgeted in her seat, "You're right. I mean I should be thankful. Compared to Jess...my family life is a breeze."

"His Mother seemed upset when I talked to her yesterday. She didn't want Jess to come here but she accepted it." He said.

"Did she seem like she was sober?" She asked nervously.

"Oh yes. I don't think that's been an issue. But she will have to realize that she needs to take it slow with a new boyfriend. She can't force it on Jess." He said with a shrug.

"He's really smart." Rory said to him, "Really smart. Sometimes he doesn't do well in school but I know he's capable of a lot. I've seen some of his artwork and read some of the things he's written. He could do so much but I feel like he holds back."

"I know you care about Jess. And I hope that he finds what is best for him too. But unfortunately Rory, all you can do is just remind him that you are here and supportive." He said with a smile, "And no matter what happens, Luke isn't going to abandon him."

Rory nodded, "No. Luke would never do that."

"It will all work out. You'll see." He said with a smile as he stood up, "I need to go check in with your Grandma about dinner. But feel free to stay in here and finish your homework."

"Thanks Grandpa." Rory said as she watched him walk out of the room.

A few minutes later, Jess walked in and smiled, "Hey."

Rory looked up and smiled, "Hey! Long bus ride?"

Jess shrugged and sat down in the chair that Richard has just gotten up from, "Not so bad. I read mostly."

"Reading anything good?" She asked as she stood up and walked around the desk.

Jess took out a small book from his bag and smiled, "Your Grandma lent it to me last night."

"1984." She said reading the title, "I've never read it. But I've heard good things."

"It's really interesting." He said taking it back, "I'm sure he'll let you borrow it when I'm done."

Rory smiled and leaned against the desk, "Jess?" He glanced over at her before she asked, "Are you okay?"

Jess sighed, "I feel a little silly that I had to stay here last night. Your Grandparents must think I'm a baby."

Rory shook her head, "Jess, you're not a baby. No one thinks that. Everyone needs help sometimes."

Jess looked down, "The thing is...sometimes I just wonder if my Mom and I will ever be able to make it work. We have been getting along better. And I know she's trying. She's come along way. But honestly, I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. I still don't totally trust her."

"It's hard to trust people when they've hurt you time and time again." She said softly, "I never was able to trust my Dad. I get that."

"Well now you have a whole new family to take care of you." He said softly, he sounded slightly jealous, "You don't have to worry anymore."

Rory frowned, "Jess…"

He shook his head, "Sorry. I'm not meaning to sound upset. I just get frustrated sometimes."

"Jess I get it. I really do." She said with a frown, "You are allowed to feel how you feel. Maybe you can move back in with us?"

Jess shook his head, "No. I don't want that. I want things to work with my Mom...I just worry she's going to jump to fast with this guy like she always does. I just don't want to backtrack. I don't know what to do."

Rory smiled, "Why not give it a few days and see what happens? Maybe when Luke gets back he can talk to your Mom and things will settle down."

"Yeah maybe…" Jess whispered as he looked down.

Rory stepped back, "Come on. I saw a fresh chocolate cake in the kitchen...let's not worry about what happens next and just eat some cake. That fixes everything."

Jess laughed, "Lead the way."

As they walked to the kitchen, Rory watched Jess and saw the way his shoulders were tensed. She hated to think he was upset and worried about his future again. She wanted what was best for him...she just wasn't sure what that was.

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai woke up early and turned to see her husband still fast asleep in bed. She wasn't surprised to see him asleep. They had been up very late again the night before. She smiled, leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the side of his face. He stirred slowly but then rolled over and went back to sleep.

Pulling herself out of the bed, she tiptoed into the adjoining bathroom and reached into the tub to turn on the water. Stripping down, she waited for the water to warm up, she added bubbles and then slipped in deciding she needed a moment to compose herself. She had been on a total high since saying 'I Do'. She had never been this happy, but she knew that eventually when it was time to go home, she would have to focus again and get back to real life. At least this time, Luke would be right beside her.

She smiled, closed her eyes and let herself relax in the bath.

Meanwhile, as he slept, Luke was dreaming…

 _After a long day at the Diner, Luke walked into the house ready to relax. As soon as he opened the door however, he was jumped on immediately._

 _"Dad's home!" The little boy yelled into his ear._

 _Luke smiled, "Hey buddy. Where's Mom?"_

 _"Upstairs with the baby." He said as his Dad carried him into the other room._

 _Rory looked up from her spot at the kitchen table, "Hey Dad."_

 _"Hey." Luke said as he placed his son down, "More college applications?"_

 _She smiled up at him, "I know you think it's silly."_

 _"We know you are either going to Harvard or Yale if you ever decide between the two." He said with a smile as he reached for a glass in the cabinet, "Why apply anywhere else?"_

 _"Well what if I don't get into either of them? I need back up choices." She said with a frown._

 _Luke rolled his eyes, "Rory, you're going to get into them both. You have a 4.0."_

 _"There are a lot of applicants Dad. You can't ever be sure of anything." She said nervously._

 _Her little brother crawled up beside her and sighed, "Don't be so dramatic Rory."_

 _Luke chuckled, "Yeah Rory. Don't be so dramatic."_

 _Rory shook her head, "You're both the worst."_

 _Lorelai walked into the room with a baby on her hip, "Uh oh, what did the boys do now?"_

 _"Just reminding Rory that she's going to get into both Harvard and Yale." Luke said walking over to his wife to take his youngest child, "But she still isn't sure."_

 _Lorelai laughed and leaned up to kiss her husband, "Rory how many times do we have to go over this? You're going to one of the two if you ever decide between them."_

 _"That's exactly what I said." Luke said bouncing his daughter up and down, "But she still won't listen to us."_

 _Lorelai walked over to her oldest daughter and smiled, "Why do you worry so much? You've worked so hard honey. There is no doubt you will get into both schools."_

 _Rory frowned, "And if I don't? Then what?"_

 _"Well then Dad goes to both schools and kicks their a-" She started to say but Luke coughed loudly, she smiled at him, "What I mean is then we will sue them and take them for all their worth."_

 _Rory rolled her eyes, "Honestly...you guys are insane."_

 _"We only want the best for our girl." Lorelai said pinching her cheek._

 _"Rory won't live with us anymore?" Their son asked, "But why?"_

 _"Oh buddy we've talked about this." Lorelai said leaning down to kneel in front of him, "She'll still visit us all the time. And live with us in the summer. But next year she is going to college. It will be okay."_

 _"Well I'm never going to college." He said stubbornly, "I'm staying here forever."_

 _Luke smiled at his son as he bounced their daughter up and down, "You'll change your mind someday buddy. And when that time comes, you're Mom will be crying like a baby."_

 _He smiled and turned to Rory, "Since you're leaving soon...can we play together as much as we can now?"_

 _Rory smiled and walked over to her Brother, "Come on buddy. Let's take Paul Anka out back." She gave her parents a smile and walked outside with her brother._

 _Lorelai stood up and walked over to her husband, "We did good…"_

 _Luke smiled and leaned forward to kiss the side of her face, "Yes we did."_

 _"I am going to miss her though." She said with a sigh, "Suddenly I'm rooting more for Yale."_

 _Luke chuckled, "Because it's closer?"_

 _"Yes. Harvard seems like a million miles away now." She said with a frown._

 _"We'll make it work. We always do." He said as she curled up to his side, "Besides...we've got our hands full with the two little ones who still need us."_

 _Lorelai paused before smiling, "What if I said that we were going to have even more to deal with?"_

 _Luke frowned, "What do you mean?"_

 _She shrugged, "I'm pregnant Luke."_

 _His eyes widened and then he laughed, "No way."_

 _"I know. I was shocked too." She said with a laugh, "This little one is barely a year old." She said tugging at her daughter's little fingers, "But it's true. Going on about 7 weeks."_

 _Luke thought for a moment, "Patty's birthday party…"_

 _"Her famous punch strikes again." She said with a little laugh._

 _"They need to put a warning label next to that thing." He teased._

 _"Are you happy?" She asked softly, "I know it's a lot...but I love our babies. And I-"_

 _"Lorelai…" He said cutting her off, "Of course I'm happy. I get another one of these little ones?" He said smiling at his daughter, "I'm in."_

 _Lorelai smiled and leaned up to kiss him again, "I love you."_

 _"I love you too." He said giving her another kiss._

Luke woke up from his dream with a smile on his face. Rubbing his eyes to wake up, he sat up in bed and looked around for his wife. He didn't see her, but he heard a soft humming coming from the bathroom to his left. Standing up, he pulled on a pair of boxers and walked over to see where she was.

"What an incredible sight to wake up too." He said with a sigh as he leaned against the doorframe.

Lorelai smiled and turned her head towards him, "Good morning sleeping beauty. I guess you were the tired one today."

Luke chuckled and walked into the room, he knelt down in front of the tub and reached his hand into the warm water, "Had to catch up to me at some point."

She smiled and reached a hand out to stroke his arm, "Did you sleep well?"

"I did." He paused and then smiled, "Just had an interesting dream actually."

"Oh really?" She said with a smile, "About what?"

"Rory was applying to colleges and trying to decide between Yale and Harvard. We had two other kids, a boy and a girl. And...you were pregnant." He said with a smile.

"Working on three little one's while the oldest heads to college?" She said with a smirk.

"Apparently in dream world we decided not to waste anytime." He said with a laugh.

"A boy and a girl." She said leaning her head back against the lip of the tub, "A little Luke and a little Lorelai. Names?"

"Not sure." He said, "Never got that far into the dream."

Lorelai smiled, "Suddenly I want that sooner than I thought I did."

Luke chuckled, "I'm in no rush Lorelai. We agreed that there was a lot going on at the moment. The Inn, Rory starting a new school, our new marriage."

"I know." She said honestly, "But I just can't wait to see you with a little baby in your arms. Our baby."

Luke smiled and reached his hand into the water to touch her belly, "I can't wait to see you pregnant with our baby."

She sighed and put her hand over his, "I remember when I found out I was pregnant with Rory. It was like my world stopped. I couldn't comprehend it. It didn't seem possible. I had never been so scared in my life."

"It took a lot of courage to do what you did." He said softly as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek, "You should be proud of yourself."

"It was all so long ago. It's crazy to think I'm going to do it all over again all these years later. But it would be totally different now. The whole experience would be different." She said with a smile.

"Of course it would be." He said giving her a little squeeze, "I'll always be right there."

"I know." She smiled and then turned her face towards him, "I want all that. But you are right...we probably should wait a little while longer. Just to settle in."

Luke nodded, "Probably smart for us and for our future kid."

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him closer to kiss her, "Even though we are going to wait...doesn't mean we have to stop practicing."

Luke chuckled, "Is that so?"

She giggled and started to pull him into the tub making him laugh, "Mhm."

Luke laughed when he splashed in the tub beside her. Her giggle filled the room and he pulled her close in the large tub, wondering how the hell he had gotten so lucky. No matter what happened next, he was just grateful he got to face the world with her beside him.

But as far as kids...when she was ready he knew it would be the right time. He couldn't wait to watch their family grow. After that dream, he couldn't wait to see what their kids looked like. A mini Lorelai was sure to melt his heart and a son to play catch with was a future he never expected or realized he wanted. But now more than ever, he knew he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

* * *

 **I will update as soon as possible! Thanks guys :)**


	72. Chapter 72

**As always, I am continually blown away by all your support! I hope you like this next chapter. It is a transition peace really to the next phase of their lives. I might jump a head a few weeks after this to get things going. Thanks!**

* * *

The morning that they were leaving for home, Luke and Lorelai stood in the airport waiting to check in. Luke had woken Lorelai up extra early to have one last little honeymoon filled romp before they had to head back to reality. Now they stood in line and Lorelai sighed heavily, leaning against Luke's shoulder.

"I'm tired." She said yawning, "Why'd you wake me up so early?"

Luke eyed her out of the corner of his eye and smirked, "You weren't complaining about the way I woke you up."

She smirked back, "Yeah that was fun. You should do that again sometime. I'd totally get out of bed every morning if you did that little trick."

Luke chuckled and kissed the side of her face, "You can sleep on the plane. It's a long flight."

"True." She said yawning again, "And I did have an incredible time. I'm excited to go see Rory but I will miss having uninterrupted alone time with you."

"I know. I get to go from 24/7 with clothing optional to flannel filled days with Kirk asking me if the mark on his chest looks deformed or not." He said with a huff.

Lorelai grimaced, "That sounds lovely."

He rolled his eyes, "Remember when I said I didn't want to move out of Stars Hollow?" She nodded, "Well I lied. A world without Kirk and the rest of the nut jobs sounds really appealing."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Aw you'd miss him babe and you know it."

"Kirk?" He said with a frustrated look, "Yeah right. I'd be happy to never see him again."

She rolled his eyes, "Says the man that has saved his life at least a dozen times. You wouldn't have done that if you didn't care about him."

"I do not care about Kirk." He said giving her a frustrated look, "I could care less about what happens to him."

She smiled and patted his arm, "Okay. Keep telling yourself that honey."

"Okay, can we stop talking about Kirk?" He said with a sigh, "I'm already grumpy enough about having to go home."

"I know babe. But hey, maybe someday we can come back." She said with a hopeful smile, "Oh! Oh! We can be one of those super annoying yet adorable couples that people say they hate but secretly envy. We'll come back in ten years and recreate our honeymoon."

Luke grumbled, "Ten years? I won't be alone with you again for ten years?"

She laughed, "If you want to have all those kids you dreamed about then pretty much yes...and even that is stretching it."

Luke chuckled, "We're screwed."

"No we're not." She said shaking her head, "We just need to make sure we find time for us as a couple, okay? We'll make it work."

Luke smiled, "Okay. We can do that."

She smiled, "Good. I can't wait to see Rory though. My big almost 14 year old!"

Luke smiled, "Think she'll like the presents we got her?"

"Vintage editions of Shakespeare? I think she will love them. Plus handmade chocolates from the little store in town. How could she not love them? We targeted two of her favorite things. Books and chocolate." She said with a laugh.

Luke smiled as they stepped forward in line, "Good. I wonder if her Mom will like the last minute gift I got her too."

Lorelai was watching the line, "What gift? Wait her Mom? But…" She paused and her eyes got big, "I'm her Mom."

Luke gasped, "You don't say!"

"Luke!" She said in a high-pitched voice, "What did you do?"

He shrugged, "You'll just have to wait until we get home to find out."

She scoffed, "That is so unfair! You can't tease me with the knowledge that I'm getting a gift and then hold out on me."

He shrugged and smirked at her, "Gotta keep the spice alive now that we're heading home."

She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, "You're a mean, mean man. I don't know why I married you."

"You'll remember when you open it." He said with a little smile and pushed her forward with the line.

"Or you could just give it to me now and remind me." She said with an even bigger smile, he only laughed and ignored her, "Ugh. I hate you." He only laughed more and she pouted.

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen, due to inclement weather, Flight 141 from Rome to Boston has been delayed until further notice." A woman said over the loudspeaker._

Lorelai gasped, "What? Luke that's us!"

Luke looked at the board and sighed, "Crap…"

"No!" She said quickly, "No, no, no! We can't be delayed. We'll be late and I can't be late for Rory's birthday!"

Luke sighed and stepped up to the counter, as it was there turn, "Hello, um we're on the flight that was just delayed. Do you have any idea how long that is going to be? We need to get home as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry sir," The man behind the counter said in a thick accent, "A large storm is heading this way which is keeping all flights grounded until it passes. It could be a few hours or even more."

Lorelai walked up beside her husband, "Is there any other flight we could take? I need to get home. It's my daughter's birthday. I've never missed her birthday."

He frowned, "I'm sorry ma'am. But we just got the news. Like I said, all flights are grounded until further notice."

Lorelai looked over at Luke, "What are we going to do?"

Luke frowned, "I don't know. There's not much we can do. If there is bad weather, it can't be helped."

Lorelai sighed and grabbed her bag, "I need to find a phone."

Luke grabbed the rest of their bags and followed her out of line towards the phone booths near the front, "Lorelai…"

"I've never missed Rory's birthday." She said as she pushed through lines of people, "I can't miss her birthday." She tossed her bags down and reached for a phone, putting change in the machine, "Pick up. Pick up."

Luke stood behind her, "Lorelai calm down."

 _"Hello?"_ A groggy voice called from the other end.

Lorelai sighed, "Dad. Hi! It's Lorelai. I'm sorry I'm waking you up so early. But I need to talk to Rory."

 _"Lorelai? Is something wrong?"_ She heard him moving around in bed, _"Aren't you supposed to be catching your flight?"_

"That's why I'm calling. There is some storm coming and they said all flights are grounded." She said as tears sprung up in her eyes, "But I don't know what time we'll get on a flight and I promised Rory I'd be back for her birthday. Can you-"

 _"Lorelai calm down."_ Richard said with a sigh _, "You can't help what happens with weather. She'll understand."_

"Please? Can I talk to her?" She asked, she felt Luke rubbing her back, "Dad…"

She heard him sigh before saying _, "I'll go wake her up. Hold on."_

Lorelai let out a little breath and looked over at Luke, he gave her a little smile, "Everything is going to be fine." He said.

A groggy Rory got on the phone, " _Hello?"_

"Hey hon." Lorelai said leaning further into the phone, "I've got some bad news."

 _"Are you okay? Did something happen? Is it Luke?"_ She asked frantically _._

"No, no. We're fine babe. It's just that our flight has been delayed and they don't know when we'll be able to get going." She said with a sigh.

She heard her daughter sigh, " _Oh. So...you might not be back for my birthday…"_

"We're going to do everything we can to get there. I promise." Lorelai said quickly, "I'm so, so sorry. Rory you know I'd never intentionally miss your birthday."

 _"I know."_ Rory replied, _"This isn't your fault Mom. Really. It's okay."_

"But it's not." Lorelai said with a frown, "I promised to always be there on your birthdays."

 _"You've never let me down before Mom. And even if you don't make it home in time I'm more than sure you'll find a way to make it up to me."_ She said with a smile.

Lorelai sighed, "Babe I feel terrible."

 _"It will be fine. I'm just glad you guys are okay. I'd rather have you guys not be able to fly than see something happen. Don't worry."_ Rory tried to assure her.

"You'll be okay?" Lorelai asked nervously.

Rory smiled, " _Grandma, Grandpa and Jess will take care of me. Don't worry."_

"Jess?" Lorelai asked looking over at Luke, "Is Jess there with you?" She saw Luke's expression change.

 _"Um…"_ Rory whispered nervously, they had agreed to wait until Lorelai and Luke came back to fill them in, " _Yes…"_

"Rory is Grandpa there still?" She asked quickly.

She heard her daughter sigh before handing the phone to her Grandpa, " _Lorelai before you get upset…"_

"What happened with Jess?" Lorelai asked, Luke stepped closer to her to try and hear, "He's staying with you at your house? Where's Liz?"

 _"Everything's fine. Rory and I went back to your house to get a few things and Jess was there. He had gotten into a fight with Liz and was upset. I told him he could stay with us for a few days if he wanted too. I talked to Liz...she wasn't very happy about the idea but agreed to it."_ He explained.

"Is Jess okay?" She asked quickly, "Why didn't you guys tell us?"

 _"We agreed that we didn't want to worry you while you were away. He's been going to school and taking the bus here at night. I promise it's not a big deal. Everything is under control. He talked to Liz yesterday. I'm sure things will settle down soon."_ He said.

"Well do you know what they were fighting about?" She asked curiously.

 _"Apparently Liz has a new boyfriend who needed a place to stay. Jess wasn't comfortable with having a new guest stay with them at the apartment."_ He said.

Lorelai sighed, "Well thank you for keeping an eye on him. We'll have to talk to Liz when we get back."

 _"I know you are upset about the flight delay, but we'll take care of things here. Whenever you can get home, we'll be here."_ He said.

Lorelai sighed, "Okay. Thanks Dad. Can I talk to Rory again?"

" _Sure. Keep us updated."_ He said before handing the phone to his granddaughter.

 _"Mom?"_ Rory asked, " _I hope you're not upset about Jess. He seems okay. We didn't want to ruin your honeymoon."_

"Well I'm glad he's okay." She said with a frown, "But...are you okay? You don't hate me right now?"

 _"Mom...you can't help this. It's okay."_ She tried to reassure her Mother, " _I know you'd be here if you could be. We'll figure it out. Just get home safe. I love you."_

"I love you too babe. I'll call again soon if I can. Bye." She said before hanging up.

Luke reached out to her, "What's going on with Jess? He's staying with your parents?"

Lorelai turned back to him, "Apparently Liz has a new boyfriend. I guess he needed a place to crash and she asked Jess if it would be okay for him to stay at the apartment. Naturally, Jess wasn't so keen about the idea."

Luke frowned, "Damn it Liz. Just when I was thinking she was getting it together."

Lorelai shook her head and reached for his hand, "Hon we don't have the whole story yet. Let's not jump to conclusions, okay? At least we know that he is somewhere safe."

"That was good of your parents to let him stay with them." He said with a sigh, "Another new boyfriend though…"

She smiled sadly at him, "I guess the honeymoon really is over. Back to reality."

Luke sighed and gave her arm a sigh, "I guess so." He cocked his head towards the seating area to their left, "Come on. Let's go sit down until we get some news."

She lifted her bags and followed him, hoping they would make it home sooner rather than later.

* * *

Back in Hartford, the kids woke up to go to school. They were sitting around the Dining room table with Richard and Emily eating breakfast.

"You've been pretty quiet all morning." Emily said over her coffee cup, "Are you okay Rory?"

Rory smiled and shrugged, "I'm fine. Just hoping that Mom and Lu-" She paused and smiled, "Mom and Dad get home today."

"You know they'll do whatever they can to get here." Richard said to her, "She wouldn't miss your birthday for the world."

"I know." Rory said putting her orange juice down on the table, "I've just never not been with her on my birthday."

"You know we could plan something special just in case." Emily said softly, "Whatever you want."

Rory sighed, "Honestly? I think I'd rather hold off and see what happens. Thanks Grandma. But it's not a birthday without Mom." She reached down for her backpack, "We should go so we don't miss the bus Jess."

Jess stood up, "Okay. Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore."

The kids stepped out of the Dining room and towards the front door. Emily sighed and looked over at her husband, "What are we going to do if they don't' get back in time? That girl will be crushed."

"I have a feeling Lorelai will find a way to get here." He said with a smile, "She always seems to find a way that daughter of ours."

Emily smiled back, "Yes she does." She paused, "It's hard to believe that Rory is going to be 14."

"Only a year younger than Lorelai was when she got pregnant…" Richard whispered.

Emily frowned, "Rory isn't Lorelai, Richard."

"No I know that. I'm not saying that." He said shaking his head as he wiped his mouth with his napkin, "It's just strange how much time has gone by...how things have changed."

"They've both grown up a lot." Emily whispered.

"We all have." Richard said with a smile, "You and I were very different people back then. We've grown a lot, learned a lot from those two girls."

"I never gave Lorelai enough credit. She wasn't the person I expected her to be but she was always talented in her own way. She amazes me Richard." She said with a sigh.

Richard smiled, "I know. I feel the same way. She's come a long way. She raised a beautiful, intelligent, kind girl all by herself. She's about to open her own business and has married a great man. She's doing great Emily."

"Seeing her on her wedding day…" Her eyes welled up with tears, "I never thought we'd be able to see her on that special day. But we were there...we were a part of it. And it was wonderful."

"No going back." He said with a smile, "We've finally got our family back Emily." He stood up and walked around the table, "I have to go to work though. Will you call me if you hear from Lorelai?"

"I will." She said as he leaned down to kiss her head, "Have a good day."

He gave her a little wink and stepped out of the Dining room to head to work. Emily looked around the now empty table but couldn't help but smile. She had loved having Rory stay with them during the last week. She felt so lucky to finally be surrounded by her family again.

* * *

At the airport, Lorelai was leaning forward, elbows on her knees trying to relax. They had been stuck there for hours. Luke was asleep beside her, snoring softly. She hadn't been able to close her eyes since they got their news, no matter how tired she was. She kept glancing at the clock, and the more hours that ticked by the more discouraged she got.

Someone beside Luke bumped him causing him to wake up. He rubbed his neck and yawned. Looking forward, he saw Lorelai's feet bouncing up and down. "Lorelai…"

She sighed, "What's taking so long?" She grumbled, "Why haven't we heard anything yet?"

He sighed and leaned forward, rubbing her back gently, "Lorelai you're going to make yourself sick over this. It's going to be okay."

"Luke I can't miss her birthday." She said shaking her head as she spoke, "I just can't."

"Rory knows you would never intentionally miss her birthday." He said softly.

She frowned, "Every year, Chris would promise to be there for her birthday. He'd call days in advance, make up some big elaborate plan for them and then never show up. It broke her heart. And I swore I wouldn't ever do that to her."

Luke rested his forehead against her back and tried to ease her tension, "You are not Christopher."

Sitting up straighter, she turned towards him with tears in her eyes, "I promised that her life wouldn't change. I promised it would all be the same. And now I'm breaking that promise."

Luke shook his head; "You aren't breaking a promise to her. You can't control the weather. She knows that."

"But what about our tradition? I'm always there at exactly 4:03 in the morning, the time she was born. I give her the birthday speech. But what if I'm not there to give her the birthday speech?" She said with a sniffle.

He started to massage her back, "I know…"

"She'll wake up at my parents without me." She said as the tears started to spill from her cheeks, "I'm the worst Mother in the world."

"You are not." He said quickly giving her a squeeze, "You are an incredible Mother. We might be there in time. You don't know that yet. And you're going to make yourself sick freaking out about this. I promise you that Rory isn't going to hate you. If she should hate anyone, it should be me. I should have had us fly home two days in advance."

She leaned back in the chair and snuggled into his side, "I know I'm being dramatic but I just...I never want to disappoint her ya know? I've always felt like I had to always get it right because Chris didn't."

"I know. And she knows that too." He smiled softly, "Tell you what, would it help if I gave you your little present now?"

A slow smile spread over her face, "Luke you really shouldn't have gotten me anything."

He shrugged, "I wanted too."

She smiled at him, "I don't know when you even found the time to get me something without me noticing."

"I did keep you busy most nights. You slept later than me a lot." He reached into his pocket and took out a gold chain with a gold plated leaf, "I saw it and I don't know why...but I just felt like you'd like it."

"Oh Luke it's beautiful." She said with a sigh as she took it from him, "Babe, I can't believe you did this."

"The lady at the little shop handmade them. Her son translated for me, she said something about it bringing luck and good fortune." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Man if I hadn't already married you, I totally would propose in this moment." She said teasingly.

He smirked, "Good to know." He kissed the top of her head, "Try and close your eyes. I'm sure we'll hear something soon."

Resting her head in the crook of her neck she breathed him in and clutched her necklace close, "You always know how to calm me down."

Luke smiled, "That's what I'm here for. And I'm sure that there will be plenty of freak outs on my end during this marriage."

She laughed, "Oh but I love a good Luke rant."

He chuckled, "Your turn ons are strange."

She smiled, "What can I say? There's something about how intense you get that really does it for me."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said rubbing her shoulder, "Close your eyes...you need rest."

"You promise that you'll wake me up if they say something? You can't fall asleep too." She said nervously.

"I'm good. Got my power nap in. Your turn to rest." He said giving her another squeeze, "Relax."

She yawned and snuggled further into him, "Thanks babe."

Luke smiled and kissed her head, rubbing her shoulders in hopes of getting her to fall asleep. He looked up and saw an older woman smiling at him. He blushed and tried to look away but she kept staring at them.

"Newlyweds?" She asked softly.

Luke smiled and nodded, "Yes. How did you know?"

She shrugged, "You just have that glow about you."

Luke smiled and felt Lorelai beginning to drift to sleep now, "I thought that was only with pregnant women?"

She laughed, "Oh there's a newlywed glow too. And you two definitely have it."

Luke held Lorelai a little tighter and smiled, "Well I hope it doesn't fade too quickly."

She smiled, "Just keep doing what you're doing and I have no doubt you two will make it." A different flight was announced and the woman stood up, "Well, that's me."

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

The woman smiled as a man walked up to her, "Headed to Paris. Recreating our honeymoon from 40 years ago."

Luke's face brightened, "Forty years? Wow. Congratulations. What's your secret?"

The woman took her husband's hand and smiled at Luke, "Always make time for each other, no matter what life throws at you."

Luke nodded, "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you. Enjoy your trip."

She smiled back, "Safe travels home. And good luck."

Luke watched the couple walk away and looked down at his sleeping wife. He prayed that in forty years time they would still be just as happy as they were today. He couldn't imagine ever living without her now and he hoped he would never have too.

* * *

That afternoon, Rory sat in her bedroom at her Grandparents hoping that at any minute her Mom would walk through the door. She sighed and continued working on her homework just as the door opened, she looked up and smiled, "Hey Jess."

"Still haven't heard anything?" Jess asked as he sat down on her bed.

Rory shook her head, "Luke called while I was at school and I guess he said they were hoping to be getting on the plane soon."

He nodded, "If I know Lorelai, she will find a way to get back here."

Rory smiled, "She'll do her damndest, that's for sure." She paused, "You must think I'm being dramatic."

Jess shook his head, "No. I know how important your Mom is to you. Plus I know how birthdays can be difficult when you have issues with parents."

Rory frowned and looked down, "Christopher always promised to be there but he never was. I know my Mom isn't like him...she would never hurt me like he did. But, I've just always been used to her being there. You know?"

Jess nodded, "I know."

"God listen to me complaining about stuff with my Mom and I haven't asked about your stuff. Have you talked to your Mom?" She asked.

Jess sighed, "She dropped by school today during lunch...we talked a little."

Rory raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Really? How did that go?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. She just talked a lot...said she wanted me to come home. That she wanted me to meet her new boyfriend. Says she thinks I'll like him."

"Did she tell you anything about him?" Rory asked, "Like where she met him?"

"They met at the grocery store." He said with an eye roll, "His name is T.J she says he's different than any other guy she's ever dated. Says he's never had a drug or alcohol problem. That he's really sweet."

Rory smiled hopefully, "Maybe he is different?"

Jess shrugged, "Maybe he is. But I'm not ready for the guy to move in. I mean is that selfish of me to say?"

Rory shook her head, "No. You are allowed to feel the way you feel Jess. Your mom has disappointed you before, and brought around guys you didn't like or that you couldn't trust. I think the reality is that you're also trying to protect her."

"She just seems to be doing well ya know? Her job is secure; she hasn't slipped up with the drinking or anything. I just...I don't want her to screw up again. I know it's not my place to say that but I just want her to get it right this time. Not just for me...but for her too." He said nervously.

"I used to pray at night that Christopher would pull it together. Even just for a day. I get where you're coming from. It's not easy." She said with a shrug.

Jess chuckled, "Yeah well look how well those prayers worked out for you. Now he's not even in your life."

Rory frowned, "No...but in someway things got better. I got Luke out of the deal."

Jess was quiet for a moment, "You think my Dad ever thinks about me?"

Rory fidgeted in her seat, "I'm sure he does."

"He's never even tried to reach out." Jess said with a shake of his head, "I mean wouldn't you wonder what your kid was like? Even just a little bit?"

"Maybe he's afraid or too ashamed to try at this point." She said softly.

"Yeah maybe." He said with a shrug, "It sounds silly but I started to feel really comfortable living at your house. I know it couldn't last forever though."

"Would you want to come back?" Rory asked, "You know Mom and Lu-" She paused and laughed, "I need to get used to saying Dad." She took a deep breath before continuing, "You know Mom and Dad would let you move back in if that's what you wanted."

"But would that be fair to my own Mom? What if that set her up for failure again?" He asked, "Besides, I'm sure it's only a matter of time before they have more kids of their own. They won't have any room for me."

"They'd make it work." Rory said with a shrug, "I've been wondering if we're going to move or not. Our house isn't that big."

"Would you be okay with that?" He asked curiously, "Would you want to move?"

"I don't know." Rory said with a frown, "This was our first real home, ya know? Mom was so proud when we moved in. I remember she surprised me with it. I had no clue. One day she picked me up from school and took me to this big empty house. She asked what I thought of it and I said it was nice, and then she told me it was ours. She showed me my own room, a real kitchen...it all felt so surreal."

Jess smiled, "We moved around so much, I just wanted a stable place to live. I get your attachment to your house."

"But even if I wanted to stay, it wouldn't be my choice would it? In a few years I'll go to college and like you said, if they have more kids they'll need more room. I guess it makes more sense for them to buy a new house." She said with a shrug.

"No matter what they decide, you know they'll include you in the decision. That's just how they are." Jess said with a smile, "Just because some things are changing, doesn't mean everything has to change."

Rory wrinkled up her nose; "I think that's what feels weird about possibly not being with Mom tomorrow. We have this ritual...well she does." She said with a laugh, "She always wakes me up at exactly 4:03am, the time I was born. And she tells me the story of how I was born." She sighed and looked down, "I know that someday...it won't be able to happen ya know? When I'm all grown up and have my own place. But I'm not sure if I'm ready for everything to change just yet. I love Luke." Jess gave her a look and she smiled, "I mean I love my Dad." She laughed, "And I'm so excited for what happens next...but change is a little scary on it's own."

Jess nodded, "I can understand that. And so do they. I wouldn't worry too much Rory."

She stared at him for a moment, "You know...I've learned that sometimes you have to be a little selfish Jess. If you felt more comfortable living with us and that is something you still want. Then say it. You have the right to be happy too."

Jess smiled and looked down, "Maybe. I think I want to talk to Uncle Luke first."

"Okay." Rory said with a shrug, "But just so we're clear...I won't mind it if you come back and live with us. You're always welcome."

Jess smiled, "Thank you Rory. That means a lot."

She nodded, "No problem. Have homework?"

Jess nodded, "Yeah. But I wanted to grab a snack first. Your Grandpa just put out some cookies. Wanna take a little break?"

Rory smiled, "Sure. Let's go."

The two teenagers stood up and walked together out of the bedroom and down the hall. There were a lot of changes coming, but they had a feeling they'd figure it out somehow.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai had finally been able to board a plane heading back to the States. Lorelai had put in a quick call to her parents to let them know they were on their way, and would be coming straight to the Gilmore house. They weren't sure what time they would get there but Richard told Lorelai to let herself in no matter what hour it was.

By the time they landed in Boston it was 2 in the morning. Both of them were jetlagged, totally worn out and exhausted. They waited in line for baggage claim then dashed out to the jeep in the parking lot. Luke got behind the wheel and revved the engine, he saw Lorelai bite her lip nervously.

"We still have time." He said with a smile as she eyed the clock, which blinked 2:25am. "Put on your seatbelt. We're breaking records tonight."

Lorelai smiled and clicked on her belt, eager to get to her daughter. Suddenly the exhaustion slipped away and her determination took charge.

* * *

Back at the Gilmore Mansion, Rory had fallen asleep in her Mother's old room. Somehow she felt that if she couldn't be with her Mom physically, the next best thing would be to be in her old bedroom. She was asleep now, but Richard and Emily were standing in the doorway watching her sleep.

"Hard to believe she's 14." Richard said with a sigh, "Seems like just yesterday Lorelai went into labor."

"She took herself to the hospital." Emily said with a frown, "I always wonder what was going through her head."

"Things were different then." Richard said rubbing her shoulder as he watched his Granddaughter sleep, "We can't dwell on that time."

"Lorelai is racing home to be with her daughter. She was on her honeymoon and yet she is doing everything in her power to get back here for Rory. That shows how strong of a Mother she is." She said with a sniffle, "Would I have done that for Lorelai?"

Richard sighed and pulled her close, he kissed the side of her face, "We did the best we could Emily. We made mistakes, but we're doing better now."

Their heads turned when they heard a car pulling into the driveway. Together, they walked down the hall and down the stairs just as Lorelai and Luke entered the house.

Richard smiled, "You certainly made good time."

"Luke drove like a speed demon to get here." She said with a smile, "We even have 5 minutes to spare, is she asleep?"

Emily nodded as they walked up to each other, "She is."

"In the spare room?" Lorelai asked curiously, "Which one? Jess is here too right?"

"Jess is in the room near us. Rory decided to sleep in your old bedroom tonight." Emily said with a smile, "I think she wanted to be close to you."

Lorelai's heart swelled in her chest, she looked back at her husband, "I'm gonna-"

He smiled and gave her arm a squeeze, "Go ahead. We're good here."

Lorelai smiled at him, then her parents before walking up the stairs. Richard turned to Luke, "I knew she'd find a way to get here."

Luke sighed, "She was a wreck thinking she would miss this. She didn't want to disappoint Rory. She felt like she would be no better than Christopher."

Emily sighed, "She's too hard on herself. Of course Rory wanted her to be here, but she knows Lorelai would never hurt her intentionally."

Luke nodded, "I know. But for a long time it was just the two of them. None of us can really understand the bond they share."

"No, I guess we can't." Richard said with a smile, "It's definitely unlike anything I've ever seen."

Luke swallowed hard, "I want to thank you for taking Jess in this week too. You didn't have to do that."

Richard shook his head, "Don't mention it Luke. He is part of the family now too."

Luke looked down, "Did you happen to see my sister?"

"I did. We had a conversation about him staying with us. She wasn't pleased with the idea...but she seemed to want to make things as easy for Jess as possible so eventually she agreed. She's called a few times, and I guess she visited him at school." Richard explained.

"She didn't seem like she had relapsed, did she?" Luke asked with a nervous expression.

Richard shook his head, "Not that I could tell. But she did seem very insistent on Jess giving her new boyfriend a chance."

Luke sighed, "I don't really blame Jess for being worried about another new boyfriend of hers."

"He's been through a lot. I felt terrible when I realized he had gone to your house and was willing to stay there by himself. I'm just glad Rory and I happened to drop in that day." He said with a frown.

"Me too." Luke replied, "You could have told us about everything though."

Emily shook her head, "We didn't want ruin the honeymoon. Did you guys enjoy yourselves?"

"The villa was beautiful. Thanks for setting us all up. We had a wonderful time." He said with a smile.

"Good. I'm glad." Emily said, "Not now you must be exhausted. No sense in you dragging the kids out of bed this late. Why don't we set you up in the room Rory was in? You guys can stay here and then head back tomorrow."

Luke smiled, "Thanks Emily. That would be great."

* * *

Upstairs, Lorelai stood in the doorway to her childhood bedroom. Her daughter lay fast asleep in her old bed; Paul Anka was curled up beside her. It seemed so surreal to see her there. All those years ago, she had been reading magazines in bed all alone when her water broke. And in that moment, her life changed forever.

Rory was something she never expected, but now she realized she was exactly what she needed. That little girl had saved her life in more ways than one. It may have seemed silly needing to be back here for this moment, but Lorelai couldn't imagine it any other way. She knew that someday Rory would be all grown up. She'd be living off on her own, maybe with a family too. This little ritual would surely end. But for now, she wanted to hold on to it as long as she possibly could.

Walking into the familiar room, she pushed back the covers on the bed and curled up beside her daughter. "Happy Birthday little girl." She whispered, pushing back her soft hair.

Rory mumbled in her sleep, her eyes fluttered open and a smile quickly spread on her lips, "Mom?"

"Hey kid." She said scooting closer to her, "You're officially 14 years old. How does it feel?"

Rory sighed, "Doesn't feel much different than 13 so far." She paused and reached out to her Mom, "You actually made it in time."

Lorelai beamed at her daughter, "A little bad weather couldn't keep me from you kiddo. Plus Luke broke about a zillion traffic laws to get us from the airport to here."

Rory turned to look at the clock, "4:03 exactly. Well you are a miracle worker, I'll give you that."

When Rory turned back to her, Lorelai took her daughter's small hands in hers, "I wasn't going to miss this hon. I was going crazy at the airport. Poor Luke saw the true side of Mommy panic mode."

Rory laughed, "I'm sure he handled it like a pro. He always does."

"This is true. We certainly got a good one." She sighed and rolled over onto her back, "Slept in my old room, huh?"

Rory laughed and rolled over onto her own back, "Seemed fitting."

"This is totally weird." Lorelai said with a little laugh, "To think that 14 years ago I was in this room when I went into labor. And now I'm lying here with you."

"Here comes the story." Rory said with a smirk, she closed her eyes to listen to her Mom rant.

Lorelai smiled and continued on,"It's so hard to believe that at exactly this time many moons ago, I was lying in exactly the same position. Only I had a huge, fat stomach and big fat ankles and I was swearing like a sailor-"

"On leave." Rory said snuggling into her Mother's side, grateful beyond belief that she was here.

"On leave. Right. So there I was…." She said with a smile.

Rory yawned, "In labor…"

"And while some have called it the most meaningful experience of your life, to me it was something more akin to doing the splits on a crate of dynamite." She giggled.

Rory grimaced, "You never forget that part, do you?"

"And I was screaming and swearing and being surrounded as I was by a hundred prominent doctors, I just assumed there was an actual use for the cup of ice chips they gave me." She said with a shrug.

Rory giggled some more, "There wasn't."

"But pelting the nurses sure was fun." Lorelai giggled back as she turned to look at her daughter.

Rory shook her head and smiled, "I love you Mom."

Lorelai swatted her away playfully, "Shh. I'm getting to the part where he sees your head. So there I was…"

"Mom?" Rory asked into the dark room, "I know the story. You don't have to tell me anymore."

"But it's your story! Our story!" Lorelai said with a smirk, "I didn't just travel halfway across the world to not tell you the story!"

Rory smiled, "Honestly? You never have to tell me the story again after this moment. The fact that you traveled all this way just to make me happy." She sighed, "I'm one lucky kid. And...this year you brought me back a Dad."

Lorelai laughed, "This is true. I definitely did all of that."

"Super Mom." Rory said with a large smile, "All those cups give their kids that read: 'World's Greatest Mom', they literally all belong to you."

"Rory…" She said with a little smile as tears welled up in her eyes, "I've never missed your birthday. I couldn't let that happen."

Rory swallowed hard, "Someday I'll go to college. I won't be home."

Lorelai shrugged, "So I'll sneak into your dorm room and tell you the story. No big deal."

Rory laughed harder, "And if I move away someday and have a family of my own? You going to crawl into bed with me and my husband?"

"Obviously." Lorelai said with an eye roll, "I mean what other choice is there? You're going to have to pick a guy who is comfortable with our crazy closeness."

"Someone like Luke?" Rory asked with a little smirk.

"Oh he definitely understands it alright. Your opinion and needs always matter to him. You know that." She whispered.

Rory nodded, "I know. And I love him and you for that." She paused and looked down, "But someday things will change Mom. They have too. It's the way life works."

Lorelai sighed and reached out to touch her daughter's face, "I know. But the truth is I'm not ready just yet. I'm so insanely happy being married to Luke and for whatever else comes next...but it's also terrifying."

"I know." Rory whispered back, "But you're allowed to be happy Mom. You're allowed to move on with your life and grow and change. I'll still be right here."

"So you mean as of right now you'll stop growing?" Lorelai said with a hopeful voice.

Rory smirked, "Mom…"

Lorelai sighed and snuggled into her daughter's side, "Come here kid…"

Rory rested her head on her Mom's shoulder, "You know it would have been okay if you didn't make it back. I mean yes I love our tradition...but I also know that even you can't control everything. You've given me everything I've ever needed Mom."

"I never want you to question my love for you Rory." She said in a choked voice, "I grew up wondering if I was good enough. That scares me."

Rory sighed, "I've never once questioned that. I know Mom. I've always known."

Lorelai's eyes began to flutter closed, "Suddenly I'm exhausted."

Rory smiled, "I bet you are. You should try and close your eyes."

Lorelai yawned, "What about Luke?"

A voice from the doorway interrupted them, "He's just fine. Going to sleep next door. Go to sleep girls. I'll see you in the morning."

Rory and Lorelai turned to see Luke watching them with a large smile on his face, "Welcome home." Rory whispered, "I see you didn't kill Mom while you're away. I appreciate that."

Luke shrugged, "There were a few close calls but we made it mostly without incident." He smirked, "Happy Birthday kid."

Rory smiled, "Thanks Dad." She beamed at him; "First time I've spent a birthday with my Dad before."

Luke nodded, "Won't be the last."

"Good. I'm counting on it." She paused, "No trips to the hospital this year?"

"Definitely not." Luke said shaking his head, "I think we can skip that this year."

"I'd appreciate that." Lorelai said with a yawn, "Are you sure you're okay staying here?"

Luke nodded and stepped further into the room, "Your Mom set me up next door. We thought we could skip school tomorrow if you're up for it."

Rory sat up in bed, "Jess too?"

Luke nodded, "Jess too. Everyone's tired. We can sleep in, have a birthday breakfast here then head home and settle in. Sound good?"

Rory nodded, "Sounds great."

Luke leaned over and kissed her head and then did the same with Lorelai, "Get some sleep."

"Thanks for letting me steal Mom tonight." Rory said as she lay down beside her Mom again.

Luke looked down and saw that Lorelai was already fast asleep, "She wasn't about to miss this kid. She was freaking out thinking she'd let you down."

Rory followed his gaze and smiled, "She's one of a kind that Mom of mine."

"Don't forget that." Luke said softly, "She loves you very much. And so do I."

Rory looked back up at him and smiled again, "Love you too L-" She paused and laughed, "I'll get there. Love you too Dad."

Luke gave her a wink and then stepped back to walk out of the room. He gave both girls one last look from the door and sighed happily, remembering just how lucky he was. He watched as Rory snuggled up to her Mother's side and drifted off to sleep. Closing the door behind them, he walked to the room next-door and fell asleep quickly. The next phase of his life was finally here, and he couldn't wait to see what happened next.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it :) I always loved the birthday tradition. Killed me in Season 6 when Lorelai didn't get to do it with her. I know I've done it before in this story, but I just think it is so precious I had to do it again in a different way. I will try and update as soon as I can! Thanks!**


	73. Chapter 73

**As always, I am so grateful for all the continued support! Lots more to come when I find time to write. Lots and lots more! ;)**

* * *

A week after coming home from their honeymoon, Lorelai and Luke lay in bed early one morning. They were tangled under the sheets; Luke had woken her up early, needing some alone time before they faced the day. So far newlywed life was blissful, at least when it was just the two of them. Everything else on the other hand...was more than a bit stressful.

Rory was having a hard time adjusting to Chilton. She liked her classes, but wasn't making many friends, which concerned Lorelai. Jess was staying with them and had refused to see his Mother during the last week. Luke and Liz had fought more than once in the last week, she was angry that he wouldn't force Jess to meet her new boyfriend. Luke understood Jess's hesitation, mostly because he too had the same fears and concerns.

Construction at the Inn kept Lorelai busy and anxious most of the time. She bolted up in the middle of the night, remembering something that still needed to be done. Luke had finally put a notebook beside her so she could add to her list instead of verbally announcing what she needed to do. The Diner was busy as always, but it was more frustrating than usual with an angry Liz running back and forth shooting Luke death glares.

Lorelai lay draped over his chest, running her fingers through his fine chest hair. He rubbed her back up and down, suddenly wishing they were back in Italy where it was just the two of them. Sensing her husband was upset, she lifted her head to stare down at him. She reached a hand up and touched his scruffy cheek, "What's going on in that head of yours husband?"

Luke sighed and turned towards her, "Too late to head back to Italy?"

She smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek, "I know. Life's a bit more exhausting here."

"There's just always something, ya know?" He asked with a frown, "I want things to be easier."

"No one said it was going to be easy." She said with a smile as she sat up slowly, "In fact they say that the first year of marriage is the hardest, don't they?"

"I think you're overworking yourself." He said slowly, "I know you have a lot to do but there is no need to make yourself sick over it."

"If we're shooting for a Christmas opening, I need to get going Luke. There's still so much to get finished." She turned towards him, "Really I'm okay. Just busy…"

"I know." He said sitting up, he reached for her hand, "I just worry."

She nodded, "I know you do. And I love you for that. But honestly? Me being busy at work is the least of our worries these days."

He groaned and laid back, "Lorelai…"

"I'm going to Rory's school this week to meet with some of her teachers. I want to see if we can help that situation somehow. But more than that…" She reached out and put a hand on Luke's chest, "Luke we have to figure out how to get Jess to talk to Liz."

Luke sighed, "He doesn't want too. He's happy here."

"And you know that I am happy having him here. If he wants to stay, that's fine. But he can't ignore her forever. One way or another they are going to have to talk." She said as she leaned over him.

"We can't force him to talk to his Mother." He said with a frown, "And his concerns about this new boyfriend are valid."

"I agree." She said with a slow nod, "But hon, the longer we avoid this the harder it will be. I mean what if this guy is really different?" Luke fidgeted as if to protest and she smiled, "Maybe it's the same as usual...but we won't know that if we don't at least meet the guy. And what if keeping Jess away makes Liz spiral? We need to at least try."

Luke sat up again and frowned, "She usually has pretty terrible taste in men. Poor judgment."

She smiled, "Yeah well so did I…" He raised an eyebrow and she chuckled, "Until I met you. We all have to go through a few frogs before we find our Prince."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Am I the Prince in this scenario?"

"Well you better be." She held up her hand, "You put a ring on it and I'm gonna be really pissed if I find out that I married one of the frogs."

He chuckled, "Lorelai…"

"All I'm saying is that we need to at least meet the guy. Patty said she met him." She said hopefully, "She said he seems…" He studied her carefully and she smiled, "Different."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Different how?"

"Well different than most of the guys she's dated. Very different from Jess's Dad apparently." She said with a shrug, "She said he seems harmless...childlike even."

Luke snorted, "Great, just what Jess needs. A big man baby."

"Man baby?" She said with a loud laugh, "Is that a real thing?"

"It's what I'm picturing." He said stubbornly, "And it's not a pretty picture."

"I can imagine." She said with a giggle, "But deep down you know I'm right Luke. We have to at least give the guy a chance. What if we just do dinner? We can have them over here...see how Jess interacts with TJ and Liz. No need to make any decisions. Jess is welcome to stay here anytime and for as long as he wants. But the longer we wait to at least give the guy a chance, the more upset Liz will be."

Luke sighed, "Yeah...I guess you're right."

"It can be super casual." She said with a shake of her head, "They can come over this weekend and we'll just hang out. Doesn't have to be a long night. Just a start…"

He was quiet for a moment before lying down again; he put his arm out, signaling her to join him. She smiled and snuggled into his side, realizing he needed a few more minutes. "So...it was a no go on going back to Italy, right?" He asked slowly.

She laughed and kissed his chest, "I'm afraid not hon."

Luke opened his mouth to say something but a muffled yell from outside interrupted him, _"Why did you take such a long shower! There's like no hot water now!"_ They heard Rory yell.

 _"I wasn't even in there that long!"_ Jess yelled back.

Lorelai sighed, "I guess the troops are up…"

 _"And at least you got breakfast. There isn't even any cereal left!"_ Jess yelled back, _"Now I'm going to be starving until lunch."_

Luke sighed and sat up, "I should-"

 _"Well then why don't you just go back home!"_ Rory yelled back.

Lorelai jumped out of bed and grabbed her robe to tie it around her waist, "Rory Gilmore!"

The bedroom door flung open and Luke and Lorelai walked out of their room, "What is going on here?"

"Jess is being a jerk." Rory said crossing her arms over her chest, "When is he going back home?"

Lorelai frowned and walked over to her daughter, "Jess is staying here as long as he would like to stay here."

Rory huffed, "He used all the hot water again."

Lorelai frowned, "Just give it a few minutes, it will come back again."

"I don't have a few minutes. I need to go into school early today. I'm taking the early bus." She said with a frown.

"Why are you going in early?" Lorelai asked, "You didn't tell me."

"I'm meeting with my English Professor, Mr. Medina. You're meeting him later this week I think. He's helping me with an assignment." Rory said.

Lorelai sighed, "Okay. Fine. Well...maybe you can shower over at Babette's. I'll go ask. But you need to apologize to Jess first. You know he is welcome here."

Rory turned back to Jess stubbornly, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Jess said with a frown as he looked down at the ground.

Lorelai sighed and motioned for her daughter to follow her, "Rory you come with me. Jess, there is more cereal in the bottom drawer by the sink." She caught her husband's eye and gave him a sympathetic smile.

When the girls were gone, Luke turned back to his nephew, "Jess-"

"I wasn't even in the shower that long." Jess said angrily, "I don't know what her problem is."

"Look...we're all under a little stress, okay?" Luke said softly, "You know you are welcome here."

Jess huffed and tried to step around him, "Yeah whatever."

"No, not whatever." Luke said reaching for his nephew's arm, "Rory's having a hard time adjusting to school. Lorelai is busy at the Inn. Your Mom-"

"My Mom doesn't give a shit about me." Jess yelled quickly.

"Hey. Language." Luke said giving him a look, "And yes. She does. You know she does."

"Then why is she shaking up with some loser she barely knows?" Jess yelled back, "Why did she once again pick some guy over her own son?"

"She isn't picking anyone over you, okay?" He said sadly, "She's just...trying to figure something's out. And we haven't met him yet, so we don't know if he's like all the rest of them."

"Oh of course we do Luke. This is my Mom we are talking about. Same pattern different day." He said with an eye roll.

"Look, I get why you are upset." He said quickly, "And you have every right to be. But I think that at some point we're going to have to at least meet the guy."

"So you want me gone too?" Jess asked angrily, "Wow...you get married and the tune of you are always welcome here Jess changes pretty damn quickly."

"You know that's not what this is about at all." Luke said with a hardened face.

"What's going on now?" Lorelai asked as she walked back into the house and over to them, "I can hear you guys yelling outside."

Luke ignored her and turned to his nephew again, "You know that you are welcome here Jess. I'm just saying that we can't ignore your Mom. It will only make things worse."

"I don't want to hear what my Mom has to say." Jess yelled back, "And if I'm such a hassle, I'll just get out of here."

"Jess stop." Luke said through gritted teeth, "Don't do your no one loves me routine, okay? Not gonna work. You know that you can stay here as long as you want too."

"Well maybe I don't want too anymore." He said glaring at him.

"Jess…" Lorelai whispered, walking closer to him, "I know that you're upset."

"You don't know shit." Jess said turning his back on her.

"Hey!" Luke yelled at him, "Don't you talk to her like that! Apologize!"

Lorelai shook her head, "You don't need to apologize. Jess just...just wait a second." The young boy paused and turned back to her, "Do you think that we can try and have dinner with your Mom and TJ?" He gave her a skeptical look and she pushed on, "Just to see what he's like. Then we can pass judgment on the situation okay? It will be here...totally casual. But Luke is right...we need to at least try before we make any decisions here."

Jess was quiet for a minute, "What happens when he breaks her heart just like the rest of them?"

Lorelai looked over at her husband who was staring at the floor, she sighed, "I don't know Jess. I wish I had answers for you but I don't. And you are welcome here whether you believe that or not or whether or not you want to be here. But you aren't going to run off and be on your own, okay? That isn't going to solve anything."

"I could take care of myself." He said stubbornly, arms crossed over his chest.

She glared at him, "You already did the angry teen runs away once, okay? Please don't put us through that again. You can be as angry as you want but you are not going to run away Jess. Do you hear me?"

"You ran away and raised Rory alone." He challenged.

She sighed and nodded, "Yes. I did. But do you think it was easy Jess? Because it wasn't. You wanna stay here and yell at Luke and me for weeks? Fine. Go ahead. I can take it. But you running away will scare me to death. If you really don't give a shit about us like you say...then fine. There's the door…" She said pointing to it.

Jess's eyes widened and Luke stepped up to her, "Lorelai…"

"But underneath all that anger…" She said ignoring her husband, "I think you do care."

Jess looked down and was quiet for a few minutes before saying, "When would this dinner be?"

She let out a slow breath and smiled, "Friday I think."

Jess huffed, "Fine." He looked back up, "Can I go get ready for school now?"

Lorelai nodded, "As long as you promise me you are coming home when school gets out."

Jess's face flushed and he nodded slowly, "I'm not going anywhere."

Lorelai nodded again, "Good. Now go get ready. I'll get some cereal for you, okay?"

Jess swallowed hard, "Okay." He started to walk towards the door then stopped, "I'm so-"

"I know." She said with a smile, "It's fine." She chuckled, "We've got two full blown teenagers in this house right now. We should expect a few blowouts from time to time."

Jess chuckled, "Is Rory mad at me?"

"Oh she's mad at everyone." She said with an eye roll, "But Babette was going to give her Belgian waffles after her shower so I'm sure she'll get over it."

"She gets Belgian waffles and I get cereal?" He said with a smirk.

She smiled, "Serves you right for taking all the hot water. Think about that next time…"

Jess rolled his eyes and turned towards his room again, "Geez…"

Once he was gone, Lorelai turned back to Luke, "Go book that flight to Italy and make sure it's only for the two of us."

Luke chuckled and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "You're a pro at helping with teenage meltdowns."

She groaned and rested her head against his chest, "Probably because I was the queen of teenage meltdowns."

Luke rubbed her back, "Is Rory still upset?"

"She's just cranky." Lorelai said pulling away, "And now I'm cranky."

Luke sighed and reached for her hand, "It all comes at you at once…"

She nodded, "No kidding." She rubbed the back of her neck, "But we're going to have to face all this head on, okay? I'm meeting with Rory's teacher's Friday afternoon. Then we'll come back here and hopefully have dinner with Liz and TJ. Will you try and talk to her today?"

Luke groaned, "But I don't want too…"

She rolled her eyes, "You sound like a 10 year old little boy. Who's the man baby now?" She teased, "You're afraid to talk to your own sister?"

"Not afraid." He said defensively, "Just not necessarily looking forward to it."

She smiled, "I know. But we have to try babe. You know we do."

He nodded once, "Yeah...you're right."

She smiled and patted his chest, "Hon I'm always right." She stepped back, "I'm going to go get that cereal for Jess. Can you go see if there is any hot water now? I really need a shower. Some handsome guy woke up me extra early and got me all sweaty."

Luke chuckled, "That handsome guy didn't hear you complaining before."

"Oh no." She said with a smile, "Feel free to wake me up like that all the time...just remind your nephew that the rest of us need some hot water to clean up from our extra curricular activities."

He chuckled, "I'm sure he'd really like to hear about that."

She laughed and turned to walk down the stairs again, "Time to face the day hon. Honeymoon's definitely over."

He sighed sadly and nodded, "Guess so."

She paused just at the base of the stairs, "We're gonna be fine babe. You'll see."

He smiled sincerely at her, "I know. After all, you're always right."

She giggled and gave him a wink before turning to walk back to the kitchen. Luke watched her go and wondered how he was going to get his sister to talk to him civilly. He was missing that villa more and more with each passing minute…

* * *

That afternoon, Luke had checked at least ten times to see if Liz had come to the apartment. But so far she was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't until close to 5 that she came in the entrance. He looked up; she gave him a cold look and went to walk past him.

"Hey sis." Luke whispered, "Can we uh...can we talk?" He asked rounding the counter, plates piled high in his hands.

She frowned at him, "About what?"

"Just...this whole situation." He said nervously, "Upstairs maybe?" She gave him a skeptical look and he sighed, "Please?"

Her arms fell to her sides and she frowned, "Fine...yeah. We can talk."

Luke nodded, "Great. I'll be up in a minute, okay?"

She nodded slowly and walked around the counter and up the back staircase. Luke brought the plates to the kitchen and told Joe he'd be back in a few minutes. Taking a deep breath, he walked up the stairs towards his old apartment. The door was half open waiting for him; he walked in and smiled at her. She was sitting at the little kitchen table with a glass of water.

Luke looked around, "Place looks good."

"Feels pretty empty without my kid." She said pushing the glass into the center of the table.

Luke frowned and walked slowly into the room, "It can't be that empty...you've had TJ."

Liz glared at him, "You don't even know him Luke."

He sighed and sat down across from her, "Okay fine. You're right. But you have to understand why Jess and I are both a little hesitant here."

"What are you going to hold my past mistakes over my head forever? Am I never allowed to meet new people and live my life?" She asked.

Luke shook his head, "No. Not at all. Of course I-" He paused and cleared his throat, "We, want you to be happy. But we also want you to be careful."

"TJ is a great guy Luke. He's funny and he cares about me. He makes me laugh all the time; he makes me feel good about myself. Makes me feel like I can do anything, be anything. He doesn't judge me for all the bad choices I've made." She whispered.

Luke smiled, "That's great Liz...it's just all a bit sudden. And Jess is just getting used to being back with you. He's trying to get comfortable with you first before letting someone else in. Can you understand that?"

She sighed and looked down at the table, "I know that I introduced him to a lot of bad guys."

"He's scared Liz." He whispered, "He may be 14 but he's still just a kid. He's afraid something bad will happen again."

"He's afraid I'll relapse." Liz whispered as she reached for her glass of water.

"He loves you. You're his Mom." He whispered, "He just wants you to be okay."

Liz sighed and leaned back in her chair, "TJ is the first guy I've felt like I can be myself around. I don't feel like I have to put on a show. He likes me for me Luke. He doesn't use." She shrugged, "Enjoys a beer here and there but respects that I'm not drinking. And he doesn't care that I have a kid."

"That's great." He said with a smile, "And I'd like to meet him. We all would. Just...on our terms. Not you bringing him home to live with Jess when he's never met him. Can you understand why that would be a little overwhelming?"

She frowned, "Yeah...I guess."

"Plus this place is barely big enough for the two of you as is. Bringing in a whole new body is too much." He said shaking his head.

Liz sighed, "Yeah...it is pretty tight in here."

"Did you end up meeting with the bank about a loan? That house Jess saw is still on the market." He said with a frown, "Plus...you uh...you still have some money left over from what Dad left us, right?"

"A little." She said with a nod, "And I was approved for a loan."

"Well that's great." Luke said quickly, "Do you want to get the house?"

"I think so. But I'm also scared. And the loan is huge…" She said with a sigh, "I just don't know what to do. And I know I can't be angry at Jess. He has every reason to be mad at me. But it's hard Luke...I really like TJ. And yeah maybe my track record is terrible but this feels so different...I mean you told me that you knew right away with Lorelai. That you totally felt so comfortable. That's how I feel with him. Do you get that?"

Luke nodded, "I do get that. But moving in right away isn't smart for you right now. And I think you know that…"

She frowned again, "I just want to be happy Luke."

Reaching across the table, he took her hand and gave it a squeeze, "I know you do. And that's what I want for you too. But you need to take it slow…"

She sighed, "Yeah...you're probably right."

"What do you think about dinner Friday night? It will be really casual." He said with a shake of his head, "We can just do pizza or something."

"Will you make it?" She said with a little smile, "You know I prefer your homemade pizza."

Luke smiled, "I can if you want."

"And Lorelai and Rory will be there too?" She asked.

Luke nodded, "Yes. Lorelai's always good with easing the tension."

Liz laughed, "That's what I'm counting on." She sighed and leaned back, "Yeah...we can try dinner. Is Jess okay with it?"

Luke nodded, "He said he would be there, he'd give it a try. He does miss you...I can tell. He's frustrated."

Liz nodded, "Yeah well I miss him too." She paused and smiled, "It felt good having him around ya know? Yeah it was a tight space but we were getting a long and for the first time in his life it felt good to be bonding with him. I want my kid to like me."

"He does like you. He just wants to feel safe. You have to keep in mind that he kid has been through a lot." She opened her mouth to say something and he smiled, "I'm not saying anything. I'm just reminding you that this is all new for him too."

Liz nodded, "That's fair enough."

"Alright then...so we'll try for Friday and see how it goes. No pressure." He said softly.

Liz nodded, "Okay. And he'll stay with you for the rest of the week?"

Luke nodded, "Just a few days...probably for the best."

"Okay." She paused and looked down, "He's...he's okay?"

Luke shrugged, "A little confused but he's a teenage boy. It's a weird time in his life."

"God I don't miss being that age." She laughed a little, "Everything was so confusing, not that it isn't now."

Luke laughed, "I know. Plus back then…" He swallowed hard, "We had just lost Mom."

Liz's lower lip trembled, "The more I'm here...the more I miss them."

"I know." He whispered, "There was this moment at the wedding...when I kept looking around as if I thought they were going to be there. I know it sounds crazy. But God I wish they had been there...I wish they could have met Lorelai."

"They would have loved her." Liz said with a smile, "I do. She's incredible Luke."

He blushed, "Yes. She is." He laughed a little, "I still can't believe she's actually my wife."

"So, married life is good so far?" She asked with a smile, he blushed again, "Really good?"

"Really good." He said happily, "Despite all the craziness here it's good to have a partner, ya know?"

"She busy with the Inn?" She asked, "I drove by the other day...seems to be coming along."

"It is. But she's stressing herself out. She's so worried it won't be 'perfect'. She's hoping for a Christmas opening and everything is on track." He shrugged, "She's just too hard on herself."

"And how's Rory?" Liz asked curiously, "Adjusting to the new family thing?"

Luke nodded, "Honestly, us being married hasn't' changed a whole lot for her. But she's struggling at school. Not academically. But socially…"

"She's shy." Liz whispered, "I bet there's a lot of stuck up rich kids at that school."

Luke nodded, "That seems to be the problem. Lorelai is going in Friday afternoon to meet with some of her teachers and her counselor."

"Good. It will work out." Liz said with a smile, "Don't worry. Lorelai will take care of it."

"She always does." He said with a little laugh, he sighed and patted the top of the table, "I should probably get back downstairs." He stood up and paused, "But...are we okay?"

Liz smiled, "We're okay big brother…"

"You know I just want you to be happy." He whispered, "And if this TJ guy is the one...then I think that's great. I want you to have what I have with Lorelai. I just want to make sure it is right."

"I know. And I appreciate you looking out for me." She stood up, "Just give him a chance...okay?"

Luke smiled and gave her a hug; "If he makes you happy...then I will give him a chance."

Liz smiled and kissed his cheek, "See you later."

"See ya." He said giving her a little wave as he pulled back.

As he went back down to the Diner, he felt hopeful that things would work in time.

* * *

On Friday afternoon, Lorelai left work early and drove to Chilton for her meeting with Rory's teachers. She smiled when she found her daughter in the hallway by her locker.

"Hey kiddo." Lorelai said walking right up to her, "Fancy meeting you here."

Rory smiled at her Mom, "Hey…"

Lorelai knew that her daughter was nervous about this little meeting, "Rory...it's going to be fine."

Rory rolled her eyes, "I just feel silly having my Mom come talk to my teachers because I'm not making friends."

"Hon that's not what this is about. We just want to make this transition easier for you." She said with a frown, "A lot of these kids have known each other for years. It's harder to jump right in."

Rory nodded, "I don't fit in."

Lorelai frowned, "Hon, are you unhappy? Because if you are we can-"

"I love the school." Rory said cutting her off, "My classes are awesome. The kids are just not really my kind of people."

Lorelai sighed and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder, "Come on. Let's go see what we can do to make things better."

Rory lead her Mother into a classroom where two other adults stood, "Mom this is Mrs. Brady my counselor and this is Mr. Medina my English Teacher."

Lorelai smiled and shook both of their hands, "Hello. It's so nice to meet you both. Thank you for meeting with me."

Mrs. Brady smiled, "I'm glad we had the opportunity to this Miss Gilmore."

"Actually, it's Mrs. Gilmore-Danes." Lorelai said with a smile, she blushed, "Sorry...that's a very new title. I like being able to say it."

Mrs. Brady smiled, "That's right! Rory mentioned you got married. Congratulations."

Lorelai smiled, "Thank you." She looked at Rory, "Rory's name is actually going to be changing as well to Gilmore Danes. We'll have new paperwork."

"Great." She said, she put her hand out, "Please sit."

Lorelai smiled and sat down next to her daughter and across from the other two adults, "And it's nice to meet you as well Mr. Medina." Lorelai said with a smile, "This seems to be Rory's favorite class."

He beamed at Lorelai, "Well she's excelling. On the first day of class I gave them all a list of classic literature. I asked them to mark off the books they had read...Rory here practically marked off everyone of them."

Lorelai smiled, "That doesn't' surprise me. Her bookshelves are overflowing with books. She's always got her nose in a new story."

"Which may be part of the issue." Mrs. Brady said, "Not that I have anything against reading…" She said quickly, "I just...worry that she hides in her books and doesn't let herself meet new people."

Lorelai frowned, "She's always been a bit shy…"

"Understandable." She said with a nod, "And a lot of the students here have already created relationships amongst themselves. But I do think Rory could easily make some new friends if she put herself out a little more."

Lorelai looked over at her daughter, "We may be a lot alike...but unfortunately she didn't get my trait for jumping into new situations head first."

Rory blushed, "I don't know how to fit in with these kids. My life was very different." She stumbled and looked at her Mom, "Not that I think that that is a bad thing. It's just...harder for me."

Lorelai nodded, "I know that hon."

"I sense that it was mostly just the two of you growing up." Mrs. Brady said with a gentle smile.

Lorelai nodded, "Yes. I raised Rory alone...we live in a small town. Everyone knows everyone. Which is great. She's got friends there but it's a small group of close people."

"You raised Rory alone?" Mr. Medina asked quickly.

Lorelai nodded, "Yes...I was quite young when I had her. Her Father chose not to be a part of her life. And...recently my husband adopted her. But for the first few years of her life it was mainly just her and I."

"Well Rory's biological Father sure missed out on a lot." He said keeping his eyes trained on her.

Lorelai smiled, "Yes, Rory is one of a kind."

He blinked slowly and turned to Rory, "Oh. Right...yes...yes Rory."

Lorelai frowned and looked over at her Mrs. Brady, "Um...so do you have any suggestions that could help?"

"Well maybe Rory would like to join a few clubs?" She asked, "She's told me she's not much of an athlete which is fine. But there are plenty of other groups she could join."

Lorelai looked over at her daughter, "What do you think of that hon?"

Rory shrugged, "I guess it would depend on what it was."

Mrs. Brady smiled, "Rory why don't you come with me to my office really quick? We can grab the lists of cubs and different pamphlets."

Rory nodded, "Okay."

Lorelai looked at them, "Do you need help?"

"Oh no. We'll be fine." She said with a smile, "Get to know Mr. Medina."

Lorelai smiled and watched them go before she turned back to Rory's English teacher who was staring at her again, "So…"

"You know it's a shame that Rory didn't' start here earlier. We begin here in 7th grade." He said.

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah...things were a bit different for us a few years ago. We are in a place now where this was a possibility. But I suppose it would have been better for her. Easier to meet people then."

"Yes…" He nodded slowly, "And then I would have been able to meet you earlier." He said.

She frowned, "I'm sorry?"

"Rory mentioned you weren't dating your current husband long before getting engaged. If I had met you back then…" He said with a smirk and a shrug.

She pushed back in her chair slightly, "I'm not really sure what you are insinuating here."

"Hm?" He shook his head, "Sorry. What did you say?" He laughed, "God I must sound so rude...I just can't stop staring at you. You're just…" He sighed, "You're incredibly beautiful."

Lorelai swallowed hard, she felt incredibly uncomfortable, "Mr. Medina...this isn't very appropriate. You are my daughter's teacher and I'm-"

"So we have the list." Mrs. Brady said walking back into the room with Rory behind her, "We were looking at it and Rory seemed most interested in the School Newspaper."

Mr. Medina turned from Lorelai and smiled at them, "Hey that's a great idea! You told me you wanted to be a journalist someday, right?"

Rory nodded, "That's the dream. After Harvard of course."

Mr. Medina chuckled, "Well then you better start practicing your interviewing skills. You'll have to meet a lot of new people in order to interview people…"

Rory nodded slowly, "I know…"

"Then I think it's a great idea. What do you think Mom?" Mr. Medina asked Lorelai giving her a smile that made her cringe.

Lorelai cleared her throat, trying to put on a smile for her daughter, "I think that would be a great club for you to join Rory."

Rory smiled, "Okay...well then I'll give it a try."

Mr. Medina smiled, "Great. I work with the students a lot so I'll help in anyway I can." He paused and looked over at Lorelai again, "And hopefully that means I'll be seeing you again soon."

Lorelai took a deep breath, "Oh. Well…"

"First Meeting would be next Monday?" Rory asked looking at the schedule.

Mrs. Brady nodded, "They have met a lot already. But there are still open spots. Will you be able to get a ride home?"

Lorelai cleared her throat, "I can pick you up. Or Luke."

Rory smiled, "Great. Well then I want to give it a try."

"Wonderful." Mrs. Brady said, "We have a first step. But let's talk about a few more things we can try."

Lorelai settled into her chair again and tried to ignore the way that Mr. Medina was often looking over at her. She scooted closer to her daughter and tried to concentrate on making her happy and nothing else…

* * *

When they pulled up in front of the house, Lorelai took a deep breath before getting out of the car. Her daughter seemed happier as they walked towards the house. Opening the door, Lorelai saw that Liz and TJ were already there, sitting in the living room with Luke and Jess.

Luke spotted them and walked over, "Hey. How did it go?"

"I'm going to join the school paper." Rory said as she shrugged off her coat, "A good way to meet new people and get some practice in for my future career."

Luke nodded, "Great Rory. I think that will be really good for you."

Rory looked past him, "How's it going here?"

Luke sighed, "TJ's...well he's definitely different than any other guy she's dated."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Lorelai asked as she hung up her own coat.

"I haven't decided yet." He said with a frown.

Rory stepped past them, "I'm going to go change. Be out in a minute."

Lorelai smiled and kicked off her shoes, Luke took her bag, "So...it went okay? I feel bad I didn't go."

Lorelai sighed, "Yeah. It was fine."

Luke reached out to her, "You sure? You look...a little stressed."

Lorelai looked up at him and straight into his eyes. She thought about the way that Mr. Medina had made her feel, he was flirting. She knew that. And she didn't want him to flirt with her but he didn't seem to get the hint. She wondered if it was worth it to mention it to Luke. Would she even see him again soon?

Yes he was Rory's teacher. And yes he would be a part of the paper but maybe it was just a fluke. Knowing he was nervous about this dinner with his sister, she decided not to mention it.

"Yeah. Sorry I'm good." She said with a little smile, "I just have a little headache. There was a lot of banging going on at work today. I just need some water and maybe a Tylenol."

Luke nodded, "Okay. Pizza will be ready in a bit."

Lorelai smiled and leaned up to kiss him, "Great. I'll be out there in a second."

Luke gave her another kiss and then walked back to the living room again. She watched him go and hoped that her worries were just her being silly. She didn't need anything or anyone getting in the way of her new happy marriage.

Twenty minutes later, they sat around the table passing around food and drinks.

"So…" Lorelai whispered nervously, "TJ...what do you do?"

"Oh I work at a Renaissance Fair." He said as if it were the most normal thing in the Universe.

Lorelai glanced at Luke, who seemed to be staring in confusion at his sister's boyfriend, "A Renaissance Fair?" He asked.

"You know...we travel New England. Dress up in old time clothes, eat Turkey Legs. Joust." He said with a shrug as he took a bite of his pizza.

Luke looked at his wife, he was suddenly at a loss for words, "Oh uh...Rory and I went to one years ago! Didn't we hon?"

"Yeah. The one in Cambridge." Rory said passing the salad to Jess, "I remember the Turkey legs were wicked good."

Jess rolled his eyes, "You would remember the food."

Luke cleared his throat, "What exactly do you do at this Renaissance Fair?"

"Well I grew up in the circuit." He said with a nod, "My Dad was the King in the place. My Brother does that now. I mostly just walk around in my outfit and challenge people to duels."

Luke shook his head slowly, "Challenge people to duels?"

Lorelai smiled and kicked her husband under the table, "Well that sounds exciting!"

"TJ thinks I could have a booth there to sell my jewelry." Liz said beaming at her boyfriend, "I've made a ton of great pieces."

"I didn't know you made jewelry." Lorelai said with a smile.

"I do! It's always been a bit of a hobby. My Mom taught me actually." She paused and smiled, "I actually have a piece for you."

"For me?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

Liz nodded she got up and walked to her bag in the corner, taking out a dark blue beaded necklace, "The beads reminded me of your eyes."

Lorelai gasped, "It's beautiful Liz! Wow...I had no idea you could do this. This is really cool."

"So you'd have your own booth?" Jess asked curiously, "That would mean you'd travel a lot…"

Liz nodded, "I know. But I think I'd only go in the summer. When you're not in school. And that way you could come with us if you want…"

Jess rubbed the back of his neck, "And if I didn't want to go?"

"Well…" Liz whispered as she looked at her brother, "Then we would talk about it. And maybe I wouldn't go."

Jess sighed, "But you'd want to go…"

"You are my son." Liz whispered, "Whatever you want to do would be what I decide."

"I think you'd really like the Fair life." TJ said biting into his pizza, "You get to meet lots of girls. By the time I was your age I'd already-"

"Anyone want more salad?" Lorelai said quickly, fearing what he was going to say, "Luke made that homemade ranch dressing. Only way he can get me to eat vegetables."

Luke cleared his throat, "So...you just travel around and dress up? What do you wear?"

"You know, outfits like Shakespeare stuff." He turned towards Rory, "I heard you like Shakespeare."

Rory nodded, "I do...I never imagined I'd dress up in that garb but yeah I like his work."

"Never really saw the appeal to him." TJ said with a shrug, "I mean Romeo and Juliet were idiots...who kills themselves for their true love? Seems kind of pointless to me."

"It's a classic." Jess said with a frown, "I mean it is one of the greatest stories ever written. How can you even criticize it?"

"Seriously...this salad is delicious." Lorelai said stabbing her fork in the salad, "Who wants some?"

"Wait...do you wear tights?" Luke asked with wide eyes, "Like actual tights?"

"I prefer to call them air pants but yes." TJ said with a nod, "I know it sounds weird but I gotta say don't knock 'em until you try 'em. Lets your boys air out."

Lorelai choked on her mouthful, "Oh no…"

"Lets your boys air out?" Luke asked quickly 'What you mean your...your-"

"I agree with Mom." Rory said quickly, "This salad is incredible. Who wants some? Those cucumbers are so crisp."

Luke looked at Jess, "My nephew isn't wearing tights."

"I don't want to wear tights." Jess said with a shake of his head.

TJ shrugged, "Well if he is going to come with us, he'd have to wear the tights. You have to be in the traditional outfits at all time."

Jess looked at his Uncle, "I'm not going."

"Well we don't' have to make any decisions now." Liz whispered, "It's October and we have all year to think about it."

"If you and TJ are even together by then." Jess said with a huff.

"Oh boy…" Lorelai said swallowing her water quickly.

Liz sat up straighter, "I know that most of my relationships have always come and gone quite quickly...but this one is different Jess."

Jess tried to smile, "Okay. If you say so."

Liz sighed, "Jess...I'd really like you to at least try and give TJ a shot."

Jess smiled, "I agreed to have dinner with him, didn't I?"

Luke sighed, "Jess…"

"You want us to just pretend that everything is fine? That this isn't crazy?" He said with a laugh. "Come on Uncle Luke…"

Liz looked at her brother, "How am I supposed to get on with my life if he won't let me in?"

Luke sighed again, "Liz…"

"Why would I let you in?" Jess asked, "You're just gonna run off with this guy at the first chance you get and leave me alone. Again."

"I want you to come with me." She said quickly, "I told you that."

"But I don't want to go!" He yelled back standing up quickly.

"Okay…" Lorelai whispered, "Let's all take a deep breath and-"

"Jess you can't stay here forever." Liz said looking up at her son, "You don't' belong here."

"You think I don't know that?" Jess asked, "I know I don't fit into their perfect little family but I don't know where else to go!"

"Jess is welcome here as long as he wants to stay." Lorelai whispered.

"And I appreciate that." Liz said looking over at her sister-in-law, "But he is my son Lorelai. Not yours."

"I'm not going to any stupid Fair and I'm not wearing tights." Jess said throwing his napkin down, "If you two make it that far you can count me out." He started to walk away from the table.

"Jess wait." Luke said standing up, "Don't go."

Jess ignored him and kept walking, Rory stood up, "I'll go."

Liz stood up, "TJ let's go. This was pointless."

"Liz please…" Lorelai whispered, "Everyone is just a little upset. We can work on this."

"I know you think I'm crazy." Liz said looking at her brother, "But I didn't pass any judgment on you with Lorelai. I let you be happy."

Lorelai frowned, "Um...what does that mean?"

"It's not like you're perfect." Liz said with an eye roll, "I mean Rory's Dad almost got Luke killed. A little complicated, don't you think?"

"Don't do that." Luke said angrily, "Don't bring up our shit to try and make yours better."

"Why did you even set up this dinner?" Liz asked going to grab her coat, "You knew that Jess wouldn't accept him and I should have known you wouldn't either. He's not your typical kind of guy's guy but he's still a good man."

"Liz I wasn't passing judgment. Just asking questions." He said following her.

She laughed, "Yeah right. Your eyes grew about ten sizes when you heard him mention tights."

"Air pants." TJ said as he grabbed his own coat, "I prefer that term."

"Whatever TJ. Just go to the car." She said with a sigh.

TJ shrugged and walked out the front door, Luke turned to his sister, "Liz…"

"Luke I want my son in my life but I'm not dumping TJ just to make him happy. I like him...I may even love him." Luke's eyes widened "See...there's the judgment again."

"No judgment. I'm just surprised...this is new." He said quickly.

"And how long did it take you to fall in love with Lorelai?" She asked quickly.

Luke looked back at his wife and sighed, "Not long at all…"

"See?" She asked with tears in her eyes, "Why can't you believe I have that too?"

Luke sighed and watched her turn to walk out the front door. Lorelai walked up behind her husband and put her hand on his back, "Well that went well…" He whispered.

Lorelai leaned forward and kissed his back, "Just give it some time babe…"

"Tights? I mean really?" He said with a groan.

She chuckled and gave him a squeeze, "Air pants babe. Air pants…"

Luke rolled his eyes and turned to hug her close, needing to feel something ground him again.

* * *

Upstairs, Rory and Jess sat on his bed in the silence listening to some music.

Rory turned to him and smiled, "So parents huh? They suck sometimes…"

Jess frowned, "Don't...okay? I know you don't want me he-"

"That's not true." She said shaking her head, "I like having you here. I've just been stressed lately. I didn't mean to take it out on you." She shrugged, "You can stay as long as you want Jess. You know that."

Jess sighed, "I just...I don't want to be running around all the time ya know? I want something stable...something real."

"I know." She whispered, "And I get that."

Jess sighed and leaned back against his headboard, "Think they left? I'm hungry…"

Rory smiled and sat back next to him, she held out her hand, "Stole Mom's secret stash of red vines to hold us over until the coast is clear."

Jess smiled, "Hey Rory?"

She chewed her candy slowly, "Yeah?"

"I'll try not to steal all the hot water again." He teased, "If you'll share the cereal."

Rory held out her hand for him to shake, "Deal."

They sat together quietly and ate their red vines...wondering what the hell was going to happen next.

* * *

 **Drama ahead folks! But always at the root of it - my favorite couple, Luke and Lorelai! More when I can!**


	74. Chapter 74

**I wasn't planning on posting this today but then I thought what the heck! I got it finished and so I'm posting it. School starts up again next week so I will be busier but I wanted to make sure I got writing done now. Hope you like it.**

* * *

One morning towards the end of October, Lorelai sat in the bathroom staring down at two pregnancy tests. They both said negative. It startled her how hurt she felt seeing that she was not in fact pregnant. Why was she so bothered?

They weren't actively trying. But they weren't not trying either…

They had agreed that there was a lot going on at the moment and adding a baby into the mix would maybe be too much. She had missed her period though and had been feeling off. So on a whim, she bought a box of tests on the way home from a meeting in Woodbridge yesterday. She hadn't said anything to Luke; she didn't feel it was necessary until she knew for sure.

She hadn't felt any particular way about it at the time, but now that they were negative she felt sad and also in a way worried…

They had talked so much about getting pregnant, about expanding their family. But what they had not discussed was the possibility of there being complications. Sure she had Rory, but that was 14 years ago. What if things were different now? What if her body was different? Yes she was young. Only 30 but did that matter?

Feeling overwhelmed, she tossed the tests in the trash and washed her hands. As she stepped out of the bathroom, Luke was walking up the stairs. "Hey." She said, "What are you doing here? I thought you left for work hours ago."

"I did." He said with a sigh, then turned to show her the back of his stained flannel shirt, "But Kirk spilled his oatmeal all over me. I don't have any extra clothes there anymore."

Lorelai laughed, "Oh no. Sorry hon."

He shook his head and walked into their room, stripping off his shirt, "No big deal. Just annoying. I had to sit forward in my seat on the drive here so I didn't get it all over the back of my seat."

She smiled, "Smart thinking." She sat down on the edge of the bed and turned to stare out the window, suddenly lost in thought again.

Luke pulled a new undershirt over his head before turning back to her, "When are you heading to the Inn?"

"Hm?" She asked slowly as she turned back to him, "Oh...soon. Yeah soon." She smiled and stood up to walk over to her dresser, looking for a pair of earrings that would go with her outfit.

Luke watched her for a moment, she was humming to herself, something she often did when she was worried. Last night when she came home she had been a little jumpy but then Rory and Jess started fighting and he forgot to check back in with her. As he started to button his new and clean flannel shirt, he walked over to her and put his hands on her hips.

Dropping a kiss to her exposed neck he asked, "Everything okay?"

As she put in the back of her earring, she lifted her gaze to meet his in the mirror, "Yeah. I'm good."

He rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered, "Are you sure?"

Sighing, she turned towards him and tugged at the collar of his red flannel shirt, "There was a moment where I thought I could possibly be pregnant…"

Luke stood up a little straighter, "Pregnant? Um...okay." He paused before clearing his throat to ask, "But...you aren't?"

She looked up at him and shook her head, "No. I'm not. I took two tests before you came home. And they were both definitely negative."

Luke was quiet for a moment as her words sunk in, "Okay well...I mean we haven't even been married a full month yet. And...we agreed that it would probably be smart to wait at least a little while. Until things with the Inn calm down and stuff with Liz and Jess."

She nodded very slowly but stared directly at his chest, "Mhm."

Reaching a hand up, he tilted her chin up to force her to look him in the eye, "But you're upset about not being pregnant?"

She scrunched up her nose, "I know it probably sounds crazy, but yes, I am kind of upset that I'm not pregnant."

He shrugged and offered her a small smile, "I don't think it sounds crazy. Just means you really do want more kids which is a good thing."

She nodded again, "Right…"

"I'm sensing there's more here." He said feeling a little frustrated she wasn't just telling him what she was thinking, "Lorelai?"

Biting her lip she asked in a fearful voice, "What if...what if I can't get pregnant?"

Her response both shocked and startled him. He wasn't expecting her to say that. Sure he knew that sometimes women had a hard time getting pregnant. It wasn't always easy. But why would she even be worrying about that now? She had had Rory...she had proved she could get pregnant before. Yes she was older now but 30 was around when most women had children wasn't it? Or was she concerned about him? Could there be something wrong with him? Some men were infertile and while he had never gotten anyone pregnant yet, he had no reason to believe there would be any issues on his end.

When he didn't respond right away, fear shone in her eyes, "Luke?"

Shaking his head quickly to rid all the crazy questions lingering, he reached for her again, "Why are you worried about this right now?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I mean...it just occurred to me that it may not be as simple as we think."

"Well I don't think pregnancy and childbirth are simple in any form." He said with a little chuckle, she gave him a hard look and he sighed, "But, you've been pregnant before."

"Yes but I was much younger than." She said in response, "And granted 30 isn't old but it still isn't 15."

"Which is probably a good thing." He said with a smile, she gave him another aggravated look, "I'm sorry. Sorry that was weird I just-" He sighed and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean do you think there will be issues?"

"I don't know." She said with a shrug, "It just occurred to me that there _could_ be issues."

He nodded slowly trying to keep up, "Right, but why waste time worrying about the possibility of there being an issue if you don't know for sure there will be one?" She frowned, "I mean won't that cause you to feel stressed? And they say stress is bad for this sort of thing anyway and-"

"Well great my life is a bit stressful right now." She said with a huff, "Guess I'm not getting knocked up at all."

"Lorelai we're not even really trying." He said quickly, "I mean yes there have been a few times when we've been not totally careful...but we agreed that if it happens it happens right now. If it doesn't, it doesn't."

"Yeah. Yeah I know." She said with a sigh as she turned away from him and ran a hand through her hair, "You're right. I don't know what's wrong with me." She sighed and reached for her cardigan hanging on her closet door, "I'm just being silly."

"Well you're obviously having these feelings for a reason." He said with a frown, "And I'm not trying to be difficult. I'm just trying to understand what's going on."

She sighed and then sat back down on the bed, "It's just funny...I remember taking the pregnancy test with Rory. I was at school...I was alone and I was terrified praying that it would come back negative." She frowned, "Of course I love her to pieces now but then...I was absolutely terrified."

"Understandable." Luke whispered as he went to sit beside her, "Things are very different now though."

"I know." She said looking up at him, "It just felt weird to take a test after all these years...I mean we're married now and having a baby would be so incredible. I never expected any of this but…" She sighed and reached for his hand, "For whatever reason I felt devastated seeing a negative result. And then my mind started going crazy as it often does…"

Luke smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on her temple, "I love your crazy mind."

"It just hit me that this time around I'm ready." She said softly as a slow smile spread on her lips, "I'm ready and I want it."

"Well then do you not want to wait to start really trying?" He asked curiously.

She bit her lip and smiled, "I don't think I do. I mean maybe it's crazy of me to even consider that while opening my own Inn but…"

"But you want a baby." He whispered, he couldn't help but smile thinking about it.

"I want _our_ baby." She said leaning in, her eyes sparkling with tears, "I want a little Luke or a little Lorelai."

Luke smirked at her, "So then I guess we start really trying."

"Really?" She asked grasping onto his arms, "You'd be okay with that? You're ready?"

He chuckled slightly, "Is anyone ever really ready to be a parent?"

She smiled, "I guess not fully. But...I mean you-you want this?"

"I know I want to expand our family." He said with a solid and confirmative nod, "I know I want a baby. A little Luke," He smiled and pushed back her hair, "Or a little Lorelai." She beamed up at him, "I'm a little afraid of the whole jam hands and bodily fluids part…"

"Naturally." She said with a little giggle, "Takes everyone time to get used to that. But after awhile you barely even notice it. It will become second nature to you."

He grimaced, "Great. Looking forward to not caring about snot all over me…"

"Puts Kirk's oatmeal to shame when you think about it." She said with a smile.

He shook his head, "You really are insane, you know that?"

She smiled and grasped his hands tightly in hers, "But really...be serious for a minute Luke. If this is too much too fast than just tell me. I want you to be honest. This is huge. Marriage hasn't' changed a whole not for us other than my name...but babies are a whole other ballgame."

"I hear I'm good at baseball." He teased, she laughed, "Should make fatherhood a breeze."

"Luke." She said with a playful smirk as she lowered her face to his, "Be serious for a minute."

Luke took a deep breath and thought about it quietly, "Yeah, alright I'm a little scared. But I don't think that that will change depending on when we start trying."

"So...if I got pregnant today and had a baby in 9 months you'd be okay with it?" She asked, a skeptical eyebrow raised.

"Yes. I'd be okay with it." He said honestly, "I'd be happy."

Letting out a little sigh of relief she lay back on the bed, "So then I guess we're trying for a baby."

Luke leaned over her and laughed, "What, like right this second? You want to start right now?"

She laughed and reached up to touch his stubble, "No. I have to get to the Inn and you need to get back to the Diner but…" She shrugged, "Next time we're in the mood…"

"Which is pretty much always." He grumbled, interrupting her.

She smiled, "Then we don't have to worry about being careful."

Luke nodded slowly, "Kind of puts a little pressure on the deed doesn't it?"

"The deed?" She asked with a laugh, "You're referring to our lovemaking as the deed?"

He rolled his eyes, "I don't know...what do you call it when you're trying or not trying to prevent a baby?"

"Testing fate?" She teased, he sat up and sighed, she laughed and sat up with him, "Luke seriously if you're not-"

"I'm ready." He said smiling sincerely, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled, "I'm ready it just...makes everything more real. Puts life into perspective, doesn't it?"

She nodded slowly and leaned into kiss his cheek, "It certainly does."

Looking down at their joined hands he gave hers a little squeeze, "And for the record…" He cleared his throat in emotion, "If there were an issue...if it wasn't as easy as we expected…" He looked back up at her and whispered, "We'd figure it out. Together. Just like everything else in our lives."

She nodded slowly and leaned forward to kiss him, "I love you Luke."

"Good." He smirked and began to pull away, she tugged at his hand and he looked down at her, "What?"

She glared at him, "Lu-uke!" She whined.

He chuckled and bent down to kiss her again, "I love you too crazy lady. No go to work."

She smiled and watched him walk towards the door before a thought popped into her head, "Oh hey! Don't forget we have that thing at Rory's school tonight. She wants us both there. It's like an Open House to meet her teachers and such."

"Right." He said, stopping in the doorway, "I'm meeting you there, right? You said 6:30."

"Right." She said with a smile, "Rory is staying after for journalism and then I am running some errands for the Inn up that way. We'll meet you out front."

Luke nodded, "Right. Okay. I'll be there."

"Good." She gave him a little wave and said, "See you later husband."

He smirked and gave her a pointed look, "See you later wife."

Lorelai smiled as she watched him go, then glanced down at her belly and placed a hand over it. Even though she wasn't pregnant quite yet...she knew that if it was meant to happen it would. She couldn't let her concerns or fears get in the way. No matter what happened, Luke would be right beside her every step of the way.

* * *

That evening, Lorelai practically ran into the school as she was a few minutes later. Her errands had taken longer than she had expected. Pushing through the front door, she was in such a hurry she didn't notice the person on the other side.

Gasping, she collided with a hard body. "Oh!"

The person reached out and steadied her, his hands on her hips, "Well hello again Lorelai."

That voice jolted her back to reality, standing up straighter Lorelai pulled away, "Mr. Medina."

"Please." He said putting a hand on his chest, "Call me Max."

She swallowed hard, "I think I'd prefer to call you Mr. Medina seeing as you are my daughter's teacher." She glanced around, "Have you seen her by the way?"

"She's in the auditorium." He said staring intently at her, "Running late?"

She tugged at her coat and nodded, "I had some errands I had to run. But I'm here now. I'm sure Rory's Father was in there with her."

He shook his head; "I haven't seen anyone with her yet."

Lorelai frowned; it wasn't like Luke to be late, "Oh? Hm...he must be running late too." She tried to step by him but he stepped with her, "I should go find her and-"

"I can take you." He said placing a hand on her back to guide her, "You probably don't know where the auditorium is."

Lorelai froze and stepped away from his touch, "Really, I'm fine. You must have had somewhere you were going too before I bumped into you."

"Oh I was just running to my classroom to get some paperwork." He said with a smile, "But trust me when I say that I didn't mind bumping into you one bit."

Lorelai shivered uncomfortable, "Right well why don't you go do what you needed to do. I can find the auditorium by myself."

He sighed and stepped away from her, "Alright. But I'll look for you inside again, I do hope your husband makes it. I'd love to meet the man lucky enough to win Lorelai Gilmore's heart."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Mr. Medina I have to be really honest with you I-"

"Mom!" A voice yelled from behind them, Lorelai turned as her daughter dashed up to her, "There you are."

Lorelai turned just in time to see Max retreating away from her, "Uh-hey-hey hon." She stammered, "Sorry I'm late. Errands took longer than expected." She turned back to her daughter, "Luke's not here?"

Rory shook her head, "No...I was starting to think you both forgot."

Lorelai shook her head, "No. I was just running late. And I'm sure Luke is too. I reminded him this afternoon about today."

Rory nodded, "Okay well we should get inside." She looked past her, "Were you just talking to Mr. Medina?"

Lorelai nodded awkwardly, "I was…"

"Isn't he great?" Rory asked, "He's my favorite teacher here!"

Lorelai tried to smile, "Yeah he's...he's something alright." She cleared her throat and put her arm around her daughter not wanting to upset her, "Why don't we get going. I'm sure Luke will be here soon."

The girls walked into the auditorium together and walked up to Rory's Latin teacher first. Glancing around, Lorelai just hoped her husband made it before it was time to meet with Mr. Medina…

* * *

Back in Stars Hollow, Luke stood on the side of the road talking to a Police Officer as paramedics checked on his sister and TJ.

"He was going to fast." The Officer said, "Looks like he lost control of the vehicle and veered off the road hitting this tree. Luckily they didn't hit anyone else."

Luke sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm really sorry about this…"

The officer, having grown up with Liz knew what Luke was thinking, "We did a sobriety test on them both...they're both clean. So don't' worry about that. Just a bit of reckless driving."

Luke let out a shaky breath, "Good. Great. Thanks Pete. I'll...get them home. Cars getting towed I assume?"

"Yeah. We're going to take it to Gypsy's for now." He said with a shrug.

Luke nodded, "Great. Thanks...I'll go check in with them."

Stepping away from the cop, Luke walked over to his sister feeling frustrated, "Sorry about this big brother." Liz whispered nervously.

"What were you guys doing?" He asked eyeing TJ behind his sister, "Why were you going so fast? This is a neighborhood."

Liz sighed, "TJ was just trying to show up…"

"Yeah well he could have gotten you both killed. What if Jess had been in the car with you?" He asked angrily.

"Well he wasn't because he still refuses to come back home." She said quickly, "How is my son?"

"Look…" He said as he put a tired hand over his eyes, "Liz we've been over this. I can't force the kid to stay with you if he isn't' comfortable. That isn't fair to him."

"Well what about what's fair to me?" Liz asked, "I miss my kid!"

"Then you need to respect his feelings on TJ! He isn't comfortable living with a guy he hardly knows!" Luke yelled.

"I didn't know Lorelai or Rory when he moved in." She said in defense.

"It was different. At least he has his own space with us." He replied.

Liz suddenly looked down away from him, "I got turned down for that loan...I won't be getting a house anytime soon."

Luke sighed, "Liz…"

"My credit is poor and they looked into things…" She sighed and turned away, "I can't keep living in your apartment though without paying you."

"I haven't worried about that at all." He tried to assure her.

"TJ's brother has a place in Vermont he said we could move into." She said still not looking at him.

Luke stood up a little straighter, "Vermont? You're going to move Jess all the way to Vermont? What happened to staying here?"

"I can't get the house Luke. I can't afford it on my own and you said it yourself. There isn't enough space for all of us in the apartment." She yelled.

"That doesn't mean pack up all your stuff and move the kid again! Come on Liz!" He said feeling very frustrated, "Jess is doing great in school. He's made friends. He's happy here."

"But I'm not." She said placing a hand over her heart, "There are too many bad memories Luke…"

"Liz please...don't take this out on the kid." He whispered, "I get where you're coming from but it hasn't been long enough."

"It's been months Luke. And TJ makes me happy I want to be with him." She said honestly.

"So you're picking a guy over your kid again?" He asked in shock.

"I'm not picking anyone over anyone." She said shaking her head, "Jess is going to come with us to Vermont."

Luke crossed his arms over his chest, "Liz…"

"He's my kid which means it's my choice." She said stubbornly, "As soon as the details are finalized, he's coming with us."

Luke opened his mouth to respond but a paramedic came over to them, "Excuse me Miss, but I'd like to get your boyfriend's arm x-rayed. You should come be evaluated too."

Liz looked back at Luke, "I'm going with them."

"Liz we need to talk about this." He said never taking his eyes off of her, "Jess is not going to like this."

"Well it's my choice. I'm the parent here. Not you." She said turning her back on him, "Tell Jess I'll come by tomorrow to talk to him. After school."

"Liz." He called out to her again but she didn't turn back to him again.

Luke groaned and walked over to the truck, kicking the tire when he got there. Leaning his arms against the windows of the truck, he took a few deep breaths. When his eyes fluttered open, he looked down at his watch, which now read 6:55pm. "Shit!"

Luke flung open the truck door and clambered in, he turned the key and sped off down the street.

* * *

Back at Chilton, Lorelai kept glancing at the clock and all around the auditorium. As the minutes continued to tick by, she became more worried. She could see that Rory was upset too. By 7:20 when they reached Mr. Medina's table Lorelai had a bad feeling.

"Still no husband?" He asked smiling at her as Rory glanced around the room, "I'm starting to think this is just a story you've made up in attempt to deter me from pursuing you."

Lorelai frowned and lifted her hand to show off her rings, "Nope. Definitely married."

"Anyone can wear rings." He teased, "But without the partner to back the story up...seems kind of doubtful."

Another classmate had spotted Rory and pulled her aside, Lorelai turned to Mr. Medina and glared, "Look, you can think or assume whatever you want, okay? But I do in fact have a husband. Even though he isn't here at the moment, he does exist."

"So you keep saying." He said as he stood up to walk towards her, "Why don't you tell me more about him over dinner sometime?"

"Do you realize how inappropriate this is?" She said under hear breath, "Even if I wasn't married, you are my kid's teacher. I'd really appreciate it if you sto-"

"Mom?" Rory asked tugging on her Mother's arm.

Being interrupted again, Lorelai looked down at her daughter, "Rory?"

"Can we just go?" She asked sadly, "I have a headache...and I don't think Luke's going to show."

Rory hadn't referred to him as Luke much if at all since the wedding at least not on purpose. Her use of his proper name now didn't go unnoticed. "Hon…"

"It's no big deal." She said with a sigh, "I'm sure something came up. But Mr. Medina is the last teacher and you've already met him anyway."

Feeling sad that her daughter was upset, yet relieved to be getting away from Mr. Medina again she nodded, "Yeah. Alright. We can head home hon."

Rory turned and waved at her English teacher, "I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Medina."

"Okay." He said giving her a smile, "And I hope to see you again soon Lorelai."

She just glared at him as she put a hand on her daughter's back and turned to guide her out of the auditorium. They walked silently out of the building and into the parking lot. Just as they were walking up to the Jeep, Luke's truck pulled in beside them.

The door burst open and Luke jumped out, "Rory I am so sor-"

"It's fine." She said unconvincingly, "No big deal Luke."

He cringed at her words, "Rory I wanted to be here. Really I did. Right before I was about to leave, Babette came running in saying that Liz and TJ had gotten into an accident down the road."

"An accident?" Lorelai asked, surprised by his words, "Are they alright?"

Luke sighed, "I think so. Liz had barely a scratch on her. They wanted TJ to go get his arm x rayed though. But when I realized what time it was I jumped in the car to come here but then there was some traffic jam and-"

"I'm glad they are okay." Rory said cutting him off, "And it's okay. Really...I'm not mad."

Luke stared at her, "You look mad."

"Something came up." She said with a shrug, "It's not your fault."

Luke glanced at his watch, "I thought this thing ran until 8? We can still go back in and-"

"Mom's already met everyone anyway." Rory said with a shake of her head, "And I'm tired and still have homework to finish. I'd really rather just go home."

"Rory, kid." He walked all the way up to her, "I feel terrible. You know I'd never ditch you like this."

She nodded and tried to smile, "I know Luke. Really I do. I'm glad that Liz and TJ are okay."

Stepping around him she walked over to the Jeep and climbed in, "Shit…" Luke whispered.

Lorelai walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm, "Luke…"

"I feel like crap. I feel like worse than crap. I swore I'd never let her down like _he_ used too." He spit out.

Lorelai frowned. She didn't need him to tell her who the _he_ was that he was referring too. "Luke this is completely different than any situation that Chris ever put her in and you know that."

"She hates me." He said cocking his head towards the car.

Lorelai shook her head, "She does not. She's disappointed yes but she doesn't hate you. She'll get over it. You couldn't help this hon."

Luke looked over at her, "You hate me?"

Shaking her head she smiled and leaned up to hug him, "Never. I'm just glad you are alright. I was starting to worry that something happened to you. I know you'd never miss something of hers."

Luke held her close and sighed, "Look...when we get home there's something I need to talk to you about."

Lorelai pulled away and stared up at him, "Okay? What is it?"

He shook his head; "I don't want to get into it here. Let's...let's just get Rory home and then we'll talk. But...I think we need to do it away from the kids." Looking up he frowned when he saw someone staring at them, "Who's that?"

Lorelai turned to see Max standing by the front entrance; he lifted his hand to wave before turning back to the school. She shivered again and turned back to her husband, "That's Mr. Medina. Rory's English teacher."

Luke nodded once, he was so distracted by his own thoughts he didn't seem to notice his wife's reaction to the man. "Oh. Okay. Well...can we go home then?"

Lorelai looked back at him and for a fleeting moment she thought about telling him about Mr. Medina again. But something in his tired and worried eyes made her think that it would just add to his stress level. She smiled, reached out and took his hand to give it a little squeeze.

"Sure hon. Let's go home." She turned to walk to the car, she saw him staring at their daughter, "She'll get over it, I promise."

Luke smiled, "I think I'll still stop at the Diner and get some of the Chocolate Pie I made just in case."

She laughed as she opened the door, "Can't hurt. See you when you get home. Drive safe, okay?"

He nodded, "You too. See you in a bit."

She climbed into the Jeep and saw him walk to his own truck. Turning the key in the engine, she turned to her daughter who was staring down at the book in his hands, "Hon you know he is sorry and you know that he would have been here if he could have."

Rory looked over at her, "I know. Just brought up old stuff with...you know."

Reaching over she took her daughter's hand and squeezed, "He is not Christopher. Don't punish him for someone else's mistakes."

Rory sighed and leaned her head against the back of the chair, "Yeah...I guess you're right." She shrugged and then a slow smile spread on her lips, "I guess I was just excited to have both my parents at an event for once. Does that sound silly?"

Lorelai smiled and smoothed her hair back, "No. It doesn't sound silly at all hon. I can understand why you would feel that way." She shrugged, "If it makes you feel any better, he's stopping by the Diner to get you some of that delicious chocolate pie of his. A bit of a peace offering."

Rory smiled, "Of course he is."

"He loves you Rory." She whispered, "Don't you ever doubt that."

Lorelai turned to look at her Mom and smiled, "I won't."

"Good." She said leaning forward to kiss her, "Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

As she pulled out of her parking spot, she could have sworn someone was watching them again. Pushing the thought from her mind, she focused on getting her daughter home and figuring out what was going on in her husband's mind. One way or another she'd figure out this mess with Mr. Medina another day.

Right now she had to focus on her family.

Back at the house, they had all eaten a quick dinner and Lorelai and Luke were now doing the dishes. Jess was upstairs doing homework and Rory was in her own room.

Luke kept glancing at Rory's slightly open bedroom door. Lorelai smiled and grabbed the dish from his hands, "Why don't you go in and talk to her. I know you want too."

Luke sighed, "I'll meet you upstairs in a bit? I still want to talk."

She nodded and nudged him away, "Go on."

Luke walked over to the fridge and pulled out the last piece of pie making her laugh. He shrugged and walked over to Rory's room, knocking on the door slightly. _'Come in.'_ She called.

He pushed the door open and smiled as he stepped into the room, "There's one piece of pie left. You want it?"

Rory turned from her desk and smiled at him, "Still trying to bribe me with pie, huh?"

Luke sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed, placing the pie near her, "I just feel terrible kid…"

Rory stood up and walked over to sit beside him, "I know you do. And I know I was upset back at the school but I know you didn't do it on purpose. Liz and TJ needed you. You would have been there if you could have."

Curiosity got the better of Lorelai and she was standing outside the bedroom door, listening to their conversation. "I would have been there Rory. I wanted to be there. I don't want you to ever think you can't count on me."

"I know I can count on you." She smiled, "We all know we can count on you. That's why Liz called you."

"Yeah but…" He fidgeted slightly, "I know that Chris...that he was always promising to be places and then not showing up. And I don't want you to think that now that I'm your official Dad that I will start acting like him."

She shook her head, "I don't think that Dad."

He smiled and Lorelai felt her heart squeeze in her chest "Is it cheesy to say that I really love hearing you call me Dad?"

Rory shook her head, "No. Because I really like saying it."

With a smile, Lorelai turned and went towards the stairs deciding to give them their space. Inside the bedroom, Luke took her hand, "If you want me to come meet your teachers another time, I'd be happy too. I really did want to see what your school was like."

Rory smiled, "I'm sure they'll be more events for you to come too soon. In fact Mr. Medina said we might have a big party for the staff of the paper and our parents will be invited."

Luke smiled back, "Good. That sounds great. You like this Mr. Medina guy right?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah his class is my favorite."

"Good. That's great." He squeezed her hand, "And you're liking it better?"

Rory shrugged, "Yeah I guess. I still miss Lane and even Jess but being on the paper has been good. I've met more people. Some of them are a bit nightmarish though."

Luke chuckled, "Nightmarish?"

"Well this one girl Paris is a little crazy. She makes Grandma look tame." Rory said shaking her head, "She said she wants to go to Harvard too and it's all she talks about. Everything's a competition with her. She's always grilling me on what I'm doing and what grade I got on things." She rolled her eyes, "Everyone says that's her thing but it is exhausting sometimes."

Luke smirked, "Well I'm sure you could kick her ass at anything kid."

Rory smiled, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I know you can." He said giving her a nudge, he reached for the pie, "You want the pie though?"

Rory smiled and took the plate from him, "Well I am Lorelai Gilmore's daughter. I'd never turn down pie."

Luke chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "You're my daughter too ya know."

She smiled up at him, "Yeah. You are."

Standing up he walked towards the door, "Hey maybe this weekend we can do something just us?"

Rory beamed up at him, "I'd really like that Dad."

He turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Flipping off the lights, he walked to the stairs with Paul Anka trailing him. He poked his head in his nephew's room and saw that he was already asleep. Closing his door, he walked to his bedroom he stepped inside and smiled at Lorelai who was already in her pajamas sitting on the bed.

"Crisis averted?" She asked as she rubbed some cream into her hands.

Luke nodded and pulled at his flannel, "I think we're good. We're going to do something just us this weekend if that's okay."

Lorelai smiled, "You don't have to ask permission hon." Paul Anka jumped up on the bed and she began to pet him, "She's your kid too."

Luke smiled and walked over to sit beside her, "Yeah. She is...which is why I just felt so bad today about what happened."

"I know." She said giving him a squeeze, "And she knows you felt bad too. You would have been there if you could have." She paused and pulled the blanket over her, "Are you going to try and call Liz?"

Luke sighed, "No. I doubt she will want to talk to me, and quite honestly I don't think I want to talk to her either."

Frowning, she reached for him, "So I'm assuming that whatever you wanted to talk about has to do with her?" He nodded slowly, "She wasn't drinking or something was she? That's not what caused the accident?"

Luke stood up again and began to pull at his clothes, "No. They were both sober. That's not the issue…" He reached for a pair of sweatpants and tugged them up over his leg, "Liz got denied for a loan which means she can't get the house. And she's aggravated about the fact that Jess still hasn't come back to live with her. And she doesn't want to continue living in the apartment without being able to pay me…"

She frowned, "So...what does that mean? She wants to move?" He nodded slowly and collapsed on the bed beside her with a huff, she sighed as realization hit her, "And she wants to take Jess with her."

Luke pinched the bridge between his nose, "TJ's brother has a place in Vermont she said they could live in. She wants them to be together...but I can't imagine him going all the way up there. He's happy here. He's comfortable here and now she wants to up and move him again and force him to live with some guy again."

"Oh hon…" She whispered reaching out to him, "What did you say?"

"What was I going to say? I mean I didn't really have time to react. The paramedics wanted to take them to the hospital. And she made it clear that she was the parent and got to make the decisions." He said sadly.

"Going to Vermont won't be good for him. He's not going to like that." She said with a frown.

He sat up slowly and turned to her, "Exactly. And I don't want him to have to get moved again especially when he's so uncomfortable with TJ and still trying to get back in with Liz. It isn't fair. But she is his Mom. And she isn't using as far as I can tell...so what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know." She said softly realizing she had no answer, "I mean I'm happy she wants to fight for her kid but...I don't know if this is the best choice."

"I don't want to devastate him again. And he can stay here…" He whispered, "But this morning we were talking about having kids which means that we definitely need more room."

She waved her hand at him, "Hon we don't have to get into all that now. Let's focus on this."

"But the idea of having a baby is in my head now. And I really do want to start trying. But where would the baby go if Jess stays?" He asked.

She frowned, "Well...I don't know. Maybe we should talk about the new house thing again."

"That's just adding a new thing onto your list." He groaned and leaned back again, "God why does she have to be so damn selfish like this? Yeah she's fighting for her kid but not like this…"

Lorelai sighed and lay down beside him, "I know…"

"I just get really frustrated. I want my sister to be happy and she seems to really like this TJ guy but…" He sighed and looked over at her, "But we need to put Jess's needs first."

"I agree." She said nodding, "Sometimes this parenting thing really sucks."

Luke rolled over onto his back again, "Suddenly I am exhausted. My head is spinning."

She reached her hand out and touched his cheek gently, "What can I do?"

"Just be here." He said resting her hand on his chest, "I just need a little sanity in my life."

"Not sure I've ever been considered to be sane but sure." She teased snuggling into him.

Luke chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "I love you."

She gave him a squeeze, "I love you too hon. We'll figure it out. Don't worry."

He nodded and began to rub her back, "Yeah. I know." He yawned, "So...tell me about Rory's teachers. You like them all?"

She tensed slightly, "Yeah...they all seem ya know...smart or whatever."

Luke chuckled, "Well that's good to hear. She seems to really like that one guy...the English Professor. What's his name?"

She looked up at him and said, "Mr. Medina?"

"Yeah. That's him. She said that's her favorite class." He said yawning as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Yeah she mentioned that…" She whispered, that nagging feeling came back to her.

Luke yawned again and shook his head, pushing her aside slightly, "I gotta brush my teeth before I fall asleep."

"Okay." She said sitting up to let him get up.

He smiled and walked towards the bedroom door, "Rory said there will be some party for the paper soon so maybe I can meet him there. I'd like to meet the teacher she likes best. See what he's like."

She bit her lip, "Hm...yeah…."

Luke walked to the door, "Hey thanks for letting me vent. My mind's been going a mile a minute the last few hours and you calmed me down."

She opened her mouth to say something and then stopped herself. She could sense how sad and worried he was about the situation with his sister and Jess. Adding fuel to the fire by mentioning an obnoxious guy flirting with her didn't seem like it would help the situation. So she smiled instead and nodded her head.

"I'm always happy to let you vent babe. Everything will be fine." She said softly.

Luke gave her a smile and nodded back, "I know. You always help me fix everything."

She sighed when she watched him leave and lay back on the bed wondering if she was making the right choice…

* * *

 **More to come when I can!**

 **I did want to make one thing clear before I continue though. I have been adding plots from the actual series into this like the Inn, TJ, Lorelai's money and such but I will not be adding April into this story. I used to hate her...gonna be honest! Hahaha! But now I don't mind her so much but I made a choice and she will not be in this story. Just wanted to let people know that. Anyway, I will update as soon as I can! Thanks!**


	75. Chapter 75

**You guys are seriously the best. My classes are going to start getting intense soon, but I will make sure to find time to write. I've recently gotten more ideas for new stories but I will probably focus on this one first. Hope you will stick with me! More soon when I can!**

* * *

On the morning of Luke's birthday, Lorelai rolled over in bed and stared down at her husband. He was fast asleep, his arm curled up behind his head and the other resting on his stomach. The last two weeks had been stressful for him.

Jess had not taken the news of Liz wanting to move him to Vermont well. There were many arguments back and forth between brother and sister. Lorelai tried to be there for him as best she could, but he had put up a bit of a wall. He was torn on what to do. He didn't want to fight with his sister anymore but he also didn't know if moving his nephew to Vermont was the best thing to do either. On more than one occasion, he had told his wife that he wished his Father were still here to tell him what to do.

The weather was getting colder and the construction on the Inn was right on track. Unfortunately, as happy as she was to see her dreams coming true it was also keeping her quite busy. Lorelai had not had anymore contact with Mr. Medina but every now and then the bagging feeling came back telling her she should tell Luke about what had happened or what she was feeling. But the stress he was under kept her from disclosing anything.

Reaching over, she placed a hand on his chest, "Wake up Birthday boy…"

Luke groaned, "No."

She laughed and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, "Come on...it won't be that bad."

"If I open my eyes than I really am a year older." He said with a huff.

She laughed again, "Well if it helps at all, you still look just as sexy. If not even sexier...age looks good on you."

He smirked and opened his eyes to look at her, "Hi."

"Happy Birthday." She whispered as she leaned down to kiss his lips, "I know it's not your favorite day of the year...but as I have said before, it happens to be a very good day in my book. The day my husband was born is a day that should be celebrated."

He smiled at her and whispered, "Thanks."

Pushing herself up she rested on her elbow and said, "How are you feeling today?"

Luke shrugged, "Same old same old. Worried about this whole Jess and Liz thing."

"I know." She whispered leaning over to kiss his lips, "You know that whatever you want to do, I'm going to support."

"I know." He whispered, "I just don't know what the right thing is. She is his Mother...and I need to respect that at some point don't I?"

"Yes." She whispered, "But I also know that you're worried about what Jess will do if he has to leave."

"I just don't want him running off or getting mixed up with the wrong group." He said with a sigh as he rubbed his eyes, "I just don't know what to do."

"Do you want me to talk to Liz?" She asked softly, he gave her a weary look, "At least try too? Mother to mother?"

He sighed again, "I don't know...let me think about it."

She nodded, "Okay." She gave him another quick kiss, "I'm sorry I have to be gone for most of the day. I hate that the bank rescheduled this meeting for today of all days."

He smiled, "It's fine. I have to work anyway." He looked over at her and smiled, "But we're all having dinner together, right?"

"Of course. Plus presents and cake." She said with a smile.

"You can have my cake, I'd rather having something else for a treat later." He said with a little smirk.

She giggled and traced the side of his face with her finger, "I have a very special present that you will need to open in a kid free zone."

Luke nodded, "I am more than okay with that." He smirked and said, "Who knows...maybe we could make a baby on my birthday."

She smiled softly at him, "Are you sure you still want to do all this? With everything going on?"

Luke nodded, "I do. Do you?"

"I do." She whispered snuggling into him, "As long as you're sure…"

"I'm sure." He said dropping a kiss to her forehead, "It's the one thing I am sure of at the moment."

Lorelai smiled and held him close, "Hey Luke?"

"Mmm?" He asked with a little yawn as his eyes fluttered shut. "What?"

"Can we stay here for a few more minutes?" She asked with a little sigh, "Just you and me?"

Luke smiled and gave her a little squeeze, "It's my birthday. According to you I can do whatever the hell I want to do."

"He finally gets it. The power of the birthday." She whispered into his chest.

Luke chuckled, "Does the power of the birthday get me to get you to be quiet for five minutes?"

She pinched his sides playfully, "You be careful now Mr. Danes or you won't be getting that extra special birthday present later."

He smiled and held her as tight as possible, "I love you crazy lady."

"I love you too." She whispered back.

* * *

An hour later, they walked downstairs together, Luke smiled when he saw Rory had set up Luke's birthday breakfast for him.

"Happy Birthday!" She whispered, she looked over at Jess who was sitting at the table sulking, "Jess…"

Jess sighed and looked over at his Uncle, "Yeah. Happy Birthday Uncle Luke."

Luke smiled at them both, "Thanks guys. This is great."

Rory brought him a plate and smiled, "Don't worry. I didn't make any of this. Joe brought it over a little while ago. I asked him to make it."

Luke sat down and took the plate from her, "Thanks kid. Looks great."

Lorelai bent over and stole a piece of bacon from him, "I hate to dash but I have to pick up Sookie before we head up to Boston."

"You'll be back for dinner, right?" Rory asked.

Lorelai nodded, "Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world." She leaned down and kissed Luke, "Happy birthday babe."

"Thanks." He said cutting into his pancakes, "Good luck at your meeting."

"Thanks hon." She hugged her daughter, "Have a good day at school you two. Bye Jess."

Jess gave her a little wave, "Yup."

She gave her husband a sad, sympathetic look. Jess had been angry since all of this happened. He was once again putting up his walls and pretending he didn't need any of them to protect himself. She squeezed his shoulder and then turned to walk towards the front door.

Rory sat down at the table and Paul Anka came to sit at her feet. She looked down at her plate of food and then tossed him a piece of bacon. Luke watched her push the her food around, "Not eating?"

Rory shrugged, "Not that hungry."

Luke frowned at her, "You? Not hungry? Unheard of…"

She smiled, "Yeah I don't know...just not very hungry this morning."

"You feeling okay?" He asked as he wiped his mouth off.

Rory nodded, "A little tired but I think I'm fine. No worries." She stood up and walked towards the counter with her plate, "I think I'm just gonna go get the bus. I want to check in with my Algebra teacher about a test we have for tomorrow. I'm not staying after today since we're having dinner and stuff."

Luke nodded, "Okay. You sure you're alright?"

She smiled, "Yeah. I'm good. See you later?"

Luke nodded, "I'll be here."

"Happy Birthday Dad." She said leaning down to give him a little kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks kid." He said with a smile, "See you later."

Rory grabbed her bag off the floor and walked towards the front door just as her Mother had done. Luke turned back to his food and broke a piece of pancake off again. He glanced up at his nephew who was eating his breakfast in silence.

"Good pancakes?" He asked trying to make some sort of conversation.

Jess sighed, "Yup."

"Do you want more? You can have Rory's." He said pointing to the counter.

"Nope." Jess said standing up quickly, "I'm going to school."

Luke sighed and pushed his plate back, "Jess...you gotta stop this. Talk to me about what you are feeling."

"I don't want to talk about how I'm feeling." Jess said with a frown, "That's for babies. I'm a man, I'm fine."

Luke smiled, "You're 14 Jess. You're not a man quite yet."

"Whatever." He said shaking his head as he turned to walk away from him.

"Jess." He whispered, "I'm trying to figure out what to do. I need you to tell me what you want me to do."

"What I want you to do?" Jess asked angrily, "I don't know! I don't know what I want anymore. All I know is that my Mom doesn't give a shit about me."

"Yes she does." Luke said standing up, "She wants you to be with her. She wants to have her family back...and I respect that. Apparently she's in love with this guy and-"

"Yeah for now." Jess said with a laugh, "Come on Luke...you know it won't last."

"I don't know that." He said sadly, "I don't have any answers, okay? I'm doing the best I can too. I don't know what's right this time. No matter what I do someone gets upset, someone get's hurt. I love my sister but yeah I'm a little angry at her but at some point I have to respect that she knows what to do with her son."

"Then I think you just made your decision." Jess said angrily.

"Jess, you know we want you here. We love having you here. But I don't know what to do anymore." He said with a sigh, "There is no easy answer."

"Yeah. I know." He said with a sad sigh, "I need to get to school."

"Jess…" Luke whispered sadly.

Jess turned back to him as he walked towards the door, "It's okay. Happy Birthday Uncle Luke."

Luke sighed and watched his nephew walk away, "Yeah. Thanks…"

The door shut behind them and Luke looked down at the dog on the floor, "Stupid birthday's…"

* * *

On the way to their meeting, Sookie was rambling on about how happy she and Jackson were. He had moved in completely and was already starting his garden for the Dragonfly. They were in the beginning blissful stages of their relationship. She was still insanely happy with Luke but part of her missed those days, when it was easier.

She was so happy to be his wife, but lately so much had been thrown at them she missed when it was just them. "Earth to Lorelai."

Lorelai turned from the road to look at her best friend, "I'm sorry. What?"

"You okay?" Sookie asked, "You haven't heard a word I said in the last few minutes. You look...upset."

Lorelai got off on the next exit and sighed, "I'm not upset. Just a lot on my mind."

"Everything okay with you and Luke?" Sookie asked softly, "I mean...you're still newlyweds. Can't be that bad."

"No. No Luke is great. He's perfect." She said with an honest smile, "We've just been busy and preoccupied, ya know? Between the Inn...and other stuff."

"Is he still arguing with Liz? Over the Jess situation?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah. I can see it's weighing heavy on his mind." She said with a sigh. "He doesn't know what to do, doesn't know what the right answer is. It's a hard situation. It's his sister and his nephew. No matter what he does...someone gets hurt."

Sookie sighed, "It's hard because Liz actually is clean. He can't be mad at her about that anymore."

"Right." She whispered, "But moving Jess to Vermont isn't going to be what he wants. He's worried that Jess will try and run away again or get involved with the wrong crowd."

"He's been doing so well here." Sookie whispered.

"Exactly." She frowned, "And now he's all freaked out because we talked about trying for a baby but he's worried about space if Jess does stay. We want Jess to stay if that is the best decision but we would need more room."

"Trying for a baby?" Sookie asked with a large smile, "No way!"

Lorelai smiled, "I know. I thought I was pregnant for a minute...but I wasn't. So then we both talked about how this is actually what we want. And I do. I want a baby with him more than anything. But now I'm wondering if this is really the right time or not...he's already so stressed out."

"Geez." Sookie whispered, "And Rory? How's she doing at Chilton? Liking it any better."

Lorelai slowed down in some traffic and sighed, "She's liking it better yeah. But...actually I need some advice about something."

"Sure." Sookie whispered, "What's going on?"

"So Rory's favorite teacher Mr. Medina...I've met him twice now. She loves his class and I was excited to meet him but…" She trailed off.

Sookie turned towards her, "But what?"

"Maybe it's all in my head but he's flirting with me. Like really flirting with me...in an inappropriate way." She said with a frown.

"Really? Did Luke notice?" Sookie asked.

"Well that's the thing...Luke's never met him. He's never seen it. And I tried to just brush it off the first time, and I told him I was married. But the second time there was something really weird about it. I felt uncomfortable. I keep thinking I should tell Luke but the time is never right. And then I think maybe I'm making it into something bigger than it really is." She said with a sigh, "You know I can be a little dramatic."

Sookie laughed, "We all can. But...if he's making you uncomfortable, that's a different story."

"I don't know what it is." Lorelai whispered, "He's just really forward...and it's awkward because Rory really does love his class. I don't want to make it into an issue. Do you think I should ignore it? Or am I wrong for not telling Luke about it?"

"Well I don't know. On the one hand you don't see him that often, right?" Sookie whispered, "Maybe he'll eventually take the hint. So like you said why make it into an issue if it doesn't have to be?"

"Right." Lorelai whispered, "But…"

"But on the other hand what if he doesn't take the hint and continues to flirt like this when you do see him? I mean do you think he'd do it in front of Luke?" She asked.

"I have no idea. He seems to not believe me when I say Luke even exists." She said as they started to move again. "But to be honest, I can't imagine Luke taking it too well if he saw him flirting with me. And I don't want Luke to get the wrong idea."

"Right. But Luke trusts you." Sookie whispered, "He knows you wouldn't do that to him."

"True." Lorelai whispered, "I just don't want anything to rock the boat. We just got married Sook, we're talking about having a baby. He adopted my daughter...I don't want to do anything to ruin it."

"Oh hon. That man loves you more than anything. You may hit rough patches from time to time but he's never leaving." Sookie assured her.

Lorelai nodded, "I know. I know...you're right." She sighed, "The whole thing is just weird...there's something about this guy that irks me."

"Then I think you should tell him if you are this concerned about it." Sookie said with a shrug. "Let him know how you feel about it. Even if it's nothing...at least you're keeping that communication open between the two of you. If you are uncomfortable, Luke would want to know."

Lorelai nodded, "Okay. You're right." She sighed, "But not today...today's his birthday. He already hates his birthday enough as it is."

Sookie nodded, "Fair enough. You'll know when the time is right."

"Thanks Sook." She said as she turned off their exit, "By the way...I'm really glad that things are going so well between you and Jackson. You deserve it."

"Who knows...maybe we'll be planning another wedding soon?" She said with a hopeful smile.

Lorelai beamed at her, "This one can be at the Dragonfly!"

Sookie squealed, "Look at us...in love and making our dreams come true. Who would have thought this was all possible?"

"Mia knew we'd get here." Lorelai said with a smile, "She always knew…"

"You miss her." Sookie whispered, "I can see it."

Lorelai shrugged, "She was there for me during some of the hardest parts of my life. Of course I miss her. But...I know she's happy where she is."

"She said she'd visit for the holidays and for the opening of the Inn." Sookie said.

"I know." Lorelai whispered, "I just miss her ability to always know what to do. Maybe she could knock some sense into Liz and Luke."

"Give her a call." Sookie said with a shrug, "You know she'd want to know."

Lorelai smiled and pulled into the parking lot, "Maybe I will." She turned the car off and said, "But now...we've got a meeting to get too."

"It's all happening." Sookie whispered back.

"It's all happening." Lorelai said in agreement as she went to open the door to the car.

She would figure out the right time to talk to Luke, today wasn't the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Chilton, Rory sat in English class staring off into space. Her head was pounding and her stomach killed. She was trying to listen to what Mr. Medine was saying but she was fading fast.

Her stomach lurched and without giving it a second thought, she jumped from her seat and ran out the door. "Rory!" She head him yell behind her.

Thankfully, the bathroom was right across the hall and Rory made it just in time. Bending over the toilet, she threw up what little food she had in her stomach. "Great…"

"Rory?" A girl's voice asked, "It's Sadie from class. Mr. Medina sent me to check on you. Are you okay?"

Rory groaned and flushed the toilet as she walked out of the stall, "No…I'm sick."

Sadie stepped back, "Gross. Um...okay? I'll go tell Mr. Medina. You should probably go to the nurse's office."

Rory splashed some water on her face, "Yeah...thanks."

Glancing up at herself in the mirror, Rory sighed and stood up straighter getting ready to walk out of the bathroom. She just hoped she wasn't going to be sick again. Walking down the hall, she found her way to the nurse's office and walked in.

"Rory. Is everything okay?" Mrs. Watson asked.

Rory frowned, "I just threw up in the bathroom...I feel terrible."

Mrs. Watson frowned, "Oh honey. Why don't you lie down? I'll give your Mom a call."

Rory groaned and laid back, "She has a big meeting in Boston today...I don't want you to bother her."

"Then I'll call your Dad." She said, reaching for Rory's files.

Rory groaned again, "But it's his birthday…"

Mrs. Watson smiled, "Sweetheart, you are sick. You can't be at school right now. You need to go home and rest. He'll understand."

Rory sighed and closed her eyes, "Okay...call his work number."

She nodded, "I will. Rest sweetheart. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Rory was already fast asleep when she started to make the phone call.

Back at the Diner, Luke was hustling around during the busy lunch hour.

"Marriage looks good on you sweetie." Patty said from her spot at the counter.

Luke chuckled, "You are relentless. Even with a ring on my finger, you still can't keep your eyes away from me."

"Oh honey I'm always going to look." She said with a little wink, "How's the wife? Haven't seen her around much. Busy with the Inn?"

Luke nodded as he handed Joe a pile of plates, "Yeah. She's in Boston today with Sookie meeting with the bank. Getting closer and closer to opening."

"We're all looking forward to it." Patty said with a smile, "I know the place is going to look incredible."

"They've been working really hard." He said with a smile, "I'm really proud of her. Sookie too."

"You should be." Patty said softly, "She's a hell of a woman that wife of yours."

"Yes she is." He said with a smile, he heard the phone ring and he turned, "Sorry. One second." He lifted the phone to his ear and said, "Luke's."

 _"Mr. Danes?"_ The person on the other end asked, " _This is Mrs. Watson, I'm the nurse at Chilton where your daughter attends."_

"Nurse?" He asked worriedly, "Is Rory okay?"

 _"I'm afraid she's got some sort of bug. She just left class pretty sick. She's asleep in my office at the moment."_ She said.

"I should have known. She didn't eat anything this morning…" Luke whispered, "God I feel terrible."

 _"Don't worry Mr. Danes. These things come on quick. She's going to be fine. But she would be more comfortable at home."_ She said.

"Right. Okay. I'll up be there as soon as I can. Leaving now." He said quickly, "Thanks."

Hanging up the phone he turned back around, Patty stared at him worriedly, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." He said, "Rory's sick though. I need to go pick her up." He turned towards the kitchen, "Joe! I gotta go get Rory at school."

Joe poked his head out from the kitchen, "Alright. That new kid is coming in later, right?"

Luke nodded, "Caesar, yeah. He'll be here around 3:30. I'll come back later if you need-"

"No. We'll be good." He assured him, "Go get Rory and take the rest of the day. It is your birthday after all."

Luke groaned, "Geez…"

"That's right! Happy birthday Luke!" Patty yelled from her spot.

"Hey!" Kirk yelled from his table, "It's Luke's birthday! Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday Luke!" Everyone yelled, he cringed.

"Yeah. Yeah…" He whispered, "I gotta go." He smiled at Patty, "Don't' you go telling them how old I am."

"Oh honey I never blab about age." She said with a laugh, "After all, I've been 25 for the last ten years."

Luke smirked, "Right. I forgot. See ya later Patty."

Luke grabbed his keys and coat off the hook and hopped in the truck outback to head to Hartford.

* * *

When he finally got their, Luke walked in the front door and glanced around the fancy school. He had been here only once before during orientation. He forgot how fancy it was. Looking down at his worn coat, and old boots he felt very out of place. Sighing he walked down the hall reading the signs for the nurse's office.

Just as he was about to walk into the room, he bumped into another man. "Oh! I'm sorry." The man said.

Luke looked up to see a man in a suit, and perfectly new shoes, "Oh...uh no. I'm sorry. Just trying to find my way around here."

"Well I work here." He said putting his hand out, "Max Medina. I teach English. What can I help you with?"

"You're Mr. Medina?" Luke asked with a smile, "You have my daughter. Rory."

Mr. Medina stepped back slightly, "Oh...uh. You're her father?"

Luke nodded, "I am. Well...i mean you know that I adopted her. I know my wife talked to you and her counselor about all this. I'm Luke Danes."

Max nodded, "Right. Right they did tell me. Yes. I was uh-" He lifted a bag and a coat, "I was just bringing Rory's things to the office. She was in my class when she got sick."

Luke reached out for them, "Oh. Great. Thank you. I appreciate that."

Max looked past him, "Is your wife here?"

Luke shook his head, "No. She's got a meeting today so I came to get Rory."

"Right. Big meeting for the Inn?" He asked, "She must be excited."

Luke frowned, "I didn't realize she told you about the Inn."

"Rory mentioned it." Max explained, "I know she's very proud of her Mother. She should be. What an incredible woman she is."

Luke stepped back, "I uh...didn't realize you knew my wife so well?"

Max shrugged, "I don't really. But the few times I've had the pleasure of meeting with her, I've been blown away. She really is something else." He looked past Luke again; "To bad I wasn't able to see her again today."

Something in the pit of Luke's stomach told him that something was off, "Yeah. Too bad." He cleared his throat and sighed, "Listen, I-"

"You're' here." A bleary eyed Rory said she walked through the door, "I'm sorry Dad. I hate that you had to come get me, especially on your birthday. If Mom wasn't in Boston-"

"Don't worry about that." Luke said turning from Max to Rory, "How are you feeling?"

Rory sighed, "Terrible. I just want to go back to bed."

Luke nodded, "Okay. We'll get you right home."

Rory yawned and looked to her right, "Sorry for running out of class Mr. Medina. I just sort of figured you wouldn't want me throwing up in your classroom."

Max laughed and put a hand on Rory's shoulder causing Luke to tense, "I appreciate that. But don't worry about a thing. I was just bringing your things to you when I bumped into your Dad here. I'm glad I got to finally meet the man, I was starting to think you and your Mom made him up."

Luke frowned, "I only missed one school thing so far. I had a family emergency the day of the Open House. That's why I wasn't there."

Max nodded, "Right. I understand. Things happen." He turned to Rory again, "I put some assignments in your bag. I know you...you won't want to get behind. Have uh...have your Mom help you with them. But take as much time as you need to get better."

"I will. Thanks Mr. Medina." She said taking her bag from Luke, "Can we go home now?"

"Sure. Let me just sign you out." Luke said awkwardly, "You gonna be okay for a minute?"

"I'm good." Rory said leaning back against the wall.

Mr. Medina smiled at Rory, "I hope you feel better soon Rory." He turned to Luke, "And please...tell Lorelai I said hello and that I hope to see her again soon."

Luke glared at him, "Don't you have a class to get back too?"

Max smiled, "As a matter of fact I do." He stepped back and waved at Rory, "See you when you're better Rory."

Luke watched him go wanting to run after him and wipe the smug look off his face. Something about that man rubbed him the wrong way, "Dad?" Rory called, "Can we go?"

"Sorry. Yeah." He turned back to the nurse's office and went inside to sign her out. When he joined her in the hallway he looked back where Max had walked away, "So...that was Mr. Medina, huh?"

Rory yawned and leaned against him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Yeah. What did you think? He's great, right?"

Luke looked behind them again, "He's something…"

Rory sighed as they walked out into the parking lot, "Sorry for ruining your birthday."

Luke helped her into the truck and smiled, "Don't worry about it kid. It's just another day to me. I just want you to feel better. Do you want me to pick anything up for you on the way home?"

Rory rested her head on the back of the headrest and sighed, "No. I just want to get to bed…"

"You got it." He shut the door behind Rory and walked around to the other side of the truck, feeling like someone was watching him he turned.

From a window at the end of the building, he saw Mr. Medina staring at them from his classroom. He gave a little wave and then turned back to his class to continue his lecture. Luke sighed and climbed into the truck, trying not to let his mind wander to far out of context.

* * *

Later that evening, Lorelai walked in the front door with a box of goodies in her arms. "Hello!" She called, "Sookie sent lots of birthday goodies!"

She stepped into the living room and saw Jess sitting on the couch, "Hey." He said not looking up at her.

Lorelai looked around, "Where is everyone? I thought we were having a big birthday dinner?"

Jess sighed and turned the TV off, "Rory's sick."

"Sick?" Lorelai asked, "What do you mean? Is she okay?"  
"She's in her room. She's been asleep most of the day I guess. Luke had to pick her up from school." He said grabbing her back.

"Shoot." Lorelai said as she placed the box down on the coffee table, "Well, where's Luke?"

"Doing laundry." Jess said as he walked to the staircase, "Rory puked all over her sheets a little while ago."

"Oh no. Poor thing." She said with a sigh, "I should have been here."

"Yeah well, you were busy." He said with a shrug, "I'm going to do some homework."

"Well we can still have dinner with Luke." She said with a smile, "I bet he'd like that."

"I think we both lost our appetites after we saw Rory upchuck." He said with a frown, "Plus Luke's in a mood. And not just in a 'I hate my birthday' kind of mood."

Lorelai sighed, "Great…"

"I'm going to go wash my hands about a hundred times. I don't want whatever she has." Jess said pointing in the direction of Rory's room.

Lorelai sighed and picked up the box on the coffee table. She walked to the kitchen and put the box down on the counter before walking to her daughter's room. She pushed the door open and found Rory curled up in bed on new clean sheets.

"Mom?" Rory called into the quiet room.

Lorelai sat down beside her daughter and pushed her hair back from her forehead, "Hey sweets...I heard you aren't feeling so hot."

Rory sighed, "I puked all over Dad's jeans…"

Lorelai laughed, "Well...he wanted to be a Dad and this comes along with the territory. You puked in my face when you were a baby and I still love you."

Rory chuckled and turned to look at her Mom, "Well that's good to know."

Lorelai put a hand on her forehead, "How are you feeling now?"

"Just tired." Rory said with a yawn, "Mr. Medina put homework in my bag for me. Can you grab it?"

Just the mention of his name made her shiver but she looked down and sighed, "Honey, you're sick. You don't need to be worrying about homework now, okay? You need to rest."

Rory sighed, "I don't want to get behind though."

"You won't. Just rest." Lorelai said leaning down to kiss her head, "If you're feeling up to it tomorrow, we'll take a look."

"Fine." She mumbled as she pulled the blanket around her tighter, "Tell Luke I'm sorry about his birthday dinner."

"Just rest sweetie." She said giving her back a little rub, "We'll celebrate another day."

Standing up, she watched her daughter begin to drift off back to sleep. Sighing, she walked to the door and opened it again to walk back out. She closed it quietly behind her and then tiptoed away from the door. She walked to the little mudroom where the washing machine was and saw her husband transferring things into the dryer.

"Look at you all domesticated." She said walking up to him, "I heard you had an eventful birthday without me."

Luke looked over at her, "Yeah."

She frowned and put a hand on his back, "I'm sorry hon. I feel terrible that I wasn't here to get her."

"Not a problem." He said shaking his head, "I didn't mind getting her. You know that."

"You are a good Dad." She said leaning up to kiss his cheek, "Sookie sent over some goodies but we can save it for another day if you're not up to it."

He smirked, "Yeah...I sort of lost my appetite when Rory puked on me."

"I heard about that." She said with a frown, "But hey...now you'll be ready for a baby! That happens more than you realize."

"Great." He said closing the top of the washing machine.

Lorelai frowned and reached for him, "Luke?"

"I met Mr. Medina today." He said awkwardly, "He was asking for you…"

Swallowing hard, Lorelai stepped back, "Oh."

"I uh...I wanted to like him because he is Rory's favorite teacher but I gotta tell you…" He rubbed the back of his neck and frowned, "Something about that guy really threw me for a loop. What's his deal?"

Lorelai sighed, "I wanted to talk to you about this...but not today. Not on your birthday."

"Talk to me about what?" He asked. "What's with him? Telling me how incredible my wife is…I mean who does that?"

Lorelai sighed and leaned against the washing machine, "The two times I've met him he's been a little…" She cringed slightly, "A little too forward. I told him time and time again that I was married and I tried to tell him I was uncomfortable but he didn't take the hint and we got interrupted before."

Luke narrowed his eyes at her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"The first time we met I thought I was just reading too much into it. And then I thought once he saw you at the Open House he'd back off if it were what I thought it was. But then Liz and TJ got into the accident and you weren't able to make it." She said with a frown.

"Was he the guy watching us in the parking lot?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded, "He was...I was going to talk to you about it but you were so upset about the whole Liz situation. I didn't want to add to your stress. I mean I don't really know if it's anything to be concerned about but he does make me uncomfortable."

"I wish you had told me." He said resting his hands on top of the dryer.

"I'm sorry." She whispered leaning over to touch his back, "Luke I wasn't trying to keep anything from you. I just...I didn't really know what to make of the whole thing. It's weird. And Rory really seems to like him, which makes it even harder because she's had a difficult transition. I was honestly hoping it was all just in my head. But...if you felt something too then maybe I'm not."

Luke frowned, "He likes you."

"Yeah well I don't like him." She said stepping up to him, "You know that. You know me."

"He made up some bullshit about me maybe not being real because I missed the Open House." He said with a sigh, "And he looked at me like I wasn't good enough for you."

"Luke...hon. Don't." She said shaking her head, "He's just a sleaze ball okay? He doesn't mean anything."

Luke bent down to pick up Rory's bag, "Yeah well forgive me for not being to happy about some guy inquiring about my wife."

"Luke…" She whispered softly.

He stumbled with the bag slightly and it tipped open, a few pieces of paper tumbled out, "Shit."

"Luke," She tried again, "Hon please don't get upset about this. I barely know the guy and from what I do know, I can't stand him. And now that you do know, and he knows that you exist, we'll just go to these things together. Okay? He'll probably just back off."

Luke was looking down at a piece of paper, "Back off, huh?"

She sighed and looked down at his hands, "What are you-"

"He wants to have dinner with you." He said handing her a folded piece of paper, "Next Sunday." He said with a smirk, "How quaint."

Lorelai frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Holding a piece of paper out, "No wonder he told Rory to have YOU help her with her homework." He sighed and pushed past her, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Luke wait!" Lorelai called out to him as she followed him to the kitchen.

"See, this is why I hate birthday's." He said with a grumble, "Goodnight."

Lorelai looked down at the note and read what it said in loopy handwriting:  
 _Lorelai,  
I haven't been able to get you off my mind. Will you have dinner with me next Sunday? Meet me at Percy's at 7:30.  
Max_

Lorelai shivered and crumpled up the note in her hands. She dashed through the kitchen and up the stairs. Hearing the water running in the bathroom, Lorelai knocked on the quietly. "Luke?"

He didn't answer and she tried the doorknob, it was open so she let herself in. He was pulling at his t-shirt as he caught her gaze in the mirror, "Lorelai-"

"Look at me." She whispered with tears in his eyes, he didn't at first and she frowned, "Luke." She said more sternly.

With a sigh, he lifted his face to look at her, "What?"

She put a hand over her heart, "You know me." He looked down again and she quickly reached for his hand, placing it over her heart, "You know me. You know who I am. And you know that I love you. I would never betray you like that."

Luke swallowed hard, "I know that."

"Then please don't let this jerk break what we have." She said softly, "I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd get upset and he means nothing. He means less than nothing. He's just some creep. The only man I care about is you."

"I don't like him thinking about you." He said with a grumble, "Wanting you."

She shivered, "Well I don't like it either...but what am I supposed to do?"

"From now on…" Luke whispered, "I will be with you at any and all school events, okay?"

She smiled up at him, "Okay."

Luke sighed, "Stupid smug guy in his perfectly tailored suit. Totally thinks I'm not good enough for you. And he's probably right."

She shook her head and stepped up to him, wrapping her arms around his middle, "He couldn't' be more wrong. You are perfect for me." She whispered standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him, "You are my perfect man. My husband, my everything. And for the record…" She smiled and traced the line down his stomach; "I prefer flannel over perfectly tailored suits."

Luke smirked at her, "Lorelai…"

"We may not be getting to do our big birthday dinner." She said with a pout as her hands skimmed his chest lightly, "But I still owe you your birthday surprise."

Luke smiled, "This is true…"

She beamed up at him; "You get all cleaned up World's Greatest Dad...and then meet me in the bedroom. Don't bother getting to clean...you'll probably need another shower when I'm done with you."

Luke smirked, "I love you. You know that right?"

She nodded and held his face in her hands, "I do know that. And I love you too. More than you could possibly know. Don't you forget that."

Luke smiled and leaned down to kiss her, "Meet you in the room in a minute?"

Lorelai nodded, "I'm timing you."

She stepped back and walked out of the room as she heard him continue to take his clothes off. Walking down the hall, she walked into their room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Sighing she reached for the crumpled up piece of paper in her back pocket. She stared down at the writing and cringed again. Reaching out, she tossed it in the trash and hoped this would be the last she fought with her husband about Mr. Medina.

Standing up again, she walked to her dresser and took out the pink lingerie she had bought for Luke's birthday and hoped this would help ease all his worries. And her own...

* * *

 **So Luke finally knows, but it isn't the last we've heard of Mr. Medina. And more to come with the Liz and Jess drama. Haven't figured out which way I'm going with that. Also contemplating them moving into a new hours or not. So many ideas! Hahaha! As always, I will update when I can! Thanks!**


	76. Chapter 76

The day before Luke's dark day, Luke picked Lorelai up at the Inn telling her he wanted to go somewhere with her. Knowing what tomorrow was, she left construction of the Inn and got into the truck without asking questions. She had no idea where they were going, but she had not expected him to pull up in front of a large house in town.

Now they were standing outside on the sidewalk, staring up at the immaculate house in silence. She waited patiently for Luke to say something. He and Liz had been at each other's throats over the issues with Jess. As of right now she was leaving after Christmas. Whether or not Jess was going with her was still up in the air. Jess was refusing to go and Luke didn't know what to do anymore.

After a few quiet moments in the dark Luke said, "I've always loved this house."

Lorelai smiled and looped his arm with hers, "It is a really beautiful house."

He sighed, still not looking at her, "I always felt that if I had a family...I would want to live here. You know if it was on the market...lots of space for," He paused and then mumbled, "little people."

She laughed and rested her chin on his shoulder, "Little people huh?"

He smirked, "You know what I meant."

"I do." She whispered kissing his cheek gently, "Babies. Our babies. And Rory...and maybe someone else?"

Luke swallowed hard, "How am I supposed to force him to go to Vermont? How do I look him in the eye and say you have to go?"

Lorelai stepped in front of him and put her hands on his cheeks, "Do you want him to stay? Because we can fight for him if that's what you want. You know I love him. And so does Rory."

Luke looked down sadly, "Liz will hate me forever."

"You need to do what you think is best." She said lifting his face to look at her, "You know that I have your back no matter what you decide. Liz doesn't want to talk to me. I tried...she's angry and I get it. But at this point I guess we have to put Jess's needs first."

"I keep thinking about my parents. Wondering what they would think of all this." He sighed and leaned into her hand.

"They know that you are doing the best that you can. You can't control your sister. It's a difficult situation. She wants to be happy and she deserves that but Jess is hesitant for good reason." She said with a shrug.

Luke looked up at her from under his eyelashes, "I want to fight for him."

Lorelai smiled and nodded her head, "Okay."

He sighed with relief at her words, "And I love this house…"

Lorelai turned again to stand beside him, taking his hand in hers, "It is incredible. Lots of space…"

"Great price too." He whispered, "For what we get I mean. We have the money with what your Dad gave you and what I have saved."

"It's on sale?" She asked curiously, "There's no sign."

"My Dad was a friend of Old Man Twickham's. I told him if he was ever interested in selling to let me know first." He said softly, "He called me last week and I've been mulling it over."

Lorelai smiled, "How's that going?"

He sighed and turned his head to look at her, "I want this house."

Her smile grew, "Really? I couldn't sense that at all."

He chuckled a little but tugged on her hand, "Lorelai be serious just for a minute. Okay? What do you think?"

Lorelai turned back to the house and stared up at it. It was large but beautiful. Solid, red brick with tall white beams and balconies. She could just imagine her parent's view of this house. They'd be through the rough. Her Father would comment that 'they don't make'em like this anymore'. It was larger than she had expected...but their family seemed to be growing faster than either of them realized it would. And if she got pregnant (hopefully soon) they'd need another room for the baby. And she didn't seem them stopping at just one...

It was close to the center of town, near the Diner, market and schools. An easy commute to the Dragonfly, even closer than where she lived now. She imagined herself coming home to her family here. Watching their baby take their first steps here. Throwing graduation parties for Jess and Rory here. Sitting out on the porch with Luke, watching their kids play in the summer.

The vision was clear as day and she knew that it was right.

"Lorelai?" He asked from beside her, "What are you thinking?" She sighed dreamily, "You're smiling...so that's a good thing right?" He asked hopefully.

Lorelai smiled and turned back to him, "Let's do it."

Luke's eyes widened in surprise, "Wait, what?"

She laughed and took his hands, "Wasn't expecting that answer?"

He shook his head, "I don't know what I was expecting to be honest."

She smiled, "It's a beautiful house. And I can see it means a lot to you." She shrugged, "We've talked about moving...great location. Lots of extra space."

Luke swallowed hard, "So...you want too?"

"I think we should bring Rory and Jess by." She said looking back at it, "Get their input. But I don't see them objecting."

"Rory's room would be bigger. More room for books." He said with a smirk.

"Well that right there is the only selling point she'll need." She said with a laugh.

Luke took a deep breath, "So...we just made two very big decisions."

"We did." She said nodding slowly, "Look at us." She said squeezing his hand, "Acting all husband and wifely, making big life decisions."

He chuckled, "You're nuts."

"And yet you still put a ring on it." She said sparkling her ring in his face.

He rolled his eyes playfully, "What was I thinking?"

She scoffed and kicked his shin making him groan, "Take that back!"

Luke rubbed his sore shin and grumbled, "You trying to hobble me woman?"

She smirked at him and crossed her arms over her chest, "I will if you don't take that back."

Luke chuckled and stood up, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her close until she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Reaching up he wound his hand in her hair and kissed the top of her head. "You know it was the best decision I ever made when I asked you to marry me."

She smiled and gave him a little squeeze, "Much better."

He smiled and rubbed her back gently, "I'm serious though. I still don't know why you agreed to it."

"There were no other offers at the time." She said with a dramatic sigh, "I figured I'd just see how it goes."

"See this isn't fair because I can't hobble you…" He said with a sigh.

Lorelai laughed and patted his stomach gently, "I'm teasing. It's what we do babe." She looked at him and smiled, "I agreed to it because that life you envision for us...I want it too."

Luke smiled and tugged at a lock of her hair, "Good. That's really good."

His face softened again, but that sad expression was back. He turned back to the house and stared up at it, and she knew what was going through his mind.

"Luke…" She whispered, "Talk to me."

He sighed, "I don't know why I let this day get to me every year."

"Because you loved your Father. It's okay to feel sad Luke." She said nuzzling into his side again.

"Yeah I know." He paused and frowned again, "Last year I didn't handle it very well."

She nodded, "No. You didn't. But I understand it now…" She paused for a moment, "Do you feel like you need to get away tomorrow?"

He sighed, "It's not about getting away from you...you know that, right? I just need a little space."

She nodded sadly, "I know. It will kill me to stay away knowing you are hurting but I respect it." She paused, "Just promise you'll be safe. Okay?"

"I will." He said turning back to her.

"And if you need me...you call me. No matter what time it is and I'll be there. Okay?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

Luke leaned in and put his hands on each side of her face. Pulling her close he kissed her forehead and she held his sides firmly in her tiny hands. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered when she melted into his embrace, "Remember that tomorrow."

"I will." He said before turning back to the house, "We're gonna do this?"

She smiled and nodded slowly, "We're gonna do this."

They stood there quietly for a few minutes. Both of them contemplating the days to come, what it would be like to move into their new home. The memories they would make here. The milestones they would reach.

Without missing a beat Luke said in a teasing voice, "So...you pregnant yet?"

Lorelai laughed, "Don't think so. We should probably go home and work on that though."

Luke nodded, "Lots of rooms to fill."

"Only seems appropriate." She teased, "Can't have all that wasted space."

"Definitely not." He said pulling at her hand as they walked back to the truck.

Lorelai giggled and followed him, letting him open the door for her. She took one last look at the house before they started to drive away and couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for them.

* * *

The following morning, Luke woke up way before the sun came up. He woke Lorelai up like he had promised and said goodbye, promising to be back that night. Paul Anka had jumped into bed, helping to ease Lorelai's mind about her husband's pain. When she finally pulled herself out of bed, she said a quick hello and goodbye to Rory who was heading to school early to work on a project with her partner.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw Jess sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. He had warmed up a bit again since everything had happened. He was still worried about his relationship with his Mom and he definitely did not want to leave. But thankfully, he was letting Luke and Lorelai in again.

"Hey." She said as she poured herself a cup of coffee, "You need lunch money?"

"Luke gave me some last night." He said with a smile, "Thanks though."

Lorelai nodded and sat down beside him at the table, "You talked to Luke last night?"

"After you went to sleep." He said through a mouthful of food, he swallowed and said, "He told me that you guys...were going to try and fight to see if I can stay here."

Lorelai smiled at him, "We just want you to be happy Jess. Would you be okay with us doing that?"

Jess sighed and pushed the bowl of food towards the center of the table, "I don't want my Mom to hate me."

"Oh Jess." She whispered reaching a hand out to place over his wrist, "Hon she doesn't hate you. She loves you very much. You know that."

He nodded slowly, "Am I being selfish for saying I don't want to move?"

Lorelai smiled sadly at him, "I've learned that sometimes in life you have to be a little selfish in order to take care of yourself Jess. It isn't always easy...but sometimes it just has to happen."

Jess thought about her words carefully for a moment, "TJ seems…" He laughed a little and shrugged, "I mean odd but...harmless."

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah. And he makes your Mom happy…"

Jess nodded again, "Yeah. But…"

She smiled encouragingly and squeezed his arm again, "But what?"

He looked down at her hand on his wrist and said, "For the first time in my life I'm actually comfortable somewhere. I never thought I'd actually like this crazy town but I do. I don't want to leave."

Lorelai smiled, "Then that is our answer Jess."

"If only it were that simple." He said with a little chuckle, "We both know it's not."

"No. I suppose it's not." She sat back and lifted her cup of coffee again, "But we'll figure it out somehow. I don't want you to worry about it."

Jess was quiet again before speaking in barely a whisper, "Lorelai?"

She lifted her head to his again and smiled, "Yes?"

"Thank you." He said in a raw voice, "For…" He smiled, "Everything. Just thank you."

Lorelai smiled and stood up, leaning down she pressed a kiss to his mop of curly hair, "You're family now Jess. Nothing to thank me for."

Jess watched her walk back to the counter and grab a poptart, "I'm really glad Luke found you. You both seem happy."

She looked back at him and smiled, "We are Jess."

"Good." He stood up and grabbed his back before putting his dish in the sink, "I should get going. Think Luke will be back late tonight?"

"I think so." She said breaking off a piece of the poptart, "It's a bit of a drive to where he's going. And he'll probably want to sneak back in when you are both asleep. Just a tough day for him…"

"He explained it to me." Jess said softly, "I don't remember Grandpa much. Just bits and pieces…"

"I would have liked to have met him. He sounded like a hell of man." She answered.

Jess nodded, "I think so. But that's not surprising because so is Luke."

Lorelai beamed at him, "I have a feeling the older you get the more you'll be like them too Jess. For everything you've been through...you're one tough kid. Be proud of that."

He bowed his head shyly and smiled, "Thanks."

"Go on. Don't want you to be late." She said with a smile, "I'll see you later tonight."

"See ya." He said as he hiked up his backpack and walked out of the kitchen.

Lorelai watched him go and smiled as he left. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, and Liz wasn't going to take it well, but she really wanted Jess to be happy. He deserved it. Taking another sip of her coffee, she got ready to face the day, hoping that wherever Luke was he was going to be okay.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Lorelai stood in the almost completely done Dragonfly. She was standing behind the counter, smoothing her hands over the wood she smiled.

"Tom said we are ahead of schedule." Lorelai beamed at her two friends.

Sookie sighed happily, "Did you see that stove they put in today? That's my dream stove in my dream kitchen in my dream Inn!"

Michel sighed dramatically, "I still don't see why I couldn't get my own office."

Lorelai smiled at him, "I told you we can share Michel."

"But why can I not have my own?" He said with a pout, "We have very different decorating tastes."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Two offices would mean one less room for a guest which means less money for you."

He sighed again, "Fine. Not like my pay is incredible as is."

"You're lucky we took you with us." Sookie said sternly, "With an attitude like yours, you don't quite fit into the whole feel we're trying to go for here."

"Oh please he can turn on that fake charm in ten seconds flat." Lorelai said with a laugh, "Fools the guests every time."

"It is quite a talent." He said with a smirk, "But now I must go. I have a hair appointment that I cannot miss."

"Of course. Of course. Beauty before work." Lorelai said with a smile.

Sookie laughed as Michel grabbed his things and walked out of the Inn. Lorelai smiled at her best friend who beamed at her, "So on the phone you said you had news. What's up?"

Lorelai smiled, "Come to my office and we'll chat."

The two walked into the finished room, her desk and a few chairs were being stored in there for the time being. "Are you pregnant?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai laughed and sat down, "Not yet. But we're still working on it."

"And I bet you're thoroughly enjoying it." She teased as she sat next to her.

"Every second." She said with a devilish smirk, "But no that's not the news, though I suppose it has something to do with our future baby plans."

Sookie smiled, "Okay. So spill! What's going on?"

"You know how Luke came to pick me up last night?" She asked, Sookie nodded, "Well he brought me to this house in town. It's incredible, Old Man Twickeham's house, do you know it?"

Sookie gasped, "Yes I know it! It's beautiful! Why did he bring you there?"

"Apparently he's always dreamed about living there. He wants us to buy it. Mr. Twickham told him he was selling and Luke really wants to go for it." Lorelai said.

"Wow! Well you'd definitely need babies to fill up the rooms in that house." She teased, "What did you say?"

"I mean I was totally surprised at first. We've talked about moving or expanding on our house now. But I could tell that place meant a lot to him...and it really is incredible. I started to picture us there ya know? Coming home to Luke cooking us all dinner. Watching the kids grow up." She sighed happily, "I can see it…"

"So you said yes?" Sookie asked with a smile.

"I said yes." She said with a nod, "To that and something else."

"You're already married, what else could he possibly have asked you?" Sookie said with a laugh.

Lorelai smiled, "He wants to fight for Jess."

"Wow." Sookie said with a gasp, "That's big...that's really big. How do you feel about that?"

"It is big yes. But...I adore Jess. And I hate the idea of him being stuck somewhere where he's unhappy ya know? I mean don't get me wrong...it's a tricky situation. I can't see Liz taking the news very well. But this is what Luke wants to do so I support him." She said.

"Have you talked to Jess about it yet?" She asked.

"I guess Luke told him what we were planning to do last night. I talked to him briefly today. He seemed happy. He loves his Mom...but he doesn't want to leave and I get that. Given Liz's past...he's concerned. Plus he's doing so well here." She said.

Sookie smiled at her, "Lorelai this is really big of you."

Lorelai smiled, "He took on my baggage didn't he? I love Luke and I want to do what makes him happy. Plus Jess is such a big part of our life now. I don't know what will happen...if we'll even win but I think we need to try."

"Hence the need for many more rooms. Two teenagers and a potential baby at anytime." Sookie teased.

"Yes we definitely need more room if things go according to plan." She said placing a hand over her stomach.

Sookie noticed a worried expression on her friends face, "What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing." Lorelai said with a quick shake of her head, "I'm fine."

"Please." Sookie said with an eye roll, "I know you and I know that look. What's wrong?"

Lorelai sighed, "I don't know. I keep getting worried about the whole baby thing...not about having one. I want a baby with Luke. I have no doubts about that. But for some reason...I keep having these nagging feelings, worries that something will go wrong. Or that I won't be able to get pregnant."

"You don't have any reason to think that way do you?" She asked curiously.

"Not that I know of." Lorelai said with a frown, "I don't really know why I'm feeling this way at all. I'm probably worrying for nothing."

Sookie smiled, "You and I are worriers. But yeah, I wouldn't worry too much Lorelai. It will happen. I know it."

Lorelai smiled, "Thanks Sook." She paused briefly and then sniffed at the air.

Sookie frowned, "What?"

Lorelai's smile grew, "I smell snow."

Sookie stared at her funny, "I didn't hear anything about snow in the forecast."

"Neither did I." Lorelai said as she stood up and walked back out of her office and towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Sookie asked hurriedly trying to catch up with her.

Lorelai flung open the front door and squealed, "I'm never wrong."

Sookie looked around, "Well what do you know? Snow…"

Lorelai put an arm around her best friend's shoulder and smiled, "Our beautiful Inn is going to be blanketed in snow."

"Almost opening time." She whispered.

"We can do this." Lorelai said confidently, "We are doing this."

Sookie nodded in agreement and tugged at her arm, "Come on. Let's go admire the stove again!"

Lorelai laughed and looked at the snow again once more before following her friend to the kitchen.

* * *

A little after 1pm, the snow began to fall down heavily. Tom halted construction for the day so Lorelai went home; she secretly was hoping that Luke would be there so she would know he was safe. Just as she walked in the door, Jess stepped in behind her.

"Hey!" Lorelai said, "What are you doing home so early?"

"They let out us out early because of the weather." He said shivering and shaking off some snowflakes, "It's supposed to get worse I guess."

Lorelai frowned, "Shoot. I should call Rory's school. I don't want her taking the bus in this."

Jess looked out the front door again, "Uh...I don't think you need to worry about that."

Lorelai turned to follow his gaze and saw a car pulling in behind her jeep, "Who is that?"

They both watched as the car parked and two people got out, "Who's that guy with Rory?"

Lorelai's heart plummeted to her stomach, "Oh my God."

Rory ran up the front steps and into the house, "Hey! You got out early too?"

Lorelai pulled her daughter into the foyer and whispered to her quickly, "Why are you driving with Mr. Medina?"

Rory frowned, "He offered to take me home. The bus was going to be awhile since it wasn't the normal time. And since it was a long ride he said it would be safer in his car."

Lorelai looked up quickly as Max stepped in the house, "Man it's really coming down out there."

"Mr. Medina, would you like some coffee?" Rory asked shrugging off her coat, "It's cold out there."

Max smiled at her, "That would be great. Thanks Rory."

"This is Jess." Rory whispered, "My Dad's nephew."

Max smiled at Jess, "Nice to meet you Jess. Rory's told me a lot about you."

Jess nodded, "She's told me a lot about you too."

"She told me you love literature almost as much as she does." He said with a smile, "I'd love to pick your brain on some classics."

Jess smiled, "Sure."

"We can do that over coffee and hot chocolate." Rory said hanging up her bag, "I'll go get it started. Help me Jess?"

Jess nodded and went to follow her down the hall. Lorelai stood stalk still, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that this man was in her home. She hadn't seen him since Luke had met him and had completely ignored his note. Now here he was standing in her foyer and Luke was nowhere to be seen. Max smiled at her and went to toe his shoes off and remove his coat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed at him.

Max stood up straighter, "What? I don't get a thanks for getting your daughter home safely in this storm?"

"Do you make it a point to drive home all of your students? I can't imagine the Dean would be to pleased to hear about that. A little bizarre and inappropriate, don't you think?" She asked as she crossed her arms angrily over her chest.

Max smiled, "As a matter of fact this is the first time I've ever done it. But I figured since she lived farther away it was a smart choice. Plus...I would finally get to see you again." She cringed as he stepped closer to her, "You've been avoiding me."

She stepped away from him, "I want you to leave."

"Did you get my note?" He asked ignoring her comment, "You never showed up to dinner…"

"Yes I got your note. My _husband_ found it first and I have to tell you he wasn't too pleased. And neither was I." She said sternly.

Max stepped back and sighed, "I told Rory to have you help her with her homework so you would find it. Not him."

"What is wrong with you? Are you that oblivious?" She asked feeling more and more frustrated; "I think I have made it very clear that you need to back off. Even if I wasn't married I wouldn't be interested."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked stepping closer to her, he reached out to touch her cheek and she swatted his hand away just as the front door opened again.

Both heads turned to see Luke standing in the doorway covered in snow, "What the hell is going on here?"

Lorelai gasped, "Luke. I-"

Luke slammed the door behind him and took a step closer to Max, "What are you doing here?"

Max stepped back but kept the smile on his face, "The weather got bad so they decided to send students home early. I figured I'd bring Rory home so she didn't have to wait for the bus, safer that way too."

Lorelai put a hand on Luke's arm and whispered, "I asked him to leave. I didn't even know he was going to bring her here. Luke I-"

"Did you try and touch my wife?" He asked glaring at her, "I saw her pushing you away."

Max swallowed hard, "Listen...no-no need to get upset. I was just brushing her hair away-"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Luke asked with an angry laugh.

"What's going on?" Rory asked as she and jess walked into the foyer, "Luke? What are you doing home so early?"

Luke looked back at Rory, "You drove home with Mr. Medina?"

Rory swallowed hard, suddenly feeling like she had done something wrong. "Well...yes? He offered and the bus was going to take forever. I-I just thought it would be okay."

Luke turned back to Max, "Using our daughter to get to her Mother?"

"What's going on?" Rory asked again stepping into the room.

Lorelai sighed, "Rory, I want you and Jess to go to your room."

Rory frowned, "No. What's going on? Why is Dad yelling at Mr. Medina."

Max smiled rather awkwardly, "Just a little misunderstanding Rory. Nothing to worry about. Everything's fine."

"Why are you so mad?" Rory asked looking directly at Luke, "Aren't you at least glad that I'm home safe?"

Luke looked over at her, "Rory you know I am but this isn't about that."

"Then what is it about?" She asked angrily, "Mr. Medina was just trying to be nice!"

Luke snorted, "Oh sure...he was trying to be really nice."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rory asked stepping back, feeling frustrated, "What are you implying?"

Lorelai looked at her daughter again, "Rory, please. Please go to your room. I'll-I'll explain everything later. Okay?"

Rory ignored her Mom and turned to her teacher, "I'm sorry Mr. Medina. Ignore my Dad." She said throwing him an angry glance, "He's having a bad day. He doesn't mean to be so rude."

"Actually I do." Luke said glaring at Max, "Should I tell her?"

"Luke don't." Lorelai pleaded, as uncomfortable as she was, she hated to upset her daughter.

"Lorelai do you see what's happening? He's gonna keep pulling this crap!" Luke yelled, you can't possibly be defending him! Unless of course…"

She glared at him, "Don't you even finish that sentence Luke. Don't you even think it."

"Can someone please explain to me what the heck is going on?" Rory asked with a stomp of her foot.

Max awkwardly tried to reach behind Luke for his coat, "I think I should go."

Luke grabbed his arm and pushed it down, "No please. Stay awhile, it's what you wanted isn't it?"

"Luke!" Rory said angrily, "What are you doing?"

The fact that she had called him Luke pushed the final straw, "Rory, your favorite teacher here has been more than a little inappropriate with your Mom."

Rory frowned, "What does that even mean?"

Max stepped back again, "I don't think I did anything that was unwanted."

Lorelai scoffed at him, "I told you I was uncomfortable."

"Did you?" He asked with a smirk, "I don't seem to recall that…"

"Maybe you weren't listening well enough." She said through gritted teeth, "I made it very clear that I was married and that even if I wasn't, I wouldn't be interested."

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked looking between the three adults in the room, "What did he do?"

Max stood up straighter and pulled on his coat, "I would like to leave now. I need to get on the road before it gets any worse."

"Were you hitting on my Mom?" Rory asked in disbelief.

Max cleared his throat awkwardly, "Rory…"

"Oh my God!" Rory said stepping away from him, "You were!"

"Rory…" Lorelai whispered stepping closer to her, "Honey I-"

"God I'm so stupid." Rory said shaking her head, "No wonder you took such an interest in me." She said with her eyes welling up with tears, "No wonder you were always asking about her. I thought you were just trying to be nice!"

Max stepped back again, "I'm going to go-"

Luke grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall, "If you ever come here again-"

"Luke." Lorelai staid quickly pulling him back, "Don't."

He looked back at his wife and saw the worried expression on her face. Stepping away he gave Max one last look before muttering, "Get the hell out of my house."

Max quickly scrambled and dashed out the door, not turning back to look at anyone. Luke stormed into the house and Jess followed him. Rory turned to her Mother with tears in her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lorelai sighed, "It's complicated. I knew he was your favorite teacher and I thought that eventually he'd just take the hint. Rory I am so sorry. I feel terrible."

Rory shook her head, "It's not your fault...I just wasn't expecting that."

"Me either." Lorelai whispered, "I didn't think he'd push it that far."

Rory looked back towards the living room, "He looked really mad…"

Lorelai sighed and squeezed her daughter's arm before walking into the living room. She saw her husband pacing in front of the fireplace, "Luke-"

"He showed up to our fucking house?" He yelled, "Is he kidding me right now?"

"Luke calm down." She whispered, "Please…"

"Would you have told me about him coming here?" He asked turning towards her, finally stopping his pacing.

Lorelai was taken aback by his statement, "What?"

"Would you have told me he came here?" He asked again angrily, "You didn't tell me about him in the beginning."

Lorelai shook her head, "Of course I would have told you. I promised I would tell you if anything else happened. It's not like I expected him to show up here today!"

"Don't be mad at Mom." Rory said quickly, "It's my fault he even came here. I didn't think-"

"Rory why would you get into a car with him?" Luke asked cutting her off, "You know better than that!"

Rory's lower lip trembled, "I just...I thought I could trust him. He's...he's always been nice to me."

"Other than him being your teacher, you don't know anything about him. You don't get into a car with strangers." He said sternly.

Lorelai sighed and stepped over to her husband, "Luke she already feels terrible enough."

He ran a tired hand over his face, "I couldn't stand being alone so I came home early...and I walked into that." He said pointing his finger towards the foyer again.

She grabbed for his hand, "Luke look at me."

Luke looked directly at her and said, "He's lucky I didn't rip his fu-"

"Luke." Lorelai whispered taking his face in her hands.

Rory whimpered from behind them, "I'm really sorry...I didn't...I didn't…"

Luke shook his head, "It's not your fault." He shook his head again, "I need to get out of here."

He started to pull away from her and Lorelai frantically followed him, "Luke don't go."

"Where are you going?" Rory asked sadly, "Please don't go."

Luke ignored them both and kept walking, "Luke stop." Lorelai called after him again, the front door burst open and a rush of cold air and snow hit her, "LUKE!" He continued to ignore her and she yelled after him, "You promised Luke! You promised you wouldn't run off like this again. Please. Please don't go."

Already halfway across the snow-covered lawn, Luke stopped when he heard her words. He could hear the plea and desperation in her voice. Taking a few deep breaths, he turned and saw Lorelai standing on the top steps, looking scared and broken hearted. From behind her he could see Rory standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

Luke took a deep breath and started to walk back towards them. Lorelai jumped down from the steps and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Luke hugged her close with one hand and put an arm out to Rory, "It's not your fault."

Rory walked down the steps and hugged them both, "It's my fault."

"No it isn't." Luke said as he pulled back to stare at them in the snow, "It's no one's fault but his."

Rory looked at her Mom, "What are we going to do now?"

Lorelai sighed, "I'll call my Dad. He knows the Dean...we can't let this go on any longer. And...I don't want Max trying to turn things around." She looked down at her daughter, "Rory I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to know about this…"

"I appreciate you trying to protect me but I'm growing up Mom. I can handle it." She said in barely a whisper.

Lorelai kissed the top of her head, "I know. But...it's just a really strange situation."

Rory nodded, "Yeah well the older I get the more I realize that life's a weird little journey."

Lorelai laughed, "Yes it is."

Rory shivered and stepped back, "I'm gonna go back in…"

Lorelai nodded and watched Rory walk back up the steps. She turned back to her husband who looked so sad. "Luke…"

He shivered slightly, "I was sitting all alone in this cabin feeling sad and lonely. And it occurred to me that the only person I wanted to see was you."

"Oh hon." She leaned up on her tiptoes and held him close, "God I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Luke held her close, "You didn't ask him to come here. I'm sorry I even tried to insinuate that you…"

"You were upset." She said kissing his cheek as she pulled away, "It's okay."

"No. It's not." He said shaking his head as he stared down at her, "I know you would never do that to me."

She bit her lip, "Luke...I'm worried."

"I know." He whispered, "Me too. I'm assuming that Max is well liked at the school."

"I don't want to humiliate Rory." She whispered, "I don't want her friends to know…"

Luke sighed, "And I lost my temper with him…"

"Come on." Lorelai said pulling at his arm, "Let's go call my Dad. He'll know what to do."

Before she could walk away he grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry that I tried to leave again."

Giving him a little smile she squeezed his hand, "But you didn't."

He nodded once and leaned down to kiss her forehead, "And I won't. Ever. I promise."

She breathed him in and hoped that whatever happened next would make things worse. But as he slipped his hand in hers she knew that whatever it was, they'd face it together. Luke had come to her on his dark day. He had stayed despite how angry he was, today of all days. She knew now more than ever he was committed to them. That he would stand by her side and Rory's to make sure they were all alright.

* * *

 **I will try and update as soon as I can! Loving all the feedback :)**


	77. Chapter 77

**As always you guys are incredible! Here is the next chapter. Hopefully more soon!**

* * *

Two days later, Luke, Lorelai, Richard and Max sat in the Dean's office at Chilton. Rory was in class down the hall. Lorelai was fidgeting in her seat; Luke reached for her hand to calm her. After the incident at the house, they had called Richard immediately. Outraged, Richard had called Headmaster Charleston demanding a meeting with him as soon as possible.

Due to the snow, school had been cancelled the following day. Rory had fretted all day about what was going to happen next and Lorelai couldn't shake the sinking feeling in her gut. Now here she was in a room with four other men, two she trusted with her life, one she barely knew and one she couldn't' even stand to look at. All she could think was that somehow she felt like she was being put on trial…

"Now I have spoke to Mr. Medina and explained that it is our policy not to take students home. I understand that he thought he was helping…" The headmaster said, "And due to the weather, I can see where he was coming from."

"Weather or no weather." Richard started, "It was highly inappropriate for him to be alone with a student in a car."

"I agree." Mr. Charleston responded, "As does Mr. Medina. He has been penalized for his behavior."

"And the other behavior?" Richard asked with a raised eyebrow, "His inappropriate manner with my daughter?"

Mr. Charleston frowned and leaned forward against his desk, "As of that...I have no solid proof of what you have described to me." He turned to Lorelai; "You say he wrote you a note asking you to dinner? That he put it in Rory's backpack?"

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Yes…"

"But you no longer have this note?" He asked.

Lorelai cringed, "I-I threw it out. I didn't want to even think about it so I got rid of it hoping he would take the hint." Out of the corner of her eye she could see a slow smirk spread on Max's face, "However at the Open House and the meeting I had with him and Rory's counselor, he made me very uncomfortable. He was incredibly forward and put his hands on me without permission."

"I was just trying to be friendly and helpful." Max said turning towards her, "You weren't sure where the Auditorium was at the Open House. I was simply guiding you."

She frowned, "It didn't feel like that to me. You told me on more than one occasion that you didn't even believe I had a husband since he wasn't able to attend any of the meetings."

Max turned to Hanlin and sighed, "Head Master Charleston, I'm not sure what she is talking about. If she told me she was married and I saw her ring, I would never have tried anything. Furthermore she's a student's parent. You know I would never jeopardize my job here. As for the note...I have no recollection of that either. And seeing as Miss Gilmore has-"

"Gilmore-Danes." Lorelai said with a thin voice.

He smiled slyly at her and turned back to his boss, "Sorry, as Miss Gilmore- _Danes_ does not have this note she speaks of, I don't' see that this has any merit."

Hanlin sighed and turned back to Lorelai, "Mrs. Gilmore-Danes, if you had the note I would have more solid proof. But unfortunately...you don't have anything."

"So you aren't going to do anything?" Luke asked in disbelief, "He gets to just go on acting like this? He came into my house and put his hands on my wife's face, ignored her when she asked him to leave and-"

"I was merely brushing away a strand of hair as I told you Mr. Danes." Max said with a sigh. "If that was rude of me, I give you my sincere apologies."

"Hanlin." Richard said sternly, "You have known me for many years. You know that I would not come in here with this sort of complaint if it had no merit."

"I understand Richard, but do you expect me to fire a teacher with no solid proof?" He asked, "Mr. Medina is one of our most established and liked professors. The kids and parents adore him. I don't feel comfortable asking him to leave just because he made your daughter a little uncomfortable."

"And considering her past…" Max interrupted.

All heads turned to Max, "Excuse me?" Luke asked through gritted teeth, "What did you just say?"

Max sighed, "I'm just pointing out that Mrs. Gilmore," He hesitated and then rolled his eyes, "Gilmore-Danes, has had an interesting past...what with getting pregnant so young."

"How is that any of your business?" Luke asked, "And how do you even know how old she was?"

Max sighed, "Many people know of Lorelai Gilmore. She has never hidden the fact that she was a teenager Mother."

"Hanlin!" Richard yelled jumping up from his seat, "I am outraged! How dare one of your employees try and humiliate my daughter like this! After everything I have done for this school!"

Headmaster Charleston stood up quickly, "Richard please calm down."

Lorelai was sitting in her seat, tears sprung up in her eyes as she looked down at her lap. She felt like a child again, being scolded for her poor choices. She wanted to run out of this office with her tail between her legs and never show her face again. She could practically feel Max's eyes boring into her and she wanted to scream.

"I will not calm down! Are you going to stand here and do absolutely nothing about this?" He screamed.

"Richard...I agree that what Mr. Medina said was out of line." He turned to Max, "Please apologize."

Max smiled and turned to Lorelai, "I apologize for overstepping my boundaries. But you have to understand that when my character is put into question, I will defend myself at all possible costs."

"We wouldn't be questioning your character if you hadn't done the things you have done." Luke yelled at him.

"The things of which you have no proof of. Other than making sure your daughter arrived home safely. Correct?" He taunted.

Luke stood up and turned to his Father-In-Law, "If this man is going to continue teaching here, I don't want my daughter here."

Lorelai closed her eyes tightly, her heart hammered away in her chest. The last thing she wanted was for her daughter to be uprooted because of this issue. Yet at the same time, she couldn't imagine her daughter staying here and having to continue to be in this man's class or even his presence. She knew it would make everyone involved uncomfortable (except for maybe Mr. Medina). However, Rory was finally started to like this school and she never wanted to put her out like this.

"Are you going to do nothing?" Richard asked Hanlin.

He sighed, "I do not wish to see Rory leave our school. She is one of our brightest students…"

"That's not an answer to my question." Richard said standing up straighter, "Are you going to do nothing about what Mr. Medina has done?"

Hanlin sighed, "Under the circumstances...no. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do at this time."

Max stood up and pulled at his coat, "Thank you Headmaster Charleston. I appreciate your confidence in me. If we are done here...may I please return to my class? I have a midterm I need to prepare them for."

With a nervous face, he nodded once, "Go."

Max turned to the remaining three people and the room and smiled brightly, "I am sorry that things ended this way but I do wish you all the very best." He looked directly at Lorelai and bowed slightly, "Mrs. Gilmore…"

She didn't even bother to correct him, but she turned away from him, unwilling to look him in the eye. After he left the room Lorelai bent forward and rested her head in her hands, "I should have kept that stupid note! I wasn't even thinking! I just wanted it to be over!"

Richard turned to his daughter, "Don't you apologize for that man's behavior Lorelai. Let's go get Rory. We are leaving."

"Please reconsider this." Hanlin said walking around the desk, "Rory has such a bright future here. If you want us to switch her classes we can, but to take her out all together?"

"And leave her here to even be around him?" Richard asked, "I think not."

"Richard please." He said with a sigh, "Don't punish your granddaughter for what may or may not have happened."

"So you don't believe my daughter?" He said with a raised eyebrow, "You think she is making something up?"

"I don't know." He said stepping back, "But unless I have proof...I can't help."

"Then there is your answer." Richard turned to Lorelai and Luke, "Let's go find Rory."

Luke had to help Lorelai up from her chair, "I don't want her to be uprooted again." She whispered to her husband.

"I know." Luke said grabbing their coats as they stepped out of the room, "But I don't want her around that man. And if he's staying then she's going."

"Luke…" She said stopping right outside the door, "She's going to hate me."

Luke shook his head, "No she is not. You know she's not. She's upset yes but not at you."

"Richard isn't there anything else we can do?" Hanlin asked following them.

The bell rang and students began to flood the hallways, Richard glared hard at the Headmaster. "You have made your choice Hanlin and so have we." Looking up, he spotted his granddaughter coming towards them quickly, "Ah, there's Rory now."

Immediately, Lorelai could tell something was wrong. Rory was holding her books tight, her head was bowed down and her cheeks were red. A few of the other kids watched and started, whispering to each other as Rory walked over to them.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked as she pulled her daughter into her arms, "Honey, what's wrong?"

Rory shook her head, "Nothing."

Lorelai looked at her father, "Rory, go with your Mom and Luke to clean out your locker. We are leaving."

Rory didn't even try to protest, she just nodded and walked down the hall. Lorelai looked at her husband who quickly ran after Rory. More whispers surrounded them as kids went off to their next classes. Once in front of Rory's locker, Luke gave the remaining kids once overs before turning back to the only kid that mattered to him.

"What happened?" Luke asked, "You look upset."

"Nothing." Rory said again pulling books out of her locker, "I just want to go home."

Lorelai sighed and put a hand on her daughter's back, "Rory, when your Grandpa said we are leaving he meant for good hon. He meant you wouldn't be coming back."

"Fine." Rory said shoving the books into her bag one by one, "I hate this place anyway."

"Rory…" Lorelai whispered stepping closer to her daughter who was successfully avoiding her gaze, "Rory look at me." The young girl sighed and looked up at her Mother with tears in her eyes, "Rory?"

Rory swallowed hard and looked down, "In my History class, someone was passing around a note saying that you slept with Mr. Medina."

"What?" Lorelai asked stepping back in total shock.

"Who wrote that?" Luke asked, "Why would anyone even think that?"

Rory shook her head, "I don't know. But everyone was whispering and pointing at me...saying it was no wonder Mr. Medina gave me such good marks and all the attention."

Lorelai turned away from her daughter, unable to look at her. She felt sick. She felt insanely guilty and above all she was so angry that this was now affecting her daughter. She heard her husband step up to Rory and ask, "Do you know who has this note?"

Rory pulled a crumpled up piece of paper out of her bag and handed it to him, "I was the last to get it. Everyone was laughing."

Luke grabbed the note and stomped down the hallway back towards the Headmaster's office. Lorelai turned to her daughter, "Rory I am so sorry."

Rory shook her head and stepped up to her Mom, hugging her close, "I'm not mad at you Mom. I know none of this is your fault. I'm just...I'm hurt that he would do this. To you and to me."

Lorelai squeezed her, "I know. Me too kid."

"Let's go home." Rory said pulling away, she slammed her locker shut and didn't bother to look back.

Lorelai followed her daughter to where her Father, husband and the Headmaster stood. She could hear Luke saying, "Who would write something like this? How would any of these kids know that anything is even going on? And furthermore, is this not proof that he has in fact been inappropriate somehow?"

Hanlin awkwardly glanced at Lorelai, "I'm not quite sure what to make of this. But I have to ask-"

"Choose your next words very carefully." Richard said quickly, "If you are about to ask what I think you want to ask...you might as well give up now. The answer is no."

Hanlin looked down, "Sometimes students are cruel...that's all I can say."

Luke huffed and put a hand on Rory's back, "Let's go. I think we're done here."

Rory followed Luke down the hall and out of the building. Richard gave the Headmaster one last scathing glance and then turned to his daughter to lead her out as well. At the end of the hall, Lorelai felt like someone was staring at her. She turned to her left and shivered when she saw whose classroom she was standing in front of. Inside the room, Max was sitting at his desk staring right at her with a happy and triumphant smile on her face. Turning away quickly, she walked into the cold air and wished she could wipe that smug grin off his face.

* * *

The following day was Friday and Rory did not go back to Chilton. They had been in contact with Stars Hollow High about having her begin attending there as soon as possible. Jess had gone to school that morning but Luke and Lorelai took the day off to sort through everyone's emotions. By mid afternoon, the awkward tension in the house was enough to drive Luke crazy.

"Alright." He said standing up from the couch, "Everyone in the truck. Get the crazy mutt too."

Rory frowned and looked at her Mom curiously, "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there." He said with a smile as he grabbed his coat, "I'm giving you five minutes. Starting now."

Rory turned to her Mom who just shrugged but smiled at her daughter. Rory jumped up and ran to her room to change and get ready for wherever they were going. Lorelai hooked a collar and leash on Paul Anka and met her daughter at the front door. Together they walked to the truck and climbed in. Once everyone was settled, Luke pulled out of the driveway and towards the center of town.

Lorelai began to smile when they pulled up in front of the big brick house. With everything that had gone on in the last few days, they had not had time to mention the potential new house to Rory or Jess. They hadn't even talked to Rory about fighting to keep Jess with them. Once out front, Rory climbed out of the truck and followed Luke to the front door.

"Isn't this old man Twickham's house?" She asked as they climbed the stairs.

Luke nodded and pulled a key from his pocket, "It was. But he moved to a retirement home down in Georgia. He's going to be putting it in the market within the week."

Rory frowned at him, "Why do you have the key?"

He shrugged and held the door open, "For safe keeping."

Lorelai led Paul Anka up the path and up into the house. She stood back and watched as Luke stepped into the large foyer and began to pull back the curtains on the now empty house. Rory poked her head in one of the adjoining rooms with a big fireplace and smiled, "It's nice."

"I'm glad you think so." Luke said as he turned back to her, Lorelai rested against the wall opposite them and smiled, "How would you feel about living here?"

Rory turned back to them with wide eyes, "Live here?"

Luke nodded once and put the keys in his back pocket again, "Your Mom and I have been talking...and we think that we need some more room now that we're an official family."

Rory nodded, "Our house can be a little cramped...yeah."

Luke cleared his throat and glanced at his wife, "And...we've also been talking about possibly fighting to keep Jess with us permanently. He really does not want to go to Vermont with Liz."

"No he doesn't." Rory said crossing her arms over her chest, "He's happy here."

"We've also been talking about having more kids." He rambled on, "All big decisions. And I think it is time we include you in on these big decisions as well since they don't just affect us but you as well."

Rory swallowed hard and stepped back slightly, "Oh wow…"

Luke stepped forward and reached for her hand, "Look kid...I know there is a lot going on in your brain right now. And if this is all too much to fast...then you say the word and we stay where we are. We wait on the babies, we even talk more about Jess and-"

Rory shook her head, "Luke no. Jess can stay. You know I'm okay with that."

"And the other stuff?" He asked curiously, "Be honest with me. Because I promised you that when your Mom and I got together nothing in your life had to change if you didn't want it too. And I plan on keeping that promise. The last few days have been difficult...I want you to really tell us how you feel."

Rory took a deep breath and stepped back to walk around the first floor of the house. "I remember when Mom brought me to our house for the first time. I remembered thinking it was so big." She paused and laughed a little, "I guess anything would seem like a mansion compared to the potting shed." She glanced around again, "But this place is massive…"

Luke nodded, "It is a lot bigger…"

"But there's double the people in our family now. And if you count Paul Anka that's even more than double. Plus if you plan on having these babies anytime soon...that's even more bodies." She said with a smile.

"All true." He said with a nod, "But again we can talk about these things. We can wait if-"

Rory turned back to him, "Means more room for more bookshelves for me, right?"

Luke nodded once, "There's a room upstairs with built in one's to the wall. I thought that would be a good room for you. A little reading nook too."

Rory beamed at him, "Can't go wrong with that." She walked to the window and squinted, "And you can see Lane's house from here. That's a plus."

"Always good to have your best friend close." He agreed watching her carefully.

"Plus a short distance to the Diner, The Inn and the High School." Rory said turning back to him, "All great selling points."

Luke looked back at his wife and smiled, she smiled back before saying, "So...what do you think?"

Rory turned herself around once more and then said, "How soon can we move in?"

Luke turned to Lorelai again who just smiled at him and gave him a nod. Luke turned back to Rory and said, "So...I guess we're putting an offer in?"

Rory nodded, "Definitely."

Luke put his arms out to both girls and they walked up to him to hug him tight. "We're going to figure this all out you know…" He whispered to them.

Lorelai buried her face in the crook of his neck and Rory looked at her Mom, "Mom…"

"I'm sorry kid." She said with a whimper, "I really hoped my poor choices wouldn't impact you like this."

Rory shook her head and pulled away, "You know none of this is your fault. Mr. Medina is the one that made poor choices. Not you."

"But now you have to leave Chilton." She said with a frown, "You were finally starting to like it there. And it would be so good to help you get to where you want to go."

"I can still go to any school I want if I put the work in Mom." She said with a smile, "It's not worth it to me if you aren't happy too."

Luke gave his wife a squeeze; "I have a feeling somewhere down the road Max Medina is going to get himself into some trouble. Made me sick to see him so smug yesterday."

Lorelai sighed and stepped back, "Yeah well...there will always be people like him around? People who can get away with anything."

Luke stared at her for a moment, "You know...I don't feel totally comfortable now that he knows where we live."

Rory frowned, "My fault…"

Luke sighed and looked over at her, "Rory you had no idea any of this was happening. It is his fault, he knew better."

"You don't think he'd come back to the house?" Rory asked cautiously, "I mean...if he cares about his job as much as he claims he does, he wouldn't be that stupid would he?"

Luke frowned, "I'd like to think not but I'm not sure." He sighed and shook his head, "It's probably just my incessant worrying though...you know how I get."

"Always trying to protect us." Rory said with a smile as she hugged his side again.

"I have to protect my girls." He said dropping a kiss to the top of her head and rubbing Lorelai's back, "You're everything."

Rory beamed up at him, "Imagine if you guys have another little girl. A baby Lorelai...she'll have you turning into mush in a second."

Luke groaned as Lorelai laughed, "Don't I know it. I'm a goner for sure."

"So what are you going to do about Jess?" Rory asked, "I can't imagine Liz is going to be too happy."

Luke sighed and stepped back again, "She's not to pleased with me at the moment, no."

"But she is still definitely moving to Vermont?" Rory asked with a sad smile.

Luke nodded, "Looks like it, yes."

"You're doing what you think is best for Jess." Rory said, "It's what you do. It's what you did with me."

Luke smiled sadly, "I know kid. I just don't know what the outcome will be…"

Rory gave him another hug, "We'll figure it out. We always do."

Luke looked over at his wife who just gave him a reassuring smile. He took a deep breath and held Rory close thinking about all the memories they would fill in this new house. At least there was something positive to look forward too.

* * *

Later that night, Jess, Rory, Lorelai and Luke were all having dinner at the Diner. It was pretty busy so Luke would tend to tables and come back to join them when he could. Rory and Jess were in a conversation about some book they were both reading when Babette walked in.

"Hey sugah." She said as she sat down next to Lorelai at the counter.

"Oh hey Babette." Lorelai said popping a fry in her mouth, "How's it going?"

"Pretty good." She said with a smile, "But on my way here I noticed Paul Anka was barking more than usual inside...I was a little worried something was wrong with him."

Lorelai frowned, "Really? That's odd. Maybe he isn't feeling well…" She glanced into the kitchen and saw Luke busy behind the grill, "I'll run home real quick and check him. Most likely he's barking at the wind again." She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Odd little dog...but he's cute." She hopped down from her stool and said, "I'll be back. Tell Luke for me, would ya?"

"You got it." Babette said with a smile as she watched her go.

Lorelai told Rory and Jess she would be back in a few minutes and walked out into the cold December night. She shivered as she pulled her coat on tighter and climbed into the Jeep. She waved to Patty as she passed the dance studio and made her way back to their house. It was strange to think that soon she would be driving to a new house. As much as she loved her current house, she knew it was time.

She had been so proud to buy her first house on her own. To give Rory a real home. If anything now, she was expanding on that real home for her daughter and giving her even more. Pulling up in her usual spot, Lorelai got out of the car and could hear Paul Anka barking from inside the house. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and walked up to the front door, letting herself in.

"Paul Anka?" Lorelai called into the room, "Where are you buddy?"

She flipped on the lights and stepped into the foyer. Looking down she noticed wet tracks on the ground from the snow inside. Only...no one had been home in the last few hours. And they had all gotten into the habit of taking their shoes off so they wouldn't track snow and mud inside. Lorelai took a deep breath and grabbed for an umbrella beside the entrance suddenly feeling like something was wrong.

"Paul Anka?" She called again, "Paul Anka where are you?"

The dog burst into the foyer and started jumping up and down, barking louder than ever. She bent down and ruffled his fur, "What's wrong? Is someone here?"

Paul Anka just barked again, there was a knock on the front door and Lorelai jumped. "Lorelai?"

Liz stepped in the open door and Lorelai sighed, "Jesus Liz. You scared me to death."

Liz stepped in and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I drove by and saw your jeep...I was hoping we could talk."

Lorelai glanced behind her and peeked into the living room seeing nothing out of place, "Uh...yeah. Yeah sure."

Liz frowned, "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost…"

Lorelai shook her head and looked back at her sister-in-law, "No. Sorry I just...I'm being paranoid. Nothings wrong. Come in."

Liz stepped into the room and pulled off her coat, "Are you sure this is a good time? Is Luke here?"

Lorelai shook her head again, "No. I was having dinner at the Diner with Rory and J-" She paused and blushed, Liz looked down, "Babette came by and said something was up with Paul Anka so I ran home to check on him."

Liz looked down at the dog who was whimpering still, "Is he okay?"

Lorelai looked him over again, "He seems fine...he gets a little wound up every now and then." She paused and then stood up, "Um...so yeah you wanted to talk. Come into the living room."

They hung up their coats and took off their shoes before stepping into the living room. Cautiously, Lorelai glanced around, half expecting someone to jump out at her. When no one did, she sat down on the couch and tried to focus her attention on Liz. She had been hoping to talk to her but up until now Liz had refused. Whatever she could to do ease the situation between the families, she was willing to try it.

"So...Jess is at the Diner too?" Liz asked as she sat down.

Lorelai nodded, "Um yeah. He is…" She paused and then sighed, "Look Liz I know you are angry with us. And I get it. If someone were trying to take away my kid I'd-"

"No one would ever try and take Rory from you. You're not a screw up like me." Liz said with a jealous laugh.

Lorelai frowned, "I may not have struggled with the same issues you did Liz but I was far from a perfect Mother. I made plenty of mistakes." She laughed to herself thinking of the situation they were currently in, "Hell, I still do."

Liz nodded slowly, "You know as well as anyone that being a single mother is difficult."

Lorelai nodded, "I do. I know how lonely it can feel sometimes too."

Liz closed her eyes tightly, "I know how hard it was for you to let my brother into your life. Into Rory's life. You were being cautious. I should have been that way in the past with guys in Jess." She paused and glanced at her, "I understand that my track record is against me here but I really do believe that TJ is different."

Lorelai reached over and put a hand over Liz's, "None of this is about not wanting you to be happy. I know it doesn't really seem like that...if TJ is the one than I am so beyond happy for you. I want you to find love. I want you to find what I have with Luke. And if TJ is that guy than I am all for it. But...I also don't know how to force Jess to move to Vermont. No matter what we do here...someone gets hurt and someone is angry. Luke is beside himself over this Liz. He hates how angry you are...he just doesn't know what to do."

Liz nodded and looked around the house, "Someday I'd like my own house. Just like this." She turned to Lorelai, "Rumor has it you might be moving to a new house…"

Lorelai sat up a little straighter, "We've talked about it, yes." She paused, "How did you know?"

Liz sighed, "Luke and I got into a little argument the other morning and it came up. He said you were considering it. More room for everyone…"

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah. We've talked about it."

Liz sighed, "I love Stars Hollow. I do. There are bad memories...but there are good ones too. I just don't know how to start over. Vermont feels like a place where I could make a new life. But I want my son to be involved in that life too."

Lorelai's heart ached at Liz's words. She couldn't imagine being in her shoes. She wanted Jess to be happy, and selfishly she loved having him around. But she admired that Liz was not giving up without a fight. Maybe it was time for Jess to be with his Mother. Or at least try…

Were there risks? Yes. But there were risks in everything.

And was it fair to make decisions for Liz now that she was sober? Lorelai knew the answer, and it wasn't an easy one.

She sighed and glanced at Liz, "He's your son."

Liz's eyes welled up with tears, "I know I haven't done right by him before but I want to try now. I think I'm ready."

Lorelai opened her mouth to respond but Paul Anka dashed up the stairs and started barking again. "Liz...can you give me a minute?"

Liz looked up the stairs, "Sure. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Lorelai said standing up, "Just...I'll be right back." She dashed up the stairs, her heart hammering away in her chest, not sure what she was doing.

When she pushed the door to her bedroom door opened she looked around the dark room. She didn't notice anything strange at first and was about to turn around and walk away. But Paul Anka trotted to the edge of the bed and started to bark again. She turned slowly towards him and stepped up to the bed.

There on the bottom of the mattress was a single red rose and suddenly Lorelai's heart stopped.

Luke knew she wasn't big on roses. They were okay...but she preferred daisies, sunflowers and orchids over roses. If and when Luke bought her flowers...those were the flowers he chose. Snatching the rose up she turned and ran down the stairs again. Catching that something was off, Liz stood up from the couch.

"Lorelai?" She asked stepping over to her, "What's going on?"

"We need to get out of here." Lorelai said quickly grabbing Liz's hand, she tossed Liz her shoes and pulled on her own "Come on Paul Anka!" She yelled, the dog came running after her and began to follow her towards the door.

"What is going on?" Liz asked again as she follower her sister-in-law outside. "You're freaking me out."

Just as Lorelai and Liz stepped outside, a car pulled up behind the Jeep. At first she was about to panic, but when she saw the familiar green truck she let out a sigh of relief. Rory, Jess and Luke climbed out of the truck, Luke practically ran across the lawn, "Lorelai why'd you leave like that?"

She faced him and frowned, "Babette said something was wrong with Paul Anka. I came home to check but…"

"I told you I didn't want you running off alone right now." He said with a sigh, he turned to his sister, "Liz? What are you doing here?"

"Why don't you want her to be alone?" Liz asked, "And Lorelai why were you so freaked out when I got here? Can someone explain what the hell is going on?"

Luke looked back at his wife, "Lorelai?"

She bit her lip nervously and held out the flower, "You didn't by chance sneak back into the house and leave me a single rose on the bed, did you?"

Luke looked down at the flower in her hands. His heart started thumping away in her chest. He grabbed the flower from her hand and walked back towards the house, "You all stay here."

"What the hell is happening?" Liz whispered to Lorelai.

Lorelai shook her head, unable to speak at the moment. She ushered Rory, Jess, Liz and Paul Anka over towards the cars and away from the house.

Inside, Luke stepped into the foyer and stopped for a moment, trying to listen for any movement. When he heard nothing, he noted the water on the floor and stepped forward. Sweeping the kitchen he saw nothing off, and the same with Rory's bedroom. The living room looked fine, as did the stairs, Jess's room and the bathroom. But when he stepped into his and Lorelai's room...something felt off.

Lorelai had said the rose had been placed at the end of the bed. He flicked on the lights and glanced around. There was an indent on the bed that he was sure wasn't there that morning. Though Lorelai didn't clean often, one thing she always did was make her bed. She said it was the maid from the Independence Inn still trapped inside of her. She always made sure to fluff the pillows and smooth out any creases or indents.

And yet there was definitely an indent on the bed. He turned to his left and saw nothing different about his side of the room. He turned to the right and walked over to Lorelai's dresser. Immediately he noticed the jewelry box was open which was normally closed. Then when his eyes traveled down the line and his heart sunk.

A few weeks ago, Lorelai had placed a framed picture of the two of them from their wedding on her dresser. It was a candid shot towards the end of the night. Luke was beaming down at her and she was laughing at something he had said. He loved that picture, he still did. But now...somehow the glass had been cracked.

Luke turned and stormed out of his room again. Once outside, he saw his family waiting patiently for them, "Someone was in there."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Luke…"

"I'm calling the police." He said quickly, "We're going back to the Diner. We're not staying here tonight." He turned to his sister, "I know you hate me right now...and you can continue to hate me if you want. But we need somewhere to crash."

Noting the seriousness of the situation, Liz didn't even try to protest, "Of course."

"Come on." He said ushering them towards the house, "Grab a few things and then we're gone."

Back in the apartment Lorelai was setting up a bed for Jess and Rory on the floor by the couch. TJ was sitting with Liz talking quietly with her in the kitchen. Luke was back at the house with the police officers.

"Mom...you think it was Mr. Medina, don't you?" Rory asked as she sat down on the blankets.

Lorelai paused for a moment, "We don't know anything yet honey. Let's not worry too much, okay?"

Rory gave her Mom an exhausted look, "Mom...someone broke into our house. I'm gonna worry."

Lorelai sighed and leaned down to kiss her daughter's head, "You guys can watch some TV if you want, okay?"

Rory and Jess exchanged a look knowing that at the moment they were not going to get any more information. Lorelai patted Paul Anka's head as he snuggled up next to Jess and then walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. Her hands started shaking and Liz stood up slowly, "Lorelai?" She called out to her.

Lorelai sighed and turned towards her, "I am so sorry for putting you out like this Liz. I feel terrible."

Liz shook her head, "Don't. I'm happy to help. But can you tell me what's going on? Or at least what you think is going on?"

Lorelai sighed and looked at her daughter, "One of Rory's teacher's has been a little...a little strange. He's been flirting, pursuing me. We took it to the Dean at her school but he didn't believe us because we had no real solid proof. So as of yesterday we decided to take Rory out of Chilton."

"Oh my God." Liz whispered, "So you think he broke into your house?"

"How would he know where you live?" TJ asked standing up next to her, "Don't they keep those things private?"

Lorelai sighed, "During that snow storm a few days ago, he offered to give Rory a ride home so she didn't have to wait for the bus. Unfortunately...she accepted."

"Oh Lorelai." Liz whispered putting a hand on her arm, "God, I'm so sorry this is happening to you. What can I do?"

Lorelai shook her head, "Nothing. I don't even know if it was him but I can't imagine it is a coincidence."

"My brother must be freaking out." Liz said running a hand through her hair, "He is so protective. Especially of you and Rory."

"Yeah he's not thrilled." Lorelai said with a sad smile.

The apartment door opened and Luke walked in with a frustrated frown. He walked over to his wife and hugged her, "Thank God you weren't in the house." He said.

Lorelai sighed and held him tight, "Luke…"

"Lorelai please don't run off like that again without telling me." He said shaking his head, "This is what I was afraid of. I don't know what that guy is capable of," He pulled back, "Of course we have no real proof of who it was yet but who else could it be?"

"What did the police say?" Liz asked, "Lorelai told us everything…"

Luke leaned against the counter and glanced at Rory and Jess who were caught up in whatever show they were watching. "They were dusting for prints. Back door was broken. There were some other footprints upstairs I didn't catch either."

Lorelai shivered, "God I hate the idea of someone lurking around in our house. No wonder Paul Anka was freaking out."

"What are you going to do?" TJ asked, "If they don't' know for sure who it is, what can the cops do?"

"They said they can keep someone posted around the house if we feel comfortable with that." He said with a frown, "God I wish I had walked in when that prick was in there. I'd like too-"

"Luke." Lorelai said placing a hand over his chest, "Don't."

Luke looked over at her and frowned, "From now on...you don't go anywhere without telling me. Rory either. Okay? Maybe I sound crazy but…" He cringed, "The thoughts going around in my head right now are enough to make me want to do something stupid."

She looked down, her face flushed, "Luke I'm so sor-"

"Don't apologize." He said leaning over to kiss her forehead, "The only person to blame here is Max Medina. And trust me...one way or another I'm making sure he pays for this."

"God I'm tired." She whispered as he held her, "I'm so tired but I don't know if will be able to sleep tonight."

"Come on." TJ said holding his hand out to her, "We'll set up the extra bed. You need to try and get some rest."

Lorelai smiled at him and followed him out of the kitchen area. Luke watched her go. Liz watched her brother.

"Luke." She whispered before placing a hand on his arm, "Are you okay?"

"Just worried." He said with a frown, "If anything ever happened to them…"

Liz nodded, "I know." She paused, "That's how I feel about TJ and Jess." She frowned a little and said, "And you too…" He looked back at her; "Please don't do anything to get yourself in trouble or worse…"

Luke looked at her, "I'd do anything to protect my family. That includes you Liz." He paused, "I know things are...complicated right now. But I still...I still love you. You know that, right?"

Liz nodded and leaned in to hug her brother, "I know Luke. I've never doubted that for a minute."

Luke sighed and held her close, "When this gets settled...we need to talk. Really talk."

Liz nodded, "I know. That's why I went over to your house today. To talk to you and Lorelai."

Luke frowned, "Right now I just can't-"

"I know." She said giving him a squeeze, she pulled back and smiled, "And despite everything else going on right now, I'm here Luke. For whatever you guys need."

Luke nodded, "Thanks Liz."

He turned back to see his wife and TJ taking a box of extra blankets out of the closet. He saw her smile at him and he tried to smile back, only his mind couldn't stop racing. All the what if's were clouding his brain at the moment and he wondered what the outcome would have been if Lorelai had been home with Max.

Memories of the night that Michael tried to hurt her often haunted him. Yet somehow, this seemed worse. It seemed bigger and Luke was determined to do whatever it took to make sure nothing happened to his family again.

* * *

 **Hoping to find time to write tomorrow. :) It will be up as soon as I can get it done! Thanks!**


	78. Chapter 78

**Do to the incredible response I got to the last chapter, and the snow storm that gave me a snow day...I decided to write and post the next chapter today! So here it is. Enjoy! More when I can!**

* * *

The next few days passed by in a whirlwind. Rory was taking classes at Stars Hollow High; she had the same schedule as Jess. Jess was staying with his Mother and TJ and Luke, Lorelai and Rory were staying at Sookie and Jackson's. Luke refused to let them stay at the house again until things were settled with the break in. So far the Police had not been able to pinpoint Max Medina, though they had questioned him and let him go.

One evening, Sookie and Jackson went out to dinner leaving Lorelai, Luke, Rory and Paul Anka alone in the house. Rory was asleep on the pullout couch with Paul Anka; Lorelai pulled the blanket up over her and walked into the kitchen. There she found her husband furiously scrubbing dishes from dinner. His muscles were tense, shoulders hunched and his jaw was clenched tight.

Sighing, she walked up behind him and put a hand on his lower back, "You're going to scrub a hole through those mister…"

Luke ignored her and kept scrubbing, "Lots of grease." He mumbled.

She peeked over his shoulder and said, "Looks like you got it all to me."

Luke sighed, rinsed off the pan and placed it on the drying rack, "Lorelai…"

She rubbed his back again, "I know. Okay? I know."

"No you don't know." He said shaking his head as he wiped off his hands and turned back to her, "You don't know Lorelai. Because my head is spinning right now with all the crazy things he could do to you."

Lorelai stepped up to him and placed one hand on his chest and the other on his cheek, "I really don't think he's going to be stupid enough to do anything now. And we can't stay here forever."

"Sookie and Jackson said we could stay as long as we want." He said stubbornly, "They aren't itching to get rid of us."

"Luke." She said tilting her head to the side, "We have to live our lives."

"Until I know that it was him...and that he can't hurt you again, we're staying here. Or a hotel or anywhere else. I don't care where." He said shaking his head, "Okay? I'm not taking any damn risks with this." He cupped her face in his hands and he kissed her gently, "You are way to important to me to just let this go."

She breathed him in and rested her forehead against his, "Babe I love how you love me...and how protective you are of me. But we can't just let him win like this…"

"Well what do you want me to do?" He asked frustrated, he stepped back and leaned against the counter, "Just pretend that nothing happened?"

She sighed and suddenly felt the loss of his body heat, "No. I don't mean that...I just...I heard you talking to Sookie about postponing the opening of the Inn yesterday."

Luke sighed and turned away from her, "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"So now we're keeping things from each other?" She asked somewhat defensively, "I mean come on Luke. That's a big deal to me. The Inn is just about finished and we have set up this huge opening for December 22nd. I'm not canceling that."

"And what if he shows up there?" He asked turning to her, "What then Lorelai?"

She bit her lip and looked down, unsure of what to say, "I don't know."

"I can't take the risk of I don't know." He yelled, Lorelai jumped and he sighed, walking over to her. "Lorelai…"

"Rory's trying to sleep." She whispered, closing her eyes tight, afraid to look at him because she knew she would cry.

He hated seeing her like this, knowing she was afraid, "Lorelai." He swallowed his own tears and kissed her forehead, "Do you remember how scared you were when I got into the accident with Rory?"

She clung to his waist, and nodded slowly, "Yes."

"That's what this feels like." Luke whispered, "The fear of losing you. I don't know what he'll do, okay? And it's making me crazy." He pulled away and took off his cap, running a hand through his thin hair, "I feel anxious all the time. I worry that he's watching you right now...I'm scared to death. Alright?"

"Luke…" She whispered reaching for his hand in hers, "Honey…"

"Don't you get that?" He asked softly, "Don't you get that you are everything to me?"

Lorelai nodded and stepped up to him again, pulling him into her arms. "Yes. I do. I'm sorry." She felt him grab onto her tightly as if he was afraid she'd slip away that very second, "I'm sorry. I get it. I do. You're right." She whispered running her hands through his hair as she placed kisses on the side of his face, "You're right."

Luke didn't say another word, in fact he couldn't. Right now all he could do and wanted to do was hold her. Hold this woman who made every moment worth living because he was afraid of what was going to happen next.

They were so wrapped up in each other, that neither of them noticed Rory watching them from the kitchen opening. Sighing, she walked back to the pullout couch and sat down, wondering what she could do to help them all. Her Mother was right; they couldn't live like this anymore. But...Luke was right too. Taking the risk of something happening to her Mother was too terrifying to even think about.

Sighing, she rolled over and thought that tomorrow she was going to have to talk to Jess…

* * *

As per Luke's request; he walked Jess and Rory to school. They waved goodbye to him as they climbed the stairs to the big building. Once inside, Rory pulled Jess to the side by the big windows.

"Hey!" Jess said quickly, "What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you." She said watching Luke begin to turn and walk back towards the Diner, "We're not staying at school today."

Jess frowned at her, "What do you mean we're not staying in school today? You Rory Gilmore are not one to ditch. Especially considering you just started here. What's going on?"

Rory turned back to him when she knew that Luke was gone, "We're going to Chilton."

Jess narrowed his eyes, "We're going to Chilton?"

She nodded, "We're going to talk to Mr. Medina about all this."

Jess laughed as he hiked up his backpack, "Rory, you can't be serious."

"Oh I'm serious." She said, "And I'm going to go with or without you."

"So...we're just going to waltz into your old school and confront the guy in front of his class?" He rolled his eyes, "Sure...I see no issues there."

Rory sighed and looked at him, "I know his schedule. I know that at 10:45 he has a break and goes into the Teacher's lounge so we will meet him there. We can sneak in, if anyone see's us we'll say I am picking up the rest of my stuff and my Dad is outside."

"Considering why you left, I don't know if they're just going to let you walk right in there." He said stubbornly.

Rory sighed and stomped her feet, "Well we have to do something Jess! Luke and my Mom are going crazy! And we can't stay at Sookie's forever. My Dad's talking about making them postpone the opening of the Inn because he's so freaked out. That's not fair to my Mom."

Jess was quiet for a moment before saying, "Look, I know you're worried about your Mom. And so am I. But he's not going to tell us anything. Luke said he denied everything at the meeting with that headmaster guy. Why would he admit to guilt to us? If anything he'd get us both in trouble."

Rory sighed and leaned against the wall, "Then what do you suggest we do? Because there has to be something we can do."

Jess realized that she was determined more than ever to get some answers. He also knew that she wouldn't be able to handle any of this on her own. Sighing, he realized there was no way out. He looked around him to see if anyone was watching before he grabbed her hand and ducked out the front door again.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked, trying to keep up with him.

"To find Lane first. Someone needs to know where we're going in case something goes wrong." He said glancing around.

Rory stopped short, "Like what?"

Jess turned to look at her and frowned, "Just...nothing. Okay? Just a precaution." He smiled softly, "I won't let anything happen to you."

Rory swallowed hard and nodded her head, "O-Okay."

He took her hand again and pulled her in the direction of the front gate where he saw Lane walking in. He wasn't totally sure what they were about to do, or if he was out of his mind for even trying anything. But Lorelai and his Uncle had helped him out a lot and now it was his turn to do the same...he just hoped it didn't do more harm than good.

* * *

At the Diner later that afternoon, Luke was in the storage room putting away supplies. His mind was racing a mile a minute trying to think of what to do or say to make this situation better. He knew how devastated Lorelai would be if they had to postpone the opening of the Inn. This was her dream. She had worked so hard to make it a reality. He hated to think that someone like Max Medina could ruin something so important for her.

Feeling frustrated he wasn't paying attention and sliced his finger on a box cutter. Cursing he tossed the tool across the room, letting it clatter to the floor. The door opened at the same time and his sister walked into the room.

"Hey…" She whispered softly, "Bad time?

Luke sighed and sucked his now bloody finger in his mouth, "S'fine."

Tentatively, she stepped into the room and grabbed a rag for him, "Here."

Luke took the rag and sat down on a crate beside him, "Thanks."

Liz grabbed a nearby crate and set it down across from him, "Wanna talk about it?"

Luke snorted and looked down, "Some creep is basically stalking my wife and there seems to be nothing I can do about it. What's there to talk about?"

Liz frowned; she hated to see her brother so worked up. It wasn't unusual for him to be grumpy or upset. Especially when it came to things that affected his family. She remembered more than a few occasions seeing him like this because of something she had done. Over the years, her brother had bailed her out of many sticky situations. Sure he complained and yelled, but he was always right there when she needed him most.

She didn't blame him for being unsure about letting Jess go to Vermont. She knew that she had failed her son and brother time and time again. She also knew that now was not the time to bring that up. He was too worried about his wife. And quite honestly...so was she.

"Luke you're doing the best you can." She said reaching out to touch his arm, "Lorelai knows that."

"But what good is it doing?" He asked angrily, "I mean you should have seen the look on that man's face in our meeting. It was like he knew...he knew that there was nothing I could do to stop him and it took all my strength not to punch him in the face Liz. I swear."

She frowned, "I know. I know you want to hurt him because he's hurting you...but that isn't going to help Lorelai either. She needs you here...not locked up for assault."

Luke sighed and rested his elbows on his knees, "Do you remember that guy?" He paused and frowned shaking his head, "God I can't remember his name...Mom's ex that Dad punched that time?"

Liz nodded slowly, "Oh yeah. Eric Foster. They dated before her and Dad did."

Luke nodded, "Yeah that guy. Remember that one summer he kept showing up everywhere Mom did. Telling her she should have picked him...he was some big shot in the City. Had a huge house. Said he'd whisk her away."

Liz nodded, "I remember...that was the year before she got sick. Dad was furious when he showed up. I remember thinking I had never seen him so angry."

"I asked him after it happened...how far you go to protect the people you love. If there was a line that you should never cross." He whispered staring at the floor.

Liz swallowed hard, "And what did he say?"

Luke looked up and his sister and said, "He told me that when it comes to family...there is no line you don't cross. That you do whatever it takes to protect them. And that's what I plan on doing."

His sister sat up a little straighter and frowned, "Luke…"

"You know he found Jimmy once." Luke whispered, he saw the shock in her eyes, "Right after he left you and Jess in the hospital. He put me in the car one night and we drove to this crappy apartment complex outside of Philly. I didn't know what we were doing...he marched us up the stairs and when Jimmy opened the door I was shocked. Dad sucker punched him straight in the eye and told him to never show his face again."

"What?" Liz asked, "Jesus. Why didn't you tell me? I mean what if that's the reason that Jimmy really stayed away?"

Luke gave his sister a look, "Liz...we both know that even if Dad had never seen him Jimmy was never coming back."

Liz sighed and leaned back, "Yeah...you're probably right about that. He wasn't ready to be a Father." She laughed bitterly, "Although...turns out I wasn't ready to be a Mother either."

"You did the best you could." Luke said pulling his injured finger, "At least you tried."

"Well my trying wasn't good enough." Liz whispered, "My kid hates me and doesn't want anything to do with me."

"He doesn't hate you Liz. He's just…" He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "He's scared. Confused about what to do. He likes it here...for the first time in his life he feels happy somewhere and he doesn't want to lose that."

Liz looked down sadly, "For the first time in as long as I can remember I'm in a good place too Luke. I'm happy. TJ makes me so happy. I know he's a little odd...a little different. But he makes me laugh more than anyone ever has. He accepts my past and doesn't judge me for it. He's there when I'm having a bad day to hold my hand...or make me smile. He gets me Luke. And he loves me."

Luke stared at her for a moment, "And you love him?"

Liz nodded, "I do Luke. I really do."

Luke smiled and reached for her hand, "And you want your son to be a part of all that…"

Liz's eyes welled up with tears, "It world mean the world to me."

Luke sighed and looked down, "Then...I guess I can't stand in the way any longer. If you think this is right...then I have to trust you."

"Even if it means Jess being mad at you?" She asked curiously.

"We're going to have to have a discussion about it. You Jess and me. We need to hear him out. Really hear him out. He deserves a say too." He reminded her.

Liz nodded, "You're right and that sounds fair."

Just as Luke was about to open his mouth, the door burst open and a frantic Lorelai came tearing into the storage room, "Luke!"

Jumping up from his seat he took two quick strides up to her, "What's wrong?"

Lorelai grasped his hands and looked at Liz nervously to, "The school called me. Jess and Rory never showed up this morning."

Luke frowned, "What are you talking about? I walked them to school. I watched them walk into the building."

Lorelai was breathing heavy as she gripped his hands, "I don't know! They just said they never came to homeroom or any of their other classes. No one has seen them."

"You don't think…" Liz whispered walking over to them, "That...that Max would have-"

"I don't know." Lorelai said as tears sprung in her eyes, "Oh God I don't know."

Luke grabbed his keys from the counter and pulled her hand, "Come on. Let's go."

Liz and Lorelai quickly followed him out the door and through the Diner. Luke yelled to Joe that there was an emergency and the three of them dashed across the street to the High School in order to get some answers.

* * *

After they stepped off bus in Hartford, Rory looked around. Jess was walking quickly down the road, looking all around him as they went.

"Jess where are we going? This isn't the stop for Chilton." She said trying to keep up with him.

Jess shook his head and kept walking, "That's because we aren't going to Chilton."

Rory stopped in her tracks, "Then where are we going?"

Jess stopped and turned back to her, "I'll tell you when we get there. But first we need some information."

"Jess what kind of information?" She whispered as she walked over to him, "Why can't we just go to Chilton?"

"Because talking to him isn't going to get us anything. We know that." He said, "So we have to go somewhere else."

She frowned and shook her head, "I don't understand."

Jess pulled her arm and brought her down the street to a phone booth. Reaching under the little shelf, he pulled out a phone book and opened to the section that read M.

He looked over at Rory and said, "We can't go to Chilton...but we can go to his house."

Rory's eyes grew wide as she stared at him and she wondered just what they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

Back at the High School, Lorelai, Luke and Liz stood in the Principal's office. Luke was pacing back and forth as his sister and wife sat in the corner.

"I don't understand how this could happen." He said shaking his head, "I watched them walk into the building. How does no one here know where they went? Don't you have people watching them?"

"Mr. Danes." The Principal said, "We watch them as much as we can. But the beginning of the day is always the hardest part, we see kids coming and going in all directions."

"They just never showed up to Homeroom?" Liz asked, "That doesn't sound like Rory." She paused, "Maybe Jess but not Rory…"

Luke turned back to the Principal, "No one has seen them? Not one person?"

Just as the Principal was about to respond, there was a knock on his office door, "Sorry." He turned towards it, "Come in."

The door opened and the front secretary walked in, "I'm sorry to interrupt but there is a student that says she really needs to speak to you."

He sighed, "Can it wait? We're dealing with missing students here…"

The secretary frowned, "She says she has information about that."

Luke, Lorelai and Liz's ears perked up, "Who is it?"

"Lane Kim." The secretary said.

Luke looked back at his wife, Lorelai let out a shaky breath. "Let her come in." The Principal said.

The door opened wider and a nervous and crying Lane walked in. Lorelai jumped up and walked over to Lane, "Lane. What happened?"

Lane wiped at her tears, "They told me not to tell you...but something about it doesn't seem right."

Luke walked over to them and put a hand on Lane's arm, "Told you not to tell us what Lane? Did someone come to get them?"

Lane shook her head, "No. They left on their own...but Jess said someone should know where they were going. Just in case."

"Just in case?" Lorelai asked quickly, "Just in case what?"

"They were going to find Rory's old English teacher…" Lane said with a sniffle, "The guy that's been harassing you."

"What?" Lorelai asked quickly, "They were going to find him? Why would they do that?"

Lane wiped at her eyes again, "Rory said he was ruining you life. She wanted to confront him. Find answers."

"Oh my God." Lorelai said standing up straighter, she put a hand over her mouth, "Oh my God."

"Did they say exactly where they were going?" The Principal asked.

Lane shook her head, "Rory said something about Chilton...and Jess said he wasn't sure. Just that they would go wherever Max was."

"Oh my God Luke." Lorelai said reaching for him, "Why would they do this?"

"Rory was feeling guilty...she felt like this was all her fault." Lane said, "She thought that none of this would have happened if she never went to Chilton." Lane started to cry harder, "Rory is going to be so mad at me for telling you but...I had to tell you. What if something bad happens?"

"You did the right thing Lane." Luke said, "Thank you for telling us the truth."

The Principal stepped around his desk, "Lane, I'm going to call your Mother to have her pick you up. You are too upset to go back to class."

Lane nodded, "Okay." Lane turned to Lorelai, "Will you call me when they are home?"

Lorelai nodded and pulled her in for a quick hug, "Of course. Thank you Lane."

The secretary lead Lane out of the office again and Lorelai turned to her husband, "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to Chilton first." He said looking over at his sister, "And we're calling the police."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Liz asked, "Let's go!"

The three of them ran out of the office and into the hall, determined to find their children before it was too late.

* * *

Rory and Jess walked up to a townhouse in Hartford and stared up at it.

"So...this is where he lives." Rory whispered anxiously.

Jess nodded, "Guess so."

Rory fidgeted nervously, "And...what exactly are we going to do now that we're here?"

Jess took a deep breath, "Haven't thought that part through totally."

"Well...we can't just break in, can we?" Rory asked nervously, "I mean that's exactly what he did at our house. We'll get in trouble."

Jess nodded, "Right but you said you wanted answers. So we need to poke around a bit. See if we find anything off."

Rory frowned, "I didn't mean break into his house!"

Jess sighed and grabbed her arm, tugging her around the house, "Would you keep your voice down?"

"Well sorry! I'm not usually accustomed to breaking and entering. Not usually on my weekly to do-lists!" She hissed.

Jess rolled his eyes and walked up to the back entrance, "People like this schmuck always think they're invincible. I bet he left a spare key somewhere."

Rory watched as he bent down and started moving planters around, "Even if we use a key...that's still breaking in."

Jess pulled a silver key out from under a potted plant, "Here we go."

Rory sighed, "Oh wonderful. You found the key."

Jess smirked and stood up, walking over to the door, "You have any gloves?"

"Yeah. Why?" She asked nervously as she looked in her bag.

"Fingerprints." Jess said as he took them from her and tugged them on her hands, "Stomp your feet well. Get all the snow and dirt out."

Knowing there was no getting out of this now and she couldn't let Jess go alone seeing as this was her fault in the first place, Rory sighed and banged her feet on the terrace. Jess opened the door with the key and stepped in, he glanced around and waited anxiously for the sound of any possible alarms. When there was no sound, he stepped aside and pulled Rory in.

"Stay close, okay? And don't touch anything." Jess said quickly.

Rory's heart was hammering in her chest, "Jess...maybe we should just go."

"Look this was your idea." He said turning back to her, "If we find something...that's good right?"

"Well yeah...but what if we get caught?" She asked.

"Well then we better hope we find something good." He said turning back towards the house again, "Let's start looking."

They wiped their feet on the mat again and then stepped into the house. They walked into a dark dining room that looked like it was hardly used. Stepping into the kitchen, they walked around. Rory was careful to keep away from any appliances or countertops, not wanting to touch a thing.

"He must make enough money. This place is nice." Jess said with a snort.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Well Chilton isn't cheap. I'm sure he does just fine." She paused suddenly as her eyes fell on the calendar on the fridge, "Jess…"

He turned back to her, "What?"

"Look at this." She said with a shaky voice.

Jess walked over to her and without touching it she pointed to the 22nd on the calendar. It was circled in red and the word DRAGONFLY was scribbled across it.

"That can't be a coincidence." Jess said nervously.

Rory shook her head, "No. I don't think it can."

Jess took a deep breath and then tugged on Rory's arm, "Come on. Let's keep looking."

She nodded slowly and started to follow Jess out of the kitchen with an anxious feeling in her chest. The longer they stayed here, the more creeped out she felt she would become. They looked in the lower bathroom, the living room and found nothing. Jess pointed to the stairs and they walked up them quietly together.

There were two bedrooms and one bathroom. One of the bedrooms was fairly empty other than a few boxes. The bathroom showed nothing interesting either. But when they stepped into the master bedroom, Jess stopped short, "Whoa."

Rory frowned and stepped up behind him, "Wha-" She paused when she saw what he was looking at, "Oh my God."

"Those are all pictures of your Mom." Jess said glancing at the far wall, "And I highly doubt she knew they were being taken."

Rory stomped across the room and stared at the candid photos taped to the wall. There was one of her and her Mom outside Chilton when she was being dropped off one day. A few of Lorelai talking to the builder's at the Dragonfly. One of her in a store and there was even one of Lorelai in the living room of their house. She was bending over talking to Paul Anka. The picture beside it was of Lorelai laughing on the porch, someone's hand was her hip and it looked like whoever it was had been cut out of the picture. Rory didn't have to guess who it was.

"Oh my God. He's been stalking her." Rory said, her breath started coming in fast, "Jess he's following her!""

"Isn't this her sweater?" He asked pointing to the bed where a pink sweater lay sprawled across one of the pillows.

Rory frowned and looked at it, "Yeah. She thought I stole it…"

"Well someone stole it." He said with a huff, "But it wasn't you. He must have taken it when he was at the house."

Rory's head was spinning, "This is insane. Why would he do this?"

"Because clearly he has some major issues." Jess said, "No one in their right mind does something like this."

She turned towards him, "Well this is all proof isn't it?"

Jess nodded, "It is."

"Well then we have to call the cops!" Rory said, "Tell them to come here."

Jess cringed slightly, "Yeah except I'm not sure I thought this through...if we call them they'll know we broke in."

Rory rolled her eyes, "So what if we get in trouble! Jess, this guy is obviously dangerous. He could really hurt my Mom. Or even Luke to try and get him out of the way. Do you want that to happen?"

"Of course not." Jess said in response, "But I-"

Before he could finish his sentence he heard the door open downstairs, "What was that?" Rory whispered.

Jess's heart started hammering in his chest, "I think we have a visitor…"

"Oh my God." Rory whispered, "Oh my God. Oh my God."

"Shh!" Jess said putting a hand over her mouth, "Follow me and don't say a word. Okay?"

Rory took a trembling step after him and tiptoed towards the hallway. Jess ushered her into the other bedroom and then poked his head around the staircase opening. He could hear someone whistling downstairs. He sighed and rested his head against the wall wondering why the hell he had done this.

* * *

Back at Chilton, Luke burst into Headmaster Charleston's office with the secretary screaming behind him that he couldn't go in. Lorelai and Liz pushed past her too and followed Luke into the room.

"Mr. Danes?" He asked setting his pen down and standing up, "I wasn't' expecting to see you again."

"I was hoping not to see you again either." Luke said with a huff, "But here we are."

"What's going on?" He asked looking past him towards Lorelai and Liz.

"Did Rory come here today?" Lorelai asked quickly, "And was there a boy with her?"

He frowned, "Why would she have come here? You pulled her out."

"Because one of your teachers was overstepping his boundaries." Luke said through gritted teeth.

Hanlin sighed, "Mr. Danes I understand that you are upset...but I had no proof of-"

"Someone broke into our house." Luke said, "Someone broke in, shattered a picture of my wife and I and left a rose on our bed."

Hanlin gasped, "I-I don't know what that has to-"

"I find it hard to believe that it just coincidental that we were here complaining about Max Medina and then our house was broken into." He pushed on.

Hanlin frowned, "Now you are accusing one of my teachers of breaking and entering? Look Mr. Danes I don't know where you come from but-"

"I'd choose your next words carefully." Liz said stepping in, "I'm not going to let you insult my brother without reacting. Got it?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked trying to keep up.

Lorelai shook her head and stepped up to them, "Look I know you don't like me." He opened his mouth to protest, "Don't try to deny it, I know what you think of me. And honestly? I don't care. All I care about right now is finding my daughter and my nephew."

"Finding them? I have no idea what you are talking about." He said quickly.

"Rory and Jess were determined to find Max. To get proof of what he was doing to me...to all of us. We have reason to believe they would come here to find him." She explained.

Hanlin frowned, "Mr. Medina left a little while ago. He said he had an appointment this afternoon. He took a half-day. And I never saw Rory."

"Oh my God." She said turning back to her husband, "Luke…"

The door opened again and a tall figure stepped in, "Well then Hanlin, if you say he isn't here, then I suppose we are going to need Mr. Medina's address."

Lorelai stood in shock, "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Lane called the house. Said there might be trouble. I thought I might find you here." He explained, he turned back to Hanlin, "So...that address?"

He huffed, "You can't expect me to just hand over an address of one of my employee's like that. It would be entirely improper."

"I think you'll give it to me after you hear what another one of your employee's has to say." Richard said, "Ms. Lexington?"

A younger woman stepped into the room looking quite nervous, "Ms. Lexington?" Hanlin asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

Her lower lip trembled as she spoke, "I didn't think much of it before...but now that Rory has left the school, Mr. Medina has been acting strange."

"Strange how?" Hanlin asked, "What are you trying to say?"

"A few weeks ago...I came into your office to ask you a question. But I found Mr. Medina here instead." She said with a sniffle, "He was going through the student's files."

"The student's files?" Hanlin asked, "Teachers are supposed to ask permission before doing that."

She nodded, "I know. That's what I said. He told me there was no reason for you to know...that he was just trying to get a better understanding of Rory's past school experiences. I knew she had been having trouble since coming here. I thought he was just looking out for her."

Hanlin shook his head, "I still don't understand-"

"Then last week before Rory left...your secretary called Rory into her office. When she came back I asked if everything was alright. And...and Rory said the secretary said for some reason the paperwork that had her home address and parent's numbers on it was missing." She said, "Then suddenly she was gone…"

"Oh my God." Lorelai said again, "He knew where we lived before he even took Rory home."

"There's one more thing…" Ms. Lexington stuttered nervously. Hanlin sighed as he rubbed the space between his eyebrows, "What is it?"

"Mr. Cruise said one of the cameras from the photography lab went missing a few weeks ago. He said Mr. Medina had asked if he ever lent them out to teachers. Mr. Cruise said no...and then it was gone." She said.

Richard turned to Hanlin again, "That address?"

Hanlin gave him a quick look and sighed before turning back his desk to retrieve the teacher's paperwork.

Luke reached for Lorelai and pulled her against his side, "Everything is going to be fine."

She nodded slowly, "It has to be…they have to be fine."

"They will be." Luke mumbled looking over at his sister and noting the worried expression on her face, "I promise. They'll be just fine."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the townhouse, Rory was shaking in the corner of the spare room. Jess was still standing in the hallway trying to figure out how to get both him and Rory out of this. He was sure it was Max. There was no chance another person had broken in like they had. And seeing all that Max had gone through...Jess was pretty sure he wouldn't let them go so easily finding them in his house.

"Jess…" Rory whispered quickly.

He waved his hand at her, "Shh…"

"Jess…" She whispered again, "Jess we need to go."

Jess sighed and tiptoed back to Rory, "Be quiet."

"What are we going to do?" She mumbled as she grabbed onto his hand, "I never should have dragged you into this. This was so stupid."

Jess smiled softly at her, "We're going to get out of this. Okay? I promise Rory. Nothing bad is going to happen."

Rory opened her mouth to respond but heard the whistling coming closer. She held her lips closed tight as she heard the footsteps on the stairs. Jess put a hand over her mouth again and shook his head back and forth. It wasn't until his hand was over her mouth that he realized why her eyes were so big.

Jess's glove was suddenly no longer on his hand.

Out in the hall they heard Max reach the top of the stairs. He seemed to pause, for a moment all was quiet and still. But then there was an eerie laugh and they heard him say, " _Well, well, well...what do we have here?"_

Tears sprung up in Rory's eyes and Jess kept his gaze on her. Suddenly he wished Luke was here to get them out of this mess because he wasn't sure how to protect Rory from this one. His only hope was that Lane had spilled her guts like he hoped she would. Otherwise...he wasn't sure they were getting out of this...

* * *

 **You are probably going to kill me for the cliffhanger but...I have to keep you coming back for more, don't I? ;) I swear I will write as soon as I can! Thanks!**


	79. Chapter 79

**Sorry to leave you with such a cliffhanger. Had another snow day today so I knew I had to sit down and finish this chapter for you lovely folks. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the townhouse, Rory was shaking in the corner of the spare room. Jess was still standing in the hallway trying to figure out how to get both him and Rory out of this. He was sure it was Max. There was no chance another person had broken in like they had. And seeing all that Max had gone through...Jess was pretty sure he wouldn't let them go so easily finding them in his house._

 _"Jess…" Rory whispered quickly._

 _He waved his hand at her, "Shh…"_

 _"Jess…" She whispered again, "Jess we need to go."_

 _Jess sighed and tiptoed back to Rory, "Be quiet."_

 _"What are we going to do?" She mumbled as she grabbed onto his hand, "I never should have dragged you into this. This was so stupid."_

 _Jess smiled softly at her, "We're going to get out of this. Okay? I promise Rory. Nothing bad is going to happen."_

 _Rory opened her mouth to respond but heard the whistling coming closer. She held her lips closed tight as she heard the footsteps on the stairs. Jess put a hand over her mouth again and shook his head back and forth. It wasn't until his hand was over her mouth that he realized why her eyes were so big._

 _Jess's glove was suddenly no longer on his hand._

 _Out in the hall they heard Max reach the top of the stairs. He seemed to pause, for a moment all was quiet and still. But then there was an eerie laugh and they heard him say, "Well, well, well...what do we have here?"_

 _Tears sprung up in Rory's eyes and Jess kept his gaze on her. Suddenly he wished Luke were here to get them out of this mess because he wasn't sure how to protect Rory from this one. His only hope was that Lane had spilled her guts like he hoped she would. Otherwise...he wasn't sure they were getting out of this…_

A small whimper escaped Rory's lips and Jess leaned in closer to her ear, "Don't say a word. Don't come out of this room until I tell you too. Okay?"

Her eyes grew big again; "Mhm-" She tried to speak but he shook his head.

"Just do as I say. Okay?" He pleaded with her softly, against her better judgment she nodded her eyes and gave in.

Stepping away from her, Jess gave her one last look before waving his hands towards the closet. Rory slipped inside unsure of what to do, or if she should follow Jess. But fear took over and her need to hide won.

Jess stepped out of the guest bedroom; his heart was hammering in his chest. He didn't know what to expect to see next, he didn't know what would happen to him. All he knew was that he'd rather get himself hurt than let anything happen to Rory. Max was standing at the top of the staircase, one hand in his pocket, the other holding the black glove. His gaze was steady as he looked at Jess, but a smug smile played on his lips.

"I know you." He whispered staring at the young boy, "Why do I know you?"

Jess swallowed hard and tried to use his tough guy attitude to help him get out of this one, "Well you'd probably know me from stalking my Aunt. Nice picture collection creep."

Max laughed a little, "Right. You're Jess. I met you that day I dropped Rory off during the storm."

Jess nodded and crossed his arms, hoping he wasn't shaking, "Yup."

Mimicking the boy, he crossed his arms over his own chest, "So...this is your glove?"

"Yup." Jess said in a soft voice, it cracked and he cleared his throat, "Yes. It's mine."

Max narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously, "Looks a little small to be yours. I mean it would fit but...I suspect it is someone else's."

Jess tilted his chin up a little higher in defiance, "It's mine."

Max looked behind Jess at the spare bedroom but he turned back to Jess, "So...what made you want to drop by for a visit Jess? How did you even know where I lived?"

"Yellow pages." He said with a shrug, "Not that hard."

Max leaned against the wall, "Right. Right. Anyone could look that up." He tossed the glove towards Jess who caught it awkwardly, "So, what can I do for you?"

Jess was pretty sure that Max could either hear or see his heart hammering in his chest, "I wanted to tell you to leave Lorelai alone."

Max squinted at him, "Oh?"

"I know it was you who broke into their house." Jess said quickly.

Max pursed his lips, "Do you have proof of that? Could have been anyone." He smirked and nodded his head towards Jess's hands, "You aren't the only one smart enough to wear gloves you know."

Jess took a deep breath, "You have pictures of her. You have her sweater. Who else would it be?"

Ignoring half of what Jess said, Max muttered, "How do you know that is Lorelai's sweater? And even if it is...how do you know it didn't get here on Lorelai?"

Jess frowned, confused by his words, "What?"

Max stepped forward and shrugged his shoulders, "How do you know that Lorelai didn't come here on her own…" His smile grew, "How do you know she didn't take it off while she was here so we could…"

Jess's eyes widened, "Lorelai would never do that to Luke."

"You don't always know people as well as you think." Max said with a shrug, "Lorelai wants me. It's a fact."

Jess laughed this time, "Oh please. She can't stand the sight of you! You make her sick. She doesn't want you."

Max's hands clenched and he lunged towards him for a moment, "You-". Jess stepped back, he bumped into the door and watched as Max let out a shaky breath, "Okay. Okay…" He cleared his throat and smiled awkwardly, "What is it that you want Jess?"

"I want you to leave Lorelai alone. I want you to leave all of us alone." Jess said, he knew Max wouldn't listen but he figured the longer he talked, the more chance he had of getting them out of this.

"And if I don't?" Max asked curiously, "What's a teenage boy gonna do about it?"

Jess glared at him, "At some point your luck is going to run out. You will get caught."

Max's smile grew even wider, "Never been caught before."

Jess's eyes popped in his head, "What do you mean you've never been caught before?"

Max laughed and turned away from him, "You think this is my first time playing this game?" He reached into the door of his bedroom and took out a box from his dresser, "Before there was Lorelai…" He lifted the lid and smiled, "There was Sarah, Allie and Erica." He said holding up their pictures, they strangely all resembled Lorelai, "And before them there was Holly…" He stared at the picture, "Holly was the first...and strangely the easiest. She was naive and wanted attention so she gave in quicker."

Now Jess was pretty sure his heart really was going to burst from his chest, "And where are they all now?"

Max shrugged, "Doesn't really matter, does it?"

"What is wrong with you?" Jess blurted out.

Max shrugged, "No one's been able to tell me exactly...give a diagnosis but it's no big deal. I'm enjoying my life. Who wouldn't? Being with beautiful women?"

Jess tried to step back again but realized he had nowhere else to go, "You're sick."

Max smiled, "Some might think so yes. But...I enjoy beautiful things. And Lorelai in my opinion is the most beautiful of them all. And I will have her one way or another."

Jess huffed, "And when I tell her about all of this, when I tell the police? You still think you'll have a chance? You still think you'll be free?"

Max chuckled, "What makes you think you'll be leaving here Jess?"

Jess hoped Rory couldn't hear a word from out in the hall. Because he knew that she wasn't going to let him get hurt without trying to help. He just hoped that somewhere...somehow Luke and Lorelai knew where they were. At this point...they were their only hope.

* * *

Lorelai was pretty sure Luke was breaking just about every driving law possible. But really...she didn't give a damn. The idea that her daughter and nephew were trapped in a house with Max was unbearable. She had no idea what he was capable of. Looking in the rearview mirror she saw Liz who looked totally in shock. She glanced to her side and saw Luke's white knuckles gripping the steering wheel. His arms were locked straight, his jaw was clenched and he was barely breathing.

She gripped the dashboard in front of her when they flew through a yellow light. "Luke."

"Shhh." He mumbled to her, "Don't. Don't say anything."

She swallowed hard and gasped as they swerved to the right, "Luke!"

"Lorelai we don't know what the hell he could be doing to them." He spit out.

Liz leaned forward and put a hand on his arm, "If you don't slow down we'll all die before we can get to them Luke!"

Luke slammed his foot on the break when they came to a stop sign on a side street. "If that as-"

"I know." Lorelai whispered, "I know Luke. And if he does hurt them...I will never forgive myself."

"This isn't your fault." He said looking at her as he tried to catch his breath, "It's his."

Lorelai reached across them and put a hand on his leg, "We're almost there. And they have to be fine."

Luke nodded, "Everyone hold on."

Lorelai and Liz braced themselves as he slammed his foot on the gas pedal and tore through the streets again.

* * *

Jess stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him. He was trying to remember how he had gotten himself into this situation. How did he get here? Yes Rory had wanted to confront him. But why had he thought this would end okay. And what if he didn't leave her? Would this man kill him? What about Rory? Would Max find Rory?

All Jess knew was that he had wanted to protect Lorelai, Luke and Rory the way they had protected him. And as scared as he was, if things ended badly he would know that he did it all for a good cause. They had been there for him when no one else had been. They believed in him, didn't give up on him and cared about him. He had to do this for them if it meant they would be safe.

"So you're going to hurt me?" Jess asked, "Is that smart?"

Max frowned, "What do you mean?"

Jess shrugged, "The nephew of the woman you've been accused of harassing goes missing. People put two and two together. Doesn't sound good for you buddy…"

Max nodded slowly, "Sure. If it was Rory it would be an issue…" Max said with a shrug, "But you're just the screw up nephew. Rory told me you were angry with your Mom...that you were unhappy. I could argue that you just ran away."

In that moment Jess made a quick choice. He lunged and tackled Max to the ground before screaming, "Run Rory! Run!" At the top of his lungs.

Max fell to the ground with Jess on top of him and tried to push him off but Jess was punching every part of him he could reach. In a blur, the extra bedroom door burst open and a girl dashed out. "Son of a bitch!" Max screamed.

He heard her stomping down the stairs and he tried to roll Jess over. But as he did, Jess bit into his hand making him scream and drop let go. Jess stumbled but Max grabbed his foot making Jess tumble down the stairs.

Rory screamed and turned to them, "Jess!"

With a groan, Jess rolled over and yelled, "Rory go!"

Max pulled himself off the floor and began to walk down the stairs; "Rory-"

"Don't listen to him! Go!" Jess screamed, "Get out of here!"

She hesitated for only a moment but then thought if she ran, she could find help. She gave Jess one last look and then turned and dashed out the front door. Max screamed and jumped on Jess again who didn't seem able to get up off the ground.

* * *

Outside, Rory ran faster than she had ever run in her life. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was screaming for help as she hit the sidewalk. Her eyes were blurred with tears; she didn't even notice what was in front of her.

"That's Rory!" Lorelai screamed from inside the car.

Luke slammed his foot on the break and put the car in park. The three of them threw the car doors open and ran out.

"Help!" Rory was screaming, she stumbled forward and fell into her Mother's arms.

"Rory!" Lorelai screamed as she kneeled down with her daughter and held her close, "Rory! Oh God!"

It took the young girl a moment to register who she had bumped into, "M-Mom?"

Lorelai pushed back Rory's hair and stared into her eyes, "Oh baby. Honey you're okay."

Rory clung to her Mother and let her hold her tight, "Mom…"

Luke and Liz walked up behind them and Luke put his hand on Rory's arm, "Thank God you're okay."

From behind them, Liz swallowed hard, "Where's Jess?"

Rory's eyes popped open and she pushed herself away from her Mother, "Jess!" She turned to Luke, "Luke he's going to kill him! He'll kill him!"

Another car pulled up beside them and Richard got out, followed by two cruisers. "Rory!" Richard yelled.

Rory ignored him and threw herself at Luke, "He's going to kill him!" Her hand pointed shakily towards the townhouse at the end of the lane.

Luke turned without thinking and ran. His feet pounded hard against the pavement and he heard his track coach from years past yelling in his head to go faster. He skidded to a stop out front of the house and pushed the door open. There he saw Max, a grown man dragging Jess who was trying to fend him off down the back hall.

Max looked up, his eyes went wide and Jess sensed something had changed. He looked over at Luke and whispered, "Luke."

Luke's eyes went from his nephew to the man standing over him. He lunged into the foyer and ran at Max. Max dropped Jess and turned quickly to run out through the kitchen. Hearing voices behind him, Luke jumped over his nephew knowing he would be taken care of. He couldn't risk letting Max get away. He ran through the kitchen and out the back door, which was wide open. It was only a matter of seconds before Luke caught up with Max and tackled him to the ground.

The two men went down with a loud thud and Luke heard something crunch under him as he fell on top of Max. But he didn't care. They wrestled together and adrenaline kept Luke in control. He wasn't going to let go until this man had cuffs on his hands. The idea of what could have happened if he hadn't gotten here in time was enough to make him fight all night if he had too.

But suddenly someone's arms were on his and pulling him off. Luke tried to struggle against them but relaxed when he saw two officers take Max down again. He turned and saw Richard staring at him, "Luke."

"Is he okay?" Luke asked with heavy, labored breaths, "Jess?"

Richard nodded slowly, "Hurt but alive."

Luke stumbled forward and started to walk back towards the house with Richard behind him. The two men walked into the house and found Lorelai, Liz, Rory and Jess in the living room. Paramedic's walked into the room and knelt down in front of Jess.

Luke gulped as he walked into the room, "Jess? What hurts?"

Jess hissed, "Leg…" He said with a sigh as he leaned back against the couch, "I fell down the stairs."

"Try not to move it." One of the paramedic's said, "It looks broken. If any bones are shattered we don't want to do more harm."

Rory whimpered beside them, "This is all my fault."

Lorelai pulled Rory into her arms, "Shh...you guys are going to be okay. We're here now."

A stretched was walked in and they placed Jess on top of it, he winced, "Rory?"

She walked over to him and stared down at him, "Why'd you do that?" She asked.

He smiled, "Couldn't let you get hurt. You've got to go to Harvard someday."

She laughed a little, "Jess…"

He nodded his head towards the stairs, "Make sure they see what's up there…"

She nodded slowly, "Are you going to be okay?"

Jess looked down at his leg, "Sure. A broken leg is nothing. I'll be fine Rory. As long as you're okay. I'm okay."

She smiled and watched as they stepped away with him again. Liz stood up quickly, "I'm going to go with him."

"We'll be right behind you." Lorelai said giving her hand a squeeze.

Luke turned to Rory, "Did he touch you?"

Rory shook her head; "Jess wouldn't let me out of the room. He told me to stay in there until he told me to go. When he attacked him he told me to run."

Luke sighed and leaned forward and pulled her into his arms, "Rory what were you thinking? You both could have been killed."

She started to cry as she held onto him, "I heard you guys talking at Sookie's. You told Mom you were going to make the Inn opening be postponed. And all I could think was if I had never gone to Chilton none of this would have happened."

Lorelai walked over to them, "Honey…"

"I didn't know what to do. I just...I couldn't let him get away with it. I thought of we went to Chilton to confront him he'd feel trapped. But Jess said that wouldn't help. So he looked up his address and we came here." She sniffled.

"And what exactly was the plan?" Richard asked, "What were you going to do?"

Rory sniffled and looked at her grandfather, "Find proof that Mr. Medina was the one who broke in. Find proof that he was a bad guy."

Richard sighed, "Not that I am happy about what you did...but did you find any?"

Rory bit her lip and looked over at her Mom, "He's been following you."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "What do you mean?"

"He has pictures." Rory said with a shiver, "Of you. I think he knew where we lived before he even drove me home."

Lorelai looked at her husband, "Yes. He did."

She nodded her head towards the stairs, "Up there. He has your sweater too…he tried to tell Jess you came here on your own. That you wanted him. That you left your sweater here."

Lorelai turned away, "Oh my God."

"I'm so sorry Mom." Rory whispered as the tears fell again, "I'm so sorry."

Lorelai turned back to her daughter and pulled her into her arms, "Listen to me." She whispered into her hair, "None of this is your fault. But you never should have come here." Her voice cracked but she pushed on, "If anything had happened to you or Jess...if we didn't get here in time." She shook her head and held her close, "That would have been the worst possible thing to ever happen. Okay? Don't you ever do something like this again."

A cop stepped into the room and cleared his throat, "Excuse me? We need to talk to your daughter…"

Rory bit her lip, "Are we in trouble for breaking in?"

He sighed, "What you did was wrong...but from what I just saw upstairs I think we're all lucky nothing worse happened here today." He turned to Lorelai, "Do you want to come with your daughter while we speak to her?"

Lorelai nodded, "Yes."

Richard stepped in, "Lorelai, why don't you let me sit in with her. You go with Luke...I think you probably need to see whatever it is they are talking about."

Lorelai turned to her daughter, "Rory…"

Rory nodded, "I'm okay Mom. Go…"

Lorelai sighed and hugged Rory again. Her Father stepped up and walked with Rory out the front door with the cop. Another officer walked in and began to walk upstairs.

Luke turned to his wife, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Lorelai took a deep breath, "I need to know…"

Luke swallowed hard and held his hand out, "I'm right behind you."

She took a moment to compose herself before turning towards the stairs. She knew Luke was right behind her. Taking one step at a time, she didn't know how she would react to what she saw. Stepping into the small bedroom, her breath caught in her throat when she looked up at the wall.

"Oh my God." She whispered.

Luke's breath caught in his throat, "I feel sick." He mumbled.

A female officer stood beside them, "Then you probably don't want to look at these."

Lorelai snatched a pile of pictures from her and gasped, "Oh my God." She mumbled again as she flipped through pictures of her naked in her bedroom and bathroom, "How? Why? Why would he do this?"

Luke didn't need to see them to know what they were. He turned and walked towards the far wall where the other pictures were hanging. Leaning forward he punched the wall as hard as he could, "Son of a bitch!"

Lorelai jumped, "Luke…"

He turned back to her and she saw that he was shaking, "I should have fucking killed him."

She whimpered softly, "He could have killed our daughter. He almost killed our nephew. Luke...why did this happen?"

Taking a few strides towards her, he took the pictures and tossed them on the bed beside them. Pulling her into his arms he held her close, "Shh…"

She clung to him, "Why Luke? Why did he do this?"

"Mr. Danes?" A voice asked as they walked into the room, "I'm sorry to interrupt…"

Luke held Lorelai still but pulled away slightly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Detective Maguire." He said stepping into the room.

Lorelai turned to him and frowned, "What do you want?"

He frowned, "I've been looking for Mr. Medina for a few months now. He's involved in a case I have in Florida. A missing woman...Erica Montgomery."

Lorelai turned and buried her face in her husband's chest again, "Oh God."

Luke held her close wondering how close they were to Lorelai being the new missing woman, "Missing woman?"

"I recently found out he's been questioned in a case in Texas as well. For stalking a woman named Sarah Lane." He said holding out pictures for them.

"So he's done this before." Luke spit out, "He's...how? How has be never-"

"Mr. Medina is very sneaky. Knows how to get out of tight situations easily." He frowned, "I can understand that you are probably a little angry with your daughter but quite honestly...I'm grateful to her. I was on my way here to Connecticut when I heard the distress call."

The officer beside them held out a show box, "Are these the woman you are looking for?"

Detective Maguire took the box and looked down, "Looks like I have some hard hitting proof here."

"Did he kill one of them?" Lorelai asked, "Oh God. Oh God…"

Luke squeezed her tight and said, "You're safe Lorelai. Okay? The kids are safe too. We're going to be fine."

She sighed into him and closed her eyes, wanting to never leave his embrace again, "Why did this happen?" She asked again.

He kissed the side of her head and looked at the officer's behind them, "I don't know. But I promise we're going to be fine."

He closed his eyes as he held her and thanked God this hadn't gone any further than this moment. He also knew that Max Medina was lucky that they had been interrupted. Because if he had been left to it...nothing would have made him happier than hurting that man as much as he had tried to hurt them.

* * *

Later that night, Rory, Lorelai, Luke, Liz, TJ, Richard and Emily all sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Jess was being checked by his Doctor's. He had broken his leg when he fell down the stairs but so far they saw no other damage.

Everyone was exhausted as they sat waiting to be able to see him. Rory's head was resting in the crook of her Mother's neck. She turned to her right and saw Liz staring off into the distance. She had had her opinions about Liz before. She had been angry with her for some of the thing she had put Jess through. But in this moment...she felt incredibly guilty for what she must be feeling at the moment.

"Liz?" She whispered softly, Lorelai looked down at her daughter as she spoke.

Liz turned towards the young girl and blinked a few times before saying, "Yes?"

"I'm so sorry." She whispered "Jess getting hurt is my fault...I am so, so sorry."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Liz reached over Lorelai's lap for Rory's hand, "He was trying to protect you. I know my son. It's not easy for him to let people in...and that's my fault." Her voice cracked buts he pushed on, "You obviously mean a lot to him." Her eyes lifted to Lorelai, "You all do. I know why he did it. I'm just glad you're both okay."

Rory let out a shaky breath, "I was so scared. But he...he was so strong for both of us. He saved me Liz and I will never be able to thank him for that."

She smiled and said; "I think the best way to thank him would be to never put yourself in danger like that again. Deal?"

Rory laughed a little, "Deal."

A doctor walked out and smiled at all of them, "You can come in and see him now. One at a time though. He's a little groggy. Very tired."

Luke stood up and gestured to his sister, "You go first."

Liz stood up quickly, "Really?"

Luke reached out and took her hand in his, "He's your son Liz."

Leaning forward, she hugged him tight, "I love you big brother."

He kissed the top of her head, "I love you too sis."

Liz turned and looked at TJ, "I'll be back."

TJ nodded, "I'm going to go make a few calls. Let your boss know you won't be in tomorrow either."

Liz nodded, "Thanks hon."

She turned and walked slowly into her son's room. From his hospital bed, Jess turned to look at his Mom. He smiled softly, "Well...we've been through some stuff but this may just be the craziest yet." He teased.

She sighed and walked over to him, "What were you thinking?"

Jess looked down at his hands on his lap, "I was thinking that if I didn't go Rory would go alone. And she would get hurt. So I thought I had too."

"You should have called Luke. Or me." She frowned, "I know you hate me but-"

"I don't hate you." Jess said interrupting her, "You know I don't hate you."

She frowned and stepped all the way up to him, "I wouldn't blame you if you did."

Jess took a deep breath, "He uh...he said he'd just tell people I ran away. He said they'd believe him. And I honestly think they would have too...I've done it before."

"Oh Jess." She said sitting down beside him on the bed, "You're okay."

"I honestly thought he was going to kill us." He whispered, he stopped for a moment before mumbling nervously, "Did he kill some of those other women?"

Liz swallowed the lump in her throat, "They think he may have killed at least one of them...yes."

Jess sighed and leaned his head against the back of the bed, "Who does stuff like that?"

"Someone with a lot of issues." She said grabbing his hand, "You were so brave to protect Rory the way you did. But please never do that again. Okay?"

Jess turned to her and said, "I promise I won't." They sat silently for a few minutes, just happy he was okay, then he spoke again, "Mom?"

She turned her head towards him and said, "Yes?"

He frowned, "I really don't want to leave Stars Hollow…"

She nodded slowly and looked down at his hand in hers, "I know you don't."

"But I can tell you love TJ. And you deserve to be happy." He frowned and said softly, "I'll go to Vermont if it's what you really think we should do."

Liz sighed and reached out to hug her son, "Oh God Jess. I almost lost you."

Jess let his pride go and hugged her back, "Now you know how it felt all those years when I was afraid something was going to happen to you."

She whimpered and pulled back to look at him, "I am so sorry for all I put you through. I never want you to feel that way again. And I never want to feel this way again either."

He stared at her for a moment, "So what do we do now?"

She squeezed his hand again, "I'm not sure. But I think we need to start talking...not yelling but talking. And listening."

Jess nodded, "Okay."

She rubbed his shoulder and said, "Let's focus on getting you better...and then we can make decisions. Okay?"

Jess nodded again, "Okay." He paused for a moment before saying, "Hey Mom?"

She pulled him close again and smiled, "Yes?"

"I'm really glad you're here." He said honestly.

Liz squeezed him tightly, "Nowhere else I'd rather be kid."

* * *

Out in the waiting room, Richard and Emily excused themselves to make a few phone calls. Rory's head was resting in her Mother's lap. Her eyes were closed as Lorelai stroked her hair gently. Luke sat beside them; his foot was tapping on the floor.

"Luke...you need to relax." Lorelai whispered reaching out to touch his knee.

"He had pictures of you..." He mumbled.

She cringed, "I know."

Rory sat up and yawned, "He was really watching us…"

Lorelai nervously stood up and shivered, "I don't want to think about it. I feel gross."

Rory looked at Luke, he looked right back, "Why would he do this? I thought he was a good person. I mean I liked him...he was my favorite teacher."

Luke frowned and reached a hand out to touch his daughter's arm, "Rory...some people are really good liars."

She frowned, "So now I have to be afraid of everyone I ever encounter?"

Lorelai sighed and knelt down in front of Rory, "No. No. Please don't let this break you. Don't' give him that power. Not all people are bad."

Rory frowned at her Mom, "Are you okay?"

Lorelai sighed and squeezed her daughter's hand, "I-I will be. It will take some time...but he can't hurt us now."

Rory frowned again, "He hurt those other women...he could have hurt you."

"But he didn't." Luke whispered, "You and Jess found enough proof to put him away for a long time. But…"

The tone of his voice had changed and Rory understood why, "I know what we did was wrong."

Luke nodded, "No one is pressing charges but Rory...you both could have gotten seriously hurt. Worse than just a broken leg. You scared us to death."

She frowned and looked down, "I know."

"I walked you to school and then you just snuck off...please promise me you will never do something like that again. No matter what." He pleaded.

She turned back to him and said, "I won't. I promise." She shook her head, "Don't be mad at Jess though. This was my fault...he was just trying to keep me safe. He knew I was going to go with or without him." She turned to her Mom, "I just wanted to know you were going to be okay."

Lorelai pushed herself off the ground and went to stand up, but she stumbled back as a wave of dizziness hit her, "Whoa."

Luke jumped up and grabbed her around the waist to steady her, "Are you okay?"

She frowned and put a hand on her forehead, "I uh...I just got really dizzy. Maybe...maybe I stood up too quickly."

Her legs gave out under her again and Luke buckled to hold her up, "Lorelai!"

"Mom!" Rory called quickly as she jumped up, "What's wrong?"

"Nurse?" Luke yelled to his left, "We need a little help over here."

A nurse walked over with a wheelchair and helped Luke ease Lorelai into the seat, "Ma'am, are you alright?"

Lorelai frowned, "I...I suddenly don't feel so well."

She looked up at Luke, "It could be the stress of the day. But...let's bring you in to get checked on."

"Mom?" Rory asked quickly, "What's going on?"

Richard and Emily walked into the waiting room, "Lorelai?" Emily asked, "What's wrong?"

"She collapsed." Rory said nervously, "They're taking her in for tests."

Luke turned to his in-laws, "Stay with Rory."

"Of course." Emily said pulling Rory up to her side, "We'll be right here."

Luke followed his wife and the nurse down the hall to a spare room. Rory turned to her grandparents, "What's wrong with her?"

"Everything will be fine." Richard mumbled rubbing his granddaughter's back, "Your Mother is strong Rory. Don't you worry."

* * *

An hour later, Lorelai and Luke sat in a room at the end of the hall staring at a black and white screen. Their hands were clasped together. Neither of them knew quite what to say. It had been a hell of a day and it felt like nothing would ever be good again. And yet...here they were staring at proof that there was still good in the world.

"That's our baby." Luke whispered staring at the small dot on the screen, "That little bean shaped thing...that's our...our baby?"

She couldn't help but laugh, "Apparently."

Luke swallowed hard and turned to look down at her belly, "Four weeks."

"Very early." She whispered, "Nothing to really see."

Luke leaned forward and placed a hand over her abdomen, "Our baby."

She laughed again, "There's my monosyllabic man."

He sighed and looked up at her, "I'm sorry. I just...today's been a rollercoaster of a day. I'm in shock I think."

She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek, "Luke...we're going to be okay."

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "If anything had happened to you...or Rory or Jess…" He bowed his head again and rested it over her belly, "I can't lose you."

Lorelai squeezed her eyes tight and pressed her lips to the top of his head, "We're going to be okay."

A soft knock on the door stirred them both; Rory poked her head in the small space, "Mom?"

Luke and Lorelai sat up straighter and turned to the door, "Hey kid…"

"No one was coming to get me…" Rory whispered, "I was starting to worry."

Lorelai held her hands out to him, "Come here hon."

Rory walked into the room and sat down on the opposite side of Luke, "What's wrong with you?"

Lorelai laughed and wrapped an arm around her, "How much time do you have?" She teased.

Rory laughed and gave her a look, "Mom…"

Lorelai turned to Luke and he smiled softly, "Nothing's wrong Rory. She's fine. She's more than fine…"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked curiously, "Mom?" She asked cautiously.

Lorelai lifted her finger and pointed to the screen to their left, "Say hello to your brother or sister for the first time."

Rory gasped as she took in the grainy picture, "What?"

Lorelai laughed, "I'm pregnant hon. That's why I was dizzy...that and the stress."

"Pregnant." Rory said leaning in towards the screen, "Wow."

"Big wow." Lorelai said giving her back a rub, "You okay?"

Rory turned towards her Mom, "I'm just really glad I'm here to see this."

Lorelai's lip trembled, "You have no idea Rory. You have no idea…" She pulled Rory back into her arms.

Rory settled in beside her and Luke wrapped his arm around them both as they stared up at the screen together. "Our family." Rory whispered.

"Our family." Lorelai whispered back as Luke's hand slid over her stomach.

After a long day, this was the last thing she expected. But she also knew it was the best thing to help her move on and find a way to be happy again. This was what they wanted. And now it was really happening. Max Medina would never be able to take this away from them and she was going to make sure no one ever hurt them again, no matter what.

* * *

 **So hopefully the happy ending made up for the stress of the cliffhanger and Max! More when I can! :) :)**


	80. Chapter 80

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. School and work has kept me so busy but I got this chapter finished today. Will try and update as soon as possible!**

* * *

A week later, the Gilmore-Danes family was trying to get back to normal. Or at least as normal as they could. Jess was still staying with them, but more because he had more space there and it was easier for him to navigate in the house with his crutches than at the apartment. So far, Liz was over almost everyday to spend time with him and help him in anyway she could. They were getting along and even talking about what they were going to do about moving.

Other than the elder Gilmore's, Liz and Jess, they decided not to tell anyone else about the baby quite yet. It was still early and with everything going on, they were just being cautious. Luke felt uncomfortable leaving Lorelai's side. The mix of the pregnancy and everything that happened made him overly protective. Rory was doing her best to keep things calm for everyone. But she too was feeling emotional about everything that had happened.

One morning, Lorelai forced Luke to go back to the Diner. He had not wanted to go to work yet because he felt the need to watch Lorelai at all times. She was trying her best to get back to the Inn, but so far she wasn't feel quite like herself. Now they were two weeks away from the opening of the Inn, or so they hoped. They had yet to cancel it, but Lorelai wasn't sure what to do anymore.

After Luke left that morning, Lorelai gathered Rory and Jess into the car to drive them to school. It was cold, and Jess of course could not walk on his crutches. She pulled up out front and turned to them both, "You go in. You stay there until the day is over and Luke or I will pick you up. Got it?"

Rory's cheeks blushed and she felt guilty, "Mom. I know."

"No detours." Lorelai said looking around to see who else was near by.

"We won't leave. We promise Lorelai." Jess said opening the door.

Rory hopped out first and helped him out so he could get on his crutches, "Are you going to the Inn today?" She asked her Mother.

Lorelai bit on her lip gently, "I-I think so yes. At some point. Sure."

Jess hobbled away for a moment to give them some space. Rory hiked up her bag on her back and leaned in the window to the Driver side of the car. "Mom…"

Lorelai smiled and reached a hand out to squeeze her daughter's arm, "Have a good day at school hon."

"Mom." She said again, "Are you okay?"

She watched her Mother take a big breath before leaning out to touch her lips to her cheek, "I love you sweets. You know that right?"

Rory frowned, "That didn't answer my question."

Lorelai smiled and nodded, "I'm fine hon. Just processing."

Rory looked down feeling uncomfortable, "Will you ever trust me again?"

Lorelai sighed, "Rory it's not about trusting you. It's about whether or not I can trust everyone else. I'm over emotional because I'm pregnant too...brings up a lot of new feelings."

Rory nodded, "I know. But the doctors said that stress wouldn't be good for the baby."

"I know." She whispered, "I'm doing my best hon."

"I know." Rory looked behind her quickly then back at her Mom, "Grandpa said that Headmaster Charleston called. He apologized...and asked if I would consider going back."

Lorelai nodded slowly, "He told Luke and I that, yes." She cleared her throat nervously, "Is that something that you want?"

Rory scrunched up her nose, "I'm not sure. I can't imagine being there and not thinking about what Mr. Medina did…" She shrugged, "I know he won't be there. But still. And now everyone knows…"

Lorelai sighed and gripped the steering wheel tighter, "I'm so sorry Rory."

"You need to stop apologizing." Rory said sternly, "None of this is your fault Mom. He made those decisions. Not you. You didn't do anything wrong."

Tears welled up in Lorelai's eyes, "I know. But I feel like I ruined your chance at the future you want."

Rory frowned, "Mom, you didn't ruin anything. I'm still going to get where I want to go no matter what school I go too."

Lorelai took her daughter's hands and squeezed them, "I just want you happy. I want you safe…so much is happening and changing. I just need you to be okay. Then I'll be okay."

Rory leaned in the window and rested her forehead against her Mom's, "I'm okay Mom. But I need you happy and safe too. So does Luke…" She looked down and whispered, "So does my brother or sister."

Lorelai closed her eyes and sighed softly, "I know." She sighed again and pulled away; looking at the school, "Go on. I don't want you to be late."

Rory pulled back and looked sternly at her Mom, "Go to the Inn today. It will make you feel better."

Lorelai smiled weakly, "Maybe later. Lots of laundry to do."

Rory frowned but knew better than to argue with her, "Okay. I'll see you after school?"

"Absolutely." Lorelai said before nodding towards the building behind them, "Go help Jess."

Rory gave her a little wave and turned to walk towards the building. She didn't need to turn around to know that Lorelai was waiting there. She was going to watch her until she got into the building. Rory gave her a little wave from the front door. Jess expected her to turn left towards their homeroom. Instead she turned right, "Where are you going?" He asked.

Rory pointed to the phones, "Need to make a phone call."

Jess hobbled after here, "Who do you need to call?"

Rory frowned and lifted the phone to her ear, "Luke."

Jess leaned against the wall and watched her, "You're worried about your Mom…"

Rory's eyes welled with tears, "I am."

Jess sighed, "You're worried she's going to stress herself out too much…"

Rory nodded then stopped when she heard Luke's voice, "It's Rory."

 _"Rory?"_ Luke asked, _"What's wrong? Where are you?"_

"Mom just dropped off us off at school. I'm fine...I'm just." She paused and sighed, "I'm really worried about Mom. She won't go back to the Inn...I'm worried about…"

She heard Luke sigh, _"I didn't want to go to the Diner today. But she got mad at me...said she would start a fight if I didn't go."_

The warning bell signaled and Rory sighed, "Can you check on her?"

 _"As soon as I hang up with you I'm going there."_ He assured her, _"Try not to worry too much. We'll see you when you get home. I'll pick you up."_

"Okay." Rory whispered, "Hey Dad?"

He hated to hear the sadness in her voice, " _Yes?"_

"We're going to be okay, right?" She asked in a shaky voice.

She heard him sigh before saying, " _It will take time Rory. But yes. We're going to be okay."_ He paused before saying, " _You're Mom and I love you. You know that, right?"_

Rory smiled, "I know. I love you too. See you later."

Hanging up the phone she looked over at Jess, "Everything will be okay Rory. You'll see."

Rory smiled at him, "I hope so."

He cocked his head to the side, "Come on. Let's get to class."

Rory took Jess's bag to help him and followed him down the hall, hoping Luke would be able to get through to Lorelai. She knew that out of the two of them, he had the best chance of making her feel safe again. He always did.

* * *

Back at the house, Lorelai was sitting cross-legged on her bed. A basket of clean laundry that needed to be folded sat in front of her. But she wasn't looking at it. Her hand sat protectively on her stomach even though there was no bump; she felt the immediate need to protect this little peanut already. Her eyes were stuck on the window. All she could think of was the fact that Max had taken pictures of her.

The police found hidden camera's later after another thorough search. Shivering slightly, she got off the bed and started to pull at the shades on the window. She felt the tears burning in her eyes and she wished she could force them to stay in her eyes. She frowned again and turned, sliding down the wall under the window.

She rested her head in her hands and tried to tell herself that she was okay. Paul Anka walked into the room and whined when he saw her. She pulled him into her lap and buried her face in his soft fur to let the tears fall. Less than a minute later she jumped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Sorry!" Luke said quickly, "I'm sorry. It's just me."

She sighed and pulled herself off the ground, to try and hide her tears, "Jesus Luke."

"I called your name but you didn't hear me." He said with a sigh.

She sniffled and turned towards him, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at work."

Luke pulled his coat off and tossed it on the edge of the bed, "I thought you were going to the Inn today too."

She looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest, "I will. Later."

Luke sighed and walked over to her, "Lorelai-"

"What are you doing here?" She asked again somewhat defensively.

He watched her for a moment, "Rory called me."

She stood up a little straighter, "Why? What's wrong? Does she need-"

"She's fine." Luke said walking over to her, he placed a hand on her arm, "She called me because she's worried about you."

She tried to stay strong but suddenly her composure snapped. Her lip began to tremble and she fell forward into his arms. Luke felt his heart jump in his chest as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. "Hey…" He whispered, "Shh…"

She clung to him and mumbled into his chest, "I don't feel comfortable in my own house Luke. He was here...he took pictures of me. I feel so violated. All over again."

He cringed and began to prep kisses on her head, "I'm sorry. God Lorelai I should have-"

She pulled away and shook her head, "No. No don't. Don't do that. There was nothing you could have done Luke. I just…" She shivered again, "I hate him. Why would he do this? I mean did I make him think-"

"No. Don't even try to do that." He said quickly, "None of this was your fault and you know it."

She stared up at him, her lip jutting out slightly, "He could have killed my little girl…"

He swallowed hard, "I know."

Her hand went over her still flat belly and whimpered, "I put her in danger. How can I bring another baby into the world? I failed her."

"Oh Lorelai…" He whispered walking over to her again, "You did not fail Rory. You are an incredible Mother and you are going to prove that again with our baby." He placed a hand over hers, "It's going to be okay."

She sighed and wiped at her tears, "Luke I can't stay in this house. I just...I can't do it. I feel so out of place here. It doesn't feel like my home anymore."

He sighed, "I know...I think we've all felt that." He walked her over to the bed and sat her down beside him, "Which is why I called a realtor last night to talk about the Twickham property."

She took his hand in hers, "What did they say?"

"They said with what Mr. Twickham is asking we have the funds to make it happen if we are interested." He said.

Lorelai frowned and looked around, "I was so proud to buy this house. To bring Rory here...to give her her own room. I've always loved this place. And it will always mean a lot to me because it was the first big thing I did on my own but…" She looked back at him with tears again and said, "But I don't feel safe here anymore Luke. It doesn't feel like my own space. I know he can't come back...I know he's going away but I still feel him here."

Luke sighed and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "Tell me what to do to make this better."

"I don't know." She said reaching for his arms, "I just...I don't know Luke."

Luke pulled back and said in a raw voice, "I haven't been able to sleep in days...I keep thinking of what he's done. What he wanted to do...what he could have done." His voice gave out and he whispered, "All night I've had to stare down at you...now more than ever I feel this insane need to protect you. Both of you." He said placing a hand over her belly, "I know we're all off...but we need to try and figure out a way to get through this. Our baby needs you healthy." He leaned forward and said, "I need you healthy."

She swallowed hard, "I know. I know that stress isn't good for the baby...but I just feel so freaked out."

He rubbed her belly gently, "This little peanut needs you to take care of yourself Lorelai."

She swallowed hard and looked up at him, "When Rory was a baby...especially those first few months I was so terrified of every possible thing that could hurt her. I'd sit up all night staring at her just to make sure she was even breathing. And I know things are different now...I know I have you. But all those fears are creeping back even stronger than before. And not just with this little one...I keep thinking about Rory and what almost happened. And what could happen when she's not with me. She'll be off on her own in a few years and I won't be there to protect her."

"We can't keep them in a bubble forever." He frowned, "Don't think the thought didn't cross my mind."

She sighed and leaned back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, "Rory mentioned the possibility of going back to Chilton again."

Luke sat back against the headboard and pulled her head into his lap, running his hands through her hair which he knew soothed her, "Your Dad told her that the Headmaster called?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, leaning into him, "I guess so."

"Well what did Rory say?" He asked curiously, "The thought didn't even occur to me to be honest. I just assumed she'd stay at Star's Hollow High now."

She turned slightly so she could look up at him, "She said she wasn't sure. She knows that Max won't be there of course, but the other kids all know about what happened. The case has been in the papers. I can't imagine that would be easy for her...they were already talking about her before she left to begin with."

Luke looked down at her and watched her carefully, "What do you want her to do?"

She sighed again and sat up to look at him, "I just want her to be happy Luke. She so desperately wants to go to Harvard. I mean do you think she could still do that if she stayed here?"

He shrugged, "I don't see why not. I mean Rory is brilliant and I think that will be evident no matter where she goes. Next year she can test into the advanced classes if she wants too. She can go wherever she wants no matter what High School she goes too."

She scrunched up her nose and whispered, "I don't want her to ever feel like she didn't get to do what she wanted. That she wasn't given the best opportunities." She shrugged, "I mean it's ridiculous because I fought tooth and nail not to go to a fancy school like that but she seemed so excited and now I feel like all of that has been ruined. And maybe I shouldn't...but I feel so responsible."

Luke sighed and leaned forward, cupping her face in his hands he looked deep in her eyes, "Rory knows that you would do anything and everything to help her achieve her dreams. You did not ask Max to do this."

She leaned forward, resting her forehead against his, "I know. I know you're right...I just…"

"You care." He whispered, "You love our daughter. And I love you for that. But what Rory needs more than anything is for you to be okay. It's like when everything happened with Michael...we're all adjusting and learning how to cope with it. But we can get through this. But I need you to lean on me. I need you to tell me what you are feeling. Now more than ever."

She placed a hand over her belly and looked down, "I know."

Luke let her sit in silence for a moment before he pulled on her hand, "Come on."

She frowned and hesitated as he tried to pull her off the bed, "Where are we going?"

He smiled softly at her knowing she was afraid, "Do you trust me?"

She smiled and nodded gently, "With my life."

He gave her a wink and pulled at her hand again as he climbed off the bed, "Good. Then come with me."

Reluctantly she got off the bed and let him lead her downstairs. He handed her her coat and helped her slip into her boots. Walking out into the cold December air he opened the truck door for her and then walked around to the Driver side. When he pulled out of the driveway, he took her hand to keep her calm.

In a very un-Lorelai fashion, she didn't say a word during the drive. Normally she would pester him for information if he took her somewhere without telling her where they were going. But this time, she seemed content in handing over the control to him. He chanced a glance at her when they pulled down the familiar side road and he saw her smile slightly.

When he pulled up in front of the Dragonfly, he parked the car and they sat in silence for a minute. Finally he reached for her hand, "You did this Lorelai. And I will not let someone like Max Medina ruin this for you. In two weeks the town and all the people who love you are going to come here to celebrate this accomplishment. I know how much this means to you." He said squeezing her hand as he kept his eyes trained on her, she was staring up at the Inn with tears in her eyes, "You want to be here. You need to be here to see this all unfold. Don't hide...this is where you belong."

He watched her swallow hard before reaching out to open the truck door. He followed her around the front of the truck as she walked up to the property. Workers were putting finishing touches on all the details that Lorelai had designed herself. Luke walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

The front door opened and Sookie walked out, looking surprised to see her best friend, "Hey."

Luke kissed the side of his wife's cheek, "I'm gonna go and talk to Tom."

She looked back at him and he just gave her a gentle smile before turning back to the entrance. He squeezed Sookie's hand as he passed. She walked up to Lorelai and stood in front of her, "I thought you weren't coming in today." Sookie said.

Lorelai hugged her coat around her tightly, "We are so close to seeing our dreams become a reality."

Sookie frowned and walked closer to her, she placed a hand on her arm, "Hey, if you aren't ready for this you know I'm okay with postponing this."

Lorelai's eyes closed in an attempt to keep the tears at bay but it was useless, "I hate what he's done to me. What he's done to my family."

"Oh honey." Sookie whispered as she pulled her into her arms, "I know. We all do. When you called to tell me what happened I got sick. Jackson had to keep me from going to find Max. He's terrible. Terrible. But you are okay and so are Rory and Jess."

Lorelai pulled back and sniffled slightly, "If I tell you something, do you promise to keep it a secret. You're my best friend and I can't keep it from you any longer because on top of everything else it's just a lot…"

Sookie frowned feeling a sense of worry envelope her, "Of course."

Lorelai placed a hand over her belly, "I'm pregnant."

Sookie gasped and placed a hand over her heart, "Oh my goodness! Lorelai that's incredible!"

Lorelai smiled, "I know. We found out at the hospital when Jess was being treated. I fainted and they ran some tests and it turns out I'm about 5 weeks in. Still very early...and with the stress of everything that happened I'm supposed to be taking it easy."

"Of course." Sookie whispered, "Stress isn't good for the baby. Then maybe we should postpone-"

"No." Lorelai said shaking her head, "Sookie this is everything we have worked for. This is our dream. And I can't let someone like Max Medina ruin that for us. Luke's right...I can't hide from this. I have to accept how I am feeling and face it head on. I need to take care of myself. But the reality is...hiding away in my house isn't helping. If anything it's making it worse." She shivered slightly, "If anything, it's making it worse. Just being in my house knowing he was there makes me sick. I need a distraction. And this is the best distraction possible."

Sookie smiled, "You know I've got your back no matter what you decide."

Lorelai smiled, "I know. Which is why I love you."

Sookie paused for a moment; "You know you can always stay with me and Jackson again if you are feeling uncomfortable at your house."

Lorelai smiled, "Thanks Sook." She paused, "Luke wants to make an offer on the Twickham house. Depending on how long that process will be...I may take you up on that offer. I hate that this has changed how I feel about my house but it's just...it's different."

"It's totally understandable." Sookie said with a shrug, "But you will get through this Lorelai. You are the strongest woman I know. And you have so much to look forward too. You're' a newlywed still and you are about to be a Mom again. It's going to be okay."

Lorelai took a deep breath and looked up at the Inn, "You're right. I'm going to be okay." She bit her lip and looked at her friend, "You gonna be pissed at me for taking maternity leave so soon after we open?"

Sookie chuckled, "We'll manage. Besides…" She smirked, "If things continue on this trend with Jackson I might not be that far behind."

Lorelai squealed, "How incredible will it be to raise babies together?"

Sookie beamed at her best friend, "We always talked about it. Another dream becoming a reality."

Lorelai sighed happily and wrapped an arm around Sookie's shoulders, "Who knew all those years ago when I took you to the hospital the day we met, we'd end up here."

Sookie laughed, "I know right?"

"We did it." Lorelai whispered to her, "We actually did it."

"Yes we did." Sookie said with a smile, she paused and then gasped, "Oh! I almost forgot! A present came for you today!"

Lorelai frowned, "A present?"

Luke was walking out the entrance again, "Hey Luke you should see this too." Sookie said.

He jogged down the steps and followed them, "See what?"

Lorelai started to follow her friend towards the barn, "Apparently a present arrived for me today."

Luke followed after her, "What kind of present?"

"No clue." Lorelai said as they turned the corner to the first stall, "Oh my God!" She shrieked when she saw two horses in their own stalls. "What? How?"

Sookie smiled and handed Lorelai a note, "For you."

Lorelai frowned and looked down at the note in her hand, she read it out loud, "Sorry your wedding present is so late. But I thought you deserved some horses of your own for the Inn. Thanks for making my best friend so happy. Congrats on the Inn. We can't wait to come see it in a few weeks. All the best, Tyler."

Luke smirked over her shoulder, "Sly little devil that friend of mine."

Lorelai walked towards the stall and reached a hand into pet the first horse, "I can't believe he did this." She looked at her husband, "You didn't know about this?"

Luke shrugged, "He told me he had a friend trying to sell some horses. I didn't know that meant he was going to get them for you, no."

"The guy who dropped them off said that one was named Desdemona and this one is Cletus." Sookie said as she stroked Cletus's mane.

"Our very own horses." Lorelai said nuzzling Desdemona, "Now everything is almost perfect."

"Hey maybe this new kid of yours won't be afraid of horses like Rory." Sookie giggled, then paused as Luke was giving her a look, "Opps."

Lorelai laughed and turned towards her husband, "I had to tell her babe."

Luke sighed but smiled, "Just don't tell anyone else yet, okay?"

"I won't." Sookie said with a smile, "I am so happy for you guys though."

Luke smiled and placed a hand affectionately on Lorelai's lower back, "We're very happy too. Thanks Sookie."

Sookie checked her watch, "I have to go back into the kitchen. I am interviewing the last of my staff in a few minutes. You okay?"

Lorelai turned towards her friend and smiled, "I will be. Yes. Thanks Sook, for everything."

Sookie smiled and walked out of the barn leaving the couple alone. Lorelai beamed at the horses and Luke stood behind her letting her take it all in. He wanted more than anything for her to feel comfortable and safe again. If he was honest with himself, he'd like to keep her and Rory locked away from the rest of the world forever if it meant making sure they would be safe. But he also knew that wasn't realistic.

Both of them and the upcoming baby deserved to follow their dreams. He would do anything to make all that happen for them, "What are you thinking?" He asked.

She sighed and reached out to nuzzle Cletus, "How lucky I really am."

Luke smiled softly, "Lorelai?"

Turning back to him she shrugged, "Every part of this experience has terrified me. And I'd love to just crawl under the covers and never face the world again. But...there are a lot of really good things that are about to happen soon too. I wouldn't want to miss out on them."

He stepped up to her and placed a hand on her belly, "A lot of really good things."

She smiled and put her hand over his, "I still can't believe I'm pregnant. I mean I know we were trying...but it's so crazy to me how different this time around is."

"Definitely different." He smiled, "It will be different from start to finish. I'm going to be there for all of it. You know that right?"

She looked up at him as her eyes brimmed with tears, "I know."

"We are going to get through this." He whispered to her, "Somehow or other we are going to get through it. Together."

Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close, "God I love you."

He wrapped a hand in her hair and smiled against her temple, "I love you too. And I will do everything I can to make this better for you. You tell me what you need and I'm going to be there."

She breathed him in and nuzzled his neck, "I just need you Luke. Just you."

"You have me." He whispered as he rocked her back and forth, "Always."

Lorelai turned and rested her back against his chest, "And now I have my very own horses."

Luke chuckled and held her close, "Tyler outdid himself this time."

"He sure did." He said with a happy sigh as she rested her hands over her belly, "We're going to be okay."

Luke nodded and held her tight, "We're going to be okay." He whispered back.

* * *

That night, Lorelai, Rory and Jess sat at the counter of the Diner eating dinner while Luke served the guests around them. Jess had his leg propped up on a stool beside him to rest it. A few minutes later, the bells above the Diner door jingled and Liz waltzed in.

"Oh good! You're all here." She said as she sidled up to the counter, "How are you feeling kiddo?"

Jess shrugged as he swallowed a french-fry, "A little tired from hobbling around all day. But no real pain."

Liz smiled, "Good." She lifted a folder and set it on the counter, "What would you think about staying in the Hollow permanently?"

Lorelai and Rory stopped chewing and turned towards Liz, Luke stopped pouring a cup of coffee and stared at her, "What?" Jess asked.

Liz sighed and hopped up on the stool next to his resting leg, "I found a house that we can afford. And TJ is even putting some money in."

Jess looked over at his Uncle who looked just as shocked as he felt, "But...what about Vermont?"

Liz smiled, "That's where we need to talk." She turned to her brother.

Luke frowned, "I'm lost."

"Me too." Jess said quickly, "Are we staying or going?"

"So here's what I'm thinking." She said with a smile, "And I want everyone's opinion before any decisions are made."

Jess fidgeted slightly, "Okay?"

"I want to give the Renaissance Faire thing a try. But that would just be for the summer…" She started.

Jess frowned, "So what does that mean?"

Liz turned to her brother, "I know you guys are planning on moving. You'd have more room. But I also know there's going to be more bodies soon." She whispered, "But...how would you feel about Jess staying with you for at least part of the summer?"

Luke turned to his wife, she smiled, "I don't have a problem with it." Lorelai said.

Luke turned back to his sister, "Neither do I…"

Liz turned back to her son, "I want to be around you kid. I want to be involved your life. I know you are happy here. And more than anything I want you to be happy. And I want you to trust me. But I also think that I could do a good job at the Faire. I could make some good money on my jewelry, which would help you in the long run. However, I'm not going to make you move and live somewhere you don't want to be."

Jess took a deep breath, "Really?"

"If you want to come up to Vermont for a while...then you are more than welcome. If you want to stay here with your Uncle and Aunt...then that is okay too." She turned to her brother, "And if he does stay here...I'll be giving you money for his expenses."

Luke shook his head, "Liz that's not nec-"

"It is." She said with a quick nod, "Jess is my son and as his Mother I need to take care of him. I've been saving a lot of money. I got a good loan and TJ is helping too. If you are going to help me...I'm going to contribute. Especially now that you know…" She said nodding towards Lorelai, "What do you all think?"

Lorelai smiled at Liz, happy that she was making a decision for her son but also looking out for herself too, "It sounds like you've got it all figured out Liz. What do you think Jess?"

Jess had a soft smile, "You'd be willing to stay here for me?"

Liz nodded slowly and reached her hand out to him, "If this is what you want, then yes. I'm here if you're here."

Jess turned back to his Uncle, "And...I could stay here for the summer if I wanted too?"

Luke nodded, "Definitely. We were planning on having a room for you to crash in whenever you wanted at the new house anyway."

Jess turned back to his Mom, "Hey Mom?"

She smiled and reached a hand out to him, "Yeah?"

He let out a shaky breath and smiled, "Thank you…"

Liz beamed at him, "Does this mean you are happy with this decision?"

"Very." He said with a nod, "I like it here. I finally feel at home…"

"Good." She said leaning forward to squeeze his arm, "I love you kid." She whispered.

Jess blushed and mumbled an, "I love you too." right back.

Lorelai smiled and gave her daughter a wink; she knew this too would make Rory happy. She had become accustomed to having Jess around and they had developed a great relationship. If Rory did stay at Stars Hollow High she'd be happy to know that both Jess and Lane would be right beside her along the way.

"So...where's the house?" Rory asked as she chewed a french fry.

"Over on Maple." Liz said, "Two bedroom, three bath's. Nice basement, which we could do a lot with. Even a one-car garage, which is nice. Needs a little work but TJ thinks he can do some of it."

Luke smiled, "I'll help."

"Maple isn't far from us." Lorelai whispered, "Well from the Twickham house if we get it."

Luke turned to his wife, "I actually forgot to tell you…"

Her eyes grew wide with worry, "Tell me what?"

"I called Old Man Twickham after we went to the Inn today." He smiled at her, "He said the only person he wanted to sell it too was me. He said it's all ours once the paperwork goes through."

Her mouth hung open, "Are you serious?"

Luke nodded, "I am. I hope you were serious about moving too."

She giggled, "I was. And I am! We need to put our house on the market then."

Luke nodded, "One step ahead of you. I called about that today too. Someone is coming this weekend to take a look at it for an appraisal."

"Wow." She whispered in disbelief, "I guess it's all happening."

"Lots of things are happening." Rory said with a smile, "The Inn opening...Jess and Liz moving back permanently, us moving…" She smirked and whispered to her Mom, "A little nugget on the way."

Lorelai giggled and placed a hand on her stomach, "Is that what we're calling it now?"

"That's what Jess and I settled on." Rory said with a shrug.

Lorelai smiled and rubbed her belly affectionately, "Life's funny...isn't it?"

Liz sighed and reached for one of her son's french-fry, "It's a rollercoaster. That's for sure. Sometimes it's hard to keep up."

"Yeah…" Rory whispered, "But it's times like these when you realize all the really good parts make it all worth it."

"I couldn't agree more kid." Liz said with a smile, "Who needs a big fancy school like Chilton? You're already so wise. You're going places no matter what."

Rory smiled, "Thanks Liz."

Lorelai turned to her husband and smiled, "You're pretty quiet over there. What are you thinking?"

Luke let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "I'm just happy. Really happy…"

Lorelai gave him a wink, "Well while you're so happy...mind getting me more fries?" She leaned forward and whispered, "Little nugget is still hungry."

Jess, Liz and Rory started laughing, Luke rolled his eyes, "Way to ruin a moment there wife."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "You said you were going to be there for it all hon. I agreed to not drink coffee anymore...so now you have to keep up with the cravings. And right now I want fries." She paused and smiled, "Make that chili fries."

Luke groaned and turned back to the kitchen as the others continued to laugh, "God help me."

"Oh! And after that a sundae! Two scoops and extra whipped cream." She said reaching over to take one of Rory's onion rings.

"I want a divorce." Luke joked under his breath.

"Love you too baby!" She called back making the other three laugh harder.

Rory chuckled, "You are going to be the death of that poor man."

Liz smirked and grabbed another one of her son's fries, "This is half the reason I have to stay. I need to see Luke deal with the pregnancy thing. It's going to be hilarious!"

Lorelai smirked, "I didn't get to count on anyone last time. I'm gonna milk it this time around."

"And what a show it will be." Jess said with a smirk, "He could never say no to you before...now it will be even worse."

Lorelai turned back to the kitchen and smiled, "Man I'm lucky…"

Rory smiled and gave her Mom a squeeze, "And don't you forget it."

The four of them sat at the counter laughing and planning the two big moves that were coming. A lot was changing...but it was all for the better.

* * *

Late that night, Luke and Lorelai lay asleep in bed. Tonight for the first time since everything had happened, Lorelai was able to fall asleep rather quickly. Beside her, Luke was still wide-awake staring at her. He watched the rise and fall of her breath as she had done with Rory when she was a baby. His eyes traveled down to her belly and saw that the blanket was resting just at her hip level.

Reaching out he placed a handle gently over her still flat stomach. Then he pushed himself down on the bed until his face was level with his hand. He sat there quietly for a moment until the words began to tumble from his mouth.

"Hey kid." He whispered softly not wanting to wake his wife, "I uh...I doubt you can even hear me. Rory say's you're still too tiny. But...I can't sleep." He paused, "I know it's months until you get here but God I can't wait to meet you. Whoever you are. I don't care if you are a girl or a boy. I just want you to be healthy...that's all that matters to me." He paused for a moment and bit his lip, "I want you to know that your Mom is the most incredible woman in the world. She is so full of life...so mesmerizing. She is beautiful inside and out. She makes everything better and I have no doubt in my mind that she is going to be just as amazing with you as she is with Rory. She'll be your everything, just like she's my everything."

He sighed and leaned forward to rest his forehead against her belly, he felt it continue to rise and fall. "Rory's my daughter now...I adopted her. That's your sister. And I love her more than I can even explain. But I've never been there from the beginning. I saw Jess briefly as a baby...but this will be so different and I'm scared that I'll do it wrong. I never, ever want you to be disappointed in me." He paused again before saying, "I want you to know that I may make mistakes, I may screw up but I will never...ever stop loving you." His voice cracked slightly, "And I will always do everything I can to keep you safe. And your Mom and sister too. You are everything. And I will give my life for all three of you anyday. The three of you are everything...everything that is good. And I will always be here. I love you which is crazy because I haven't even met you yet." He sniffled slightly and sighed leaning forward to kiss her belly, "But God I do love you. And I always will."

Looking up at his wife he saw that she was still sound asleep. Smiling, he pressed another kiss to her belly and then crawled back up to the top of the bed. He lay beside Lorelai, pulled the blanket up around he and his wife and pulled her securely into his arms. She moaned in her sleep and turned in his arms, snuggling up to his chest. Luke smiled and held her close and felt so grateful that she was here beside him. He couldn't bear to think of what may have happened…

But right now, he knew that for his family he had to focus on what he could control. He had to focus on what was important, what was here and now. Holding her close, he kissed the top of her head and thought about all the incredible things that were about to happen for all of them. They could get through this and they would.

Together.


	81. Chapter 81

**Hello lovely readers! Here is the next installment. A little sappy and loving but happy. Very JavaJunkie centric. Enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks later, the opening of the Inn was finally upon them. All of their friends and family were gathering to see what Lorelai and Sookie had been able to accomplish at the Dragonfly. A very anxious Lorelai stood in the foyer, looking over every possible detail in her line of vision. Luke walked in through the front door and smiled when he saw her. She had a flowy skirt on and a tight top. He knew that it was still early, but he swore he could see a little bump.

Her hand was currently resting over her abdomen, as she looked everything over. No doubt doing a mental checklist of everything in her mind. He walked slowly over to her and held out a bouquet of flowers, snapping her out of her daze, "Luke?"

"I am so proud of you." He whispered leaning in to kiss her softly. "You did it."

She sighed softly and leaned in to hug him tight, "The night still needs to go off without a hitch. I haven't done anything yet."

Luke squeezed her and kissed the side of her face, "Yes you have Lorelai. You've accomplished a hell of a lot."

She smiled nervously at him as she pulled away, her cheeks flushing slightly, "The flowers are beautiful."

Luke gave her arm a squeeze as Rory walked over to them, "Sookie's out back throwing up."

Lorelai groaned, "And she's not even the pregnant one."

Rory smiled, "Jackson's holding her hair back and I think I saw Michel sneak into the pantry with what looked like a large bottle of wine."

Lorelai's face fell, "Great."

"Everything is going to be fine." Luke whispered as he rubbed her back, "Tonight it's just our friends and family. Don't worry about a thing."

Lorelai snorted, "Our friends, family and Taylor. Why did I invite him again?"

"Because you couldn't invite everyone but Taylor." Rory said with a laugh, "He'd never let you hear the end of it."

She frowned, "I woke up out of a dead sleep this morning thinking about the million and one things he will no doubt complain about."

"And if he even tries to open his mouth, I'll kick his ass." Luke said to reassure her.

"I knew there was a reason I married you." Lorelai said smiling softly at him.

Jess started to hobble into the foyer with Liz by his side, "Guests are arriving. You ready?"

"I think so." Lorelai said looking around, then her mouth dropped open, "Oh wait! I almost forgot!"

She turned on her heel and rushed back to the office, "Where's she going?" Rory asked.

"No clue." Luke said with a shake of his head.

A moment later, Lorelai emerged from her office with a large frame in her hands. Walking over to the front desk, she walked behind it and leaned up on her toes to hang the picture in her hands. Jess's face flushed and she turned back to them all, "Now I'm ready."

Jess swallowed hard, "You didn't have to hang that up…"

Lorelai smiled and walked over to him, "Of course I did. You made it for me and it reminds me of what the Inn looked like before we renovated. It's a good reminder of how far Sookie and I have come. I love it."

"You drew that?" Liz asked in disbelief, "All on your own?"

Jess shrugged, "It was no big deal…"

"It's incredible kid." Liz said in disbelief, "I mean I knew you could draw...but not like that."

Rory had been looking out of the window, she turned back to her Mom, "Here they come."

Lorelai took a deep breath and settled her hand on her stomach again, "Oh boy."

Luke rubbed her back as Sookie and Jackson emerged from the back, "You've got this." He whispered in her ear.

Lorelai nodded once then turned to her best friend, "You okay?" She asked Sookie.

"Just threw up everything I've eaten in the last 12 hours but yeah. I'm good." Sookie said with a frown, "Terrified as hell. But fine."

Lorelai grabbed her hand, "We can do this."

"You did do this." Luke whispered from behind them, he gave them a little nudge towards the door, "Go on."

The friends took a deep breath and walked towards the front door to greet their guests. Their friends and family walked up the path with their bags and were greeted and checked in. Whether they were ready or not...the time had finally come to put themselves to the test.

* * *

That night as the guests sat down for dinner, Sookie and Lorelai stood back and watched their friends and family mingle and eat. They were too excited to fully enjoy the moment with them. They wanted to sit back and watch everything unfold.

Luke smiled at them and excused himself from his table, "Hey. How are you two holding up?" He asked.

Sookie exhaled slowly, "The nausea seems to have worn off. Now I'm more in a daze than anything else."

Luke chuckled, "That's about how I felt the first day the Diner opened." He checked his watch, "You guys have a few minutes to spare?"

Lorelai frowned, "For what?"

Luke cocked his head towards the back door, "Last minute guest."

"Last minute guest?" Sookie asked, "But I thought everyone was already here. Who are we missing?"

Luke turned them around and ushered them towards the back door, "Go see."

The two friends stared at each other curiously before turning to walk out the way Luke had suggested. Stepping out into the cold December night, they glanced around. A car pulled up and after a moment someone exited.

Sookie gasped, "Mia!"

The older woman smiled and walked over to them, "Sorry I'm late girls. Flight got delayed."

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked pulling her in for a hug, "I thought you were going to come after the New Year to check everything out."

Mia hugged Sookie and looked at them both, "Luke called a few days ago. Told me about everything that happened…"

Lorelai bit her lip nervously, "Oh."

"Are you alright?" She asked taking her hands in hers, "How are you holding up?"

Lorelai smiled softly, "I'm okay Mia. Really. We're all doing the best we can. To be honest we've been so busy the last few weeks that I haven't had much time to think about it."

"I am so sorry for everything." She said with a sigh, "You didn't deserve all that. Neither did the kids." She paused, "He's never getting out, right?"

"Between our case and the murder trial he's up for no...he's never getting out." Lorelai said with a sigh.

Mia smiled, "Good. Luke said you're moving too."

"We start packing next week." Lorelai said with a smile, "Rory thinks I planned the pregnancy on purpose so I could get out of heavy lifting."

Mia raised her eyebrow, "The pregnancy?"

Lorelai gasped and put a hand over her mouth, "Luke didn't mention that part…"

Mia and Sookie both laughed, "No he left that little detail out…"

Lorelai blushed but smiled as she placed a hand over her belly, "Just about to hit the two month mark. Still early…"

Mia smiled, "I should have known. You've got a glow about you." She lifted a hand and brushed back Lorelai's hair, "Congratulations sweetheart." She turned to Sookie and took both of their hands, "Congratulations to both of you. I am so proud of you both!"

Sookie smiled and tugged at her old boss's hand, "Well come inside! It's freezing out here. We have plenty of food. You must be starving."

"I could eat. That's for sure. And it's been too long since I've had your delicious cooking." Mia said as she looped her arms with both the girls.

The three of them stepped in through the back door and kitchen before walking into the dining room. Rory jumped up from her seat and hugged Mia tightly, "You came!"

"Couldn't miss this." Mia said as Rory ushered her to their table.

Sookie walked over to join Jackson at their own table. Lorelai walked over to her table and sat beside Luke, she tugged on his hand making him turn towards her. Leaning forward she pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. When she pulled away, he gave her a curious smile and asked, "What was that for?"

"Just for being you." She said with a shrug, "Thanks for calling Mia."

Luke leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "I knew you would want her here."

"I do." She said turning to see her interacting with her daughter and her own parents, "Means everything to me."

Luke rubbed her leg gently, "How are you holding up?"

She sighed contently and looked around, "I'm...okay. A little overwhelmed but okay."

Luke frowned and squeezed her knee, "Overwhelmed?"

She smiled at his concern, "Just crazy to think about all that has happened in the last few weeks. Hell the last year or so. Everything has changed."

Luke nodded slowly, "Yeah. It has. But not all of it was bad, right?"

She smiled and leaned into him, "Oh hon...the majority of it was good. Especially all the parts with you. And things are only going to get better."

Luke smiled and nudged her gently, "I really am proud of you. You know that right?"

She blushed softly, "I never would have been able to do any of this without you."

Luke rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You always give me too much credit. This was all you Lorelai. All of it. I didn't do anything."

She smiled and reached a hand out to touch his cheek, "You did a hell of a lot more than you realize Luke."

He frowned, "Lorelai-"

She shook her head as her eyes welled up with tears, "When I went to the Inn with Rory...she was so tiny. And hell…" She laughed a little, "So was I. I was just a kid. And I was absolutely terrified. I didn't know what the hell I was doing or where I was going. I didn't know how I'd get the next meal for Rory or if I could afford clothes or diapers for her. I was totally and completely alone and it was the worst feeling." She sighed and looked down, "And after so many years of just her and I...I just assumed that I'd be alone forever. That I would have to do it all on my own. But…" She smiled and looked back up at him, "Then you came along…"

He smiled softly, "Well really you came along...you busted into the Diner like a force of nature. Gave me no choice but to pay attention."

She smirked, "Well thank God you did because you changed my life Luke." A single tear escaped out of the corner of her eye and she smiled lovingly at him, "I didn't want to let you in. But you broke down all those walls and gave me something to believe in again. You made me believe in myself, which I never did, and I never, ever would have done this if you didn't push me. I would have been to afraid."

Luke took a deep breath and took her hand, "Come on."

She looked around at her guests and saw they were all preoccupied and happy. She squeezed his hand and let him lead her out to the front porch where they stood just inside the doorway.

She glanced up at him and smiled, "Did I say something wrong?"

Luke shook his head and pulled her into his arms, enveloping her in a tight hug, "God no. I just...needed a minute alone with you."

She smiled into the crook of his neck and breathed him in, "Works for me." She rubbed his back affectionately and pulled away just enough to look at his face, "I meant everything I said though Luke. You have completely changed my life. You have stood beside me through all the crazy stuff...Chris and my parents…" She shuddered and said, "Michael and Max. You never walked away. You were there. You are always there. And I love you so damn much."

Luke cupped her face in his hands and beamed at her, "You will never know how much I love you Lorelai." He shook his head and smiled happily, "You could never know. It grows each day."

She smiled and looked down to place a hand on her belly, "Kind of like me."

Luke chuckled and put his hand over hers, "I still can't believe we're having a baby."

She giggled and looked up at his face, "I know. I mean we were trying...we talked about it. But now that it's happening it feels so different."

"You'd tell me if you weren't feeling well, right? If something was wrong?" He asked, never taking his eyes away from her belly.

She nodded, "I would. And I will. But I'm okay."

"Good." He licked his lips and narrowed his eyes at her belly, "What do you think they'll be like?"

She smiled and shrugged, "A little hellion if it's anything like me."

Luke chuckled, "Rory was an angel. I can't imagine the new one would be any different."

Lorelai smirked, "Oh honey you missed the very early years. Rory had a dark side that came out from time to time. Things got ugly in that little potting shed."

Luke smiled, "Oh yeah?"

"Yup." She nodded, "There was the great red paint debacle of 1989. She got mad and took a container of paint and splashed it across our bed and rug. Looked like a murder scene."

Luke gawked, "Are you sure that was Rory and not you?"

She glared at him, "Pretty sure. She was the one screaming 'You're a mean Mommy' for three hours while I attempted to clean it up. My mistake was that I got the wrong shade of red."

Luke chuckled, "Well I take it back. I don't want any kids."

She gasped and pushed him back playfully, "You take that back Luke Danes." She pouted, "I refuse to raise this baby alone."

Luke smiled and pulled her into his arms again, "I'm teasing. I'm not going anywhere."

She sighed and snuggled into his chest, "You better not be. Baby Danes and I need you."

Luke breathed her in rubbed her back, "I will be there for it all. Even the stressful parts."

She tilted her head back to look at him, a slight pout still evident on her lips, "Promise?"

Luke smiled and smoothed back her hair, "You know me Lorelai. I would never leave you or our kids."

She nodded slowly and pulled at the hairs at the base of his neck, "I do know that." She paused for a moment, reveling in the feel of him pressed against her, "Luke?"

His eyes had fluttered shut for a second, he opened them again to look at her, "Hm?"

Tilting her head to the side she asked in a small voice, "Are you scared?"

He stared at her for a moment before letting out a shaky breath as he swayed them back and forth, "Absolutely terrified."

She smiled thoughtfully, "That's okay. I am too. And I've done this before." She nudged him and said, "Tell me what you're afraid of."

He frowned and shrugged gently, "I'm afraid of screwing them up."

She smiled, "Hon...you aren't going to screw our kid up. You will be an amazing father."

He shrugged again, "But how do you know? I've never done late night feedings or diaper changes. I've never dealt with a sick baby or-"

"I never did any of those things before Rory either. You learn to do it. And I'll be there with you." She paused and pressed a hand to his cheek, "Besides, I don't need to see you with a baby to know that you make an incredible Father. I see the way you are with Rory everyday and I know."

He sighed, "She's easy…"

Lorelai shook her head, "Luke you filled a void for her. You fixed the whole that Chris had left there. You've taken care of her, protected her, and loved her when her biological father never could. Do you honestly think that I would let you adopt her or even think about marrying you and having our own baby if I didn't think you'd be good at this? Think of all the crap that Chris put me through. I would never, ever put another kid through that. And I know I never have to worry about that with you. No matter what happens...no matter whom our child turns out to be I know you will be there for them. Because that is who you are."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and cupped her face in his hands, "I just want them to be happy ya know?"

She nodded and offered him her most brilliant smile, "I know honey. I know."

"So you believe in me?" He asked in a soft voice, "You think I can do this?"

She lifted up on her tiptoes and pressed her forehead to his, "I _know_ you can do this babe. We can do this. We can do anything together."

He smiled softly at her, "You know...I really am proud of you."

She pressed her lips to his and smiled, "Like I said...I wouldn't be here without you."

He smiled and threaded his fingers through her curls, "Then I guess it's a good thing you walked into the Diner that day huh?"

She smirked, "I thought you said I busted into the Diner like a force of nature? Now I walked in…"

Luke chuckled and pulled her against his side looking out at the front of the Inn, "However you did it...I'm damn glad for it."

She rested her head against his shoulder, "Me too." She paused and took in the scenery in front of her, then she gasped, "Luke it's snowing!"

He looked up to see the little white flakes falling from the sky. He knew he shouldn't be surprised. When it came to Lorelai magic was everywhere. Though it was cold, there had been no forecast of snow tonight much to Lorelai's dismay. She had been hoping to open her Inn with freshly fallen snow. And of course...here it was happening for her.

She was practically dancing in front of him. He kept grabbing for her hand and she pushed him away, reveling in the snowy flakes that fell. "Lorelai!"

She turned to him and scoffed, "What?"

He smirked down at her and said, "Would you just stand still? I want to kiss my wife in the snow."

She smiled and held her hands out to him, "Well why didn't you say so?"

Luke only laughed and walked all the way up to her, pulling her against his body as he pressed his lips to hers. So much had changed, so much had tried to break them, and so much was still to come. And yet here he was, happier than he ever could have imagined with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his arms. And to think...it was only the beginning.

* * *

A few days later was Christmas, Lorelai, Rory, Luke and Jess woke up and opened presents in the living room. Paul Anka was currently rolling around in the wrapping paper on the floor making everyone laugh.

Rory stood up and went to pick up a package from under the tree, "Last present."

Lorelai frowned at her daughter, "Rory we told you not to get us anything."

Rory rolled her eyes, "And I told you not to go overboard on getting me gifts but you clearly didn't listen either…" She said gesturing to the pile of gifts behind her.

Lorelai smirked, "Well you're our daughter. We're allowed to spoil you."

Rory nodded and sat beside her Mom, "Yes but soon there will be another little sibling running around. Need to keep that in mind."

"Won't make you any less important." Luke said with a smile, "You either Jess."

Jess smirked, "We know Uncle Luke."

Rory held out the package and offered it to her Mom, "It's not much so don't worry."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll love it."

Rory snuggled up to her Mother's side. She may be 14 but she loved spending time with her Mother and she knew her alone time with her was coming to an end. She was excited to have a sibling, but she knew things would change no matter how much her parents tried to keep it the same. She watched as her Mom pulled back the wrapping paper carefully. She pulled out a large frame that had 4 picture openings, one was left open.

Lorelai gasped, "Oh Rory…"

Rory blushed and pointed to the picture in the top left corner, "That's you and me when we lived in the Potting Shed." She moved to the second one, "That's you me and Dad when we went to the Red Sox game...when this first started." She smirked at Luke, then turned to the third picture, "And that's you, me, Dad and Jess at the wedding."

Lorelai smiled, "Why is there an open slot?"

Rory smiled back at her, "That is for the first picture we take all together with the new baby."

Lorelai squeezed her daughter's hand, "Rory…"

"This is how far our family has come. And I can't wait to see what happens next." Rory whispered to her. "I know it's not much but-"

"It is absolutely perfect." Lorelai whispered as she pressed her lips to her daughter's head, "I love it hon."

Luke smiled at the two most important girls in his life, "It's beautiful Rory. Thank you."

Rory smiled at him, "This will be our last Christmas in this house."

Lorelai took a deep breath and looked around, "I know. Pretty crazy to think about."

"Remember the first year?" Rory asked as she looked over at her Mom, "You didn't have enough money for a tree so you brought a branch in and hung it up above the mantle. We decorated that."

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah. Until a few days later a perfectly shaped Christmas tree magically showed up on our front step."

Rory smirked, "We never did figure who that was from…"

Lorelai sighed dramatically, "I have no clue who possibly would have done that for us."

Both girls looked over at Luke and his face flushed, "Don't look at me! I told you it had to be an early present from Santa."

Both girls laughed, "Santa Luke?" Rory asked.

He rolled his eyes, "I plead the fifth."

She smiled and walked over to him to sit beside him, "Always taking care of us before you legally had too."

Luke smiled and wrapped an arm around her, "I told you. You two had me wrapped around your fingers from day one."

"Trust us. We know." Rory teased giving him a nudge, "And we also know how lucky we are."

Luke gave her a squeeze, "I'm the lucky one kid."

Jess sighed and propped his leg up on the coffee table, "Geez you guys are too mushy for me. Good thing I'm moving out."

Luke smirked at his nephew; "Well if that's how you feel, Lorelai and I will give your present to Rory. She could use it too."

Jess sat up a little straighter, "What I meant was-"

Luke chuckled, "Relax kid. It's already set up in the new house."

Jess frowned, "What is it?"

Lorelai smiled, "Luke built you some bookshelves for your bedroom."

Jess smiled at him, "You did?"

Luke nodded, "Your Mom was looking for a place to get some so you'd have a place to store all your books. I figured I'd make them instead."

Jess smiled, "Thanks Uncle Luke."

Luke nodded slowly, "Don't mention it kid."

Jess paused for a moment, "I uh…" He fidgeted slightly before whispering, "Thank you. Not just for that...but all three of you...thank you for taking me in. Been a full year now and I know it wasn't easy."

Lorelai leaned over and squeezed Jess's hand, "Jess you know you always have a place with us if you ever need some space. We're here."

Jess nodded and continued to look down, unable to look them in the eye, "Yeah. Yeah I know but…" He fidgeted again, "I was heading down a bad path before...I was really angry. And now I'm…" He chuckled, "Well I'm still a little angry sometimes but I'm…" He shrugged and looked up, "I'm okay. And I know things will be okay. No matter what."

Luke smiled at his nephew, "I'm proud of you Jess."

Jess smiled, "Thanks."

A soft knock on the door stirred them as Liz and TJ poked their head in the front door, "Merry Christmas!"

Everyone turned to see the couple walking in, "Hey! Merry Christmas!" Lorelai said back.

Liz sat down and hugged her son, "Merry Christmas Jess."

"Merry Christmas Mom." He said with a little smile, "Glad you could come over." He looked over at Luke, "Uncle Luke told me about the new book shelves in my room."

Liz smiled as TJ sat beside her, "He did a great job on them. They look great. You'll love them."

Lorelai smiled at her sister-in-law, "Everything's coming together then?"

Liz nodded, "Should be able to move in officially with everything settled by the first week in January."

"That's great." Rory said with a smile, "You must be so excited."

"We are." Liz said giving TJ's hand a squeeze, "Are you excited kid?" She asked her son.

Jess nodded, "Of course." He smiled softly at her, "Especially when I think about where we were a year ago…"

She frowned softly, "Seems like so much longer than a year."

"You've made a lot of progress in one short year." Luke said to his sister, "You should be proud of yourself sis. I know I am."

She blushed softly, "Yeah well...I screwed up for a long time. It was about time I got my shit together."

Lorelai smiled, "Liz, don't dwell on the past. You're doing so well now. Look at how happy you are. And how healthy you've become. It's wonderful."

"Well I never would have been able to do any of it without you guys." She said with a sigh, "Especially knowing that my son was safe and being taken care of. Thank you."

Lorelai smiled at her, "Both Jess and you always have a safe place to be with us." She turned to TJ and said, "You too TJ."

"I appreciate that Lorelai." He said with a smile, "I'd also appreciate it if I could get something to eat. Since the Diner was closed today we didn't have breakfast."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Geez…"

Rory laughed, "Come on TJ. I was just going to get some more food. Luke made a ton of stuff in the kitchen."

Jess pushed himself off the couch and grabbed his crutches, "I'll come too."

The three of them excused themselves leaving, Lorelai, Luke and Liz alone. Liz fidgeted nervously in her seat and Lorelai curled up with Luke as they looked down at the framed pictures Rory had given them. Paul Anka jumped up and rested his head on Lorelai's knee; she began to scratch behind his ear gently.

Liz cleared her throat, "I actually have a gift for you."

Luke and Lorelai looked up at her, "Hm?"

She shrugged, "Well...I mean I didn't make it or anything but I found it and I want you to have it."

Luke frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Lifting a bag up off the floor in front of her she handed it to her brother, "Here."

Curiously, Luke lifted the tissue paper out of the bag and pulled out a soft yellow blanket. "Liz?"

She sniffled slightly, "When I got pregnant with Jess...Dad was so mad at me. Which I understood. But once the shock wore off and once Jess was born...he settled into his role as best he could. In the hospital he brought me a blanket just like that one. Told me to wrap Jess up in it when I brought him home."

Luke frowned, "Dad gave you this?"

Her eyes welled up with tears and she whispered to him in a choked voice, "Mom made them for us. For our future children…"

Luke stilled for a moment at her words and Lorelai put a hand on his back to soothe him, "What?"

She smiled through her tears as they cascaded down her cheeks, "She knew she wouldn't' be here. She knew that she was going to die…" She sniffled again and wiped at her cheeks, "So she made a few blankets and kept them hidden away. Told Dad to give them to us when we had our own kids. He gave me Jess'.."

Luke licked his suddenly dry lips, "And this one?"

"Before he died...he told me where the others were. I never went to look for them because it was too hard. But after you told me about Lorelai I remembered. So I went looking...and the box was still there." She said with a smile, "Four yellow, knitted blankets."

Luke let out a tiny puff of air, "Mom made this…"

She smiled at him, "Yellow was her favorite color. Like s-"

"Sunshine and daffodils on a warm spring day." He whispered, "Her favorite time of the year."

Liz nodded slowly, "Even when I was alone...and absolutely terrified with Jess, I'd wrap him in his blanket and feel like she was with me. Even when he was a little older he'd still sleep with it and somehow it brought me comfort."

Luke lifted a hand and wiped it over his tired face, "I don't know what to say."

Liz smiled softly at him, "You don't have to say anything big brother. I just wanted you to have it. And so did Mom."

Luke looked up at her and smiled, "Thank you Liz."

She nodded once, "I'm going to go check on TJ and the kids…" Standing up, she leaned over and kissed the top of his head, "Merry Christmas big brother."

"Merry Christmas Liz." He whispered back as he looked down at the yellow blanket in his hands.

Once Liz was gone, Lorelai leaned forward and whispered to her husband, "Hey...you okay?"

Luke cleared his throat and looked over at her with a small, forced smile, "Yeah. I'm fine."

She frowned at him, "It's okay if you're n-"

"I uh. I need some air." He whispered before pushing himself up off the couch.

Lorelai watched as he walked quickly to the foyer and grabbed his coat before slipping out the front door. She sighed and debated on whether or not she should follow him. Deciding to give him a minute on his own, she began to pick up scattered wrapping paper and gifts lying around the room.

Her own relationship with her parents was often a rollercoaster of emotions. There were times when she was younger where she wished they would leave her alone forever. But after being apart from them for so long, she knew the ache she felt despite all they had put her through. Having a real relationship with your parents was more important than she ever would have realized. Now that they were back in her life, she dreaded the day where she may have to say goodbye to them for good.

Luke had adored his parents. They had been two of the most important people in his life and he had lost them so young. More than anything she wished they were here, if not so she could meet them, but so that her husband could still have them in his life. She wished she could look them in the eye and thank them for creating the most wonderful man she had ever known.

She knew that it was hard for him to express how he was feeling often, especially when it came to his parents. Now that they were having a baby of their own, she began to realize the loss of them was probably even more pronounced. What would his parents be like with their grandchild? They would never know.

She had wondered what her own parents would be like interacting with Rory for so long. Lucky for her, she got the chance to mend the relationship to find out. But unfortunately for Luke, that would never be possible. She heard the kids, Liz and TJ laughing in the kitchen and knew they were preoccupied. Deciding she could bare to let Luke be alone any longer, she slipped on some warm boots and her coat before slipping out the front door.

She glanced around the front yard for a moment looking for him, but he was nowhere in sight. Then her eyes landed on the garage, which stored Luke's Father's boat. She didn't often go in there but she knew that Luke did a lot of work there. She saw that a light was on and the door was cracked slightly. Tugging on her coat, she trudged across the snowy lawn and made her way to the old garage.

Poking her head inside, she saw Luke hunched over working on something, "Babe?" She called softly into the space.

His head snapped up and looked at her, "Oh. Hey...sorry. Was getting a little hot in there. Needed some fresh air."

She smiled and closed the garage door behind her, "That's okay."

He nervously cleared his throat and stood up, blocking the view of what he had been bending over, "TJ eat all the leftovers yet?"

Lorelai smiled, "If he did...we'll have plenty of food at my parents tonight."

Luke nodded, "Right."

She watched him carefully before stepping closer to him, "You want to talk about it?"

He frowned and kicked at the ground, "Talk about what?"

She sighed and walked closer to him, "Luke…"

She watched him swallow the lump in his throat before looking up at her with sad eyes, "I just wish they could meet our kid."

Reaching her hands out to him, she pulled at his arms, "I know. I do too."

"It's been weighing on me a lot lately. More than usual...I guess since we got the news." He shrugged, "I just imagine my Mom playing with our daughter...and my Dad teaching our son how to play catch. And I know it won't ever happen...it can never happen but God I wish it could."

Pushing up onto her tiptoes, she pulled him into her arms and held him close, "I know. I know. I'm so sorry honey."

He held onto her for a moment before pulling away, just enough to see her face, "I guess seeing the blanket just...brought it all to the surface."

She nodded and pulled at the collar of his jacket, "I can understand that. It is a beautiful blanket…"

Luke smiled, "She made one for Liz and I too. And anytime one of her friends or someone in the family had a blanket." He sighed, "To be honest I was thinking about it when we found out you got pregnant. I still have mine somewhere at the apartment...but it's hanging on by a thread. Not suitable for a newborn. Made me sad to think they wouldn't have one…"

She smiled softly, "Well she thought of everything."

Luke nodded, "It will be like a little piece of her is with our kid. That's a nice thought."

"It's a very nice thought." She whispered as she soothed away the worry on his face, "You know she loved you Luke. I didn't have to meet her to know that."

His eyes turned glossy with tears and his voice cracked as he whispered, "Yeah I know."

She leaned up again and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "It's going to be okay."

He held her hips in his strong hands and sighed, pulling back slightly, "I have one more gift for you."

She frowned at him, "Luke we agreed no gifts. With the new house we need to save our money."

Luke nodded, "I know. But technically I didn't really spend much on this. Just needed a few things to fix it up."

She cocked her head to the side and eyed him curiously, "What is it?"

He stepped aside with a sheepish grin on his face to reveal what he had been working on. Lorelai gasped when she saw the handcrafted rocking chair behind him. It had dark wood with intricate carvings in them. Across the top middle, DANES was carved perfectly.

Luke kicked at the ground, "My Dad made it for my Mom when she got pregnant with me."

Lorelai stepped forward and rested her hand on the smooth wood, "Oh Luke…"

"She used to rock Liz and I in it when we were babies. Sometimes when we were older too." He said with a nervous chuckle, "She read to us, sang to us. I used to love curling up with her in this chair...and I know she loved it too. Especially because my Dad made it for her."

"It's beautiful." She said looking at every little detail, "I can't believe he did all this work." She turned and smiled at him, "Now I know where you learned your skills from."

He smiled and said, "I had it stored away after my Dad died. I didn't know why I kept it. Back then I never saw myself getting married or having kids." She looked over at him and smiled, he shrugged, "That is until I met you."

She stood beside it and placed a hand on top of it, "And you want me to use it?"

Luke nodded, "I want to come home from work and seeing you singing to our baby in it. I saw the image so clearly in my head after we got married. So I went and dug it out...it's needed a little work so I've been fixing it up here and there when I can. Put a new coat of stain on it to make it look better." He shrugged again and gestured towards it, "Do you like it? Because we can get a different one if-"

"Don't you even think about it." She said reaching for her hand, "It is so beautiful. And the fact that your Dad made it and your Mom…" Her voice filled with emotion, "God I love it Luke." She turned to him, "You're sure you want me to have it?"

Luke smiled, "Of course I'm sure." He held his hand out and said, "Try it out."

Her smile grew as she walked in front of the rocking chair and eased herself into it. She took a deep breath and rested her head against the old wood, savoring the feel of it. Luke walked over and knelt beside her, he still had the yellow blanket in his hand and he laid it across her lap. Lorelai's eyes fluttered open and she turned to look at him. He had unshed tears sparkling in his eyes and she reached a hand out to touch his face.

"Hey…" She whispered as she rubbed his cheek.

Luke leaned into her hand and sighed, "Sorry for being emot-"

"Don't you ever apologize for being human Luke." She smiled gently at him, "How many damn times have you seen me cry? And not just a little tear here or there? I'm talking the whole ugly, snotty, so unsexy cry…"

Luke chuckled and looked over at her, "You're always sexy."

She rolled her eyes and smirked at him, "Remember that when I'm lying on a bed, sweating and swearing at you as I try and push your spawn out of me. I can guarantee I'm not gonna be lookin so hot that day."

He laughed again and reached a hand out to touch her belly, "I can't wait."

She smiled and rested her hand over his, "I know. I can't wait either. He or she is going to be one loved little baby. By the people in this world and the afterlife."

Luke leaned into her as her words washed over them, "I miss my Mom and Dad."

She nodded and kissed the top of his head, "I know baby. I know."

"But God I love you." He said as his hands rubbed against her abdomen, "I love you more than I thought it was possible to love someone."

"I feel the same way." She whispered as she tilted his head towards her, "You never, ever have to apologize for being vulnerable and having feelings Luke. I want to know what you are thinking, what you are feeling. The good and the bad. You're my husband...the father of my children. I would do anything for you. All you have to do is ask." "

He reached out for the blanket and rubbed it between his fingers, "Hard to believe in 7 months or so they'll be a little baby wrapped up in here."

She squealed a little, "I hope it looks like you."

Luke shook his head, "No way. I want it to be as beautiful as you."

She smiled, "How about a mixture of both? Good compromise?"

He chuckled, "I can live with that."

She reached out and cupped his face in her small hands, "You okay?"

He looked up at her and smiled, "Yeah. I'm okay. Just been a crazy few months…"

"Crazy year when you think about it." She said with a smile, "And it's only going to get crazier."

"But the good crazy this time." He said with a smile.

"The good crazy. Right." She leaned forward to nuzzle his nose, "Merry Christmas Mr. Danes."

He breathed her in and kissed her lips, "Merry Christmas Mrs. Danes."

They sat quietly together in the cold garage, but neither of them noticed the temperature. They were too wrapped up in thoughts of what their unborn child would be like. Who she or he would look like. What his or her name would be, how it would change their life. And when they finally pulled themselves away from their little private party and stepped out into the cold, Luke swore he felt a rush of warm air pass through him.

He was startled at first, but Lorelai took his hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze. She lifted her head to the sky and smiled before saying, "Merry Christmas William and Kat."

Luke took a deep breath and squeezed her hand back, pulling her against his side. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before looking up and whispering, "Merry Christmas Mom and Dad."

Hand in hand, they walked back into the house, ready for the next chapter of their lives to begin...

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. I think I have finally settled the debate on the gender of the baby/babies (the one that was in my head, and the one I asked for you input on lol). I know the answer to that question but no one else does!**

 **Now I am stuck on names. I've done the whole naming them after Luke's Mom or Dad thing before which is cute but idk if it's overdone. But then in this chapter part of me wanted to do it again because I think it's sweet and meaningful. I guess I need to settle that debate in my head next haha!**

 **For the next chapter, I will probably jump ahead a few months to be further into Lorelai's pregnancy. Hope you guys don't mind. Just seems more realistic and I don't feel like dragging it out. Thanks! Will update when I can!**


	82. Chapter 82

**As I said before, this is jumping ahead a bit. Hope you enjoy this chapter. There are some sweet moments. Will update when I can!**

* * *

By the end of March, Lorelai's belly was visible to everyone and the secret was out. Baby Danes was due in July. Liz, TJ and Jess had moved into their new home. Luke, Lorelai and Rory were packing up the Crap Shack to move into the Twickham house. The closing on their current house would be in two weeks. The Inn was flourishing and already building quite a reputation.

One morning, Lorelai rolled over in bed and felt an ache in her back. So far she had been feeling pretty good during her pregnancy. But now in her fifth month as the bump grew, she became a little more uncomfortable. She lay on her back and sat up on her elbows, staring down at the growing bump.

"Hey kid." She mumbled, "Stock kicking Mommy's bladder."

Luke yawned and rolled over in bed, he placed a hand on her growing stomach, "Can you feel it?"

Lorelai nodded, "Starting to, yes."

Luke leaned closer to her stomach, "When do I get to feel it?"

He was practically pouting, "I'm sure soon."

He sighed again and rested his chin on the bump, "Hey kid. Be nice to your Mom okay?"

Lorelai smiled and pushed the blanket off her legs, "I'm fine. Just a little uncomfortable."

Luke lay back and watched her walk out of the room towards the bathroom. In the new house, they had their own bathroom in their room, which he knew would make things easier for her as the pregnancy moved along. They were slowly moving items into the new house, keeping only what they absolutely needed here. After a few minutes, his wife rejoined him in bed and curled up beside him, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"What time is it?" She asked with a little yawn.

Luke glanced over at the clock, "Early."

She huffed, "Hate early. Must kill early."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Are you still going to run errands today?"

"Yeah." She said with a little sigh, "Was supposed to meet my Mom for lunch at the house too."

Luke nodded, "That's good. You think she'll ask you about the gender of the baby again?"

"Oh I'm sure." She said with a little laugh, "She thinks we're crazy for deciding to be surprised."

Luke smirked, "To be honest, I was shocked you went along with the idea."

Lorelai shrugged and tilted her head to look at him, "I didn't know what Rory was until the nurse handed her to me."

Luke nodded, "And you don't want to know now?"

"I mean there is part of me that does when I think about decorating the room. But then I think about the excitement of the surprise in that moment. And this time I get to share it with someone and I want to see what that's like." She smiled softly up at him.

Luke stared at her for a moment, "I honestly don't care one way or another. Whether it's a boy or a girl I mean. I just want to meet them."

She smiled and looked down at her belly where she was absentmindedly rubbing circles against it, "Four more months."

He sighed, "Way to long."

She chuckled and looked up at him, "It will go by quicker than you think hon. Enjoy the quiet and sleep while you can. Your life is about to get turned upside down."

Luke nodded, "I know. But it will be worth it."

She smiled softly, "You think you can handle it?"

Luke smirked, "Not like I really have a choice."

She frowned and looked down at his chest, feeling a blush grow in her cheeks, "You always have a choice…"

Luke lifted her chin slowly and shook his head, "No. I don't. This baby, our baby is important. Just like you and Rory are. I'm gonna be there for all of it...even if it is stressful sometimes. You know that."

She smiled gently up at him, "You're right. I do know that. You're different."

"Hell yeah I am." He said with a smile as he rolled her over, "I'm your husband."

She sighed happily and ran her fingers through his short hair, "Almost six months later and I still love hearing that word."

He chuckled, "Good."

She bit her lip gently and glanced over at the clock, "Technically you have an hour before you have to be up for work…"

He smirked and ran one hand up and down her side, "Yeah, so?"

"Feel like giving up that hour of sleep to please your wife?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"It would be my pleasure." He said as his hand slid up under her top.

She giggled when his lips found her neck and she sighed into his embrace knowing she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

* * *

Later that afternoon after Lorelai had checked on things at the Inn, she drove to Harvard to run errands. Some things she needed for the Inn and others were for the new house. Luke wouldn't let her lift any boxes or furniture during the move (which she was more than okay with), but she was allowed to shop. She was currently standing in front of a display of couches and throw pillows when she heard her name.

"Lorelai?" The person called nervously.

Turning to her left, her heart stopped in her chest for a moment before she whispered, "Christopher. H-Hi."

Christopher was standing there with a baby carrier in one hand, a woman was beside him pushing a carriage, "Um...wow. Hi." He said again.

Lorelai's looked down at the little baby, "Yeah. Wow."

The woman cleared her throat and Chris jumped slightly, "Oh. Sherry...this is-" He paused and turned to Lorelai, "Lorelai." He blushed, "Lorelai this is my fiancé Sherry and this is…" He held up the little carrier, "This is our daughter Georgia."

Lorelai swallowed hard and looked down at the baby sound asleep wrapped in pink, "Wow. She's...she's beautiful."

"Does she look like Rory?" Sherry asked quickly, causing both Lorelai and Chris to cringe.

Lorelai swallowed hard and stepped back, "Um...I suppose there is a resemblance there."

Sherry stared at her for a moment before turning back to Chris, "I'm going to look a the highchairs. I'll take Gigi."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah. Okay. I'll...I'll meet you in a few minutes."

Sherry took the baby and then turned to Lorelai and eyed her carefully, "It was nice to meet you."

Lorelai smiled awkwardly, "Oh. Yeah. Yeah you too...congratulations. She's precious."

Sherry smiled then leaned up to kiss Christopher before she turned to walk away with her daughter. Chris took a deep breath and leaned against the carriage that Sherry had left behind. Lorelai looked down at the ground, not entirely sure of what to say.

After a moment Chris broke the tension, for only a second, "How is she?"

Lorelai lifted her eyes to meet his, "Rory?" He nodded slowly, his cheeks flushed red, "She's good Chris. She's really good."

He nodded slowly, "That's...that's good." He looked down at her hand and saw the rings sparkling up at him; "I see congratulations are in order for you too."

She lifted her hand to admire the rings before placing that hand over her belly, flattening out her flowy top to reveal the growing bump, "A double one actually."

Chris's eyes widened, "You're pregnant?"

Lorelai smiled, "I am. Five months along."

"Wow." He said with a smile as he leaned against the top of the carriage, "Wow. That's…" He laughed a little, "Wow."

She smirked, "Yeah…"

"That's great. I'm...I'm happy for you." He said hesitantly, "You look happy."

"I am happy." She answered back, "Luke is a wonderful man."

Chris looked down and contemplated what he wanted to say next, "That's why I signed the papers. It wasn't easy though."

"I can't imagine it was." Lorelai whispered back, "But you did a selfless thing Chris. You gave her a chance at a life she always wanted. A life she never had."

Chris looked across the store to where Sherry was with Gigi, "There was this moment when the Doctor handed me Gigi...I was holding her and she was so small. And I remembered what it was like when I first held Rory. How terrified I was. And I still felt that way this time...but I realized I had no choice now. I couldn't screw another kid up. It wasn't fair."

Despite where Lorelai was now, she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy that he was able to be a Father to his new daughter, "So now you like being a Dad?"

He frowned and looked over at her, "You know it isn't that simple."

"No I suppose it isn't." She said looking down, "It's complicated. Very complicated."

There was another awkward silence, "I thought about calling...especially recently when I read your name in the paper."

She cringed, "You saw that?"

"My Dad donates to Chilton. He heard about it before it became public knowledge but he didn't mention anything to me." He paused, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Lorelai said with a quick nod, "But Rory could have been really hurt."

Chris took a deep breath, "It hit me the realness of it all...that I have no right to her anymore. That unless I read something about her...about you...I'd have no way of know what she was doing."

"What do you want me to say?" She asked, "You signed your rights away. Luke is her Father now."

Chris stared at her, "Does she call him Dad?"

Lorelai nodded and placed a protective hand over her stomach, "She does."

He cleared his throat anxiously, "Didn't think that would hurt so bad to hear."

"Chris…" She said with a sigh as she looked down at the ground, "I can't-"

"I know." He said with a sad smile, "I made my choices. And it's okay...just having Gigi now changes everything. Puts it all into perspective."

"I suppose it does." She whispered.

He cleared his throat and then smiled, "I should go...Sherry won't like it if I keep her waiting."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Chris?"

He looked over at her again and she could see that his smile wasn't real, "Yeah?"

"Are you happy?" She whispered softly.

Chris nodded, "Yeah. Sure. Of course" He pointed towards the other side of the store, "I have to go. Tell Rory I said-" He paused, "No. Never mind. Just…" He smiled and waved awkwardly, "Bye Lorelai."

She watched him go and wondered if they would ever get to a point where things weren't awkward. That tiny little baby was Rory's sister after all. What did that mean? She watched the way Chris followed Sherry around the store and in a way she felt sorry for him. Placing a hand over her own belly again she felt even more thankful that she could truly say she was happy unlike him. Turning back to her task at hand, she finished up her shopping and then drove off towards her parents house.

Emily opened the door and smiled at her, "Lorelai! You're here. Right on time. Come in come in. It looks like it's about to rain."

Lorelai stepped into the familiar house and pulled off her coat, "Hey Mom."

"Are you hungry?" She asked, "Lunch will be ready in a few minutes but if you need a snack I can-"

"Oh no. I'm fine." She said as they walked towards the den.

"My grandbaby isn't making you hungrier than usual?" She said with a smile.

Lorelai smiled back, "Most cravings hit late at night. Which is unfortunate...mostly for Luke."

Emily laughed, "But I'm sure he never hesitates to make you and the baby happy."

"No. He never does." Lorelai said as she sat down, "He's been great."

Emily sat across from her daughter and watched her carefully, something about her demeanor seemed off, "Lorelai? Is everything alright?"

Lorelai nodded slowly and tried to smile, "Yeah. I'm good."

Emily frowned, "Are you sure? You seem distracted…"

Lorelai sighed and sat up a little straighter, "I ran into Christopher and his fiancé while I was shopping. Saw his daughter…"

Emily straightened out her dress, "Georgia? Yes I saw the announcement in the paper when she was born."

Lorelai nodded slowly, "Yeah I just...I don't know. The whole thing was so weird. It felt so forced. He wanted to ask questions about Rory but didn't know if he could."

"Well he gave up his rights to her. And quite frankly even before that he didn't give a damn." Emily said with a huff.

Lorelai frowned, "Well to be fair, you didn't either until you came back into our lives." She stopped short and cringed when she saw the hurt on her Mother's face, "God. Mom I'm sorry...I didn't mean that. I just...it just threw me off seeing him."

Emily smiled sadly and looked down, "What you said was fair and true."

"But it was hurtful." Lorelai whispered, "We've come a long way and I don't want to jeopardize that."

"Neither do I." Emily said with a soft smile as she glanced at her daughter, "I'm not mad."

"Okay." Lorelai whispered she sighed and looked around, "Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"You're pregnant again. Probably brings up a lot of old feelings and memories." Emily said with a shrug, "That's normal."

"I am so happy that Luke adopted Rory. It has been such a blessing. But I can't pretend that there wasn't a moment seeing Chris with his new daughter where I wondered…" Her voice trailed off.

"Wondered why he couldn't be there for Rory too?" Emily asked.

Lorelai swallowed the lump in her throat, "Exactly."

"I think that's a valid feeling." Emily reassured her, "I think anyone in your shoes would feel that way."

"It's not about my feelings for him. I love Luke with all my heart and soul. He's my soul mate. I know that...I just don't understand why Chris couldn't have tried harder for Rory. She deserved better." She said with a sad shrug.

"Yes she did. And she got better." Emily whispered, "She got Luke."

Lorelai's demeanor softened slightly and she smiled, "You're right. She did get better. We both did."

"I wouldn't worry too much." Emily said with a shake of her head, "You were bound to run into Christopher at some point. Just be glad you got it over with."

Lorelai was quiet as she thought carefully, "He looked...kind of miserable."

"Christopher?" Emily asked, Lorelai nodded, "Maybe he is."

Lorelai frowned, "I don't want that for him either…"

"He's paved his own path Lorelai. You can't control his life." She said softly, "And from what I've heard about his fiancé…"

Lorelai raised her eyebrows in surprise, "You've heard about her?"

Emily smiled, "You're honestly surprised by that? This town has the biggest group of gossipers on the East Coast."

Lorelai chuckled, "Stars Hollow could give you a run for your money. Babette and Miss Patty know information about things in all the surrounding states as well."

Emily smiled, "I have no doubt in that. But yes…I've heard things."

Lorelai fidgeted, "What sort of things?"

Her mother shrugged, "Just that she's...a bit demanding." She smirked, "Heather from the DAR says Sherry is a lot like Francine actually."

Lorelai frowned, "He's with someone like his Mother?"

"Apparently." Emily said with a shrug, "That's just what I've heard of course."

"Yeah." Lorelai whispered, "That's actually kind of sad when you think about it."

"It is." Emily agreed, "But...like I said you can't control his life Lorelai. Christopher is going to do whatever Christopher wants to do. He always has. And he always will."

"But what if he feels trapped? Like he has no choice this time around?" She asked, "Don't you think that's not good for the baby either? To be in a family where his or her parents aren't happy?"

"Well when you put it that way…" Emily whispered, she paused then narrowed her eyes at her daughter, "What is this really about?"

Lorelai shook her head, "Oh I don't know. It was stupid of me to think I'd never see him again. It just felt...so weird. Before no matter what he had been through...it never felt like that. It just felt uncomfortable."

Emily nodded, "Well a lots happened…"

"Now that I'm pregnant again." She whispered with a hand over her belly, "I wonder about Rory. About what she will want when she gets older. In terms of Christopher I mean. Luke and I agreed that we would support her wanting to get to know him if that's what she decided later. And I suppose seeing her sister stirred those questions in me…"

"Is that something you don't want now?" Emily asked, "I would understand it if it was too weird for you."

Lorelai shrugged, "I don't know. It would have to be Rory's choice." She paused again, "But that little girl is Rory's sister. She's out there in the world...she exists just as this new baby will exist."

"I guess you're right." She whispered back.

Lorelai sighed, "The whole thing is just...weird. And with the pregnancy hormones...I'm just over thinking things. I mean I'm so insanely happy. Luke is everything to me...and as mad as Christopher has made me in the past…" She shrugged, "I almost felt bad for him. Seeing him look so...lost."

"He made his choices." Emily said in response, "You know that."

"I know." Lorelai said rubbing her belly, "Just makes me more grateful for what I do have. That I am happy...that I have everything I could ever want."

"You deserve it." Emily whispered back.

Lorelai smiled at her Mom, "Thanks Mom…"

Emily smiled and gave her a little nod before standing up, "Come on. I'm sure lunch is just about ready."

"The little one is finally getting hungry." Lorelai said as she put a hand over her belly.

Emily smiled, "Still determined to make me wait to see if it's a boy or a girl?"

Lorelai chuckled, "You know I've always like to test your patience."

Emily laughed, "Oh yes you have."

Lorelai smiled as they walked towards the Dining room, "At least this battle will end in something happy."

"Something very happy." Emily agreed as they settled into their chairs, "I can't wait."

"Me either." Lorelai said glancing down at her bump, suddenly hoping the next four months would speed up.

* * *

Around 6:30, Lorelai walked into the Diner just as the dinner rush was beginning to die down. She sat at the end of the counter and watched as Luke finished up with his customers. Rory was having dinner at Lane's house so they could work on a project together.

After a few minutes, Luke walked over to her and smiled, "Hey sorry to keep you waiting."

She didn't say anything, just leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips. When she pulled away, a wolf whistle sounded from behind them. Luke turned and glared at Patty who mumbled, "Those pregnancy hormones must be kicking in."

"Eat your dinner Patty." He said with a groan as he turned to his wife, "What was that for?"

She shrugged and rested her hands on the counter, pulling at her sleeves, "Just felt like giving my husband a proper kiss."

He stared at her for a minute before walking around her and sitting in the empty stool at her left, "What's wrong? You get in a fight with your Mom?"

She chuckled and turned to him, "No. No fights with my Mom. Everything's fine."

He sighed and rested his elbow on the counter, "Your eyes say otherwise. So spill it."

She laughed again and turned towards him, "I swear nothing is wrong...just had a weird day. Ran into someone I didn't expect too."

He frowned and shifted in his seat, "Who?"

She bit her lip before lifting her eyes to his and replying, "Christopher."

Luke let out a little puff of breath and instinctively reached for her hand, "Oh."

She nodded, "Yeah. It was just...totally weird. Like really weird." She scrunched up her nose, "He was with his fiancé Sherry and their baby. Gigi. She's cute." She paused and then added, "Sherry asked if she looked like Rory…"

"Because that's not awkward. Asking if the daughter your fiancé gave up looks like her half sister?" She said with a huff.

She laughed and then looked away from him, "I know. I didn't know what to say...it was hard to tell really because she was all bundled up. But...her nose looked a little similar I think."

Luke reached out and rubbed her back, "Lorelai?"

She sighed and turned back to him, "Sorry. It was just strange. It hit me that...the baby I'm carrying isn't Rory's only sibling. She has a sister…"

"Yes. She does." He whispered, "I guess we've sort of forgotten about that."

"We've been so swept up in everything going on with us that I just sort of pushed the thought aside." She said with a little shrug.

"Rory hasn't mentioned it either." He said, "Not that I can remember anyway."

"Me either." She said softly, "But it will come up at some point I'm sure."

"And does that scare you?" He asked cautiously.

"I don't know if it scares me...worries me a little maybe. Seems complicated." She said with a shrug, "Don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess so." He said with a slow nod.

"It's not Gigi's fault...she may want to know her sister someday." She whispered.

Luke nodded, "She might."

"And don't you think she'll have questions for Christopher? About why she can't see her sister?" She asked.

"Well she can see her sister if she wants too…" He said nervously.

"We agreed that if someday Rory wanted to know Chris we would cross that bridge when we get to it. And yet…" She frowned, "Seeing him today made me feel so weird. And I thought about what it would be like if she wanted to try and build a relationship with him. It seemed...too strange to me."

He sighed, "Yeah...it would be weird. But it would have to be her choice. Not ours."

She reached over and laced her fingers with his, "He looked...unhappy."

"Chris?" He asked softly, she nodded, "How did that make you feel?"

She shrugged, "The petty part of me says he deserves it." She smirked, "But then I realized...that I actually feel bad for him."

Luke leaned forward and kissed the side of her face, "That's because you are a good person."

She looked over at him and smiled, "I am so insanely happy with you Luke. With our life...so grateful for all we have. And seeing him put that all into perspective. Made me feel luckier."

"Hence the extremely hot kiss?" He asked with a little smile.

She smiled and reached out to trace his bottom lip with hers, "Pretty much, yes."

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, "I love you. You know that right?"

She rested her forehead against his and smiled, "Never doubted it for a second."

"Good." He whispered before kissing her, "Whatever happens down the road…or even now if Rory wants to meet her sister then we'll figure it out. We always do."

She lifted her eyes to meet his, "Should I tell her I saw him?"

Luke nodded, "I think so, yes."

She nodded back, "Okay."

"You know it's okay to feel upset about this. I'm not angry." He whispered, "I can see how it would be difficult."

She frowned and looked over at him, "Just made me wonder why he couldn't ever step up for Rory."

He nodded, "Makes sense."

"You have given her everything she could ever need. But…" She trialed off.

"I know." He whispered, "I've wondered that too. And I've also wondered if he's ever regretted giving her up."

"There was something in his face today that made me think that he did." She whispered, "He asked if she called you Dad."

Luke swallowed hard, and suddenly his defensiveness took over, "Well she's my-"

"I know." She whispered taking his hand quickly, "And she always will be yours. But I could see that it hurt him. I can't change things and I don't want too. You are her father...and I am so damn glad you are. It was just strange and awkward."

Luke nodded, "Okay."

She put a hand over her belly, "Made me think about how scared I was when I was pregnant with her. I mean I'm still a little scared now...but it's different."

"Different how?" He asked curiously.

She shrugged, "My fears back then were about how I would support her. Where we were going to live. If I could possibly take care of another human being when I could barely take care of myself."

Luke nodded, "And your fears now?"

She looked over at him, "The normal ones I suppose...the fear of something going wrong. Or he or she being hurt in someway. The fear of how I will handle the change. This time around I'm not alone...so I know it will be okay. With Rory I wasn't ever really sure it would be. I lived day to day just hoping I'd find a way to feed her...keep her happy. Now everything is so different. And it's incredible. I feel really lucky."

Luke smiled and leaned in to kiss her, "You aren't alone. Don't forget that. We'll do this all together."

She leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, "Man I love you."

He smiled and rubbed her back, "I had a feeling you did."

"No but really, just when I think I can't love you more you prove me wrong." She said with a sigh as she stared dreamily at him.

He chuckled and stood up, "Well try and keep that in mind when you are cursing my existence during labor."

"Noted." She said with a smirk as she stared after him, "Any apple pie left?"

Luke pulled a plate out from under the counter, "Saved you the last one."

He started to walk away and she called after him, "See? There you go again making me love you more."

Luke smiled as he appeared with a container of ice cream and Carmel sauce, "How much do you love me now?" He asked as he scooped on the ice cream.

She rubbed her hands together and smiled devilishly at him, "Oh you will find out tonight once Rory's asleep. Tell Joe and Caesar you will be late tomorrow morning. I'm gonna wear you out tonight baby!"

He chuckled and handed her a spoon, feeling damn lucky to be her husband.

* * *

The following morning, Luke did in fact sleep in. Lorelei had more than kept to her word. He was exhausted but in a good way. Lorelei placed a kiss on top of his head and tiptoed out of their bedroom. She found Rory downstairs munching on some pop tarts.

Rory looked up at her Mom and smiled, "Morning. Dads not at the Diner?" She asked. "I saw his truck is still out front."

Lorelei smiled and reached for the other half of Rory's pop tart, "He was a little tired this morning and decided to sleep in."

Rory nodded, "That's good. Probably smart to get his rest now before the baby is born. He's been working a lot too and fixing things up at the new house. I'm not surprised he is so tired."

Lorelei couldn't help but chuckle as she walked to the fridge to get some juice, "Yeah he's wiped out. That's for sure."

Oblivious to her Mother's meaning Rory ignored her before asking, "Can I have a sleepover with Lane this weekend? We want one last one in my room here before we move."

Lorelei smiled, "Sure, as long as Mrs. Kim says it's okay than it is fine with me."

"Okay. I will ask her today when she picks us up from school." Rory took another bite from her pop tart and then smiled, "I'm getting excited about the new house."

Lorelei turned to her daughter and leaned against the counter with her glass of juice, "Me too. Sookie is already obsessed with our kitchen. She says that since I won't use it, she will be over to cook all the time so it doesn't go to waste."

Rory laughed, "Well Luke will cook in it."

Lorelei nodded, "Sookie just wants an excuse to use the new stove. She keeps dropping hints to Jackson about getting her a new one for her birthday."

"Knowing Sookie as well as I do, I am sure they are not subtle hints." Rory giggled.

"No. Not at all. But Jackson says if they save their money for a bit they can redo the kitchen." Lorelei said.

"That's good. Things must be getting pretty serious between them." Rory answered.

"Looks like it. And now with me being pregnant it seems that Sook has baby fever. She also drops hints about wanting to be a young Mother to Jackson as well." She said with a laugh.

Rory laughed harder, "That would explain her rocking a rather large zucchini back and forth in a towel yesterday when I came by. Michel said she had been singing to it earlier."

"Yeah, she has been doing that a lot lately." Lorelei said with a shake of her head before walking over to join her daughter at the table. "Are you getting excited about the baby too?"

Rory smiled, "Yeah I can't wait to meet him or her. And for once I'm on Grandmas team. I want to know if I am having a brother or a sister."

Lorelai's heart squeezed in her chest, "Rory...there is something I want to talk to you about."

The young girl sat up a little straighter, "What? Is something wrong? Is it the baby?"

Lorelei quickly reached across the table and squeezed her daughter's hand, "Oh no. No. Nothing is wrong. The baby and I are both fine. Sorry. I didn't' mean to scare you."

Rory let out a little sigh of relief, "Oh. Okay. Good. Well what did you want to talk about then?"

Lorelei sighed, "The fact that technically you already have a little sister…"

Rory leaned back in her chair, "Oh."

A silence filled the room for a moment before Lorelei continued, "I saw her yesterday."

Rory looked at her mother, surprised by what she had said, "You did? Where? Why?"

"I was running errands in Hartford and ran into…" Her voice trailed off slowly.

Rory swallowed hard, "You saw D-" She hesitated then whispered, "You saw Christopher?"

"I did. And Sherry and Gigi." She answered as she squeezed her daughter's hand. "I thought you deserved to know that. And Luke agreed when I told him."

Rory was quiet as she let the words sink in, then asked, "Was it weird? To see him I mean? And the baby?"

Lorelai nodded, "I won't lie, it was pretty awkward."

"I suppose it was silly to assume we would never see him again. He does live close by." She said.

Lorelai nodded, "True. But we have been so wrapped up in our own little world I suppose we brushed that aside. It didn't seem important."

Rory fidgeted in her seat, "Was she cute?" She blushed, "Gigi I mean…"

Lorelai sighed, "Rory…"

She shook her head, "Sorry that was a weird question. I shouldn't' have asked it. I just wonder how he is with her...if it is different than-" she stopped mid sentence again.

Lorelai squeezed her daughters hand, "It's okay to still feel hurt by him."

"Even though I have Luke? Doesn't that seem a little selfish and unfair to Luke?" She asked.

Lorelai shook her head, "No. And both and I understand. You are entitled to your feelings. We understand how complicated it is."

Rory thought for a moment before saying, "I have a sister."

Lorelai nodded, "Yes. You do."

Rory let out a little breath before standing up, "I should get going to school."

Lorelai frowned, "Rory...honey...tell me what you're feeling."

Rory smiled sadly at her Mom, "To be honest, at the moment I don't know what I am feeling. I think I need some time to process. Is that okay?"

Lorelai smiled back, "Of course. You know where to find me when you're ready."

Rory nodded, "Yes I do." Leaning forward she kissed her Mom's cheek. "Love you."

"Love you more." Lorelai replied as she watched her walk away.

When she heard the door shut behind her, she felt the sudden need to go back to bed. After she let Paul Anka out and fed him, she crept back upstairs and snuggled into her sleeping husband. Michel would have to wait a little longer for her today…

* * *

That afternoon, Rory walked into the Diner after she left Lane's house. She smiled at Luke and crawled up on one of the stools. He finished with a group of her peers then walked over to her.

"Hey kid. Hungry? Or did you eat a snack at Lane's?" He asked tapping the counter.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "No. I passed on the unidentifiable meat substitute sliders she was serving."

Luke chuckled, "Onion rings or fries today?"

She beamed innocently at him, "Cheesy fries?"

He sighed and playfully rolled his eyes, "God I hope this next one doesn't inherit your Mothers eating habits." He heard her giggling as he called to Joe, "One order of cheese fries. Extra heavy on the cheese."

Rory laughed, "You know me so well."

Luke turned back to her and smiled, "I like to think I do."

Rory nervously pulled at the sleeves of her shirt, "Mom told me about meeting Gigi…"

Luke sighed and leaned against the counter, "She mentioned that she had told you. I didn't want to say anything if you didn't want to talk about it."

Rory nodded, "Pretty soon there will be a baby in our house."

Luke nodded, "Couple more months."

She bit her lip nervously, "I'll have a new brother or sister." She paused, "But technically I already have a baby sister."

Luke sighed and reached for her hand, "Rory you know that your Mom and I will support whatever decision you make."

She nodded in response, "I do know that. And I appreciate it. The problem is...I don't know what I want."

Luke shrugged, "You don't have to make any decisions right now."

"No. I guess I don't." She frowned, "The whole thing is just weird."

"Yes it is." He agreed, "It's a lot to digest."

Rory swallowed hard, "The truth is part of me resents her because he is giving her what he couldn't give me. But how screwed up is that? I'm mad at a baby who has no control over any of this. She is innocent. I should be mad at him. Not her. But with him I'm just…"

"You're hurt." He whispered softly.

She sniffled and wiped at the corner of her eye, "I'm really hurt. But why does it still feel like this when I've moved on? I have you now. And I am so glad you adopted me. I don't want to hurt you or make you think I am not grateful or-"

"I don't think any of those things and I never will. You are allowed to have your feelings kid. Just because I signed a piece of paper doesn't erase all that pain from before. I know that." He assured her.

She looked up at him with watery eyes, "Why can he love her and not me?"

He reached out and wiped a tear away, "He does love you did. He was just waited too long to show it. When he signed away his rights, I think that was his way of telling you he did love you. He wanted you to be happy with me and your Mom."

Rory swallowed hard, "I am happy. And I knew he was having a kid. But for some reason hearing a Mom say she met her made it more real. Brought up all these feelings. Things I thought I had buried away."

Luke smiled at her, "Take it from me kid...no matter how deep you think you've dug that hole to hide those feelings...they always find a way of coming back to the surface."

She frowned and peeked carefully at him, "What have you tried to bury?"

He shrugged, "Stuff with my parents. And I know what happened with Max will creep up again someday. It's called being human and having emotions."

Rory huffed and looked down at the counter, "Yeah well…I wish I was a robot."

He chuckled and gave her hand a little squeeze, "No you don't."

"Yeah I guess not…" She said with a sigh, she rested her chin on her hand, "Life's complicated man."

He laughed again, "You have no idea Rory. But the good news for you is that no matter what happens next...your Mom and I are going to be right here."

She smiled, "Thanks Luke."

He patted the counter, "I'll tell you what. Why don't you and I head home and hang out? Your Mom has a meeting with Sookie and won't' be back until late. We can pick up a pizza, rent a movie. Do whatever you want."

She smiled, "Just you and me?"

Luke nodded, "Just you and me. Been awhile since we did something just us."

Her smile grew, "What about the Diner?"

Luke waved his hand at her, "Good thing about owning your own business is you get to decide when you're open and when you're closed." Joe came around the corner and hand him Rory's fries, "You munch on these for a bit. I'll clean up a bit, handle the last few customers then close up shop. What do you think?"

She stared at him for a moment and then said, "I think I'm really lucky."

Luke gave her a wink, "Love you kid."

"Love you too _Dad._ " She said putting emphasis on the last word.

His smile grew as he walked into the back of the kitchen and went about his business to close up shop. Rory began to eat her fries and decided that for tonight at least, she would put all her worries and emotions behind her. She would figure it all out in time…

* * *

Late that night, Lorelai came home feeling completely exhausted. She was pretty sure that her late nights at work were dwindling down. The further she got into the pregnancy, the more tired she became. But opening a new business meant many meetings to check in on their progress. Walking into the house, she couldn't wait to collapse into bed and put all her worries behind her.

As she stepped into the quiet empty house, she noticed the TV was on softly in the living room. Kicking her shoes off, she followed the sound and then stopped short. The sight in front of her melted her heart. Rory was curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket with her head resting on Luke's shoulder. She was fast asleep; Paul Anka was asleep in front of her on the floor. Luke was sitting beside her, awake and watching some movie that Rory had no doubt picked.

In front of them on the coffee table were open pizza boxes, chips, red vines and all of Rory's other favorite snack foods. She placed her bag on the ground and then tiptoed into the room. Luke looked up as she curled up beside him and reached forward for a slice of pizza.

"Hey." Luke whispered to her, not wanting to wake up Rory.

"How long she been asleep?" Lorelai asked in between bites.

"Not too long." He said turning his head slowly to see his sleeping daughter beside him, "I didn't want to move her. I figure in a few more years she'll be embarrassed to be seen with me."

Lorelai chuckled, "Well then I guess it's a good thing you'll have a new one to be obsessed with you for at least 12 years."

Luke smirked, "I guess it is."

She sat quietly with him for a moment before asking, "Is there a particular reason for the mishmash of junk food? Not usually up to Luke dinner standards."

He smiled and reached for his wife's hand, "Rory and I were talking about the whole Gigi and Christopher issue. She was struggling a bit...I decided I'd close up the Diner early and spend the night with my daughter."

She took a deep breath as she stared at him in awe before whispering, "If I wasn't married to you and pregnant with your kid...I'd drag you to the courthouse and force you to marry me."

Luke let out a low chuckle, "Um...thank you?"

Her eyes welled up with tears, "I just...I can't ever express to you how much it has meant to me to watch you with her. After all this time...even after the adoption it blows me away. It means the world to me Luke."

He carefully lifted a hand to wipe away her tears so he wouldn't wake up Rory, "Well don't cry…"

She giggled, "This kind of thing would make me cry on a good day. But with the little nugget messing with my hormones there is no hope for me."

He smiled and pulled her closer to rest her head on his other shoulder, "It's okay."

She sighed and snuggled into him, "Is she okay?"

"She's...struggling with her emotions with it all which I think is normal." Luke whispered, "She doesn't understand why he can be a father to Gigi but not her. She was worried I'd be upset by that but I get it."

"It's complicated." She whispered as she looked over at her daughter, "I know she wants to put it all behind her. Put him behind her...but even now with all she has it's still going to hurt. Your heart doesn't always follow your mind."

"I know. I talked to her about it a little. I told her no matter what she decided to do we'd support her." He answered, "And I mean that."

"I know." She whispered holding him tightly, "And I love you for that."

"She'll be okay." He said into her hair, "I'll make sure of it." He glanced down at her belly, "How's the new little one treating you?"

She sighed and placed a hand on her belly, "I'm a little tired today but nugget's been good."

Luke moved his hand to rub her stomach, "Good job ki-" He stopped short and his eyes bugged in his head, he jumped slightly causing Rory to stir, "What was that?"

Lorelai laughed, "You felt that?"

Rory yawned and sat up, "What's going on?"

Luke sat up and stared down at her belly in awe, "Did I just feel the baby move?"

Lorelai took his hand and placed it over a certain spot, "Can you feel that?"

Luke let out a little laugh, "Holy crap."

Rory leaned forward and put her hand out, "I want to feel it."

Lorelai placed her daughter's hand by Luke's, "Right there."

Rory jumped when she felt a quick little kick, "Whoa! That's so weird!"

Luke looked up at Lorelai with wide eyes, "That's our baby?"

Lorelai beamed up at him, "That's our baby."

Rory smiled at her parents knowing how big this moment was. She leaned into Luke's side and they talked about what life would be like with the new baby. They brainstormed names, tried to get the baby to kick more and laughed every time it did. There were still things to work out...but for right now they were just glad to be here in this moment. Together.

* * *

 **More to come soon! Thanks for being so awesome guys! :)**


	83. Chapter 83

**Hello all! Found some time to write this weekend so here is the next chapter. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

The day before Lorelai's birthday, they were officially all moved into the new house. Rory was in love with her new spacious bedroom; she especially loved the large bay window, which she curled up on to read. She and Rory had painted and decorated every inch of the house to their absolute liking. Slowly but surely baby items were filling the bedroom beside Luke and Lorelai's master bedroom. They were still unsure of a theme for the room since they didn't know the gender of the baby.

Rory and Luke were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast and trying to plan something special for Lorelai's birthday. They both hushed up when they heard Paul Anka pitter-pattering down the hall meaning that Lorelai was close behind him. She walked into the room with a frown on her race and a waddle in her step as she held one hand on her stomach.

"Morning Mom." Rory said shuffling her notes on Lorelai's birthday into her bag, "How'd you sleep?"

Lorelai huffed, "Sleep? What's sleep? I haven't slept in weeks because your sibling apparently wants a future as a soccer star and he or she is using my kidney as the ball."

Rory frowned, "That bad huh?"

Lorelai sniffed the air, "God what's that terrible smell?"

Lorelai looked down at her plate which still held eggs and bacon which Luke had made for her, "My breakfast?"

Lorelai walked over and leaned down to sniff the plate, "Bleh! God that's disgusting!"

Luke frowned, "Not usually the reaction I get from my cooking…"

Lorelai shook her head, "Ugh get it away from me!"

Luke turned and gave Rory a small smile, "Sorry kid…"

Rory sighed and stood up, "Poptarts it is."

Lorelai plopped down at the table and stared at the coffee pot in the corner. "I miss my coffee."

Luke tossed Rory's remaining breakfast in the trash and turned to his wife, "A few more months honey."

"Nuh uh." Lorelai said with a pout, "You don't want me breast feeding and drinking coffee."

Rory scrunched up her nose, "You're gonna breast feed?"

"I breast fed you." Lorelai said looking at her daughter, "And you turned out fine."

Rory smirked, "Well gee thanks." She paused, "But...doesn't that hurt?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "You get used to it after awhile. Besides once you're older and guys-"

"Okay." Luke said rubbing his hands together, "Let's change the subject shall we? What do you want for breakfast?" He asked his wife.

Lorelai sat for a moment and pondered her decision, "Waffles." Luke turned towards the cabinet to get the mix ready, "No wait." She paused and said, "Pancakes." Luke nodded once more and then went to grab the griddle, "Wait no!"

Luke turned to his wife, "What?"

Lorelai jumped up and gasped, "I want fruit salad."

Rory laughed a little, "What? You so do not want fruit salad Mom. You've never asked for fruit salad in your life."

"Whenever I try to get you to eat fruit salad you squish it all up or throw each piece at me one by one." Luke said with a frown.

Lorelai put a hand over her mouth and gasped again, "Oh god! Your child has turned me into a mutant. I want oatmeal too!"

This time Rory gasped and turned to Luke, "You broke my Mommy!"

Luke put a hand on his chest and asked, "How is this my fault?"

"Because you did this to me." Lorelai said pointing at her belly, "This is your fault!"

Luke stepped back and said, "You said you wanted a baby!"

"I did and I do but not one that would turn me into you!" She said pointing at her husband.

"How is wanting oatmeal and fruit salad equivalent to turning you into me?" Luke asked with a laugh.

She glared at him, hands on hips, "Oh don't you dare laugh at me Luke Danes."

He sighed and bowed his head, "Honey I'm not laughing at you I-"

"Yes you are." She said with a pout, "You are making fun of me for being a whale!"

"When did I ever say you were a whale?" He said snapping his head up.

"You didn't have too." She said with a sniffle, "The laughter and the look on your face says it all." When he didn't respond she burst into tears, "See! You do think I'm a whale!"

Lorelai turned and walked through the kitchen to the staircase. Luke turned to his daughter helplessly, "Dad!" Rory yelled.

"I was afraid no matter what I said she'd freak out." Luke whispered.

"Well clearly not saying anything was worse!" Rory said with a sigh, "Like way worse. Now she thinks you think she's fat."

Luke groaned and looked down, "Now what am I supposed to do?"

Rory frowned, "I think you need to go to work. And I'll deal with it."

Luke shook his head, "I can't just leave…"

"It's probably safer if you do. She's going to twist everything you say into something terrible." She said with a laugh, "She currently hates you."

He sighed again, "She really does doesn't she?"

"Don't take it personally." Rory said with a frown, "She's just...not feeling like herself. The baby has taken over her body and mind. She needs a little space. That's all. She still loves you, just not at the moment."

He nodded slowly, "Yeah. I guess you're right."

She smiled sympathetically at him; "I promise I'll get her to at least semi like you by the end of today."

Luke chuckled and grabbed his wallet, "Great. Thanks. I appreciate it." He looked over at the table where they had been talking, "So I'll talk to Sookie about the cake and you are talking to the Pizza place right?"

"Lane and I are going school." She said with a smile, "I'll let you know what they say."

"Great. Okay. Well I'll get out of here then." He said with a little smile, "Tell your Mom I apologize for existing."

"You got it." Rory said giving him a thumbs up as he walked towards the door.

She laughed as he left and then opened the fridge to take out the fruit salad that Luke had made for himself the day before. She scooped some in a bowl and topped it off with whipped cream before turning to walk up the stairs. She found her Mom in her new bedroom tossing clothes out of the closet onto the floor.

"Stupid Jeans! Stupid sweaters! Nothing fits!" Lorelai screamed.

Rory ducked as a cardigan came her way, "Mom?"

Lorelai turned and sighed when she saw her daughter, "What?"

She smiled, "I brought you food."

Lorelai glared at her, "Is Luke still here?"

Rory walked over to her and held out the bowl, "No. I sent him away. And he told me to tell you he apologizes for existing."

"Good." Lorelai said taking the bowl, she walked over to the bed and sat down before looking at it, "What is this?"

"Fruit salad like you were craving." Rory said with a shrug as she sat down next to her Mom.

"What's with the whipped cream?" Lorelai asked as she took out a spoonful.

Rory smiled, "I thought the whipped cream might make you feel more like yourself."

Lorelai smiled through her mouthful before mumbling, "Thanks kid."

Rory shook her head, "Don't mention it." She watched her Mom pick at the fruit salad in front of her, "Anything you want to talk about?"

Lorelai sighed and ate another mouthful of food, "I know I'm being crazy. I'm just feeling all out of whack."

Rory scooted up closer to her, "Well they say that happens when you are pregnant right? Makes sense. The baby has taken over a lot of your functions."

"You're not kidding." She sighed and stood up, "Speaking of which, I have to pee again."

Rory laughed as she watched her Mom stand up and waddle towards the adjoining bathroom in the bedroom. Rory sat quietly on the bed for a moment and then stood up and walked over to her Mom's dresser. She smiled when she saw the picture that her Grandma had given to her two Christmases ago. It was of the first time that Lorelai held Rory after giving birth. It was hard for Rory to ever imagine being that small.

After another minute, Lorelai waddled back out and sat on the bed, "Sorry. Your sibling currently has something against my kidneys."

Rory turned back to her Mom and smiled before crawling back up the bed beside her, "It's okay."

Lorelai turned towards her daughter, "Was Luke mad when he left?"

Rory shook her head, "No. Not mad. A little sad he can't help as much as he'd like."

Lorelai nodded, "I know he's trying. And it's not that he really is bugging me...I'm just not me."

"It's okay." Rory whispered again, "Can I ask you something?"

Lorelai nodded, "Sure."

"Do you remember feeling different when you were pregnant with me?" She asked curiously.

Lorelai took a deep breath and crossed her legs as best she could before placing a hand over her belly, "I guess I was. That whole time is a bit of a blur if I'm being honest. Sometimes I'm sad I don't remember more of the actual pregnancy. But I was so worried about what was going to happen that I didn't spend a lot of time just enjoying the moment with you inside of me."

Rory looked down at her Mother's stomach, "Seems crazy to think a baby is actually in there. I mean I know how it all works...but it's still wild."

Lorelai smiled and looked down at her belly too, "I know. It is pretty crazy."

"Does it hurt?" Rory asked softly, "Like I mean is it super uncomfortable?"

Lorelai shrugged as she rubbed the bump, "It feels different...sometimes it's a little uncomfortable. Now that the baby is getting bigger it moves around a lot, which feels strange. But no it doesn't really hurt. Not yet at least."

Rory frowned, "Are you worried about the actual birth?"

Lorelai smiled and reached her hand out to reach for her daughters, "I remember that part wasn't a lot of fun. But it was sure worth it in the end."

Rory blushed and looked down, "But I mean...you'll be fine. Right?"

"Hey…" Lorelai whispered as she squeezed her daughter's hand, "Hon I'm gonna be fine. I don't want you to worry about that for a second."

Rory smiled nervously and nodded, "Okay." She was quiet for another minute, "So...I've been thinking about Gigi."

Lorelai took a deep breath and sat up a little straighter, "Oh really? And what are you thinking about exactly?"

Rory was quiet again before saying, "After talking to Luke a bit...I realized that I'm hurt by the whole situation. I love Luke but...it still hurts that Chris can be a Dad to Gigi and he couldn't do that for me. In some ways...I'm jealous of her, which is insane. She's just a baby."

"Hon you can't help how you feel. And to be honest...I can understand why you would feel that way." Lorelai said with a shrug.

Rory sighed, "But it's not fair to take it out on a baby who had no say in any of this. She didn't make any of these decisions."

"No. Christopher made his choices. You're right about that." Lorelai whispered.

"But she's still my sister." Rory whispered, "Just as much as this new baby will be my sibling."

"That's true." Lorelai whispered and then waited, but Rory didn't say anything, "Rory?"

She looked up at her Mom, "I just...don't know what I want to do."

"Then you don't do anything right now." Lorelai said, "This can all be on your terms right now. Gigi is still too young to make any decisions and Christopher knows well enough to stay away at this point."

"Okay." Rory whispered, "I guess...I'll just let myself think about it some more before I make any decisions."

Lorelai nodded, "I think that's fair." She squeezed her daughter's hand again, "But you know that whatever you decide...I'll support you 100%."

"I know." Rory whispered, she leaned forward and rubbed her Mom's belly, "Hey kid. Just so you know...we basically won the jackpot in the Mom department."

Lorelai smiled and leaned down to kiss her daughter's head, "So far I've won the jackpot in the kid department too."

Rory looked up at her Mom and smiled, "I should get to school. You going to be okay?"

Lorelai smiled, "I'm fine hon. Just hormonal…"

Rory laughed and stood up, "Well eat your fruit salad and do me a favor…" She pointed sternly at her Mom, "Cut Dad a little slack would ya? You know he would help if he could. Hell he'd probably carry the baby if it was possible just to save you from this misery."

Lorelai giggled, "Now I'm picturing a pregnant Luke."

"We'd have to find some maternity flannel." Rory said with a laugh.

"Oh most definitely." Lorelai said with a laugh as she picked up her bowl of fruit, "I promise to be nicer to him."

Rory nodded, "Good. I'll see you after school."

"Okay. Love you hon." She said with a wink, "Have a good day."

"Love you too." Rory said giving her a little wave before turning to walk out of the room.

Lorelai watched her go and then placed a hand on her belly, "I think we owe Daddy an apology." The baby kicked and she giggled a little before saying, "But first...we have to find something that will fit." The baby kicked again and she smiled, "Can't wait to meet you little one. You're already so loved."

* * *

An hour later, Lorelai walked into the Diner. It was busy but not busy enough that Luke wouldn't be able to talk to her. She smiled at familiar faces of friends before Kirk approached her.

"Hi Lorelai." He said with a notebook in his hands, "How are you feeling? Any lower back pain? Swelling feet? Any nausea still?"

Lorelai sighed and rolled her eyes, "Kirk for the last time...you are not going to be in the birthing room with us. Would you stop documenting each part of my pregnancy? It's getting creepy."

"But I think I might want to be a Doctor. The kind that delivers babies." Kirk said, "What better practice and initiation to the process than with two of my favorite people?"

"There is no way I'm letting you anywhere near my pregnant wife during labor." Luke said with a grumble from behind him, "I don't need you messing anything up. Not to mention I don't want you looking at her…"

Luke's face flushed and Patty chuckled from behind him, "Well he's never seen one in person before. That's one way to make sure the boy stays a virgin forever."

Lorelai pouted, "Hey!"

Babette smirked, "Well you gotta admit it ain't a pretty sight in that moment sugah."

Lorelai wrapped her arms around her growing belly, "Luke we're moving."

He smirked, "We just did."

"Yeah well we're moving again. To a new town with nicer people." She said with a bigger pout.

Luke was about to respond when he heard a strange sound and turned to Kirk, "Kirk what are you doing?"

Next to him Kirk had a measuring tape in his hands, "I want to measure Lorelai's circumference. See how fat she's gotten in the last six months."

"Luke." Lorelai said through gritted teeth, "Get him away from him before I squash his head with my new fat body."

"Okay." Luke said grabbing Kirk's shoulders and ushering him out of the Diner, "You're out. And if I were you I wouldn't come back for the next 3 months."

"But Luke!" Kirk said as he turned back to him, "I want to be there when her water breaks. I want to see what it looks like!"

A bagel came flying past Luke's head and hit Kirk in the nose, "You deserved that." Luke said with a chuckle.

Kirk sighed, "You need to control your woman Luke."

Another bagel hit him square in the face, "And you need to keep your mouth shut." Luke said turning Kirk around, "Now go."

Once he knew Kirk was gone, he turned back towards the Diner and stepped in. He laughed when he saw Lorelai placing money down on the table beside her to replace the bagels she had stolen. He walked over to her and put a hand on her lower back, "He's gone."

Lorelai turned back to him with a frown, "He's right. I'm huge."

Luke sighed and rubbed her back gently, "You are not huge Lorelai. Just like I told you this morning. You're beautiful. You're having my baby." He smiled and leaned in, " _Our_ baby."

She sighed again and reached out to hold his arms, "Rory thought I should come apologize for being a crazy person…"

He smiled before whispering, "Well you're always a crazy person. This is just a new level of crazy for which I don't blame you for."

She smirked, "You're mean."

Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Honey I know that this isn't easy. I can handle it. You can be mad all you want...but try and keep in mind that I would make this better for you if I could."

"I know." She whispered, "Rory said you'd carry the baby for me if you could."

"I probably would." He said with a smirk, "But I can't imagine how that would work."

Lorelai laughed again, "We said we'd have to get you maternity flannel."

"Well naturally." Luke said with a smirk, "That and jeans with a good elastic waist."

She laughed a little and then stepped around him to walk towards the counter, "You forgive me for my morning freak out?"

"Of course." Luke said as he rounded the corner and stood across from her, "It's been forgotten."

"Thank you." She said with a smile, "Rory brought me fruit salad. But topped it with whipped cream instead of giving me oatmeal."

"Aw see...the Lorelei we know and love is still in there. It's just currently being possessed by our demon of a child." He teased.

Lorelai laughed and rubbed her belly, "Your demon of a child is now craving a blueberry muffin warmed up with butter."

Luke tapped the counter and smiled, "You got it." He pointed behind him, "I'll be right back."

She smiled and watched him go thinking about how lucky she actually was. Her mind wandered to a few years from now when their baby would be walking and talking. She imagined him or her running around the Diner, greeting customers and wanting to help Luke serve everyone. She felt an intense tug at her heart at the thought and wrapped her arms around her belly, wishing she could hug him or her for real.

The bells above the Diner door jingled again and she turned to see who it was. A petite shorthaired blonde woman walked in and looked around. Taylor walked in behind her, said something and then excused himself for a moment. Lorelai was intrigued; she had never seen this woman before. She watched as she approached the counter and looked around, her eyes grew wide at something she saw. Lorelai followed her gaze and noticed she was staring straight at Luke who was currently bent over reaching for something in the oven.

Lorelai cleared her throat loudly; the woman turned and blushed, "Oh. Hello." The woman said.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at the woman, "Hi."

The woman turned to look at Luke again, "Um...do you happen to know the owner of this place? I need to speak with him."

Lorelai nodded, "I happen to know him quite well actually. And you're currently checking out his ass."

The woman blushed again and looked back at Lorelai, "What?"

Before Lorelai could respond, Taylor walked up to them, "Aw Nicole, I see you've met Lorelai. She may be able to help us with this endeavor of mine. She is the only one that can ever seem to soften the hard, stubborn exterior of Luke Danes."

Nicole seemed to bite her lip as Taylor spoke, "Hard exterior?"

Lorelai's blood boiled with jealousy, "What are you up to Taylor?" She asked but her eyes never left the blonde woman obviously thinking inappropriate thoughts about her husband.

"I want to open an old fashioned Ice Cream Shoppe next door." Taylor said.

Lorelai snapped out of her daze and turned to Taylor, "What?"

"You know...the kind of place where you can get penny candy and ice cream floats. I bet you and Rory would love it!" He said excitedly.

Lorelai sighed, "You want to open it next door? What about the shop that's there now?"

"They are selling their lease." He said with a shrug, "And I want to buy it."

"Taylor...you know Luke isn't going to like this." Lorelai said with a frown, "Actually he's going to hate it."

"Yes I know. But legally he has no right to tell me he I can't do it." He said with a shrug, "I'm just being polite and warning him about my plan."

Lorelai sighed, "Taylor you're just asking for a fight."

"Taylor are you bugging Lorelai?" Luke asked as he came over and placed a plate with Lorelai's muffin down in front of her, "I just kicked Kirk out. I have no problem kicking you out too."

"No Luke. I wasn't bothering her. Just simply having a conversation." He said with a sigh.

"Ah. So you are Luke Danes." Nicole said with a smile as she held out her hand, "Nicole Leahy."

Luke frowned, looked down at her hand and awkwardly shook it, "Um...okay?"

Lorelai's mouth hung open, "He's my husband." She blurted out.

Everyone turned to look at her with confused expressions on their face, "Lorelai…" Luke whispered.

Nicole frowned, "I'm Mr. Doose's lawyer…"

She stumbled for a minute before turning back to her husband, "She was staring at your ass!"

Luke's face turned ten different shades of red, "Lorelai!"

"Oh honey…" Babette said from behind her, "Everyone stares at Luke's ass."

Lorelai huffed, "Yeah well…" She turned to Nicole and said quickly, "I know I don't look hot right now with this massive belly but I swear I'm normally quite good looking and he loves it! Drives him crazy!"

"Jesus Lorelai." Luke said quickly rounding the counter, "What the hell?"

Nicole blushed, "I'm...I'm sorry if I upset you but I wasn't-"

"You can't just go staring at men and daydreaming about them when their wives are sitting right next to you." She said quickly.

"Well to be fair I didn't know you were his wife." Nicole said.

"See! See she isn't even denying she was checking you out!" Lorelai said pointing at her.

"Okay." Luke said grabbing Lorelai's hands and pulling her off the stool, "I think we've had enough for today. Why don't we go-"

"I bet you think she's attractive." Lorelai said as tears burned in her eyes, "I mean look at her! Look how tiny she is compared to me! God I'll never be thin again!"

Luke hung his head quickly; "Remind me to never get you pregnant again."

She gasped and smacked him on the chest, "See! You hate me! You want out! You want her!" Lorelai said pointing to Nicole beside her.

Luke groaned, "Lorelai stop being ridiculous. I do not want her. She's not even my type."

"Oh so you have a type now?" She said hands on hips, "Please. Enlighten me. I'd love to hear what your type is so I can go kick any girls ass who fits that profile."

Luke gritted his teeth and stared right at her, "Lorelai I'm begging you. Please stop."

Babette and Patty quickly stood up, "Alright honey." Patty said, "Why don't we get you out of here before you start pulling the poor girl's hair out."

"You saw her staring at his ass. Right?" Lorelai said as Patty and Babette guided her towards the door.

"Yes sugah. We saw it. Mostly because we were looking too." Babette replied.

Lorelai brushed them both off, "Uh! Great. Now I have to worry about the both of you too!"

"Oh you always had to worry about them." Taylor said with an eye roll, "They've been undressing him with their eyes since he was of legal age and probably before that."

"Not helping Taylor." Luke said through gritted teeth.

"Great." Lorelai said as she threw her hands up, "Everyone wants my husband and I'm so repulsive he'll never touch me again."

Just then Sookie stepped into the Diner, "Hey. What's going on?"

"You might want to get your friend out of here before she totally loses her mind." Babette said quickly.

Sookie turned to Lorelai, "What's going on sweetie? Are you okay?"

"I'm a big fat whale. Luke doesn't find me attractive anymore and every woman in the world wants him!" She yelled.

Sookie turned to Luke but he just threw his hands up in the air, "Don't look at me. I don't know where she comes up with half of the stuff that comes out of her mouth."

"He thinks I'm certifiable too." Lorelai said through tears.

Taylor rolled his eyes, "Lorelai we've all thought that for years...you just sealed the deal with this little performance."

Lorelai went to lunge at Taylor but Sookie grabbed her from behind and turned her out of the Diner, "Okay!" Sookie yelled, "Let's get you out of here. Let's go for a little walk."

Lorelai reluctantly let her best friend usher her out of the Diner. They walked quietly for a few minutes until they reached a bench and Sookie sat her down. "Wanna tell me what that was about?" Sookie asked.

"I'm a psycho. That's what that was about." Lorelai said kicking at the ground as she talked.

Sookie giggled, "Lorelai…"

Lorelai sighed and looked over at her best friend, "I don't know what's wrong with me! I mean I've always said crazy things but it's literally like I have absolutely no filter now. I saw her staring at him and every part of me was on edge."

"Lorelai...Luke adores you. He'd walk through fire for you. He would never, ever cheat on you or leave you for another woman." Sookie said rubbing her friends back.

"See that's the even crazier part…" Lorelai whispered, "I know that. I know that he is not that guy. He would never do that to me. But the words come flying out of my mouth before I can swallow them back down."

Sookie laughed a little, "Poor pregnant Lorelai…"

"This kid has me all out of whack." Lorelai said rubbing her belly, "I am so excited to meet him or her but I don't know if I'll survive the next three months of this."

"I'm less worried about you and more worried about Luke and the other women in the world." Sookie teased.

"She really was staring at his ass…" Lorelai said with a pout, "And she was so...so petite. I mean did you see her? She was attractive."

"Again...Luke only has eyes for you." Sookie assured her, she squeezed her shoulder, "And speaking of Luke...he's on his way over here right now. Can I trust you to not kill him if I leave?"

Lorelai chuckled sadly, "Yeah...I won't kill him. If I see Nicole...I make no promises."

"Well then I'll go shoo her out of town." Sookie said with a wink, "Now be nice to your husband. Remember despite the fact that it's his fault that you are pregnant you want this too and that you love him."

"Right. I want this. And I love him." Lorelai whispered, "Got it."

Sookie gave her hand a squeeze before standing up to face Luke as he stepped up onto the sidewalk, "She seems to have returned back to a somewhat normal level of crazy."

Luke smirked, "Thanks. I've got it from here."

"Good luck." Sookie said with a smile as she stepped down from the sidewalk and into the road.

Luke stared at his wife for a moment but she seemed hesitant to meet his gaze. Carefully, he took a step towards her and sat down beside her on the bench. He held out the plate from before and said, "It's not as warm as it was...but should still be good."

She sighed and took the plate from him; breaking off a piece of it she lifted it to her lips, "Thanks."

He lifted his arm and placed it behind her back, across the top of the bench, "You wanna tell me what that was about?"

Lorelai sighed and took another little nibble from her muffin, "Momentary slip into the abyss?"

"Lorelai…" Luke whispered as he gave her shoulders a quick little squeeze.

She sighed and placed the plate on her lap, "I'm just not...feeling at my best at the moment."

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

She shrugged and picked another piece off her muffin up, "Feeling a little insecure…"

"About us?" He asked with a soft voice.

She shook her head, "More so about me." She looked out across the street, "I saw that woman making eyes at you and she's so perfectly skinny and I'm…" She gestured towards her belly, "I'm this."

He sighed, "We've been over this...you're pregnant Lorelai."

She frowned and turned back to him, "Yeah but what if I don't exactly look like I did before even after the baby is born?"

He lowered his chin to his chest and looked at her carefully, "Lorelai, I love you for you. Not because-"

She huffed and swatted him away, "Yeah, yeah but I liked knowing you found me attractive."

"I still find you attractive." He said wrapping his arms around her even though she tried to protest, "To be honest I find you more attractive now that you're pregnant which I didn't think was possible. But knowing you are carrying my baby makes you even more beautiful to me."

She frowned, "You're just saying that so I don't hobble you."

Luke chuckled, "Lorelai I'm being serious. I have to pinch myself everyday to remind me that this is my life. That you are my wife."

She looked over at him, "You probably thought you were dreaming that but I was pinching you last night."

He frowned, "What?"

She shrugged, "I was pissed because you were sleeping like a baby and your kid was doing somersaults so I kept pinching you to see if you would wake up. You didn't though."

Luke looked down at his leg, "Is that why my thigh is all bruised?"

She smirked and popped another piece of muffin in her mouth, "Yup."

He laughed again, "You really are insane."

She scrunched up her nose and frowned, "I know. I'm sorry...I don't remember being like this when I was pregnant with Rory. I'm just totally out of whack. Everything is freaking me out."

Luke rubbed her back gently, "Well...to be fair there's been a lot going on. You found out you were pregnant during a really stressful time. We didn't have a lot of time to process what had happened before we jumped into baby mode."

She looked over at him, "I thought jumping into baby mode would help distract me from it all."

Luke nodded, "Me too. But...if you need to talk about it we can."

She shook her head, "No...there's nothing really to say. It just all happened so fast and now here we are already at month 6. We've moved into this big new house and I'm happy. I really am." She rubbed her belly and then looked over at him, "But a little scared too."

"Scared of what?" He asked, lifting a hand to brush back her hair.

She frowned and looked down at her belly, "Giving birth is kind of terrifying Luke."

"Yeah…" He whispered, "That video you made me watch was traumatizing."

"Yeah well you were just watching...I'll be doing that." She said with a shiver, "And from what I remember from last time...it ain't pretty."

Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to her temple, "I'm going to be right beside you the whole time."

"I know." She said in a little whisper, "I know you will. It's just still scary...and everyday that we get closer to it the more crazed my body and my mind gets. This kid of yours has taken over. It's like an alien abduction."

Luke smirked and leaned down to her belly, "Hey kid...ease up on your Mom okay? She needs a little break."

Lorelai smiled and ran a hand through his hair, "I love when you talk to it."

Luke sat up and smiled at her, "Sometimes it feels a little weird. But the books say it can help them recognize my voice later on."

Lorelai nodded, "So I've heard." She turned back to the Diner, "That woman still in there?"

Luke shook his head, "She ran out of there pretty fast after you left. I think she was afraid you'd come back."

Lorelai smirked, "I thought about it…"

"Lorelai trust me when I say that I have no interest in that woman or anyone else. And I never will." He said honestly.

She frowned, "Even if my body doesn't exactly look like it did before?"

Reaching out to cup her face in his hands he stared deep into her eyes, "I love you Lorelai. You are my wife. The Mother of my children, and the absolute love of my life. There is no one else I want to spend my life with. No one else I ever want to be with like that...you're it for me. And to be honest…" He shrugged but smirked, "With the crap you pump into your system I've always known at some point your good genetics would wear off and things would change. But I'll still want you."

She huffed and shoved him back, "I hate you."

"I know." He said with a smirk, "But I'm hoping once this little one is born you'll love me again."

She laughed and leaned into him, resting her head in the crook of his neck, "I still love you...sometimes the sight of you just slightly pisses me off."

"That's reassuring." He said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled against him, "Did Taylor tell you why he was bring his lawyer to meet you?"

"No. I got distracted because Kirk tried to sneak in the back way. I kicked him out again and Joe is making a sign that says Kirk Gleason banned until further notice." He said with a smirk.

She laughed, "See, I totally love you again. I appreciate that."

"I thought you might." He said with a smile, "Did Taylor tell you what he wanted?"

Lorelai nodded, "He did. And you're not going to like it."

"Oh great…" He said with a frown, "This sounds promising. What did he do now?"

"Well he hasn't done anything yet. But he wants to do something." Lorelai said, "He wants to buy the store next to yours and open an ice cream soda shoppe."

Luke frowned, "What?"

"And quite honestly all I can picture is him bugging you a thousand times a day with some crazy stunt he comes up with." She said with a frown, "And as my husband and the father of my children...I'd prefer it if you didn't go to jail for murder."

Luke sighed, "Well it's not like I can tell him he can't do it."

"Not unless you bought the property." She said with a little shrug.

Luke frowned, "Buy the property?"

"Yeah. Taylor said the current owner is selling their lease. He hasn't put a bid in yet. He wanted to talk to you first. Said he was trying to be polite which seems quite un-Taylor like to me." She said with a shrug, "But you could buy it."

Luke frowned, "And what would I do with it?"

Lorelai shrugged again, "I don't know. But it would prevent Taylor from buying it. Or...of course you could rent the space out to him and you'd be his boss."

Luke turned to her, "His boss?"

"Think of all the possibilities." She said with a smirk, "You'd be in charge."

"That's so evil and I love it." He said as the smile grew on his face, "I mean that's brilliant."

She shrugged, "Every once and awhile good ideas come to me."

He chuckled, "Well this is definitely one of them. I mean...can you imagine the look on Taylor's face if I told him he had to answer to me?"

She smiled, "That's a look I'd like to see."

He chuckled and thought for a moment, "Well of course he could decide against opening the shoppe in the end. Which wouldn't be such a bad thing either...but then what would I do with the space?"

Lorelai shrugged and nibbled more on her muffin, "You could always expand Luke's."

He looked at her for a moment, "Expand it?"

"Yeah. I mean it's connected." She said as she ate her food, "More space would mean more customers. Which means more money in the long run."

"True…" Luke whispered, "But we'd also have to hire more people. I don't know if Joe, Caesar and I could handle all those people."

"Well Jess and Rory will be old enough to work soon. You can make it a family affair." She said with a smile.

"Somehow I don't see Rory flipping Burgers." He said with a snort, "Maybe Jess...but not Rory."

"Maybe not." Lorelai said for a moment, she thought some more than said, "Hey what if Liz used it to open a little shop?"

He turned back to her again, "What?"

She shrugged, "I mean her jewelry is incredible Luke. She's got some really great pieces. And she's building up quite a collection. Plus she could outsource other items too. Oh! And if you wanted you could build stuff and sell it there. Like the chairs and shelves you make. You're always making them in your spare time because you love it but then you just give them away. Sell them and you could make good money!"

Luke thought about what she was saying for a minute, "I never thought of doing that…"

"Extra cash can't hurt." She said with a smile, "Plus maybe a shop in town would help Liz feel more settled and like she was a part of things. Maybe it would keep her here."

He took a deep breath, "It's actually not a bad idea. I can totally see her doing that. I think she'd like it too."

Lorelai smiled and broke off another piece of her muffin, "Definitely something to think about."

"I agree." Luke said with a thoughtful nod, "I'll have to look into seeing how much the lease costs."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, "Look at you...finding new ways to screw over Taylor and help your sister all in one."

He chuckled, "All thanks to you hon."

She shrugged, "That's what I'm here for. Major freak outs and the occasional brilliant idea."

He smirked and gave her a squeeze, "You okay now?"

She smiled softly and looked up at him, "For the moment...I think I'm okay. Can't promise that I won't freak out again today or at all within the next three months."

He rubbed her back, "Fair enough." He leaned in and said, "You know tomorrow is your birthday. You love your birthday."

She smiled a little, "I do…"

"So that's something to be happy about." Luke whispered to her, "Don't worry about any of the other stuff."

She nodded, "Okay." She paused and nibbled another bite of muffin, "You know...now all this talk of Taylor wanting an Ice Cream Shoppe is making me want Ice Cream."

"It's not even noon yet." Luke said looking at his watch.

She shrugged and gave him a little smile, "So? Baby wants ice cream...and if you want Mommy to stay happy you're best bet is probably to make a very large sundae."

Luke chuckled and stood up, holding his hand out to her, "Come on. What kind do you want?"

She let him pull her up and smiled at him, "Surprise me."

Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, "I love you wife."

She wrapped her arm around his stomach as they walked, "I love you too. But if I see that blonde chick I'm totally kicking her ass…"

Luke chuckled as they walked and wondered how she could ever think he'd want anyone else. She was perfect in every possible way.

* * *

The following evening, Luke, Lorelai and Rory were sitting around the new house. Paul Anka was running back and forth as they tossed a ball for him. The phone rang and Lorelai got up to answer it, "Hello?"

" _Lorelai_!" Michel yelled, " _Thank God you answered! I was afraid you'd be out for your birthday."_

Lorelai looked over at her husband and daughter, "We're going out to dinner in a little bit. What's going on? Why do you sound so panicked?"

 _"We had a pipe leak in Room 4. There is water everywhere!"_ He explained.

She gasped, "What?"

 _"I called the plumber but they are taking forever to get here! Can Luke come?"_ He asked frantically.

Lorelai looked at her husband, "We'll be right there!"

She hung up the phone and Luke stood up to walk over to her, "What's going on?"

"A pipe is leaking in Room 4. There's water everywhere Michel said." She explained frantically, "The Plumber isn't showing up. Can you come look at it?"

Luke nodded, "Of course. I'll grab my tools and meet you at the truck."

"I'll come too." Rory said quickly standing up.

Lorelai shook her head as she walked towards the door, "No. No it's okay. You don't have too."

"I'll help with the clean up. You shouldn't be doing too much work anyway." Rory said grabbing her coat.

To worried to fight with her, they all ran out to the truck and climbed in. Luke drove off towards the Dragonfly. When they got there they scrambled out of the truck and up the front steps. Michel met them in the front entrance, "Oh Thank God you are here! It's a mess!"

"Oh my beautiful Inn." Lorelai cried, "It's still brand new."

"I'll be able to stop the leak." Luke said quickly, "Don't worry."

Lorelai pushed past Michel and stopped in her tracks when she heard, "Surprise!"

She jumped slightly and put a hand on her heart, "What?"

"Happy Birthday Mom!" Rory yelled from behind her.

Lorelai turned to her daughter, "Was this all a set up? Is there really a leak?"

Rory smiled and shook her head, "No leak Mom. Just an excuse to get you here."

"That and give me a heart attack." Lorelai said with a laugh as she pulled her daughter into her arms, "How on Earth did you pull this off without me knowing?"

"Turns out Stars Hollow can keep a secret when they really want too." Luke said walking over to her, "Happy Birthday." He said as he leaned into kiss her.

Lorelai giggled, "You guys are the best."

"Wait until you see what else they pulled off." Sookie said walking over to her, "It's all out back."

Lorelai started to hug and greet everyone in the Inn. Luke and Rory ushered her into the backyard after she had said hello to everyone. Lorelai gasped when she saw the largest pizza she had ever seen being lowered down, "Oh my God!"

"I wanted it to be the largest pizza ever...but we had a little trouble with that." Rory said with a laugh, "But it comes close. And has a few extra layer of crusts."

Lorelai wrapped an arm around her daughter, "You are the best daughter ever."

Rory watched as their friends mingled and enjoyed the party, "We just wanted you to enjoy your birthday. You deserve it. You've been so stressed lately...we wanted you to have fun."

Lorelai sighed and rested the side of her face ontop of Rory's head, "I know I haven't been myself hon. I'm sorry."

Rory smiled, "No need to apologize Mom. Your body is going through big changes. Not your fault."

Lorelai rubbed her belly, "Hopefully once your new sibling comes into the world I'll settle back down."

Luke chuckled, "You'll never settle down fully. Then you wouldn't be Lorelai Gilmore."

"Lorelai Gilmore-Danes." Lorelai said with a happy smile, "But you are right about that."

Luke rubbed her back, "We know that a lot's going on. We just want to help keep you as comfortable as possible."

"I know. And I really lucked out with you two." She said with a smile, "I am very grateful."

Rory looked up at her Mom, "I'm not sure if this is the moment to bring this up...but I've thought more about the Gigi thing."

Lorelai looked down at her daughter, "We can talk about it. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Rory bit her lip nervously, "I stayed up late last night and wrote her a letter."

"A letter?" Luke asked curiously.

Rory nodded, "I know she's too young to read it now...but it's for when she's older. Just a way to explain the whole situation from m point of view." She shrugged, "To be honest...I don't think I'm ready to meet her right now. Probably because I don't really want to see Christopher...but I know that it isn't Gigi's fault. I thought that maybe if I give her this letter to ready when she's older...she can maybe understand where I am coming from. And then if she still wants to meet me...we can go from there."

Lorelai squeezed her daughter's shoulder, "I think that makes a lot of sense Rory. It will help you deal with this on your terms."

"I don't want to take it out on Gigi. None of this is her fault. I just need some time to process...to get used to all of it. To accept the way things turned out with Christopher." She said with a shrug, "I'm so happy with the life we have and I can't wait to meet this sibling…" She said looking down at her Mom's belly, "But it is a different situation."

"Yes it is." Luke agreed, "And you get to decide how you want to handle this all. And when Gigi is older she can have a say too. But no matter what happens...your Mom and I are going to be right here to help you."

"I know." Rory said smiling up at him, "I've never doubted that for a second."

Lorelai squeezed her daughter tight and kissed the top of her head, "We love you kiddo."

"I love you guys too." She looked down at her Mom's belly and smiled, "And this little one in here. I can't wait to meet them."

Lorelai looked at her husband with a large smile on her face, "My little family…" She sighed happily, "Damn that pizza smells good."

Luke chuckled, "Your mind works in mysterious ways."

Lorelai pointed at her bump, "Your kid is hungry!"

Rory tugged on her Mom's hand, "Come on! Let's go get you fed."

Luke watched the girls walk towards the pizza and smiled as they went. Big changes were coming and he knew the next few months would be difficult for his wife and probably for all of them. But he couldn't wait to see what happened next. As scared as he was to learn to adjust to life with a baby, he couldn't wait to meet the newest addition to their family.

"Come on Luke! You have to have pizza on my birthday!" Lorelai yelled.

Luke chuckled as he walked towards her, "Coming dear."

The party went as late as Lorelai could handle being awake. And that night as Lorelai fell asleep; she couldn't help but think that she needed to stop worrying so much. This man beside her was never going to leave her side. There was no doubt in that...she was one lucky woman.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. I always pictured Lorelai having some ups and downs with her pregnancy and having some wild moments hahaha! I also pictured Luke desperately trying to keep up with the mood swings hahaha! I will update when I can! Thanks all!**


	84. Chapter 84

On the Saturday before Mother's Day, Lorelai and Rory sat at the counter eating dinner while Luke worked. Gypsy, Babette, Andrew, Patty, Kirk and Taylor were all surrounding them hounding Lorelai as she ate her dinner.

"Are you naming it after Luke if it's a boy?" Andrew asked.

"Nope." Lorelai said popping a fry into her mouth, "He vetoed that idea real quick."

"Because we aren't having both of our children named after us." He said gesturing towards Rory as he rounded the corner with a plate of food in his hands, "I don't need everyone thinking we're total narcissists."

Patty chuckled, "Oh what about William after his father? Or Katherine for his Mom?"

Lorelai shook her head again, "Again he vetoed those as well."

Kirk walked up to Lorelai and casually suggested, "You know Kirk Douglas is a very talented actor. You could name the kid Kirk."

Lorelai opened her mouth to respond but she heard her husband shout from afar, "We are not naming our child after you Kirk. Now drop it."

Everyone snickered and Gypsy called out, "Natalie."

Lorelai just shook her head, "Annabel!" Andrew tried.

"No and no." Lorelai said quickly.

"Jedidiah. Jocelyn. Beatrice. Clementine. Priscilla. Conrad." Taylor chimed in.

"What century do you live in?" Gypsy asked, "They aren't giving any of those names to their kid."

"Those happen to be fine upstanding names." Taylor said as he pulled at his shirt.

"Sure if you are getting ready to go plow the fields on Little House on the Prairie." Gypsy said with another eye roll.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any other good suggestions." Taylor said with a huff.

"You guys might as well give up." Rory said with a sigh, "They are never going to tell you what names they picked out. They won't even tell me!"

"So you have them picked out then?" Patty asked eagerly, "A boy and a girls name?"

Lorelai nodded as she munched on another fry, "We do."

"Then why on Earth won't you tell us?" Taylor asked.

Lorelai beamed at him, "Because I enjoy being evil."

Taylor huffed, "You are insufferable."

"Trust me. She knows." Luke said with a laugh as he walked around the counter again, "But it was actually my idea to keep the names a secret until he or she is born."

"Why would you torture us that way?" Babette asked, "We could get you gifts with the kid's names on them if we knew what we were working with."

"Because everyone in this town needs to know everything." Luke said with a sigh as he leaned against the counter, "And just for once...I'd like to have something that stays between my wife and I until the time is right. You'll know as soon as the kid is born."

"Well you're no fun." Gypsy said with a sigh, she turned to Lorelai, "I expected more from you Lorelai. You've got a blabber mouth."

Lorelai smiled, "I know. But I kind of think the idea is sweet. Plus the added bonus of driving everyone crazy is entertaining me through the ends of my pregnancy."

They all sighed and stepped back, "Guess it's a lost cause." Andrew said.

"I know. This time we can't even liqueur her up with your punch Patty." Babette said nudging her friend.

"Who made the rule about no alcohol while pregnant?" Patty teased.

"The one who wanted healthy babies being born." Luke said with a chuckle, "Now get out of here all you nut jobs."

They all grumbled as they walked away realizing it was no use to fight any longer. Once they were gone, Rory turned to her parents and sighed, "I get why you aren't telling them, but what did I ever do to you guys?"

Luke chuckled, "Not a form of punishment kid. We just want it to be a surprise."

"As if having to wait on the gender wasn't bad enough…" Rory said with a playful pout.

"You get more and more like your Mother everyday." Luke said with a shake of his head, Lorelai was laughing beside them, "It's truly terrifying."

"I think it's great." Lorelai said with an evil smirk as she reached for her glass of water.

Luke rolled his eyes but smiled, "Of course you do." He leaned across the counter and said, "I gotta do inventory in back. I'll meet you both at home though."

"Taking tomorrow morning off, right?" Lorelai said with a sparkle in his eyes.

Luke smiled and nodded, "Breakfast in bed. It's tradition."

"And what a wonderful tradition it is." She said with a happy sigh, "Two years ago you made me breakfast in bed and we started dating soon after. One year ago you proposed in the sweetest way possible. And this year…" She looked down at her belly, "This year you turned me into a walking motor home."

Rory was laughing beside them, Luke just shook his head, "You really do have a way with words. It's a wonder Rory wants to be an English major someday."

The girls laughed as he stepped back to go to the back storage room. Lorelai popped another fry in her mouth and turned to her daughter, "Okay. You almost done? We have Mommy and Rory time for the new few hours. Luke will be home late."

Rory nodded, "Yup." She took a sip of her drink and pushed her plate to the middle of the table, "I'm all set."

Lorelai reached for her bag and called out goodbye to her husband again before the two stepped into the cool May night. Lorelai linked arms with her daughters as they started to walk towards their house.

"So." Lorelai said giving her daughter's hand a little squeeze, "How are you feeling about the whole baby thing?"

Rory shrugged, "I feel fine about it. Why?"

Lorelai smiled, "Well...I mean I know you are okay with it. But...things are about to change. It's always just been you and me."

"Yes. But then Luke came along. And Paul Anka." Rory said with a smile, "Even Grandma, Grandpa, Liz, TJ and Jess. A lot's changed in the last two years. Hasn't been just us in a long time."

Lorelai sighed and stopped on the sidewalk, she turned to face her daughter, "Is that a good thing?"

Rory nodded, "You know it is Mom. I've wanted you and Luke to be together since basically forever." She shrugged, "And yeah the baby thing might take some getting used too...but I always did want a sibling."

Lorelai smiled, "You asked Santa for one, four years in a row."

"Until the last year when Mrs. Kim finally explained where babies come from with detailed drawings." Rory said with a cringe.

"And a lecture on how not to follow in your Mother's footsteps." Lorelai said with a little frown.

Rory smiled up at her Mom, "I know it must be hard sometimes...people judging you on how old you were. But I have to say...I'm pretty grateful that you chose to have me." Her face flushed slightly, "Even more so that you chose to keep me after Christopher tried too…"

Lorelai sighed and reached for her daughter's hand, "It was never an option hon. Once I found out about you, as scared as I was," She shrugged, "I felt connected to you. I felt like you were coming into my life for a reason and I was right." She smoothed back her daughter's hair and whispered, "You Rory Gilmore are the greatest thing that has ever and will ever happen to me."

Rory looked down at her Mother's belly, "You're about to get another one."

Lorelai sighed again and lifted her daughter's chin, "Doesn't change how I feel about you kid. Wanna know why?"

Rory bit her lip gently, "Why?"

"Because you were my first born. You were the thing that saved me from myself." She shrugged, "You taught me what true love and happiness is kid. Without you…" She looked down at her belly and placed Rory's hands on it, "This baby wouldn't have been a possibility."

Rory smiled and looked up at her Mom, she asked in a soft voice, "I know that babies are a lot of work. And I know that...your time will be limited but…" Her face flushed as she asked, "Do you think sometimes we can still have Mom and Rory time?"

Lorelai took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder as they started to walk back towards their house. "I'd love that hon. Before we know it you'll be heading to college. I need to squeeze in all the Mom and Rory time that I can get before I miss you like crazy."

"You mean stalk me like crazy?" Rory teased, "Sookie says you'll be the type of Mom that drops in unannounced at my dorm room all the time."

"Well duh." Lorelai said with an eye roll, "Would you expect anything less?"

Rory giggled, "No not really. And I suppose Luke will be right there with you checking to make sure no boys are lurking around."

"You can count on that." Lorelai said with a laugh, "Did you see the way he reacted to Simon Whickerson talking to you last week at the Spring festival?"

"Poor kid was just asking me what time the flower contest started to remind his Mom." Rory said with a laugh.

"He burnt his hand three times on the grill because he was sure that Simon was and I quote 'trying to butter you up'." Lorelai said with a smirk.

"He's never going to let me date, is he?" Rory said with a sigh.

"Not willingly no." Lorelai said giving her arm a little squeeze, "But only because he loves you so much and doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"I know." Rory said with a smile as the walked up the front path to the house, "But he doesn't need to worry to much yet. I'm no where near ready for that."

Lorelai reached for her keys in her purse and took them out, "But you'll tell me when you're ready right? Mommy needs to know everything."

Rory smiled, "You'll be the first to know."

"Good." Lorelai said, "Just because something's are changing...doesn't mean everything has too. I'm still right here when you need me kid. No matter what."

Rory beamed up at her Mother, "I know Mom. I know."

The two walked into the house, greeted Paul Anka and settled into a movie marathon while they waited for Luke to come home. Something's would certainly never change...

* * *

The following morning, Lorelai rolled over in bed and smiled when she saw Luke and Rory walking in the door with trays of food. Paul Anka was hot on their heels, hoping to pick up some scraps.

"Good morning." Lorelai said sitting up slowly, bracing one hand on her belly as she moved.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Rory said in a sing song voice as they walked into the room.

Lorelai smiled and lifted her hands, wiggling them in the light, "What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Last year I got some serious bling on Mother's Day." She explained, "Checking to see if you added anymore."

He smirked and pulled a black box from his pocket, "Not the kind you can put on your finger this year."

Lorelai gasped, "Oh presents! My favorite!"

"I thought we were going to wait until after breakfast." Rory said with a laugh.

Luke shrugged, "You know how impatient she gets."

"Hey..I work damn hard everyday of the year and I'm about to push his offspring out of my lady parts. I deserve a gift and I shouldn't have to wait." Lorelai teased.

"Geez Mom." Rory said with a cringe, "Must you be so graphic."

"Honey that wasn't graphic. If I had said something like-" She started to say but Luke sat beside her and all they could hear was "Mfm."

"Why don't you just open your gift crazy lady before I take it back to the store." He said with a chuckle.

Lorelai smiled at him as he took his hand away, "If you insist." She looked down and popped open the lid to reveal a pair of pearl studs, "Oh Luke."

He shrugged sheepishly, "The woman at the store said June is associated with Pearls and since that's when the baby is due...I thought it seemed fitting." He paused, "Of course then I remembered it's on the cusp of June and July which means it could be a Ruby…" He smirked, "But then I thought well if it changes…I'll just buy you a new pair too."

"He is the perfect man." Rory said with a laugh from behind them.

"He truly is." Lorelai said smiling up at him, "I love these babe. Thank you." She leaned forward to kiss him.

Rory cleared her throat nervously beside them, "Now my gift seems kind of silly…"

Lorelai frowned, "Hon you didn't have too get me-"

"I kind of made you something actually." Rory said with a little nervous smile, "Not very well I don't think...but I tried. Plus it technically might be more for the baby than you anyway…"

Lorelai smiled and patted the spot beside her, "Come here you."

Rory crawled up onto the bed beside her Mom and held out a bag towards her. "Here."

Lorelai smiled and pulled the tissue paper on top out of the bag. Reaching in, she pulled out a small baby blanket made out of old shirts. Lorelai gasped, "Rory-"

"I know that Luke's Mom had made some blankets for the baby. But...I found some of my old baby clothes when we were moving and Sookie helped me put this together. It isn't much...and you don't have to use it but I just thought-" Her voice trailed off when her Mom didn't respond, "Do you absolutely hate it?"

Lorelai wiped the tears away and looked down at the blanket on her lap, "Oh hon no. I love it. I absolutely love it." She laughed a little and smoothed out the fabric, "I'm just remembering how tiny you were in all of these outfits." She turned to her, "And now look at you."

Rory smiled, "I didn't cut them all up. I figured you'd want to keep some."

"I don't see the Bono shirt on here." Lorelai teased.

Rory chuckled, "No I kept that one stored away. I figured a boy or a girl could rock that one."

"Definitely." Lorelai said with a sniffle, "Hon this really is amazing. Thank you so much."

"You gave me an incredible childhood Mom." Rory said with watery eyes, "Best I ever had." Luke and Lorelai both laughed, "And I know that this next kid is going to be just as lucky. I just wanted you to remember how far you've come.." She shrugged and whispered, "How far we've come really."

Lorelai let out a little shaky breath, "Hard to believe all this time has passed. I remember the first night I had you. I stared at you all night because I was convinced you needed me. But you just slept and slept...I didn't know what to make of you. You were this tiny little creature all pink and adorable and I wanted to keep you forever and yet you scared the crap out of me."

Rory laughed, "Sounds about right." She smiled and put a hand on her Mother's belly, "And to think you get to do it all over again."

"The good bad and the ugly. Yup." Lorelai said with a smile.

"You getting scared?" Rory asked curiously.

Lorelai sighed, "It's always a little scary...it's a big process. A not so comfortable process."

Rory swallowed the large lump in her throat that had suddenly appeared, "But...I shouldn't be worried right? I mean nothing is going to go wrong or anything…"

Luke jumped in before Lorelai had the chance, "Everything is going to be fine Rory. You have nothing to worry about."

Rory frowned, "But...childbirth can be risky."

Luke went to respond again but Lorelai put her hand over his to stop him, "Yes it can. But we have no reason to believe that anything can or will go wrong. Alright?"

Rory nodded slowly, "Yeah...okay."

"Honestly hon. I'm going to be just fine. I'll pop this one out just like I did you." Lorelai said.

"While screaming like a Sailor on leave?" Rory teased.

"You know it." Lorelai said with a smirk, "And just think! This time I get someone to blame for all the torture!"

"Lucky me." Luke said with a groan. "Must I remind you that you wanted this too?"

"No dear." Lorelai said with a smile, "I remember that I too wanted this. However it won't stop me from hating you in the heat of the moment."

"Funny. The heat of the moment is what got us here." He teased looking directly at her.

"God! Kid in the room people!" Rory said, hands on ears.

"Well sweetheart, I thought you told me that you remembered where babies come from. Do you need me to call Mrs. Kim to get those diagrams back?" She teased her daughter.

"No!" Rory said jumping off the bed, "I never want to see those again!"

"Good. As far as you should be concerned, a stork is dropping this baby of." Luke said with a stern frown, "That's the only way babies are made.

"Okay Grandpa." Lorelai said with an eye roll, "Kid's a straight A student. She knows how it works."

"She may know how it works but she doesn't need to find out how it works by trying." He said quickly.

"God stop! I'm still right here!" Rory said hopping up and down, "So gross!"

"So you think sex is gross?" Lorelai said quickly.

"Mom! God stop! Please stop!" Rory said with a frustrated laugh, "You're killing me here."

Lorelai laughed and patted Luke's leg, "See? She still thinks sex is gross. Means you can put off getting the shotgun for at least another year. We're good."

Luke was laughing harder now and Rory stomped towards the door, "I'm going to get your juice. You better be done with this conversation by the time I get back or I'm never making you breakfast in bed again. You'll have to get your next kid to take up the tradition."

Lorelai and Luke laughed as they watched her go and Luke pulled the tray of food closer to his wife. "Here. Eat crazy lady."

Lorelai smiled and reached for a strawberry, "Next year we'll have an almost one year old on our hands too."

Luke nodded, "Indeed we will."

"It will go by quick you know. Quicker than you realize. One minute they are itty bitty, relying on you for everything. And then you blink and they turn into moody teenagers who are mean to their Mommy's and Daddy's." She said with a pout.

Luke chuckled, "She was only being mean because we were torturing her."

"Yeah well…" Lorelai said with a little smirk, "Gotta keep her on her toes."

"She is not allowed to date until she's 35. Even then she's too young." Luke said with a frown. "My heart won't be able to take the stress."

"I don't think she has any major interest in boys yet. But it's bound to happen sooner or later." Lorelai said with a shrug, "But she promised to keep me updated on any such event in her life."

"And then you'll tell me so I can kick his ass, right?" He asked reaching for a grape.

The slight pout on his face made her laugh, "Yes dear."

He looked up at her, "I mean it Lorelai. I'm gonna do full background checks on any guy who wants to come near my little girl."

Her heart swelled in her chest, "Your little girl…"

His cheeks flushed and he looked down, "Well...you know."

Lorelai smiled and lifted his chin so she could meet his eyes, "She is your little girl."

Luke smiled, "Is it crazy how easy it feels to have fallen into that roll of Father?"

Lorelai shook her head, "I don't think so. You love her. You've proved that time and time again. I never had any doubts that you would make a good Father to her or our new little bundle."

He smiled softly, "I wish sometimes I could have been there from the beginning for her. To see it all ya know?"

"I know." She whispered, "But you'll be there from the beginning with this little one."

Luke looked down at her belly and smiled, "I can't wait to see who they turn out to be."

"I know. That's the exciting yet nerve wracking part." She said with a smile.

"Hopefully they turn out half as good as Rory." Luke said with a smile as he heard his daughter walking into the room.

"Trying to suck up now?" Rory asked as she walked into the room.

Lorelai chuckled, "We're sorry for making you uncomfortable dear."

Rory rolled her eyes and held the cup out to her Mom, "Yeah, yeah…"

"We are sorry." Luke said with a little smile, "What can we do to make it up to you?"

"Tell me my siblings name." Rory said with a big hopeful smile.

"Not gonna happen." Lorelai said with a shake of her head as she reached for a piece of bacon.

"Why can't I know?" Rory asked feeling frustrated, "It doesn't seem fair!"

"Because everyone in town will break you in two seconds flat." Luke said with a chuckle, "They'll corner you and the name will come out and we'll never hear the end of it."

Rory sighed, "Alright, I can't even argue with that one."

Lorelai giggled, "Doesn't make us love you any less hon."

Rory smiled and looked down at her belly, "Can I touch it?"

"My belly?" Lorelai asked, Rory nodded, "Sure. It won't bite."

"Not yet." Luke said with a chuckle.

Rory laughed and nervously reached a hand out to place on her belly, "Does it hurt?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No. Not really. Only when he or she kicks a certain spot. They are getting very active."

Rory laughed when she felt a kick, "God I can't even imagine being pregnant. I don't know if I could handle it." She shook her head, "I can barely handle a paper cut."

Lorelai laughed, "You just sort of make it work. It's terrifying but the outcome is pretty spectacular."

Rory looked up at her Mom and smiled, "No complaints about me so far?"

Lorelai smiled, "Just that you're growing up too damn fast."

Rory laughed and sat up, pulling her hand back, "I'll work on that."

"Mommy would appreciate that." Lorelai said with a laugh. "What about you, any complaints about having me for a Mommy?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "Not a one. You've been the best."

"Such high praise." Lorelai said with batting eyelashes as she leaned against the headboard.

"Well it's true." Rory said with a smile, "This little bugger is lucking out big time getting you two."

"They also get a pretty phenomenal sister too." Luke chimed in.

Rory's face flushed, "I don't know how to be a sister. Hell I already am a sister and I haven't met the kid…"

"Hon, we've talked about this." Lorelai said with a frown, "You made a choice that you think is best for you."

"I know." Rory whispered, "I wrote the letter…"

"You did?" Lorelai asked, "Well that's a big step."

Rory swallowed hard, "I also wrote one for…"

Her voice trailed off and Luke asked, "For Christopher?"

Rory turned to Luke and nodded, "I don't have to send it if it will make you mad."

Luke sighed and sat up, reaching for her hand, "Rory, you know that I support you in any decision you make."

"It's not long or anything...just a few things I wanted to say." She said with a shrug, "To let him know where I stood with Gigi mostly."

"I think that's fair." Lorelai said, "You need to set the boundaries here hon. We want you to be comfortable."

Rory scrunched up her nose, "Why didn't you warn me that life could be so complicated?"

Lorelai chuckled, "I didn't foresee a lot of the things we've faced recently hon."

"That's fair." Rory said with a nod, she looked down at her Mom's belly, "Is it weird that I already want to protect him or her from everything?"

Lorelai smiled, "No. It means you already love them."

"I do." Rory said with a smile, "I don't know the first thing about babies...but I am so excited to see who they turn out to be."

"Remember that when he or she keeps you up late at night with the crying." Luke said as he took a bite of food.

"I invested in a good set of earplugs." Rory said with a smirk.

"Smart girl." Lorelai said with a laugh, she turned to her husband and pointed at him, "Don't even think about following her lead. You'll be helping with late night baby needs."

Luke smirked, "Yes dear."

"Look at you two all adorably happy." Rory said with a laugh, "Thank God I have no cooking skills and you offered to help me two years ago."

"A lot's changed in two years. That's for sure." Luke said with a smile.

"Who knows how long it would have taken you fools to get your shit together if I hadn't stepped in." She teased.

"Language." Lorelai said as Luke laughed beside her, "But you're probably right."

"Might have taken you YEARS without me." Rory said with a smirk, "So therefore, no matter who else comes along I should always be your favorite child."

Luke and Lorelai laughed, "You are too much." Luke said with a laugh.

"But you love me, right?" She said with an innocent smirk.

"More than you possibly know kid." Lorelai said with a soft smile.

Rory smiled and stood up, "Alright. Well you better eat up. We have a full day of Mommy pampering planned."

"Mommy pampering?" Lorelai asked.

Luke smiled, "I'm dropping you two off at the Spa. Your Mom and Sookie are meeting you there."

Lorelai gasped, "Really?"

"Yup. My treat." He said with a smile as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"And what are you going to be doing all day?" Lorelai asked.

"Painting the baby's room." Luke said as he climbed off the bed.

Lorelai pouted, "But I love to paint!"

"I know." Luke said with a nod, "But I don't want you around the fumes. Plus...you'll change the color ten times if I let you do it. We finally agreed on one and I took away your paint chips."

She gasped again and reached into the bedside table, "My paint chips!"

"Serves you right." Luke said with a smirk, "The power it gave you was going to your head."

She frowned, "But I love my paint chips…"

Luke chuckled and leaned down to kiss her cheek, "I'm going to walk Paul Anka. Enjoy five minutes of peaceful eating babe. Next year this won't happen."

She beamed up at him and squeezed her belly, "I can't wait."

He winked and gave her another kiss, "Me either."

Lorelai watched them both walk out of the room and smiled to herself thinking about how lucky she truly was. Two years ago she was in a totally different place. She wasn't sure how she would make it from day to day at times. Now she was happier than she ever had been in her life. And she had a feeling that her happiness was only about to grow.

* * *

By the end of the following week, Lorelai was ready for baby Danes to make their entrance. She was tired, achy, hot and frustrated. One night, Luke was fast asleep beside her in bed. She on the other hand didn't see sleep coming anytime soon. Her unborn child was practically doing back flips in the womb. She moved and turned, trying to find a spot that would get them to calm down. Nothing was working.

Glancing over at the clock she saw that it was well after midnight. Feeling frustrated, tired and downright bored she poked her husband a few times. Unfortunately for her, Luke slept like a rock. With a sigh she poked him a few more times and then when that didn't work she kicked him with all her might causing him to jump up.

"Ow!" He yelled in a startled voice.

"Oh good you're up." Lorelai said sitting up, bracing her hands on her belly.

Luke reached down and rubbed his now sore calf, "What the hell was that for?"

"What was what for?" She asked with an innocent expression on her face.

Luke scoffed, "You just kicked me. Really hard I might add."

She turned her nose up at him and mumbled, "I did no such thing."

Turning towards her Luke frowned speaking sarcastically, "Lorelai either you kicked me or a spirit from the underworld just tried to attack me. In which case...we're moving because this house is haunted."

She sighed and looked over at him with a little pout, "I can't sleep."

Luke chuckled, "So you thought 'hey, why don't I attack my sleeping husband'?"

She whimpered and pouted more knowing he would give in eventually, "Your offspring is driving me crazy. And I just thought...if I had to be awake the baby Daddy should be awake too."

He smiled sympathetically and placed a hand over her protruding belly, "Baby Dane's isn't playing nice tonight?"

She sighed and looked down at her stomach, "No. I think they are practicing for the Olympics in there. Girl or boy we've got ourselves a gymnast."

Luke smiled and reached a hand up to rub her shoulders, "We'll be able to travel the world."

"True. But the expenses for gym costs and outfits will be torturous. Not to mention some crazy Russian will be basically raising our child." She said.

"So we sell them to the circus. Serves them right for torturing you so." He said as he pushed harder with his massage.

She groaned, "I'm sorry. I know I'm complaining all the time but God I'm so uncomfortable. Every part of my body hurts, even parts I didn't even know existed."

Luke chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "It's okay. You can complain all you want. The kicking I can do without...but I know you are going through a lot right now."

"Well kicking is the only way to wake you up." Lorelai said with a sigh, "You sleep like a hibernating bear. Snore like one too." She grumbled.

He chuckled again, "There is one other way to wake me up...one that doesn't involve kicking."

She turned her head to glare at him, "If I could muster up the strength to scoot down to that area of the bed I'd never get back up. Face it hon...your wife is a five ton whale who can't do much of anything these days."

The pathetic look on her face made him laugh again and it only made her sulk more, "Alright. Come on."

Lorelai watched her husband easily hop out of bed, "Where are we going? You know I need prior notice if I have to move. I gotta prepare myself."

"Good thing you have me." Luke said as he walked over to her side of the bed, he put his arms out and held onto her, "I've got you."

"Good thing you're so strong." She said as he pulled her up, "Otherwise we'd need a crane to carry me out of here."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Would you stop. You are not as big as you think you are."

"But I am big. And you just admitted it." She said as he helped her walk towards the adjoining bathroom.

"Lorelai you're pregnant. All pregnant women get bigger. It's part of the process. You are growing a human being inside your body. Gotta make accommodations for them, right?"

"I know. I know. I just wish I didn't look so hideous." She whined.

Luke flipped on the bathroom light and faced her towards the full-length mirror, "In what Universe do you possibly look hideous?"

Her husband stood behind her as she stood facing the mirror. Her belly poked out from under her sleeping t-shirt, one she had borrowed from Luke because it was more comfortable these days. She had a pair of shorts on, her hair was curly and wild and she had no makeup on. She felt unlike herself, totally out of her own body.

Placing her hands on her belly she whispered, "In this one."

Luke pushed back the hair on the right side of her neck and pressed a kiss there, "Lorelai you do not look hideous in this Universe or any other Universe. You are stunning. Always have been. Always will be." She opened her mouth to protest and he shook his head, "Even more so now with our baby."

She sighed and rested her head against his chest, "It's not that I'm not happy Luke...I'm so excited to meet our kid. I just…"

"I know." He whispered, "I mean I don't physically know because I'm not going through it. But watching you deal with the changes and everything else that comes with pregnancy has given me a newfound respect for all women. I don't know how you all do this. In my opinion you are the stronger gender by far."

Lorelai smiled, "And to think the hard part hasn't even come yet…"

Resting his chin against her shoulder he rubbed his hands up under her shirt and onto her belly, "I know. But you'll be okay."

He swayed her back and forth and she whispered, "Almost there."

Luke nodded, "Getting closer by the minute."

"You ready?" Lorelai asked with a little smile, "Life's about to get a lot crazier."

Luke smiled at her reflection, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Taking a deep breath she pushed off his chest and turned back towards him, "We are having a baby." She chuckled, "Either that or I ate one too many hamburgers."

Luke chuckled and leaned down to press a kiss to her belly, "Definitely a baby." He touched the hem of her shirt and started to ease it up over her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked curiously, "I'm not really in the mood for-"

Luke shook his head, "I'm going to draw you a nice bubble bath to help you relax. Maybe that will help you and the baby to calm down and be able to sleep."

She sighed happily and smiled up at him, "You truly are the perfect man."

Luke smiled as he stripped her shirt all the way off of her and turned to the large tub to begin running the water, "I want to help as much as I can. I can't take the pain away or the frustration...but I hope I can help you relax as much as possible."

Lorelai watched as he reached for her favorite scented bubble bath, "You are helping. This is a completely different experience than last time…" She chuckled, "Granted I'm not worrying about algebra tests and whether or not I can hide my bump under my Uniform but…" She shrugged, "Despite the frustration of it...it's actually been a wonderful experience. Makes me want to do it again."

Luke laughed as he tested the temperature of the water and stood back up to face her, "Why don't we see how the first one goes before we talk about trying this again."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, "Fair enough."

Luke knelt down in front of her and began to pull at the top of her pants; "Although I'm sure as soon as I see this little one...I'm going to want another one too."

She laughed as she stepped out of her pajamas, "I have no doubt in that."

Luke tossed her clothes to the side and then braced his hands on her elbows to help carefully get her in the tub. She sighed happily as the warm water rushed over her. Once she was seated comfortably, Luke sat behind the edge of the tub and put her hair up in a little bun with a clip she had left on the sink. She moaned happily as his hands found there way back to her shoulders and gently massaged her tension away.

"God I love you." She mumbled, leaning into his touch, "I thoroughly apologize for kicking you in your sleep."

He laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "Already forgotten."

"And I apologize in advance for any and all of the terrible things I will say to you during labor. I won't mean any of them." She smiled as her toes peeked out from the water, "Chalk it up to temporary insanity."

"Noted." He whispered as he continued his massage, "Try and relax."

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and let him work his magic fingers, "Already feeling a million times better. Thanks babe."

"Anytime." He mumbled into her hair.

They stayed like that until the water got cold and Lorelai began to shiver. Luke helped her up, drained the tub and dried her off. Slipping on one of his flannels, she crawled back into bed. Luke yawned as he crawled in beside her, knowing he would be exhausted tomorrow at work. But in the grand scheme of things, it was a small price to pay for everything his wife was doing. He felt her snuggle into his chest, whisper words of love and finally drift off to sleep.

He smiled to himself as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you both."

He felt his son or daughter kick at his wife's stomach as if he had heard his Dad causing him to smile and dream about this next phase of his life as they all drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Getting very close to baby Danes! Will update when I can :) Thanks guys!**

 **PS-I updated "Luke and Lorelai: A Playlist" yesterday so check that out if you haven't.**


	85. Chapter 85

**Hello all! Didn't think I'd get this up as quickly as I did but I finished it up late last night. I figured I'd post it first thing this morning. I hope you enjoy it! It's a little longer than some of my other chapters. More when I can :)**

* * *

On Father's Day, Luke rolled over in bed and smiled when he saw that his wife was still sound asleep beside him. She had told him the night before that she was going to wake up and make breakfast for him with Rory. But he heard her up most of the night and wanted her to sleep in. Reaching around her, he turned off her alarm so she could sleep. The closer they got to her due date, the more restless eh became. And all he wanted was for her to get through these next few weeks as best as she could.

He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and carefully got out of bed. Yawning, he rubbed the back of his neck, took a quick trip to the bathroom and then made his way downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, he stopped short when he saw a big blue toolbox on the Kitchen table with a bow on it. He smiled and walked over to it, popping open the top he immediately started laughing.

Inside was a note that read: _New Daddy's Toolbox_. There were all sorts of items needed for the arrival of a new baby. Bibs, wipes, diapers, a spare bottle and binky, tissues, hand sanitizer and more. On top there was another note that he took out and read.

It said: " _Dear Dad, you don't know me yet, but I'm sure mom has told you that I can't wait to come out and meet you. I hear you talk to me and give mommy's belly lots of kisses, and I can't stand all this waiting to pop out so you can finally hold me in your arms. Mom says you give the best cuddles and hugs. From everything mom has told me, I know I'm going to be the luckiest kid ever with a dad like you. I can't wait to fall asleep in your arms and wake up to see you staring at me in amazement. I love you."_

Luke's usual tough guy mentality softened and he felt his heart constrict in his chest. He read and reread the words over and over again until he felt a hand on his back. "Happy Father's Day." He heard his wife whisper as she placed her two hands on his shoulders and kissed his back.

Luke turned his head to look at her, "What are you doing up? I turned your alarm off."

She yawned and ran a hand through her hair, "Had to pee." She said with a wrinkle of her nose, "I saw that you weren't beside me...so I figured I'd come check on you. Although you should still be in bed. Today is your day after all."

Luke smiled and turned to face her, "You are pregnant. I don't need you waiting on me."

Lorelai smiled, "Trust me when I say I won't be doing much waiting on you." He gave her a questioning look and she shook her head, "You'll find out later."

He held up his little card and smiled, "How'd you come up with this?"

Lorelai smiled, "Bert was looking a little rough around the edges so I decided to replace him. Plus, this is all necessary items for a new Daddy."

Luke smiled, "I love it. Thank you."

She gave his hand a squeeze as Rory walked into the kitchen, "Morning! Breakfast here yet?"

Lorelai turned and smiled at her daughter, "Should be here any minute."

"Good. We're on a time crunch here people." Rory said with a smirk, she turned and smiled at Luke, "Happy Father's Day Dad!"

Luke smiled, "Thanks kid. And what are you two talking about?"

"I guess you can have your gift before breakfast gets here." She said pulling out a card from behind her back.

A knock on the door stirred Lorelai, "Be right back."

Luke held up the envelope, "You want me to wait until she gets back?"

"No. You can open it." Rory said as she walked closer to him, "Go ahead."

Luke opened the envelope and his smile grew as he pulled out two tickets, "Red Sox Tickets?"

Rory nodded, "Yup. You and me are heading out after breakfast. Game starts at 1:00."

Luke pulled Rory into his arms, "This is awesome kid. You didn't have to do this."

Rory smiled and shrugged as she hugged him back, "They aren't the best seats but I thought it would be fun. Baseball brought us together and might be the last time I get alone time with you before the baby comes."

Luke smiled at her, "With the new baby I'm still your Dad kid. You need me, I'm there."

Lorelai smiled as she walked in, "Aw, look at my adorable family."

Luke looked up to see Lorelai holding a rather large box, "Lorelai! What are you doing carrying something that big?" He sighed and walked over to her quickly, pulling the box out of her hands, "You know you shouldn't be doing things like that."

She smiled at him; "Well Joe had to run back to the Diner so I said I'd take it."

Luke looked down at the food in the box, "You had Joe make breakfast?"

"Yup." Lorelai said reaching into the box and pulling out a muffin, "I didn't feel like burning down our new house and Sookie was heading to her parents. Plus I told Joe if he cooked you breakfast he'd get paid time and a half today."

"Lorelai." He said with a little laugh as he tried to give her a stern look.

She smiled innocently and leaned forward to place a kiss to his lips, "Happy Father's Day babe."

He shook his head as he laughed, "You make me crazy."

"I know. That's how we got here." She said pointing to her belly as she munched happily on her muffin.

Luke sighed and placed the box on the counter as he started to pull items out. Rory was grabbing plates out of the nearby cabinet as he worked, "Not that I'm not happy about spending the day with you alone Rory...but what about your Mom? I don't know how I feel about her being by herself this close to the due date. Especially after she just stupidly carried this box into the house by herself."

"Hey! I can take care of myself." Lorelai said with a pout as she eased herself into a chair at the table.

Luke gave her a look, "Says the woman who nearly tripped walking to the car twice yesterday. You are going to give me a heart attack, you know that?"

Rory smirked and handed him three plates, "Mom won't be alone. She's spending the day with Grandma and Grandpa."

Luke turned back to his wife, "You are?"

Lorelai nodded, "I know. Sounds kind of crazy but yes I am. I thought it would be good...I'm a little nervous but I think it will be good for all of us."

Luke carried the plates over to the table and sat down with his girls, "I bet your parents will appreciate it."

Lorelai smiled at him, "Besides, I want you two to have some alone time before the new little one comes into the world." She said rubbing her belly.

"You'll be okay without us?" Rory asked, "Because we can do something else if-"

"I'm going to be just be fine. This little one has a little more cooking to do." She said rubbing her belly, "I don't see them making their debut today while you're gone."

"They better not." Luke said as he picked up his piece of bacon, "I want to be there for everything."

"You won't be saying that when it happens. You'll be wishing you were miles and miles away form me." Lorelai said with a laugh.

Luke chuckled, "Lorelai...this is my child. I want to be there for their birth. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Lorelai smiled and leaned across the table, "Good. I'm going to need someone to remind me that the pain will be worth it."

Rory smirked, "Just hold a picture of me in front of her to remind her what she gets."

Luke chuckled, "Sounds like a plan."

Lorelai kissed him and squeezed his hand, "Happy Father's Day."

"Yeah. Happy Father's Day Dad." Rory said with a smile.

Luke smiled at his two favorite girls and wondered what next year would be like with their newest addition. As excited as he was, he was also to get to spend a little more time with his girls first.

* * *

That afternoon, Rory and Luke found their rooftop seats and sat down amongst the other fans. Luke handed Rory her snacks and she settled in beside him as the game was about to start.

"Sorry the seats aren't as good as when you took us." Rory said with a little from, "My allowance only took me so far."

Luke smiled at her, "Rory this is great. You didn't have to do this. It's really too much."

Rory shrugged, "I wanted to do something nice. I mean…" She looked down at the cracker jacks in her hand and smiled, "You've done a hell of a lot for me in the last two years. And I'm really grateful for that."

Luke put his arms around her shoulder, "You okay kid?"

She took a deep breath and looked up at him, "Yeah. It's just...crazy to think how much has happened ya know? In some ways it feels like the last two years have gone by in a blur."

"Yeah. It does." Luke said with a smile, "Everything kind of happened so fast. Some good and some bad…"

"A lot more good than bad." Rory said with a smile, she paused and looked down at her snack again, "Mom's been wearing her Cracker Jack bracelet a lot lately."

Luke smirked as he remembered giving Lorelai that bracelet when he asked her to be his girlfriend, "I know. She says it's because her ring isn't fitting as well at the moment. But she wants to let Crazy Carrie know that we're still and I quote 'Hot and heavy for each other'." He said with an eye roll.

Rory laughed, "That Mother of mine sure is something else."

"That she is." He said with a smile, "But I love her dearly." He nudged her playfully and smiled, "And you."

"I know." Rory said, she looked out at the field, "You remember what happened that night we came to the game? When we ran into Grandma and Grandpa?"

Luke took a deep breath, "I do. Your Grandpa told you that Christopher had been in town and you realized he didn't come to see you. You were very upset."

Rory nodded, "The next day I insisted on going home. I didn't want to do anything…" She smiled, "But you drove us to Harvard and took us on a tour. Bought me a sweatshirt and books."

Luke smiled, "I just wanted to see you happy kid."

"I know." Rory whispered, "And that meant the world to me Dad." She swallowed hard, "Can I tell you a secret?"

He turned towards her and nodded, "Sure. You know you can tell me anything."

She sighed and looked down, "I really wanted you and Mom to get together. I did…" She paused, "But there was this part of me that was terrified." She looked up at him, "And not for Mom...but for me."

Luke frowned, "What do you mean? Terrified of what?"

Rory shrugged, "I was afraid that I'd get in the way. That Mom would have less time for me. But mostly…" Her face flushed, "I thought you'd be just like my own Dad...that you'd let me down. That you'd pretend to like me just to get to her like he used too."

Luke sighed and gave her arm a squeeze, "Rory…"

"But the more you came around, and the more I got to know you I got attached. And the next thing I knew you were adopting me and now we're here." She said with a little laugh, "Definitely didn't see that coming."

Luke smiled at her, "Kid I knew that you and your Mom were a packaged deal from day one. It wasn't just your Mom that I fell for. You had me wrapped around your finger from the moment you walked into the Diner and asked; " _Excuse me mister, but can I please have some hot cocoa?'"_

Rory giggled, "I said that?"

"You did." He said with a smirk, "With the softest, cutest voice I'd ever heard. And if I'm being honest...kids totally freaked me out up until you came along. But you were something else. And even if your Mom and I never got together...I still would have been there for you. You are an incredible kid who is growing into an incredible young woman. And I am always going to be here for you no matter what happens and no matter who else comes into the picture. I hope you know that."

"So even when you have an actual biological kid...you'll still want me?" She asked in a soft voice.

Luke leaned forward and smiled, "We may not have the same DNA...but you are my daughter. No if and's or buts about it. Nothing will ever change that."

Her eyes welled up with tears, "Promise?"

Luke leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "Promise kiddo."

Rory smiled and looked out at the game, "Happy Father's Day Dad."

"Thanks kid." He whispered, "Becoming your Dad was the best thing that ever happened to me."

She smiled and leaned further into him, "Best thing that ever happened to me too."

Luke smiled and gave her a squeeze as they watched the game. He made a mental note to make sure that Rory always knew how important she was to him. No matter what happened next, she was still a priority to him and she always would be. She was his first kid, biological or not and he would do anything and everything to make her feel important. He would never disappoint her, never hurt her and never leave her. He was her Father and always would be.

* * *

Back in Stars Hollow, Lorelai, Richard and Emily sat on the little patio in the backyard. Paul Anka was laid out under Lorelai's feet as she had them resting on the little ottoman in front of her. She turned her face up to the sun and sighed happily.

"It's so nice out today." She whispered, "Feels good to just be outside."

Emily smiled at her very pregnant daughter, "You better enjoy it now, the rest of the summer will be spent taking care of the new little one."

Lorelai turned her head and smiled at her Mom, "I know. Sometimes it's still hard to believe. And then I look down and realize that it isn't just a dream."

"You're still feeling okay?" Richard asked, "No contractions starting?"

"Not yet." Lorelai said with a smile, "But I'm sure we're getting closer and closer to it."

"I still wish I knew if I was having a granddaughter or grandson." Emily said with a huff.

Lorelai laughed, "I know Mom. But we'll know sooner rather than later." They were all quiet for a moment before she whispered, "We didn't know what Rory would be…"

Her voice was soft as she spoke and the pain and tension of so many years hung between them, "No. I guess we didn't…"

Lorelai took a deep breath, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"We can't pretend that part of our lives didn't happen." Richard whispered, "This isn't the first time you've been pregnant."

Lorelai's eyes welled up with tears, "No. It definitely isn't. But...I am in a very different position than I was back then."

"We all are." Richard said, "We've all changed a lot, grown and matured."

Lorelai looked at her parents for a moment before she whispered, "I want you both to know that I never meant to hurt either one of you. The decisions I made...were complicated. And even though I was angry and upset about things I did love you even if I didn't act like I did. And I'm...I'm sorry."

Emily looked down, "Lorelai...realizing you and Rory were gone was incredibly painful. And I was angry. For a long time I was angry. It was easy to say I was angry with you but at the end of the day I was angry with myself. For the things I did...or didn't do."

"Being a parent isn't easy." Lorelai said in a raw voice, "I learned that in the last 14 years with Rory. And I'm sure that I learn it again with this one." She said rubbing her belly.

"No parenthood is certainly not easy." Richard said with a sad smile, "But your Mother and I wish we could have done better by you when you were younger."

They sat quietly for a moment before Lorelai said, "Things may have been complicated in the past. But you two have more than made up for those years with the last two years. Everything you have done for me, for Rory and for Luke. You've been so supportive and so helpful…" Her eyes welled up and she whispered, "I can't express to you how much it has meant to have your support. Through everything with Christopher and then with Max…" She sighed and wiped at her eyes, "I didn't realize how much I needed my Mom and Dad."

Emily wiped at the corner of her eye, "We should have been there for all of it."

Lorelai sat up and leaned over to take her Mother's hand, "You're here now…"

Emily squeezed her daughter's hand and said, "There's nowhere else we'd rather be."

Lorelai took a shaky breath and said, "Okay. Don't get me going...once the water works start these days they don't stop until Luke brings me chocolate cake and he's not here so…"

Richard chuckled, "Well we promised him we'd take care of you so no more crying."

Lorelai smiled, "I know what we can do!" She smiled and pulled herself up out of her chair, "I can give you your gift Dad."

"My gift?" Richard asked curiously, "You should be resting Lorelai." He said sternly.

"Oh I'm fine." She said with a smile as she waddled towards the house, "I'll be right back."

Emily looked at her husband, "Look at her little waddle…"

Richard laughed, "She's glowing."

Emily took a deep breath and linked her hand with her husband's, "Our daughter is all grown up."

"Yes she most certainly is." Richard said in awe, "And she's an amazing woman." He squeezed his wife's hand, "Just like her Mother."

Emily smiled at him, "You're a good man Richard Gilmore."

They kept their eyes locked on each other until Lorelai came back into the yard, "I'll be ready for a nap after that one."

Richard chuckled as he reached out for the bag she held out to him, "Feel free to take one. You need your rest."

She smiled, "After you open your gift. Just a little something."

Richard smiled and took the gift bag from his daughter, "You didn't have to get me anything Lorelai."

She smiled, "I saw them and couldn't resist."

He took the tissue paper off the top and took out a box from inside. Popping open the lid he started to chuckle when he saw a set of Golf Ball's with the word's "# 1 Grandpa" stamped on them. "Lorelai…"

She laughed, "I know they probably aren't fancy enough for the club but…"

Richard looked up and smiled, "I'll be using them on Tuesday during my rounds with my friends. I love it. Thank you Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled at him, "Happy Father's Day Dad."

"Best one I've had in years." He whispered sincerely.

Lorelai smiled and lifted her glass of lemonade, "Here's to many more."

Richard and Emily lifted their own glasses and tapped them together in celebration. So much had changed not just in the last two years for Luke, Lorelai and Rory. The relationship between the elder Gilmore's and Lorelai had grown and changed for the better and they all hoped it would only get better from here.

* * *

That night, Luke, Lorelai and Rory were sitting in the backyard. Lorelai was curled up against Luke as the warm June air washed over them. Luke and Rory had picked up dinner on their way home and Richard and Emily stayed to eat with them. They had left a little a while ago and now the Gilmore-Danes family was enjoying their moment together.

"So you guys had a good day?" Lorelai asked with a smile as Luke started to massage her feet.

Rory smiled, "We did. The Sox crushed the other team which was great." She held out her hand, "Plus I got my own Cracker Jack's bracelet. What do you think?"

"Beautiful darling." Lorelai said with a smile, "As much as I love mine, I do miss my rings. Stupid swollen fingers…"

Luke chuckled, "They'll fit again soon."

"They better." She said with a smirk, "Carrie was giving me that look yesterday at the Diner."

"Mom she was looking at you funny because you were trying to balance a spoon on your nose." Rory said with a laugh, "I doubt she even noticed you didn't have your ring on."

Luke was laughing but Lorelai scowled, "Still hate her." Lorelai whispered, "And that Nicole woman."

Luke rolled his eyes, "How many times do I have to say I could never and would never be attracted to her?"

Lorelai frowned, "Still wanna claw her eyes out."

"Well at least she won't be around much." Rory said with a laugh, "Your bid for the building went in, right?"

Luke nodded, "It did. And as soon as everything gets settled we are going to set up a store for Liz. She's really excited."

"I think that's great." Rory said with a smile, "It will make things more permanent for her here. And that guarantees Jess will stay right?"

Luke nodded, "I think so. Yes."

"Good." Rory said with a smile, "I like having him around."

"Well good because now he can drop in whenever he wants." Jess said as he plopped down beside Rory.

"Hey!" Lorelai said with a smile, "What are you doing here kid?"

Jess shrugged, "Figured I'd come say hi. How was the game?" He asked.

Luke smiled, "It was great. Sox won and I got to spend the day with my daughter. What could be better."

"You old softie." Rory teased, "He really does love us."

Lorelai giggled, "Well I hope so. Otherwise this-" She said pointing to her stomach, "Just got real awkward."

Luke rolled his eyes as they all laughed, "At the moment I'd like to leave this situation."

"Lies." Jess said with a smirk, "These two girls are your world. Now with the new one you'll turn into a big pile of mush."

"Well no one's denying that." Luke said with a smirk, "There is no hope for me."

"As long as you know it and accept it we'll be fine." Lorelai said with a smile as she pulled her legs up off of his lap, "On that note, Momma needs a pee break." She turned to her daughter, "And she needs her daughter to help walk her into the house."

Rory laughed, "I'm on it."

Luke watched Lorelai and Rory walk across the yard laughing as they went. Paul Anka followed after them and he felt his heart swell in his chest as he watched them go. When the back door closed behind them, he turned towards his son, "So, how are you doing Jess? Everything going well at the house?"

Jess shrugged, "Yeah. It's good. Mom gives me my space when I need it and I like having my own room."

Luke nodded, "And things with TJ? How are you liking him?"

Jess sighed, "He's not so bad...a little weird but he makes Mom happy."

Luke watched his nephew and smiled in awe, "You know I'm really proud of you."

Jess's face flushed, "Me? What for?"

"You've come a long way Jess. You were put through a lot but you've given your Mom and TJ a chance even though it was hard. You've come a long way and I just…" He shrugged and smiled, "I hope you know that you're a hell of a kid."

Jess looked down and smiled, "Yeah well...that may be true but I don't know if I would be here if it weren't for you and Lorelai."

Luke smiled at his nephew, "Jess-"

"You guys took me in even though you didn't have too." He said with a shrug, "And I can't thank you enough for that."

"No need to thank me." Luke said with a smile, "You're family. We're here if you need us no matter what."

"I know." Jess said as he pulled a bag out from behind him, "I got you something."

Luke frowned, "I hate that you and Rory are spending your money on me."

Jess shrugged, "I didn't spend much on this…" His cheeks flushed as he handed it to his Uncle; "It's not much either I just-"

"I'm sure whatever it is...I will love it." He said taking the bag, he pulled the tissue paper off and pulled out a frame, "What is this?" He took the last piece of tissue paper off and smiled, "Jess…"

Jess took a deep breath, "I found it in a box of Mom's old things."

Jess looked down at the picture in his Uncle's hands, "That was one of the last memories I have of him…"

Luke looked down at the picture from so many years ago. It was he and his Father fishing with Jess in between them, a tiny little kid amongst the older men. Luke sighed and once again wished his Father was here to help him through this next big milestone in his life, "Your Grandpa loved you Jess. I hope you know that."

Jess nodded, "I know." He looked at his Uncle, "Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if he was still here. I wonder what would have happened to Mom."

Luke nodded, "So do I."

"You ready for the new baby?" Jess asked with a smile, "No backing out now."

Luke smiled at his nephew, "I'm weirdly ready." He chuckled, "I mean I'm sure I'll totally panic when she goes into labor but," He shrugged and smiled, "I can't wait to meet my kid."

Jess smiled, "Well he or she is one lucky kid. They're getting awesome parents."

"Thanks Jess. I think he's getting a hell of a cousin too." He said giving him a nudge.

"Happy Father's Day Uncle Luke." Jess whispered to him.

"Thanks Jess." He said wrapping an arm around his nephew and smiling thinking, he wasn't sure how life could get any better than it felt in this moment.

And yet...the in no time at all the next big chapter would begin to unfold. And he couldn't wait.

* * *

Ten days later, Lorelai was more than done with being pregnant. She was hot, tired and really bored. School was out for Jess and Rory and they were doing their best to keep her occupied. One evening, Lorelai decided she needed to get out of the house.

They were all sitting in the yard together, "Hey, isn't there a Town Meeting tonight?" Lorelai asked.

Luke frowned, "I think so. Taylor wanted to talk about the Fourth of July festivities."

"Why? They do the same thing every year." Rory said with a laugh, "Don't they have it down pact by now?"

Luke chuckled, "You would think. But to Taylor it's all a power trip. He just likes talking."

"You're just realizing this?" Rory asked, "How many years have you lived here?"

"As many as I've been alive and I don't need to repeat how many that is." Luke said with a smirk.

"Let's go to the meeting!" Lorelai said, moving her feet onto the pavement.

Luke frowned, "Go to the meeting?"

"Yeah!" Lorelai said with a nod, "I'm bored! I want to see Taylor say something crazy and you throw something at him!"

Rory smirked, "That is fun when he throws things. Remember the time he threw one of your jelly beans and it accidentally went down Miss Patty's shirt?"

"Never seen your face go so red." Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Got even redder when she took it out and ate it while giving him a wink." Rory said as she continued to giggle.

"We said we'd never talk about that again." Luke said with an angry face.

Lorelai laughed and put her hand on his arm, "Oh come on hon, I'm so bored! I need real entertainment! This baby has me all cooped up and I need to get out."

Luke sighed, "Lorelai I don't want you on your feet...I want you relaxing."

"But I won't' be on my feet. I'll be sitting in a chair watching all the nut jobs in this town go at it. It will be perfect!" She said hopefully.

Luke frowned, "Lorelai…"

"Oh please Luke." She said with a little pout, "Please, please, please!"

Rory smirked knowing that once her Mom pouted all bets were off, "I'll go get the snacks ready." She said quickly.

"Yes!" Lorelai said throwing her hands up in the air.

Luke sighed and stood up, going to help her up, "Someday I'm going to end up in jail for saying yes to something because you pouted."

"Well obviously." Lorelai said as he pulled her off her seat, "I thought that was implied in our vows."

He rolled his eyes, "You're nuts, you know that, right?"

"I do." She said slapping his cheek gently, "And you picked me."

He smirked, "Don't know why I did…"

She pinched him, "I'm gonna tell this baby his Daddy is the Milk Man."

Luke smirked as he walked her towards the house, "We don't have a milk man."

"I didn't say it was the Milk man of Stars Hollow." She said with a pout.

Luke sighed and wrapped his arm around her as they walked, "You will be the death of me."

"Again. Implied in our vows." She said giving him a squeeze as they walked.

Lorelai chuckled and wondered how much longer he had to wait to meet the newest addition to their family. He couldn't wait…

* * *

At the meeting; Lorelai, Rory and Luke sat in the second row as their town neighbors argued over changing the Fourth of July festival. Sookie leaned in between Lorelai and Rory and snuck a cookie from their snack bag.

"How much longer till Taylor's voice starts cracking out of frustration?" Sookie whispered to her friend.

"Well he just started sweating so it can't be long now." Lorelai answered back.

"And then once the voice cracks, he'll get Luke going." Jackson piped up.

Luke turned to look at his friends, "I could care less about whatever the hell they are talking about."

Before anyone could respond Taylor turned to Luke as if on cue, "Luke, can't you donate some food to the party this year?"

"Oh here we go." Rory said with a smirk, "Taylor's voice is gonna crack and we're gonna see Dad's big vein."

"Good thing we brought the red vines too." Lorelai said pulling them out of her bag, "This is gonna be a good show."

"What do you mean donate it? Just give you supplies for free?" Luke asked.

"Yes Luke. That's what a donation is." Taylor said with a sigh.

Luke crossed his arms over his chest, "Why do I have to donate?"

"Because you own a Diner." Taylor said with a shrug, "Makes the most sense, doesn't it?"

"Taylor you own a damn market!" Luke yelled, "You donate the food! You're' the one that cares about this stupid festival. Not me."

Taylor sighed and rolled his eyes, "After all these years of living here, you'd think you'd get involved more Luke. Especially now that you are about to bring a baby into the world." His voice cracked as he spoke.

"All the more reason not to donate food. I need to make money to support that baby!" Luke yelled.

"Oh look! Look! There's the vein!" Rory whispered, "It's like an alien."

But Lorelai wasn't looking at her husband; she was staring down at her stomach. "Well maybe if you hadn't bought the building out from under me, you'd have more money to give your child and more provisions to donate to your town!"

"Oh here we go." Luke said with an eye roll, "I've been waiting for you to throw that one in my face Taylor. You're gonna have to get over it. It's set in stone. You aren't getting your stupid Ice Cream Shoppe. I think you'll survive."

"I think being married to the woman you are married to you'd appreciate an Ice Cream Shoppe. She likes Ice Cream more than anyone else I know." Taylor said.

"Well you can't argue with that." Rory whispered, "Right Mom?" She turned to her Mom and saw a funny expression on her face, "Mom?"

"You leave Lorelai out of this." Luke said, "You want me to donate this food because you are mad at me about this stupid building. But I'm not doing it. This festival is stupid, just like every other festival you come up with."

"Mom?" Rory asked with a soft voice, "Are you okay?"

Lorelai smiled and then reached for Luke's arm, "Luke." She whispered softly.

Luke waved his hand at her, "And while we're at it, can we bring up the fact that everyone else in town always has to donate or work hard but you just bark orders?"

"I am the town selectman." Taylor said with a hand over his chest, "I get to make decisions. If you'd like more control...I suggest you run in the next election."

"Luke." Lorelai whispered again more urgently.

"I do not want to be town selectman. I don't need to be in charge of these nut jobs." He said with a chuckle, "I'd rather sit back and let them all fight to the death. More entertaining that way."

"Luke." Rory whispered when she saw her Mother's face show sign of pain.

He turned to his daughter and sighed, "What?" She cocked her head towards her Mother, and he finally looked in her direction. "Lorelai?"

"You know Luke if you don't care about this town enough to help you should have bought a house elsewhere." Taylor said with a sigh.

"Shut up Taylor." Luke said quickly before turning back to his wife, "Are you okay?"

She gritted her teeth and grabbed his hand, "I think...I think I'm in labor." She whispered.

"What?" Luke screamed as he jumped up making everyone jump with him.

Lorelai sighed, "Oh good...I was hoping we could sneak out of here without everyone being involved buy by all means why don't we invite them all into the delivery room with us?"

"What? You're. Labor. Hospital. Baby. Holy crap!" He mumbled quickly.

Lorelai pushed herself up off the seat and sighed, "Luke-"

"You're in labor?" Sookie shouted as everyone started to gather around her, "Oh my God! Oh my God!"

Lorelai gasped as a contraction hit and she gripped the back of her chair, "This is exactly how I picture hell. Going into labor surrounded by all the nosiest people in the Northern Hemisphere. Ow. Ow." She said quickly.

"Okay." Luke said quickly, "Okay everyone calm down. Calm down!" He shouted.

Patty frowned at him, "Honey no one else is freaking out other than you…"

"What? What?" Luke yelled, "I'm not-I'm not freaking out! Why would I be freaking out? I'm not freaking out!"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Sookie can you drive us to the hospital? I think Luke might pass out."

Sookie grabbed her bag, "I'm on it. Let's go!" She grabbed Lorelai's hand as Rory took her other, "My car's out front.

Luke turned in his spot a few times, "Okay. Okay. We're good. We're fine. Everything is under control. My wife is going into labor and I'm gonna have a newborn."

"Luke." Jackson said grabbing his friend's shoulders, "Buddy pull yourself together. We gotta go."

"Go?" Luke asked as his mind spun, "Where are we going?"

"The hospital sugah." Babette said quickly, "Lorelai's having the baby!"

"Lorelai!" Luke yelled finally coming back to reality, "Baby. She's having-" He turned to everyone in the dance studio and smiled, "She's having my baby!"

Everyone started clapping as they got up and walked with him out the door. Sookie was helping Lorelai into the car, Luke knelt down in front of his wife, "Oh good, you're joining us." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Sorry. Sorry. Panicked for a minute." He took her hand, "This is happening?"

She grimaced again and nodded, "I think so. Yes."

"Are you okay?" Luke asked reaching into her, "Tell me what to do."

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, "God I forgot how much this part sucks."

"Lorelai…" He whispered, "Tell me what to do."

She sighed as her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him again, "I just need you to be there beside me, okay?"

Luke nodded and reached out a hand to brush her hair away, "Of course."

She looked behind him and saw her friends all trying to rush to their own cars, "And I need you to make sure not one of those people follow us."

"Lorelai-" He said looking back at them.

"I swear Luke...if I push this baby out and see all their heads poking in the door I'm gonna take this baby far far away and you will never find us. Got it? I don't need my picture plastered on Hello Magazine as I give birth." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Got it." He said giving her a quick kiss, "Don't worry. I've got everything under control." Standing up he turned towards his friends as Rory climbed into the car beside her Mom, "Alright! Alright! Everyone listen up!" He yelled.

"Luke! What hospital are you guys going too?" Babette called, "We will meet you there."

Luke smiled, "This is how this is going to go, alright?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to him, "If even one of you show your face at the hospital I close the Diner and you all go hungry. Plus you'll never see the kid? Got it?"

"But Luke!" Patty whined, "We want to see the baby!"

"And you will. When we come home." Luke said with a smile, "Now if you'll excuse me...I've got a kid to meet."

He turned quickly and hopped into the car with his family, Sookie and Jackson and off they raced to the hospital leaving a stunned Stars Hollow behind.

* * *

When Lorelai was ready to be in full labor a few hours later, Rory was told she needed to step outside. She walked over to her Mother and took her hand, a sleepy Lorelai smiled at her daughter, "Hon...I'm going to be fine."

"Promise?" Rory whispered, "Cuz I need you."

Lorelai held out her hand and Rory leaned into her Mom's side, "Next time you see me I'll have your new baby brother or sister in my arms. The adventure is just beginning sweets. Don't you worry about a thing."

Rory smiled at her Mom, "I love you Mom."

"I love you too kid. More than you know." Lorelai said giving her cheek a kiss.

Luke walked his daughter out to meet Sookie, Jackson and Richard and Emily who had met them there as soon as they heard, "She's going to be fine?" Rory asked.

Luke knelt down in front of his daughter and smiled, "She and the baby are going to be just fine kid. I promise."

Rory nodded, "Okay…"

Luke leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "You'll be the first one to meet the little one. I promise. I'll see you soon."

"Okay." Rory whispered, "Take care of her."

"I will." Luke whispered as he stood up to look at everyone else, he smiled, "We'll see you soon."

"Give her a kiss for us." Emily said quickly.

Luke nodded, "You got it."

He turned and walked back into the room and saw Lorelai being braced for active labor. A nurse helped Luke into a pair of scrubs and he washed his hands before joining his wife. He took her hand and felt her shaking slightly, "Luke…"

He dropped a kiss to the top of her head, "You've got this. You're the strongest woman I know. And before you know it...you'll be holding our son or daughter."

Lorelai nodded and squeezed his hand, "Okay."

"Alright Lorelai." Her Doctor said, "I think we're ready to start pushing. I want you to take a deep breath for me first."

Lorelai nodded and inhaled deeply, she closed her eyes and put herself in a mental state to endure the pain. Luke held her hand firmly in his and began whispering words of love and support to her as she started to push. Fourteen years ago when she had done this she had never been so scared in her life. And in this moment, there was an element of fear but feeling Luke's hand in hers and hearing his voice brought more comfort than she thought would be possible.

It was like an out of body experience as she started to push. She felt tears pooling in the corner of her eyes as she willed her body to do what it needed to do. She heard people telling her what to do, urging her on and she pushed and pushed for what felt like forever. Until finally...a loud cry echoed throughout the room.

She collapsed back against the bed and reached for her husband again, "Luke? Luke? What is it?"

Luke stood beside his wife in total awe of what she had just done. The whole experience was terrifying yet beautiful and it happened in a flash. And suddenly someone was saying, "Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy."

Luke let out a little sigh of relief knowing that both his wife and the baby were safe, "It's a boy…"

Lorelai whimpered beside him, "A son."

Luke turned to his wife, "We have a son…"

"Would you like to cut the chord Daddy?" A nurse asked.

Luke stood up and walked over to the nurse as she helped him. When he was done, he walked back to his tired wife as they tended to her, "You are incredible. Did you know that? I don't know how you just did that."

He was prepping kisses against her sweaty face as she asked, "Does he look okay?"

Luke turned to see a nurse walking back over to them with their son wrapped in a blanket, she handed the baby to him and he said, "Why don't you look for yourself."

Lorelai turned her head as the nurse walked over to her, "Oh my God."

"Would you like to hold your son?" He said asked Lorelai.

"Yes." She said in a quiet, emotion filled voice, "Yes. God yes."

Luke smile and rested the baby against Lorelai's chest, "Good job Mommy. You did great."

Lorelai was fully crying now as she stared at the little bundle in his arms, "Hi. Hi little man. God we have been waiting for so long to meet you." She sniffled as the baby made a cooing noise, "Yes hello. I'm your Mommy. I'm your Mommy and I love you so much."

Luke wiped a tear of his own away, "He's perfect."

She sighed happily and looked at her husband, "Look what we made…"

Luke swallowed hard, "Welcome to the world Liam Jack Danes." He whispered.

Lorelai leaned forward and kissed her son's nose, "Welcome little one."

Little Liam cooed again as his parents fawned over him. He nuzzled into his Mother's arms and she melted even more. "Do you want me to get Rory?"

"We need to check on your wife." One of the nurses said, "But you can bring your son out to meet everyone before we bring him in if you want."

Luke turned to Lorelai, "What do you think?"

Lorelai pouted, "I want to be there when they meet."

Luke nodded, "Okay. Well I'll go tell them that everything is okay. And then we'll meet you in your room. Is that okay?"

Lorelai nodded and peeked down at her son, "He'll be okay?"

The nurse smiled, "We'll take very good care of him. I promise. He'll be back in your arms before you know it."

Lorelai smiled, "Okay. Be careful with him." She said as she handed him over to the nurses, "I'll be right here baby."

Luke looked down at his wife, "I love you."

She looked up at him as her eyes fluttered closed, "You better, I just gave birth to your son."

Luke chuckled and shook his head in awe, "My son." He paused and smiled as he brushed back her hair, "Our son."

Her eyes fluttered open as she whispered, "Our son."

Leaning down he kissed her lips, "I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?"

She nodded, "Bring both my babies back to me, okay?"

"You got it." He assured her, "Rest Lorelai. I'll be right back."

He squeezed his wife's hand as he turned to walk out of the room and down the hall. As soon as he pushed open the waiting room doors, his friends and family jumped up to greet him. Rory was in front of him in an instant, "Well?"

"You have a healthy, incredible little brother." He said in happily.

A cheer erupted from behind him and Rory wrapped her arms around him, "And Mom?"

"She's perfect." Luke said pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "She's just getting cleaned up a bit. Then she wants to introduce you."

Rory let out a little sigh of relief, "Okay."

Luke kissed the top of her head as everyone celebrated around them. They waited a few minutes until someone came to get them again and brought them to the new room Lorelai was moved too. Luke poked his head in first and smiled when he saw Lorelai in bed holding the newest little bundle of joy.

"Someone is anxious to meet their brother." Luke said from the door.

Lorelai looked up and smiled, "Well let her in! He's excited to meet her too!"

Luke pushed open the door and smiled at Rory who looked more than a little nervous, "It's okay Rory. Come in."

Rory walked into the hospital room and immediately felt tears burning in her eyes, "Mom?"

"Hey kiddo." Lorelai said as she rocked her son back and forth, "I want you to meet someone."

Rory felt Luke's hand on her back and she walked with him to the bed, "You can sit." Luke said gesturing to the side of the bed.

Rory sat down slowly and looked down at the tiny baby in her Mom's arms, "Wow…" She whispered.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Danes...I'd like you to met your brother. Liam Jack Danes." Lorelai said with a smile.

Rory gasped a little, "Hi Liam…" He cooed and Rory laughed, "God he's so cute!"

"Just like you were when you were born." Lorelai said with a smile, "So tiny. So perfect."

Rory leaned into her Mom, "Does Dad know that Liam derives from William?"

Lorelai smirked, "He does now if he didn't already…"

Luke chuckled, "It took me awhile to figure it out but yes...I know why your Mom picked the name."

Rory smiled at her parents, "Lorelai always gets what Lorelai wants."

"Yes she most certainly does." Lorelai said looking down at her son, "And what I wanted was this little man in my arms. All 8lbs, 6 oz and 18 inches of him."

"Hi Liam." Rory whispered again, "I'm your big sister."

Lorelai turned to her daughter, "Do you want to hold him?"

Rory's face flushed, "Oh...I don't know if I should. What if I break him?"

"You won't." Lorelai said with a smile, "Just go sit in that chair over there and Luke will hand him to you."

Rory looked back at Luke and he just nodded at her. She smiled at her Mom before getting up and walking over to the little chair in the corner. She watched as Luke carefully took the small baby from her Mom's arms and rocked him back and forth a few times before walking over to her.

He smiled and asked, "You ready?" She looked nervous still, "You can do this, hold out your arms."

Rory took a deep breath and held her arms the way her Mother had taught her before the baby was born, "Okay."

Luke eased the baby into her arms and smiled, "There you go. Support his head like that...you're good."

He stood back as Rory settled into the chair, "He's so small…"

Luke smiled and stepped back to sit beside his wife. Liam gurgled up at her and Lorelai smiled, "He likes you already." She said with a yawn.

Luke wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed the top of her head, "You must be exhausted."

"Mmmm." She mumbled into him, "I could sleep for a month...but I don't want to miss anything."

Rory looked up at her Mom, "I don't know how you've done this twice."

Lorelai smiled sleepily, "So worth it."

Rory smiled and looked down at the little baby in her arms, "Hey buddy...I'm your big sister." Liam cooed again, "And you were just born into the craziest, most complex family in the world." Luke and Lorelai laughed behind her, "But I have to tell you that you really won the parent jackpot. I can attest to the fact that they are the best. I might be kind of biased but I think you will love them too."

Luke looked down at his wife and whispered, "Look at our kids."

She sighed happily as she watched the scene in front of her, "Our kids…"

"Close your eyes Lorelai." He whispered against the top of her head, "We'll be right here when you wake up."

Lorelai let her eyes close after a long day of hard labor. But as she fell asleep, all she could think about was the life that was just beginning with her expanded family. The process and the waiting had been more than worth it. Liam Jack Danes already had her heart and always would...

* * *

 **Baby Danes is finally here. Hope everyone is happy! I will update as soon as I can! Thanks!**


	86. Chapter 86

**Busy week, but I wanted to update before tonight was over! So here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Will try and update as soon as I can!**

* * *

The day Lorelai was being released from the hospital with Liam; Luke left Joe at the Diner around 9am. Rory was back at the house with Sookie preparing for the babies arrival. Luke was talking to Joe about what needed to be done for the next few days because he was taking a few days off to be with Lorelai and Liam. Just as he was discussing the delivery for Tuesday, he realized it had gotten oddly quiet in the Diner.

Turning his head to the right he saw all his customers staring at him, he turned to Joe and asked, "Why are they staring at me?"

Joe smirked, "They want to know when they get to meet Liam."

Luke sighed and turned back towards his patrons, "You'll meet him when Lorelai is ready, okay?"

"But Luke…" Babette whined, "Now that you aren't my neighbors how will I know when you're home or not so I can drop by?"

Luke sighed, "Babette...I promise you will all meet Liam. Okay? Lorelai just needs a few days to handle him at home."

"Isn't it bad enough that you wouldn't let us come to the Hospital?" Kirk asked, "I mean she did go into labor at a Town Meeting. If she was going to do that then she should have shared it with us."

"Good point." Babette said, "That was kind of selfish to not let us join you."

Luke hung his head, "Of all the things her and I were worried about in that moment...cramming you all into the Delivery room wasn't one of them."

"Selfish." Kirk said under his breath again.

"Can we have a big party?" Patty asked quickly, "I'll make punch!"

Luke chuckled, "Kid's two days old...he doesn't need to be scarred by watching the town drunk off your punch just yet."

"Yeah he's got years of that ahead of him." Joe said with a chuckle.

"We haven't even seen a picture of him yet!" Kirk whined, "We need to know who he looks like!"

"Rory said the pictures would be in today. She'll bring them by later. I promise." Luke said, "Now...if you would all calm down, I'd like to go pick up my wife and my son."

"Oh his son." Patty said with a hand on her heart, "Luke Danes has a son."

"Can you imagine how good looking that kid will be when he gets older?" Babette asked nudging her friend, "If only we were a bit younger Patty…"

Luke grimaced, "Can you stop that? That's weird."

"I'm just saying...you and Lorelai are both good looking." Babette said with a shrug, "Bound to make a hell of a looker for a kid."

"I'm leaving." Luke said quickly before turning to Joe, "You good?"

Joe nodded, "Got it all under control boss. Go take care of Lorelai and the kid."

Luke smiled and started walking to the door but Kirk jumped up in his path, "What is it Kirk?"

"How bloody was it?" Kirk asked quickly, when Luke's face was still blank he continued, "You know...the birth."

Luke ignored him, walked past him and walked out the door. He shook his head as he climbed in the Jeep and started the engine. Sometimes he wondered if raising his kid around these people was the right decision…

He parked the car in the hospital parking lot and then walked through the entrance. He smiled at the nurses he had come to know in the last few days and walked down the hall towards Lorelai's room. He stopped when he heard voices. He could see Lorelai sitting on the bed with Liam in her arms as a nurse talked to her.

"How are you doing Mommy?" She asked, "Ready to get out of here?"

Lorelai smiled down at her son, "Very ready. Can't wait to bring this guy home."

She smiled, "He's adorable."

"Isn't he?" Lorelai said with a little glint in her eyes, "I mean I'm probably biased but he's just the cutest thing I've ever seen."

The nurse smiled, "One of the cutest babies I've ever seen and I've met a lot of them."

"Did you hear that Liam?" Lorelai asked as she stared down at him, "You are already a star."

"Do you have any questions before you leave? I know you have done this before but I always have to ask." She said.

Lorelai looked over at her, "It's been a long time since I had a newborn."

She smiled sympathetically at her, "Not much about it has changed. They still sleep, pee poop, eat and cry."

Lorelai chuckled, "Well that's good to know." She paused and looked down at her son again, "At least this time I'm not alone."

She smiled and squeezed Lorelai's shoulder, "I'm going to get your release paperwork so you two can get going."

"Thank you." Lorelai said but never took her eyes off her son.

The nurse left the room and smiled at Luke. He smiled back but stood still in the door wanting to watch this moment between his wife and son. Lorelai was sitting up on the bed, dressed and ready to go. She had Liam lying against her legs; she was cradling his tiny body in her arms carefully.

"Well little man...looks like we're ready to bust out of this joint." She said with a smile, Liam cooed and she giggled, "So far all you've seen are these sterile walls but I will have you know that there is a whole big world out there right outside these windows." She sighed and stared into his blue eyes, "Lots of good things...but there are scary things too." Luke watched her bite her lip gently, "Things that I will try and protect you from. Things that will break my heart to watch you face but…" She sighed and traced his tiny cheek, "But you little Liam...you are so loved. And no matter what happens, your Daddy, sister and I will always take care of you." Her voice cracked as she spoke and Luke felt his heart jump in his chest, "No matter who you grow up to be...no matter what you do or where you decide to venture...we will be right here. Because we love you. We love you so much Liam." She sniffled slightly and held him against her chest, "I hope you always know that." Liam cooed again and snuggled into her, she smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, "Let's get you home my little buddy. We've got a life to start living."

Watching his wife with his son Luke felt every cell in his body ignite with a need to protect them both forever. It wasn't that he didn't feel that way already but knowing he was taking his son out into the world now was suddenly a terrifying thought. The idea of anything happening to either one of them was enough to drive him to an early grave...or jail for killing whoever dared to hurt them. Taking a deep breath, he put a smile on his face and got ready to face this next big step.

Luke took a deep breath, knocked on the door and poked his head around, "Someone call for a ride?" He teased.

She looked up and smiled, "Hey look who is here…" She held up her son and smiled, "Daddy is here."

Luke walked further into the room and lifted the small boy from his wife's arms, "Hey little man."

Lorelai smiled as she watched the usually stoic and hard Luke rocking their son, "Look at you. Such a natural."

Luke's cheeks burned with embarrassment, "Lorelai…"

She smiled and eased herself off the bed, still feeling sore from giving birth, "I mean it Luke. You look so good with a baby in your arms. Makes me want to make another one despite the fact that my lady parts are in agony."

Luke rolled his eyes as his wife chuckled, "You will learn to block out 90% of what your Mother says buddy. I know I do."

She swatted her husband's arm, "Jerk."

He looked over at her as she slowly walked towards her bag, "How are you feeling?"

She sighed and rummaged through her bag for some chapstick, "Tired. Sore." She turned to him and smiled, "But happy."

Luke smiled, "I'm taking the next week off to be at home with you."

She frowned, "Luke you really don't need to do that."

He shook his head as he held Liam closer, "I want to do it. You shouldn't have to do this all on your own."

She shrugged slightly, "I did it before…"

He nodded slowly and bent his knees to be more level with her, "That was then and this is now. Now you have me. I'm your husband." He held up Liam and smiled, "And this little man's Dad. We're doing this together."

She took a deep breath and stared up at him with wide eyes, "Okay."

He smiled softly, "Why do you look like you're gonna cry?"

She snickered as a tear fell from the corner of her eye, "Because I am…"

Still holding his son, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the side of his wife's face, "Lorelai…"

"Hormones are still a little out of whack." She said with a sniffle, "And I'm just…"

Her voice trailed off and he gave her a moment before pushing a little, "And you're just what?"

She looked up at him and sighed, "This is so different than before."

Luke nodded, "I know."

"It might take me a minute to get used to that." She said with a sheepish smile, "It's not a bad thing. I just...I'm a little overwhelmed."

Luke nodded as he continued to bounce Liam, "Okay. That's good to know. You tell me how you are feeling. I'm going to be here for all of this."

She sighed and rested her forehead against his shoulder, "Okay."

Liam cooed in his arms and Luke smiled down at his son, "What do you think? Should we take this little guy home? The entire population of Stars Hollow is eagerly awaiting the Prince's arrival."

She smiled but groaned slightly, "So I can expect them to be on the front lawn? Great…"

He chuckled, "Don't worry. I told them we needed a few days to settle in before any big meetings took place."

She smiled up at him, "I knew there was a reason I married you."

He smirked, "I'm glad there is at least one."

"Oh there are many, many reasons but I'm too tired to list them all at the moment." She said with a soft smile, "Not that I don't trust you...but did you take into account any of them hiding in the bushes to take pictures and or see him?"

Luke nodded, "I did. Jackson is on guard duty outside the house."

She beamed at him; "I feel like a celebrity trying to skip out on the paparazzi."

He laughed, "Of course you do."

Lorelai smiled down at her son and put her finger against his cheek, "I promise they aren't as crazy as they seem. They just already love you."

Luke smiled at his wife and whispered, "True...but they also are total whack jobs."

She giggled, "But they are our total whack jobs."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine."

She laughed again as the nurse walked in, "Look Liam, she's here to set us free!"

Liam cooed again and Luke chuckled, "They are both okay to leave?"

The nurse smiled, "Both Mommy and baby are doing wonderfully. If there are any problems you are concerned about you can call or come in. But both have been cleared to go. I just need you to sign a few papers."

Lorelai took the clipboard and forms from the nurse and started to sign them. When she was done, Luke handed Liam to her and began to sign his own name.

"Any questions?" The nurse asked quickly.

Lorelai shook her head, "I can't think of any, do you have any hon?" She asked turning to her husband.

Luke shook his head, "Not at the moment no."

She nodded, "Okay. Well just remember no sexual activity for-"

"Oh don't worry." Lorelai said quickly, "I won't be letting him come anywhere near me for awhile." Lorelai said with a smirk, "As much as I love this little one...my body is tired."

Luke's face flushed, "Lorelai…"

The nurse laughed, "Well okay then. I guess that's it. Do you need help setting up the car seat in the car?"

"I stopped at the fire station yesterday and had them put it in." Luke said.

"A prepared Dad. We like that." The nurse said with a smile, "I guess you are all set to go then."

Lorelai peeked down at her son, "Come on little man. Let's get you home!"

Luke slung her bag over his shoulder and placed a hand on her lower back, leading her out into the hallway. They walked together through the hallways of the hospital and out the front door to where the Jeep was waiting. Luke strapped Liam into his seat, checking and rechecking it twice before walking around the side of the car and helping Lorelai into her seat.

When he got behind the wheel, he turned to his wife and smiled. She was resting her head against the back of the seat staring at Liam in the backseat. "You ready?" He asked.

She turned to him and gave him a quick nod, "Ready."

Luke carefully put the car in reverse and drove off towards Stars Hollow, anxious and excited to start this next chapter of their lives.

Once they were in the house, Rory came bounding down the steps to meet them in the foyer.

"You're home!" She exclaimed excitedly. Liam whined slightly and she grimaced, "Crap, did I wake him up?"

Lorelai smiled as she rocked her son, "No. He's awake. Just adjusting."

"I guess I need to get used to being quiet around here." Rory said with a frown.

"I'd be more worried about your Mom than you." Luke said with a chuckle, "Sookie here?"

Rory nodded, "She's putting the finishing touches on Liam's room. Jackson is scanning the perimeter. He caught Kirk trying to climb a tree to get a peak."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Stupid Kirk."

"Jackson yelled his name which of course scared him. Then he fell and a stick poked him in the eye." Rory said with a sigh, "I had to call his Mother to come take him to the hospital."

"At least we didn't bump into him there." Lorelai said as she continued to bounce him up and down.

Rory smiled, "Want to show him around?"

Lorelai smiled at her daughter, "Well sure." She lifted him carefully and said, "Liam this is your house."

Luke chuckled, "Can he even really see much of anything yet?"

"I don't know. This is just for sentimental value." Lorelai said with a little smirk, "And to ensure my Mommy of the year award by leaving no stone unturned."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Like there was any doubt you'd get Mommy of the year anyway."

Lorelai beamed at him, "Get the plaque ready for me."

He only laughed again and lifted her bag onto his shoulders; "Let's bring him up to his room."

Lorelai turned and carefully began to walk up the stairs towards the second floor. She stepped aside so that Rory could open the door to Liam's room, which was beside Luke and Lorelai's. Inside, Sookie was primping and prepping different parts of the room.

"Hi!" She said quickly, "Oh let me see him!"

Lorelai held out her arms, "You remember Auntie Sookie buddy. She was the crazy lady crying over you for an hour at the hospital."

Sookie hiccupped through her new tears, "I can't help it! He's just so damn cute!"

"In a few months you will have to watch your language." Rory teased, "He'll be picking up on stuff."

"Your first word was coffee." Lorelai said with a smile, "I was never as proud of you as I was that day."

Everyone laughed but Luke scowled, "Our son's first word will NOT be coffee."

She glared at him, "And why not?"

"Because if I have it my way he will never touch the disgusting stuff." Luke said taking his son from her.

"You really shouldn't mock the liquid gold." Lorelai said with a pout, "Without it I may never have stepped foot in your Diner. And we never would have met. And then we wouldn't be married. And you wouldn't have heirs to your throne."

Luke rolled his eyes playfully, "Okay Queen Lorelai. Even if you didn't drink coffee, the smell of red meat and fried food would have lured you into my web eventually."

"See! It was all a master plan to seduce me! A poor innocent single Mother!" She whined in a southern accent, "I couldn't resist his prowls!"

Sookie and Rory laughed more, Luke looked at her with a serious face and said, "I'm taking our son and moving to Antarctica where he is far, far away from your crazy."

Just then Liam started to cry and Lorelai smirked, "No you won't because like it or not...your son needs me." She lifted him up and walked over to the rocking chair, "I have the goods."

Sookie smiled and put her hand on Rory's shoulders, "Come on. Let's go get lunch ready. Your Mom will need it soon."

Rory smiled and whispered, "Welcome home little brother."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter and best friend as they exited the room. She settled into the rocking chair that once belonged to Luke's Mother that her husband and re gifted to her. Luke watched as she carefully lifted her shirt and grabbed for a towel before lowering her son to her breast. Liam attached without any fuss and began to feed.

It was quiet for a moment in the room, all that could be heard was the gentle sound of Liam sucking. After a moment, Lorelai lifted her head and noticed that her husband was staring at the scene in front of him. "Are you totally freaked out?"

Luke snapped of his daze and shrugged, "No."

She smirked playfully at him, "Jealous?"

Luke rolled his eyes and walked closer to her, "No Lorelai."

She rocked gently as Liam continued to eat, "What's with the look then?"

Luke sighed and settled onto the floor beside her as he watched them, "I think I'm a little overwhelmed too."

She smiled softly, "Having a newborn can do that to you. It's a big responsibility."

Luke nodded, "I know. Seems to be hitting me at once."

"That's okay." Lorelai whispered, "Like you said...we're going to do this together."

He was quiet again for a moment and she let him contemplate whatever he was thinking. After a moment he began to speak again, "I was little when they brought Liz home. But I remember standing in her room and watching my Mom feed her…"

"You do?" She asked softly.

Luke nodded, "For a few minutes anyway until my Dad came up. I remember feeling totally freaked out and confused by it." He said with a laugh, "Just weird to think now I'm here...and you're in this same rocking chair rocking my son and feeding him." He shrugged, "Feels like it's come full circle somehow."

Lorelai smiled at him, "I suppose it has."

He rested his chin on the arm of the rocking chair and watched her intently, "Does it hurt?"

Lorelai shrugged, "It can...but not usually no. Feels kind of funny but…" She shrugged and looked down at her son, "In a weird way it's kind of nice."

"What do you mean?" He asked with a smile.

"I mean I carried him inside of me for nine months." Lorelai whispered, "It was this intense weird connection...and now he's out in the real world. But having this…" She shrugged, "As weird as it might sound it gives me that connection still."

Luke reached out and smoothed back the soft hair on Liam's head, "That makes sense."

"I remember thinking that the only quiet moments were when Rory was feeding." Lorelai said with a laugh, "We were in that tiny little potting shed and sometimes I would just let her eat and I would cry." Her eyes welled up with tears, "I probably breast fed her too long but I didn't have to pay for formula…"

Luke sighed and looked up at her, "It's different now." He assured her again.

She smiled down at him, "I know."

Liam turned his little head away and made a few gurgling noises, "Does that mean he's done?" Luke asked with a laugh.

Lorelai smiled, "Seems like it. At least for the moment."

"Well if he's anything like his Mother he'll need to be kept in constant supply at least every 45 minutes." He said with a smirk.

She giggled, "Well then I guess I'll be a walking Coffee pot for the foreseeable future."

"You'll finally know what it's like to be me." He teased as he helped her out of her seat.

She smiled at him, "He needs to be burped but I should really freshen up and-"

"I'll take him." He said holding his hands out.

She looked up at him, "Yeah?"

He smiled softly at her, "I told you. We're doing this together."

She smiled and slowly handed her son over to him, "I think I'm gonna like this."

Luke pulled his son to his chest as Lorelai went to get a burp cloth, "Good."

She placed it on his shoulder and gently touched the top of Liam's head, "Look at my two handsome boys…"

Luke smirked at her, "I still think he looks like you."

Lorelai shook her head, "He has your nose."

Luke rolled his eyes, "We're clearly going to fight about this forever."

"Probably." She said with a smile as she leaned forward to kiss Liam's cheek, "But at least we won't be bored." He chuckled as she stepped back, "You good?"

Luke nodded as he started to pat Liam's back as she had showed him, "We're good."

She smiled at him as she stepped out of the room. Luke bounced slightly as he gently burped his son. He walked back and forth for a few minutes to get used to the feeling. He passed the mirror once and caught his reflection. He paused and stared at himself for a moment. It felt strange to see himself with a baby in his arms, and yet it was also incredibly amazing. It made it even better realizing that the baby in his arms was his son.

"Well this is a new look." He said with a smirk, Liam cooed again, "What do you think? So far you satisfied with your old man?" Liam gurgled, "I'm gonna have to take that as Liam talk for yes. If you take after your Mom you'll talk so fast I won't understand half of what comes out of your mouth anyway." Liam fussed a little, "Hey...it's alright. I'll still love you."

At that moment Lorelai had walked back towards the room, she paused in the doorway when she saw her husband holding their son close. Her heart jumped in her chest at the sight and she felt tears well up in her eyes when she heard him speaking to their son.

Luke took a deep breath as he continued to bounce Liam, "You know...I don't know a lot about babies. I helped with Jess a little when he was first born but a lot of it freaked me out." He paused and frowned, "And if I'm being honest...I'm still totally freaked out now." He paused again and whispered, "Don't tell your Mom." Lorelai had to suppress her giggle, "Well I guess I don't have to worry about that because you can't talk yet." He sighed softly, "But seriously...I don't want your Mom to think I'm worried. I don't want her to think I can't handle this because she is everything to me."

It took all her strength to not walk into the room and hug him close but she didn't want to interrupt this. It made her heart soar to see him holding their little boy. But she hoped he knew that she trusted him completely even if he was nervous and worried. Having a baby was a nerve-wracking experience no matter when it happened or how it happened. Raising a baby was a big responsibility. Being in charge of a living, breathing human being was the biggest and hardest job in the world.

"Your Mom thinks she has to do this alone because that's what happened with your sister. But I'm in this ya know? I'm your Dad. I may make mistakes...I might not always know what to do or say but I'm always going to be here. No matter what. I'm your Dad. You can always, always count on me. No matter who you turn out to be. No matter where you go or what you want to do...I'm gonna be right here to catch you when you fall. I got you kid. Always remember that. You, your Mom and Rory are my world. And I will die before I let someone or something hurt any of you. I'll always do my best to support you take care of you. I love you Liam." He pressed a kiss to his little head and Liam nuzzled into him, "Welcome home buddy."

Lorelai took a few deep breaths and wiped at her eyes, not wanting to put him on the spot. She smoothed out her shirt and then poked her head into the room, "How's he doing?"

"Seems good." Luke said with a smile as he stared in awe at his son.

She rested her head against the door frame, "I'm sure Sookie will want to hold her. And I could eat something...then I might need a nap." She said with a giggle, "I'm still exhausted."

Luke smiled, "You should be. What you did was pretty phenomenal the other day and no easy task."

She smiled and admired her son, "No...but it was definitely worth it."

"Good. I'm glad you think so." He said with a smile, "Meet you down there in a minute."

She nodded, "Okay."

Luke watched her go and then looked down at his son, "Yeah...we're going to be fine little man. We got your Mom to guide is through." He smiled and leaned closer to him, "And don't tell anyone but she's kinda my hero." Liam gurgled, "And I bet she'll be yours too." He smiled, "Come on. We've got a life to start."

Walking back out of his son's room, Luke took a deep breath and smiled to himself, he was ready to be a Dad.

* * *

A few days later the town of Stars Hollow was done waiting to meet little Liam Jack Danes. People had been standing outside the house for days demanding to meet the newest town member. Though Luke was taking the week off, they decided to bring Liam to the Diner. The place was packed as they walked in.

"Hey guys." Luke said to his neighbors and friends.

Everyone looked up as they ate their food, "Oh hey Luke. Thought you were taking the week off." Andrew said.

Lorelai smiled as she stepped in behind her husband with Liam in her arms. Clearly no one had noticed the little baby again. "I am. But I thought I'd come check on things." He said with a smirk.

"Smart businessman." Kirk said, "But I've got everything under control here Luke. Don't you worry. Go home and take care of that son of yours."

Joe rolled his eyes as he tossed a rag over his shoulder, "Sit down and shut up Kirk. The only thing you've done around here is make a mess and make me crazy."

Kirk frowned, "I helped you with Patty's sandwich yesterday."

"You sneezed on it Kirk." Patty said with a frown, "He had to make a new one."

Kirk huffed, "I'm doing my best people! But it's not easy without Luke here!"

"Kirk you don't even work here." Luke said with a frown, "Go home."

"I have to make sure Joe and Caesar don't burn down the place while you're gone." He said with a frown, "This will be Liam's legacy. Someone has to look out for it."

Lorelai smirked, "Little Liam has a long way to go before he helps run Daddy's Diner."

"Oh. My. God." Babette said quickly realizing Lorelai was holding Liam. "Look at that itty, bitty baby boy!"

"Hand him over!" Patty said dashing over to Lorelai's side, "Oh look at those cheeks! He has Luke's nose!"

Lorelai giggled and smiled at her husband, "Told you."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Well do me a favor and try not to scar my kid just yet Patty."

"Can I hold him?" Patty asked softly, "Please?"

Lorelai nodded, "Sure."

"I'm next!" Babette said quickly, "And I'll elbow anyone who tries to cut me."

"Keep the elbows away from the kid." Luke said helping Patty into a seat so that Lorelai could pass over their son.

"Oh look at him." Patty said with a happy sigh as she stared at the little boy, "He's perfect."

"Isn't he?" Lorelai said leaning against her husband, "He's so good too."

"We should put a timer on the holding time." Kirk said quickly, "Those two will hog him."

Luke looked up quickly, "Oh no. You aren't holding my kid."

Kirk frowned, "What? Why?"

"Because everyday I clean up something you've dropped and shattered. I don't need you dropping my son." He said defensively.

Lorelai smiled and gave her husband's arm a squeeze, "Hon, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Lorelai...you just spent nine months carrying Liam and 12 hours giving birth. I'm not gonna let Kirk squish him in thirty seconds flat." He said with a frown.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and looked at Babette, "Babette if I give you an extra three minutes, can Kirk hold him next?"

Babette frowned, "Throw in first babysitting dibs and I'm in."

Lorelai giggled, "Okay." She reached for Liam in Patty's arms.

"Lorelai…" Luke said in a whiny voice, "I don't know if-"

"Shhh." She said with a shake of her head, "I'm not going to let Kirk drop him." She cocked her head to the side, "Come here Kirk. Sit down."

"Lorelai…" Luke grumbled again.

She shot him a look as Kirk excitedly came over; she grimaced when he tripped into his seat. She knew he was just excited, but she felt Luke tense beside her. She smiled softly at Kirk and waited for him to settle down.

"Okay. Hold your arms out Kirk." He did as he was told; "I'm going to ease him into your arms. Don't move too much, but be calm okay? He'll be able to tell if you're nervous."

Kirk frowned, "What does that feel like?"

She sighed, "Kirk…"

Kirk nodded, "Okay. Right. Got it. I'm ready." He said quickly, "I'm totally ready."

She smiled and slowly lowered her son into his arms, "There you go."

Kirk stared down at the baby in awe, "Wow."

"I know." Lorelai said with a smile, "Pretty incredible, right?"

Kirk looked up at her, "Can you give me one of those?"

Lorelai felt Luke grumble behind her as everyone snickered, "Sorry Luke...the baby factory is closed to anyone that's name isn't Luke Danes."

Kirk sighed, "Okay. That's fair…"

Lorelai looked back at her husband, his jaw was tense and she reached back to squeeze his arm. He softened slightly and put his arm around his wife as he watched the scene in front of him.

"Hey Liam." Kirk whispered, "I'm your Uncle Kirk."

Lorelai felt Luke tense beside her again and she patted his stomach gently, "Let it go…" She whispered.

"Your Daddy is probably the coolest guy I know. You're really lucky to get to call him your Dad." Kirk said honestly, Lorelai beamed at her husband, "I guess I'm okay sharing my time with him." Lorelai giggled and leaned against Luke's chest. "Welcome to Stars Hollow Liam. We're all going to take good care of you."

Lorelai sighed happily as the rest of their friends gathered around to catch a peek at her son, "Despite how crazy they all are...they will love him."

Luke nodded, "They will." He agreed, "But not as much as you and me."

She smiled and tilted her head up towards him, "Never."

"And not as much as I love you." He said softly so only she could hear him.

She pressed herself up and kissed his lips, "Right back at ya doll."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she rested it against his shoulder. He smiled as he watched Babette take their son and knew that as much as they all drove him crazy, there was nowhere else he'd rather raise his son. He would be one loved kid.

* * *

The following evening, Liam was fast asleep in his bassinet in Luke and Lorelai's room. The exhausted parents were catching up on laundry and dishes while their son slept in hopes of being able to find their own time to sleep.

Rory walked in the front door and smiled at her parents, "Hey."

Lorelai looked up, "Hey sweets. Did you have fun with Jess and Lane?"

"Yeah." She said toeing off her shoes, "Kirk broke the projector at the Black, White and Read so we ended up just going to hang out at Jess's house. Liz let us watch a movie there."

Luke smiled, "I bet she was happy to see you guys hanging out there."

Rory nodded, "I think so. It was fun. She told me to remind you that tomorrow she gets quality Auntie and nephew time."

Luke chuckled, "I know. She wrote it on our calendar here in big letters."

"Is Liam asleep?" Rory asked looked around.

"For the time being, yes." Lorelai said with a smile, "We'll see how long it lasts."

"He was up a lot last night." Rory said as she sat down at the table.

Luke frowned, "Sorry if he's keeping you up kid…"

Rory smiled, "Comes with a new baby in the house. Plus...he's pretty damn cute. I'll let it slide."

"We'll invest in some good earplugs." Lorelai said with a smile, "You'll need your rest."

"Yeah…" Rory whispered looking down at her hands on the table.

Lorelai looked across at her husband, they shared a knowing look, "Hey hon?"

Rory looked up at her Mother with a blank face, "Hm?"

Walking to the table, Lorelai said down and reached across the table and squeezed her first born's hands, "I know we've all been a little preoccupied since Liam was born. I probably haven't been giving you as much attention as you need."

Rory smiled, "Mom...I'm okay. Really. You know I love having Liam home."

Luke joined them at the table and sat between them, "We do know that. But that doesn't mean you don't need us just as much."

Rory's face flushed but she didn't say anything, "Something on your mind?" Lorelai asked.

Rory sighed and stood up, she walked towards the foyer leaving her parents behind wondering what was about to happen. A moment later Rory came back with an envelope and handed it to her Mom. Curiously, Lorelai opened it and took out a small Polaroid picture of a baby. She frowned, but then realized she recognized the child.

"Gigi." Lorelai whispered softly, "Did Christopher send you this?"

Rory nodded, "Came in the mail yesterday."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lorelai asked as she took out a little note from inside.

Rory shrugged, "I don't know…"

Lorelai looked down and read, "This is Gigi, your sister. She'll be here whenever you want to meet her. I hope you are well. Christopher." She sighed and looked up again, "Rory?"

"It's just odd." Rory whispered, "I mean I made my choice and I'm happy with it. But upstairs there's this little boy who I adore. And I'll be here for all the really exciting moments...but she's out there too. And I worry that I'm going to screw her up somehow."

"Oh honey…" Lorelai whispered, "You can't put any blame or pressure on yourself. Christopher made his own choices that led us here. And she may not understand it at first but someday I think she will."

"Yeah I guess…" Rory whispered with a sigh.

"You're Mom's right." Luke whispered, "And to be honest...sometimes it's okay to be a little selfish. You are looking out for yourself. After everything that Christopher put you through...you have that right."

"You think so?" She said with a frown, "It's okay for me to look out for myself? I'm not a completely horrible person?"

Luke smiled at her, "You Rory Gilmore could never be a completely terrible person."

She smirked at him, "Rory Gilmore-Danes." He chuckled and her face flushed, "Okay...I just guess I need to stop worrying about what everyone else thinks. I just...don't think I'm ready to see him."

"Then that's fine." Lorelai said with a nod, "All on your terms here kid. Balls in your court this time around and Sherry and Christopher will just need to accept that. And if they don't…" She shrugged, "Luke will kick Chris's ass."

"I'm happy to do that anytime." Luke said with a smirk, "Just tell me to do it and I'll be in the car in no time at all."

"Calm down Rocky Balboa." Lorelai said with a laugh, "You've got work to do here. Momma needs sustenance."

Luke rolled his eyes as Rory laughed, "No sleep for the wicked."

He stood up and walked to the fridge to find something to feed his wife. Lorelai reached her hand out and squeezed her daughter's hand, "You alright?"

Rory smiled and nodded slowly, "I'm good. Just over thinking."

"It's a family trait." Lorelai said with a smile, "Sorry about that."

Rory laughed and stood up, "It's okay. You handed down lots of incredible traits. I'll let this one go."

Lorelai smiled at her, "Thanks hon." She paused, "You hungry?"

"I could have a snack." She said with a smile, "I think I'll change first though."

"Okay." Lorelai said with a smile as she stood up, "We'll be here."

Rory gave them a warm smile and turned to walk towards the stairs to go upstairs. Lorelai stood up and walked to the sink to finish cleaning the dishes. She sighed and Luke looked over at her, "You okay?"

She turned towards him for a moment and said, "Sometimes I just hate how complicated things are for her. I know she's happy and things are good...but Christopher will always somehow have a little hold on her. And that breaks my heart."

Luke stopped what he was doing and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "I know. But she's strong." He kissed the top of her head, "Just like her Mother."

She leaned into his chest, "I just want her to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted. And I love Liam with every fiber of my being...I just don't want her to feel left out now either. I have to find that balance."

"Well it was just you two for a long time. It's going to take time for all of us to adjust. But we will." He whispered to her.

She wiped her hands on a towel and turned back towards him, "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Hey…" He whispered, she gave him a sad look and he tilted her chin up with his fingers, "We've got this."

She smiled up at him, "Thanks for being so incredible."

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "I was born this way."

She rolled her eyes and nudged him, "Jerk."

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the side of her face, "Just teasing."

She opened her mouth to respond but a sound broke through the kitchen. A soft cry came from the monitor on the counter and both parents turned towards it. "I've got it." She said as she started to walk out of the kitchen.

But another voice echoed in the monitor, "Hey little dude." Rory's voice whispered.

Lorelai stopped and turned to her husband, he was watching the monitor closely. They both stood still and listened to their daughter talking to their son.

Liam fussed a little more, "What are you crying about?" They heard Rory say, "You hungry? Tired?" Liam whimpered a little more but then stopped, "There you go...you're alright." They heard her sigh, "So...first few days in the world, what's the consensus? Good? Bad?" Liam gurgled, "I'm gonna take that as so far so good." She giggled and Lorelai leaned against the far counter smiling to herself, "You know...I know this is all new to you and you don't know any better but you should know that you and I are pretty much the luckiest kids in the world."

Luke looked over at his wife and saw the tears burning in her eyes as she watched the monitor still. He could heard his daughter's voice but couldn't seem to take his eyes off of his wife.

"You'll understand more when you're older but...we really did hit the jackpot. Some kids aren't so lucky. My real Dad didn't want me. But now Luke's my Dad and he's awesome. And Mom is the absolute best. And together they make a really good team. They'll always take care of us. No matter what." She paused for a moment then said, "And just so you know...I'll always take care of you too Liam. I don't really know how to be a sister...and I've never had to share my Mom with anyone but you're cute and I'm willing to do that for you. I love you little brother...and I always will." Liam cooed up at her, she giggled, "Welcome home little man."

It took Lorelai a moment to realize that her husband was beside her. She turned and looked up at him as he reached out to touch her face. Leaning into his touch she smiled at him and sighed happily as he pressed his lips to hers. He didn't need to say anything, and neither did she.

Despite how tired they were and all the unknowns...life was pretty damn good.

* * *

 **Just some sweet family moments as they learn to adjust to their new life. Hope you enjoyed! Have a great weekend everyone!**


	87. Chapter 87

**Hey guys! Here is the update! A look into new Mommy and Daddy life! Enjoy!**

* * *

On fourth July Rory was slightly wishing they were up at the Lake House. She loved her little brother but of course it meant that the last two weeks life was different. She woke up that morning and walked downstairs to see her exhausted parents attempting to calm a screaming baby.

"Guess those ear plugs work well." Rory said rubbing her ear, "How long has he been like this?"

"Twenty minutes but feels like an hour." Lorelai said with a sigh as she bounced her son up and down, "I don't know what he wants. I fed him, I changed him. We tried to put him to sleep again but that didn't work."

Luke rubbed the back of his neck and yawned, "I think he just enjoys being heard like his Mother."

Lorelai shot her husband a look, "Not the time Luke."

He put his hands up in the air and sighed, "Hey...I'm just as tired as you are."

She rolled her eyes, "You slept for like four hours straight last night so don't even try."

He scoffed, "It's not my fault I sleep soundly. You could have woken me up!"

She glared at him, "And hear you whine about it for the next week and a half? No thank you."

"When have I whined about you waking me up? I've been good about getting up with him." He said defensively.

Lorelai looked at her daughter, "Rory."

Rory grimaced, "Not that I want to add fuel to the fire but you were pretty grumpy the night before last when she was trying to shower and you had to wake up to change him."

Luke sighed, "Okay fine one time. I'm doing my best here."

Lorelai nodded, "Well so am I." Liam started screaming harder, "Oh come on buddy...what do you want? You gotta help your Mommy out here. I'm really trying."

Liam whined more and Rory sighed, "Let me see him."

Lorelai frowned, "No. I'm sure you have things you want to do and-"

"Mom." She said giving her a look, "He's my brother. You take my ear plugs, Dad can take the extra set and go get some sleep."

Lorelai looked at her husband who just stared hopefully at her, "I don't know…"

Rory smiled, "I've got this Mom."

As much as she was hesitant to let her son go, the idea of an hour or so of sleep was tempting, "You wake me up if he doesn't stop. Or if-"

"Yes. I know. And I will." Rory said with a smile as she took her brother the way her Mother had taught her, instantly Liam stopped screaming, "See! He just needed some sister time."

Lorelai put her hands together by her chest, "Oh bless you child."

Rory giggled, "Get out of here. I'm giving you two hours. After that I have plans with Lane and Jess. Make it count."

Lorelai and Luke gave their kids one more look and then made a quick dash towards the stairs. Rory bounced her brother up and down and smiled, "Gotta give them a little slack here kid. They're doing their best." Liam gurgled and she smiled, "Come on dude. Let's hang just you and me."

She bounced him towards the living room where some of his toys were; ready to spend some quality time with her brother.

* * *

Upstairs, Lorelai crawled under the covers and sighed into her pillow. Luke pulled off his t-shirt and lay down next to her.

"Lorelai?" He asked with a soft voice, she mumbled something, "Lorelai?" He asked again.

She yawned and turned her head towards him, "Hm?"

He frowned eyed her carefully, "You're not mad at me, are you?"

She was quiet for a moment before her eyes fluttered open, "What?"

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Are you mad that I was grumpy when you woke me up the other night?"

She sighed and scooted closer to him, "Luke. No. Of course not." She nuzzled him gently, "I'm grumpy too. We're both grumpy. We're tired. We have a newborn. We're going to have our moments."

He kissed the top of her head, "Yeah...but I don't like fighting with you."

"We're not fighting." She said with another yawn, "We're bickering. But it doesn't mean anything." He didn't respond and she lifted her head to look at him, "Luke?"

He had a small frown on his face, "I just...I don't want to disappoint you. I'm trying so hard to be the best Dad that I can be. For Liam, Rory and you. But I feel like I'm doing so great so far."

She sighed, "Oh hon. No. You're doing amazing."

"Even with the grumpiness?" He asked with a nervous expression.

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, "Babe if you were extra perky and exuberant right now I'd be concerned you lost your mind. Having a new baby isn't easy. We're adjusting. Liam is figuring things out and so are we. It will take time. But you are the best baby Daddy a girl could ever ask for."

He smirked, "Gee thanks."

She laughed and leaned forward to kiss him, "And don't you for a second worry about it again. Okay? We're good." She turned to look at the clock behind her, "But right now we've cut six minutes into our sleep time. So as much as I love you...we need to stop talking. Momma needs sleep."

Luke laughed as she settled into her pillows again and reach for his arm and dragged it around her, "I love you crazy lady."

"Mmmm. I know." She said with a smile, "No go to sleep before Rory panics and wakes us up."

He smiled and snuggled into her side, grateful to have a few quiet moments alone with his wife.

* * *

Three hours later, a slightly refreshed Luke and Lorelai were up and back to full on Mommy and Daddy mode. Rory was out with Lane and Jess for the afternoon. Lorelai was changing Liam's diaper in the living room and Luke was doing dishes in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

Luke wiped his hands, "I've got it."

He heard his wife whispering to his son and he smiled. She didn't always see it, but she truly was the most incredible Mom. He felt like he had really hit the jackpot when it came to his wife and the Mother of his children. He opened the door and started to laugh when he saw who was on the other side.

"Tyler?" He asked as he looked at his best friend and his wife.

Tyler smiled, "We figured since we couldn't really hit the lake this Fourth of July...we'd come to you."

"Where is that baby?" Jamie asked excitedly, "Can I see him? Can I see him?"

Luke smirked, "In the living room with Lorelai. Go on in."

She pushed past Luke without even giving Luke a proper hello, Tyler smirked, "Expect that reaction when people come over now. You aren't interesting now that the kid is born. No one cares about you." Tyler said.

Luke nodded, "I've noticed that."

Tyler smirked and held his hand out, "Congratulations man."

Luke smiled and pulled his best friend in for a hug, "Th-" He was cut off by a squeal from the living room.

"I see they've made their introductions." Tyler said with a laugh.

Luke smiled, "I think so." He looked behind his friend, "Where are the kids?"

He smiled as he stepped into the house, "Hanging with Rory, Lane and Jess. Rory knew we were coming so we made the plan to have the kids hang for a bit."

Luke smiled, "It's good to see you."

Tyler nodded, "It's good to see you too." He looked his friend up and down, "You look tired."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Gee...thanks."

Tyler chuckled, "It means you've settled into Fatherhood well. How's it going?"

Luke sighed, "Exhausting but…" He shrugged and smiled softly, "Ty he's the coolest kid. I mean even when he's screaming and crying I just can't get enough of him."

Tyler smiled, "Sounds about right."

"Want to meet him?" Luke asked as he pointed towards the living room.

Tyler nodded, "Sure. But I doubt Jamie will let go of him now that she's met him."

Luke smirked, "Probably not. But Lorelai will be happy to see you."

They stepped into the living room and saw Jamie rocking Liam back and forth, "Hey!" Lorelai said to Tyler with a smile, "I can't believe you guys are here."

Tyler hugged Lorelai, "We couldn't wait any longer to meet the little guy. Hope it's okay we dropped in like this. We checked with Rory first."

Lorelai smiled and pulled back, "You guys are sneaky. I don't know how much fun we will be but we are always happy to see you."

Tyler smiled and looked over at his wife as she held the little baby, "I take it this is the little man?"

Jamie turned away from him, "You can't have him yet."

Everyone laughed, "Can I at least see his face?"

"You've seen pictures." Jamie teased as she walked away with him.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Jamie…"

She sighed and turned back towards him with a little pout, "Fine…"

Tyler walked over to her and leaned down, "Hey Liam...I'm your Uncle Tyler. I'll be the cool Uncle who lets you get away with crap that your Dad says no too."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Starting to make me second guess our decision to have you as God Father."

Tyler stood up straighter and looked at his friend in surprise, "Wait, what?"

Luke put his arm around Lorelai and smiled, "Actually we want both of you to be his Godparents."

Jamie's eyes welled up with tears, "Really?"

Lorelai smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, "Who else would we ask? We want little Liam to be taken care of by the best people if something did happen...and that would be you two."

"Yeah. You've been there every step of the way in our relationship for the good and the bad. Plus even before Lorelai came along...you were my brother." Luke said with a shrug, "And you Jamie became my sister too."

Jamie was crying as she handed Liam to her husband, "Oh I have to give them a hug. You get him for thirty seconds."

Tyler laughed as he scooped up Liam, "Hey dude. I'm your Godfather."

Jamie launched herself at Luke and Lorelai and hugged them both, "Thank you!"

Lorelai smiled and hugged her back, "Thanks for saying yes."

Jamie pulled away from them and looked at Lorelai, "How are you feeling?"

Luke stepped aside to join his best friend and son as Lorelai and Jamie talked, "I'm good. Still sore and getting used to life post pregnancy. Turns out it's much harder to do at 31 than 16."

Jamie laughed, "Yeah...we don't tend to bounce back like we once did. But you look incredible for just giving birth recently."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "You sound like Luke."

Luke smirked at his wife, "Hey, I told you. If I wasn't so damn tired and the Doctors didn't put restrictions I'd jump you right now."

Jamie giggled, "So romantic."

"I know, right?" Lorelai said with a chuckle, "But trust me babe...you want nothing to do with me at the moment. Momma's a hot mess."

"Hot yes. A mess…" He walked over and kissed her lips, "A mess you are not."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Oh get a room you two. You're so gross. I mean how can you be so lovey when you have a newborn? We were practically ripping each other's hair out because we were annoyed just by looking at each other."

"Gee thanks babe." Jamie said with a sigh, "I'm glad you look back at that time in our life so fondly."

"I'm just saying...they're abnormal." Tyler said defensively, "Please tell me you've at least thrown something at his head for causing you such physical pain." He said.

Lorelai smirked, "The day after we came home I believe I threw a hairbrush at him. Why I can't remember though."

"I believe your exact words were 'It's never supposed to hurt when I pee. Damn you Danes for doing this to me!'" Luke chuckled.

"See that makes me feel better." Tyler said rocking the baby back and forth, "As it should be."

Jamie huffed and walked over to her husband, "Okay give him back. I want to smell him."

"Excuse me?" Luke asked, "Did you just say you want to smell my son?"

Tyler laughed and handed Liam to his wife, "She's got a thing about the way baby's smell. I swear she'd bottle it up and sniff it everyday if she could."

"I'm so lost here…" Luke said shaking his head.

Lorelai smiled and placed a hand on her husband's arm, "Have you ever smelled his little head? I mean it's like heaven!"

Luke wrinkled up his nose, "No. I can't say I've taken a whiff of my son's head. His diapers? Sure. Those are hard to miss. But his head? No."

"Don't knock it till you try it." Jamie said with a smirk, she inhaled, "Little baby Liam. So perfect."

Tyler smiled at his wife then turned to his best friend, "You have a son."

Luke took a deep breath as Lorelai settled in beside him, resting her chin on his shoulder, "I have a son."

The four friends and baby Liam enjoyed their quiet before the rest of the kids joined in. Life was good.

* * *

They had watched fireworks together the night of the 4th, had a picnic dinner with everyone in town and enjoyed their time together. The following morning, Jamie insisted on dragging Lorelai out for a few hours to give her some down time. She was hesitant to leave the baby but also knew that an hour or two wouldn't kill her.

Walking into her son's room, she saw Luke changing Liam's diaper. "Hey." She whispered.

Luke sighed, "See diaper smell is strong on this one."

Lorelai laughed, "It's to be expected isn't it?"

"I suppose." Luke said as he strapped a new diaper on his son and lifted him up, "He's lucky he's cute."

Lorelai rubbed his back before asking, "Are you sure it's okay if I go out for a bit?"

Luke turned to her and smiled, he knew she was nervous to leave Liam for the first time, "Lorelai it's just going to be for a few hours. Jamie said you're going to get a pedicure and grab some lunch. Then you'll be back. You pumped this morning so I have milk for him if he gets hungry again. We'll be fine."

Lorelai gnawed on her lower lip, "I know...I just feel guilty."

"You really shouldn't." Luke said with a shake of his head, "You haven't had a moment to yourself since he has been born. I've gone to the Diner sometimes."

"I'm not sure that counts as a moment to yourself babe." She said with a chuckle, "The townies hang on your every word and two days ago you came home in a tizzy over what Kirk asked you."

"Well I really don't feel like discussing which positions produce the best chances of conceiving a baby with Kirk Gleason." He said with an eye roll.

"I don't think you really want to discuss anything that has to do with conception with Kirk Gleason." She teased.

"Exactly." He said with a smirk, "But seriously Lorelai. I've got this. Tyler is going to be with me and Carson. It's a guy's morning. You'll be with the girls. You'll have fun."

"I know. But…" She said with a little pout, "What if he does something cute while I'm away?"

Luke smiled, "We're far from the walking and talking stage. So far he's still just a lump." She gave him a look, he chuckled and added, "A cute lump, but a lump still. I promise you won't miss anything."

She sighed and leaned forward to kiss her son's head, "My boys…"

"We got those new cell phones. If I need you for some crazy reason. I'll call." He said with a smile.

She looked back at him, "Such a thoughtful gift from my parents."

"Just another way for you and the man to keep tabs on me." Luke teased.

She rolled her eyes, "You're insufferable. You know that?"

"And yet you love me." He said with a quick smirk.

She laughed and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, "I do." She looked at her son who nuzzled into his Father's embrace and she smiled, "And I love you too my little man. So much. You be good for your Daddy while I'm gone." Liam cooed and she pouted, "I don't wanna go…"

He laughed, "Go ahead Lorelai. We'll still be here when you get back."

She smiled and beamed up at him, "Thank God for that." She kissed them both again and stepped back, "Thanks babe. Love you."

"Have fun." Luke said with a smile as he rocked his son, "See you later."

She gave them both a little wave and then walked down the hallway and down the stairs to the first floor. Tyler stood up from the couch, leaving his son to play with Paul Anka.

"Jamie and the girls are outside." He said with a smile.

Lorelai nodded and looked around the room, "Okay."

He smiled at her, "We're going to be fine Mommy. Go on…"

Lorelai smiled at him, "I'm not worried about you guys. I'm worried about me." She chuckled, "I never had a moment away from Rory when she was an infant. I don't know how to separate from him."

Tyler nodded, "I know. But it's important to still maintain your me time. Plus it will be good for Luke to have some Father son bonding time."

Lorelai nodded, "Okay. You're right." She grabbed her bag from the coffee table and searched for her new phone, "You'll call if-"

"Right away. Yes." He said with a smile, "Do not worry about a thing. Go enjoy the day."

Lorelai sighed and stared at him for a moment, "Thank you for being such a good friend Tyler."

He smiled right back and gave her arm a squeeze, "Anytime."

She waved to Carson, patted Paul Anka on the head and stepped out the front door of the house. Though she had gone out since Liam was born, it felt strange to be doing it without him on her hip. She took a deep breath and looked up at the sun shining in the sky. Glancing back towards the window where her son was with her husband, she faulted for a moment.

"Come on Mom." Rory called from her spot by the car, "You can do this."

Lorelai turned and smiled at her daughter and friends, "I'm coming. I'm coming."

She walked carefully down the porch steps and over to the car, climbing into the passenger seat beside Jamie. The girls buckled themselves in in the back, Jamie cranked up the music and they were off.

* * *

An hour later, Lorelai sat in a chair in the salon was someone massaged her feet in order to prep for her pedicure. Rory and Amy were giggling in the corner picking out colors for their fingers. Lorelai smiled at them as Jamie settled in beside her.

"Feeling good?" Jamie asked as she slipped her own shoes off.

Lorelai nodded slowly, "Feels great. Starting to feel like me again. At least a little bit."

Jamie smiled, "Isn't it crazy how much your mind and body changes after you give birth?"

Lorelai nodded, "I think I blocked a lot of it out from when Rory was born. My life was so different then...I was so different then. It's hard to remember."

"Do you find it hard sharing the baby with Luke this time around?" Jamie asked curiously.

Lorelai frowned and contemplated her answer, "It's not that it's hard...it's just new. I was so used to doing literally everything for Rory. There was no other option ya know? I swear sometimes when I wake up in the middle of the night to feed him but find Luke is with him already...it's almost like I'm shocked. I know I shouldn't' be but I am. Probably sounds crazy."

Jamie smiled and shook her head, "It doesn't sound crazy. This is just all new for you. A totally different experience from when you had Rory."

"Yeah." She whispered softly, "I mean I know I was young...I was a kid myself but I think with Rory…" She paused and thought for a moment, "During my pregnancy there was this huge chunk of time where I pretended it wasn't happening. I love Rory. I do. But at the time it was like my world was coming to a halt. I was terrified. And I wasn't sure what the hell was going to happen. I didn't allow myself to enjoy the pregnancy or the moments after she was born. My mind wasn't prepared."

Jamie nodded, "That makes sense."

"And as much as there were times when I was pregnant with Liam when I wanted to scream…" She said with a laugh, "Luke was so damn good to me Jamie. I'd yell, I'd cry and push him away but he was still there."

"Of course he was. That man loves you Lorelai. It's plain as day. I saw it the first time I saw you two together." Jamie said with a smile.

Lorelai hugged herself slightly, "I feel so lucky to have him. Even after all this time...it amazes me that he wants me. That he chose this life."

Jamie smiled, "I've told you before...and I'll tell you again. You are the best thing that ever happened to him Lorelai."

Lorelai beamed at her, "Well he's the best thing that ever happened to me and Rory too. I've never had any doubt in that."

Jamie reached out and squeezed her friend's hand, "Come on. Let yourself relax. Before you know it you'll be home and there will be no quiet time again."

Lorelai smiled, leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She realized it was okay to have a moment to herself. She needed it and she deserved it.

* * *

Back at the house, Luke and the guys were sitting out back tossing a ball around. Liam was asleep in his career under the shade of the tree. Every so often, Luke would glance over to make sure his son was all right. And each time he did it, Tyler smiled at his friend. Carson excused himself to go tot he bathroom leaving the two old friends alone for a minute.

Luke took the opportunity to bend down and really check in on his son. Tyler watched him; he leaned against the tree and smiled, "Look at you in full Dad mode."

Luke's face flushed, "Don't start Ty…"

"I'm not saying anything bad about it." He said with a chuckle, "I'm just happy for you. Wasn't sure if you'd go into total Luke panic mode or just ease into it. Lucky for us...you eased into it."

Luke pulled the top of Liam's carrier up to offer him more shade before he stood up, "Oh believe me. I've had my moments of pure panic. Hasn't all been easy."

"Yes I heard about how Lorelai went into labor at a Town Meeting." Tyler said with a laugh, Luke groaned, "Patty told me your face turned about as white as the newly fallen snow."

Luke sighed, "Great. I'm sure she enjoys telling everyone that damn story."

"Oh come on." Tyler said with a laugh, "Every new Father gets terrified. Don't you remember what happened when Amy was born?"

Luke chuckled, "You had to have your Mother-In-Law Drive because you ran to the car so fast you tripped and sprained your ankle."

"Yup. And trust me when I say to this day Jamie has never let that go." He said with an eye roll.

"Probably because you ran to the car without her." Luke said with a laugh. "And because you spent half of her labor in the x-ray room."

"Yeah well...my point is that being frantic and nervous is totally normal." Tyler said with a smile, "But from what I've seen you're doing pretty good man."

Luke sighed and looked down at his son, "That first night after he was born...Lorelai was exhausted of course. She fell asleep in the hospital bed and the nurses brought Liam in. I don't know how long I stared at him Ty. I really don't. I'm not even sure I let myself blink." He said with a little laugh, "He didn't seem real."

"But he is real." Tyler said softly, "He's here and he's your son."

"I just don't want to screw him up." He said with a frown, "I know there are so many ways I could do that. So many ways I could hurt him...disappoint him."

"Of course there are. And down the road you will make mistakes. We all do." He shrugged, "But as long as you're here and give Liam your time and love he'll still think you're the greatest guy on Earth." He smirked. "Except for between the ages of 14-20. I hear son's really put up a fight during those years."

Luke chuckled, "Good to know."

"You have nothing to worry about." Tyler said, Luke gave him a look and he laughed, "Okay sure. You have lots to worry about as a parent but…" He turned and looked at the sleeping boy at their feet, "But for now...just enjoy it."

Luke nodded, "Okay."

"Hey Dad! Uncle Luke! Look what I taught Paul Anka!" Carson yelled from the porch.

Luke and Tyler turned to the young boy, "Let's see it bud." Tyler said.

Carson stood in front of Paul Anka and said, "Sit." Paul Anka sat, "Lay down," Paul Anka laid down, "Play dead." Paul Anka rolled onto his side and stuck his tongue out.

Tyler and Luke clapped, "Good job buddy. Lorelai will love that."

A wind swept through the trees as they watched Carson play with the dog again. A crack echoed and then the loud sound of Liam crying startled them all.

Luke turned as fast as he could and felt his stomach drop to his toes when he saw that a branch had fallen into his son's carrier. "Oh my God."

Kneeling down beside his best friend Tyler looked on, "Is he alright?"

A small scratch marked Liam's little cheek, just below his left eye. "Oh my God."

Tyler grimaced, "Luke...Luke he's okay."

Luke lifted his son out of the carrier and bounced him up and down, "He's hurt. He's bleeding."

Tyler sighed and stood up; "It's just a tiny scr-"

"A branch fell on my infant son!" Luke said angrily, "I turned my back on him and he got hurt."

Tyler stepped towards him, "Luke-"

"I need to get him to the hospital." Luke said quickly turning to rush back to the house.

Tyler sighed as Carson stepped aside to let Luke rush into the house, "Is that my fault?" Carson asked.

Tyler shook his head, "No. No it's okay buddy...but we should go with Luke. Come on."

The boys quickly followed Luke into the house and Tyler wondered if they were about to settle into Luke panic mode…

* * *

Just as the girls were walking out of the little cafe where they had lunch, Lorelai's cell phone began to ring in her bag.

"Oh hold on." Lorelai said quickly reaching into her bag.

Amy and Rory were eating some ice cream they took to go, "Probably Luke just checking in." Amy teased.

Lorelai smiled, "Hello?"

 _"Lorelai? Hi...it's Tyler."_ He said in a strained voice.

Lorelai smiled, "Oh hey Ty. What's up? Everything alright?" Before he could respond a siren sounded behind him, "Tyler...why do I hear sirens?"

Her heart started pounding and Rory and Amy shared nervous glances. Jamie walked over to her friend and put a hand on her back, "What's going on?"

" _Liam is okay but we had a little accident."_ He said nervously.

"Accident? What kind of accident?" She asked frantically with her hand over her heart, "Tyler what happened?"

 _"We're at London Memorial in Bristol. But Lorelai-"_ He tried to say.

"We're coming." She snapped her phone shut, "We need to go."

The girls didn't' ask questions, they just followed Lorelai who was practically running to the car in the parking lot.

Lorelai burst through the doors of the hospital and dashed down the hall. Jamie, Amy and Rory were lagging behind trying to keep up.

"Mom!" Carson yelled from their left.

Lorelai turned at the sound of his voice and dashed towards them, "Where is Luke? Where's Liam?"

Tyler turned away from the desk when they saw him, "Hey."

"What is going on?" Lorelai asked frantically, "Where's my baby?"

Tyler sighed and walked over to her, "Lorelai he's okay. Just a scratch."

"What happened? Where's Luke?" She said with tears burning in her eyes.

He opened his mouth to protest again but his wife gave him a look, "In that room right there."

Lorelai pushed past him and shoved the door to the little hospital room open. She saw Luke standing over a little bassinet, which held her son.

"Luke." She muttered quickly, he turned to look at her with fear in his eyes, "What happened?" She rushed over and stared down at her son, "Is he okay?"

Luke sighed, "It happened so fast. We were just playing outside. Liam was in the shade in his carrier. I turned my back for two seconds Lorelai. That's it. I swear I was watching him. I-"

"What happened?" She asked again looking up at him.

"A stupid branch broke off the tree and fell into his carrier." He heard her gasp, "It wasn't big. Just a small one but...but it scratched him."

"Oh baby…" Lorelai whispered looking down at her son, he just stared up at his Mother, and gurgled, "Hey...hey you're okay. You're okay, right?"

The door opened and a Doctor walked in, "Mr. Danes?"

"Yes. Yes. That's me." Luke said quickly turning around, "And this is my wife."

The Doctor smiled and held out her hand, "Hi. I'm Doctor Rollins. We did a few tests, checked some things out but other than the little scratch little Liam is just fine."

Lorelai let out a little breath, "Oh thank God."

Luke nodded slowly, "Okay."

"I'm going to go get some ointment you can put on his cut to help it heal better. You'll want to keep an eye on it. He may try and pick at it. Just try and keep it clean and untouched as much as possible." She said with a smile.

Lorelai nodded, "Okay. Thank you. Thank you so much."

Dr. Rollins smiled and turned to walk away. Lorelai turned back to see Luke scooping up their son, "Luk-"

"We'll go to another hospital." He said quickly as he made sure his son was secure in his arms.

Lorelai frowned, "What?"

The door opened and Tyler and Jamie walked in, "What'd she say?" Jamie asked.

"She said he's fine. Just the scratch." Lorelai said before turning back to her husband, "What do you mean go to a different hospital?"

Tyler sighed, "Luke man...this is the second hospital we've been too. He's okay."

Lorelai looked back at Tyler, "What?"

"We went to Hartford first." Tyler said quickly, "But when they said nothing was wrong, Luke was convinced we needed a second opinion."

"Oh Luke…" Lorelai whispered walking over to him, "Hon-"

Luke flinched when she reached out to him, he turned Liam away, "We'll go to-"

"Honey we aren't going to a third hospital." She said with a frown, "That's crazy. This Doctor and the one before said he's okay. That means he's okay."

"Yeah come on man…" Tyler whispered, "It was an accident. It's okay-"

"My son got hurt when I was supposed to be watching him." Luke said through gritted teeth. "As far as I'm concerned I'm not taking him home until I've gone to every damn hospital within a 20 mile radius and-"

"Do you guys think you could give us a minute?" Lorelai asked her friends softly.

Jamie smiled sympathetically at her friend, "Sure...we'll be right outside."

Once the door was closed behind them, Lorelai turned to her husband, "Luke-"

"Two seconds. I turned away for two seconds." Luke said bouncing Liam up and down, "And look what happened."

She sighed and walked all the way over to him, "Honey please-"

"He got hurt." Luke said never taking his eyes off of his son, "He got hurt and it's my fault."

"This is not your fault." She tried to argue, "Babe accidents happen."

"I'm his Father." He said quickly, "I'm supposed to protect him, not let him get hurt. He's been here less than two weeks and I already totally fucked up."

"Luke stop." She said quickly, "You need to stop."

"I promised you that we'd be fine. I told you that I could handle it and look what I did." He said still not listening to her.

Walking all the way up to him she stopped his frantic movements, "Let me see Liam." He gave her an unsure look, she smiled gently, "Let me see him."

Reluctantly, Luke transferred his son into his wife's arms. He watched her as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to Liam's little head. His tiny fingers reached out to her and she smiled down at him before placing him back down in the little bassinet. She watched him for a moment and then walked back over to her husband, "Come sit down."

Luke let his feet move slowly forward as he sat beside his wife on the little bed. "Lorelai-"

"When Rory was a couple of months old...we had just moved into the potting shed." She said and took his hand, "I had a crib for her. It was tiny but it worked. But I was changing her on the little mattress I slept on. I ran out of wipes so I got up to walk to my bag to get the new ones. I turned away for two seconds and then I swear it was like the world stopped. I heard a thud and then I heard her screaming. When I turned back to her, she was flailing on the floor. She had rolled right off the mattress."

Luke sighed, "Lorelai…"

"I honestly thought in my warped mind that someone was going to come in in that moment and take her from me. And in a way, I thought they probably should. I kept thinking I broke her. I ran into the Inn and Mia had to calm me down enough just to get in the car. Then we drove to the hospital and I yelled and screamed at them until someone was able to calmly explain to me that my daughter was in fact going to be just fine." She said with a sad smile.

"You never told me that." He whispered softly.

Lorelai shook her head, "No one other than Mia knows about that. I was horrified Luke. I thought I was the worst Mother in the entire world. I had nightmares for weeks after that I had done irrevocable damage or that I'd do something else to hurt her in the future." She smiled and squeezed his hand, "But here we are 14 years later and she's just fine. More than fine really."

Luke let out a little puff of air; "I truly thought my heart burst out of my chest when I heard him scream today. I felt like I had failed him. Like I failed you."

Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his cheek, "Accidents happen honey. He's going to get hurt sometimes...we can't stop everything."

"I know. I know that. I do but I hate it." He said with a frown, "It's like I want to keep him in this little bubble. You and Rory too. Never let you out into the world."

She smiled sadly, "I think you'd get sick of us…"

"No I wouldn't." He said defensively, squeezing her hand tight in his, "The three of you are all I need in this world."

"I know." She said with a smile, "But Luke that's no way to live. And in the end that would hurt our kids more…"

Luke sighed and looked down at the ground, "How will you ever trust me with him again?"

"Luke look at me." She said sternly, he refused at first, "Please look at me."

After taking a deep breath, he turned his head back to her with fear in his eyes, "I am so sorry."

Leaning forward, she pressed her forehead to his and whispered, "I trust you more than anyone else in this world. You are my everything. I am not mad at you. I'm not upset. I love you and I love how much you love our children. I know that you would never intentionally hurt either of them. I know you'd give your life for them. And I also know being a new parent is absolutely terrifying. But you cannot beat yourself up over this hon. Liam is okay. Just a little scratch…"

"But it could have been worse…" He whispered back.

She nodded slowly, "It could have. But I could also get struck my lightning tomorrow." Luke groaned and she smiled, "My point is that we can't control anything that happens...accidents happen everyday. And there will be big ones and little ones. But I can't have you punishing yourself each time something happens. I need my husband to not have a total breakdown. Okay?"

Luke sighed, "The idea of anything happening to anyone of you makes me sick."

"I know." She whispered giving him another little squeeze.

"Like with Christopher...Michael and Max." He shuddered at their names, "There were moments when I didn't think I'd survive those times. But I want to be here for you. For Rory and Liam too. But how do I know I can do this?"

She smiled, "You can do this because you care enough to drive your son to two different hospitals to get checked out." He chuckled, "A little overboard but proves how damn committed you are to our son."

Luke sighed, "I am crazy, aren't I?"

"Well you chose me so you have to be a little out of your mind…" She teased.

Luke chuckled, "Lorelai…"

She smiled and stood up, pulling him with her, "Come here." Luke let himself be pulled away, the stood in front of their son and stared down at the sleeping baby, "He's okay."

Luke took a deep breath and leaned down to look at him more closely, "He's okay."

She smiled and rubbed her hand up his back, "And so are you…"

Luke sighed and stood up, pulling her into his arms, "Thank you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, "This teamwork thing is new for me too. But we can handle this."

Luke held her close, "We can handle this…"

She smiled and rubbed his back, "You okay?"

Luke pulled back and sighed, "Yeah. But when we get home I'm cutting down all the damn tree's within a mile of our house."

She laughed and pulled his arm, "Luke…"

He sighed, "Yeah...yeah I'm fine."

She squeezed his hand, "You sure?"

He turned and gave her a truthful smile and said, "I just want him to be happy. I want him to be healthy. And I want to be a good dad…"

She brushed his cheek with her thumb, "You are the most incredible Dad. I'll keep reminding you of that if you need me too."

Luke let out a little shaky breath, "I think I might need that from time to time...because today scared the crap out of me. And now all I can think about is what could happen everyday until the end of my life."

She chuckled, "Welcome to parenthood hon. Isn't it the best?"

Luke leaned down and scooped up his son, "It's scary as hell…" He glanced at his son, "But holding this little one makes it all worth it."

She smiled and kissed his back, "Yes it does." She peered down at her son, "Come on. Let's go home."

Luke smiled at her, "Home."

They walked out of the hospital room and smiled when they saw Tyler waiting for them. "Everything okay?" Tyler asked.

Luke nodded, "Yeah...yeah. I guess I went straight into total Luke panic mode after all."

Tyler smiled, "Well I probably would have done the same thing if I were in that position."

"Sorry I dragged you from hospital to hospital." Luke said as he handed his son to his wife.

Tyler smiled, "Hey...you've always had my back. Especially after the kids were born. I've got yours." He shrugged, "Plus as his Godfather I've got to look after him when you go off the deep end."

Luke smiled, "I knew there was a reason we picked you. Who knows my panic modes better than you?"

"Only me." Lorelai said with a smile, "But we love you for them anyway."

"Thank God for that." Luke said with a smile.

The three friends and the newest little addition gave the Hospital one last look before turning to walk out. There would be many bumps in the road but Lorelai knew that her husband could handle this. They would do it together...

* * *

 **I imagined Luke being a total nervous wreck over every little thing when it comes to a newborn. That's where this chapter came from hahaha. I will try and update soon!**


	88. Chapter 88

By the middle of August everyone was settling into their routine at the house. Luke was back at work, but not full time. Lorelai still hadn't returned to the Inn but was beginning to think about what they would do when she did go back. She hated the idea of putting her newborn son into a daycare facility but she also knew that she needed to go back to work at some point.

One evening, she was bouncing Liam gently up and down in his room after feeding him. Luke walked into the room after a long day at the Diner. He was exhausted, it had been raining all day and the Diner was packed. Mostly with people just sitting and trying to find something to do. He pulled his cap off his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey." He mumbled as he walked over and fell into the rocking chair.

She smiled gently at him, "Rough day?"

Luke sighed, "Just a bunch of High School kids that sat and ordered fries over and over again until they ran out of money. They were playing bagel hockey and-"

"Oh I love bagel hockey!" Lorelai said, interrupting him. He gave her a look and she smirked, "Sorry...continue."

He sighed and shook his head; "They just made a mess all day. And then Kirk sat at the counter all day asking me questions about Liam." He rolled his eyes, "Apparently he thinks he'd be the perfect candidate to watch Liam when you go back to work."

Lorelai smiled, "And what gave him that idea?"

"He's reading some book about child care." He said with a laugh, "He told me he was taking a CPR class next week."

"And I'm sure you let him down easy when you told him that he would not be our son's nanny." She said with a smirk.

He chuckled, "Sure. I told him there was no chance in hell he'd ever be left alone with my son. And if he even tried to take care of him I'd tie him to the flagpole in town so he couldn't go near him."

"You're so gifted with words." She teased, walking over to him, "Here. Hold your son. It will make you feel better."

Luke smiled and held Liam against his chest, "It always does."

She smiled and leaned back against the crib beside them, "He's a miracle drug that kid of ours."

Luke smirked, "Yes he is. Finally starting to get the baby smell thing too…"

Lorelai smiled and leaned forward to rub her hand across Liam's fuzzy little head, "I knew you would."

Luke closed his eyes slightly and leaned back as he continued to rock his son, "I feel much better now."

Lorelai smiled and let him enjoy this moment. He looked so at peace holding Liam. Like he was born to do it. In the last month he had eased into Fatherhood more. He didn't panic as much when something went wrong. After his trip to the hospital he had realized that things happened and sometimes kids got hurt. Though it still drove him completely mental to think that something bad could happen, he was willing to loosen the reigns. At least a little bit…

After a few quiet moments, Lorelai cleared her throat, "You know...we really should talk about what we are going to do when I need to go back to work."

Luke's eyes opened and he turned towards his wife, "Well he sure as hell isn't going to be with Kirk."

She laughed and shook her head, "Well of course not. I actually care about what happens to my son."

He smiled slightly and sat up a little straighter, making sure to adjust Liam as he did, "Well then what are you thinking?"

Lorelai sighed, "I don't know...I mean part of me would like to say I'll never go back to work again. I hate to think I'll miss anything."

Luke smiled, "I know. But you did just open a brand new Inn. You'd hate to miss that too."

Lorelai nodded, "Exactly. But I also feel guilty about leaving him."

"What'd you do with Rory?" He asked curiously, "While you were working?"

Lorelai smiled, "Either Mia or one of the other employees doted on her while I was busy or she'd come and sit in the rooms with me in her carrier while I cleaned. She was never far from my side."

Luke looked down at Liam, "Well you could take Liam to work with you...but I don't see that being totally productive. At least not all the time."

She nodded, "I know. But who do I trust enough to leave him with?"

"Other than me?" He said with a smirk, she frowned and he laughed, "I don't know...I guess we'll have to think about it."

"Rory's smart enough right? She doesn't really need school." She teased.

"Oh sure. We'll let her drop out and become her brother's full time caretaker. I see no problems with that." He said with a smile as he lifted his now sleeping son up.

Lorelai stepped aside to let him lower the sleeping baby into his crib, "Why'd Mia have to move down South? What's so special about warmer weather?"

Luke chuckled and stood back up to face her again, "You miss her."

Lorelai nodded, "I do." Turning, she leaned against the railing of the crib and stared down at the small boy, "I know she's going to visit soon and meet him. But...I still wish she was around more."

Luke wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back gently, "I know."

She turned to him and frowned, "I just don't want to leave him…"

"He'll be okay." He whispered, "We agreed that working was important. Especially with the Dragonfly now."

"Can't we just win the lottery and never work again? Stay at home with our kids and never miss a single second?" She asked with a pout.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I'll see what I can do."

"I'd appreciate that." She said with a huff, she stood back up and turned to face him, "You know I can think of something else that might make you feel better about today. Me too…"

Luke cocked his head to the side and brushed her hair away from her neck, "What's that?"

She shrugged, "Well...as long as you can handle some stretch marks and a wife who doesn't totally look like she did pre baby…"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Lorelai, you're beautiful. But I thought-"

"I got the okay from the Doctor this morning." She said with a smile, "And as insecure as I'm feeling...there is part of me that really just needs my husband to love me."

Luke took a deep breath and cupped her face with his hands, "You are perfect. Did you know that?'

She blushed and put her hands on his forearms, "Hardly...especially now. I'm-"

"You're perfect." He said more firmly, her eyes lifted to meet his, "So you have stretch marks? Those are a symbol of the nine months you carried our son. Do you know how incredible that is? Do you know how grateful I am for that? You gave me the most incredible gift in the world Lorelai. Don't you for a second think that you aren't perfect...that I don't find you attractive. I love you now more than I did before and I have a feeling that's only going to grow more intense the older we get."

She sighed and breathed him in and let the tears prickle in the corner of her eyes,"God I love you."

Luke stroked the side of her face and smiled, "Right back at you." He looked down in the crib, "Looks like he's out for a bit...where's Rory?"

She started to pull him back out of the room, "Lane's."

Luke smiled and pulled his shirt up over his head, "Excellent."

She smiled and turned, walking quickly to their room she stopped and turned to him, "Luke I need you to be a little gentle with me…" She smirked, "I'm not-"

Luke smiled, "Trust me. I plan on taking my time. This is about you Lorelai. I want you to feel how I feel."

She smiled, "It's about US Luke." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Always us."

Luke sighed and brushed back her hair from her face, "I love you beautiful girl."

She beamed up at him, "Show me."

Luke smiled and lifted her up making her giggle as he laid her down on the bed. This moment was about them; everything else would work itself out in time.

* * *

A few days later, a very tired Lorelai was taking advantage of the fact that Liam was finally napping that day. Rory was at the lake with Jess and Lane, Luke was at work and she was alone with the baby again. Not that she minded, but sometimes she did miss having some adult interaction as much as she used too.

As she placed a load of laundry in the washer, she heard a knock on the door. Checking the baby monitor, she walked to the front door and opened it. She smiled when she saw her Mother, "Mom? Hey! Was I expecting you?"

Emily smiled, "No...but I was running errands near by and I thought I'd drop in. Is that okay? I know with a newborn it's-"

"Of course it's okay. Come in." She said with a smile, she stepped to the side and let her in, "Come in."

Emily smiled and stepped into the foyer, "Thank you."

Lorelai closed the door and turned back to her Mother, "Liam's asleep right now. But I'm sure he'll be up before I'm ready."

"How's he been doing sleep wise?" Emily asked as they walked further into the house, "You were such a sleeper. I used to call the Doctor thinking something was wrong because you'd sleep for hours on end."

Lorelai laughed, "Really? I mean I love sleep now but I assumed all babies were fussy sleepers."

Emily shook her head, "Not you. Once you were out at night, you were out. I'd listen to my friends tell these horror stories about sleepless nights and that never happened for your Father and I. You never fussed."

Lorelai smiled and stepped into the kitchen, "Liam's okay...sometimes he'll go right down. Other times he really fights it." She shrugged, "In the beginning Rory was a terrible sleeper." Her face flushed, "Sorry…"

Emily smiled sadly, "We can't ignore the fact that at one point Rory was a baby." She shrugged, "In fact I'd like to hear about her as an infant if you want to tell me."

Lorelai leaned against the counter, "Would you like some coffee? Tea?"

"Tea would be lovely." Emily said settling into her seat.

Lorelai nodded and turned to begin to make her mother a cup of tea, "The first few months Rory used to cry all the time. No matter what I did...she was always upset. I thought it was something I did wrong."

"Really?" Emily asked curiously, "What did the Doctors say?"

Lorelai shook her head, "Nothing really at first. They weren't sure if she was having some medical issue but when that all turned out as nothing...they just said she was a fussy baby. It wasn't until around month nine or ten that she finally started to calm down and sleep regularly."

"Wow." Emily said, "Very unlike you. I wonder if Christ-" She blushed and looked down, "I shouldn't have brought him up."

Lorelai smiled and turned to her Mother, "We can't ignore the fact that biologically he is her Father too." Emily nodded, Lorelai shrugged, "Maybe he was fussy. Never really had the opportunity to ask Francine." She frowned, "In fact I can't remember the last time I saw her." She grimaced, "Oh never mind...yes I do. She was calling me a harlot as I fled from their house after Christopher told them I was pregnant."

Emily sighed, "Yes well Francine's life isn't as perfect as she'd like everyone to believe."

Lorelai eyed her Mother curiously, "No?"

Emily shook her head; "Rumor has it that Straub has had an ongoing affair for the last few years. And to cope with it...Francine started sleeping with the gardener."

Lorelai's eyes went wide, "No!"

Emily smirked, "I've made sure to keep tabs on them over the years."

Lorelai laughed, "Well, well, well...Mr. and Mrs. Cleaver have a weakness after all."

Emily smiled, "Don't we all?"

Lorelai smiled and turned to grab a mug when she heard the teakettle whistle, "I suppose we do." She poured the tea and placed it in front of her Mother before going to get milk and sugar, "You know it's weird...Rory never really asked me about them growing up."

"Really?" Emily asked, "They never even met her, is that right?"

Lorelai sighed, "I saw Straub once when Rory was no more than three maybe…" She said sitting down with her at the table, "I was at the pharmacy. Rory was sick. She had an ear infection and I was struggling to pay for the prescription." Her face burned red, "Suddenly the person behind me was complaining that I was taking too long. I turned around to say something and…" She smiled sadly, "I came face to face with my Daughter's Grandfather."

Emily stared at her daughter, "What did he say?"

Lorelai smiled and laid her hands flat on the table, "Nothing. I said hello...he looked down at Rory in my arms, then back at me. Next thing I knew there was a rush of air and he was gone…"

Emily huffed, "Coward...and you wonder where Christopher gets it from."

Lorelai smiled, "I always wondered if he told Francine about it, or even Christopher. I wondered if he wanted to hold her but was too afraid. I wondered if he ever thought about her at all. In all these years...has he ever wondered what his Granddaughter is like?" She shrugged, "I wonder even more now that Christopher signed away his rights."

Emily frowned, "I know I wondered...I wondered about a lot of things."

Lorelai looked back up at her Mother, "Mom…"

Emily felt the tears burning in the back of her eyes; "There were nights when I would just go into your room after your Father fell asleep. I'd sit on your bed...and wonder where you were. What you were doing. If you were safe...if Rory was okay. If you were happy…"

Lorelai looked down, "Mom I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

Emily sighed and wiped at her eyes, "I hurt you first Lorelai. I made you feel unsafe...unloved. I pushed you away. I have no one to blame but myself."

Lorelai frowned, "I could have done things differently though...I could have tried harder."

Emily shook her head, "You did what you needed to do for you and your daughter. All these years later I see that and I respect that. In fact I think it was the best decision you ever made."

"Really?" Lorelai whispered in awe, "Do you mean that?"

"I won't say it didn't hurt." Emily said softly, "But Lorelai...look at this life you built all on your own. You took care of yourself and a newborn baby from the time you were 16 until now. Do you know how incredible that is?"

Lorelai smiled softly and shrugged, "I just did what I felt I had to do. For Rory."

Emily smiled and leaned across the table, placing her hands over her daughters, "And that is what makes you an incredible Mother. You would do anything for your children Lorelai. That's something I had to learn later in life. I'm sorry it took me so long."

Lorelai smiled, "Well you're here now…"

Emily opened her mouth to say something but a cry from the baby monitor echoed throughout the room, "Looks like he's up."

Lorelai sighed, "I'll be ba-"

Emily stood up quickly, "Would it be alright if I went to get him?"

Lorelai looked up at her Mother for a moment, and then smiled, "Sure."

Emily nodded and took the monitor, "Great. Thank you."

Lorelai smiled as she watched her Mom practically skip towards the stairs to retrieve her grandson. When she heard her reach the top of the stairs, Lorelai went back to the laundry room to finish the task she had started. She reached for the laundry detergent to add to the machine and thought about her conversation with her Mother.

It was interesting to hear her talk about what she was like as a baby. She never would have known or remembered that she was such a sound sleeper. In some ways, she assumed she was fussy like her daughter and because as an adult she was loud and rambunctious. She remembered what her Mother had been like as she got older, but how was she when she was an infant?

Lorelai had often wondered what would have happened if she stayed with her parents after having Rory. Would they have taken over completely? Would they have tried to keep her away from her child? That's how she felt in the beginning and it was part of the reason she had left. She wanted to be the one to make decisions for her child. She wanted Rory to grow up the way she wanted her to grow up. She wanted Rory to be able to make decisions for herself.

But would a child have softened her Mother? Would it have improved their relationship somehow? She could go on and on with the what if's but at this point in her life she'd never have an answer. And wondering about it would only drive her crazy. It did feel good to hear her Mom say she had made a good decision to leave. That she was proud of her…

After all these years those words meant more to her than she could express.

But this time around Lorelai had the opportunity to share this experience with her parents. While it was a bit scary, it was also exciting. She wanted to see how they would interact with her son. So much had changed in the last few years, and she knew more would change as the days went on. Curiously, she put the dry laundry from the dryer into her basket and walked out of the small room and towards the stairs.

As she walked she continued to wonder about a lot of things. But her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her Mother's voice echoing from her son's room. Leaning against the wall outside his bedroom, she listened carefully to what was going on inside.

"You just wanted some attention. Didn't you handsome boy?" Emily cooed, Liam giggled, "Yes. You're okay. You just wanted someone to come say hi. Well hello little boy. Hi. You're so precious aren't you? The cutest little boy there ever was."

Lorelai smiled and pushed further into the wall, she didn't want to interrupt this moment.

"Look at you with those big blue eyes." Liam looked up at his Grandmother in wonder, "You want to see the world. You'll be curious like your Mother no doubt. I hope you have her spirit...she thinks I don't admire it but I do. In fact I envy it. I wish sometimes I could live the way she does...doing what she loves most."

Lorelai was surprised to hear her say that she was envious of the life she led. She always assumed her Mother loved her life, she knew she did but it was apparent that maybe she wanted more.

"You know I missed so much with your sister. So much time was wasted...I missed her first steps and her first words. I didn't get to read to her or buy her new clothes and toys." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

Lorelai felt the tears prickling in her own eyes at her Mother's words.

"But that was my fault. I see that now." She sighed and pressed a kiss to the young boy's head, "But this time around little Liam Jack...I want to be around as much as I can. I don't want to miss a moment." Liam cooed, "Do you like that idea? Do you want to spend time with your Grandma?" He cooed again and she smiled, "I'll take that as a yes." She sighed and kissed him again, "I love you little boy. So very much…"

Lorelai smiled and pushed herself off the wall as she made her way towards her bedroom. All the way...an idea was forming in her head. She just had to share it with her husband first.

* * *

That evening, Jess and Liz were over for dinner. TJ was away at the Renaissance fair for a while. Liz had decided to stay home to be with her son and to get things settled in her new store. Luke was going over financial information with her as Jess and Rory sat at the table and discussed a book they were reading together.

Lorelai finished giving Liam a bath and lifted him into his arms, wrapping him in a warm towel, "There you go buddy. All clean."

"At least for now." Rory teased, "Just wait until his dinner hits him."

Lorelai laughed, "Hey...you were one messy baby too little miss. Leave your poor brother alone."

Rory smiled, "Yes I know. You have the pictures to prove it."

"You can blame that on Sookie. She felt it necessary to document every minute of your life. Not that I mind." Lorelai said with a little smirk.

"Blackmail for later in her life, right?" Jess asked as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Exactly." Lorelai said with a smile, "She'll never get a boyfriend if I have anything to say about it."

"Fine by me." Luke grumbled from his seat.

Rory rolled her eyes, "You guys are the worst. I'll be stuck living here forever."

Lorelai smiled and handed Liam to Jess, she walked over to her daughter and kissed the top of her head, "Alas you have caught onto my master plan my darling daughter."

Rory smirked, "Love you too Mom."

Lorelai smiled and went to go clean up from her son's bath, "Trust me kid...you have less to worry about with me and more to worry about with your Dad."

"That's true." Liz said with a smile, "I can't tell you how many of my boyfriend's he beat up."

"Oh well that's reassuring." Rory said with a laugh.

"Trust me...when the first guy breaks your heart you'll be thankful for having such a protective Dad." Liz said giving her brother's arm a squeeze.

Rory smiled, "I'm already grateful."

Luke smiled at her, "I'm glad to hear it. But why are we talking about this? You're much too young to date."

Lorelai turned her head to smile at her husband, "In a few months she's going to be 15 hon."

Luke frowned, "Yeah? So? What's your point?"

Lorelai shrugged, "That's how old I was when I started dating…"

Luke huffed, "Not happening."

"And that's how old you were when you started dating Rachel the first time." Liz said with a smile, "You wouldn't tell anyone you were together but you definitely were. You let her wear your Letterman jacket."

Lorelai scoffed playfully, "That bitch."

Luke rolled his eyes, "That was just my freshman one...she never touched my varsity jacket."

Lorelai beamed, "That one's in the closet upstairs." She clasped her hands together, "Can I wear that one?"

Luke laughed and stood up, he walked over to her and pressed a kiss to her lips, "Yes dear."

Lorelai smiled triumphantly, "In your face Rachel! I get the varsity jacket."

Everyone laughed as Jess whispered, "Yes Liam...your Mom is certifiable. But it's okay. The rest of us will keep an eye on you when she goes to the nuthouse."

Lorelai glared at her nephew, "Hey now mister...believe it or not you're going to have your first real crush soon too. And unless you are nice to me I will mock you mercilessly for it."

Jess rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty sure you'll do that anyway."

Lorelai smiled, "Yeah. You're probably right. But I'll be more mindful about how mean I am if you are nicer to me now."

Jess smirked and looked down at his cousin, "What I meant to say Liam is that your Mom is the coolest chick on the block."

Lorelai smiled, "Much better."

Liz sighed and leaned back in her chair, "Man...as much as I love you two kids I can't imagine reliving my awkward teenage years again."

Lorelai frowned, "I know, right?"

Luke shook his head, "I just remember being totally insecure 24/7."

"Which was stupid because every girl wanted to date you and every guy wanted to be you." Liz said as she rolled her eyes, "You had nothing to be insecure about."

"So Dad was the King in High School?" Rory said with a smile.

"Please let's not go down this road…" Luke said with a groan, glaring at his sister, "I beg you."

She smiled, "For years I had to hear how cool my Brother was. I swear half the girls I was friends with only hung out with me because they were hoping to get Luke to like them."

"You mean like Crazy Carrie?" Rory said with a laugh.

"Oh especially Crazy Carrie." Liz said with a laugh, "God Luke do you remember the time-"

"Liz please stop talking." He said desperately, "I beg of you."

Lorelai shook her head, "Oh no. Spill the beans there Liz. I want the scoop. I need to know how much I need to look out for Carrie."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Here we go…"

"Well she was always doing crazy things to get his attention. But one time…" She laughed as she spoke, "One time she went a little above and beyond."

"How so?" Rory asked, "What did she do?"

"She was over for a sleepover. Luke was a Senior in High School. We were a few years younger. I passed out early because we had been-" She smirked, "Well doesn't really matter what we were doing but anyway." She cleared her throat and fidgeted in her seat, "Next thing I know I'm being woken up to Luke screaming. I go flying down the hall and my Dad's standing there with a baseball bat outside Luke's room. He whips open the door and there's Luke on the floor, he had fallen out of bed when he woke up with Carrie beside him dressed in his baseball jersey and her shorts."

"No way!" Rory said with a laugh, "She really did that?"

"Honey they don't call her Crazy Carrie for nothing." Liz said with a chuckle.

Lorelai gasped, "She crawled into bed with you?"

Luke sighed, "Yes Lorelai. But nothing happened. Trust me when I say NOTHING happened."

"I hope you burned that baseball jersey." Lorelai said with a pout, "Otherwise I'm doing it for you."

"Oh he burned it alright." Liz said with a laugh, "At the next town bonfire. Made the coach get him a new one and half the town blamed Carrie for the fact that they lost the next three games. They said it was bad karma for getting a new jersey."

"Serves her right." Lorelai said with a smile.

Luke sighed, "And to think we have gone all this time without you bringing that terrible moment from my life up."

Liz smiled, "Hey...that's what I'm here for big brother. To embarrass you in front of the Mrs. and your kids."

He smirked, "I'm so happy you moved home…" He mumbled sarcastically.

She stood up and patted his cheek, "Me too big brother. Me too." She turned to Jess and Liam, "We should get going bud."

Jess nodded, "Yeah. Okay." He carefully handed Liam off to his Uncle, "Rory, still want to the library tomorrow?"

Rory nodded, "Definitely. I have a whole stack of books to bring back. Then after if you want Lane wanted to go to the lake again. It's supposed to be really hot."

"Cool." Jess nodded, "Meet you at the Diner around 10?"

"Sounds good." Rory said with a smile as she watched him get ready to go.

"Bye guys. Thanks for dinner." Liz said giving them all a little wave.

"See ya later." Lorelai said with a smile, "You're coming over tomorrow so we can talk about the colors for the store, right?"

"Yes. Luke has informed me that I have to pick up the paint chips up at the Diner before I come over here. Apparently you aren't to be trusted with them." She said with a smile.

"Mean, mean husband of mine." She said glaring at Luke.

Luke rolled his eyes, "You've lost your chances lady...I warned you."

She sighed and leaned against the counter, "Fine...see if you ever get lucky again."

"Gah!" Rory said putting her hands on her ears, "Kids present!"

Everyone laughed as Liz leaned down and pressed a kiss to Liam's head, "Sweet dreams precious one." She looked up at her brother, "Thanks for all your help today."

"No problem. See you guys tomorrow." He said with a smile as they went to slip out the back door.

Rory got up and checked the time on her watch, "I'm going to go call Lane. I've got twenty minutes until it's past the appropriate Mrs. Kim phone hours."

Lorelai smiled, "You better hurry up then. You know she'll make you explain your purpose for calling which will drop you down to 15 minutes rather quickly."

Rory smiled, "Need help with cleanup?"

Lorelai shook her head, "Nah. Go be a kid...you're growing up to fast as it is."

Rory smiled at them both and dashed towards the living room leaving her parents and brother in the quiet kitchen. Luke bounced Liam up and down as Lorelai went back to finishing her clean up from Liam's bath and dinner.

Luke paced back and forth slightly, "It's nice having my sister and Jess over for dinner."

Lorelai looked at him quickly and smiled, "Yes it is. She's come a long way. They both have really. Jess seems really happy."

Luke nodded, "I know. It's nice to see him so content finally. Seems like they've gotten into a good rhythm of sorts."

"When does TJ come back?" Lorelai asked as she rinsed out the sink.

"Liz said he'd be here the week after Labor Day." He said as he reached into the fridge for a bottle, "Then he'll just go up on the weekends until Columbus Day."

"And she is still hoping to be ready to open by late October, right?" Lorelai asked as she continued clearing.

"That's the plan. So far she seems to be on track." He said with a smile as he went to warm the milk up.

"Good. That's good." She said with a nod, "I saw you working on a piece in the garage. Are you going to put it in her store?"

Luke shrugged, "I think I might...what do you think?"

She turned back towards him and smiled, "Well it was my idea for you do to that in the first place so I think it's a great idea. All my ideas are great ideas really."

He smirked, "Of course they are."

"And speaking of my ideas...I sort of came up with a new one today. One I wanted to run by you." She said carefully broaching the subject.

Luke brought the warm bottle over to the chair as he sat down with his son, "Uh oh...is this an idea that's going to cost me lots of money? Or an idea that will thoroughly satisfy my craving for you." He said with a smirk.

She chuckled, "Neither actually. But I still happen to think it's a good one."

Luke looked up at her as he fed his son, "Okay. So what is it?"

She smiled and sat across from him, "Well we've been trying to figure out what to do about Liam when I go back to work…"

Luke nodded, "Right…"

"And I think I may have found a possible solution." She said with a hopeful smile.

"Really? Well what'd you come up with?" He asked curiously.

She fidgeted slightly, "I was thinking maybe my Mom could do it…"

Luke sat up a little straighter; out of all the things she was going to say that wasn't what he was expecting. "Your Mom?

She nodded, "I know. Probably sounds totally out of the blue. And to be honest...it never occurred to me until today."

"She dropped by, right?" He asked as he lifted the bottle a little.

"Yes. And it was really great...we got to talk about a lot of things. Good and bad things. But...when Liam woke up from his nap she went up to check on him. She really wanted to do it herself so I let her. And I walked up there a few minutes later and she was talking to him and holding him…" Her face erupted into a small smile, "And she was just so sweet with him Luke."

Luke looked down at his son, "Hm…"

"I mean I know there are things to consider. And I never would have thought of this before. But we talked a lot about the things she missed with Rory. She missed so much Luke...and I do feel guilty for that. But I think we've come a long way since she came back into my life. Don't you agree?" She asked.

Luke nodded, "Yes. Definitely."

"It wouldn't have to be everyday!" Lorelai said quickly, "Maybe just two? I mean you said you wanted a day with him. And I think I only want to go back three days for now. So she could have two, I'd have two and you'd have one. Plus the weekends." She said quickly afraid he was going to say no.

Luke smiled, "Lorelai-"

"And maybe it sounds crazy. Maybe I am crazy." She rambled, "But I just...I don't know. I kind of like the idea of it. She is his Grandmother. She should be involved, right? I want Liam to be surrounded by family. I don't want him in a day care center. I want him to be with someone I trust." She gestured between them, "Someone we trust."

He nodded, "Right. Lorelai I-"

"I know she's made mistakes. I know there were things that she did in the past that you didn't like." She said with a frown, "Things that hurt me. But she's really trying. And I want to try harder with her too. I feel like this could be a really good step. It might make both of us feel better. Her and me I mean." She was moving her hands around frantically, "I mean if you don't think it's good then-"

"Lorelai stop." He said with a little laugh, "Stop."

She took a deep breath, "What?"

He smirked, "You're rambling again."

She frowned, "Only because I'm nervous…"

He nodded, "Yes I picked up on that. But you don't have to be nervous."

She fidgeted slightly and stared at him, "I don't?"

Luke shook his head and put the bottle on the table, he lifted Liam up against his chest, "Do you have a burp cloth?"

"Yeah." She stood up and got one from the counter, she walked back over and placed it on his shoulder, "So…?"

Luke smiled and started to pat his son's back, "So I think it's a good idea."

Her eyes widened and she sat down again, "You do?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah. I mean I never really thought much about it...but when you brought it up, it makes a lot of sense."

She sighed happily, "It does?"

Luke nodded, "Yes. I mean you're right, she is his Grandmother." He smiled sadly, "His only living Grandmother."

Leaning forward she put her hand on his arm, "Luke…"

"And I don't want to drop him off with some stranger at some day care where there are a ton of other kids. I want him to get one on one attention." He said continuing to pat Liam's back.

Lorelai nodded, "Exactly. And she could probably come here and do it so he'd be in his own space. Plus he'd be close to us in case anything happened."

Luke nodded, "An even better point."

She beamed at him, "So...you'd be okay with it?"

Luke smiled, "Yeah. I'd be okay with it."

She let out a little breath of air, "Oh good!" She smiled, "I mean I have to ask her of course...but I wanted to talk to you first and make sure it would be okay with you."

Luke smiled, "It's okay with me. Do you think she'd want to do it?"

Lorelai smiled, "I think she really would...seeing her with him today I saw how much spending time with him meant to her. And I could tell how sad she felt about missing so much with Rory. I think it would be good for all of us. You and I would feel good knowing he was with someone we trust. And she would feel included."

Luke nodded and lifted Liam up a bit, "And what do you think little man? You wanna hang with Grandma a few days a week?" Liam burped in his face, making Lorelai laugh, "I'll take that as a yes…"

She smiled, "Just be glad he didn't puke…"

Luke smirked, "Bound to happen sooner or later."

She smiled and leaned back in her chair, "I suppose."

Luke looked over at her and noticed how happy she looked, "What?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Hm?"

He smirked and settled Liam in his arms again, "You look happy. What are you thinking about?"

Her face flushed and she shrugged, "I don't think I realized how important it is to me to have my parents around until today. How good it feels to have their support this time around."

Luke nodded, "Of course it means a lot. Despite everything that you've been through...they are still your parents. You want to have them in your life. In our kids lives...there's nothing wrong with that."

She shrugged and reached out to touch Liam's head, "I was so angry and scared back then Luke...I didn't think about how it would impact my Mom if I left."

Luke smiled at her, "Lorelai...you were going through a lot. You were looking out for yourself and your daughter. There's nothing wrong with that. You did what you thought was best."

She took a deep breath, "She told me she thought it was the best decision I could have made."

Luke smiled, "I think she's right about that."

She bit her lip; "I didn't realize how much it would mean to me to hear her say something like that. But for some reason it just...made me think a lot. Made me really want to fix things ya know? I mean I know we've come a long way but there's still more I can do."

Luke smiled, "I'm proud of you Lorelai."

She looked up at him and frowned, "Why?"

"Because I know that it wasn't easy to let your Mom in. I know it wasn't easy to let all the rough things from the past go but you have. And you seem happier." He said with a smile, "And that makes me happy."

She smiled at him, "I am happy Luke…"

Luke stood up and leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Good. You call your Mom tomorrow and run the idea by her."

"I will." She said with a smile as she watched him go, "Are you putting him down?"

Luke nodded and started to walk out of the kitchen, "Yeah. And I think you should forget the dishes for now and head upstairs and slip into my Letterman's jacket."

She giggled, "Your letterman's jacket huh?"

Luke nodded and turned back towards her, "Yeah." He smirked and added, "And nothing else."

She beamed up at him, "Why Butch...whatever are you going to do with me?"

"Oh I've got plans." He said with a smirk, "Now hustle woman."

She giggled and jumped up, "Yes sir!"

Luke watched as she ran past him up the stairs and into their room. He smiled to himself as he carefully walked his son into his room and eased him down into his crib. He smiled down at the young boy and sighed wondering how the hell he had gotten so lucky. He heard Lorelai call to him from their room and he smiled to himself as he grabbed the second monitor.

Life was damn good.

* * *

 **Will try and update as soon as I can! Hope you like it.**

 **Someone messaged me to ask about the Rory/Jess relationship and if I would have them be together further down the road. Here's the thing...I was always a Logan shipper at least until the Revival that is. Then I was team Jess.**

 **But with this story because they got so close at a younger age and Luke and Lorelai got married when they were younger I don't think it feels right. They are cousins. So no in this story they will not be together romantically but they will be really good friends.**

 **Sorry if this bums anyone out...but that's my decision for this story! Just wanted to throw that out there. Thanks. More soon!**


	89. Chapter 89

**Hey guys! Sorry for the slight delay. School and work has had me super busy. Plus I started a new short story called "For The Love of Rory" check that out if you get a chance! Anyway - here is the next chapter of "If You Ever Want To Fall In Love" hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Before they knew it, summer was coming to a close. Labor Day weekend was upon them. School started again on Tuesday. After careful thought, Rory had decided that she was not ready to go back to Chilton much to Headmaster Charleston's dismay. She would be going back to Stars Hollow High for her Sophomore year of High school. Lorelai was scheduled to go back to work at least part time by the end of September. Emily was more than excited to be taking care of Liam a few days a week. She had practically pierced Lorelai's eardrums when she asked her if she would be interested in taking care of him.

Currently, Lorelai was staring down at her sleeping son in his crib. He had been fussing for the last few hours and refused to go to sleep. But now a little after 11:00pm he had finally fallen asleep. A feeling of pain pulled at her heartstrings as she watched him sleep peacefully. His little chest rose and fell, and every so often he made a little cooing noise that set her heart on fire. She was so lost in thought watching him, she didn't hear her husband approaching, she jumped when he put his hand on her back.

"Hey. Whoa. Sorry. Just me." Luke said as she stood up straighter, "Didn't mean to scare you."

She turned and smiled at him before looking back at Liam, "Hey. Sorry. Didn't hear you come in."

"I noticed that." He said rubbing her back gently, "Finally went to sleep, huh?"

Lorelai smiled and looked down at his sleeping form, "Finally asleep."

Luke watched her carefully, "Liz picked up Jess awhile ago. They finished their John Hughes movie marathon."

Lorelai smiled sadly and reached into the crib, adjusting Liam's blanket, "Sorry I missed it."

Luke frowned and reached his hand up to play with her hair, "You know Rory...she'll want to watch them all again very soon."

"Yeah…" She whispered still not looking at him, "Right."

Luke massaged her shoulder gently, "What's going on in that head of yours?

She sighed and finally turned to him, "I'm going to miss him…"

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, "I know."

"And Rory." She whispered, "She's going back to school...and I feel like it's all happening so fast. I'm not ready."

Luke sighed and pulled at her hand, "Come here."

She hesitated for a moment but then let him lead her over to the little recliner in the corner of the room. He sat down and pulled her down onto his lap, she snuggled into him and made sure she could keep her eyes on her son. "I'm losing it. I know."

Luke smiled and gave her a little squeeze, "You are not losing it. You love your kids and you want to spend all your time with them."

She was quiet for a moment, "My Mom stuck me with Nanny's a lot…"

Luke rubbed her back gently, "I know."

"All I wanted was her time, my Dad's too. But they were always busy." She said with a frown as she stared at her son.

"Lorelai." He whispered leaning in to nuzzle the side of her face.

"That's why I made sure I could spend as much time as possible with Rory. But it was just she and I then. And sure I worked but she was never far away, never more than five minutes. If she needed me I'd be right there." She said with a sniffle.

"Hey…" He whispered to her, she turned her head and he smiled softly, "Liam is going to be just fine." She still didn't look happy, "You're not having second thoughts about letting your Mom take care of him, are you?"

Lorelai sighed and shook her head, glancing back over at her son, "No. I think...I think she's ready to fill that role now."

He gave her another squeeze, "But she wasn't ready with you?"

She sighed and rested her head in the crook of his neck, "I guess not."

"Is that what this about? Does it make you sad to know that she's ready now but she wasn't ready then?" He asked.

Lorelai shook her head, "No. Not really...I mean sure I wish she had been more available to me as a kid. Things would have been different...my life now would be different though too."

"Then what is this about?" He asked giving her another comforting squeeze.

She glanced over at him and whispered, "I just don't ever want Liam or Rory to feel unloved...or that I don't have enough time for them. I don't want to miss anything. I don't want them to resent me or-"

"Hey, slow down." Luke said pulling her even closer, "Take a deep breath."

She sniffled and scrambled off his lap, "God, what is wrong with me? I'm a mess."

Luke watched her stand up, "You aren't a mess."

"I'm crying one minute...fawning over him another. My head is all over the place." She said with a sniffle.

"You love your children Lorelai. There's nothing wrong with that." He whispered.

She turned back to him, "I do love them. I do...so much. But I want them to know that."

Luke opened his mouth to respond but a voice from the doorway interrupted them, "They do know that."

Lorelai turned to see her daughter wide awake, "Hey, what are you doing awake? I thought you went to bed…"

Rory shrugged, "Needed some water. But I heard you guys talking…" She stepped into the room, "Mom, I know how much you love me."

She sniffled, "But you're getting older. And now there's Liam and I'm afraid I won't be able to be in a million places at once. And what if you need me and I can't be there? And what if I miss something with Liam? Or what if-"

"Mom." Rory said grabbing her hands, "Stop."

Lorelai sniffled, "But-"

"You have been there every step of the way for me since I was born." Rory said with a smile, "I've never once worried about you not being there."

"But what if I do let you down? What if-" She was frantic again.

Rory turned to Luke, "Help me out here?"

Luke stood up and walked over to his wife, "Lorelai we're both going to make mistakes. It's part of life isn't it?"

Lorelai bit her lip and lifted her hand to touch her daughter's cheek, "But they are so good...and I don't want to screw them up."

Rory smiled, "Mom I'm probably going to find my own ways to screw up. Isn't that what happens when you grow up?"

Lorelai frowned, "But you have a plan and-"

"Mom." Rory whispered, "You're right...I do have a plan. And one way or another I'm going to get there."

Lorelai sniffled again, "You're going to be fifteen in a month and a half."

Rory took a deep breath, "Mom...I know what you're thinking."

"I don't know what happens to normal 15 year olds. What if I can't help you through all this stuff? You know I love you but my life was very different at your age. I don't know how to teach you how to drive or fill out college applications. I can't tell you not to drink at parties because I did all those things! Wouldn't that be hypocritical?" She asked.

"First of all...is there such a thing as a normal 15 year old? Every kid has their own journey. Second of all...Dad and I already decided that he would be the one to teach me to drive." Rory said with a smirk.

Lorelai looked over at Luke, "When did you make this decision?"

"We figured having the two of you get in a car together would be disastrous." He said with a smirk, "I figured I'd take on that task so you didn't have a heart attack."

"I'm both grateful and a little offended." She said with a laugh.

"And as far as parties?" Rory said with a smile, "I don't see that being my thing…"

"You say that now." Lorelai said with a frown, "But then you'll find some cute guy who asks you out and you'll-"

"She'll never get to date him because I'll kill the kid first." Luke corrected for her.

Lorelai chuckled, "Luke…"

"We're going to figure this all out." Rory said with a shrug, "I'm sure it feels a little overwhelming to have a full fledged teenager and a newborn. Two totally different levels of milestones happening."

Lorelai smiled, "Yeah...that's kind of where the panic is developing. Two totally different levels of the spectrum."

Rory smiled, "Well then I guess it's a good thing you aren't on your own anymore."

A small cry echoed throughout the room and Lorelai went to tend to Liam but Luke stopped her. He leaned down to pick up his son out of the crib. Lorelai sat down in the recliner and watched as Luke tended to their son.

Rory sat down on the arm of the chair, "You okay?" Rory whispered to her.

Lorelai sighed and rested her head against Rory's shoulder, "I just don't ever want to disappoint you honey."

Luke turned and smiled at the girls as he walked over to them, "I don't think you could ever disappoint them Lorelai."

Lorelai held out her arms to him, "Can I hold him?"

Luke smiled and leaned down to rest him in her arms, "Here."

Lorelai looked down at the little boy in her arms, "Hey little man…"

"Mom?" Rory asked as she watched her carefully, Lorelai turned to her daughter, "We're going to be fine. You've given us everything we need."

Lorelai smiled, "The thing is kid...I need you both too." She turned to Luke and smiled, "All three of you."

"We're right here." Rory said with a smile, "We're not going anywhere. And just because you're going back to work doesn't change anything."

Lorelai frowned, "You both won't hate me?"

"Never." Rory said giving her a squeeze, "I think I speak for my nonverbal brother when I say we never could."

Luke dropped a kiss to his wife's head, "You okay?"

She smiled and leaned into him as she held her son close, "I think so. Sorry for the minor freak-out. I think...I think for the time being I'm okay."

Luke smiled, "Hey we said for better or worse right?"

She laughed, "At least you knew you were marrying a nut job before hand."

Luke smiled, "Didn't marry a nut job. I married a woman who adores our children and that means the world to me."

Lorelai smiled down at Liam as he nuzzled into her, "Well how could you not love them? Two cutest kids in the land if you ask me."

"I think you may be a little biased." Rory said with a laugh as she stared down at her brother.

Lorelai shook her head, "Nope. I'm not biased at all. Just speaking the truth."

"Hey Mom?" Rory whispered, Lorelai looked over at her, "Thanks for being my Mom."

Lorelai smiled and leaned her face up to kiss her daughter's cheek, "Thanks for being my daughter hon."

Lorelai looked down at her son and Rory glanced over her Mother's head to smile at Luke. He gave her a wink to let her know that everything was going to be fine. He understood that it would be hard for Lorelai to walk away from Liam but he also knew that they would all be okay. But most importantly, he knew that he was one lucky man to have a woman who cared this much about their children and doing what was right for them.

* * *

In the morning, Luke said goodbye to his wife and children and headed off to the Diner. Liz was next door at the new store sorting through new inventory. During a mid morning lull, he headed over with coffee and a muffin for her. Liz smiled when he walked in and he set the food down on the counter.

"Hey. How's it going over here?" Luke asked as he glanced around the little displays.

Liz smiled, "Pretty good. Getting everything set up as best I can." She glanced to the left, "I thought that area would be where your pieces could be displayed."

Luke followed her gaze and smiled, "Would you look at that…"

Liz smiled, "They are really great pieces Luke. You should be proud. I have a feeling I won't' be able to keep them on the shelf. You'll have to start building as much as you can."

Luke smiled and walked over to the wooden pieces, he touched the bookshelf, "I'll do the best I can."

Liz watched her brother for a moment, "Hey...you okay?"

Luke sighed and turned back to her, "Oh yeah. I'm good...a little tired. But good."

She smiled, "Up late with little Liam?"

Luke walked back over to her, "he didn't really want to go to sleep last night. But Lorelai was having a moment I think...she seems okay though."

"A moment?" Liz asked, "A new Mother moment?"

Luke nodded, "Something like that. She's worried about going back to work...about missing things with him and Rory."

Liz looked down, "That's because she's a good Mother."

"Hey…" Luke whispered when he saw the distant look on her face, "So are you."

She laughed sadly, "Maybe now...but I wasn't for a long time."

"Liz Jess is so happy." He said with a smile, "Happier than I've seen him in a long time."

She looked up at him and smiled softly, "Want to know a secret?" He nodded, "I am the happiest I've been in as long as I can remember Luke. Truly, truly happy."

Luke smiled, "That's good sis. That's really good."

She sighed, "I mean look at me...I'm standing in my future store. How crazy is that?"

Luke's smile grew wider, "Pretty crazy, but also really cool. I'm proud of you."

"It never would have happened without you." Liz said beaming with pride, "This was all you Luke."

"It was actually Lorelai's idea." He said with a smile.

"Really?" Liz asked, "Remind me to thank her. Not just for the idea...but also for making my brother so damn happy."

Luke smiled, "Liz…"

"What do you think Mom and Dad would think of the live we've made?" She asked, "I mean I know they'd be totally disgusted with my previous behavior-"

"Liz." He said cutting her off, "They'd be proud of how far you've come to fix all that. That's all they would care about. They'd be so proud, just like I am."

"You know seeing you with Liam has made me want another baby…" She whispered.

Luke raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

She shrugged, "I mean I know it sounds kind of crazy but...I mean how cute is he?"

Luke chuckled, "He is pretty damn good. But he's also a big responsibility."

Liz nodded, "No I know. I know. I don't mean now...I'm not ready yet. And it wouldn't be smart to just jump like that. I just mean…" She shrugged, "Someday if TJ and I are in a better place...financially, if the store goes well and we stay together…" She smirked, "I'd like to have more kids."

Luke smiled, "Well then I think that's great." He turned and walked back over to his pieces in the corner, "You remember that tree house Dad made us?"

Liz watched him and nodded, "Of course. It was the talk of the town. Everyone wanted to come over to play in it. It had that cool rope swing and big window that looked most of town. You could see right to the Gazebo."

"Dad used to come up and look for Taylor in the telescope so he could avoid him during the day." Luke said with a laugh.

She smiled at him, "What made you think of it?"

Luke shrugged and turned back to her, "I don't know. Last night Lorelai was talking a lot about not wanting to miss anything...and giving our kids everything they want. Got me thinking of all the things I want to do."

Liz nodded, "Understandable."

"I mean right now he's easy…" Luke said with a laugh, "He's tiny. He needs to eat, sleep poop and sleep again. I can't really mess that up." He snorted, "Other than letting a branch fall on him."

Liz frowned, "Hey...you know that wasn't your fault."

Luke nodded, "No I know. I do know that. Its just there really are a million things I could do to screw him up. Rory too."

Liz nodded, "I know that feeling...but if there's anything I've learned in the last few months it's that all you can do is focus on one day at a time. Think about what your kid needs now...the rest will come in time. You'll see."

Luke nodded, "You know what else I think about?"

Something in his voice made her move from her spot to stand beside him, "What?"

Luke swallowed hard, "The thought of getting sick like Mom and Dad...putting them through that."

Liz let out a shaky breath, "I've thought about that a lot. Especially when I was using...I use to dream about OD'ing and leaving him alone. It's terrifying…"

"I guess I thought eventually the idea of losing them would get easier." He said with a frown, "And yet now with my own kids...that pain seems more real."

"I know." Liz said softly, "I get it. Trust me I do. But your life is so good Luke. So damn good right now. Don't let the what if's get in the way. They'll only make you crazy."

Luke took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah...you're right."

"You know for the record...you make a hell of a Dad." She said with a smile, "I know you didn't think you'd be able to make it work but you have."

"You know it's funny…" He said with a smile, "Rachel brought up the idea of kids once. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I made up some excuse about meeting Tyler or something. I don't even remember. I wouldn't be surprised if I left a trail of destruction behind me as I ran. I imagine it looked something like a cartoon with the wind flying behind me and papers scattering around us."

Liz laughed, "That just means you weren't ready to make that big of a commitment with Rachel. She wasn't the one…"

"No she wasn't." Luke said softly, "I used to think she was. But I think it was just that I was comfortable...I mean she was great. She just wasn't…"

"She wasn't Lorelai." Liz said reaching out to squeeze his arm.

Luke smiled, "I didn't even know Lorelai then…"

Liz shook her head, "It doesn't matter Luke. You were always meant to be with Lorelai. It was fate. You two were destined to be together."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Oh here we go. Some of your written in the stars mumbo jumbo."

Liz laughed and gave him a small shove, "I'm serious Luke! I really do believe in this stuff. I believe that there is one person for everyone that your paths are meant to be intertwined. Something brought Lorelai here to Stars Hollow and that something was you."

Luke's face reddened, "She's said that before…"

"Then she feels it too." She said with a smile, "I mean you two just make sense. Even when you're driving each other crazy I can see it in your face. I can see that you would move mountains for her. You'd walk through hell and high water just to make her happy. Sure you would have been there for Rachel but you weren't willing to leave for her. It wasn't meant to be."

Luke shrugged, "Yeah I guess."

"If Lorelai got some opportunity of a lifetime halfway across the world. You'd go with her." She said with a smile, "I know you. You'd go with her. You'd never let her hold back from her dreams and you'd follow her because you love her."

Luke let out a shaky breath, "Of course I do. I wouldn't have married her if I didn't."

"I know." She said with a smile, "I'm just saying...this is where you were always meant to end up. You belong in Stars Hollow and you belong with her. And together you make a hell of a team. Liam and Rory are really lucky to have you. You might not have all the answers now...but you'll know what you need to do when problems arise. You'll learn."

Luke smiled at his sister, "Hey Liz?"

She cocked her head to the side and smiled, "Yeah?"

"For the record...you're a hell of a Mom and I'm really glad you came home." He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

She hugged him back, "I'm glad I'm here too big brother."

* * *

Back at the house, Rory, Lorelai and Emily were fawning over Liam in the backyard.

"Ready to go back to school?" Emily asked her granddaughter.

Rory smiled, "Yeah. I'm looking forward to it. Jess just got his results from his Honors English exam. He's going to be in my class which I'm excited about."

"That's wonderful." Emily said with a smile, "It will be a good opportunity for both of you."

Rory smiled, "You're not disappointed that I'm not going back to Chilton?"

Emily reached out and patted her granddaughter's arm, "I think you've proved that you can be successful anywhere you go Rory. Plus...Headmaster Charleston does not deserve to have such an exceptional student at his pathetic school."

Lorelai smiled, "Nice Mom."

"I'm just saying...those fools aren't worthy of my exceptional granddaughter." Emily said looking at her daughter, "Rory is above and beyond those students. Although I did hear one of them will be transferring to Stars Hollow High."

Rory frowned, "What? Who?"

"Paris Geller? Did you know her?" Emily asked, "Big scandal. Her Mother had a gambling problem apparently and squandered all their money. The Father had to sell all their assets and they just bought a house in town here. She'll be starting with you tomorrow at school."

Rory's face fell, "Paris Geller?"

Lorelai looked at her daughter, "You know her?"

Rory huffed, "Oh I know her alright. She was the one spreading the rumor about you and Mr. Medina. She saw me as competition and she wanted me out."

"Well of course she saw you as competition." Emily said with a huff, "You are brilliant Rory."

Lorelai sighed and handed Liam off to her Mother, "Well...at least you'll have the upper hand here. You know all these kids. Paris will be the new kid in town. Don't let her get to you hon."

Rory sighed, "She's just...difficult. Everything's a competition to her. No doubt she'll be in my English class and every other class for that matter."

"You okay?" Lorelai asked, "Do you want me to go talk to your teachers or-"

"No." Rory said with a little shake of her head, "No I'm good. I just wasn't expecting that. I can't quite picture Paris Geller at Stars Hollow High."

Emily frowned, "I'm sorry if I upset you Rory…"

Rory smiled, "You didn't. In fact I'm glad to have been given the heads up. It won't be such a shock to see her Tuesday at school."

Lorelai smiled, "Who knows...maybe in a different setting you two can be friends."

Rory smirked, "Me and Paris Geller friends?" She laughed and shook her head, "Never going to happen."

Lorelai sighed and looked towards the house, "Speaking of friends…" She spotted a distraught looking Sookie walking towards them, "Here comes my best friend."

"She looks upset." Emily whispered.

Lorelai stood up, "Will you guys be okay for a few minutes?"

"Yeah. Go." Rory said with a smile, "Let me know if you need anything."

Lorelai smiled and kissed the top of her daughter's head, "I love you kid."

"I love you too." Rory said with a smile.

Lorelai got up and started to walk towards the house to meet her friend who was currently pacing on the back porch. "Hey." She whispered, "What's going on?"

Sookie whipped around and stared at her best friend, "Jackson proposed."

Lorelai gasped, "Oh my God! What?"

Sookie started pacing again, "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God!"

Lorelai turned to see Emily and Rory giving her a nervous look, she smiled at them both before putting a hand around her friends shoulder, "Come inside. I'll get you some water."

Sookie was mumbling to herself as she let Lorelai guide her into the house. She sat down at the table and Lorelai went to get herself a large cup of water. She sat down next to her and slid the glass in front of her.

"Okay. Now start from the beginning." Lorelai said reaching out to put her hand on Sookie's arm.

Sookie took a gulp of water and sighed, "We were in the kitchen of the Inn...talking about the harvest this week. I was telling him I wanted to make some zucchini soup and he told me that was one of my favorite recipes. I told him I learned it from my Grandma…"

"She taught it to you when you were ten." She said with a smile, "I remember the story."

Sookie nodded, "Exactly. Next thing I know he's saying that he can't wait for me to teach it to our daughter someday."

Lorelai's face softened, "Aw…"

"So naturally I asked if he saw us having kids?" Sookie said, "Which he quickly responded with yes and soon. And when I asked how soon he said as soon as possible. And he said he wants four kids in four years!"

Lorelai gasped and sat back, "Four kids in four years?"

"Yes! Four in four!" Sookie said flying her hands in the air, "He wants me to pop them out like a candy dispenser!" She knocked over her glass, "Oh crap."

"It's okay." Lorelai said getting up to get a rag, "I got it. Don't worry. I've got it."

Sookie lifted up the glass, "God look at me! I can't handle a glass of water! How will I handle a baby let alone four in four?"

"Okay you need to take a deep breath." Lorelai whispered as she wiped up the last of the water and sat down beside her friend, "You're starting to panic."

"Of course I'm starting to panic!" Sookie gasped, "He's got our whole life planned out for us and I'm just catching up! Did he take into account it would be my uterus that would be hosting those four in four?"

Lorelai couldn't help but chuckle, "Sookie…"

"God sorry." She said with a sigh as she put her head in her hands, "What is wrong with me? A really great guy who I love wants a future with me...and I ran out of there without giving him an answer."

"Wait so...let's go back." Lorelai said trying to keep up, "So he brought up the four in four and then what happened? How did we get to the proposal?"

"Well I think I was staring at him in shock." Sookie whispered, "I'm not sure how long I stared at him. I just remember Jose yelling at me because my sauce was burning. And it smelled like crap obviously because then I dropped the towel on the burner and that started on fire too."

Lorelai grimaced, "Yikes…"

"So then I said, well four kids in four years is ambitious and we'd need to talk about getting married first. So he said then let's do it." She said with a shrug.

Lorelai frowned, "Let's do it? He just said that? That's how he asked?"

Sookie nodded, "Yes. Until I said I needed a real proposal."

Lorelai fidgeted in her seat, "And how did he respond to that?"

Sookie sighed and smoothed her hands out along the table, "He dragged me out to the zucchini patch and gave me some speech about how he'd loved me forever and was so glad we finally made it work. He said he didn't have a ring but it felt right and we could go to the store and get one, whichever one I wanted. And then he properly asked."

"Wow." Lorelai whispered in awe, "That's...that's a lot to digest."

Sookie laughed sadly and sat back, "You're not kidding!"

"So...you just walked away?" Lorelai asked, "You didn't say anything?"

Sookie shook her head, "My mind went blank. I turned and ran off without saying anything to anyone and I walked here."

"Oh honey…" Lorelai said reaching out to grab her hand, "God I'm sorry. I wish I had been there. Maybe I could have helped. But…" She paused and squeezed her best friend's hand, "I mean...what are you thinking now?"

Sookie took a deep breath, "I'm thinking that I love Jackson."

Lorelai smiled, "I know you do."

"I just…" She frowned and looked down, "it shocked me."

Lorelai scooted her chair closer to her, "Talk me through it."

Sookie sighed, "Do you remember when you and Luke started hanging out? When he made it clear that he was interested?" Lorelai nodded, "You were overwhelmed. You kept saying you didn't think you'd ever find someone to love you...to accept you for you. Do you remember that feeling?"

Lorelai nodded, "I do. In fact sometimes I still feel that way. I look at my life and think, how did I get here?"

Sookie swallowed hard, "Why would someone as great as him love someone like me?"

"Oh Sookie." She said standing up, she knelt down in front of her friend, "Hey look at me."

Sookie shook her head, "Look at me Lorelai. I'm not beautiful and perfect like you. I'm not funny and endearing. I'm not wife material."

"Hey now." She said with a stern look, "You listen to me Sookie St. James." Sookie opened her mouth to respond but Lorelai shook her head, "I'm only going to say this once so you better listen. You are my best friend in the entire world. The greatest friend I could have ever asked for. I never had a friend like you...do you know how much you've done for Rory and me? I never would have been able to survive these last 15 years without you."

Sookie frowned, "Lorelai…"

"You don't see how incredible you are. Just like I never saw my good qualities but you shoved them in my face and made me give these moments a chance in my life. You Sookie are one of the most amazing women I have ever met." She said putting her hands on her shoulders.

Sookie shook her head; "Stop-"

"Not only are you one of the best if not the best chef on the planet in my opinion." She paused, "Don't tell Luke I said this but I do really prefer your risotto to his. He'd kill me for saying that."

Sookie laughed and wiped at her tears, "He adds too much pepper."

Lorelai smiled, "You are incredibly talented. You blow away our guests everyday and me. You are the most loyal person I know. You're the kind of friend that would give up her 21st birthday celebration because her best friend's daughter had the stomach flu and couldn't leave the house. You're the kind of friend that would cook seven different types of chocolate cake just to make a ten year old happy on her birthday because her Dad bailed on her again."

Sookie started to cry harder, "Rory's a great kid."

"And her life has been better having you in it." Lorelai whispered, "And so has mine."

Sookie rolled her eyes, "You have to say that."

"No I don't." She said shaking her head, "Sookie I have never felt comfortable with another person the way I feel with you. You were the first person I ever opened up to. You never judged me...always accepted and supported me. You will never understand how grateful I am for that."

Sookie sighed, "Lorelai…"

"You make me laugh everyday. Your optimism and excitement in life inspires me everyday. You are incredibly kind and wonderfully smart. And you are beautiful. Inside and out." She assured her.

Sookie frowned, "But…"

Lorelai shook her head, "No buts Sookie. You can't see how incredible you are. But I didn't see what I was worth either. You didn't let me give up on Luke...you didn't let me walk away because you knew he was the one. And if we're being honest...I know that Jackson is the one for you. I'm not going to let you walk away from this because you think you aren't good enough or that you don't deserve him because you do."

Sookie took a deep breath, "I really do love him."

Lorelai nodded, "I know you do. And I think that you do want to marry him...and have kids." She smirked, "Maybe not four in four but that could be discussed before making any big decisions."

Sookie looked at her best friend, "I do want to marry him. I do want that future…"

Lorelai smiled, "Then take the leap Sook. And I'll be right here every step of the way no matter what happens."

Sookie wiped at her tears, "He wants to marry me."

Lorelai smiled, "He wants to marry you. And how could he not? You're a great catch Sook. He's damn lucky to have you."

Sookie took a deep breath and went to stand up as Lorelai moved away, "I want to marry him too." She paused, "Oh God. What if he hates me for walking away? What if I screwed this up?"

Lorelai shook her head, "He'll understand once you talk it out. Come on...I'll drive you back to the Inn. And if he isn't there we'll drive around until we find him."

Sookie took a deep breath, "You'd do that?"

Lorelai nodded, "Of course. You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you."

Sookie wrapped her arms around her, "Thank you Lorelai."

Lorelai squeezed her back, "Anytime." She pulled away and smiled, "Go get in the Jeep. I'll tell my Mom and Rory where I'm going and we'll head out."

Sookie took a deep breath, "I'm about to get engaged."

"Hell yeah you are." She said with a smile, Sookie squealed and turned to walk back out of the house.

Lorelai smiled after her, she grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter and walked into the backyard again. "Hey...is Sookie okay?" Rory asked. "She looked pretty upset."

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah. She's fine. She just needs help my help with something at the Inn. Would it be okay if I run down there real quick?"

"Sure." Emily said as she bounced Liam up and down, "It will give me a chance to get some practice in with my favorite little man."

Lorelai smiled, "I shouldn't be long. But hey Rory, can I steal you for a second?"

Rory nodded, "Sure." She smiled at her Grandma and walked towards the house with her Mom again, "What's going on?"

Lorelai smiled, "I can't tell you anything yet. All good things though. But if Luke comes home...can you tell him to start thinking of ideas for a party for Sookie and Jackson? Maybe call Ty and Jamie?"

Rory narrowed her eyes at her, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." She said with a laugh, "Just tell him it's something good. I'll be home as quick as I can."

"Oh my God." Rory gasped, "Are they getting married?"

Lorelai laughed and started to walk away, "You didn't hear anything from me…"

Rory squealed, "Oh my God!"

Lorelai laughed, "Tell Luke to start planning a cake. I won't let Sookie be in charge of her own cake."

Rory smirked, "This is awesome!"

Lorelai laughed, "I'll be back as soon as I can with full details!"

Rory clapped her hands, "You better not leave anything out unless it gets gross and R Rated!"

Lorelai smiled and dashed back towards the front of the house to meet Sookie in the Jeep.

* * *

Once they got to the Inn, Lorelai helped her breathe for a few moments. They walked in the front door just as Jackson was walking out with a bag of things and a sad look on his face.

"Jackson." Sookie said quickly, "Hey…"

He frowned, "Hi…" He looked over at Lorelai, "Lorelai."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "I'm just here to pick some stuff up at the office. I'll be over there…" She said pointing towards the front desk, "Not listening to anything going on."

Sookie shot her a look and Lorelai gave her a wink before walking away. Jackson was staring at her with a pained expression on her face. She cleared her throat and stepped towards him, "I wasn't sure if you were going to still be here."

He sighed, "I stood in the zucchini patch for about ten minutes waiting to see if you would come back. But when you didn't...I started to pack up anything I had here. I figured I'd go back to the house and clear out my stuff there."

"What? No." She said shaking her head, "Why are you doing that?"

Jackson sighed, "Well...I mean I assumed we were breaking up-"

"No!" She said quickly, "No we're not breaking up!" She looked over at Lorelai who was mouthing to her, 'calm down', "Jackson I just...I was so shocked."

He frowned, "You were shocked that I proposed?"

Sookie nodded, "I just...I never thought…" Her eyes welled up with tears, "I never thought anyone would love me like that. I never thought I'd...I'd have that. And you and I have this history and I just…" She sighed, "I got totally freaked out and took off."

Jackson stepped towards her, "Sookie how could I not love you like that? How could I not want a future? I love what we have together. I mean I moved back to be with you didn't I? I didn't want to waste anymore time. And I don't want to waste time now. I want to be with you."

Sookie smiled softly, "I want to be with you too…"

Jackson took a deep breath and put down his bag, "Wait...you do?"

She smiled, "Of course I do. I love you Jackson. I want to be Mrs. Sookie Bellville."

He let out a little laugh, "So...so you're saying yes?"

She smiled, "If the offer still stands...then yes Jackson. I want that future with you." He was staring at her, when he went to walk towards her she put her hand up, "Just...you know we need to talk about the four in four thing. My uterus needs a say too."

Jackson laughed, "That's fair." He paused and looked at her again, "You really want to marry me?"

"Yes Jackson. I want to marry you." She said with a large smile.

Jackson took two large steps and then pulled her into his arms, kissing her as passionately as possible. From her spot at the desk, Lorelai silently squealed and then grabbed a key from behind her. She ran over to them and wrapped her arms around them both.

"Oh my God!" She screamed, "I'm so happy!"

Jackson and Sookie tried to pull away, "I'm getting married!" Sookie yelled.

"You're getting married!" Lorelai squealed, they both started jumping up and down excitedly.

Jackson stood by and watched, "You know...she's getting married to me, right? Not you?"

Lorelai laughed and turned to Jackson, she put her arms around him, "I am so happy for you guys! This is incredible!"

Jackson hugged her back, "Thank you Lorelai."

She pulled back and smiled, "Okay. If I stay any longer we'll have your wedding planned by midnight."

"That's not such a bad idea." Sookie said excitedly, "Oh can we do it here!?"

Lorelai opened her mouth to respond and then smiled, "We have plenty of time to discuss this." She took her friend's hand and put a key in them, "Room 5 is open tonight. Right now you two need to celebrate. This is your time."

Sookie stared at her friend, then pulled her in for a hug and whispered into her ear, "Thank you Lorelai."

Lorelai squeezed her back, "Call me tomorrow?"

Sookie nodded as they pulled back, "Bright and early."

"Good." She said with a smile, "We have a wedding to plan."

She gave them both a smile and stepped out through the front door, she turned back and smiled when she saw them lean in for another kiss. Taking a deep breath, she closed the door behind her and walked back out to the Jeep.

* * *

When she got back to the house, she noticed that her Mother's car was gone. She smiled to herself and walked into the house. She heard Luke and Rory's voices coming from the kitchen. She leaned down to pet Paul Anka when he greeted her and walked with him to greet her family. Rory was sitting at the table, holding Liam in her arms.

"Hey!" Rory said looking up at her, "How'd it go?"

Lorelai smiled, "We officially have a wedding to plan."

"Aw yay!" Rory said excitedly, "I'm so happy for them."

Lorelai nodded, "I know. Me too."

Rory sniffed in the air, "Whoa...apparently this guy is excited too. So excited he had a party in his pants."

Lorelai laughed, "I'll change him."

Rory smiled, "No. It's alright. I got it."

She got up and walked with Liam out of the kitchen leaving Luke and Lorelai alone. She smiled at her husband and took a step towards him; she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"So Jackson and Sookie huh?" He said with a smile, "Taking the next big step?"

Lorelai nodded, "Looks like it." She smiled, "He asked in the zucchini patch. Totally unprovoked. She panicked a little and I had to calm her down and bring her back so she could give him an answer."

Luke chuckled, "He would propose in the zucchini patch."

She smiled, "It was sweet. And romantic." She shrugged, "He was so overcome with his love for her, he just asked. She didn't think she was good enough...which breaks my heart."

Luke frowned, "I thin we all have had that feeling from time to time. I know I've always felt I wasn't good enough for you."

She scoffed, "Nonsense, you are too good for me! Look at you staying up late last night just to calm my crazy side down."

"Crazy side? There is just a crazy side? I thought you were just crazy in general." He teased.

She frowned and shoved him, "I take it back, I am too good for you."

Luke smiled, "You always have been." He reached for her again, "But you are good enough Lorelai. You're more than enough. You're everything I could have dreamed of and more. And if we're being honest...I still get scared by the whole husband and parent thing too. I think it's normal."

"Yeah?" She asked curiously, "You really think so?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah. I was talking to Liz today and she made me realize that us wanting so desperately for it to work just proves how important this is to us. How important our family is. I never saw any of this happening with any of the women in my past. It didn't seem possible. It wasn't really something I even thought I wanted. But I want all of this with you."

"Even the scary parts?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Even the parts where I freak out?"

"Every part." He said with a smile, pressing a kiss to her lips, "This life we have created is more than I ever could have imagined Lorelai. I'm so happy."

She sighed and nuzzled the side of his face, "God I love you."

He smiled and wrapped her arms around her, "Well that's good to hear." She pinched his butt and he laughed, "I love you too crazy lady."

She pulled back and reached a hand up to touch his face, "You know...the excitement of today made me think that we have almost made it a full year without killing each other."

Luke chuckled, "This is true. We are coming up on our one year anniversary as husband and wife."

"Big year." She said with a smile, "Lot has happened. Good and bad. We brought a baby into the world and so far...have not totally scarred him for life with something weird and unnatural from Patty and Babette."

"We've got plenty of time to fulfill that milestone." He said with a smile as he pulled her to his side again.

She rested her head against his shoulder, "So...first year, any complaints? Other than the obvious ones…"

Luke shook his head, "Not one. I'm exactly where I want to be. Where I should be."

She smiled and looked up at him, "You know Jackson wants four in four."

Luke frowned, "Four in four? What does that mean?"

She laughed, "Four kids in four years."

He scoffed, "What has he been snorting the zucchini seeds or something? Four kids in four years? Is he nuts?"

She smiled, "I know. Pretty intense. But...it made me think…" She cleared her throat and looked up at him, "About how many kids you want...and how quickly you want another one."

Luke frowned, "I don't know...I hadn't really given it much thought past the first one. I figured if I didn't pass out in the delivery room and give myself another concussion we'd go from there."

Lorelai laughed, "So, so far so good!"

Luke nodded, "I think so yes." He was quiet for a moment, "Why, have you thought about it?"

She shrugged and stepped back, "I mean...four in four is way too ambitious even though we do make good looking babies. I don't want them crawling out of me like that."

Luke smiled, "That's quite a picture…"

She smiled, "I mean we have two...one of each." She smiled, "But I won't lie that I I'd love to have another little girl...I'd like to see a little girl with big blue eyes suckering you into tea parties in her bedroom and Father, Daughter dances."

Luke smiled, "I'd like that too…"

"Of course there is no guarantee for a girl." She said with a shrug, "But I do think about it."

"So we keep trying till we get a girl?" He teased giving her a nudge.

She laughed, "No...but it's something to think about. When we're ready...and Liam is a little older I'd like to have at least one more. If that's what you want too."

Luke smiled, "That's what I want too."

Her smile grew and she leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips, "Hey...thanks for wanting to marry me."

Luke gave her a wink, "Thanks for saying yes." He turned and picked up a container from the counter, "Cherry Danish? I saved you one this morning."

She sighed and took the container from him, "You truly are the perfect man."

He chuckled and gave her back a gentle rub as she bit into the pastry in her hands. He never saw her coming, never saw this life as a possibility for him but it was everything he could have ever wanted and more. And more than that...he'd do whatever it took to continue to keep her happy as long as she was by his side. Her...Rory, Liam and whoever else may come along in the future. 


	90. Chapter 90

**I can't beleive it has been over a year since I started this story. My one-shot is now on Chapter 90! Never would have believed it if you told me this would happen. Thanks for your continued support and interest in the story!**

 **Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! Just a heads up - in the chapter after this there will be a few time jumps, just a few months at a time. I have somewhere I want to go for this story next and need to move ahead a bit to get there. So thanks! Anyway - enjoy this chapter for now and I will update as soon as I can!**

* * *

On the first day of the school year, the usually excited Rory was rather solemn. Lorelai, with baby Liam in her arms walked into her daughter's room, expecting to find her dressed and ready for school. Instead, she found her daughter lying in bed staring up at the ceiling looking rather grumpy.

Lorelai frowned, "What's with the face kid?"

Rory sighed and turned to look at her Mother, "Paris is going to make my life hell."

Lorelai sighed just as Luke was walking by, "What's going on?" He asked his wife.

She turned to him and said, "Can you take Liam for a minute? I think Rory needs a little Mom talk."

Luke poked his head into his daughter's room, "You okay kiddo? You love the first day of school."

She frowned and looked away, "Things change."

He looked back at his wife and she smiled sadly, he scooped Liam out of her arms and said, "I'll be downstairs."

She smiled and walked into Rory's room, she sat down on the edge of the bed, "Hon, I know you are nervous about this. But maybe in a different setting Paris will be different…"

"Yeah. Or she'll be worse. Way worse." Rory said with a groan as she turned to her Mom, "I just have this bad feeling."

"Well in this case you have the upper hand. This year she's coming into your territory." Lorelai pointed out, "She's not the top dog anymore."

"But she was always competing with me." Rory said, wrinkling her nose in frustration, "She always wants to do better. Has to do better. I liked not having to worry about any of that."

"Well you shouldn't worry about it anyway. You know that I've only ever expected you to do the best you could." She said with a frown.

"I know. It's not even about that. It's just...she adds this anxiety and pressure. It's not from you. But it gets me all flustered and then I want to work harder. Which is good but frustrating sometimes." She said with a shrug.

Lorelai wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder, "Is this more about Mr. Medina?"

Rory swallowed hard, "I don't know how much she knows…"

Lorelai sighed and pressed a kiss to her head, "Well most of the information was in the papers. I'm sure she knows enough."

"God knows what they were saying about me after I left the school." Rory said with a huff, "I can't imagine it was good."

Lorelai was quiet for a moment as she thought about the situation, "Rory...you did nothing wrong in any of this. You know that right?"

Rory smirked, "I think going to face Max alone was probably not on the top of list of smartest decisions I've ever made."

Lorelai smiled and brushed back her daughter's hair, "No...that wasn't a great choice. But I meant the things that Max did…" She shivered, "Or tried to do. You had no control over that. And if the kids at Chilton want to talk about it, that's on them. You know the truth."

Rory looked up at her Mom, "Sometimes I think about what he could have done to you…"

Lorelai swallowed the lump in her throat, "Rory…"

Her eyes welled up with tears, "He could have killed you."

Lorelai sighed and pulled her daughter straight into his arms, "Well he could have killed you too. But I try not to think about any of that. Max is gone. He can't hurt us now."

Rory clung to her Mother, "But he's not the only crazy person out there…"

Lorelai shook her head and kissed Rory's cheek, "No. I suppose he's not…"

Rory sighed and pulled away, "God I'm sorry. There's so much running around in my head. I just feel...weird. Not like myself. So much is changing, and happening. It's hard to keep up."

"I know." Lorelai whispered, "That's part of growing up. I tried to warn you not to do it. But you inherited my stubbornness and chose not to listen."

Rory smiled at her Mother's ability to make her laugh even when she was feeling at her worst, "Well I apologize for that."

Lorelai tilted her daughter's head up and smiled, "Sometimes life is really messy. Sometimes there are no easy answers or choices. There are scary people out there...but there are also great people. And I'd hate to see you be afraid to open up to others because of what happened here. You Rory Gilmore are an amazing young girl and I can't wait to see who you continue to grow to be. No matter what happens...Luke and I will always be right here to catch you. I hope you know that."

Rory looked up at her Mom and smiled through tear filled eyes, "I do know that. I've always known that."

Lorelai leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Then go out there and show Paris and the rest of those kids how strong you are. Don't let them see you sweat babe. You are stronger than you realize."

Rory sighed and snuggled into her Mother's embrace, "I'm only strong because I had you for a Mother."

Tears burned in the back of Lorelai's eyes, "And I'm only strong because you're my daughter."

Rory smiled and pulled back, "I should probably get ready…"

Lorelai smiled and scooted back, "Lane and Jess meeting you here to walk over?"

Rory nodded and stood up, "That's the plan." She walked to the dresser, "You're going to stand out front until you can't see us anymore I assume."

"Of course." Lorelai said from her seat, suddenly a rush of emotion washed over her. "Man…"

Rory turned back to her Mom, "What?"

Lorelai smiled and shook her head, "Nothing...just hard to believe you are now a sophomore in High School." She sighed, "Goes faster and faster every year."

Rory smiled back, "Well it's a good thing you've got a new one to fawn over now."

Lorelai tilted her head to the side, "Hon...I may have a new kid too but you'll always be my best friend."

Rory beamed at her, "I know."

Lorelai smiled and stood up, "Need some help picking an outfit?"

"You've picked every first day of school outfit for me...I assumed you already had it laid out." Rory said as she ran a brush through her hair.

Lorelai smirked and pulled a hanger out of her daughter's closet, which held a fully laid out ensemble, "This was my top choice."

Rory smiled, "Looks perfect Mom. Thanks."

She gave her daughter a warm smile to reassure her that everything was going to be fine.

* * *

As Rory stepped onto the front porch, ready for the day, she smiled at Jess and Lane who were waiting on the sidewalk. Turning back she saw her Mom, Luke and little Liam standing in the doorway.

"All set?" Lorelai asked her daughter, "Got your lunch and everything."

Rory nodded, "And Jess's." She said with a smile, holding up the extra bag Luke had made his nephew.

"There's enough food in there for Lane too." Luke said, "Figured she'd like to avoid her Mom's eggless, egg salad again."

Rory laughed, "I'm sure she will appreciate that." She turned to her Mom and brother, "Grandma's hanging with Liam today, right?"

"At least for the morning." Lorelai said glancing at her son, "Trying to ease my way back into work."

Rory smiled, "Sounds like a smart plan." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Liam's cheek, "Don't do anything too cute while I'm gone kid."

"Come by the Diner after school?" Luke asked as Rory turned to him.

"We'll be there." She said with a smile, "Save us some pie?"

"First day back to school warrants chocolate pie." He said with a smirk.

Rory smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Thanks Dad."

He kissed the top of her head, "Go knock 'em dead kid."

She smiled and pulled back as she turned to her Mom, "Good luck at work today."

Lorelai smiled, "Thanks babe. Good luck at school. Don't let Paris give you any crap. She's in your world now."

Rory smiled, "I know. Thanks for the pep talk."

"Anytime." She said with a smile as Rory leaned into her side to hug her, "That's what I'm here for."

Rory pulled back, gave them another little wave and then dashed down the steps to meet her friends. Luke and Lorelai watched them go until they crossed the street farther down. Luke turned to his wife, "She okay?"

Lorelai smiled, "She's a little worried about Paris being at her school this year. Not sure what will be brought up about the Max situation."

Luke sighed, "I guess I didn't think about that."

Lorelai shook her head, "Me either. I imagine for her there's still some unresolved feelings and questions about the whole situation."

"I think it's like that for all of us." He said with a frown as Liam reached for his hand, he let the little boy squeeze his fingers, "None of it makes much sense. And I'm not sure it ever will."

"No. I suppose not." She said with a frown, "But I also don't want her to be afraid all the time. That's no way to live."

He shook his head in response, "No. It's not. Hopefully this Paris character will be a little kinder now that she's had a few of her own life upsets."

"Yeah...maybe." She said with a from, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Luke smiled and kissed her cheek, "She's strong Lorelai. Just like her Mother."

Lorelai smiled at him, "Thanks babe."

They both turned as a car pulled into the driveway, "Looks like your Mom is right on time."

"Do you expect anything less?" Lorelai said smiling at her husband, "You headed to the Diner?"

"Yeah. I told Caesar I'd be in after Rory left for school. Wanted to see her off." He said with a shrug.

"And that's what makes you so wonderful." She said leaning up to kiss his cheek, "I'll see you later?"

Luke nodded, "You're only working until 1 right?" He asked.

Lorelai nodded, "That's the plan. Want me to bring little man by after his nap? Should be around the time that Rory and Jess get out of school."

Luke nodded, "Sounds like a good plan to me."

She smiled, "Okay. Then I'll see you then."

"Bye." He said leaning forward to kiss her and then Liam's cheek, "Call if you need me."

"Right back at ya." She said with a wink as he stepped off the porch, she smiled as she saw him greet Emily before walking to work on this warm day.

Emily stepped up to her and smiled, "Good morning. Rory head off to school?"

Lorelai nodded, "She just left a little while ago. Jess and Lane walked with her."

"That's nice that they can go all together." Emily said with a smile, "Was she excited? She normally likes the first day of school."

Lorelai shrugged, "She's a little worried about meeting a familiar Chilton face but I'm sure she will be just fine."

"I'm sure she will too." Emily said as she held out her hands, "You ready to head to the Inn?"

Lorelai sighed and slowly reached her arms out to hand over her son, "I guess…"

"You know we're going to be just fine here." Emily said as she bounced Liam in her arms. "I've got everything under control."

Lorelai nodded, "I know that. I'm not worried...just don't want to miss anything."

"That's why we agreed we'd ease into this. Two mornings for the next few weeks until it gets a little easier for you." She said with a smile.

Lorelai pouted, "I don't think it will ever be easy to leave him."

"Well the good news is...you always come back." Emily said with a smile.

Lorelai took a deep breath, "Right. I know…" She stepped into the house, "Um...we can just go over a few things and then I'll grab my stuff and go."

Emily nodded and stepped into the house with her grandson, "Sounds good."

Paul Anka lifted his head from his spot on the kitchen floor, "Paul Anka's been fed and went out a little while ago. He's usually pretty good...he may scratch at the door if he needs to go out again. But don't worry too much about him. Rory usually likes to take him for a walk when she gets home from school anyway so he'll run later."

"Okay." Emily said as she walked with Liam, "Milk in the fridge?"

"Yes." Lorelai said as she opened the fridge door, "I pumped a lot yesterday and this morning to make sure there was plenty in here. He should be good to go. He slept straight through last night so he may not be very tired. I figured he'll probably nap after I get home and feed him. But if he gets restless and wants to go down too that's fine."

"Bassinet in your room and one in his, right?" Emily asked.

"Yes." She said with a nod, "He's also got a little carrier in the living room if you want to put him in there. He'll pretty much sleep anywhere." She pointed towards the porch, "Stroller's on the porch if you feel like going for a walk. Little toys and books are scattered all around." She said with a smile, "Luke got groceries yesterday so the fridge is stocked. Help yourself to anything."

Emily nodded, "Alright."

"Of course call Luke or me if there are any problems. Pediatrician's name and number is here on the fridge as well as the number to the Inn if I don't pick up my cell." She said.

"Okay." Emily said with a smile, "Then I think we're all set here."

Lorelai began to nibble on her lower lip, "Okay…"

Emily smiled, "We're going to be just fine Lorelai."

"I know. I know." She said with a quick nod, "It's just...hard."

Emily held her arms out to transfer Liam over to his Mother, "I know."

Lorelai sighed and pressed a kiss to her son's head, "Oh I love you sweet boy. I love you so much. You be good for Grandma and wait for all the cute stuff until Mommy comes back."

Emily giggled, "I'll try and keep him from doing anything too impressive."

"I'd appreciate that." Lorelai said with a little pout, as she looked at her son again, "Bye baby."

She handed him off to her Mother and Emily smiled, "We'll see you in a few hours. Don't you worry about a thing."

Lorelai smiled and reached for her purse and sweater on the counter, "Okay. Thanks Mom...this means so much to me and Luke."

"I'm more than happy to do it Lorelai." She said with a smile as Liam settled into her arms.

Lorelai smiled and slipped out the back door and around the house to the Jeep. She climbed in the front seat and sat behind the wheel trying to keep from crying. As she turned the key in the ignition she felt the tears already welling up in her eyes. But she drove off to the Inn and parked in her usual spot. Sighing, she put the car in park and sat for a moment to try and compose herself.

Flipping the mirror down she smiled when she saw Luke walking up the path. She opened her car door and frowned at him, "What are you doing here?"

He lifted a bag and a to-go cup of coffee, "Thought you might need a quick pick me up."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist as he stepped all the way up to her, "Man you're good."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "The goodbye's go okay?"

She pulled back and took the cup from him, "No tears until I left the house...but it was close there for a minute."

"He's going to be fine." He whispered to her, using his free hand to rub her arm, "And so is Rory. And so are you."

She nodded and pushed her hair out of her face, "I know. I know...I just wish I could be with them all the time."

"And that's what makes you such a wonderful Mother." He said with a smile as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek, "I have to get back to the Diner, but are you going to be okay?"

She smiled and took the bag from him, she peeked in and smiled, "You brought me a chocolate glazed donut, coffee and extra morning kisses. How could I not be?"

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, "I love you crazy lady."

She sighed against his lips and pecked him once more, "And I love you Dinerman."

He pulled back and gave her a little wave, "I'll see you later."

"Bye babe." She said as she watched him walk back the way he had first come.

She waited until he was gone before turning back to the Inn. Taking a deep breath she stared up at her dream job and smiled, she was going to be just fine…

* * *

Back at school, Rory made it through homeroom and first period Math without running into Paris. But as she stepped into her English class during second period with Jess, she groaned when she saw Paris sitting in the first row.

Jess stepped up behind her, "That's the monster?"

Rory smiled at him, "She's not a monster...she's just a total pain in the ass."

Jess smirked at her, "Oh...so she's just like you then?"

Rory rolled her eyes and nudged him with her elbow, "Shut up."

He chuckled and cocked his head to the side, "Come on. I'll sit with you and protect you from any spells she casts your way."

Rory smiled, "Thanks."

"Oh Ms. Gilmore-Danes," The teacher said interrupting them, "I thought maybe you could sit with our new student Paris Gellar. I understand you two know each other from Chilton."

Rory felt her heart drop to her stomach, "Oh...um. Yes...yes we do."

Mrs. Tinsley smiled and held out an arm, "It might make Paris feel a little more comfortable to see a familiar face."

Rory sighed but smiled, "Of course." She turned back to Jess and frowned, "I know you prefer the back row but…"

He smiled, "Right behind you cuz."

She gave him a thankful smile and then stepped up to the front row to sit beside Paris, "Um...hey Paris."

Paris turned and gave Rory a cool look, "Oh great. I was wondering when I'd run into you."

Rory sighed and sat down in the empty seat, "Small school. Bound to run into each other sometime."

"Small and not up to my usual standards." Paris said glancing around, "I can't believe there isn't even a dress code here. Have you seen some of the outfits these kids are wearing? Half of them look like they shop at the Dollar Store."

"Well you might want to get used to it." Jess said plopping down behind Rory, "Rumor has it Daddy's express card isn't working anymore."

Paris turned and glared at him, "And who was talking to you?"

"No one." Jess said with a smirk, "But you were talking to Rory. And I'm with Rory so therefore...I jumped in."

Paris raised an eyebrow, "With Rory? What are you two a couple? Thinking of following in your Mother's footsteps and becoming a teenage Mother?"

Rory glared at Paris, "First of all...he's my cousin so no. And second of all...don't even try to talk badly about my Mother Paris. I'm trying to be nice but I swear if you-"

"Good thing this English teacher is a woman huh?" Paris teased, "No chance of your Mom sneaking off with this one. Or does she swing that way too?"

Rory slammed her hand down on the desk, "What's your problem?"

As the rest of the seats began to fill in, all eyes turned to the front of the room, "Rory…" Jess whispered in warning.

"The talk at Chilton was that you left because your Mom got knocked up with Mr. Medina's kid. Big scandal. I heard you have a baby brother." Paris said with a sneer, "Thinking of doing a paternity test on him?"

"Seriously, what did I ever do to you?" Rory asked with tears in her eyes, "Why are you such a bitch?"

"Rory!" Ms. Tinsley yelled from her seat, "Is there a problem?"

Rory took a deep breath, "Ms. Tinsley...could I speak to Paris alone for a moment in the hallway?"

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" Jess whispered leaning towards Rory.

Rory shot him a look, "I want to get this settled today."

He sat back, "Okay…"

Ms. Tinsley gave her a warning look, "Rory-"

"It will only take a minute." Rory whispered, "I promise."

Ms. Tinsley nodded and pointed to the hall, "Well then do it quickly. I want to get class started."

Rory nodded and stood up, when Paris didn't follow her she asked, "You coming?"

Paris rolled her eyes, stood up and walked towards Rory and the classroom door. Once the door was shut behind them, Rory turned to Paris. "What are you going to do? Beat me up?" Paris teased.

"I don't know why you hate me so much." Rory said with a scowl, "I don't know what I ever did to you. You were a jerk at Chilton and I figured you'd be a jerk here. You can think whatever you want about my Mom or me for that matter. But I'm not going to let you talk crap about her around our town."

"Doesn't everyone already know what happened? My family's secrets were spread across town before my second day here. Rumor has it that Miss Patty character and her sidekick Babette know all." Paris said with a grimace.

"They do know what happened. Which means they know that Mr. Medina completely took advantage of his power. And that he was stalking my Mom. That he was already wanted for murder of another woman and that if he hadn't been caught when he did, he could have done some serious damage to my life and my Mom's." She said quickly.

Paris swallowed hard, "Wait...so he really did murder someone?"

Rory nodded, "He'd been stalking different women for awhile. My Mom was his latest target. He had pictures of her...all kinds scattered across his house. He stole her blouse when he broke into our house. All his advances were unwanted by my Mom but he didn't listen. He was a liar and a fraud and even thinking about him now makes me sick to my stomach."

Paris stepped back, "I thought those were just stories…"

Rory shook her head, "Well they weren't Paris. What he did…" She looked down and tried not to cry, "What he tried to do...was wrong. And when I think about what could have happened I realize my whole life could have been brought to a screeching halt. If he had hurt my Mom in anyway I never would have been able to get past that. I would have felt responsible because I was the one who wanted to go to Chilton. If it weren't for me she never would have crossed paths with him."

Paris stared at her for a moment, "Rory-"

"Now I'm sorry that your life kind of blew up recently. But none of that is my fault. You can be an ass if you want, that's fine. But I'm not going to put up with that. So I guess it's up to you how we go from here." She said with a shrug, "But the roles have reversed a bit Paris. You're walking into my world now. I'm happy to help you settle in but I'm not going to let you walk all over me."

Paris glanced down, "Okay…"

Rory sighed and looked back, "We should go back."

Paris nodded once, "Right. Yeah…"

She walked towards the classroom door and then turned back to Paris once more asking again, "You coming?"

Paris took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah."

The two walked back into the classroom and ignored the stares of their peers. Rory settled into her seat, she felt someone tap her shoulder. When she glanced back, Jess was giving her a questioning look. She just smiled to let him know that everything was fine and then turned back in her seat. When she looked to the side, she saw Paris staring down at her notebook in front of her and she wondered which way their friendship was about to go…

* * *

After Lorelai finished her shift, she practically dashed out the front door and out to the Jeep. She had loved being back at work but couldn't wait to see her baby again. As she pulled up in front of the house, she smiled when she saw Emily walking up the front path, pushing Liam's carriage.

"Hey." Lorelai said as she exited the car.

Emily smiled and peeked down into the carriage, "Hey. I think he just fell asleep. He was getting a little restless so I thought some fresh air might do him so good."

Lorelai knelt down in front of the carriage and peered down at the sleeping boy, "How'd it go?"

"Oh everything was wonderful." Emily whispered, "He hardly fussed. Ate like a good boy. We read some books and before I knew it...you were back."

Lorelai smiled up at her Mom, "Was it quick? Felt like years to me."

Emily chuckled, "I'm sure. But did it at least feel good to be back at the Inn?"

Lorelai smiled and stood up, "It did. I have missed it...I just wish I could have both all at the same time."

"Don't we all." Emily said with a smile, "So...we'll be all set on Thursday then?"

Lorelai nodded, "Same time. Yes."

"Great." Emily said leaning down to kiss Liam's cheek, "Goodbye sweet boy." He cooed in his sleep and she smiled, "He really couldn't be any cuter."

"I know." Lorelai said with a smile as her Mother stood up, "He's something else." She bit her lip nervously, "Look I know you said you didn't want us paying you but-"

Emily shook her head, "Oh we are not having this conversation again. I will not be paid like a Nanny to watch my own Grandson."

Lorelai sighed, "But it feels funny...having you watch him for free. Just because today was easy doesn't mean it will always be like that. Besides...I'm taking you away from your own life. I'm sure you have other things you'd like to do."

"Trust me when I say I'd much rather be spending the day with Liam than those boring old ladies at the DAR or the Garden Club." She said with a huff, "I'm getting the better end of the deal here."

Lorelai sighed, "Fine. But...we'll have to work out something to repay you somehow."

"Yes...your Father and I were thinking about that." Emily said with a soft smile, "And I think we may have come up with a solution...of sorts."

Lorelai fidgeted nervously suddenly imagining her parents dragging her and her family to some fancy ball and Luke running out like a mad man because he was forced to wear a tux. "Oh?"

"Nothing serious." Emily said with a shake of her head, "Just...something family oriented."

Lorelai shook her head, "I'm not following."

"We were thinking that in exchange for me watching Liam a few days a week...we could all get together oh I don't know...at least twice a month for dinner." She said with a shrug, "We first thought every week but we know how busy you are. So maybe just twice a month would work better."

Lorelai thought about it for a moment, "Family dinners?"

Emily shrugged, "We just...we feel that we missed out on so much before. We'd like to make the most of the time we have now. Plus your Father is jealous that I'll be spending so much time with Liam as it is. I think he wants some special time too."

Lorelai took a deep breath, "Here or at your house?"

Emily shrugged again, "I suppose whatever's easiest. I mean someone would be cooking for us at our house. But of course that would mean transporting the kids to our place. Maybe we could switch off?"

Lorelai thought about it for a moment, "I mean I don't see why that would be a problem. I'd have to talk to Luke of course...check his schedule."

"Of course." Emily agreed, "I just wanted to put the idea out there. See what you thought."

Lorelai shrugged, "I mean...it sounds kind of nice." She looked down at Liam, "Keeps you both more involved in the kids lives." She blushed, "And mine."

Emily's smile grew, "That's what we were thinking."

"Great." Lorelai said with a nod, "Well I'll talk to Luke and let you know then."

Emily nodded, "Sounds good. And for now, I'll just see you on Thursday?"

"We'll be here." Lorelai said with a smile as she looked down at Liam, "Thanks Mom."

Emily smiled and waved before walking over to her car in the driveway. Lorelai glanced down at her son and marveled at how much had changed since the she had left her parents home all those years ago. For years she assumed she'd never be involved in her parents lives again. She assumed they'd never know Rory or any of her future children. But...now here they were contemplating Family Dinners and having her Mother watch her new son.

She smiled to herself thinking...maybe not all change was bad.

* * *

When Liam woke up from his nap, Lorelai changed him and got ready to head to the Diner. Since it was still nice out, she put him back in the Stroller and walked out into the warm September afternoon. She waved at her neighbors as she walked the familiar streets of Stars Hollow and smiled as she saw Patty and Babette practically knock each other over when they saw her from the Diner coming in.

She barely stepped through the door, leaving the stroller outside when one of them was attempting to take Liam from her arms. "You got him last time!" Patty yelled.

"But you got an extra five minutes!" Babette yelled back.

"Let's not rip the kid's limbs off." Luke said with a sigh from the counter, "Let them through the door!"

Lorelai smiled and stepped past them, "Sorry ladies, Dad gets first dibs."

"But he gets to go home with the little bugger!" Patty yelled at them.

Luke chuckled, "Let me at least say hi then you can fight all you want over him." He scooped Liam up and smiled when he cooed, "Hey bud. Were you good for Grandma?"

"House is still standing." Lorelai said as she sat down at the counter.

"We will see if that happens 16 years from now when we let him stay at home for the first time alone." He teased, "He'll throw a big rager, I'm sure."

Lorelai smiled and reached out to smooth out his shirt, "I'm sure he will."

"So you survived your first day back at work?" He asked with a smile, "Didn't run home halfway through the morning to see him?"

She smiled and rested her head on her hand, "I thought about it...but no. I was a good girl and stayed away."

Luke smiled, "It's cute that you are so protective."

"Says the man that has conveniently forgotten his wallet almost everyday since he went back to work." She teased.

He frowned, "I really have forgotten it."

She rolled her eyes, "One of the days when you said you forgot it...it was really in your truck. You just wanted a few stolen minutes with your son."

"How could he not?" Babette asked, "Look at that damn face?"

Lorelai smiled and turned to look at her friends, "They're chomping at the bit babe. I think you need to let him go."

"Oh fine." Luke said with a sigh, "Take him you psycho's but be careful."

"I get him first!" Patty said pushing Babette out of the way and making her stumble.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Babette said with a frown.

Lorelai smiled, "I'll give you five extra minutes this time Babette."

"Ha! Hear that Patty! I get the extra five minutes now!" Babette said following Patty over to the table in the corner.

Lorelai smiled and turned back to Luke, "Well he'll never feel unloved, that's for sure."

"No. He definitely won't." Luke said as he leaned against the counter, "So...you really okay with the day?"

She sighed, "I missed him like crazy, but I know it's good for all of us. Plus, my Mom was so happy to get to spend the day with him."

Luke smiled, "I'm sure she was."

"You know...she ran something by me that I wanted to talk to you about." She said scratching her nose gently.

Luke frowned, "Okay. What is it?"

"Well she is totally against the idea of paying her for taking care of Liam. Which I get." She said with a shrug, "And it's not like she needs the money. But…" She fidgeted slightly, "Her and my Dad were wondering if maybe we could do a family dinner two times a Month."

Luke took a deep breath, "Family dinner?"

She shrugged, "At our house or there's. Wherever is easier. She said it would mean a lot to them...and Dad's jealous that Mom gets to spend so much time with Liam alone. I don't know. I didn't commit to it." She said with a shrug, "And I know we're busy as it is…"

Luke shrugged, "I mean I guess technically it would be nice."

"I'm sure you could think of a million other things that you'd like to do than have dinner with my parents." She gave him a small smile.

"I mean sure it wouldn't necessarily be on my list of top ten things to do but if you and the kids are there...then it can't be so bad." He said with a shrug.

"Really?" She asked with a smile, "You'd be okay with it?"

Luke nodded, "I mean they are doing us a huge favor. How would I say no?"

"Well you wouldn't necessarily say no to them...but you could say no and whine about it to me. Which would then make me have to think of creative and fun ways to persuade you to do this for me." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

He smirked, "Well in that case...then no. I won't do it."

She giggled, "Hey Luke?"

He smiled and leaned further across the counter, "Yes Lorelai?"

"I think I'm going to like having my parents around this time…" She said with a small smile.

He smiled and reached out to touch her cheek, "I know."

Just as he leaned across to kiss her they heard Patty yell, "My turns not over yet!"

"Yes it is! I've been timing you!" Babette yelled, "And the timer went off!"

Luke sighed, "Help yourself to pie." He said sliding a piece over to her, "I'll go make sure our son doesn't get dropped."

Lorelai smiled and watched him walk away as she pulled the pie towards her.

* * *

At the end of the school day, the girls and Jess walked out the front door and down the steps.

"Well...only 179 more days until next summer." Jess said with a sigh.

"It'll go by fast." Lane said with a laugh, "At least I hope so. If I have to sit behind Michael Gorgowitz all year in Spanish I'll die. He smells like he lives in a cheese factory."

Rory smiled, "Yeah...someone needs to introduce him to deodorant."

Lane sighed and hiked up her bag on her shoulder, "Well I got to run. My Mom has a new shipment coming in today and she needs help going through the stuff."

"Okay. See you in the morning?" Rory asked, "Want me to have Luke throw some lunch in my bag for you again?"

"Oh please." Lane said softly, "This year we've moved onto Tuna-less Tuna salad." She said with a shiver.

"What the hell is in that?" Jess asked with a grimace, "No don't answer that. I don't want to know."

"No. You really don't." Lane said with a laugh, "Bye guys."

"Bye." They said together as they walked down the rest of the stairs.

Jess sighed, "So, we heading to the Diner?"

"Yeah. I told Mom I'd meet her there after school." She said with a smile, "Your Mom is getting the store ready for the big opening next week, right?"

"Yup." He said with a nod, "She's all excited. TJ is coming home this weekend to help her set up."

"She'll do great." Rory said with a smile, she turned and saw Paris standing on the sidewalk, "Ugh."

Jess followed her gaze, "So what happened with you two in the hallway this morning?"

Rory sighed and shook her head, "Just kind of set the record straight on what happened with Mr. Medina and my Mom. Let her know that I wasn't going to let her talk crap about my Mom."

Jess smiled, "Well look at you turning into a badass."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Just trying to make our lives easier."

"Hey maybe you two will turn into best buds." He said with a smile, "You're more alike than you think."

She huffed, "Are you saying I'm an insensitive jerk?"

He chuckled, "No. But you're both really smart and have big ambitions. I bet underneath it all she's not so bad."

Rory frowned and looked at her, she could tell that Paris looked and felt very out of place, "You think I should ask her to come with us to the Diner?"

Jess smiled, "I guess that's up to you."

Rory sighed and adjusted her bag, "Damn my Mom for teaching me to be kind." She heard Jess laugh as she walked towards Paris, "Hey…"

Paris looked up and frowned, "Hi."

Rory looked around the street, "You uh...heading home?"

Paris shrugged, "I guess."

Rory nodded and looked back at Jess before turning back to her, "Jess and I are heading to my Dad's Diner. We usually go there after school and get a snack. You want to come with us?"

Paris frowned and pointed to herself, "Who, me?"

Rory smirked, "No the fly buzzing behind you. Yes you."

Paris swallowed hard and looked down, "I could go for a bite to eat. Your cafeteria here doesn't hold up to Chilton standards. Not sure what that thing was that they called meatloaf but it wasn't that…"

Rory smiled, "Well Luke makes a killer meatloaf if you want a do over."

Paris smiled, "I could actually go for some chili fries…"

"A girl after my Mom's own heart." Rory said with a smile, "Come on."

Paris smiled back and followed her across the street to meet Jess. They walked down the road and into the Diner.

Lorelai looked up when the bell jingled, "Hey! There are two of my-" She paused, "Three of my…" Her voice trailed off and she looked at her daughter with surprise, "Don't I know you?"

Paris frowned, "Hi...I'm Paris. I went to Chilton with Rory."

Lorelai nodded, "Oh right! Paris. I knew you looked familiar."

The three teenagers walked up to the counter and smiled, "Hey." Luke said rounding the corner, "How was the first day?"

"Well we survived." Jess said with a smirk, "Only 179 more left to go."

Luke chuckled, "What a good way to look at it."

"So Paris…" Lorelai said with a smile, "How did you like Stars Hollow High?"

"Well I didn't see any signs of mold or asbestos so...I guess I'll make it." She said with a shrug.

"All wonderful things to hear." Lorelai said with a smile, "I'm glad I don't have to worry about those issues."

Luke smirked and rubbed the back of his neck, "You guys hungry?"

"Three orders of cheese fries." Rory said as she sat down beside her Mom.

"Sure. But what will Jess and Paris have?" Luke teased.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Very funny."

Paris smiled, "Would it be okay if I use your phone? I should call my Dad and tell him where I am."

Luke nodded, "Sure. Go ahead."

Paris smiled and stepped down, "Thanks."

Jess put his bag down, "I'm gonna check on Mom next door real quick. Be back in a minute."

Luke excused himself to begin to get the kids orders together. Lorelai turned to her daughter and smiled, "So...Paris?"

Rory sighed, "We had a moment in school...but I think I sort of let her know where the ground rules were. And...I'm trying to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"You're a hell of a kid." Lorelai said with a soft sigh, "You truly are. You amaze me hon. I'm really proud of you."

Rory shrugged, "I'm sure I'll regret it at some point. But...for now we'll see if we can make my life easier by being her friend."

Lorelai smiled, "Good for you."

"Hey…" Lorelai whispered, "Where's my Brother?"

Lorelai cocked her head to the side, "Babette just snuck back after Patty left and stole him again."

Rory smiled and looked at her brother giggling at Patty, "He survived his first morning without you too?"

Lorelai nodded, "Apparently."

"And you survived your first day back at work?" Rory asked reaching for her Mom's water.

"Barely but yes." Lorelai said with a smile.

Rory laughed, "Looks like we're all growing up then."

Lorelai smiled and leaned forward to kiss her daughter's cheek, "Guess so."

Paris joined them back at the counter and Jess soon followed. Luke brought out their food and they watched as Patty came storming into the Diner realizing what Babette had done. And as they all ate and laughed, Rory looked at Paris and wondered if she really was about to start a new life long friendship…

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Will update as soon as I can! The last chapter of "For The Love of Rory" will be up soon as well! Thanks everyone!**


	91. Chapter 91

**Hey all! Sorry for the delay. End of the year has me swamped! But here is the next chapter. It jumps ahead a few months as it goes, but as I mentioned before, there is a reason for that. I have places I need to get our characters. You'll understand! Thanks! I'll try and update as soon as possible!**

* * *

On the morning of September 30th, Lorelai's eyes opened slowly. She felt a warm body beside hers, which was unusual most days. Usually Luke left for work quite early unless it was his day to stay with Liam or if Rory needed something. She turned slowly and smiled when she saw that Luke was wide-awake and staring at her.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" She asked with a little smile as her hands snaked up his chest.

Luke smiled and leaned forward, nuzzling her face; "Well it's been an entire year since we got married. An entire year in which you haven't killed me. An entire year in which you haven't gotten sick of me. An entire year in which I somehow didn't turn into a pile of mush every time you pout." She giggled and he smiled pressing a kiss to her neck, "A year full of many ups and downs. But also a year in which my love for you has grown immensely."

She sighed happily and pushed him back to see his face, "Happy Anniversary."

He smiled and leaned down to press a quick kiss to her lips, "Happy Anniversary. I thought I'd go in late today. And I'm taking you out tonight."

"You are?" She asked with a large smile growing on her face, "What about the kids?"

"They are hanging with Liz and TJ tonight." He said with a shrug, "I thought we deserved a night out. Just you and me."

She wrapped her arms around him and breathed him in, "You're good."

"I like to think so." He said with a chuckle as he started to rain kisses against her collarbone from right to left, "And you taste good. Damn good."

"Hey Luke?" She whispered, a sudden tremor sounded in her voice.

He pulled back and frowned when he saw her eyes were now full with tears, "Hey...what's this?" he lifted one hand to wipe her tears away.

She leaned into his hand and sighed, "It's just overwhelming when I think about how much I love you. I never dreamed I'd have this life Luke...and yet here we are."

He smiled, "I know. I never expected it either."

"But you're happy?" She asked, caressing the side of his face, "Because I want you to be happy Luke."

Luke smiled and lay back on his side for a moment, he rested his chin on his hand and stared down at her, "You have no idea how happy you make me Lorelai. I can't begin to explain it."

She beamed up at him and snuggled into his chest, "Anyway I can make you happier?"

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her again, rubbing his nose against hers, "Just keep loving me Lorelai."

She took a deep breath and rolled them over so she was on top of him, "I couldn't stop if I tried Luke."

Wrapping his hands in her hair, he pulled her down so he could kiss her. It was hard to believe that a year had passed in their marriage...and he couldn't wait to see what the next year had in store for them.

* * *

That night, Rory and Jess were sitting in the living room at Jess's house working on their homework. Liz was bouncing Liam up and down in her arms making him giggle.

"You know you look good with a baby hon." TJ said from his spot on his recliner, "We should get us one of those."

Rory looked over at Jess who just chuckled, "He is pretty cute, isn't he?" Liz asked as she nuzzled Liam, "I can't believe how big he's getting."

"Mom says he's acquired the Gilmore appetite. He won't stop eating." Rory said with a laugh, "She's exhausted."

"Well I'm glad she was able to get out tonight with Luke." She said with a smile, "A lot's happened in a year."

"That's for sure." Rory said with a smile, "Both good and bad."

Liz opened her mouth to respond but her nose wrinkled up, "Oh boy...Liam's got something bad for now alright." She turned to TJ, "You want a baby so bad, let's practice on cleaning one up, shall we?"

TJ groaned, "I knew I'd regret that comment."

Jess and Rory laughed as they heard the couple bickering as they walked up the stairs to change Liam. Rory glanced over at Jess and saw him concentrating hard on the work in front of him.

"You were pretty quiet when TJ mentioned having a baby." She whispered, Jess gave her a quick look and then returned his attention to his work, "How would you feel about getting a brother or sister?"

Jess sighed and looked up at her, placing his pencil down, "For all I know I have a sibling floating around out there I've never met."

Rory frowned, "You mean from your Dad?"

He nodded, "I've always wondered…" He saw a look of worry cross Rory's face, "You thinking about Gigi?"

Rory shrugged, "I do think of her. Often really. But it just...it gets all confusing in my head and I don't know how to deal with it."

"You all agreed that the door was open when you were ready." He said with a shrug, "You're doing the best you can do Rory."

She nodded, "I guess so." She paused for a moment, "You didn't answer my question about TJ and your Mom though. How would you feel if they got married and had a baby of their own?"

Jess sighed, "It would be fine I guess."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Remember it's me you're talking to. You can be honest. Brutally honest even."

He smirked, "I don't know. TJ's grown on me I guess. I mean sure he's annoying as hell and he's a little…" He chuckled and shook his head, "A little off. But he means well. And he seems to really love my Mom. They've been working hard at making it work. Even when he was gone during the summer. He supports her with the new store. If my Mom is happy then I'm happy."

Rory smiled at him, "I think that's great Jess."

He sighed and pushed his homework aside, "I can't look at anymore algebraic equations tonight. Want to take a break?"

Rory nodded, "Sure." She watched him stand up to grab the clicker, "Hey Jess?"

He turned back to her and nodded, "Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you stayed in Stars Hollow." She said with a soft smile.

Jess smiled back, "Yeah. Me too…" He plopped down on the couch and flicked on the TV looking for something they could watch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lorelai and Luke lay wrapped up in each other's arms in the honeymoon suite at the Dragonfly, as they had done on their night of their wedding.

"So you were Mr. Turner inquiring about the honeymoon suite?" Lorelai teased as she played with the hair on his chest.

Luke chuckled, "Had to use a different name so I'd surprise you."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his strong jaw, "And what a surprise it was."

"I wondered if you'd want to do something bigger than this...but I wasn't sure if you'd be ready to be that far from Liam yet." He whispered.

She leaned up just enough to stare down at him, her head resting on her palm, "This is perfect hon. This is where we were exactly one year ago, celebrating our marriage. And now we get to do it all over again."

He smiled up at her and tangled his hand in her hair, "Sometimes I still can't believe you are actually my wife."

She smirked and put her free hand on her chest, "I know. I'm pretty spectacular. You won the lottery my friend." She teased.

Luke chuckled and pulled her face down to his to plant a kiss on her lips, "Don't I know it."

She giggled and shook her head, her dark curls tickled his bare chest, "I was kidding."

He shook his head, "But I wasn't."

She smiled and lay down beside him again, curling up against his chest, "We've made it a whole year as husband and wife. Any regrets?"

Luke took a deep breath and began to play lovingly with her hair, "Only that I couldn't protect you as much as I would have liked from all the bad things that did happen…"

She threw her leg up over his hip, wanting to feel him pressed up against her, "Oh hon...None of that was your fault. I was naive...I should have told you sooner about Max. But I'm not sure even that would have helped. He had his plans...we were just a pawn in his game." She frowned and held his hand against her face, "But we're here. And we're all okay. And after that we had a beautiful son together."

Luke nodded, "I know. I know all that is true but it doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt. I've had a lot of loss in my life Lorelai. And the mere thought of-" His voice cracked and he had to close his eyes, suddenly overcome by emotion.

"Hey…" She whispered, he didn't seem to be listening, "Luke look at me." She heard him let out a shaky breath before opening his eyes to look her in the eye, "No matter what happens I will always be with you."

He frowned, "But someday-"

"Someday…" She whispered, "Someday very far from now...yes we will have to say goodbye somehow." She sighed and rested her forehead against his, "But right now we're here. I am yours and you are mine. And we have a family together. Right now we are okay. Don't think about that day...think about this." She took his hand and placed it over the space where her heart was, "Think about how much I love you. Think about all that we have done together." She smiled up at him, "And how much more we'll do. This isn't the end babe...only the beginning."

He watched her for a moment in the dim lit room, mesmerized by the woman that she was. Consumed by his love and adoration of her. Without hesitating, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers and rolled her onto his back, needing to feel their connection again. She didn't resist, she didn't push him away. Instead she held him closer, letting him know that everything he felt, she felt too.

* * *

Early on the morning of October 8th, Liam woke up crying for his Mother. Lorelai rolled out of bed and dragged herself to his bedroom adjacent from hers and Luke. Yawning, she leaned down and scooped the crying baby up into her arms.

"Hey little man." She said with a sigh, "You may have gotten my eating habits but you sure adopted your Dad's need to wake up insanely early."

She sat down in the rocking chair in the corner and began to pull up her shirt to feed him. Liam's cries settled into a quiet little whimper as he latched on to her to feed. She sighed and rested her head back against the rocking chair, humming to her son as she nursed him. Having heard his son crying, Luke walked towards the room too. He yawned and rubbed his eyes but smiled when he saw his wife and son in the most intimate of moments.

"You look good with a baby." He teased, resting against the doorframe.

Lorelai lifted her head and smiled at him, "He woke you up too?"

Luke nodded and stepped into the room, walking over to sit on the floor beside her, "He has a habit of doing that. Got a set of lungs on him. Must be the Gilmore in him."

Lorelai giggled, "Must be." She sighed and reached one hand out to ruffle her husband's hair, "You never end up sleeping in on the mornings you have off. I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "No big deal. My body's pretty used to it by now." He rested his chin on the arm of the rocker, "He okay?"

Lorelai nodded and returned to her moment with her son, "Yeah. He's good. Just hungry."

"Another Gilmore trait." He teased reaching out to touch his son's chubby cheek.

Lorelai smiled and glanced over at him, "What time is it?"

Luke lifted his watch, "3:55. I turned off your alarm before I came in here." He said with a smile.

Lorelai smiled at him, "It is tradition but Liam needs me too…"

Luke nodded, "I made sure there was a bottle in the fridge before we went to bed. I'll take him down and warm it up and feed him so you can go see Rory. Can't break tradition."

She sighed happily and smiled at him, "Do you have any idea how incredible you are?"

He smirked and stood up, "You can let me know exactly how incredible I am if we ever get a moment alone together again. Deal?"

She giggled, "Deal." She started to move Liam a little, "Come on baby boy, Momma needs to go see your sister. It's her birthday. You can have some guy time with Daddy."

Liam fussed a little but still went willingly with his Father, "There you go bud. Let's go downstairs."

Lorelai stood up and adjusted her shirt, "Hey Luke?"

He turned back to her with Liam in his arms, "Yeah?"

She smirked at him, "For the record...you look good with a baby too."

She heard him chuckle softly before turning to walk out of the room and down the hall. Lorelai tiptoed back to her bedroom to change her shirt quickly and checked the time to see it was now 4:02. She exited her room again and walked to Rory's room, pushing the door open gently. She smiled when she saw her sleeping daughter's form on her large bed. Crawling in beside her, she checked the clock on the bedside table and smiled, reaching her hand out to rub Rory's arm.

"Happy Birthday little girl." She whispered, leaning forward to press a kiss to her soft hair.

Rory yawned and rolled over, "Mom?"

Lorelai smiled, "Who else would crawl into your bed at exactly 4:03am on October 8th?"

Rory laughed and pulled the covers up around her, "Forgive me. I was half asleep. Silly question."

Lorelai smiled and reached for her daughter's hands, "I can't believe how fast you're growing up."

Rory smiled, ready for the usual birthday banter, "Really? Feels slow."

Lorelai playfully scoffed, "Trust me. It's fast. What do you think of your life so far?"

Rory yawned again but shrugged, "I think it's pretty good."

"Any complaints?" She asked, toying with her daughter's hair.

Rory thought for a moment, "I still can't believe we haven't had a female President yet…"

"I'll work on that." She said with a swift nod, "I'll ring up Hillary and tell her once Bill's out of office she should run."

Rory chuckled, "So, do I look any older?"

Lorelai nodded, "Absolutely. You look old enough to no longer be able to order off the kids menu much to your Father's dismay."

Rory laughed harder, "Can't beat those kids meal prices."

"No. And who doesn't love some chicken fingers and fries?" Lorelai said with a smile, Rory laughed again, "So you know what I think?"

Rory smiled, closed her eyes and leaned in closer to her Mom, "What?"

"I think you're a great, cool kid, and the best friend a girl could have." Lorelai said pulling her closer.

Rory's smile grew as she leaned against her Mom, "Right back at ya."

Lorelai sighed dramatically, "And it's so hard to believe that at exactly this time many moons ago, I was lying in exactly the same position…"

Rory groaned, "Oh boy...here we go."

Lorelai ignored her and continued, "Only I had a huge, fat stomach and big fat ankles and I was swearing like a sailor!"

"On leave." Rory finished for her, all the while her smile growing causing her cheeks to feel tight.

Lorelai patted her daughter's back appreciatively, "On leave - right! And there I was -"

"In labor." She yawned again, pulling the blankets up higher.

"And while some have called it the most meaningful experience of your life, to me it was something more akin to doing the splits on a crate of dynamite…." She grumbled.

"And yet you chose to do it again." Rory said with a smirk.

"And I was screaming and swearing and being surrounded as I was by a hundred prominent doctors, I just assumed there was an actual use for the cup of ice chips they gave me." She said flatly.

"But of course, there wasn't." Rory said continuing to chuckle.

Lorelai moved her face so she could see her daughter, "But pelting the nurses sure was fun."

Rory beamed up at her, "I love you Mom."

Lorelai smiled but pretended to ignore her daughter, "Shh. I'm getting to the part where he sees your head. So there I was…"

Rory smiled and closed her eyes again, listening to the rest of the story. Sure some things had changed, but other things would always stay the same.

* * *

That night the family all sat together after having enjoyed dinner with the elder Gilmore's, Liz, TJ and Jess. Rory was finishing off another slice of Luke's famous chocolate cake as Lorelai held a sleepy Liam in her arms.

"So...another successful birthday?" Luke asked as he sat down beside his daughter again.

Rory smiled, "I'd say so. Just when I think they can't get better...you guys always wow me."

Lorelai smiled, "So no complaints?"

"I could have probably gone a lifetime without knowing that TJ prefers to go commando even in the winter...but sure." She said with a smirk.

Luke groaned as his wife laughed, "We gotta get a muzzle on him."

Lorelai laughed, "The thing is there is no warning for those kinds of comments. We weren't talking about anything that had to do with underwear."

"All the more reason for the muzzle." Luke said with a smirk, "It will keep us all safe. Especially as Liam starts to get older. I don't need him repeating crap he here's from his Uncle."

Rory smiled, "You know I heard TJ mentioning to Liz he wants a baby…"

"God help us." Luke groaned, "A TJ spawn? We don't need two of him."

Lorelai smiled, "I think they'd make an adorable baby."

Luke huffed, "Yeah...we'll see." He turned to Rory, "Did Jess tell you that?"

Rory shook her head, "No. I heard TJ say it when I was over there on your anniversary. Liz didn't say no...I mean I don't know what their plans are and it isn't my business really."

"Did Jess say anything about it?" Lorelai asked curiously.

Rory shook her head again, "Not much. I asked if he'd be okay with it and he said that TJ was growing on him and he'd be okay with it."

Lorelai smiled, "Well that's good."

Rory nodded, "I think so." She paused for a moment, "You know I'm another year older now…"

"Is that how this birthday thing works?" Lorelai teased as she adjusted Liam in her arms.

Rory rolled her eyes but continued, "And I think maybe I'm a little more mature. More capable of dealing with difficult situations."

Lorelai frowned, "Not sure where this is going…"

Luke fidgeted in his seat, "Me either."

Rory sighed and reached across the table to reach for Liam's little hand, "I think I'd like to make an effort with Gigi."

Lorelai sat up a little straighter, "Well that's a big step hon."

Rory nodded, "I know. But I've been thinking about it a lot. And I don't know…" She shrugged, "You were kind of right this morning. I'm growing up pretty fast. Even though sometimes it feels slow...I realize that's not the case. And I feel like the longer I wait to at least try with her...the harder it will be. Before I know it I'll be heading off to college and then I'll be really busy. Shouldn't' I at least try now?"

"Well it needs to be your decision." Luke whispered, "You know that we will support whatever you decide. But it also shouldn't be something that you think you have to do."

Rory shook her head, "I don't think I have to do it. I want to do it...I mean I love Liam." She said smiling down at her brother, "She's just as much my sibling as he is. I may not like Christopher much...but none of that is her fault." She shrugged and glanced at her Mom, "Would you help me set that up?" She asked with a blush, "Or is that too weird for you?"

Lorelai smiled, "I'll see what I can do hon."

"And you'd really be okay with it?" Rory asked curiously, with a hopeful expression.

Lorelai nodded, "Absolutely." She turned to Luke.

He smiled and looked at Rory, "We support you fully kid."

Rory smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

Liam started to fuss a little, "I think this little one is all birthday'd out." Lorelai teased.

Rory smiled, "Can I take him up to bed?"

Lorelai smiled, "If you want too."

Rory nodded and scooped Liam up into her arms, "Come on little man. I'll read you a story." She turned back to her parents, "Thank you for another great birthday."

Lorelai and Luke smiled at their daughter, "Thanks for being such a great kid." Luke answered.

Rory smiled at them both and walked with her brother towards the stairs leading upstairs. Lorelai sighed as she watched her daughter go, a look of pride and sadness washed over her face. "Damn she's so grown up."

Luke smiled and reached for her arm, tugging on it gently, "Come here."

Standing up, Lorelai took two steps and settled into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Where'd my little girl go?"

Luke gave her a squeeze and nuzzled her neck, "She's still there. Just under the teenage hormones."

Lorelai sighed, "I was very different at 15…" She blushed softly, "Very different indeed."

Luke sighed and pulled back, "Lorelai…"

"It's like I never gave thought to these years, you know? Somehow in my warped mind I thought she'd be a kid forever." She said with a pout.

Luke smiled softly, "Probably because you were still a kid too. It was hard to imagine either one of you would grow up."

She looked down at him, "Sometimes I think I still haven't."

He gave her a squeeze, "Oh but you have Lorelai. You've grown into the most incredible woman, wife and mother. The kids and I are both very lucky to have you."

She smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek, "How do you think it will be to see Christopher again?"

Luke frowned, "Can't say I'll enjoy that part. But I admire Rory for wanting to get to know her little sister."

Lorelai nodded, "I do too. I know it won't be easy for her either."

Luke gave his wife a little squeeze, "We'll figure it out. We always do."

Lorelai smiled and smoothed back his hair, "Hey remember that time you risked your life for my kid on her birthday?"

Luke smiled at her, "Vaguely…"

She lifted her hand and traced the faint scar on his forehead; leaning forward she pressed a kiss to it, "Thank you for doing that. And thank you even more for coming back to us."

Luke sighed and settled into her embrace, resting his head in the crook of his neck, "There was no other choice Lorelai. This is exactly where I belong."

* * *

The weeks began to fly faster than any of them thought they would. Between work, school and a growing baby life was hectic but good. By the time Luke's dark day settled in upon them, little Liam was beginning to crawl around the house.

That morning, Luke stepped out of his room to find Lorelai chasing after their crawling son, "Whoa there buddy." Luke said as he scooped Liam up into his arms, "Where are you off to?"

Lorelai grimaced slightly, "Sorry. I put him down for a second so I could untangle Paul Anka from Liam's toy pile and when I turned around he was gone."

Luke smiled, "Then I guess it's a good thing we installed those gates this weekend. He's getting faster and faster."

Lorelai sighed, "He'll be walking before we know it too."

Luke nodded, "Hard to believe."

"Yes it is." She whispered as she watched her two boys.

Liam was reaching out to touch his father's beard and Luke stared at his son with wide eyes. But behind his curiosity she saw the sadness threatening to creep in, just as it did every year on this day.

Softly she reached out to him, "Luke-"

"I'm going to drop some paperwork off at the Diner." He said turning back to her, he held Liam out for her, "Then I'll be uh...out."

Lorelai nodded, "Right." She watched him fidget slightly, "Luke I just-"

Leaning forward he cut her off and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I'll see you later."

She sighed and felt the rush of wind fly by her as he walked swiftly down the hall and stairs. She sighed and settled the squirmy baby against her hip. When she heard him begin to cry softly she looked at his rosy cheeks and pressed a kiss to them, "I know baby. I know exactly how you feel."

* * *

That afternoon, Lorelai was working at the Inn. Today Emily was with Liam at the house. She was so worried about Luke she wasn't able to concentrate much on work. Scribbling out something on her notepad for the third time, she sighed and sat back in her chair feeling frustrated and helpless.

A knock on her office door startled her out of her zone, "Come in."

The door opened and in walked her sister-in-law, "Hey. Bad time?" Liz asked softly.

Lorelai turned in her seat and tried to smile, "Oh hey Liz. No...no. Come in. Everything alright?"

Liz nodded, "Taking my break from the store. Thought I'd swing by and say hi…"

Lorelai nodded slowly, "Oh that's nice." She paused, "Store's doing well?"

Liz smiled, "Yeah. Patty ordered a bunch of my jewelry for a show she is putting on. And I can't keep Luke's pieces on the shelves! I'm hoping he'll make more soon."

Lorelai smiled softly thinking of her husband's hard work, "I think he's got a few pieces going in the garage at home." She said.

Liz nodded, "Oh good. Good that's great."

Lorelai watched Liz for a moment, "Liz?"

"I saw his truck behind the Diner." She whispered, "Just pulled up about twenty minutes ago."

Lorelai sighed and stood up from her chair, "Liz…"

"Sometimes I think he assumes I don't miss them as much as he does." Liz whispered softly, "But I do. But the thing is I can't stop to think about it. Because when I do it leads me to do stupid things…" She frowned, "Really stupid things that almost cost me my kid."

Lorelai walked closer to her, "Liz you've come so far."

Liz nodded, "I know. I really do. But I also see how much he still struggles with it all."

Lorelai looked down, "Yes he does. And I don't know how to help him, especially today when he won't let me."

"You do help him." Liz replied, "You've pulled him out of that dark place. I see it. We all see it. For whatever reason today he just can't seem to pull himself out…"

Lorelai sighed, "What do you think I should do?"

Liz looked at her gently, "Just go to him. He may pretend he doesn't want you there but he does. In fact he needs you."

Lorelai nodded, "Okay." She turned to gather up her things, "I'll call you later?"

Liz nodded, "Okay." She watched Lorelai walk towards the door, "And Lorelai?"

She turned to her, "Yes?"

Liz smiled, "Thank you for loving him the way that you do."

Lorelai beamed at her, "He makes it easy Liz."

Liz nodded once and Lorelai gave her another gentle smile before leaving the Inn. She drove as fast as she could towards the Diner and parked her car beside his. Feeling the cool November air seep into her bones as she stepped out of the Jeep, she pulled her coat around her more tightly. Her heels clicked against the pavement as she walked in the back entrance and up the stairs leading to Luke's old apartment.

She wasn't surprised when she found the apartment door locked. She knew he didn't really want to see anyone. But hoping that Liz was right, she reached for her spare key on her keychain and unlocked the door. Stepping into the dimly lit room, she was reminded of that first dark day when she hadn't known what he was feeling. How she had found him alone and drunk, angry and unwilling to let her in. She was hoping this time would be different…

"Luke?" She called softly as the door closed behind her.

She saw him sitting in the recliner in the corner that they had left there, "Lorelai?"

His voice sounded so soft and far away, her heart ached from him, "Hey…"

He swallowed hard and glanced up at her, just able to make out her figure in the darkness and through his tears, "How'd you know I was here?"

"Liz saw the truck." She whispered as she slipped the keys into her back pocket.

Luke nodded and looked down again, "Oh."

The room was quiet for a moment, "Luke?" She called out to him again, but instead of words she heard him crying, "Oh babe…" She crossed the room as quickly as she could and knelt in front of him gathering his solid form into her waiting arms, "Shh…"

He didn't bother to try and hide his tears, there was no use. She knew. She had seen. She had heard. She understood. Instead, for the first time in years he welcomed the comfort and love being offered to him on this terrible day.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled into the crook of her neck after a minute, "I'm so sorry."

She rubbed his back and placed kisses on top of his head, "You have nothing to apologize for Luke Danes. Not one thing."

He sniffled and pulled back, "Why can't I pull it together after all this time? What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing." She answered, "You're allowed to feel sad about losing your Father."

He sighed, "Yeah but it's been a long time." He whispered, "I shouldn't react this way."

She shrugged, "Maybe the problem is that you normally keep it all bottled up inside. You only let yourself feel this pain on this day."

"Because I don't want to deal with it everyday." He said with a huff, "You want me walking around like a blubbering mess all the time?"

She frowned, "That's not what I mean. I just meant that you need to acknowledge it more. I know it isn't easy hon but it's there. It's a huge part of your life. And I'm sure now that we have Liam you think about it more. It's okay. And it's natural.

"Why does it scare me so bad?" Luke asked her, his trembling hands reaching out to her, "Death? Why does it linger over me like this?"

"Because you lost two of the most important people in your life at a very young age. What you are feeling is totally normal. But you were alone then...you didn't have anyone to help carry that burden so you kept it all inside. But I'm here now." She whispered resting her forehead against his, "You don't have to be so tough all the time. You can tell me when you're sad."

He frowned, "I don't know if I can…"

She smiled at him and whispered, "Even Superman has to take off the cape every once and awhile babe."

He sighed and pulled her up into his lap, "Lorelai?"

She felt his lips press up against her neck, a mixture of warm kisses and even warmer tears lingered on her skin, "I'm here." She assured him.

"I need you." He said with a little sigh as his hands fumbled with the buttons on her blouse, "I just...I need you."

Stilling his frantic hands, she tilted his head back so he could look her in the eye, "You have me."

Luke stared into her eyes for a moment and finally gave in to the pain fully. Leaning forward he crushed his lips to hers and when he felt her arms wrap around him he knew that only she could heal him…

* * *

The Holiday season flew by even quicker than it usually did. The Inn was packed full of guests all wanting a nice quiet, snowy Christmas in Connecticut. Liam's crawling would no doubt turn to walking before long. Rory was swamped with schoolwork and extracurricular activities. She was doing her best to keep up with Paris and much to his dismay; she was dragging Jess along for the ride too.

That Christmas morning, the family sat around opening gifts and laughed as Liam and Paul Anka rolled around in piles of wrapping paper. "You should have just given him wrapping paper instead of actual toys." Rory teased laughing at her brother.

Luke chuckled, "Would have saved us some money."

Lorelai smiled, "He'll get bored with the paper soon enough."

Rory sat back on the couch and sighed, "I'd say this was a pretty successful Christmas."

Lorelai nodded, "I'd have to agree."

"And to think we get those delicious apple tarts later tonight at Grandma and Grandpa's to look forward to still." Rory teased.

Lorelai smiled, "It's a miracle she agreed to have them again tonight."

"Speaking of food." Luke said nudging a plate towards his wife, "You've barely touched your breakfast."

Lorelai looked down at the plate in front of her, "I guess I must have been distracted by all the Christmas activities."

Luke nodded, "Maybe. You want some more coffee? You seemed to be able to at least focus on that." He said with a grumble.

Lorelai laughed, "Yes please."

Luke nodded and turned to his daughter, "Hot chocolate?"

Rory smiled, "Yes please." She lowered herself down to the floor, "What do you think Liam? Successful first Christmas?" Liam just cooed, and she smiled turning back to her Mother who was staring at the plate in front of her, "Mom? You okay?"

Staring down at the pastries in front of her, Lorelai's stomach suddenly began to turn, "Oh no." She stood up quickly and dashed towards the downstairs bathroom.

Luke walked in just after she left, "Where's she off too?"

Rory frowned, "I don't know...I think she might be sick."

Luke frowned and placed the coffee down on the table, "Stay with your brother."

Walking through the living room, he knocked on the bathroom door, which was shut firmly. Inside Lorelai was bent over the toilet trying her best not to throw up again.

 _"Lorelai?"_ He called from outside the door, _"You alright?"_

Lorelai wiped her mouth and glanced down at the toilet muttering a quick, "Oh boy…"

 _"Lorelai?"_ He called again knocking on the door once more.

She turned to look at the door, wondering what was going to happen next...

* * *

 **I'll update as soon as I can! ;)**


	92. Chapter 92

**Hello all! Here is the next chapter. Been super busy still but didn't want to leave you hanging.**

 **HOWEVER, I've already gotten a few concerned messages so I just need to say a few things.  
** **1) This is a story  
** **2) Remember how much of a JavaJunkie lover I am  
** **3) Just trust me**

 **Okay read on and don't give up on me.**

* * *

The morning after Christmas, Luke and Lorelai sat on the bed staring down her hand. After Lorelai had gotten sick, she blamed it on something she had eaten the night before. Catching her husband's eye, he knew that she didn't' believe that. But for the moment it seemed to satisfy their daughter. Luke seemed to be the only one who noticed that she didn't touch the champagne offered to her at her parents, or the wine. Everyone else was too busy doting over little Liam on his first Christmas to notice anything was off.

And yet...here they were. Luke and Lorelai staring at the three sticks in her hand.

"Well...looks like we're going to have our hands full." Lorelai said in a shaky voice.

Luke let out a puff of air, taking his hat off he ran his hand through his hair, "Pregnant."

"Seems so." She said as she stood up and walked towards the bathroom, she disposed of the sticks and washed her hands.

When she walked back, she noticed that Luke had not moved from his spot on the bed. Gnawing on her lip nervously, she leaned against her dresser and watched him for a moment, "Luke?" He slowly lifted his head to look at her, "Are you-are you mad?"

Luke frowned for a moment, "Not mad. Just a little…" He cleared his throat and fidgeted slightly, "Just a little surprised is all."

Lorelai nodded, "You and me both."

They sat in silence for a minute, "I thought we were careful...you've been nursing Liam so we haven't used your pill but we've used-"

"We did…" She said with a flinch, "Except…"

He narrowed his eyes for a moment and then his face fell, "Oh...that day back at the apartment."

Lorelai nodded, "We were a little rushed...a little frazzled. Didn't take the time to uh...take the usual precautions I guess."

Luke took a deep breath, "So that means you'd be about a month along now…"

Lorelai looked down at her stomach and pressed a hand to her still flat form, "I would say so. Can't know for sure until we see a Doctor but that's the only time I can remember when we didn't use something…"

Luke nodded, "Right."

She watched him carefully, trying to gage his reaction, "Luke?"

"So...Liam will only be about 18 months when this one is born." His eyes bulged slightly, "Whoa."

She sighed, "Luke-"

He stood up and walked to her, "Not mad."

She reached for him, "But freaked out."

He shrugged, "A little worried maybe."

She took his hands and placed them over her belly, "Liam is so perfect."

Luke nodded, "Yes. He is. And so is Rory."

She looked up at him hopefully, "Then so will this new baby. I mean we wanted another one, right?"

He nodded, "Yes…" He answered hesitantly.

"Maybe not this quickly…" She said with a grimace, "But we still wanted one nonetheless."

Luke softened slightly, "That's true."

Her lips turned up at the corners in a hopeful manner, "I don't believe in accidents Luke. I never thought of Rory as one and I don't believe this baby will be either."

He let out a shaky breath and stepped closer to her, "Lorelai-"

"And…" She bit her lip, knowing what she was about to say could upset him, "This baby was born out of love. This baby if it was conceived that day...will turn something painful into something good."

He looked into her eyes for a moment and then followed his gaze down to her hands and his on her belly, "A baby…"

She nodded, "We can do this Luke." She said with a smile, "I know we can."

Luke looked up at her, "Think it's a little boy or a little girl?"

Lorelai smiled, "Well we do make hella cute baby boys."

He chuckled slightly and took one hand away from her stomach to touch her face, "We do. But I think I'd like a little girl...one that looks just like you."

She leaned into him, "So...so we're okay?"

Luke smiled and pulled her gently into his arms, "Of course we are. Just took me by surprise. You know better than anyone that sometimes I need a minute to process things."

She relaxed when she realized that he wasn't angry and that they were going to be okay, "Took me by surprise too. Up until yesterday I felt fine."

Luke pressed a kiss to the side of her face and pulled back slightly, "You'll make an appointment with the Doctor?"

Lorelai nodded, "I will. You'll come with me?"

Luke nodded back, "Of course."

"It's still too early to tell anyone." She whispered, "Besides they will all think we're crazy."

"Either that or nymphomaniacs." he teased, she laughed, "Not my fault I can't keep my hands off of you."

She rolled her eyes, "Luke…"

He smiled and reached his hand out to touch her cheek again, "Everything is going to be fine."

Lorelai nodded, "I know." She leaned back into his arms, "I know it will be. It always is when I'm with you."

Luke smiled and held her back, "A baby…"

She laughed and snuggled into his warm, strong arms, "We're in so much trouble."

Luke chuckled and held her even closer finally settling into the idea of being a Father of three…

* * *

A week later, Luke and Lorelai sat in the same Doctor's office as they had visited during her last pregnancy. Their Doctor came in and smiled at Lorelai, sitting down across from her.

"Back so soon?" She said with a little smile.

Lorelai blushed, "We liked you so much we thought we'd try this again."

She smiled and reached for her gloves, "Relax Lorelai. I'm not judging you. You think you're the first couple I've had come in this quickly? Certainly not. You make great looking kids. What's wrong with that?"

Lorelai smiled and leaned back against the hospital bed, "We do make great looking kids…"

She smiled and began the exam, looking at the screen in front of her for a moment, "Well...you were right. You are indeed pregnant."

Luke reached for his wife's hand, "Still a tiny little bean?"

The Doctor nodded slowly and leaned towards the monitor, "Mmm…"

Luke looked at his wife, his heart skipping a beat, "To small to see?"

When he got no response from her, he started to worry. Lorelai sensed something to and squeezed his hand, "Is...is something wrong?"

The Doctor turned back to them and smiled, "I'll be right back."

Luke's grip on her hand grew even tighter, "Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Everything's fine." Luke whispered softly, trying to assure himself just as much as her, "Don't worry Lorelai." He turned to her and saw fear in her eyes, "Hey maybe it's twins." He teased, "Wouldn't that be something? Four kids?"

She didn't blink or move again until the door opened again. Their handgrip tightened as a second Doctor stepped in and smiled at them. "Mr. and Mrs. Danes? Hello. I'm Dr. Navarian, I'm just going to take a quick look here. Is that okay?"

Luke licked his lips, "What's going on?"

"I just detected something that I'd like a second opinion on." The first doctor said.

Lorelai tensed, "What do you mean you detected something?"

"May I?" Doctor Navarian asked softly, giving her a gentle smile.

Lorelai stared at him for a brief moment but then nodded her head nervously, "Okay…"

He smiled again and turned back to the monitor to look, "Hm…"

"What does the hm mean?" A very anxious Luke exclaimed, "What the hell is going on?"

Dr. Navarian turned the screen towards them, "Well...do you see this?" He asked pointing to the screen, showing them a small sac, "That's your baby."

Lorelai nodded slowly, "Okay? Well then what's the problem?"

He sighed and turned fully towards her, "From this position...it looks like the placenta is lying particularly low. This is what we call Placenta Previa."

Luke fidgeted, the word placenta would normally make him cringe but something about Dr. Navarian's tone told him this was something serious, "What does that mean?"

Dr. Navarian looked at Luke and then back at Lorelai, "You are about a month along here. This is a problem that could fix itself as the pregnancy progresses. However…"

Lorelai squeezed Luke's hand so tight his skin was white, "However?"

"If at full term a placenta is lying where it currently is...it could cause serious complications during labor." He said with a somber face.

"What kind of complications are you talking about?" Luke asked, his hand was throbbing but at the moment the connection to his wife was the only thing keeping him from freaking out.

Dr. Navarian scratched the back of his neck, "Well...it could end up covering the cervix which could lead to serious hemorrhaging."

Lorelai gasped, "But-but that isn't necessarily going to happen?"

Dr. Navarian shook his head, "No. As I said before...it could correct itself."

Lorelai looked over at her husband, "Luke-"

Luke's face was white as a ghost, "Serious hemorrhaging…" He whispered, "Meaning Lorelai could bleed out."

He nodded slowly, "Yes...which of course puts her at a serious risk."

Luke sat back in his chair, "So how do you fix it?"

"Well...we can't move the placenta." He whispered, "As I said we'd have to monitor the pregnancy to see if it fixes itself."

Luke's eyes widened, "That's it? That's all you would do? Monitor it?"

Lorelai licked her suddenly dry lips, "Luke-"

"Mr. Danes…" He said fidgeting slightly, "I understand-"

"You're talking about my wife bleeding out here. And you're telling me there isn't anything you can do to fix this?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well in this type of pregnancy we would recommend and quite honestly insist on a scheduled C-section." He explained, "It would be a safer birth for both Mother and baby and help us prevent her from bleeding out."

Luke squeezed Lorelai's hand tighter, "I don't like this."

Dr. Navarian frowned, "I understand that. I wish I could give you a better idea of what will happen...but we do not know. This does happen occasionally."

Lorelai frowned, "But why? I had no complications with my two other pregnancies."

Dr. Navarian nodded, "Each pregnancy is different. These things can happen...it could be the fact that you just delivered such a short time ago or it could have nothing to do with it at all."

"So again you have no answers." Luke said with a snort, "You're supposed to have answers for us, solutions. You are the Doctor aren't you?"

Lorelai turned to her husband, "Luke, honey don't-"

"No." Luke said shaking his head quickly, "I'm not okay with taking a chance when it comes to my wife's life."

"Mr. Danes I've helped many women deliver with this complication successfully before." He said.

Luke raised an eyebrow, "But have you saved all of them?" When he didn't respond Luke turned to his wife, "Lorelai-"

She held his hand firmly in hers, "Luke don't say it."

"If this is going to be a serious complication…" He whispered, "I'm not going to choose between you and a blob on a screen."

Her eyes narrowed at him, "That blob on the screen is our baby Luke."

He shook his head, "Don't start."

Her eyes welled up with tears, "That blob on the screen is as much ours as Rory and Liam are. Just because he or she isn't fully formed doesn't mean they aren't ours. Doesn't mean that we won't love them any less. Doesn't mean that I am willing to give them up."

Luke leaned into her, looking her straight in the eye, "Lorelai-"

"I know that you're scared." Her voice said in a shaky voice, "I'm scared too. But we don't know what will happen. Everything could be fine."

"Could be." He growled, "I'm not okay with could be."

Dr. Navarian cleared his throat, "Obviously this is a personal decision that you two need to discuss...and I'm happy to help in anyway I can."

Lorelai turned back to him, "There is no decision to make." She said confidently.

Luke sighed and sat back in his chair, pulling away from her as he went. His hand ripped from hers and it sent a shiver up her spine, making her feel totally alone. Beside her, Luke's mind was reeling as he thought about everything that could go wrong. Yes there was a chance that things would be okay. But what if they weren't? What if Lorelai didn't make it? What then?

He was not willing to live in a world without Lorelai. She was his world. She was the reason the sun rose every day. What about Liam and Rory? They needed her too. How could she even consider something that could potentially take her from her children and him?

Dr. Navarian looked at Luke again once more and then turned to Lorelai, "I'd like to make an appointment again for next week. We'll also meet pretty regularly to see how things are progressing and talk about what we need to do. If this persists...you may need to deliver earlier than you'd like to assure that you don't go into labor on your own."

Lorelai looked at Luke from the corner of her eye but he didn't look towards her, "O-Okay…would the baby be safe?"

He nodded slowly, "We'd need to discuss at a later time what that could mean too. I think right now you need to process what's been said and discuss things together. Then we'll worry about other issues later. Alright?"

Lorelai nodded, "Okay. Right. Sure." She cleared her throat and sat up a little, "Thank you."

Dr. Navarian nodded, "I'll let you get cleaned up and redressed. If you have anymore questions I'll be up front."

Lorelai nodded, "Thank you Dr. Navarian. I'll see you soon."

Both physicians left the room leaving Lorelai and Luke alone for the first time. Lorelai lay still on the bed, unable to move or think. Luke's demeanor told her that he was angry. But she couldn't even fathom the idea that she would give up this child.

"Luke…" She whispered softly, he didn't respond but she could hear his breathing deepen, "Luke look at me."

He turned his head towards her, "I'll bring the car around."

When he went to stand up she reached or his hand, "Don't do this."

Luke narrowed his eyes at her, "Why are you doing this to me?"

She frowned and tugged at his hand, "What do you mean why am I doing this to you?"

"Why would you put me in this situation?" He hissed.

Her mouth hung open, "Luke...I'm not intentionally putting you in any situation. I didn't ask for this to happen."

Luke scoffed, "But you aren't even considering what it could mean. For me. For our kids."

"Of course I am." She said sitting up further now, "Do you think I didn't comprehend everything he just said? Because I did. And I'm terrified. But I can't-"

"You can't what?" He asked, "You can't detach yourself from the blurb on the screen?"

She gasped, "Stop deducing out child to a little image on a screen. That's our baby." She said through gritted teeth, "We made that. And yes maybe we didn't plan on having another child so soon but it happened. Don't tell me you wouldn't love this child."

He ignored her, "November 30th strikes again. It's a cursed day."

She sniffled and pulled her shirt down, "I can't believe you right now."

"You can't believe me?" He asked in disbelief, "Lorelai-"

"Every pregnancy has complications. It's not a walk in the park." She mumbled reaching for her clothes, "You knew that."

Luke sighed, "Lorelai-"

She turned back to him, "You know Christopher once asked me to get rid of Rory."

Luke tensed, "Don't you compare me to him. This is totally different. You weren't in danger then. He asked you to do that to get out of being a Father. I'm asking you to do this because I don't want you to die."

"But you don't know if I will." She said quickly, "He said himself that it could fix itself. He also said he has helped women in this situation deliver successfully."

"But there is no guarantee." He said shaking his head, "I need a guarantee that you will be okay."

Lorelai frowned at him, "Luke there was no guarantee I would be okay when I gave birth to Liam. There's no guarantee that I won't get struck by lightening tomorrow or get hit by a car walking across the street or-"

"Stop." He said through gritted teeth, he closed his eyes and shook his head, "Just stop."

She zipped up her hands and walked over to him, reaching a hand out she placed a hand on his cheek, "Look at me." He exhaled slowly but didn't open his eyes, "Look at me Luke." She repeated again.

She saw him swallow hard before his eyes slowly fluttered open, "I've already lost too many people. Losing you will break me. Don't you get that?"

She frowned and looked down at his chest, "If I had given Rory up...we wouldn't be here. My life would have been so different and I thank God that she came into this world. I couldn't do it then...and I won't do it now."

Luke took her hand away from his face and ran his finger over her engagement and wedding band, "Lorelai…"

"There is no other discussion to be had." She whispered, "We agreed for better or worse. And this might be worse at the moment but we will make it through this. I believe that."

He sighed and threw his head back slowly, "This isn't a game."

Lorelai shook her head, "No. It isn't. It's life Luke. And sometimes life throws you some serious curveballs and you have to face them."

He didn't respond but turned away from her, "I'll go get the car."

She felt him pull away quickly, a rush of wind washed over her as he walked out the door. She turned and looked at the small room, letting everything that had happened wash over her. Looking down at her stomach, she put a hand flat against it. She would be lying if she said she wasn't terrified...but she also meant it when she said there was no way she could give up their child. She just wasn't sure what consequences this decision would have…

* * *

A few days later, Lorelai sat in the kitchen feeding Liam early in the morning. Rory had just left for school. Lucky for them, she was so busy working on a project, she hadn't noticed the strained vibe between her parents. They had not told her that she was pregnant, let alone that there were any potential issues. Luke walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw his wife feeding their son.

She glanced up at him nervously, "Hi."

Luke nodded once, "Hi." He walked to the fridge to get some juice, "Rory left?"

"Yes." She said reaching out to wipe Liam's face gently, "She was meeting Paris to work on that project that's due next week."

Luke nodded again, "Right." He took a sip of his juice, "You're staying with Liam today?"

Lorelai nodded, "I switched days with my Mom. Sookie is coming over to talk about wedding plans. She took the morning off."

Luke put his cup down. "Okay."

She licked her lips and watched him carefully, "How long are we going to avoid this situation?"

Luke shook his head, "We aren't avoiding anything."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes we are. You've barely looked at me since we left the Doctor's office let alone touched me. I feel like a monster to you."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't be so dramatic Lorelai."

"I'm not being dramatic." She said in a harsh voice, Liam started to whimper. "Shh…" She whispered scooping him into her arms so she could rock him, she glanced up at her husband, "I know that we are disagreeing on this Luke but Jesus don't ostracize me. I'm just as scared as you are."

"But you've made the decision already." He said quickly, "How am I supposed to talk to you when I don't know what to say? I mean I think I already made my feelings clear. I'm not willing to risk losing you."

She frowned, "Even if it meant giving up our child?"

He sighed and looked down, "Lorelai-"

"Think about what you're saying." She whispered, "Think about it Luke. Really think about it and tell me that doesn't break your heart."

He refused to look up at her, "Lorelai please-"

"Look at this little boy." She whispered in a soft voice, "Look at him Luke. Look at your son. Tell me you'd be okay knowing that our other child was gone."

His head snapped up, "Of course I'm not. But what happens if lose you both all in one moment?"

She swallowed hard and looked at the little baby in her arms, "I can't do it Luke. I really can't do it."

He opened his mouth to respond but the front door opened and he heard Sookie's voice. Putting his glass down he turned without saying a word and slipped out the back door, grabbing his keys and jacket from the chair. He wasn't prepared to face Sookie and he couldn't bare to look at the broken expression on his wife's face.

"It's freezing out there!" Sookie yelled as she carried bags into the kitchen, "I brought coffee and an amazing frittata I whipped up this morning. I hope you're hungry." She started putting things down, not looking at her best friend or the baby in her arms, "Did Rory already leave? There's plenty for her too. Or Luke if he wants-" She turned and stopped dead when she saw Lorelai sobbing with Liam pressed against her chest. "Lorelai?"

"Sookie…" She hiccupped as the tears continued to fall.

"Oh honey…" Sookie whispered walking over to the table to sit down, she took Liam in her arms, "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." She sobbed softly, "Oh God Sookie."

Sookie stood up and placed Liam in the bassinet beside the table, "Pregnant?"

Lorelai nodded as the tears continued to fall, "Y-Yes."

Sookie made sure Liam was settled before turning to sit beside her friend, "Okay you need to take a deep breath. Alright?" Lorelai nodded slowly, "Take a deep breath for me Lorelai. You're hysterical. You're going to make yourself sick."

Lorelai closed her eyes and tried to take a slow deep breath, "I-I-I can't."

"Yes you can." Sookie whispered rubbing her arms gently, "You can. I'm right here."

Lorelai squeezed her eyes shut tighter and licked her lips, attempting to inhale slowly, "O-Okay."

"There you go." Sookie said before standing up, she walked to the cabinet to get a glass and fill it with water, "So...so you're pregnant?" Lorelai only nodded as she sat down beside her, "Well that's…"

"Quick?" Lorelai said with a slight laugh as she began to settle down, "Yeah. You aren't kidding."

Sookie frowned and reached for her hand, "Well yes but you and Luke love each other. There's nothing wrong with you having another baby. I'm assuming this wasn't planned though?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No. We wanted another one...just not yet."

"So...is he mad?" Sookie asked softly, "I mean he can't really be mad...it takes two people to make a baby."

Lorelai leaned back in her chair, "He's not mad no...we were both surprised. That day...the anniversary of Luke's Dad's death he was so upset. And I went to comfort him and we just...we got a little out of control. He needed me and I wanted to be there for him. We weren't thinking…"

Sookie nodded, "Things happen."

Lorelai started to chew on her lower lip, "The Doctor says there are some complications...some serious complications."

Sookie's face fell slightly, "What kind of complications?"

"It's called placenta previa." She whispered, "From what I understand it means that the placenta is lying particularly low. It could potentially cover the cervix which would make me bleed out during labor if went into labor before a scheduled C section."

Sookie let out a shaky breath, "Oh my God."

"He also said that because it is so early in the pregnancy...it could correct itself. Things could be fine." She said quickly.

"But they could also not be fine…" Sookie whispered softly, "You could potentially-"

"Luke won't even consider the possibility of it being okay. He wants…" Her face flushed and she looked away from her, "Sookie…"

"Oh honey…" Sookie whispered reaching for her hand, "He wants you to…"

Lorelai's face crumbled again, "Sookie I can't do that to my child. Christopher wanted me to give up Rory and I never could have gone through with it. Even given how young I was...I just couldn't do it. And I can't do it now. Not even when I think about the fact that it could cost me my life. This is my child...our child. How can he even think about asking me to give that up?"

"Because he loves you." Sookie whispered.

"Doesn't he love our child?" She asked in a sharp voice, "Doesn't our baby mean something too?"

"Of course." Sookie answered scooting closer to her, "Of course. But...you have to remember how much loss Luke has experienced in his life. He's afraid."

"Well so am I." Lorelai yelled causing Liam to start crying, she sighed and stood up, lifting him gently into her arms, "Shh...it's alright. Mommy's here. You're alright."

The two friends sat in silence for a few minutes before Sookie whispered, "Lorelai I can't even begin to imagine what you are feeling right now...and I'm here no matter what you decide."

Lorelai frowned and looked down at her son in her arms, "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Sookie's heart ached and she had to look away from her best friend, "Sometimes life just has it's own plan whether we are ready for it or not."

"I look at Liam and think how can I give up on having another one of these?" She asked, "Rory and Liam are the most precious gifts I've been given in this world. I'd never be able to get over giving up my child. I'd always wonder about what would have happened if things went okay...if the baby was healthy and so was I. It would drive me crazy and I'd forever be changed."

Sookie nodded and lifted her head, "I can understand that. But Luke, Rory and Liam would forever be changed if something happened to you too. So would everyone else in your life. Now if you ask me too…" She swallowed hard feeling the tears well up in her eyes, "I'll be there for your children if the worst should happen and this is the choice you have made. But it won't mean that it won't break my heart."

Lorelai's face fell again, "Sookie I'm so scared. But Luke won't' talk to me...he will barely even look at me. I don't know what to do. I know what he's afraid of because I am too. The thought of not being there to see my family grow kills me. But I just don't think I can do what he wants me to do."

"I'm not sure he wants you to do it...but he probably sees no other alternative." Sookie said standing up to walk over to her friend.

"I know. But we need to be on the same page here. I need my husband to hold my hand. God that sounds so stupid." She said shaking her head, "I just...I can't do this either way without him. But I don't think he will be able to accept this. What if...what if he leaves me?"

Sookie frowned, "Lorelai that's the craziest thing you've ever said and that's saying a lot. Luke Danes will NEVER leave you no matter what you two go through. He his completely and totally devoted and committed to you and your children."

"Then he should accept the decision I've made." She said.

"Lorelai...if the roles were reversed and Luke was involved in something that could take his life...how would you feel?" She asked.

Lorelai cringed, "Sookie…"

"See?" She asked softly, "The thought of losing him is to much to handle. Don't you understand why this is so hard for him?"

Lorelai nodded and looked down at Liam again as he started to fall asleep, "Of course I do. But I'm not sure there is a decision that will satisfy us both. And what if everything is fine Sook? What if I have a healthy baby just like Liam?"

Sookie reached out and touched her friend's arm, "You know Luke better than anyone. You know that when he's afraid he pulls away."

Lorelai looked over at the items Sookie had brought in, "You came to talk about your wedding and here I am unloading on you."

Sookie frowned, "You are my best friend Lorelai. And this is big. Really big. Don't you for a second worry about talking to me about this. I am here for you every step of the way."

Lorelai's eyes welled up and the tears spilled over, "What am I going to do?"

Lorelai rested her head against Lorelai's shoulder and rubbed her back gently, "Everything will be okay…"

They stood together in the kitchen, both wondering what would happen next.

* * *

That night both Rory and Liam were fast asleep by the time Luke got home. He checked in on both of them, admiring them as they slept. The large age gap between them both gave him something different to admire with both children. His heart ached when he thought about the third child growing inside of his wife.

He wanted to know them. He wanted to see whom they would grow up to be. He wanted to hold them in his arms, hear them laugh, see them smile and say their first word. He wanted all of that.

The only problem was...he wanted it all with his wife safely by his side. The thought of raising their children without her didn't seem possible. Would he do it if he had too? Of course. He'd do anything for his children. But did he want to do it? No.

He needed Lorelai like he needed air to breath. He never imagined being a Father before meeting her. How could he do it without her? She was the most incredible Mother. How could he live up to all she had done? And what would his children think? Running a hand over his face, he walked down the hall from Liam's room to his and Lorelai's room. The light was off and he saw Lorelai lying away from him in the bed.

He watched her sleep as he had done with their two children. She was on her side and he saw her body rise and fall as she breathed gently. Slowly stripping out of his dirty work clothes, he went to rinse off in the shower. When he came back she was still asleep in the same position. Toweling off his hair, he slipped on a pair of clean sweatpants and a clean T-shirt before sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her.

Reaching out he placed his hand on her arm, rubbing her smooth skin, "Mmm…" He heard her mumble.

Luke leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple, the first real contact they had had since her Doctor's appointment. "It's me…"

He saw her lick her lips and stir slightly on the bed. It took her a moment to fully wake up. She rolled over onto her back and blinked up at him a few times. "Luke?"

He took a deep breath and took one of her hands in his, lifting it to his lips to kiss it gently, "Lorelai, you know that I love you right?"

That familiar burning feeling started behind her eyes again, "Of course I do."

He nodded and looked her in the eye, "I love our children." He whispered softly, "They amaze me everyday. Rory's beautiful and brilliant. She is so much like you. I missed so much of her early years but I know that I can't wait to see what her future holds." He paused and looked down, "And Liam is just…" He laughed slightly, "He's a little miracle. When they handed him to me that first time it was like my world suddenly stopped. I was holding my son." He squeezed her hand and pressed it against his chest, "Our son."

"Luke…" She whispered as she sat up slowly, leaning against the headboard.

He held her hand more firmly against his chest, so she could feel the beat of his heart, "And when I found out you were pregnant again I was shocked for a moment. But then when it settled in...I started to think about that moment of holding our baby for the first time again. And I was okay."

Her lip trembled, "Luke…"

"But when they said that having this baby could mean losing you." His voice cracked as he spoke, he finally lifted his head to look at her, "Lorelai there is no world without you."

She started to cry and moved forward to wrap her arms around him, "Oh Luke…"

He buried his face in her neck and held her close, "How am I supposed to do all of this without you? You remember how scared you were when I was in a coma? That's how I feel now. Each day that has passed since we found out…" He shook his head, "It's like I've been waiting for you to leave. Feeling like you're slipping away."

She whimpered slightly and pulled away to rest her forehead against his, "You know that I don't want to leave you or our children. But I can't give up our child either Luke. I just can't do it."

He sighed and closed his eyes, "Lorelai…"

"That day when Christopher drove me to the clinic…" She felt him tense and she quickly reached out to grip his arms, making sure to keep him close, "All I could think about was that this tiny being inside of me was meant to live. That it was meant to be born and come into this world. And that's how I feel about this child. This is our baby. Something we created together. I have to believe that it was meant to be."

He opened his eyes to stare into her familiar blue eyes, "But what if you die?"

She big her lip and shook her head, "Luke…"

"Yes you could live and yes so could our child but…" He shook his head, "But what if you don't? What then?"

"I don't know." She whispered, "I don't know what will happen. Neither of us does. But I can't ever live with the what if thinking about what would have happened if both the baby and I lived."

Luke sighed and pulled away, "Then what are we supposed to do?"

She leaned back again and patted the space beside her, "I'm not sure."

Luke watched her for a moment and then crawled into bed beside her, "Lorelai…"

'If you think I'm not scared...then you're wrong. Because I'm terrified Luke. I'm terrified either way. I'm afraid to give this baby up. I'm afraid to chance it to see if we both survive. And I'm afraid that if I leave it up to chance you'll never forgive me." She whispered.

He turned to look at her, "This isn't easy for me either you know."

She nodded, "I know."

Luke watched her for a moment, "I also know that no matter what I say you're going to have this baby one way or another."

She nodded, "I am."

Luke took her hand and rested it against his lap, "Okay."

She frowned and looked at him, "Okay? What does that mean?"

Luke sighed and turned towards her, "I promised you for better or worse, in sickness and in health. Right?"

She nodded slowly and squeezed his hand, "Yes but-"

"You are my wife." He whispered, "And you have made your choice. I'm completely terrified and feel like I'm a little over my head. I'll probably be a mess from now until the moment I know you are both safe...but that's my problem."

She sighed and leaned forward, "Luke...this is our problem. And I need you if I'm going to do this. We have to be a team."

He swallowed hard, "I know. And we are...we always are."

She bit her lip, "Luke?" He stared at her expectantly, "I know that there are so many complications. I know that we have reasons to be afraid but I believe this baby is meant to be. And I believe that I will be okay. I believe that the five of us are going to have a long and happy life. Okay? That's what I believe."

Luke sighed and pulled her into his arms, resting her head against his chest, "Then I believe that too."

She didn't ask if he meant what he had said or fathom what it meant if he didn't. She just held him close and prayed that what she believed would come true. The idea of leaving him, of breaking his heart and never seeing her children grow seemed unreal. So in this moment she held him, and he held her and they both prayed to anyone who would listen to make sure that they would in fact be okay.

* * *

 **Okay so before anyone kills me - again here are a few notes.**

 **1) I'm not a Doctor - this is all based on situation my friend went through. Terminology and stuff might not be totally correct but again this is a story.  
** **2) Just trust me**

 **I'll update soon. I promise!**


	93. Chapter 93

**So some of you seriously hate me. I get it hahaha. I really do! I'd probably hate me too. But as I have said...trust me. This is part of the story. And yes this is based on a situation I have seen first hand. If I have lost some readers as some have told me via message...that's sad but it is what it is. This is my story and I will continue to write it as I had planned. Thanks all! I will update as soon as I can!**

* * *

A week later, Lorelai walked into the house after work. They still had not told Rory or anyone else other than Sookie about the pregnancy, as it was still early. Morning sickness was starting to kick in and Lorelai was sure that her highly perceptive daughter would catch on soon. Her parents were coming over for dinner tonight and it would only be a matter of minutes before her Mother noticed the lack of wine in her daughter's hand too.

Walking up the stairs, she held onto the banister for a moment, thinking about all the possibilities and complications to this situation. Her eyes burned with tears but when she heard Liam laugh her heart leapt in her throat. She pulled herself together and walked towards the sound, she smiled when she peered through the crack of the nursery door and saw Luke lying flat on his black with Liam raised above him.

"Coming in for a landing." He said in a low voice, "Captain Liam descends from 30,000 feet…" Liam was giggling as Luke maneuvered him above him, she smiled as Luke made a few plane noises and brought his son down to his chest gently, "Nailed it." Liam cooed and giggled, reaching out for his Dad's face. "What are you gonna be little man? Huh? You wanna be a pilot?" Liam gurgled, "No? Hm...Doctor? Police Officer? Maybe a Chef like me? Not that I'm a real chef…"

Lorelai pushed the door open, "Yes you are."

Luke looked up and smiled, "One thing you should know about your Mother is she is extremely sneaky. She may be loud most of the time but she's good at taking you by surprise."

Lorelai smiled and walked into the room, settling into the rocking chair in the corner, "Had to learn to be stealth to sneak out of the Gilmore mansion."

Luke chuckled and slowly lifted himself up off the floor and walked over to her, "Work okay?"

Lorelai nodded, "Fine. Michel took some guests out for a walk in the snow. I wanted to go...but I've been a little nauseous."

Luke lowered Liam into her arms and smiled as she pressed a kiss to his head, "I'm sorry." He whispered as he ran his hand through her hair.

Lorelai smiled as Liam looked up at you, "No need to be sorry. Not your fault."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Well…"

She chuckled, "Okay slightly your fault. But…" She looked at Liam and smiled, "But the nausea has a good outcome. Look at this precious face." Liam smiled up at her, "What will you be Mr. Liam? Hm?" She held his hand in one of hers and smiled, "You have long fingers...you could be a pianist."

"Neither of us have much musical talent." He said with a chuckle, "I mean stranger things have happened but I doubt it."

"True…" Lorelai whispered, "But he could surprise us still." A lump started to form in her throat, "We'll-we'll have to wait and see."

"Hey…" He whispered as knelt down beside her, "Don't…"

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, pressing her lips to Liam's soft curls, "Oh God. Luke…"

He sighed and put his hand on her knee, "Lorelai if you are changing your mind-"

"No." She whispered, "God no Luke. I can't do that...it just...it hits me from time to time. There is this possibility that I could…" She sniffled and looked at Liam, "We're going to have to tell Rory soon. She's going to figure it out. And the longer I wait...the more upset she will be. I don't think she is going to take this well...the worrisome parts anyway."

"It is going to be difficult for her to understand I think. But you are right. We do need to tell her." He whispered, rubbing her shoulders gently.

"She's supposed to meet Gigi this weekend." She whispered.

Luke nodded, "Saturday afternoon, right?"

Lorelai nodded, "She is insisting that I don't go...my Dad is going to take her."

"Maybe she is just trying to make it less awkward." He said with a frown.

"Maybe. I'm just worried." She whispered to him, "I know this will be good but she's going to see Christopher."

"She's strong." Luke answered; he looked her straight in the eye, "Just like her Mother."

The corners of her lips turned up and she smiled, "You're an incredible man. I am so thankful to call you my husband and the Father of my children." Liam cooed and reached towards his Dad, "I think your son agrees. You are the best."

Luke smiled and took Liam's little hand in his and pressed it to his lips, "Everything is going to be okay Lorelai. It has to be."

She nodded slowly and held Liam closer, "I know." She smiled, "Are you ready for my parents tonight?"

Luke nodded, "I made Chicken Parm. I thought that would be neutral enough for you and everyone else."

Lorelai smiled, "One of my Dad's favorite."

"He's mentioned that a few times." Luke said as he stood up, "I was about to warm up a bottle for him unless you want to feed him."

Lorelai opened her mouth to speak before hearing her daughter's voice from downstairs, "Mom? Are you home?"

She smiled, "The first child calls me. You sure you're good?"

Luke nodded and scooped up Liam from her arms again, "I'm good."

Lorelai smiled and stood up; she stared at her two boys for a moment and smiled, "Hey Luke?"

He was staring at his son, but he slowly lifted his head and smiled gently at him, "Yeah?"

Leaning up on her tiptoes, she pressed a kiss to his lips gently, "I love you."

He smiled at her as she pulled back, "I love you too."

She took a deep breath before turning to walk out of her son's room and down the hall to find her daughter. She had heard Rory walking up the stairs to her own bedroom as she handed Liam over to Luke. Knocking gently on the door, she poked her head in and saw Rory sitting on her bed with a big smile plastered to her face.

"Hey kiddo." She said walking into the room; she shut the door behind her, "Good day at school?" Rory didn't seem to hear her and was humming softly to herself, Lorelai laughed, "Rory?"

Rory practically jumped, "Whoa! Mom you scared me!"

Lorelai laughed and walked further into the room, she sat beside her daughter on her bed, "Sorry. I thought you heard me knocking. You look a little distracted. Happy...but distracted. Everything okay?"

Rory sighed softly and shrugged, "Yep. Everything's good."

Curiously, she peeked over her daughter's notebook and saw an assignment she was working on, "New History assignment?"

Rory nodded, "It's a partner project."

Lorelai nodded, "Who are you working with?"

Rory's face flushed, "Oh um...the new kid."

Lorelai fidgeted on the bed, "The new kid? What new kid?"

"Oh...I didn't tell you about him?" She asked innocently, drawing doodles on her paper. "Dean. Dean Forester."

Lorelai's lips turned up at the sides, "Ah...Dean. Dean Forester you say?"

Rory's head shot up and she blushed with embarrassment, "Why did you say his name like that? Do you know him?"

Lorelai laughed, "No...this is the first I'm hearing about him. I only said his name like that because you said his name like that which makes me think I'll be hearing his name quite often."

Rory looked down at her notebook, "Why do you say that?"

Lorelai smiled, "Because you have that first crush look about you."

Rory scoffed and slammed her notebook shut, "I do not!"

Lorelai laughed, "Oh but you do...I've always known this day would come."

Rory groaned and climbed off the bed, "I do not have the first crush look!"

"So this Dean. Dean Forester, does he have dreamy eyes?" She cooed.

Rory gasped, "How did you know?"

Lorelai smiled and lay back on the bed dramatically, "I thought you'd take after me...fall for a boy with a heavenly set of eyeballs."

"Mom!" Rory said with a laugh as she climbed back up on the bed, "Can you be serious for all of two seconds please?"

Lorelai laughed and sat up, "Sorry. I'm here. Talk to me."

Rory bit her lower lip gently and frowned, "I just...I don't know what it is. He started school a few days ago and I can't stop thinking about him. I've never been like this about a boy!"

"It happens to us all at some point hon." She said reaching out to touch her cheek, "Where's he from?"

"Chicago." Rory said with a smile, "Lane got the details for me. He has a younger sister and she said that she thought she heard he may start working part time at Doose's."

"Good information." Lorelai said, "You'll be able to keep tabs on him."

Rory giggled, "We've barely said two words to each other. Mr. Lawton paired us together this afternoon and I asked if he wanted to meet over the weekend to talk about what we wanted to do. I mentioned Sunday since Saturday I'll be meeting Gigi."

Lorelai nodded, "Okay. And what did he say?"

"He sort of just shrugged and smiled and said, 'sure.'" She said nervously, "Then the bell rang and I ran out of the room before confirming anything with him."

Lorelai laughed, "You can ask him tomorrow."

Rory nodded, "Right. That's what Lane said. Paris thought I was crazy." She threw herself back on the bed and sighed, "And maybe I am. But I can't shake this weird feeling in my stomach when he looks at me."

"You're first case of the butterflies." Lorelai said with a sigh as she lay beside her daughter, "I know it well. I still get them every time Luke smiles at me."

Rory smiled, "He has a really great smile…"

Lorelai beamed at her daughter, "You know he'll have to get my approval first. And then your Dad's as well...which will be a whole other issue."

Rory frowned, "Mom! It's not like we're going to get married."

Lorelai smiled, "I know. But you have a crush and I think it's adorable. I've always wondered what sharing this with you would be like."

Rory stared at her Mother for a moment, "Did you talk to your Mom like this?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No...especially not about boys. And with Christopher...we had known each other forever and it just kind of happened…"

Rory nodded, "That makes sense." Her face flushed for a moment, "Do you think he will be weird with me this weekend when I see him?"

Lorelai frowned and reached out to touch her daughter's cheek, "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

Rory shook her head, "No...I think I need to do this alone at first. I mean Grandpa will be there. I just...I don't know. Is that okay?"

Lorelai nodded, "I want you to do whatever makes you the most comfortable."

Rory smiled, "She's my sister. And despite how I feel about our shared biological Father...she deserves to be given a chance. She did nothing wrong."

Lorelai smiled and scooted over to pull her daughter into her arms, "You are wonderful Rory."

Rory smiled into her Mother's embrace, "Only because you raised me this way. I can't wait to see what Liam turns out like and whoever else may come along."

A pang of guilt rippled through Lorelai at her daughter's words. She didn't know how to tell her about the new pregnancy. Here holding her oldest child in her arms, she thought about the possibility of missing out on all these moments. What if she didn't get to see Rory fall in love for the first time? What if she couldn't walk her through her first heartbreak?

Pulling away quickly as she sensed tears forming, "We'll have to wait and see."

Rory sat up in bed, "Mom?"

Lorelai smiled and climbed off the bed, "You should get some homework done before your Grandparents come for dinner. Luke made Chicken Parm and I believe I saw a Boysenberry Pie on the counter downstairs."

Rory smiled, "Two of my favorite's."

Lorelai nodded, "I'm going to do some laundry, need anything washed?"

"I put that red sweater on top of the washing machine. Jess spilled some black crap on me yesterday. Think you can get it out?" She asked reaching for her notebook again.

Lorelai smiled, "I'll do my best. You good here?"

Rory gave her one last look and then started to doodle in her notebook again, "All set." She saw her Mom start to walk towards the door again, "Hey Mom?"

Lorelai turned to her daughter and smiled, "Yeah hon?"

"Can you uh...not mention the Dean thing to Dad just yet?" She said with a frown, "I don't think I'm ready for that."

Lorelai smiled, "This is a Mother Daughter only conversation Rory. Your secret is safe with me. But you blush like that when his name comes up and your Dad will figure it out sooner or later."

Rory blushed harder and looked down, "I'll work on that."

Lorelai giggled and stepped out of the room. She closed the door behind her and quickly walked down the stairs and into the laundry room. Shutting the door behind her she grabbed Rory's red sweater and brought it up to her nose. The smell of her daughter washed over her senses and she wondered if they were all going to be okay…

* * *

Later that night, Luke sat in the living room laughing with Rory as they watched Richard play peek-a-boo with Liam. The usually stoic and composed Richard Gilmore seemed to turn into a puddle of mush around his new Grandson. Emily smiled at the scene and then got up to walk towards the kitchen where Lorelai was.

Emily watched her daughter as she scrubbed the dishes in front of her; she seemed to be in a daze of sorts. In fact she had been that way all night. Reaching for the open wine bottle beside her on the counter, she walked over to her daughter, "Want a glass? You look a little stressed. Might help."

Lorelai's head snapped up, she looked at her Mother then the wine in front of her, "Oh uh...no thanks Mom. I'm pretty full from dinner and dessert."

Emily frowned, "Really? Because you barely ate a thing. And that is very unlike you." Lorelai turned away from her but Emily continued on, "As a child I used to worry you'd explode. You'd stuff all this food in your mouth and I couldn't figure out where it was all going. You had about two bites of chicken tonight before you excused yourself to the bathroom. Then you came back and pushed the food around on your plate."

Lorelai sighed and rinsed her hands off, "Mom I'm just not feeling that great tonight. It's nothing."

Emily frowned, "Are you and Luke having problems?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No. No. Not at all."

"Is Liam keeping you up at night? Are you not getting enough sleep? I'm happy to help more if you need it." She insisted.

"No Liam is fine too." Lorelai said turning away from the sink, "It's really nothing."

"Rory? Is she struggling in school? Is Paris giving her a hard time?" Emily said with a frown, "I can call up her Mother and-"

"No." Lorelai said in a harsher tone than she meant too, "No Mom. Everyone is fine."

The room filled with an awkward silence for a moment, "Lorelai-"

"Hey Mom?" Rory called as she ran into the room, "Lane's out front. Would it be okay if I run over to her house for a minute? She wants to show me something her Dad brought back from Korea. I know Grandma and Grandpa are here but-"

"That's fine." Lorelai said quickly with a soft smile, "Go ahead. But bring your coat. It's really cold out."

Rory nodded, "I'll see you on Saturday, right Grandma?"

Emily nodded and held out her arms to her Granddaughter, "Of course. I'll be there to see you and your Grandpa off."

Rory smiled and hugged Emily before hugging her Mom, "Be home in a bit."

"Okay." Lorelai said turning away from her daughter as she felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "Be good."

With Rory gone, her tough exterior began to crack. Her shoulders began to shake and there was no holding back. She heard the men walking into the room, her Father was cooing to Liam about something. But everything else in her mind seemed to take over.

"Lorelai what on Earth is going on?" Emily demanded, she looked at her son-in-law for guidance.

Luke quickly crossed the kitchen and pulled his wife into his arms, "Hey...hey…" he whispered holding her against his chest, "Shh...you're okay."

Holding Liam securely in his strong arms, Richard cleared his throat, "What did I miss?"

Lorelai sniffled and pulled back, "Luke I can't...I can't pretend like this isn't happening. I know I made my choice and I stand by it but-"

"You can't pretend what is happening?" Emily asked frantically, "Lorelai you're starting to scare me. What is going on? Are you sick?"

Lorelai glanced up at her husband with tear filled eyes, he sighed and nodded once before turning back to his in-laws, "Um...we got some news pretty recently. We haven't shared it with anyone other than Sookie. Rory doesn't know yet and we aren't ready to tell her."

Richard walked over to stand beside his wife, rocking Liam in his arms, "What sort of news?"

Lorelai sighed but relaxed slightly when she felt Luke's arm wrap around her, "I'm pregnant."

Her parents stood still for a moment before Richard whispered, "Well...well that's wonderful. Sudden but-"

"But wonderful nonetheless." Emily's face was beaming showing pure joy, "Another grandchild? What could be better than that?"

Lorelai's lip trembled and she turned to her husband, "Luke…"

He sighed and rubbed slow circles on her back, "We found out that there could be some complications this time around…something called Placenta Previa."

Emily gasped beside her husband but he stood still, "Placenta Previa? What does that mean?"

"Mary Anne Burke had that." Emily said suddenly, "She...she…"

"Mary Anne Burke?" Richard asked turning to his wife, "Well she died during la-" He paused and his face suddenly went white, "Lorelai-"

"We don't know if it will last." Luke said quickly, "Lorelai is still very early on in the pregnancy. The Doctor said that things could change. The baby could move…"

"And if it doesn't?" Emily asked in a low voice, "What happens if it doesn't?"

"It could mean a very risky labor." Luke said in a gruff voice, "Which is why we would need to schedule a C-section."

Emily turned from her husband, "I don't understand how this happened. Or what it even is." Richard said holding Liam a little closer.

"It can happen for many different reasons." Lorelai said with a sniffle, "It means that...that the placenta is lying to low. Not to get graphic but-" Her Father was looking at her intently, she could tell he didn't care about what how graphic she may sound, he was worried about his daughter, "It could cause me to bleed out during labor."

Richard gasped, "And there is nothing that they can do?"

"Aside from an early scheduled C-section to try and prevent me going into actual labor...no." Lorelai said in a whisper.

Another tension filled silence seemed to ring out through the room as the two elder Gilmore's absorbed the information.

"So what are you going to do?" Emily asked turning to her daughter.

Lorelai looked at her husband, "What do you mean?"

"Well you can't possibly be going through with this." She said with a huff, "You can't be thinking about keeping the baby."

Lorelai sighed and leaned back against the counter, "Mom-"

"Oh my God. You are." She said placing a hand over her mouth, "You're going to keep it."

"Emily…" Luke started but didn't know what to say.

"And you're just going to allow this?" She said turning to Luke, "You're going to allow her to put herself in this danger?"

He frowned, "Emily I can't tell her what to do."

Emily scoffed, "You are her husband! You are supposed to protect her from any harm!"

Luke's defenses kicked in, "You think I don't hate myself right now? You think I'm not cursing myself for putting her in this situation in the first place?"

"Luke…" Lorelai whispered reaching out for his arm, "Don't."

"I blame myself completely for this." He said quickly, "She was trying to comfort me the day the baby was-" He paused and looked away, "But she's made her choice and I can't change it. She wants to keep this baby so I'm going to stand beside her and hold her hand and do whatever I can to make sure that they are both safe."

Emily turned to her daughter, "How could you be so reckless?"

Lorelai frowned, "Mom...we didn't plan for this to happen."

Emily scoffed, "Well you never do, do you? Just like getting pregnant at 15. You didn't plan that one. You didn't think it through. You never think about the consequences of your actions and how it will impact everyone else around you."

Lorelai gripped her husband's arm, feeling her knees wobble, "I do-"

"What happens when this all goes wrong?" Emily said as tears blurred her vision, "Who will be there to pick up the pieces for the ones you leave behind?"

"You think I'm not terrified?" Lorelai yelled stepping in front of Luke to face her husband. "You think since the moment the Doctor told me about this that I haven't been trying to keep it together? Trying to fathom what this will mean?"

"No. Because you're only thinking about yourself just as you always do." Emily said turning away from her daughter.

"Emily that's enough." Richard said quickly, she turned to look at him and opened her mouth, "I said that's enough!"

His booming voice startled Liam who immediately began to cry. Lorelai pushed past her husband and took her son from her Father's arms. Turning away from all of them she marched with Liam towards the living room and then up the stairs to her bedroom. The remaining adults in the kitchen stood still until Luke spoke.

"Emily...I know that you are scared. Believe me I do. Because I'm just as terrified." He whispered, "But Lorelai does not want to give up our child and deep down neither do I."

"So you'd just let her die?" She asked in a pained voice, "You'd just let her go?"

He swallowed hard, "It's not that simple."

"No. It isn't." Richard said in a soft voice, "It's probably more complicated than any of us can even fathom at the moment. On many levels."

Luke looked at the tall, strong man beside him, "You know that if there was a way to fix this I would. If I could keep both her and the baby safe I'd do it even if it meant taking my own life."

Richard nodded, "I do."

He then turned to his Mother-In-Law, "When we first found out...I felt like you. I wanted her too-" He paused and looked down, "I was angry. I took it out on her because it was easier but it didn't fix anything. If there is anything I know in this world it is that Lorelai Gilmore loves her children more than anything. She would never willingly leave them. Which is why I also know that no matter what happens she is going to fight like hell to get through this in one piece."

Emily took a slow, deep breath and stared at her daughter's husband, "I lost so much time with her. She can't leave me now that I have her back…"

Luke nodded, "I know."

Richard stepped in between them, "So...what do we do now?"

Luke sighed and pulled his cap off, running a hand through his hair, "We have regular appointments to monitor her progress and see if anything changes. If we get further into the pregnancy and nothing has changed...they'd schedule a C-section and most likely put her on bed rest to prevent her from going into labor."

Richard took a deep breath, "Okay...and the Doctors. You trust them?"

"Sookie and I did some research. Dr. Navarian seems to be the most noted specialist regarding this condition on the East Coast." He said, "I'd take her halfway around the world if I needed too though. But yes. I trust him. He's been walking us through this step by step."

Richard nodded, "Good. You'll keep us informed of everything." He said quickly, "And we'll cover any treatments or costs-"

"Richard." Luke said shaking his head, "That's not-"

"Lorelai is my daughter." He said quickly, "My only child. I will take no risks when it comes to her health and safety and no amount of your pride will stand in my way of that. I want to take care of her just as much as you do. Do you understand me?"

Luke swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, "Yes sir."

Richard nodded once, "Good. Now if you'll excuse me...I'm going to speak to my daughter."

As Richard left the room, Emily and Luke stood still in their spots. Finally Luke turned to the woman he at one time held a lot of anger towards. But now he understood her feelings.

"Emily…I know what you are feeling." He whispered, "Because I've felt it too. But I also know that one Lorelai's mind is made up about something, there is no changing it."

Emily nodded, "She's been that way since she was born."

Luke sighed, "I also know that when she is determined to do something...when she believes in something it has a way of turning out the way she wants it too. She has that magic about her."

Emily took a shaky breath, "I didn't mean to yell at her or you. I just...I saw her slipping away again. This time for good."

Luke reached out and put a hand on her arm, "I know."

"Despite what you may think...and despite how I may have acted in the past I love my daughter." She answered, "I love her more than I can begin to express."

"I know." He assured her again, "And I love her too. And I will do everything I can to make sure that she makes it through this. Because the truth is...I won't survive it if she doesn't."

Emily lifted her solemn eyes to look at him, "You will. You're strong. And...you won't be alone."

Luke gave her a wobbly smile, "She's going to be okay.

Emily nodded once, "She has to be."

They stood still again, neither willing to move or say anything else. But both hoping that what they wanted to happen...would happen.

* * *

Upstairs, Lorelai rocked her son back and forth in the rocking chair that Luke's Father had once carved so many years ago. She pressed Liam's warm body to her chest and hummed gently to him in the dimly lit room. She could hear him sucking his thumb as he began to drift off slowly to sleep now that she had calmed him down.

From the doorway, Richard watched as his daughter doted on her son. "You are a natural."

Lorelai looked up and sighed when she saw her Father staring at her, "Dad…"

He shook his head and stepped into the room, "I'm sorry I had to raise my voice." He looked down and stopped when he was right in front of her, "I was just...caught off guard."

Lorelai continued to rock her son, "So was I when they told me. It didn't seem possible." She frowned and smoothed back Liam's fine hair, "How can something so pure and wonderful also potentially cause so much pain?"

Richard sighed and walked all the way over to her, "No one said that childbirth was easy."

She chuckled, "You're not kidding."

"I still haven't figured out how you've done it twice, let alone once at 16 and on your own." He whispered, "I hope you know that I've always admired you for being brave enough to do that."

She swallowed hard and lifted her head to look at him, "Dad I know the risks. I've weight them all in my head. But the idea of giving up my child…" Her voice broke off and she sighed, "I can't do it. I just can't do it no matter what it could mean."

He nodded and stepped closer to her, "Do you remember when you were oh...I don't know maybe five and you found that injured baby bird in the yard?"

Liam shifted in his Mother's arms and she nodded, "Vaguely. I was out playing and I found it alone on the ground under that big Oak tree outside your office."

Richard nodded, "You screamed for me to come outside. I remember looking up and at first I thought you were hurt. So I ran out the door, your Mother was having lunch with the DAR women. And when I got outside you were standing there with this little broken bird...the thing didn't even have any feathers yet. It was hardly breathing and its wing was clearly broken."

Lorelai frowned, "You told me that it was the circle of life and that unfortunately you couldn't fix him." She looked down, "Why are you bringing this up now? Are you trying to tell me that I'm going to di-"

Richard cut her off before she could finish her sentence, "You were determined to find a way to fix it. So you set it in a little box laid with soft grass and branches and you found worms to try and feed it. I sat out there with you while you tried so hard to fix it. I kept telling you to let it go but you would look at me and say, "Daddy, the baby bird will live."" He sighed and shook his head, "I didn't have the heart to make you leave...so we stayed out there. And then...Manuel came outside. Our Gardner. Do you remember?"

A slow smile spread on her lips, "I remember."

Richard nodded, "He told you that he had taken care of a bird like that before. So he showed you what to do and over the next few days you took care of it with his help. And low and behold...the bird was okay."

Lorelai's lip trembled, "Dad…"

"I should have known then that when you Lorelai Gilmore want something badly enough you make it happen. No matter what obstacles stand in your way." He stood strong and firm in front of her, "You have never given up no matter how many obstacles stood in your way. You didn't let Michael or Max break you. Christopher or being alone as a teenage Mother. You have always managed to find a way." Walking all the way over to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder and beamed down at her, "That is why I know that this time will be no different. You will find a way to get through this. And your Mother, Luke, Rory and I will be right beside you every step of the way."

She let out a shaky sigh, "I'm scared."

Richard nodded, "I know."

She glanced down at her sleeping son, "But I believe this is supposed to happen. And I believe that it will be okay."

He moved so that he was beside her and he could stare down at Liam, "Then so do I."

Lorelai rested her head against his large hand on her shoulder and tried to breath in some of his confidence. She had to believe this was all going to work out the way it should. Otherwise she'd never make it through the next couple of months…

* * *

That Saturday, Luke dropped Rory off at Richard and Emily's where Christopher would be coming with Gigi to meet. They had still yet to tell Rory the news about Lorelai, no one knew how to approach the subject. Luke knelt down in front of the fifteen-year-old girl and sighed, resting his hands on her shoulders, "You sure you don't want me to stay?"

Rory shook her head, "No. I can do this."

Luke smiled, "I know you can do this. But it's okay to ask for help sometimes."

Rory smiled back, "I know Dad. But really...I'll be okay. Grandpa and Grandma will be here with me. Beside's...she's still little. She won't be harboring me with a million questions just yet."

Luke nodded, "That's true." He stood up slowly, "You'll call if you need us though?"

Rory nodded, "I promise."

He sighed and glanced back at Richard and Emily who just smiled at him, "Alright. Grandpa is going to drop you off later. Your Mom and I will be at home with Liam all day."

Rory nodded, "Right. I know. Mom told me. I'll see you later."

Pulling her into his strong arms, Luke placed a kiss on the top of her head, "Love you kiddo."

"Love you too Dad." She said giving him an extra squeeze.

Luke stepped back, gave Richard and Emily a little wave and then walked out to the Truck. When he was gone, Rory turned back to her Grandparents.

"Thanks for letting me do this here…" She whispered, "I didn't want it at our house or his…"

Emily smiled, "its no problem Rory. We're happy to help."

After another moment, a knock on the door signaled Christopher's arrival, "That would be him…"

Richard walked over to Rory before going to the door, "If at any point you feel uncomfortable...we will ask him to leave."

Rory nodded, "This is about meeting my sister. Not him. I won't let him ruin it."

Richard smiled, gave her shoulders a squeeze and then walked past her to open the front door. There stood Christopher with a little girl on his hip. "Richard." He said.

Richard stepped aside, "Christopher. Come in."

Christopher stepped into the familiar house and walked all the way up to Rory, "Wow...look at you. You've grown quite a bit."

Rory clasped her hands behind her back, "Kids tend to do that."

He laughed nervously, "You're telling me. I can't keep this one in clothes long enough. She's growing like a weed everyday."

Rory swallowed hard, "So...this is Gigi?"

Christopher nodded, "This is Gigi. Your sister."

Emily held out her hand, "Why don't you all go into the living room? We'll give you some space."

Christopher nodded and began to walk towards the living room with Gigi in his arms and Rory behind him. Richard and Emily walked towards his study to leave them alone. Once settled, Rory finally gave her sister a proper look.

"She's cute." She whispered, "Blonde."

"Like Sherry." He said, "She has your eyes though."

Rory fidgeted nervously, "Is that weird?"

He sighed and reached out for Gigi's hand, she wrapped her finger around his and stared up at him with her wide blue eyes, "Just a little reminder of you each time I look at her. A reminder of how badly I screwed up."

Rory swallowed the lump in her throat, "I'm happy."

Christopher nodded slowly, "I know. And I'm happy that you're happy. You have a brother I hear."

"Liam." She said with a smile, "He's great."

"Good." He said with a soft smile, "That's...that's good."

Rory looked at him once and then asked, "Can I hold her?"

"Oh sure." Christopher said quickly, "She's probably bigger than Liam. She can support herself pretty well but she's a wiggler. Never sits still for long."

Rory smiled and settled her sister into her lap, "Hey Gigi…"

Gigi looked up at Rory with curiosity, lifting her hand she touched her nose, "Gah."

Rory laughed, "I'm-I'm your sister. I'm Rory."

"Gah." Gigi repeated slowly smacking Rory on the nose.

"Gigi." Christopher said with a frown, "I'm' sorry she's-"

"It's okay." Rory said with a laugh, "She's just a baby...it didn't hurt."

Christopher smiled and took a deep breath, "I can't tell you how happy I was to hear that you wanted to meet your sister."

Rory frowned and bounced Gigi up and down on her lap slowly; "You know this changes nothing for you and me."

Christopher nodded, "I know. And I get that. I totally do. But...it is nice to see you."

Rory chanced a look at him, "D-" She paused for a moment, "Christopher," She saw him flinch, "Just be a better Dad to her, okay?"

He nodded slowly, "I promise."

"Okay." She said softly as she looked back at Gigi and smiled, "And what about you Gigi? Who are you going to be? What are your dreams?"

"Gah!" Gigi yelled again this time clapping her hands together.

Rory and Christopher laughed from their spot in the office door where they were watching the scene unfold.

"You think he'll actually keep this promise?" Emily asked her husband, "Lord knows he's made plenty of promises to Rory in the past he never kept."

"I suppose we won't know until it all starts to unfold." He said with a sigh, "As is life."

Emily frowned, "Richard...what if Lorelai-"

"Don't." He whispered, "Don't say it. Our daughter is strong. Stronger than anyone else I've ever known. She is going to be just fine."

Emily sighed, "I didn't mean to yell at her the other night. I just got so…so-"

"Scared?" He asked softly, she nodded her head slowly with tear filled eyes, "I know. We all are. But right now our daughter needs us. And Rory may need us when she finds out too."

Emily turned to look at her granddaughter again, "What do you think she will say?"

Richard frowned and looked at the growing teenage girl in his living room, "I'm not sure. I suppose she'll be scared...she'll have questions as we all do."

"For so long it was just she and Lorelai. This all must seem so strange to her as it is. Now to add this in…" She whispered.

Richard wrapped an arm around his wife, "We will figure it all out together."

Emily sighed and leaned into her husband and smiled when Rory laughed at something Gigi was doing. She had to believe her daughter was going to be okay...she just had too.

* * *

Back at the house, Luke, Lorelai and Liam lay on a blanket in the living room in front of the fire. Lorelai was blowing raspberries on Liam's tummy causing him to shriek with laughter. Paul Anka dashed under the couch during a particularly loud cry from the young baby. After all these months, he still wasn't sure what to make of the small being.

Luke smiled at the scene in front of him, "He likes that."

Lorelai laughed, "Rory used to love it too. I could do it for hours and hours and she'd never get sick of it. And considering I had nothing else to entertain her with at times it worked for me."

Luke smiled, "You're a hell of a Mother. No one can argue otherwise."

She frowned, "My Mom might think so. She thinks I'm giving up on my children."

Luke sighed, "Lorelai you know she didn't mean it like that. She's scared. Wouldn't you be scared if this was Rory we were talking about?"

Lorelai frowned, "We have to tell her…"

He sat up a little straighter and scooted closer to her, "I know."

"She's not going to understand it." She whispered, "What if she hates me?"

"She could never hate you." Luke whispered as he lay down beside her and patted the space beside him, "She may be upset...hurt and definitely scared but she won't hate you."

Lorelai scooped up Liam and pressed him to her chest and lay back against Luke's chest, "Do you hate me?"

"Never." He whispered against the top of her head, "But that doesn't mean I'm not still terrified."

A tear escaped the corner of her eye and fell against his flannel, "Me too." Liam snuggled into his Mother's chest, "I love listening to him as he starts to fall asleep…"

Luke smiled, "He makes little whimpering noises just before he drifts off. Just like you."

She gasped and looked up at him, "I don't do that!"

He chuckled, "Yes you do. I've watched you fall asleep many times. It's uncanny, like twins."

She smiled, "Huh…" Liam gripped his Mother's fingers tighter, "Well he's got a strong grip just like his Daddy. Always wanting to hold my hand."

Luke smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "That's because he already knows how incredible you are."

She sighed, "One thing people can't deny about me is that I'm stubborn as hell."

He smirked, "No. They can't. And no one has ever tried too."

She tilted her head to look at him, "That means I'm going to fight like hell if it comes to it Luke. Nothing will stop me from seeing my babies grow up. From spending a lifetime with you."

He sighed and pressed his forehead against hers, resting one of his hands on his son's back, "Promise?"

"I promise." She whispered breathing him, "You can't get rid of me so easily."

"I'm counting on it." He answered pulling his wife and son even closer, reveling in the moment wanting to believe they were the only three people in the world.

But as his wife and son began to whimper softly, the sure fire sign that they were falling asleep he looked down at his wife's belly. Liam rose and fell with her breath as he slept securely against her. But Luke couldn't shut his eyes. He had to watch them. He had to memorize the image.

Looking again at his wife's belly he realized that the reality was there was four of them in this room right now. Growing inside of her was a tiny baby just as Liam and Rory both had once been. He couldn't be mad at his unborn child. Yes he was mad at the situation, but not the growing baby he couldn't wait to meet. He just prayed that he got to share the moment with his wife too. Because this...lying here beside the fire with his wife and their son and their unborn child was all he would ever need. His family. And he wasn't about to let anyone or anything take them away from him...

* * *

 **Hoping to have a new update by this weekend! Thanks.**


	94. Chapter 94

**Hi all! Going away for the weekend so I wanted to make sure I got the next chapter up before then. Will update as soon as I can! Thanks!**

* * *

A month had passed and Lorelai and Luke still not told Rory about the baby. Though Emily was still distraught about the pregnancy, she still showed up on the days she was meant to take care of Liam. Both she and Lorelai were avoiding having a real discussion about what had occurred that night in the kitchen though.

The growing stress of not telling Rory, the complications of the baby, balancing work and Liam and avoiding her mother was starting to weigh heavy on Lorelai. And even more so on Luke who was starting to really worry about the health and well being of his wife and unborn child.

One evening after work he walked into their room with Liam on his hip and saw Lorelai struggling to put a pair of pants on, "Stupid pants."

Luke frowned, "Everything okay?"

She sighed and pulled them down her legs, "I'm already showing."

Luke nodded, "Dr. Navarian said that would happen sooner since Liam was so close."

She sighed, "Well then I think our brainiac daughter is going to figure our secret out."

He frowned and walked further into the room, placing Liam down in his playpen in their room before sitting on the edge of the bed, "I know. Which is why we need to tell her. I know this is going to be difficult but I would rather have her hear it from us than find out some other way."

She sighed and reached for a pair of sweatpants that were draped over the bed, "I don't know how to tell her."

"We're going to do it together." He said reaching for her hand, "You know that."

She licked her lips and looked down at him, "Is she back from her visit with Gigi yet?"

Luke shook his head, "Your Dad said they should be back by 6 though." He looked at his watch, "It's five till."

Lorelai sighed and looked over at Liam who was peering up at her curiously, "I suppose we should just get it over with."

Luke watched her for a moment, "Keeping it bottled up isn't going to help your stress. And this time more than ever you need to keep your stress level down."

Standing up, Lorelai walked over and scooped Liam up into her arms, "I know that." She pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his head, "But I don't want Rory to hate me."

"She won't hate you. We've already talked about this." He said, "She may not understand it at first...but we're going to figure this out."

"Mom?" A voice called from upstairs, "Dad?"

Luke looked towards their bedroom door, "We'll be down in a minute Rory."

"Okay!" She called to them as they heard the front door shut.

Luke turned back to his wife, "Are we doing this?"

She sighed and held Liam a little closer, "I guess so."

He nodded and stood up, putting his arm out for her. She walked past him and felt stronger feeling his body heat radiate behind her. They walked downstairs and into the living room where they found Rory sitting on the couch rummaging through her bag.

"Hey." Rory said looking up at them, "Grandpa told me to tell you he will call you in the morning. He had to get back because they had some dinner with one of his clients."

"Okay. No problem." Lorelai said handing Liam to Luke before sitting beside her daughter on the couch, "How was your visit with Gigi?"

Rory smiled, "It was good." She shrugged, "Shockingly Christopher left Gigi with us. He said he had to run errands."

Luke snorted, "Free babysitting to him."

Rory smiled, "That's what Grandpa said."

Lorelai frowned, "I'm sorry hon…"

Rory shook her head, "Don't be. To be honest I kind of liked it better. It was only an hour visit really; I just played with Gigi and read her some stories. It was nice not having to make award small talk with Christopher."

Lorelai sighed and leaned back into the couch, "Well then I'm glad you are enjoying your time with your sister."

Rory smiled, "I am." She turned to Luke, "But I did miss my brother. Can I hold him?"

Luke smiled and walked over to her, gently placing Liam on her lap, "I think he missed you too."

Liam reached out and grabbed Rory's nose making her giggle, "Did you buddy? Did you miss me?" Liam blew a raspberry and she smiled, "I'll take that as a yes."

Luke sat on the arm of the couch behind his wife, "So other than that…school was good?"

Rory nodded, "Dean and I got a perfect score on our project." She beamed with pride, "Dean says that's the first time he's ever gotten a perfect score."

Luke snorted again, "Yeah, probably because he was mooching off of you!"

Rory pouted, "Dad...he's smart!"

Lorelai looked up at her husband who looked downright distraught over the thought of his daughter having a crush. She had not told him about Rory's confessed feelings, but it was pretty obvious when Dean had come over to drop off a notebook for Rory to work on and Rory turned ten different shades of red. Luke had caught on real quick…

Lorelai smiled and turned back to her daughter, "I'm sure he is hon. And we're proud of you. You worked hard on that project."

Rory sighed and leaned back against the couch with Liam, "Do you think maybe Dean could come over sometime?"

Luke fell slightly forward, "What?"

Lorelai put a hand on his thigh to soothe him, "Just as a friend, right?"

Rory looked over at her Mom and shrugged, "Right."

She could still feel how tense Luke was beside her, "Sure. I bet he'd like to hang out with Jess, Lane and Paris too."

Luke relaxed slightly, "Oh like a group thing. Yeah sure that's okay."

Rory's nose wrinkled slightly, "I'm not sure Jess and Dean like each other very much."

"Well I assume your Father told Jess to keep an eye on you so that would be why." Lorelai said with a smirk, eyeing her husband suspiciously.

"Dad! You didn't!" Rory said quickly, Luke's face flushed, "Oh my God you did!"

Luke sighed, "I just said...that he should look out for you. That's all."

Rory huffed, "Well that explains him bursting into the library after school looking for me the other day."

Luke smiled proudly, "That's my nephew."

Rory rolled her eyes, "You're insufferable."

"Just looking out for my daughter." He said with a frown, "You're too young to be dating."

"Who said anything about dating?" Rory said quickly, "I don't even know if he likes me back!"

"Oh of course he likes you back. How could he not like you back?" Luke said with a sigh, "Any kid would want you to be their first girlfriend."

Rory sat up straighter, holding Liam to her chest, "Really?"

"Of course! You're smart, you're pretty. You're Mom lets you eat junk food and watch movies so you know all about pop culture. You're funny and witty. You're well versed and polite." He shrugged, "You're a catch."

"I'm a catch?" Rory said with big eyes, "Really?"

"Yes." Luke answered, "But you are NOT dating anyone."

Rory sighed and leaned back on the couch again and Liam peered up at her with a curious stare, "Oh fine."

"Thank you." Luke said settling into his couch, "I'm not ready for that quite yet."

Rory sighed, "Well I suppose I'm not either. But it is nice to think that someone might be interested…"

"You have plenty of time for all that." Lorelai said with a smile, "Take it from me. You don't want to rush these things hon. You've got a whole life ahead of you."

Rory nodded, "I know." Liam reached for her nose again, "But when is the time frame on when I can date? Not that I'm rushing it...I just definitely need Mom to walk me through this before I head off to Harvard!"

Suddenly a pain ignited in Lorelai's chest. She squeezed her husband's thigh again, and he seemed to understand what she was thinking. Suddenly images of Rory graduating Stars Hollow High and heading off to Harvard without her flooded her mind. Images of her first kiss and not being there to talk to her about it haunted her. Lorelai opened her mouth to say something but for the first time in her life she was truly speechless.

Rory turned back to her parents, "Why do you both look like you've seen a ghost?"

Lorelai glanced up at her husband, "Luke…"

He sighed and rubbed Lorelai's shoulder affectionately, "Rory we uh...we need to talk to you about something."

Something in the way her Father's usually strong voice shook with emotion startled her. Sitting up again she clutched Liam to her as if her world was going to come crumbling down around her. And in a way...she had a feeling it was about too.

She swallowed hard, "What's wrong?"

Lorelai licked her lips, "Well...we don't' know anything for sure. But...but I uh-"

"Are you sick?" Rory asked in a soft, frightened voice, "Oh my God you're sick. You're dying." She shot off the couch causing Liam to grumble slightly, "Oh my God."

Luke stood up quickly and took Liam from her, "No. No she's not sick...not really. It's just-"

"I'm pregnant." Lorelai blurted out quickly, "I'm pregnant and there are some potential complications that could possibly be life threatening."

Lorelai's words hung in the air for a moment as Rory tried to register what she had heard. Luke stood still with his son in his arms trying to gage his daughter's reaction. Rory took a deep breath and sat down beside her Mother.

"I don't understand." She whispered softly, "What do you mean potential complications that could be life threatening?"

Lorelai sighed and let the tears begin to flow, she reached for her daughter's hand, "The Doctors said that where the baby is currently lying...it is low. And it could cause me to bleed out during birth if the baby doesn't move over the next few months."

Rory squeezed her Mom's hand and then looked at her Father and brother as if to ask if this was true, "Dad?"

He sighed and walked over to the baby swing, he gently placed Liam in it and turned on the quiet music to soothe him. He knew that both of his girls needed him right now. Walking over to the coffee table, he sat down on the edge of it and reached for Rory.

"Rory...I know this is a lot to take in." He whispered, "It's scary and overwhelming. Confusing really. But you should know we are going to do everything we can to make sure that both your Mom and the baby are okay."

Rory nodded slowly and held her parent's hands in each one of hers, "How far along are you?"

Lorelai grimaced slightly, "Um...about 2 and a half months."

Rory turned back to her, "And how long have you known?"

"About a month and a half." Luke whispered, he saw Rory start to pull away, "But we didn't know how to tell you Rory. We weren't trying to hide anything we just-"

"I get it." She said slowly with a nod of her head, "Um...was this planned? The baby I mean…"

Lorelai shook her head, "No...he or she wasn't planned. But-"

"But that doesn't mean you won't love it." She said with a smile, remembering what her Mother used to say about her, "Yeah. Yeah I know."

The room was quiet once more, and Luke and Lorelai tried to allow her to process her feelings. "Rory?" Luke asked.

She frowned and looked over at him, "How are you both so calm?" She asked.

Luke sighed, "I had my freak out in the beginning...I mean I'm still freaked out but I'm trying to be calm for your Mom's sake."

Rory nodded, knowing that's just how Luke operated. She then turned to her Mother, "And you?"

Lorelai let out a shaky breath, "Truth?" Rory nodded, "Hon I'm not calm at all. I'm totally freaking out on the inside."

Rory's eyes welled up with tears, "Is there uh…" She fidgeted nervously, "Is there like a percentage they can give you? You know a statistic that would say the odds or something?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No. Not really."

Rory took a deep breath, "And did you consider...you know."

Lorelai grimaced, "Rory…"

She shook her head, "No of course you didn't. That was a silly question. You would never do that. You didn't do it with me. You won't do it now."

Lorelai sighed, "I just...I can't fathom the idea of doing that Rory."

Rory nodded again, "No I know. Of course not because you're Super Mom. I got it."

Lorelai glanced at her husband then back to her daughter, "Rory I-"

"You know…" She pulled her sweaty hands away from her parents, "I uh...I told Lane that I'd drop off a book she wanted to borrow. And Mrs. Kim is at a meeting at the bank so now would be a good time to do that. It's a book she wouldn't approve of."

Lorelai looked up at her daughter nervously, "Rory I-"

"And...I had a lot to eat at Grandma and Grandpa's so I'm not that hungry." She said scooting away from them.

Luke stood up, "Rory I know that-"

"I should get that book and go." She said grabbing her bag, "It's in here actually."

"Rory." Luke said walking around the couch to try and approach her, "Wait-"

"I'll be back in awhile." She said turning on her heel and walking towards the door, she stopped in the foyer, "Oh uh…" She turned back to her Mother with wide uncertain eyes, "Congrats on the baby…"

Lorelai turned her head away from her daughter as the tears began to fall freely. Rory dashed out the front door without a second thought leaving her parents and brother behind. Luke made a move to walk after her but Lorelai called his name.

He walked over to her, "Lorelai we can't just-"

"She needs to process." Lorelai said leaning back against the couch, "I know her. She needs a little space…"

Luke frowned down at her, "So you're just going to let her run off like that?"

She sighed, "Do you remember being her age Luke? Do you remember how hard it was to process this kind of stuff? Think about when you found out your Mom was sick. You were younger but...don't you remember?"

Luke frowned and walked over to sit beside his wife, "I ran off and stayed at Tyler's for a few days."

Lorelai nodded, "She's scared."

Luke wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, "We all are."

She turned her head to look at Liam who was beginning to fall asleep, "I love my children."

He pressed a kiss to her head and whispered, "I know."

Resting her head in the crook of his neck she breathed him in, "I love my children…" She repeated again.

Luke wrapped both arms around her and whispered words of comfort and love to her. Knowing that right now...this was all he could do.

* * *

Rory had run straight into the middle of town with no destination in mind. She had no desire to go to Lane's house at the moment. She couldn't process anything. Words were all a blur, as were the familiar streets and shops around her. Suddenly her eyes focused on the bus stop and she dashed towards it just as the doors were opening on the bus. She scampered up the steps, reached into her pocket for a few bucks and quickly sat down in a vacant seat.

Her head was spinning. She tried to close her eyes and rest but all she could think about was the possibility of losing her Mother. Even if it wasn't definitely, it was still a possibility. It was still this giant thing hanging in the air around them. Her parents had known about this for a month and a half and not told her. She felt crazy for not picking up on it. How had she not noticed anything different?

Suddenly a tall figure stood beside her, "This seat taken?"

Rory looked up with watery eyes and saw Dean smiling nervously at her, "Oh uh...uh no. No you can sit."

He smiled and sat beside her, "Thanks."

Rory turned to look out the window, not wanting to break down in front of him. But the burning sensation in the back of her eyes and throat was becoming overwhelming.

Dean chuckled beside her, "I uh...I really have nowhere to be going."

She turned back to him, "What?"

He shrugged and looked at her, "I saw you run towards the bus and I was curious so I followed you. And now here we are…" He paused before asking, "Where are you going? You looked pretty frantic and now you-" He frowned and leaned in closer, "Are you crying?"

Rory's face crumpled slightly, "I have nowhere to go either. I just...I couldn't be here."

Dean watched her for a moment, "Oh."

She lifted the back of her hand to wipe at her tears, "God you must think I'm insane."

Dean shook his head and reached for her free hand, "No. I don't. I think that you are upset and needed to get away for a minute. I can understand that."

She turned back to him, "You can?"

He nodded, "Sure. Ever since we've moved here from Chicago I've felt really out of place and alone. I've wanted to be some place else. And now I am." He shrugged, "I'm on a bus with you."

She smiled shyly, "Yes. You are."

Dean took a deep breath, "So...where should we go?"

Rory frowned, "I don't know. I didn't think much past the getting on the bus stage."

Dean nodded, "Well then we ride it until we figure it out. Or until it comes back to Stars Hollow."

She stared at him and sniffled, "You'd do that?"

He shrugged, "Honestly...you're the only person that's been nice to me since I moved here. You looked like you needed a friend so here I am…"

She smiled softly, "I do need a friend right now."

He nodded and sat back further in his seat, "Well okay then. Friend Dean Forester here at your service."

She giggled and wiped at her eyes, "Well thank you friend Dean Forester. Friend Rory Gilmore appreciates the company."

He smiled, "I'm glad."

Their eyes locked for a moment and then she shyly settled back into her seat. He smiled again and let go of her hand, settling into the space beside her perfectly happy to be going absolutely nowhere with the blue eyed girl who'd caught his attention in this very small town.

An hour and a half later, Lorelai stood by the window as she bounced Liam up and down on her hip. Rory had still not come home and she was starting to really worry. She could hear Luke on the phone behind her and hear Paul Anka's feet pitter patter against the hardwood floor as he paced beside Luke.

"So she never came by?" Luke asked as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Lane said she never saw her?" A pause, "Right. No I know. And yes Mrs. Kim I trust my daughter." He paused, "Fine. Yes. Thank you. Call us if you hear from her please."

He hung up the phone and walked over to his wife, "Never went to Lane's and Liz and Jess haven't seen her either."

Lorelai sighed and turned back to him, "This is all my fault."

Reaching his hands out to hold her arms he frowned, "Where do you think she would go?"

"I have no idea." She said sadly, "I mean when she was little she'd hide at the Inn but we know she's not at the Independence. And I already called and had the night staff check the Dragonfly but she isn't there either."

"Should we try Paris?" Luke asked, "I know she drives her nuts but maybe Rory would assume that would be the last place we'd look."

"Yeah I guess." She said glancing back at the phone; "I have their number in the phonebook." Liam started to cry.

"You take care of him. I'll call their house now." He said giving her arm a squeeze.

Lorelai walked with her son to the chair in front of the fireplace, she settled him into her lap, "You're okay baby. Everything is going to be fine."

But for the first time in awhile...she was starting to wonder if that would be true.

On the bus, Rory and Dean were laughing as they played Hangman on a piece of paper from Rory's bag.

"That's not how you spell that." Rory said with a laugh, "But nice try."

"Darn." He said with a sigh, "I was trying to impress you too."

Rory smiled, "You don't have to impress me Dean."

He shrugged, "I don't?"

She shook her head, "No. I like you the way you are."

He blushed softly, "Oh."

Rory looked down at her watch, "Oh my God. We've been driving around for over an hour."

Dean frowned, "We have?" He glanced out the window, "Where are we? My parents are going to kill me."

Rory grimaced, "Mine too." Her heart thumped in her chest, "But I'm not ready to go home…"

Dean looked at her thoughtfully, "What are you running from?"

Rory turned to him and whispered, "I'm not running from anything."

He gave her a pointed look, "You were literally running to the bus. First time I've ever seen you run and we have gym together. You were quite literally running Gilmore. So tell me what's up."

Rory sighed and looked out the window and noticed that it was beginning to rain rather hard, "My parents told me some unexpected news that I wasn't ready for. I didn't know how to process it...so I took off rather than dealing with it."

"Oh." Dean whispered, "You're Dad is Luke right? The guy who owns the Diner? The one who looked ready to kill me when I showed up to bring you that thing for our project?"

Rory smiled, "That's him."

Dean nodded, "Someone at school said he adopted you."

Rory nodded, "Technically yes. But he's more of a Father to me than my real Dad. He and my Mom got married about a year and a half ago. He adopted me even before that."

Dean smiled, "That's nice."

Rory nodded, "It is."

"And you have a little brother too." He said softly, "Liam, right?"

She nodded and looked down at her hands, "I do."

He watched her carefully, "So...we're your parents telling you they were getting a divorce or something?"

"No. No." Rory said shaking her head, "No that will never happen. It wasn't anything like that…"

"Then what was it?" Dean asked, when she was still hesitant he reached for her hand, "You can tell me."

Rory's eyes burned with tears again, "My Mom is pregnant again."

Dean frowned, "Oh...and you don't want another sibling?"

She sighed and shook her head again, quickly wiping away the new tears, "No. It's not-" She paused, "There is some sort of issue. And my Mom could potentially not make it through childbirth."

Dean's eyes went wide, "Not make it? You mean like…"

She nodded slowly and turned to him, "Dean I know you don't know me that well but my Mom is my best friend. Maybe some people think that is lame but it's just the way it is. She had me when she was 16 and for a long time until Luke came along...it was really just the two of us."

He shook his head, "I don't think that's lame. I think it's great that you are that close to your Mom."

"The thought of something happening to her is too much for me to handle." She said with a sniff, "I wouldn't survive. Even though I have Luke now...I can't imagine a world without my Mom."

Dean nodded in understanding, "But you don't know for sure that-"

"No…" She whispered, "But still. What if it happens?" He didn't seem to have an answer, "I just...I can't go home right now."

Dean sighed, "Don't you think they'll be worried about you?"

Rory grimaced, thinking about what kind of stress this would cause her parents. Especially her Mother. She couldn't imagine that added stress would be good in this situation. Yet still, she didn't seem able to even think about going home. She turned to look out the window through the rain and she just made out the Harvard Bus station.

"Dean I'm sorry...you'll probably want to head home but I'm going to get off here. My Grandparents live close by. I'll call them and have them pick me up." She said.

Dean frowned at her, "You think I'd just let you sit in a bus station late at night by yourself?"

She blushed, "I'll be fine-"

He shook his head, "I'm coming with you."

She opened her mouth to protest but the look on his face told her that he wasn't going to give in. And deep down, she was actually quite thankful for that. She smiled softly and went to walk off the bus with him right behind her…

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Rory, Dean and Richard walked into the Gilmore house. Richard did not look happy as he took off his coat. Emily came bounding into the foyer.

"Rory what on Earth is going on?" She gazed over at the tall boy beside her, "And who is this?"

Rory frowned, "I'm sorry Grandma. I just...I uh needed to get out of the house."

Emily took a deep breath, "Why? Your Mother must be terrified not knowing where you are."

"You haven't called her yet?" Rory asked softly.

Emily shook her head, "Your Grandfather thought we should wait until we got you back here. Now explain yourself."

Rory sighed and tugged at her jacket, "Mom told me about the baby...and the other stuff."

Emily's face softened and she turned her husband, "Oh…"

Richard looked at his Granddaughter, "Rory I understand that this is probably a lot for you to digest. But you can't just run off like this. Especially with strange boys-"

"He isn't a stranger." Rory said as she stepped closer to Dean, "He goes to school with me. We just did a project together. He saw that I was upset and came to check on me and then insisted on staying with me at the Bus Station to protect me."

Richard stood a little straighter, "Well...I appreciate that Dean. Although I am sure that your parents are just as worried."

"I'm sorry sir. But I couldn't let Rory stand alone waiting for you in that bus station so late at night. It wouldn't be right." He said softly.

Richard smiled gently, "A gentleman."

Emily nodded, "I agree. Thank you Dean...but we should get you both home."

Rory stepped closer to her Grandmother, "Please Grandma...I'm not ready to go home."

Emily frowned and looked at her husband again, "Richard…"

Richard looked at Rory carefully, "Would you like to stay here tonight Rory?"

Rory perked up, "Could I? I just...I need a minute to think about this. I'm just...I'm overwhelmed."

Richard sighed again and shrugged his shoulders as he looked at his wife, "I suppose as long as we tell Lorelai that she is here...she could stay."

"Really?" She said hopefully, "Just one night. I'll go home tomorrow."

Richard nodded, "I will take you myself to make sure you don't pull a stunt like this again. You promised your parents after the last time you wouldn't take off like this...think about what happened then."

Rory grimaced when her mind wandered to the memory of being at Max's house, "I didn't think about that…"

"No I can see you didn't." He said with a frown, "And you're lucky that once again you had a young man to look out for you. However, you cannot do this again."

Rory nodded, "I won't."

Richard looked towards Dean, "I'll drive you home Dean. Your parents will be worried."

Dean looked at Rory, "Will you be okay?"

She looked at her Grandparents, "Can I have a minute with Dean?"

Richard eyed her for a moment then nodded, "Yes." He turned to his wife, "Let's go make sure the guest room is set for Rory."

As her grandparents walked away, Rory turned back to Dean, "Dean I'm so sorry about this."

He shrugged, "I'm just glad you're okay. That's all that matters."

She frowned, "I'm sure that the last thing you want to do right now is be stuck in a car with my Grandfather."

He chuckled, "I can't say it will be the highlight of my year, no. But I'm sure it will be fine."

Rory looked down, "Thank you for keeping me company and looking out for me."

Dean nodded, "Sure. What are friends for?"

Rory smiled, "Right. Friends." She took a deep breath, stepped forward and lifted up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek, "Thanks Dean."

He blushed slightly and stepped back, clearing his throat as he went, "Do-don't mention it."

Their eyes locked for a moment as Richard walked down the stairs. "All ready to go?"

Dean looked over at Richard with wide eyes, "Y-yes sir."

Richard nodded, oblivious to anything that had happened before he walked back into the room. He turned to his granddaughter, "I'll be stopping at your parents to let them know you are here. Is there anything you'd like me to get?"

Rory shook her head, "I think I'm okay. Grandma has stuff here."

Richard nodded, "Okay...anything you'd like me to tell them?"

Her face flushed and she sighed, "Just...just tell them I'm sorry and I promise I'll come back tomorrow. And-" She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "Would you tell Mom I love her?"

Richard smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I'll tell her."

She smiled softly, "Thank you Grandpa."

He cocked his head towards the stairs, "Why don't you go on up and see your Grandmother."

Rory nodded, she turned to Dean, "I'll see you at school?"

He nodded, "I'll be there."

Rory smiled and stepped back towards the stairs to meet her Grandmother. Richard and Dean stepped outside to get to the car and head back towards Stars Hollow. Rory walked to the room she had stayed in when her parents were on their Honeymoon. She poked her head in and smiled when she saw her Grandma folding clothes on the edge of the bed.

Emily looked over and smiled, "Did your Grandpa leave?"

Rory nodded and walked further into the room, "They just left."

Emily sat down on the bed, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Suddenly the tears welled up in Rory's eyes again and she walked quickly to the bed, "Grandma what if she dies?"

Emily sighed and opened her arms, "Come here."

Never having been comforted this way by her Grandma, she thought it would feel strange. And yet here she was falling into her arms and feeling grateful for this moment, "She can't die. She's my best friend."

Emily rubbed her back gently, "I know. I didn't handle it well when she told us the news either."

Rory sniffled and sat back slightly, "You didn't?"

Emily shook her head, "No. I was quite angry...not at her. But the situation. Unfortunately I took it out on her though." She frowned, "I suppose that's what I do best."

Rory scooted to the side so she could see her better, "It's not that I'm not happy to be getting another sibling. I love Liam." She shrugged, "And now Gigi too. But...just the thought of something happening to Mom terrifies me. I remember I went through this period where I was convinced something bad would happen to her when I was a kid. I'd have nightmares about it. I'd wake up every night and check to see if she was still breathing. And then I'd burst into tears. Half the time I wouldn't let her leave me."

Emily frowned, "You two are very close."

Rory looked down, "How can something so amazing have such life altering complications?"

Emily smiled sadly, "Life isn't easy Rory. I won't sugar coat it. But I'm just as terrified...but I've had a little more time to think about this than you have."

Rory frowned, "And what do you think about it now?"

Emily smiled, "I think that your Mother is the most determined person I have ever known. When she wants something, she goes for it. She doesn't let anyone or anything stop her. I also know that she loves you and your brother more than anything in this world. Her children are her world. And she will not give up without a fight."

Rory looked down, "I know that leaving was wrong...but I felt suffocated. All these thoughts were swirling around in my head and I just couldn't breathe. I had to get out."

"I understand." Emily Whispered, then she frowned, "Sadly your Mother felt that way quite often in this house which made her run off. But take it from my experience...not knowing where your child is, is the scariest feeling. Don't do this to her again. Especially now. We need to keep her as calm and healthy as possible."

Rory nodded, "Okay."

Emily gave her a squeeze, "Do you want some ice cream?"

Rory smiled, "I'd like that."

Emily nodded and stood up, "I'll let you change into some pajamas and I'll meet you in the kitchen?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah. Thanks Grandma."

She smiled, "Anytime." She paused and walked towards the door before turning back to her Granddaughter, "Rory?" She gave her a hopeful look, "She's going to be okay."

Rory smiled and nodded slowly, "Okay."

When the door closed behind her, Rory took a deep breath and looked around the room. She knew running out on her parents was wrong...but she needed this moment to think about how she would talk to her Mom tomorrow. She had to believe that everything was going to be okay...because the alternative wasn't possible.

* * *

Back at the house, Lorelai was hysterical by now. Sookie had come over to try and calm her down as Luke was about to call the police. A car pulled into the driveway and he placed the phone down on the receiver and peered out the window.

"Lorelai?" He called; he turned to his wife who was crying on the couch.

She stood up with Sookie right behind her, "What?"

"It's your Dad." Luke said peering through the rain as the tall man walked towards the front door.

Lorelai quickly walked to the foyer to let him in, "Dad! Is Rory with you?"

Richard stepped in and shook the rain off, "No. But she's safe. She's with your Mother at our house."

Lorelai sighed and leaned into the wall, "What?"

"She was upset...and she was driving around on the bus with Dean." He said.

"Dean?" Luke asked, "She was with Dean?"

"I just dropped him off back at his house. He saw Rory getting on the bus and saw that she looked upset. So he drove around with her and then sat in the Bus Stop with her until I picked her up. He was worried about her. But...she's okay." He said.

Lorelai put a hand on her forehead and frowned, "She scared me to death!"

"I know." Richard said with a nod, "And you have every right to be upset. I told her that, especially after what happened last time she took off. But she's safe. And she's going to stay at our house tonight."

Lorelai frowned, "What? No. She needs to come home. We need to talk."

"She just needs a moment to digest all this." He said softly, "It's a lot for her. You know how important you are to her Lorelai. She's scared. She got overwhelmed and needed to get away for a moment."

Lorelai shook her head, "This isn't what we do. Rory doesn't just take off like this." She said getting hysterical, "I want her to come home right now."

"Lorelai you need to calm down." Sookie whispered from behind her, "This isn't good for you or the baby."

Lorelai shook her head, "I want her to come home."

Luke sighed, "Lorelai…"

"I want her to come home." She whispered again as the tears continued to fall, "She needs to come home."

Walking all the way over to her, Luke put his hands on her arms and ushered her into the kitchen, "Come here."

Lorelai turned away from him, "Luke I don't like this."

He turned her around slowly and gave her arms a squeeze, "I know. I understand why you are upset. I am too. But we also knew that this was going to be very hard for her to accept. Am I happy that she ran off again? No. But we know she is safe and maybe right now this is just what she needs. We'll see her tomorrow."

Lorelai looked at her husband, "I'm so scared."

Luke's heart broke and he quickly gathered her into his arms, "I know. I know you are. We all are. But I just need you to hold onto me and let us all take care of you. Okay?"

She pressed her nose into the crook of his neck, "I just want to be happy with my family."

"And you will be. We all will be." He whispered into her ear, pressing kisses to her face gently, "We will be."

She clung to him tightly and tried to relax, knowing that her daughter was safe. But wishing that she was here beside her…

* * *

That night, Rory lay in bed staring up at the ceiling in her bedroom at her Grandparents. She thought about her Mother lying in the room adjacent to this one at her age realizing she was pregnant with her. Fifteen years later she was pregnant again under very different circumstances. She was older now, more mature and was in a committed happy relationship with Luke.

Her life was good. She had a full family. A selfish part of her wanted to say, why did they need another kid? Why would it matter? She frowned though, knowing that was mean. Another sibling would be incredible. She imagined another little Liam or maybe a second mini Lorelai. She smiled at that thought.

But then her smile faded when she thought about watching her siblings grow up without her Mom. What would that look like? Would she be able to step up and be there for Liam and this new little person? Would she and Luke make it work? Or would they both totally fall apart?

Luke wouldn't. He would make it work for his children. He'd be devastated without Lorelai but he would never let her or her siblings down. She knew that. She knew that no matter what happened, she wouldn't be alone.

But a world without Lorelai Victoria Gilmore seemed like a dark lonely world, and one Roy knew she wouldn't want to face. Sighing she rolled over and wondered what her Mother was thinking at this very moment…

* * *

In her own bed, Lorelai stared up at the ceiling thinking about her daughter. She had insisted on having Liam sleep in their room that night. She felt Luke asleep beside her, breathing heavily with one arm draped over her. She turned her head and saw that Liam too was asleep on his back, and she smiled thinking that he reminded her so much of the sleeping grown man beside her.

She reached for Luke's hand on her belly and squeezed it gently. She smiled when he mumbled in his sleep and pulled her even closer. She breathed in that familiar scent of him and let it envelope her senses, letting him calm her down.

She hated the thought of her daughter all the way in Hartford. It wasn't really that far...but in this moment it felt like it was. She hated being away from her, especially under the circumstances. It dawned on her that Rory was lying in a bed in her parents house at the exact age she was when she found out she was pregnant. In some ways that felt like yesterday, and in others it felt like a lifetime ago.

Now here she was with a second child, and a third on the way. An incredible man beside her, and a whole life she never could have imagined. Sometimes it still amazed her how far they had come. She often wondered what her life would have been like without Rory. But she always concluded that her life would be quite dull and incomplete without her beautiful daughter.

For so long it was just the two of them. She thought about how she felt when thinking of something bad happening to her daughter and she shuddered. And suddenly her heart ached knowing that Rory was probably feeling that same pain. She sighed and pulled Luke even closer, needing to feel his warmth and security.

She closed her eyes and wondered what was going to happen in the next few months. She just hoped it turned out for the best. Because if it didn't, she couldn't bare to be the one to cause her family pain. She had to be okay. And she was going to do everything to make sure that she was. She wasn't' ready to leave them, not when so many incredible things were about to happen. As she drifted off to sleep, she decided there was only option.

And that option...was to survive. 

* * *

**As I said I will update as soon as I can!**

 **Also - before anyone gets upset Rory will NOT be dating Dean. At least not yet...she's too young. I just wanted to have them be friends at first. Anyway - enjoy!**


	95. Chapter 95

**Thanks for being patient! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The following morning, Lorelai woke up and found Luke wide-awake beside her. He was sitting up against the headboard, staring at her as she slept. She turned her head and saw that Liam too was still fast asleep.

"What time is it?" She asked squinting as she sat up.

Luke sighed and reached out to rub her shoulders, "Early. But I couldn't sleep."

She yawned and scooted towards the edge of the bed, she flung her feet over the edge to peer down at the sleeping boy beside her, "At least one of the three of us can…"

"He doesn't know what's going on." Luke whispered.

Lorelai nodded, "And I'm grateful for that. I wish I could have that for Rory too."

Luke put a hand on her back, "She's going to come home today."

Turning to look at him, she frowned softly, "But nothing will have changed."

Luke nodded and patted the space beside him, "Come here."

She gave her sleeping son one last look and then made her way towards her husband, curling into his embrace, "I suddenly understand how my parents felt when I ran away."

He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her close, "I know."

"I mean she did this before with the Max thing but this...this feels different." She whispered, "This time she's mad at me."

"She's not mad Lorelai. She's scared." He whispered against her temple, "You have to understand that."

She swallowed hard, "I do."

"I don't know how we're going to get through all of this but we will. But the one thing I do know is that you and Rory have to strong a relationship. Nothing could ever break you forever." He assured her.

Tilting her head to look at him, her eyes filled with tears, "Do you really believe that?"

He stroked the side of her face with his thumb and smiled, "I know it."

She swallowed hard and rested her head against his shoulder again, "I love you Luke Danes."

"And I love you Lorelai Gilmore Danes." He gave her one more squeeze, "She'll be home soon."

Lorelai sighed and closed her eyes, relishing in the feel of her strong and adoring husband. The one thing that could keep her calm in a time like this.

* * *

Back at the Gilmore mansion, Rory woke with a start. She sat up, sweating and shaking. She must have called out because the door opened and Richard stepped in.

"Rory?" He called softly, "Are you alright?"

She licked her lips and had to glance around to take in her surroundings. For a moment she was confused as to why she was at her Grandparents. And then it all came flooding back to her. She had run away from home. She had run away because she was terrified that she was about to lose her Mother.

That's when the dream flashed back to her. She had been standing in the hospital with Luke and Liam listening to a Doctor explain that Lorelai had not made it. She vaguely remembered Luke screaming at the Doctor beside her. Her brother had started wailing and the seriousness of the situation had taken her by surprise. That had jolted her awake and now...here she was.

"Rory?" Richard asked stepping closer to her, "Rory? Say something."

Rory licked her lips and looked over at her Grandpa, "Bad dream…"

Richard nodded once, "I see."

She sighed and pushed her hair behind her ears, "How mad was Mom last night when you talked to her?"

Richard shook his head, "She wasn't mad Rory. Just sad...and worried about you. Believe it or not...she's just as scared by the situation as you are."

Rory nodded and glanced up at him, "And what do you think about this all?"

Richard frowned and looked down at the ground, "I think that I am afraid of losing my daughter. But I also think that out of anyone I know...she can find a way through this."

Her lower lip trembled, "You really believe that?"

Richard smiled, "I know it."

Rory took a deep breath and pulled at the covers on her, "Do you think you could take me home now?"

Richard smiled softly; "We'll have a quick breakfast with your Grandmother than hit the road." He turned to walk out of the room but Rory called out to him, "Yes?"

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

Richard smiled, "Anytime."

He closed the door behind him and Rory shivered in the large room. She didn't belong here. She belonged at home with her family. Her Mother needed her...and she wasn't going to disappoint her. Now it was Rory's turn to be strong just as her Mother had for so many years and damn it she would be.

* * *

Richard pulled up in front of the house a little before 9am. It was cold and raining. A truly miserable winter day. He turned to his Granddaughter who seemed to be very lost in thought.

"You can do this Rory." He whispered, "I know you can."

Rory turned to her Grandfather, "Did you miss Mom when she left?"

Richard swallowed hard, surprised by the question, "Very much so."

Rory nodded, "Did you try in the beginning to contact her?"

Richard shifted in his seat, "I suppose we could have tried harder. But there was a lot of pain and hurt there. Something's I didn't even know about."

Rory took a deep breath and then turned to him, "Do you ever wish she had gotten rid of me?"

Richard's jaw fell open slightly, "Rory-"

"I mean I'm sure it crossed your mind when you first out she was pregnant. She was so young." She frowned, "Would it have made life easier? For all of you?"

Richard bowed his head and reached for her hands, "No Rory. It wouldn't have. And to be honest...I don't think your Mother ever would have gotten over it."

Rory sniffled slightly, "Maybe her life would have been better without me."

Richard gripped her hands harder, "Rory her life would have been very empty without you."

The growing girl lifted her head, "It's not that I want her to just…" She cringed, "That baby would be my sibling too. But I just can't imagine a world in which my Mom doesn't exist."

Richard nodded, "I know. None of us can. She's a force of nature."

Rory smiled, "That she is…"

Richard turned to the house and saw that Luke had spotted them and was now standing in the doorway, "They're waiting…"

Rory turned and spotted her Father, "I should go…"

He squeezed her hands again, "Don't run from them again, alright?"

Rory turned back to him and smiled, "I promise I won't."

He nodded once and cocked his head towards the house. Rory smiled and slipped her bag over her shoulder before exiting the car. Richard gave Luke a small wave, knowing that this was something they needed to do without his prying eyes. Luke waved back and smiled his thanks. Rory dashed through the rain and up the front steps of the large house. She stopped in front of Luke, and he stared at her for a moment, a mixture of sadness and fear registered in his eyes.

She swallowed hard, "I'm sorry."

Luke nodded, "I know."

She looked down, "Are you mad?"

He sighed and shook his head, "Not mad. I was just...scared. We both were. We didn't know where you were. You promised not to run away like that again."

She gazed up at him under her lashes, "I know...I just wasn't thinking."

Luke nodded, "It's freezing out. Come in."

Rory turned to see Richard giving her a reassuring smile before he pulled his car away. She followed her Dad into the large, eerily quiet house. She shuddered for a moment thinking that it could possibly be like this if Lorelai…

She shook her head, "Where's Mom?"

"She's asleep." Luke whispered, taking her bag from her, "She was pretty restless last night."

Rory nodded, "My fault."

Luke smiled, "A mother worries."

Rory nodded, "And Liam?"

"He's asleep too. Your Mom kept waking him to make sure he was there." He whispered as they sat down at the table, "Paul Anka is keeping guard. I got up to get some water when I saw your Grandpa's car pull up."

Rory sat down across from him, "Oh."

They sat in silence for a moment before Luke tapped the table, "I'm sorry we waited so long to tell you."

Rory stared at him for a moment, "I can't imagine that you were too happy about this situation."

Luke huffed and sat back in his chair, "Of course not. I was furious at first. Not at your Mom but I took it out on her."

Rory frowned, "Just like I did last night."

"It's all very confusing and complicated." He whispered, "It's hard to imagine something so amazing could potentially cause so much pain for so many people."

Rory licked her lips and looked down at her hands, which rested on the table, "Dad I'm scared."

The rawness in her voice cut through him like a knife. He had seen her upset many times. He remembered when she was younger and her big blue eyes would well up with tears and without thinking he'd find a way to make her smile again. He hated to see this girl upset, just like her Mother. He remembered the pain on her face whenever Christopher hurt her. And the joy that shown when he Luke had finally adopted her. He wanted to fix this one, but they both knew that he couldn't. And quite honestly...her fear and sadness mirrored his own.

"I know." He whispered, he scooted his chair closer to her and reached for her hand, "We all are."

She sighed and looked up at him as a few tears escaped the corner of her eyes, "I just couldn't process what you were both saying last night. It didn't make sense and I just...I had to get out of here. I couldn't look at Mom. I wasn't thinking...I'm so sorry."

Luke watched her carefully, "Rory...I know what you're feeling."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Because you're afraid for Mom?"

Luke nodded, "Yes. But also because I remember how terrifying it was when I found out my Mom was sick. I remember the thoughts that took over. I remember how hard it was to close my eyes without seeing her...what she would look like if…" He cringed and sat back in his seat again, "I know what you're feeling."

Rory swallowed hard, "You've had to do this twice."

Luke frowned but nodded slowly, "I did. And neither time was easy."

She leaned against the table, "Tell me about your Mom."

He was surprised by her statement and shifted uncomfortable, "Rory-"

"Please…" She whispered, "I want to know."

Luke sighed softly and leaned up to rub the back of his neck, "In many ways she reminds me of your Mom."

Rory smiled, "Really?"

He smiled at the memory of the other most important woman in his life, "Very much so. So full of life. She was able to turn anything into a party. Able to pull my Dad out of his funks much like your Mother does with me. Every day was a celebration of some sort. After school there would be a cupcake waiting for me and Liz and we'd ask what the occasion was and she'd come up with something silly to celebrate. We'd laugh...and she'd dance around the house. She'd sing and laugh and talk all the time. She was a force of nature."

Rory smiled softly, "That's what Grandpa said about Mom."

Luke nodded, "Maybe that's why I fell so hard for your Mom. She brought that part of my life back...the part I had been missing for so long. The part I needed to make me feel whole."

Rory frowned, "Losing her and your Dad must have been very difficult…"

Luke's adams apple lifted and fell in his throat, "It wasn't easy, no."

"What did your Dad do when your Mom passed?" Rory asked, "How did he react?"

Luke sighed and shifted again, it was hard to talk about all of this but he knew this was what she needed, "At first he...he shut down. Mia was there a lot for Liz and I in those first few days. He would disappear. And then after the funeral...he came home late. Liz and I were up and waiting...afraid...sad." He smiled sadly, "He asked me to help him at the store in the morning. When I asked him why he said, 'Because your Mom would want us to keep living.'".

Rory's eyes welled with tears, "Oh."

Luke smiled, "He was right of course. But it was hard...it was hard to find the good in the world when someone so kind and good was taken. A lot of it was a blur for a while...but Dad did his best. He did it for Liz and me. He made mistakes…" His voice cracked, "As I'm sure I would if-" He saw Rory cringe, "Rory I know that your Mom is strong. She's not going to just give up without a fight."

Rory nodded, "I know. But even Superwoman has to fail sometime…"

Luke sighed and stood up, pulling her off the seat, "Come here."

Rory started to cry against his chest, "There is no world without Mom. There just isn't."

He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back gently, "I know."

"I need her. She still has so much to teach me...things I can't learn at Yale. Things a textbook can't explain to me." She hiccupped into his chest, "What am I supposed to do if she isn't there?"

"She will be." He whispered, trying to assure them both, "She just will be."

Rory pulled back, "And you? Will you be there?"

Luke sighed and wiped her tears from her cheeks, "Rory...no matter what happens I will always be here. I'll do the best I can...for you, for your brother. For...for whomever else may come along."

Rory sniffled, "Think she'll be mad if I wake her up?"

Luke shook his head, "I don't think she'd want it any other way."

Rory sighed and stood up a little straighter, "So...we just see what happens then."

Luke nodded, "I guess so."

She frowned, "Hope for the best."

"Yes." He whispered, "Your Mom likes gambling." He teased, "Don't think I don't know about her secret stash of scratch tickets."

Rory giggled and wiped at her eyes, "You found them, huh?"

He rolled his eyes, "She didn't do a very good job at hiding them. They're in the top drawer of her dresser."

Rory smiled, "Used to be under the mattress in the potting shed. She said if she won the big bucks she'd buy me a Library."

Luke smiled, "Sounds like her."

Rory nodded, "Yes it does."

He cocked his head towards the stairs, "Go see her. She's been waiting for you…"

Rory looked at him once more, "Hey Dad?"

He reached a hand out and gave her arm a squeeze, "Yeah kid?"

"Don't leave." She whispered softly, "I need you. We both do."

Luke leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I'm right here."

She gave him a watery smile and then walked towards the stairs. Luke watched her go and wished he could fix it for her, for all of them. But he knew he couldn't. This one was out of his hands. Rory climbed the steps as quiet as possible, she walked towards her parents bedroom feeling her heart pound away in her chest. When she reached the door, her hand opened and pressed against the smooth wood for a moment.

She pushed it open and the old door creaked gently, Paul Anka lifted his head and whined softly. She tiptoed into the room and bent down to ruffle his unruly fur. Liam was sucking his thumb as he slept peacefully in the crib beside the bed. Rory turned and saw her Mom lying on her back, one hand reaching out to her son, her fingers dangling between the bars. Her other hand rested on her stomach, concealing the small but growing bump there.

Rory stared down at her stomach and wondered who this tiny person growing inside her Mother was going to be. Did they know the trouble they were causing? She cringed knowing it wasn't fair to put the blame on her unborn sibling. This wasn't their fault. But for a moment, the fear of losing her Mother made her think crazy thoughts. Suddenly the tears welled up in her eyes again and she cracked.

Crawling up onto the bed, she curled up beside her Mother and started to cry, "Mom."

Lorelai stirred slowly and tried to catch her bearings, "Rory?"

Rory began to cry harder, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Mom."

Lorelai blinked a few times and then rolled to her side, pulling her first born as close as possible, "Shh…"

"I never should have run like that." Rory mumbled into her Mother's chest, "I just got so scared. I couldn't process what you were saying. It didn't seem real. It couldn't be real. This can't be happening."

Lorelai smoothed back her daughter's hair and pressed kisses to her temple, "Take a deep breath Rory."

"I got on the bus without giving it a second thought. And suddenly Dean was there beside me and we were riding around." She continued to ramble.

Lorelai smiled and continued to try and soothe her, "Yes. Dean. Dean Forester. I heard he accompanied you to Hartford. Quite a gentleman."

Rory pulled back and sat up, "Why aren't you screaming at me right now? Why aren't you punishing me? Taking something away from me? Grounding me? Why are you so calm?"

Lorelai continued to smile at her, "Because you're home."

Rory huffed, "But I ran away. I scared you. I screwed up."

Lorelai shrugged, "We all do sometimes Rory. It's part of life. But you're home now and you're safe. That's all that matters."

Rory frowned, "Seriously? That's it?"

Lorelai sat up slowly, "Do you want me to yell at you?"

Rory fidgeted nervously, "I think...I think maybe it would make me feel better."

Lorelai stared at her for a moment, "Okay. Well...then let's go to your room. Let your brother sleep."

Rory stared at her for a moment, "O-Okay…"

Lorelai scrambled off the bed and looked down to check on Liam, she smiled then walked towards the door, "Are you coming?"

Rory's heart was pounding, "Um...yes?"

Lorelai nodded and walked out of the bedroom and down the hall towards Rory's room. Rory followed suit, nervous for what was to come. Luke was standing at the base of the stairs and she gave him a strange look but followed her Mom. Luke hurried up the steps, afraid something was wrong. Lorelai was standing by the window waiting for Rory, who was now dragging her feet.

Luke stepped up behind his daughter, "What's going on?"

Lorelai looked at her husband, "Rory would like me to yell at her. She said it would make her feel better about everything."

Luke frowned and looked down at Rory, "What?"

Rory shrugged, "I should be punished for what I did. I promised I'd never run away again but I did. I broke a promise to you. That isn't right."

Lorelai nodded, "True. We don't break promises in this family."

Rory looked at Luke then back at her Mom, "I made you worry. You didn't know where I was."

Lorelai clasped her hands in front of her, "Yes you did. We were very worried Rory. Very worried. You ran off, with a boy at that!"

Rory cringed, "Dean was really nice. He made sure I was safe."

Luke sighed, "I forgot about the Dean thing…"

Lorelai smiled, "Your daughter definitely has her first crush."

Rory scoffed, "Can we focus on what is important right now please? I screwed up. I was a jerk. I hurt you both and I need to be punished."

Lorelai looked down and kicked at the ground, "You really want me to yell at you?"

Rory's lip trembled, "Yes. I want you to yell at me."

Lorelai lifted her head and stared at her daughter for a moment, it was quiet in the room until Lorelai's voice broke through the tension. "How could you just take off like that?!" She screamed, "I understand that you needed a moment to process but not that long! You were gone all night! You didn't call! I had to wait to hear from my Father that you were safe! To hear that you had been riding around a bus at night with some boy! Didn't you think about your Father or me? Didn't you think about how scared we would be?"

Rory cringed and stepped back and stumbled into Luke, "I...I wasn't thinking."

Lorelai took a deep breath, "No! You clearly' weren't thinking!" Lorelai said with tears in her eyes, "Because if you had been thinking you would have remembered that the one thing that could hurt me the most would be something happening to you. Not knowing where you were was killing me Rory!"

She looked down, "I know. I'm sorry-"

"You're sorry?" Lorelai yelled, "You're sorry? That's it?"

She took a deep breath and lifted her head again, "I just...I was scared. Okay? I am scared. I'm terrified because you can't die. You just can't. Even the idea of it is overwhelmingly terrifying. I couldn't look at you without thinking about losing you so I had to leave. And I did. But it was wrong and I'm sorry."

Lorelai stared at her for a moment, "Do you feel better?"

Rory frowned, "Yes. No." She shook her head, "Not really. I'm still just as scared."

The tears burst from Lorelai's eyes, "Well that makes two of us."

Rory turned to look at Luke, he smiled sadly, "Three of us."

"Lucky for us that Liam has no idea what's going on or that would be four." Lorelai said with a sniffle.

Rory rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her Mother, "I'm sorry."

Lorelai squeezed her tight, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry we waited to tell you. I'm sorry that it's something that's so confusing and difficult. I didn't ever want you to have to go through this kind of pain."

Rory squeezed her back, "You can't control everything Mom."

Lorelai frowned, "Yeah well we both know that I don't like that...I need to be in control. I like control."

Rory smiled into the crook of her neck, "I know."

Lorelai looked at her husband, "Think you can give us a minute?"

Luke smiled, "Take all the time you need. I'll go check on Liam."

Once he left the room, Lorelai gave her daughter another gentle squeeze; "I did kind of want to yell at you. So that helped me…"

Rory laughed and pulled away, "You're welcome? I guess."

Lorelai frowned, "You scared me to death you know."

Rory blushed and looked down, "I know. I really wasn't thinking. My head was spinning…"

Lorelai nodded, "Pretty much how I felt when we got the news too."

Rory bit her lip gently, "Do you...do you feel okay? Are you in pain?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No. Feels no different than I was pregnant with you or Liam to be honest. Just the added fear I suppose…"

Rory looked down, "Added fear…"

"Sure. I was terrified when pregnant with both of you." She said with a smile, "Especially you. I was just a kid myself."

Rory looked up, "And with Liam?"

Lorelai shrugged, "Oh the normal reasons I guess. It's not necessarily a fun process."

"No. I've heard it's like doing the splits on a crate of dynamite." Rory said with a smirk.

"Where'd you hear that?" Lorelai said with a chuckle.

"Just somewhere." Rory said with a smile, then her smile faltered slightly and she walked to the bed, "You seem so sure that everything will be okay."

Lorelai sighed and walked over to the bed, "Hon no one can ever be sure."

Rory's heart jumped in her throat, "But I need you to be sure."

Lorelai shook her head, "Rory you know that's impossible."

Rory looked down, "But I can't do all this without you."

Lorelai sighed and reached for her daughter's hand, "Rory-"

"We had plans." She whispered, "You and me. We were going to see the world together. Go to Europe when I graduate. Go to Atlantic City when I turn 21. You were supposed to talk me through my first kiss, my first heartbreak and walk me down the aisle at my wedding. Who is going to do all that if you're gone?"

Lorelai's lip trembled, "Luke will."

Rory cringed, "I love Dad. You know I do but he's not you."

Lorelai sighed and looked down, "Look Rory I know that this is probably really hard for you to understand. In fact I've had a hard time too...but I just know deep in my gut that this baby is meant to be. Just like you and Liam were."

"Even if it means you don't ever get to meet them?" She asked softly, "I mean I don't want you too...I couldn't ask you too." She cringed again, "I just...I'm scared."

Lorelai nodded, "I know."

"I mean I hate myself for even thinking about you doing that when I hate Christopher for wanting you do to do it with me. I mean...I almost got Dad killed because of it." She frowned. "I'm a terrible person."

Lorelai reached for her daughter's hands, "No. You are not a terrible person. You Rory Gilmore are an incredible person. One of my top three people to be in fact."

Rory smiled, "Liam and Dad on that list?"

Lorelai smiled, "Yes. You're number one but don't tell them."

"Well you have known me longer. Seems only logical." Rory teased.

Lorelai nodded, "I thought so too."

Rory took a deep breath and looked up at her Mom, "So...what happens now?"

Lorelai bit her lip and shrugged, "I'm not totally sure. I have another appointment soon to check on the progress of things."

Rory nodded, "And there is a possibility that this could correct itself?"

Lorelai nodded, "A possibility yes."

"But not a guarantee…" Rory whispered.

Lorelai shook her head, "Unfortunately no."

Rory nodded slowly, "And who else knows?"

"As of right now just you, Sookie and your Grandparents." She said, "We've been trying to figure out how to tell people. We thought we should wait until we got more answers."

Rory was quiet for a moment, "Can I come with you to your appointment?"

Lorelai was surprised by the question, "What?"

She blushed softly, "I just...I want to know what's going on. I don't want you to hide things from me. This is big Mom. Probably one of the biggest things we've had to face together. I don't want to be left in the dark about this. It doesn't just impact your life...it impacts mine too. In a huge way."

Lorelai fidgeted in her seat, "That's true…"

Rory frowned, "I need to feel involved. I need to know what's happening so I can help."

Lorelai smiled and reached a hand out to touch her daughter's face, "When did you get so grown up?"

Rory smiled and leaned into her Mother's hand, "Kind of happened overnight I guess. Last night to be exact."

Lorelai frowned, "Oh?"

Rory sighed, "I mean I suppose I've been growing up a little each day...but last night put a lot of things into perspective."

Tears welled up in Lorelai's eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not a little kid anymore." Rory whispered, "You can't just sweep things under the rug and pretend they don't exist."

"Are you talking about the time I swept the dead mouse under the rug to hide it from you?" Lorelai asked.

Rory started to laugh, "No. It is just a saying but man I forgot you did that."

"I was trying to protect you! I had been so careful in the potting shed about mice but that little bugger snuck right in." Lorelai said with a huff.

Rory smiled, "See...you've always looked out for me. Always. Since the day I was born. Even before really when certain other people were wishing I didn't exist."

Lorelai swallowed the lump in her throat, "I wanted you. I always wanted you."

Rory nodded, "I know. And I love you for that. You've been there for me always. Through everything. And now it's my turn to be there for you."

A tear slid down Lorelai's cheek, "You're still my daughter. I'm your Mother. I need to take care of you."

Rory took her Mother's hands in hers, "The way you can take care of me now is to let me and Dad take care of you. Okay?"

Lorelai hiccupped softly, "I want to be there for it all Rory. For your first kiss, first heartbreak, your graduation and when we move you into college. The thought of missing any of that kills me. It really does."

Rory nodded, "I know that. Which is why you are going to do everything that the doctors say. And I mean everything. That way we will all know you did everything you could to make sure you don't leave us."

Lorelai looked up at her daughter again, "Look at you...taking charge."

Rory smiled, "All grown up, remember? It's my turn to take care of you."

Lorelai sighed and pulled her into her arms, "You're a hell of a kid."

"Only because you're a hell of a Mom." Rory whispered back, trying to hold her tears in.

Lorelai sniffled and kissed the top of her daughter's head, "So what does the Rory Gilmore treatment consist of? How are you going to take care of me?"

Rory smiled and pulled away, "Seems to be the same as the Lorelai Gilmore treatment. Rest, movies in bed and snacks. We'll have to skip the coffee for you though."

Lorelai smiled, "I like the sound of that."

Rory stared at her for a moment, "Looks like I'm going to be a big sister again."

Lorelai looked down at her belly, "Looks like it…"

"You thinking boy or girl?" Rory asked reaching out to touch her Mother's stomach. "You do make a good looking boy with Dad."

Lorelai chuckled, "We do. Liam's a keeper for sure. But...I don't know what this one is. No gut feeling. At least not yet. Only that I can't wait to meet them."

Rory looked up and smiled, "Me too."

Lorelai smiled and pulled her back in for another hug. She knew there were still hurdles to jump over and problems to face. But for the moment...she was just glad her daughter was home safe and sound.

* * *

That night, Luke and Lorelai sat up at the top of the bed. Rory was fast asleep at the foot of the bed; she had fallen asleep halfway through Breakfast at Tiffany's. Liam lay comfortable in his Mother's arm as she smiled down at him.

"He's getting so big." Lorelai whispered, "He'll be tall like you. Handsome too."

Luke smiled down at his son, "He's got your eyes though. Rory's too."

Liam stared up at his Mother, "I see parts of you too...he's got your adorable nose."

Luke rolled his eyes, "I don't have an adorable nose."

"You do." Lorelai said not looking at him, "And don't argue with me in front of the kids."

Luke chuckled, "You're exhausting."

Lorelai smiled and looked up at him, "Rory wants to come with us to my next appointment…"

Luke was quiet for a moment as he absorbed her words, "Oh?"

"She wants to know everything that is going on." She whispered, "She wants to feel like she's involved."

"I can understand that." Luke said as he climbed quietly off the bed and took Liam from his wife, "Especially since we kept her in the dark for awhile."

She nodded and looked over at her sleeping daughter, "I know. But...I also don't want to scare her anymore than she already is."

Luke bent down and placed Liam slowly into his crib, "I think she's going to be afraid no matter what unfortunately. You're her Mom. The most important person in her life."

She frowned, "She said she wants to take care of me now."

Luke smiled and walked back over to his side of the bed, "Because she loves you."

"But she's still just a kid. She may feel older but I don't want her to grow up too fast." She frowned, "Not like I had too." She reached for his hands and swallowed the lump in her throat, "Not like you had to either."

Luke sighed and looked over at the sleeping girl, "She asked me questions about when I lost my Mom."

Lorelai shuddered, "Oh Luke…"

He shook his head, "It's okay. It makes sense for her to ask. And I'd talk to her about anything if I thought it would help...just not sure that will."

She reached out to touch his arm, "You love her."

Luke turned to her and smiled, "Of course I do. You know I do."

She nodded slowly as she felt the tears burn in the back of her eyes again, "I do. Which is why i know that if something does happen you'll take care of her too."

Luke cringed and pulled away, "Lorelai don't-"

She grabbed for his hands, "You will Luke."

He tried to pull away again, "Lorelai-"

"Don't." She whispered, "Please don't. Don't get mad. Don't get upset. Just promise me Luke."

He stared at her and saw the tears beginning to fall down her rosy cheeks, "Lorelai…"

"Promise me Luke. I need you hear you say it." Her voice cracked as she spoke, "Promise me you'll take care of our children. No matter what."

Taking in the scene in front of him, he slowly scooted closer to her, "I promise."

She sighed and closed her eyes, reaching one hand up to wipe her tears, "Okay."

Luke leaned all the way in and rested his forehead against hers, "Now I need you to make a promise to me."

Her eyes fluttered open, "I do?"

He nodded and breathed her in, "Yes. You do."

She squeezed his hands, "Okay. What is it?"

He pulled back just enough so that he could stare straight into her eyes, "Promise me you will fight like hell Lorelai."

She swallowed hard, "Oh Luke…"

"Promise me you won't just give up. That you won't let what the Doctors say discourage you. That you'll do everything you can to be here for our kids." His voice broke for a moment, "And for me."

Reaching up she cupped his face in her hands, "I promise. I promise Luke."

He breathed her in and pulled her into his arms, needing to feel her close. She relaxed against his embrace as he settled into the bed beside her again. She felt her family around her and for a moment she swore she could feel the little one inside of her. This was all she needed. These people. Her people. They were the ones she needed to get her through this. The one's she needed to get through this for.

There was no life without them. And for them there was no life without her. So somehow...somehow she had to fight the odds. Somehow she had to live. And damn it...some how she would.

* * *

 **I will try and update as soon as I can! Thanks guys!**


	96. Chapter 96

Making sure to keep to their promises to Rory, she was able to come to appointments with Luke and Lorelai. Unfortunately...they were now pushing on the six-month mark in Lorelai's pregnancy and there had been no change. The town had been informed mostly due to the fact that it couldn't be hidden, that yes Lorelai was indeed pregnant again. After dodging many questions from and smirks from Patty and Babette, they settled on not telling their friends everything concerning the issues. For everyone involved...they thought it would make things slightly easier.

The day before her birthday, Lorelai sat in what would be the new baby's nursery staring at the walls. They were trying to pick a color, but so far there was no decision made.

Lorelai frowned and rubbed her belly gently, "What do you think little one? What color do you want your room to be? If Daddy had his way...it would be plaid I'm sure."

She heard a huff from behind her, "If Daddy had his way, Mommy would be in bed where she is supposed to be."

Lorelai turned and frowned, Luke was walking into the room with the ever growing Liam in his arms, "I can't lie in bed all day Luke."

He gave her a look, "You heard what Dr. Navarian said. You really should be in bed as much as possible. You need to be off your feet."

Liam cooed and Lorelai sighed, "Yes I agree Liam. Your Daddy is a party-pooper."

He rolled his eyes, "No...Daddy is just being a concerned husband."

She smiled, "Well Mommy thinks-"

"Can we stop referring to each other as Mommy and Daddy? It's starting to creep me out." He said with a frown.

Lorelai giggled, "Not into that?"

"Don't even." He said with a growl, "You know very well that I'm not into that."

She laughed again and reached for Liam, "Come here you."

Luke sighed again, "Lorelai you know that-"

She glared at him, "You can't tell me that I can't hold my son Luke…"

He shook his head, "No...but I can tell you that you should be sitting if you do hold him."

Lorelai sighed, "Fine. Let's go into his room then."

Luke nodded and moved aside to let her walk slowly out of the room. He couldn't help but walk close, as if he were waiting for her to fall. He was trying to be calm. He really was. But the further along in the pregnancy they got with no change, it felt like he was waiting on pins and needles at every second.

It amazed him that Lorelai herself was calm. She seemed so sure that everything was going to be fine. There were moments when he caught her staring off into space with a look on her face...a look of worry and he knew what she was thinking. But when she caught him staring, that look would wash away and quickly be replaced with her usual Lorelai smile.

Lorelai settled into the rocking chair in the corner of the room and nuzzled Liam, "There's my big boy. He's going to be tall."

Luke smiled and sat down on the ground, leaning against Liam's crib, "Well neither of us are exactly short."

Lorelai smiled, "That's true." She smiled brightly at Liam as he giggled up at her, "You gonna be an athlete like your Daddy? Lord knows you'll get no athletic ability from me."

Luke smiled, "Oh come on you were a cute little ballerina. Your Mom has the pictures to prove it. I bet you could have been an athlete."

Lorelai smirked at him, "I was no ballerina. I was a hellion in a pink tutu."

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "And now you're just a hellion."

She smiled and leaned her head back admiring Liam in her arms, "He's changing so much each day."

Luke smiled at the sight in front of him, "I know. It's crazy. He's starting to have such a real personality."

Lorelai smiled as Liam got distracted by something and concentrated hard, "He can be very serious like you."

Luke nodded, "But he's also got that playful side like you."

Liam smiled up at her again, "Did you see Rory reading to him last night? The way he snuggled up against her?" She sighed and her cheeks flushed pink, "It melted my heart."

Luke smiled, "I know. He definitely loves his sister. And she loves him."

"Yes she does." Lorelai said with a smile, "Although his sister is worrying me lately."

Luke's face fell slightly, "She's just trying to help Lorelai."

She nodded slowly, "I know that. And I love her for it. But she's only 15 Luke. She barely gives herself a moment to relax. When she's not at school she's here running around making sure I don't do anything."

"Just like you would do for her." He said softly, "Like you have done for her."

"Yes but that's what a Mother is supposed to do for their child." She said sadly, "She's not supposed to do that yet...at least not until I'm too old and decrepit to take care of myself."

He smirked, "Lorelai...she's just doing her best. We all are."

She turned to look at him as Luke nuzzled into her chest, "I know…"

He watched her for a moment, took a deep breath and then scooted closer to her. Kneeling beside the rocker, he reached his hand out to touch her cheek and then used his other to rub Liam's back, "One day at a time."

She nodded, "You're right."

Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Sookie will be here in awhile."

Lorelai frowned, "I don't need a babysitter you know."

He gave her another frustrated look, "Just humor me would you? For my own sanity...I can't have you alone with the kids alright? I just...I can't."

Seeing the way his jaw tensed and how is eyes desperately searched hers, she felt an ache of guilt in her chest, "Okay. Okay I'm sorry."

"Lorelai?" A voice called up the stairs, "I brought food!"

Luke turned to the staircase, "She's here."

"She's here." Lorelai said with a nod, "Take him down for me?"

Luke nodded and eased himself up before taking Liam from her arms, "I'll be home a little late. I have to close tonight. But you call if you need anything."

Lorelai nodded as she walked behind him, "I know. Jess is coming over for dinner."

"I told him and Rory to pick stuff up at the Diner after school." He said over his shoulder as he walked down the hall.

"Sounds good." Lorelai said as she slowly eased her way down the steps one by one.

Sookie was setting things on the table as they walked into the kitchen, "Hey!"

Luke smiled at Sookie, "Thanks for coming over Sookie."

"I'm sure you'll get your usual rate of 12 dollars an hour. Extra if I puke." Lorelai teased.

Luke sighed and handed Liam to Lorelai as she sat down at the table, "Ignore her. She hasn't eaten yet. You know how cranky she gets."

Sookie smiled, "I have more food in the car."

Luke nodded, "Okay. I'll walk out with you." He turned to his wife, "See you later?"

She smiled up at him and lifted Liam's little hand to wave at Luke, "Yep. We'll be here. Say bye bye to Daddy."

Luke smiled and leaned down to kiss Liam's little head, "See you later bud." He leaned up and kissed Lorelai gently on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said with a smile, "Now go bring home the bacon."

"Literally or figuratively." He said with a smirk as he started to back away.

She giggled, "With me, you should always know that the answer is both."

"Right. Real bacon to eat. Figurative bacon to buy your shoes." He said with a laugh.

"Exactly." She replied with a beaming smile, "Bye hon."

"Bye." He said as he grabbed his coat and keys before dashing out the door.

Sookie was pulling a bag from her car, she smiled at him, "Still giving you a hard time about not leaving her alone I see."

He huffed, "She doesn't like asking for help. You know how she is."

Sookie smiled softly, "I do know how she is. But I also know that she does need the help, now more than ever."

Luke's face softened, "Yeah…"

She frowned, "No change at the last appointment?"

He shook his head, "No change. And after the six month mark it isn't likely to change at all."

Sookie sighed, "But you will have the scheduled C-section."

Luke nodded, "Yes. Still trying to decide when the best date for that will be. Don't want to go to early, but don't want to go to late."

Sookie nodded, "Understandable." She frowned for a moment, "You know...maybe I should tell her she doesn't have to be in the wedding."

Luke shook his head adamantly, "Oh no. No Sookie. That would devastate her. You are her best friend. She wants to be a part of your big day. She's so excited for you and Jackson. We all are."

Sookie nodded, "I know. But maybe the pressure of it all will not be good for her. And to have her standing up there beside me-"

"She'll be sitting down at every other part of that day." He said with a smile, "I'm walking her down the aisle, she'll be okay. We will both be there. We wouldn't miss this."

Sookie sighed, "Just...promise me you'll tell me if it's too much. I know she won't...but you will."

Luke smiled softly, "Okay. I promise to talk to you if anything changes."

Sookie smiled, "Good. Thank you." She cocked her head to the side, "We still on for a dinner here tomorrow?"

Luke nodded, "Yep. Her parents will be here by 6. She'll probably kill us but we couldn't do nothing for her birthday."

Sookie smiled, "It's going to be small. I'm sure it will be a nice distraction for her. "

Luke smiled, "I hope so. I just want her to be able to relax at least a little bit."

"It will be great. Now go to work. I've got everything under control here. Manuel is manning the kitchen at the Inn today. I'm here all day." She said with a smile.

Luke leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sookie's cheek, "You're the best Sookie."

She smirked, "I know. Have a good day."

"You too." He called as he walked to the truck, "Don't let her eat too much junk food!" He called.

She huffed, "Yeah that's not going to work. She'll eat whatever she wants."

He chuckled, "Fair enough."

Sookie smiled at him as he climbed into the truck and she walked with the extra food into the house. She walked back towards the kitchen where she saw Lorelai bouncing Liam on her lap and making him giggle.

Lorelai looked up, "Oh look buddy. Auntie Sookie and Daddy stopped talking about me. She's back."

Sookie sighed and placed the bag on the counter, "Lorelai you know we're just looking out for you."

Lorelai sighed and held Liam to her chest, "I know. I just feel so helpless…"

Sookie took some containers out of the bag, "I know hon. I know…" She turned to Lorelai, "I made some of that sweet potato baby food that Liam likes."

Lorelai smiled, "You're too good to us."

Sookie smiled and walked over, "Can I hold him? You know I need my baby fix."

Lorelai held him out for her, "Oh I know."

Sookie scooped up Liam and cooed, "Oh goodness he is just too cute for words."

Lorelai smiled up at them, "Yes he is."

"Who's the most handsome boy on the planet?" Sookie asked in a high voice, "Who is? I think its Mr. Liam Danes. Yes I do! Oh yes I do!"

"Sook…" Lorelai voice cracked as she spoke, "Am I making a mistake?"

Sookie stopped and turned to look at her best friend, "What?"

The tears welled up in her eyes and there was no holding them back, "I was hoping so badly that by the time we reached six months...there would have been a change. But there hasn't been and now it's more dangerous. Now I can't hold my son without sitting down. I can't walk around for more than a few minutes. I can barely take a shower by myself. I need someone watching me. My daughter's suddenly my full time caretaker. My husband can't even touch me because he's afraid."

"Oh sweetie…" She quickly sat beside her and held Liam close, "Honey we're all doing the best we can to make sure that everything goes smoothly. You're going to make it through this."

Lorelai hiccupped, "But what if I don't?"

A silence hung between them for a moment, "I...I don't know what to say to that."

Lorelai sighed and looked down at her growing belly, "I want to know this child."

"You will." Sookie said, but her voice didn't sound so sure. "You just...you will."

"I feel like I'm ruining everything for everyone." She said with a sniffle, "I can tell you're afraid to even talk about your wedding. Rory already asked if I should even be standing beside you at the ceremony. I got mad at her and I feel bad. But you are my best friend. You asked me to be your maid of honor. Of course I need to stand beside you. I want to stand beside you."

"And you will." Sookie said with a smile as she reached for her friend's hand, "You will be beside me Lorelai. It's more than a month before the baby is due. You'll be okay."

Lorelai sighed and reached for Liam again, "My head is just spinning."

"I know." Sookie whispered, "You have a lot to think about. A lot to consider."

Lorelai kissed Liam's head, "I'm just a crazy person."

"But you're our crazy person." She said with a smile.

Lorelai laughed, "Hey Sook?"

She smiled back at her, "Yeah hon?"

"Thanks for being my babysitter. You're the only one that gives me candy and doesn't tell Luke." She said with a smirk.

Sookie smiled and patted her hand, "What are best friends for?"

Lorelai laughed and watched as Sooke stood up and started to empty the bags on the counter. She sighed and held Liam closer, relishing in the familiarness and love she felt. She wished she could hold onto this feeling forever.

At school, Rory was staring down at the Spanish exam in front of her. Her head was in her hands as she squinted at the words on the paper. She had been studying for days for this. But right now everything she had studied seemed to have disappeared from her brain. It shouldn't have surprised her though. She had been up half the night tossing and turning with bad dreams. In every dream her Mother was taken away from her and she didn't' know how to handle it. She had woken up with a terrible headache that morning, but had not mentioned it to either of her parents. They didn't' need the added stress.

She sighed and shook her head, trying to force herself to concentrate. Beside her, Jess looked up from his own test and noticed that she was fidgeting in her seat. He frowned and turned to look for Lane. He saw that she too was watching her friend curiously. Even the new kid Dean was watching her with a worried expression.

Rory started mumbling, "Estoy...Estoy…" She growled and erased what she had started to write, "That's not right. Come on Rory."

Paris turned around in her seat and frowned, "Do you mind? Some of us are trying to concentrate."

Rory glared up at her, "Turn around Paris."

"Chica's." Their teacher responded, "Sin hablar."

Rory glared at Paris again and turned back to her paper, "Okay...okay...I can do this."

Jess cleared his throat, "Rory are you okay?"

"Mr. Mariano…" The teacher said, "Silencio."

He looked at her and then back at Rory who was furiously tapping the paper, "I know but…"

"I can't do this." Rory mumbled, "I don't know this. I don't know it!"

Lane leaned towards Jess, "What's wrong with her?"

Their teacher walked towards Rory, "Miss Gilmore, is everything alright?"

Rory looked up with wide eyes, "I studied for days. I swear. But I-I-I don't know any of it! I don't know it."

Sensing that something was clearly wrong, the teacher knelt down, "Why don't we step outside for a moment Miss Gilmore."

Rory frowned, "I can't miss a test!"

The whole class was staring and whispering now, "It's alright Rory. You can take it at another time."

"No." Rory blurted out, "No. I can't. I can't do that. I've never missed a test."

Lane stood up, "Come on Rory. I'll take you to the nurse's office."

Rory looked at her friend, "My heart is pounding really fast."

"Mr. Mariano why don't you go with Lane and escort Rory. One of you come back to let me know how she is doing." The teacher said, "The rest of you go back to your exams."

Jess stood up quickly and walked with Lane to help Rory up, "Come on Rory."

Rory was crying now, "I can't miss a test."

Lane grabbed her friend's bag, "No big deal. You'll ace it next time."

Paris and Dean watched nervously as Rory was walked out of the room by her friends. Once outside the room, Jess and Lane pushed Rory in the direction of the nurse's office.

"What's wrong with me?" Rory hiccupped, "I don't know it. But I did know it! I really did."

Lane caught Jess's stare out of the corner of her eye, "Just having an off day Rory. No big deal."

Jess pushed the nurse's door open, "You should have some water."

Nurse May looked up, "What's going on?"

"I think Rory isn't feeling so great." Lane said as she sat with her friend on the little bench, "She's pretty upset. She said her heart is beating fast."

Rory was shaking, "I can't breathe."

Nurse May knelt down in front of Rory, "Rory...take a deep breath for me."

Rory tried to suck in air but she didn't seem able to, "I-I-I can-can't!"

Nurse May frowned, "I think you may be having a panic attack Rory. Have you ever had one before?"

Rory shook her head and reached for Lane's hand, "N-No-No."

She nodded, "Jess, why don't you call your Uncle at the Diner. He'll be able to get here faster than her Mom."

Rory groaned, "Mom can't know. Mom can't be stressed."

Jess walked to the phone, "I'll call Luke. I promise."

Rory buried her face in her hands, "No stress. No stress for Mom."

Lane started to rub Rory's back, "Hey...Rory calm down. You're Mom's fine."

Rory started to cry harder, "No she's-she's not."

Lane looked up at Jess who gave her a weary look. Neither one of them had been told anything about any possible issues with Lorelai's pregnancy. But now Jess was starting to wonder.

" _Luke's_." He heard his Uncle say into the phone.

"Uncle Luke it's uh...its Jess." He watched Rory carefully, "Any chance you can come down to school? It's Rory…"

 _"What's wrong?"_ Luke asked in a worried tone, _"Is she sick?"_

"Could you just come down here? I think she needs you." He said with a worried frown.

 _"I'll be right there."_ Luke hung up the phone without giving it a second thought.

Jess walked over to the bench and sat down beside Rory as Nurse May went to get some water, "He's on his way." Rory turned and buried her head in his neck, "Rory what's going on?"

She shook her head and clung to her cousin, wishing more than anything she could will the terrible thoughts away.

Five minutes later, Luke burst through the doors of Stars Hollow High. His feet moved him towards the office first but Jess was standing outside the nurse's office.

"Luke!" He called to him.

Turning towards his nephew's voice he walked over to him, "Where is she?"

Jess stared at his Uncle, "Is something wrong with Lorelai?"

Luke stopped in his tracks, "What?"

"Rory is freaking out." He whispered, "I mean I know she takes school pretty seriously, but I've never seen her act like this. And she keeps saying that Lorelai can't have any added stress. I know she's pregnant...but is something wrong?"

Luke sighed, "Jess it's complicated…"

Jess stood up a little straighter, "So something is wrong."

He frowned, "Come by the Diner after school and we'll talk about it before you go over for dinner. I need to check on Rory."

Jess stepped aside and Luke walked into the small Nurse's office, "Dad…" Rory said in a pained voice, her face crumbled again.

Luke smiled at Lane as she stood up, "I got it from here Lane. Thank you."

Nurse May smiled at Lane and then Jess, "Why don't you both head back to class."

Lane gave Luke a worried expression; "I'll have her call you after school. Everything is fine."

Lane nodded, "Okay." She walked towards Jess who gave his Uncle a frustrated look but ultimately walked out of the office.

Nurse May smiled, "I'll step out for a moment."

Luke nodded, "Thanks." He waited until she left and then slowly turned to Rory, "Hey kid...what's going on?"

Rory sniffled, "I totally freaked out during my Spanish test."

Luke frowned and reached out to rub her back, "You know that stuff front and back. I quizzed you last night before bed."

Rory nodded, "I know. I know I do. But suddenly everything went blank. And my heart was racing and my head was pounding. I freaked Luke. I freaked and everyone saw it."

"I'm assuming this has nothing to do with your Spanish test." He said with a frown, she flinched, "And everything to do with what's going on at home."

She looked over at him and didn't bother trying to her tears, "I was really holding out hope that after her last appointment they were going to say that things were okay."

He nodded slowly, "I know. We all were."

She sighed again, "I keep having these awful dreams. I was up half the night."

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked softly, "You should tell us what you're worried about."

She looked at him and shrugged, "Because I don't want to worry you or Mom. You have enough on your plate."

He licked his suddenly dry lips, "Well, this is impacting you too kid. We know that."

She sighed and rested her head in the crook of his neck, "I'm so tired."

He gave her a squeeze, "Come on. Why don't you come back to the Diner? You can rest upstairs and then we'll go home together later."

She clung to him, "You're supposed to close tonight."

He kissed the top of her head, "You are more important."

She lifted her head to look at him, "I'm sorry Dad…"

He smiled at her, "Nothing to apologize for kid. I know exactly how you're feeling."

She sighed and hopped off the bench, "I'll get the rest of my stuff in my locker."

Luke nodded, "I'll sign you out in the office. Meet you out front."

She started to walk towards the door then stopped, "Hey Dad?"

He stood up and smiled at her, "Yeah?"

"Can we not tell Mom about this? Just keep it between us for now…" She said with a nervous glance.

Luke nodded, "Yeah. Okay. But just this once…"

She let out a little sigh, "Okay. Thank you…"

He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, "Go get your stuff."

As he watched her walk out of the room he wondered how they were going to make it through the next few months…

After school, Jess walked into the crowded Diner. He made his way through the crowds and walked with determination up to the counter. A stressed looking Luke caught his eye; he stopped in his tracks and frowned.

"I'll be in the store room." Jess said before walking away from him.

Luke sighed and rubbed the counter, he looked at Joe, "When everyone is done, I'm going to close up. Put the sign out front would you."

Joe nodded, Luke had filled him in on everything so he understood that work was going to be different for a while, "You got it boss."

Wiping his hands on a towel, Luke walked towards the back room and found Jess sitting on a milk crate, "Rory here?" Jess asked.

"She's asleep upstairs." Luke said closing the door behind her, "She was exhausted."

Jess nodded, "Okay." His Uncle continued to stare at him, "So are you going to tell me what the heck is going on?"

Luke sighed and leaned against the hard door behind him, "There are some complications with Lorelai's pregnancy. She didn't want everyone knowing...your Mom knows. But your Mom and I weren't sure if we should tell you just yet."

Jess narrowed his eyes at him, "What kind of complications?"

"She could have a very difficult delivery." He said with a frown, "Ones that could cause…"

He didn't need to finish the sentence, "Oh."

"We're doing everything we can to make sure that the delivery goes smoothly and that both Lorelai and the baby are okay. But Rory is a little more stressed than I realized. She's trying really hard to help out as much as possible at home which is great. But she's also not taking such good care of herself. Hence the panic attack today." Luke explained.

"Yeah...that would make sense." Jess said looking down, "They're so close."

"Right." Luke whispered, "It's been...difficult for all of us."

Jess swallowed hard and looked up, "I wish you had told me."

He sighed, "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out like this. It just...it's hard to even explain. I haven't wrapped my head around it all. At the moment I'm just living day to day as best I can."

Jess frowned, "You must be pretty freaked out."

Luke took a deep breath, "You could say that."

"And Lorelai?" He asked softly, "How's-how's she doing?"

Luke sighed, "Lorelai is Lorelai. Inwardly very nervous, but on the outside smiling for us all."

"Yeah she's good that way." Jess said sadly, "Never quite understood how she was able to do that."

Luke smiled, "Me neither."

They stood in silence for another minute, and then Jess spoke again in a very soft voice, "Is there anything I can do?"

Luke walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Just be there for Rory as best you can."

Jess looked up, "Lorelai's strong."

Luke gave him a swift nod, "Yes she is."

Jess swallowed the growing lump in his throat, "Can I go see Rory?"

Luke nodded, "I think she'd like that. Remind her to call Lane too. I bet she's worried also."

Jess stood up and started to walk towards the door, he stopped as he reached for the handle, "Luke?"

Luke turned back to him and tried to offer a small smile, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Jess whispered, his shoulders lifted and fell softly, "I'm just so sorry…"

Luke didn't respond. He didn't really need too. He just smiled and gave his nephew a quick nod before Jess turned to walk out of the storeroom.

Jess climbed the stairs towards the old apartment. He pushed open the door and saw the shades were drawn. Inside the mostly empty room, Rory lay fast asleep on the bed left over in the corner. He sat down on the one armchair left by the window and put his bag at his feet. Rory must have sensed his presence; she slowly stirred from her sleep and sat up.

"Just me." Jess whispered, "Came to check on you."

She sighed and pulled the blankets tighter around her, "Hi."

Jess tried to think of something to say but all he could think of was, "Luke told me."

He heard her sigh softly, "Oh."

"It really sucks." Jess whispered back.

Rory snorted softly, "You can say that again."

He stood up slowly and walked to the end of the bed, "Rory?"

He heard her whimper softly, "Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry." He whispered, "I don't know what else to say."

She smiled at him in the dim room, "You don't have to say anything."

He nodded once and then sat on the edge of the bed, "You're not alone you know."

In the dark she reached for his hand, "I know."

He pulled her hand onto his lap and patted it gently unable to think of anything else meaningful to say. And so he didn't. Instead they just sat there. And for the moment...that was all Rory really needed.

The following evening, Lorelai was upstairs changing Liam in his room. She tickled his feet and he laughed up at her.

"You are the only gift Mommy needs this year little man. You are just perfect." She cooed at him, "The most precious thing."

Luke smiled from the doorway, "So you want me to return all the gifts I bought you?"

She turned and smiled at him, "You scared me."

He smiled and walked towards her, "Sorry." He held out a necklace for her, "Better?"

Lorelai gasped, "Luke it's beautiful."

He pushed back her hair and slid the chain with the diamond pendent on, "Happy Birthday." He kissed the back of her neck and stared down at Liam, "He is pretty perfect, isn't he."

She leaned into him and smiled, "He is." She turned her head slightly to see him, "You sure you want to do this today?"

Luke smiled, "Yes. Sookie made the cake."

"How she hasn't told us what it is is beyond me." She said with a laugh.

Luke shrugged, "She's been very good about it."

"Did she drop it off?" She asked scooping Liam up and handing him to Luke.

Luke took a deep breath, "Not exactly…"

She eyed him suspiciously, "Luke Danes what did you do?"

He sighed and held Liam close to him, "I know that you didn't want a big party this year...but a few very important people wanted to be here to celebrate you."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Luke?"

He cocked his head to the side, "Go see."

She took a deep breath and placed a protective hand over her baby bump. Walking towards the bedroom door, she could sense Luke right behind her, protecting her as always. She carefully walked down the stairs and down the hall towards the kitchen. Her heart leapt in her throat when she saw that the table had been fully set and decorated and all of the most important people in her life were standing there waiting for her.

Rory, Emily, Richard, Jess, Liz, TJ, Lane, Sookie, Jackson, Tyler, Jamie, Carson, Amy and Mia.

"Happy Birthday Mom." Rory said with a little smile.

"Oh my Goodnes." Lorelai said as Rory walked over to her, "I told you guys not to do anything big."

Sookie shook her head, "We didn't. Just a simple dinner with your favorite people. And a special cake too…"

Lorelai felt the tears starting to burn in the back of her eyes, "Thank you…"

Emily quickly walked forward and smiled, "Come sit. Your chair is the one with the balloons on it."

Lorelai smiled and wiped at her tears, "Mom…"

Emily lifted her hand and touched her daughter's cheek, "I just...I just want you to be okay. You're my only daughter. And I love you. I'm sorry…"

Lorelai let the tears begin to fall as she leaned forward and hugged her Mom, "I love you too Mom. Thank you."

Luke handed Liam to Jamie and then helped ease Lorelai into her special chair. "Well first a toast." Richard said as their friends gathered around.

"Yes a toast." Rory said walking up to her Grandpa, "You're the best at this Grandpa."

Richard smiled down at Rory, "To Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. The greatest, daughter, Mother, friend, wife and Mother anyone could ask for. You truly are one of a kind. We love you."

"Here here!" They all yelled and lifted their glasses.

Lorelai wiped at her tears as they all sat down, "I just…"

Her voice cracked and Luke and Rory took their place on either side of her, he put his hand on her shoulder, "It's okay."

She gazed at all the smiling faces in front of her, "I love you all. More than you'll ever know. Thank you for this."

Mia beamed at Lorelai, "There's nowhere we'd rather be sweetheart."

Sookie clapped her hands together and smiled, "Alright, everyone eat! We have all of Lorelai's favorite dishes."

"So red vines and mallomars?" Jess teased from his seat.

"Nah. We saved those for later." Sookie said with a smirk, "And one more special surprise."

"It's killing you isn't it?" Lorelai said with a laugh, "I can see the wheels turning in your head."

Sookie squealed, "Just eat fast!"

Luke started to pile food onto his wife's plate, "Never a problem for her."

Everyone laughed as they started to eat. Rory and Luke exchanged small smiles, and he gave her a reassuring nod to let her know he was right there with her. They had not told Lorelai about her meltdown at school, and for the time being that was for the best. Today...today they just wanted to celebrate.

After dinner, the friends and family sat around laughing as they all swapped their favorite Lorelai stories. Sookie came bustling into the room with a large cake and everyone quieted down.

"Alright." Sookie said placing the cake down in front of Lorelai, "Just so everyone knows...inside this cake is either blue or pink. When Lorelai cuts into it...we'll know if she's having a girl or a boy."

Emily gasped, "You decided to find out this time?"

Lorelai nodded, "Yes. We wanted to surprise everyone with it. I had no idea you'd all be here with me to find out. That makes it even better."

Rory bounced Liam on her lap, "Well let's find out!"

"We have to sing first!" Carson yelled from his seat as Sookie lit the candles on the top of the cake.

"Very true young man." Richard said with a smile, "On the count of three. One. Two. Three."

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Lorelai! Happy Birthday to you!" They all yelled.

Lorelai closed her eyes tightly and reached under the table for Luke's hand. He squeezed her hand tightly in his and she wished with all her might before blowing out all the candles in one breath. There was a chorus of cheers from everyone around the table. Sookie got a small plate and a cake knife before handing it to her best friend.

Sookie was practically bouncing in her spot, "I can't wait any longer."

Lorelai giggled, "I appreciate you for waiting as long as you have." She turned to her husband, "Ready to find out if you're having another son or another daughter?"

Luke nodded, "Absolutely."

She held the knife in her hand and smiled at him, "Cut it with me."

Luke smiled back and placed his hand over hers, "Everyone ready?"

"Yes!" They all cheered from around them, not willing to wait another second.

Luke gave his wife a smile and they slowly cut into the cake, then made a slice and pulled it out. A chorus of cheers erupted as the held it out for everyone to see.

Lorelai locked eyes with her husband, "We're having a baby girl."

She could see the tears welling up in his eyes, "A girl."

Leaning forward, she rested her forehead against his, "A little girl…"

Everyone else around them cheered and celebrated as cake was passed around. But for them, it was as if they were the only two in the room. Luke placed one hand on his wife's belly and felt a kick; he smiled knowing that was his daughter's way of saying hello.

The next few months we're going to be tense...but in this moment all that mattered was the woman beside him and the little baby girl waiting to meet them all.


	97. Chapter 97

**For some reason my Author's Notes in the last chapter never posted. I guess they didn't save. That's okay. Anyway - here is the next chapter! It jumps around a bit but it gets us to where we need to be. I will update as soon as I can.**

* * *

Before they knew it, Mother's day was here again. Lorelai woke up early to find Luke staring at her as she slept. Glancing down at her almost 7 month baby bump she smiled.

"Hi." She whispered to him softly.

Luke took a deep breath and scooted closer to her, "Happy Mother's Day."

She nuzzled into his embrace and breathed in, "Mmm...thank you."

Luke pressed a kiss to the side of her face, "Always been a good day."

"A damn good day." She mumbled, rubbing slow circles against her belly, she smiled, "Give me your hand."

Luke did as he was told and watched as she placed it over a specific spot on her belly, "Well she's certainly active this morning."

Lorelai laughed, "Hence why I'm up so early."

Luke smiled and leaned back, "You feeling okay?"

The sincerity in his voice made her shudder softly, "Fine."

He looked up at her wearily, "That wasn't very convincing."

She sighed and rolled over onto her back, she looked down at her growing belly, "Just...anxious."

He rested his chin on his hand, "I know. Me too."

"July 30th. Sounds like a good day for a C-section don't you think?" She asked trying to lighten the mood.

He frowned and sat up slowly, "I guess it is."

She looked at him, "Plenty of women have C-sections babe."

Luke nodded, "I know. Just sounds scary."

She frowned, "You're not the one they are cutting open."

He gave her a weary look, "Lorelai…"

She sighed and sat up with him, "Sorry." She glanced down at her belly and rubbed it affectionately, "This just all feels so different."

"I know." He whispered never taking his eyes off of her bump, "Very different."

She looked up at him and smiled, "But it will be worth it. I can't wait to see you with a little baby girl."

Luke swallowed hard, "She'll have me wrapped around her finger in no time."

"I have no doubt about that." She said with a little laugh, "Think she'll be feisty?"

Luke chuckled, "She'll be a Gilmore Girl. Her middle name will be feisty."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek, "She'll be a Danes-Gilmore…"

He smiled and nodded, "True." He paused and put his hand over hers, "We still need to decide on a name."

Lorelai nodded, "I still think you should pick this one since I got to decide on Liam. Although I once again throw Lorelai into the ring. Great name."

He smiled, "I want us to decide this together."

She stared at him for a moment, "Yeah?"

Luke nodded and leaned in to kiss her, "Yeah."

She rested her forehead against his, "Rory still planning breakfast in bed?"

Luke looked over at the clock on the nightstand, "She'll be up in about another hour looking for me."

Lorelai sighed and lay him back down, "Hold me until then?"

He smiled and pressed feather like kisses to the top of her head, "Absolutely."

* * *

Two hours later, Rory and Luke (who was holding Liam) walked into the bedroom again. Rory was holding a tray of food; she placed it down on the dresser and smiled as Paul Anka hopped up on the bed causing Lorelai to stir.

Turning over, Lorelai nuzzled her face into Paul Anka's fur, "Hey boy."

"Happy Mother's Day." Rory said from beside the bed, "You in the mood for some pancakes?"

Lorelai yawned as she sat up, "Aren't I always?" She stretched, "But first let me see my two babies."

Rory rolled her eyes, "I'm not a baby anymore Mom. I'm 15."

Lorelai sighed, "Oh just indulge me on Mother's Day would you?"

Rory smiled and sat down on the bed, leaning into hug her Mom, "Fine. But only for today."

Lorelai smiled and hugged her back, "You'll always be my first baby Rory. Hate to break it to you."

Luke smiled and handed Liam to his wife, "He's been anxious to see you."

Lorelai smiled and breathed in the wonderful smell of her young son, "There's my boy."

Liam cooed and giggled when he saw his Mom, "Can you believe next month he'll be a year old?"

Lorelai petted his fine brown hair, "No. I really can't. It's gone by so fast."

"Mama." Liam babbled in her arms, "Mama."

Everyone in the room stopped, "Did he just say Mama?" Rory gasped.

Lorelai's eyes were wide and full of unshed tears, "I-I think he did. Did you say Mama baby boy? Did you?"

Liam smiled brilliantly up at her, "Mama! Mama!"

"Well looks like we've officially heard his first words." Luke said with a bright smile.

"Perfect Mother's Day gift, huh Mom?" Rory asked giving her a nudge.

Lorelai let out a shaky breath and held Liam close, "You have no idea kid."

"See Mother's Day really is a great day." Rory said smiling as she glanced up at Luke.

"One of my favorites." Luke said smiling back at her.

Lorelai lifted Liam and kissed his face all over, "The best damn day."

The four of them stayed in that room for most of the morning and even late into the afternoon. Talking and laughing, trying to teach Liam new words. But he still only said Mama. But there was no denying the pure joy it brought his Mother whenever he said it. And for now...that was good enough for all of them.

* * *

As the end of the school year was fast approaching, Rory spent many of her lunch and study breaks in the library. Today she was leaning over her U.S. History book trying to memorize a few dates when Dean sat down beside her.

She glanced up, "Oh...hey."

He smiled and slid a candy bar towards her, "The vending machine gave me two by accident. Want this one?"

She smiled at him, "Sure. Thanks."

He watched her as she opened the package carefully, "Studying for Higgin's exam?"

Rory nodded, "He said it's going to be pretty heavily focused on dates."

Dean sighed, "I know. I don't think I have much of a chance of passing. And I need too...otherwise I may not pass the class.

Rory munched on her candy bar for a moment, "I can help you study if you want."

Dean fidgeted nervously, "Yeah?"

She smiled, "Sure. I have to study anyway. I don't mind."

Dean smiled as his cheeks flushed red, "That would be great. I'd really appreciate it."

She leaned back in her chair; "We may need to do it here, or even at the Diner. Trying not to stress my Mom out too much."

"Maybe we should opt for here. Last time we did homework together at the Diner your Dad was glaring at me the whole time." He said anxiously.

Rory giggled, "He's uh-he's pretty protective. That's for sure."

Dean smiled, "You're his only daughter."

Rory took a deep breath, "Not for long."

Dean cocked his head to the side, "So you're having a sister then?"

She nodded, "Yeah. We found out on my Mom's birthday. Her friend Sookie knew and colored the inside of my Mom's birthday cake pink."

He smiled, "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah. Everyone is really excited." Rory said with a smile, "I bet she'll be adorable."

Dean smiled, "I bet." He shrugged, "So you won't be your Dad's only daughter anymore. But he'll be just as protective I'm sure."

She smiled, "Probably. That's my Dad…"

He was quiet for a moment before asking, "How's everything going?"

Rory sighed and shrugged slowly, "Oh fine I suppose. Mom's as strong as ever. Won't let us see her sweat."

Dean nodded, "Like Mother like daughter then."

Rory blushed softly, "Please. You witnessed my total meltdown in Spanish awhile back. You're one of the only one's that hasn't brought it up to me."

He watched her carefully, "I didn't want to upset you."

She smiled, "I appreciate that. Thanks. But...everyone saw it. Can't pretend it didn't happen."

Dean nodded, "True. But not everyone knows what's going on at home. I can imagine it's pretty stressful."

Rory sighed and leaned back in her chair, "I'm just...worried. I want my Mom to be okay ya know? The Doctors have said that it is so important for her not to have a lot of stress. So I've been trying to be on top of everything at home and at school."

Dean frowned, "You can't be Superwoman Rory. Eventually you were bound to crash and burn."

She nodded and looked down, "I suppose…"

"How have you been feeling lately?" He asked curiously, "Any more panic attacks?"

She sighed, "I started having one the other night but my Dad talked me through it. He's been really good. I don't know how he's holding it together as well as he is either."

Dean nodded, "Well…" He swallowed hard and cautiously reached across the table for her hand, "You know if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here."

Her face flushed red, "Oh-Oh."

He quickly pulled his hand away, "I mean if you want to talk to me that is. I know you have other friends and you probably don't need me but-"

She cut him off and took his hand in hers again, "I'd really like that. Thank you Dean."

He smiled back at her and let out a shaky breath, "Good."

Their eyes locked and smiled, wondering what this new feeling was. Like something was fluttering around in her belly. She wasn't sure. But she made a mental note to remember to talk to her Mom about it later…

From a few tables down, Jess and Lane watched Rory and Dean's eyes lock, "Oh she's got it bad."

Jess huffed, "Luke's not going to be happy."

Lane rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Jess...you aren't going to tattle on her are you?"

Jess narrowed his eyes at her, "No. But I am going to keep an eye on this Dean kid."

She laughed, "You know him. You hang out with him and us."

"Yeah but if he starts dating my cousin that changes things." He said quickly.

She laughed and shook her head, "You're so much like Luke sometime's it's scary."

He smirked at her; "I'd do the same thing for you if you started liking someone."

She smiled, "Yeah well lucky for us my Mom already has my future husband planned out. No need to do a background check. She already has."

Jess smirked, "Good to know." He looked back at Rory once and then down at his homework, "Hey did you figure out number seven on this sheet?"

Lane nodded and pushed her paper aside to help him see her answer better. As they did their homework together, neither one of them noticed Rory and Dean still staring at each other in the distance.

* * *

That night, Lorelai sat on the couch after she had fed Liam and Luke was bringing him to bed. She reached onto the coffee table for Liam's baby book and started flipping through the pictures. After a few minutes, Rory came into the room and sat down beside her, Paul Anka settled at their feet.

"Paul Anka should be good for the night. Went number one and two." She said with a smirk, "Right in Taylor's yard."

"Good boy." Lorelai said calling down to the dog, "Did he get a treat for that?"

"Three." Rory said with a laugh, "I know that Dad will want to know about that later."

Lorelai smiled, "Definitely. He just went to put Liam down for the night."

Rory kicked off her shoes and peeked over her Mother's shoulder, "Okay. Sounds good." She smiled, as she looked down at the pictures in the book on her Mom's lap, "God he seems so big now compared to these pictures."

Lorelai smiled and pointed to one particular picture, "I know doesn't he? Look how chubby his legs were in the first few months."

"He's leaned out a bit. I think he will be tall." Rory said, "Like you and Dad."

"No doubt your Dad will having him play baseball and every other sport possible." She said with a smile.

"Can you see him coaching his little league?" Rory said with a smile.

"Oh my God that would be adorable." Lorelai said with a gasp, "In little matching outfits."

"Speaking of matching outfits. Have you shown him the matching plaid shirt and blue hat yet?" She said with a smirk.

Lorelai smiled and shook her head, "Saving that particular gem for Father's Day."

Rory laughed, "Good plan."

Lorelai sighed and closed the book before placing it beside her, "So...how's life going in Rory Gilmore world?"

Rory smiled, "Fine."

She shifted to face her daughter more, placing a protective hand on her belly, "Fine? You know how I feel about the word fine."

Rory laughed and rolled her eyes, "Okay Emily...it's not the other f-word."

Lorelai scoffed, "It so is! The word fine indicates that things are not so 'fine' so spill your guts kid."

Rory smiled and pulled her feet up under her, "Nothing's wrong…"

"But something's on your mind." Lorelai said pointedly, "I can tell. Is it stuff with me? Stuff about the baby?"

Rory shrugged, "Well that's always on my mind. I think it's on all of our minds and will be until we know you're both safe."

Lorelai swallowed hard and reached for her daughter's hand, "That's fair...do you want to talk about it?"

Rory frowned and shook her head, "Not really."

Lorelai placed their joined hands on her lap and smiled, "Okay. Then we can just sit."

Rory gnawed on her lower lip for a moment, "Okay…"

Lorelai's eyebrow rose, "Unless there is something else on your mind…"

Rory's eyes fluttered open and shut, "Why does my stomach feel like it does when you're on a rollercoaster whenever I see Dean?"

Lorelai smiled, "Ah yes. Dean. Dean Forester."

Rory groaned and lay back on the couch, "Why must you say his name like that?"

Lorelai laughed and patted her daughter's leg, "For dramatic effect."

Rory grumbled, "Everything you do has dramatic effect."

Lorelai beamed, "Glad you picked up on that." She shrugged but smiled, "That's how it feels sometimes when you start developing feelings for someone."

Rory sat up again and stared at her Mother curiously, "So that's how it felt when you started falling for Dad?"

Lorelai sighed happily and rested her arm on the back of the couch, "Truth be told I still feel like that most of the time now when he looks at me."

"You sure it doesn't have anything to do with the human beach ball rolling around in your belly?" Rory said with a smirk as she pointed at her Mother's baby bump.

Lorelai laughed, "No that feeling is different. This feeling...this butterflies or roller coaster feeling. Whatever you want to call it...it's pure and real. And I feel it when Luke looks at me, even more so when he touches me even just as simply as putting his hand on my shoulder. When he kisses me…" She beamed, "Forget it. I melt."

Rory smiled, "That's how you knew he was the one?"

Lorelai shrugged, "One of the many reasons I suppose."

Rory looked down, "I don't know what it is about him...but every time he comes near me I get all nervous and yet happy all at the same time. He held my hand today in the library...he wanted to check in to see how I was doing. He knows sort of about you. It was sweet. And I swear my heart jumped into my stomach at first and then…"

"And then?" Lorelai asked leaning into her, "And then what?"

Rory blushed, "I just...I felt calm. At ease. Very peaceful with him."

"Then he must be someone special." Lorelai said with a smile.

"I think maybe he could be...but I'm also not sure I'm ready for a boyfriend or anything." She said as she wrinkled up her nose.

Lorelai shook her head, "Who said he has to be your boyfriend? Right now he can just be your friend. Who knows what will happen down the road."

Rory nodded, "Yeah...who knows."

Lorelai watched as a frown grew on her daughter's lips, "What is it hon?"

Rory felt tears prickling in the back of her eyes as she leaned and hugged her Mother's side, "I just want to make sure you're here for all that down the road stuff."

Lorelai's heart squeezed in her chest and she held onto her daughter tightly, "I wouldn't miss it for the world Rory."

They sat in silence for a moment, Rory reveling in the comfort of her Mother's arms. Glancing up, Lorelai saw her husband standing at the top of the staircase. She could tell he had heard most of what had been said between them. He smiled, pressed two fingers to his heart as if to say 'I love you' and then walked towards the bedroom, willing to give them the space they needed.

Lorelai sighed and breathed her daughter in, wishing she could prolong these moments for as long as possible…

* * *

On Father's Day, Luke miraculously slept in which was uncommon. He woke up to the sun streaming in through the window. He blinked a few times and yawned, trying to take in his surroundings. Turning onto his back, he stretched and couldn't contain the burst of laughter that escaped his lips at the sight at the end of the bed.

"Happy Father's Day Daddy." Lorelai said holding a flannel clad Liam with a tiny backwards baseball cap.

Luke shook his head and reached for his son, "Where on Earth did you get this?"

Lorelai smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Wasn't too hard."

Luke tugged at his son's hat, "Looks good."

"Like Father like son." She said with a beaming smile, "My two handsome boys."

Luke leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, "How are you feeling?"

She sighed and looked down at her belly, rubbing it gently, "Tired."

Luke nodded, "As to be expected I suppose."

"Even more so with an almost one year old on our hands." She said nodding towards her son.

Luke smiled at Liam, "Hard to believe a year has already gone by."

"Hopefully this time my water won't break in a town meeting." She said with a smirk, "I really did think that I was going to look up and see half the town watching me and Kirk sticking a camera in unspeakable places."

Luke chuckled, "I never would have let that happen."

"Yes well for a moment I thought I had lost you." She teased, "You were spinning on the spot."

Luke rolled his eyes, "I was nervous!"

She chuckled, "Yeah well so was I!"

He sighed and let Liam wrap his small fingers around his larger ones, "Well this time things will be more controlled...you'll know when it is going to happen."

She smiled, "Yeah. I guess you're right."

He watched her suck in her bottom lip, "Everything is going to be fine."

Lifting her head she smiled softly, "I have something for you."

Luke shook his head, "I thought I told you not to worry about getting me a gift. You're supposed to be resting. Not exerting yourself."

She smiled, "I know. Which is why Liz helped me out with this one. She did most of the leg work...I just barked orders at her and TJ."

Luke frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember when we first started dating? You told me about the wooden train set your Dad had built you as a kid." She said with a smile.

Luke nodded, "I remember…"

"Well Liz happened to know where the broken pieces of it were hidden away." She said with a smile, "And we found someone that could fix it for us."

Luke stared at his wife, "Lorelai-"

"You told me that if you ever had a son, you'd like to share it with him just like you shared with your Father." She said as tears prickled in her eyes.

He shook his head, "I don't know what to say…"

She smiled and cocked her head to the side, "You don't have to say anything babe. Just enjoy."

Luke stood up and looked towards the door, "Where is it?"

"Rory just finished putting it together in Liam's room." She said.

Holding Liam close, Luke walked out of his bedroom and towards his son's. He felt like his heart was going to burst in his chest. He remembered the last time he had seen the train set. He found it in a box after his Father had passed. Out of pure pain and anger he had tossed the box carelessly across the attic of his Dad's house. The old wooden pieces splintered and broke. Unable to face what he had done, he made Liz box up the rest of it and he told her to throw it out.

Evidently she hadn't listened. And for the first time in his life...he was happy for his sister's ability to not follow the rules.

Stepping into his son's room, he smiled when he saw Rory standing up after placing together the last of the pieces, "Happy Father's Day Dad."

Luke smiled at her, "Thanks kid."

She looked down at the floor, "Your Dad really made this?"

He smiled, "He started it a week after I was born. He gave it to me for my first birthday. I don't remember it really...but I remembered the times we played with it when I was older. It was my favorite."

Rory smiled at him, "It's pretty incredible."

"Choo-choo." Liam cooed pointing towards the train and its tracks.

Luke couldn't help but smile at his son, "That's right buddy. That's a choo-choo train."

Waddling into the room, Lorelai lowered herself into the rocking chair that William too had built, "I see you get your find craftsmanship from your Father. A trait you will no doubt pass on to our son."

Luke lowered himself onto the ground and felt his legs crack as he settled Liam between them, "I hope so."

Rory walked over to her Mom and leaned against the side of the rocking chair, "Looks like Liam already loves it."

Liam's long arms reached for one of the trains, "Choo-Choo."

Luke smiled and kissed the top of his son's head, "You want to play with it buddy?"

Liam smiled up at his father and placed the train on the track, "Choo-choo."

Luke chuckled again and gently glided the train on the tracks; "Lorelai…"

His voice cracked as he spoke and he didn't need to say anything else. She just smiled and winked, "I love you too."

With a happy sigh and a shake of his head he focused on playing with his son, feeling incredible grateful for the life he had been given. After so many years of feeling all alone, he had a real family. A family that was growing by the day. He just prayed that it wasn't going to be taken away from him…

As he played with Liam, he stole glances at Lorelai and Rory who watched them happily and proudly. All the while Lorelai's hand rested protectively on her bump. It was only a matter of time now...and all had to go according to plan. Otherwise, he wasn't sure how they would make it through this.

* * *

In typical Lorelai fashion, she couldn't let Liam's first birthday go by without a big to do. Much to Luke's dismay she was in full party planning mode. For the week leading up to his birthday, she sat with Sookie on the couch or on the phone with her planning cakes, food and decorations. Sookie's wedding was just around the corner too but Sookie being the perfectionist that she was already had it all ready to go for the day of aside from food and the cake. So she was more than happy to help her best friend plan her son's birthday party.

The afternoon of Liam's big day, Stars Hollow gathered in the town square for the big event. Even Tyler, Jamie and the kids were visiting to join and would be staying until after Sookie and Jackson's wedding. Propped up on her chair in the gazebo, Lorelai greeted guests and gladly accepted the abundance of snacks offered to her from her friends and family.

"Honestly Lorelai…" Patty said with a smile, "You outdid yourself. How you managed to do it all while on bed rest…" She shook her head, "You never cease to amaze me."

Luke smiled as he walked up behind them and handed Liam to his wife, "And she never will."

"How are you feeling doll?" Babette asked, "You sure everything's okay? Why'd they put you on bed rest?"

"Oh I'm fine Babette." Lorelai said with a smile as she bounced Liam on her lap, "Just a precaution. With a one year old on my hip while I enter the end of my pregnancy...they are just trying to keep my as stress free as possible."

Babette nodded, "Well alright...but just because we aren't neighbors anymore doesn't mean you can't holler out to me if you need me."

Lorelai smiled, "I appreciate that Babette. Thank you."

"Now that you're about to have two babies on your hands." Kirk said walking up to them, "I'd like to fill you in on my newest job venture."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Oh here we go…"

"I'd like to offer myself up as your full time manny." He said while placing a hand on his heart.

Luke narrowed his eyes at him, "Full time manny?"

"Like a nanny but because you're a dude they call you manny?" Babette asked trying to keep up.

Kirk nodded once, "That is correct."

Lorelai tried not to laugh to hard, "Well Kirk that is very sweet of you but-"

"But we aren't about to put the lives of our two children in your incapable hands." Luke said with a groan.

"I thought you might say that." Kirk said with a nod as he reached into his pocket, "But I'll have you know that I was just recently CPR and First Aid certified."

"Still not going to happen." Luke said with a stern look, "I'm not leaving my kids with you."

"What if we gave it a trial period?" Kirk asked hopefully, "First three days would be 50% off due to us testing the waters."

"You aren't testing the waters with my offspring." Luke said through gritted teeth, "Now get out of here before I knock your head off."

The girls laughed as Kirk huffed, "Taylor's right...you do need anger management classes."

"And you two need a trip to the looney bin." He said under his breath as Kirk walked away.

"He means well." Babette said with a smile, "But never, ever under any circumstances leave him alone with your precious babies."

"You don't ever have to worry about that." Lorelai said with a smile, "Hell would have to freeze over before we let that happen."

"Smart girl." Patty said with a smile, "But you know you can leave them with us."

"You're on the list." Lorelai said with a smile, "Thanks ladies."

"Patty let's go check out what Al's cookin up over there. Smells delicious. He's calling it the Liam Dane's special." She said with a smirk.

"I've already had three. But I could go for a fourth." She said with a wink at Lorelai, "You want one doll?"

Lorelai smiled, "I'm good now. But thank you."

Luke sat down on the top step beside his wife and reached up to play with his son's hand, "Seems like everyone is enjoying themselves." He said.

Lorelai smiled, "I'd say so. Probably the biggest one year old party Stars Hollow has ever seen."

Luke smiled, "You do like to go all out. But you outdid yourself this time." He said glancing over at the small petting zoo.

She frowned, "Yeah well…"

The slight change in her tone caught his attention, glancing over at her he sighed, "Don't say it. Don't even think it."

"We both know that's impossible not to do." She said with a sigh, "We've been trying for months but it's still there in the back of our minds."

He sighed again and shook his head, "You will be there for his second birthday."

Pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her son's head, she breathed in the scent of him, "God I hope so."

"You will be." He said moving his hand down to her knee, "You'll be there for his second birthday. And all the birthday's after that."

"The closer we get the more afraid I become." She said in a soft voice, "I know that I made this decision and I stand beside it because I want our baby girl to live. But I can't pretend that the possibilities don't scare me to death."

He turned to look her straight in her eyes, "I know. Believe me I know. It's the thing that keeps me up most nights…"

She fidgeted slightly, "There is one thing we haven't really talked about."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "What's that?"

"I know that the C-section is planned. The Doctors are ready. We have a plan." She said with a nod.

Luke took a deep breath, nervous to see where this conversation was going, "Right…"

"But if something goes not according to plan." She said with a slight grimace as she watched him tense, "You pick our daughter." She said quickly so that he couldn't interfere, "Okay? You choose her life over mine if it comes down to it."

Luke lifted himself up off the floor of the gazebo and glared down at her, "You really want to do this now? Today? When we're celebrating something special?"

She sighed, "Just say you'll do it. Say you'll pick her."

He turned away from her, his chest rising and falling as he did, "Lorelai…"

"Say it Luke." She whispered, eyeing the crowd around her, "I need to hear it."

Luke was quiet for a moment before turning back to her, she watched him swallow the growing lump in his throat, "Okay. I'll choose her."

His voice sounded beyond raw as he spoke and she knew that it was killing him to say it, "Okay. Thank you."

He sucked in a deep breath, "You made me a promise too Lorelai. And I am counting on you to keep it."

With tear filled eyes, she glanced at him and pressed her lips to the top of Liam's head, bouncing him gently. "I know. And I am determined to keep it. I'll fight."

He opened his mouth to say something but Sookie and Rory came up the stairs holding a large cake, "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!" They were singing.

Luke and Lorelai snapped out of their intense gazes as the town crowded around to sing to Liam. Rory bent down in front of her Mother holding the cake that Sookie had made for Liam and smiled, "Help him blow out the candles Mom."

Lorelai swallowed back her tears and kissed Liam's cheek, "Come on baby. Can you blow out the candles with Momma?"

"Cake." Liam said pointing to the cake.

"So your son." Sookie said with a giggle, "You can have all the cake you want after you blow out the candles Liam!"

Lorelai leaned in a little and said, "One two three buddy. Blow!"

Together, Lorelai and Liam blew out the candle on the cake and everyone cheered around them. As soon as Rory took the candle out, Liam stuck his hand in the frosting causing everyone to laugh. He lifted his hand to his face and stuck his fingers in his mouth, "Mmmm."

Lorelai held him close and laughed as she watched him enjoy his cake, she felt Luke place a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and tried to read his expression. She watched him take a deep breath before offering her a small smile. She tried to calm herself and hope that his smile meant he was okay, that they were okay. Liam helped snap her out of the moment by sticking frosting to her face making her laugh, "Happy Birthday baby."

* * *

The next week passed in a blur and Sookie's wedding was finally here. Lorelai was unable to do much in terms of helping her friend get ready but she had gifted her with making her wedding dress.

Sookie stood in the mirror and looked at the dress on her, "I can't believe you made this for me."

Lorelai smiled from her seat as someone worked on her hair, "You like it?"

"Lorelai it's perfect." She said with a smile, "This is my dream dress. You're an artist."

She laughed and turned to her, "You look so beautiful."

Sookie walked over to her friend and sighed, "I'm just so glad you're here."

Tears welled up in her eyes; "I wouldn't miss this for the world Sook."

The hairdresser smiled and walked out of the room, leaving them alone. Sookie pulled a chair up beside her friend, "How are you feeling?"

Lorelai rubbed her belly and sighed, "She's growing everyday."

Sookie smiled, "Another little Gilmore girl running around the house."

"I know." She said, her face lighting up, "I wonder if she'll be like Rory or totally different."

"We'll have to wait and see I guess." Sookie said with a smile as she stared at her belly, "I can't wait."

"Hey Sook?" She asked with a whisper, "Luke and I were talking and...we'd like you to be her Godmother."

Sookie looked up, "Me? Are you serious?"

Lorelai smiled at her, "And Jackson would be her Godfather."

Sookie gasped, "Oh Lorelai…"

The tears welled up in her eyes again; she took her best friend's hand, "I know that if something happens to me I can count on you to take good care of her."

Sookie shook her head, "Don't you go talking like that. Not today." She said with a sniffle, "You aren't going anywhere Lorelai. You just aren't."

Lorelai nodded, "I know. I know…" She sniffled and wiped at her tears, "I'm just saying...I trust you. To look out for my baby girl. Let her know that I love her."

Sookie stood up and leaned over to hug her, "Everything is going to be okay. It just is."

Lorelai hugged her tight, "You really do make the most beautiful bride. Jackson is going to be blown away."

Sookie stepped back and twirled around, "You think so?"

Lorelai nodded, "I know so."

A knock on the door made them stop talking, Luke poked his head in and smiled, "It's time."

Sookie took a deep breath, "Already?"

Luke smiled and walked into the room and nodded, "Need me to bring the Truck out back and sneak you out?"

Sookie smiled, "Absolutely not. This is what I want. I want to be Mrs. Jackson Belleville."

Luke nodded, "I'm glad to hear it. Jackson told me he's ready to be Mr. Sookie St. James so you guys need to work on the whole name change thing."

Sookie giggled, "Is my Dad out in the hall?"

Luke nodded, "He is. He's waiting for you. I'm here to escort my beautiful wife."

Lorelai lifted herself up and sighed, "You mean your beached whale of a wife?"

He rolled his eyes and walked over to her, putting one hand on her back and the other looped under her arm, "None of that."

Lorelai squeezed his arm, "I told her about being Godmother."

Luke smiled and looked at Sookie, "I told Jackson too."

"I am so honored that you guys asked." Sookie said as she fanned a hand in front of her face, "Making the water works hard to keep at bay."

Luke smiled, "You look beautiful Sookie."

"Yes well your wife outdid herself." She said with a sigh, "With everything on her mind I don't know when she found time to make this gown."

Lorelai smiled, "It was easy. I've been suck in bed most days so this was the best use of my time when I wasn't snuggling my adorable son."

Sookie smiled, "I'm getting married."

Lorelai beamed at her, "Yes. You are."

She leaned in and kissed Lorelai's cheek, "I love you best friend."

"I love you more." Lorelai said giving her a smile, "Enjoy this moment. Before you know it Jackson will have knocked you up."

Luke sighed, "So sweet my wife…"

Sookie laughed, "See you out there?"

Lorelai nodded, "We'll be right there."

Sookie picked up her bouquet and slipped out of the room to meet her Dad. Lorelai turned slowly to check her appearance in the mirror. Luke watched her for a moment and then slipped up behind her, "You're perfect."

She caught his gaze in the mirror and smiled, "You don't regret marrying me?"

Luke frowned and wrapped his arms around her from behind, "Not for a second. It was the best decision I ever made. You are my life."

She leaned into him and closed her eyes, "Luke...never in my wildest dreams did I think I could have a life like this. You changed everything for me. I never saw you coming...I never thought I deserved someone like you. And yet here we are. About to have our third child. We've been through so much and after all this time...I love you more now than I did then."

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "I feel the same way."

Taking his hands, she placed them on her growing belly, "We'll be okay."

He watched her open her eyes and he caught her gaze again, "We always are."

Turning around in his arms, she pressed a kiss to his lips, "We should get out there."

Luke nodded and moved a hand up to brush some of her curls out of her face, "Okay."

"Don't let go okay." She asked as she slipped her hand in his, "I need you."

Luke smiled and softly kissed her again, "Never. I'm right here."

She nodded once and gave his hand a little squeeze. Luke turned and helped lead her slowly out of the room and out towards the hall where the rest of the bridal party was waiting. As he was escorting his wife down the aisle all Luke could think about was the day she had walked to him on their wedding day.

In some ways it felt like a million years ago. And in other ways it felt like just yesterday. So much had already happened since then and he wanted to believe there was so much more that they would go through. He felt her shaking slightly beside him as he settled her into her spot on the altar and Rory stood behind her to support her. He gave her a wink and walked to his place across from her beside Tyler. He was unable to pay attention to the ceremony as it unfolded. His eyes were fixated on his wife. He felt like he had to memorize each moment with her. Afraid that it may be the last…

* * *

The following morning, Lorelai was fast asleep in bed. They had been out late celebrating the new happy couple. Sookie and Jackson had left after the reception to head straight for the airport for their honeymoon in Paris. Lorelai had allowed Lorelai to dance to two songs with them, one of which was their own song from their wedding. But for the most part he did his best to keep her in her sat and relaxing while everyone else catered to her. Emily had stayed with them last night because she had watched Liam when they went to the wedding. Because they got home so late she stayed over. She was currently in the shower getting ready to head back to Hartford.

This morning Luke stood in the kitchen getting ready to feed Liam as Rory sat with him by his highchair. "Mom still asleep?"

Luke yawned, "Yeah. She's exhausted. Last night was a lot for her. I want to let her sleep."

Rory nodded and reached for her brother's hand, "Probably smart. I think she did pretty good all things considered."

Luke nodded, "I think so. I know she would have liked to be more involved, especially since it was Sookie's wedding. But she did her best."

"You made her night when you let her dance those two times." Rory said handing Liam a toy.

Luke smiled, "Well your Mom can be pretty persuasive when she wants to be."

Lorelai giggled, "The power of the pout." She smirked at him, "Just imagine when your daughter starts mimicking it."

Luke groaned, "God help me. All three of you will have me dancing in a monkey suit everyday."

Rory laughed, "That's been the master plan all along."

He smiled and walked over with some fruit for Liam, "Should have known." He sat down and lifted a piece of watermelon towards his son. "Hungry bud?" Liam leaned forward and bit the melon, "So...how are you doing kid?"

Rory shrugged and watched her Father and brother, "I'm fine…"

He smiled, "You know you don't have to lie to me. You can be honest."

She frowned, "I won't pretend that my heart wasn't in my throat all last night. Just worried that she was overdoing it. I know you were keeping an eye on her...it's just getting closer and closer to the due date. Makes me anxious."

Luke nodded, "I know. Me too." He paused and popped a piece of fruit in his own mouth, "Anymore panic attacks? I want you to tell me if they do happen."

Rory shook her head, "None really...been keeping busy. Lane and Jess have been great, helping me with school stuff when I need it."

"Dean too I hear." He said with a raised eyebrow.

Rory blushed, "Dad...did Jess tell you that?"

Luke smiled, "He may have mentioned something. Plus you bring up Dean's name whenever you can."

She sighed, "Am I that obvious?"

Luke chuckled, "It's okay…you can't help how you feel."

She nodded, "I'm not ready for a boyfriend or anything...right now he's just a really good friend. He's been looking out for me."

Luke nodded, "Okay."

She smiled, "I'll let you know when I am ready though…"

Luke nodded, "I'd appreciate that. Give me sometime to prepare myself."

"You mean take lessons at the gun range?" She teased.

Luke nodded and held out some more fruit for Liam, "Exactly."

Rory smiled at him, "Hey Dad?"

He turned his head towards her and smiled, "Yeah kid?"

She sighed happily, "Thanks for worrying about me...Christopher never did. As much as it might frustrate me someday when you are giving my future boyfriend a hard time…" She shrugged, "I also feel really lucky."

Luke smiled, "You're just as much my daughter as your new sister will be. It's my job to worry. I'll always worry. And I'll always be here. No matter what happens."

"I know." She whispered softly with tears welling up in her eyes, "I know Luke."

A sound from upstairs let them know that Lorelai was awake, "Sounds like she's up."

Rory smiled, "I'll bring some food up to her. I don't want her coming downstairs."

Luke nodded, "There's more fruit in the fridge. I'll make her eggs in a minute. Just going to check on her. You okay with Liam? Your Grandma should be down soon. Let her know there is coffee in the pot."

Rory smiled, "Yeah. I'll come up when Grandma comes out to be with Liam."

Luke nodded, "Great." He dropped a kiss to his son's head and then Rory's and started to walk out of the kitchen.

_  
Upstairs, Lorelai rolled out of bed and yawned feeling more tired than she could remember feeling in a long time. Feeling her daughter kick at her bladder, she slipped out of bed and began to pitter-patter towards the adjoining bathroom. She yawned and caught her appearance in the mirror.

She sighed and rubbed the sleepies out of her eyes. As she was about to sit down on the toilet, she felt a sharp pain. Grimacing, she gripped her belly and gasped. "Ow."

Suddenly her legs started shaking and something in her began to panic. Her breathing grew faster as she looked down and her heart immediately sunk. On the white tiles below her were drops of blood. Bright red blood. Swallowing hard, her knees gave out and she gripped the side of the sink for support.

From outside the bathroom she heard Luke walking into the bedroom, "Hey sleeping beauty. When you're done in there...come back and lie down. Rory's bringing some snacks up for you. I'll make eggs too. You want scrambled or fried?"

She opened her mouth to speak but only a squawking sound came out as fear took over. Her knees fully gave out and she felt to the bathroom floor yelping as she did.

"Lorelai?" She heard him call from outside the bedroom, "You alright?"

"L-L-Luke…" She whispered in a fearful voice, "Luke…"

The door flung open and he suddenly stood before her with wide eyes, "Lorelai…"

She looked down as the blood stain began to grow, "No…" She mumbled.

And then everything went black…

* * *

 **DON'T KILL ME :) I will update as soon as I can. I promise!**


	98. Chapter 98

**Because you guys are so awesome and loyal, I had to stay up late tonight to finish this chapter. It's an emotional one but I enjoyed writing it. It kind of just flowed right of me. Hopefully it makes sense in someway. It just...felt right as I was writing it. Okay anyway...without further ado- here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Upstairs, Lorelai rolled out of bed and yawned feeling more tired than she could remember feeling in a long time. Feeling her daughter kick at her bladder, she slipped out of bed and began to pitter-patter towards the adjoining bathroom. She yawned and caught her appearance in the mirror._

 _She sighed and rubbed the sleepies out of her eyes. As she was about to sit down on the toilet, she felt a sharp pain. Grimacing, she gripped her belly and gasped. "Ow."_

 _Suddenly her legs started shaking and something in her began to panic. Her breathing grew faster as she looked down and her heart immediately sunk. On the white tiles below her were drops of blood. Bright red blood. Swallowing hard, her knees gave out and she gripped the side of the sink for support._

 _From outside the bathroom she heard Luke walking into the bedroom, "Hey sleeping beauty. When you're done in there...come back and lie down. Rory's bringing some snacks up for you. I'll make eggs too. You want scrambled or fried?"_

 _She opened her mouth to speak but only a squawking sound came out as fear took over. Her knees fully gave out and she felt to the bathroom floor yelping as she did._

 _"Lorelai?" She heard him call from outside the bedroom, "You alright?"_

 _"L-L-Luke…" She whispered in a fearful voice, "Luke…"_

 _The door flung open and he suddenly stood before her with wide eyes, "Lorelai…"_

 _She looked down as the blood stain began to grow, "No…" She mumbled._

 _And then everything went black…_

* * *

From the moment she hit the floor, everything was a bit of a blur. She vaguely remembered hearing someone scream, someone that sounded very much like her mother. As the pressure in her abdomen mounted, she suddenly somehow felt weightless. More yelling surrounded her as she was lowered down again somewhere, and soon there was movement. The hum and vibration of what she thought was a car. And then the gentle caress of a familiar hand...and all she could think of was Luke.

* * *

Luke went into autopilot when he spotted his wife staring up at him with those bright blue eyes. So much fear and pain mirrored back at him sent a jolt of adrenaline throughout his entire body. He wasn't sure how, but he managed to lift her without hesitation just as Emily walked into the room. He heard her scream, an expected reaction when one would see their daughter surrounded by a pool of blood.

He shouted something at her about meeting him at the hospital, told her to call someone to transport Liam and Rory there too. And then he was moving. It felt fast and yet slow all at the same time. He saw Rory holding Liam, standing stock still at the base of the stairs as she watched her worst nightmares begin to play out in front of her eyes. He hoped he gave her a meaningful glance as he ran out the front door carrying his limp wife in his arms.

As gently as he could he lay her down as much as possible in the bench of the truck and quickly walked around to the Driver side. Resting her head in his lap he started the engine and felt it roar to life underneath him. The rumble of the truck somehow put him at ease and as he pulled onto the road, he threaded one hand in Lorelai's hair. The one thing he always did to calm her. He just hoped she could feel it...that she knew somehow, somewhere that he was right beside her.

She tried her best to will herself back into consciousness but something kept pulling her back. She was aware of the stabs and jabs on the inside, her daughter's way of letting her know she was coming whether they were ready or not. She kept hearing voices, some familiar, some not. One she knew was Luke's and she wanted to scream out to him, let him know she was still with him but she wasn't able too. Bright lights surrounded as she was moved down a long hallway. Faces loomed over her. Some familiar some not as she blinked up at them.

And then a hand slipped into hers again and she tilted her head to the side.

"I'm right here." She heard him whisper, "I'm right here Lorelai. You are okay."

She took a deep breath and gave his hand a squeeze before succumbing to the sleep that was overtaking her…

* * *

Luke stood outside the operating room as someone helped him into scrubs. He turned when he heard Rory's frantic voice and he felt her collide into him. "Why is this happening?"

Though his mind was reeling, he tried his best to stay calm for her. To show her that he wasn't afraid. But he knew that his hands were shaking as he lifted them to each side of her face, "Everything is going to be fine."

"There was so much blood." Rory yelled as Emily, Liz (holding Liam), TJ and Jess filed into the room. "It was everywhere."

Luke nodded slowly, "I know."

"Where is she?" Emily asked frantically, "Why aren't you with her?"

Luke looked down as the nurses continued to help him into scrubs, "I had to get cleaned up first." He mumbled, "No germs."

Emily put a hand on her mouth, "Rich-Richard is on his way."

Luke nodded slowly, numbly, almost awkwardly, "Right."

"I want to come with you." Rory said clinging to him again, "I want to be there."

Luke shook his head, "Ro-"

"No!" She screamed desperately, "That's my Mom! I need to be there."

Luke cringed, "You need to stay here Rory."

"But I-" She was shaking uncontrollably now, "What if-"

Jess and TJ stepped up beside her, "Rory you need to stay here with us." Jess whispered to her, "Luke will be with her."

"But I need to be with her." She whispered as she fell against her cousin, "I need my Mom."

As the nurses stepped away from him, Luke suddenly found some sense of bravery. He stepped all the way up to his daughter and pulled her against him, "I need you to be brave, okay?"

She clung to him desperately, "I need my Mom."

He nodded as he held her, "I know you do. We all need her. She's going to be fine Rory. She's a fighter. She's going to come through this."

Pulling away slightly she swallowed hard and glanced up at him with her tear filled eyes, "Don't you leave her side."

Luke shook his head, "Not even for a second."

She inhaled sharply, "O-Okay…"

Stepping back Luke looked at his family, "I'll…"

Liz gave him a pained expression, "We'll be here big brother. Go. She needs you. They both do."

Luke looked at his tiny son in his arms, completely oblivious to anything, "Okay…"

He went to turn but suddenly a hand grabbed for his, as he turned he came face to face with his Mother-In-Law, "Would you...would you tell her I love her? Even if she can't hear you...I just…"

Luke nodded once and squeezed her hand, "I will Emily. I promise."

With a weary smile she stepped back and pulled Rory up against her, her eyes locked on Luke as he turned and walked into the room where his wife was being tended too.

* * *

As soon as the medicine kicked in, she was out. There was no bringing her back from her deep slumber. Whatever was happening on the outside world was completely oblivious to her. And yet...she felt something. Sensed something so pure and deep she couldn't quite describe it. It was as if she were watching herself in a dream, in an alternate reality.

She was sitting in a field of daisies, her favorite flower of course. Surrounded by them, nothing but daisies and blue skies. She breathed deeply and let herself relax in this strange yet familiar place. She wanted to feel frightened, and yet she felt calm, a sense of peace.

So she sat and breathed and allowed herself to be engulfed by all the smells and feelings around her. The warm sun beat down on her and she sighed, leaning back against the soft ground, closing her eyes as she lay down. For a moment all she heard was the wind, all she smelled were the flowers, all she saw was bright light.

And then...it seemed darker.

It wasn't a frightening dark though. So she opened her eyes, she could have jumped feeling startled but instead she stared up at the two faces staring down at her. Though she had never met them, she knew them. Oh she knew them well somehow...from stories, from sounds, from their son Luke Danes.

She shielded her eyes and sat up, "Kat? William?"

Katherine smiled gently; William stepped back and let his wife take the lead, "We've been waiting a long time to meet you Lorelai."

She took a deep breath and glanced at them slowly, "Am I-"

"No." William said shoving his hands in his pockets, much the way his son did, "You aren't in heaven. You're in between…"

She frowned at him, "In between?"

Katherine nodded, "Right now you're fighting to stay alive. That's why we are here. To make sure that you do."

She swallowed hard, "I...I don't understand."

Katherine put her hand out for her to take, "When you married our son, you promised to love him forever. Well forever hasn't happened yet. You need to go back. But not yet. Now you need to rest."

Lorelai took Katherine's hand and stood up, "What is this place?"

Katherine smiled, "A place that we used to take Luke and Liz when they were young."

Luke's parents began to walk so she willingly followed, "It's real?"

William nodded, "It's quite close to the lake that you've visited with him and his friends."

"Luke and Liz would run for hours in this field." Katherine said with a sigh as she looped her arm with her husband, "I loved to hear them laugh as they chased each other."

Lorelai looked around, trying to picture her husband and his sister as young children. Running, carefree before they lost so much. But instead of Luke and Liz, she seemed to picture another little boy and girl. Two children that seemed like a memory, but also so familiar and she stopped in her tracks.

Katherine turned and smiled, "I'm quite certain you will take Liam and your two beautiful daughters here someday."

Lorelai looked down and for the first time noticed that in this place, this in between, she was no longer pregnant. She gasped and held her stomach, "My baby…"

"Your baby will be just fine." William said with a smile, "The Doctors will see to that."

"And Luke will follow through with his promise. He'll choose her over you...though it will kill him to do it." Katherine said with a pained expression.

Lorelai smoothed her hand over her flat stomach, "Luke…"

"You made him a promise too you know." William said giving her a pointed look, "You promised to fight."

She glanced up at the older man and saw so much of her husband in him. She wondered if this was what Luke would look like as he grew older. A lump grew in her throat at the thought that she would never live to see it, "William…"

"You made a promise Lorelai." He repeated, "And you will keep it."

She took a deep breath and looked at him, "Okay."

He nodded his head to the left, "Let's walk...we've got time."

Katherine and William stepped together again, holding hands as they walked. Lorelai was mesmerized by them. By their presence, by their connection, by this place. As confused and fearful as she was, she knew right now she had to keep walking…for if she didn't she had a feeling there would be consequences.

* * *

When Luke stepped inside the bright operating room, he had to squint as the lights pierced his eyes. He was haunted by so many memories of days and nights spent in hospital rooms with his parents. The beeping of the machines, the yelling of the Doctors and nurses, the sight of blood. He inwardly gagged at the smell, not because he was disgusted but because he was afraid.

He felt someone touch his back, "Luke?"

He turned towards the voice, "Dr. Navarian?"

He smiled sympathetically at him, "I'm afraid what we feared has happened."

Luke nodded numbly, "I know…"

He squeezed his hand; "I'm going to do everything I can to get them both through this."

Luke nodded again and turned back to his wife, "I know…"

He heard him sigh beside him, "But I need you to make a difficult choice...just in case."

He didn't need to say anything else. He knew what he was asking. Luke closed his eyes and was transported to that moment at his son's birthday party. It felt like a million years ago, and yet it had just happened.

 ** _She fidgeted slightly, "There is one thing we haven't really talked about."_**

 ** _He narrowed his eyes at her, "What's that?"_**

 ** _"I know that the C-section is planned. The Doctors are ready. We have a plan." She said with a nod._**

 ** _Luke took a deep breath, nervous to see where this conversation was going, "Right…"_**

 ** _"But if something goes not according to plan." She said with a slight grimace as she watched him tense, "You pick our daughter." She said quickly so that he couldn't interfere, "Okay? You choose her life over mine if it comes down to it."_**

 ** _Luke lifted himself up off the floor of the gazebo and glared down at her, "You really want to do this now? Today? When we're celebrating something special?"_**

 ** _She sighed, "Just say you'll do it. Say you'll pick her."_**

 ** _He turned away from her, his chest rising and falling as he did, "Lorelai…"_**

 ** _"Say it Luke." She whispered, eyeing the crowd around her, "I need to hear it."_**

 ** _Luke was quiet for a moment before turning back to her, she watched him swallow the growing lump in his throat, "Okay. I'll choose her."_**

 ** _His voice sounded beyond raw as he spoke and she knew that it was killing him to say it, "Okay. Thank you."_**

Taking a deep breath, Luke opened his eyes and turned to Dr. Navarian, "Save the baby first it's what she would have wanted."

Dr. Navarian smiled sadly and squeezed Luke's shoulder again, "Okay." He pointed towards the head of the bed, beside Lorelai, "You can stay up there with her. Hold her hand. She'll know you're there."

Luke slowly walked past the other nurses busily attending to his wife as she continued to bleed, "Right."

Dr. Navarian took his place beside Lorelai, "Luke I'm not going to lie...this is going to be difficult to watch. If you need to leave-"

"I'm not going anywhere." He said quickly, he felt all the nurses eyes on him, "I'm staying. And so is she. She made me a promise too."

Dr. Navarian nodded, "Well alright then. We have work to do…"

Luke didn't look as Dr. Navarian prepared to cut open his wife. Instead he looked down at her face. Despite everything that had transpired, she looked like she was asleep. As if they were still bed together on a lazy Sunday afternoon, just the two of them. He felt the lump form in his throat again as he reached for her limp hand and squeezed gently.

"You made me a promise too Lorelai. Don't you go breaking it." He whispered, lifting her cold hand to his lips.  
 _  
_ _ **He sucked in a deep breath, "You made me a promise too Lorelai. And I am counting on you to keep it."**_

 ** _With tear filled eyes, she glanced at him and pressed her lips to the top of Liam's head, bouncing him gently. "I know. And I am determined to keep it. I'll fight."_**

* * *

Lorelai walked behind them, and noticed the easy way they walked and talked together. Katherine had her arm looped through William's as she talked animatedly about her children. William watched and listened happily as his wife went on and on. And it all seemed so familiar...she felt a pang of something, some distant longing for someone to be beside her now. That someone being Luke…

"Oh Luke was just the sweetest boy." Katherine said with a sigh, "He was always so serious, making sure everyone was okay. But he also had that playful side he'd only let us see. And Tyler too of course." She said turning to smile brilliantly at Lorelai. "And now I hope he shares that with you."

Lorelai smiled softly, "He does. When he wants too…"

Katherine nodded and turned to nudge her husband playfully, "Much like his father that way…"

William huffed, "I'm a simple man as is my son. We don't need the rest of the world knowing our business. Impossible to do in that small idiotic town of Stars Hollow. Everyone knows everyone and everyone knows everything!"

"Wow you really do sound like Luke." Lorelai said with a laugh as she fell into step beside him. "But I happen to love Stars Hollow."

Katherine leaned past her husband as they walked and said, "Here here!"

Lorelai stopped, "I'm sorry...but you just...you both seem so familiar to me. Yet I've never met you."

"Oh but we've been with you." Katherine said with a smile, "Ever since you came to Stars Hollow. We've been watching. Waiting really…"

"For this?" She asked with a nervous smile, "Did you know?"

Katherine shook her head, "Oh no. We were waiting for and Luke to figure it all out. We knew you would be the one to save our son, didn't we William?"

William stared at Lorelai thoughtfully, "Our son was very much alone before he met you. You pulled him out of his shell. Much like Kat always did for me…"

Lorelai sighed and looked down at the long grass, "Your son is without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me. I feel incredibly lucky to have found him."

Katherine stared at her daughter-in-law thoughtfully, "You do love him. Very much so. I can see it."

Lorelai lifted her head and nodded, "More than I can express Katherine."

She smiled and walked towards her, "Good. Then that means you'll go back." She tapped Lorelai's nose, "But not quite yet. You still need rest."

Lorelai didn't question it, she just let Katherine loop her arm with hers as she had been with her husband and they continued to walk…

* * *

It felt like hours had gone by since Luke had stepped into the bright room beside his wife. And yet the reality was that it all happened so fast. There was so much chatter around him, medical jargon. Things he could never and would never understand. He wanted to yell at them, tell them to speak in English and yet he didn't seem able to find his voice. And so he just watched...and waited.

Finally a cry echoed throughout the room and Luke's heart jolted in his chest. He looked up to see Dr. Navarian holding a tiny little baby in his hands. The little girl wailed into the large room, as if she knew that somehow this was all happening the wrong way. She looked so much smaller than her brother had. And somehow it scared him.

No one asked him to cut the cord like they had with Liam. There was no time, a nurse had done it. Instead the small little girl was bundled up and removed from the area.

"Wait-" Luke said as he went to step away from his wife, "Where are they taking her?"

Dr. Navarian didn't look up as he started to work diligently on Lorelai, "They need to check her out Luke. She's almost 5 weeks early."

Luke swallowed hard, "She was so tiny...but she looked so perfect."

He glanced up slowly, "This isn't over yet Luke. I need you to be strong. Okay? Someone will bring your daughter to you when they can. But Lorelai isn't out of the water just yet."

Luke's heart sunk slowly and he stepped back beside his wife, "O-Okay…"

He slipped his hand into her's again and she felt colder somehow and it frightened him. He pressed both hands around it, trying to keep her warm as his eyes turned to the left to the adjoining room. He could hear his daughter crying still and yet there was nothing he could do about it…

* * *

As they came to the end of the clearing, William stepped ahead of them to take in the view. Lorelai saw the way that Katherine smiled at him, and it in turn made her smile despite the fear coursing within her.

Katherine turned and looked at Lorelai, "You and Luke haven't settled on a name for your baby girl yet."

Lorelai frowned and looked down at her still flat stomach, "We thought we had more time. We couldn't both agree on one."

She nodded, "William and I were indecisive. He let me name Lucas though and I gave him Lizzie."

Lorelai smiled, "I wanted Luke to pick this time since I picked William but he wanted us to do it together."

"Hopeless romantic that he is." Katherine said with a smile, "Nice choice with Liam by the way. Subtle way of getting him to name him after his Father still."

Lorelai smiled, "I know how much you both mean to him."

Katherine sighed, "It killed me to leave my children...and my husband. But especially my children. I knew how much I would miss out on."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "You didn't have a choice. They know you would have been there if you could have."

She nodded once, "True. But it doesn't make it any easier. And I know that they both struggled a lot after I passed. Even more so after William left them…"

Lorelai looked over at the quiet older man who just stared off into the distance, "You both did the best you could. It's all we can do as parents."

Katherine smiled thoughtfully at her, "You Lorelai are a wonderful Mother. I'm not quite sure how you managed it all with Rory for so long alone."

Lorelai smiled, "Rory made even the difficult times easy. She was so perfect. My one perfect thing."

"Children have a way of doing that." She said with a smile, "I so wish I could meet them all for real. Rory is as much Luke's as Liam and your new little girl will be."

"It was one of the main reasons I fell in love with him so easily." Lorelai said gently, "No one had ever treated her the way he did...not as a child but as an equal. Someone he would take care of and love."

"I am very proud of the man my son has grown up to be." Katherine said as her watery eyes sparkled in the sunlight, "I hope he can feel me still. I try and let him know I'm there as much as I can."

She smiled at him, "There was one time when it snowed...and we both-"

"That was us." Katherine said smiling at her husband, "It made me so happy to know that you picked up on it."

Lorelai turned to William, "So...you can watch over us?"

William turned to look at Lorelai, "From time to time, yes. Not always. But we've been there more than you would realize."

Lorelai smiled, "I feel like that should in some ways frighten me, and yet somehow it comforts me."

Katherine smiled, "I'm glad." Her face fell softly, "We were there the day that Rory and Luke had the accident."

Lorelai looked at William, "He said he kept remembering conversations with you."

William nodded, "I was telling him to live. It wasn't his time yet. And it's not your time now."

Lorelai looked at Katherine, "Is this all real?"

Katherine nodded, "As real as it can be I suppose. It's happening inside your head. But we're here. And so are you."

Lorelai felt as if the world was suddenly spinning, "I feel dizzy…"

"Here. Sit." William said as he ushered her towards a small bench, "After all you are going through quite an ordeal right now."

Lorelai felt a pinch of pain, "Ow…"

Katherine sat beside her, "You're slipping back into reality."

Lorelai looked over at her Mother-In-Law, "I'm afraid."

She nodded and wrapped her arm around her, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "I know dear. But we're here. And we'll be with you even after it's all over."

Lorelai put her hands on her belly again, "I want to see my little girl."

"And you will." William said as he walked in front of her, "When you're ready."

She glanced up at him, "What would you name her?"

William smiled thoughtfully, "Katherine said you would ask that."

She turned to her left, "You did?"

Katherine nodded, "I did."

She licked her suddenly dry lips, "Well then do you have a name?"

Katherine smiled, "Eleanor Mae. Ellie for short or Ella. Eleanor means 'bright one'. I always liked that name...and it's meaning. It seems fitting for your little girl. She's quite a little spitfire like you. She's got such personality."

Lorelai fidgeted slightly, "How do you know?"

"Oh we've seen her." William said with a smile, "Just as we saw little Liam. They are both perfect."

Lorelai put a hand to her forehead, "I feel so tired…"

Katherine lifted her hand and ran it through Lorelai's hair, "Lie down Lorelai…"

She didn't seem able to protest, so she rested her head in Katherine's lap on the bench, "Let me just close my eyes...just for a minute. And then we can talk more. I want to know-"

"Shh…" Katherine whispered, "It's almost time for you to go back. Everything else will unfold when it is supposed to. You'll see."

Lorelai glanced up at her in the bright light again, feeling as though she was slipping away, "But will you-"

"We'll be right here Lorelai." Katherine said with a smile, "You made a promise to our son. And he's waiting...it's time to go back now."

"Ellie Mae…" She said with a yawn, "I like that name…"

She felt someone sit down beside her, "Then you tell Luke that when you see him. And you tell him that we're always with him." William whispered.

"Luke…" Lorelai mumbled in her sleep, "I need to see him…"

"Go to sleep Lorelai...you'll see him soon. Everything is alright…" Katherine's voice whispered to her as she smoothed back her hair, "Everything is alright now…"

* * *

Luke stood at the end of the bed, holding his tiny daughter in his arms. All 6lbs of her. She was a little peanut. A speck of nothing in his arms and yet the most precious thing he had even held.

"Hi baby girl." He sniffled, "You're here."

A nurse had brought her back to him to let him know that she was indeed all right. "Do you have a name?"

Luke frowned, "We haven't thought of one yet...we thought we had more time-"

"Eleanor." A voice mumbled from beside him on the bed, "Eleanor. Little Ellie Mae." She whispered.

Luke's eyes went wide, "Lorelai?"

She smiled softly as her eyes fell shut again, "I need to sleep Luke...your Mom said so."

Luke froze, "What?"

A nurse stepped in front of him, "Mr. Danes we're going to have to ask you to step out now while we continue to help your wife."

He looked past the nurse to his wife, "What did she just say?"

"She's lost a lot of blood sir. She's very out of it." She said softly, "She isn't out of the woods yet."

Luke swallowed hard, "But she said-"

"Sir." The woman said as gently as possible, "Your daughter is waiting outside. I'm sure she'd like to meet her sister."

Luke snapped out of his daze and looked down at his daughter, "Eleanor." He frowned, "Something about that name feels familiar…"

She smiled, "Would you like me to have someone write up her birth certificate?"

He nodded, "Please." He pressed a kiss to the little pink bundle, "Eleanor Mae Danes-Gilmore."

She smiled, "Someone will come double check it with you. Your daughter is waiting."

Luke looked back at his wife, "Will she-"

"She's going to be okay Mr. Danes." She said with a smile, "I'll see to that."

He let out a little sigh, he didn't want to leave Lorelai's side but he knew that right now his daughter needed him too. Nodding once he let someone lead him out towards the waiting room where his anxious family greeted him.

Rory stepped up to him first, "Is this?"

Luke sniffled softly and bent slightly, "This is your sister. Eleanor. Little Ellie Mae."

Rory frowned, "I thought you hadn't decided on a name yet."

Luke sighed, "Your Mom...she said…" He shook his head, "She said…"

Richard and Emily stepped up next, "Where is Lorelai? Is she all right? Is she alive?" Richard exclaimed frantically.

Luke swallowed hard, "She's in surgery...but she spoke to me. Just now." He frowned again, "She said her name...she said my Mother told her she needed sleep."

"Mom?" Liz asked walking over to him with Liam, "What do you mean? That's impossible."

Luke nodded, "I know. But...she looked right at me. She said...she said that she needed rest like our Mom told her. It felt...it felt real."

"But Luke Mom's gone…" Liz whispered in a cracked voice.

Rory gripped her Father's arm, "What if she's-"

"She's going to be fine." Luke said cutting her off, "I just...I feel it in my gut kid. She's going to come back to us."

She stared at him hopefully, "You think so?"

Luke looked down at the little baby in his arms, "I know so."

Eleanor yawned in his arms, "Look at her…" Emily whispered, "May I hold her?"

Luke smiled and slowly lowered the baby into his Mother-In-Law's arms, "Of course."

Emily whimpered softly, "Oh she's just precious." She looked up at her husband, "She looks so much like Lorelai did when she was born…"

Richard placed his arm protectively around his wife, "Yes she does."

"A little miracle." Liz said staring down at the baby, and then she looked at her brother, "Isn't that the name Mom wanted if she had another girl? Ellie Mae?"

Luke looked up at his sister, "Was it? When Lorelai said it...it felt so familiar to me but I couldn't remember why."

Liz nodded, "I feel dizzy…"

Luke swallowed hard, "Me too…"

Rory put her hand on her Father's back, "Come sit. You must be exhausted."

Luke let her lead him to a nearby chair and he practically collapsed in it, "How long was I gone? It felt so quick...and yet so long."

"A few hours." Rory said as Liz handed Liam to her, "We found some food for Liam."

Luke sighed and lifted his son into his arms, "Daddy."

Luke pressed a kiss to his face, "I'm here buddy. I'm here."

"Mamma?" He asked with a little pout, "Mamma?"

He frowned and held him closer, "You'll see her soon Liam. I promise."

Emily walked over to them, "Would you like to hold your sister Rory?"

Rory glanced up and nodded through her tears, "Y-yes…"

Luke held tight to his son as Emily gently handed Rory his newborn daughter. A lump formed in his throat at the sight. His three children. His three perfect children all beside him. All that was missing was his wife. He had to believe she was coming back. He had to believe that somehow, someway his Mother and even his Father were guiding her back to him.

It couldn't be coincidental...he had to believe. It had to be real...didn't it?"

* * *

Lorelai felt weightless as she tried to come back to reality. Every time she willed herself to open her eyes, exhaustion took over. She was restless and afraid. But she felt someone close by, someone holding her tight.

Opening her eyes she was back in the field, only now it was dark out. "Kat?"

Katherine smoothed her hair back, "I'm right here Lorelai. So is William. We won't leave you. You come back when you're ready...just sleep now."

Lorelai yawned and let her eyes flutter shut, "Ellie Mae…" She snuggled further into her warmth, "I told him. I told him to call her Eleanor Mae."

Katherine smiled and continued to stroke her hair, "I know. And he listened...they are all waiting for you."

She sighed and felt a yearning for her family, "I need to see them…"

"You will." William whispered from somewhere beside her, "But only when you're ready. Rest Lorelai. Luke's with you. He's not going anywhere."

Lorelai licked her lips and sighed, letting herself succumb to sleep, "Luke…"

* * *

Hours later, Luke sat beside Lorelai's bed after she was transferred to a recovery room. Ellie was asleep in a bassinet beside him. He refused to let the nurses take her into the nursery down the hall. He would only let her leave his side when she was hungry and needed a nurse to feed her. Somehow he had been able to convince Rory to go home with her Grandparents to look after Liam. He promised to call as soon as he had any news, but told her that for now she needed rest.

Despite the fact that the delivery was over, the nervousness still enveloped them all. He could see it Richard and Emily's eyes. They were trying to be strong but the thought of losing their daughter loomed in their minds, overshadowing the birth of their beautiful Granddaughter.

Ellie cooed beside him and he rested his large hand beside her small one, "I'm here Ellie. I'm right here." She cooed up at him again, he smiled and looked at his wife, "Your Mom is too. She's in there somewhere...I know she is."

Luke felt a rush of warm air pass over him for a moment and he thought he heard someone whisper his name. He shuddered but not out of fear...he glanced around but saw no one. His eyes began to droop and he yawned, "God I'm tired."

With a sigh, he rested his head in his hand and leaned against the back of the chair. Surrounded by two of his girls. The gentle beep of Lorelai's machine's letting him know she was still with him. "Come back soon Lorelai...we need you."

As he drifted off to sleep, he swore he could hear his Mother's voice somewhere in the distance saying, " _She'll be home soon son...sleep now. I'm here."  
_  
He was too tired to fight it, so he let his body rest. He let himself relax for the first time in what felt like days. But even in his sleep he was tense, waiting. Waiting to see those blue eyes look into his and smile, and to ask him for their daughter. Only then would be able to breath right again. Only then would his world make sense…

* * *

 **This was an emotional chapter for me to write. But for some reason as I said...it felt right to me. Hopefully it isn't to far fetched for anyone. I just...it just meant something to me. Okay it's late and now I'm babbling so I'll stop now! Hahaha! I'll try and update asap! Thanks for all your amazing support!**


	99. Chapter 99

**As always - I'm in awe of how awesome you guys are! Here is the next chapter. I'm not going to lie...as I was writing this there was a moment where it felt like this would be a good ending spot. But...I think I have a little more in me. Not sure how much more but more nonetheless. We shall see! Enjoy the chapter and I will update when I can!**

* * *

It had been almost three days since little Ellie Mae was born but Lorelai was still not waking up. Luke couldn't pretend that he wasn't beginning to inwardly panic. But he held it together for the rest of them as best he could.

One afternoon, he stood rocking Ellie after a nurse had fed her. Rory sat beside her Mother with Liam in her arms reading him a book. She glanced over at her Father and saw that he looked beyond tired.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Rory asked anxiously.

Luke cradled Ellie's head and tried to smile at her, "Your Grandma brought me food. I'm fine kid."

She sighed and bounced Liam up and down, "Babette said that Sookie called...I think she's starting to get anxious and suspect something."

He looked over at her and frowned, "I don't want Sookie worrying about anything. She's on her honeymoon."

Rory frowned, "But her best friend is in a coma…"

Luke nodded, "Which happened after her wedding...I don't want Sookie feeling guilty. You know she will."

Rory looked over at her Mother, "I thought she'd be awake by now…"

Luke swallowed hard and glanced at his wife. He saw the gentle rise and fall of her chest signaling that she was indeed alive but until she opened her eyes he was going to be on edge. "I know. We all did. But...but she'll open her eyes soon. You'll see."

Rory nodded once, "Okay…"

"Dadda!" Liam cooed pointing at his Father.

Luke plastered a smile on his face, "Hey buddy." He gently placed Ellie down in her basinet, "Wanna switch?"

Rory smiled and stood up and handed Liam off to Luke, "The Doctor said despite being early...Ellie's doing well."

Luke hugged Liam close, "I was glad to hear it. Your Mom will be happy too."

"Grandma showed me a picture of Mom." She said peering down at Ellie, "She looks so much like Ellie."

Luke nodded, "She showed me that too."

She glanced at him, "She wasn't happy that I made her leave again today."

Luke sighed, "She needs to get some rest. We all do."

Rory turned to her Mom and frowned, "I don't think any of us will get any real rest until she wakes up…"

Luke kissed Liam's head and walked closer to his wife, "Probably not." He carefully held Liam with one arm and reached a hand out to his wife, "Hear that Lorelai? You gotta wake up. We're all sleep deprived here. You hate being sleep deprived...give us a break." He tried to tease.

Liam pointed down at his Mother, "Momma?"

Luke's eyes stung with unshed tears, "Yeah bud...Momma's here."

He squeezed his wife's hand and tried to remember to breath and not fall apart in front of his children. They needed him. But damnit...he needed his wife too.

* * *

In her subconscious state, Lorelai could hear their voices but she didn't seem able to pull herself back into reality. She groaned and tossed her head to the side feeling frustrated and exhausted.

"Lorelai you need to relax." Katherine whispered to her.

Lorelai opened her eyes and looked up, "Why can't I wake up?"

Katherine frowned, "You're overwhelmed. Your body went through a great ordeal...try and relax."

Lorelai sighed and looked around, "Where is William?"

"He's watching over Luke and the kids." She said with a smile, "They are all anxious to meet you."

Lorelai bit her lip gently, "How's Ellie? Is she okay?"

Katherine smiled and rubbed Lorelai's back, "She's perfect dear."

Lorelai sighed and lay back down, "God I'm tired…"

"I know." Katherine said softly, "I know. Rest...I'm right here."

* * *

That night, Luke sat in his chair in Lorelai's room watching both her and Ellie sleep. He had all but forced Rory to go home with her Grandparents with Liam so the kids would sleep in a real bed.

His feet were propped up on a chair, his arms were crossed over his body and he sighed. His whole body was on fire. Everything hurt. His mind was spinning. None of this seemed real. He hadn't had a moment to really think about all that had happened in the last few days.

And suddenly it was starting to sink in…

He had almost lost his wife and his daughter all in one moment. And his wife still wasn't awake…

Luke's feet slipped from off the chair and he fell forward, his elbows resting on his knees. He buried his face in his hands and started to cry. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried like this. It felt like such a release, so necessary. And yet it scared him to death.

He felt like a child again needing his Mom to comfort him but of course she was nowhere to be seen. Yet suddenly...there were a pair of arms wrapped around him.

He jumped and looked up; he blinked and then sighed, "Sookie?"

She looked frantic, "What happened?" She turned away from him and saw her friend for the first time, "Oh God. What happened?"

Jackson walked in the room behind his wife, "Oh no…"

Luke stood up and walked towards Sookie again as she made her way to the end of Lorelai's bed, "Sookie...how did you-"

"Kirk cracked." Sookie said with a hand over her mouth, "I knew. I knew something was wrong. I could feel it in my gut. Oh Luke...this is all my fault."

Luke sniffled and shook his head, "Sookie this is NOT your fault."

She whimpered, "It was too much. Her being in the wedding in her condition was too much. I never should have-"

"Sookie...honey." Jackson whispered as he walked over to his wife, "Shh…"

Sookie shook her head and looked down at her best friend, "Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

Luke sighed and sat down again, "The Doctor said there is no timeline...it could be at anytime. Or…"

Sookie glanced at him anxiously, "Or?"

He shook his head and looked down, "She would kill you if she knew you left your honeymoon because of this."

Sookie frowned, "Luke, she is my best friend. Practically my sister. She needs me. I'm here."

He sighed and swallowed hard, "Well I appreciate it…"

Sookie's eyes fell to the side of the bed, "Is that-"

Luke smiled and stood up, he walked over to the bassinet and slowly pulled out the now awake baby girl, "This is your Goddaughter, Eleanor Mae."

Sookie inhaled sharply, "Eleanor."

Luke nodded and walked over to her, gentling placing the baby in her arms, "Ellie Mae. Lorelai picked the name."

She frowned and looked up at him, "But how? She said you two hadn't decided on a name."

He smiled softly and turned towards his wife, "It was the strangest thing...after it all happened I was holding her. And she whispered...she said Eleanor Mae. Ellie Mae. She said my Mom told her she needed rest…"

Jackson frowned, "Your Mom?"

Luke nodded and turned towards his friends, "I know it sounds insane. But...I heard it. So clear."

Jackson smiled, "It wouldn't' surprise me one bit...Lorelai is capable of miracles. Your Mom was too."

Luke swallowed hard, "I don't know why...but I've been feeling her and my Dad around. I mean I know it's impossible. But I swear...I swear I thought I heard Mom's voice that very night. Maybe I was delusional...I don't know. But it felt so real."

Sookie sniffled and looked down at the little baby in her arms, "Luke she's perfect."

Luke nodded and touched his daughter's cheek, "I know."

"She's so tiny." Sookie whispered, she looked up at him, "Is everything alright? She was early."

Luke nodded, "They said that so far she seems just fine."

Sookie sighed and looked down at Ellie again, "I'd like to think that your parents helped Ellie come into the world safely." She paused and looked up at him and smiled softly, "And I hope that they'll help Lorelai too."

Luke swallowed hard, "God I hope so."

Sookie kissed Ellie again, "Welcome to the world little girl. I can't wait for you to meet your Mommy…"

Luke had to shove his hands in his pockets when he felt them shaking. Jackson reached a hand out and squeezed Luke's shoulder to let him know he wasn't alone. And for the moment...Luke was glad for the company.

* * *

 _Luke sat in the familiar field of daisies with a four-year-old Ellie on his lap. She picked flowers in front of her and handed them to her Father._

 _"Tell me again Daddy." She said animatedly to him._

 _Luke chuckled, "Again? I've told you three times already today!"_

 _She sighed and looked over at her Father, pouting at him the way her Mother so often had and the big blue eyes, "Oh please Daddy? Please? It's my favorite!"_

 _He sighed and lifted one of the daisies, pinning it in her dark curls, "Oh alright. You know I can never say no to you Ellie girl."_

 _She beamed up at him and turned on his lap, "Start from the beginning and don't leave anything out!"_

 _He nodded and lay back among the field of flowers, "Once upon a time there were two people who loved each other very much."_

 _"Queen Lorelai and King Luke." Ellie said happily as she sat up on his stomach._

 _Luke nodded, "Right. Queen Lorelai and King Luke. And they had a beautiful Princess named Rory and a handsome prince named Liam. But they felt like something was missing…"_

 _Ellie squealed, "This is the best part."_

 _Luke chuckled and pulled on one of her curls, "And so they decided to try and have another Prince or Princess."_

 _"But then Queen Lorelai was put under a spell and they were told that she was cursed!" Ellie said dramatically._

 _Luke smirked, she was so like her Mother, "But Queen Lorelai was determined to fight the curse. And when they found out that a beautiful Princess was coming, Queen Lorelai fought hard against the evil magic."_

 _Ellie was practically bouncing she beamed down at her Father, "And so Queen Lorelai was greeted by her Fairy Godmother and Fairy God Father…"_

 _Luke chuckled, "Not sure Grandpa would like being called a Fairy Godfather…"_

 _Ellie frowned at him and narrowed her eyes, "Daddy it's just the story."_

 _He laughed again, "Right. Sorry Princess. So she was greeted by her Fairy Godmother and Fairy Godfather."_

 _Ellie jumped off of him and smiled up into the sky, "And she was told that she had to wake up to greet her beautiful Princess Eleanor Mae!"_

 _Luke leaned up on his elbows, "You taking over from here?"_

 _Ellie ignored him and danced around him among the daisies, "But the Queen was weak, so her faithful servants gathered around her from near and far. Urging her to wake up when she was ready. Princess Eleanor was so anxious to meet her Mother! But she waited patiently."_

 _Luke sat up all the way and smiled, "She was such a good little Princess."_

 _She looked over at her Father and smiled, "Still is Daddy."_

 _Luke smiled, "Sometimes."_

 _She huffed and continued to dance around, "And the people of their Kingdom brought flowers and presents. Anything to cheer Princess Eleanor and Queen Lorelai up. To make them feel better. Until one day...Queen Lorelai decided she was ready to come home to her Kingdom. And she opened her eyes!" She yelled into the air._

 _Luke smiled, "And the King was very, very happy…"_

 _Ellie turned to him, "Because he loved his Queen very, very much."_

 _Luke nodded, "More than all the stars in the Kingdom's sky."_

 _Ellie sighed happily and ran over to him, jumping back into his lap, "And finally Princess Eleanor got to meet her beautiful Mother Queen Lorelai. And all was right in the world again…"_

 _Luke smiled and pushed back his daughter's hair, "That's right."_

 _Eleanor shook her head, "That's not how you end a Fairy Tale Daddy."_

 _He frowned and leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers, "Oh no? How did I end it?"_

 _Ellie turned to the side, "Should I tell him or should you?"_

 _A laugh startled Luke and he smiled when he looked over to see his wife, "Everyone knows what a fairy tale ends with Luke…"_

 _He smirked at her, "Do they now? I must have forgotten...you'll have to tell me."_

 _Lorelai smiled and walked over to her husband and daughter, she sat beside them and whispered, "And they lived Happily Ever After…"_

 _Luke sighed and reached up to touch his wife's cheek, "Oh right. How could I have forgotten?"_

 _Lorelai rolled her eyes playfully, "I don't know."_

 _Ellie smirked, "I think he was blinded by the real Princess Eleanor's beauty."_

 _Lorelai and Luke turned towards their daughter, "My God she is your daughter…" Luke said with a laugh._

 _Lorelai giggled and leaned forward to kiss her daughter's cheek, "Oh yes she most certainly is."_

 _Luke leaned back and lifted Ellie up over his head making her laugh out loud, "But yes Princess Eleanor...that must have been it. I was blinded by your beauty."_

 _Ellie giggled as he settled her onto his chest again, "What a great story. Someone should make it into a book."_

 _Luke sighed happily and kissed the top of his daughter's head, feeling her begin to relax in his arms, she was falling asleep, "Maybe Princess Rory will write it someday."_

 _Ellie yawned and snuggled into her Father's embrace, "I love you Daddy. I love you Mommy."_

 _Lorelai lay back down next to them and put her hand on her daughter's back, "We love you too Princess Ellie."_

 _Ellie smiled as her eyes fluttered shut, "More than all the stars in the Kingdom's sky…"_

 _Leaning forward she pressed a kiss to Ellie's head, "Exactly. Sleep baby...I'm right here."_

 _Luke smiled at his wife as she settled in beside them, feeling more grateful than he could have ever imagined…_

* * *

Lorelai was tossing and turning again it felt like. Her dream felt so real and yet so far away. She was getting restless. She needed to wake up. She needed to see her daughter. She needed to see Luke...to tell him about everything she had seen and heard from his parents.

"It's time to wake up now Lorelai." She heard Katherine's voice but she didn't seem able to see her.

"It was a dream. We were in the field…" Lorelai whispered, "We were there. He was telling Ellie the story...I was there."

"And you will be there." William whispered to her, "All you have to do is wake up. They're waiting."

Lorelai gasped, "But what about you?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "We'll be with you always. Now go...they need you Lorelai. Wake up sweetheart."

* * *

Lorelai's eyes opened with a start and she stared up at the bright lights of the hospital room. Her heart beat fast as she heard the beeping from beside her. Her head was spinning as she tried to process everything that had been happening. A soft cry from somewhere near her brought her back to reality.

"Ellie." She whispered in a strained voice, "My baby…"

Luke was pretty sure his heart stopped in that moment when he heard her voice. He had been waiting to hear it for days now. He was starting to worry he'd never hear it again. For a moment he wondered if he was hallucinating, willing it to happen.

"Ellie…" The voice said through tears again, "Eleanor. I'm here."

Luke jumped up from his seat in the room and ran over to the bed, "Lorelai?"

She watched as his knees gave out and he collapsed beside her, "Lu-Luke?"

She heard him whimper and lean forward, capturing her face between his hands, "Oh God. You're awake." He pressed a series of kisses along her face, "You're awake."

Her weak arms lifted and she reached for him, "Luke…"

He pulled back and stared down at her, tears spilled from his eyes, "I thought I lost you."

She sighed and rested against the pillows, "Oh Luke...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He smoothed her hair back, "You're here. You're really here. This is real right? I'm not dreaming…"

She frowned, "I don't think so. But I feel like I've been dreaming...I saw...I was…" She looked around the room, "I was with…"

He frowned but never took his eyes off of her, "You were with who?"

Another cry echoed throughout the room, "Is that-?"

Luke sniffled and stood up, reluctant to pull away from her but excited to have Lorelai finally meet their baby, "Would you like to meet your daughter? She's been waiting anxiously to meet her Mommy."

Lorelai started to cry freely, "Is she okay?"

Luke nodded and slowly lifted Ellie out of her bassinet, "She's perfect. Just like her Mother."

A nurse had walked in the room when she heard the commotion, "Welcome back Lorelai. Let me help you so you can sit up and meet your little girl."

Lorelai winced as the nurse helped her up and Luke walked towards her. She held her breath as he sat on the bed beside her gently, "Lorelai...I want you to meet your daughter. El-"

"Eleanor Mae." She whispered staring at the bundle in his arms, in total awe of what she saw, "Little Ellie Mae."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up at her, "Yes."

She was shaking slightly, "Can I hold her?"

Luke nodded and let out a shaky breath as he reached out and placed the baby in her arms, "Here you go Ellie. This is your Mommy."

The nurse smiled, "I'll leave you alone for a few minutes. I'll go get Dr. Navarian too…"

"Thank you." Luke said still unable to take her eyes off of the sight in front of him.

Lorelai held the little girl to her chest, "Hey baby...hi…" Tears streamed down her face, "Oh look at you. Look at you baby girl. You are perfect."

Luke put a hand over his mouth to keep from crying, "Lorelai…"

She whimpered and leaned her head down to press a kiss to her head, "I've been waiting to meet you Ellie. I couldn't wait...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I took so long."

Luke sniffled, "Lorelai…"

She looked up at her husband and smiled through her tears, "I was with them Luke."

He frowned, "With who?"

She cradled Ellie who stared up at her mother, "Your parents Luke. They were there the whole time...letting me know it would be okay. Letting me know that they were always with us."

Luke swallowed hard, "Lorelai, I don't understand-"

She smiled and looked up at him, "Your Mom picked the name too."

He sighed and settled in beside her, "You said my Mom told you that you needed rest."

She nodded, "I know it sounds insane Luke. But it was so real. They were there. They protected me."

He felt dizzy and exhausted, "How can it be possible?"

She shook her head and looked down at her daughter, "I know it sounds crazy but it was real Luke...it was so real. There was this field. A field of daisies...and they walked with me. They sat with me...made me better."

Luke frowned, "Field of daisies?"

She touched Eleanor's face gently, "Your Dad said it was near the lake…"

A memory flashed in his mind, one he hadn't thought of in years. A memory of playing tag with his sister in a large open field. A field filled with daisies. The sound of their laughter ringing through the air. His parents following behind them hand in hand.

"I know that place…" He whispered, "I almost took you there. I wanted too...I was planning on it someday. But-"

His voice cracked and she smiled at him, "They're still watching over you Luke. They always have been. Every step of the way."

Luke sighed and leaned into his wife, "They brought you back to me."

She smiled as he held both of his girls, "There was no way I wasn't coming back Luke. I made a promise...and I had every intention of keeping it."

Luke sighed and breathed her in, "Thank God you did…"

They stayed silent for a few minutes relishing in their first moments together with their daughter. Right now...nothing else mattered.

* * *

A few hours later after a number of tests and many phone calls later, the rest of the family had practically barged through the doorway to Lorelai's room. Rory fell into her Mother's arms and they cried together, Lorelai cried harder when Luke lowered Liam into her arms. She was exhausted, but she couldn't bear to close her eyes and miss another minute. After what felt like hours, Dr. Navarian forced everyone but Luke, Rory, Liam and of course Ellie out of the room to give Lorelai her rest.

Lorelai sighed and lay on her back, watching Luke feed Liam in his seat. Rory sat beside her Mom and had one hand in Ellie's bassinet.

"I was starting to worry." Rory whispered in a soft voice.

Lorelai watched her two daughter's, "I know. I'm sorry…"

Rory smiled down at Ellie, "She's so cute. Such a little peanut…"

"She is tiny." Lorelai whispered, "I thought you were small when you were born and you were...but not that small."

Rory turned to her Mom, "Did it feel real? Seeing Luke's parents?"

Luke looked up from where he sat with Liam, "Rory…"

Lorelai shook her head, "It's okay hon. I'm fine." She sighed and reached for her daughter's hand, "It felt very real. In some ways like a dream...and yet like my everyday life. Maybe it was a dream...maybe I'm crazy."

Rory frowned, "You aren't crazy. I believe you. They say these things can happen, don't they?"

"I suppose so. I've heard stories." Lorelai whispered, "Just never envisioned it happening to me."

Luke sighed but smiled, "It wouldn't surprise me that my Mom would find a way to make her presence known. My Father surprises me more...but wherever Mom goes he'd follow after."

Lorelai smiled softly, "They were so in love…"

Rory beamed at her parents, "Just like you two."

Lorelai looked over at her daughter, "Yeah...you're right babe."

Rory smiled and stood up, "I promised Lane I would call her. She wants updates. Is that okay if I go call her?"

"Go ahead sweets. Tell her I said hi and I can't wait to see her." She said with a smile.

Rory got up and walked out of the room leaving her siblings and parents alone. Luke wiped Liam's face and stood up, lifting his son into his arms before sitting beside his wife on the bed.

"Where's my boy?" Lorelai said with a smile as Liam snuggled against her.

Liam yawned and snuggled into her, "Mamma…"

She pressed a kiss to his head, "God I missed this little boy."

Luke watched her carefully, "You really were with them…"

Lorelai swallowed hard, "You can honestly tell me I'm nuts if you want. I wouldn't blame you."

Luke shook his head, "No. I'm just trying to wrap my head around it all. It's been a long few days...it's a little overwhelming."

She nodded, "It was such a blur...but I felt you. I always did. I know you were there with me."

Luke looked over at Ellie, "When I walked into the bathroom and saw you…" A lump formed in his throat, "It was like the world stopped. I swear Lorelai I stopped breathing…"

She frowned and held Liam closer, "I'm sorry…"

He shook his head and looked over at her, "Why are you apologizing?"

She sighed and looked down at her son who was beginning to fall asleep in her arms, "It was all my fault."

Luke frowned, "Lorelai none of this was your fault. You didn't ask for this to happen. We knew it was a possibility…"

She nodded and felt the tears burning in her eyes, "But I still feel like I did something."

"You didn't." He whispered, "You didn't do anything. It happened but all that matters right now is that you're here. We're all here and we're all okay."

She looked up at him, "Right before I woke up...I had this dream. Or I think it was a dream...I don't know. But we were in the field. Or you and Ellie were...she was so adorable. A little older. She was asking you to tell her the story of how she came to be. You told her this story about Queen Lorelai and King Luke and how they wanted another little princess."

Luke smiled at his sleeping daughter, "Oh yeah?"

"At first I was wondering if I was…" She swallowed hard, "But then I was there in the end. I was there beside you and our daughter. And your Mom...she told me to wake up. She told me it was time."

He frowned, "I wish she was here now."

Lorelai looked up at him and smiled, "She is."

Luke nodded slowly, "Maybe…"

"They said they had seen Liam and Ellie...even before. They knew them...it felt so real Luke. I swear it did." She whispered.

Luke looked at his wife, "That night...there was a moment when I heard her. My Mom. Like she was telling me to rest...that you would come back. It felt real too."

"Then maybe it was." She whispered in a soft voice, "Maybe it was Luke."

Luke smiled at her, "How are you feeling?"

She sighed and leaned back against the bed and held Liam close as he slept, "Still tired but happy...so happy.'

Luke smiled, "Me too. I haven't slept much in the last few days...I was afraid to miss something. Afraid you'd need me."

She smiled up at him, "Luke?" He gave her a gentle smile, "Will you take me to the field of daisies? I want to see it for real...I want to show our children."

Luke reached a hand out and pushed back her hair, "When you're feeling better. Yes. I'll take you."

Her eyes started to flutter shut, "Tell me a story about your parents Luke. About when you were a kid…"

Luke smiled and moved up towards the top of the bed to wrap his arm around his wife and sleeping son, "A story huh?"

She rested her head against his shoulder and held Liam closer, "Mmm…"

Luke pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "How much time do you have?"

Lorelai smiled, "For you?" She yawned, "All the time in the world…"

Luke smiled and felt a rush of warm air rush over him and for a moment he wondered. He wondered if they weren't alone. When he looked down and saw that Lorelai was asleep in his arms he smiled knowing that they in fact weren't alone.

He sighed softly and whispered into the room, "Thank you Mom and Dad. Thank you for bringing her back to me…"

He looked down at everything he loved and sighed, "I miss you both…"

Though there was no answer, he knew they were there. He knew that whatever Lorelai had experienced was real. It had happened. One way or another it had happened and it gave him hope. He smiled and watched them all sleeping as the door opened again.

Richard walked in, he paused when he saw his daughter and Grandchildren sleeping, "Oh...I'm sorry."

Luke smiled and carefully extracted himself from his wife and lifted the sleeping Liam up, "It's alright. She'll sleep through it. She's tired…"

Richard watched as Luke lay Liam down in the crib that the Hospital had brought in for them. He turned to his sleeping daughter and sighed, watching happily as her chest rose and fell.

"How's she doing?" Richard asked as he walked further into the room.

"She's good. Still tired and weak...but good." Luke said as he checked on Ellie. "I thought you weren't back to Hartford for the night?"

Richard sighed, "Emily fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She hasn't slept since we heard Lorelai was in here." He sighed, "I didn't seem able to sleep though. I needed to see her again…to know she was okay."

Luke looked at his Father-In-Law, "She's tough as nails that daughter of yours."

Richard smiled and nodded, "She always has been." He walked over to the little bassinet by the bed and peered down at Ellie, "A trait I'm no doubt her daughter will inherit."

Luke nodded, "I hope so."

Richard looked at Luke, "And how are you?"

He shrugged, "Me? Oh I'm fine."

Richard gave him a smug look, "You aren't that good of a liar Luke."

Luke chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "No?"

Richard shook his head and went to sit in one of the chairs in the room, "Sit."

Luke sighed and walked over to the chair opposite his Father-In-Law and felt his legs creak as he sat down, "Is something wrong?"

Richard shook his head, "No. No nothing is wrong Luke. I just...I want to check in on you."

Luke frowned, "Richard I'm fine. Really."

Richard sighed, "The day that Lorelai was born I was a nervous wreck. I was terrified every second for my wife and my daughter. Even after...I felt like I was on an emotional roller coaster. It was hard to control my feelings. I didn't go through anything that you have gone through...I can't imagine as a husband what it would feel like." He paused and swallowed hard, "I know what it felt like as a Father…"

Luke stared at him for a moment, "Richard I'm sorry-"

Richard shook his head, "Luke you have nothing to apologize for. None of this was your fault."

Luke nodded, "But still…"

Richard gave him another look, "No more apologizing Luke. Now…" He leaned forward, "Are you alright?"

Luke frowned and looked down at the floor, "I'm tired Richard. I have never been as scared as I have been the last few days…"

Richard watched him carefully, "You love my daughter very much."

Luke looked up and nodded, "More than I can explain Richard."

Richard took a deep breath and nodded, he smiled softly and stood up. Slowly he walked over to his daughter and smiled down at her, "As much as I always worried about my daughter...I knew deep down she'd always find a way. No matter what life through at her she seemed to pass every test with flying colors. But this last one...I wasn't sure. I was afraid I was going to really lose my daughter."

Luke swallowed hard, "She says she saw my parents...that they were with her the whole time."

Richard's head snapped up and he looked at Luke in awe, "Did she?"

Luke shrugged, "In some ways it sounds insane...and yet it feels like it could be real."

Richard smiled and looked down at his daughter again, "I'd never put it past Lorelai. She always seems to find a way to make magic happen."

Luke's heart swelled in his chest, "Yes she does…"

Richard pushed her hair back; "She was always a very peaceful sleeper. I used to watch her sleep when she was little…"

Luke smiled, "I do sometimes. Mostly because I have to wake up so much earlier than her…"

Richard chuckled, "And because you love her."

Luke blushed, "Richard…"

Richard looked up again and smiled, "She's strong Luke. Before you know it she'll be running around the house like none of this never happened. You'll see."

Luke stared at him for a moment, "Richard…"

He gave him a look, "Yes Luke?"

"Thank you for coming back tonight. And thank you for asking me if I was okay." He whispered, "It means...it means a lot."

Richard smiled, "I'm always here Luke. You don't have to do it all on your own." He smiled.

Luke smiled, "I'm not alone Richard. I have Lorelai…"

Richard smiled at him and nodded, "Yes...you do." He watched his son-in-law yawn, "Why don't you try and rest Luke. Rory will be on the phone with Lane for a while. I'm here...I'll keep an eye on them."

Luke wanted to protest, but he was too tired to even try. So he rested his head on the back of the chair and soon felt himself begin to drift away, finally letting himself relax. Richard smiled and then pulled the extra chair up beside his daughter, reaching for her hand. He squeezed it gently and felt her squeeze it back, never before had he been so grateful for such a simple reaction.

He sighed and looked around the room, he smiled at his two sleeping grandchildren. Then he looked back at his daughter. "Well…" He found himself whispering but he smiled, "Katherine...William...if you can hear me." His voice cracked, "Thank you for taking care of my little girl." He turned to Luke, "I'll watch your boy now. I promise…"

He smiled and then continued to watch his daughter sleep, somehow all was right with the world again. His daughter was alive and well and so was little Ellie Mae. However she was brought back to him, it didn't matter. Whether it was a dream, or some alternate Universe...it felt real. It felt true and that was what mattered.

Lorelai and Ellie were going to be okay…

From somewhere far off, Kat and William watched with smiles at the scene in front of them. William took his wife's hand, she smiled. And they began to walk...among all the daisies. Everything was okay now...it was as it should be.

* * *

 **I will update as soon as I can! They will be home by then! :)**


	100. Chapter 100

**100 chapters. I can't even beleive this. Wow. Thank you for sticking with me through 100 chapters! How insane is that! Especially considering this was supposed to be a one-shot! This has been my favorite story to write and I feel so grateful to all of you. You are amazing! Thank you for everything! Not sure how much more of this there will be...but we will see. Maybe I'll do a sequel at some point! I definitely have other ideas for different stories too so we shall see!**

 **Anyway enjoy Chapter 100 and we will see where the road takes us!**

* * *

Lorelai had been awake for nearly four days now but was still stuck in the hospital, being monitored by the nurses and Doctors. She was getting antsy to leave, but understood that she needed to take things as easy as possible. One afternoon, she was sitting with Ellie in her arms, admiring her softly.

"Look at you little one." Lorelai said with a smile, "You are so beautiful." She sighed and touched her soft cheek, "I knew you were meant to come into this world." Ellie cooed up at her, "You're perfect. But...I can't wait to go home."

Dr. Navarian walked in the room and smiled, "Well I'm hoping we can get you out of here soon...just not today."

Lorelai sighed, "How much longer?"

Dr. Navarian sat down beside her in the chair that Luke usually occupied, "Where's Luke?"

"He's calling my parents. Checking in on Rory." She said with a smile, "He'll be back in a minute. He refuses to go home."

Dr. Navarian smiled, "Well he just wants to take care of you."

Lorelai stared at him for a moment, "Tell me how bad it was…"

Dr. Navarian held his clipboard close and sighed, "You want the whole truth?" She nodded once and nuzzled Ellie, "I didn't think you were going to make it Lorelai. I truly didn't."

She cringed slightly, "So that bad then...I can't imagine he took it well."

He smiled sadly, "Well his worst fears were coming true. He held up well for your family...but I know he was pretty terrified too. He stuck with your wishes though. He told me to save little Ellie first, that's what you wanted. I know it killed him to do it though. Not that he doesn't love your little girl."

Lorelai looked down at her, "She's a wonder, isn't she?"

He smiled, "I always think it will get old, delivering babies. Yet everyday, every baby I bring into the world always amazes me. And this little one...there was something special about her. There is something special about her. Just like her Mother. You fought hard, and I'm glad I was able to be there for you both."

She smiled at him, "Well we are both very grateful you helped us through this. I couldn't wait to meet my little girl...I was determined to do it. But I wouldn't have been able to make it through without you. Or my husband."

He smiled and stood up, "Two more days at least, okay? Let us continue to take care of you. You need all the rest you can get. You practically came back from the dead there Lorelai. No simple feat."

She smiled and nodded her head slowly, "Okay. We'll rest."

He gave her and Ellie one last look and then walked out of the room just as Luke was walking in. He smiled at her and sat down in the chair Dr. Navarian had just gotten out of. "Rory is coming by later."

Lorelai sighed, "She shouldn't be spending so much time in the hospital. It's no place for a kid…"

Luke smiled and scooted forward to take Ellie from her arms, he pressed a kiss to her small head, "She misses you. She wants to see you."

Lorelai sighed and rested her head against the wall, "Dr. Navarian says at least two more days."

He cringed, "Geez…"

"Luke you need to go home." She said softly, she saw him start to fidget, "You need to get back to the Diner."

"None of that matters." He said rocking Ellie gently, "I need to be here."

She sighed, "Hon I know that-"

"I need to be here." He said looking up at her quickly, "I'm not leaving. Okay?"

Something in the tremor of his voice startled her, she sucked in her bottom lip and nodded before whispering, "Okay."

He stared at her for another moment and then sat down again with Ellie, "Rory said their are lots of flowers being delivered at the house. And apparently Kirk brought some sort of tree for us to plant."

Lorelai snapped out of her daze for a moment and frowned, "A tree?"

He shrugged, "Who the hell knows, it's Kirk?"

She smiled, "Fair enough." She looked down at her hands, "My Mom apparently wants to come stay with us for a few days...when I do go home."

Luke nodded, "It's not a bad idea."

She smirked at him, "You really want my Mother to live with us?"

He sighed, "Is it ideal? No. But, we're going to need help. We knew that anyway. But under the circumstances…"

She opened her mouth to say something but a knock on the door interrupted her, "Can we interrupt?"

Lorelai looked up and smiled when she saw Jamie and Tyler standing in the doorway, "Hey...I thought you guys were heading home today."

Jamie smiled and walked in, "We are...but we wanted to come see you first."

Lorelai smiled and sat up as she watched Jamie take Ellie from Luke's arms, "I'm glad you did."

"I'm only going back for a few days." Tyler said, "Then I'm coming back."

Luke shook his head, "Tyler you really don't need to do that. It's okay. You have a life to get back too."

Tyler frowned, "And so did you when you came and took care of me and the kids."

Luke sighed, "I think you've made up for that more than once Ty. Really. We're good. Lorelai's Mother is going to come stay with us anyway. We'll have help."

Tyler sat down beside Lorelai and smiled, "Mom's moving in, huh?"

Lorelai smiled softly, "We were just discussing it but it seems my husband has made the final decision for me."

Jamie rocked Ellie gently, "Having two little ones is going to be a lot of work. Plus...you just went through quite an ordeal Lorelai...you're going to have to accept a little help."

"That's not something she's very good at." Luke said with a little smile as he looked at his wife.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh and you are?"

He chuckled, "Fair enough. But right now...it would help me if you allowed others to help you."

She stared at him for a moment, "And what about you?"

He smiled, "I'm good Lorelai. Really. Just focus on you."

She opened her mouth to say something but Tyler squeezed her hand and gave her a smile. She looked down and hesitated, trying to decide what to say.

"Hey Luke want to come outside with me real quick? We brought some stuff from the house for Lorelai." He said.

Luke looked at his friend, oblivious to his motives, "Oh sure." He turned to his wife, "You okay?"

She nodded, "I'll be here. Don't worry."

He smiled once and gave Ellie a quick kiss in Jamie's arms and then walked out of the room with Tyler. Lorelai watched him go and sighed sadly, feeling an ache in her chest. Jamie continued to nuzzle Ellie but looked over at her friend.

"You okay?" She asked gently, "Feeling any pain?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No I'm okay. Still sore obviously...and very tired. But I'm getting better everyday."

Ellie had started to drift off to sleep so Jamie placed her down gently in her bassinet. Carefully she walked over to her friend and sat down on the edge of the bed, "He worries. It's what he does."

Lorelai sighed, "I know. I know that's what he does...he always has. But...it almost feels like this has changed something between us."

Jamie frowned, "It only changes things if you let it change things."

Lorelai looked down at her hands in her lap, "Jamie...I have to be honest for a second. I really didn't think that I would go through that. I thought...I thought it would be okay. I thought I'd have the C-section and everything would be fine. I know that was probably naive but...I just did."

"It wasn't you being naive, it was you being hopeful." Jamie said with a smile, "You didn't want anything bad to happen. Of course you didn't. But...you're okay now."

Lorelai frowned, "But I almost wasn't."

Jamie sighed and looked down, "Do you have any idea how much Luke loves you?"

She cringed slightly, "I've always thought I did. But...I'm not sure I realized how deep it went until now."

"You are his world." Jamie said with tears prickling in her eyes, "He was a mess Lorelai. I mean he kept it together for Rory...for your family. But I could see it. The haunted look behind his eyes. I know he has never been that scared before."

Lorelai sniffled slightly, "I'm sure he felt like I did when he was in a coma…"

"Then you understand how difficult this is. Especially for him...he's had a lot of loss. He was already scared. I imagine finding you like that in the bathroom...it is probably something he will never forget."

Lorelai sighed, "So what do I do?"

Jamie squeezed her hand gently, "You let him process. He'll come to you when he's ready."

"Did he tell you about...about what I saw?" She asked curiously.

Jamie smiled, "He did...and I'm sure that has brought up a lot for him too."

"You don't think I'm crazy?" She asked softly, "I wouldn't blame you if you did."

Jamie leaned in and gave her a hug, "I've always known you were capable of miracles Lorelai. So no...I don't for a second think you are crazy. Rest now…"

Lorelai leaned back against the bed, "Thank you for being here…"

Jamie squeezed gently and got back up to check on Ellie. Lorelai sat on the bed and wondered how she would be able to get through to her husband…

* * *

Outside, Luke was transferring things from Tyler's car to the sidewalk. He was tense, Tyler could see it but he waited until Luke was done.

"Have you had any sleep?" He asked his friend softly.

Luke sighed, "Ty I'm fine. Really."

Tyler nodded, "Sure. Yeah I know. I know you're tough. But...this has been a lot on you. On everyone."

Luke looked down, "Everything is fine now."

"Is it?" Tyler asked cautiously, "It doesn't look that way to me."

Luke frowned, "What's your point Tyler?"

"My point is that I know you. And I know that you are still scared...and under stress. So why don't you take the advice you gave to your wife and let someone help." He said with a frown.

Luke sighed and slowly sat down on the curb, "I can't get the images out of my head...of her lying there on the ground at the house. Of the blood. OF the days it took for her to wake up…"

Tyler nodded, "I know." He slowly went over and sat beside his friend, "But she's okay now."

Luke nodded, "Sure. Now she's okay...but what if she hadn't been okay? How would I have raised those three kids on my own?"

"You wouldn't have been totally alone." Tyler whispered, he frowned when he saw Luke cringe, "Yes she wouldn't have been here but...you know what I mean." There was a pause, "But...she is here Luke."

"Then why does it feel like I could still lose her?" He asked looking at his friend, "Why am I still so scared?"

"Because you love her." Tyler said with a sad smile, "I've felt that way with Jamie. And Lorelai felt that way with you after your accident."

"Yeah well it sucks." He said with a sigh, "And I'd like it to stop haunting me."

"It will take time." Tyler said softly, "But in the meantime...she needs you healthy and strong too. Therefore you need rest."

Luke looked back at the hospital, "I hate the thought of her being stuck here alone at night."

Tyler nodded, "You want me to stay? Because I can. Jamie can take the kids back and I'll go back later."

Luke shook his head, "No...no you need to go. It's time."

Tyler sighed, knowing there was no getting through to his stubborn friend, "Fine. But...you call me if you change your mind and I'm coming right back."

Luke smirked at his friend, "I know."

Tyler stood up and clapped him on the back, "Come on...let's go back up."

Luke stared at him for a moment, "She's okay…"

Tyler nodded slowly, "She's okay."

Taking a deep breath, Luke stood up and went to grab the bags from the sidewalk. Together, eh walked with his friend back upstairs, he had to start relaxing or it would drive him completely insane. And right now...all that mattered was his wife and the rest of their family.

* * *

Back at the house, Rory was sitting with Liam in his room playing with him. Liam giggled and clapped as she made funny noises and faces.

Emily knocked on the door and smiled, "Having fun?"

Rory looked up at her Grandma and nodded, "I like that he can actually play back a little now."

Emily smiled and walked over to them, "A very fun age indeed." She looked back at the door, "There's some friends of yours here to visit."

Rory frowned, "Oh really?" She hadn't seen many of her friends lately because she was spending so much time at the hospital with her Mom, "Who?"

"Jess brought Lane, Paris and that Dean boy over." She said with a little smile.

Rory's face flushed, "Oh...oh really?"

Emily nodded, "I'll take over from here. Go spend some time with your friends."

Rory bit her lip gently, "It feels weird...considering everything that has been going on."

Emily sighed and leaned down to pick up Liam, she smiled down at her grandaughter, "Your Mother would want you to be happy Rory. She's okay now...and so is your sister. It's okay to be a kid again."

Rory took a deep breath and stood up, "Okay...but maybe we'll just hang out close by. You know just in case Mom calls and needs me. And I'll be back later, I told Luke I'd visit."

Emily smiled, knowing there was no use in arguing with Rory, "Okay. Grandpa or I will drive you."

Rory smiled and kissed Liam's cheek before walking out of the room and down the hall. She walked out to the front steps and smiled at her friends, "What are you all doing here?"

Lane stepped up and gave Rory a hug, "We thought you could use an escape for a few hours."

Rory hugged her back, realizing just how good it felt to have a distraction, "That would be nice."

Paris smiled softly at her, "How is your Mom doing?"

Rory shrugged and shut the door behind her, "She's getting better everyday I guess. Still pretty tired...but hopefully she'll be home soon."

Jess smiled at her, "She'll be back before you know it Rory. No one can keep your Mom down for long."

Rory smiled at her cousin, "I know."

Dean shrugged, "What do you guys want to do?"

Lane put her arm around her friend, "Rory gets to pick. Today is all about her."

Rory smiled thankfully at her friend, "Maybe just hit the lake for awhile? I'll need to be back later...I promised Mom I'd visit."

Lane smiled, "The lake it is then. Meet you all there in ten?"

"Sounds like a plan." Dean said from his spot, "I'll bring some snacks."

"Me too." Jess said as he walked back towards the center of town, "See you all there."

Everyone except Lane walked away for a moment, Lane turned to her friend, "You okay?"

Rory shrugged, "Just feel like I've been in a daze ya know?"

Lane nodded, "I want to visit...but I wasn't sure if I should interrupt."

"No it's okay. I understand. There were so many people coming in and out it was hard. You'll see Mom and Ellie when they get home." She said with a smile.

Lane reached out and squeezed her friends hand, "You know I'm here if you need me, right?"

Rory smiled, "I know Lane. Thank you."

Lane nodded, "Meet you at the lake in a few minutes."

Rory nodded and turned to dash into the house again. She ran upstairs and started looking for her bathing suit. Emily walked into the room and smiled, holding Liam in her arms.

"Heading to the lake?" She asked as she bounced him up and down.

Rory looked up, "Yeah. Is that okay? Just for a few hours. Then I'll come back to go see Mom and Ellie."

Emily nodded, "It's okay if you miss a day too you know Rory. Your Mom will understand. You need a break."

Rory stared at her Grandma for a moment, "I just...I don't want to miss anything."

Emily nodded, "I understand. Go have fun with your friends though...you deserve it."

Rory smiled, grabbed her suit and towel and went to change in the bathroom. Emily watched her go, hoping the young girl would find the time to relax a little.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Rory sat on the dock with her feet dangling in the water below her. Paris was reading nearby and Lane and Jess were in the water playing a game with other kids from school. Rory smiled at them and waved when Lane waved back at her. Dean sat down beside her and held out a bottle of water.

"Thought you might be thirsty." He said softly, "There's soda in the cooler if you'd prefer though."

Rory smiled and took the bottle, "No this is great. Thanks Dean."

He smiled and sat beside her, "So...any idea when your Mom will be home?"

Rory shook her head, "Not sure yet. Hopefully within the next few days. It feels like it's been forever."

He nodded, "Jess said it was pretty bad there for awhile…"

Rory blushed softly, "It was...it was pretty terrible yeah. I wasn't sure what was going to happen."

He stared at her for a moment, "You okay?"

She smiled again and shrugged her shoulders, "Oh I'm fine."

Dean frowned, "You know you don't have to put up a front for me."

She sighed and looked down, "Honestly? It was pretty terrifying. I thought I was going to lose my Mom there for awhile."

Dean sighed and looked down at the water, "I can't imagine. I lost my Grandpa last year before we moved and it was the worst feeling. We did a lot together...when he was sick I felt like I was constantly waiting for him to die. And then he did...and even then the pain was still there."

Rory frowned, "I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

Dean shook his head, "I haven't really talked to anyone about it. It's part of why we moved. My Mom didn't want to have to be in Chicago without him around I think. So we ended up here."

Rory nodded, "And how do you like it now that you've settled in?"

He looked around and shrugged, "Much different than Chicago. But it's not so bad." He smiled softly at her, "Especially now that I have you as a friend."

She blushed and looked down at the water bottle in her hand, "Well I'm glad we're friends too Dean."

He swallowed hard, "Do you think that...sometime you'd like to go see a movie together or something?"

She sat up a little straighter, "Oh...just us?"

Dean shrugged, "Not if you don't want too. We can invite everyone else if you'd prefer…"

She shook her head, "Oh...oh no I just…" She smiled and looked down, "That would be nice Dean."

He nodded, "Okay. Cool. Um...we can wait obviously until things calm down."

Rory nodded, "Great."

He let out a shaky breath and looked out at his friends in the water, "So...Jess and I are starting to study for our permit test."

Rory smiled, "Oh yeah he mentioned that. Hard to believe we'll be 16...you will be sooner than me."

Dean nodded, "Just a couple more weeks. It will be pretty cool when we can drive around."

"I think it will probably give my parents a heart attack." Rory said with a giggle.

"Mine too. But...still it will be fun." He said with a shrug, "More freedom."

Rory looked at him for a moment, struck by how handsome he looked, "Yeah...more freedom."

He blushed and put a hand to his face, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

She laughed and shook her head, "No! No...no you look good." She blushed, "I mean...I mean you're good."

He smirked, "Oh. Okay." They sat in awkward silence for a moment before he whispered, "For the record...you look good too."

She was pretty sure her cheeks were now bright, flaming red, "Oh-Oh thanks. Thanks Dean."

He smiled and turned away from her to watch their friends swim again. She took a shaky breath and tried to catalogue this moment as something she needed to discuss with her Mother. Those butterflies rolling around in her belly seemed to be multiplying by the day...and now more than ever she was sure as hell grateful that her Mom would be home safe and sound any day.

* * *

Later that evening, Rory walked into the hospital with her Grandparents and Liam. She waved to the nurses and walked into her Mom's room. Lorelai had just finished feeding Ellie and Luke was taking the little girl from her.

"Hey." Lorelai said with a smile, "There are my other trouble makers."

Rory smiled and placed Liam on her Mom's bed, smiling as he crawled over to his Mom, "We brought you some food from Sookie."

"I knew I smelled something other than hospital food." Lorelai said as she pulled Liam into her arms, wincing slightly, "Thanks hon."

Rory frowned, "You okay?"

"I'm fine hon." She said brushing her off as she placed a kiss to Liam's head, but she winced again as he wiggled around on her lap, "Just uh...just tired."

Luke sighed and placed Ellie in her bassinet before walking over, "I'll take him."

Lorelai frowned and held him a little tighter, "Luke I'm fine."

He gave her a look, "You need your rest. You were up walking around a lot today and you just fed Ellie."

She stared at him, "Luke let me spend some time with my son. I haven't seen him all day."

"Mamma." Liam said grabbing for her, "Mamma!"

Lorelai cringed when he pinched her stomach, "Ow."

Luke sighed and took his son, "Liam don't do that."

The little boy started to cry and she frowned up at him, "Luke he doesn't understand."

He shook his head and walked over towards the door, "He needs to be changed. I'll go do it down the hall."

Lorelai went to move off the bed, "Luke-"

"I've got it." He said shaking his head, "Just lie down. Have something to eat."

Lorelai sighed and leaned back against the bed, knowing it was no use. Richard smiled at his daughter and quietly exited the room to follow his son-in-law. Emily peered down at Ellie and then sat beside her daughter, "He's running himself ragged."

Lorelai sighed, "I know. But he won't stop."

"He's still worried." Rory said softly, "We should have seen this one coming."

Lorelai sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I guess I should have. But I didn't think it would be this bad. Liam doesn't understand...he wasn't trying to hurt me."

"Of course he wasn't." Emily said with a shake of her head, "And I know that you want to hold him...but maybe it is better to hold off at least until you are feeling a lot better."

Lorelai frowned and felt the tears prickling in her eyes, "This sucks."

"It could have been a lot worse." Rory said with a growing lump in her throat, "Let's just be grateful for what we do have."

Lorelai turned her head to look at her daughter, realizing how hard this must have been for her too, "Oh hon...I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"I know." Rory said softly, "But...let's just take it one day at a time. Okay?"

Lorelai held her arm out, "Come here you."

Carefully, Rory got up and sat beside her Mom, curling up under her arm making sure not to hurt her in anyway. Lorelai pressed a kiss to the top of her daughter's head and ran her fingers through her hair. Emily smiled and got up to tend to Ellie, letting them have their moment in peace.

* * *

Down the hall, Luke was changing Liam in a family centered room for those who had family members in the hospital. Liam was lying on his back, tossing and turning as Luke tried desperately to change him.

"Mamma!" The little boy yelled, "Mamma! Mamma now!"

Luke sighed, "Liam bud. You gotta stay still for a second."

"No!" Liam said rolling away from him and crawling half naked around the room, "Mamma!"

As Richard walked into the room he bent down and scooped up the little boy, "I see we have a runaway on our hands?"

Luke sighed and sat back on his haunches, "He won't let me change him. He wants to see Lorelai."

"Mamma!" Liam wailed in his Grandfather's arms, "Mamma! See Mamma!"

Richard patted his back gently, "Shhh...take it easy little Liam. You will see Mamma soon. She'll be home soon." He saw Luke fidgeting out of the corner of his eyes, "Luke...if you want to go home and get some rest, Emily or I will stay with Lorelai tonight."

Luke shook his head, "No that's fine. I'm alright."

He stared at his son-in-law carefully, "Luke you haven't slept in a bed in far too long. Your neck must be killing you from that silly chair."

Luke started to pack up Liam's things and stood up, "Really Richard. I'm fine."

Richard stepped up to him, "Honestly Luke-"

"I said I'm fine!" Luke yelled which caused Liam to burst into tears in his Grandpa's arms, "Shit…"

Richard rubbed Liam's back gently, "It's alright Liam. Your Daddy didn't mean to yell."

Luke sighed and held his arms out, pulling his son into his arms. Liam snuggled into his Father's embrace and tucked his head under his chin. Luke bounced him gently, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Liam. I didn't mean to get upset. Daddy's sorry."

Richard sat down in a nearby chair, "You know you're always telling my daughter that she needs to learn to ask for help." He looked up at Luke gently, "But I think you need to take that advice too."

Luke sighed and stopped pacing as Liam started to calm down, "I just need to be here for my wife."

Richard nodded, "Yes...but you also need to be healthy and rested. You're no good to her if you're falling apart."

Luke was quiet for a moment, "When does it stop hurting?"

Richard sighed and pushed himself up off the chair again, "I think maybe you should talk to her about this."

"She's got enough to worry about." Luke said shaking her head, "All she should be focussing on right now is her recovery and taking care of Ellie."

"But she knows you are upset." Richard said softly, "It's obvious Luke. You may be a man of few words...but you aren't a total mystery. She can read you like a book."

Luke stared at him for a moment, "She almost died."

Richard swallowed the lump in his throat, "I know. I was here…"

Luke sighed, "Every time I get close to her right now...I feel like something's going to happen and she'll slip away again. I don't think I could handle that."

"Luke…" He whispered reaching out to put a hand on Luke's shoulder, "I know you're scared. What you both went through was a lot to handle. It was a lot for all of us. But she is okay...she's here and she's not going anywhere. She needs you just as much as you need her. You need to relax a little bit or you're going to make yourself sick."

Luke looked up at him, "I'd feel bad leaving her tonight."

Richard shook his head, "She'll understand. I promise I'll never leave her side."

Luke sighed and looked at his son in his arms, "I…"

"Luke it's okay." He whispered again, "Everything is going to be okay."

Taking a deep breath, he pressed a kiss to his son's head and nodded once. Trying to find the ability to breath again after this long ordeal.

* * *

Later that evening as they were preparing to leave. Rory held Liam in front of her Mom and let her say her goodbyes for the night. She saw the tears in her eyes, but pretended not to notice. She kissed her Mom gently and then walked outside with her Grandparents.

Luke stood at the end of his wife's bed, "I don't have to go home you know."

She shook her head, "I want you to get some sleep."

He sighed and walked over beside her, sitting down carefully he took her hand, "It won't feel right without you there."

She smiled and lifted her other hand to caress his face, "I'll be back before you know it. Enjoy a night where I don't steal the covers from you."

He looked up into her eyes and felt a tremor start in his chest and lift to his throat, "You'll call if you need me? If Ellie needs me?"

Leaning forward she pressed her forehead to his, "I will. But we will be okay babe. I promise."

Luke sighed and breathed her in, "I love you Lorelai."

She smiled and gave him a soft kiss, "I know babe. I love you too."

He kissed her once more, stood up and peered down at Ellie in her little bed. She smiled up at him and his heart melted. Leaning down, Ellie wrapped her tiny fingers around one of his large fingers, "And I love you little Ellie Mae." She cooed up at him and he laughed, leaning down he kissed her softly, "I'll see you both in the morning."

She smiled and gave him a little wave, "We'll be here." He opened his mouth and she knew he was going to try and back out, "Go home Luke. Get some sleep. I need you healthy."

He sighed and walked over to her again, tilting her chin up he gave her a little peck, "I'll see you in the morning."

She nuzzled him gently, "Goodnight."

"Night." He said giving her another kiss and then walking out of the room again before he could change his mind.

Once outside, Richard smiled, "I'll keep them both safe."

Luke nodded, "Richard I-"

"I know." He said with a smile, "And believe me when I say it is a great comfort to me knowing that my daughter found someone who cares so deeply for her."

Luke looked at the closed door behind him and sighed, "She'll be fine…"

Richard nodded, "They both will be. Now go. Get some sleep...Emily will take care of Liam tonight. Nothing to worry about."

Luke swallowed hard, nodded once and then walked down the hallway to meet his kids and Mother-In-Law.

Richard smiled after them and walked into the room, he saw Lorelai reaching for the bag that Rory had brought that still held a few treats from Sookie.

He grabbed the bag and held it open for her, "I see you are gaining your appetite back."

Lorelai smiled sheepishly up at him, "Little by little."

"Good." He said pulling out some left over cake, "I'm glad to hear that."

She opened a little container with some tarts in it, "Think he'll run back in here?"

Richard chuckled and broke off a piece of the cake in his lap, "I'm sure he'll think about it. But...no. He'll go get some sleep. Otherwise I'll drag him home myself."

Lorelai smiled but then frowned softly, "I just...I don't want him to resent me."

Richard shook his head, "He never could Lorelai. You just scared him...you remember what it was like when he had his accident."

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah. I suppose I do. I had that little freak out even after...when I saw that he had made a Will before the wedding."

"When you find the right person, the thought of living life without them is too much to bare." He said with a frown, "Even when I was mad at your Mother when you first came back in our lives... I was always afraid of something happening. She means the world to me. It's hard to imagine life without your partner in crime."

She smiled and looked down at her own food, "Yes it is."

Richard smiled at her, "All you need to worry about right now is getting better. Everything else will fall into place in time."

Lorelai smiled up at him, "Thanks for staying with me and Ellie tonight Dad. As much as I wanted Luke to get some rest...I didn't want to be alone either."

He smiled softly at his daughter, "I'm glad to get some alone time with you both. Now eat up...you're far too thin."

Lorelai smiled and lifted the pastry to her lips. She hoped Luke would be able to get some much needed rest tonight. And more than that...she hoped she would be home beside him very soon.

* * *

That night, Luke lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. He didn't realize how big his bed was until he was the only one lying in it. He sighed, turning to what was Lorelai's side he wished more than anything she was right beside him. He knew she was okay. She was alive. She would be home soon. Yet he didn't seem able to shake the images of his wife's limp body from his mind.

He shuddered and stood up, grabbing his pillow he stood up and walked swiftly out of their room. He checked on Rory, then walked into Liam's room and saw Paul Anka fast asleep on the floor beside his son's crib. The strange dog lifted his head and tilted it to the side, staring at his owner questioningly.

Luke smiled and sat down on the ground, he laid his pillow out and put his head down on it. Paul Anka rested his head on Luke's chest and sighed. "I know bud...but she'll be home soon."

Closing his eyes, he suddenly started to drift off to sleep, grateful to not be alone tonight with his thoughts and nightmares…

* * *

Two days later, Dr. Navarian finally agreed to let both Lorelai and Ellie leave the hospital. The family gathered around, asked a million questions, got pamphlets, had him write notes and leave his numbers for them. Finally, Lorelai begged them to take her home with a little laugh in her voice.

They gathered their things, packed up the car and carefully put both Lorelai and Ellie into the Jeep. Lorelai felt like her heart was going to beat right of her chest out of pure excitement because she was finally going home. On the highway, she smiled at her husband as she noticed him barely going the speed limit and carefully eyeing the sleeping Ellie in the backseat beside her brother Liam. Rory was in her Grandparents car.

"You know I think we'll need to get a bigger car…" Lorelai whispered to her husband.

He nodded but never took his eyes off the road, "I was thinking of that. Can't have them all cramped in the backseat with the car seats."

She scrunched up her nose, "Never saw myself as a minivan kinda gal…"

He smiled and reached for her hand, "We'll find one that screams Lorelai."

She sighed, "But I'll miss the old Jeep."

Luke was quiet for a moment, "Maybe we can keep it...Rory we'll be learning to drive soon."

She gasped, "Geez...she's going to be 16 in a few months!"

Luke nodded, "Somehow or another...yes she is."

Lorelai groaned, "A sixteen year old and a newborn. What are the odds?"

He smiled, "Maybe Rory will see how much work it was for you back when you had her."

Lorelai smiled, "Maybe…"

It was quiet in the car again. Lorelai squeezed her husband's hand in hers. They had yet to talk about anything, and she wasn't sure when was a good time. She was about to say something when she spotted the Stars Hollow sign.

"Home…" She whispered softly, not even aware she had said anything.

Luke smiled and lifted her hand to his lips, "Yeah. Welcome home Lorelai."

She sighed happily and let the familiar sights of her little town wash over her, feeling more and more thankful to be alive.

* * *

That night, after all the kids were asleep and Emily and Richard retired to the extra guest bedroom. Luke walked into the room he shared with Lorelai and found her sitting up on the bed waiting for him.

He frowned, "I thought you'd be asleep by now. You must be exhausted."

She shook her head, "I was waiting for you." She watched him walk around the room and begin to change his clothes, "Kids asleep?"

He peered down at the sleeping Ellie beside their bed, "Out like lights. I'm sure Rory is finally sleeping well now that you're home."

She nodded once and then whispered, "She tells me you slept on the floor in Liam's room the other night." She watched him cringe, "I thought I was sending you home to get a full nights rest in a bed Luke."

He sighed and pulled his undershirt up over his head, "Yeah well...the floor was as good a place as any."

She sighed, "Luke…"

He turned to her and frowned, "What do you want me to say?" He shrugged, "The bed was too empty without you."

She felt tears welling up in her eyes, "Oh hon…"

"I almost lost you Lorelai." He said in a choked voice. "I mean you were almost…" He looked away from her, "Damn it…"

She patted the empty space beside her, "I'm here now."

Luke took a deep breath and walked over to the bed, he kicked off his shoes and crawled up beside her. Without thinking he lay down and rested his head on her legs, feeling exhaustion take over.

"I'm here." She whispered as she started to run her hands through his hair.

He clung to her legs, "I know I've been a mess...I just…" He sighed and closed his eyes tightly, "You scared me to death."

"I know." She whispered continuing to thread her fingers through his soft hair, "I didn't mean too. It all happened so fast. I thought we would be okay. I mean we are...but I just stupidly thought that that wouldn't happen."

He nuzzled her, afraid to let go and break the spell, "I need you. I need you and our kids. Ellie is perfect...and I kept thinking how will I raise her without you? How will I raise Liam and Rory without you?"

She sighed and lifted his head, "Come here Luke…"

He stared at her for a moment and watched as she carefully inched down on the bed. He watched her wince slightly as she tried to get comfortable. He lay down beside her, almost afraid to touch her as not to cause her any pain. "Lorelai…"

She gripped his hands in hers and held them between their bodies, "I could feel you. I knew you were there the whole time. I wasn't ever going to leave you. I made a promise. And your parents helped me find my way home. I'm right here." She took one of his hands and placed it against her chest, "Do you feel that? I'm here Luke. I'm alive…"

He took a deep breath and felt the tears threatening to spill over, "Thank God."

She smiled gently at him, "You once told me that even Superwoman needs help sometimes." She nudged him carefully, "Same goes for Superman."

He frowned, "I always liked Batman better."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. Even Batman needs to learn to ask for help babe. Let go...everything is okay now. We're okay. Me and Ellie are here and we aren't going anywhere."

He sighed and moved just a little closer, "I'm afraid still…"

"I know." She whispered, "And I'm sure that won't be the last terrifying thing we go through. But we'll do it together. Just like we always do. But we can only do it if you let me in…"

Sighing he pressed his head to her chest, carefully listening to the sound of her beating heart, "I'm so tired."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his head, "Sleep. I'll still be here in the morning when you wake up."

He yawned and snuggled into her chest, "Promise?"

She smiled and nodded against him, "I promise."

She felt his body relax against hers and she breathed him in. Humming softly she listened to him breath deeply, and the little cooing noises that Ellie made in her sleep. Tears burned her eyes when she thought of the fact that she almost missed tall of this. But she smiled, realizing that yes she was here. Yes this was real. And yes...they were going to be just fine.

* * *

 **I'll update when I can! Thanks! :)**


End file.
